Ode to the Moon
by WaterLily95
Summary: "Your future is full of struggle and anguish, most of it self-inflicted."
1. Photoshoot

_**Disclaimer: I do not own A:TLA or A:LOK.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Photoshoot**

"Hold still, Bumi."

"Come on, kiddo, just a quick pic."

"Kya, you're blocking me, sweetie."

"Why does she get to stand on the table?"

"You can sit next to her if you want."

"Mom, can I _please_ hold Tenzin in the picture?"

Sokka chuckled as Aang and Katara attempted to get the kids situated. As hectic as he imagined family life to be, he couldn't help enjoying the playful banters. As his eyes feasted on the chaos, a part of him suddenly began to feel empty. Not again. He glanced at the photographer, looking for a distraction.

"You think you'll be ready today with that contraption, Lee?"

"Almost sir…"

The warrior continued watching his sister and brother in law and trying to convince himself to ignore the feeling. He was not missing out on _anything_ and he was _perfectly_ happy.

But this feeling wouldn't leave him.

It starts off as an apprehensive sensation that churns his stomach. It wasn't the kind of nervousness one would experience when running into a pretty girl or when giving a speech in front of hundreds of generals. Rather, it occurs for no apparent reason and continues on throughout the day, developing into something that makes his voice squeak than speak clearly. It would block his chest and cause his throat to burn, and before he knew it, he would be seething with a kind of sorrow that doesn't last long but makes him become a whole different person.

He had noticed this feeling since Zuko and Mai's wedding day. It continued throughout the marriage ceremony and even when he roamed the reception hall to distract himself with food. Ok, maybe it was just the fire flakes acting up in his belly. The feeling returned during Aang and Katara's wedding ceremony and, this time, stayed with him longer. Sokka had gotten pretty emotional that day (in secret of course), but whether or not he was the emotional type, this apprehensive feeling in particular was still foreign to him. There were no fire flakes, either, that day. Maybe it was the fruit pies.

The feeling harassed him even more when the Gaang's kids starting entering the world one by one, starting with Izumi. The Fire Lord didn't resist inviting Team Avatar over to celebrate his daughter's birth, but Sokka wasn't into babies so there was no need for him to be _overly_ excited. This was disproved quickly. Sokka turned out to be the one running around the most during the event- and _not_ for the food, that is. The feeling began to eat him away little by little all throughout the night.

Upon Bumi entering the world a few years later, Sokka realized this feeling wasn't just gas or a coincidence. While Aang and Katara lost themselves in the bliss of their baby's cooes and murmurs, Sokka ended up holding Bumi the longest. Instead of noting the squishiness of the newborn's features, he focused more on his future as Bumi's uncle and the lessons he would teach the little guy. As far as considering this change in Sokka, there _was_ the fact that he was no longer a teenager.

But that doesn't prove anything about his sudden attachment to family time or, rather, babysitting time.

Kya's arrival was no different for the warrior, but it made him feel more warm and fuzzy on the inside. Of course, he wasn't going to show it. Kya's birth also initiated the perfect time to take matters about Republic City further, involving construction and government establishment, and Sokka became a lot more busy. That didn't stop him from pranking on Kya the most with Bumi as his partner in crime. He ended up spending more time than he expected with the Avatar's children and children in general.

Sokka originally wasn't going to complain about his lifestyle changes. Life had not been that easy for him since the war ended. Training Toph's students and trying to restore peace took a heavy toll on him and even strained his relationship with Suki, and when the point came where he and Suki separated a few years afterwards, he didn't make that big of a deal about it like the Gaang expected him to and surprised everybody. If he was okay through all of this, he should be okay with this feeling, too.

But it had gotten to the point where he couldn't sleep at night.

"I'm ready, sir."

Sokka snapped out of his thoughts. "Okay okay, Avatar family, get settled."

"Look at the camera, kids."

"Ow! Mom, he's pushing me!"

"Hey, _you_ pushed me first!"

Aang sighed playfully. "Katara, I guess we're going to have to put off that egg custard recipe-" He didn't need to finish as Bumi and Kya settled down and grinned at the camera. Katara smirked.

"Okay, one….two...three!" Lee chirped.

Multiple bright flashes surrounded the room all at once. Afterwards, Katara handed Tenzin over to Aang and held Kya close to her. Another set of flashes followed. Sokka grinned widely as they all made funny faces for the next picture. The next few pictures included ones of Aang and the boys. Katara and Kya took one next. Then came Katara and the boys while Aang and Kya posed afterwards. That was one happy family Sokka was looking at.

"Lee, can you take one with just the kids in it?"

"Of course, Avatar Aang."

"Ooh! I want to hold Uncle Sokka's boomerang!"

Sokka smirked, handing Bumi his boomerang. "Give your best pose, buddy."

"I'm gonna hold it next."

"I'll think about it," Bumi smirked.

"Daddy!"

"He'll give you a turn, Princess, now smile."

Kya and Bumi tried their best not to fight over the boomerang. Again, another set of flashes. Aang and Katara posed together next, handing Tenzin over to Sokka. Aang wrapped his hands most willingly around Katara.

 _The Oogie couple,_ Sokka thought.

Tenzin cooed.

 _Ugh, tell me about it._

Snap! Click!

"Hey, Sokka, join us for the next one."

"Nah, Aang, I think I'm good-"

"Drag him over here, kids."

"On second thought, I'm coming."

While Bumi took over the center spot this time, Kya climbed up to Sokka's shoulders and wrapped her arms around her uncle's neck.

"Uncle Sokka, let's take one together. Just me and you, okay?"

The warrior smiled his biggest smile, feeling his discomfort leave him slowly with the touch of his niece's tiny fingers and cutesy words. As tiring as it was being an uncle sometimes, it was all worth it when he got to have a spot in the family picture. "Okay."

Just when they all gave the camera their biggest smiles, Lee glanced at them apologetically.

"I'm sorry, Avatar Aang. The film has run out."

"No!" Kya squealed.

Sokka felt like he was hit by a train. That awful feeling again. _It's just a picture. Don't overreact, Sokka. You've taken plenty of those before._

"Just for two pictures?" Katara said.

"I apologize, Lady Katara. I thought I replaced the old one this morning. I'm not exactly sure what happened."

 _But this is a family picture!_ Sokka's conscience yelled. _How can you not bring a spare film thingy?_

"I'm sure you can get another one right quick, right?" Aang said. "Money's not a problem."

"I wish I could, but we're out of stock, and our next shipment will arrive tomorrow night. You are aware of how strict the Earth Kingdom forces have gotten with trade."

"Completely understandable," Sokka cleared his throat, trying to be nonchalant. _Thanks again, Universe. And yes, I know I'm being childish right now._

"But I wanted to take another picture!" Bumi whined.

 _It's okay, buddy. I did, too._

"Sorry, Sokka-"

"Geez, Katara, you make _everything_ sound like a problem." Sokka disappointedly let Kya slide off of his shoulder. "I'm fine."


	2. A Problem

**Chapter 2: A Problem**

Jealousy. As he sat beneath the full moon and contemplated his life, stroking a sleeping Kya's hair and feeling her head resting against his chest, that was what he named this haunting feeling.

Jealous, jealous, jealous. He spent his whole life feeling jealous. Jealous that his father got to fight in the war while he had to stay home. Jealous that he didn't get to see his mother for the last time like Katara did. Jealous of how Katara doesn't tell him nearly half as much as what she tells Aang. Jealous that he can't bend any element like the others. Jealous that Hahn stole his chance to court with Yue. He rubbed his head in frustration, staring at the moon. He is supposed to be past that stage now that he is well into his late thirties, but he is still jealous, and this time, he doesn't even know clearly what he was jealous of.

 _It doesn't make sense_ , the warrior thought, looking up at the moon. _I feel like I'm missing out on something. So the stupid camera was out of the stupid film and I couldn't take that stupid picture. Why do I care?_

Maybe he wanted to be a part of the family on photograph, too.

 _Uh...no_.

Maybe he wanted that picture to be taken anyway despite knowing he would have resisted it if he was his teenage self. He felt left out.

 _No. Trust me, that's not it._

Perhaps he was jealous of his sister's highly successful family life and wanted one of his own.

He paused at the possibility. He didn't know how to argue with that. He did ponder quite a bit on how Katara has someone else other than him to look up to. She has children who look up to her and are willing to protect her. She had a family of her own, and that was something Sokka didn't have.

Was that really it? Was that what he wanted?

Noticing how she was constantly fidgeting, he slowly positioned Kya to where she was lying on his shoulder. A soft breeze rustled through the waterbender's ponytail and lightly whistled through the warrior's hair.

"It's cold," Kya mumbled in his shoulder.

He melted a little on the inside and wrapped his coat around her. It took him a while to realize he was grinning involuntarily. Again, he faced the question: Was this what he really wanted?

He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes as his life after the war flared before him. He remembered all he had to go through and all he gained with lots of effort. He was not going to deny the fact that he was now better off as a public speaker, friend, and advisor to the Avatar. He was not going to deny the fact that he enjoyed this time of peace even if he did fear it would be temporary. However, that did not mean he never considered going back in time to the days he was oblivious to the intensities of the Hundred Year War.

Sometimes, he couldn't help wondering what would have happened if things had been different. What if Yue never had a suitor? What if Sokka actually stopped her from giving up her life to become the Moon Spirit? What if he never even _met_ Yue? He shuddered at the thought.

 _Sokka_!

He could somewhat see her at the other side of the swamp. Not clearly but she was nevertheless there. Faint white mist that was beginning to take the shape of a beautiful, white haired maiden...but why was she in shackles?

"Yue!"

He started running towards her and noticed she was struggling to get free. Her hands and feet were tied together.

"Yue! I'm coming!"

 _Sokka!_

It seemed like he couldn't run fast enough. "Wait!"

 _They're coming, Sokka_.

"Wait, who's coming? Who's coming Yue?"

He got closer to where he could see her clearly, but she began to fade. Her eyes were glassy, and she seemed powerless.

 _They're going to kill our way of life, Sokka._

"Don't go!" Sokka violently wiped the moisture away from his eyes and dropped next to her, but before he could even touch her, some force grabbed him and drew him back. His hands were being pulled away by strong vines.

"Yue!"

She was starting to disappear but still fought to break free.

 _They're going to_ imprison _me, Sokka._

"No they won't. I'm here now. I'll protect you!"

 _My father is in danger. My people are in danger._

"No…" He grunted and tried to break free from the vines. "Ugh, let me go!"

 _They're going to separate us, Sokka._

The warrior caught one last glimpse of the Moon Spirit through the tears in his eyes.

 _They're going to kill me, Sokka._

"NOOO!"

"Sokka? Sokka!"

"Huh? What?" The warrior jolted awake. His bloodshot eyes searched frantically but relaxed as Kya stirred against his shoulders. His heartbeat was still going crazy.

"Are you okay?"

She will be okay. She's the Moon Spirit.

"Sokka?"

It was just a nightmare. He was worrying for nothing.

"Sokka? What's wrong? You're sweating like crazy."

"What? Oh, I was?" Sokka rubbed his eyes.

The Avatar carefully took his daughter into his hands. "Thanks for watching Kya. You're okay, right?"

"Yeah, the usual."

The nightmare was not a total surprise for the warrior. It was normal for him to get emotional or have nightmares around the time of the Moon Festival. This particular dream, though, was pretty intense.

"I cleared your schedule for three weeks. It'll take much longer by ship to get to the Northern Water Tribe. But…"

Sokka looked up. "But what?"

"I'm afraid you have to be there longer than usual this time."

"Why would " he paused in alarm. "Unless there's something really…"

"Things have gotten out of control." Aang reached into the folds of his robes and handed Sokka a scroll. "I received this message from General Kano about an hour ago."

Sokka frowned. "Of the Northern Water Tribe?"

"He says the tensions have not been subsiding and...apparently...an assassination has taken place."

" _What?!"_

Sokka frantically unraveled the scroll and skimmed through the context. His eyes widened with panic. He dropped the scroll.

"Oh no."


	3. Finding Strength

**Chapter 3: Finding Strength**

"Chief Arnook was a man of great valor and dedication to society. He had always endorsed the practice of certain Water Tribe traditions that started losing importance in recent years…"

While Kano's letter was being read out loud, Sokka kept his head held down with respect and sorrow. Chief Arnook's death being an assassination certainly shocked him. The man was quite peaceful and served as a father figure to the entire tribe. As the letter implied, who would want to target him?

"He was a man noble enough to have the blessings of the Moon Spirit upon his family. Was it not him who took measures to protect the northern tribe during the Great Siege of the North?"

Sokka's chest twisted uncomfortably. His nightmare started to replay in his mind. If the dream foretold Arnook's death, then surely it was trying to tell Sokka something. What if… what if Yue's words foreshadowed something? He shrugged the thought away. He was probably thinking too much. It wasn't the first time he had nightmares of Yue being in danger and him failing to save her. She was a _spirit_ , now. _Immortal_. But what exactly did she mean by her people being in danger? If it was this conflict she was referring to, he would be more than happy to do his part and help restore peace.

"Was it not his daughter who sacrificed herself to protect the Water Tribes?"

His eyes softened.

"Such a man lies deceased today with a wound to the chest as repayment of his acts of courage. While we do wish to adapt and move on, the task is risky because Prince Anyu, Chief Arnook's nephew who is next in line for chiefdom, has three more months until he is of ruling age. It is with utmost reverence and urgency that I ask the Avatar to find a solution to this dilemma and provide the Northern Water Tribe with support these next three months. I request your help in restoring peace and stability to our ruling system and eradicating the radical rebel groups. We are humbly waiting for your response. Signed, General Kano."

"Thank you, Juro." Aang stood up. "As we predicted earlier, the Northern Water Tribe feels that these rebellious groups are a threat to not only its government and culture, but also to its way of life."

"We have been detecting suspicious activity there for months and have sent many representatives over, but now that the conflict has reached this stage, serious action must be taken." Sokka turned to the man next to him. "Minister Yudai, did we receive any news about who committed the crime?"

"That is rather difficult to answer, sir," Yudai said. "Rumors have it that the newly appointed attendant could be a possible suspect, but Chief Arnook had known him for years before, and there are no records of ill feeling between the two. In fact, they appear to be very close."

"Many guests have also been in Arnook's company during the Tribal Banquet prior to the assassination," President Dao added. "And they are now undergoing interrogation. As the crime was committed at night, it can be assumed that the criminal escaped before the guards from the outer ring could reach him."

"What happened to the inner ring guards? I was expecting the chief's private chambers to be heavily guarded," Sokka questioned rather angrily. "Ever since these rebellious activities began, I took extreme caution in appointing the best guards to _specifically_ watch over the chief. How could they be absent that one night _knowing_ he was in danger?"

"They were there, but many of them had been...highly intoxicated…" Yudai answered hesitantly. "Which only widens the suspicion that the attendant is the actual criminal. There is a likely possibility that the attendant intoxicated the guards to distract them and committed the crime afterwards, but there is no evidence to prove it."

Sokka sighed in frustration.

Aang noticed his brother-in-law getting fidgety and attempted to steer the conversation elsewhere. "We all regret what had happened, and Chief Arnook's death is a great loss, but what we should focus on is the step to take next."

"General Kano's requests are clear and perfectly reflect the people's demands," Minister Akio said. "He wants Prince Anyu to be given the title and the rebel groups to be eradicated. The prince will turn sixteen in three months, and until then, he requests security."

"But so many troops and representatives have already been sent over. The situation only worsened with this sudden murder," Yudai interjected.

"Also, the northern tribe is considered a global power at this point," Dao included. "This level of crime in the area is certainly alarming and beyond what we can easily solve. I believe it's best if you step in, Avatar Aang."

"I agree with you, President Dao, but as I am occupied in assisting Fire Lord Zuko with issues in the Fire Nation, I don't have the convenience to go right away. Zuko and I plan on sending a diplomat over to settle things down for a while. At least until the situation in the Fire Nation grows stable."

"And I will be that diplomat," Sokka announced. "Every year, I attend the Moon Festival. This year, the conflict took place right around that time. It will be easier if I solve the issue while I'm there."

"We all know how attached Councilman Sokka is to the sister tribe," Aang said. "So we figured he would be the best choice. It's about time we sent a member of higher authority to handle the job. With strict security of course."

A servant stepped into the meeting room and handed Akio some papers. Akio skimmed through the contents and dismissed the servant. "It appears we have more information about the chief's behavior prior to the incident."

"Really?" Sokka inquired.

"These are personal accounts of a few servants who saw the chief that night. Apparently, Chief Arnook appeared to have been depressed and spent quite a bit of time alone in the Spirit Oasis. He had been lamenting about his deceased daughter."

Aang and the war ministers gazed at Sokka. While the ministers hoped to receive more information from the warrior's feedback, Aang grew slightly sad and worried. Akio passed the papers around to Sokka.

 _Chief Arnook's final words were alarming and woeful. The elderly chief appeared grief-stricken over his only child's death despite the incident taking place almost three decades ago. His Majesty grew emotional and, among wails and sobs heard by many concerned servants, confessed what he considered was his greatest mistake. He admitted that if Princess Yue had been alive, he would have reconsidered her interests and allowed her to marry the man she loved. These words were surprising as Chief Arnook regularly admitted how proud he was of his daughter's sacrifice._

Sokka felt as if he had trouble breathing clearly from the burning lump in his throat. He felt like he couldn't handle it.

"I'm sorry, gentlemen." The councilman stood up, handing the papers to Aang. "I just... need to be excused."


	4. Very Different

**Chapter 4: Very Different**

"Aang, tell me that story again."

"Sokka, please. You need to sleep."

"No I don't. Just tell me that story."

The airbender sighed. Sokka could care less about Aang's past lives, but when the warrior himself was asking for the story of Avatar Kuruk and his tragic love story, it saddened and even irritated the Avatar in a way. "Why do you want that story now?"

The warrior shrugged, gazing at the moon. It had always been a habit of his to stare at the moon whenever he was down. Now, he felt like if he didn't stare at the moon, his mood will plummet from there. "I just feel like listening to a tragedy. You know, something that will make me think my life's not that bad."

Aang didn't know what to say. He didn't think Sokka would get that emotional from the meeting. Sure, the Avatar was aware of how sensitive Yue's topic was to Sokka, but he didn't realize that after all these long years, Sokka's feelings for Yue were still intact, and the influence of her sacrifice was strong on him.

"They say time heals." Aang glanced at the councilman, watching his reaction.

"It didn't heal me," Sokka answered abruptly, his gaze not leaving the sky.

"Look… you have to understand that what happened is for the best."

"I _do_ understand, Aang. I don't know why you're getting so upset about telling me a story of your past life. You know what? Tell me another story if you're not comfortable with it."

After tucking Bumi in, Katara peeked outside and glanced at Aang questioningly. The Avatar shrugged, motioning for her to come join them. The waterbender ambled over to the two and placed her hand on her brother's.

"Sokka, you know you can talk to us."

"Katara, you know this is normal for me. It's just that time of the year again."

"I don't know. You seem more detached than you normally are," Aang said.

"You two are worrying about me too much. I'm almost forty years old."

"But you're still a kid at heart."

Aang rubbed his forehead. "Maybe it's not a good idea to send you as a diplomat."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"I mean… you're not over Yue."

Sokka breathed brokenly. "I don't know if you've realized, Aang, but I'll never get over her."

"I didn't mean it that way." Aang softened his eyes. "I just thought you accepted what happened and…"

"Moved on? I've already tried that."

Aang and Katara grew silent for a moment. They knew he was referring to Suki.

"Sokka, I know you need some time to let these feelings pass. I know you're also upset by the situation in the North Pole. I can't tell you how important it is to clear your mind before solving these issues."

"Emotional turmoil will only get on the way," Katara said gently.

"So I think it's best if you attended the Earth King's birthday celebration with us tomorrow. Just for a change. You need a distraction."

Sokka knew they were right. As unimportant as the party seemed, it may shift his mind back to food.

"Fine, but tell me that Kuruk story."

The couple shared a look of concern. Katara's grip on her brother's hand tightened. Aang began rather hesitantly.

"Avatar Kuruk was from the Northern Water Tribe…"

As Sokka leaned back in his chair and listened, his thoughts began shuffling. Before he knew it, he was drifting in memories.

" _White marble. That should be the best material."_

 _Suki looked up from her scroll. "For what?"_

" _The Moon Spirit statue," the warrior said as if it was obvious. "White marble is simple but grand at the same time. It perfectly resembles her."_

" _Oh." The Kyoshi warrior tried holding back her irritation. Ever since Sokka came up with the idea of designing a commemoration statue of Princess Yue, the very little contact he had with Suki changed completely. They were bickering more than usual. It had gotten to the point where almost every topic they had to talk about was redirected to Yue. He spent an entire month alone thinking about how big the statue should be and everything. An additional week was spent on what material the statue should be made of._

" _What do you think, Suki?"_

 _He looked like a little kid who was given all he could ever ask for as he rummaged through the papers and researched different types of emeralds. In his eyes was a kind of happiness she never saw in him before, and it kind of bothered her that_ she _wasn't the cause for that happiness._

" _Sounds...great…"_

" _Ooh! She should have a pendant made with lapis lazuli. We can have the stones imported from Ba Sing Se...but she doesn't wear a pendant..."_

 _Suki was well aware how Sokka was in a relationship with the Moon Spirit before, but she had always shrugged off her jealousy because Yue was just that: a spirit. She understood how important Yue was to helping restore balance with her sacrifice, and she had immense respect for the princess. Now that Sokka was starting to dive back into his previous feelings and starting to make a big deal out of every little thing that deals with the spirit, she wasn't just going to sit there._

" _Hey, Sokka."_

" _Hm?"_

 _She grew slightly annoyed. "Can you please look at me for a second?_

 _He looked up from his papers. "Yeah?"_

 _The Kyoshi warrior gestured to her scroll. "You know what this is, right?"_

 _Sokka raised his eyebrows._

" _It's from Ty Lee. She wants me back at Kyoshi Island."_

" _If it's important, you should go." He went back to what he was doing. Suki sighed._

" _I meant permanently."_

 _He paused. "What?"_

 _Suki stood up, brushing her hair away from her face. "I've been thinking about my future, Sokka. It's time I decided what I want for myself."_

" _You're saying you want to go back home." His voice was quiet._

" _I was hoping you would join me. We've been a couple and…"_

" _And?"_

" _I was thinking...maybe it's time we settled down."_

" _Marriage?" The warrior grew slightly uncomfortable for no apparent reason._

" _You're not happy?"_

" _It's not that. What's the rush?"_

" _What do you mean by rush? It has been over five years since the war ended."_

 _Sokka didn't want to answer. There was nothing wrong with what Suki wanted. This was technically supposed to be the next step in their relationship. Everyone was starting to talk about it._

 _Then again, what was this detached feeling? Sure they were attracted to each other five years before, but had they truly been a couple in the recent years? They had their own duties to care for._

" _I…"_

 _Suki frowned. "You sound like you don't like the idea."_

" _I was thinking about my position," the warrior said rationally. "I am needed in the Southern Water Tribe as much as you are needed at Kyoshi Island."_

 _"You're still thinking about your position when we've been separated all this time?"_

 _Sokka glanced at her as if to repeat her words._

 _Suki felt her last hope of reviving their relationship wither. "I can't abandon my people."_

" _I can't abandon mine, either."_

" _But if we wanted to, we could make this work out."_

 _Yue's presence was strongly felt with the moonlight that peaked in through the nearby window. It crushed him._

" _It's just… I don't know how we would..."_

" _It's Yue, isn't it?"_

 _Sokka frowned. "Yue has nothing to do with this."_

" _That's a lie, and you know it. When was the last time we had a genuine conversation without discussing the Moon Spirit?"_

" _Suki, I told you about-"_

" _Yes, I'm aware. I know you loved her first and how you're still attached to her, but...wasn't there something between us, Sokka? Did you ever feel anything for me without involving the Moon Spirit? "_

" _Yue is_ not _your competitor," Sokka said rather irritably. Something began tearing at his chest. "She… she's gone."_

 _Suki sighed in frustration. "When are you going to let her go, Sokka?"_

 _Let her go? Last time he checked, he never decided on anything like that._

" _I-"_

" _Just think about it. You knew me longer. We have more in common. We are a couple. We're both leaders and warriors. We were meant to be."_

" _Suki, I'm not saying I don't love you."_

 _The Kyoshi warrior dismissed her glare. "But you're not saying you love me, either." She looked at him in the eyes questioningly._

 _Sokka felt horrible. He was supposed to love Suki. But the more he felt like he loved her, the more miserable he involuntarily became. Yue's memories had not bothered him to this extent before. Maybe it was about time he realized that continuing the relationship with only hurt Suki in the end. He just didn't see her the same way anymore. And she realized this in his silence. She, too, felt that her duty to her people was her priority now._

 _And with that, Sokka uttered the words:_

" _I'm sorry."_

"It's getting late, Sokka. Let's go."

The councilman opened his eyes, unmoved. _Yeah, it's too late. We were_ very _different people._


	5. Turmoil

**Chapter 5: Turmoil**

Sokka was getting better. At least that was what everyone thought. In reality, he was just trying hard to distract himself. He steered clear from the outside environment once darkness fell to avoid any traces of moonlight. He did his best to indulge in the food and the vastness of the Earth King's palace. Dumplings with infinite kinds of stuffing, rice cakes, exotic dishes, and other fine delicacies of Earth Kingdom drew him in repetitively, but even the warrior got tired of stuffing his face. He was about to leave when a woman came up and gestured to a chair next to him.

"Is this seat taken, handsome?"

Sokka raises his eyebrows. He was not amused and could already sense her flirtatious vibe. "No, Miss. Please, have a seat."

She seemed new to the area and quite rich according to her fancy robes and all, but she certainly didn't resemble her regal manner in her coy glance. She blinked excessively at the councilman, showing off her refined lashes and dark red lips. "You must be a close acquaintance of the Avatar," she said.

It was amusing how she had no idea who he was. Of course, having beauty doesn't always mean being free of ignorance. "I'm actually-"

"Oh, pardon me for digging into your professional life." She played with her hair- an unnecessary move on her part and not attractive whatsoever. "Either way, I'm sure you must have heard of the Lee Wong family. I am their firstborn, Mingxia."

"Sorry, but I'm not sure if I do," he said a little rashly. Honestly, he was getting annoyed. One thing he didn't really like about being a "close acquaintance" of the Avatar was that he couldn't be as sarcastic as he wanted to be with people.

"Never mind that, then." Her eyes didn't leave him all this time. She pulled out her fan and brushed aimlessly at the air around her. "You seem quite like a ladies' man. Are you in a relationship?"

"I'm afraid that's not your concern."

Sokka grew a little uncomfortable as she shifted closer to him. He scooted farther away.

"Quite shy, I see. Perhaps it won't be as bad if we spent some time together." She winked. "What do you say, good sir?"

He got up rapidly. "Excuse me. I need to run some errands."

It frustrated him. It was bad enough trying to overcome this feeling of jealous-like sorrow and coping with Arnook's death. Now was not the time for being honored in the ladies' court. Not that he even cared for it anymore. As he ambled past the next few tables, he saw Katara. He sat next to her as she struggled to keep Kya in one place- despite holding Tenzin, that is.

"Uncle Sokka!" The young waterbender tackled the warrior as he rumpled her hair and made her sit on his lap.

"Oh, you're back," Katara said. "How was the food? Do you feel any better?"

"Maybe. Where's Bumi?"

"He's with Aang," she said, gesturing to the young nonbender who was sitting on his father's shoulders. Sokka chuckled for a moment but leaned back, rubbing his head.

"You still seem irritated," Katara said in concern.

The warrior sighed. "Just out of it. I know I was fine a while back but…" He didn't really want to finish beyond that point.

Sokka noticed the worried frown on his sister's face deepening. He reached out and gently held onto her hand. "Don't worry too much, Katara."

"Are you _sure_ you're okay?"

Although he was a little jealous of Katara's family life and so emotionally worked up over memories of Yue, that jealousy meant nothing in front of all the happiness he wished for the waterbender. He couldn't afford seeing her so worried. After all, she _was_ his sister slash mom slash enemy slash best friend.

"I will be," he smiled. "If you let me hang onto Kya for a bit."

So he spent most of his time trying to shrug off his irritation by running around Kya instead. The waterbender was so much like Aang, running around excitedly and not staying in one place. Running after her was a job Sokka didn't easily get tired of and something that made his spirits soar for a while.

Until she went missing at one point. He searched frantically throughout the palace, making sure Aang and Katara didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. He was perfectly capable of finding his niece. Even if she _was_ highly elusive.

"Kya!" he yelled.

But the royal orchestra was playing too loudly, and people were partying too hard.

 _She was right with me a few seconds ago_ , he thought.

As time ticked, he started growing nervous. He dodged through people and squirmed under tables. He peeked inside of doors he never knew existed in the palace. He even inquired many of the passing servants.

"Where _is_ that kid?" he wondered. "KYA!"

He came across a seemingly abandoned room in the corner and thrust his palms against the door, relieved to find the four year old chomping away on a peach like nothing happened. She only smiled when she saw her uncle and handed him a peach.

"You should try one, Uncle Sokka," she muffled with her mouth full.

He raced up to her and picked her up, not minding the stickiness in her hands and face. "Are you okay? You hurt anywhere?"

"No, I'm _not_ okay," interrupted an obnoxious voice.

The warrior frowned. The voice sounded familiar. Holding Kya in his arms, he stepped further inside the room and noticed another door. It probably led to that voice.

"Just because one guy didn't fall for you?" asked another voice. Multiple voices followed in laughter. Clearly there was a group of girls on the other side. Sokka then recognized the tone to be that of the flirting woman he met earlier. He sighed in annoyance, starting to walk back out with Kya.

"But by the way you're describing this guy, I think you're talking about Councilman Sokka."

Sokka paused. Now he was sure they were talking about him.

"He had a ponytail."

"Yep, that's him. Very attractive, isn't he?"

Sokka rolled his eyes. "Let's go Kya-"

"He certainly has a way with babysitting. That's something you wouldn't normally expect from someone like him."

"Well, that's the _least_ he could do to make up for not having a family and all."

Sokka stopped mid-step. The words pricked him sharply. He winced, taking a few steps back and feeling a little queasy.

"I heard he will be turning forty sometime soon, and he still doesn't have a girl. It's funny considering how his sister has the most successful relationship ever. And with the _Avatar_ , that is."

Kya, occupied with the fruit in her hands up until now, perked up as she heard the word 'Avatar.' "Are they talking about Daddy?" she asked Sokka innocently, devouring another peach.

Sokka's eyes kept growing weary with sorrow. He didn't even attempt to answer or quieten the little girl.

"The councilman not married yet? Had he not been in a relationship all this time, though?"

"Rumors have it that he broke up with his girlfriend a long time ago, so a marriage was not possible."

The warrior tried not to hear anything else the women had to say. His attempts, though, were fairly futile.

"I thought those were his kids."

"Those are the Avatar's kids."

" _Really?!_ "

"Yes. The councilman is a poor man, though. He seems to have been through a lot."

"Oh yes, indeed. A man is at his most destitute if he lacks the wealth of love."

"Not now, Mingxia. Have at least _some_ sympathy for him."

Okay, he had heard enough. It wasn't necessarily the conversation itself that provoked him. Those girls just stated what the universe was thinking about him. Maybe it was best if he didn't stay longer. All they would do is further spoil his already spoiled mood.

"It was rumored the first girl he dated was the Moon Spirit. You've seen that Fire Nation play 'Boy in the Iceberg,' haven't you?"

Sokka grew more attentive. The bitterness returned to him again in memory of the beautiful spirit.

"Wasn't it deemed inaccurate, though?"

"Not that part of the play."

"So he really dated a princess who was engaged to someone else?" Mingxia's voice said. "Scandalous. That must have been quite an affair."

Up until now, the councilman had been patient, but this was beyond what he could tolerate. His eyes turned crimson with anger.

 _Calm down, Sokka. They're immature. They don't know what they're talking about._

"People say that was the real reason why he broke up with his other girlfriend. He couldn't forget her."

"But you know what? That princess was special to him _because_ she died. If she had been alive, he would have probably broken up with her and moved on."

His fists clenched. He quivered for a split second but out of anger more than anything else.

"But if you think about it, that princess must have been desperate. One guy wasn't enough for her."

"Yeah. She probably 'sacrificed' herself because either someone found out or-"

That was _it_. He was fuming now. He couldn't hear anymore. Kya noticed her uncle literally shaking with anger and pouted a little bit.

"Are you mad at me?" the waterbender mumbled. "I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

Fighting the anger that threatened to turn him into a crazed beast, Sokka took a deep breath and, as much as it hurt, calmed himself for the sake of his niece. He stroked her hair, pulling a few loose strands away from her face. "I could never be mad at you."

He held onto his anger for a maximum of two minutes as he looked for Aang, but even that was difficult. He finally found the Avatar, who was occupying the boys with his marble trick somewhat secretively to avoid the fangirls' attention.

"My little angel is back!" the airbender chirped as he saw his daughter. He took Kya into his arms. "Looks like someone has been eating peaches again." He looked up at Sokka. "Did she stress you out?"

"I'll be back in a little while," Sokka muttered, his voice on edge. "Make sure Kya doesn't eat any more peaches. She's had too much already."

"Sokka, what's-"

But the warrior retreated without an answer, his face fully red from vexation and fury.


	6. His Yue, and Only His

**Chapter 6: His Yue, And Only His**

" _Affair?!"_

Pieces of shattered glass hit the earth within seconds of collision impact. Screams and agitated grunts broke the painfully dark and cloudy night. Sokka's vision, already greatly diminished by the darkness, was blurry from the developing moisture in his eyes. He had no idea what he was throwing, but he kept on throwing things and yelling and huffing in anger. Yes, he was being immature right now. He was acting like a hormonal teen again and he _knew_ it. He was even breaking things in his temporary room and was simultaneously aware of the fact that they were in Ba Sing Se. Did he care? NO.

" _Affair_ , huh?" he grunted, grabbing something else and flinging it across the room. He didn't quite see what he threw, but he threw it in such force that the back door leading outside was yanked loose. Again, he didn't care. He delivered a kick that only loosened the door completely and sent it flying among the high winds. He stepped out into the open, watching the sky twist with harsh weather patterns.

The warrior was not necessarily upset about how the world thought of him. A million rumors were being spread each day about him, ranging from his professional life to his personal life. Stories were being weaved of how he supposedly "broke" Suki's heart when, in reality, she herself gave up on repairing their dwindled relationship. Gossip was passed around up until the day before about how the recent nonbender rebellions "traced their inspirations" to the nonbending councilman. Though the words pained him, he came to deal with them.

But they messed with Yue. _His_ Yue. And that killed him.

"YUE!" He howled, glaring up at the sky.

The trees swayed frantically. Thunder groaned despite the absence of rain. Though he was having a hard time keeping his eyes open through the frenziness, he simply let the winds sting him.

"You see what they're saying about you?! They think you and I had an affair! An _affair_! _Hah_! You know how _ridiculous_ that is?!"

His voice, though immensely loud, broke. His strength wavered. His eyes were bloodshot. Though he could admit he didn't even _touch_ Yue since she told him of her engagement, the question was not about pride as it was about the princess's honor. He disregarded his defense and focused more on the mark that insult made upon her. Their relationship was never fated to be an affair and he knew it. He knew she genuinely had feelings for him as he had for her. His chest churned in memory of the secret tears she shed and how they flooded his heart every time. He still remembered the hesitation in her eyes each time he tried to sink into their icy hues. No one else could be nearly _half_ as brave as she had been.

"They don't know how pure you are," he said softly.

The moon was faintly visible now as if it was peaking from behind the blanket of darkness. He still wasn't satisfied. His anger only worsened.

"They're saying you were... _desperate_ …" He spat the word out with utmost disgust, raising his voice. They could've said _he_ was the desperate one, and he would've suppressed his anger somehow.

 _Again_ , they messed with his Yue.

"They don't know your heart, he murmured. "They don't know you were desperate to save the world's balance. They don't know your worth."

Anger was consuming him quickly. His nature grew more violent. The grass beneath his feet felt like needles Flashes of lightning tackled the air but didn't dare to come near him.

" _That princess was special to him_ because _she died. If she had been alive, he would have probably broken up with her and moved on."_

"Aargh!" He roared, throwing something made of glass. "They think I love you more because you left me!" He chuckled in crazed irony and pain, fighting the urge to scream as loud as he could and end this seemingly childish tantrum. "But they don't see the pain I suffered when you left me. They don't realize that I'm basically a living corpse right now."

The moonlight wavered briefly upon him. It hurt so much. He never realized how painful it was to remember someone- to hold onto someone like his life was at stake if he didn't. He had felt intense sorrow after Yue turned into the Moon Spirit, but he didn't know why this particular moment just wrenched his chest out.

"They're saying all these things!" He shouted. "Aren't you gonna unleash your moon power?" He chuckled sadly. "Of _course_ you won't. You'll just let them say _anything_ they want about you. You were the one who cared so much about your people and gave up on being happy."

He sank to his knees, disregarding the fact that his knees were pierced with shards of glass. He just couldn't look up anymore.

"A princess who was married to her duty. But what if...you had married me? I would have stood up for you..had a family with you...grown old with you...taken care of you..."

The thunder intensified to where it was constantly rumbling. Lightning grew more and more prominent. He clutched his chest and heaved broken breaths. Before Sokka knew it, the entire sky was turned against him. And just like that, it rained, the moon's tears becoming one with his own.


	7. Onward

**Chapter 7: Onward**

"The ship is ready, Sokka. You'll be leaving in an hour or so."

Sokka sighed, folding his coats in haste. "Did the council get my message?"

"Yeah. It's convenient for you since you're going as a diplomat."

"Good."

The warrior had insisted in leaving for the Northern Water Tribe about a week early and had prepared a request for early leave. It was all last minute. Aang noticed how different Sokka appeared and heard about how upset he had gotten at the party last night. Why, he even witnessed it. The mess he saw in Sokka's room was another indication that he must have been ticked off pretty badly. He easily guessed it probably had something to do with Yue.

"Why do you want to leave now? You were scheduled to leave next week."

Sokka shoved the last of his belongings into his bag and looked up, showing no real emotion. "I just want to focus on work. I can't stand it here in Ba Sing Se."

Aang couldn't blame him. He felt bad for the councilman and failed at extracting answers from him, but he figured it would be for the best if Sokka left the Earth Kingdom provinces and focused on his given task. Hence he didn't stop him. If being around Yue's birthplace was going to help suck his brother in law away from vexation, he was more than willing to let him leave early. Besides, Sokka always felt better after attending the Moon Festival. He probably needed the extra time this year considering how stressed he was.

"If you need to talk, I'll be here."

"I'm fine, Aang, don't start fussing like Katara. Sounds like you've been around her too much."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Katara said, walking in with Tenzin in her arms.

"The usual," Sokka shrugged, taking the baby from her and tickling him for a bit. "Speeches about hope and tearbending and all."

The Avatar placed his hand on the warrior's shoulder. "But seriously, I don't want you to start acting like how I did when I lost Appa at the desert. It's okay to miss Yue, but don't forget that we're here for you and that we care about you."

Sokka felt warm and fuzzy on the inside. "Nobody forgets family, Aang. It's impossible."

Katara hugged him. Aang joined in. Sokka tried his best to keep from grinning.

"I can't believe guys are still into giving hugs. I'm almost forty-"

"Shush up, Sokka. I know you needed that hug," Katara smiled knowingly, hugging her brother tighter.

"Okay okay, don't squish me."

Bumi raced towards them, and Kya ambled behind him.

"I made you something, Uncle Sokka." The young nonbender held a black necklace up in the air. It had a fairly large shark tooth attached to it. "You know, for good luck and all."

"I love it, kiddo." Sokka rumpled Bumi's hair and knelt down so the kid could drape it over his neck.

" _Don't_ lose it. It took me a whole week to put it together."

"Of course I won't. I'm not like your mom- _oww_! I was just kidding, Katara, you didn't have to stomp on my foot."

"Yeah, you needed that," Aang chuckled.

Kya waddled up to her uncle and handed him a few peaches. "You'll probably need these on the way."

"You little squirt, you." He kissed her forehead and plopped the fruits into his bag. "Uncle Sokka will bring you guys back something awesome."

Tenzin cooed, pulling Sokka's beard.

"That means you, too, little guy."

"If you run into any trouble along the way-"

"Yeah yeah, Airhead, I'll send for ya." Sokka attempted a smile, handing Tenzin back to Katara. "You better take care of my sister."

"When has he not?" Katara defended.

"Don't start the oogies already, guys."

Sokka grabbed his bag and made his way out, telling Katara multiple times to watch her health and being tackled by the kids in the process. Aang followed him up to the docks about a few blocks away from the house. The air grew unusually foggy by the time they got to the port. The water was becoming increasingly restless.

"Once Air Temple Island gets situated, we can think about relocating," Aang told him. "I figured you'd like that. It's about time we took a break from staying in Ba Sing Se."

"A permanent one," Sokka muttered. "I should be back by the time we're ready to relocate. You sure you don't need help with the island?"

"It's an attempt at restoring my old life, Sokka. I'm sure I don't need assistance. Besides, I'm the Avatar."

"True that."

Aang reached into the folds of his robes and pulled out a scroll. "I was waiting to give it to you now so you won't be so grouchy when you leave."

"I'm not grouchy-"

"You get my point." The airbender proudly placed it in Sokka's hands. "Read it."

 _It is with unanimous council approval of Councilman Sokka's request that we entitle the inlet of water housing Avatar Aang's new home as_ _ **Yue Bay**_ _. Yue Bay will be considered a major port for citizens who wish to transport goods to other provinces and merge with Mo Ce Sea to reach the Fire Nation. Yue Bay, which already contains multiple spread-out islands, will be deemed as home to Republic City's most prominent landmarks. The actual city, which is located on the shores of the bay, will oversee the establishment of the pro-bending arena. Yue Bay will also be bestowed with the honor of commemoration coinciding with the sixth day of the week-long Moon Festival, the Day of the Red Moon._

 _In accordance with Councilman Sokka's petition, laws will be placed to ensure sanitation for the body of water. A fine of one hundred gold pieces will be enforced to those who decontaminate the water quality or improperly dispose of waste into the bay. A fine of three hundred gold pieces will be issued to illegal shipments and acts of smuggling if caught in the waters of the bay. Last but not least, prison time will be enforced to those who carry out threatening acts or display any sort of terrorist activity within five miles of the bay._

Sokka's eyes lit up but didn't stay still. His gaze kept jumping over the words again and again.

"What do you think?" Aang smiled, recognizing the old Sokka in the councilman's wide grin.

"I-" Sokka didn't get to finish as he heard the unusually noisy roars of the waves behind him. He seemed too elated to be concerned, but Aang was perturbed. Just how did the weather turn chaotic all of a sudden?

"Hey... I don't think you should go just yet. Let's see how the weather turns out first."

"You know you're talking to the best sailer around, right?" The warrior said, highly rejuvenated from the document in his hands. "Remember that time with Bato?"

The waves were still growing would. Aang frowned. "It looks like rough seas. You can never be too careful."

"Trust me, Aang, I got this." He had enough time apart from Yue. He wasn't going to let anything stop him.

Sokka gave the airbender a pat on the shoulder before boarding the ship. The sky began to churn weirdly.

"Send us a message that you arrived safely."

"I will."

The starting wasn't exactly the smoothest, but then again, Sokka was more than passionate about leaving. He faced the sea, clutching the scroll as if his life depended on it.

 _I'm coming for you, Yue._


	8. Four Seasons, One Love

**Chapter 8: Four Seasons, One Love**

 _Winter, spring, summer and fall._

 _Winter, spring, summer and fall._

 _Four seasons, four loves._

 _Four seasons, four loves…_

As the Lieutenant continued to replicate what was considered the last of General Iroh's vocal memories, Sokka sighed and leaned against the fire nation banner on the wall, wrapping himself with his blanket. He had resisted joining the crew for the "music night," a tradition started long ago by the ancient general. Rather, he stayed in his chambers and tried his best to ignore the tune of this song in particular.

Sokka didn't know why, but this song made him cringe. For some reason, it just seemed to wrench his heart out with sorrow and crush him to pieces. Perhaps it was the tune. Perhaps the lyrics (though he had no idea what the moral of the song was). Perhaps it was even the memory of the wise elderly man. Whatever the case, the councilman was more than happy to stay in his chambers and contemplate life in solitude.

It had been a few hours since he set sail for the North. Travelling on a high-class Fire Nation cruiser had its luxuries, and being the Avatar's brother in law and close friend of Fire Lord Zuko had its own perks like tight security and the accompaniment of benders to keep the journey as smooth as possible. There was a time when Sokka felt these perks showed off his prestige, but as the years meandered by, he felt an immense appreciation for solitude and self reflection, especially whenever he travelled to the Northern Water Tribe. His parting with Suki gave him an extra excuse to practice this. Not to mention his recent musings about family and whatnot.

His musings were interrupted by a knock on his door.

"Come in."

A crew member stepped in with a tray. "You requested Ginseng tea, sir?"

"Yeah. You can just set it on that table and I'll get it. Thanks."

"Of course, sir."

The tea's aroma stirred his memories little by little as it wafted over to him. The warmth around him sent him thinking. It reminded him of the last private conversation he had with the wise general in the presence of the same aroma two years ago.

" _It surprises me to see you visiting the Jasmine Dragon more often."_

 _Iroh set down a tray containing two cups and a teapot consisting of Ginseng tea. He took his seat and willingly poured the tea into a cup. He handed the cup to the warrior sitting in front of him._

" _Any particular reason?"_

 _Sokka took the cup and shook his head. "Not really."_

 _The general knew the warrior was hiding something but decided to transition into it afterwards. He watched as Sokka gulped down the tea with fervor and haste._

" _Being a councilman must be stressful these days. You usually take your time with your tea."_

" _Yeah," Sokka said, wiping his mouth and pouring himself some more. "I'm surprised you're willing to spend your time with me right now than Zuko."_

 _The moment could have turned awkward quickly. It was Iroh's last week at the Jasmine Dragon before he would make his journey to the Spirit World permanently. It was a difficult decision not for Iroh to make, but for the members of Team Avatar (especially Zuko) to accept. Because he was Zuko's father figure, he was expected by many to be beside his nephew these last few days in the physical world. Iroh, however, laughed away the seriousness behind it all._

" _Ah, but you are like a nephew to me as well," the elderly man smiled._

 _Sokka grinned awkwardly._

" _And anyway, Zuko does not need me that much anymore," the general mused, sipping his tea. "Izumi has taken my place."_

 _Sokka looked up. "What?"_

 _Iroh chuckled. "One does not need to be ancient to guide another. Izumi may be a toddler, but with her in his life, Zuko will practice greater patience and understanding. Being a father is something that changes you for the better, and I know for a fact that it will change Zuko as well."_

" _Oh," Sokka mumbled in response. Not that he knew what that feeling felt like._

 _Iroh grew a little concerned that he said the wrong thing. "It's a nice alternative for him since he doesn't have the protective brotherly feeling for his sister that you have for Katara."_

" _Eh, I guess so."_

 _The councilman gulped down the last of his tea and poured himself another cup. Iroh frowned. The councilman usually drank more than one cup of tea when he was disturbed. Who knew what influenced him to reach for a third cup this time._

" _It seems like you are bothered by something."_

 _Sokka knew Iroh was the best person to have a heart-to-heart with (although he didn't know what the man meant with his quotes half of the time). It was his last chance to speak with him personally. It wasn't like there were millions of people at the tea shop, either, so they did have some sort of privacy._

" _I wouldn't say bothered."_

 _Iroh raised his eyebrows._

" _Well...maybe I am…" he set his empty cup down. "But I actually have a favor to ask."_

" _A favor?"_

 _Sokka was about to pour himself some more tea when Iroh stopped him._

" _I'm a fan of tea myself, but even I don't exceed three cups at once."_

 _Sokka sighed and rubbed his aching head. "I was wondering if...you'd be willing to say hi to the Moon Spirit for me..."_

 _Iroh's eyes softened. He remembered that fateful night when the Northern Water Tribe princess sacrificed her life to save the spirit. He also remembered how traumatized the warrior had been._

" _You must be having memories of your loved one recently."_

" _More than before." Sokka focused on trying not to sound emotional. "Everyone keeps asking me why I haven't moved on yet, but I just can't. I used to accept what happened before, but now that's all I think about. It's weird because I feel like I'm missing out on something. I feel funny when I watch Aang play with Bumi and Kya or see Zuko take Izumi on palanquin rides."_

" _Do you feel that perhaps parting from Suki makes you...uh... feel this way?"_

" _It's not that. Speaking of which, I'm not really bothered by that incident. I just...I mean..."_

" _May I suggest something?"_

 _Sokka looked up._

" _It is perfectly alright to miss Yue. Such is the nature of a first love. At the same time, you must be willing to adapt to all the trials and tribulations in life. You say you have a weird feeling when you're in the presence of families. Have you considered the reason to be because you want a family of your own?"_

 _Sokka frowned. He knew where this was going._

" _I suggest that you start looking for a bride," Iroh said. "It's not too late. Marriage will help you move on. You can have a family as well as someone who will understand you for you. Just because your relationship with Suki did not work out does not mean all of your relationships will turn out the same way. The clouds will pass, and the sky will be clear."_

" _This has nothing to do with Suki. Yes, we had something at first... but I separated from her_ because _I couldn't get my mind away from Yue."_

 _Iroh nodded understandingly._

" _I can't imagine spending my life with anyone other than Yue. And if marriage is my solution, I'll have to wait until I go to the Spirit World."_

 _Iroh knew that Sokka was stubborn. It applied rather too well to his decision of not marrying. "Your grief is understandable, but it should not impede with your future. You must understand that although one door closes, another one opens."_

" _If you don't mind, can I ask you something?"_

" _Of course."_

 _Sokka hesitated, but it was all to prove a point. "Were you... willing to move on after your wife passed away?"_

 _Iroh sighed. "My situation was rather... different. I was married."_

" _I wouldn't say it's too different. You loved her and were unwilling to accept another woman in your life, right? You couldn't go on in terms of relationship."_

" _But you are still young. You do not have to lead a life of detachment."_

" _I'm detached because I'm attached to someone."_

 _At this point, even the wise general couldn't respond. Not out of running out of things to say, exactly, but how to say them. Moving on was not a clear answer, and neither is staying trapped in the present._

" _And what made it easier for you was that you still had someone to call yours," Sokka said delicately. "But...who do I have…? In memory of Yue?"_

 _Sokka certainly was right, and Iroh admitted it. Even if it was for only sixteen years, the general had Lu Ten to remind him of his wife. After Lu Ten left him, his world completely fell apart, but he still had Zuko to fill the void left in his heart. But Sokka was left out in even this. The elder man placed his hand on Sokka's shoulder, noticing how the warrior was trying his best not to succumb to the moisture in his eyes. At that moment, the general realized that it was probably best if Sokka discovered this balance on his own. Even if the elder man dedicated the entire day to giving him inspirational talk, that wasn't going to change the pain that raged in Sokka's heart. Afterall, experience was more important than words._

" _I understand it is complicated, but I assure you that this period of self reflection and anguish is only for the better."_

" _It is. And I don't need the answer for it just yet. I don't care if I ever get an answer for it."_

" _Oh you will," Iroh said, finishing his tea. "Maybe soon, maybe not so soon, but you will get your answer. And when you do, you have to remain strong."_

 _Sokka cleared his throat. "I will definitely try."_

" _You are a capable warrior through skill, discipline and intellect. You are a great speaker and organizer. You have gained so much in life to prove your worth. But sometimes, it takes more than physical and intellectual strength to be a warrior. You must also master emotional strength."_

 _The councilman pondered his words for a little bit and knew he was right._

" _And most importantly, you have to be strong for the sake of meeting your loved one in the Spirit World when the time comes," Iroh added, patting the warrior's back and giving him a warm smile. "Don't you?"_

 _Sokka chuckled in both content and sorrow. "Yeah."_

" _And as far as your message goes… I will deliver it to the Moon Spirit the second I meet her."_

 _He smiled widely. "I appreciate that. Thanks, General Iroh." He poured some more tea for himself, observing the elder man's cautious expression._

" _This is my last cup, I promise."_

Sokka's thoughts were interrupted by harsh banging at his chamber door. He hastily wiped away the sweat and moisture surrounding his eyes.

"Give me a second, please."

He attempted to get up and almost tripped over the silk sheets. Griping and tousling his hair, he opened the door.

"Councilman Sokka, the weather is getting much worse. The tides are turning violent."

He frowned. "Where are Nuri and Kinnu?"

"They've been trying their best to guide the steamer, but things are getting out of control."

"Are you kidding? They should be taking cover right now, not playing with magic water."

"But Avatar Aang told us to make sure you arrive safely-"

"Avatar, Shmavatar, I'll be okay without all this bending prowess."

Sokka grabbed his coat and rushed outside. Rain pricked his bare hands and seemed to pierce through the ship's deck. The waves were highly restless, and the water threatened to spill into the ship. It was a surprise as to how the steamer hadn't toppled over yet.

"This is _not_ the time to calm the sea down," Sokka muttered, growing worried. He saw the two waterbenders struggling to suppress the tides' anger.

"Nuri! Kinnu!" Sokka yelled through the roaring of the winds. "Take cover!"

"But Avatar Aang said-"

" _Forget_ what he said!"

Lightning flashed and thunder flared. The sky was churning furiously in a way Sokka had never seen before. Rain plummeted harder and chilled the passengers to the bones. It was all escalating in a matter of seconds. Nuri was swept away with another giant wave, and the water bubble that Kinnu tried to uphold collapsed with a sudden swarm of harsher raindrops. The crew members were hitting the ground, unable to stand on their feet.

"Councilman Sokka, you have to go inside!" the Lieutenant urged.

"I'll be fine!" Sokka said, holding onto the mast.

It was all like a spell. Like the water was taunting them. But even before Sokka had the chance to think of something, mist enveloped the darkness. It grew increasingly harder for him to see anyone. Within moments, the night sky blanketed his vision.

"Guys!"

What surprised him was not the mist itself, but the phenomenon he witnessed afterwards. While the wind whipped at him and the rain seemed to tear through him, he was able to notice the flash of lightning. And within the glow of the lightning bolts, he could've _sworn_ that he saw a pair of eyes staring at him intently-a pair of beautiful blue orbs that he knew could belong to only one person. A pair of eyes he missed so much in these three decades. Even though the darkness veiled them completely in a matter of milliseconds, and even though he saw no other facial features but those eyes, he knew who it was.

"Yue…"


	9. One Clever Spirit

**Chapter 9: One Clever Spirit**

He was probably hallucinating. There was no absolute way she...or her _eyes_ , rather...were before him now. Either all that rain must have gotten to his head. Or he was most likely going crazy with this emotional burden.

But why did he still die a little on the inside when he was abandoned even by her gaze? Surely she loved him. Wouldn't she spend a few seconds showing him her face after these painfully long years?

" _Yue!_ " he called out, gazing at the darkness. He let go of the mast, not caring if the water was willing to sweep him away. He raced out to the edge of the ship where most of the white mist was situated so he could be appeased by the hope that her misty arms would envelop him. Something made of metal hit his head in the process, but he didn't acknowledge it. His piercing blue eyes scanned the rough atmosphere and ignored the tantrum of the sea, wanting to drown in the mist despite the throbbing of his head.

"YUE!" he yelled again, his voice breaking from the lump forming in his throat. It was like he wouldn't survive if he didn't call out her name. Moisture spilled from his eyes and merged as one with the rain. At this point, he didn't care if he was getting drenched from head to toe.

The air around him seemed so surreal. He eagerly waited for the next flashes of lightning, and when they came, he could see nothing in their light. That didn't mean the otherworldly disappeared from the atmosphere altogether.

"I _know_ you're here!"

A sudden glow flickered through the immense blankets of mist and raised his hopes. It was like a curse was lifted. The waves suddenly waned from their restlessness and began to settle down. All the seawater that temporarily eroded the deck of the ship suddenly made its way effortlessly into the air and became one with the sea- as if someone had swiftly waterbended it. The harshness of the rain subsided. The ship stopped rocking back and forth and found stability. The crew members were all knocked out, but more so by the otherworldly presence than the actual conundrum itself. It was definitely the Moon Spirit making these changes. And that too for _his_ sake, he knew.

" _Please_. I need to see you."

The thunder didn't rumble as deeply and viciously as it did before. Slowly, things were going back to normal. It all happened in a matter of seconds...and yet, Sokka still didn't get a glimpse of Yue.

But he _did_ hear her voice.

 _Danger awaits you at the North Pole. You must leave._

Overwhelming emotions hit him hard. He didn't know what to specifically feel. His initial reaction was surprise. Wasn't it Yue who urged him in his dream to save her people? Then again, his dominant reaction was a mixture of content, nostalgia, and disappointment. He missed her voice so much, and it was more flawless than he had known it to be all these years, but it also resonated with a sense of stability and emotionless strength than the delicacy and gentleness he was used to.

"Yue," he breathed tenderly and brokenly. "It's me. Sokka."

 _Leave this place,_ she repeated in a slightly louder, more cautious tone.

He felt fidgety. Clearly he knew she was warning him out of her affection for him, but she wasn't willing to acknowledge him. She wasn't angry with him, was she?

"Y-you recognize me, don't you?"

The lump in his throat was consuming him. His eyes burned while searching for the spirit, but the mist began to disperse quickly, and the spiritual remnants in the air disappeared one by one.

"No! Wait! Yue!"

Sokka aimlessly lunged towards the last traces of the mist, but it was like the spirit was running away from him. He felt like a madman as he tried to grab handfuls of the mist.

"Don't go!" he yelled.

He felt an uneasiness in his chest as the night grew perfectly still following the evanescence of the white mist. The sea took a break from its tantrum and slumbered as if nothing had caused its restlessness.

"NO!"

Rain continued to patter softly on his tired, sullen form. He was so close to seeing her face those few moments ago that he had expected so much. He let go of the bitter expression on his face once he saw the reflection of the moon in the ocean and sank to his knees.

He wasn't too worried about the awkward tension between them despite not knowing where it came from, but he could understand to an extent. In fact, he should have expected their first encounter to not be of the lovey-dovey "I miss you" type considering how she must have watched over him each night. He took a deep breath, glancing at the night with unchanged fervor and bloodshot eyes.

What tugged his heartstrings the most was that she never appeared before him since the day she left him, but today, she broke that record so she could warn him. If facing this so-called danger meant he could see her more often, he was definitely not leaving.

"It doesn't matter, Yue. I'm coming for you. I'm going to help the Northern Water Tribe. No matter what happens."

He heard footsteps racing up to him from behind. He cleared his throat, trying to act normal.

"Councilman Sokka! Here you are."

"How are the others, Lieutenant?"

"Slightly dazed, but they've woken up now. We're not exactly sure how this happened."

Sokka nodded. "There are some things you don't need to find the answers for. You just have to accept them and move on."

"Understandable. Are you alright, sir?"

"I guess I'm alive." The warrior glanced at the Lieutenant's alarmed expression. "Don't worry about it. How much longer until we reach the North?"

"Another two weeks, sir."

Sokka sighed, glancing at the moon. "Make it one week. I don't know how you'll do it, but I need to be there in one week."

" _One_ _week_? But-"

"I'm sure the benders can speed things up, can't they?"

"I'm afraid it will be very risky. Even if we do have technological advancements and bender support. If you're really up for it-"

"Oh, I'm up for it. The sooner we reach the North Pole, the better."

"I will let the crew members know. Is there anything else you need, sir?"

"No...other than a message to be sent to General Kano that we'll be there another week early for the Moon Festival."

"And that will be all?"

He sighed, mumbling to himself, "And a little bit of moon magic."

* * *

"Did you hear? Councilman Sokka will be arriving in a few days."

General Kano looked up. "I suppose you've gotten the wrong information, General Bo. He will be here after two weeks."

"No, General Kano, we just received a messenger hawk sent by the councilman's lieutenant." Bo held up a scroll. "He wrote saying their estimated arrival will be around a week, if not less."

"He must be coming early this year considering what happened with Chief Arnook," Kano said. "I have to say I'm relieved. Having a member of the United Nations Council with us is certainly beneficial."

"I hear he will be providing security for the successor," the war minister said, turning to a young man sitting near Kano. "I suppose you will receive plenty of protection these next few months, Prince Anyu."

"I hear he will be more of a diplomat, sir," the prince said, slightly annoyed. "He's coming to settle some issues and share some of his experiences in the Northern Water Tribe."

"Oh, pardon me."

The young prince crossed his arms, disapproved by how the generals thought the councilman was an equivalent to a security guard. Ever since he learned about Sokka and the crucial personality he had been in Chief Arnook's life, Anyu had been fascinated with him. He heard a great deal about the councilman; He had been in charge of the Southern Water Tribe from an early age while his father, Chief Hakoda, and the men of the tribe were away at war. He was one of the war heroes who helped end the Hundred Year War. He was a warrior, companion of the Avatar, master swordsman who travelled the world, and a representative of the Southern Water Tribe. Not to mention, he was an incredible speaker. What was interesting to Anyu the most was that Sokka was the lover of Princess Yue, and starting the year after the Hundred Year War ended, he had been taking annual trips to the Northern Water Tribe to attend the Moon Festival without fail. Anyu felt that Councilman Sokka would not only be the perfect diplomat for the Northern Water Tribe, but also a great mentor for him. Honestly, Anyu saw Sokka as family, for if Chief Hakoda was given the chance, he would have easily accepted Sokka as his son in law.

"Do you think the councilman will also be involved in solving the mystery behind Chief Arnook's death?"

"I am more concerned with how he will handle the uprisings that are starting to show up in the city. Since we temporarily don't have a chief."

Their conversation was interrupted by a soft voice. "Noodles, your excellencies."

"Come in," Kano ordered.

Anyu felt funny when he heard that voice. For some reason, he sensed a supernatural presence around him. He turned around and saw a cloaked woman entering the tent with her head held low. Her hair and part of her face was covered as she made her way over to the table with her tray of noodles. She waited for a moment.

"You must be new to the job," General Bo said. "You have permission to serve."

"My apologies."

The generals went back to their discussion. Anyu noticed the particular interest the woman held for the conversation. He noticed how she made her way around the table slowly, taking extra time to fix up each general's snack not out of respect or courtesy, but of curiosity for the subject being discussed. She never made eye contact with anyone, and it was difficult to see her face fully, but Anyu felt like he knew her from somewhere simply by sensing her calm aura.

When the woman came up to him, she made eye contact with him and smiled warmly, exhibiting her motherly gaze. For some reason, she reminded him of a sister he always wanted. She gave him the bigger bowl of noodles and added more side-dishes for him.

"For the young prince to stay hale and hearty for uplifting the family name."

Anyu smiled back.

"In a way, we won't have many problems," the war minister continued. "Councilman Sokka will be strict enough to settle the rebellions down."

"He is also a wonderful tactician," General Guo added. "He will definitely be an asset to promoting Water Tribe culture."

The servant woman laughed for a moment, striking the generals' attentions. Anyu raised his eyebrows.

"Why did you laugh?" General Kano asked her.

She quickly cleared her throat. "No reason, your excellencies."

Kano frowned. "You are not to leave unless you admit your reason."

"I wish not to be an offense."

"Please," Anyu urged. "We would appreciate your input. It is our duty to listen to our people, is it not?"

The woman smiled proudly at him and turned to face the generals. "No reason, your excellencies. I am sure you know more than what my feeble mind does, but I was only thinking of the reality behind all of your words."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Bo questioned.

"I hear Councilman Sokka is to arrive within the coming week and serve as a diplomat to the Northern Water Tribe. I feel he will not have enough authority to establish the ideals that all of you feel are appropriate for the tribe."

She certainly sounded smart despite her position. Anyu was amused.

"Are you questioning our measures of government?" Guo asked.

"I only mean to say that it is not possible for laws to be made or passed with the aid of a diplomat...or by generals for that matter. If anything, the Chief is the only person who can efficiently enforce laws within the tribe. I feel that if the councilman is awarded a higher role in government affairs, he will be able to better suit the needs of the people."

The generals were surprised. That _was_ a valid point. Anyu observed the woman closely. She was finally making eye contact with the rest of the generals. Her eyes, a beautiful shade of blue containing the perfect recipe for humility mixed with confidence, easily convinced the generals of the validity in her words.

"What do you know about the councilman so much that makes you believe his authority should be increased?"

"I have heard from many that he is the right hand man of Chief Arnook. I have also heard that he is next in line for chiefdom in our sister tribe." The woman glanced up at them. "I believe this reason is valid enough to prove his worth."

"Then what do you suggest that we do, your _excellency_?" Kano asked rather arrogantly. "To 'award the councilman with a higher role in government affairs'?"

Even someone as young as Anyu could notice the disrespectful tone in the general's voice, but it seemed the woman displayed an immense amount of patience. Her eyes sparkled. "What do I know, sir? I am a mere servant. I simply do not have the right to suggest making Councilman Sokka the temporary _tribal chief_."

Anyu felt his lips forming a huge smirk, noticing the way she seasoned the last two words with extra emphasis. That really _was_ smart on her part. The generals stared at one another, wide-eyed.

" _Chief_?!" Kano nearly choked on his noodles. "B-but-"

"I think it's a _great_ idea!" Anyu smiled excitedly, standing up.

"I must be going now," the woman excused herself, but not before flashing a knowing smile of her own. She certainly seemed content with how the scenario turned out. "Enjoy your meals."

Anyu grinned widely as she left. He certainly was pleased with the idea of Sokka taking over as the temporary chief. Besides, not only will he be a form of security for the tribe, but the tribe will be a form of security for him as well. Clearly these generals weren't just going to throw the councilman out in the battlefield without _some_ sort of shield. "Gentlemen, I think we have our solution."

"Prince Anyu, you are forgetting the fact that you are only fifteen now-"

Anyu raised his eyebrows. "I don't mean to be disrespectful, General Bo, but I do feel the need to emphasize that I am the successor of Chief Arnook. Surely I need a mentor to help guide me in my duties. Who else is the perfect choice for the position other than Councilman Sokka?"

The generals were awed. Kano cleared his throat. "You haven't even met the councilman, Prince Anyu-"

"I certainly know a great deal about him through my research. I believe he will make a fine chief...even if it's for a short time."

The generals knew they couldn't argue. They mumbled among themselves but decided that the idea certainly was the best.

It was precisely at that moment when Anyu saw a strand of immensely long, white hair a few feet away from his table. He furrowed his eyebrows in curiosity and picked up the strand, observing it closely. He didn't need to think too much to realize who the new servant woman really was. This strand of white hair was enough to explain why she took such interest in listening to the generals' conversations...why she had such immense knowledge of Water Tribe government policies despite being a "servant", why she exhibited the grace of a regal individual, and _especially_ why she was so intent in raising the councilman's authority. The fifteen year old gawked at the entrance of the tent in shock _._

 _Now that's one clever spirit,_ the prince thought, smiling in exhilaration.

And somewhere up in the sky, the moon laughed in amusement.


	10. Fallen Warrior

**Chapter** **10: Fallen Warrior**

"The councilman has arrived!" a voice pierced the air.

Several citizens gathered around and gazed out into the water. From almost a mile away, they spotted the clear silhouette of a ship emerging from the gathering mist. With their swift hand motions, waterbenders melted the huge chunks of ice that blocked the ship. High ranking officials waited in front of the commoners. Prince Anyu, surrounded by guards, quickly made his way up to the frontier to welcome the councilman.

Meanwhile, the crew members also noticed the intricately designed Northern Arch appearing from behind the mist.

"We're about to reach the ice!" Nuri announced, easing the ship towards the port of entry.

The lieutenant observed the surroundings before turning to Sokka. "No signs of unrest so far."

Sokka nodded, facing the entrance to the Northern Water Tribe. He had no idea how he was holding in this avalanche of emotion inside of him without erupting, but he dismissed it with great difficulty. It wasn't like he was completely bummed about the night he felt Yue's unrequited presence; he still felt the same excitement that welcomed him to the tribe each year.

"I advise you to be careful, sir. Suspicious activity is bound to take place at any time. These rebels we're dealing with can be quite-"

"I'm not too concerned with my safety right now," Sokka said. "As long as the prince and the people are okay, we have nothing to worry about."

"That shouldn't be a problem at all, sir, but I should remind you that it is under Avatar Aang's strict orders that you are surrounded by a minimum of three security guards when interacting with the public."

"Yeah yeah, I know."

The journey had been pretty rough for Sokka-both physically and emotionally- considering the hurry he was in all throughout the ride and the confusion he faced. The Moon Spirit, who persuaded him to take action in his dream, contradicted her intentions in reality. Nevertheless, he had made it in one piece and was now, struggling to control the propellers of his feelings as the ship finally hit the ice.

After a few moments of haste, impatient racing of footsteps, and occasional stumbles, he stepped out into the snow. The commoners and lower class citizens attempted to swarm around him but were held back by the group of generals. The prince walked up to the warrior eagerly.

"It's a pleasure to officially meet, you, Councilman Sokka." He bowed. "I am Prince Anyu."

Sokka didn't know why, but he felt naturally happy greeting the young prince. Perhaps it was because Anyu was a relation of Yue and possessed a similar dignity that the princess once held. He bowed back most willingly. "The pleasure is mine as well, but I don't think you should be out here too long."

"Please, let's head to the defense quarters."

"I'm afraid you are mistaken, Prince Anyu," General Kano chimed in, greeting Sokka with a welcoming smile and a bow. "Our esteemed councilman is used to the tradition of visiting the Moon Spirit upon his arrival. Political and social issues, no matter how urgent, are to wait until after the visit."

It got strangely quiet. It wasn't like the entire tribe knew of Sokka's relationship with Yue, but despite not knowing, the vast majority could easily guess that the princess had been special to him. Some of the older folks remembered how much professional and personal time Yue and Sokka spent together. Because the authoritative body trusted that he was a strong warrior at the time, they didn't even let the guards follow the princess around whenever she was with him. Even Hahn was constantly kept under watch in Yue's company. It seemed that Chief Arnook himself was more than happy to let the princess spend time with the Southerner. Yue's sudden death, however, sparked tragedy, and the tribe knew the impact it must have had on the warrior considering his difficulty in moving on by the approaching age of forty.

Anyu, however, had to admit he was surprised. He knew the councilman had feelings for the princess at one point, and it sort of impressed him that despite her sacrifice, the warrior still felt just as strongly (if not stronger) for her.

"I guess my visit will be early this year," Sokka chuckled, trying to ease the tensions. And as it did every year when this moment approached him, his heart swelled with a feeling beyond happiness that he could never identify.

"I hope I have the honor of escorting you, sir," Anyu offered.

"Of course, Your Highness."

"Please, call me Anyu."

It was like a grand parade as the generals and officials accompanied Sokka to the heart of the city. All the while, Sokka noticed how much the Northern Water Tribe had changed following the day of the Great Siege. He had been observing its changes starting with each annual trip he took, but this year, it seemed much more different. The construction of the entry gates to the central plaza was still under way. Sophisticated canals that once housed gondolas were reduced in number and turned into walkways. What was most pleasing to his eyes, however, was the beautiful, giant white marble statue of Princess Yue (designed by the warrior himself many years before) glancing deep into his eyes in welcome. His eyes, already moved with affection, trailed to her bare neck. He smiled excitedly, pulling something out of his pocket. Anyu's eyes widened as he saw the artifact in Sokka's hands. Was that really a… _betrothal_ necklace he was holding?

"I suppose you finally have that long-awaited artifact to complete the monument," Kano noticed.

"I received the package while we stopped at Quán Island for coal supply." Sokka glanced from the necklace back to the statue. "I'm hoping that at least this time, I'll be lucky."

"Is that a...betrothal necklace, Councilman?" Anyu asked.

Though it was exactly that and his tensions were exactly that, Sokka dismissed it for the sake of not appearing to be a lovestruck puppy in front of the tribe.

"Call it a...gift of ornamentation, if you will."

" _But I have it ready, sir."_

" _It's totally fine, man. I understand that you've been having difficulties sending this to me for fifteen years._ Fifteen years. _Who takes fifteen years to make a necklace that doesn't get lost in shipping or get ruined by the universe?"_

" _Sir, the ship is going to depart. You won't be able to-"_

" _That'll be alright. I'll just have to make the necklace on my own. It won't be perfect, but who cares? The only sculptor I know really well has been taking his sweet time in making a_ single _necklace."_

" _Sir, please-!"_

" _I mean, I first met you when you were a teenager. Now you're married and have a billion kids, but my engagement is going nowhere._ Nowhere _. What's up with making a necklace, huh?_ Seriously _."_

" _I'm really sorry. Please, just have a look at it and see if it's okay-"_

" _Oh, I don't know. I guess it'll be_ okay _if the pendant doesn't_ fall off _again like last time," the warrior glared._

" _It won't, I_ promise _you."_

 _Sokka crossed his arms. "Whether you promise me or not, I'm still gonna have to have a look at it. Afterall, it's for the Moon Spirit. I need to make sure it's PERFECT." He paused, looking at the sculptor's expression. "What? You think I'm crazy for making a betrothal necklace for a statue, don't you?"_

" _No, not at all, sir."_

" _Then stop staring at me and give me the package, man."_

 _The sculptor handed him the package and watched him open it eagerly. He couldn't help smiling a little as the warrior dodged through multiple overlays like a goofy kid until he reached the treasured artifact._

" _What do you think, sir?"_

 _The sculptor carefully examined Sokka's expression as the warrior analyzed the blue choker._

" _It's...it's… I mean…"_

 _Sokka didn't have to say anything in actuality. It was obvious he fell in love with it. Afterall, who would_ not _fall in love with the smoothest of all worldly silks woven in the form of a dark blue ribbon, pinned to a sapphire that was carved into the shape of a full moon?_

" _You think it will fit her neck?"_

" _Your measurements are never inaccurate, sir. We got it fixed to fit the dimensions perfectly."_

 _The warrior grinned smugly. "This has got to be the biggest, most amazing betrothal necklace ever made. Even better than what Aang made for Katara."_

 _Of course, he didn't really mean that. The airbender was much more advanced than he was in so many ways that it wasn't even funny._

" _So you think it looks okay?" The sculptor asked hopefully._

" _It's not the appearance I'm worried about," Sokka sighed. "It's just that...I've been wanting to get this necklace made for such a long time, and it kept eluding me in some way. The first time I ordered it, the package got lost. It took another six months to get it made. The second and third time, it was never even completed, and five whole years went by." He flashed the sculptor a look. "The third time, the pendant fell off. After all that, I kept getting letters from a certain someone saying he'll have it made eventually-"_

" _You have to understand, Councilman Sokka-"_

" _Eh, that's not really my point anyway." Sokka dared to touch the necklace and held it up. The sapphire pendant shone brilliantly as the moonlight fell upon it._

" _I don't want anything to happen to this. I want to be the one to put it around her neck when I reach the Northern Water Tribe."_

" _You will, sir. I took many precautions to make it tight and secure so_ nothing _will fall off... which is why I'm hand-delivering it to you myself."_

" _So you're saying it didn't fall off because you were careful? What if some fierce wind comes and knocks it off of Yue's neck later on?"_

" _No, no sir, I didn't mean it_ that _way!"_

" _Well, I guess I trust you anyway." Sokka carefully placed the necklace back inside its container. "Remember, Cuó, you're playing with my hopes here."_

" _If you don't mind, can I ask you a question?"_

" _Have at it."_

" _I thought betrothal necklaces were handmade by Water Tribe men. Why didn't you make one yourself, sir?"_

 _Sokka shot him another look._

" _I'm not complaining or anything!" Cuó said quickly. "It's just a genuine curiosity. You don't have to answer if you don't want to."_

 _The councilman placed the container into the folds of his cloak and gazed up at his favorite jewel of the sky._

" _I can mess up on anything else in life," he said in all seriousness. "But when it comes to Yue...I can't mess up. I_ won't _mess up. Everybody knows what happens if I get involved in arts and crafts." He grinned widely, still showing a hint of sorrow. "And besides, Yue is so elegant. So fancy and dignified and beautiful and divine. She too good to have something handcrafted by someone who's not worth a single grain of her sacrifice..."_

 _Cuó didn't really know what to say. "I'm sure she doesn't feel that way."_

" _She probably doesn't. She's too nice. She fell in love with me_ knowing _I was a Southern peasant. And heck, I couldn't even carve her a single fish. She can't expect me to make her a betrothal necklace, right?" He hastily wiped at his eyes. "Gosh, Cuó, getting into my personal life and all. So nosy."_

 _The warrior reached into his robes and pulled out quite a big stack of yuan bills. He placed it in Cuó's hands._

" _But sir, you already paid me several times-"_

" _Just take it away. I don't need it." He sighed brokenly. "That's not what I'm living for."_

"What are you waiting for, Councilman Sokka? Please, do the honors," Kano said.

With graceful gestures, the waterbenders around Sokka created an icy stairway for him to reach the statue's neck. Though he tried not to look too desperate to tie the necklace, Sokka ended up sprinting up the steps. He didn't feel too relaxed, though. The air held a weird feeling to it all of a sudden. For a split moment, he felt like someone was watching him.

It seemed as though the young prince also sensed something funny. "Guards," he summoned.

"Don't worry, sire," Kano reassured. "We are perfectly safe."

Or so the general thought despite having more than thirty years of experience. Just as Sokka held the necklace out before him, trying to shrug the awkward feeling away, an arrow swiftly pierced through the ribbon and sent the choker flying with it. Within seconds, the booming and cracking of an explosion sent thousands of people running around in mass chaos. The flames lit up the enraged warrior's eyes.

"We're under attack!" a voice screamed from the crowd.

Sokka jumped down to the ground. "Guards! Surround the prince!" he yelled instinctively. "Take him away!"

"But Councilman Sok-"

The prince didn't get to finish as the guards dragged him away from the scene. Millions of arrows began to rain down upon the tribe as people continued to swarm chaotically. Sokka spotted a few rebels clutching bows and arrows with fire bombs in their hands not too far away.

"Kano! Get the women and children to safety," Sokka yelled, drawing his sword out of its sheath.

The war ministers and other commanding authorities led the Northern warriors against the group of shooters, but the shooters slipped from their grasps each time they tried to advance. One of the rebels was more than eager to face the councilman on his own. He delivered shot upon shot toward Sokka, but Sokka dodged them all with his sword.

"For a crazy lovestruck guy, you're pretty good," the rebel mocked.

"I'll show you how good I am." Sokka lunged forward, grunting. The rebel seemed to have a whole collection of weapons with him judging by the way he clashed with Sokka with dual swords of his own. Not that the idea helped the rebel any further since Sokka had advanced knowledge of swordplay in general.

"I won't see your downfall directly," the rebel snickered, gesturing to another nearby rebel. The guy nodded and aimed one of his arrows- attached to a bomb- towards the statue of Yue. Sokka's eyes widened. With newfound strength, he reached into his belt and aimed his boomerang in the direction of the arrow. The bomb malfunctioned and engulfed the rebel instead.

"Hah! Boomerang style!"

Sokka finished his spar with the present rebel in a matter of seconds, just in time to catch his returning boomerang. Even with that victory, he felt a certain tug of fear. Yue's statue was definitely one of the targets. If this incompetent rebel thought of playing with Sokka's weakness, the others would do the same more than likely. By now, the other warriors had taken on the remaining rebels and had their hands tied and weapons seized. But the fight wasn't over yet. Just as Sokka saw a glint of another arrow angling towards the statue, he raced over to the grand monument. Though his chest was being crushed to pieces as he spotted the betrothal necklace that now smoldered in the smoke, he realized that his next initiative was to be the monument's shield. He jerked his arms out just in time for the arrow to tear through his shoulder, taking the blow that could have hit the monument. Growling in pain, he lost his balance and hit the snow.

"Councilman Sokka's injured!" a warrior yelled.

Kano and General Bo rushed to the warrior's aid. Prince Anyu, who managed to escape from the tight security, dashed towards the warrior.

"I'll be fine, but protect the statue," Sokka groaned. The last thing he remembered was the formation of a huge icy barrier around the monument before blacking out.


	11. Healing the Heart

**Chapter 11: Healing the Heart**

The dead night was sprinkled with a touch of life in the presence of the cloaked woman. It seemed as if her time away from the supernatural world was getting increasingly disrupted. Not that she minded. She had a certain warrior she needed to see and, most importantly, _heal_. And she needed to heal just the wound on his arm, but the wound in his heart. So ever so gracefully, she set her foot upon the palace premises. With a brush of her hand, she lulled to sleep even the most active of guards, and once they waned to her spell, she raced to the infirmary tent.

Her own actions surprised her, though. She was a spirit now, and she needed to be apart from the physical world to enforce its own good. She was supposed to let go of all emotions and earthly attachments, and that was what she did at the time of her sacrifice. She let go of her material possessions, her promise of standing by her people until the end of the Great Siege, her position and regal aura, and even her father.

But Sokka...Sokka was different. She never had the intention to let go of Sokka despite letting go of his hand at that fateful moment.

As she scampered closer to the infirmary tent, she felt so human. She could feel fallen icicles prick the soles of her bare feet. She could feel the chilliness in the air that tried to whip her hair from beneath her hood. Most importantly, she could feel human emotions radiating through her despite her manifestation in a temporary body. But it was all for him- the one and only man who stole her heart. The man she trusted more than the spirits.

 _Sokka was standing in front of her. He was gazing into her icy hues. She was smiling at him warmly, encased in the spiritual glow. His heart was pounding, and tears slipped easily from his eyes. He laughed at himself. "Looks like I'm tearbending again. I'm turning into_ Katara _, that's what."_

 _She placed her palms on his cheek, brushing the tears away with her thumbs. "It's okay."_

Exuberantly, she reached the tent. The guards in front of the tent were too occupied by their dreams to pay attention. Fierce winds most willingly brushed the tent flaps aside and persuaded her to slip through. Before she could step in, however, his voice stopped her.

"Yue…"

She paused in caution. Though she was a spirit, it was as if she could feel her heart beating rapidly. He wasn't awake, was he? He didn't notice her, did he?

" _You'll always be with me...right?"_

 _Her smile widened._

" _Then marry me." He pulled out the necklace, his hopes rising. He brought the ribbon up to her neck, gazing into her eyes expectantly, but her smile vanished as she caught sight of the choker. He took a few steps closer, but she placed her hands on his chest to stop him._

Taking the effort to become translucent, she stepped in and gazed at his face. His eyes were closed, and he was mumbling something incoherently, but he was still asleep. She suddenly noticed a frown on his face.

"You didn't...like the...necklace…?

She tried not to submit to the human emotions that tempted to flood through her as she spotted the warrior. She had been watching him constantly since the night they parted, expressing her feelings in the most subtle ways possible. When he slept, she became his soft breeze. When he stirred, she became his quiet lullaby. When he interacted with the world, she became the slave to his laughter. Seeing him directly, though, was much different, and it stirred feelings that she was no longer supposed to feel. What broke her the most was that he was dreaming about her, too.

 _Yue started backing away from him. His hopes dashed to the ground._

" _Where are you going?"_

 _She didn't respond._

" _Did I do something wrong?"_

Her hand slowly trailed up to his wounded arm and noticed the deep gash the blow had left behind. His face had gotten quite pale.

" _Y-you're not leaving me, are you?"_

 _Her eyes turned glassy. She kept backing away._

"You love me, don't you?"

Yue flinched. Clearly he was dreaming another angsty dream that involved her. She tried her best to be quiet and made sure she didn't wake him. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Sokka's arm began to glow in a white hue where her hand was, and the vague glow evolved into a disk-like shape. Her palm traced his entire arm and upper chest, and the glow followed. Eventually, it merged into the warrior's chest. His face turned back to its normal color, and he began sweating. A smile of relief found its way to the spirit's lips, but it was easily broken by Sokka's distressed words.

"Don't go."

Sorrow was creeping through her. No. She wasn't supposed to feel this way. She had to leave. She turned around, attempting to go back, but she was startled by the way his hand caught her arm. Her eyes widened.

"Please…" he coughed. "Don't go."

 _It was too late. She was starting to run away._

" _Yue!" He followed her. "I'm sorry! Don't leave!"_

He started coughing violently now. Yue gently slipped her hand away from his. She hated leaving him. She wanted to wake him up and tell him it was all a dream. A figment of his subconscious woes. She was right there with him and would never even think of leaving.

But she was a spirit. And _spirit_. Drowning her feelings and fighting her tears, she planted a kiss on his forehead and evanesced before he could open his flooded eyes.

* * *

"A lucky penguin-duck he is. The poison somehow managed to not circulate through his body."

Anyu sighed in relief at the elderly healer's words. The arrow that hit the councilman was apparently tinged with shirshu saliva. The toxins in the substance were not known to be easily treated in the Water Tribes due to lack of shirshus in the region, and if they tried to get outside help even with booming technological advancements, the chances of adequate treatment would have been slim. Somehow, Anyu couldn't help wondering if Yue played a role in Sokka's healing.

Sokka, however, was quiet. He thought back to his dream and the smoldering necklace from earlier. Maybe this was a sign that Yue didn't want anything to do with him.

Anyu could sense that something was bothering Sokka but chose not to point it out or ask him about it. What mattered now was not him poking at the councilman's personal life, but the councilman's health and safety.

"He seems to be doing well, though," the healer said. "He can actually breathe without looking like he's going to be sick." She examined Sokka's arm. The councilman groaned in pain, shivering. "It seems his gash is also closed up. When did you say the attack was, Your Highness?"

"Day before yesterday. We got your assistant to come see him that day, but he had been highly feverish and pale. He was out the entire next day."

"He doesn't look sickly anymore. He should be fine within a couple of days."

"Are you sure? If not, we can get the healers who specialize in toxins from the Earth Kingdom or-"

"It's not necessary. Did you notice anything about his signs and symptoms?"

"According to what the guards told me, he began sweating profusely at one point in the night. He began coughing really badly, too, and he had been sick all morning."

"Yeah. That was _not_ fun," Sokka mumbled.

"Those are very good signs," the healer said. "The poison must have left his body through the purgings and perspiration. Can he hold down water?"

"That's all he wants to drink."

"Then he's practically cured, Your Highness. No need to worry. In a few hours, he should have an appetite."

"That's great!"

Sokka sighed and leaned back on his cot. He rubbed his aching head. He didn't feel as relieved as he expected himself to be.

"I will be heading to the healing hut now," the healer said, gathering her sack. "If anything comes up, please let me know."

"Very well." Anyu escorted her outside the tent and handed her a sack of Water Tribe money. "Thank you once again. For everything."

"Don't thank me, Your Highness. Thank the spirits. Very few people have the strength to fight off this poison unassisted." With that, she bowed and left.

 _I don't think he was on his own_ , Anyu thought. He shrugged and slipped back inside, taking his seat beside the warrior.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"You don't have to worry about me, Your Highness. I've been through worse."

"I told you to call me Anyu, Honorable Councilman." Anyu paused. "And...we'll be shifting you back to your quarters shortly. I know you weren't comfortable with being in the infirmary tent for two straight days."

Sokka looked up. "Anyu, could you do me a favor?"

"Of course."

"I would really appreciate it if you make sure Aang doesn't find out about this. I don't want him to panic over nothing. He's already busy in the Fire Nation."

"I'm afraid that's not possible, sir. Word has already been sent by General Bo to the United Republic Council about the attack the day it happened. Even if the tribe kept calm by any chance, the Avatar would easily have found out about it some way or another."

The warrior sighed. "Well…"

"We also received a message from Avatar Aang yesterday. He said he's on his way here."

"On his way _here_? He's too busy to be roaming around."

"He claims he wants to see you. His message was very brief."

"That means he was getting on Appa maybe two seconds after reading the message. I'm fine now."

"We both know that, but he doesn't."

"Well, it's Aang we're talking about," Sokka said. "He has been so worried about everything lately. And since I've been pretty depressed recently-" He paused. Going on would probably not be a good idea.

Anyu frowned. "Depressed?"

"More like tired and cranky and stressed," Sokka dismissed his words nonchalantly. "Never mind that."

Anyu didn't expect to tell the councilman the big news while the warrior was lying wounded, but he figured that once word spread through the tribe about Sokka's new position as chief, there would be tighter security and quicker enforcement of laws.

"I don't know if this is the right time for me to tell you this, but you've been chosen to lead the Northern Water Tribe."

Sokka eyed him curiously. "What?"

"I mean to say that you're now the temporary chief of the Northern Water Tribe. If you accept, the coronation will take place the day before the Moon Festival begins. Since Avatar Aang is also going to be here, we can have him as our honorary guest."

Clearly Sokka was overwhelmed by this sudden information. "Your Highness-"

"Anyu," the prince corrected.

" _Anyu_...there must be some kind of confusion. I came here as a diplomat, not as a temporary chief."

"The plan has changed. We decided that if you're the chief, there could be more weight to your commands. Plus, you would have much tighter security and would be under constant watch. And it's not like I'm totally ready to accept the responsibility just yet."

Sokka felt a little insecure about taking the huge responsibility. Anyu was right when he said that this would give Sokka the opportunity to revise the current situations through his laws, but that didn't mean Sokka was the perfect choice for the position. Besides, he was occupied in clearing his mind right now. A regal position would just get in the way of that.

"But-"

"Please, Councilman Sokka. I know you have the guts and stamina to do it."

Sokka shook his head. "I'm just a simple guy with simple needs, Anyu. I don't need to be the chief right now."

"But if anyone has the experience, it's you. You have been put in charge of your tribe when you were a teenager. You have travelled with the Avatar and have seen more of the world than I could ever see. Besides, I think it's time I received some real training from a real mentor about how to be a leader myself."

"You realize you're giving me too much credit, right?"

"I'm not entirely wrong, am I?"

"Well-"

"Say no more, sir," Anyu reassured him. "If you don't want to do this for glory and fame, then do this for the tribe. We are _your_ people."

Sokka's eyes softened. He placed his hand on the young teen's shoulder. "Anyu...being a leader isn't something you acquire under someone's guidance. You have to discover that yourself. And I'm from the South. The _South_. Surely this will make the people angry. There will be more problems. I...won't be able to do my part well."

"If you're afraid of failure, don't be. Just be yourself. You're not giving yourself enough credit. And if you're afraid of discrimination, don't be. This tribe loves you, and it will be more than happy to accept you as the leader. Northern or Southern, we're all one tribe."

Sokka was quiet.

"It's just for a short time."

"I'm just not ready-"

"Yue seemed to think you were. That's why she took the effort to make sure you were made the chieftain."

The comment completely froze Sokka. He eyed the teen keenly.

"I only meant that...the Moon and Ocean Spirits control our fate. I'm sure Yue would've wanted you to carry on the task...even if she had been alive."

Sokka didn't need to argue after that. Even Anyu knew his weakness. Anyu smiled smugly.

"I think I've made my point."

Sokka watched Anyu's smile grow wider with pride. He shrugged in amusement. "Well...we need to let Aang know-"

"The Avatar already knows. I made General Bo include the news in the message. Which is why the Avatar's family is also coming along."

"Sounds like you're way ahead of the game."

Anyu smiled sheepishly. "Yeah…but this means you accept, right?"

The warrior sighed. "Fine…but don't let the public know about this just yet."

"Why?"

"I have my reasons. I also need to examine Chief Arnook's private quarters."

"Of course you may. We will arrange that as soon as possible."

"Meaning tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Tonight," he repeated. "But before all of that...I need to see someone."


	12. Confession

**Chapter 12: Confession**

The air was thick and dreary as Sokka made his way to the Northern Water Tribe's notable prison. The prisoner he was about to see was neither familiar to him nor was the direct cause of what happened to Arnook as far as the evidence went, but Sokka wasn't willing to let him go just yet. He needed answers, and he was going to get them before nightfall.

The guard noticed Sokka approaching and bowed.

"The prince notified us of your arrival, Honorable Councilman. How may we be of service to you?"

"I need to speak with Unnuk."

"Please, follow me."

Sokka was led through the arching entrance and past several metal cells. He passed by each individual cell and sharply observed the locked away criminals. Some of them sneered at him while some refused to look at him in the eyes. Some were benders whose hands were tied behind their backs, and some were nonbenders who were left with nothing to do but gnaw on the bars in futile hopes of escaping.

"He should be in there." The guard interrupted Sokka's thoughts and pointed to a cell in the far right corner. Sokka nodded.

"I must warn you, sir. His mental stability is waning little by little. He might attack you. Are you sure you want to go unaccompanied by guards? You're already injured."

"I'll be fine."

"If you're thinking of getting that scumbag to talk, he's not revealing much about how he committed the crime."

"Is he actually confessing?"

"That's _all_ he's confessing. He's saying the same thing over and over again."

Sokka took a deep breath. "In that case, I'll handle this."

Once the guard left, Sokka made his way over to the said cell and peered through the bars. He saw that the man he was looking for was facing the opposite wall and bound completely in chains, his back turned to the world and his mannerisms differing greatly from those of the other prisoners. The prisoner wasn't totally detached from the world. Sokka's shadow stirred his slumbering mind.

"I told you already that I'm the one who committed the crime. Get my death sentence over."

"That's not what I'm here for."

The man didn't move, but he did flinch a little at Sokka's voice. He was quiet for a moment.

"Well? You're not going to look at me?"

Unnuk sighed. "What good will I be to the most revered councilman around?"

Sokka was surprised that he recognized him so easily. "You know who I am?"

"Your voice is pungent with a combination of experience and sorrow. Of course I could recognize you." The prisoner still didn't turn around. "You have quite a lot of reputation about you."

"Not as much as your reputation at this point."

Unnuk chuckled in bitter irony and an emotion Sokka couldn't figure out. "I suppose you're right."

"I wish to talk face to face."

"Interesting enough, but there must be an underlying reason to that. One doesn't just wish to talk to a stranger face to face."

"I want to know the truth."

"The truth?" The man stood up, almost tripping over his chains but gripping the wall to keep balance. "I'm tired of telling the truth to the world."

Unnuk dared to show the councilman his face. A twisted man, he seemed, who was in his early sixties. His hair was long and graying, and he seemed very weak. It appeared as if he had been deprived of food. Most alarming was the crazed look in his eyes- like he was ready to burst out of his sanity as the guard pointed out- but his crazed look softened when he caught a clear glimpse of Sokka.

"I thought you were just a good fighter. Not bad in looks, either. No wonder that moon princess fell for you."

Sokka's glare didn't subside. He wasn't going to submit no matter how well this man taunted him with mentions of Yue. "I _know_ you know something about the crime."

" _The crime_ ," Unnuk repeated the words with emphasis. "You can go ahead and say that I was the perpetrator of that crime rather than someone who merely witnessed it. The entire world is against me. It won't take but seconds for you to agree to it."

Sokka sighed patiently. "I told you I want the truth."

"That _is_ the truth." Unnuk didn't face Sokka directly. "I killed Arnook. Ruthlessly. I had no mercy when I did it, and I have no regrets now that it's over."

"I think this lie itself is your biggest regret."

Unnuk was getting agitated. " _I_ killed Arnook! How many times should I drill this into your head?! For an intelligent councilman, you're acting far too incompetent."

"I can understand your frustration, but I don't know why you're hiding your innocence."

Unnuk tried to keep from stuttering but failed. Clearly Sokka knew more than what was necessary about the murder (or rather about Unnuk). " _I-innocence_?" the elder man flared, his fists clenching.

"You obviously had no personal motive for committing the crime. It's not like you would inherit Arnook's wealth...even if you _did_ go through extensive trickery to obtain the position as chief. It would have been impossible, and in the end, Prince Anyu would have been next in line anyway. If you had been caught or suspected, you would have been done away with, so you didn't stand a chance either way. Oh, and since you're a bender, you would have no real reason to somehow side with the recent anti-bending revolts and betray Arnook. Besides, you knew him for a long time. Surely if you had intentions to kill him, you would have done so already."

Unnuk was dumbstruck, but he tried to hide it. He felt his eyes burning with rage and confusion and sorrow. He was having a hard time staying bitter. "I see you've done your research."

"I didn't need to. Chief Arnook talked about you quite often."

"Well, if you're finished with your hypothetical theories-"

"I wouldn't say they're theories. They're more like facts."

Unnuk fumed, but he was shaking more from a certain fear than fury. "You don't know me."

"I don't, huh?" Sokka crossed his arms. "You were a waterbender who was born in a small, poor village around the premises of a swamp. You came here to the North Pole to further your bending abilities. You met Arnook, and both of you became good friends. You settled down and had a family of your own but was forced to move back to your village when you were charged with a misdemeanor that you didn't commit. You came back last year, a few months after I left, and enrolled in Arnook's court as his attendant." He raised his eyebrows. "And now you're saying that you killed the chief-"

"STOP!" Unnuk yelled, drilling his fist angrily at the wall.

"Are you sure? I can keep going if you want me to-"

"ARGH! JUST STOP IT!"

The councilman wasn't moved by the man's agitation and kept a straight face when looking at him in the eyes, but the warrior did notice something that seemed off about him.

"I know you couldn't have been the one, Unnuk," he said softly. "You respected Arnook far too much to kill him. You were his friend, and his loss affected you more than it affected any of us."

"I was his friend at one point," Unnuk's voice shook violently. Tears rolled down the man's cheeks much to his irritation. He turned back around, drowning in his own silent misery.

"Something tells me you still are."

Unnuk couldn't handle it. He sunk back to the ground and wept like a child. Sokka sighed sadly, giving him a moment to heave his sorrow out. The guards raced over to Sokka, thinking that perhaps Unnuk was going through another one of his extremist episodes again and was threatening the swordsman, but Sokka held his hand up to stop them, observing Unnuk closely.

"T-they were horrible. Merciless. I...I _begged_ them to let my friend go."

"They?"

"Yes. There were two of them."

A marshal rushed inside and stopped midstep where the other guards were, listening to Unnuk's enraged cries and sobs. An assistant accompanied him and wrote down Unnuk's responses.

"Who were they?" Sokka inquired earnestly.

"I d-don't know. I couldn't see their faces. They were wearing masks and cloaks, but they did have some arrows. A couple of bombs, too."

"Those were the people who attacked you, sir," the marshal told the warrior in alarm. Not that Sokka was too surprised.

"How come the guards were intoxicated that night?"

"That I'm really not sure of. I was with the Chief at the time. We were heading back to his private quarters from the Spirit Oasis."

"What exactly was the Chief doing at the Spirit Oasis?" the marshal wondered.

"Grieving," Sokka answered the question, unable to keep a straight face in mention of the place. "At least according to the servants' personal accounts. Go on, Unnuk."

"T-they stabbed Arnook and… told me to be quiet," Unnuk sniffled. "They told me to seal the deal by saying I was the culprit. They said that if I spoke a word about this to anyone, they would kill off my son and his family."

Sokka frowned. His fists clenched in anger, but he suppressed the feeling and decided to make his way over to Arnook's quarters. Unnuk was breaking down even more at this point and couldn't continue further with the details, so there was no point in Sokka staying anyway. He turned to the guards.

"I want him to be kept in investigation. My talk with him isn't over yet."

"Should we release him from his cell, sir?"

"That's probably not a good idea. Those assassins are going to get suspicious and will target him if he's released from prison. He has to be safe."

"Yes sir."

Sokka took one last look at the whimpering prisoner and grew slightly worried. The crazed look returned to the man as he bawled his eyes out and violently shook the metal bars. The officials attempted to calm him down.

"Don't worry about him, sir," the guard said, leading him away from the cell. "He should be fine by tomorrow."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, sir. Now that he confessed what happened, he should be able to shake the burden off."

"I want you to start making plans to summon his son's family to the palace. They need to have security as well."

"But sir, they should be fine on their own. No assassin would really attack them right now. This could just be more risky on your part."

Sokka gave him a look. "Unnuk gave us some insight to the crime. It's our duty to keep his people safe."

"You think we can find them before the Moon Festival takes place? I have a feeling that the festival day will be intense."

"I hope so," Sokka mumbled. In reality, he had a bad feeling about this.


	13. Woven Memories

**Chapter 13: Woven Memories**

The room itself looked like an icy fortress with its intricate architecture and somewhat secluded location, the only differences being the imported tapestries that were hung throughout, retelling the history of the tribe. The room was divided into two portions: the actual bedroom where the chief rested and an attached "war closet" where basic weapons and war paint were stored. Sokka and the young prince had been looking for hours at the same furniture and same walls over and over again, failing to find anything that was of importance, but what eventually caught Sokka's attention was the perfectly still cot in the bedroom that showed no sign of recent use.

"I thought the crime scene was left intact," Sokka said.

"It was," Anyu mumbled, examining one of the drawers.

"Then did someone make the bed?"

Anyu looked up. "Not really."

"I know it seems like it's not that important, but I only asking because the Chief spent most of his time in this room before the incident."

"I'm honestly not sure."

"Just think about it." Sokka pulled out a scroll from the folds of his robes and showed it to the prince. "It's clearly stated that there was a gathering held that night. The chief left the banquet early and proceeded to his private quarters afterwards."

"We know that after a couple of hours, he came out and spent some time at the Spirit Oasis," Anyu added. "He started heading back."

"And that was when the murder was committed." Sokka scanned the documents again. "It doesn't make sense. If everything in this room was untouched, what exactly was he doing here?"

Anyu thought for a moment, crossing his arms and leaning against a tapestry of a wolf. It certainly would be helpful for them if that question was answered. "Maybe we should... ask the guards…? If they noticed anything out of the ordinary?"

"Right, the highly intoxicated guards. You expect them to remember what happened before they were drowning in hallucinations and wooziness?"

Anyu noticed a slight change in the warrior's expression. It was clear that Sokka was trying his best to figure out the bits and pieces of the puzzle, but it seems he was trying too hard. He was attempting to suppress something from getting in his way. The councilman paused after a few seconds and let go of his frown, realizing his sarcasm went a little beyond what it was supposed to be.

"Sorry, I wasn't trying to be a jerk."

"That's fine, sir, I understa- woah!"

The tapestry that the prince was leaning on gave way, and he faltered a little bit. Sokka raced towards him and grabbed his hand to help him maintain balance.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, but...is this a secret passage?"

The two of them carefully observed the intention made in the icy wall behind the tapestry.

"It's a door," Sokka said, his eyes widening. He pushed against the indention even harder and managed to slide the door to the side. A stairway was revealed, leading downward into the darkness.

Sokka and Anyu exchanged determined glances. The councilman grabbed a torch and led the way down cautiously. Anyu took caution in covering the entryway with the tapestry and making sure to leave the door slightly ajar.

"I've been in my uncle's quarters tons of times before, but I never noticed a secret passage."

"But now we have an idea what Arnook was doing," Sokka said, growing increasingly curious. "This staircase has to lead somewhere."

They walked for quite a bit, peering into the blackness with the dim light of their torch. Sokka was careful not to trip over the minute stairs and lose balance, containing his curiosity. They eventually reached another doorway- more like a giant rock in reality- at the end of the staircase. The two pushed against the rock with full force and watched in fascination as the rock slid, leading them to a vast room laid out with sconces. The councilman stepped inside first and set fire to the sconces, and within seconds, the room lit up in torchlight, revealing a boundless architectural masterpiece.

"Wow," Anyu breathed.

By the looks of it, it seemed to be another set of private quarters intended for the sake of keeping the chief safe. Sokka initially thought it must have been made following the attacks that first threatened the tribe four months before, but even the most prominent of benders couldn't have built this in a matter of days.

"To answer your question, he was here all along," Anyu said, taking the torch from Sokka and placing it in an empty sconce.

It was logical. Knowing that he would be the target next, Arnook most likely sought refuge in here. Then again, when exactly was this built?

"Councilman Sokka...look…"

As Sokka turned around, he froze at the sight before him. In front of him wavered one of the biggest tapestries he had ever seen. It was no ordinary tapestry, though. It was tall and wide and exquisite, stretching across an entire snowy wall and resembling a navy blue hue. Most importantly, it bore the vastly beautiful, lifelike weaving of Yue as the Moon Spirit. Sokka immediately sank to his knees and stared at the luxuriously made image of his favorite spirit. It was beautiful. No... _she_ was beautiful.

"I can't believe it," Anyu muttered.

Sokka didn't respond to Anyu's comment. His memories were clearly chasing him again. Staring deep into her lifelike eyes reminded him of the last conversation he had with the chief.

" _I can't bear to see you like this, Sokka. Clearly there's something bothering you. You let your relationship with your other girlfriend falter many years ago, and now you're spending your time in absolute solitude, stuck in the past."_

" _I told you I'm not-"_

" _Yes, you told me that breakup didn't bother you, and that's exactly why I didn't ask you about it until now. That doesn't mean you can throw your life away, does it?"_

 _Sokka tried changing the conversation for the tenth time now, but Arnook kept coming back to it. "You don't have to worry about me, Chief."_

" _Of course I do. You're the only one I have left in this world." The chief squeezed his hand, coughing._

" _I'll be fine, Chief," Sokka assured him. "Please, let's change the topic."_

" _When are you ever going to-" Arnook clutched his chest suddenly and winced, sinking into a coughing fit. Sokka grew worried._

" _I'll call the healer in-"_

" _No no," Arnook uttered through his coughs. "I'll be fine."_

" _You have to take care of yourself," Sokka murmured, handing him a cup of water. Arnook sighed, shakily attempting to take the cup, but the councilman thought otherwise and held it up to the elder man's lips, letting him take a few sips. Arnook dabbed at his eyes, placing his hand on Sokka's shoulder._

" _I'm waiting for an answer."_

 _Sokka frowned, placing the cup aside. "It's really not bothering me that much. I'm okay like this."_

" _That was not my question. I asked you when you are going to move on. You promised me you would, son."_

 _Moving on. That phrase made Sokka's soul briefly turn bitter. "I will. I am, actually."_

" _I meant by means of marriage."_

" _Please, Chief. That word disgusts me."_

" _That is my point. Why does it disgust you?"_

 _Sokka didn't answer. Arnook sighed brokenly._

" _You better not still be having fantasies of being my son-in-law. Yue's time has passed over two decades ago."_

" _That doesn't mean she doesn't exist in our memories."_

 _Arnook shook his head. "Sokka, you have to accept the past and allow your wound to heal. It's not too late for you to look for someone who can share her life with you and pass down your family name-"_

" _Family name is the least of my worries, sir."_

" _Do it for your father, then. I'm sure Chief Hakoda would want to see a miniature you in the form of your bloodline."_

" _Bumi took care of all that. He's_ too _much like me."_

" _But-"_

" _Yue isn't someone who can be replaced," Sokka said sternly. "You_ know _that, Chief. Please, don't force me to forget Yue."_

" _She would have wanted you to move on."_

 _Sokka chuckled from the irony and pain. "She would want me to do a lot of things. Things that don't involve her. That doesn't mean I'll do them."_

" _You're so stubborn," Arnook said, starting to become frustrated. His voice began rising. "Just_ forget _her, Sokka. She's not in your life anymore. Feel as if she was_ never _in your life."_

" _How could you be so_ stone-hearted _?!" For a moment, the councilman forgot that it was a sickly Arnook who was speaking to him."I never told_ you _to forget Yue! I never told_ you _to think she was never in your life!"_

 _It got quiet very quickly. Sokka flashed Arnook a look that pleaded the elder man to drop the conversation. Arnook sighed._

" _Right. I'm stone-hearted, alright. I'm stone-hearted because I wanted you to take Hahn's place. I wanted you to be with Yue, and by the time I realized this, it was too late. I'm stone-hearted because I want what's best for you. And I'm really stone-hearted because I'm forcing you to forget my daughter." He held Sokka's hand. "Did you ever once think about how I really feel? If being her lover makes you feel this way, think about how I must feel as her father. I've known her longer than you."_

 _Sokka held Arnook's hand tighter, feeling somewhat afraid to let go. He turned away, glaring at the ground._

" _I raised Yue in accordance to rules and traditions and duty. That's why I wanted her to marry Hahn. But I must tell you that it was my greatest regret."_

 _His gaze harshened further as the egotistical weakling was mentioned. "You don't have to say it."_

 _Arnook sighed gruffly. "You know...to this day, I still do not mourn over Hahn's loss. I have too many other martyrs to care about."_

 _The two of them exchanged knowing glances, passing the rest of the night in utter silence._

"Do you think the rebels know about this place?" Anyu asked.

Sokka didn't take his eyes off of the tapestry. "Y-yeah...n-no...I…that's not...sorry."

Anyu figured he probably needed a minute. It was amusing to see one of the greatest speakers of the time be at a loss for words.

"I guess you can stay here and explore a little bit more. I will be waiting for you."

"No. Carry on without me."

Sokka's voice was so soft and tender that it threw Anyu off guard for a minute. He paused. "What?"

"And if you can, please arrange for my belongings to be brought here."

"You can't be saying you'll stay here."

"That's exactly what I'm saying." He glanced at the teenager. "Please?"


	14. Trials of Detachment

**Chapter 14: Trials of Detachment**

Upon the cloudy pedestal in the sky lay Yue. Her eyes contained neither her usual spiritual aura nor her recurring nostalgic sparkle. They were rather content and subdued compared to the intensity that human emotions brought, but for the most part, they felt no sorrow. At least, as she watched him sleep.

He was leaning against the tapestry in an awkward position, sprawled out and slumbering dreamlessly. It was a relief on her part, however, for if Sokka had been dreaming, surely he would have dreamed of her and submitted to sorrow again. It was crucial that he stayed strong during these times.

There were moments when she laughed in amusement at his snores and found herself smiling at him for no reason, but she always stopped herself from sinking too deep to the extent where she needed to visit him. Rather, she voiced her words in the form of her gaze.

A river spirit painted in a similar snowy hue and adorned by crimson makeup watched Yue from afar. This habit of Yue's was an everyday ritual, and every inhabitant of the Spirit World knew the drill by heart and chose not to interfere, but Yue's gaze upon the warrior was different lately. The river spirit sighed and settled beside the Moon Spirit.

"It seems we both have a strong connection with the Southern Water Tribe siblings."

Yue glanced at her and managed a weak smile. "I suppose we do, Painted Lady Spirit."

"But I'm sure your bond with the warrior is more materialistic."

Yue's smile was not genuine to begin with, but the very little effort she put into it vanished.

"I see that you are worried about succumbing to your feelings. Might I say that there is nothing wrong with experiencing love and sorrow as long as they do not interfere with your spiritual progress."

"That is how I felt at first, but now, I'm not sure what to feel." She sighed. "My feelings for him have always persisted. I used to think they were my strengths. Now, it's as if these same feelings are pulling me closer to him."

"Are you worried for him? To the extent that it troubles you so deeply?"

She hid her pained expression. "He believes I sent him a vision to make him come to the Northern Water Tribe. I tried to disprove it by warning him to turn back, but he is willing to face the danger."

"You put forth effort into making him the chief and providing him increased protection. You have the power to protect him with a swish of your hand. Why are you still perturbed?"

"Because...I feel as if he needs me." Yue gazed back at him sadly. "He gave up his relationship for me. He hasn't been focusing very much on his work. It had been a long time since he even ate a good meal."

"Your motherly instincts are certainly touching, but his intentions are clearly deeper in the fact that he wants you to be his wife and the mother of his children upon his transcendence to the Spirit World."

It had been ages since Yue felt the sensation of a blush. She quickly dismissed it and turned away. "He's oblivious to the impossibility in his wishes."

"But you must not be oblivious to your status, Revered One," the Painted Lady spoke gently. "It is true that you were a mortal once, but your loyalty now serves the Spirit World."

Being up in the clouds and in the company of honored spirits did not prevent Yue from feeling the same emotions that surrounded the physical world. She tried to shun the emotions away. The river spirit placed her palm on the Moon Spirit's hand.

"I can understand your anguish. You and the Ocean Spirit gave up your eternity in the Spirit World to benefit the humans, so emotions strongly encircle you. I was once a mortal myself and have seen the impurities of the physical world. It is not an easy transition. Even someone as powerful as the Avatar had trouble letting go of his attachment."

"Such is the nature of love," Yue admitted. "But I'm not sure how I should stop myself."

"I advise you to limit your manifestations upon the physical world. Rely on the spiritual energy that surrounds you and La in the Spirit Oasis. Fear not for your lover's life. This emotional journey of his will only strengthen him further."

The task seemed impossible for the Moon Spirit. "I would have no reason to take form in the physical world if he was happy. His despair is only worsening."

"This phase will pass. It may be important for him to stay strong through all of this, but it is equally important for your heart to not sway from winds of sorrow."

"You're right. It's time I grew stronger." Yue glanced back at the sleeping councilman. "Sokka will be okay."

* * *

The young prince rushed down the steps that led to the secret quarters. He knew Sokka was not going to like what he was about to say considering how hard the warrior had worked to fit the pieces of the puzzle together the previous day. Why, they were even planning on sitting through a more in-depth investigation with Unnuk to get more details of the situation. From today onwards, that step is deemed impossible.

Upon reaching the dimly lit room, Anyu was surprised to see the noble warrior sprawled out over the floor, his upper body propelled against the tapestry. He sighed, shaking his head.

"Councilman Sokka?"

Sokka stirred, and upon opening his eyes, he was greeted by Yue's figure on the tapestry. He sighed in content but forced his attention to turn to the concerned voice.

"Anyu?" he noticed, rubbing his eyes and the drool away from his mouth.

"I apologize in advance that I must bring you this news early in the morning."

Sokka frowned and stood up, stretching. "Is something wrong?"

"It seems our source of further investigation is no more."

"I don't understand."

Anyu nervously twiddled with his fingers. "Unnuk is... dead."

" _What_?"

Within seconds, Sokka and Anyu were out of the palace and racing towards the local prison. The guards didn't have to inquire them of their visit and quickly slipped out of the way, providing them entry. Sokka trudged over to the prison cell where he formerly met with Unnuk. A lot of people surrounded the prison cell, and the marshal was inside the cell, double checking the scenery and examining the corpse.

"What happened?" Sokka inquired.

"Suicide, sir," the marshal said. "He choked himself with the chains."

Sokka facepalmed.

"Apparently Unnuk was going through another one of his episodes last night," Anyu explained to the devastated councilman. "It took longer for the guards to calm him down."

The guards began to dismiss the rest of the people surrounding them. After a few moments, it was just Sokka, the marshal, and one other guard.

"We tried our best, but he was out of control. More than usual," the guard said. "He was screaming and banging against the cell and crying. It took us forever to get him to stop."

"And you left him alone anyway? _Knowing_ that his mind was unstable?"

"Funny thing was, we had to tend to another prisoner at the time."

Sokka raised his eyebrows. "Who?"

"That mute guy down the hall. He was acting pretty wild. Pretty weird since he normally doesn't cause trouble."

"And that doesn't ring a bell at all?" the councilman asked rhetorically the more he began to think. "That mute guy must have been trying to tell you that someone broke into the prison. Clearly he must have seen someone out of the ordinary."

"There's no way anyone could break in," the marshal said. "This prison is constructed to where neither benders nor nonbenders could-"

"But you never know," Sokka insisted.

"Even if someone did break in, how could that person get into Unnuk's prison cell?" Anyu asked. "What motive could that person even have for killing Unnuk? No one knows he's in the process of being pardoned."

The warrior shook his head. "No. Someone must have been suspicious. To make sure Unnuk doesn't spill more information, they finished the job."

"But the chances are very unlikely," the marshal said. "It is evident that there is no sign of a struggle to break into the cell. Officials had been patrolling the area. It's not possible for anyone to just slip past them."

"I was thinking along the same lines as you at one point, sir," Anyu told the councilman. "But it makes more sense that Unnuk killed himself. As the marshal said, we don't see anything unusual about the scene. Since Unnuk was already mentally ill, his conflicted feelings must have played into his decision of ending his own life."

Sokka still wasn't convinced. It didn't seem right at all. Unnuk may have been going through some issues with mental stability, but surely he wasn't weak enough to give up in this manner, right? He always recovered from his episodes. They were just his ways of grieving. What exactly would make him take his own life after being pardoned and given protection for his family upon finding them? Relying on these close-minded guards and marshals wasn't going to help him. He had to dig deeper on his own.

"Fine," Sokka said, turning to the guard. "But do you remember what exactly was he saying? You mentioned something about him screaming."

"He wasn't coherent, sir," the guard answered. "Mainly, he wanted to escape. He acted as if there was something out there to get him."

Again, it was something that proved there was more to the story.

"So you're saying there's no way this could all be plotted?"

"We just don't see how. There's nothing to prove this," the marshal said.

"Then answer one more question for me," Sokka said, looking at the guard demandingly in the eyes. "Were these guards the _only_ ones patrolling last night?"


	15. Answers

**Chapter 15: Answers**

"That's it. That's his hut, Councilman."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. At least, this was the information he gave me."

"There's no guarantee it's correct," Sokka sighed. "But we have to start somewhere."

"If you want, sir, I can inquire them. Your injury is still healing. There's a chance you might be attacked."

"For the last time, I'll be okay."

Sokka and the guard made their way over to the hut. A little girl noticed them approaching and rushed inside the hut. A few moments later, a woman came out. Her suspicious expression melted as she recognized the councilman. She bowed in genuine greeting.

"It is an honor to welcome you to our abode, Councilman Sokka."

"Thank you," Sokka bowed back. "But I'm afraid we're here for inquiry."

The little girl hid behind her mother. The woman kept a straight face. "Of course."

"You wouldn't happen to know someone named Imnek, do you?"

"I do, sir," she answered, growing a little worried. "He's my son. Is something wrong, sir?"

"We'll have to see," the guard said harshly.

Sokka gestured him to stay low. He turned to the woman, speaking more gently. "Not at all, ma'am. We just need to see him."

"O-of course."

Sokka noticed the worry on the woman's face. The guard apparently seemed to be getting a little excited, but Sokka didn't expect the mystery to be solved this easily. This Imnek guy served as a part-time guard during the patrol last night and was the only person who was new to the job. He may or may not have had something to do with Unnuk's death, but at one point, he held the keys to the group of cells where Unnuk's was.

"What did you do _this_ time, Imnek?" the woman's voice rang as she made her way outside. "Can't you stay put in one place?"

"I _swear_ I didn't do anything, Mom."

Sokka saw that the supposed "culprit" was a boy of about ten years. He frowned, expecting this type of confusion.

"This is definitely not the Imnek I saw," the guard told Sokka.

The little boy paused and backed away a few steps once he saw Sokka. Sokka stepped closer to him. The woman flinched.

"Sir, I apologize on behalf of my son if he did anything-"

"Your son isn't the person we're looking for," the guard said rather disappointedly.

Sokka knelt down next to the young boy. "Don't worry, buddy. You're not in trouble."

The boy nodded.

"So your name is Imnek?"

"Y-yeah."

"Do you know anybody else who has that name?"

"No."

Sokka glanced at the woman. "Do _you_ happen to know anyone else with the same name, ma'am?"

"No, sir, I don't."

Sokka shot a knowing look at the guard. "You believe me now that there's something fishy going on?"

The guard pulled out a scroll. "But our charts lead us right here. This was the address given to us. The personal information doesn't match, though."

Sokka took the scroll. "Name is Imnek. Age 43. Nonbender. Mark of distinguishment is a freckle near the left eye and a scar near the forehead-"

"Does he have long hair that's tied up in a ponytail?" the woman asked suddenly.

"Yes," the guard answered in alarm. "How did you know?"

"That sounds like the man who visited our hut two nights ago," the woman answered. "Iluq."

"Did you know this guy before?" Sokka asked.

"No. He was new in town. He came to talk to my husband about giving him a part time job at the prison. My husband's actually a good friend of the marshal."

The guard quickly took notes.

"Did he get the job?"

"My husband managed to get him a part-time post at the patrol last night."

"That's him," the guard confirmed. But Sokka wasn't done with his inquiry just yet.

"When was the last time you saw him?"

"Yesterday. He came by to thank my husband for the job, but he claimed he had to leave urgently to care for his sick mother. He didn't seem too truthful to me, though."

"He was scary," the little girl murmured, clutching her mom tighter.

Sokka felt that pang of emptiness hit him again as he noticed the two kids huddling around their mother. He mentally scolded himself. This was not the time. Instead, he focused more on the unusual wave of uneasiness that stiffened the woman for a moment.

"Are you sure you're not hiding anything else from us?" he asked.

"It's just that...he was a bit intimidating, sir. My husband initially told him he couldn't help him that easily, and for a second, it looked like the guy was ready to kill someone. We thought he probably had temper issues, but there was something about him that was...off."

Sokka nodded. This was more than enough evidence for him to confirm that Iluq had something to do with Unnuk's death, but there was one more thing that he needed to clarify.

"One last question. Did he happen to carry any equipment with him? Like hunting materials or weapons?"

"He had a strap of arrows."

Sokka's eyes widened. Clearly this guy was the culprit. The guard was also trying his best to hold in his shock.

"Thank you for the information," Sokka bowed. "Your contribution is greatly appreciated."

"Anytime, sir."

Once the councilman and the guard left the hut and walked a few feet away in awkward silence, the guard blurted out, "That was the same guy who killed the chief and injured you, Councilman!"

"We don't know if it's the same guy or different people with similar weaponry," Sokka said. "Having arrows as a weapon choice must be common for this group of nonbenders. Kind of like the people who attacked me that day. They might even be a part of the same rebel group."

"They haven't been spilling out any facts since we captured them on the day of the attack. Torture isn't helping."

"If they don't spill anything, so be it. We just need to find Iluq."

"But how will that help? He's probably just like the other rebels."

"If he didn't take the risk of attacking me with the rest of the rebels that day, then he must serve as some importance to the group. Plus, he was stealthy enough to slip into the cell and finish off Unnuk when people least expected it. Since he had the keys at one point, he easily could have slipped into the cell and choked Unnuk so people wouldn't get suspicious. His aggressive behavior is already established, so him being the perpetrator makes more sense than Unnuk killing himself."

"This certainly is a lot to take in," the guard said, taking notes crazily on the scroll.

"But it ties everything together...somewhat."

Before long, they reached the palace. The prince, noticing the warrior, rushed over to him. "Did you find out about anything?"

"Only a lot," Sokka said, feeling accomplished and turning to the guard. "I need you to hand this information over to the marshal and tell him to begin a more thorough investigation. I want this man in prison by the time the festival begins."

"Yes, sir," the guard said, heading towards the prison. Sokka rubbed his aching head.

"Still no news about Unnuk's family?"

"Not that I know of," Anyu answered.

"You're not busy today, are you?"

"Busy? I'm not a chief yet to be busy."

"Care to join me on a mission after lunch then?"

"Another mission?"

"Yeah, but this time, it's not really related to a crime or anything. I'm going to explore the current situation in the tribe. I figure it'll benefit you, too, if you learn some stuff about the tribe without your princely following."

"So you actually remember that you'll be the chief soon, huh?" Anyu questioned, crossing his arms.

"What kind of question is that?"

"Councilman...may I just say that you're not taking any measures to protect yourself?" Anyu asked, kind of annoyed. "General Kano is trying to contain himself from announcing your chiefly status to the rest of the officials. Avatar Aang will be here in a matter of _days_. We need to get things ready for your coronation."

Sokka sighed. "I know, but once I get some answers, I'll be able to take on the responsibility. This next mission is going to achieve exactly that. Once I find out what the main domestic issues are, I won't have to worry about sending representatives or relying on a particular group of people."

The prince thought for a moment. "I guess I'll join you, but Kano is bent on actually sending a group of people with us this time."

"I guess we have to appease him at least once, right?" Sokka grunted. "Fine. We'll leave two hours past midday."


	16. An Empty Street

**Chapter 16: An Empty Street**

After failing to convince Kano that an entire army was not needed for exploring the tribe, Sokka acted as if he dropped the mission altogether and decided to set off alone at his own time. That evening, when the prince and the other generals headed for the Session on Public Affairs, the councilman feigned pain from his injury and stayed behind, stealing the chance to sneak out of the palace. Clad in a long, shabby cloak and partially hiding his face with a shawl, he made his way towards the commoners' sector.

Sokka felt this was the perfect time for exploration. If he was to be promoted to a chiefly position within the next few days, it was crucial that he spent some time outside of the palace. Plus, there was going to be a lot of nocturnal activity around this time of year considering how the week-long Moon Festival was coming up. There was just so much to do and lots to prepare for, like the annual play and the acrobat shows.

He had been wandering for a while, passing by families who worked together to hold up private stalls. He saw artisans who were focused on painting different masks, capturing the essence of Water Tribe motifs. Sculptors- both benders and nonbenders- worked together to construct different works of art. Fancy crescent-shaped paper lanterns were hung throughout the roofs of individual stalls. It was like rows upon rows of lanterns lit a path up in the air that led to a never-ending destination. The warrior smiled.

"Wanna buy a kaleidoscope, sir?"

A young boy approached the warrior with a large pail containing dozens upon dozens of kaleidoscopes. The boy was wearing rags and looked like he was freezing, but the smile on his face was genuine. Sokka frowned and leaned down to be in level with the kid.

"Aren't you supposed to be home right now, kiddo?" he asked, wrapping his shawl around the boy.

"I _am_ home. I live in that shop." The boy pointed to a shabby looking stall at the end of the street. "My aunt and uncle work there."

"And they're making you sell these anyway? You know what the temperature is outside?"

"Who's gonna sell 'em if I don't?"

"What if I bought all of them?"

"Are you trying to get me in trouble?"

"Well then, Smartypants. Get me three, then. Oh, wait." _Does Tenzin really need one? Eh, might as well._ "Get me four."

The boy handed the councilman four kaleidoscopes. Sokka reached into his robes and pulled out two gold pieces. He stuffed them in the boy's pouch. The boy's eyes went wide.

"But they're only two silver pieces each."

"Oh, three gold pieces each?"

"No, silly, they're two silver pieces-"

"Oooh, so they're _five_ gold pieces." The warrior smirked and dropped a few more coins into the boy's pouch. "Seriously, kid, get some clothes first. And I should probably warn you to get cover in the next three minutes or so. I hear the officials are coming for an inspection tonight."

"Like who? The goofy councilman guy? I hear he's not _that_ scary."

" _What_ goofy councilman guy?!" Sokka squeaked, flustered. "For your kind information, kiddo, he's the scariest guy on the _planet_ and you gotta _deal with it._ "

The boy laughed and dismissed the comment, turning back and lugging his pail with him. The warrior sighed, not helping a small chuckle. In all seriousness, though, he didn't like how little kids were being sent on errands once darkness fell. Well, there was one area of reform he needed to consider.

He continued his walk, keeping his head low now that he didn't have his scarf. He kept passing by other, much younger kids selling various items. The more tiny vendors he ran into, the more he began developing the changes he was going to establish as chief.

"Must be a long walk."

Sokka's observations were interrupted as a skinny bender gestured to a gondola nearby.

"Care for a ride, sir?"

Sokka hesitated. Gondolas just brought so many memories back to him. Not to mention they reminded him of a certain someone. He shook his head. This was not the time for him to drown in his emotions again.

"No thanks."

"You sure, sir?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

The man kind of looked disappointed. He shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal and tended back to his gondola. Sokka paused and reconsidered. What if this man had a family to support? And wasn't the warrior's excuse a little ridiculous? If he was going to stay strong at the North Pole and accept the responsibility of chiefdom, he should face these nostalgic parts of everyday life. One ride wasn't going to hurt him.

"Okay, I'll go."

The man smiled. "Then hop on, sir. Where'ya headed?"

"The commoners' sector."

"Right this way, please!"

It was smooth sailing- at least Sokka wanted it to be. He shrugged off his uneasiness and glued his eyes to the surroundings. Everyday life was the way he had expected it to be, but as he approached deeper into the actual sector, he saw that the vivacity from the upper sectors dimmed automatically. He ran into a lot of people arguing more than normal, and the excitement on people's faces vanished when money came into play. Sokka witnessed many arguments over high prices and extra amounts paid for "taxes." There were issues with the newly established industrial sectors, such as pollution and contamination that reminded Sokka of the destitute Fire Nation colonies in the Earth Kingdom. Certain domestic issues like those caught his eye and sent him thinking again.

He lost the ability to think clearly, however, as the oarsman stopped the gondola to let a family climb aboard. The warrior turned away, feeling his chest churning.

"You okay with it, sir?"

"Yeah, sure," Sokka mumbled, the emptiness hitting him like a train. He started feeling a little queasy as the happy couple stepped in and situated each of their kids in their laps.

"Can you please take us to the Imperial Court?" The man asked the gondolier. "We have something to discuss with Councilman Sokka."

Sokka covered his face with the hood of his cloak. Ironically they were coming to see him.

"Of course, sir, but I have to drop this gentleman off at his hut-"

"Actually, take me to the Imperial Court, too," Sokka said quickly. He knew he was contradicting what his mind was telling him. There was a greater chance they might recognize him. Clearly he was going to get emotional and he should be trying to find a way to get off the gondola now, but a part of him wanted to stay and watch the happy family.

"If you say so, sir."

The oarsman steered the gondola around, and they headed back the way they came. Knowing it would only perturb him in the end, Sokka turned around and got a better look at the family anyway.

He was surprised and upset to see how easily the Universe taunted him by creating a couple that resembled Sokka and Yue so much. The man's hairstyle and manner were strikingly similar to Sokka's and the woman's hair- though not white- was woven into a single braid with a centerpiece ornament similar to Yue's. Their daughter was the spitting image of the woman, possessing her dad's eyes. The toddler boy played eagerly with his mother's braid, trying to shove it into his mouth and whining when his mother pushed her braid back. When the couple caught him looking at them, Sokka grinned awkwardly and turned away again, twiddling with his fingers.

The cooes exchanged between the parents and the toddlers reminded Sokka a little too much of the memory he and Yue once encountered- all those years ago when he was rarely the only one riding around on a gondola.

" _Nah, the Universe can be a pain sometimes. Have I told you about how my favorite fort got destroyed? And that one time when two fishing hooks got stuck in my thumb?"_

" _Sounds like you and the Universe have an unbreakable bond," Yue laughed._

 _Sokka shrugged, smiling smugly. "Yeah, pretty much. Not that I'm too weak to handle it or anything. I regularly work out, you know." He waved his eyebrows, attempting to be stylish but clearly failing._

" _I'm sure you do," she smiled. "But I'm surprised. I figured the Southern Water Tribe was more liberal."_

" _A bit too liberal. My dad's technically the chief, but since we don't have a strict government and all that, we're just like normal people." The warrior rubbed the back of his head. "You could visit the Southern Water Tribe sometime. I-If you'd like."_

" _Oh...of course."_

 _Sokka and Yue passed by a street where a man, woman, and toddler were waiting. The family seemed to be waiting for a gondola. Yue turned to the gondolier._

" _Will you please wait, Oki?"_

" _Yes, Princess."_

 _Once the gondola danced to a stop, Yue caught the lady's attention. "Excuse me, are you looking for a ride?"_

" _The princess!" the woman gasped._

" _It's an honor to be in your presence, Princess Yue," the man said, bowing._

" _A pleasure to meet you as well," Yue smiled. "Would you like to ride with us to your destination?"_

" _That's fine, Princess, we can wait-"_

" _Come on, we won't bite ya," Sokka said._

" _Princess, I'm sure you know of how we don't let commoners share a gondola ride with you," Oki reminded._

" _The gondolier is right, Princess. Please, carry on," the woman said._

 _Sokka rolled his eyes. "They have a baby with them. How could they cause any harm? I'm not sure if you know this, but royal families' interaction with the public increases respect for the chief."_

 _Oki paused. "But sir-"_

" _And I'm sure you think of me as Yue's bodyguard, right? If anything was to happen, I'd be right here."_

 _Yue felt her cheeks warming. Surely she was impressed by his choice of words. "It will be fine, Oki. I'm sure Father would understand."_

 _The gondolier sighed. Sokka instinctively scooted to the other side where Yue was sitting, providing room for the family, but noticing how close he actually was to the princess, he chuckled awkwardly._

 _Oh boy._

 _The family members stepped in one by one and hesitated to sit in front of the princess._

" _Please, have a seat," Yue said warmly._

" _But Princess-"_

" _Unless you want us to stand, too," Sokka added, swiftly settling the incident._

 _The ride was fairly quiet. The family didn't say much out of intimidation, and each time Sokka attempted to make a conversation, a reply was ensured to where the conversation ended right then and there. Yue cleared her throat._

" _What part of the sector do you come from?"_

" _We live off the sector," the woman answered. "We're acquaintances of Advisor Ching."_

" _Really?"_

" _We were going to see him today, but he had to attend a meeting or something like that."_

" _Yeah, I heard about that meeting," Sokka pointed out._

 _The toddler jumped down from his mother's lap and took tiny steps towards the princess. Yue smiled and held her hands out._

" _He's so precious! What's his name?"_

" _Jian."_

" _How sweet."_

" _Yeeahh," Sokka said, feeling a little different on the inside. He normally wasn't into babies too much and always thought it was the women's job to squee over them. Yet, he found he couldn't take his eyes off of Yue and the kid. He dismissed his overwhelming feelings. No science was going to rationalize his ridiculous notion of falling for Yue more than usual just because she was playing with a three year old._

" _Come here, little guy," Yue coaxed sweetly._

 _And again, Sokka had a hard time not faltering. He couldn't figure out if it was Yue or the kid or their interaction that was cute. Not that he would admit to anything like that._

 _The ride turned a little rough despite there being very few gondolas out in the canals._

" _Be careful, Jian," the mother warned._

" _Oki, can you go a little more smoothly? We have a kid on board," Sokka said._

" _Sorry, sir, I'm trying. The water seems rough today."_

 _A swift motion of the gondola alarmed the little boy and caused the gondola to swerve a little._

" _Uh oh."_

" _Woah there."_

 _Before they knew it, Sokka and Yue simultaneously grabbed hold of the boy to prevent his fall. The parents breathed a sigh of relief, but things kind of got awkward between the princess and the warrior. Their hands had interlaced in a somewhat clumsy fashion. Not that they minded, especially Sokka. A smile tugged at his lips. He experienced a feeling he didn't know of. Him and Yue with this kid...well, maybe he shouldn't go down that road yet considering he's only sixteen. It was a sweet feeling though._

" _I'm so sorry, sir!" Oki exclaimed. "I'll be careful."_

 _Sokka snapped out of his trance and let the kid go. The princess gently set the boy in her lap, playing with him._

" _Isn't that nice? I believe this will be great practice for you both in the future," the woman smiled._

" _Practice?" Sokka asked, raising his eyebrows but clearly blushing beet red._

" _Why, you two are getting married soon. You are the princess's betrothed, aren't you?" the man asked Sokka._

 _Sokka and Yue's smiles faded at the same time, and disheartenment took over. They shared a brief look before looking away. Yep. It was going to go downhill from now._

"You can just stop here." It was best if Sokka got off now.

The gondolier stopped the gondola near a narrow street. "But sir, the Imperial Court is-"

"I forgot I had some business here."

As he got off the gondola a little shakily, he turned to the family. He made sure the darkness covered his face really well. "I hear you're going to see Councilman Sokka. I heard he might not be at the Imperial Court today as there's a meeting."

"Oh. Then what do you think we should do, sir?"

"I tell you what. Go ahead and go anyway. I kind of know some people who work in the court. I can try to get the Prince to talk to you about whatever you need, and he can pass the message onto the councilman."

"That would be perfect. Thank you sir," the man bowed.

"No problem."

The toddlers waved at the warrior. He grinned and handed each of them a kaleidoscope he bought earlier.

"Say thank you, kids," the mother said.

"It's fine."

But as the gondola swerved and kept moving forward, leaving him behind as he watched longingly at the family, Sokka knew that he was definitely not going to be fine. Afterall, his life was nothing entirely vibrant or populous; it was just an empty street.


	17. Big Brother First

**Chapter 17: Big Brother First**

"I believe you have seen for yourself how much the tribe has changed, sir," Kano mumbled.

Sokka contemplated over Kano's words. Sure the Northern Water Tribe now has a factory or two and receives its resources from extensive trade with the Earth Kingdom, but that didn't mean the tribe had to slowly start leaving behind its beliefs and practices. This was shown keenly in the number of children he ran into yesterday, spending their time selling things on the streets to make both ends meet.

"I'm just surprised you didn't tell me all of this sooner." Sokka set his documents down. "I know you mentioned there were some other domestic issues in the tribe, but if only you had been more specific. I would have taken action sooner."

"I was going to, but I felt that providing stability for the tribe would help get rid of all of this. Anyu demonstrates a keen interest for reviving ancient customs and overshadowing industry with natural adaptability. He is too young, unfortunately, to carry out his tasks, and plans had changed after you arrived."

"That's no excuse, Kano."

"Even after it was decided that you were going to be the temporary chief, I was not willing to perturb you with all of this. I mean, I knew your feelings are already turbulent from Arnook's passing and...matters about your personal life."

Sokka grew flustered. "My personal matters are _not_ going to get in the way of my loyalty for the tribe." But in reality, Sokka could perfectly see the reasoning behind it all. His personal feelings did get in the way in some instances and made him do the bare minimum at certain times.

"I apologize, sir."

A servant stepped into the tent. "Councilman Sokka, Mr. Qajak is here to speak with you."

"Send him in, please."

A man clad in professional attire stepped in. It was hard to tell he was a citizen of the Water Tribe since his strict business attire made him look more like one of the infamous Earth Kingdom businessman Sokka occasionally ran into.

"It is an honor to meet you, Councilman," Qajak bowed. "And my greetings to General Kano as well."

The general didn't seem to have a soft spot for this guy at all. He frowned deeply. "Just go on with what it is you're here to rant about."

Qajak cleared his throat and glanced at Sokka. "I am aware of the restrictions that you are wanting to put on businesses here in the Northern Tribe."

"Frankly, I wouldn't call them restrictions. I am aware of how important business is, and there is nothing wrong with it if it stays as business, but I want what's best for the tribe. I will not have issues like child labor and excessive taxation in manufacture and trade hinder the people's comforts."

"But we are an emerging world power, sir. We have access to more resources than before, and with resources comes a labor source."

"And you're saying children are that labor source?" Kano questioned.

Qajak ignored the general and kept his attention on the warrior. "I assure you that you have nothing to really consider in the matter, Councilman Sokka. As you usually do not spend extensive amount of time in the commoners' sector, you are not quite familiar with its everyday issues."

Sokka frowned, standing up. "I'm guessing you take no consideration of these everyday issues."

"Why, are they not present anywhere else in the world? There's nothing new about them, sir, and there is no real reason for discussion...unless you are suggesting that industry is creating a negative impact upon the world."

"If it overlooks these everyday issues we've been talking about, I would certainly say so."

"The Northern Water Tribe can no longer linger as a block of ice."

Sokka raised his eyebrows. "Since you speak so strongly, I suppose you know of living in blocks of ice? They're not that bad, really, compared to all the pollution and gunk that oozes out of poorly maintained factories in highly advanced blocks of ice. And I'm sure you know the consequences of having a poor maintenance of industry like pollution and unclean water. I'm not about to let the Water Tribes get to that situation."

Qajak grimaced. "I would like to mention that one of the biggest superpowers during and following the Hundred Year War were those who maintained their industrial advantages. Ba Sing Se and the Fire Nation Capital are a few examples."

"Watch your mouth, Qajak. Are you aware that you're speaking to the councilman?" Kano flared.

"No no, Kano. It's good that he said something." Sokka stood up. "Go on."

Qajak softened his voice. "Sir, have you not been supportive of the industrial boom? My research tells me you have remarkable skills in the fields of science and engineering, so you would have plenty of experience and overwhelming support for the development of the Water Tribes. How can technological boom possibly cause harm or corrupt society in any way?"

Sokka could recognize a manipulative businessman anywhere. Boosting the warrior's ego wasn't going to make him drop this, though."You think society will not be corrupt by taking advantage of children who are willing to work for less money? You think education will not at all be affected if almost one-third of the adolescent population is wasting away in factories? I thought Avatar Aang and I have been enforcing the importance of education."

"Sir-"

"I've also noticed a lack of fraternity in the tribe due to the excessive taxation that your factory requested the government to impose. Last time I checked, brotherhood was one of the most important values of the Water Tribes."

"No industrialist intends for children to take part in the labor force," Qajak reasoned, hissing. "It is a _commoner's_ decision in allowing his or her child to work in our factories. And as far as Water Tribe customs go, I am well aware of how brotherhood plays along with industry. I'm sure being a southerner would make you feel close minded at times in terms of change but-"

"Qajak!" Kano roared. "Do you know who you're talking to? The future leader of this _entire-_ "

"Don't spike your stress, General," Sokka said abruptly, completely unperturbed as he shot Qajak a look. "So let me get this straight. You are a strict businessman who practically does nothing to associate with the Northern Water Tribe culturally."

"Culture is not a factor of progress. We can have a million festivals related to the Moon and Ocean and Wolf spirits, but I guarantee you nothing will change. Since culture serves no purpose in boosting economic improvement, we might as well start making money off of the things we do to uphold these traditions."

" _Right._ And this goes for the taxes and stuff. I suppose you're also saying that you came to the position you're in now because you've been working in factories and paying every single one of these taxes? I'm sure you were not at all educated, were you?" he asked rhetorically.

Qajak looked away. "I never meant-"

"And since you're a rational guy, I think you would appreciate a bit of how the universe works in reality. These commoners you're taxing like crazy, they're not going to just sit there. The more of their children your industry tries to consume, the more they'll see the need for rebellion. The rebellious attitude is not far from actually reaching its breaking point, and it won't be long before it happens. But you and I both know who's going to be sitting on the throne by the time your industry seeks help from the government. I'm sure Prince Anyu, being a conservative and pro-culture activist, would _love_ to help you in any way he can."

Qajak had no words to say at this point. He sighed.

"What makes me still pity you is that you thought of the Northern Water Tribe as a block of ice before the era of industry. That block of ice is where a Water Tribe common man's life began, believe it or not. And it was that 'block of ice' that stood up during the Great Siege knowing there was absolute guarantee that it will win. It's a shame that you don't understand this."

"I think my brother in law pretty much nailed this argument."

Sokka turned to see Aang standing near the entrance of the tent. An impressed but still goofy smile was painted on the Avatar's face.

"Avatar Aang!" Kano bowed. "It is a great honor to see you again."

"Good to see you, too, Kano." The airbender walked in and placed his hand around his shocked brother in law, eyeing Qajak. "I think it's time we let the poor kid go, Sokka. I can see he has some reflecting to do."

"My apologies for being disrespectful, sir. I will not interfere with your restrictions. I hope to meet you on a lighter note next time." Qajak bowed before the three of them and left the tent awkwardly but clearly defeated.

"I will...meet with you after lunch, Avatar Aang," Kano bowed. "I'm afraid I have some errands to do."

"Alright, General Kano."

"And if you can, please let the committee know that we'll be having a meeting this evening to discuss these matters."

"As you wish, Councilman."

Once he left, Aang smiled widely at Sokka.

"When did _you_ get here?" Sokka asked, incredulous.

"Just in time to hear your debate."

"You've been standing out there the entire time?"

"Yeah, but I'm glad I did." Aang gestured him to have a seat and sat next to him. "You know, I was worried about you while getting here, but now I know you've been doing really well. And I know you know this already, but...I'm proud of you, Sokka."

"Why the touchy feely emotion, Aang? It was just another one of my epic word battles."

"But I was even more impressed this time. I always knew you were a rational thinker, but I didn't think you'd be willing to dedicate so much time to defending a nation's culture and spiritual well-being." The airbender sighed, noticing Sokka's injured arm. "And I'm really glad you're okay."

"You didn't have to worry about me, Airhead."

"We've been family since forever. I can't just not worry about you." The Avatar frowned. "But that doesn't excuse your carelessness in not informing us what happened. You're still in trouble."

"Fine. Psh, Avatar overprotectiveness. Where are Katara and the kids?"

"Back at the palace." The horrified look on Sokka's face caused Aang to quickly assure, "In the safer part of the palace with ten security guards in front of the tent."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go see my preachy tearbendy sister."

Aang sighed in amusement and helped the warrior up.

"And promise me you and Katara won't give me the oogies today. I've been living a peaceful life so far, and you making out with my sister for hours at a time will not-"

"But that was back in the day. We don't do that anymore."

"When you think I'm not looking you do."

"Okay okay. Psh, older brother protectiveness."

* * *

"I can't _believe_ you didn't even _think_ of sending us a word of what happened," Katara snapped in her motherly fashion, running her smooth, water-coated hands over Sokka's injury. "You think you have to handle everything on your own?"

"Katara, be quiet. The kids are taking a nap-"

" _You_ be quiet, Sokka. You just don't want to hear my rant."

This conversation was clearly not going to end anytime soon, Sokka knew. "I-"

"She's right, you know," Aang said, still not pleased but softer in expression. "I keep telling you to communicate with us if necessary because I _knew_ you would neglect telling us something like this. It's a good thing Anyu was there to give me all the right details."

"Okay, even if I _did_ tell you guys, would you have let me go on and do my research? Wouldn't you send a million orders to the government, telling them to give me extremely tight security and making me stay indoors all the time?"

"At least until you got better," Aang defended.

"Look, guys, I know what you're doing is all for my own good, but since I'm going to be the chief in a couple of days, I need a little more freedom to check out my surroundings and see what the situation is like in the tribe. It's going to be harder for me to explore the tribe once I become the chief."

"But you still have to be careful," Katara said softly.

"You're going to be the next chief, which means you'll be put on the spotlight several times," Aang said. "Your position isn't a battlefield, Sokka. You have no idea when or from where your opponent might strike you. And considering how Arnook was easily assassinated-"

"You two are seriously paranoid."

"No," Aang sighed. "We're being realistic. You have no idea how important this is. We could sit here all day and tell you how crucial it is to protect yourself."

"I know, Aang. I know it's important. And I _will_ protect myself."

Aang and Katara didn't seem too convinced. Their fears only seemed to grow worse. Sokka sighed. "Guys, I promise you that nothing is going to happen to me. I will be fine."

"You have to be fine for our sake, Sokka, if not for yours," Katara said, glancing at him in concern and even hesitance. "Dad left us not too long ago. It's just us now."

Sokka softened his eyes. He ushered Katara to sit next to him and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Look...I might be a lot of things, but I'm a big brother first. You know I'll never turn my back on you. Sure you're married to the Avatar and have three extremely protective babies, but you're still my baby sister. I won't leave you in the dust."

She smiled. "I know you won't."

He cleared his throat, sensing the awkwardness already. "You're starting to make me feel overly emotional, Katara. Geez, even the oogies are better than this- ow! Hey, I'm _injured_ over here."

"That's some injury alright," she smirked. "Everything seems normal to me."

"So is that a warrior's promise? That you'll pay attention to every step you'll make?" Aang demanded.

" _Yes_ , Airhead. Now can we please move on to the dining hall? I'm starving."


	18. Could Have Been Me

**Chapter 18: Could Have Been Me**

"I'm still not sleepy," Bumi whined.

"That's what you get for taking a nap earlier."

"I keep telling my parents that naps aren't manly," the boy said mid-yawn. "But-"

"Kiddo, if you think taking a nap isn't manly, then neither is eating or breathing."

"And neither is telling stories about princesses."

Sokka sighed. "Believe it or not, telling princess stories can actually be manly at times."

"Yeah," Kya defended. "Especially if it's about someone as beautiful as the Moon Princess."

The mesmerizingly powerful weaving of Princess Yue seemed to glow from the torchlight, glancing intently at the councilman and his niece and nephew. The three of them were huddled together, each of Sokka's strong arms wrapped protectively around Kya and Bumi.

"Yeah," the warrior admitted. "She certainly is beautiful."

"Eh, I guess she's pretty," Bumi said, trying to be nonchalant to hide his shyness. Sokka smirked knowingly.

"Why is her hair white?" Kya asked. "Is she old, Uncle Sokka?"

"No, sweetheart. She just has special powers."

"I wonder how people thought of her hair back then," Bumi asked curiously. "It must have been weird."

"Princess Yue was so kind and pretty that people didn't care what her hair color was."

"Her hair thingies look fancy," Kya pointed out.

"Maybe it's because she was a _princess_ , dummy head."

"Hey!"

"Guys, don't start. If you want to stay, then you better behave."

"Yeah, or the Moon Princess will take you away to the Spirit World," Kya stuck her tongue out at her brother.

Bumi crossed his arms. "I hear the Moon Spirit is actually really nice. She won't drag me down to the Spirit World."

"She _is_ nice," Sokka said. "But she can get mad. You know what she does to people who misbehave so much?"

Kya grew quiet, but Bumi smirked it off. "You're just trying to scare us, Uncle Sokka."

"So your mom didn't tell you about this?"

Bumi frowned. "Tell us what?"

"That the Moon Spirit uses her powers to do the unthinkable…"

"The unthinkable?" Kya gulped.

"Yeah. It's like something the Tickle Monster would do." The councilman started poking and prodding his nephew and niece.

"Uncle Sokka!" Kya squealed.

"I... can't... breathe!" Bumi uttered between laughs.

"I declare a tickle war on you!"

It wasn't long before they were caught up in the tickling war, and it was every warrior for himself...er, herself, too. Kya insisted on climbing up her uncle's shoulders, holding onto his loose hair.

"Nice strategy I see. Climb on top of the enemy and distract him," the warrior laughed.

"There's no time for laughing in war, soldier," Bumi imitated.

"Well well, don't you sound just like General Roan."

"You mean I sound like _you_ , Uncle Sokka."

They were cut short, however, when Bumi accidently hit Sokka's injured arm, and the councilman grunted in pain. Kya and Bumi froze. They had never seen their uncle in such pain.

"Look what you did, Bumi. Now Uncle Sokka's boo-boo hurts."

"I'm sorry, Uncle Sokka."

Sokka noticed how scared they looked and tried laughing off the pain, persuading them not to worry. "It's no big deal, kiddos."

"I'll go to sleep now, Uncle Sokka," Kya mumbled, slipping into her sheets.

"Hey, come on. It's okay, sweetheart."

But the kids simply gave up and snuggled back into their blankets. Before long, Kya was sprawled out next to her brother and uncle, snoozing the night away. Sokka and Bumi spent the rest of the time in solitude, both of their gaze shifting from the sleeping toddler to the beautiful woman on the tapestry.

"You still not sleepy?"

Bumi shook his head, sighing.

"Let it go, Bumi. It wasn't your fault."

"It's not that." Bumi twiddled with his fingers. "You still have that necklace I gave you?"

After untangling the shark tooth necklace from his white Water Tribe necklace, Sokka showed it to his nephew. "Does that answer your question?"

The little boy sulked a little and shifted closer to his uncle. "Maybe you should stop wearing it. It's unlucky."

"Unlucky? Who told you that?"

"Well, you got hurt after wearing it and-"

"You're turning into your dad. He thinks every single thing has some meaning to it."

"But it's true."

"You do realize I got promoted to chief, too, after wearing this. A necklace won't determine your fate, Bu-Bu." The warrior frowned when he noticed how Bumi didn't take the effort to correct him and whine at his nickname.

"I don't know, Uncle Sokka." The boy wrapped his arms around his uncle. "It was scary when we found out somebody tried to attack you."

"Bumi, you're six years old. You're too young to start worrying about this kind of stuff. Geez, don't your parents keep things like this private?"

"They didn't tell me anything. I was kind of stalking them."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"But I was." Bumi sat up and looked at his uncle. "It was just a statue, Uncle Sokka. So what if the arrows hit it?"

"That wasn't why I-"

"I know you like the Moon Spirit and all, but don't you think that was extreme?"

"And here I was, thinking you were just a kid." Sokka said, shaking his head. He turned until he was facing his nephew. "Look, Bumi...once you're my age, you'll see that there are going to be times when you'll have to fight for certain things and even take a few hits for them. That wasn't just a statue. Hundreds of people here look up to it. _I_ look up to it. I couldn't let anything happen to it."

"It's weird how much you want to protect the statue of the Moon Spirit-" Bumi looked back at the tapestry, "-when people who loved her actually didn't do anything."

Sokka raised his eyebrows. "What are you talking about?"

"Didn't you say there was a guy who liked the princess a lot?"

The councilman's smile waned a little. "Yeah, why?"

"It's just...I don't get how he let her do that so easily."

"Let her do what?" he asked worriedly.

"You know, let her become the Moon Spirit. He should have protected her."

Sokka looked away. Sure Bumi was just a kid and didn't know better yet, but he did have a point. Surely Sokka wouldn't submit to his nephew's words, right?

"He did like her, didn't he?"

"He _loved_ her."

"Then why didn't he stop her?"

"He... tried to." In reality, he couldn't help thinking if he said that to console Bumi or to console himself.

"He didn't try hard enough if you ask me."

Sokka swallowed hard. "He was probably just shocked and..."

"But you weren't shocked when the statue was in danger. Why didn't he, you know, stop her when she was going to die?"

"She didn't die-"

"Yeah yeah, turn into a spirit and all." Bumi observed his uncle's look but failed to realize that his uncle was the guy he was now degrading. "You know, Uncle Sokka...did you ever imagine what would've happened if that chief told _you_ to look after the Moon Princess? Before she died? You would have been much better than that guy."

Sokka winced. "Actually-"

"I'm sure you would have done things differently. You would've saved her. And now you wouldn't have gotten hurt protecting her statue."

Sokka felt his eyes stinging. "I…"

"And since you like her so much, maybe if she lived, you could have been best friends with her. I would've met her, too."

He realized there was no use in being a wimp in front of his nephew no matter how strongly he was feeling that particular moment. He sighed, pulling the covers over him and knowing he wouldn't be sleeping all night anyway. "Just...get some sleep, kiddo."

Bumi noticed the uneasiness in the air but dismissed it. He wiggled into his sheets. But Sokka had more on his mind than before.

" _It gave me life. Maybe I can give it back."_

 _Sokka was never the one to know such pain. Of course he knew the pain of losing a loved one, but in Yue's case, it was a different kind of pain. He dismissed it and found the strength to grab her by the arm, simply knowing that she would listen to him. That he wouldn't have to feel that pain because if she listened to him, she wouldn't dream of doing what she was about to do._

 _Sure her duty was to her people and her tribe, but her duty had to be to her heart, too. Her duty had to be to Sokka._

" _No! You don't have to do that."_

 _But he was wrong. "It's my duty, Sokka."_

" _I won't let you!" He faltered to think of something else to make her stay. He tried to prevent her by reminding her of her father's word. "Your father told me to protect you!"_

" _I have to do this."_

 _He didn't know what exactly it was that he felt when she let go of his hand, but he knew that he would never be the same after that._

"I'm still right, aren't I?"

"Yes, you are." The councilman shifted uncomfortably but took Bumi's little hand and placed it on his chest. The boy scooted closer to him.

"That could've totally been you."

"Yeah," Sokka breathed, closing his eyes. "It could have been me."


	19. Nothing

**Chapter 19: Nothing**

"Sokka, you don't look so good."

The councilman dismissed Katara's comment and handed a still-sleeping Kya over to her. "Thanks, baby sister. That makes me feel _great_."

"I'm serious. You look like you didn't get enough sleep," she pointed out worriedly. "And you're up pretty early."

"I didn't get _any_ sleep to be honest," Sokka shrugged, gathering his documents. "But I'm fine. Really."

"Did the kids give you a hard time?"

"No."

"Are you sick?"

"No, no."

"Then what else would give you the reason to stay up all night?"

"I was working on my reports, okay?" Sokka clarified irritably. "Will you stop with the questionnaire now?"

"But there's no reason for you to stay up all night to work on them."

"Call it stress," he sighed. "Look, the Moon Festival celebrations will begin in a few days, and I'm going to be the chief. It's time I wrapped things up."

Katara wasn't convinced. "Sokka, Aang and I have been worried about you for a while but...this is just-"

"Katara, how many times do I have to tell you? I'm fine. FINE. I have a responsibility on my hands, and I need to focus. Stop worrying about me and just keep your health in check."

She frowned. "Is it just the responsibility?"

No. It wasn't. It never will be _just_ the responsibility, and he knew very well that Katara could see that clearly, but he wasn't going to admit it. He gave her an annoyed look. "I'll answer that question after the meeting."

"But-"

"You and the kids be careful, and let the guards actually _guard_ you this time. Aang will be here soon."

The councilman stepped out and made his way towards the council tent. He tried not to think too deep about anything. Even as he passed the marble statue of Princess Yue, he forced himself not to stare too much at it and clutched his papers. He entered the tent with a determined face, taking his seat next to Aang. His entry stirred the war ministers.

Sokka tried his best not to mention anything, but he couldn't help it as he turned to Kano. "I noticed you did nothing about my previous request, General. The statue is still there."

 _Here he goes again with his precious princess_ , Qajak murmured inwardly.

"My apologies, sir, but I was going to wait to shift the marble statue to the Spirit Oasis until your coronation. It is risky to continuously open the gates, so..."

"Understandable, but I would like the statue to be protected until then. These are violent times, and we're not going to lose our heritage and sacred monuments to a group of extremists."

"Yes, sir."

Sokka turned to the others and cleared his throat. "This year's Moon Festival will be the start of an era of change. I have a few revisions to make to the Northern Water Tribe's policies...and I seek to possibly eliminate some."

The soon-to-be chief's announcement perked up the otherwise bored recorders. They picked up their feathered pens and began writing. Prince Anyu, Kano, and the other generals glanced up at him attentively. Aang reached over and skimmed through some of the documents in front of Sokka, nodding his head in approval.

"First, I want to lower the domestic purchasing tax by a solid 15 percent."

Qajak, who was still recovering from his defeat in the argument with the councilman the previous day, almost spat his drink out. " _15 percent_?"

"And I plan to get rid of all other taxes within the tribe."

Qajak almost choked. "But sir, that wouldn't leave the government and the businesses any money."

"Our tribe survived before without so many taxes, and it'll be okay now, too."

"But-"

"Buying goods shouldn't be a pain for the consumer," Sokka reiterated, glancing at the businessman briefly. "And in our tribe, this 'pain' has become the most essential part of everyday life. This extra money consumers are spending is going to the tribal council, and every year, the council is left with surpluses which put consumers away from their comfort zones. I want to help promote the tribe's initial policy of individual loyalty."

"I think our friend here is getting quite anxious," Kano glared at Qajak.

"No no, sir, I'm... perfectly fine with the decision."

"Even if you _weren't_ fine with it, we would have gone ahead with the plan," General Bo said smugly.

"Secondly, I would like to revise the working laws. The maximum age for an individual to seek work or be hired for a job is sixteen years. There should be no reason for children and adolescents younger than sixteen to roam the streets, neglecting their education. This goes to all families of the tribe."

"But Councilman Sokka," Kano began. "There are families who rely on-"

"Who rely on their children to be the breadwinners of the family because either the parents themselves are disabled or have no job opportunities." He raised his eyebrows. "Maybe it has something to do with all the taxes that are consuming the tribe," he said somewhat sarcastically.

"What are you suggesting we do?"

"I'm all for the idea of providing financial stability to families until they find jobs. Any families with disabled persons can receive a certain amount of money each month until their posterity is old enough for a job."

 _Downright ridiculous,_ Qajak thought.

"Where do you plan on getting this money from?" General Bo asked. "The money to fund for their annual assistance?"

"The purchasing tax. We're taking money from the public and implementing it _for_ the public."

"The idea sounds great on paper," General Aariak said. "But-"

"Then it's settled," Sokka finished the conversation.

The generals and ministers noted the rashness and irritability in the councilman's voice. They justified it, though, knowing that as Sokka was a tactician and usually thought through every decision he took, he must have everything under control. Aang frowned. Sokka seemed so different today. He couldn't be _that_ stressed over this chiefly responsibility, right?

"I have received numerous complaints of a lack of cultural appreciation. Our biggest event in the Northern Water Tribe is the Moon Festival, but the number of people attending this festival has dropped according to recent statistics. My next proposal is that we combine the Moon Festival with a celebration that has been long forgotten: the New Moon Celebration."

Aang seemed most pleased with the idea, knowing that a certain past life of his will definitely come to appreciate it.

"This festival will promote the reunion of the Northern and Southern Tribes. It will also help others dedicate some time to Water Tribe culture, especially with the fusion of citizens on opposite ends of the globe. Word has been sent to the sister tribe about the festival, so we expect to have thousands of people attend this year."

The generals pretty much nodded in agreement. There were no real downfalls to consider.

"Another important point that I want to share is the number of poor families and orphans in the villages outside the main city's limits." The councilman's voice softened. "Almost two-thirds of the children who are being forced to work through severe weather conditions are either destitute or have no families. Without the education they need, these children will never have the opportunity to seek a better lifestyle." He looked up. "So I've decided to open up a privately-funded school for orphans. Education will be provided with emphasis on Water Tribe history, culture, and tradition."

Silence captivated the room for a moment. This was all surprising coming from Sokka, but then again, it wasn't. Sokka had mentioned it multiple times to Aang before, but now came the time when he would actually take action. Aang understood where this tenderness in Sokka was fueled from, and although he was happy for the positive changes this tenderness endorsed, he couldn't help fearing if the same was consuming the councilman. He broke the silence once he noticed Sokka's dissatisfied expression.

"I'm sure Prince Anyu will not have a problem with this," the Avatar said, glancing at the prince.

"I think it's a _great_ idea," Anyu smiled.

"Then I suggest that we get to work on the school immediately," Sokka said. "I want it up and running by the time the festival begins."

"That's impossible, sir," Qajak dared to say. "We cannot possibly have everything ready by the time-"

"Then I guess I must have been hallucinating about benders all this time," Sokka rolled his eyes. "I thought with their help, everything would be much quicker."

"This certainly is a lot to take in," a recorder mumbled, writing away as if his life depended on it.

The other generals shifted uncomfortably in their seats. Kano cleared his throat. "Your plans all sound good, Councilman Sokka, but our problem lies in funding. Especially for the school-"

"Like I said before, General. _Privately funded._ I will take care of all the money you need. And if you're worried about planning-" Sokka handed him a scroll. "-these are the blueprints."

The generals peered over the blueprints.

"I want the best architects to take part in this," Sokka ordered. "No exceptions."

"Yes, sir," Qajak said.

"As of now, this meeting is adjourned. We will meet you all at the citadel shortly." Aang stood up. "I would like Councilman Sokka's plans to be acted on accordingly. I believe they will greatly benefit the tribe."

The meeting ended abruptly, but Aang was focused more on getting the chance to talk to Sokka. He practically dragged the warrior out of the tent and led him to a nearby unoccupied tent as the war ministers and the prince made their way towards the courtyard. They couldn't help, however, overhearing Qajak speaking to his assistant.

"That guy has some...issues. Instead of ruining the government system and getting rid of all of our sources of money, can't he just go back to his own filthy block of ice and be the chief of that? What do people call him a master of tactics for if he doesn't know simple business?"

"Let's get out of here, Sokka," Aang said, fearing Sokka's anger would get out of control.

"Relax, Aang. I'm not going to double over in sorrow just because some douche-"

"If he really wanted to make rational decisions, he would just get a life. You know, instead of weeping over a princess all day. He took an arrow for a statue, man."

Aang frowned deeper, his own fists clenching as he forgot that he was supposed to be the pacifier.

"Don't speak nonsense, sir," the assistant dared to say. "Councilman Sokka is-"

"You and your precious councilman. He talks about manliness all the time, doesn't he? Is running after a dead princess manliness? Is creating a 'school for orphans' manliness? What's he gonna do for that school? Cuddle with the kids all day? Oh, that's right. That's the _least_ he could do for not having a family to call his own."

"WATCH your mouth, Qajak."

It was Aang who was yelling now much to Sokka's surprise. The businessman squirmed, hiding behind his servant and fearing the wrath of the Avatar.

"I will not tolerate another _word_ against-"

"Aang, stop." Sokka grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Forget it."

" _You_ stay out of this," the airbender hissed at Sokka, turning back to the cowering businessman and grabbing his shirt. "If you're going to stand here and complain about the future chief, think of how unmanly _your_ actions are. Gossiping and griping like a teenage girl. Is that what you call dignity?"

"Mr. Avatar, I only meant-"

"Rash actions and bold talk, _that's_ what."

"Aang-"

"One word. _One word_ of all this to the council and you don't even have to stick around the tribe-"

" _Stop_ it, you Airhead." Sokka forcefully grabbed his brother in law. "Qajak, just get out of here."

The councilman was the one dragging the airbender now. He pushed the Avatar back inside the tent. "Are you out of your mind?"

"That guy's mouth is as dirty as the gunk that comes out of his factories. How is he still here?"

"I think you're forgetting that you're the Avatar. And a _monk_ , for goodness' sake. You're not supposed to get out of control."

"But that guy was..."

"Just calm down first." Sokka sat next to the airbender. "You do realize you're being really childish now. You're supposed to be my therapist, remember?"

"Those are the kind of people that make me forget I'm the Avatar."

"Seriously, stop fussing over it. I've...gotten that comment from a lot of people."

Aang raised his eyebrows, getting further irritated. "Does that explain the tantrum you had the night of that banquet?"

Sokka looked away. "Whatever the reason, it doesn't hurt anymore."

Aang may not have Toph's ability to detect lies in a person, but he could definitely recognize the liar he saw in front of him. Either way, he wasn't going to fight this battle.

"You know, sometimes I wonder how Katara deals with this anger of yours. You react the same way, if not more intensely, if somebody says something about her."

"Don't bring Katara into this."

"What?" he smirked. "Afraid you're gonna lose, loverboy?"

"You're not exactly a gentle sloth-snail when somebody talks nasty about her."

"'Cause I'm her big brother."

"And I'm her husband." He sighed. "We're going nowhere with this."

"My point exactly. You sitting here and sulking over me isn't going to stop those comments. Just let it all go. What happened to your airbending wisdom?"

"Fine, but...just stay strong, okay? Katara and I are worried sick about you."

Sokka chuckled. "Sure thing...but I _swear_. You looked like you were about to go all glowy-eyed on that guy."

Aang still wasn't convinced. "In all seriousness, don't let all that get to your head."

Sokka ignored burning of his throat and the pressure in his chest, trying his best to keep his brave face on. "The only thing in my head right now is how the next three months are gonna go. I have other things to worry about other than some guy and his lame comments." He paused. "But...those things I said during the meeting...they don't reflect my feelings, do they? Because... I can't let my emotional instability take over my decisions."

Basically, he didn't want to be the wimp who was relying on his actions to make him forget his feelings. He didn't want to appear as if he was still...lovestruck.

"It's going to be okay," Aang said. "Yes, you were giving more importance to tradition and all that, but that's a positive change for you and would increase public support for you. And it wasn't like you were being totally philosophical or anything. You were still highly rational and tactical."

"And you think it'll work out? I mean, I thought things through and everything but-"

"When have your plans never worked? In recent years, I mean, not when we're kids. No offense."

The councilman chuckled. "Well…"

Aang placed his hand on Sokka's shoulder. While it was true that he wanted to talk to the warrior, he realized that what Sokka needed right now was encouragement, not a heart-to-heart. Asking him about what was on his mind would bring everything back to square one. "You'll do great, Sokka. I know it."

* * *

"I gather you all here today to announce a change in the identity of our next ruler."

The frantic whispering among the crowd and the excited speech by Kano didn't stir Sokka from his thoughts. His eyes were squinted, bearing the pain with such difficulty that it was impossible for him to look straight at anyone.

 _Instead of ruining the government system and getting rid of all of our sources of money, can't he just go back to his own filthy block of ice and be the chief of that?_ He winced.

"As you all know, Prince Anyu was destined to become the chief after the great Chief Arnook. We have even called upon the aid of the Avatar to protect the prince and help guide our tribe until Anyu's coronation as chief. And for that, we also relied on a man of great valor and logic."

 _If he really wanted to make rational decisions, he would just get a life. You know, instead of weeping over a princess all day._ Sokka was sweating a little now.

"His aid in the Hundred Year War is unforgettable; his experience in diplomatic skills exceed those of any other, and his status as spokesperson of the Southern Water Tribe is proof of his extraordinary leadership skills. Prince Anyu himself claimed this man to be his mentor and inspiration."

The people started cheering already. Some of them even chanted, "Councilman Sokka! Councilman Sokka!" and filled the citadel with outbursts. But Sokka heard none of that. Nothing but Qajak's words that kept circling in his mind.

 _He talks about manliness all the time, doesn't he? Is running after a dead princess manliness?_

This wasn't about him being manly. This was about him coping.

 _Is creating a 'school for orphans' manliness?_

There was nothing wrong with a sarcastic, meat-loving, boomerang-embracing guy trying to find himself and wanting a simple life. And there was nothing wrong for him to seek some stability in his life by doing something about other children if he didn't have any. He _was_ a simple guy with simple needs.

"We have chosen someone who will represent the Water Tribes' ideals and traditions in an effective manner. Someone who will take over the responsibility with ease and steer our tribe in the right direction until Prince Anyu reaches ruling age."

 _What's he gonna do for that school? Cuddle with the kids all day? Oh, that's right. That's the_ least _he could do for not having a family to call his own._

"And we believe Councilman Sokka is the one."

The cheering, the applause, the hollering and hooting...they hurt. They hurt so much. Aang gave him a look of concern, but he forced himself to smile smugly. And in reality, that hurt, too.

"Please give your undivided attention to our next Chief of the Northern Water Tribe: Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe!"

There was no excitement in him whatsoever even as he made his way up to the center of the citadel. He noticed Aang, Katara, Bumi, and Kya cheering the loudest. He still wasn't moved, for he realized that though he wasn't the chief yet, he had all this power. Such power that put him on the front line and had the ability to separate him from the people he cared for and loved. And while he was willing to fight for his culture, he didn't want this responsibility. He didn't want this pain. He didn't want all of this honor. Because if he knew that he would never get what he truly wanted, there was no point in having all of these combined.

"Join us on the first evening of the Moon Festival to welcome our new chief."

So as he stared with sleepless, bloodshot eyes at the tens of thousands of people that made him sit on the pedestal of power and trust, he felt...nothing. At least, he felt nothing until he saw her in the audience.


	20. Unrequited or Not?

**Chapter 20: Unrequited or Not?**

Yue was hiding towards the very back row of the audience, donned in a long, blue cloak that left only her eyes exposed. Her hands were clasped together in her lap as she listened intently for his voice. Her lingering presence only made his chest pound harder.

He felt so sure that it was her. The emotion in her eyes was enough to prove it.

 _But she's not real._

Sokka built on this idea and rubbed his face to shake away his exhaustion. He had a hard time keeping to himself, though. Every time his attention wandered, it came back to the same place, and she would still be there.

 _She can't be real. You're going crazy, Sokka._

He blinked a few more times, but she didn't disappear. The longer he felt her presence, the more exhilarated he got. His feelings began to run wild.

"She _has_ to be real-" he breathed. He would have taken off towards her if not for the shadow of disappointment that constantly menaced him.

 _She's a mirage. Just a really complex one. It'll take a while, but she'll vanish eventually._

"The councilman will now say a few words."

But Sokka heard none of that. For a split moment, he dared to ignore his rational conscience and got his hopes up. Though a million eyes were on him, he was looking only at that one pair- the pair that screamed his name but didn't dare to look at him. Maybe she was expecting him not to recognize her.

"Sokka," Aang said.

Sokka snapped out of his thoughts. "What? Oh, right." He looked away, convinced he was just seeing things. He wearily faced all the people in front of him and took a deep breath.

"Today...all of you know me as Councilman Sokka, the soon-to-be chief of the Northern Water Tribe."

He paused, expecting her to fade away. She didn't.

"Some of you have known me only as the Avatar's relation. Some of you knew me as the Southern Water Tribe representative at the United Nations Council. Others knew me in other ways."

He was growing restless and having a hard time looking away from her direction, so at this point, he ignored the audience and poured his words out as if only he and Yue were in the citadel. Yue noticed how Sokka didn't divert his attention anywhere else and grew a little nervous, but she tried to seem nonchalant.

"But before I was all those things...I was a common man."

He chuckled. Out of sorrow or amusement, he wasn't sure, but Yue was certainly moved by it. "A meat-loving, sarcastic guy who relied on his boomerang for every battle."

There was gentle laughter amongst the audience. He sensed her smiling along to his words. It was so beautiful that it hurt, Goodness, he needed to splash some ice cold water on himself.

"And I still am that guy of course." He paused. "But at the same time...I have to say it was never easy for me to be one. Sure I flew on a flying bison for a thousand miles and fought some firebenders during the war here and there...but along the way, I lost someone."

Yue- finally but hesitantly- looked up at him.

"Someone who cared about me before I became all these things."

Their eyes met for a brief moment, sharing an unexpressed tension before she looked away hastily. Up until then, she thought it was a coincidence on how he focused his attention in her direction. Now, she knew he recognized her.

"Like a common man," his expression dulled down, "I learned to cope with that person's loss. I had moments when I broke down. I had to face mockery of my weakest moments and my coping mechanisms, and I still continue to face them."

Aang and Katara exchanged a knowing glance.

"Now, like a common man, I'm standing right here in front of all of you, wanting to make it up to that person for still bearing with me."

Yue couldn't take these overwhelming, humanly emotions. She was a _spirit_. She didn't come here to sob like a little girl. It wasn't like Sokka was having much luck, either. He had a hard time staying strong, and his vision began to sting. "The chiefly responsibility has been entrusted to me. So in your presence, I'm making a promise to that someone." He glanced tenderly at her, giving up on the belief that she was a figment of his distressed imagination. "I promise that I will think in a common man's perspective and implement my values to promote individual and collective well-being of the tribe. That I will do _everything_ I can to protect my Northern family."

As the crowd started growing crazy, Yue stood up. While she _did_ come to see him, she knew that the longer she stayed, the more feelings would taunt her. She began walking away. At this point, Sokka just couldn't handle it.

"YUE!" he yelled through the ear-piercing chaos.

It was a miracle as to how no one but Yue heard him. She almost stopped in her tracks. Her fingers found their way towards her neck, where a small carving rested in the form of a necklace beneath her cloak. She took a deep breath and kept walking, relying on her necklace to keep her from faltering.

As the people swarmed towards the councilman, oblivious to his frantic behavior, Sokka began racing towards her.

"Sokka!" Katara called worriedly.

"Sokka, where are you going?" Aang asked in alarm.

"What is he _doing_?!" Kano said, incredulous. "Doesn't he know better not to run off into a crazy crowd?"

Aang bolted from his seat, followed closely by Anyu, but they were stopped by Kano before the crowds came after them. Sokka didn't care for the chaos. Though he was quickly blocked off by dozens of ecstatic "fans", he screamed her name from the top of his lungs. A few people blocked her from his sight, but he dodged through them and raced down the citadel steps.

"Yue, stop! Please!"

By the time he made it outside, however, she was gone. Of course. He simply stared at the footprints she left behind in the snow before she disappeared. He should've guessed that he was the last person she was going to see despite coming for his sake.

Aang and Anyu had caught up with him after a few minutes.

"Sokka, what's wrong?"

"Are you alright, sir?"

Sokka shrugged, harshening his expression from the grim reality. "I guess I am."

* * *

Yue was thankful for a lot of things. She was thankful for the life she had been given by Tui. She was thankful for the sheltered childhood she spent in her mother's lap and her father's strong arms. She was thankful for Sokka.

But even more than all of those things, she was thankful for the opportunity of her sacrifice.

Yes, she did what she did for the sake of her people. She knew very well that in the process, she would hurt the ones she loved and the ones who loved her. But subconsciously, Yue considered this sacrifice an asset due to the freedom she now had. She no longer lived in the nagging reality that she was Hahn's betrothed. She didn't have to weigh the consequences that would have stemmed from being next to Sokka or holding his hand. She didn't have to worry about letting her love for Sokka reach beyond the skies. And every night, she could watch over him and find solace in the little things- like his mumbles of food and ungentlemanly snores.

This freedom was the dominant factor in her decision of coming to see him that evening. She could have just watched his coronation from afar when the time came, but she couldn't wait. There was a certain happiness in being able to witness his successes.

Not that she would ever dare to let Sokka see this side of her. Even so, as she and the Painted Lady discussed her recent visit to the physical world, her eyes shone with pride every time her lips uttered Sokka's name.

"There is no doubt he has won the tribe's heart."

The Painted Lady simply nodded.

"The tribesmen received him really well. His speech made _every_ commoner in the courtyard connect with him."

"He must be a great speaker," the river spirit said.

"He really is. He has improved so much over the years." Yue hugged her knees to her chest and leaned against the tree, genuinely happy. "I always knew that the Northern Water Tribe would find no fault in having Sokka be the chief. I know now that it has overwhelming support for him."

"Then the tribe will do anything to protect him."

"That is exactly what I need, Painted Lady Spirit."

The Painted Lady glanced sympathetically at Yue. "Just imagine how it would be if he saw you like this. Excited over every single one of his accomplishments despite renouncing all of your other attachments. He would surely marry you on the spot."

Yue's smile diminished slightly. "W-what makes you say that, Honorable Spirit?"

"Revered One, I only say this because he seems to think your encounters with him are brief and unacknowledged."

Yue wasn't surprised.

"Truthfully speaking, he seems to be right. The time you warned him at sea and now, when you attended his speech but did not speak to him. Of course, here and there you have spent an immense amount of your time watching over him in other ways, but all when he did not notice your presence."

"I know."

"Would this not hinder your relations with him? He may think that you're not returning his feelings. Or even that you are ignoring him."

"He _will_ think that."

The Painted Lady sighed softly. "If you care for him so much, why are you distant from him?"

Yue glanced at the spirit. "I have to be."

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

"You said so yourself, Honorable Spirit. I must limit my contact with the physical world."

"But Revered One, this way is not healthy. You must be willingly able to let go."

Yue softly stroked a tree root. "I am willing. If Sokka continuously dwells on my memories, he will not be able to focus on his duties. Watching him grieve constantly over what happened decades ago...I won't be able to help myself but visit him even more. This will be a way for us to live closely with reality...and for him to let go of me."

"Do you really think distancing yourself from him will solve his issues?"

"It will help him move on." Yue smiled softly. "He needs to go on and marry someone beautiful. Someone who will love him for all he is and who is willing to bear him as many children as his heart desires. It's not too late."

The river spirit clearly saw the pain behind Yue's words, but she was surprised by the calmness Yue maintained. "And...you are not sad?"

"If I was my helpless mortal self, I would have been," she answered emotionlessly. "But this is not about me. Sokka must never again experience the pain of a lost love."

The river spirit was not convinced. "You cannot deny your feelings."

"I'm not...but I can pass the rest of my infinity watching him and his family," Yue assured, painfully smiling.

"You have certainly changed in these few days." The Painted Lady squeezed Yue's hand, knowing that as strong as the Moon Spirit was at the moment, she would definitely need some help through this journey.

"I told him I'll always be with him. And I will. If not in person or in spirit, at least in conscience."

"You grow restless if he merely has a headache or a bad dream. How are you going to abstain from visiting him?"

"It's not easy, but it's time he moved on."

The Sacred Tree Spirit, dormant up then, stretched its root and petted her soft hand. She chuckled, petting the root back.

"Just make sure he does not see your necklace," the Painted Lady said quietly.

Yue nodded, caressing the artifact on her neck. "I won't give him the chance. He _has_ to let me go."

* * *

A loud, hardcore splash jerked Sokka out of his exhaustion. He shook his head beneath the cold water and bobbed back up, breathing rashly. His cheeks were numb from the cold but grew flustered within minutes.

"So...how do you feel?" Anyu asked.

"A bit more sane, I guess." He reached for a towel and buried his face in it.

"You should eat up. The food's getting cold."

Shuddering, Sokka took his seat on the pile of fur pelts in the corner of the chief's private quarters where his dinner tray was situated. He noticed it contained quite a few Southern Water Tribe delicacies.

"Seaweed noodles, arctic hen, blubbered seal jerky, five flavor soup, and…" He slipped the lid off of the bowl. "Stewed sea prunes? Looks like you planned me a feast."

"Since you've been feeling down, I had some Southern Water Tribe specials arranged for you."

"Oh." Strangely enough, Sokka didn't seem too interested. "Thanks."

Anyu observed the warrior. Something was definitely bothering him, and this was shown clearly with how slowly and sluggishly Sokka ate. Normally, the councilman's mouth would water and he would tackle every item, not play with his food. The young prince knew he couldn't easily pry answers from him, but he could certainly try to make him feel better. "Councilman, I'd like to show you something."

The prince pulled out a scroll from his parka. He got up from the cot and settled next to Sokka. Sokka gave it a skeptical look, assuming it was another document or something.

"I'm sure you'll love it."

He sighed and watched Anyu unfold the scroll. It was a painting, and one of a much younger Yue laughing and holding a tiny polar rabbit. She seemed to be about three or four years old. Her snowy hair was still pretty long for her age and let loose. Her eyes were bright and lively.

The warrior grinned stupidly and seized the scroll from the prince swiftly but carefully. "Where'd you find this?"

"A while ago in some of my uncle's private papers."

It warmed his insides to see the tiny version of Yue. Her hands were so small and fragile, and her laughter looked so genuine. Her chubby cheeks, the squishiness of her nose, the innocence in her expression...Sure it was a painting, but all of a sudden, Sokka felt so...protective.

"Apparently, my cousin was quite an explorer as a child. Not rambunctious or anything, but still fascinated with everything. She loved animals but couldn't be around them much. You know, being a princess and all."

Sokka remembered the time they rode on Appa together. Just the two of them. And like all of the moments they spent together, it was short-lived.

"She was great at hiding. And quite elusive, too."

Sokka smiled sadly. "She still is." He sighed and gazed over the painting, leaning against the icy wall.

"What makes you say that?"

"It's just...she's so hard to reach. Even if she's right next to you. She's so close and yet...so far."

Her time with him wasn't long, but it was enough for him to see how painfully hard it was to have her but at the same time _not_ have her. Following her duty, she let go of everything. Now, even as a spirit, she was letting go of things. Maybe he was one of them. Maybe that's why she didn't bother to communicate with him although she cared for him. Maybe that's why she's hiding from him.

"Councilman-"

"I know I know, I was being stupid earlier. You're probably thinking I'm a fool for saying I saw her."

"No, I believe you." And he was being honest. Anyu saw how Yue descended from the spirit world just to help establish Sokka's role as chief. If she did something that unexpected, then surely she wouldn't have resisted the opportunity to come and see Sokka.

"What did she look like?"

"I didn't see her face."

The prince raised his eyebrows.

"I mean...she was towards the back. All covered up except for her eyes."

"Then how did you know it was her?"

"I just...sort of knew." He stared at the painting. _I guess when you love someone, you memorize everything about them. It's like their image is fixed in your mind, and you can recognize that person anywhere at any time in any scenario._

"What I don't get is why. I know she still has feelings for me. Why is she keeping her distance?"

Anyu kind of felt awkward. Being only a fifteen year-old, he wasn't too experienced with such heavy love stories. Or any love stories, for that matter. "Well...she's a spirit now."

"That has nothing to do with it." Sokka got up wearily and didn't bother finishing his food. He stepped out of the room and leaned on the balcony outside, glancing up at the sky. Anyu followed.

"I had so many expectations," he murmured. "Me, Yue, and lots of little warriors running around."

"You sure about the kids part?"

He laughed. "I guess that's the thing about guys. I wasn't a baby fan at first, either." He sighed happily. "But most importantly, we would have a daughter who looked _just_ like her. A mini Yue. Kind of like this," he waved the painting in front of him, smiling widely.

It was sad really. Sokka's expectations didn't have the slightest of doubts. The two of them passed their time in silence for quite a bit.

"Can I ask you something?"

Sokka looked at him.

"I heard you had a warrior girlfriend earlier. She helped you in the Hundred Year War and was one of the first people you met on your journey."

Sokka took a deep breath. "Yeah."

"Weren't you...happy with her at one point? Didn't you think of having a family with her, too?"

" _I can't_ believe _he ruined the moment! I had everything perfectly planned!"_

" _Why was he here anyway?"_

" _He's upset 'cause Katara's the only enemy he has in the group. He wants her to forgive him and all."_

" _Like that'll be easy." Suki leaned against his shoulder. "You must have been disappointed."_

" _Pretty much."_

" _Well...maybe I could undisappoint you."_

 _He smirked. They both leaned in and were only centimeters apart when something suddenly tugged at him. Or someone, rather. He stopped himself, his heartbeat racing. It was like a panic attack was hitting him at once. Though Suki's lips had reached his, he pulled away._

" _What's wrong?"_

 _Being alone with Suki was something he had been anticipating all day, but reality just dawned on him. He and Suki were_ alone _alone. No, this wasn't just casually cuddling with his girlfriend or making out with her whenever he wanted. Here in this tent, they had the opportunity to take their relationship hundreds of steps further; they_ actually _had the opportunity to become one. This was something that resulted out of their hormones growing wild, but was it really right? Was this what he wanted?_

 _The Universe even perfectly supported him this time. No interruptions. Everyone was sleeping soundly. The stars were glittering in the sky, and the moon..._ the moon _._ Yue.

 _But it's okay. He accepted Suki now. Sure he still had problems kissing her under the moon and all, but it wasn't like he could see the moon now. They were in a tent._

 _No. No no NO. He was disgusted in himself with the way he was even trying to justify the situation. A mere tent wasn't going to cover what he considered was his mistake. A mere_ tent _wasn't going to be the witness to him giving up his virginity to Suki when his heart was still...elsewhere._

 _He didn't want this. Not yet? No. He just didn't want this at all. Would he want it one day? Would he dare to take that step with his abiding affections for Yue? The question is, would he_ marry _Suki? He just... wasn't sure._

 _Would things have been different if Yue was in Suki's place? Sokka had pondered the question many times. Absolutely. But now...that wasn't the case. He peeked at the night sky through the waving flaps of the tent and stood up, facing his lost love._

" _Sorry. I...I just can't."_

"Councilman?"

He stepped out of his thoughts, rolling the painting scroll back. "Believe it or not...I actually didn't." He dribbled his fingers against the balcony absentmindedly, gazing at the reflection of the moon down below in the canal.

"I know that none of my expectations are possible with Yue gone," he said brokenly. "But at least I can live with her memories. That's all I need."

He wasn't faring too well with that, and he knew it, but he would feel a lot better by the time the festival came around. He was sure of it...maybe.

"You said she might have a motive for being distant from you. What do you think that motive could be?"

"I don't know. But I _do_ know that I'm not letting her go."


	21. The Threat

**Chapter 21: The Threat**

"This is him, sir. Iluq."

The criminal writhed and squirmed as he hit the floor of his prison cell. To accompany the hysterical look in his eyes, he grunted like a crazed beast, but he couldn't help flinching as Sokka stared straight into his soul with fury.

"Part of the anti-bending rebellions. He's from the Water Tribe faction. We found him disguised as a merchant in one of the neighboring villages. Apparently, he was also inquiring about Unnuk's family members."

Iluq grabbed the bars of his cage and pulled himself up, glaring at Sokka menacingly, but the councilman wasn't amused. "The neighboring village, huh? I kind of expected criminals to be smarter than this."

"I'm no criminal," Iluq snapped. "I fight for what I believe."

He certainly sounded prideful, but Sokka easily crushed that corrupt pride. "By taking innocent lives?" he asked sharply.

"Lives don't matter," Iluq spat. "Those pathetic lives are nothing in front of a good cause."

"I'm sure it must be a _great_ cause since you're hiding in secret to enforce it," Sokka retorted sarcastically.

Iluq's expression was so twisted that it was even frightening to an extent. Even the marshal stepped back a few steps.

"Your history tells me you were quite a bold character from the start," Sokka analyzed. "You even went as far as killing your own brother when you found out he was a bender. And now, you make your living off of convincing people to get rid of all waterbenders by playing on their paranoia."

The man shook the bars of his cage. "You're all delusioned. You've been suppressed by these hideous benders." He glared at Sokka. "I'm sure even you were mocked of your failure to lift water at some point in your life, Mr. Smartmouth Councilman."

The marshal cracked his whip, but Sokka waved him back, his glare fixed on the culprit. "And I suppose you've played on your own paranoia as well."

"They were out to get me, so I slayed them. _Every one_ of them and _every one_ of their supporters. And I will _keep_ slaying them; if not in person, then through connections."

The threat could have been more alarming if Sokka hadn't kept his cool. The warrior saw nothing but a disoriented effort in the criminal's words. He crossed his arms calmly. "It's as simple as it gets, Iluq. I won't let you."

Iluq slammed his fists on the bars impatiently. "You royal buffoon. You have _no idea_ what these benders could do to you!"

"You have no idea what your radicalism could do to you," Sokka sighed. "It already brought you to jail. What's next?"

"Shut up!"

The councilman turned to the marshal. "If you can, try to make him talk."

"Yes, sir."

"You're getting _nothing_ out of me, you pieces of filth!"

"Very warm and friendly, right?" Sokka nudged the marshal. "Don't stress over him too much. If he doesn't talk-" he shot Iluq a threatening look. "I'll step in."

Iluq was frustrated by Sokka's calmness. He snickered wickedly. "You think you're immune to my threats, Councilman? You think I'm just talking about the good-for-nothings that call themselves Unnuk's family?"

"Like I said. Don't stress over him, marshal," Sokka called again.

"By the way, Councilman," Iluq chuckled. "Isn't your sister a bender?"

Sokka paused. _Katara_. He shook his head. No, his sister could easily waterbend this guy into oblivion.

Iluq was obviously pleased with the response. He leered mercilessly. "I hear you _love_ your little niece. Oh wait... isn't she a waterbender, too?"

Sokka's fists clenched. No. It wasn't like Kya would ever be vulnerable and out in the open. She's always with her parents.

"And I'm sure the grandest of all waterbenders in your family is the Avatar. Controller of all elements. He's actually the jackpot."

No. Aang would stop him. If energybending wasn't the way, then there could always be mindbending or strengthbending or brainbending or some other weird spiritual Avatar skill.

"Your younger nephew? The world's so-called second to last airbender? The Avatar's last hope? We can wipe him out in the process."

He was tired of justifying now. His blood boiled. His anger was vanquishing him.

"And what would your poor nonbending nephew do other than roam the streets like an orphan? More importantly, what if he shows potential for bending?"

"ARGH!"

"Sir, he's just...he's-"

Sokka lunged forward and grabbed Iluq by his throat through the bars. The radical squirmed and tried breaking away, but he was laughing sinisterly in the process. The warrior grew all the more aggravated and tightened his grip on the criminal's throat, but the marshal managed to pull him away.

"It's...not...enough...to be ch-ief…" Iluq cackled, coughing as he tried to catch his breath. "You gotta...protect…"

Sokka was fuming. "Open the cell, marshal."

"Sir, please calm dow-"

"OPEN THE STUPID CELL!"

He clasped the keys from the marshal's hands and thrust the cell open within seconds. He pinned Iluq against the wall, whipping out a small dagger and placing it barely a millimeter away from Iluq's neck.

"One. More. Word," he hissed. "And I _swear_ I'll slit your throat."

Iluq didn't seem to mind Sokka's anger. He continued cackling in his twisted manner. "This is exactly how you'll go down, Councilman."

Sokka pressed the dagger closer to Iluq's throat, but Iluq kept taunting him.

"Your strengths are your weaknesses. Your family is your greatest weakness. Think of the many different ways I could destroy it...and destroy you."

"You're no match for my family." He tried not to sound like he was too provoked, but his voice obviously didn't come out that way.

"When it comes to direct combat, you're right. But indirectly, I can do whatever I want. In case you didn't know, this tribe is already infected with many different masterminds that are from _my_ tutelage. Think about it. Every meal that's served to the Avatar and his family, every cup of water that is given, every unnoticed servant that tends to their needs-"

Sokka dashed Iluq's head against the wall, seething with fury. The marshal winced. The maniac was still laughing despite the trickles of blood that ran down his face. The marshal stepped between the two and dragged Sokka out of the cell.

"Sir, please. I'll handle this. It wouldn't be professional if you get involved in punishment. Please, just leave. We'll call you in once we get information."

The councilman's breath was shaky with anger that conquered his body and tossed his heart around. As he made his way out, the awkward air seemed to suddenly choke him. He could hear Iluq cackling even as the marshal mercilessly whipped him.

"Family! He cries for his _family_! HA!"

Sokka kept walking. His head spun like crazy.

"He's always wanted a family, didn't he? Does he want one _now_? HAHA!"

He gripped his aching head. He raced out of the prison once he lost sight of the other guards and their sympathetic looks.

" _It's...not...enough...to be ch-ief. You gotta...protect…"_

No. It _was_ enough. He might not be the best chief in all of history, but he will definitely defend the tribe and his family.

 _But he won't let you._

It didn't matter.

 _Katara's in danger. Aang, Kya, Bumi, Tenzin-_

They'll be okay.

 _But the question is...will_ you _be okay?_

Even as Iluq's cackles echoed back to him and the guards outside the prison also flashed him sorrowful glances, even as his conscience rationalized his fears and questioned him, he dared to believe that he would be.

 _I'll be okay._


	22. Building the Courage

**Chapter 22: Building the Courage**

"I assure you that everything is under control, sir."

"See, Councilman?" Anyu said. "There's nothing to fret over."

Sokka still felt restless. He kept his attention skeptically on the attendant. "Are you _sure_?"

"Of course, sir. Special care is taken in handling services to the Avatar. Only the finest of our cooks-"

"It's not about the finest cooks in the tribe or the best water collectors in the village, Nuvuk," Sokka said. "These people have to be trustworthy."

 _Oh boy,_ Anyu thought. Maybe Sokka was getting a bit too anxious.

"Sir, you have nothing to worry about," Nuvuk said. "These servants have been around for many years. They would never even _dream_ of taking such actions against the royal family, much less the Avatar's family."

"Then from now on, I need to know every step you guys take. Every item on the menu for the day, every new person on the job... _everything._ "

"Of course," Nuvuk replied.

"Also, I need a list of the different servants who either quit or have been fired within the last six months."

"Don't worry about it," Anyu reassured Sokka. "I'll personally see to it that everything is taken care of."

"Permit me to take my leave, Your Highness. We will meet again, Honorable Councilman." The attendant bowed before leaving.

Anyu looked up at the still perturbed warrior. "I heard what happened earlier in the prison. Iluq might just be playing you."

"I know. He wants me to be distracted so he can try to bust a move. Whatever the case, I'm not taking any chances." Sokka watched a few servants rush by. "These are complex times. We don't know who is on our side and who isn't."

"The rebels' activity can't possibly reach the main city," Anyu said. "These rebellions have only taken place outside of the outer ring."

"Really? Then how do you explain what happened to the chief?"

Anyu struggled to form a thought. "Well…"

"I'm not going to lie by saying I'm not worried at all, but if you're thinking I'm _completely_ paranoid, you have the wrong idea." Sokka placed his hand around Anyu. "Look, kiddo, one of the first lessons you should practice in a leadership position is not to overlook things. I learned that the hard way from the Coup of Ba Sing Se."

Anyu raised his eyebrows. "The Coup?"

"Turned out that our enemies disguised themselves as Kyoshi Warriors and infiltrated the Earth King's palace. We were still in the palace premises when we got word that the warriors arrived. Maybe if I actually met with them instead of leaving, I would have figured the conspiracy out."

"That's...pretty intense."

"Exactly."

"But it's not like we're overlooking anything _that_ intense here."

"Actually, we're missing the important points." Sokka handed the scroll in his hand to Anyu. "Unnuk was the only direct witness to the assassination and had no clue how the guards were intoxicated at the time. We have to start our inquiry from the servants."

Anyu read over the scroll. "Is that why you asked for the list of servants who recently left?"

"Yeah," Sokka explained. "If we do a little bit of research, we can see who left around the time after the assassination. That way, we might be able to find the culprit who intoxicated the guards and helped the killer make his move."

Anyu handed the scroll back to Sokka as they started walking towards the courtyard. The courtyard was filled with servants within seconds as twilight approached. The two of them took a seat on the steps.

"Do you think... Iluq was the killer?"

Sokka shook his head. "Iluq had to rely on outside help just to get into the prison as a temporary guard. He couldn't have made his way to the palace. He has an ally."

"An ally?"

"He mentioned something about having a 'master'. This master guy he's talking about must be the leader of the anti-bending faction."

"He's not revealing any information, though."

"I know." Sokka's sheath shone brightly from the waning light of the twilight sky and emitted its glow upon something equally shiny, casting a blinding glare of light upon him. Blinded for a moment, he turned towards the glare and noticed a servant carrying a tray, the glare coming from a tiny bottle that peeked out from the pocket of his parka.

"What's that in his pocket?" he wondered, growing suspicious.

Anyu noticed the bottle as well and shrugged. "Probably some medicine."

"Even if it was, wouldn't he just put it on top of the tray? Why would he hide it?"

"I'm not sure."

Sokka frowned. "Nuvuk," he called.

The attendant rushed forward. "Anything you need, sir?"

"Where's that servant going?"

"Why, he's going to serve Lady Katara with-"

Sokka's stomach dropped. He didn't care to finish hearing the rest. He shot up from his seat and dashed after the servant.

"Councilman!" Anyu called, charging after him and leaving the attendant confused.

Sokka tried his best to keep up with the servant, but many more people began blocking his way. By the time he trudged halfway out of the courtyard, the servant had already disappeared. His chest pounded.

" _By the way, Councilman, isn't your sister a bender?"_

He groaned, facepalming. That container could hold anything.

"Wait-!" Anyu's words were lost in the bustling air as the warrior dodged through the different people. With all the strength he could gather, Sokka forgot about the servant and simply raced towards the chief's quarters where Katara and the kids were. His breath and body shook.

" _Your family is your greatest weakness. Think of the many different ways I could destroy it…"_

No. He _wasn't_ going to let that happen. He raced up the palace steps and almost tripped over them in his efforts.

" _Every unnoticed servant that tends to their needs…"_

He raced up to where the guards were standing vigilantly before the chief's quarters. Before the guards had the chance to question his hurry, he surged past them and burst the door open.

"Katara!"

Katara froze, startled. Aang jumped up in alarm. Bumi and Kya quit fiddling over a toy, huddling close to their father and a sleeping Tenzin at the sight of their angry uncle. And sure enough, there was the servant, holding a cup out to the master waterbender and staring at Sokka with wide eyes.

"Any trouble?" Aang inquired. "Is there an attack or something?"

"No, no." Sokka raced over to his sister. "Did you drink any of this?"

"No, why?"

"And what was that about?" Aang gestured to the broken door.

Sokka glowered at the servant; he ferociously smashed the cup onto the floor. The Avatar raced over to Katara, pulling her back protectively. Bumi and Kya dashed up to their mother and wrapped their arms around her.

" _Sokka-_ " Katara began.

"Don't Sokka me," he told her. "And don't you _dare_ take anything from this servant again."

The servant seemed confused. "Sir, did I do something-?"

"Acting like you don't know, huh?" the warrior snapped, gesturing to the spilled greenish liquid on the floor. "I need to know what this is."

"Sokka, what's wrong?" Aang asked tensely.

"Nothing yet," he muttered, still glaring at the servant. "What were you doing here?"

"N-nothing, sir, I was only going to give-"

"What was in that bottle?"

"What bottle? Will someone _please_ tell me what's going on here?" Aang asked worriedly.

"O-oh, this, s-sir? W-why it's...just...seaweed extract sent for Lady Katara b-by Healer Tapeesa."

Sokka raised his eyebrows. "Seaweed extract?"

"Healer Tapeesa s-said it will help Lady Katara feel more energetic."

"I went to see her earlier," Katara explained, glancing at Sokka. "So she sent it to me. There's nothing suspicious about that."

"I still need to see it to make sure."

Katara shook her head wearily. He was taking this too far.

"Councilman Sokka!" Anyu had finally caught up to him. He raced over to the councilman and dragged him a few steps back.

Aang sighed. "Anyu, what is all this?"

"Let's just say the councilman is...paranoid…"

"I'm not paranoid," Sokka denied despite snatching the bottle from the servant. He brought the bottle up to his nose and sniffed it, wincing from the putrid smell of seaweed. " _Ugh_. Yep, this is seaweed extract alright." Though the pounding of his heart began to ease, he still had mixed feelings.

"See?" Anyu said. "No harm done." He signalled the whimpering servant to take advantage of the opportunity and leave. The servant bowed repeatedly before scrambling out of the room.

Katara placed her hand on Sokka's shoulder. "Look, I appreciate you worrying about me, but I was perfectly safe."

"No one is perfectly safe right now, Katara," he murmured. "We just need to _be_ safe."

Aang frowned. Sokka's overly protective behavior wasn't knew at times, but whenever it _was_ the case, there was always a reason behind it. Katara might have been threatened in some form for Sokka to go crazy over every single thing that deals with her.

"You're not admitting to it, Councilman, but... you kind of are paranoid," Anyu said.

Aang noted the uneasy expression on Sokka's face and nudged his brother in law. "How about we go for a little walk?"

* * *

Convincing Sokka that things were going to be okay was a lot harder than Aang thought it would be. Sokka was just never the guy to be so worried. Then again, this paranoia wasn't totally unexpected. The councilman still wasn't recovering from his emotional turbulence, and his run in with Iluq didn't help ease his tensions of being chief soon.

"Maybe it's best if you guys just… went back home."

Aang raised his eyebrows. "You think that'll solve all the problems?"

"It'll make me feel sane enough to solve the problems."

"We're not leaving until after your Chieftain Ceremony."

"This is not the time to hang around and party just because I'm going to be the chief." He paused. "I'm not underestimating you or anything, but-"

"I know," Aang assured. "But you do realize that I get tons of threats like this."

And he was right. These threats against the Avatar and his family weren't new at all and easily got to Aang's head sometimes. There were moments when he would crumble from the thought of his wife and children being in danger. Nightmares weren't uncommon, either. Katara would spend hours at a time convincing him that these threats were only irrational distractions for him. Sokka, on the other hand, had never really experienced that fear- either that or he didn't think too much about it.

"It's different for you," the warrior said. "You're the Avatar. Plus, you're a monk. You have all your spiritual stuff to keep you calm."

Aang chuckled. "Funny how you say that when it's your sister who kept me calm all along, not necessarily my spiritual knowledge."

"Then what do you suggest I do? Have a heart-to-heart with Katara?"

"Maybe. Maybe that's what you need."

"Thanks for your advice. I'll use it when I'm at my breaking point or something."

"Like we want you to get to that point." Aang softened his eyes. "Look, there's no way Iluq can plan such things while in prison."

"I know, but what if it's true? I can't risk my family's safety just to hold my head up in front of everybody. And besides... it's not just about Iluq and his fat mouth." He started getting frustrated. "In a way, I guess I've started to realize that...I'm not the perfect warrior I always thought I was or wanted to be. I'm just a normal guy with normal wants and needs. I can't be a chief." He stopped walking and took his seat on a nearby bench. "But I _do_ know that I can't let anything happen to you guys."

Aang paused and sat next to him. "Sokka, I'm gonna tell you something you might think is a bit crazy. I've never told anyone this. Not even Katara."

Aang was tense as he spoke the words. Sokka frowned. "Uh...okay."

"Do you remember when I had to leave to meet a guru to master the Avatar State?"

"In Ba Sing Se? How can I forget?"

"And remember when I told you guys that I didn't really master the Avatar State?"

"Yeah."

"Well...there was a reason behind it."

"Yeah, that reason you always refuse to talk about."

Aang sighed. "I couldn't master the Avatar State because...to open my last chakra, I had get rid of my earthly attachments."

"Earthly what?"

"Basically, I had to let go of someone." He looked dazed as if reliving everything. "I had to let go of Katara."

"You mean let go as in...never see her again? Forget her? Not be in a relationship with her?" Sokka was almost nervous as he asked.

"No, no. Not like that. I just...had to let her go."

"O-oh," was all Sokka managed to utter.

There was a pause. Mainly because Sokka was trying to digest all of this. He knew Aang had feelings for Katara, but he didn't realize how mature and serious the Avatar's feelings were at that point. Like family, even. And this decision he had to make...he was too _young_ for that kind of stuff at the time.

"And you…uh… I-I guess that explains why you were so gloomy that day."

"That's not exactly why, though." Aang shivered a bit, most likely from the memory than the cold. "I tried to do it. I tried to let go of her...but I had a vision that she was in trouble. I...I was...I-"

"You don't have to say it, Airhead, I get it." Honestly Aang was starting to make him nervous. Sokka had never seen him struggling to find the right words.

"So you came back."

"Of course I came back. My vision was right. And when things got really bad, I found that I _had_ to let her go for her sake. For you, Toph, the Earth King...the _world_. And I did."

"Oh," was all Sokka said again.

Another pause.

"I'm not saying that what you did was... wrong," Sokka said hesitantly. "In fact, I'm even grateful that you came back for my sister. But I still think your decision could have been...wiser, maybe? I mean, you _did_ manage to let go of Katara eventually, right? If you did so earlier, you wouldn't have gotten hurt, and Katara wouldn't have gone through her state of depression after you fell."

"I'm actually on the same boat as you are," Aang said. "I'm not regretting my decision, and I never will because I did actually save Katara, but there are times when I still think about what could've happened if it was the other way around. The war could have ended sooner." Aang looked up at him. "The reason I'm telling you this right now is because I was sort of in a similar situation to yours. I had to master the Avatar State to take my abilities to the next level. I had to choose between power and Katara. Duty and Katara, you can say. And it was obvious I would choose Katara...but for my loved ones to be safe...for _her_ to be safe...I had to do what I did."

Sokka threw an icicle absentmindedly into the water canal beneath him, lost in thought. "So you're saying I should stop worrying about you guys and take the wiser route? One with less casualties, I guess?"

"Well...yeah, kind of. I understand it's not easy."

Sokka breathed brokenly. "It's just that...when someone you care about is in danger, you don't look at their abilities or anything. They might kick butt all day long, but you're just so focused on keeping them safe that you want to get rid of your present duties. It's like they're all you think about even though you _know_ they can protect themselves."

"Trust me, I've been there and done that."

"But what kind of surprises me... _amazes_ me even...was that you were a kid when you had to realize this."

Aang smiled. "It's like you always say. I'm the Avatar, and I'm just different."

"A good kind of different," he smiled back. "Honestly speaking, I don't know if I'll come out of this smoothly."

"No one's perfect, Sokka. Not even me. I've made far too many mistakes, and here I am now. The world is still at peace somewhat and I still have my arrows."

"I guess so."

"And if anything, we got your back. There's no reason for you to think we'd be in any danger. Even Tenzin will kick some butt with his ferocious burps and mini tornadoes if he has to."

"I guess," the councilman chuckled. "Thanks for telling me this."

"Hey, that's what I'm here for."

Sokka cleared his throat. "This just takes your relationship with my sister to a whole new level of sappiness, doesn't it?"

" _That's_ what you get from my efforts to try to inspire you?"

"I'm just saying, if you ever want to tell Katara about this, make sure you two are a million miles away from me because I'm not about to have any serious oogies. Not that I mind having another little niece running around for me to babysit. What do you say, Airboy?"

The airbender grew flustered. "You know what, Sokka? Some things will never change."


	23. Afflicted

**Chapter 23: Afflicted**

 _The air around him was hoarse and heavy. Billows of smoke surrounded him and blurred his vision. He couldn't recognize where he was, but through the smoke, he could faintly spot a Water Tribe soldier or two._

" _Where...is here…?"_

 _Suddenly, the smoke began to warp around him, paving a path for his vision to follow. The one or two soldiers he saw morphed into thousands, and chaos ensued. He coughed violently and cringed as arrow after arrow struck soldier by soldier in a matter of seconds. Blood spewed in almost every nook and every corner of wherever he was._

" _Ohhhh Chiiiieeeeef Sooookkaaaa…." came a taunting sing-songy voice._

" _W-who...who is…"_

" _It's meeee! The Universe!"_

 _The warrior grunted angrily and grabbed hold of his sword, but before he could thrust it out of its sheath, an arrow pierced him in the arm. He growled in pain, falling to his knees._

" _What a shame. Looks like the chief is wounded before even beginning to fight," the voice judged._

 _Gritting his teeth, Sokka shoved the arrow out of his arm and threw it aside. Forcing himself up, he ran through the smoke._

" _Look over here, Chief!" the voice beckoned. "You wouldn't want to miss this!"_

 _To his horror, he saw Aang sprawled out on the floor, clutching his head. His eyes and tattoos were going crazy, flashing on and off. This was not a good sign._

" _Aang!"_

 _Sokka dashed over to the Avatar and knelt next to him, but an unknown force began paralyzing the warrior to where he didn't have the strength to help. Aang tried to tell Sokka something, but within seconds, the Avatar lost consciousness._

" _NO! AANG!"_

" _It was nice knowing the last Avatar, wasn't it?" the voice chortled mockingly._

 _Sokka roared in pain and burden. He grabbed Aang's shirt. "You better not give up, Airhead, you hear me?! You_ better _not-!"_

 _But before he had the chance to finish, Aang's body dissolved into the air, becoming one with the wind._

" _AANG!"_

 _The voice certainly enjoyed this. "I'm excited already, and we didn't even get to the fun part yet."_

 _The clouds began shifting to where Sokka was looking at Katara. Her hair was drowning in a mixture of blood and sweat, and her face was ghostly pale._

" _KATARA!"_

" _Aww...sibling love," the voice cackled._

 _Sokka fought to regain his control. Battling the force, he managed to take his sister into his arms and tried to shake her awake._

" _Katara! Get up!_ Katara _!"_

" _I don't think getting up would be quite so easy for her, Chief," the voice taunted maniacally. High speed winds blew Katara away from the broken warrior and dissolved her, too, into thin air._

" _No…" Sokka breathed painfully._

 _The perspective shifted to a different part of the battlefield where corpses were piled up his path. Bodies of martyrs and tribesmen who moaned with agony in the last few moments left of their lives. Flames were raging and beginning to cremate the surroundings. Despite being crushed in morale, Sokka kept running. He had to find the kids._

Spirits, please let them all be in one place.

" _Where do you think_ you're _going, Chief?"_

 _The smoke curled itself around him and brought him to a certain place he memorized by heart. Though the battlefield didn't change, he finally figured out by the contaminated pond and flaming vegetation that he was in the Spirit Oasis._

" _Kya! Bumi!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. "Tenzin!"_

" _I don't know if I should say they're safe or not," the voice enunciated deafeningly. "You decide for yourself, Chief."_

 _The smoke finally cleared to where he could see. The sky- covered in grey up until now- had turned completely crimson. In the farthest corner of the Spirit Oasis were his nephews and niece. Bumi struggled to hold a wailing Tenzin in his arms and guard Kya. He should have been relieved, but what caught his eyes was Yue. Her arms were outstretched, acting as a barrier between the devastated children and a group of masked assassins. Sokka's heart stopped._

" _Out of the way," an assassin commanded her._

" _I won't let you lay a_ hand _on the Avatar's children," she hissed. In her eyes was a ferocious look- one that Sokka had never before seen engraved on her usually calm face. The assassin stepped back, intimidated._

" _There's nothing for you to gain by protecting them," another assassin spat. One of the leaders of the group reached his hand forward._

" _Don't you heathens_ dare _step closer to them!" Sokka yelled. His blood boiled. His arm, despite being pierced through, lunged his trusty boomerang forward. It would have been the perfect aim if it wasn't for the portal-like barrier that separated him from them. The boomerang hit his head._

" _Ugh!"_

 _Despite being helpless, he was relieved when Yue sent a spiral of water towards the assassin with a swift motion of her hand, causing the guy to propel backward._

" _Let me in!" Sokka cried, banging his fists against the glass portal. He swerved his body against the barrier to break it open, but the task was impossible. "Stupid glass!"_

" _They need you, Chief," the Universe laughed. "What are you still doing here?"_

 _Frustrated, Sokka continued to unleash his anger on the glass barrier. His Bumi, his Kya, his Tenzin, his Yue...they needed him._

" _Why won't this stupid thing break?!"_

" _Hand over the kids and we won't hurt you," the assassin glared at the Spirit._

Hurt her? No. They can't do that, _Sokka consoled himself._ She'll be okay. She'll protect them. _Despite so, his hands began bleeding from the force he used to smash the glass open. He couldn't manage to make a single crack._

" _Not one more step," Yue warned the killers, showing no sign of fear._

" _Suit yourself. Your efforts will be wasted anyway," the leader calculated, abruptly reaching into the pond and grabbing hold of the white koi fish. Yue's balance give way, and she dropped to the ground clumsily, but her hands were still protectively wrapped around Bumi, Kya, and Tenzin._

 _Sokka trembled. All that was left for him to express was situated in his damp, bloodshot eyes in the form of fear- fear that she would slip away._

" _Y-yu-Y-u-" He couldn't even say her name._

 _Kya wrapped her arms around the spirit, sobbing in fear. Bumi hugged Tenzin to his chest, fearing the worst. The already crimson air turned to a fiery shade of bloody red. And still, not an ounce of fear was shown on the spirit's face. Using the last of her rapidly waning strength, she made an icy opening behind her with a mere glance._

" _Go," she told them confidently. "Bumi, take them out of here. I'll take care of this."_

" _YUE!" Sokka was giving out. He banged his head against the glass after multiple tries to crack the glass open. The Universe was still there, squealing ridiculously at the turn of events._

" _They're not going anywhere." The assassin squeezed the flapping fish tighter. Yue doubled over, grasping her throat._

" _LET HER GO!" Sokka bellowed._

 _Kya wanted to run towards the spirit, but Bumi- though with great difficulty- grabbed her hand and kept her behind him._

" _Go!" Yue breathed, urging them. "I'll be fine!"_

 _Sokka sunk to his knees as tears flooded his eyes. "Let me go IN!"_

 _The Universe downright laughed at his request. Sokka watched in horror as the murderer slipped an arrow out of his case. The masked heathen squeezed the white koi fish tighter to where Yue was having a hard time breathing. She coughed violently, crumbling against a boulder. Sokka pleaded to the spirits for a miracle._

 _But the miracle never came. And just as easily as the murderer grabbed hold of the fish, he slit its throat._

"NOOOOOO!"

Sokka shot up in bed, breathing heavily and sweating profusely. Something hit the ground simultaneously, but he didn't pay too much attention. His head was spinning violently and mocking him of his failure. Still, he wasted not a single moment in jumping out of his cot and thrusting the heavy boulder aside from the entrance of his secret quarters. He raced up the steps while heaving shaky breaths, not bothering to put a parka over his extremely thin shirt. He hit the icy ground with his bare feet, making his way towards the Avatar family's private quarters. The cold air attempted to paralyze him, but there was enough heat and rage inside of him to stay alive through the merciless weather. His fury reached its peak, however, when he saw the guards in front of Aang's quarters sleeping in on the job. With as much movement as he could make in the extreme weather, he whacked them on their heads. The guards scrambled up, dumbfounded.

"Councilman sir! W-we were-"

"I give you the _entire_ day to be lazy and ask you to stay awake for a six-hour shift. Is this your so-called service?!"

"We're sorry sir, we-"

" _Out_ of my sight," he roared, shoving them aside. "If you can't watch over them, I'll guard them myself."

He creaked the door open and stepped inside hastily but cautiously. The air struck him with a contrasting warmth, but he was more relieved to see Aang and Katara safe and sound. Kya, Tenzin, and Bumi were huddled together between their parents.

Sokka wanted to wake them up. He was so lost and cold and weary that he hoped for nothing more than Katara's teasing or Bumi's rambunctious attitude. Even Aang's boring spiritual speeches would do the trick. Anything and everything that would soothe the rage in his heart. As much as he wanted to, though, seeing them sleep so peacefully despite the millions of battles they've faced up until now and the millions more they've yet to face…he realized it wasn't worth it. It was just another one of the millions of stupid nightmares he always gets this time of the year. Besides, he came primarily to make sure they were okay, and they were. He was satisfied enough.

So he left, glaring at the guards on his way out. He didn't bother trying to get away from the freezing weather but merely ambled along, feeling a heavy burden take over him. Once he was fully immersed in the solitude of his room, he noticed what had fallen earlier- the tapestry of Princess Yue.

Sokka wanted to rule out this nightmare as completely irrational. There was no way Aang would have problems with his Avatar Spirit stuff. There was no way Katara would be vulnerable enough to sink in defeat. There was no absolute way that he wouldn't be there to protect them. But...coming to what happened with the koi fish…It all seemed so realistic that it frightened him.

No. The Spirit Oasis is rarely opened for outsiders and has extremely tight security now.

 _But what if…?_

He quivered. Reliving the nightmare and clutching the tapestry close to his chest, he let his heart bleed.


	24. La's Lament

**Chapter 24: La's Lament**

Katara made her way to Sokka's chambers ever so quietly. This was the first time she visited him in his chambers, and honestly, she didn't like the thought of her brother living in a suffocating secret chamber. He was already going through turmoil; it was best if he slept in a more comfortable place. The torches in the chamber were dimming as she finally stepped inside.

The room contained a fairly large bed, the only other furniture being an abandoned chair in the corner and a small table that contained a pitcher of water. Katara quickly figured out, however, that Sokka didn't care for these few amenities as she spotted him on the ground. He was lying next to the wall, wrapped in a dark blue tapestry as if there was no other blanket around the room. His eyes were open, but he was lost in deep thought and was barely awake. His face was drenched with sweat.

"Sokka!" The master waterbender raced over to the councilman and knelt next to him. "Sokka, it's me, Katara. Look at me."

As he saw her, he managed a relieved smile before drooping his head tiredly against her hand.

"What's wrong with you?" she breathed, bending the sweat away from his face and feeling his forehead. "You're burning up!"

"T-thirsty…" he mumbled.

Devastated, Katara leaned him against the wall. She grabbed the water pitcher in the corner and poured it in a cup. She lifted the cup up to his lips, her hand wrapped protectively around him.

"Drink up."

He barely drank any, leaning against Katara's shoulder. "Don't you...dare...drink the seaweed stuff…"

"Okay, I won't," she assured him. "Now come on, get up-"

"No," he mumbled, clutching the tapestry closer to his chest. "I like it here."

"Sokka, don't be silly. Get up."

" _No_."

Once she recognized the weaving on the tapestry he clutched so tightly, she realized exactly what was wrong with her brother.

"Why don't you bring the tapestry with you?"

He sighed as she helped him up and dragged him over to the bed. He collapsed, shivering. Katara took a seat next to him and covered him with a blanket. She quickly bent the water from her pouch, pressing her glowing hands against his forehead.

"How does that feel?"

He groaned. "Tell Aang to be careful…Tell him to practice going glowy…"

Katara could tell Sokka had a nightmare, but she never realized it would affect him this much. She had to admit she was worried. Her brother's nightmares seemed to be getting worse and worse. "Uh...okay."

"W-where are the kids…?"

"Don't worry about them. They're with Aang."

"Good," he mumbled. "D-Don't ever leave those three alone." He shivered again, turning to his side.

Katara moved her hands to his cheekbone. The warrior relaxed a little, feeling the cool water grace his skin and clear his doubt-infested head. All the stress and tension he held in his mind threatened to escape in the form of a mental breakdown.

"Does your head hurt?"

"A little bit."

"Wait here. I'll call Healer Tapeesa-"

"No." he sighed, laying his head against the tapestry next to him. He was too paranoid to let Katara leave right now. Especially after that horrid dream. "Just...stay here. Please."

Sokka sounded so vulnerable that it broke her heart. She was never used to seeing this side of him. The warrior sighed brokenly as Katara began to press his aching forehead.

"Where exactly does it hurt?"

He shrugged, trembling as her hands skillfully pressed some more water to his forehead. He didn't know what came over him, but as the seconds dragged by, tears flowed from his eyes. He was reminded of their mother.

Katara didn't say anything as her brother broke down quietly, but she held him tightly, wiping his tears away.

"Shh," she consoled, brushing his loose hair away from his face. "I'm right here, Sokka."

And that was all the assurance Sokka needed for now.

* * *

Sokka was not the only one who crumbled that night. Or every night, for that matter. His grief was paralleled with that of a certain spirit who, like the warrior, embraced solitude. The spirit was none other than the abandoned lover in what is considered the greatest love story in Water Tribe history. This lost spiritual lover spent entire decades sulking in his lair ever since his counterpart vanished from his life. No spirit dared to enter or leave his lair, fearing his wrath. The only beings who were worth his anger and wrath, however, were the humans.

La had never originally been a human unlike some of the other inhabitants of the Spirit World, so there was no way for him to know what human nature was like. He wasn't the type to believe in all the conspiracies woven against the humans by some of the more cynical spirits. Then again, he wasn't like Tui, who used to spend eternities at a time watching over the human race. While it was true that unlike Tui, his contact with the physical world beyond the Spirit Oasis had always been limited, he had still been generous to the humans. Whenever they called upon his help, he offered it without a second thought. Despite being a patron spirit of the Water Tribes, his aid extended all around the world. Out of infinite mercy, he never rose high enough to wipe out entire civilizations. What was most ironic was the fact that he even aided the Fire Nation vessels with smooth sailing most of the time.

It wasn't until the Great Siege that La's kindness towards the humans became heavily wounded. He was completely shaken by losing Tui, and before long, he became the very cynical spirit he never wanted to be. And along with her died the very little respect La had for the physical world.

There were times when La wondered if these pitiful creatures were truly the reason why he and Tui gave up their eternities in the Spirit World...if these humans were even _worth_ Tui's life. There is, however, that one emotion that keeps La from completely annihilating mankind: love. La loves Tui, and out of his love, he respects her affinity for the humans. As much as he grieves over her loss periodically, he tries to look for remnants of her love in everything he could see to calm his restlessness and not upset the fragile worldly balance. The most valuable relic of her love for the humans was Yue. Hence, the Ocean Spirit found that it wasn't as painful having to be led by the original spirit's successor. While Yue _did_ possess part of Tui's life force and restored balance to the world by taking on the duty of the Moon Spirit, in _no way_ did this mean that Yue was entirely Tui herself or replaced Tui in La's celestial heart.

The only human who now catches La's attention more often than he would've liked is Sokka. The councilman grieves over Yue as much as La grieves over Tui. Perhaps what drew La to Sokka the most was the long-lasting pain they both shared revolving around two interconnected beings who formed the essence of the Moon Spirit.

Up until this point, La had always believed it was the humans he didn't understand. Apparently, it seemed he didn't understand spirits, either. He watched as Yue knelt before the Creek of Sentiments, brushing the water gently with the tips of her fingers. She showed no sign of sorrow or disturbance despite being fully aware of the human who pined for her. So as La watched Sokka cling to the tapestry of Yue and bawl his soul out, the spirit couldn't help but wonder why Yue is keeping her distance from the warrior.

So he ventured out, bringing his dark form into the light of the Spirit World. For the first time in decades, too, from his abandoned lair. At first, he questioned his purpose. Why was he getting involved in humanly affairs? Then again, he shrugged away the doubt for some unknown reason that he couldn't bring himself to admit. After a few pondering steps, he stood before the Moon Spirit hesitantly.

"You certainly look content."

Yue looked up at him and smiled wearily. She was surprised to see him actually. Ever since she became the Moon Spirit, she had not once witnessed La approach the outside world.

"I'm happy you decided to join me, Great Spirit."

He wasn't moved at all being the gruff spirit he was, but he did take his seat next to her, peering into the creek. For the first time in decades, he dared to look at his reflection.

"It has been years since I've seen myself," he whispered. "The last time was...when Tui was by my side."

Yue had immense respect for Tui, and although she was technically Tui's so-called reincarnation, she still felt the clear distinction between the spirit who gave her life and the spirit she has become. Growing up, she had always heard the tales of Tui and La and their passionate love for the physical world and for each other. It frankly made her feel out of place as she read the grief in the spirit's ancient eyes.

He sighed. "I am sure that your duties are not so to where you have become entirely oblivious to your earthly attachment."

Her eyes sparkled as he mentioned Sokka, but she didn't waver. She continued to let her finger dance in the water and contained herself. "I am surprised that you are concerned."

He paused. "More like annoyed," he lied. "Not with you but that warrior. I just can't stand listening to him sobbing every night. It hurts my peace and quiet."

"I hope you are not too angry with him," she said softly. "In time, his sorrows will vanish."

"You're saying there will come a time when he no longer thinks of you?"

"Yes."

"You must be overconfident," he feigned irritation, watching her reaction. "It appears that he'll never gather himself together. Silly, really. He acts as if he's the only one who has ever lost a lover."

"He cannot grieve forever," Yue explained calmly. "He's a human."

"Grief. Hmph," La scoffed irritably. "Mortal or not, once you're struck by it, you never get enough of it."

Yue could tell La wasn't just talking about Sokka. "You speak from experience...don't you, Great Spirit?"

He preferred not to answer. As he thought of Tui, his eyes became full of love as vast and endless as the ocean he was. Frankly, he was starting to get angry for no reason. He had pleaded with Tui to leave the humans be- _begged_ her to let the humans solve their own problems. He had agreed to everything she desired and asked only for her to lay low in return. He thought she was madly in love with him, and even if she was, he never figured out what made her risk her life for those hideous people. But no, she _had_ to step in and pave the way for her downfall.

"I suppose you're right. What can I say? This is how we males cope with loss. We were never the emotionally strong ones." La turned to face her. "You, however, must have already mastered the art of coping with grief. Judging by your contentment, at least."

It was interesting- funny even- how La could easily notice her shaking on the inside as he spoke the words.

"You obviously don't even have to grieve over a lost love like we do," he added as if it was the most casual observation in the world.

"Even if I wished to grieve, I couldn't," she spoke, keeping her attention on the water. "I am entitled to my duty."

"You sound so much like Tui." La laughed from the bitter irony. "The only difference being that you were so fascinated with the spirits while she was fascinated with mankind. She was so involved with her duty to the physical world that when the time came, she left." His voice softened. "She left without a goodbye. Her contribution was worth _nothing_ to the world."

Yue glanced at him sympathetically. "Great Spirit... have you ever wondered if she did what she did out of her love for you?"

He raised his eyebrows, clearly seeing that Yue was trying to defend Tui and justify her own similar actions at the same time. "That's no excuse for her to leave me."

"Perhaps her involvement in her duty is a way of showing her love," Yue urged.

"That's some love, then. I don't understand what kind of love would require you to sacrifice yourself." He hardened his expression. "You have to be strong. You must be willing to kill all who get in the way of you and the one you love- or rather in Tui's situation, get rid of that Fire Nation commander before he dares to threaten you and your precious mankind."

"But her love was so that...she was willing to die for them. For what's best for them…and what's best for you."

"I was never a factor of her concern," he snapped. "Had she forgotten I'm ferocious? Had she forgotten I'm the _opposite_ of her?"

"In your final moments...when you come to realize you can't live happily ever after with the one you love...your heart is ripped out of you. You don't think about the abilities of the other person. What matters at that point is for the people you love and respect to be safe and better off."

La let out his anger and hurt by hitting the water, scaring away a few fish spirits. "She must have been in so much pain."

A few moments of silence followed. Yue did her best to calm the fish spirits again as a distraction, using her fingers to encase part of the water in a cooling glow.

"I suppose this is how you feel about that warrior," he mentioned in an unstable tone.

"Yes," she breathed sincerely.

"So you feel no remorse for abandoning him? No sorrow at all? _Just_ for the sake of his prosperity?"

"What more could a woman want for her man?" She sighed, bracing herself. "It will be tough for the both of us, but I _know_ my Sokka's going to make it. He's strong-willed and brave enough."

"You're so cold-spirited," he remarked, glancing back at his reflection in the water. "Towards him, that is."

It seemed the Spirit of Sentiments took over him as his reflection slowly morphed to the image of Tui's beautiful, milky face.

Yue softened her gaze. "Because I love him the most."


	25. Their Tiny Legacy

**Chapter 25: Their Tiny Legacy**

"As we all know, the emblem of the Northern Water Tribe's School of Philosophy is represented by the wolf."

Most of the students tried keeping their eyes open, but with the kahuna's soothing voice and a lecture they considered pretty boring, it was hard for them to stay awake. Only a handful of students still wrote down notes. Quite a shame, for none of the students were taking advantage of the first ever full-fledged "university" established in the Northern Water Tribe.

"The spirit of the wolf is known for its strength and courage. Hence it is also identified with the spirit of war. Most importantly, however, the wolf is known for its deep sense of loyalty."

The students jerked out of their slumbers as soon as the curtains gave way and Councilman Sokka stood in the doorway. At first, it was hard for anyone to believe that was him at first. For starters, he looked extremely tired and beaten down by worldly pressures. His presence was all the more shocking because he had never taken time to delve into spiritual matters despite being the prime sponsor of the university.

"It's him!"

"The Chief!"

"Soon-to-be chief."

"What's he doing here, though? He's never here."

"Maybe he's checking to see how we're learning."

" _If_ we're learning, you mean."

"Quick, pass me some papyrus. And grab some of that ink while you're at it."

It amused Sokka how the students were frantically trying to get their lives together when he was actually there for the sake of his own sanity. Katara had urged him earlier to attend the spiritual seminars. Being around some Moon Spirit talk could possibly ease his mind and remind him of Yue's immortality, especially since he was freaking out about her so much and watching her perish in his nightmares. Nothing could get more boring than this, Sokka knew, but he couldn't deal with the pain and the nightmares anymore and was willing to do anything and everything to end them.

He took a deep breath before stepping completely inside of the icy hut, bowing before the kahuna.

The kahuna smiled and bowed his head in respect, silently welcoming Sokka. Sokka gestured for him to not interrupt the lecture and sat in a corner, further away from the students to avoid distracting them. Not that it was going to be of any help at all.

 _Well, I'm finally here._ He sighed. _This will be boring, won't it?_

And he was fairly right. Two seconds into the breakdown of the lesson and he was already getting ready to fall asleep. For another hour or so, he half-listened and half-snoozed, but he would still try his best to keep his ears alert for any word that could possibly segway into talking about the Moon Spirit.

"Our nation is known for its adaptation to change," the kahuna continued contently. "But the wolf teaches us that no matter how the world changes and how many times we as people change, our faithfulness remains the same. Whether it's our roots, our tenaciousness, or even our relationships, the inner wolf in all of us pines for the original."

"Sifu Minnuk, I understand the adapting to change part but...relationships?" a student wondered.

"Of course," the man smiled. "The Water Tribes have a deep sense of love and respect for their loved ones, whether it's family, friends, or even lovers. Here's a fun fact for you: Did you know that the Water Tribes in general have the lowest rates of divorce and second marriages compared to the rest of the world?"

This stirred Sokka. For once, that actually made sense and was a highly accurate explanation as to why it was impossible for him to move on.

"But that's just with marriage," the student said.

"Any relationship brewed by love transcends through universal obstacles." Minnuk chuckled. "When the people of Water Tribes, men especially, fall in love...they fall hard."

Sokka smiled stupidly. For what reason, he didn't really know.

"Some men try to move on, but in every step they take to do so, they end up stuck with memories of the past and simply give up their aims. Why, that is basic Water Tribe psychology."

" _Sokka's your name, right? My_ favorite _prisoner used to mention you all the time."_

 _He stopped, and he couldn't help it. He shouldn't be distracted. He was the one who tried to get Aang to focus; he can't be faltering now. But...what_ really _stopped him? He instantly knew Azula was talking about Suki, and he was genuinely concerned for the Kyoshi warrior, but...still… there was something else. Something that crushed him without letting the bomb drop. He raised his eyebrows, trying to be strong._

" _She was convinced that you were going to come rescue her."_

 _Azula's mocking voice did something that hurt him far more than her lightning ever could. His heart began pounding. Tons of emotions flooded over him. Suddenly, it wasn't just Suki he was hearing about anymore. When he tried to picture Suki in his mind, he found it was impossible. Rather, the only face he saw was... Yue's?_

 _Azula, on the verge of a taunting smirk, knew she killed him right there. "Of course, you never came."_

 _It really did kill him. He pictured the moment when Yue slipped her hand out of his. The Water Tribe princess wasn't helpless at that moment. Rather, she was a brave woman who willingly faced her fate. Sokka, however, was the helpless one because he didn't stop her. Now, as Azula taunted him of Suki's helplessness and her so-called "false hope" of being rescued by him…_

 _If anyone needed saving, it was Yue. And he blew it. He blew his chance and tried so hard to suppress his grief inside. Now, someone else needed him. He couldn't suppress the grief anymore. It was consuming him._

" _And she gave up on you."_

 _No, Sokka, no. She's just toying with you._

 _But he couldn't stop himself. What if Yue was in Suki's place? Would...would she have given up on him, too? The thought of Yue waiting eternities for him...the thought of him abandoning his duty to protect her when she needed him..._

 _That did it. His heart ironically screamed Yue's name when Suki was the one who needed his help now. Tears flooded, and before he knew it, his body raced in an attempt to attack the Fire Nation princess. He gave up on even that as he pierced a now-pinned Azula in the eyes._

"Where _is Suki?" he glared._

 _Inwardly, however, he was looking for someone else._

"Attachment and loyalty are the key concepts to consider."

Sokka jumped out of his thoughts and hastily wiped away the moisture in his bloodshot eyes.

"Let us dwell on Avatar Kuruk, for example. He was from our tribe. When his wife was taken from him by a face-stealing spirit, he spent eternities in the Spirit World searching for that spirit to bring her back and seek revenge."

"Sappy love talk," a student muttered in annoyance. "I mean, where are we? Love School?"

"Quiet, Onak," a girl said, smiling dreamily. "I think it's really sweet and romantic. I know he'll find her someday."

"That seems out of nowhere, though," another student piped in. "Didn't Avatar Kuruk flirt with girls a lot? He could've easily moved on if he wanted to. It's hard to imagine him as a faithful lover and all."

"Personality does not matter, Nunai. Even the most awkward of tribesmen find themselves locked eloquently in the bliss of true love."

That certainly was true. Why, here was Sokka. The meat loving, sarcastic Sokka. Originally intolerable of spiritual matters but now kind of drawn to the kahuna's words. And what to speak of his prolonged heartbreak, originally deemed unlikely by the universe itself?

 _This actually isn't too bad,_ he thought.

"But why is that?" Onak asked. "Why is this really special in our tribes?"

"The wolf achieves these characteristics of loyalty and tenaciousness as it is an aspect of La, the Ocean Spirit. He Who pulls and churns the universe to maintain life. La is the role model for the Water Tribes and is the original representation of the male lover."

Sokka perked up. Maybe they were going to talk about the Moon Spirit now.

"Which brings us to the love story of Tui and La!" a female student exclaimed excitedly.

"You're right," Minnuk smiled. "But that will be reserved for next class."

A gong was sounded, signalling the end of class. Some of the naughtier students didn't dare move in Sokka's presence, but when the councilman didn't move from his seat for quite a while, they scurried away. Kahuna Minnuk made his way over to Sokka and bowed once more.

"Forgive me, sir. I was not aware that you were going to sit in for one of my classes."

"I wasn't aware, either," Sokka admitted. "My sister made me come last minute. You know how I am with spirits and stuff." He paused. "But in all honesty… I think I'm going to come tomorrow, too."

* * *

He couldn't believe he was doing this. After what happened at the North Pole, he vowed to never again connect with the physical world. He broke that vow for the sake of doing something about the lamenting lovers he knew by the names of Sokka and Yue. So he made his second visit to the physical world.

He quietly approached a sleeping woman in the corner of the igloo he was in. Her face was weary and restless, and her hands rested on her bulging stomach.

"I pity you," the Ocean Spirit said. "You are dying, and the child you carry shows no sign of life."

The woman shifted in her sleep, coughing.

"You wish for nothing more than to unite with your husband following death. Hence, I have to respect that and cannot save you. I _can_ , however, save the life that grows inside of you and grant it a life far better than what it is destined with."

The woman seemed to frown in her sleep.

"There is no need for you to worry about the possibility of your child being abandoned. She shall have parents who will hold her with their hearts and love her with their souls."

The restlessness on the woman's face seemed to disappear. She looked more content than before.

"All I ask from your child, however, is the change of her birthright."

La placed his warm, dark hand on the woman's stomach. The child within her was completely still out of its lack of life.

"My visions have told me of the impending perils that will consume the warrior and cause Yue to disappear from the Spirit World out of infinite heartbreak. While I do depend on the Moon Spirit, I aim more to see myself in Sokka and see my Tui in Yue."

La smiled a tender, genuine smile after such a long time. His natural harshness was dimmed down as he sensed the infant. "Your life will not be in vain, young one. You shall be the one to seal their bond and obliterate all doubts and sacrifices that stand in their intertwined paths. You shall be their little miracle."

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I grant you the bloodline of Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe. The heredity of Princess Yue of the Northern Water Tribe. I bequeath in your name the heritage of your grandfathers- the late Chief Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe and the late Chief Arnook of the North. I bestow upon you your familial relations with Master Katara and her family."

He paused for a moment. "I will not let your existence be marred by the question of traditional birth as according to the Water Tribe tradition of marriage before progeny. You will remain as the heir of Unnuk until the moment Sokka and Yue tie the knot. Only then will your new birthright go into effect."

La emitted a dark but warm glow that encased the room. His chest glowed in pearl white, signifying the approval of Tui's remaining life force within him.

"I ask that this secret be buried within me and no other being- spirit or not," he spoke, feeling Tui's voice merging with his own. "But this is my promise to you, little one: the moment Sokka and Yue become one through marriage, you will be spiritually conceived as their daughter. And the moment the Moon Spirit gifts you with part of her life force, you will be brought to life."

The white glow on his chest intensified to where it almost took over him. Feeling the bliss of his lover's hypothetical touch, he smiled warmly.

"Forever and always, little one, Aunt Tui and Uncle La will be watching over you."

He turned translucent as the pearly glow within him began dimming. Swiftly, he vanished. Though he left the physical world, he couldn't help beaming at the thought of Sokka and Yue's tiny legacy.


	26. Taking Measures

**Chapter 26: Taking Measures**

In the middle of the night, precisely at the same time when La disappeared from the physical world, Sokka awoke from a fluttering feeling. It was similar to the one he felt when he was around families and such, but it was a good feeling- one that radiated with positive energy.

Simultaneously, Yue had also sensed a fluttering feeling within her. She ignored the feeling at first, using her rhythmic hand movements to aid the tides in their attempts to dampen the shores. However, this feeling grew to the extent where she found herself watching over Sokka for the third time that day.

It surprised her to see how her feeling mimicked his. As she saw him grin to himself for no apparent reason, she decided to just let the positive energy flow through her as well and merely smiled in relief. It had been ages since she had seen delight grace his features.

"So these are your methods of non-attachment, Moon Spirit?"

La's voice startled her. She let her smile fade, reminded of her resolve to not get too attached to Sokka, and let her attention wander away from the councilman.

"I...I was only relieved," she said quickly, her hand resting on her chest to calm the excited feeling inside of her. "Sokka seemed happier...so I-"

"I knew you couldn't do it," La said nonchalantly, hoping to persuade her to break her distance from the warrior. "I knew you couldn't let him go."

"At least he's making the progress I'm taking forever to make." Yue gazed back at the warrior. His eyelids were drooping, but the difference was that there was a much wider smile on his face.

La didn't understand how Yue was being strong right now when he could easily see the longing and the pain in her eyes. Though his tone was harsh and questioning towards the Moon Spirit, he only hoped to break her pointless penance of suppressing her feelings.

"You think he's making progress? _Please_. What progress is there after attending a single spiritual seminar? Humans spend _lifetimes_ in those seminars and never change."

Though perturbed by the words, she couldn't help smiling as Sokka began snoring. With a swish of her hand, she summoned a strong breeze that tickled his loose hair and draped a blanket over him.

La sighed. "If you love him so much, just make him yours. Don't bother trying to let go of someone you _know_ you can't let go. You can always do what Tui did and get someone else to take on your duties."

Yue frowned and looked away. If another spirit had been in her place, anger would have been the reaction to his words. She, however, felt her heart breaking. In no way was she going to give up her destiny...and in no way could she refrain from Sokka, either.

"Great Spirit...I'm trying. I really am. _Please_." She closed her eyes, fighting her inner battle. "I know I'm not perfect. I also know that I've never been bothered by Sokka's memories to this extent before. I just need some time."

"He says the same thing. Over and over again. How long can it _possibly_ take for the two of you to accept your separation?" He paused, noticing how he was sounding like he really cared. "I only say this because...you have to choose between duty and worldly attachment. You cannot dangle in the middle and lose track of your purpose."

"I had the intentions of letting Sokka go long before I became the Moon Spirit," she said, showing no emotion. "Even in my mortal form, I was entitled to my duty, and even after I became the Moon Spirit, I parted from him with a promise to stand by his side and never once neglected my responsibilities. This is no different."

She definitely had a way with words, and she was definitely doing a great job of defending herself, but La knew she wasn't strong enough to actually keep the conversation going without faltering.

"What I don't understand is why you're taking so much interest in a step I will never take regarding him," she added, glancing at him.

"Why would I take interest?" he retorted, feigning apathy. "I have more important aspects to worry about, like worldly balance."

She softened her eyes. "Exactly, and so do I."

"Then what's with the ornamentation, may I ask?"

"W-what?"

"Your necklace."

Her fingers flew defensively up to her choker. "What about it?"

"How can you let go of the man when you can't let go of his remnants?" La glanced sternly at her. "Perhaps you can start detaching from him by detaching the necklace from your neck."

The expression on Yue's face was priceless and actually startled La. For a split second, he saw a mixture of anger and fear in her eyes. For once, she looked so _human_. All the strength she had been trying to maintain crashed all at once, and her spiritual aura dimmed greatly. Her hand fingered her choker protectively as she failed to respond.

"See?" La sighed, dropping his know-it-all expression. "You got all defensive when I told you to simply take the necklace off. How do you think you'll be able to handle it the moment Sokka lets you go completely? Or when you let go of him?"

The Moon Spirit still kept fingering her choker and didn't once look up, but it was obvious that she was analyzing his words.

"You think he's going to let you go just like that?" he questioned. "Only I would know the many nights he and I shared, grieving for our losses. Only _I_ would know of his heartbreak." He chuckled sadly. "And you know what's funny? _You_ know his heartbreak, too. And still, you're choosing to keep your distance. Not that you're doing a very good job of that, either."

She gazed back at Sokka and was perturbed to see that he was restless again like always. Another nightmare, perhaps?

"I understand that what you want is whatever's best for him, but you keeping your distance and hoping for him to resent you and think you abandoned him...that will practically _kill_ him, let alone even _work_."

It was during these moments when Yue felt like she needed to be there for Sokka. Even La's words were compelling and persuasive. Still, only she would know of how broken Sokka would be if he saw her right now. He would want her next to him at all times considering the emotional attachment he fostered for her.

"Suppose I do appear before him. I will have to leave him again."

"You don't have to leave him this time." He paused. "In all seriousness, marry him."

Yue didn't know how to react. The idea was definitely ridiculous. She didn't know whether to laugh from the silly suggestion or cry from the realization that it was only a mockery of her weakness. "I'm the _Moon Spirit_ ," she reiterated blankly.

"You were obligated to be one."

"Sokka and I were never fated to be together. _Nothing_ is going to change that now."

"Fate had a reason in allowing you two to meet."

"And it had a reason for separating us."

"You don't get it," La urged firmly. "If you love someone, you have to do everything you can to make them yours. Even if it requires throwing away your duty. You are an all-powerful spirit now. You could reach out to Sokka right now if you wanted to."

"Even if I _did_ have the power…" she eyed him questioningly. "What about the essence of Tui inside of me? What will become of your existence? The worldly balance?"

"Tui's a part of me, too. We exist within one another. We'll find a way." That was impossible, he knew, but at this particular moment, nothing seemed as important as soothing the councilman's broken heart. For a reason La knew far too well but as afraid to admit.

"I'm not doing a fair job in letting my only attachment go," Yue breathed. "Please, Great Spirit...do not fan the flames."

And with that, she vanished from the clouds and away from the frustrated Ocean Spirit.

 _She's making the same mistake that Tui had once made._ He took a deep breath. _But I can't let that happen again. I will do_ everything _I can to prevent them from perishing...but I rely on their passions to seal their bond first...and reach their little miracle._

* * *

"Tui and La. Moon and Ocean. Light and Darkness."

Sokka leaned against the wall, trying not to fall asleep this time. His eyes and ears were attentive. Attending the previous seminar didn't really help him, and he was not surprised at all, but he was still convinced to hear of the bond between the Ocean and Moon Spirits. Somehow, he hoped to seek refuge in the discussion.

"The ancient shamans depict Tui and La's love as an eternal dance of pushing and pulling, much like the spirits' very nature," Kahuna Minnuk spoke. "The two of them are very different, but they find refuge in one another's opposing forces."

Sokka traced his thoughts back to the two koi fish from long ago. They were so enraptured in circling one another and filling the Spirit Oasis with such other-worldly energy that they seemed inseparable.

"Tui is the gentle, motherly spirit who exhibits grace and kindness in all of her actions. She is patient, optimistic, and has always been the more spiritual counterpart. Legends say that she was more involved with helping the human race."

The councilman smiled as he pictured Yue's beautiful form. Her eyes warm and welcoming, her smile so innocent yet intoxicating.

"La, on the other hand, is more aggressive and mischievous by nature. He speaks boldly and tersely, and sometimes, he can be depicted as sloppy. Although he respects the human race, he is less involved with human conflict and is more of a pessimistic spirit. His most powerful presence, if not his only full-fledged presence in the physical world, would have to be when he fused with the Avatar."

Sokka remembered the rage the black fish held after losing Tui and the calmness that the Ocean Spirit reached once the moon was restored. He had also heard of how the spirit whisked Zhao to his doom. The warrior didn't pay too much attention to the Ocean Spirit's wrath that night, however. He was in the middle of an inward storm from a whole different plane and for a whole different person.

"We all hear about the 'opposites attract' thing," a student interrupted. "But how exactly was that possible with Tui and La?"

"Yeah," another student added. "It must be pretty annoying for Tui to get her optimism periodically ruined by La and everything."

"Can't there be _some_ similarities between them? Being too different isn't really healthy for their relationship."

"Every being in the Spirit World thought similarly," the kahuna said. "The spirits were convinced that Tui and La were never destined for one another because they were so different and distant in terms of personalities. Some even called them star-crossed lovers who were never meant to be. But in reality, they were both attracted to each other on account of the goodness they saw in one another. Their love was pure and true, so they found a way."

Sokka couldn't help sulking a little. If such opposing spirits found a way... couldn't he and Yue find a way?

"La was attracted to Tui's mercy and immense ability to love all beings. Tui was attracted to the way La never judged any being despite being rough in nature. These two attributes of showing mercy and never judging your surroundings and peers, if you recall, are the two most important principles in waterbending and other forms of fighting in the Water Tribes."

 _Makes sense_ , Sokka thought.

"What is perhaps the purest part about their relationship was that they contained a little piece of each other within themselves. The Moon Spirit is known to show her rare wrath only to the ocean, and the harsh Ocean Spirit is known to be loving and tender only to the moon."

"Aww!" the female students squealed. Sokka sighed, shaking his head in amusement but smiling to himself nonetheless.

"In the planes of life and death, Tui is the spirit who endorses life most of the time. Being the first waterbender, she is a healing spirit. Her abilities often heal sicknesses, and only the highly gifted waterbenders who share a special connection with the moon receive the healing ability. La is the total opposite. He resorts to violence and aggressiveness as his methods of solving issues in the world. Unlike Tui, he was never a pacifist. La looks forward to killing those who step out of line in the universal plane. He has a deep and harsh sense of justice, and he believes in extreme punishments."

Some of the students held blank, nervous faces.

"But do not worry," the kahuna smiled. "La is our Father Spirit. He would never take that step towards those who are faithful to him and Tui, as he is also necessary to the maintenance of life."

"Sifu Minnuk, does that explain why so many healers share similar character traits with the Moon Spirit?" Onak wondered.

"There is no comparison to the extent Tui would go to compared to ordinary healers," Minnuk explained solemnly. "Tui took on the path of sacrifice quite a lot. Being a representation of the female aura, she was often subject to take the path with less casualties. It got so extreme that at one point, she was on the verge of spiritual deterioration."

Sokka frowned. _What?_

"Spiritual deterioration is the condition where a spirit begins to gradually lose power and the will to carry on its responsibilities. This condition is extremely rare and is fueled by internal imbalance, pressure, and feelings we identify with heartbreak. Often it results in the afflicted spirit to fade and disappear into oblivion."

He didn't know why, but he felt his heart pounding listening to the words.

"Centuries ago, a tyrannical spirit convinced Tui that her presence would be the cause of La's doom. Fearing the worst, she left the Spirit Oasis. When she left, La became furious; his anger was unleashed upon both the physical and spiritual realms in the form of floods and heavy rains, and while he raged on, unable to tolerate the separation, Tui began to fade from sorrow."

"But she made it, didn't she?" he blurted out.

The kahuna glanced at the councilman, pleasantly surprised by the warrior's curiosity. Then again, he saw something in Sokka's expression that was...quite odd considering his original good-natured personality.

Sokka couldn't help it, though. The more he kept trying to visualize the situation, the more he visualized Yue. For an unknown reason, his pulse started to race, and his mind was fixed on trying to convince him that it was Yue who was in danger instead of Tui.

 _Be rational, Sokka_ , he told himself. But there was no room for rationality in his mind. He was on the verge of hyperventilating.

"Why, of course, sir," the kahuna said calmingly. "It wasn't until the evil spirit's death that they were united, and Tui was able to regain her strength."

But Sokka wasn't convinced. He gulped and tried to swallow this feeling, but the more he tried, the worse it became. He didn't feel like himself. For the rest of the seminar, he went back to his usual silence and battled through his panic attack.

After a long hour of zoning out and deep thinking, the gong was sounded, and he was approached by the kahuna.

"That was a good lesson," Sokka said awkwardly, standing up.

"I thank you for your kindness."

Another pause.

"At first, I thought you were curious," Minnuk said. "It was strange to me, considering how you were never truly interested in celestial matters. I understand now that you are troubled by something."

"Don't worry about it. The entire city knows that something is up with me."

"I advise you not to be too disturbed in time for your coronation."

"Sure," Sokka said disinterestedly.

"Do you feel that these seminars are being somewhat helpful, sir?"

"If anything, they make me think." He sighed. "Minnuk, how do you feel about being my therapist?"

Minnuk was surprised. "Sir?"

"Not like listening to me ramble or anything, but just telling me stuff. About the Moon and Ocean Spirits."

 _You're crazy. It's official_ , Sokka's conscience said. But the warrior actually had a good reason (at least in his opinion) for doing this. These seminars, if not totally enlightening, were at least helping him understand certain things like why exactly he was feeling this way and what he was feeling. Granted, he felt horrible after the first two sessions and bored throughout parts of them, but maybe this was what he needed. He had to face his inner conflicts before he is placed on the throne.

"Fifty gold pieces for each therapy session. What do you say?"

"It's not the money I'm worried about, sir. I personally don't want your situation to worsen."

"What are you suggesting?" he questioned, raising his eyebrows.

Minnuk was no fool. He saw how Sokka reacted for a simple story. Being a learned scholar, Minnuk could sense grief anywhere. Right now, Sokka was nearing the peak of his condition. If Minnuk introduced certain concepts to Sokka now, where's the guarantee that Sokka won't take them to heart or crave for Yue's presence even more?

"Look, I know you're probably thinking I'm crazy right now. Trust me; I need this kind of stuff. I need everything I've got to protect my sanity."

"Very well then," Minnuk agreed. "Very well. But you, sir, have to promise me that you won't get heavily excited."

"Like I actually still have the strength to do so."


	27. The Other Moon Lover

**Chapter 27: The Other Moon Lover**

The days had rolled by very cautiously. Sokka's involvement in politics no longer consisted of proposing laws and leaning on General Kano and Prince Anyu for assistance and approval. Rather, he became the leading man in the grand scheme of Water Tribe life. Not to mention, he also became Anyu's master in the art of swordsmanship. Aang had gotten quite busy, often taking trips to nearby villages to solve local skirmishes. Katara and the kids had grown accustomed to sitting through the boring speeches that Sokka urged them to come to. Being the overprotective brother and uncle he is, he was taking no chances in leaving them in the care of wimpy servants or admitting to their vulnerability in front of his highly capable sister. He would much rather be covered in peach juice than see his worst fears become reality.

In the world stage, the Southern Water Tribe grew highly pleased and took numerous steps in promoting its patriotism upon receiving news of its leader's immense popularity in the North. Outside influences also began to boost both tribes, and before long, word spread across the globe about Councilman Sokka and his striking tactics.

Sokka's influence on both tribes became so prominent to the point where toy boomerangs became the hype throughout the main cities and swordplay became highly popular. Comedies became successful forms of entertainment. Despite still being plagued by rebellious activities, the tribe carried on a headstrong feeling of victory and operated under more efficient security methods. As the day of the coronation got closer, however, the chaos became stronger.

Sure, Sokka was receiving all types of successes with his plans and aspirations for the Northern Water Tribe, but his mental health was something to be concerned about. As professional as he was in front of millions of people, his moments of solitude were most problematic. There were nights he spent in utter awareness and nights he spent in vicious nightmares. One theme, however, was common in his dreams: danger to either him or his loved ones. Even with Aang's pep talks, Katara's healing sessions, and the kids' shenanigans, it was impossible for him to relax.

Minnuk tried his best to ease the warrior's discomfort by promoting positive thoughts and talking about the Moon and Ocean Spirits for hours at a time. He would spend lots of time describing the moon's ultimate powers and immortality. Although Sokka became highly fascinated with them and often sympathized with La, these talks didn't completely help calm his nerves.

So after the first two days or so, he took on a new approach.

"Optimism isn't going to work for me. What I need is to maintain my skills. Minnuk, bring in the best warriors in the city."

"Sir, are you sure that's the best-"

"Definitely. My problem is insecurity. If I'm confident in reality, I can protect my folks in my dreams, right?"

So sparring was added to his routine. It didn't help at all, considering how Sokka easily knocked down his opponents. Besides, it's hard for the best to get better.

"Sir, your skills are incomparable. You're the best warrior in the tribe, if not the _world_. You just need to relax-"

"Bring in some more swordsmen, then. I _have_ to get better."

But one night, even this routine of his backfired. In his nightmare, he had been practicing with a dagger in a lone field when he heard footsteps behind him. Out of paranoia, he sliced his dagger blindly at the opponent behind him, but to his horror, it was no opponent he killed. Chilled to the bone, he watched Yue slip to the ground, blood soaking her neck and life draining from her pupils. With that, he jerked into consciousness. And of course, that became the last straw.

* * *

"How _could_ he? Is this his way of being strong? Such a _lunatic_!"

La seethed with rage as he watched Sokka lash himself, clenching a strong whip. The Ocean Spirit cringed as the warrior kept whipping himself harder each time, hissing from the soreness as the snow slid down his bare upper body. He yelled incoherent apologies at the sky, raging increasingly with fury with each blow he delivered. The air around him stung.

It was weird considering how not a single mark was made upon Sokka's bruised body, and there was no prolonged pain even when he beat himself in the same spot over and over again. Either way, La had seen enough. He stormed out of his lair and approached Yue, who was sitting by the Creek of Sentiments.

"Is this how pure your love is?" La growled.

Yue didn't respond. Wrapped in a long, velvet cloak, she bent the water in the creek slowly and calmly.

"How could you be so...so _ignorant_? Do you even realize what's going on with your precious loverboy?" he snapped.

Sokka's shouts kept wafting into the atmosphere they were in. Still, Yue showed no sign of disturbance. Not even from the crack of the whip as it clashed with the warrior's skin and left behind nothing but callouses and bitterness.

"Your powers are still up and running, aren't they? So _go_ to him!" La commanded.

His exasperated voice grew mute as he saw Katara approach Sokka and grab the whip out of his hands. Fighting her tears and dominating her sorrow with anger, the waterbending master violently dragged him inside.

La glared at Yue. "Looks like you've mastered the art of nonattachment well enough," he said mockingly. "I didn't know you took your duty this seriously."

Yue didn't speak. She didn't look at La. Why, she didn't even look at Sokka.

"I bet you'd sit here and play with water all day even if he was in danger… even if he was _dead_."

This stirred something from Yue, but the Moon Spirit shrugged the thought away.

"Humans and spirits both preach that a woman's love is far greater than a man's," La said incredulously. "I don't know where they get that from. All your love ever did was leave him in the dust." _And all Tui's love ever did was leave me behind_ , he wanted to scream.

The nearby nature spirits began screeching in protest, but Yue gestured them to remain still with a mere glance. Honestly, she never knew La could be so passionate about a situation as he was an originally detached spirit.

"That guy's a _madman_. _That's_ what he is. And you? A crazed soul who thinks sacrificing her love is the ultimate resort." He scoffed. "I guess you two are perfect for each other this way, too. You're both crazy in your own ways."

The Sacred Tree Spirit could no longer handle hearing La's outbursts. It stretched its limbs and gently brushed Yue's cloak aside to reveal her arm and part of her shoulder. To La's horror, the Moon Spirit was heavily and mercilessly scarred. Some of the scars were redundant, developed into crimson gashes.

So that was were Sokka's scars went.

La dropped to the ground. He forgot his sense of anger as his inner Tui spilled out in the form of his tears. Yue finally looked at him and smiled, in no way perturbed by his ferocity. As he questioned her with his damp eyes, she only shrugged as if it was no big deal, draping her cloak back over her arm and standing up with great difficulty.

"Y-you…"

"This was the least I could do, La," the spirit answered softly before turning around, wincing as she left.

For once, La no longer felt like a spirit, but a human. The very creature he so despised. He felt stripped of his dignity and was reminded of his grief. Yue was only a part of Tui's entire life force, and yet, she demonstrated something he couldn't respond to with words. If Yue did such a thing...he couldn't imagine the extents Tui could've taken for him.

And he didn't _dare_ imagine how Sokka would've reacted had he been here now.

* * *

"I can't believe you."

Sokka felt terrible seeing Katara break down like that. He sighed. "I know."

"You're _crazy_ , you know that? Getting up in the middle of the night and _whipping_ yourself like a psychopath. What exactly were you planning to achieve?"

"I know, I was being stupid and pathetic and-"

"What _do_ you know?" She yelled sharply. "You know _nothing_. Nothing at all!"

"Katara, I'm sorry-"

"You don't know how much Aang and I are worried about you. You don't know how scared the kids are for you. You don't know that you're behaving like a crazy person with your paranoia and insecurity, and you _definitely_ don't know what you're doing to yourself."

He mumbled another apology in response, afraid to look at his sister in the eyes.

" _What_ are you turning into, Sokka?" she asked delicately.

"A wimp, okay?" he admitted irritably and solemnly. "A wimp who's afraid to be chief 'cause he can't protect anyone."

"You idiot. It's funny how I thought you said you were my brother first."

Something tugged painfully at him when she said that. "Katara-"

"Don't Katara me," she snapped, suddenly breaking into a coughing fit.

"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly, reaching for the cup of water nearby. "Here-"

She shoved him away. "Why...do you... care?" she heaved between coughs, glaring at him. "Just keep on... torturing yourself…"

"I _know_ I'm a jerk, now _drink_ the water, woman!" He yelled, placing the cup near her lips. She still pushed him away angrily but took several sips, breathing slowly.

"Better?"

She threw the empty cup at him.

" _Ow!"_

"Yeah, you needed that." She looked away. "I guess there's no real use in blaming you, is there? All the men in our family are the same. They find this... twisted joy in leaving their loved ones behind. They care about what _they_ want and never _once_ think about the people they abandon. Dad may have had a better reason for doing that than what you have now, but whatever the case, you two are the same."

"Stop!"

She still glared at him but noticed how sadder he got.

"You don't know how terrible the nightmares get." He looked up helplessly. "You think I just do this to myself for the heck of it? You think I dream about losing only Yue?"

"Yeah, right," she scoffed. "Like that's the perfect excuse. You think you're the only one to have nightmares? You think you're the only one to feel helpless?"

"That's not what I meant-"

"I've been following you around since the day I set foot here, _begging_ you to tell me what's on your mind. You're never specific, and you never care to have a conversation with me about it because you think it's not manly." She sniffed. "You're into your late thirties and you're _still_ immature."

He shook his head. Clearly she didn't know how that one night, he came running to talk to her after visualizing her broken form in his dream. How he felt his life would give out if he didn't see her sleeping peacefully in the security of Aang.

"What exactly _do_ you dream about?" she asked him straight up. "When it comes to me?"

He preferred not to answer.

"What?" she pressed on. "Do I lose my waterbending? Do I cough up blood or something?"

" _Don't_ say that!" He protectively tackled his sister into a fierce hug. He shook so much as he did so. _His_ sister... _his_ brother in law... _his_ nephews and niece… He couldn't hold it all in anymore. "I can't lose any of you. You guys are all I have left."

"I was better at fighting before you ever were, silly," she said, returning the hug.

"It's numbing either way," he admitted. "I hate these nightmares. I hate my conflicted feelings. I _hate_ seeing you or Aang or the kids or... _anyone_...go down."

"Because you don't believe in yourself." She gestured for him to lie down on his stomach. Once he obeyed, she bent the water out of a nearby container and gently ran her glowing fingers over his back. The water felt cool and soothing to his skin, but surprisingly, he felt no ounce of physical pain. It only made him fear more, though.

"The entire world is starting to hear more about you and your involvement," she said, her voice softening. "Everyone thinks you're getting to be as powerful as Aang. You're a master in practically everything you do, and you're _still_ worried?"

"What else should I do? Splashing around in cold water isn't helping."

"You're starting to behave like how Aang did before the invasion."

"Only much worse," he mumbled.

"Because you're worried about being the chief. And since we're under the threat of the rebels, you're worried about our safety much more than yours." She moved the water up to his shoulder. "You know what I think? You're worried sick about what that Iluq guys is going to do."

He frowned. "How did you-"

"I'm Lady Katara, remember?" she reminded him. "You can't hide stuff like that."

"Listen...I know you can protect yourself," he sighed. "And...I know you're powerful on your own. I just...don't know why I'm still feeling like anything can happen."

"It's okay to feel that way. Honestly, I feel that way about you, too."

"Really?"

"Of course. Why do you think I'm still here with you knowing you're perfectly capable of handling the situation alone?"

He couldn't help smiling.

"So stop worrying about me and worry about getting your plans out to the public. Besides, I have to be around to babysit you, don't I?"

Her words only slightly helped, considering how she and Aang and the kids were hale and hearty. His subconscious woes weren't satisfied knowing that of all the people he dreamt about losing, the one he dreamt about the most was not physically here with him.

"And as for Yue..." She paused. "She promised you she'd always be with you, didn't she?"

He heaved in a breath.

"Just...just go to sleep, Sokka. Don't think too much."

"I can't," he admitted. "The nightmares-"

"At least try. I'm right here, I'm guarded, and I'll even bring the kids in here if I have to."

And although he knew it was impossible for him to sleep peacefully, he obeyed anyway.

* * *

A few hours after he sunk into sleep, another interruption woke him up. It couldn't have been at least three hours past midnight, but already, Sokka heard music playing in the streets. It was a soothing tune, too, orchestrated by a pipa, and instantly calmed his tense nerves.

"This...is for yoooouuuuu, my loooovveee!" a voice squealed.

He tried to ignore the music and the voice, but it got gradually louder. Not that he totally despised it or anything. Hesitantly and lazily, he sat up in bed and gave up on the one slumber that spared him of deadly dreams. Instead, he contemplated the tune. It sounded much like a Water Tribe folk song.

 _Saw her waitin' by the bridge, lookin' at me endless._

 _Took her hand, tryin' not to seem so reckless._

 _In a hurry, caught her eyes, all the while breathless._

 _Brought my love to her neck with my betrothal necklace._

Sokka pushed himself up and stepped out of his room. He walked over to the balcony and peered down below.

 _Mmhm, saw her waitin' by the bridge, lookin' at me endless._

 _Took her hand, tryin' not to seem so reckless._

 _In a hurry, caught her eyes, all the while breathless._

 _Brought my love to her neck with my betrothal necklace._

 _Felt her smilin' on the inside but playin' innocence-_

 _False hopes, she said, at my own expense._

 _I needed some savin', I was losin' my sense-_

 _So I told her, "Darlin', this ain't no pretense."_

 _Hand in hand, let's say our vows,_

 _My sweet Water Tribe girl._

 _You and me_

 _As La and Tui._

 _This is now our world._

 _Heart in heart, let's promise now,_

 _My sweet Water Tribe girl,_

 _That you are mine-_

 _So dear, so fine-_

 _And I am yours, oh girl._

The voice belonged to a skinny-looking man, who was walking on the sidewalk next to the canal right below the balcony. He held a pipa in one hand, repeatedly gorging on something in the pitcher he held with the other. He seemed to be intoxicated judging by his slurs and uncoordinated ambling, but there was something about him that seemed...different… Something that struck Sokka's attention almost immediately. Not to mention, there was a certain gentleness and stability in his voice as he sang- as if his intoxicated state didn't dare mar the point he was trying to get across with his song.

 _Frequent questions, frequent waitin', frequent eye-to-eye romances._

 _Frequent whispers, frequent answers; so immune to my advances._

 _All this teasin' for no reason; lots of lovey-dovey trances._

 _There was no room at all for any other second chances._

 _Time was runnin' along. We've been apart for too long._

" _Love you not, love you not." A lie so wrong._

 _Knew she loved me, knew she cared; we were fated all along._

 _So I told her, "Darlin', this ain't no art of the strong."_

Wrapping his cloak around him, Sokka slowly walked down the palace steps. It amazed him how with all of this yelling and whooping and hollering and singing, not a single soul was awake.

 _Hand in hand, let's say our vows,_

 _My sweet Water Tribe girl._

 _You and me_

 _As La and Tui._

 _This is now our world._

 _Heart in heart, let's promise now,_

 _My sweet Water Tribe girl,_

 _That you are mine-_

 _So dear, so fine-_

 _And I am yours, oh girl._

As he finally approached the man, the man stared blankly at him. For quite a long minute, he seemed to analyze the councilman. Sokka didn't know why, but he felt like he knew this person from somewhere.

"You wouldn't happen to know where my gal is, would you?" the man asked abruptly.

Sokka raised his eyebrows, not amused as the man tried his best to stand still. "Your gal?"

"Yeah," the man said, trying to stay on his feet. "The most _beeaaauutiful_ Water Tribe gal ever known. Ya might know her."

The councilman crossed his arms. "So you're out _this_ late at night just to find your girlfriend?"

The man cackled and brought the pitcher to his lips again. Sokka took a few steps away from the reek that emanated from the man's mouth. The man didn't seem to mind Sokka's clear annoyance, simply dumping his face further into the pitcher and heaving in more of its contents. Sokka winced in disgust.

"You're saying I'm out this late to look for her," the stranger said, throwing his pipa over his shoulder. "Why, I've been looking for her for so many years now."

Sokka frowned. "What?"

"Eh, why do you care?" Again the man devoured what was left of the pitcher in his hands. He almost fell until Sokka caught him.

"Hey, man, watch it."

Before long, they were sitting on the sidewalk, their feet immersed in the water. Sokka leaned the drunk stranger back on the nearby building to prevent him from diving headfirst into the water out of his delirium.

"You seem familiar," he told the stranger finally.

He received a mumble in response.

"Did you say something?"

"I said that's what everybody says," the man yelled, plucking aimlessly at the strings of his pipa. Other than the loss of balance and the lingering mumbles, he seemed a little more aware despite chugging down the entire pitcher of hallucinogenic blends.

"Does this familiar face have a name?"

"Names aren't important," he remarked drowsily. "But if you want to, you can just call me La."

"As in the Ocean Spirit? Yeah, right."

"Hey, man...don't judge. What matters is that I'm a guy in love, so I have _every_ right to be called that."

Sokka rolled his eyes. "Coming to the point...what did you mean by saying you spent years looking for your girlfriend?"

"I meant that I spent years looking for her, Mr. Smarticle."

 _Is this guy even drunk? He certainly sounds like he isn't with his sass_. "I'm serious."

"I hardly know you," he pointed out wearily. "You expect me to sit down and tell you my life story?"

Sokka thought for a moment. "Yeah, pretty much."

The man set his pipa down and gazed at the sky. He grinned goofily. "It all started when I fell in love with the moon."

Sokka, suddenly getting all defensive and insecure, furrowed his eyebrows. "The _moon_?"

"Nah, the otter penguins. Of _course_ the moon, man."

Sokka grew quite irritated. How dare this ill-tempered drunkard claim the moon was his as drunk as he was at the moment?

"I know you're thinkin' I'm stupid because the moon's right up there, but my point is that she's not the same anymore. She's not next to me. Ya know?"

"You can't _be in love_ with the moon," Sokka snapped, his voice turning squeakier involuntarily.

"'Course I can." The man mumbled something incoherently and laughed for no reason. "I'm La, remember?"

"Watch your mouth." This guy had no sense.

"We fell in love a _long_ time ago, me and the moon. You can't change it now, man." The stranger noticed a hidden pang of pain and incredulousness in the warrior's face. His eyes widened in realization, and he began to laugh. " _Oh_! I know what! You must be in love with the moon, too! You're _jealous_..."

Though these words came from a drunkard's mouth, they certainly tugged Sokka. In a sad, stupid, and irrational way. "You're ridiculous."

"Haha _ha_! Don't get me wrong, bro! I'm in love with the _other_ Moon Spirit...at least I think. Which one are _you_ talking about?"

"There's _two_?"

" _Duh_ , man. Tui and Yue."

Sokka facepalmed. This was too much, he knew, but at least there was some clarity to this...sort of. _Am I stupid for being relieved right now_? he wondered to himself.

"Don't tell me you're in love with Tui. _She's_ my girl." The man laughed harder as he saw Sokka's grossed out expression. "You're probably wondering how she fell for me in the first place, aren't you? Well, there's nothin' wrong for the ocean and the moon to fall for each other, right?"

Well he was _some_ Ocean Spirit alright. "You know what? Let's just get you home-."

"I know you don't believe in the nonsense I'm saying," he said. "But this nonsense is the truth. Believe it or not."

Sokka figured it was best if he played along. He did seem to pity this guy afterall. He probably lost his mind or something after his lover left him.

"Tui and I fell in love, but you know what? It was like we were _always_ in love. Like we always knew each other and were already together before we even knew it."

"Uh huh," Sokka yawned. He didn't really need this, he realized.

"But one day, she disappeared."

He raised his eyebrows. "Disappeared?"

"Yep. She left. No one knew where or why, but she left. The next thing I know, the moon I fell in love with was no longer Tui, but Yue."

Oddly, this made sense, but Sokka shrugged it off. "Were you two in a fight?"

"We might be total opposites, but we _never_ fight." He burped, not at all seeming to be too sad or concerned.

"Was that her way of...you know...breaking up?"

"She would _never_ do that to me. She _loved_ me. She was so in love with me that she couldn't bear the thought of being away from me."

"Then why did she do it?"

"If I'd known that, why would I be like this, man?"

"Oh," was all the warrior could say.

"It's intense, alright." He threw his now-empty pitcher aside. "So I've been looking for her ever since."

"It must be aggravating when the person you love gives you no clue about how she really feels about you."

"Eh, I guess," the man said, clearly seeing that Sokka said that in a double-meaning way. "But hey, if you know your lover well enough, you'll be able to see if she still loves you. Tui loved me so much. There _had_ to have been a reason for her to leave me or be distant from me."

Sokka couldn't help thinking about Yue as always. Clearly she helped him in almost everything he did. Clearly she cared about him...but where was the need to hide it? Where was the need to tease him with her presence but not give him the chance to see her straight up? Wait...was Sokka really even taking this guy's words seriously?

"So...it's not always like you're forgotten? Like...there's a reason why? I mean, of _course_ I know there's a reason why, but...is that reason really as important as we are?"

"Sometimes, we are that reason," the stranger said quite mysteriously. For a second, it even seemed as if his voice echoed. "Either us or our future. Our sanity, even."

Sokka saw something in the man's eyes that reached far beyond any state of intoxication or love rant. For a moment, he believed that what this guy was saying was all true. For a moment, Sokka even saw himself in this guy...as odd as that even sounded.

"That doesn't make sense," the warrior murmured.

"Think on it, and it will."

The man slowly picked himself up and grabbed his pipa, analyzing Sokka's expression and thought process. Slowly, he started playing a few notes.

"Ladies like Tui can be really complicated at times," he added. "They act all different, say different things, contradict themselves and all. It'll seem like they don't care, but...they'll _die_ for their men, ya know."

That statement both eased and worried Sokka all at once. _So...Yue's distant from me for my sake?_ It struck him by surprise. He had always had this feeling of not being able to protect her and losing her love as a result. He had always experienced this inward notion of being abandoned despite being cared for by her at all times. But now, he felt differently. A warm and tingly feeling was beginning to overtake him.

"I'll give you an easier method if you want," the stranger suggested after taking a few more better-coordinated steps. "If anything gets to the point where you can't handle it, you can always rely on Shaman Kuhna."

Sokka no longer cared about how drunk this man was or how ridiculous he sounded. Rather, he was won over by the mysterious aura of this man and how clearly he pinpointed the inner cause of his insecurity. "Shaman who?"

"Kuhna. An enchanter well-versed in the communication with spirits. Lives right on the outskirts of town in a secluded area near the arctic woods." He grinned for no apparent reason, fiddling with his pipa and reminding Sokka that he was, indeed, a drunk man at first even with all this wisdom. "Gotta catch him before the eclipse, though."

"What eclipse?" Sokka jolted up now, staring the man down. " _What eclipse_?" He repeated.

"Only the rarest and longest of lunar eclipses set to occur in over a thousand years," the man explained. "Begins tomorrow nine hours past midday."

As if he made no impact on Sokka whatsoever, the man swayed away from Sokka, playing the tune of his folk song as he went.

 _Hand in hand, let's say our vows,_

 _My sweet Water Tribe girl._

 _You and me_

 _As La and Tui._

 _This is now our world._

 _Heart in heart, let's promise now,_

 _My sweet Water Tribe girl,_

 _That you are mine-_

 _So dear and fine-_

 _And I am yours, oh girl._

And before Sokka snapped out of his thoughts to ask more questions, La vanished.


	28. Calm Before the Storm

**Chapter 28: Calm Before the Storm**

"A total lunar eclipse," General Kano said groggily. "Record breaking time of four hours and forty-four minutes- the longest eclipse ever known."

"Apparently, it's also a supermoon eclipse, which means the moon is closer to the planet. Closer than it had ever been. That's what makes it really rare," Anyu interjected.

"Quite an interesting phenomenon, I should say," added Kunyo, a researcher. "Like in all other lunar eclipses, waterbending will definitely be blocked, but it's ironic because the moon is closer and waterbending should technically be at its peak."

"And no one bothered to tell me about this?" Sokka inquired irritably.

"We just didn't want to stress you out," Anyu said.

"Believe it or not, you guys are causing me more stress by _not_ telling me these things. It's a freaking _eclipse_ , for goodness' sake!"

Anyu turned to Katara for help, knowing well that only she could calm her brother down. She sighed, however.

"I do have to agree with Sokka on this matter," she told them. "He needs to know about certain events like this. If you didn't want to let him know directly, you should have at least told me or informed Aang about it." The master waterbender gently placed her hand on Sokka's. "Look, I know how you feel, but don't tell me you're freaking out over this eclipse now."

"Of _course_ I have to freak out. This puts us all in great risk."

"There's nothing to be stressed about even so, sir," Kano interrupted. "It's not that big of a deal."

Sometimes, Sokka wondered if this general even had the many years of experience he claimed of having. "The tribe's going to have a temporary bending block, Kano. _Bending block._ And you think it's no big deal? _Where_ have you been these past few months? And does the _public_ even know about this?"

"We were thinking of announcing it after sunrise," Anyu answered, "since many people will be attending the courtyard premises to prepare for the pre-festival purification rituals in the evening. The eclipse won't be until nine hours past midday, so there will be plenty of time for the benders to take cover and make plans after the rituals."

"Not to mention, your coronation is the day after," Kano pointed out.

Sokka sighed. "We have a million things to consider at this point, starting with changing our front line defenses from benders to nonbenders. What protection will we have if our most vulnerable are up front? More importantly, what if they're attacked? What if a _citizen_ is attacked?"

"You have an excellent point about the defense system, Councilman," Kunyo remarked. "But I'm not sure why you're overly concerned about attacks of any sort."

"Oh, I don't know, the _rebels_ maybe?" he retorted sarcastically.

"You do realize that we haven't had any problems with the rebels ever since you stepped up in politics the past two weeks, sir," Anyu reasoned. "Usually, we hear of rebellions at least every other day."

"Exactly. For all we know, these rebels could just be waiting to take advantage of this eclipse. We need to signal the surrounding villages and protect the main city. We have to be prepared."

"Maybe you're overthinking this a little bit," Katara said, trying to pacify him. "Think positive, Sokka. We have all the security we need in case anything like that was going to happen."

Sokka was far from being calm, though. "Come on, Katara, be reasonable. Don't you remember the Invasion? Didn't we try to take down the Fire Lord when his entire nation was powerless? And that eclipse was like, what, eight minutes?"

Katara shuddered in memory of that day. She frowned, realizing he was right to an extent.

"Even if you were going to use the Invasion as your basis, you had the perfect allied army to carry out the plan," Kunyo said. "These rebels don't have an army or even the right resources and allies, much less the will to fight us head-on like you all did back then. They wouldn't _dare_ attack us even on Blood Moon Day."

Sokka's eyes darkened at the last part of Kunyo's words. He tried his best to shrug away his vexation. "But they _did_ have the guts to send someone to assassinate Chief Arnook. We're not going to underestimate them, and moreover, there's nothing wrong with being more careful than normal. End of discussion."

A correspondent quickly stepped into the tent. "My apologies, but I have a message for Lady Katara."

Katara took the scroll and skimmed over its contents. "It's from Aang. He says he can't make it in time before the eclipse, but he'll definitely be here in time for your coronation."

Sokka groaned. "See? This just proves that we have to be extra careful."

"Okay, okay," Katara consoled. "Just tell us what you want to happen."

"Obviously, we need to change the guards' leadership positions. Alert the surrounding villages. Spread the word to the community that all bazaars and vending stalls will be closed for the eclipse."

"Of course."

"Make arrangements for his visit to the Tribal Pagoda as well, Kunyo," Anyu added, glancing at Sokka. "He has to partake in the evening rituals."

Sokka looked away. 'Oh...right…" It was still hard for him to believe that he would be the one to do the honors. He hadn't expected to be the chief so easily, so he never dreamt of standing even a few feet before the Sacred Moonstone. Though a chief was supposed to perform this ritual while seeing the moon as a patron spirit, it was ironic that Sokka was called upon to honor the new Moon Spirit, knowing that his bond with her exceeded respect.

"Yes, sir," Kunyo said, writing down everything. "Anything else?"

"Actually, yeah." Sokka eyed Kunyo dubiously. "'Blood Moon'? _Really_?"

 _Oh snap_ , Anyu thought.

"That's how a lunar eclipse is referred to in the swamps, sir-"

"It has been over ten years since you moved up here. You should know that we have certain sentiments."

The poor researcher looked confused. "I'm afraid I don't understand-"

"You _never_ put words like blood, death, gore, and violence in the same sentence that has the word moon in it."

Kunyo raised his eyebrows. That sounded more like a touchy-feely personal belief than a cultural rule. Was this the rational-minded, science-loving councilman he was talking to?

Anyu and Kano exchanged knowing glances. Katara grew worried. "It's okay, Sokka. He didn't know," she said quickly.

"My most humble apologies, sir. This won't happen again."

Kunyo watched in slight surprise as the warrior nodded and wordlessly left the tent, followed by a concerned Katara. He turned to the dazed prince and general. "What was that all about?"

"It's a long story," Anyu yawned. "Let's save it for the feast."

* * *

The tides were restless as a duo of masked silhouettes stood adjacent to the icy bank of the sea. They watched the sky transition from inky blackness to an awakened aura of warm, vibrant colors. As daybreak settled easily upon the outskirts of the Northern Water Tribe's main city, the leader broke the silence.

"History tells us of how the waterbenders are weaker during the day, but it is ironic how their power will be wiped out tonight."

"This eclipse is definitely something to be considered, Master," the fellow masked figure interrupted. "This could be our chance. The waterbenders will be completely powerless."

"There's no use in being anxious for something that will never happen, Siluk," the leader replied in frustration. "No matter how perfect of a chance we have, we cannot possibly lead an attack against the tribe."

"It _is_ possible. Remember the invasion plan that was attempted by Team Avatar against the Fire Nation during the Hundred Year War? Their plan was _perfect_ , and their only complication was the length of the eclipse. This eclipse is said to last a couple of hours, and that's more than enough time for us to finish off every last bender."

The leader was silent.

"I believe you have forgotten our greatest achievement up to date: the assassination," Siluk added.

"That appears to be our greatest mistake in a way," the leader said venomously.

"Are you forgetting that Arnook was a threat to us to begin with?"

"But not _that_ big of a threat," he explained, glaring at the sea. "Back when Arnook fell ill and Kano oversaw the government, we had every moment of advantage to ourselves. As Kano was practically worthless and pathetic in his services, we were able to get past the equally incapable warriors and benders and cause as many disruptions as possible. The key point in that situation was that Arnook was dying off anyway with his mental condition and grief. If we waited a little bit longer, we could have witnessed his nephew come to the throne. We could have used his nephew's inexperience to our advantage and possibly have overthrown the government."

Both of them knew that due to their rash decision in quickly killing off Arnook, Team Avatar was called to attention to solve the issues. Sokka was too powerful of an influence and a warrior to be easily overthrown by these rebels...at least, that was what the leader thought.

"Are you afraid of the new chief, sir?"

The leader glared sharply at Siluk's words. It was clear that the statement ticked him off, but maybe it was because it's true. "Whether it is fear or not, I _do_ know that he is clever, and his tactics and skills are highly impressive. Ever since he set foot in this tribe, we have been losing our fighters. More than three-fourths of our teammates have fallen prey to this new chief, and the most capable our fighters- Iluq- has been captured and thrown in prison."

"What's worse is that we found no trace of the rest of Unnuk's family. His daughter-in-law is still out there somewhere in hiding, and she has all of our information on the tip of her tongue. Knowing the councilman, he could most likely find a way to gather information through her. Why, he _did_ send troops to find anyone and everyone related to Unnuk."

"While that certainly is alarming, what we need to worry about right now is gaining our reputation back. We cannot lead a powerful attack on the entire tribe itself, but we can certainly attack the source of the tribe's strength and emerging power."

"What are you suggesting, sir?"

"We must end the new chief's life."

Siluk frowned, hesitant.

"I know we cannot face him when he is at his best, but we can certainly defeat him when he is distracted."

"And how exactly do you plan on doing that?"

"You just focus on rallying up a few members from our northern division." A ferocious glint seeped into his radical glare. "Leave everything else to me."

* * *

The Spirit World was darker than it had ever been before. To be frank, La was worried. He had done everything he could to plan certain things last minute, and thanks to the coinciding eclipse, he knew his plans were now possible more than ever. Still, there was lots of risk involved. He noticed Yue's alert gaze and decided to warn her without warning her... _just in case_.

"This is perhaps the most interesting of all past eclipses."

Yue didn't respond to La's words, knowing perfectly well about the pungent double meaning behind his words. She wrapped her cloak around herself tightly, making sure every scar on her celestial form was hidden.

"A supermoon eclipse. You do realize what this means for you, don't you?"

Her eyes fluttered at her reflection in the creek. "Whatever it means, I am ready to face it."

"I know you are, but it is still my duty to discuss this with you as it _is_ the first supermoon within your span of being the Moon Spirit."

He certainly was right. Yue grew attentive.

"Since your spirit is closer to the physical world during this particular eclipse, you have easier chances of visiting it."

She glanced at him, wary of his meaning.

"I'm not saying that you will," he added quickly despite knowing that will be the case. "I'm just saying that _if_ anything happens, and your assistance is needed for any purpose in the physical, your celestial powers will abandon you."

She frowned. "What are you saying?"

"If you wander in the physical world by the time the eclipse draws near, you will obtain tangibility and gradually lose your powers. You will be visible to all and experience humanly emotions as well...not that emotions are new to you."

It wasn't an insult though it seemed like it. Whether Yue realized it or not, she was a mess for a Moon Spirit. Every ounce of tranquility within her had reduced to turmoil and longing- something she was never used to even after becoming the Moon Spirit.

"It's almost like becoming a human," La explained, "although your immortality is not affected."

"That's im _possibl_ e."

"It is for any other spirit, but not for you."

"This doesn't make sense."

"Actually, it does. Since you have neither eternity in the Spirit World nor mortality in the physical world, you are the in-between. I am, too, but you alone are affected because you are the Moon Spirit, and eclipses directly affect you and your influence on waterbending. Not to mention, your contact with the physical world and attachment to helping humans only validates this phenomenon."

Yue widened her eyes, suddenly growing fearful. She was already inwardly freaking out about how there was no bending to be used in defense of Sokka, and she could guess the rebels were planning something. "T-this can't be true."

"I'm no human to lie," he stated, noting the change in her expression. "This eclipse has been eluding the physical world for thousands of years. Now that it's approaching, it is considered to be the most sacred and auspicious of times in both worlds. Hence, the bottomline is that you will be trapped in the physical world until the eclipse passes."

She looked dazed.

"As your powers are considered to be at stake, you will technically be at your most vulnerable, but it will not matter that much since you are immortal anyway."

An uneasy feeling crept into her most unsettlingly. She held onto one of the branches of the Sacred Tree Spirit. If that ever happens to her...it would be a great insult to her commitment to her duty. "No. That will _never_ happen."

She sounded like she was consoling herself more than actually challenging La. He didn't have to take her challenge seriously, however. Yue's heart was sensitive and prone to melting whenever Sokka was involved. "Why, of course," the Ocean Spirit said, quite amused at the calm before the storm. "As long as you remain in the Spirit World, you will have _nothing_ to worry about."


	29. The Aching Wolf

**Chapter 29: The Aching Wolf**

The vast Imperial Courtyard that lay before the Tribal Pagoda was filled with officials and generals. A long-awaited camaraderie was drenching the twilight. Once the sun began setting, thousands of Water Tribe families from all inches of the continent flocked to attend the purification rituals. The grand influx of different people swept the tribe into a joyous mood. Thanks to Sokka, the New Moon Celebration was also taking place along with the Moon Festival, so there was a dramatic increase in the tribe's census as well as a fusion of Northern and Southern citizens after hundreds of years. It was strange that the New Moon Celebration was taking place the day after a full moon- and the day after an _eclipse_ , at that. However, the long years of waiting and being divided dominated the changes to the ancient festival and sent the two tribes shaking with excitement.

There was a lot of commotion and hype spreading around regarding the coronation that was to take place tomorrow. Those who have not yet seen the face of the new chief eagerly awaited the moment of meeting him, and those from the Southern Tribe who knew Sokka really well boasted on about how they individually knew and interacted with him back in the day.

The only emptiness in the highly festive atmosphere rested in Sokka's ironic absence. The rituals had to begin at this point for all activity to be concluded in time for the eclipse, especially now that it was four hours away, but there was no point in starting without Sokka. It was also very strange of him to not appear, considering how he was never late to matters that related to the Moon Spirit. Katara frowned as she still saw no sign of her brother.

"Where's Uncle Sokka, Mom?" Bumi inquired.

Katara, though unsure, replied, "He should be here soon, Sweetie."

"But... the festival... is starting," Kya said between bites of her moon cake.

Even by the time the members of the tribe took their places in the courtyard, there was no indication that Sokka was anywhere near the Pagoda premises. Katara wanted to leave and search for him, but it wasn't easy considering how she had Tenzin in her lap. She quickly sent for General Kano.

"You haven't seen Sokka, have you?"

"I'm afraid not, Lady Katara."

"It's strange," she said, growing tense. "He should be here by now. He even cancelled all the meetings for today."

"Prince Anyu sent some servants to find him."

"I'm aware, and we haven't heard back from them yet."

"Then I'm sure the councilman is simply caught up in something," he consoled. "He has been very stressed about certain matters, really, and has grown accustomed to straightening the matters out as quickly as he can."

She sighed.

"Don't worry, Lady Katara. I'm sure he will be here in a matter of minutes."

They were interrupted by the ceremonial gong. General Kano took his place in the outer ring of the courtyard. Kahuna Minnuk, donned in ceremonial indigo robes, made his way over to the center steps. He briefly glanced over to Katara in question of Sokka's absence, receiving a blank expression in response. He silently assured her that he would do everything he can to stall the ceremony for a few minutes, but Katara knew that no matter how long they stalled the event, Sokka's arrival had to be quick. Eventually, Minnuk raised his hands, catching the crowd's attention.

"Brothers and sisters! Mothers and fathers!" he began, his voice booming. "It certainly is a _great_ honor for me to welcome you all to this sacred Tribal Pagoda. Let us rejoice in the name of the great Moon Spirit!"

While the courtyard shook with cheers and Minnuk's elaborate introduction, Katara kept her attention on the entrance. "Come on, Sokka. Hurry up."

* * *

Eight or so masked individuals stood in different corners of various empty buildings, clasping onto their bows and quivers. They hid from the guards in their professional manner and communicated only with their eyes. Although the rebels' estimated time of attack was immediately _after_ the rituals when the waterbenders gradually began losing their strength, they took their places anyway and hid cautiously. Their leader, despite having boasted of this risky plan, signalled them to keep watch and dismissed them to turn to their tasks, but he was faced with the task of abandoning them for the sake of gathering more weaponry. Within minutes, he disappeared into the dark, guessing that his absence would do no harm considering the length of the rituals. Afterall, they still had time.

Little did the rebels know that another masked figure- tall, well-built, and agile- was accompanying them. The figure had been watching these rebels for quite a while now and knew very well of the leader's absence. This was the _perfect_ time to strike.

He blended easily into the group with his pitch black attire, identical to the rebels; as per his calculations, no one noticed him. Once he was sure each and every one of them was immersed in solitude, he made his way over to his nearest cloaked companion. The rebel paused, glancing at the figure questioningly.

"Sir? Are you back already-"

The figure didn't respond. He glared deeply at the rebel and thrust the dagger that hid in his hands against the rebel's neck. He slit the rebel's throat effortlessly, muting his choked voice and watching him sink to the ground quietly.

The air was thick, and the second rebel over by the next building was slowly starting to doze off in tune with the last glimpse of the sun. He was paranoid of being spotted by someone and had mixed feelings about carrying on the task. He lay low and kept his arrow quiver next to him when the figure approached him next. The rebel jumped in surprise, believing the man to be a fellow assassin.

"Oh hey, man...any sign of troub-"

Even he, too, was interrupted as the figure harshly whacked the rebel on the head and knocked him out. He made sure the rebel was quiet as he went down, using the rebel's mask to muffle the whimpers that escaped from him. Target two, finished.

The third rebel was more vigilant, keeping his bow ready for use. It still wasn't hard for the man to sneak up on him though, for he easily grabbed hold of the quiver of bows and winded the strap around the rebel's throat. Three down, five to go.

The mysterious figure wandered beneath the waning sun, taking out the other three rebels he saw in his swift fashion. He made sure he was quiet in the process, tossing the knocked out bodies aside with caution. His methods were too harsh for his actual demeanor; he wasn't used to attacking with the object of such gruesome violence in mind. Nothing stopped him, though, for he had a drive and purpose in what he was doing.

His fighting was rhythmic as if every move was planned out, but it was also very stealthy and deadly. As he approached his last target- the second in command, he guessed- he didn't care to maintain the element of surprise so much. The rebel, facing the canal that led to the main plaza where the city folk were, sensed the man.

"Aren't you supposed to be in your designated area?" The rebel glowered, thinking he was a fellow rebel. "If that councilman is going to go down today, we can't have all of this wandering around."

The figure shot him a sharp look.

"What?" Though it didn't strike him at first, he eventually widened his eyes. The man, highly amused, knocked him down and pressed an arrow against the assassin's throat.

"Who...who…?"

"I'm sure you've heard of me before," he spat, revealing his face beneath the silvery blanket of moonlight. The rebel fumed in a mixture of fear and anger and venom before passing out.

"Well...that was easy." Just as the moon rose in the sky and its light drenched him, the man called, "Marshal."

Sure enough, the marshal stepped out from behind a secluded area. A few other warriors were with him. While the warriors whisked over to the fallen rebels, the marshal made his way up to the man.

"I have to say, Councilman, your idea was really effective. As always, of course."

Sokka slipped out of his dark cloak and straightened his parka. "I knew there was something up," he said. "No matter how strongly Kano thinks otherwise."

"I expected this slowness from Kano. Remember that day you arrived? The attack happened literally _seconds_ after he said everything was perfectly safe. I'm surprised he's still in the advisory board."

"Never mind that. How's the situation at the pagoda? Is the crowd getting restless?"

"No, sir, but Lady Katara is."

"Does she know about our plan?" he asked frantically.

"No, which is exactly why she's worried. She sent numerous servants to look for you."

"That's my baby sister. Worried even when she doesn't have to be." He paused. "I want you to send word to Minnuk and tell him to let Anyu go on with the rituals."

"But sir, only the chief-"

"The rebel leader should be here any minute now. I have to be alert." And it wasn't just that. Something about leading these rituals made Sokka feel uneasy. He wasn't going to have every tribesman bear sympathy for him and penetrate his already broken conscience.

"There's also a chance that he can abandon his mission," the marshal reasoned. "His group is practically knocked out. The only time he'll be seeing them is in prison."

"He's the _leader-_ "

"Some leader he is. He left his team just to get a few more arrows. He's not worth your time."

Sokka sighed. There was no way out of this, he presumed. "In that case, I'll send some backup. Don't let _anyone_ know about this. We can't have mass hysteria."

"Of course, sir."

"And I need constant updates on whether or not he shows up."

In a farther building moved a devastated shadow. As the other warriors carried off the fallen rebels, the shadow remained hidden and scowled dangerously at Sokka. "Don't you worry about me showing up, Councilman. I'll not leave without finishing you off."

* * *

Hesitantly, Sokka slipped the ceremonial robe over him and made his way over to the pagoda. With every step he took, the moonlight shone gently on him as if cradling his face. He gazed up at the dark night, knowing this moment of peculiar serenity beneath the moon wasn't going to last long, and strangely, he felt as if he was being watched by a pair of most merciful eyes. _It's all an illusion_ , he deemed disappointedly. _Be rational, Sokka._ By the time he reached further into the main plaza and caught sight of people, he cleared his throat and straightened up.

The guards who were expecting him quickly surrounded him before the commoners began cheering and almost attacking the councilman in their enthusiasm. Frenziness and chaos erupted everywhere and amazed Anyu. There had never been such fervor or enthusiasm for any chief before. Sokka, however, wasn't moved too much. He kept his attention on the pagoda's interior, his pupils restlessly searching.

"The chief has arrived!" someone cried excitedly.

Minnuk, who had been trying his best to stall the ceremony, concluded his rambling in relief and, upon spotting the warrior, announced, "Let us now begin the ceremony under the guidance of our great and fearless leader, Chief Sokka!"

Katara breathed a sigh of relief as her brother stepped in. While Kya and Bumi cheered, she observed his emotions. He smiled in reassurance as he saw her, wanting her not to worry, but Katara knew better. She knew this was Sokka's strongest test yet.

Sokka headed up front to where Minnuk was, trying to ignore the overwhelming emotions that hit him all at once. He stepped past separated crowds of Water Tribe faces he had never seen before. Hushed whispers harassed his ears.

"Was he the Moon Spirit's lover? When she was alive, I mean."

"Yes."

He pressed his lips together tightly, something strumming against his insides. He ached.

"He certainly lacks nothing in appearance and bravery."

"Amazing that he is now the chief, is it not?"

"Clearly, the Moon Spirit still has a thing for him. Fate can't conveniently make him the chief, right?"

The whispers made him think. These subjects of fate and future and coincidences… he realized he had been dwelling a lot more on them lately. He was losing his rational side.

"How could you say that? The Moon Spirit is holy and sacred. Her time as a human is long past. Whatever relationship the chief had with her, that is now nothing beyond respect."

He felt like someone reached inside of him, ripped out his heart, and tossed it into water as cold and unforgiving as their mindsets.

"Of course. How shameful it is to love a spirit in a romantic way...or for a spirit to love a human in a romantic way."

"He's an honorable man. He cannot help that his feelings linger. Letting go of someone is hard for any human to do. And as for the Moon Spirit, there is no way such feelings transcend her transformation."

"But it's not like he's the Ocean Spirit to court the moon."

"Quiet! Oh, how sinful! We're materializing our patron spirits!"

Anger, hurt, pain. How awful these words made him feel. He howled in agony within himself, feeling lightheaded as he approached Minnuk and tried to shove away the comments. Instantly, drums around the pagoda were being struck to form a ceremonial rhythm. Chants were piercing the air, and elaborate swirls of water encircled him.

Minnuk stepped aside and gestured to the steps. Sokka didn't think much about it at first, but as he spotted the life-like moonstone engraving of Yue on top of the stairway, he grew numb. The tiny hole on the pagoda's ceiling beckoned traces of silver moonlight and illuminated the moonstone. He felt like he could actually see the spirit and imagine her immensely long hair rippling from the gentle breeze. He felt like she was actually _there_. Dizziness hit him suddenly from the ethereal view, and he took cautious movements up the stairs.

The chanting grew louder. Every individual in the pagoda found refuge in repeating the chants. The beat of the drums grew thunderous. Within seconds, the Wolf Call followed, resulting in thousands of people echoing cries of devotion and focus.

Sokka finally reached the top of the stairway, standing face to face with the carving despite being a few inches taller. The sculpture represented her actual height so well that his mind was having a hard time grappling with the fact that she wasn't really there. He couldn't bear it.

"Now, Chief Sokka will pour the sacred water over the effigy."

 _Let's get this over with_ , Sokka thought inwardly though he didn't really mean it in all actuality. He stepped on the pedestal behind the sculpture and reached down into a nearby container of water. He grabbed the conch that floated in the water and filled it up. The Wolf Call grew louder, and benders swirled the water effortlessly around the room, creating beautifully abstract designs.

Though he carried such a heavy burden inside of him, Sokka tried to seem unfazed by everything. He held a solemn face as he brought the conch filled with water up to the sculpture, unaware that in the process, one of his tears had slipped into it. He felt something come over him- a _fierce_ desire to serve the spirits. To serve _Yue_. A determination to uphold the reputation of the Water Tribes. A feeling that made him feel so powerful and unstoppable...even with all of this agony bottled up inside of him. He closed his eyes, mimicked the Wolf Call, and effortlessly let the water from the conch slip and drench the moonstone effigy from top to bottom.

 _The Spirit World was stirred at this point. As the earthly moonchants reached for the Moon Spirit, the water that drenched her moonstone figurine also began to drench her spirit. Yue realized that the scars she took for Sokka began to glow. In a matter of seconds, she was healed, and she forgot the effects of the eclipse._

"Let us all be cleansed! In body and mind!" Minnuk's voice said proudly.

A conch was blown, signaling the conclusion. Sokka felt brilliant light grace his features. This seemed to trigger something in him. He was overcome with a certain intensity. His mind grew clouded with his deepest of afflictions.

" _That princess was special to him_ because _she died."_

" _Your grief is understandable, but it should not impede with your future."_

 _"Well, that's the least he could do to make up for not having a family and all."_

 _"When are you going to let her go, Sokka?"_

" _She would have wanted you to move on."_

" _If he really wanted to make rational decisions, he would just get a life. You know, instead of weeping over a princess all day."_

" _Your family is your greatest weakness. Think of the many different ways I could destroy it…"_

" _Whatever relationship the chief had with her, that is now nothing beyond respect."_

" _How shameful it is to love a spirit in a romantic way...or for a spirit to love a human in a romantic way."_

" _There is no way such feelings transcend her transformation."_

" _It's not like he's the Ocean Spirit to court the moon."_

" _Their love was pure and true, so they found a way."_

" _It'll seem like they don't care, but...they'll_ die _for their men."_

As soon as all traces of light receded back into the moonstone, his surroundings faded to white.


	30. Protector

**Chapter 30: Protector**

It took a while for him to get out of that hazy, white trance, but the moment his eyes flew open, everything seemed different. He was scarred. _Heavily_ scarred. That vision practically ruined the last of his mental strength, but he didn't know how he managed to not break before thousands of Water Tribe citizens. He had noticed Katara trying to bolt over to him through the chaos. She knew there was something wrong following the grand display of white light. He tried to dismiss everything negative in front of her and, claiming of having "important business" to take care of, snuck away from the pagoda. The next second ensued further chaos- this time, in his mind. His feet acted on instinct and began to run away from the pagoda and the plaza and the main city.

He had a shaman to see.

" _Kuhna. An enchanter well-versed in the communication with spirits. Lives right on the outskirts of town in a secluded area near the arctic woods."_

He clung to these words as if his life depended on them while racing towards the arctic woods. He remembered the man's warning to see Kuhna before the eclipse starts, and with two and a half hours left until the Water Tribes were completely stripped of their bending, now was the time for procrastination. Bare limbs of lifeless trees threatened to pierce him and make his route for peace difficult, but he was desperate to clear his mind of such painful wounds despite the fact that his rational self felt undignified by relying on shamans and such. He struck the limbs with his sword, making way.

He eventually came to the mouth of a tiny, creepy igloo-like structure that stood deep in the woods- an eerie area blocked off by a treacherous ledge. Only then did he dare to slow his pace- out of determination than fear. Grabbing the sac of gold pieces from his parka, he took a deep breath and stepped inside, shrugging away the dangerous vibe that emanated from the place.

Despite being a small igloo, it was certainly elaborate and complex enough to send an odd, chilling voice echoing about multiple times. The voice was muttering something solemnly and cackling crazily.

"Who is next? Who is next?" The voice chanted.

Creepy, yes. Sokka couldn't believe he was doing this. He nevertheless stepped further inside and came to an old man sitting cross-legged, throwing certain herbs into a steamy body of water before him. A peculiar smell radiated menacingly through the igloo and made Sokka feel more lightheaded.

"Are you Shaman Kuhna?"

The man cackled again, bending the water around in the pool-like structure and striking a part of the water against a warm fire nearby. Instantly, heat and steam took over and blinded Sokka from being able to see him.

"There once was a man who claimed he knew the value of the stars," the voice narrated. "He would spend hours at a time observing them and making feeble calculations, but never did he once think of looking past the constellations and seeing what the night had in store for him." The man laughed. "Now, he does nothing more than ache for someone to read the stars to him and determine his destiny. What a pity."

Sokka raised his eyebrows. It was an intriguing comment.

"I've been expecting you, Chief," the man hissed again through the smoke.

Once the steam cleared up a little, Sokka tossed the sac of gold pieces next to the shaman. "If you knew I was coming, you should also know why."

"Perhaps...but there's a limit to me being so perceptive. What might interest you is that someone told me of your arrival."

He frowned. "Who?"

"Some intoxicated fool."

Sokka raised his eyebrows in recognition. It had to be that guy he met yesterday.

"A mysterious fellow he his, preaching with his clever way of words. Hard to believe he's not in his right mind." The shaman gave Sokka a dubious look. "My real question is...what could I possibly do for _you-_ a rational minded chief-to-be?"

He sighed, throwing aside his dark cloak. He took his seat across from the man on the other side of the steaming water. "I need you to give me peace."

A grin far more suffocating than the steam inched onto the shaman's face.

 _Anger._

 _This was something she probably never felt when she was a human- or at least very rarely, she might have. She certainly didn't remember a time when she was raging so much like she was right at this moment. The effects of the eclipse were getting stronger upon her, and the generally tolerant spirit seemed to burst from fury._

 _Sokka. The source and the cure of her troubles._

 _She felt something inside of her snap the second he stepped into the shaman's lair. It surprised her that he would resort to black magic to solve his problems. Then again, he was never into such silly practices. He wasn't even aware of Kuhna's existence, much less the fact that the shaman was malicious in manner. He had no idea that he was going to be consumed by the shaman's fanatical methods, and that was what both infuriated and worried her._

 _What was more coincidental was the fact that La was starting to visit the physical world more often. She had often thought nothing of it, but now she realized it is irrational for her to keep thinking that nothing crazy was going on. Feeling that La most likely had something to do with this, Yue marched up to the Ocean Spirit's lair. The gentle spirits around her shifted into darker spirits- those who perfectly resembled the Moon Spirit's anger and hurt._

" _La!" she called sternly._

"I can see that you're in no condition to put your grief into words." The shaman moved the water skillfully throughout the hot spring. Smoke rose and fell in rhythm with Sokka's breathing. The warrior felt uncomfortable, considering he was never into these fantasies. Not to mention it was getting slightly harder for him to breathe. He didn't want to give this up, though. He was willing to try anything to ease this pain.

"But if you can sum up the roots of your troubles, you are more than welcome to."

This shaman guy really intimidated him, but Sokka felt as if he had no choice. He took a deep breath and got his thoughts together. "I lost someone I loved, and I can't come to terms with her loss."

"Who is this 'someone'?"

His surroundings grew a little blurry. "Yue," he whispered, a part of him fluttering as her name danced from his lips.

"The Moon Spirit?"

" _My_ Moon Spirit." The steam was starting to make him feel irritated.

"Possessive, I see."

"No…" He was getting tired. "She was mine before she was the world's…"

 _La wasn't there, she realized. His absence wasn't merely coincidental, but it fueled the flames of worry inside of her. While she wasn't angry or worried for La necessarily, she depended on the Ocean Spirit to drag Sokka away from the shaman. Little did she know that La had other motives for leading Sokka into Kuhna's lair._

" _You could save him if you wanted to." Yue recognized the voice to be that of the Painted Lady._

" _I won't," she whispered. "I still won't get involved. And even if I_ want _to get involved…" she looked at her hands, now losing their strength and slightly trembling. "I can't."_

"Interesting," Kuhna hissed. "Go on."

The heat beckoned Sokka to close his eyes, and he obeyed. Instantly, he saw her face. A beautiful young woman with snowy hair and baby blue eyes. A smile to her lips. A proud look in her eyes- the look that made him feel guilty. _She can't be proud of me._

"Go on…" Kuhna urged

"It was all my fault."

He pictured the smoke dissolving her face and forming the memory when he held her lifeless body in his arms.

"I couldn't protect her… I _want_ her. I want her next to me."

"And…?"

"It's impossible." He felt his head starting to spin a little bit, but he continued. "But I still want her."

"What will become of the fate of the world?" the shaman questioned.

"There will be a way…"

" _You don't know what will happen," the Butterfly Spirit urged._

" _I do know that if I leave the Spirit World in time for the eclipse...I will be trapped...I-" That realization suddenly told her everything. Why La was really doing this. He had tried to persuade her to stop keeping her distance from Sokka. This was just another one of the Ocean Spirit's attempts to make her quit her resolve. A frightening step he took to do so, she thought._

" _No," she said stubbornly. "There has to be another way."_

"How do you know there's another way?" Kuhna asked, spiralling the water.

"I just...do." Sokka was having greater difficulty breathing. "But she never let me see her face. She loves me, but she's hiding from me. She has a reason, and I don't know..."

The steam was overwhelming. Sokka was having a hard time. He pictured Katara's face next, shifting to Aang's and later the kids. "I didn't protect Yue. I can't protect my family...I'm a failure…"

" _There is no other way, Great Spirit," the Butterfly Spirit whispered. "You must go to him."_

 _This was all a sick joke. "No," she reiterated. "It will only make things worse for him."_

" _He has to be_ alive _for things to get worse for him," the Painted Lady reasoned._

 _Devastation- an expression every spirit could read on Yue's face. She winced. "You were the one who warned me to choose duty. You were the one who told me not to stray too far."_

" _I told you to find a balance," the Painted Lady answered in concern. "I never meant for you to give him up. Not that you will."_

"A failure?"

"Nightmares, visions…" He groaned in pain as his head began to ache. He was suddenly being drawn into a trance-like state.

The shaman sneered. After making sure Sokka's eyes remained closed, he reached behind him and pulled out a pungent-smelling herb. He tossed it into the spring and watched it dissolve into the bubbling water. Kuhna tied a mask around his face to keep from inhaling the developing fumes, leaving only his eyes exposed. "Picture the vision that summoned you here."

It was painful, but Sokka obeyed. Through the haze, he recalled the vision that struck him in the harsh white light following the rituals.

* * *

 _Apparently, it was someone's wedding. He was seated in the reserved section. The platform was plain, but in the background, a beautiful waterfall was cascading and illuminating the atmosphere. Though Sokka recognized the surroundings to match the Great Hall of the Northern Water Tribe palace, and though his pulse began to race involuntarily, he realized that someone was leaning on his right arm. Upon turning, he saw that it was Yue. She was content- more than she had ever been. Her arms were linked around his, and eventually, she felt his gaze on her and looked up with a soft smile._

 _And he smiled back. Relieved, overjoyed, content as she was, and so full of love._

 _He also noticed that he was holding a little girl in his arms. Her hair was strikingly white. She had Yue's eyes, too. She yawned, placing her head on Sokka's chest. "I'm tired, Daddy."_

 _Joy leaped inside of him, but it practically somersaulted as four little boys- strikingly similar to him in appearance and older than the girl in his arms- raced up to Yue._

" _Mom! They have blubbered seal jerky!" they said simultaneously._

 _Yue laughed, drawing the boys near. "Of course they do." She smirked at Sokka despite murmuring to them, "They're your father's favorite, too."_

 _He laughed, his throat choked. He didn't realize that happiness could hurt so much. It was all short-lived, however, as he looked up at the platform. He was suddenly confused to see that Yue was up there, adorned in a ceremonial gown._

 _What? That's strange. Yue was right next to- no. Sokka's heart clenched when he saw that the woman sitting next to him was no longer Yue, but_ Suki _. His eyes widened, and he jerked his hand away from Suki's._

" _Sokka?" She frowned. "What's wrong?"_

 _He realized his hands were empty, too. He looked around hastily. Where was his daughter? Where were his little warriors? What was Yue doing up there?_

" _Tonight, we witness the union of Princess Yue and the esteemed warrior, Hahn," someone announced._

 _Sokka felt like he was hit by a train. He glanced back up at Yue. Her hair was put up in a bun. She was flawless...all of her so beautiful except for Hahn's necklace that rested on her neck. It hurt him to say that she was flawless even as tears welled up in her eyes._

" _NO!"_

 _Sokka jolted up and glared at the platform. Hahn looked nervous as he caught Sokka's glare._

" _Sokka, what are you doing?" Suki asked, placing her hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged it off._

" _Yue!" he cried._

 _The princess flinched. She dared not to turn towards his direction._

" _You love_ me _, Sokka," Suki said firmly, pulling him back. "We are meant to be."_

" _No!" Sokka whimpered, jerking away from her grip. "No…I love Yue."_

" _It's too late now, Sokka," came Arnook's voice from behind him. "Let her face her fate."_

 _He was angry. Boiling with rage. "What kind of father are you?!"_

 _Sokka attempted to race up to the platform and drag Yue away from that filthy, self-centered beast. He was stopped, though, by a few guards and was pushed back._

 _Oh, the horror of it all. His eyes were glued to Yue. "Don't do this! Yue! You don't love him! You love_ me _!"_

" _Esteemed Hahn, in the name of La and Tui, I ask you: Do you accept Princess Yue as your wife?"_

 _Hahn merely scowled at Sokka. "Yes," he said._

 _Yue flinched again._

" _She's mine, you jerk! I'll bust your head open!" Sokka felt all the pain he ever held flood through him._

" _And do you, Princess Yue, accept Hahn as your husband?"_

 _Sokka didn't bother yelling. He merely waited. She wasn't going to say yes. She loved_ him _, not that freak without a soul. He didn't expect what happened next, though. Yue collapsed._

* * *

Tears raced down Sokka's face. "She's mine. _Mine_."

"I thought you wouldn't be bothered by this vision. Reading your vision, I sensed that you were once in a relationship with the other girl. Which one do you truly love?"

He was aware that this wasn't the right time to be lost in thought again, but at this very moment when every fiber of his being was seizing with pain and roaring for clarity of his vision, he couldn't help contemplating his past relationship with Suki. Why he took- or _thought_ he took- a liking to her. Suki had practically destroyed his sexist streak. He admired her as a friend when he first met her and respected her, but honestly, she had been the one giving hints that she liked him, like that time she kissed his cheek when they first parted ways or when she revealed her feelings for him and wanted to seal their relationship with a kiss at the Serpent's Pass. He had hesitated, knowing his heart was still elsewhere, but he tried to console himself with Yue's loss by eventually entering a relationship with the Kyoshi Warrior. He held the drive to save her when she was captured by Azula and was emotional about it mainly because he didn't want to relive the incident of losing Yue. As overprotective as he was, there were times when he was both impressed with Suki's skills and felt inferior to them.

But the _true_ reason? The _real_ reason that drew him to Suki even though it was impossible for him to let go of Yue? Suki told him he was important to her. Of course, Sokka did care about Suki, but _he_ was placed on a whole different pedestal of importance in her life. A kind that dealt with more than just a few makeout sessions or a couple of escapes from Fire Nation prisons; a kind that somehow worried him to picture having a family with her when he didn't wholeheartedly feel that way. He wasn't sure if he felt obligated to love Suki after that or if he was just desperate to forget Yue's chapter in his life.

The entire time he was in this relationship, it had been extremely hard for him to actually see Suki as Suki. Some unknown tug in him whenever they kissed, some unknown pain that lingered with him regardless of how happy he thought he was with her… These "little" things...they reminded him of Yue so subtly yet so deeply to where when he kissed her, he felt like he was kissing Yue, and when he hugged her, he felt like he was hugging Yue. And while he _did_ do his best to make the relationship work, once the time came to make the commitment, he gave up his efforts and asked himself the big questions: Who was important to _him_? Who did _he_ want to make a commitment with? The answer had always been in the form of the moon that shone only for him when he was at his weakest. Afterall, he couldn't spend his entire life- his entire _marriage-_ believing in the illusion that Suki was just Yue with a different face and personality. Besides, he and Suki both had different goals, different aims, different ambitions. They were both needed in places far apart from each other. Their commitment, if Sokka ever decided to accept it, couldn't possibly last their busy lifetimes.

But ultimately...he had already loved, and with a love he cherished so much, he couldn't love the same way again.

Regarding his feelings for Yue, people could say a bunch of different things. How she was pretty and he was just infatuated with her. How she was kind and he was charmed by her. How she had a deep sense of duty and responsibility that made him respect her as a human being. How she made a sacrifice and left him with only positive memories, immortalizing her influence on him. To Sokka, however, Yue had always been different from the category of humanly love. Being with her pulled the inner, more tender and caring Sokka out of him. Being with her actually made him take the hopelessly sappy, romantic path of love without him even knowing it. Being with her made him shower all kinds of his affection by simply holding her hand or bringing her close to him- all without regarding the wild raging of hormones. He felt so _cleansed_ when he was with her and adored her fascination for everything he considered insignificant. And the way she saw him as above everyone else even though he knew he wasn't… she made him feel like a hero. While Suki had only told Sokka that he was smart, brave, and funny, Yue made him _feel_ like he was all those things. She made him feel like _her_ hero...though ironically, she was his.

"I love Yue," he declared with all the raw passion that flowed through his veins and the last sense of lucidity he could recall. "Only Yue."

 _Yue was frantic. The smoke was getting into Sokka's head. The hallucinogenic blends of the herb were definitely not going to help him once they entered his bloodstream. She sank to her knees, begging the spirits around her. "Please," she cried in her final attempts. "Please save him!"_

" _We can't…and you know that," the spirits said simultaneously._

 _This just put her in a greater dilemma._

As moving as Sokka was when he was at his lowest, the shaman felt no remorse for what he was going to do. He sighed mockingly.

"If you love your precious Yue so much, then _go to her!"_

" _NO! Sokka!"_

 _It was so hard. She watched how the shaman forced the smoke to invade the warrior. She saw him flail on the ground, clutching his head in pain and screaming her name in his trance-like state._

He couldn't breathe. He knew he had to get out of here- that he stepped out of line. There was no turning back now.

"I thought...you would help…" he coughed.

"I am helping...helping _myself_."

 _The last of the barriers that separated her from him crumbled. She realized she wasn't the helpless princess who ran to get help for everything. Eclipse or not, supernatural powers or not, she was going yo protect him. And as far as duty went...her duty was to him. Sokka, the meat and sarcasm guy. She closed her eyes, and with all the tranquility and determination she felt, she fell into the physical world._


	31. Not That Helpless Princess

**Chapter 31: Not That Helpless Princess**

"Easy, now." Kuhna bent the steam in Sokka's direction. "It won't be much longer..."

Sokka struggled to get a grip. He was zoning out quickly. His hands managed to grip his boomerang, and using all the strength he could muster, he threw it in the shaman's direction. The aim was sharp and accurate, but the shaman dodged it and watched it swing back against Sokka.

"Give it up, Chief. Your efforts are useless."

Through the smoke, however, both Sokka and Kuhna could have sworn they saw a white, celestial blur standing between them. Sokka never got his vision to focus clearly before he lost consciousness and hit the floor, but the shaman's eyes widened in recognition. He was even more surprised when all the steam in the room rapidly swiveled into a ball and shot through his direction. The pressure sent him flying back against the wall of the igloo. He felt dazed and incredibly dizzy by the toxins.

Like that wasn't enough, the water from the hot springs suddenly erupted and spilled all over the entire igloo in a majestic motion. Kuhna suffocated beneath the heat, trying to catch his breath. Through it all, he could see a glare that matched the destruction of a thousand icebergs. A glare as cold as the inner depths of an avalanche. A glare situated so perfectly in a pair of splintering pools of icy blue.

"The Moon Spirit…"

A giant wave of snow sent the shaman flying further backward. This time, he broke through the wall of his igloo and hit the bark of a strong, bare tree. He didn't get to see the spirit's face, but he could definitely pinpoint how effortlessly she formed a forceful spiral of water and propelled herself and Sokka away from the barely-standing igloo. The last thing he ever recalled remembering was the way his life was sucked away through the toxins that consumed his insides.

As the lair began to crumble and collapse, Yue dragged Sokka farther away and formed a protective barrier around him, situating him on his back. Her hands fumbled in trying to put his boomerang back in its respective pouch that hung from his belt, feeling the bitter humor that he would need it for later. The harsh atmosphere didn't dare stir him as he was too congested with the toxins.

"Sokka," she whispered softly.

His ragged breath managed a small mumble, acknowledging that he wasn't completely swept away by the influence, but he was still unaware of everything. Feeling that an imminent danger was heading their way, Yue hastily summoned water from the air while her powers were still intact. Lifting his parka, she took a deep breath and gently allowed the water to seep into his chest. Her rhythmic fingers led the water through his upper body gently in a fluttering motion, a seeping glow showing the direction of the water's movement. As effortlessly as possible, she situated the water at the base of his throat. With her other hand, she pressed lightly against his forehead until it emitted a dark glow. Once the toxic contents in the steam mingled with the water in his throat, she drew the hallucinogenic mixture out of his mouth. Before long, he began to cough violently and gag, but he drifted back to subconsciousness, mumbling something incoherent. A tear or two escaped from his eyes. Yue brushed them away and breathed a sigh of relief, moving his loose hair out of his perspiring face.

It wasn't long before their protective barrier was blitzed by tiny explosives attached to the tends of arrows. Her eyes widened, and she pulled Sokka close to her, leaning protectively over him and blocking incoming arrows with her icy wave. Through the chaos, she spotted a masked figure in the distance. A rebel. Quickly, she sent a wave in his direction and froze him in place. Another swift motion of her hands formed a fog thick enough to conceal them. She formed a ledge out of snow and, holding the warrior firmly in her arms, rode the ledge through the arctic woods and pierced them both out of the fog.

The woods were treacherous despite being nothing but bare trees sticking out of an infinite blanket of snow. Yue knelt on the edge of the moving ledge and, using all the powers she temporarily held, fueled their ride. The arrows followed quickly behind them, and the very few that got close enough to them slipped uselessly in the other direction from the high speed winds. She felt the gales whip through her hair and the air glaze her opaque eyes, but her concentration was on Sokka, who was knocked out cold and leaning against her shoulder. Despite knowing it was risky, she eventually draped her cloak over him.

The rebel leader was obviously aggravated. Who was this woman who came out of nowhere? He had gone out of his way to track the councilman down, and when he had the perfect chance to strike, she shows up and whisks his target away? In _no_ way was she going to stand in his way of seeking revenge. He ran as fast as he could to catch up with the chief and the "mysterious woman with the incredible bending", impressively keeping his neck-to-neck distance from them.

Yue suddenly noticed how drastically she was beginning to feel the weight of Sokka's strong body against her phantasmic silhouette. As the sky churned recklessly, she felt the waning light bounce on her, no longer passing through her. She could feel the warmth of Sokka's ragged breath against her, and she even felt the shivers that raced up her spine from the cold winds.

" _No_ ," she breathed, glancing back at the rebel and ducking as another arrow barely slipped by her. She can't lose her bending _now_. There was still time for the eclipse...

The icy ledge began jarring in the snow much to her frustration. Her arms tried propelling it forward, but every attempt she made resulted in clumsy movements. She did, however, manage to thrust the rebel farther back with a disoriented block of snow. Eventually, she lost her balance and tumbled on top of Sokka into the snow, the ledge dissolving beneath her feet.

"Weakling," the rebel spat, grunting as he stood up. "Your bending is _pathetic_ right now as powerful as it is."

Though her bending was limited to doing simple moves, she still had an accurate grip of the streams of water she could still grasp. She laid Sokka against a pile of hardened snow and launched a few icy shards in the direction of the rebel. He grinned wickedly, obliterating the icicles with his bow.

"So you _are_ human after all," the rebel snickered, coming closer to her. "Getting tired, I see." He shot another arrow towards them. This time, Yue had a harder time facing it even with the small availability of her bending capability. She hurled a crystallized splash of water against the arrow, redirecting it and succeeding, but she fell backward.

"I'm impressed by your determination, but don't worry. Two more hours, and your bending will be completely wiped out."

Yue felt a strange drumming sensation inside of her. It had been so long since she felt the sensation of a rapidly beating heart. Her breath was inconsistent, and her disheveled hair settled uneasily on her shoulders. She managed to summon a string of water with great difficulty and sliced the enemy's bow viciously.

"Silent. Silent and dangerous, huh?" The rebel said angrily, dropping his bow and lunging forward with a dagger. Yue tried to lure water out of the snow, but her hands feebly wobbled and didn't succeed in doing so. She barely missed his blow, jerking him away awkwardly and falling back next to Sokka.

The glow from the moon dimmed greatly while the rebel struggled to regain balance. All that was left of the night was a sliver of light that hid behind the clouds, leaving pitch darkness to settle in the air. Yue began to feel more vividly. From the unforgiving cold to the jagged edges of the cave-like structure nearby, she sensed everything. As she looked down at her arm beneath the waning light, she realized it was no longer transparent but solidified into bone and skin. This was it; she had to rely on raw instinct now. Thanking the darkness for concealing the two of them, she pulled Sokka with great difficulty into the tiny cave.

Just as they barely brushed by the cave, an explosive flew in their direction and missed them by a few centimeters. Smoke and sparks sent cinders flying. Yue frantically clutched Sokka, her arms stretched over him. As his heart beat steadily against her chaotic one, she felt an intense resolve to not let anything touch him- a pang of guilt for being afraid when she had someone to protect. When she was guaranteed immortality while he wasn't.

 _I need to do something,_ she thought fiercely. _I'm not that helpless princess anymore._

She sensed for every step the rebel took, listening for his gruff voice that muttered in the dark in search for them. Sokka stirred from the violent thumping of her chest against his, and he began mumbling something. Yue placed her palm over his mouth to quieten him.

"I know you're here," the rebel sneered.

Yue spotted a bare tree branch that lay forgotten in the snow next to her. She reached for it, clamping down on its rough texture and feeling her heartbeat pick up its pace again. She slowly let Sokka slide against the cave wall next to her as the rebel's footsteps got closer. With all of the blood that flowed through the fibers of her now-tangible being, she whacked the masked figure out of her way.

A sharp cry pierced the air as the rebel stumbled forward. Her fingers lashed towards the snow in attempts to draw water and bend from all the adrenalin that raced through her.

 _Come on_ , _come on,_ she mused.

"Foolish girl," the rebel grumbled in pain from behind. "You think you can save him from-GAH!"

Using the last bit of her strength, she knocked the faltering rebel down with a sharply formed, jagged ice boulder. As he hit the ground and lay still from unconsciousness, Yue released the breath she had been holding since forever. She desperately tried staggering Sokka up to his feet. With great difficulty, she managed to place the warrior's arm over her shoulder. Sokka moaned irritably, sinking into her neck, but she held him with all of her might.

"I've got you," she whispered.

Her feet, now beginning to feel the ice cold ground, tried not to give out. Trying her best to not fall over while running and urging him to pick up speed, she led him through the woods.

* * *

 _He took his steps carefully and cautiously through the path lined with transparent leaves and vines. It was unusual for him to be here as no other spirit dared to enter the Swamp of Lost Spirits. He needed to reflect, though, and reflection was the best justification he could cling to for his absence._

 _He may have succeeded in what he wanted to accomplish, and that was sending Yue in some manner or another to the physical world, but he realized that while he took on what he considered the ridiculous role of matchmaking- and being the Ocean Spirit at that- he was reminded of his own match more than before. It was like all of these years of pain and grief brought him to the center of this chaotic swamp. Once he reached his destination, he waded deeper into the water and took his seat. He began to meditate._

* * *

He reminded her of a sleepy child. His irritability was the prime factor of that as well as his tendency to clutch her close to him. At the slightest hint of being separated from her even for a moment, he would whine restlessly. During these moments, Yue dared to look beyond the tender feeling that seeped into her heart and wondered if he recognized her. It couldn't have been possible, though; he dived deep into subconsciousness and barely resurfaced, sputtering blurbs of disoriented thought and keeping his eyes closed. He couldn't possibly be aware of his surroundings. Eventually, he drifted off into a sleep-like trance, breathing evenly and becoming quiet.

When they finally left the woods and trudged their way into the main city, Yue grew self-conscious. She didn't think much of the fact that she was dragging him along, but as she spotted various signs of wakefulness in the city in the forms of guards, she felt a pang of worry. Eventually, she ran across a group of warriors and the marshal.

"The leader of the rebels should be here."

"He hasn't showed up yet."

"I have a feeling he fled."

"But where is Councilman Sokka through all of this?"

"What if he's attacked?! He has been attacked once."

"No, there's no way. Even if he was, the Councilman could hold him off on his own."

Yue frowned. If the guards recognized Sokka like this, what would happen to his reputation? She didn't want a rumor going around about how "intoxicated" the chief got the night before his coronation. Besides, what would happen if they saw her? Now that she was completely tangible and the eclipse was fast approaching, people could easily spot her from a mile away. The fact that her hair was obviously the whitest, most ethereal of shades and her commemoration statue was less than a few blocks away, it wouldn't be hard for them to recognize her. Still highly grateful for the darkness that concealed them, she ambled over to an abandoned area near the back of the palace.

Sokka began stirring again, and this time, he shot his eyes open. His dilated pupils took in Yue's presence and softened. He smiled euphorically, not at all questioning the events.

"Yuuueee!" he squeaked.

Yue jumped, startled, her breath sharply withdrawn. Her hand flew up to his mouth to silence him.

" _Shhh_!"

His eyelids drooped, and his lips tingled in response to her touch. He looked around blankly and attempted to stand on his own. "What are we doing on top of Appa?" he muffled through her palm.

There was a pause. The imprudent, blissful grin on his face didn't waver, and his eyes scanned hers curiously.

"Who's there?" A guard called suddenly.

Yue gasped, looking around frantically.

" _I_ got this," Sokka said smoothly, trying to reach for his boomerang but losing his balance and falling against Yue. "Or not," he laughed goofily.

Yue heard footsteps heading in their direction. To her relief, she saw that she and Sokka were only a few feet away from the storage room. As the footsteps got closer, she quickly pushed the disoriented warrior- her first priority- through the doors in time for the guard to turn the corner. The councilman yelped and tumbled into the dark upon a huge pile of fur pelts.

The guard quirked his eyebrow as he spotted Yue. He questioned her with a stern look on his face.

"Hey, you!" he called. "Don't move."

Though her heart raced, she stood her ground. She said she would protect Sokka, and she will. A hint of perspiration- a sure sign that she was completely personified into a human- raced down her temple despite the chilly air.

"What are you doing this late at night?" The guard inquired firmly.

She chose not to speak and showed no sign of fear.

"And a _woman_ at that on the night of a sacred eclipse. Disgraceful thief."

The guard reached for her arm, but someone from behind her grabbed it first and whisked her into the room. Yue fell backward on the fur pelts but recognized a howling figure of a man leaping forward and towering over the guard, pinning him down. The figure whacked the guard.

Sokka.

Yue froze in place as the councilman loomed over the fallen guard to make sure he was knocked out. She stepped back. He can't be aware _that_ quickly, and yet, his aim was precise even when he was hallucinating.

His fogginess soon took over his lean strip of reality, though. "That's why you shouldn't mess with my woman!" he said in a sing-songy voice.

Did it feel right for her to blush when he said that? She personally disapproved of it; he was no different than an intoxicated fellow in state of mind. Then again, all the color she acquired raced to her cheeks anyway. Pressing her lips tightly together, she took a couple of steps backward as Sokka clumsily stumbled inside. His hands settled uneasily on her shoulders. Her heart skipped a beat.

"What are-"

"Shhhh," he slurred, his finger to her lips. He looked around cautiously despite his ecstasy before piercing his azure eyes at her, devouring her sky-colored ones. "You should be careful, pretty lady. He could have been a Fire Nation spy…" And he lost balance, crashing onto the floor. " _Oww_ …"

Yep, he was out of it.

The next few moments were spent in weary thoughts and useless ideas. Yue paced around the room, trying not to get distracted with Sokka's garbling and squeeing and pointless surveillance of the tiny room.

"It was the longest dream I ever had, Yue!" he said excitedly. "We met Toph and lost Appa and planned an invasion in Ba Sing Se. Aang got hurt, too."

She sighed, shaking her head. If only she could bend, she would have been able to calm his mind.

"And then we invaded and failed, but who knew Haru would have a _moustache_ by that point?" he mused, laughing and messing up his hair in a broken mirror. "His moustache isn't _that_ great, right? _Right_?" He handed her the mirror, smiling sweetly. "You don't need a moustache to be good-looking."

She gave him a long look. He really was pitiful. Nevertheless through the cracked glass, she caught the slightly distorted outline of her face. She noticed she looked older than her sixteen year old self, though- almost like a fully grown woman. Her face no longer bore babyish cheekbones but smooth contours instead. Her eyes were intact but beaten down with the weariness of time. Of course, she didn't look too different and was flawless all the same- only seeming to be around her mid-thirties. Was aging an effect of the eclipse, too? Would she have looked like this at this very moment if she had been alive? _Very funny,_ she thought to herself bitterly, slightly frustrated. _This really is a sick joke._ She cast the mirror aside.

"Don't worry," Sokka consoled obliviously. "We failed in the invasion but still defeated the Firelord! And with Zuko's help!" he described, ecstatic. "We ran into crazy people and found Zuko's mom and met more crazy people...we made plans for Republic City... Oh! And Aang and Katara got married and had three kids! Wait 'till I tell them _that_! Those lovebirds..."

It was all too overwhelming. _I can't get distracted now. I_ need _to get him inside the palace,_ she thought. _But I can't avoid the guards. There's too many of them._ " She looked around the storage room, finding nothing but fur pelts, worn out clothing, old parkas, and half-filled containers of war paint.

"But that was all just a dream," he sighed smilingly. "Pretty cool, huh?"

Yue's mind began racing and formulating a plan. As unorganized and silly and risky as it seemed, she had no choice. It was all she could come up with; plus, it could perfectly distract the guards and was not totally far from the truth.

 _I know what I need to do._


	32. The Door to Her Heart

**Chapter 32: The Door to Her Heart**

"Yueeeee…" He cooed.

She glanced at him wearily. " _What?"_

He shook his head bashfully. "Nothing." He kept grinning widely at her, swooning back and forth.

"What is it?" she pressed on.

"Nothing," he slurred sleepily, his smile widening. "You look pretty."

She took a deep breath, feeling slightly self-consciousness and highly conflicted for some odd reason as he stared at her. Making sure her hair was completely enveloped in her hood and her choker was completely hidden beneath her robe, she shrugged off her uneasiness reached for his arm. "Let's go."

He frowned, stepping back. "I can walk on my own," he whined defensively. He tried to stand still before faltering backward. She caught him awkwardly, fixing his long "moustache" consisting of animal fur skillfully colored with dark war paint. She pulled his parka hood over him and draped his cloak back around him.

"No, you can't." She guided his arm gently over her shoulders.

" _No_." He jerked his hand away. "I'm don't want to hurt you and the baby."

She sighed, glancing down at the bundle of clothing that hugged her stomach beneath her dress. "It's not a real baby. It's a disguise, remember?"

"Haha. Very funny." He wasn't going to outright believe that obviously due to his wooziness and fantasies beneath the veil of intoxication. Yue groaned in frustration. She figured that pretending to be with child would dramaticize their situation for the plan she had in mind and get them inside the palace quicker. Afterall, the idea never fails. She didn't expect him to take this seriously, though, as woozy and uncoordinated as he was. She tried again to hold onto him, but he kept shrugging her away.

"Sokka, please. Cooperate. It'll be over with soon."

She reached for him a third time. He obeyed meekly as she led him out of the storage room, stepping carefully into the darkness.

 _The chief's quarters are right next to Katara's chambers. I just need to convince them to let us go see her and we'll be okay,_ she figured.

She followed the light of a few distantly flickering torches, recognizing faces of the men in the torchlight to be General Kano and the marshal. A few other men were surrounding them, looking out into the night.

"Stay quiet," she whispered to Sokka beneath her breath. "I'll handle this."

He yawned, drooping against her shoulder. He clutched his head, groaning in pain.

"What's wrong?"

"Head hurts," he moaned.

She suspected he was transitioning back into reality. Though apprehensive, she felt a part of her melting. "Hold on for a few more minutes," she coaxed. "I'll get you inside. Okay?"

He nodded.

The marshal, on the other hand, was having a hard time staying awake. Voicing his concerns to Kano wasn't helping, and at the same time, nothing exciting was happening. Not to mention, the councilman was nowhere in sight. It made everything seem a lot more awkward. He was slightly worried, in all honesty, as the time for the eclipse grew closer and closer. They were down to less than an hour. Suddenly, he heard a voice.

"Sir, please! We need help!"

The voice caught Kano, the marshal, and the rest of the guards by surprise. They noticed a cloaked pregnant woman ambling towards them hurriedly. A man was leaning onto her for balance and muttering incoherently. His side was smeared in crimson, and he looked really intoxicated. It impressed the group to see that though expecting, the woman had the strength to guide this well-built man with her shoulders, one arm wrapped around him and the other placed on his chest. Little did they know that it was not the case.

A few of the warriors headed in the couple's direction to help. Yue, keeping her head down and trying to display a fearful expression, nudged Sokka as he started murmuring random statements again. "Quiet," she reminded him.

"What happened?" Kano inquired. "Where are you coming from?"

"W-we're coming from the commoner sector on the other side of the arctic woods, sir. M-my husband was attacked," she explained, making sure her voice sounded low and feeble. " _Please_ , help."

Sokka couldn't help smiling involuntarily. _Her husband._

"Attacked?" the marshal asked, alert. "By who?"

"Some strange man in black," she described, acting as if she had no idea who the culprit actually was. "He had arrows and explosives with him."

"He must be the rebellion leader," the marshal told Kano in alarm.

"So you two came all the way here to the main city to escape him?" Kano asked unintelligently.

"He was following us. We had no choice but to keep running," Yue answered, kind of annoyed by the irrelevant question.

"What did he look like?" the marshal asked.

"Couldn't see his face, sir," she replied. She pretended to be fearful as one of the warriors looked at her suspiciously. "Too dark. A-and his face was covered with some type of mask."

"It _has_ be the leader," Kano concluded. "No wonder he didn't show up during the past few hours. He was trying to cause havoc elsewhere to distract us."

"He was still armed when we left him," she clarified, knowing it will be of utmost importance to them. At this rate, they'll _have_ to let her and Sokka inside for all the information she was giving them.

"Interesting," the marshal said. "Please note this, General." He paused, glancing at Sokka. "What's with him?"

"Like I said, he's wounded." She hoped the war paint wasn't too flashy to fail its purpose as "blood". "Hit by an arrow. He needs immediate help."

"He doesn't look like he's in pain," Kano said. "And his speech is slurred."

"He has been acting strangely since he was hit," she covered.

"My head hurts," Sokka mumbled into her ear.

"We're almost there," she assured him, turning to the general. "Please, if we can just get some help-"

"He looks more drunk than injured to me," Kano remarked, interrupting. "He seems familiar, too."

Yue glared at him. "Is that the point, sir?" She said, raising her voice irritably.

Sokka's heart skipped a beat. Startled by the combination of ferocity and lingering respect in her voice, he gazed up at her.

"You're right," Kano sighed. "Where did you last see the rebel?"

"My husband managed to knock him down while we were still in the woods. He's probably still there-"

"Then we have to go find him," the marshal breathed. "Men, get ready."

Yue breathed a sigh of relief. She glanced toward the steps that led to the palace balcony just a few feet away. All she needed to do now was make her excuse to enter the palace sound convincing. Before she could speak, she was interrupted by Kano.

"Ma'am, we would appreciate if you and your husband came with us."

She raised her eyebrows. "What?"

"We need to know the rebel's exact location."

"He fell just two miles north of Shaman Kuhna's place," she said. "It can't be _that_ hard to find him."

"But you're a witness. You and your husband both. You will both be rewarded for helping us capture one of the most notorious criminals of the Northern Water Tribe."

The marshal frowned at Kano's request. "Sir, you have to make an exception. They need help. She's expecting and her husband is in no condition to-"

"What? They made it _this_ far," Kano said rashly.

She contained her anger the best she could, hanging onto Sokka fiercely as he almost sunk to the ground. "We _need_ to see Lady Katara, sir, before the eclipse interferes with her healing abilities."

"Of course, ma'am," the marshal agreed, but Kano stopped him.

"Lady Katara?" He raised his eyebrows. "Can't you just go see Healer Tapeesa instead? I'm sure she'll be happy to help."

"Let's go see Tapeesa then," Sokka garbled stupidly. "Problem solved."

Yue nudged him to keep quiet. "But she lives in the outer ring," she frowned defiantly. "We can't reach her in time for the eclipse." She was frustrated. _So_ close to the palace, and now these people were going to stop her? "You can't expect us to go all the way back there when we've tried our best to get _this_ far."

"I'm sorry, but that's the only other option you have. We can't just interrupt Lady Katara in her private hours."

"He does have a point, ma'am," the marshal said. "If you would like, we can give you an escort to-"

"Only Lady Katara can handle cases like this," Yue said firmly. "She's one of the best healers in the world."

"It's for security reasons."

She was tired of containing herself. "So let me get this straight," she muttered, her patience snapping. " _We_ have to give you all the answers you're looking for about some murderer, and _you_ won't even take the opportunity to help my husband? Even more disgracing, you ask us to help you find the criminal in a situation like this?" _Am I getting too involved in my character? No, not at all. I'm only defending...but what is this feeling?_

"That's not what we meant-" Kano began.

"Well it certainly _sounded_ like that. My husband is _wounded_ ," she reminded him angrily, trying not to sound like she was covering up a lie. The drumming inside of her chest picked up its pace. "We _need_ to see Lady Katara."

"I understand it is aggravating to keep heading on, ma'am, but-"

"But _what_?" she raised her voice even more. She was aware of her uncharacteristic impatience, but she thought nothing of it. _Must be an eclipse thing_ , she dismissed.

Her behavior, though, caught Sokka really off guard. He slipped out of his wooziness for a split moment and tried to look beyond his headache and blurry vision. He pried himself shakily off of her. "Yu...uh... _dear_ , I think you should-"

"Be quiet!" She snapped at him. His eyes darkened, flickering in surprise, and he was sharply jerked out of his trance. Somewhere deep inside of him, an irrational worry began forming every second her voice rose and shook.

"Woah," one of the guards murmured, stepping back.

"It's for your own benefit, ma'am," Kano said impatiently.

" _Benefit_?" She said hysterically. It was like she was constantly forgetting this was all a disguise despite reminding Sokka of it with every nudge of her arm.

"It's okay, calm down," Sokka squeaked, befuddled. She was yelling now, and at the same time, she never sounded so defeated. It surprised and tugged him painfully in so many ways.

"The only _benefit_ I need is for my husband to be safe!"

" _Hey_ ," Sokka grabbed her firmly by her shoulders and made her face him. His dilated, unfocused pupils pierced at hers with raw passion and sincerity. " _Don't_ ," he rasped.

He sounded so sane and so alert that she was suddenly... _afraid_. It shouldn't be this way; _she_ should be the strong one. Yet, here she was, growing all emotional and passionate over a simple situation like a real conceived woman. She let him go as casually as her will would let her, trying to appear strong before him. "Right. Why bother begging these people?" She glowered at Kano. "What would they know about safety? They can't even keep track of where their own leader is and yet they claim to run a nation."

The guards froze. Sokka's jaw dropped. Kano appeared mortified, most perturbed by the comment.

" _Ouch_ ," a guard mouthed.

The marshal stared daggers at Kano and beckoned him to move aside. Once the general obeyed, he stepped up and held his hand out, gesturing to the palace. "Lady Katara will be on the far left. Please, hurry."

The flare in her expression dimmed down but wavered nevertheless. Being human had never been this hard. "We thank you," she softened her voice despite her harshness remaining unmoved.

Kano turned to the warriors, attempting to clear his idiocy. "What are you all still doing here? Help the kind lady-"

"We've had enough of your little _help_ ," she retorted coldly at him. "Focus on finding your precious rebel instead."

The marshal turned to the men, clearing his throat. "Let's head to the woods."

They shared one last look with the couple before leaving. Yue grabbed Sokka's hand and tugged him forward, but he didn't budge. She eyed him tiredly, not caring to look past the depths of emotion igniting in his eyes. "What is it?"

To her surprise, he placed his arm protectively around her instead. His strong muscle perfectly enveloped her feeble shoulder in the most dominant yet careful way.

"Watch your step."

* * *

Things were starting to slowly come back to him through the blaze of his headache and the lingering dizziness he felt, but he dared not to show it. Something clicked in his mind with her outburst of emotion. It told him that this wasn't a dream; the Yue who propped him up with every ounce of her strength was real, and that shaman guy didn't completely jack his head up. He didn't know how exactly to feel: happy that she was finally here with him? Confused on how exactly this was all happening? All he knew was that she wasn't pushing him away out of her determination to keep him intact until the hallucinations wore off. He pretended to sway every now and then to keep her from getting too suspicious and held her tightly, leading her through the labyrinth of a palace towards the chief's quarters.

As they passed by Katara's chambers and made it to the chief's quarters, he thrust the door open and pulled Yue inside. His head throbbed, but he made sure to be stealthy and shut the door as quickly and silently as he could before drawing further attention.

Yue panted, her heart rate still unbearably crazy. Her head was spinning. She leaned exhaustedly against the doorway, her face pale from the chilling cold. She was startled when his palm suddenly flew up to pull her hood back and brushed loose strands of her hair back into her messy bun. She stepped away.

"What are you doing?" she breathed sharply.

She stared straight at him as if he committed some crime. He didn't understand. Though hurt by the reaction, he sighed patiently and took a few steps back to give her space. "Nothing."

 _I can't be harsh. He's still out of it_ , Yue told herself. _This isn't mutual. He probably won't even remember this once his head clears up._ She didn't know the half of it. Then again, who was she to come up with excuses? It wasn't like she was being herself, either. Being the epitome of patience, she raged only a few seconds before and blamed it on what she considered was a hideous eclipse. Through every ounce of her exhaustion, she thought, _What have I become?_

He pulled aside the tapestry that covered his secret room, revealing the narrow stair corridor now lined with torches. Yue stepped forward, attempting to lead him, but he pulled her back.

"You might slip." His tone was fierce.

"I'll be fine-"

" _No_. You might slip."

There was a long pause. She sensed him looking at her in concern as she caught her breath. She hoped the hallucinogens didn't completely wear off yet; with what strength could she convince him to let her go if she proved to be the unbalanced one? "Is your head clear?"

He suddenly felt woozy again and struggled to find a balance. She held him tightly, forgetting her doubt.

"Look, we don't have to go down there if you can't-"

"I'm okay," he assured, his hand tightening around hers. He carefully led her through the path. He fixed his attention on her feet to make sure she didn't stumble. As they stepped into the chamber, his knees buckled, and he sank to the ground.

"Sokka-"

It hurt. It hurt so much to hear her say his name now that he was brought back to reality. "I'm okay," he said again, scrambling back up stubbornly.

She wasn't convinced but decided not to fight this battle, and as suspicious as she was, she decided not to question his state of mind. "Let's get you settled, then," she said. She headed over to the bed to straighten the sheets, but he stopped her by resolutely resting his palms on her shoulders and setting her down on the soft bed.

"Sit."

She grew nervous again, watching him intently. He yanked his fake moustache off and threw his parka to the side. Straightening his thick tunic, he took his seat next to her.

She realized she finally got the chance to properly look at him. She may have seen him each day from above and each time she visited him in secret, but this was the first time she actually took time to take in his features. He had changed quite a lot in appearance- more handsome, a part of her admitted shyly. His eyes were breathtakingly attractive when lit up from the torchlight, and his presence was still sweeping her off of her feet after all these years. And as he always did, he made her feel safe- a kind of safety she used to feel all the time in the presence of her father.

"You-" She paused.

"Me?" he said expectantly.

It was amazing how she hadn't noticed the clarity in his behavior by now. "I...you…." _What was she doing? She can't be infatuated with him again. What was her intention and what was she doing now?_ "You should rest."

"Oh," he said, disappointed.

"Here. I'll move over so you can-" She yelped as he caught her hand.

" _Stay_ ," he emphasized.

 _How should I feel right now?_ she asked herself, gulping. She couldn't handle his calm but worried gaze. She looked away, staring at the torch on the wall.

She was just as beautiful as he remembered- if not more. Her face was flushed with color in attempts to adjust to the contrasting warmth of the chamber as opposed to the freezing outside world. Her cloak winded faithfully over her neck and reached down to the ends of her dress. Her fingers rested awkwardly on her ballooned stomach, fiddling nervously. Her icy orbs were lost in deep thought and denial, but they shimmered with all the love in the world that she tried so hard to hide. Most captivating was her pungent aura of strength. He fell for her all over again.

"Only you would sleep in a place like this," she murmured, scanning the chamber. "You make life harder than it has to be." Her attention floated to the giant tapestry resembling her image. She frowned deeply, knowing that she was the woman on the tapestry but unable to recognize herself.

 _She was a strong woman once,_ she thought. _Detached from everything. Pure, patient, gentle, wary of her loved ones. Now, at this very moment, she's nothing. Nothing but a slave to confliction. A spirit who longs for a life she was never meant to have._

She felt his hand on her shoulder. She sighed, turning back to him and slipping away from his grasp. "You should sleep."

 _Sleep?_ He laughed bitterly on the inside. She wants him to sleep when after all these years, he finally got the chance to see her again?

"You're not going to gain anything by staring at me." Her voice was soft and fragile as it originally was. Motherly even. He inched closer to her in response.

"But I don't have to gain anything."

If it wasn't for the innocence in his voice, Yue would have definitely believed he was back to normal. She tried hard to fight her vulnerability back, but she realized she didn't have the strength to do so. It was like a slow poison, working its way effectively on her. "Don't do that."

"Do what?" he asked.

 _I can't get attached to him. I can't let him get attached to me._ "Stare."

"I can't stare?" he asked blankly.

Her discomfort sounded ridiculous the way he said it. "No."

 _Why?_ he inquired with his silence.

"It makes me feel...weird."

 _A good kind of weird?_ Funny how he verbalized the exact thought her conscience was asking her.

She tried distracting herself by unraveling her messy hair, letting her immensely long, snowy tresses cascade down her back. He blushed. He had never seen her with her hair completely down. Nevertheless, he didn't take her request to heart as much. He could see her distress vanish when he was near her and the protest when he was far. Patiently, his hand wrapped itself around her waist- a bolder step. He pulled her closer.

"I told you not to-"

He didn't listen. He noticed her hand shaking. His tan fingers grabbed hold of her milky ones gently, letting their intertwined palms rest on her stomach. He grinned as he fantasized how this moment could've been if they really were married and if she really did hold a life inside of her. His eyes shone. _Family_. She specifically was his family. A furious blush crept up to her cheeks, widening his smile.

 _Adorable, isn't he?_ a part of her asked so subtly and silently.

She held her breath as he brushed her loose hair back a little. He guided her head towards his chest, stroking her hair. A generous, merciful gesture that soothed her more than anything else would- nothing sensual, nothing demanding. A strange wave of warmth blanketed her. She wanted to sink into his grip and pour out her raging heart. She wanted to let him know that this one moment was all she wanted...all she _needed_. She wanted to break down and clutch him so close to her that not even air would separate them.

And that was _exactly_ what she feared. She pushed him back- the hardest thing she had ever done- and stood up abruptly, turning her back to him. Her throat burned. " _Don't_."

He wasn't sure what he felt at that. Anger? Anger that she resisted him _knowing_ she can't? Hurt that she was trying to hold herself back? Surprise on how strong enough she was to let him go? If he was in her place, he would have never been able to do that.

"Don't fantasize," she continued, blinking away her hot tears. She loosened the strap that held the bundle of clothing against her stomach and let the bundle fall. She picked it up frustratingly, hugging it to her chest. "I am _not_ your wife, and this is _not_ our child, you understand?"

Her words hurt her more than they hurt him, but the deed was done. She took a deep breath. _This_ was reality. _This_ was what she needed to preach to him. He, on the other hand, didn't handle it too well. The bitterness of it all hit him hard. Countless emotions raced through his mind. Whatever he felt, though, he witnessed them being washed away as she glanced apologetically at him. Hesitantly, she made her way over to him and pushed him back against the pillows.

"Rest. You'll feel better." She leaned forward, brushing his loose hair away from his face. " _I promise."_

Brokenly, he obeyed, longing conquering every vein and muscle in his body. She was so close...and yet so _far_. Noting his confusion and pain and anguish, she sat beside him, again finding herself in dilemma. To what extent would she go to comfort him without getting his hopes up?

" _I'm right here."_

He refused to sink into sleep, fearing that she would vanish, but the lulling tone in her voice convinced him otherwise. He listened intently for her breathing- his most helpful consolation that right now, she was here with him. No questions had to be answered.

When she was convinced he was asleep, she cupped his cheek lovingly.

"You know...you make it so difficult for me."


	33. Pushing and Pulling

**Chapter 33: Pushing and Pulling**

It was suffocatingly quiet and tense in the chief's quarters. While the tribe slumbered cautiously beneath the eclipse, the torchlight surrounding the two lovers seemed to suck the life out of them with its taunting heat. Passions were subdued and caged within the warrior and the spirit, and each were going through comatose phases of their own. Sokka was, by far, the most patient. Irony widened its slick grin and twisted his aching heart.

It would be a lie to say he was completely asleep the entire past hour. Perhaps a few minutes of slumber, but that was all. He had stirred the moment Yue left his side. His hand didn't grab hers this time as it had wanted to; his voice didn't overshadow her doubt as it wanted to. Rather, he wanted to give her some time to reflect. He watched her intently as she leaned against the tapestry bearing her image, her arms crossed and her snowy eyebrows furrowed.

He wondered what in the world had changed her completely; even he was aware that change wasn't easily possible for spirits. Then again, what did he know? It wasn't like he knew the exact answer to why she was here. Obviously to help him, but why as a human and why appearing older? Perhaps by some miracle the spirits had granted her life? Perhaps she was to crush his heart again and leave soon? There was no point in getting excited, though. Each time he caught a glimpse of her dejected, tired, exhausted face, he grew...angrier. Frustrated and irritated. Not towards her- _never_ towards her- but towards whatever convinced her that she should keep her distance from him.

So he decided to end this. He realized that it wouldn't benefit him in any way if he just sat by and grieved passively over this. His long-forgotten rashness found its way up. He stood up boldly.

Yue looked up at him, letting her arms fall to her sides. Her expression remained unchanged, housing a wide variety of emotions. He stepped closer to her, leaving some distance between them out of tension. His hand tried again to grasp hers, but to his dismay, she tugged her hand back, giving him a mortified look.

" _Why_?"

She avoided all possibilities of eye contact. She just couldn't face him. " _Why what_?"

Bitterness. She spoke with unyielding bitterness. "Like you don't know," he said.

"I know many things, Councilman," she spoke dryly. "What were you referring to?"

 _Councilman_? He cringed painfully at the formality. "Is that what you see me as?"

She shuddered beneath his sharp words. "Of course not," she sputtered casually. "You're also the chief."

"So I'm nothing to _you_ personally?"

"Personally?" She kept her emotions bottled up. "What personal issues are there for a _spirit_?"

She was so uncompromising. Was this really the Yue he knew? "So you're saying you don't care for me."

"I _do_ care for you," she said defensively, pausing at his knowing look. She cleared her throat. "I mean...I care for you the way I care for the Water Tribes. As a spirit cares for mankind."

" _Right._ And you expect me to believe that _?_ "

She shuddered beneath his incredulity. " _Yes_."

"Then why did you save me?"

"Don't think I did that out of any romantic feelings for you."

"You could look at me in the eyes and say that, too."

"Why does it matter? I told you I didn't do that out of any romantic intention."

 _You do._ "Then why did you do it?" he urged.

Her heart skipped a beat. "I...It's my duty."

"Duty?" he echoed in despair and disbelief. "Don't you dare say that word," he added dangerously. "You threw away your whole life with that one word. Don't throw away your feelings."

"It's my responsibility to protect the chief-" she began sullenly.

"I was no chief before," he pointed out. "And I'm not a chief _yet-_ "

"This isn't about me!"

She continued to amaze him with how different and fierce she sounded. At the same time, she did an excellent job of hiding her true feelings. Many times, Sokka expected her to give it up, but she kept surprising him. He frowned.

"So...you don't feel anything for me in terms of what we had? You feel... _nothing..._ at all?" he probed, not sure how he managed to keep his voice from faltering.

"Other than pity, no," she answered clearly and distinctly. She finally got the courage to look at him, letting no emotion flicker in her eyes. On the inside, however, she was screaming. Demanding answers. Struggling. "Twenty two years, to be exact. _Twenty two years_ since I've taken my responsibility as the Moon Spirit. And you're _still_ prying for me?"

Her hushed voice sent shivers up his spine. " _Yes_. I am."

" _Why_? Even after having all the success in the world- from war hero to tactician to councilman to chief- you're still not happy with what you have? With your strength, charm, versatility, and position, you could do _anything_. And you're forgetting _all_ of that?"

He couldn't help the way his lips curved upward. "I suppose the Moon Spirit thinks I'm strong, charming, and versatile?"

Her eyes widened. She stood her ground, not letting the blush get to her cheeks. "That's not what I-"

" _Right_ , right. You don't feel anything. You're a spirit." He was still smirking. Afterall, he was winning this battle.

"My point is that I don't know what to think of you," she said steadily, ignoring his sarcasm. "I thought you were a capable warrior. I thought you wouldn't waste your life for a weak, prissy princess."

His smirk dissolved. "That princess is the strongest woman I've ever known and the only woman I've ever truly loved." His eyes burned into hers intensely. "And I'm not wasting my life. I'm waiting."

"There's no use in being faithful to a corpse-"

"You're _not_ a corpse!" His voice was stubborn and aggressive and wobbly.

"I suppose you're right," she muttered ruthlessly. "Afterall, I wasn't lucky enough to leave my body behind, either."

" _STOP_." He despised every word.

"No matter how loudly you deny it, you can't change the truth," she said calmly. "That princess you fell for? She's _dead_. No more." She turned away, clutching the tapestry and glaring at her image. "She died a long time ago," she said dispassionately. "And the moment she died, she let go of all the feelings she once held."

" _No_!" His blood boiled. His tone was ferocious. "She's right in front of me." His voice grew soft. "And she has _no idea_ what she's doing to me."

"If she's in front of you, then do her a favor and answer her question." She pierced her gaze at him. "You had a chance with Suki, but you tossed her aside..." she took a deep breath. "...for me."

"Is _that_ what this is about?"

"Whatever it's about, answer me."

He sighed, shaking his head. "It wasn't totally about you," he said sincerely. "I let her go for myself, too. I let her go because I realized I didn't love her."

"It's about your pointless attachment to me," she corrected. "You were in a relationship with her. She was smart, brave, beautiful, stealthy...she was _perfect_ for you. She would have loved you, protected you, beared you children and pleased you more than I ever could have if I was-" she caught her tongue, not daring to finish.

He squinted his eyes fiercely despite how warm her words made him feel. Could this be part of why she was pushing him away? "You don't know that."

"I do," she snapped. "You and Suki could have been happy, but it was your guilt that got in the way. Your pointless, sourceless guilt. Is it _my_ fault that I promised you I'd always be with you? Is it _my_ fault that I happened to _coincidentally_ be in sight when you and Suki were about to kiss?"

"You're blaming _yourself_ for this?"

"You hesitated," she whimpered. "Always, you hesitated. Your desires, your affections…" She forced her tears to stay back, her eyes glassy. "You could've gotten what you wanted…if I wasn't in the way."

"Trust me. I'm no beast who's looking for someone to cuddle with," he said rashly. "And even if you _weren't_ what you consider yourself to be 'in the way', I still would've hesitated." He sighed, thinking back to that night when he refused to become one with the Kyoshi warrior. "And speaking of desire, I had no _desire_ for Suki."

"Then what's your excuse for other women?"

" _What_?"

"If it's not Suki, then it has to be someone else, right?" she questioned. "But you turn away from every woman who comes up to you. Every respectable woman who would look up to you and be willing to carry on your family name. You're saying had no desire for them?"

"No. _No_ , and I never _will_. You know why? Because I love _you,_ woman!" His passion was raw and untamed. "Don't you see that? I love _you_ , and I desire _you_. I'm not a ladies' man who's looking to have affairs with other women. I'm Sokka. _Your_ Sokka."

She laughed sadly. "Love? You think you _love_ me?"

He eyed her brokenly. Was she really questioning his sincerity?

"You're a rational man, aren't you?" She crossed her arms, seeming to have found her platform. She tried so hard to keep herself together at this point. "You want to know what you _really_ feel? You're in this false notion that you love me when you were actually infatuated with me."

" _Infatuation_?" he cried, incredulous.

"You said so yourself," she pressed. "You said I was beautiful. Obviously you fell for my appearance and floated around in your illusion called love. What's to say your 'immaturity' didn't make you feel that way?"

"That was-"

"Don't tell me that was love at first sight," she added.

"I-"

"And you know what else? You're _guilty_. Not only because you think you'll betray me if you're in a relationship with someone else, but because you feel like you didn't 'protect' me that night."

He looked away, pain igniting his insides. "That's only part of what I feel."

"I know. There's more," she said, watching him skeptically. "You thought you were capable of protecting me, and by the time I made my choice, you felt like you failed. You felt like you couldn't protect anyone, and that feeling only got worse."

"Maybe I _do_ feel that way, and maybe I _am_ pathetic because of it, but it's all because I'm in love with-"

"Why would you be guilty for a choice _I_ made? I _told_ you my life was a bargain to begin with!"

He gave her a long, devastated look. She seemed highly upset, but she covered it expertly.

"I know you, Councilman. I know you well."

"Maybe not enough," he retorted. "As much as I love you, I won't have you decide what's in my heart for me. I won't let you change what I feel for you, and in _no way_ will this transformation of yours affect me. If anything, I _know_ you have a reason for doing this."

"The only reason you should consider is the reason why the universe separated me from you." Her voice wasn't as stable as before, but it was enough to get by. "You have to learn to move on. You can't stay stuck in the past and whine for something that you can't have. You need to heal."

"Well _I_ don't listen to the universe. I'm a man. I take what I want. I take what's _mine_."

She glanced at him. " _I was never yours_."

She could see it- that pain in his eyes. She wondered if he could see it in hers and closed her eyes, biting her lip. _But my heart was yours,_ she coaxed inwardly. _Always yours._

A long silence followed. The look on his face was unreadable. Inexplainable. In all honestly, he wondered if she felt insecure because of this. Through the corner of his eye, he saw her hands trembling with emotion.

"I answered your question, so now answer mine. I have a lot, actually, but just answer one for now."

It was getting harder for her to breathe with all of this tension. "The eclipse. I'm sure that'll answer it."

"No."

She glanced up at him.

"You're saying all these things...and you _think_ you know my heart." He observed her as he spoke. "Do you know yours?"

She grew quiet. The color drained from her face.

"You _really_ felt nothing?" He took a step closer. "You felt nothing all that time I was with Suki? No pain at all?"

"N-no," she choked. "I was happy."

"Happy? Were you _really_ happy?"

 _No._ "Yes. Happy that you moved on. Relieved, even."

He stepped closer. "You felt nothing when all of those girls were after me all these years?"

 _Yes_. "No."

"You weren't possessive?"

"I'm a spirit. I conquered all of those things the moment I made my sacrifice."

"And you feel nothing about this?"

She paused, looking at him curiously. All she saw was a small, playful glimmer in his eyes. He took several steps closer until he was only a few inches apart from hers. She grew nervous.

"What are you-"

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing for me to be attached to you." His voice turned mischievous, but his expression was dead serious. "Are you aware that you can't resist me?"

Her chest pounded. "That's silly-"

"I know. Silly that you feel lots of things for me and claim you don't." He moved closer. His eyes were sharp and slick, laced with mischief and the determination to make her admit her feelings.

"W-watch yourself," she said, panicking on the inside. "I'm the _Moon Spirit_."

"You're a human right now. For all I know and don't know, you could be desiring me, too." He was good at making her speechless, she admitted, but he can't win her over. She won't let him.

" _What_?"

"Resist me, and we'll go from there."

She tried to mask her flustered nature with disgust, but the disgust never came. Why didn't she find this a bad thing? "I'm still a _spirit-_ "

"It's okay." He kept track of her eyes with his. His breath tickled her lips tauntingly. She dared not blush or waver, trying to maintain her fierce look, but she was hypnotized by his. Her fingers held tightly onto the tapestry behind her, fiddling apprehensively. He moved closer. _So close._

"This isn't-"

He interrupted her by blowing her hair away from her eyes. His hands snaked their way around her waist. Her hands flew up to his chest to push him back. " _Sokka-_ "

He smirked. "That's me." He closed his eyes and leaned forward, his lips barely a centimeter away from hers.

 _He's lucky his insanity is between us_ , she thought wildly. Her eyes began closing involuntarily. No, no. She can't give in. She jolted them back open. What would the tribe think? She could see it now. Councilman Sokka, the man who never let go of his first love. Councilman Sokka, the only chief to fall in love with a spirit. Councilman Sokka, who wanted to get romantically involved with the moon. Councilman Sokka, the pervert. NO. Tears raced up to her eyes.

"ENOUGH!" She pushed him back as hard as she could, watching him lose balance and crash onto the floor. To her horror, though, she saw that his shark tooth necklace had somehow miraculously laced with her choker from beneath her cloak and, due to the impact, pulled her choker away from her neck. The centerpiece of her necklace was flung across the room. The fragile thread that held it tangled with his necklace and landed on his face. Her fingers rushed up to her neck and fingered its emptiness.

 _My necklace_ , she thought painfully.

 _Gosh, you're good at this_ , the warrior thought. He groaned in frustration before pausing. He noted the extra thread that interlaced with his necklace, and his eyes flew in the direction of the centerpiece. He stood up, making his way over to it cautiously.

"It's nothing!" Yue cried defensively. Her chest pounded. Tears spilled over her cheeks, but she hastily brushed them away. Using the adrenaline that surged through her body, she raced over to him and grabbed his arm. "Forget it."

He slipped away from her grasp, more curious than ever. She quickly slipped in front of him.

"I told you, it was nothing."

The tears in her eyes killed him, but he pulled her back and knelt before the tiny centerpiece before noticing that it was only a piece of carved wood. He held it up to the torchlight, his heart churning painfully as he recognized it. He didn't expect for one messy carving to tell him everything he needed and fill him with all the warmth he couldn't contain for very long. The volumes her silence spoke while he gathered the carving in his hands.

" _It's a bear."_

" _Actually, it's supposed to be a fish. See, it has a fin."_

She backed away as far as she could to the opposite corner, her eyes flailing everywhere and watering fiercely. She couldn't help dropping to her knees and clutching the floor with the desperate determination to keep herself in one piece. She couldn't, though. She noticed him looking at her. His gaze set fire to her tears.

 _Weak,_ she thought. _I'm weak. I couldn't...I failed._

She heard his footsteps shifting towards her. She didn't bother looking up. She was startled when his hand caught her arm gently but desperately.

"Let go," she whimpered.

He stared more intently at her. With a shaky breath, he ordered, "Come with me."


	34. Another Way

**Chapter 34: Another Way**

The Spirit World lit up in white, illuminating the surroundings. He could feel the glow radiating from his chest, but he wasn't tempted as anxious as he was; he maintained his strict penance before he was sure she was here. Darkness was seething around him, and although the strange dance of light from the partial phase of the eclipse menaced the physical world, he could feel it swiveling over him, too.

"La?"

His eyes flashed open. They could see nothing but light, her face lost in the dust of white smoke. The grief and burden inside of him was replaced with deeper anxiety. "I don't see you," he said gruffly.

"You don't need to," she said lovingly. "I am a part of you."

Pain. A human emotion that struck him so hard. Harder than ever when she said those words. "A part of me? If you acknowledged that yourself, you wouldn't have left. You wouldn't have meddled with the humans."

"But isn't that what you're doing now, my love? 'Meddling with humans'?"

The smoke cleared, and he was finally able to see the snowy figure he missed for these painfully long twenty two years. She wasn't angry with him; she could never be angry with him. In fact, the slightest trace of a knowing smile was lingering on her lips. _Tui_.

"I know you well."

"Then you should know I'm not like you," he defended, holding back his grief. "I don't do things for mankind's benefit anymore. I was tired of listening to that pathetic human rant about how unfortunate he is for a woman he lost-"

"There is no point in hiding anything from me," she said softly. "I know your heart. Only I would know how much respect you have for that human."

"Respect? Hmph."

"You were willing to help him gain his love back without thinking of the imbalance you would face."

"What _imbalance_ would I face?" he said irritably, gazing at her sincerely. "I depend on _you_."

"You depend on the moon-"

" _You_ are my moon, and you'll _always_ be my moon."

"Yue is now the Moon Spirit, La."

"What are you then?" he snapped.

"You can't deny the fact that Yue is forever bonded with me," she said patiently. Your duty is to her. If not with love, then with responsibility."

"Impossible."

Tui sighed, pulling him close. "La, please-"

"This is _exactly_ why I didn't want us to waste our life for human benefit! _Ugh_!" He groaned in distress, pushing her away. He sounded so human. "This is what I get for loving you," he muttered.

Tui knew it was La's nature to be naturally aggressive, but now, she saw nothing but tenderness in his aggression. A wounded fish he was. Despite immersed fully in the water, he was still flailing for her on the inside. She tried not to let her affections take over what was troubling her at the moment.

"You can thank me later for all of this," she said. "But you have to first realize that what you're doing is wrong."

The Ocean Spirit frowned. "What?"

"I understand that you feel sorry for the warrior and his lost love, but a _child_? You bestowed them with a child?"

"There is nothing wrong with that," he said.

"You know their fate has no room for union."

"But we have the power to change their fate," La reasoned. "Besides, if they're not destined to be together, they can at least have a living image of their love. Isn't that what all humans feel good about?"

"If they were meant to have children, they wouldn't have them against the way of nature."

"You're one to talk, my love," he said, amused. "Wasn't your sacrifice against the way of nature? Especially when you let a human take over your position?"

"That was for the benefit of the world," she answered. "What you have done is for _your_ benefit and _their_ benefit."

"Well the deed is done," he said nonchalantly. "I promised the mother I would make sure her child is given a stable life upon its change of birthright, and what stable life is there other than being under the protection of the chief?"

"But you ended up causing more calamity than good." Her tone was worried.

"What do you mean?"

"Your actions were for their benefit, but this child you have given them is to be their greatest loss."

La shuddered. "You can't be serious-"

"That child will not live long," Tui said sadly. "You placing it under the chief's care would cause him more grief. He's already writhing from pain that he couldn't protect Yue. If he loses their daughter- their unnaturally conceived daughter- what would happen to him?"

"I don't understand how this can be-"

"That child was meant to be a stillborn. You giving it life is not wrong, but you changing its birthright is inacceptable," she explained. "It will only survive if the birthright is naturally gained."

He waded deeper out into the water, unable to grasp her words. He smashed the water, getting more and more frustrated. "Is it my fault for wanting to see those two together? I-I wanted to see ourselves in them." He sounded so cheesy and he knew it, but he was being eaten away too much to take note of it. "I wanted them to have a happy ending...something _we_ didn't have."

"While it is true that they would be highly compatible, who are we to mess with their lives?"

La scoffed, lamenting in his uncharacteristic manner.

"You still have a chance," Tui urged. "That child is technically not theirs until the moment they're united by marriage and until Yue gives her part of her life force."

"So you're saying we can't let them-"

"Exactly."

"But...what if we just prevent Yue from giving her life force?"

"That's not possible, though. She's the Moon Spirit now."

He felt the waning power of the moon drench his features. The churning light of the eclipse dipped into his transparent being and filled him with an idea. No. He wasn't going to end his hard work like this. For so long, he thought he wanted the warrior and the princess to unite in marriage if not be together, but if tragedy after tragedy was in store for them, then marriage wasn't enough to soothe such pain. If anything, he felt that Tui had no right to interfere in what could've been a deep relationship between the two. As foolish as he sounded, he couldn't help it.

"We can't undo what has happened so far," he said finally. "It's only fair that we have to provide a compensation. Not to mention, we have an eclipse before us- the most spiritually enhancing eclipse after thousands of years."

"Uh...yes…"

"Do you remember the last supermoon eclipse? You were almost gone from spiritual deterioration." He shivered at the memory. "But you made it. _We_ made it. Nothing like that was expected to happen."

Tui raised her eyebrows. "I'm not sure where you're going with this."

"Like I said before. We have the power to change their fate, and this kind of eclipse can yield unbelievable spiritual energy. It would only make sense for us to give them the life they've always wanted using this year's eclipse."

Her eyes widened. " _What_?"

"This eclipse could grant Yue her human life back." His eyes softened. He gently took Tui's opaque arm. "It could make you come back to me-"

"You're getting far too excited, La. This is how it's meant to be."

He frowned. "Is it just that? Or do you not want to be with me?"

She gawked at him in surprise and slight anger. "How could you say that? You _know_ my feelings for you!"

"Then agree to this. We can utilize this eclipse to our advantage and their advantage."

"I fear this will not end well-"

" _What_ will not end well?" he asked impatiently. "You say I should be more considerate about humans. The one time I am and you fear for negative circumstances?"

"I just can't."

"Think about it, Tui," he said. "Yue is in no position to focus on her duties even after the eclipse ends. You don't want her to go through the same deterioration _you_ had to face, do you?"

"No!" she said. " _Never_."

"But that will be the case if she's separated from that warrior again. And this time, she won't be cured because there will be no way of uniting her with her lover at that point."

"This all escalated so quickly," Tui said in disbelief. "They were fine before. They accepted their separation."

"And now, they're yearning for one another. Just think on it. Wouldn't their strengthened attachment be a sign for us?"

Tui thought for a long moment. It does all makes sense in a way. Besides, she always did bear the guilt of Yue's indebtedness to her. It would only be fair that second chances are given. "Alright, but...how does your promise to the woman come into play?"

"I've thought this far. I'm not going to abandon the child I blessed." He smiled. "She will be their child. Naturally conceived. It may take time since we can't say she will be immediately conceived, but we must let the river run its course."

"Then we must let Yue know-"

" _No_. We can't."

"Why?"

"She's resolute about her duty more than anything else. She would never agree to this. Afterall, she is _your_ successor." He sighed. "If we tell her, she will find a way to resume her duties. That's why we have to be harsh."

"Harsh?"

"We have to make it seem like she's not worthy of the position," he said sternly. "Only then will she find contentment with her new life. It will be hard for both of us, but this is the way it has to be. It's for her own good."

Tui frowned. "Are you sure this is the best way-?"

"Of _course_ it's the best way." La glanced towards the physical world, seeing the partial phase of the eclipse approach its peak. The totality phase was almost here. "We have to hurry," the Ocean Spirit said.

They joined their hands, focusing on one another. The white glow that encased Tui wound itself around La, and the dark glow emitting from him in the form of black mist surrounded her. The darkness that covered the Swamp of Lost Spirits enveloped them, and before long, their transparent human-like forms morphed into two koi fish. They dove deep into the water and headed for the Spirit Oasis.


	35. Mine

**Chapter 35: Mine**

She had kept it. All these years. And at the base of her throat, where it would be protected at all times. It even made sense on why she kept denying the numerous other necklaces he had arranged for her; they weren't like this crude carving. They weren't made by him. He found it so heartwarming to see her get so possessive over the carving- one he originally thought she would never turn back to look at in a million years- the one he thought symbolized how they couldn't be together when in reality, it held all of Yue's love inside of it. So as he whisked her off through the outside world, he was delicate and patient.

She, on the other hand, didn't think he could be so firm and yet so light to the touch despite the fire that raged inside of him. In fact, the force in his hand was eroded away, and his fingers cushioned her arm carefully like she was a fragile piece of glass. He led her through the dark, his eyebrows furrowed and his glare towards the passing guards unwavering. Those who happened to spot them were quietened by the sober look on the chief's face and decided not to question why in the world he was with a woman, but Yue could see it all- the gossips that would spread through the city faster than flames. Through the midst of all the emotions that invaded her, she couldn't help being thankful that the darkness concealed her milky hair.

They came to a long, narrow pathway through the most remote of the citadel's courtyards, slowing down as they reached a small wooden door. He reached into his tunic pocket and pulled out a key, his free hand still gripped around Yue's arm. He hesitated for a moment; the last time he had set foot in the Spirit Oasis was when Zhao slayed the moon, and ever since, Sokka had vowed to never come back. The painful memories washed over him, but he was rejuvenated as the tiny carving in his hand reminded him of his resolve. He hastily unlocked the door and tugged her forward.

A warm, pleasant breeze hit them. The surroundings were completely dark but were lit to a degree with a dim, white glow that radiated from the pond. The eclipse sky continued to churn, awkward patches of lighting flaring in the sky. He led Yue across one of the bridges and finally let go of her hand once they made it to the pond- the same place where they stood in their final moments together.

"This place is important to us. You can't hide anything from me here."

He sounded more casual than demanding. She took a deep breath.

"Look at me."

She didn't dare.

"Please?"

She knew she'll give in the moment she looked at him. "I can't."

He sighed, leaning down a little and peering up at her. His cerulean eyes danced with melancholy mischief as they roved for hers. Their noses almost touched. "How about now?"

He was smiling. A smile that dangled on the border between amusement and pain. What in the world…? She grew flustered and irritated. "You think this is funny?"

"I think it's sweet...that you kept my fish."

The more she stared at the carving in his hands, the more she felt like a thief who was caught. She admitted it was wrong to be selfish, but she couldn't control herself. She still brooded over the tiny, crude artifact after all these years of keeping it in possession. _Just because he made it_. A spirit attached to a carving- of _course_ she would have problems in being attached to the man who gave it to her. And here she was, weeping on the inside because it no longer hugged her neck. She crossed her arms defensively.

"You think I had nothing else to do everyday other than stare at you like a creep from the sky?" she bursted, feeling pressured by his knowing smile. "You think I ignored my duties just to make sure you don't do something irrational? You think I _constantly_ thought about you by wearing this...this…" she trailed off awkwardly.

"I never said that," he said warmly.

"You think that. I can tell." She sighed, highly embarrassed. "And stop looking at me like that. I told you not to stare."

His smile widened. "You know...you're cute when you try to deny things."

"Sokka, please," she strained. "Be serious." She forced herself to make eye contact. Her face was sickly and pale. Exhausted even. A panic attack hit him for no apparent reason. He was reliving it all- the moment when she had simply faded from his arms the second the koi fish glowed and flailed with life. He reached for her palm, holding it tightly as a reminder that now, she was here. To his relief, she didn't protest. She _couldn't_ protest.

"Then tell me," he breathed soberly.

So susurrant, she noticed. It was intriguing how sensitive Sokka could really be. She was having a hard time believing it was him. "What do you want me to say?" she said brokenly. "That I still have feelings for you? That I always liked you too much?"

"That's a good thing," he coaxed gently.

"No. It's not."

"I don't understand. Why wouldn't you want to keep having feelings for me?"

She stepped back, ushering his hand away. _For you,_ she wanted to say so badly. _For you, your sanity, your honor, your reputation._

"You kissed me," he reminded her, yearning. "When you became a spirit...you _kissed_ me. You weren't afraid to show your affections for me then. You weren't so worried about this attachment nonsense...back then..."

Her gaze lingered to the spot where he had held her that night when they sulked hopelessly from Tui's death. The spot where she lost her life and collapsed in his arms. The spot where he had been sitting when she kissed him goodbye. Her surroundings persuaded her all the more to convince him to let her go. He didn't deserve this pain. "It was a goodbye. That doesn't count."

"Then why are you pushing me away?"

"How would it benefit you even if I answered?" she asked crossly. "There is no way we can be together whether I push you away or not, and you _know_ that. Why keep trying?"

"So...you want me to stop trying?"

" _Yes_. _Please_. Stop torturing yourself with these silly thoughts of being with me." _Even though holding onto your carving is silly._ "What's love going to do for you? What am _I_ going to do for you?"

He frowned. "How positive."

"I'm serious." She stepped back. "You know what people are going to say about you if you keep this up? You know what they're _already_ saying about you?"

"I don't care what people think of me."

"But _I_ do." Her eyes burned with emotion. She composed herself quickly, though. "It's time you forgot me," she said calmly. "I know I sound ridiculous by saying this since I'm the sappy, cheesy one here, but really...just let everything go. Do what everyone's telling you to do."

He groaned, irritated. "If we can't be together, then fine. Leave. Go do your duties and stop worrying about me. But _don't_ tell me to move on."

"You don't know what you're doing to yourself by developing your feelings." Her heart pounded. "You have to grasp the knowledge that I'm... _gone_."

His patience shattered. " _Gone_?"

"At least that I don't exist in human form."

He gave her a good long look before scoffing. "Seriously, I don't need your advice. If you came to see me for _this_ , you might as well leave." Of course, he didn't mean that part.

"Avoiding it won't get you anywhere."

"I don't care. I'll figure this out on my own. I don't want you to convince me to do something that I don't want to do."

"People are looking at you like you're a fool-"

"Then I _like_ being a fool."

"Don't say that."

"Don't say that?" He repeated. "Why? Why can't I say it? Because it hurts you, right? You know what hurts _me_? When you're so insecure and have this notion that we can't be together."

Her heart jumped. "It's physically impossible-"

"If two totally opposite spirits found a way, what's with us?" _Because I'm human?_ "But no, there's absolutely _no possible way_ we can be together according to your book." He panted, glaring at the ground.

"You don't see it, do you?"

"See _what_?" he retorted brusquely.

"Family." Her eyes softened. "You've always wanted a family, haven't you?"

He grunted, not amused at all.

"If you marry, you can have a family," she cajoled. "A very big, very happy family." Her eyes lit up despite housing a painful disappointment. "You know...a beautiful wife who is skilled in everything, even combat and cooking and sense of humor. Your perfect match..."

It pained him so much. He couldn't figure out how she was able to envision his future without her in it. While he watched her focus on everything but him, he skimmed over the "fish" he carved all those years ago. When he first carved it, he remembered feeling elated and anxious and proud of it. It wasn't perfect, but it would be perfect anyway because it was for Yue. She just had to _look_ at it for it to become priceless. Through his tears, he saw how tragic she appeared at this moment- once a demure princess who was cushioned by comfort; an attractive young lady who found amusement in the slightest things. Now? She was a woman. A strong woman who cried when he was in pain, laughed when a smile was painted on his lips, loved him in more ways than he could ever love her, and cherished this crude artifact...and yet, she wanted him to forget her?

"And kids? Lots of boys, lots of girls. _Warriors_. Rambunctious and protective. Heirs to the Southern Water Tribe…tiny representations of your culture and heritage…"

His hands flew to the back of his neck and fingered his white Water Tribe necklace given to him by his father. Sokka never had the chance or the situation of taking it off, and it had clung to his neck ever since he received it in his early childhood. And though he didn't always acknowledge it, he had subconsciously considered it as a part of his identity. A relic of his Southern blood. A fleeting memory of Hakoda began to race in his mind.

" _Katara seems...different," Hakoda said._

 _Sokka tore away from the crescent moon in the sky and looked towards him. "Because you haven't seen her in a while…"_

" _Obviously." He paused. "She's a woman, now."_

 _Sokka shrugged._

" _She…hardly talked to me since we met up again."_

 _The warrior cleared his throat. His sister was complicated at times, but lately, he felt like he understood her the best, especially since Aang was down. "Katara is going through...more...than what we're going through right now."_

" _I can see that," Hakoda sighed. "Clearly she cares for the young Avatar. Honestly, though, I'm afraid."_

 _Sokka frowned. "Why?"_

" _You don't see why?"_

 _Sokka wasn't going to lie by saying he wasn't perturbed at all, but a part of him actually understood where Katara's pain and paranoid dedication was coming from. She was so shaken when Aang fell, perhaps even more so than when Kya passed away, and that caught Sokka completely off guard. He always knew Katara's affection for Aang was predominantly fueled by a combination of blushing at the airbender's compliments, splashing around in magic water with him, and giving him pep talks and hope speeches and occasional kisses on the cheek. Sokka knew those two were inseparable, but at this particular moment in time, they were just..._ unstoppable _...in the extents they would go for one another. At any rate, Katara was definitely lucky in Sokka's eyes. She didn't have to experience the pain or helplessness of losing someone and not being able to do anything about it._

" _Maybe that's her way of being strong. Knowing that he'll make it."_

 _Hakoda raised his eyebrows._

" _She might seem like she's starting to lose it," Sokka continued. "She never steps out of his room, not even for a break. She even eats while sitting next to him..._ if _she eats at all. But the thing is...she's actually stable because of all this."_

" _So you're saying this is good?"_

" _Not necessarily...well, I don't know." Sokka paused, sipping his tea and looking back up at the moon. "It's more like a coping mechanism. Aang's like...her foundation. Since he's hurt and all, she gets her satisfaction from being next to him all day and building him up. You know...so she'll be next to him in case anything was to happen."_

" _I suppose you speak from experience?" Hakoda said skeptically, gazing at the sky with him and not quite understanding his son's fascination for the moon._

 _Sokka hesitated before blurting out, "There was this girl I met at the Northern Water Tribe."_

 _A momentary stillness._

" _Yue." The name beautifully rolled off of his tongue._

 _Yue. Meaning moon. Hakoda pondered over the name. "Was she someone special to you?" In reality, Hakoda didn't have to ask. He could tell by the darkness that took over his son's bright eyes._

" _I felt something for her."_ I loved her.

" _I see. Did she like you?"_

" _Yeah." He grew silent._

" _What happened?" Hakoda asked carefully._

" _Long story," Sokka said. "But in the end, she became the moon."_

" _Oh."_

 _For a long moment, Hakoda debated on if Sokka was serious or speaking figuratively, but upon noticing the intense look in the young warrior's eyes, Hakoda was convinced of the former. While he didn't get the jist of the situation, he definitely recognized that the incident involved her loss._

" _I was in charge of protecting her," Sokka added. "But she sacrificed herself and...there wasn't anything I could do."_

 _Hakoda nodded in understanding. "You know… I felt similarly when we lost your mother. To this day, I regret not being close to her during that raid."_

 _Sokka shivered from the awful memory and noted Hakoda's weary look. "But you were defending the tribe. You had a job to do." He sulked. "I didn't. I was just...there."_

" _You can't help what happened."_

 _Sokka leaned back against the deck of the ship. Since Yue's sacrifice, he had always wondered what kind of spirit would give someone life just to demand it again. The universe was just...unfair._

" _Would you have waited for her?"_

" _Huh?"_

" _If she had still been alive. You would've had to leave with Aang, but...would you have waited?"_

 _She was engaged, he wanted to say, but he realized it wasn't worth mentioning. Inside of him was a tiny satisfaction- however twisted and cruel- that Hahn met his doom. Besides, if Arnook trusted Sokka enough to let him be Yue's bodyguard, wouldn't the chief have considered Sokka as a suitor for Yue at least in the future?_

" _Yeah. I would have."_

But he was tired of waiting. He was probably never going to see her again like this- normal, human, tangible, filled with life- so he wasn't going to wait around any longer to make the promise and commitment he had always wanted to make. Without hesitating, he unclipped his Water Tribe necklace. He studied the miraculously intact clip behind the wooden figure and clipped the carving tightly to the necklace. How convenient- as if this necklace was meant to be made this way. The moon was being completely devoured by the sun, merely inches away from reaching total cover. The koi fish in the pond began to circle each other faster than ever.

" _Everyone_ will look up to you," she continued aimlessly. "No more sympathy, no more gossip. You'll be known as Councilman Sokka, Chief Sokka, the amazing, respected warrior Sokka-"

He cut her off by holding the necklace up to her. She gawked at him, dazed. "You wouldn't."

"I'm putting an end to our tragedy."

She felt a menacing lump in her throat. She tried to speak, but no sound came out. She shook her head, her eyes turning moist.

"You know you want to be mine." His eyes were glistening. Focused and determined.

Her palms cupped his callous cheeks, her tears brewing. "Go home, Sokka," she whispered. " _Right now._ Leave all of this behind, and I'll take care of anything that happens. Be safe. Be _happy_."

"You know I won't."

She couldn't hold it back anymore. She grabbed his tunic, agitated. While completely immersed in his pupils, she tried not to let him completely seduce her soul. This was her last chance. " _Move on, Councilman. Please."_

Her electrifying voice and torn eyes only lit his passion aflame. He brushed her hands aside effortlessly with all the boldness he had left in him. Just before his heart sank with impatience, and just when the moon was being completely covered, he clipped the necklace against her neck. He caught a lot of emotions running wild in her dazed look, but he held onto the one he liked best: contentment. A part of her was content.

 _His betrothed._

She tugged at him like breathing- a vital necessity than a worldly want. His lips trailed to her forehead and planted a kiss. Hoarsely and softly, brutally and mercifully, savagely yet pleadingly. He kissed her eyelids and her cheeks so urgently as if he wouldn't live without doing so, and before long, he crashed his lips against hers. She felt his blazing hot tears brush against her cheeks. She could feel his heartbeat pounding against her chest, humming through her body as if they were really one being. And she kissed him back.

Suddenly, a sharp pang of pain raced through her body. The complete absence of moonlight gripped her tightly. She ignored it, too captivated to let him go.

His fingers tingled against her cheeks, feeling their warmth being sucked away. Her skin turned freezing cold. He pulled away.

"What's wrong?"

Her face was ghostly pale, and her vision started getting blurry, but she shook her head, holding his hands. "Nothing."

"No, something's wrong." His heart jolted at how cold she was. He wrapped her cloak more tightly around her. "Is it the eclipse?" he asked worriedly.

She didn't get to respond as her head began spinning. She staggered in his arms.

"Yue!"

Both of them sank to the grass. She was limp and weak, barely conscious. Instantly, she began to glow. The glow pulsated against her body crazily. Her heart rate simply disappeared as she turned opaque again.

"No. _NO_!" Frantic glowing meant something bad. He had seen it often with Aang. He shook her, trying to get her to stay awake. "Hey… _hey_...stay with me!"

He clutched her close as she shivered despite her transparency. She moaned his name in pain, burying herself in chest. He hastily brushed his tears back and made sure to keep her warm, scanning the sky angrily and helplessly.

"Stupid eclipse, stupid spirits," he cursed.

A more prominent white glow in the form of smoke emanated from the pond. Sokka cradled Yue protectively, glaring at the glow in hurt and hoping for some kind of miracle. The mist took the shape of a woman clad in pearlescent white. Her expression was a strange combination of intimidation and serenity. A dark spirit, resembling her male counterpart, formed next to her. He was definitely the harsher one. Both spirits bore glows of the opposite colors on their chests.

Yue took in the spirits' appearances, attempting to speak, but she was slipping. Sokka held her tighter than ever.

"Stay back!" he yelled at them.

"Humans," La spat despite being intrigued by the warrior's protectiveness. "Ungrateful and so quick to judge."

Sokka fumed as Tui knelt before them and took Yue's hand. He tried to yank the spirit's arm away, but Tui's piercing look of assurance and La's menacing death glare told him otherwise. Besides, what if she was going to help?

"Tui?" Yue mumbled in reverence and confusion.

"I grant you life, Yue."

Sokka froze. Was this a dream? Was he so highly bent up in hallucinations again?

Yue was too weak to question the purpose of all of this. There could be a chance that she was going crazy from all of this inner chaos, but her eyes held the glint of inquiry nevertheless.

The spirit placed her hand on Yue's forehead, her eyes closing. "Our bond is severed. By choosing attachment, you are no longer worthy of being my successor."

Guilt and hatred and anger hit Sokka all at once as he saw Yue's expression turn from pain to heartbreak and self- loathe. His ecstasy was wiped out. _No longer worthy?_ At that moment, Yue's eyes fell dead with despair.

 _Who are_ you _to talk about her worth?_ he wanted to yell. But he contained himself. Yue's life was in Tui's hands.

Yue no longer felt her physical pain. Shame conquered her thinking. Mutely and internally, she faded away. She watched her pulsating glow come to a momentary pause, dishonor overwhelming her as she was stripped of her title and immortality. _Her_ _identity_. She lost consciousness, sinking deeper into his arms before she could feel anything further.

"Yue-"

"She'll be fine," Tui assured.

Was this a good thing? Sokka was in a dilemma. Of course. She was back. Back to him. Forever his. But his blood boiled at the insult she received. He didn't know what to feel, though, other than tear up as he felt her heart beat again and her transparent silhouette gain form and skin. The crazy on-and-off glow didn't subside, but feeling her come alive in the very arms he loathed for not protecting her...that was enough for now to make him feel strong. The happiness in his eyes moved the spirits, more so the Ocean Spirit.

Tui's dim glow strengthened to match La's. The Ocean Spirit squeezed her hand, feeling more powerful than before with her by his side. He sensed her sorrow in dismissing Yue so harshly. _It's for her own good_ , he reminded with his gaze.

The spirits looked down at the lovers one last time, and before Sokka could say anything, they faded into their respective forms in the water.

The warrior never knew that one could sob from relief, but he experienced the feeling right there, right as he held Yue, his emotion speaking volumes.


	36. Faulty Betrothal

**Chapter 36: Faulty Betrothal**

Dawn approached quickly. Sunlight peeked through the open windows of Katara's chamber and illuminated the room in the corner where Yue lay unconscious. Next to her was Katara. The waterbending master had tried everything she could in the middle of all the shock for the past few hours. Even though her bending was a bit off following the eclipse, she did her best to get Yue situated comfortably and made sure she was warm. Several times she had zoned out, simply staring at Yue to make sure it was really her. Afterall, she didn't expect to run into the princess after what had happened- especially when she seemed older. Nevertheless, Katara put forth all of her effort in trying to wake her.

Katara's first objective was to get rid of the pulsating glow. She bent the water slowly through Yue's body and found no result whatsoever. After using various other methods and failing, Katara finally urged Sokka to obtain some of the water from the Spirit Oasis. If it was powerful enough to save Aang, it could possibly save Yue. It was when even the spirit water failed to work its magic that Katara began to worry, and if _she_ was worried, it wasn't good news. What was also alarming was that Yue's heart rate was extremely jumpy and irregular, and instead of being freezing to the touch like before, her temperature rose drastically. Deciding that rest would be the best treatment for now, Katara stepped out of the room.

Sokka looked up earnestly, placing a sleeping Tenzin on the bed next to Bumi and Kya. "H-how is she?"

"She has a fever."

His feet didn't stand still. He swiftly stepped inside and knelt at the side of her bed. Her face was pale and shimmering with perspiration, and distress was painted upon her features, filling him with guilt. Flashes of light that emanated from her body restrained her movement and bound her to some spiritual magic he didn't understand. He brushed his hand worriedly over hers and winced from the heat.

"She's burning up," he croaked.

"We need to send for some herbs, and she should be okay then," Katara explained.

"But...you usually take care of fevers with your bending." The color from his face drained. "Are you _sure_ she's-?"

"She should be fine, Sokka," she said, hiding her own nervousness. "The herbs are going to help the fever go down much quicker."

"Okay, but what about the glowing? Why didn't you use the spirit water yet?"

She was caught off guard by the flicker of fear in his eyes. "The spirit water didn't work."

His face fell. " _What_?"

"I tried to see if it could change anything, but there's no real improvement."

"But the spirit water _has_ to work!" he bellowed. "You used it on Aang!" His grip on Yue's hand tightened. Guilt and worry were eating him away. "This isn't good."

"Calm down," Katara said. "I sent a message to Aang about an hour ago, and he should be on his way. He knows more about the glowing than I do."

Sokka's eyes burned. He eyed Katara skeptically and pleadingly. "Tell me the truth. Is she really okay?"

Katara sighed as he slowly faltered. "Aang and I will do our best. She's going to make it. I know she will."

He carefully tucked Yue's messy hair away from her face, realizing regretfully how vulnerable she now was. She was no longer a spirit, which meant she couldn't bend to protect herself. She no longer had immortality. As a human, she could get sick. As a human, she could get wounded. As a human, she could be in danger. Besides, how could she face society? If the world spots her unmistakable image, wouldn't it invade her and make her whole life a publicity? Not to mention that worst of all, his foolishness had gifted her with an insult from Tui in return: " _By choosing attachment, you are no longer worthy of being my successor."_

Yue was a very spiritual woman. She believed in acting accordingly to the spirits- such things he never really cared for. Being told that she was no longer suitable for such a position must have severed not just her bond with Tui but also damaged her self-respect. Her honor, her prestige, her sacrifice...everything was taken away in a span of a few seconds.

His gaze rested briefly on her neck where his necklace lay. Just a few hours ago, he had been proud of that necklace. Now, it mocked him and questioned him: _would you ever be worthy enough for Yue?_

"I can't lose her again," he said helplessly, his eyes crimsoning. "I just can't."

Katara placed her hand on his shoulder. All the grief she had seen him foster since Yue's sacrifice poured out through his words. "You won't lose her," she assured. "Trust me."

A knock on the door interrupted them. " _Katara_?"

"Aang's here." She raced towards the door.

Sokka grunted in relief, cradling Yue's hand with his. No matter how relieved he was, he still felt the universe whipping him with shame. _I wanted you next to me...but not like this…_

Aang stepped in hastily. He appeared dazed, unable to believe that Yue was actually here. And wearing Sokka's necklace, too, with some kind of wooden carving attached to it. He contained all of his questions, though. Judging by the siblings' expressions, he figured she wasn't faring too well. He turned to Sokka. "Don't worry."

Sokka was reluctant to let go of Yue's hand, but Aang assured him with a warm smile. The Avatar gently placed his tattooed hand upon the base of Yue's forehead and closed his eyes. He concentrated for a while, his tattooes glowing. The glow upon her body picked up its pace and flashed more than before, causing Sokka to panic. Katara gently lifted her brother up to his feet and urged him to stand back.

Yue's glow began to eventually subside as the seconds passed by. Before long, it was completely gone. She still didn't stir, but color began sprinting back to her face. Aang stepped back, taking a deep breath. He frowned.

"Her energy was turbulent. And there's no sign of spirit within her." He looked at Sokka inquisitively. "What happened?"

Yue suddenly began to cough violently. She looked like she was going to be sick. Katara rushed to her side, grabbing an empty container. She helped Yue sit up as the princess heaved into the container, her fingers gripping onto Katara for support. She didn't seem to be aware of her surroundings that much and seemed semi-conscious, her energy quickly draining.

Sokka stepped forward, but Aang held him back. "It's okay. Let's just give them some privacy."

"I want to help-"

"Katara's got her."

"But-"

"She's responding now," Aang said, knowing Sokka would only get more upset if he stayed. "That's a good sign."

Sokka looked grave. Yue was trembling. His fists clenched in pain and self-hatred.

The airbender nudged him. "Don't panic."

"You two go on ahead. I'll take care of her," Katara said, holding Yue's hair back.

Aang pulled Sokka along. "Come on. We need to talk."

"Can this wait-?"

"No. It can't."

Aang dragged him into the chief's quarters next door and led him down the steps to the secret chamber. Sokka felt there was something different about his chamber, but he was in such a pained daze that he couldn't figure out what.

"What happened?"

Sokka took his seat on the bed, facepalming. "It's all my fault," he shuddered, not sure if he should completely regret his actions.

"What did you do?" Aang pressed. "What's going on? Why is she even _here_?" He paused. "Does the eclipse have something to do with it?"

"The eclipse is related to it, but…she came for something else." He thought hard, trying to get his foggy memory to focus. "I kind of went to see a shaman last night after the rituals."

"You? Visiting a _shaman_?"

"I was...feeling horrible as always...and I thought maybe...but anyway, it kind of backfired and the guy drugged me."

Aang frowned. "How did you get back here?"

"That's where Yue came in. She helped me escape from the shaman and got me inside the palace...but there was a struggle along the way."

"A struggle? You mean you were attacked?"

"I can't remember very well…but after my head was clear, I got pretty emotional... _we_ got pretty emotional…"

"And?"

"Well...we got engaged."

"Obviously. But why is she like this? Why is she human? And how is the moon still intact though this chaos?"

"She was human during the eclipse."

"Really?"

Sokka looked away. "But by the time we were engaged...she passed out and...Tui and La showed up."

This was a little overwhelming for the Avatar. _Tui_ and _La?_ Did this even happen?

"Are you sure you weren't hallucinating?"

His serious look convinced him it was real. "They gave Yue her life back."

Aang pondered over what Sokka said. He didn't get why or how or with what impact all of this happened. Something that had not happened these past two decades suddenly decided to happen now. He guessed it was because of this rare eclipse. He temporarily shrugged the thought away for the sake of wanting to know more. "No wonder it's taking time for her. Her energy is being converted from spirit to mortal." He paused. "Either way, this is a good thing… right? That means you can be with her. I don't understand why you're upset."

"Because they told her she wasn't worthy," he huffed.

"What?"

"They told her that she chose _attachment_ ," he spat the word out. "And that she's no longer worthy of being the Moon Spirit."

Though utterly surprised, Aang nodded patiently. Now he kind of understood what was going on. It made sense that Yue's devastation for the events added onto her condition. Afterall, she did give a lot of importance to maintaining proper respect to the spirits.

"I know we've had this talk about letting go…"

"Will everybody stop saying that?" Sokka was agitated. "I couldn't, okay? I wasn't strong enough to let her go." He sulked. "She's so vulnerable."

Aang glanced at him in empathy. "Trust me. I know what you mean."

"I'm such an idiot. Imbecile. I was thinking of what I wanted and didn't even stop to consider-"

"Sokka-"

"I thought she was going to disappear again," he said gloomily. "I thought I would never see her again so I…I didn't know she would be... _kicked out_. Who would expect that?"

"I know-"

" _Ugh_ , I'm so pathetic and immature. Now I'm _defending_ myself?"

"Calm down-"

"It hurts," Sokka admitted miserably. "It's my fault that those stupid spirits messed around. It's my fault she's like this."

"It's going to be okay," Aang consoled. "As long as you're sincere in this...as long as it wasn't a 'heat of the moment' kind of thing-"

"Was your engagement to Katara a 'heat of the moment' thing?"

"I figured you'd say that," Aang sighed. "But what I'm trying to say is...this can turn out for the better. Just think positive."

"I can't accept what happened because _she_ probably can't." His expression softened. "She's so into spirits and being pure and stuff. Those spirits made her feel really bad about herself, and I don't want her to feel any more insecure than she already is."

"Sokka, things are going to be okay. It's not going to be easy, but it's not impossible. You just need to let her know that you'll be there for her no matter what. That's enough to boost her self-esteem."

"I _will_ be there," he sighed. "At least it can't get any worse-" He paused, suddenly noting the difference in the room. He realized that the giant tapestry of Yue was missing. It suddenly struck him. "Where is it…?" he mumbled.

"Where's what?" Aang asked.

"The tapestry…" He paused, standing up and surveying the room. He raced over to his bedside drawer and fumbled for the painting of Yue that Anyu gave him before, doubt rising in his mind. It was missing, too. His heart pounded.

"What is it, Sokka? _What happened_?"

"The universe happened." He dashed out of the room, frustrated.

"Sokka, wait!"

The warrior ran as fast as his legs could carry him and headed towards the back of the citadel. He ran towards the Tribal Pagoda and whizzed by the slumbering guards. He darted through the empty courtyard and up the steps to notice that the moonstone figurine of Yue was gone- replaced with the figurine of a white koi fish with a black spot on its forehead.

"No."

He held onto one of the pillars in the courtyard to keep from staggering, catching his breath. _This isn't happening._

He wasn't done exploring just yet, though; his next destination was the central plaza. The chilly air tore at him, and the sun blazed against his face, but he trudged on. As he reached the heart of the city, he noticed that the marble statue of Yue was also gone. There was no sign of it.

"Guards!" he called.

A few warriors ran over to him. "Is there something wrong, sir?" a guard asked. It was, afterall, too early for anyone to be up, let alone the man who was going to be coronated that evening.

Aang caught up with Sokka using his airbending. "What's _wrong_ with you?" he demanded.

"Where's the marble statue of the Moon Spirit?" Sokka asked, ignoring him.

"What statue, sir?" the guard asked, confused. Aang raised his eyebrows.

"The white marble. One of Princess Yue," Sokka said, exasperated. "The one I told you to shift to the Spirit Oasis."

"Princess who? And what statue did you tell us to move?"

Aang frowned. It began dawning on him as it did on Sokka. Why everything associated with Yue was suddenly disappearing.

Sokka dared not to think further, though. Maybe this was a dream. A sick dream. "Princess Yue," he repeated. "The Moon Spirit. Daughter of Chief Arnook."

"But Tui is the Moon Spirit, sir."

"And Chief Arnook didn't have any children," another guard added.

Aang's jaw dropped. Sokka shook his head, paranoid. " _No_ , he has a daughter."

"If you're referring to his stillborn daughter..."

The councilman's heart was ripped out. _Stillborn_? Aang widened his eyes.

"His daughter was practically dead when she was born," the guard explained. "Very sick, the poor child-"

Sokka lunged forward and grabbed the guard by his parka. His eyes flared with anger- more towards himself than the guard and his insipid sympathy. "Don't you _dare_ say that again."

"Sokka, let him go!" Aang pulled him back with great difficulty and glowered at him. _What are you doing?_

The guard looked horrified, gathering himself together. Everyone stared at Sokka in concern.

"Are you... alright, sir?"

"He's just stressed," Aang covered, tearing his glare away from the devastated councilman. "Sorry about that."

"He must be stressed over the coronation."

 _Coronation?!_ the councilman hissed inwardly. _Is_ that _what's important?_ He sank to the ground. The guards attempted to help him up, but Aang motioned for them to go. He knelt next to his brother-in-law once they were alone and held him firmly.

"She doesn't exist." The words spiralled over and over in his brain like a mantra as reality slapped him hard. Rage and confliction soared within him.

Aang didn't know what to say. The situation didn't stop at Yue being given life. Her memory was completely wiped out from the tribe, and even _he_ thought that was harsh. For a long moment, Sokka sat in the snow like a lost child, taking in everything and cursing himself.

"I know this looks bad-" Aang began.

"I ruined her honor," he said brokenly.

" _No_ , that's not true-"

"She's a nobody to the world, Aang," he cried morbidly. "How am I going to face her after all this? How am I going to tell her this? She's...going to hate me."

"She won't hate you. You didn't know this was going to happen-"

"Councilman Sokka!" They were suddenly interrupted by Kano and the marshal. The two were covered in blood as they made their way over to the sullen warrior.

Sokka looked away wretchedly. "Those two always come at the wrong time."

"Get it together, Sokka. Stay calm," Aang gestured. This was all too chaotic for them to announce to the public.

"Avatar Aang," the marshal said. "We didn't realize you were here already."

"That's fine. Do you need Sokka for something? He's kind of-"

"We found the rebel leader."

Sokka glanced skeptically at the marshal, shoving his pain to the side for now. Yue did mention some things about a rebel while they were disguised last night. Besides, he was the one who told the marshal to keep watch before heading off to the woods. "Where was he?"

"In the woods near Kuhna's place. He tried to attack a couple."

Everything began falling into place now. Sokka jumped up. With what motivation from his injured heart he didn't know, but he sought refuge in letting out his anguish and anger. Maybe he could get his memory together and find a way to fix this. "Take me to him."

Aang frowned in confusion. "What-?"

"I'll tell you later," Sokka said, his voice low. "Keep me updated on Yue." He ached. "I need to figure some things out."


	37. Yours Anyway

**Chapter 37: Yours Anyway**

"Here comes the chiiiiieeeeeef," sang Iluq's squeaky voice.

Sokka stared blankly at the crazed prisoner, no longer shuddering. He had his own troubles to worry about; he wasn't going to waste time freaking out over the prisoner's taunting.

"Getting coronated today? Think you're brave enough to take the throne?"

Coronation. Sokka wanted to laugh at the word. What good was a coronation now? He wanted to dismiss the coronation altogether other than strive to postpone it. He had never been too enthusiastic about being the chief.

"Here to see my new buddy, are you?" Iluq leered. "Hey, Hanta! The chief's here!"

The councilman ignored him and made his way over to Hanta's cell, located right next to Iluq's. The rebel wasn't as insane as Iluq was, so he exhibited a straightforward, expected reaction in the form of a defeated grunt when Sokka stood before him. Of course, Sokka wasn't in the mood to rough him up and analyzed him with a strained look.

"You seem off today, Councilman," Hanta noted mockingly. "Of course, that's what hangovers do to pathetic fighters like you."

"Hangover or not, he's always off!" Iluq cackled.

Sokka wasn't amused. "Funny how I'm being called a pathetic fighter as I look at one."

"You pompous pimp," Hanta growled. "I wanted to end you and bring a new order. You wiped out my team and crippled my mission. You imprisoned all of my allies and aided Unnuk. You're a disgrace to the nonbender community. A slave to the Avatar."

These words weren't even worth a sliver of all the other things Sokka was concerned with at the moment. "Maybe I haven't done enough."

"So arrogant that you narrowly escaped your doom, huh?" Hanta retorted. "You should count yourself lucky for having such a stubborn girlfriend."

Sokka frowned. Putting two and two together, it only made sense to him that when Hanta had attacked him in the woods, Yue- his heart clenched at her name- had used her bending to save him and knock the rebel out. It sickened the councilman that he wasn't aware enough to be independent at the time. He could have protected himself and prevented Yue from coming to save him. He wouldn't have had the opportunity to turn things upside down, either.

"Stupidity, I should say," Hanta continued. "She fought me when she was at her weakest. I could have ended her there if I wanted to."

Sokka's last bit of consolation shattered. _What_? As the Moon Spirit, she had all the bending power in the world. And it was all _before_ the eclipse, too. How could she be weak?

"She was pretty tough with her bending and all at first- probably the most powerful bending I've seen yet- but she started losing it. I could've gotten her then, but she hit me against the head and gave me a concussion."

Sokka felt shame and fury churn inside of him. She was defenseless, and yet she still lugged him around and held Hanta off. All while he was off hallucinating. He hated himself more than ever.

"Sounds like an elusive little brat," Iluq smacked.

The councilman shot him a death glare but decided against hanging around the two heathens. Pain took over him and paralyzed his lust for revenge for the time being. His remedy now was to make sure Yue was okay and submit himself to waking her up. He started walking back.

"Girlfriend, you say," Iluq taunted loudly. "I never knew our favorite chief was dating someone."

 _Ignore them, Sokka_ , he told himself. _You have other issues to settle._

"Pathetic and useless," Hanta described, catching on the vibe. "Blindly in love with an equally pathetic warrior. Guess they fit really well with each other that way."

Sokka paused.

"Was she at least good-looking, Hanta?" Iluq probed, snickering.

"Didn't see her face in the dark that much." Hanta eyed Sokka viciously. "But hey, all the curves were in the right place, man."

While Iluq and Hanta doubled over with hollers, the other guards and the rest of the prisoners froze in place, gawking at the councilman. His fists were no longer clenched. He was strangely composed and unresponsive as he stepped to the side and rounded the corner.

"What was _that_?" a guard wondered. "Shouldn't something have happened by now?"

"That... was a close call," a newbie prisoner murmured through the rebels' laughs.

"You think that's all?" another prisoner said. "It's just the calm before the storm, man. Wait 'till he gets back."

Silence slammed into the prison as Sokka reappeared moments later with a spiked whip in his hands- the whip he once used against himself in his paranoia- and a focused arch in his brows. Iluq and Hanta ceased their yelling.

"Going to beat us up, Chief? For how long? The guards won't let you," Hanta calculated.

Sokka simply glanced at the guards. They decided not to question it and calmly stepped out.

"Hey!" Hanta shouted. "Get back here!"

Iluq gulped in relief as Sokka headed to Hanta's cell first and unlocked it. Hanta shifted uneasily as the last of the guards disappeared.

"I can take handle of you myself," the rebel boasted.

" _Right_." Sokka lashed the whip against Hanta. The rebel's thin clothing severed with one strike. Hanta howled in pain, cowering as Sokka's eyes screamed with bloodthirstiness. Each strike of the spikes pierced into the rebel's skin and tugged at his tissues. Sokka kept this up, all of his anger directed towards the squalling prisoner. Anger at the spirits, anger at the universe, anger at himself. Lash after lash, thrash after thrash, he poured everything out through his boiling temper and flaming perspiration. All the torment he harbored became his driving force and source of energy. It took forever for him to drop the act. The smell of blood turned increasingly pungent as Hanta moaned unceasingly in the corner.

"You won't be alive next time," he declared, stepping over the flailing prisoner and locking him in.

Iluq finally took a breath- only to hold it back in as Sokka paused in front of his cell as well and unlocked it.

"I never said I'll spare you."

And the next round- much longer- began.

* * *

 _"You are no longer worthy."_

The phrase nagged her in the back of her mind. Even in her loss of consciousness, Yue had never stopped considering it. The look in the original Moon Spirit's eyes punctured her strength and crushed it. Like darts, the words pricked her insides.

 _I am no longer worthy,_ her body hummed.

Though comatose, she had discovered everything and lived a million years through her visions. Visions of being shunned by the Water Tribes, tossed aside by Tui and La, made fun of by the luminescent glow of the moon, disowned by her grieving father, and looked down upon in disgust by all. All but one. All but that one man she pushed away. _Sokka._ The man who deserved so much more. Was it possible to love him even more in tragedy?

Sokka had always been Yue's first priority whether or not he or anyone else realized. Upon meeting him, she prioritized him by setting him high up in the throne of her heart. Upon being engaged, she prioritized him by dedicating most of her time to him- meeting up with him in secret and sharing infinite gondola rides and walks with him. She had prioritized him by gracing her lips against his- her lips touched only by his in her lifetime. She had prioritized him by shedding tears for him when he rose up to fight in the dangerous mission during the Great Siege. And most important of all, she prioritized his safety with her sacrifice, concealing it in the name of duty.

But of course, all of that was washed away. _I am no longer worthy._

So as she saw him floating around in her visions, telling her she was beautiful and worthy of every luxury in the world, holding her close as the entire world degraded her, waging his war against the entire unforgiving universe...she realized...she _believed_...she did not deserve him.

 _If I am no longer worthy of my duty, how could I be worthy of love?_

And in her realization, she looked for her faults. For starters, she was now human. She couldn't heal him anymore if he was hurt or cure any sickness that would invade his body. The scars he was to receive from now on will be permanently etched onto his skin rather than be dissolved beneath her spiritual glow. She could no longer be with him wherever he went and could probably slow him down with her physical presence. She would be in the way- an ornamentation of unnecessary distraction. She could no longer protect him; being a princess, she was never taught the art of fighting, and even if she chose to learn the skill, she could never master it quick enough. Perhaps the only chores she ever learned to do despite being a princess were cooking and cleaning- homemaker skills taught by her mother during the few years she had been in Yue's life. Skills that would serve no purpose in a palace filled with servants.

 _How unfit I would be- more capable of weeping than washing away his tears. How boring and humorless and...unworthy._

She had tried her best to push him away. Even in spirit form, she never had the chance of being with him. She had done everything she could and put forth all the effort and strength she had, knowing that sorrow would be the byproduct of him loving her. She had cast aside her gentleness and embraced bitterness as her way of getting her message across to him. And he _still_ wanted her in his life, his identity, bloodline, and affections caressing her neck in the form of his...her... _their_ betrothal necklace.

So as she drifted in nightmares, she discovered the fact that would seal her doubts: she no longer existed in the physical world as herself. In fact, she had never existed according to the change of things, and the only people who miraculously still remembered her were Sokka, Katara, and Aang. It was as if her life was completely undone. _Stillborn_ , the people of the tribe called her. _The stillborn, nameless daughter of Arnook._ Or perhaps she was not even that, anymore, for she would have been buried so long ago and mixed in with the earth if she was. She was no longer Princess or Yue or Princess Yue, stripped of her status, honor, heritage, and family. And yet, the only thing she still possessed from the existence that could have been was her name. _Yue. The moon._ The name that would never be fitting.

So what would the world say when Chief Sokka of the Northern (and eventually Southern) Water Tribe marries a now-orphaned, penniless peasant possessing hair as white as the moon she'll no longer be? What would she ever offer him but a love that would do nothing for him? Only time held the answer- an answer she resolved to never hear.

But still, somewhere inside of her ignited yet another fear- fear that he would blame himself for what happened as he always did. Would she have the strength to convince him that _she_ was her own culprit and he was her hero?

 _I am no longer worthy._

 _But I'm yours anyway._

 _Whether I admit it or not._

* * *

Darkness. Not total darkness, but a blanketing darkness lit up with a dim torch. Sokka had never expected this darkness to be his safe-haven. He had insisted on being alone and uninterrupted, placing all of his jarring thoughts before him in the midst of his solitude. The notion of him having wrecked havoc spun incessantly in his mind. He originally began his silence not out of finding a way to fix his mistake, but out of doing whatever would make Yue happy.

" _You don't understand. I have duties to my father, to my tribe."_

 _What father?_ The universe sneered. _What tribe? And it's all your fault, Sokka. You slayed her honor._

But Sokka learned to say no to that. What mistake did he even make in the first place? If loving her was it, then wasn't everything else in the world a mistake, too? Logic. His own type of logic, at least.

Deep inside of him, as guilty as he felt, he didn't feel as if he did a bad thing despite the outcome being horrible. He wasn't proud of the way he had acted at first, but as the hours crept by, he realized it was pointless for him to think that a show of affection would corrupt her spiritual connection. Attachment was a _good_ thing, and no matter how many Moon Spirits or Avatars or people told him otherwise, he would never believe them. Why, wasn't what Tui and La had for each other "attachment"?

If optimism really was a factor- which he started to believe it was in what happened- this was Yue's chance to live a normal life at least to a degree. There were no more duties, no more painful promises, no more Hahn or other jerks without a soul, and no more letting go. She would be rich, respected, loved- if not as Princess Yue, then as Lady Yue. All that was left was their marriage, and things would slowly get better. Him, her, little warriors running around, and miniature Yues- a future that would fill the void in his heart and be his foundation in a lifetime of political and social struggle. They would all be settled in either of the Water Tribes, experiencing all worldly luxuries; it would be _perfect_. Their own cloud nine that would leave no room for faults and insecurities and who deserved who.

Of course, if she was willing. He feared she would never see him the same way again. He feared her importance to the spirits would cloud her love for him and make her despise him. How would he be willing to live life then?

But Yue would never hate him. He felt so sure of it. Why, she had kissed him back upon their engagement. She found and kept his crude artwork as a symbol of her boundless affection. She spent the last two decades watching over him, and that itself was proof enough. It was now up to him to make the move and convince her that she was _the only one_ worthy enough to be next to him.

 _Things are no longer the same._

 _But I'm yours anyway._

 _Whether you accept it or not._

The door to his room suddenly cracked ajar. "It's me, Sokka."

He wiped the sweat away from his face and motioned for the Avatar to come in. Aang knelt beside him.

"What are you doing on the floor?"

"Thinking."

"You could have been thinking in a chair, too."

Sokka sighed. "How is she?"

"According to Katara, her heart rate's regular. She's still a little feverish, but the herbs are helping greatly."

"Is she still getting sick?"

"She's only holding down water so far, but used to, it wasn't even that. She's making progress. Slow but sure progress."

A pause.

"Is she awake?" Sokka asked hopefully.

"She's not fully conscious. Katara says it might take a while. But hey, she's a lot better now than when she started off."

Sokka leaned his head back against the wall, his own heart rate starting to return to normal. _She's going to make it. "_ I want to go see her-"

"Not yet. She needs to rest. Even Katara is taking a break." He hesitated for a moment. "I know this isn't the right time for me to say this, but Anyu wants to speak to you about your coronation plans."

"I thought I sent him the message that-"

"He knows, but he wants to know why. I didn't say anything about...you know, what happened."

"Good."

"But everyone else is pretty much panicking with him. Not to mention, the festival starts today."

"I can speak with them later. Tell them I'm sick or something."

"Well...they're in the courtyard, requesting immediate audience with you."

"You're the Avatar. You handle this."

"I'm not the chief," the airbender reasoned.

Sokka groaned. "Fine...but in a few minutes." The councilman wanted to ask him if anyone happened to acknowledge Yue's existence, but he didn't. Aang seemed to have read his thoughts.

"No one else has mentioned Yue," he added. "They're referring to the Moon Festival with Tui in mind than Yue. All paintings, monuments, personal records of Arnook containing her information have been completely wiped out. And the ones that aren't...well, you wouldn't want me saying it."

 _Stillborn_. The hideous word still fazed through Sokka's ears from earlier. It hurt him to hear every bit of it.

"I've thought about what you said, Aang, and...I realize there's no point in me blaming myself for this and sulking about it. I need to make this better."

Aang smiled. "That's a relief. Nice to see that you listen to at least some of my words of wisdom. But... have you thought about what you're going to do?"

"It's pretty obvious. I'm going to marry Yue." He paused. "But instead of jumping on top of things, I'm going to give her time to get used to everything. It might be a while before she adapts, but I'll be with her all the way."

"I'm sure you'll do great."

Another pause.

"But first, we need to get everything situated," Aang said.

"Yeah yeah," he rolled his eyes. "These politicians are killing me."

"You're telling _me_."


	38. All For Your Hand

**Chapter 38: All For Your Hand**

The festivities came to an abrupt halt as word spread through the tribe that the coronation will not be taking place in the evening. Panic began to rise, and the tribe was called to the citadel for an audience with Sokka. Sokka reassured the tribesmen that postponing the coronation wasn't a big deal and didn't require abandoning the festivities. He also gave an ambiguous excuse that he was going through certain circumstances and was hence stalling the process. Of course, this only caused further curiosity among the councilman's advisors. The guards who had seen Sokka enter the Spirit Oasis the previous night with "a mysterious white-haired woman" couldn't help wondering if that had anything to do with his decision, and different rumors began growing. Aang had managed to settle the situation, however, by fixing the coronation date to be on the last day of the Moon Festival than the first.

Despite accepting what happened, Sokka still probed Anyu and continuously tried to remind the prince about Yue. Of course, Anyu would just look at him in confusion and utter the same story everyone else preached. It was pitiful that Yue's only near relation had no memory of her, and it only made Sokka grieve more.

Five long days have eventually crawled by, and reports of significant progress in the tribe flourished during this time. When comparing the crime rates of the time before Sokka's arrival and the time after, there was a magnifying improvement. Rebellious activity was unheard of and practically forgotten by the commoners at this point, for they had no way of knowing about the _actual_ attack and chaos that occurred the night of the rituals. Sokka's newly proposed laws had gone into effect, coinciding with the successful construction of the School for Orphans that he rooted for weeks before. The streets were lined with lanterns and intricate masks and acrobatic dancers, and everything was in place. Every nook and every corner of the city was immersed in its celebrations for the moon- the kind of moon that Sokka never expected to bow down to and now began to shun to an extent. As his interest was engulfed in flames and his passion flared, he became amazed at how _quietly_ the world he knew was snatched from beneath his feet. It also made him question how the tribe slumbered in a state of obliviousness to the wounds inflicted upon him and Yue, and he couldn't tell if this obliviousness was an asset or a curse.

He carried on this burden until the sixth day, when Katara broke his isolation with two words. "She's awake."

The harsh droughts of pain inside of him were flooded with warmth, and he ran through the frozen tundra without giving importance to the snow boots he left behind. He ran until his bare feet vanquished hypothermia and no longer found the purpose in running. The moment he jarred through the door to Yue's room, he was transfixed in a combination of worry and warmth.

She was sitting at the edge of the bed and looking out of the window, her loose hair billowing behind her from the strong breeze. She appeared so ethereal to him. Surreal. _Powerful_ , even, as her gaze was fixed firmly on the moon. She was partly mesmerized, partly contemplative, partly self-critical as she poured all of the little strength she had left into this simple action. She was so distant from reality that she didn't hear him come in even with all of his clumsiness.

What if she wanted nothing to do with him? The thought alarmed him, but he didn't let it reflect in his calm gait and sensitive presence. He sat next to her on the bed cautiously, relaxing a little when she didn't toss him away. "You okay?"

She acknowledged him now, sighing softly and nodding, but she didn't break her attention away from the sky. She ignored her impulse to sink into his arms. "The moon looks beautiful tonight."

Her voice was shaky. She sounded so defeated. He held onto her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "It's not so great. From down here, it just looks like a big, white, glowy ball."

"You stared at this big, white, glowy ball for many years now."

"Because it really was beautiful then," he answered without hesitation. "It was more than just the moon."

This passion of his was what terrified her. This was what screamed to her that she would never be good enough. Never be close enough to match his feelings.

"Yue...I want you to know that you have every right to be mad at me, but...you have no right to be mad at yourself."

"That's a very 'logical' statement," she said with subdued sarcasm. "Why would I be mad?" _At you?_

"Then you realize that what happened is for the best," he said cautiously.

"Of course." She paused. "Worldly balance depends on someone strong enough...someone worthy enough...to take on the duty of the Moon Spirit. It's in the world's best interest if-"

" _That's_ how you took it?" he asked, frustrated that she took the spirits' words to heart. He had expected this from her, but expecting it and experiencing it were _very_ different.

"That's how it is. The unworthy are sent back."

" _No_."

She could sense him holding his breath, trying his hardest to not crumble from her bitterness. How she adored this man- the man she couldn't look at. Her bitterness was tested, however, when she spotted his bare feet. "You didn't wear your boots?"

"It wasn't that cold," he lied.

"You really are starting to lose it." She then noticed his hands. They were badly bruised and calloused from blisters. Her soft fingers and conflicted heart couldn't obey her tenacious resolve and caressed his rough palms in concern. "What did you do to yourself?"

It was a kind of motherliness that differed from Katara's. He was amused. "It's not important."

She paused, lightly tracing the markings that resembled a whip handle. "Did you beat someone up again?"

"Why would I do that?" he bluffed, shaking away the infuriating memory from the prison.

"Well, you did almost kill Iluq when he threatened Katara and everyone else."

 _Oh, right._ He felt stupid for smiling but did it anyway. "I guess you really _have_ been stalking me."

"That's not the point." She hovered her fingers over his blisters, hit with pain. She could no longer heal these hands. Her eyes turned moist for a split moment in time. "Silly Councilman. You have to control your temper."

He scooted closer to her. "You can teach me how. You know, after we're married."

A deadly silence crept over the room.

"Marriage?" The word felt sweet to the tongue but teased her lack of capability. "Is that even going to be possible?"

"We're engaged for a reason."

She raised her eyebrows. She had expected him to tell her about the situation. "People will freak out if they see me. You can't hide me from the world forever."

He clasped her hand tightly, facing the burden of narrating the reality to her. "No, they won't."

She observed his struggle for finding further words to say. "The tribe won't be pleased if Chief Sokka gets married to a peasant with no history of existence."

His stomach dropped. Color drained from his face. She knew? And _what_ did she say? _Peasant_? He shuddered, jolting up. " _Yue_ -"

"I'm no longer a princess. I'm not even a commoner. What else am I?"

"You think that even _matters_?!" he yelled.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" she asked dryly. "You said pretty much the same thing to me once. And this was the exact reaction I had- just not loud enough."

" _You don't understand."_

" _No, no, see, that's the thing. I think I do understand now. You're a princess and I...I'm just a Southern peasant."_

It killed him. He realized how hurt she must have felt when he told her that all those years ago. He felt the same kind of heartbreak, if not more harshly than how she felt it. He stood there, speechless and dumbfounded.

"And it's not just that." She looked away, her vocal stability priceless. "Last time I checked, stillborns don't make very good brides."

Desolation surged through his body. " _What_?!"

His reaction left her fazed. She stood up weakly and turned away, but he caught her arm and whisked her back to face him.

" _What_?" he repeated.

"That's who I am now," she reasoned, her voice trembling. "I'm not Arnook's daughter. I'm not Anyu's cousin. I'm not even _alive_." She pierced him in the eyes. "And you're saying you want to _marry_ me?"

"This is one sick excuse-"

"This isn't an excuse. It's more like a warning." She crossed her arms. "Things are not the same, and they'll never _be_ the same. You're not a simple man with simple needs anymore, Sokka. You're the _chief_. People are going to start demanding things from you and you should give it to them."

"And what does that have to do with anything?" he hissed.

 _I'm going to slow you down. I won't be your match._ "It means you'll be respected, and for you to be respected, you can't have scandals and rumors circulating. Suppose you do marry me. It will be sudden for everyone because no one knows who I am. What are you going to tell them if they ask you why you're suddenly interested? What will you say if they ask you who I am and where I came from?"

He stepped back, confused and angry.

"So for your benefit, for _my_ benefit…" she closed her eyes. "Walk out of my life. Get coronated. Rule the Water Tribes and make history."

For a long, tense moment, there was silence. Sokka realized that trying to convince her with words was only going to make it worse. He had to take action. He had to be assertive. If she was the type to give up her feelings for his fame, then he was the type to give up his fame for her feelings.

"I heard your pointless, illogical decision, so now, hear mine." He held her firmly. "I don't care what anyone says about me. They can kick me out, for all I care, but I will _not_ walk out on you, and I won't let _you_ walk out on me."

"Sokka-"

"You're a dutiful person, aren't you? Well as my fiancee, it is your _duty_ to marry me. It's your _duty_ to be happy with me."

"I-"

"I'll give you everything you need," he said pleadingly. "I'll take good care of you. I'll restore your honor, and if I can't, I'll let mine go, you understand?"

She froze, hurt and worried and simply paralyzed by his sincerity.

"I am going to be coronated as a married man. No questions asked, no comments taken. You saying things like _unworthy_ and _stillborn_ is not going to change that." He hastily headed for the door, hiding his tears before she could see them.

"If you don't want to be coronated, then leave!" she cried. "Leave this place and go back to Republic City!" Tears pooled in her eyes and flooded her cheeks. "I never asked you to be the chief! I never asked you to protect my people! I never asked you to give up your honor!" _I never asked you to give up your worth._

He stopped in his tracks, not looking back. "Oh I'll leave. _Permanently_."

Her heart stopped. She dropped to the bed, her legs shaking with anxiety. "You don't understand! You'll _never_ understand!"

He took a deep, ragged breath. _I understand you need me. I understand you love me._ "Aang fixed the coronation date to be on the last day of the Moon Festival. The end of next week. The ceremony will take place eight hours past midday, and our wedding will be the hour before that. If this doesn't happen..."

He didn't finish. He left her hanging in fear and heartache as he hurried out of her room. He ran into a stunned Katara.

"Sokka-" the waterbender began worriedly.

"Give her something to eat," he ordered. "She must be hungry."

Yue couldn't bear this pain. It was so unfair how he kept conquering her heart over and over again. She buried her face into her pillow, muffling her cries and slowly sobbing away her soul. _I don't deserve you, you fool._

"And tell her to not cry, okay?" he said, his chest twisting. "I can't function."

As quickly as he could, he stepped out, his tears mixing in with the falling snow.

* * *

The Spirit World inhabitants were elated by Tui's return and La's perkier attitude. They sulked in memory of Yue, but they were comforted by the fact that she was now back with her lover. They were also frustrated with how she still kept pushing Sokka away, but it was a matter of feeling good about oneself- a vital characteristic for humans. La, especially, had a hard time grasping this as he believed that telling Yue she wasn't good enough would help her focus on her life as a human. He had hoped she would eventually find her peace. He knew now that it was going to be a longer process than he thought it would be.

"These humans are so _pathetic_ ," La groaned. "We hand them what they want on a silver platter, and they complain? How do you even deal with them, my love?"

Tui watched over the physical world in anxiety. "Yue really did take this too seriously."

"There's no reason for her to unnecessarily torture herself. The guy's still crazy, if not crazier about her."

"She probably wouldn't have taken it this far if things didn't change." She sighed. "I knew I shouldn't have been so harsh. If I was in her place, I would have been the same way."

"Because you women are so foolish sometimes, letting go of what's good for you and breaking your men's hearts." La sighed. "Look, we can't help it. The eclipse did what it could. She had to let go of something to get the other."

" _Now_ you speak of sacrifice," Tui said irritably. "What is wrong with you men?"

"Love, please, not now. We've been apart too long-"

"I can't do this," she said, standing up. "We should tell them the truth."

"If we tell them the truth, she's going to come running back to the Spirit World," La reasoned. "And didn't I tell you about-"

"I can convince her not to."

"Either way, she will be disturbed." He frowned. "You think I don't care? You think I'm that merciless?"

"But-"

"They're getting married anyway thanks to my boy," La said. "All we can do now is watch."

"Right. All we can do is watch. Watch my Yue suffer." Tui looked away, breaking from his grasp.

The Ocean Spirit knew it wasn't easy for Tui to call Yue unworthy, especially when Yue was the total opposite of 'unworthy'. It wasn't easy for him, either, and he was merely _watching_ her say it. He admitted it bothered him, too, and made him feel guilty, but as the Father Spirit, he knew what was best. Sometimes, the hard way is the best way.

"Love, if it makes you feel any better… why don't we marry them ourselves?"

Tui looked at him. "What?"

"Let's marry them. In disguise, of course. And besides, the first ever marriage to be conducted by us...it _has_ to be successful. It can most likely clear their differences and unite them quicker than how fate rules it."

She seemed to relax a little at his words. "You can't be serious. Weren't you the one griping about humans a few moments ago?"

"I don't care for them as much as you do, but I care for you and your happiness."

She hid her emerging grin. " _Right_."

La enveloped her back into his grasp. "Really."

She smiled in his arms. "I depend on you."

"I depend on you, too."


	39. Everything I Do

**Chapter 39: Everything I Do**

Upon freshening up and donning a tunic offered by Katara, Yue took her place next to the window and looked out into the hushed night. The glow of the moon danced on her face tauntingly and screamed to her of her failure, but she shook the feeling away. From now on, her life would be drastically different, and her identity...did she even have one at this point? Either way, there was no use in cowering. She was to be married soon. She was to be given a new identity.

As conflicted as she was, a part of her felt... _happy_. Deep inside of her was a slumbering version of her sixteen year-old self, weeping tears of joy and ecstasy that she would marry the man she loved. Sokka, the man who was meant to be a beautiful dream in a reality of tragedy. An ounce of excitement in a life that was never hers. Then again, there was her present self, weeping in anguish and clinging to the idea that she possessed nothing that could be favorable for him. She pondered the life that flared before her now- a world where she didn't exist but she merely... _was_. Was at least _this_ life hers? No. Definitely not. And even in this life she was given, she was holding back.

 _But he doesn't understand that._

 _He doesn't understand_ why _._

She recognized the rim of the balcony that ran before her, longing to reach out and touch it as she had always done in her moments of solitude as a princess. Even that remained a petty wish, tossed aside by the gusts of strong winds that seemed to slap her attention away. A brutal reminder that she would never be the person she was ever again.

"You should eat something."

Yue stirred from her thoughts as she noticed a concerned Katara standing by the door with a tray.

"Thank you, Katara, but I'm not very hungry."

The waterbender frowned in concern. "You realize you haven't had anything to eat these past few days, right? And you've gotten pretty sick, too."

"Don't worry. Nothing's going to happen to me," Yue answered wearily, her eyes tracing the window absentmindedly.

Katara sighed, setting the tray of food down. She led Yue to the bed and sat next to her, holding her hand comfortingly. "Yue...I want to apologize on behalf of Sokka."

Yue looked up, a part of her fluttering from affection and worry at the mention of his name. "He did nothing wrong," she said sincerely. _It's my fault. For not being detached._

"Maybe not, but I know he can be a pain sometimes," Katara added.

Yue couldn't help the sliver of a smile that prodded her lips. She had always cherished the siblings' rivalry as it was so typical and caring at the same time.

"He's always so demanding and feels like he has to win every argument," she continued, the annoyance in her voice not showing in her expression. "He doesn't even try to be sensitive towards others."

"I don't mind that," Yue agonized. "What worries me is that...he doesn't understand."

"If he feels strongly about something, he doesn't care to listen or understand." She paused for a moment, sighing. "He's not the average comforting, caring man, and he's still immature at times."

"I suppose so," came the solemn reply.

"But everything he's not...he is when he's around you."

The unsettling reality hit Yue. "What?"

"I'm not sure if you've noticed...or maybe you have... but Sokka has never been harsh around you. Sure he makes a fuss about things sometimes, but...he has never been angry with you, specifically."

Yue hugged her knees to her chest, her mind clouded with thought.

"Honestly, I've never known my brother to feel this strongly for anyone. You changed him in a way no one else really did."

"That's quite an exaggeration," she replied said, her voice shaking.

"Not really," Katara said in all seriousness. "Losing you was something he didn't handle too well. As a spirit, you knew how many nights he spent grieving beneath the moon, and as his sister, I know the change he went through. He became a lot more overprotective of people he cares for... Not that you don't know."

" _Because I love_ you _, woman!"_ his voice continued to ring in Yue's mind. Her heart ached. She looked away quickly, brushing back a tear.

"The night of the eclipse, you were so frail and sick that he was devastated. He was so afraid of losing you." Katara paused for a moment, thinking deeply before adding, "And as his sister, I can only say that...he can't afford to lose you again." She held Yue's hand pleadingly. "He just can't."

Yue felt more conflicted. The universe was giving her every clue as to how much he cares. She almost felt ashamed for even trying to let him go. _But I would only make it worse._ The thought nagged her.

"I know you love him, Yue. So much that you won't let him face that pain again," Katara said. "I only hope that... you'll stand by his side at his coronation ceremony as his wife."

"I can't benefit him, Katara," Yue admitted. "I'm only going to be the cause of rumors."

"But what makes you think that way? You're worthy in every way."

"I'm not the same."

"It does not matter. You are still purely you."

 _Purely me?_ Yue wanted to laugh from the irony. _How can I be pure? I was kicked out of my duty._

"I understand how you feel," Katara said empathetically. "I felt the same way when I was engaged to Aang. I felt like I wasn't good enough, but I realized...it's all about making him feel happy. I wasn't going to let rumors take over our feelings for each other."

This wasn't just about rumors and reputation and drama. It was about protection- the fear that Yue wouldn't be able to protect Sokka. Katara didn't understand that. She was a powerful bender and healer who practically brought the Avatar back from near-death. If Aang was hurt, could heal him easily. Yue's nonbending, no-longer-spirit-worthy "potential" would never be enough to provide the same care for the Sokka in case anything was to...

 _Spirits forbid_ , Yue shivered inwardly.

"This insecurity is only temporary. You know you're too good for those rumors," Katara coaxed. "All you need to do is just accept him. Marry him, be happy with him, have a family with him. And I _promise_ that everything will be okay."

Yue nodded just for the sake of ending the conversation. She didn't have the strength to wage this war inside of her. She wanted so badly to believe in Katara's words despite knowing that doing so will cause more pain.

Katara squeezed her hand in reassurance, smiling widely. "Don't worry."

Tenzin's wails suddenly interrupted them along with Kya's sleepy whines. Katara stood up hastily.

"If you need to feed Tenzin, I can step out," Yue offered, hoping for a distraction. She took a ragged breath and stood up. "I was thinking of going for a walk through the palace anyway."

"It's Kya. She doesn't sleep unless if I'm next to her. And I already fed Tenzin; he's probably just cranky." She thought for a moment. "Do you think you can take Tenzin with you? Just for a little while?"

"Of course."

"Not just yet, though." She gestured to the tray. "Eat first. If not for yourself, for Sokka."

Yue sighed. _For Sokka._

* * *

"Is Zuko going to be able to make it?"

"Of course. It's your wedding. Now go to sleep and stop worrying."

"There aren't any huge issues he's having to deal with?"

"Nothing too serious." Aang looked up from his writing. "He should be heading to Republic City right around this time to attend a conference on diplomatic relations with the Fire Nation. At the most, it'll take him three to four days to get here from there. Luckily, Mai and Azumi are with him, too. They'll be more than happy to come."

"And what about the other people on the list?" Sokka pressed.

" _Sleep_ , Sokka," Aang said. "You've barely had any sleep these past few weeks."

"Answer my question first."

He shook his head in disapproval but continued. "Word was sent to one of Toph's advisors. He wrote back saying she was coming. Unfortunately, Kanto won't be able to make it. Teo and his family are attending. Haru and his wife are coming. Same goes for Pipsqueak and The Duke. Everyone else...I'm not entirely sure. None of them have really been to icy climates before." He paused. "And they all sound...pretty shocked."

Sokka frowned. "I know it's sudden, but what's so extremely shocking for everybody? They don't know about Yue, right?"

"Yeah...but I don't know. Since things are different now, who knows what the world believes? And considering that... I know it sounds bad, but you were technically never in a relationship with Yue in their perspective."

Sokka wasn't sure how he was able to digest this. His eyes wearily fell to a close. He pushed his scrolls aside and leaned back in his chair. The many times he had visited Yue over the course of these past few days, he had made sure she was still tangible. He had been so afraid that by some freaky, spiritual magic, she would disappear again, but she didn't much to his relief. And as astonishing and debilitating as everything seemed to be, even the fact that his relationship with her wasn't recognized by others, he wasn't really complaining...except for the fact that Yue's confidence was wiped out.

" _The tribe won't be pleased if Chief Sokka gets married to a peasant with no history of existence...Last time I checked, stillborns don't make very good brides."_

He grunted in anger and hurt, reminded of the repugnant argument. She had no right to think that way.

Aang noticed the warrior was deep in thought. "Are you sure about this?"

Sokka took a deep, patient breath and opened his eyes from his half-slumbering state. "Of course I am. Why?"

"Well...you were the one who said you'll take things slow. I kind of expected you to sort things out with Yue before jumping right into-"

"I did," he answered stubbornly. "And I _am_ taking things slow. After we're married."

"You kind of pressured her, though…"

"What else could I have done?" the councilman said. "How can she be so harsh on herself?"

Aang sighed. "I know it hurts, but you shouldn't be impatient. She's probably just out of it considering everything that happened. I mean, even I'm still shocked."

"Who _isn't_ shocked? I know it's really bad that no one remembers her and the spirits were pretty much douches, but isn't there a bright side to all of this?" He sighed, miserably reminded of the moment she sacrificed herself. " _She's back._ How come no one's paying attention to that?"

"Think about it from a different angle. What if the world automatically forgot _you_? What if people didn't know you or recognized you? What if _we_ didn't recognize you?"

He didn't even want to imagine what that would have been like. "Things would have been...complicated."

"Exactly. That's why it's so hard for her to cope with this. She was a regular human being up to a certain point, Sokka. She became the Moon Spirit and felt like she did justice to the life Tui gave her. Imagine all of that going down the drain. You think she's overly excited that she's suddenly given life? Even after all she worked for is now gone?"

"Maybe not excited, but she shouldn't be insecure," he argued.

"It's just a phase. Even Katara was insecure at one point, remember?"

Sokka thought back to when his sister was all depressed after she was engaged to Aang. Thanks to the idiotic rumors and bitter comments running around about how Aang deserved better, the waterbender had been hesitant.

"I thought Katara's argument was ridiculous, too, but I was patient. I focused more on convincing her of her potential and how much I cared for her. Look at us now."

Aang was right, Sokka knew, but he could never be as patient. He just took things with a different approach. "Then that's what I'll do with Yue. Just...after we're married."

"Back to square one," the airbender sighed. "Look, if you think marriage is really the best option, then go for it. I just don't want you to get frustrated with her so easily…not that you will or anything. If it helps, remember that even in all of this devastation, she's still trying to look out for you. Her method may not be something we agree with, but she cares."

"You think I'm being selfish by taking this step?" Sokka asked quietly.

"No, no, I didn't mean it that way-"

"I _know_. I know she's trying to look out for me, but I'm scared, Aang. I'm so scared something is going to happen to her." He stood up. "I'm marrying her for her sake, too, not just mine."

Aang nodded. "I understand."

"Once we're married, she won't really have a reason to push me away. She's all into morals, right? She'll _have_ to stick with me. Sooner or later, she'll see that her worries were all pointless. We'll be happy."

The airbender had to admit he was moved. "Honestly, I thought you were trying to be strong and overlooking Yue's opinion, but I was wrong."

"Yeah right."

He smiled. "You better take good care of my sister, you hear me?"

"Your sister?"

"Well, if Yue's your wife, she's like my sister, right?"

"I guess."

"Which means no oogies."

The warrior raised his eyebrows. "Hey, that's my line."

Aang laughed. "You didn't think I was going to miss this chance for payback, did you?"

Sokka grinned. "You're way ahead of the game, Airhead."

* * *

Yue carefully cradled Tenzin in her arms, gliding through the much warmer corridors of the palace. She was thankful for the guards' lack of concentration in the forgotten area and for the infant's company; she didn't want to be alone when witnessing how exactly her existence had collapsed as she explored what used to be her home. As she slipped through the familiar surroundings, Tenzin tugged at her long white braid, bringing it to his mouth.

"No, silly," Yue said sweetly, meandering her braid gently away from his hands. Her index finger traced his cheek. "You can't eat that."

He peered at her curiously, his hands reaching for her finger instead. He had gotten used to her very quickly and didn't fuss as he did with strangers. A look of wonder dawned over him, his big grey orbs sparkling.

She was surprised in how serene the infant made her feel. Growing up, she was taught that infants and young children often represented the spirits with their innocence. She liked to think that his giggles and playful murmurs were the spirits' ways of telling her she wasn't as lowly and spiritually impure as she thought herself to be.

 _But it's foolish to think that,_ she thought disappointedly.

As Tenzin tried to suck on her finger, a small smile found its way up to her lips. She slipped her finger away and traced his forehead affectionately with her thumb. "Aren't you sleepy?" she cooed.

He laughed, his tiny fingers reaching for her betrothal necklace this time. He seemed to have recognized it from somewhere else- possibly from his uncle's neck- but he appeared a little confused by the wooden fish carving.

" _The ceremony will take place eight hours past midday, and our wedding will be the hour before that. If this doesn't happen..."_

Her smile waned slightly from the memory of the terrifying words.

As they crossed over to an overlapping corridor, she realized she was getting closer to her destination. A wave of nostalgia passed over her once the familiar walls came into view.

"You want to see what my room looks like?" she asked the baby softly.

He cocked his head to the side in a curious manner. She chuckled, slowly wandering over to the door in the corner of what was once the Royal Hall. She was taken aback by how rusted out it was. Then again, this wasn't her room anymore. It never was, according to the world. So she stood before it, hesitating to step in. A little nervous, too.

"What are you doing here?"

She gasped, startled, only to find that it was Sokka. He appeared concerned. Even though he still held his firm conviction, he appeared unperturbed by earlier. Either that or he wasn't showing his fazed attitude.

"Sorry, did I scare you?"

 _You did earlier,_ she wanted to say, but she simply shook her head.

"I noticed you were still awake…" He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "I promise I wasn't stalking or anything. I just couldn't sleep."

"Oh."

Tenzin giggled excitedly at the sight of his uncle. Sokka grinned and tickled the infant. "And what are _you_ doing here, little guy?"

Yue smiled at their interaction. A moment of warmth in her darkened world.

"You shouldn't be out here," he said, still poking the infant playfully but utterly devoting his attention to her.

"It's only the Storage Hall. We won't be noticed."

"You never know."

"I wouldn't bring Tenzin here if it was dangerous," she said intently. "And if there _was_ any danger, it would have to pass me before it could get to him."

" _I won't let you lay a_ hand _on the Avatar's children."_

He was reminded of the nightmare he had where Yue was trying to protect the kids and almost got hurt in the process. He shuddered uneasily. "I know. So while you protect Tenzin, I'll protect you."

Her eyes sparkled.

He cleared his throat. "Anyway…why are you here?"

"Katara was trying to get Kya to sleep. She asked me to watch over Tenzin for a while."

"I meant... why are you here in the Storage Hall?"

"I was...going to see my old room," she replied with uncertainty, avoiding all possibilities of eye contact.

A pang of guilt washed over him as he observed the shabby condition of the forgotten door. He could hear the hurt in her voice. "T-this was…?"

"It used to be the Royal Hall once," she explained, still quite lost in her memories. "This was where I grew up."

"You could've told me if you wanted to come here." His voice was soft and knowing. "I would've came with you."

"It's not that interesting for a room," she reasoned, gently fingering Tenzin's soft hair.

"I'm not concerned with exploring," he said delicately. "I just don't want you to be alone."

He knew her so well. She watched him as he reached for the handle and pushed the door open. He paused, waiting for her to go inside. She held her breath and clutched Tenzin protectively as she stepped in, scanning the place where she was once held the same way.

The interior of the room wasn't better off compared to the exterior. It was vast and not refurbished from the many years of wear and tear, but it moved Yue just as it would have if it held traces of royalty. The icy walls were cracked, but torn up tapestries still hung from them as useless attempts at covering up the cracks. Random objects were thrust towards a corner, and long-forgotten fur pelts were thrown messily onto a dismantled bed cot. She blanched at the view.

"You okay?" came his distant voice.

A faded mural stood forgotten on the opposite wall, catching Yue's attention, but even that was covered up with messy splotches of war paint. She wandered over to the mural, keeping her distance as a sign of respect.

 _Chief Arnook and Lady Ahnah,_ the faded caption read.

She heard his footsteps stepping closer and stopping behind her. He seemed to be analyzing the mural with her. He wrapped his hand over her shoulder. For a long moment, they just stood there, contemplating the life they would now have as they outlined the features of the fading mural. Both were troubled by different thoughts brewed by the same situation.

Tenzin whimpered in Yue's arms, pulling her out of her trance. She slipped from Sokka's grasp and turned away from the mural, gently rocking the infant. She took her seat on a nearby bench and wrapped Tenzin's blanket around him.

"You look a lot like your mom," he pointed out, sitting next to her.

"Everyone used to say that," she remarked quietly, fondly stroking Tenzin's hair.

"But you get your sense of duty from your dad," he said, sounding troubled. _Extreme sense of duty._

"It would seem so." She wanted to ease the dejection that was starting to take over him. "You know, you get a lot of your traits from your father, too. His strength, intelligence, looks and humor."

He shrugged.

"But you have your mother's eyes."

He glanced at her curiously.

"I met your mother in the Spirit World once."

His eyes widened. He grew excited. " _R-really_? When did _this_ happen?"

"A long time ago. Shortly after I became the Moon Spirit," Yue said. She brightened up at the memory of running into Kya. It hadn't been an awkward meeting as she had guessed, and Kya really took a liking to Yue. Funny that Yue couldn't remember exactly how they met or where, but she couldn't never forget Kya's smile and her loving words.

"She was a very brave woman. Beautiful, kind, and considerate. She talked a lot about you and Katara."

"Yeah?" he said, smiling wearily.

"Apparently, you had a habit of sucking your thumb when you were little."

"That's not uncommon," he squeaked defensively.

"True." She gestured to Tenzin. The airbender was already mimicking the action. "Runs in the family," she said.

"Well…I mean-"

"And that one time when you were chasing a rabbit seal," she added. "Your pants fell down."

"Hey! I was _four_." His face was flushed with embarrassment. _Thanks a lot, Mom._

She laughed. For the first time in ages, she realized, as he got all flustered and self-conscious. For once, she forgot the fact that she was a stranger to her own people and a princess who no longer existed. For once, she wasn't afraid to express herself. Well, at least, until she caught him staring at her with a wide grin on his face. She peered into his eyes- his highly attractive, boundless eyes- and imagined what it would be like to drown into them and never resurface. Oceans of charm and charisma.

"I'm sure you had some embarrassing stories, too," he said, eventually shaking away his chagrin. He was glad to see the former Yue again in her laughter, but most importantly, he was just glad she was _here_ , next to him. It all seemed too good to be real.

"Possibly, but I was never aware of such things. My parents never usually talked about my childhood." Her expression turned serious again. "They were too afraid of losing me to notice things like that."

The air was tense. Except for the sound of their mingling breaths, there was complete silence. Eventually, Tenzin's even breathing joined in, signifying that he was finally slumbering.

"He's asleep," Sokka noticed. He held his arms out. "Here, let me."

Yue attempted to hand Tenzin over, but he whimpered again and clutched tightly to her parka.

"It's okay," she said. "He might wake up again."

"Traitor. I thought you were on my side," the councilman teased as the airbender settled comfortably in Yue's arms. "Playing favorites with Aunt Yue, aren't you?"

 _Aunt Yue_. She pondered over the phrase with a kind of excitement jumping in her heart but looked away, the burdening reality hitting her. Was it possible to smile involuntarily and sob inwardly at the same time? What was this feeling? She glanced at him, noting how happy and drastically different he was from the Sokka she had seen the past few, desolate years.

 _He's handsome when he smiles_ , she thinks.

She felt the impulse to bring her lips to his forehead and pour out all of the feelings she held within her, but she tried her best to suppress it. To her surprise, he suddenly leaned forward and pecked her cheek with his sweet, tantalizing lips. A goofy grin took over his lips.

She grew nervous, tracing her hand over her cheek. Was this scenario getting a bit too touchy-feely?

" _But everything he's not...he is when he's around you."_

She couldn't take this. She stood up carefully, wearing the mask of reluctance again. "Um...we should take Tenzin back to Katara. She might be getting worried."

He seemed disappointed, his lips still tingling from the contact. "Oh...yeah, okay…"

They stepped out of the room, glancing back for several seconds before severing their ties with the place. They were silent as they walked back down the hall and avoided the approaching guards. The moonlight teased them as they walked, stirring more awkwardness. Before long, they were back on the bridge that led to Katara's chambers.

"Yue, wait."

She paused.

"I'm going to announce our marriage tomorrow."

The tension was back. "As you wish," she said submissively.

"And I want you there." His firm conviction reappeared in his earnest expression. He nervously feared her response.

"It's not too late for you to back out of this," she said, not looking at him.

 _Right_. He expected this. He opened the door and escorted her inside. "I meant what I said earlier," he said, his voice growing rough. "My actions depend on yours, so don't do anything irrational." _Don't make me feel that pain._

The fear returned to her along with her heartbreak. "I should be telling you that," she said timidly. "Besides, whatever I do, I do for you."

"I know," he said steadily. "But what _you_ don't know is that whatever I do, I do it for you, too."

She watched with a heavy heart as he started walking back, reminded of Katara's words.

" _...he can't afford to lose you again. He just can't."_

She let her tears slip. _Dearest Sokka, what am I going to do with you?_


	40. Have Me, Have Me Not

**Chapter 40: Have Me, Have Me Not**

"I want to thank you all for giving me the opportunity to speak."

The pandemonium died down in the Great Hall while the tribe gave its undivided attention to Sokka. The tribesmen had to admit that they had never seen him be this energetic before, and the guards (who had once again spotted the "mysterious, white-haired maiden" with the councilman the previous night) were anxious for the announcement. Nevertheless, curiosity became the prime guest of the occasion.

"I am well aware of the festivities and the time that is being taken from your schedules," he boomed. "But I hope that the news I bring will be a celebration on its own."

 _News_. What kind of news, the tribe questioned in unspoken synchronization. Perhaps another new law was to be passed? The guards shot knowing looks at each other, keeping their concentration on the councilman. Sokka, however focused as he was on what he was saying, kept his attention on the curtained doorway to the far corner of the raised platform. The light of the sun meandered skillfully through one of the many openings in the Great Hall, hitting intricately upon Yue's hidden face and dancing on her shadow. Her gaze was cast down, and her eyebrows were furrowed in deep thought.

"I've been putting off the coronation ceremony. And today, I want to share the reason with all of you."

It was like someone reached inside of Yue and froze her mind, blocking every ounce of relief and fencing in the restlessness. _Is he really going to say it?_ she asked herself mutely.

 _Of course he is_ , came the reply of her conscience.

This was all a mistake, she felt, but she couldn't convince him otherwise. Trying would only cause her to get flustered by his illogically plausible responses and searching blue orbs.

She could practically hear the unsettling shift in the audience. She was tempted to peek through the transparent curtain and look out at...who were they? Her people? Were they still her people? The realization seeped into her that this was the first time she was facing the citizens after what happened. An uneasy feeling settled in her stomach. Did she have the strength? Used to, she had always held the satisfaction that what she did was not taken in vain by her people. Now that her identity and her duty were wiped out, her impression was forever lost. Deep inside of her was another fear; if Sokka, Aang, and Katara managed to remember her, was anyone else capable of the same? Would she be recognized? Would she be cast away?

"Up until now, I've had numerous identities- as a brother, brother-in-law, uncle, friend, advisor, chairman, and councilman. And in the near future, I'm going to be the chief- even if only temporary."

A pause. The stillness was toying with her. It was no longer Sokka who was pulling her heartstrings- her people had joined in.

The guards grew quite enlivened with inquiry. Certainly, Sokka was going to go in the direction they expected him to.

"But I want to accept that position with a new title- as a husband."

The deed was done. Wild roars of enthusiasm had already erupted in the volcanic audience. Shock was a common factor in each individual citizen's face, but it was a positive kind of shock. Afterall, the Northern Water Tribe would finally have a chieftess to accompany the chief after a long time. A female embodiment of Northern power.

Yue clutched the curtain tightly as if her life was depending on it. She started to panic. This couldn't be happening.

"I plan to marry on the night of my coronation," he announced, pride and genuine happiness radiating through him. "And with my wife, I plan to take the responsibility of leading this nation."

The Great Hall shook as the sea of audience went crazy. The cheers skyrocketed. The waves of frenzy crashed against the shores of the barriers in Yue's heart. _At least he didn't announce my name_ , she consoled herself, dangling on the edge of derangement and denial. _I could still stop him. I could still-_

"It pleases me to introduce to you my betrothed." His voice was sprinkled with endearment. "Lady Yue."

Applause erupted; everyone eagerly waited for a female figure to take her place next to Sokka. The councilman turned to the curtained doorway, and instead of waiting- _he had waited long enough_ \- he hastily and excitedly jogged up to her. He reminded her so much of a happy child with his enthusiasm. Then again, he hoped she wouldn't back away as he approached her and held his hand out patiently.

"Let's go."

She stiffened, glancing blankly at his outstretched hand. The crowds were growing increasingly restless from interest, but an equally powerful display of chaos and inquisitiveness was burning in his hopeful eyes. Intimidation at its strongest and tenaciousness at its weakest.

"Don't try to change my mind," he began, getting agitated. "I told you I wasn't going to walk out on you-"

"It's not that," she assured. Flaring more than her need to drill into his mind of his "mistake" was the raging drumbeat of fear that pulsated throughout her body. Her anxiety in facing the tribe was fatally acting upon her soul. "It's just that...it has been so long since I've seen my people...well...your people, now, I guess-"

" _Our_ people," he exhaled.

She blinked. "Y-yeah."

"Are you scared?" he asked squarely, his voice barely audible from the overwhelming cheers.

She wasn't sure how to respond. Her disoriented glances wandered everywhere except in his direction but relaxed once his fingers intertwined with hers understandingly. Those deep blue eyes of his...they would be the death of her resolve to let him go, she knew. He made things difficult so easily.

"If you're scared...don't be."

Was it possible to feel one's pulse beat so vividly against another's with the simple act of holding hands? Surprisingly steady and far stronger than her in every way? If anything, he only told her with this gesture that he was just as nervous- only in a positive, exhilarating way as opposed to her fear of something highly unlikely. But he was still willing, and he was still here. The grin on his face wasn't smug or immersed in cockiness, but it was rather a silent consolation- an unspoken promise. _It's okay. I'll be next to you._

And most importantly, he was _happy_. She could live with just that. She sighed acquiescently, her arm linking with his much to his liking. She let him lead her out into the open. The cheers got louder and dominated her senses, and she held him tighter. Everyone absorbed her image. Some people straight up stared at her while others stood frozen. These were the faces she had referred to as her brothers and sisters, mothers and fathers. These were the people for whom she had made her sacrifice. And now, she was a stranger.

Through the daze, she felt like she saw Aang and Katara smiling excitedly somewhere nearby along with the slightly confused but excited Bumi and Kya. She could see Prince Anyu smiling at her, but it was out of faint welcome than familial recognition. Even that wasn't the right way to describe it; he seemed slightly disappointed despite his friendliness. Disappointed at _her_. She was painfully reminded of the fact that he no longer saw her as a sister figure anymore. She could see Kano and the other generals and war ministers gawking at her shockingly and skeptically. They were definitely not pleased and were perturbed by this announcement, she knew, but who was she to point this out to the stubborn councilman? Voices from the audience, however, briefly jerked her out of her thoughts.

"Whoever she is, she's really pretty."

" _Beautiful_."

"They're both good looking."

"They're so cute together!"

"Perfect!"

"Why is her hair white?"

"That doesn't matter. Look how graceful she is!"

"No wonder the councilman fell for her."

An ounce of positivity in her crumbling life in contrast to the officials' displeasure, she presumed. The entire world saw her in a new light. The universe clamped her to her spot and had her firmly rooted. It was okay, though, because Sokka was there. And he was willing to let her grip his arm as tightly as she wished, rejoicing from her touch all the more. Yue was reminded of the first time she made her public appearance to the tribe when she was much younger. She had clutched her father's hand just as tightly then and let her childish fears go.

Losing Sokka was no childish fear. Being unworthy was no childish fear. But as his smile widened with emotion, she wondered if she could be selfish for once and let these fears go.

"Satisfied, Chieftess Yue?" His tone was playful and teasing but in a way that promised her several things, like her new identity as his wife.

 _Your advisors aren't_ , she wanted to say in response. This could be a problem for him, she feared, but still she held back. His smile waned as he noticed her distraught attention on the scoffing generals and a perturbed Anyu.

"Don't worry about them. Those old timers don't know anything, and Anyu's still young. My opinion is what matters."

At that moment, it finally struck Yue that she had no one else left except for him. She clutched him desperately, holding back her tears as she looked out into the audience and felt judgement's burden on her shoulders. Even so, she wondered if Sokka could see through her as he appeared to do so skillfully and recognize the stubbornly happier side of her. The ignorant side of her, she called it, celebrating even in the midst of complications. With all the conflicting sorrow and overwhelming bliss, she wondered if he was truly hers as much as she was his in this woeful world of scorning officials and naive tribesmen. The only sarcastic, funny, crazy, meat-loving, vast-hearted relation she had in the entire world.

 _Can I have you, Sokka?_ she asked ever so quietly on the inside.

* * *

It was like a fazed dream. Soon after the announcement of Sokka's wedding plans, the city bustled into activity and frolicked through the arrangements starting that very evening. Aang and Katara have gotten incredibly busy within the next few hours; it seemed as if they were relying on the announcement before taking over the wedding plans. Everything appeared perfect, but Yue wasn't convinced.

The situation seemed too calm for the time being, especially after a shock like that to the public. Everyone began to notice Yue now- as the councilman's future wife, of course, as they had no memory of her from before. It disturbed her that these people didn't ask her any questions, like who she was or where she came from (not that she had all the answers planned in her mind); either way, wasn't curiosity a thing? It seemed like everyone just accepted her, and she wasn't sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing. None of the disturbed generals had bothered to approach her, either. Not that she could confront Sokka about this; now that they had almost a week until their wedding, they were discouraged from seeing each other until marriage as per Water Tribe tradition- a tradition that was actually supposed to go into effect the next day, when their wedding would be exactly one week away.

Though Yue didn't mind the tradition too much, Sokka was having difficulties with what he considered was a pointless obstacle in his relationship with Yue. He griped about how unfair the tradition was despite knowing it would happen. Aang, however, seemed to be having the most fun watching the councilman fidget around.

"Feels wonderful, doesn't it, Sokka?"

" _Wonderful_?" He scoffed. "I hate every minute of this."

" _Really_? I thought you were the one who said it was a great tradition," the airbender said, smirking. "Remember? Back when Katara and I got engaged?"

"That was different, Airhead-"

"Not really."

True. Sokka was more than adamant on keeping Aang and Katara separate upon their engagement for the sake of putting the oogies to a temporary halt. He had succeeded, after all, and managed to not be oblivious to their secret attempts at seeing each other. Experiencing it for his own wedding- something he hadn't even dreamed of before Yue was given life again- was indeed different.

"Technically, the tradition doesn't start until tomorrow," he whined.

"Well, it doesn't hurt to start today," Aang replied. "Just a few extra hours thrown in the mix."

Sokka crossed his arms. "Yue and I don't have to follow this tradition. We've been apart for long enough."

"Come on, Sokka, it's just for about a week," he taunted. "She'll be with you for the rest of your life. Every day, every minute, every second. How can one more week of separation hurt?"

The warrior eyed the Avatar scrupulously.

"Look, in all seriousness, I think this will benefit both of you," Aang said, dropping his teasing smile. "If anything, Yue will only long for you more. You two can get settled much quicker if you give each other some time to think and clear your minds."

"I guess." He paused. "But you're still having way too much fun with this."

"I kind of have to," Aang smirked. "Don't tell me you didn't expect this, Mr. Brother-in-Law."

Sokka was about to counter Aang's words before a messenger stepped into the tent hastily.

"Councilman Sokka, the generals are requesting your presence. They wish to speak with you."

"Can't it wait?" the warrior complained. "I'm not in the mood."

"No one's ever in the mood for a meeting, Sokka," Aang chuckled. "But either way, I don't see why there's one so suddenly."

"I'm not sure of the details, Avatar Aang, but I have been told that it is important."

"You should go," Aang told Sokka. "You never know what happens. I'll stay behind and look after the preparations."

"This is not the time for politics," Sokka groaned. "But if it'll help me get through this _horrid_ tradition-" He shot the airbender a look, who merely looked back smugly.

* * *

Before he knew it, Sokka was seated at the dignitary table situated upon a raised platform in the Great Hall. Anyu and Kano were seated on the platform beneath his, facing him. Behind them sat the officials. For a moment, everything and everyone looked much different; maybe it was because Sokka finally got the chance to formally talk to them after what happened. Of course, Anyu remained as unmoved as ever, having no real recollection of the Northern Water Tribe princess.

 _This better be important,_ Sokka thought. "State your purpose for this gathering, General Kano. Are there any serious complications I should know about?"

"It's about your plans, sir," Kano said.

He frowned. "My plans?"

"When we heard that you wanted to postpone your coronation, we all panicked," Kano explained. "We thought that maybe you were injured or sick or that something else may have happened. We were _certainly_ not expecting a wedding announcement."

Sokka eyed the other generals and ministers in the room. They all seemed to imply the same thing judging by their expressions. He didn't understand why this would be that big of a deal.

"Is that a _bad_ thing?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. He suddenly had a queasy feeling about where this conversation was headed.

"Not at all...we simply wish to know why you are rushing to get married all of a sudden."

As Sokka wasn't sure of how the world looked at him considering how no one knew of his love for Yue, he wasn't completely sure on how to go around that question or even how to dismiss it. It wasn't easy for him to explain the reason for his holding back. Nevertheless, he asked, "Rushing for what? Marriage? You do realize I'm turning thirty nine soon. In what way am I 'rushing'?"

"We didn't mean it that way, sir…"

"Kano, I don't mean to be rude, but I don't understand what you're trying to say," Sokka said, getting highly impatient. "You say it's not a bad thing for me to get married, but then you act all iffy about my pronouncement." He looked up at the other ministers. "What's wrong with my getting ready for marriage?"

"There is nothing wrong with that, sir," began Jing, a minister. "But-"

"But _what_?" Clearly Sokka was getting annoyed.

"You have to consider your image as well. You are going to be the chief of the Northern Water Tribe."

"What does my image have to do with anything?" he croaked. Things were heating up.

"The woman you are going to marry...what was her name?" Kano chimed in. "Yana, Yawei-"

" _Yue_ ," Sokka corrected, irritable and defensive. "Say what it is you want, General."

"Who exactly _is_ she?"

A pause. The ministers shifted impatiently in their seats.

"We've known each other for quite a while now," Sokka said resolutely. "We wanted to take our relationship further. We got engaged, and now, we're getting married."

Silence. He could sense the tension in the air. He recognized the situation to be similar to one of the many meetings where Aang's personal life was discussed. Maybe it was best to end this meeting on a firm note before it progressed.

Kano didn't seem to want a smooth ending, though. "I understand that, but who is she _specifically_?" he pressed on. "Does she claim land outside of Northern limits? Is she from the Southern Water Tribe? Are her parents from an aristocratic family?"

"No," Sokka said, vexed.

There was a slight hesitation in the audience as Kano asked carefully, "Is she a commoner?"

"Not even that," Jing pointed out.

Sokka was starting to fume. He clenched his fists. " _Why_ does that matter right now?"

"Clarification purposes. You're saying she has no penny to her name whatsoever? No other title other than being your fiancee?"

"If this is what this meeting is about, then it's adjourned at this point." Sokka stood up. "It's a strict order that my fiancee is not dragged into the sociopolitical circle by any means."

"We mean no disrespect," Kano emphasized.

"Then what's the reason for your inquiry?" Sokka questioned. "If you're so concerned about social classes, for your information, _I_ am a commoner. I was born a _peasant_ to say it in your language. There is no reason or logic in me wanting to marry a woman for the sake of money; I don't know where this wealth nonsense is coming from."

"What General Kano is trying to say is that the woman you're going to marry should have at least some kind of wealthy background because...you will be greatly benefitted," Anyu clarified.

Sokka was surprised. It can't be that Anyu was siding with the general in this. Then again, the councilman shouldn't be too shocked; Yue was the inspiration for Anyu's dignity and sense of duty and justice; now that she was unknown to the world, her cousin took the side of some nut-brained official. "Do _you_ agree with that, Anyu?"

"It does kind of make sense. I only say this because...a woman from a rich background can be of financial support to you."

"Like I'm not making enough money as it is? Like I even _care_ about the money?"

"Just hear us out, sir," Anyu continued. "Marrying a wealthy, capable woman will increase your influence on society. Besides, rich women tend to be well bred, well nourished, overall typically better off as far as health-"

"Health?" Sokka was getting utterly confused.

"Basically, if you marry a rich woman," Jing elaborated lamely, "she will have everything it takes- from health to wealth- to bear you as many children as you desire-"

" _What_?"

"To keep your bloodline intact and dignified. To keep your position up and running with her status."

"So this whole thing is about heirs and bloodlines and finance?" Sokka asked, incredulous. Now he knew how irritated Aang must have been when it came to politicians' involvements in his marriage with Katara. Pointless arguments that even seemed funny at times due to their stupidity. "First of all, this is downright ridiculous. Second of all, I'm only going to be the chief for three months. _Three months._ I may not have the experience, but even _I_ know that heirs don't pop up in three months. And about your arguments? You sound like they're scientifically proven facts or something when they're actually sexist, judgemental, and discriminatory."

"You never know what could happen," Anyu said, showing no sign of discontent. "With your arrival, the Northern Water Tribe's peace and cultural heritage has been restored to a degree that no ruler attempted to carry out. The rebels are no longer after us. What's to say that you can't be our permanent leader?"

"Trust me, I would not want to be a permanent leader with an advisory board that reeks with stuck-up filth and hypocrisy," he retorted. This was so much to take in, but for the most part, it was all junk. Not to mention they were on the verge of making him burst. "Whatever the case, none of you have the right to decide my personal matters-"

"There is nothing personal for a chief," Kano uttered. "In case you haven't known yet. As the chief is a role model for his people, it is his life everyone intently studies."

"We speak from studying such history ourselves, sir," Anyu added harshly. "We don't want you to make the same mistake my uncle did." The young prince was reluctant to continue but did so anyway. "I'm not sure if you were previously aware of this, Councilman Sokka, but Chief Arnook married a commoner. Lady Ahnah originally came from a family that had trouble with finances, and her health wasn't always her asset."

Sokka couldn't believe Anyu talked about Lady Ahnah that way. This sweet, innocent kid's mind was corrupted with concepts that stunk from male domination and female oppression- all beneath Kano's old-fashioned venom. " _Ridiculous_."

"It does sound ridiculous at first, sir," Kano said. "But if you think about it, Lady Ahnah bore Chief Arnook only one offspring- a _stillborn_ offspring at that."

Agony hit Sokka like a train. His beloved Yue. His eyes crimsoned in fury as he glared daggers at Kano, ready to puncture the general's body with the tip of his space sword. What exactly were these people thinking?

"You can't say that health isn't an issue here. Lady Ahnah was not fit to bear another child. Do you really think Chief Arnook lost the desire to have more children after the death of his-?"

"Get out, Kano." Sokka's voice was deadly but twinged.

"Sir-"

"GET OUT!" The councilman was raging now, glaring at the general. This atrocious man had no right to judge a woman that way, let her be Lady Ahnah or any other woman. "I've had enough of your lame arguments. I suggest you leave the city- _the North Pole_ \- if you want to stay alive."

"We are only trying to be reasonable. We don't want you to have to go through similar burdens that Chief Arnook faced. No need to grant us death threats," Kano flared.

"Well I'm not looking for babymaking machines or walking treasure chests," he yelled. "I am going to marry Yue and this is _final_." He took a deep breath, his anger still not subsiding. "This meeting is over. If I hear one more pathetic argument, I will have all of you resign your positions. Anyone who questions my fiancee about her status will no longer serve any purpose in my court." He grunted and marched towards the exit.

"You might think that what you're doing now is right, but you have to understand that this _Yue_ who came out of nowhere is not going to be your asset," Kano said arrogantly.

Sokka halted, his hand flying to the sword at his belt. "My decision will not change," he hissed. "One more word and I will _not_ hesitate to behead you, Kano."

The general scowled. He had enough humiliation this past month since Sokka's arrival. From participation in eradicating the rebels to arguments in court, he received no support whatsoever. Inside of him was the ego, too, that he no longer held the power that Sokka now held at the tips of his fingers. Kano wasn't going to back down now that he had the chance.

"You can't behead me when the entire city is gossipping," he clamored. "The 'real' reason behind your marriage plans, that is. Be honest with us, Councilman." He lowered his voice acerbically. "Certainly this can't be the result of a one-night stand."

A deafening silence. Sokka's blood seethed with heat and rage. The ministers shot up. They were certainly not expecting this to turn into _that_ much of an insult.

" _Kano_ ," Anyu frowned in disapproval. "You're crossing your limits. No one here has spoken of-"

"What? Even the guards have claimed seeing the councilman with her at night- once in the Spirit Oasis and once in the Storage Hall. What could they possibly be doing at that time?"

 _One. More. Word_ , Sokka thought, disgruntled.

"Why, is she that much of a temptress for which you so hesitate to expose her identity, _sir_?" he said mockingly.

Sokka roared in anger, compulsed with the need to end the general right there. He hanked his sword from its sheath and whisked it around.

"Councilman! Control yourself!"

His sword was barely an inch away from the frozen general's neck. How it had paused even Sokka wasn't sure of, but the voice rang clear and displayed a kind of tone he _swore_ he had never heard before from anyone. He turned around hastily to spot her fiercely weary, piercing eyes focusing on him. Other than a conflicting sense of calmness and disturbance, there was no sign of fear lining her eyes. Not the slightest hindrance in her concentration. It was like she hypnotized him, commanding him to back down with a mere look. He involuntarily lowered his sword. Had she heard it all?

Everyone else was simply stunned despite her gaze resting only on Sokka. Those who weren't standing up at this point had risen to their feet, keeping their glances on the exit. Anyu looked away remorsefully. Kano looked absolutely mortified but tried not to show it.

"Yue-" Sokka began softly.

"I advise you to remain calm and leave as quickly as possible," she said with subdued sharpness. " _Now_." Her face was fraught with motherly authority. She wasn't the apprehensive Yue he saw earlier; she was different now. Brave and bold and demanding of his self-control. _Strong_.

"When did you get here? What are you doing?" he asked, his voice gentle and broken as it had never been. He noticed she was holding a scroll in her hands.

"That is not your concern," she equivocated tersely. "Leave."

The ministers watched with a mixture of awe and fear. If this woman had been a _millisecond_ late, Kano's head would have been severed. The egotistical general, however, didn't find the dignity in being thankful to whom he considered less than a commoner. "A woman in court? And a _commoner_ at that?" he only scoffed.

Sokka growled viciously and lunged forward, but Yue held the warrior back with firm conviction. Her delicate arms enveloped his enraged body. " _Leave_ , Sokka," she said sternly.

"He's-!"

"Get out of here," she said tiredly. " _Please_."

He eyed her with a mixture of worry, adoration, and confusion before grunting in frustration. He didn't leave but merely looked away, his fists still clenched and his senses still wary of the horrible possibility that anything could happen.

Yue gave Kano the scroll. "I come as a messenger," she explained to the general steadily. "These are the most recent crime records."

"There are servants for that!" Sokka blurted out, incensed and concerned. "You didn't have to-"

She glared at him, commanding him to head back and remain quiet. He stepped back, unable to understand her calmness. His heart seized with torment; _What if she heard everything?_

"General Kano, I apologize on behalf of the councilman," she said humbly.

This was the last straw for his patience. "You're _apologizing_ to this piece of filth?!"

"Hold your tongue, Sokka," Yue ordered. She glanced at Kano respectfully. "I'm well aware that you want what's best for him, but it has been hard for him."

"STOP," Sokka held her hand. "Don't apologize to this cretin-"

"One more word, and I will not hesitate to call off this wedding," she whispered so quietly that only he could hear it. He grew stunned and heartbroken, his mouth hanging agape. He felt caged. His hand let hers go reluctantly.

"This will not happen again," Yue told the general, bowing. "This is... a commoner's promise to you."

 _Commoner_. The word felt like a tight slap to Sokka's face.

Yue faced the people in the Great Hall. "I apologize to all of you as well. I'm hoping you will understand, and I will see to it that your positions are secure."

Sokka scowled. Sometimes, his fiancee was far too nice.

Before leaving, Yue glanced at a guilty Anyu for a brief moment, despair flickering in her eyes. _Even you, Cousin,_ she thought, feeling so lowly before the young prince. She swiftly turned and headed back outside, grabbing Sokka's hand forcefully in the process and lugging his infuriated form behind her. He didn't protest but glowered at the sullen ministers and shoved his sword back in its sheath.

They stepped out as quickly as they could, hoping to get away from the awful place and escape the awful memory. The night was mercilessly dark; even the crescent moon hid behind the clouds as Yue calmly led him away from the area. The light from the torches and the festivities from below the balcony, however, served as a contrast. The Moon Festival was as hyperactive and exciting as before, if not more, but at that moment, the festivities irked Sokka. He used to look forward to this festival each year, but now, it was nothing more than a mockery of the present situation.

 _This is all_ your _fault,_ he squinted madly at the hidden moon.

Yue felt his enraged breathing and tried to ignore it; even she was having difficulties getting the harsh words out of her mind, and seeing him distressed would only make it worse for her. She knew that being distressed herself would make it worse for him as well. When they came to the bridge- the same bridge where they professed their feelings for each other so long ago- Sokka whisked Yue around and temporarily broke away from her grip. " _What_ was that about?" he muttered.

"Let's go inside and talk about this-" she began.

"No!"

Her palm flew to his mouth frantically, repressing his loud tone, but his hand reached for hers and held it. She looked around cautiously to make sure no one else was around.

" _Why_ did you do that?" he asked crossly. "You did nothing wrong!"

She couldn't respond. Rather, she was lost in his fury.

"I never asked you to apologize for me!"

Silence again.

"You think you have to face everything on your own? You think it's bad to blame someone _other than yourself_?" he asked pitifully. "If it wasn't for you, those heathens would have been dinner for the wolves!"

"Calm down-"

"What were you _thinking_ , woman?!"

"What was _I_ thinking? What were _you_ thinking?" she said, keeping her voice low and her eyes alert to her surroundings. "Are you aware at _all_ of what would have happened if I wasn't there? Bloodshed _everywhere_. What would people have thought of you?"

" _Me_?" he yelled. "It's always about _me_ , isn't it?"

"Sokka-"

" _Answer_ me!"

"Look...if the tribe found out that you tried to kill one of their own before the coronation, what would have happened to your reputation?" she said sharply. "Your coronation, the respect everyone has for you? Come on, Sokka. For an intelligent warrior, that wasn't a very wise move."

"Stop worrying about me!" he exclaimed.

"Keep your voice low," she warned.

"I don't care," he said, gritting his teeth. "Ugh, I'm so...I'm going to kill them. _All_ of them."

She had to admit she was daunted by his frustration. "Stop being immature-"

"Immature?" he cried. "So you're saying _they_ weren't being immature?"

"That's not what I-"

"You have _no idea_ what I feel right now. I could...I could…" His body was shaking with rage. His feet were tempted to take off back to the Great Hall and slice their heads off.

"You're not a beast, Sokka," she said soothingly.

"They were just...I mean...how _could_ they?" He sounded so helpless and unlike himself. She hated seeing him like that. She crossed her arms, watching him kick the railing of the bridge in frustration.

"They did nothing wrong for you to go off like that."

" _Right_." He sounded deranged. "Sorry. Of _course_ they didn't. _I_ was the stupid one for defending you," he said sarcastically.

"I'm serious." She suddenly felt the impulse to break down and used all of her efforts to fight it off. "After all, I _did_ warn you."

He paused brokenly. "What?"

"I'm actually glad this happened," she murmured, holding back her despair. "This just gives you a snippet of what it would be like after our marriage." She shivered under his harsh gaze. "But of course, the wedding _must_ go on according to your book," she added in slight annoyance.

His irritation drained into incredulity. "You certainly are a master of using every single incident to try to convince me," he said cynically.

"It's called reality." She leaned over the railing and looked up at the dark night, searching for the moon behind the clouds and seeking consolation. "I warned you things are different. I told you people are going to start demanding things."

"If they demand me to marry anyone other than you, then forget it. For your kind information, _Chieftess_ , it's not easy to change my mind." He leaned close to her against the railing, following the path her eyes traced in the sky. His pupils turned moist. When they were calling her all those things... he could do _nothing_ about it. _Temptress_? _Really_? He loathed it all.

"You think I don't know," she said indistinctly, not a single emotion being shown on her expressionless face. "But I know perfectly well what they called me...and what they called my mother."

It hurt him so much. "Forget what they said, okay?" he pleaded. "They're stupid. They don't know anything. _None_ of that is true."

"I'm not bothered by it as much as you are," she said.

"You never stand up for yourself," he muffled miserably. "You don't even let _me_ stand up for _you_. Silly woman."

"You stood up for me, alright," she said, displeased. "With a sword to his throat. If not that, you would have insulted him back, right? Or destroyed things, like that one time you did after the Earth King's party."

He blinked exhaustedly and stared at her. _How can she handle all of this? How_ did _she?_ "You think some polite conversation is going to change these people?"

"If that was the case, I would have used it to convince you first." She looked away. "Some people are so stubborn for what they want."

He ignored the comment. "You could have said _something_ back," he raved. "Instead of apologizing. You insulted not only yourself but me, too, back there, by being too nice."

She thought long and hard before gazing beneath the balcony towards the canals. She could faintly see smoke from farther away. She looked to the morose warrior and contemplated something for a moment before breaking the silence. "Can you come with me for a second?"

Soon, she found herself tugging him along past the canals. They headed towards the inner ring.

"Where are we going?"

"Be patient."

They came to the borderline of the inner ring and trudged through a remote location. The moon was now slightly visible in the sky, leading their way through the festive area. They walked through the crowds and began to approach an abandoned area where a large bonfire was set up despite no one being present. Sokka was captivated by the fire for some odd reason. All the affliction he felt was swept away by the celestial appearance of the flames. Smoke emanated into the air.

"I didn't know bonfires were a thing during the festival," he said.

"Hundreds of people come here each year and offer material sacrifices as a way of starting over," she explained, equally captivated by the fiery light. Her sky blue eyes shone from the heat. "They burn old and worn-out items to represent a clean slate in their lives...kind of like the new year celebration. And being my sentimental self, I figured this would be the best place for you to let go of your anger and aggressiveness."

He sighed, watching the flames dance in ritual and scooting a little closer to her. "You don't get it."

"I do. You think I should've said something back," she said gently.

Despondency clouded his vision.

"And I could have," she said. Pain wavered over her from the memory of those despicable words.

 _"Why, is she that much of a temptress for which you so hesitate to expose her identity,_ sir _?"_

"I could have told them not to judge a woman's chastity and fertility based on her background."

He felt her pour so much emotion into that statement. Her voice trembled as much as his heart did.

"But I wasn't necessarily angry. I would have been...if I wasn't the target."

He arched an eyebrow curiously.

"The same reason why you're angry right now," she said. "You weren't necessarily the target. I was."

He felt warm on the inside. "Basically, you'd care if I was the one who was insulted?"

"Even then, I wouldn't go crazy and stick to destructive methods and revenge," she countered. "These types of anger aren't meant to become lifelong grudges." She reached into the folds of her cloak and pulled out her headpieces. She had taken them off when disguising herself during the night of the eclipse. She never expected to store them away for so long. Now, she had no use for these worldly luxuries. She was going to live simply. "Once I let my identity go, I would have nothing to worry about. A clean slate."

He grabbed her hand. "No."

"Don't be sensitive, Sokka-"

"I'm not letting you."

"It's not going to hurt in any way," she assured, glaring at the fire.

"They represent you," he breathed feebly.

"They represent the failed part of me." She clutched her headpieces, and with a swift motion, she threw them in the fire. The fire crackled from the contact and raged violently. He watched in pained awe as the representations of her regal position disintegrated beneath the heat. The flames went crazy.

"You see that? _That's_ my anger." She took a deep breath as the fire dwindled down and the last of her headpieces were no longer able to be seen. "You need to find that same balance," she said sagely. "By resorting to methods that don't deal with destroying things."

"My anger isn't the kind to throw away."

"Which is why I have been telling you the alternative for so long now," she urged. "Call this marriage off. Throw your feelings into the fire."

He shook his head, tempted to laugh from the ridiculousness. "And here we are, back at square one."

"You need to be able to face any insult thrown in my direction. You can't rely on violence to do the job. If you have problems doing this, then you might as well seek someone who will not be insulted so easily; someone who will not cause you that pain." _Because you're all I have left._

"I'd rather jump into this fire than let that happen."

"I let my identity go. It can't be that hard to let go of your feelings," she said intensely.

"I'm not like you," he said carefully. "I can't _not_ be aggressive. You might be passive, but I have to be active."

"Why would you even want to deal with all of this? Doesn't it ever get tiring?" Her hand caressed his rough cheek. "You don't need this," she coaxed. "There's still a chance. Stop this. Find peace."

"Don't even try."

"Trust me. There's nothing exciting about marrying a boring spiritual mess."

"I can't tell if you're trying to make me feel better or worse." He squeezed her hand. "I want _every_ part of you, woman. Even your mysticism. You understand?"

She couldn't take it. "If that's your decision…" she pulled away frustratingly, "then fine." _Silly Yue. You know you can't win against him._

"Don't bother trying to act like this isn't what you want."

She was speechless.

"You always were eager to throw your life away. You would've gone ahead and married Hahn _knowing_ he was a jerk." Moisture lingered in his eyes.

"If it makes you feel any better...I took it off."

"What?"

"That night...after you signed up for the secret mission…I took his necklace off..." She gestured to the fire. "And I did the same thing."

His heart leaped. A certain pride welled up inside of him. Then again, it hurt that he probably would have never known this if Yue was still a spirit.

"I know I said I was never yours...but the truth is...I was _always_ yours. The point is...you were never mine."

A deafening silence. Complex emotions ran wild in his veins.

"I'm tired."

 _In what sense_ , he wondered briefly. He saw that the ferocity left her expression and welcomed her insecurity and nervousness again. He caught her hand. "Wait…"

"What else do you _want_?" Bitterness again.

"You were scared of standing next to me as my betrothed...but you weren't scared to say what you said to the generals."

Her eyes softened.

"Why?"

"That's not your concern, Councilman-"

"And _stop_ calling me that!"

She closed her eyes. "If there's one thing I'm not weak at, it's defending you."

He appeared confused.

"I wasn't going to stand there when you were throwing _your_ life away."

He had tried his best to hold it all in, but he was the weak one now. He sunk into the snow. Covering up his mistakes, convincing him to be successful… Was this really her life now? This beautifully foolish woman had no idea how she made him feel. Do people like her really exist? Was it _that_ sinful to want her next to him at all times?

Yue knelt beside him, cupping his face lovingly and brushing his tears away with her thumbs. "I would _never_ regret knowing you," she said. "But...I wish you didn't know me." _Dearest Sokka. You don't need this affliction._ She helped him up. "Get some rest. It's going to be a busy week." She paused, reminded of the tradition. Could she cope not seeing him? After all, she let go of anger, not sorrow. "Take care of yourself."

He searched her eyes intently. "I love you."

Firm and serious. With his right mind. Why did it hurt her still?

"I know." _I love you, too_.

He watched as she started walking back through the snow. The thought occurred to him faintly that he had never said these three words to anyone before. Not even Suki. Of course, he told Yue this before but this time...it felt different. The words he never thought he would utter...the words he never expected to flow so smoothy from his lips...

The words he feared since the day she sacrificed herself.

 _Yue...can I have you?_


	41. Old Friends, Old Wounds

**Chapter 41: Old Friends, Old Wounds**

Over the span of almost a week's time, the Northern Water Tribe had changed dramatically as far as the festivities went. While the hype should have been dying down at this point considering the Moon Festival was coming to an end, Sokka and Yue's wedding (now tied in with the councilman's coronation) stirred a kind of energy that didn't previously captivate the tribe. As word spread throughout different parts of the world, especially the sister tribe, hordes of people from all over began flocking to the North Pole.

The already jovial atmosphere bloomed with more color. The icy walls that surrounded the main city were exploding with variations of indigo. Paper lanterns in various hues of blue and purple were hung throughout the streets while the crystallized ones lined the margins of the water canals. More and more gondolas were being demanded to fit the needs of the increasing population, and as newer residents- especially the ones from the other nations- flocked to the place, Water Tribe hospitality reached a whole new level. Mass feedings done on a grand scale for the less fortunate villages beyond the outer ring, and as a result, contact from villages that the main city had never been aware of became prevalent. It seemed as if the entire North Pole was unified for the grand event, and it came to the point where even the people who weren't familiar with Sokka hastened to attend the wedding and coronation ceremonies.

Since the events were supposed to be taking place on a new moon night, multiple measures have been taken throughout the tribe to prepare for it. This was the chance for a new reign- one of prosperity and luck- as opposed to the chaos that ensued during Arnook's final days and Kano's temporary control of the government. The effects of the rebellions were like forgotten nightmares, so the tribe was extremely busy, immersed in the celebrations than vexed by panic over the next attack.

While the tribe was engaged in hullabaloo and frantic preparation, the palace was unusually quiet. The fuss made by Aang and Katara over the wedding plans was the only sign of celebration, and that, too, came to a momentary halt when the Avatar learned what happened in court. He did his best to bridge the gaps among the guilty prince, the remorseful officials, and the highly ticked-off councilman. As enraged as Sokka was with Kano, the warrior couldn't take action against him for Yue's sake, so the general was silenced for the time being and suspended from court until after the coronation. That was the least Sokka could do without marring Yue's promise to the officials.

Getting ready for the coronation was perhaps the hardest, most time-consuming part of Sokka's stay at the palace. As the laws were being finalized and actually _effectively_ written down on paper, he was constantly needed to help with the drafting and ended up doing most of the work. He rarely got the chance to spend time with Aang, Katara, and the kids, and the only conversations he had with Katara centered around how Yue was doing. Of course, he was still forbidden from seeing his fiancee, which only frustrated him.

Yue had insisted upon getting a different room in the palace- one farther away from any of their rooms. She claimed she needed some time alone to "reflect." _But reflect on what?_ Sokka feared. He had been skeptical about how calm she was following the incident; he knew it hurt her despite her not showing her discomfort, and now that she didn't have Katara right next to her, his worries doubled. Yue seemed to be doing fine on her own, but the warrior wasn't taking any chances. He made a big fuss about making sure her new room was comfortable. Numerous times, he had stepped in front of her door, tempted to knock and see for himself how she was doing. Many times, he had waited around to see her step out of her room (not that she ever did, which kept making him anxious); he didn't care for this tradition and cared less about sticking to it. He _did_ value her beliefs, though, and he knew how much she respected traditions. He wasn't going to be the one to disrupt that. So he stopped himself; always, he held back. He forced himself to hold in his impatience and yearning, gathering the consolation he needed from conversing with Bumi and Kya each day. Even that wasn't enough; he missed her.

"How is Aunt Yue?"

"Just like yesterday," Bumi answered as they wandered down the balcony towards Sokka's room. "And the day before. And the day before that."

"I see," he said, disappointed. "What's she doing?"

"Girly stuff thanks to Kya. They both went to pick some winter jasmines like an hour ago."

At least she was busy doing something as a means of distraction. "Did she-"

" _Yes_ , Uncle Sokka, she ate."

A short pause.

"Did she say anything?" he asked hopefully.

"She asked Mom if you ate. And if you took breaks between your meetings. And if you're still mad. She asks about you all the time."

Sokka frowned, still unable to get the incident out of his mind. It also didn't feel right that she was worried about him when he was supposed to be worried about her. He tried not to let the anger get to him, acknowledging the fact that Bumi was nearby.

"Why don't you just talk to her?" the young nonbender asked. "If you miss her so much?"

"I can't, buddy. That's the problem."

"Why can't you?"

"I just can't. We can't see or talk to each other until we get married."

"That's stupid," he mumbled.

"Tell me about it."

Bumi lost himself in thought for a moment. "Is it part of the tradition to be alone, too?"

"No...why?"

"Well, you're by yourself all the time now."

"Because I'm going to be the chief," Sokka explained. "I have to take care of boring things."

"Then why is Aunt Yue by herself? Is she becoming a chief, too?"

He furrowed his eyebrows worriedly. "I thought you said she was hanging out with you guys."

"She is," Bumi shrugged. "She's with Mom a lot and takes care of Tenzin and plays with us, but she's still lonely sometimes. And she never comes out of her room; we go to see her."

He realized how lucky Bumi and Kya were to get the chance to spend time with Yue and bring a smile to her lips. He wasn't that lucky; rather if he shows up in front of her, he reminds her of her insecurities without even meaning to, and he hated that.

"You know what I think? I think she misses you," Bumi said.

He looked down at his nephew wistfully. "Really?"

"She always talks about you, and when she does, she gets excited."

"Does she?" he squeaked. He felt warm and tingly inside.

"Yeah. She tells me funny stories about you, too."

"Like?"

"That time you were in Ba Sing Se during the war and you ran into a poetry class." Bumi giggled. "And they kicked you out."

"Oh," he smiled. Had it been that long since he smiled?

"She says I'm really funny just like you."

"Well...I _am_ your uncle," he said proudly.

Bumi beamed, his big eyes sparkling. "You know what, Uncle Sokka? I really like Aunt Yue. She's so nice and sweet. And it's really easy to make her laugh."

"And that's exactly why she's your aunt," he said thoughtfully, leaning down and ruffling the kid's hair.

Bumi looked up at the warrior curiously, his head cocked to the side. "When are you two going to be together?"

"Well, we still have...wait…actually...tomorrow," Sokka said, suddenly feeling exhilarated. Tomorrow? _Really_? His heart pounded. Yue would be his in less than twenty four hours.

"So you two are going to be like how Mom and Dad are?"

"Yep."

"Does that mean you're going to have babies, too?" Bumi asked with all of his boyish innocence.

A pause. "Uh…well…"

"Your face is all red, Uncle Sokka."

The warrior rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Oh...uh…"

"Let's worry about his face later, sweetie," came Katara's voice as she stepped in front of them and scooped the boy in her arms. She giggled at Sokka's flustered expression. She seemed highly excited for some reason- well, she _has_ been excited since the wedding plans began- but today, she was bursting with joy. Kya trailed behind her. The girl's hair was woven into a short but intricate braid, embedded with unique arctic blossoms.

"I never knew you could flower braid that well, Katara," Sokka pointed out, fingering the little girl's braid in hopes of distracting himself.

"Aunt Yue braided my hair," Kya corrected, squealing.

"Oh." He blushed. For what reason, he wasn't sure.

"Maybe she could braid your hair, too," Kya said. "You have long hair, don't you, Uncle Sokka?"

"Boys don't have flower braids, silly," Bumi retorted. "It's not manly."

"You never know, Bumi," Katara teased. "Your uncle might as well wear braids. It's Aunt Yue we're talking about."

Sokka's blush deepened. "Hey, give it a break."

"Kya? Bumi?" Aang's voice rang from the other end of the balcony.

"There goes your dad," Katara ushered the kids lovingly. "Go to bed, darlings. Remember: no fighting."

"You said I could sleep with Aunt Yue, Mommy," Kya reminded. "She was going to tell me more stories."

"Not tonight, sweetheart. Let's let her rest, okay?" Katara kissed the girl's forehead.

"Yeah. You're _always_ with her. She's probably tired of you by now," Bumi taunted the little girl.

" _Hey_!"

"You guys coming?" the airbender called again, now visible from a distance.

Bickering, the siblings headed towards Aang. Sokka smiled as Aang enveloped them into his arms and situated them on each of his strong shoulders, grinning all the way. One the trio left, Katara looked to Sokka, her excitement returning. "You have quite a few guests waiting for you in the Audience Hall. Don't say I didn't warn you."

In actuality, the Audience Hall was more for casual meetings than professionalism. Then again, _everything_ was seething with politics nowadays. "Don't tell me it's the dumb politicians."

"Hey, I'm just a messenger. I don't know much."

" _Real_ convincing."

"It's not bad," she assured. "Aang and I will join you after the kids go to sleep."

Sokka could hear Kya's squeals all the way from Aang and Katara's quarters. "The kids really like Yue."

"They do," Katara nodded, chuckling. "Even Tenzin. He sleeps much quicker when she holds him."

His smile dwindled. "Is she doing okay, Katara?"

"Of course," she said. "Why?"

"It's just..tomorrow's the big day…" He took a deep breath. "I don't expect her to be extremely excited after everything that happened...but I don't want her to feel…"

She placed her hand on his shoulder. "It's not like you're forcing her."

"I know, but-"

"She just needs time," Katara said. "She's doing better than before. And she's not bothered by what happened at the court, either."

"You don't get it. She just _looks_ like she's not bothered."

"She's not fussing about it like you are right now," the waterbender said. "In fact, _she's_ worried about _you_. Doesn't that say something?"

"I can't help it. I can't let anything happen." He didn't have to elaborate for Katara to understand.

"You know when you _should_ be worried? When she calls off the wedding. She's not doing anything like that. Think of it like she's accepting your relationship now. She's bonding with the kids; don't you see that as a sign of her _wanting_ to be an aunt?"

He sighed. Katara was right.

"Sooner or later, it's going to be like you said. Both of you can be happy."

While it felt good to hear that Yue wasn't protesting, he wasn't totally convinced. He knew that she still wouldn't let any opportunity to convince him slip. He wasn't going to reach total peace until they tie the knot.

"You know...you're lucky. Yue's really good with children." She smirked, nudging him. "I'm sure this will be an advantage in the future."

"I mean...I guess," he said, trying not to blush again. "Seriously, cut it out, Katara."

"Oh yeah? Think about how I felt when you messed around at my wedding," she teased.

"You're my baby sister. I have every right."

" _Exactly_. That's why I have every right, too."

He rolled his eyes, smiling. "Yeah yeah, whatever."

As Katara headed to her chambers, assuring him that she'll see him in a little while (which he wasn't really sure of as it was already getting pretty late), he started towards the Audience Hall. _Who can possibly want to see me this late?_ he wondered. _And what do Aang and Katara have in mind?_

He got his answer in the form of a pleasant surprise. As he trudged through the doors of the hall, he saw a large group of people- all men- lounging around casually in parkas and warm coats. He smiled broadly as he recognized them to be his friends from all over the world. They whooped and hollered as he entered. Standing in the very center was the Fire Lord, who stood up from his seat and smiled welcomingly upon spotting Sokka.

"Zuko!" the councilman grinned.

* * *

It was late in the night, around ten hours past midday, and Yue couldn't sleep. Sleep was starting to become more of a stranger to her considering all the nightmares that were tormenting her lately. As the wedding day grew closer, these nightmares only got worse, persuading her to get a room to herself so she could ride out the pain alone. She didn't want to be a burden to anyone else as she felt like she was a burden to Sokka right now, and she certainly didn't want anyone to find out about her nightmares; Sokka would eventually find out and fuss over it, and if he confronted her, she wouldn't have the strength to face him.

In the middle of the night, she would wake up for no reason and long to see her parents. She frequently relived the moment when her father was assassinated by the rebel and would sob so quietly to where only her conscience could hear her. Of course, back then she was the Moon Spirit and had the spiritual energy to tolerate the pain, but as a human- and a human who was going to be wed in a little over twenty four hours, it was normal for her to pine for her parents.

It wasn't just the pain of missing family. Sometimes in her nightmares, she re-experienced the moment her immortality and title were swept away from her by Tui. Visions of Tui and La staring angrily at her stripped her of the need to even _attempt_ sleeping. While these worries persisted on one level, the more recent ones of not being enough for Sokka distressed her on a whole different level. She thought back over Anyu's words at the court and the pain she felt when she was referred to as the stillborn no one cared to consider. She felt unbelievable agony when her mother was attacked by the officials' harsh words. She felt like a child, yearning to cry in her mother's lap and pour out everything that drained the life out of her. But of course, that was not possible. Even so, she wondered if it was weakness to long for her mother like a lost, weary toddler. _A pitiful sob story_ , she bequeathed her new life as.

So to forget her "sob story", she dedicated her time to Bumi, Kya, and Tenzin. While hanging out with Katara made her feel stable, spending time with the kids was different. Yue had the most trouble being distracted in Bumi's presence as he reminded her so much of Sokka. She felt the impulse to laugh with the little boy each time he was around, remembering the many days she and Sokka spent laughing away when they first met. She tried to let go of her petty self by pampering Kya and passing down her elegance to the young waterbender. She would spend hours telling her tales from the Northern Water Tribe, wanting to see a part of herself in the little girl. And of course, Tenzin was Yue's silent companion- he who adored playing with her hair and poking at her betrothal necklace to make things much harder than they were.

But even with all of these methods of trying to simply be... _alive_...it was so hard. She missed her old life, she missed her parents, she missed her sacrifice. _She missed Sokka._

There were times when she felt Sokka's presence- as if he was actually standing right in front of her door and was waiting for her to invite him in. He was never there by the time she did open the door, though, reminding her of her ache of seeing him. There were moments when she felt like crying in his arms, feeling her father's protection in his grip and his mother's care in the form of his kiss on her forehead. She would imagine him with his arms held outward, beckoning her with his charming azure eyes. And as always, she would only stare at his mirage bitterly, acknowledging how unreal it was and how different and incompatible she was to him.

 _There's no way he can keep this up_ , she thought numerous times. _I'm not his type._

 _But he's not your type and you love him,_ her conscience would say.

 _I have every right to love him. I love him for who he is._

 _And he does, too._

 _I'm unworthy._

 _But he doesn't think that._

 _I'm his opposite._

 _But he embraces that._

 _I can't marry him._

He _can marry_ you _._

She sighed.

 _He's your man. Perhaps you should consider that you're being harsh on yourself. Don't you want him in your life?_

 _My wants do not matter. This is all against nature. He's supposed to move on. What lesson would he learn from life if I'm still here? Isn't moving on a part of humanity?_

 _Exactly. It is time for you to move on as well-_ with him _. Accept who you once were, and accept who you are now. Instead of thinking of how your absence would have changed him, think more about what he will learn when you're next to him._

 _I can't be selfish._

 _You're not selfish if he wants you just as much. You're giving yourself to him and accepting your new duty as his wife. That's not being selfish at all._

 _He deserves so much more. His reputation, his honor-_

 _What about his happiness? He's_ happy _, Yue. He's happy when he's with you. Don't you want him to be happy?_

It broke her, the way her heart constantly argued with itself. Her sixteen-year old self would rejoice from the fact that in less than twenty four hours, he would be hers. But her present self? It would scream that she was a disgrace for being a failure- that she had no right to rejoice in this matter and should do whatever it takes to stop this marriage. After all, she had let go of the anger she had for others, but she still held onto the anger she had for herself.

So on that particular night- the night before her wedding- when she was submerged in these redundant thoughts, a hasty knock at her door jerked her out of them and drew her attention towards the door of her room. She quickly dried her tears, feeling nervous as she heard various whispers from the other side. She slowly opened the door, extremely surprised to see several women and children standing before her. And not just any women- women ranging from the Fire Lady to the revered chief of police- Toph Beifong- of Republic City. Her eyes widened.

"You must be Yue, right?" Mai asked. Standing next to her was a younger Fire Nation woman- _Kiyi_ , Yue recognized. Kiyi was carrying a little girl who resembled Mai in appearance and appeared to be a few years older than Bumi.

"I would have been able to sense her heartbeat and tell if it wasn't for this ice," Toph muttered, her arms crossed with amusement. "Brides are usually the nervous ones."

Yue blinked frantically, completely frozen.

"She has to be the one," pointed out another, more cheerful woman with warm brown eyes. She made her way up to Yue and ran her fingers across her white braid. "Your hair is really long and exquisite. It's probably longer than mine!"

Yue tried her best not to flinch. This was all too sudden.

"You must forgive my friend. She's highly curious," the Fire Lady said, chuckling. "Cut it out, Ty Lee, don't overwhelm her just yet."

A fancy-looking Earth Kingdom woman (who Yue didn't really know other than as Haru's wife) made her way up to the Water Tribe maiden. "You look _incredibly_ beautiful, my dear," she said sweetly.

A younger Earth Kingdom woman- known as Penga by the others- peered at Yue, grinning widely. "The councilman has chosen his match _very_ wisely."

Similar whispers floated in the air from the other women Yue didn't quite recognize. She snapped out of her surprise and bowed before the group nervously. "It's a great pleasure to be in your presence, honorable ladies-"

"No need for formalities," Mai interrupted, smiling one of her rare smiles. "They can get pretty boring between friends."

"Yeah!" Ty Lee chimed in. "We're going to be _best_ friends."

"Now let's get you fancied up!" Penga said excitedly. "Let's start with picking out the right shoes."

Yue was startled as the women set her down before the icy mirror. "I'm sorry, but I-"

"You'll find out, don't worry," Kiyi said excitedly. "How should we do her hair, ladies?"

"Extremely fancy."

"Elegant but simple."

"Whatever attracts her man the most."

Yue was confused. As she let the situation sink over her and the bustling activity conquer any sign of protest from her, she looked into the mirror and stared at her worn-out expression and empty eyes. _My man_? _What a beautiful lie._

"Yeah, you're gonna hate us after all this," Toph smirked at the bride. "Let's see if you're as patient as Snoozles is, honey."

* * *

"When did you all get here? And how are you here together?" Sokka inquired.

"We arrived this morning," Zuko answered, leaning back in his seat. "We would've came earlier if it wasn't for the issues in Republic City."

"We kind of ran into Fire Lord Zuko and his family at Port Yagoan a few days ago," Haru explained. "The royal family was travelling with Governor Varad and Lady Ty Lee. They offered me and my family a ride to get here since our boat wasn't in the best of conditions."

"And we joined Lord Zuko at Port Sandim a little bit later," said Teo. "We met up with Pipsqueak and the Duke and their families a few miles before we reached the tribe."

"We all decided to come together. Besides, it's our first time coming this far," Haru added.

"Penga and I were the exceptions, you can say," said Ho Tun. "We met up with the group coincidentally when we got here."

"Who knew the Northern Water Tribe would be _this_ colorful, though? With all the ice and snow?" the Duke said, gently prodding Pipsqueak, who had started dozing off. "Right, Pipsqueak?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Real colorful."

"How come no one told me about you guys?" Sokka frowned. "I was wandering around the palace the entire day."

"It was a pain trying to get the guards to hide the secret," Varad chuckled. "But it worked out eventually."

"But why? I would have made time."

"We figured it would be hard; you were busy running around with the coronation plans and the wedding preparations," Ho Tun said. "Tomorrow's the big day, isn't it?"

Sokka grew excited just thinking about it. "Yeah."

"So we kind of decided to surprise you," Zuko finished.

The warrior smiled. It felt good having his friends around. It was a nice segway into shaking off the busy vibe. "I'm glad you guys are here. I know it's your first time coming this far, and I could use the support."

"By support you mean marriage counseling?" Varad smirked. "Please, we're all in that boat, aren't we, men?"

"Yeah. You're basically doomed, Sokka," Zuko joked.

"A good kind of doom," Teo chimed in.

Though the group laughed, Sokka merely expressed a half-hearted chuckle and drifted his attention back to Yue. _Would she be asleep by now?_ he wondered longingly.

"You probably sent out a million invitations, Sokka," Teo noted. "There are so many people here from different territories."

"Huh?" He snapped out of his daze. "Yeah, pretty much."

Zuko looked around the Audience Hall. "I don't remember the Northern Water Tribe being this complex in structure," he observed. "But that was a really long time ago, when I tried to capture Aang. And I haven't been to the palace then, either..."

Sokka's enthusiasm waned a little. Clearly Zuko remembered the Great Siege, but if Yue didn't "exist" in the world's perspective, what exactly did he remember? What did _anyone_ remember?

"So...what's with the sudden planning?" Zuko asked, eyeing Sokka. "I thought you weren't really into marriage and things like that."

"Well…I mean-"

"Not that it's bad or anything. It's just a surprise. You've never had a girlfriend before, and now all of a sudden, you have a girlfriend-come-fiancee."

Sokka expected that. Since everything was different now, people saw him as being different, too.

"What's her name again?" Haru inquired.

"Yeah. Who's the poor girl, Sokka?"

"Poor girl?" Sokka repeated. "What are you suggesting, Mr. Fire Lord?"

"Nothing. Just that she's going to have to put up with your shenanigans," he laughed.

Sokka raised his eyebrows in slight curiosity. Although it seemed like Zuko was unaware of everything, the councilman tried probing him anyway. "Well...I did tell you about her once, remember?"

"You did? When?"

"You know, when we were going to the Boiling Rock prison that time? And I mentioned my girlfriend to you? The one who turned into the moon?"

There was complete silence in the Great Hall. Everyone was trying to digest what Sokka said. He held his breath.

"Turned into what now?" Zuko frowned, confused.

"The moon?

"You're kidding, right?"

"You had a girlfriend all this time?"

Sokka could see the confusion in the rest of his friends' faces. He sighed. "Never mind."

"Wait...so you knew her since way back?" Zuko asked.

"And what's the part about turning into the moon?" Varad said, bewildered.

"Never mind," Sokka dismissed, turning away and lost in thought. "I was...just...thinking of something else."

"Are you okay, Sokka?" Pipsqueak wondered.

"He's probably just stressed," Teo said. "He _has_ been pretty busy lately."

"And it looks like he didn't have much sleep, either," the Duke noted.

"Yeah...it's the stress." Sokka collected his thoughts for a moment.

Zuko noticed the disorientation in the groom's face. "You sure you're okay?"

While everyone else engaged in their own conversations, Sokka asked fairly quietly, "Zuko...what exactly happened at the North Pole?"

"Why? Weren't you there?"

"I want to hear what happened from you…" he said pensively. "My memory is kind of foggy…"

"Uh...sure…" Zuko said, still concerned. "Well...I don't know all that happened from your perspective...but basically...Zhao invaded the Spirit Oasis to attack the Moon Spirit."

Sokka stiffened. "And?"

"He killed it. I mean, I escaped by that point and attacked Zhao while he fled, and that's when Aang went in the Avatar State and destroyed the entire fleet."

"And how did the moon come back?"

"How come you're so interested in the moon today?" Zuko inquired.

"Just answer the question. Please."

"Okay okay...uh...there was some kind of spirit magic, I think. Somehow the moon came back…"

"So...there was nothing like a sacrifice…?

"No, why?"

Sokka wasn't sure how to feel from that. Yue didn't sacrifice herself, which was always good. _Great_ , even. But it wasn't like she was there, either. Everything felt so weird and different in this newfound perspective...how in the world did Sokka make it through the alternate journey without having a single memory of the princess? It seemed like since the Great Siege, Yue had been with him every step of the way. The vision he had in the swamp, the memories he held of her even as he was drunk on cactus juice… and to the rest of the world, none of that mattered or existed.

"Thanks, Zuko."

"If you don't mind me asking...are you really okay? You seem like you're bothered by something."

"Nothing, nothing," Sokka said. Explaining was never worth it. "I'm fine."

At that point, the Audience Hall slipped into an awkward silence. Sokka cleared his throat, addressing the audience collectively now to avoid the awkwardness. "So...uh...where's everyone else? Are your families here?"

"The women and children went to see the bride," Varad said.

Sokka shot up immediately, flabbergasted. "They're going to see _Yue_?!"

"So _that's_ her name," Ho Tun observed.

"Um...yeah. You know how ladies are," the Duke commented.

"Right _now_?"

"Woah woah, calm down," said Zuko. "What's wrong?"

"Overprotective of your fiancee already?" Haru said, amused.

"Well...what's the rush? I mean, it's getting late...and there's always tomorrow..." In reality, Sokka was freaking out. Yue wasn't in the position to handle any questions thrown in her way right now. She was already upset; wouldn't she be overwhelmed by people she probably wasn't aware of?

"Relax. I'm sure they're just getting to know each other," Teo assured.

"Yeah. Ty Lee might be curious, but she's harmless, I promise," Varad laughed.

"Penga's probably ranting to her about fancy shoes or something," Ho Tun shrugged. "No real harm done."

"Besides, don't you know the saying? Brides and grooms don't get their sleep until _after_ the honeymoon," Zuko smirked.

Sokka rubbed his head wearily. They didn't get it. They represented the illusive side of the story. To them, Yue was just a mysterious woman he fell in love with. The reality was that things were messed up.

The door to the Audience Hall suddenly sprang open, and a tall man escorted by a guard stepped inside hurriedly, feeling the wrath of the cold. Sokka didn't really recognize him despite having a feeling that he knew him.

"Sorry, guys, I'm late," the man said.

"Good to see you, Kun," Zuko smiled.

 _Kun_. The name sounded familiar to Sokka, but he still didn't recognize the man.

Kun headed over to Sokka and shook his hand in greeting, smiling. "How goes it, Councilman Sokka? Or should I say, _Chief_ Sokka?"

"I'm sorry, sir, but...do I know you?"

"You probably don't recognize him from his new hairstyle," Pipsqueak laughed. "You know Kun, don't you? Suki's husband?"

 _Right!_ That's _who it was!_ Relief flooded through Sokka. Suki was married, so there was no room for conflict. Then again, there was another fear. If Kun was here, Suki had to be here, too...and she most likely was going to see Yue. While Sokka and Suki ended their relationship on a fairly amicable note, Sokka couldn't help worrying if Suki still harbored an ill-feeling towards Yue. Not that the Kyoshi Warrior would still hold such a grudge but still.

 _What if things get awkward?_ The color drained from his face.

"Sorry, guys, but I _really_ gotta go-"

"Woah there, Councilman," Zuko said, stopping Sokka before he took another step further. "We know all about your little Water Tribe tradition."

"This is not the time, Zuko-" Sokka said hastily.

"Look, if you're that desperate to see her, wait for about another hour."

Sokka frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You'll see."

"What is going on? What are you guys up to?" he asked. This was all so overwhelming. He couldn't imagine how Yue must feel.

"We kind of planned a short gathering," Kun said. "Since you're going to be really busy tomorrow, and we're not going to get the chance to hang out that much until after the coronation."

" _What_?!" More than the excitement he felt about seeing her after such a treacherously boring week, he was worried about how she would feel. She was probably not expecting this at all.

"Is he okay?" Kun asked the others.

"He's been _really_ stressed out lately," Haru said, also growing concerned.

Sokka couldn't take this. "Guys, I really need to go," he said anxiously. "I'll be back in a little bit, I promise."

His friends' enthusiasm dwindled from his crazed response. No one stopped him as he rushed out of the room as fast as his feet could carry him.

"What's with him?" Varad wondered.

"For a first and only relationship, he's really being sincere about it," Kun shrugged. "Which is sweet."

Of course, if Sokka heard that part, he would have known things were _really_ not the same.

* * *

While the children ran off and played in the corner of the room, the other women were huddled around Yue. Yue was having a hard time not panicking; there were just so many people with so many expectations around her, and she wasn't sure where she stood in those expectations.

"Your hair is _really_ long," Ty Lee chirped.

"So soft," agreed Haru's wife, Aaliyah.

"Thank you." Yue smiled nervously as the two women arranged her hair for the fifth time. She didn't understand the big idea behind the women fancying her up. Perhaps they had arranged something?

"Seriously, your hair is _too_ perfect," Esen, Teo's wife, commented. "We can't even find the right style."

"I think she gets the point, ladies," Mai said. "I mean, all she has been saying is 'thank you'. Give her a break."

"I think something similar to the classic Fire Nation bun will do," Kiyi suggested. "You can braid a part of her hair to represent the Water Tribe culture."

"Would you like that, Yue?" asked Jia, Pipsqueak's wife.

"Whichever you all prefer is fine with me," Yue said softly, still apprehensive and partly distracted from thought.

"Aren't you sweet?" said Biyu, the Duke's wife. "But it's your hair. You decide."

Biyu held a smaller icy mirror up to Yue. Esen held up some long, gaudy earrings."What about this?"

"These beads are so elaborate!" Kiyi said excitedly, holding up a necklace. "What do you think, Yue?"

Yue had a hard time telling who the woman in the mirror was. A luxuriously adorned white-haired maiden pampered with the fanciest of ornamentation. She sighed in disapproval, embracing the need for simplicity. The only luxury she cared for was Sokka's necklace- the ornament that defined her at this very moment. Her pain and her antidote. "No thank you. I prefer not wearing anything so fancy. And if it's okay, I would like my hair to be a simple braid."

"You're probably not used to this, are you?" Kiyi said. "I suppose you don't know much of fancy society."

Yue chuckled sadly from the irony. "I guess not."

"Do what she wants, ladies," Mai said. "I'm sure with her natural beauty, the councilman would fall multiple times. Hairstyles and jewelry don't really matter."

Giggles encased the room. Yue took a deep breath, holding back her sprinting emotion.

"As you wish, my dear," Aaliyah said to Yue. "Whatever makes you feel comfortable."

"Let's move on to the shoes, shall we?" Penga said excitedly, turning to Yue. "I know you guys only have moccasins and snowboots here in the Water Tribe, but there are several different kinds of those, too. Which ones do you like?"

"Anything simple," Yue said gently.

"Looks like the councilman's simplicity has rubbed off on you," Jia chuckled.

"I suppose so," Yue answered, sighing. "I really appreciate your help, ladies, but I don't wish to stress any of you. I could have met with you had you wanted to see me."

"Stress? _Please_ , dolling up the bride is our specialty," Jia exclaimed. "This is how we bond."

"You have made a long journey here-"

"We go on plenty of long journeys," Mai assured. "But coming to Sokka's wedding is a once in a lifetime kind of chance. We have to take advantage."

"And trust me, honey, the only one that's causing stress over here is your fiance," Toph said to Yue, lightheartedly with an ounce of crude sarcasm. "Calling us the _week_ before the wedding. Who does he think he is, planning things last minute and expecting us to be here? We have certain issues."

"I apologize on his behalf," Yue said, hoping to ease the tension. "The event itself is very sudden. He sent word for all of you as soon as he could and-"

"Awww, look at you defending your hubby!" squealed Aaliyah.

The rest of the women giggled. Yue looked away, embarrassed.

"You can't be _this_ nice, Yue," Toph remarked. "Especially to Snoozles. You gotta toughen up a little. Punch him in the face every now and then when he does something stupid."

Yue laughed at the earthbender's blunt comment. A genuine but short-lived laugh.

"You know, I've always wondered what kind of girl the councilman would go after," Mai said, amused. "He was never into women and cared more about fighting and other things. I didn't expect him to make such a good decision by the time his wedding came around."

"Frankly, we weren't expecting a wedding from his side," Biyu said.

"I thought his one true love was his boomerang," Penga joked.

Yue's smile waned. Did this mean Sokka was never in a relationship with anyone according to what his friends believed? Even in this alternate reality, was he holding back?

"Yeah. Of all the girls who went after him these years, he never even _looked_ at them."

This kind of irritated Yue. _Everyone makes me look like I'm his one true love or something_ , she thought, annoyed. _And what's wrong with_ him? _I'm not the_ only _woman in the world_. _Why did he hold back still? And how come everyone made it seem like a bad thing to have more than one love?_

 _The same reason why you would hold back even if he was never yours,_ her conscience reasoned, crushing her soul.

Mai noted the distraught expression on the Water Tribe maiden's face. "You look surprised."

Yue wasn't sure if she was supposed to ask this, but she couldn't help it. "Was he really never...in a relationship before?"

"Nope. Hard to believe, isn't it?" Ty Lee said, leaning down next to Yue after weaving her hair into a braid. "I'll tell you a little secret, Yue. I once had a crush on him...but he just saw me as a friend."

" _Ty Lee_ ," Mai said sternly.

"What? There's nothing to be offended about. We're all happily married to who we love," she said smilingly. "My one true love is Varad."

Being the Moon Spirit made Yue be aware of every woman who ran after Sokka at one point. Sokka had the chance, and he still didn't take it. He could have been with anyone he wanted, regardless of Yue's existence or nonexistence.

"I once had a crush on him, too," Penga admitted. "But what did I know? I was extremely young back then. Today, I respect him as one of my sifus. He helped inspire me, Ho Tun, and The Dark One to metalbend and eventually save Sifu Toph. Not to mention, he made me realize Ho Tun was the one for me without even trying."

Sokka's involvement with encouraging Toph's students was impressive, and Penga's crush was obviously immature at the time, but that still didn't explain to Yue why Sokka led a celibate life. Yue briefly glanced over to Toph. The chief of police crossed her arms and grew occupied with grumbling over the cold ground, seemingly wanting to say something to Yue but deciding against it. She didn't have to as Yue knew; after all, Toph Bei Fong was one of the girls who crushed on Sokka before moving on with Satoru and later Kanto.

"Suki was after him, too," Biyu said.

"Yeah. She went as far as telling him her feelings," Jia added.

Of course. Suki could have been, should have been, and would have been the one for Sokka. Why didn't he take her hand even in this false reality?

"Why didn't he...go for her?"

The women were caught off guard by the question. The sudden change in the bride's expression alarmed them. They felt that perhaps they told Yue too much. Even Toph was displeased with the outcome of the conversation.

"That's because it was you all along!" Ty Lee said with frantic cheerfulness. "You were the first woman he ever looked at!"

 _He didn't know me_ , she wanted to say, lost in thought. She noticed how awkwardly silent the women got. She faked a smile. "Don't worry, I was only curious," she said sweetly.

"You and Snoozles are polar opposites," Toph said, also trying to break the awkwardness. "No wonder he fell for ya. You're too nice to tell him he can be a nut-brain sometimes."

Laughter encased the room. Yue looked away uneasily, not sure how exactly to take the compliment. She forced a half-hearted smile.

They were soon interrupted by Katara, who stepped into the room hastily. Yue stood up from her seat, relieved to see the master waterbender. Katara noted the uneasiness in Yue's eyes and signalled her to stay calm. She turned to the others.

"Katara!"

"Sugar Queen?"

"How have you been?"

"I'm doing well, ladies," the waterbender said, smiling. "I see you all met my sister-in-law."

"Your sister-in-law? More like our new best friend," Ty Lee cheered.

"I'm glad." Katara turned to Yue. "You should change. We'll be waiting for you in the Audience Hall."

"Would you like us to pick out a dress for you?!" Esen asked Yue excitedly.

"I think she'll be fine on her own," Toph said, understanding the gist of the awkwardness. She waved the women outside. Yue began to breathe more easily now that it was just Katara and a lingering Toph who were in the room with her.

"I'm really sorry," Katara said. "I wasn't expecting them to come straight here."

"That's fine," Yue said warmly. "They were really nice."

"Nice? Yeah right," Toph mumbled.

"All I heard was that there was going to be a gathering in the Audience Hall with Sokka," Katara said. "I really didn't think they'd drag you into it, too. And this late at night, too."

"The point was for everyone to get to know Lady Grace here," Toph explained. "That's why the gathering was planned. It wasn't just to hang out with Snoozles."

Katara raised an eyebrow. "Lady Grace?"

"That's about the only nickname I could come up with. I can't call her Sokka's Girl all the time," Toph shrugged.

Yue smiled in amusement. Katara sighed. "That's sweet, but let's give Yue some privacy."

"Well, we can't for long. They kind of expect her to be there."

Katara glanced apologetically at Yue, but Yue consoled her. "It's alright, Katara. I'm fine with this. I'll be there shortly."

"I'm sure they didn't mean to overwhelm you. They were probably trying to get to know you."

"Yeah, those ladies did a _real_ good job of that," Toph rolled her sightless eyes. "Don't mind them too much, Lady Grace."

Yue tried to dismiss her uneasiness, but she couldn't help thinking deeply. "Thank you, Toph."

"Did they say something? What did they say?" Katara asked worriedly.

"Nothing," Yue assured calmly.

"Don't try to hide it, Lady Grace."

"What were they saying?" Katara pryed.

"Don't worry about it, Katara."

"Are you sure?"

Before Yue could answer, they were interrupted by a knock at the door. Upon opening the door, the last bit of normality that began easing Yue out of panic shattered. A pair of cobalt eyes were searching the room eagerly for Yue and brightened upon spotting her.

"Katara! Toph! It's so good to see you both! And you must be Yue, am I correct?"

" _Suki_?" Toph asked, sharing the same awkwardness as Katara and Yue. "Is that you?"

* * *

Sokka was racing towards Yue's room. He had a hard time letting his feet take complete control since he had to be aware of the fact that the women were there. They would only send him back thanks to what he considered a highly stupid tradition. He made his journey swiftly and stealthily, hiding in dark corners and forgotten crevices. He was relieved when the large crowd of women and children swished past him, not noticing him.

"She's so sweet."

"Speaks when she needs to."

"Complete opposites, those two."

"Such a cute couple!"

Once they were out of sight, he stepped over the balcony and stepped closer to Yue's room. He was surprised to see Toph and Katara walking out of Yue's room. Surely they'd send him back, too, so he decided against meeting them. He hid behind one of the openings separating the different rooms.

"What were they saying, Toph?" Katara said, leading the earthbender carefully across the balcony. "They didn't make her feel too uncomfortable, did they?"

Sokka frowned. They had to be talking about Yue. _What did they say? Did they make her feel awkward?_

"Annoying stuff. Who had a crush on Sokka and whatnot."

The warrior's frown deepened.

"She was really nice about it, though. I mean, I know I can't feel heartbeats right now, but she must have been really nervous. I don't always have the best manners, but even I know there's a limit on what to say and what not to say," Toph spat.

"I didn't expect that from them, though," Katara said, perturbed.

"Nobody did. I guess it's just the shock that Snoozles is finally getting married. I know it's a shocker for everybody, but that gave them no real prerogative to say those things."

"So...you didn't know Yue before?" Katara asked, reflecting Sokka's thoughts.

"Other than today, no. Why?"

"Never mind."

Toph sighed. "What I didn't get was how in the world she was so calm and contained."

Sokka softened his eyes. It was this calmness of Yue's that worried him.

"Even I'd be pissed if people were talking about my fiance's romantic relationships and crushes the night before my wedding. And I'm not the average feminine woman."

The councilman looked horrified. How many relationships did he have in this alternate reality? Yue was already trying her best to convince him to give her up. Hearing these pointless comments must have hurt her. He felt guilty.

"I'll talk to her about it later," Katara said. "It's my fault. I should have paid more attention to-"

"It wasn't your fault, Katara. You didn't know. Heck, even Twinkletoes didn't know this event thing was planned. I found out last minute, too," Toph huffed, blowing her hair out of her eyes. "But that's not what we should worry about. Suki's in there right now."

Sokka grew pale. That would take awkwardness to a whole new level. He _had_ to see Yue.

"Maybe we should stick around. Just in case," Katara said.

"We can check on her after a few minutes. I'm sure Suki is harmless. I mean, she has a husband and two kids. And she's not the person to hold a grudge or anything."

"You're right."

That was supposed to make Sokka feel better, but he was still worried. Mainly about how Yue would react.

"Toph...don't tell Sokka about this. He's worried about Yue like crazy."

"Why would he be worried?"

"You know how he is. Overprotective sometimes."

 _You can't hide things from me, guys,_ he thought, somewhat amused.

"I won't say anything, but if things get heated, nobody's gonna stop me."

As Toph and Katara inched by without noticing Sokka, the councilman swooped out of his hiding place and sprinted over to Yue's door. He looked both ways, making sure no one else was in sight. His impulse was to grab the handle and thrust himself in, but he figured listening to the conversation would be more of a benefit to him. Besides, he longed to hear Yue's voice. He leaned against the doorway.


	42. Be My Family

**Chapter 42: Be My Family**

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Suki," Yue said, bottling up her apprehensiveness and bowing.

"Just Suki is fine. A pleasure to meet you as well," Suki smiled, holding no hint of recognition in her cobalt eyes. She analyzed the Water Tribe maiden in curiosity, but she displayed no sign of jealousy or contempt. Of course, ill-feelings weren't exactly possible since she had no recollection of Sokka "making out with the Moon Spirit."

"I've heard a lot about you and your adventures with Team Avatar."

"You're giving me too much credit," Suki chuckled. "I wasn't exactly a _major_ contribution-"

"But you're a war hero all the same," Yue said kindly. She held a certain respect and fondness for the Kyoshi Warrior despite the discomfiture that threatened to settle in. _The one who should have been Sokka's_ , the bride thought subconsciously. "It's an honor to be standing in front of you. Please, make yourself comfortable."

Suki was moved by Yue's warmth and kindness. "It's no surprise why Sokka chose you," she said lightheartedly as she took her seat.

Yue's smile dwindled. "Pardon?"

"I can see why he likes you so much. You're his complete opposite."

Yue bit her lip. She didn't need this test for her willingness to let Sokka go. And coming from Suki, the comment sounded highly awkward. "I don't see how that can be a reason to marry someone," she said. "I'm in no way similar to him."

Suki thought for a moment. "Being too similar can be a problem as well."

An abrupt silence crept between the two of them. Yue wanted to continue the conversation and hoped to quench her curiosity. Perhaps Suki spoke from experience. There had to be a reason why Sokka resisted Suki, but what?

"Do you feel awkward?"

Yue jumped out of her thoughts. "Why would I feel that way?" she said quickly, feigning a chuckle to cover up her uneasiness. "We're friends now, aren't we?"

"Of course...but… I only ask because I heard my name being mentioned. You know...when the ladies mentioned how I had feelings for Sokka once." Suki sighed. "I apologize for that, by the way. Sometimes... Ty Lee gets carried away and..." The Kyoshi warrior was struggling for words, trying to finish her thought but failing.

Yue scanned Suki's expression with utmost curiosity. "If you don't mind, may I ask you something?"

Suki looked up.

"Were you ever... in a relationship with Sokka?"

"Yue-"

"I only ask out of curiosity, not out of offense," Yue assured. What she needed right now was clarity.

Suki spoke with great reluctance. "We weren't in a relationship. I only told him how I felt."

"What did he...say…? When you told him?" Yue felt weird for asking this. She knew he had disagreed. But _why_? Then again, she didn't want to make things seem more complicated than they already were. "If you don't feel comfortable about saying it, you don't have to."

"I just don't want to...make it hard...for you…"

Yue paused. "As long as you don't feel uncomfortable about it, we're fine."

"So...this doesn't bother you?"

"Not necessarily."

"I'm clearly impressed," Suki said. "I was worried that you'd take it the wrong way."

"Jealousy isn't the issue." _It never was._ Yue stood up, looking away and gazing at her reflection in the icy mirror. She stared at her own image brutally, trying her best to quieten her weeping self. "I just want to understand some things."

A heavy pause settled in.

"Well...honestly...Sokka didn't say anything when I told him. I mean, he kind of started rambling for a bit about different things, and I couldn't really understand, but he never specifically said how he felt. I could tell by the way he looked at me that...he didn't really feel a connection with me. Honestly, I didn't remember feeling that connection, either. I just thought I did at the time."

 _Why didn't you feel that connection? Why didn't_ he _?_ Yue wondered.

"I respected Sokka for his strength, courage, and intelligence. He was talented and skilled in so many different fields. I was...attracted to him."

"I don't see why he would turn you down," Yue defended her. "You're quite headstrong and independent. You're a brave warrior like him, too." She quickly caught herself. She didn't plan on pouring out all of her thoughts.

Suki chuckled in amusement. "I might not know the actual reason, but I have to say...I'm glad he turned me down that day."

Yue furrowed her snowy eyebrows in confusion.

"Rather than being in a relationship that wouldn't work out, we were both lucky enough to not give it a try."

"Why wouldn't it have worked out?" Yue asked in exasperation. She knew she shouldn't be asking this since Suki was married, but that was before. Things were different now. Was she still married? What if she was still waiting for Sokka? This new reality that had everyone fooled was so unfair.

Suki began to get worried. "It's all in the past now, Yue."

"It's like I said before," Yue consoled. "I need to understand some things. Please, Suki. You can be honest with me."

Suki sighed. "I knew it wouldn't work out because... it was exactly what you said. I'm headstrong and independent."

"I don't understand how that's a bad thing."

"But the thing is...Sokka bonds with others through protection. He likes it when people rely on him." Suki shrugged. "I as a person could never really rely on him as much, and if we had been in a relationship, I imagine it wouldn't have developed into something further. It would have just been...casual..."

 _That's just silly. You could protect him. It's not like he's totally independent himself,_ Yue thought _. Doesn't he need to rely on someone at some point? What purpose am I- a weakling- going to serve him?_

"Sokka found the need to protect you, Yue, and that's not casual at all. That's something reserved for people he cares about a lot."

Yue sighed.

"He wants you to rely on him. If anything, that right there tells you he has feelings for you. So much that one week ago, he didn't care about marriage and now, he's head over heels. I've been here for barely half an hour, and already I've heard a lot about how much Sokka cares for you. It's pretty much the talk of the town."

 _You don't know the half of what really happened_ , Yue mused.

"You complete him, Yue. You fulfill his need to be a protector. Not to mention, you're incredibly beautiful."

 _Beauty_. Yue scoffed inwardly. _My beauty won't protect him._

"And it's not a matter of how different you two are," Suki added thoughtfully. "Sokka saw something in you that set you apart from everyone else. No wonder he's rushing to get hitched." She beamed. "I'm sure if you find out what that is…everything will fall into place."

Whatever Sokka "saw" in Yue, the Water Tribe maiden was convinced that it would never be enough to the potential Suki had. Suki had the ability to save him and save herself. She had a good sense of humor, an excellent drive for defending and protecting her loved ones, and a non-homemaker vibe that would definitely impress the warrior. The closest ability Yue had to such audacity was giving herself up. Her powers were wiped out by the eclipse and permanently separated from her by this life-altering change. It hurt so much because as much as Yue loved Sokka and wanted to be with him, she felt she could never give him anything, much less give him _enough_ of anything.

"You two are compatible in so many ways than one," Suki said thoughtfully. "And as a friend, I want what's best for both of you."

Yue felt unusually warm on the inside. How she wished that she and Sokka truly were compatible. "Thank you, Suki."

"No problem," she chirped. "I know it was really weird having to-"

"It's not that." Yue blinked away a stinging tear, turning to face Suki. "Thank you for protecting Sokka every time you had the chance."

Suki's excitement faded slightly. She didn't really know what Yue was talking about. "Me? Protecting Sokka?"

The irony was painful, but Yue's thanks was directed towards the many times Suki had saved him. From getting him out of his sexism to saving his life at the airship battle during the war, Suki proved to a significant impact in Sokka's life. Whether anyone acknowledged these things or thought them to be little...whether _Sokka_ took them for granted...these actions were enough to revive Yue every time.

"For everything you did to keep him safe," she said ambiguously. "You did something that I could probably never do even if I wanted to."

Suki placed her hand on Yue's shoulder. "As his wife, I know you'll protect him even more. And for that, on behalf of all of Sokka's friends, I thank you in advance."

It was all unbearable for Yue, but it was even more unbearable for the councilman who pulled away from the door, frozen from jumbled up emotions. For starters, he learned he was never in a relationship with Suki in this newfound reality. He was relieved for that; things weren't as complicated anymore, and the nagging guilt of betraying Yue wasn't as intense. He was grateful that Suki clarified things and attempted to boost Yue's confidence, but what struck him most was Yue's stubbornness. It terrified him the extent her insecurity was taking her as much as she wanted him. Hearing her voice- completely seethed a false notion of the impossibility in their union- and examining the pain and anxiety with every word she said...he was worried of how she was taking all of this in. He wasn't sure what he should do now. Go see her? Could he bear to see her break down in front of him? Could he stay strong? At the same time, could he confront her without confronting himself?

He suddenly felt a tiny hand tug at his parka. He quickly dried his moist eyes and saw two identical little girls standing before him. They bore a strong resemblance to Suki with the exception of their green eyes and jet-black hair, which they acquired from Kun.

"Are you Uncle Sokka?

He nodded.

"Have you seen our mom?"

* * *

A knock at the door stirred Yue and Suki out of another one of their sudden silences.

"I'll get it," Suki volunteered, springing up before a dazed Yue could protest. The Kyoshi warrior opened the door, grinning widely to see her two daughters and smirking at the councilman. The little girls tackled Yue, stirring Yue's attention and surprise.

"It's good to see you, Sokka," the Kyoshi warrior said, enveloping her daughters into a hug.

Though Sokka gave her a smile of greeting, his eyes searched restlessly and landed on the conflicted Water Tribe maiden. Nothing was awkward for him; after all, he already made his choice on who he was willing to give himself to. Yue felt her vision growing blurry for a second as she envisioned Sokka, Suki, and the little girls all as one family. _How it should have been_ , she thought wearily. She steadied herself, her imagination falling apart from how intensely his eyes burned into hers.

"What are you doing here?" Suki asked him. "Shouldn't you be with the others?"

"I came to check on Yue."

Yue looked away. _Not now, Sokka. Not when I'm weak._

"Ooohhhh." Suki turned to Yue. "Looks like your fiance's dying to see you," she teased.

Sokka sprinted over to Yue. One long, weary week had been far too long. She almost flinched at his speed. With equal speed, she wanted to welcome him into her arms, but her limbs were paralyzed from her insecurity.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his hand folding gently over her shoulder.

 _Dearest Sokka, how is caring for me going to help you in any way?_ "I'm doing fine."

"Have you been getting any sleep at all?" It was true that she didn't look too good- deprived of sleep, he could tell.

"I am," she breathed quietly so Suki wouldn't hear. She shrugged his hand off with great difficulty. "Stop worrying so much. I'm not helpless."

He grimaced, hurt by the gesture. "I never said you were."

The two of them watched Suki cuddle with her daughters. Even in the midst of the tension and sorrow, Sokka couldn't help smiling. Suki was happy and had a family of her own. She found her balance. He knew he did the right thing in ending his relationship with her (or never being in a relationship, rather); he could never be happy or make her feel that happy knowing he didn't truly love her and would never really move on with her. Yue, however, looked defeated. This family could have been Sokka's had he taken the chance. Had she still not been in the way in both realities.

"You two aren't asleep yet?" Suki asked the girls. "What's Daddy doing, darlings?"

"He's looking for you, Mama."

"Is he? Where is he?"

"In a big room with lots of people."

Suki giggled and kissed the girls, turning towards Yue. "You haven't met my daughters, have you?" She grabbed their hands and walked up to Yue. "This is Ai, and this is Ju. Say hello to Aunt Yue, darlings."

The girls glanced shyly up at Yue. Yue certainly wasn't expecting this. She looked from Sokka to Suki to the little girls, eventually kneeling before the children and touching their tiny hands.

"They...look just like you," Yue told Suki.

"That's what everyone says," Suki said proudly. "So we'll see you two lovebirds in a little while?"

"Maybe," Sokka answered, stiffening at his purpose for being here. "You should have dinner, Suki. Everything's arranged by the servants."

"Okay okay, I get that you need your privacy," Suki laughed, ushering the girls out of the doorway. "Take as much time as you need, guys, but wait until _after_ the wedding."

In normal circumstances, Sokka and Yue would both be flustered, but neither of them exhibited a clear sign of embarrassment. There was too much to deal with. They watched Suki tag the girls along, giggling to their squees and babbles.

"She's...happy…" Yue noted.

"Of course she is," Sokka agreed, eyeing Yue the entire time. "Didn't you expect her to get married and have babies and stuff?"

She didn't answer. Honestly, she didn't think Suki would move on. What Suki had with Sokka… all of that can't go down the drain so easily, right? If Yue was in Suki's place, she would have never let him go. Funny how she was putting herself in the worthy Kyoshi warrior's shoes and preaching about "letting go" when she herself had failed the art.

"You didn't think she was going to waste her time wandering after me, did you?" Double meaning was etched in his voice. "No one's going to chase after me all the time like you." He was taunting Yue to accept her defeat and her compatibility with him, but it was all a passionate play. _Don't you see that you're the one for me? No one else will love me like you do._

"I thought since someone else wasted his life wandering after the person he loved, she would do the same."

He winced.

"But I was wrong." She looked up at him knowingly. "Only you would do such a thing, Sokka."

He tossed away his frustration and sorrow. Right now, all that mattered was seeing her again.

"Can you step out for a minute?" she asked quietly. "I need to change."

"No."

She raised her eyebrows.

"Look, you don't have to come to the gathering thing, okay? I know it's overwhelming and those women-"

"Nothing's going to happen to me if I come. I'm not weak."

"I'm not saying you're helpless or weak or that anything's going to happen," he said, agitated. "I'm telling you to take a break."

"Isn't that what I've been doing for the past week?"

He watched her warily. "But-"

"I'll be fine. Now go." Her voice shook. "Please."

He gave up. If she was that persistent, he couldn't do anything about it. What he had to do now was make sure she wasn't uncomfortable. "Can I at least escort you?"

"I don't think that's a good idea," she said despite wishing he would.

"You know you want me to," he crossed his arms. Yep. He was persistent, too. To Yue's relief, Katara stepped inside and disrupted their tension.

"Am I...interrupting something?" the waterbender asked.

" _Yes_ ," Sokka said irritably.

"Not at all."

Katara frowned at the simultaneous outbursts. "Anyway...Sokka, Aang has been looking for you."

"Let him keep looking."

She rolled her eyes. "If you're worried about Yue, don't be. I'm here to help her out." Katara dragged her brother towards the door. "Now go, before everyone comes back in here for you."

Sokka didn't protest. He didn't have the patience. After making brief, aching eye-contact with Yue, he left wordlessly. Sometimes, his sister's timing was _too_ accurate.

* * *

"I don't know about this." Sokka was pacing frantically. Upon being pressured by the others, he had changed out of his comfortable parka into an elaborate, dark purple robe.

"If I knew about this sooner, I would have done something," Aang said, smiling in front of the guests but ultimately nervous.

"She's so stubborn," the warrior groused. "I told her she didn't have to come."

"I know it sounds nerve-wracking, even for me-"

"Thanks, Aang. That _really_ helps."

"But I'm sure it won't be that bad," Aang said. "Besides, Katara and I will be right here. We'll handle the situation if anything gets...unsettling."

"I don't want Yue to feel overwhelmed."

"No one's going to make her feel overwhelmed. If there's anything overwhelming, it's the number of people here, and that shouldn't be a problem for her. She gave a bunch of speeches in front of many people as a princess, right?"

"I know, but-"

"You guys ready yet?" Ho Tun called.

"We're coming," Aang answered, turning to Sokka. "Look, try to stay calm. We don't want anyone to get suspicious of anything."

"Even if they do, they have no way of finding out."

Aang sighed. "Right...but you get my point. Just act natural."

The airbender led Sokka out of the tiny room and into the open. All of their friends were sitting in a huge circle on thick fur pelts with their families. They were donned in their warm parkas, leaving four seats empty- the middle two seats most likely intended for the councilman and his fiancee and the outer two for Aang and Katara. The Audience Hall was illuminated by the sparkling moonlight that meandered through the intricate gaps in the ceiling and shone upon the waterfall behind them. Not a guard was in sight to interrupt the gathering. Sokka gulped nervously. He had a feeling this wasn't going to end well.

"There he is!"

"Looking quite fancy, Chief."

He smiled apprehensively, greeting his friends. Every single person who earned his or her rightful place in the room was very well known to Sokka in some form or fashion, but he was still overly anxious. As well as they knew him, they didn't know Yue. They were obviously going to have questions, such as who she was or where she came from. He cursed himself for not thinking over what to say for those kinds of questions, hastily trying to come up with answers and rambling mentally.

 _Well, I could say...no, that wouldn't work out. I could say I met her at some fancy party. What if they ask where? No, that wouldn't work...Wait, what if I told them…? No, no, that would definitely not work. Ooh! I could tell them that-_

"She's here!" Penga exclaimed.

He eased out of his thoughts, gawking at the entrance. He couldn't see Yue, though, with all of the women crowding at the entrance to welcome her. He searched with his gaze, hoping to recognize her by her hair. He grew excited when he saw Katara; surely she had to be next to Yue. Everyone else began getting excited, too, whispering frenetically.

"Those people are just… can't they let her _breathe_?" Sokka stood up defensively.

"Sokka, wait," Aang cautioned. "Katara's bringing her in. Just sit tight for a minute."

"Sitting tight isn't going to-" His words tripped over in his mouth, coming to an abrupt halt as he spotted Yue in the distance. At first, he couldn't figure out if it was her or not despite the obvious signs, but through the giant crowd, she emerged with the radiance of a precious amethyst stone and left him rooted to the spot. She was clad in a long dress that showed no real richness except in its blooming hue of dark mauve and magenta, but the color of the dress was nothing compared to the richness in her celestial blue eyes- experts at concealing every emotion and exhibiting a calm demeanor. A modest coat, light purple in tone with slits at the sides, was draped over her dress, bound by a dark purple sash. Her long, loose braid fell perfectly over her right shoulder. The only jewelry she wore was his necklace. She looked simple and didn't draw attention with her attire, but to him, she was highly captivating. She briefly glanced at him, the outward display of her stability flickering to a pause. Longing surged in and threatened to demolish her mute strength.

"Wow."

"She's pretty."

"They look really good together."

Sokka's cheeks burst with crimson color despite his inner feelings proving to be of equal longing.

"Wow, she really must be good-looking," Toph remarked. "I know I can't feel heartbeats right now, but there's a whole avalanche of rapid breathing coming from Snoozles over here. Somebody catch him before he swoons."

The hall erupted in laughter as an amused Aang tugged the flushed councilman down to the fur pelt. Sokka's blush deepened in response to Yue's startled look. She sat on the fur pelt next to his, embarrassed as he kept his eyes glued to her. She forced a smile towards her audience to distract herself, unknowingly attracting him all the more.

Aang gently tapped Sokka's back, pulling him out of the trance and gesturing to him to look at the crowd.

"Oh, yeah…" Sokka cleared his throat. "It's great to...uh... have you guys here," Sokka said, still enraptured. "I'd like you all to meet Yue, my fiancee."

"Yue," the Duke contemplated, looking up at her. "That's an interesting name. Does it mean anything?"

"It refers to the moon," Sokka answered quickly, flashing an inspecting look towards Yue. First obstacle crossed.

"Ah, very nice. Very meaningful," Haru commented.

 _Meaningful_. Yue pondered the word. There was nothing meaningful about her name anymore. Used to, it revered the spirit who gave her life. It became her definition the moment she became the Moon Spirit. Now, it represented her failure to carry out her duties. Nevertheless, her expression didn't dare change.

"Where are you from, Miss Yue?" asked Ho Tun.

Sokka grew blank on that one. The many pairs of eyes stared them down. Yue noticed Sokka's fidgeting. She thought for a moment, about to give some kind of answer before he blurted out, "Ungawa. Major port city off the coast of the Northern Water Tribe."

"Port city?"

"Yeah," he said. "That's where most of the trading takes place. You've heard of Ungawa before, haven't you, Lord Zuko?"

Yue held her breath.

"Of course," Zuko answered. "We usually deposit coal for the Northern Water Tribe factories there. It's a really busy city, I heard."

Sokka grinned in accomplishment. Second obstacle passed. Yue felt uncomfortable. All these lies would now define her forever. It was morally draining to give herself a fake identity when she had no identity in the first place.

"What was your occupation?"

Another difficult question. Yue fiddled with her fingers nervously. She can't let Sokka give all the answers. "Um-"

"For starters, she was highly educated," Sokka boasted proudly. "Attended... Salluit University. She specialized in...uh...spiritual studies...right, Yue?"

She didn't understand his need to make her feel respected. Placing her on a high pedestal may have been pleasing to him, but she didn't care much for it as she was knocked out the highest pedestal there ever was. She didn't have the chance to protest, however, and only gave a brief nod in response. "Yes…"

"Why don't you let your fiancee answer a question for once?" teased Jia. "We get that you know _a lot_ about her."

Some of the women giggled at the remark.

"Spiritual studies? Interesting. My uncle briefly studied spirituality in school when he was younger," Zuko commented. "He was always fascinated with the Spirit World."

"He must have been very wise," Yue said knowingly. "Not many people give importance to older traditions and spiritual influence nowadays."

"You're a traditionalist, I see," Teo noted. "I'm sure you must have explored a lot of supernatural subjects."

"Uh...yes..." Yue said. "Mostly those relatable to the Water Tribe."

A sudden pause.

"How did you get your hair to turn perfectly white?" Biyu asked.

"Is it Northern fashion?" Esen followed. "And where did you find the dye?"

Sokka wanted to facepalm.

"It's... naturally white…" Yue answered, fingering her braid self-consciously.

"Naturally? How?"

"Eh, it's not _that_ important, right guys?" Sokka chuckled. _Seriously, it's not important._

"It's a side effect," Yue explained. Not totally far from the truth. "I was pretty sick when I was younger. The medicine I was given caused my hair to turn white. It's a part of the healing process."

Sokka crossed his arms in disapproval, frowning. _You make it sound like a disease when it's not,_ he said with his look.

 _Try telling them that,_ Yue communicated, silencing him.

"So you're interested in spirits and supernatural phenomena, but Sokka doesn't really care for them. What was the common ground for you both?" Governor Varad asked.

"Common ground?" Sokka and Yue repeated simultaneously.

"More specifically, how did you two meet?"

Aang and Katara exchanged a nervous look, feeling the awkwardness starting to escalate. Sokka and Yue shared a baffled look.

"They met at a reception," Aang chimed in.

 _Lifesaver_ , Sokka thought in relief.

"Yes, at a reception in Ungawa," Katara agreed. "And Yue was there. She...kind of organized everything...didn't you, Yue?"

"I suppose," Yue said passively.

"Anyway...Sokka was following her around and everything."

"They liked each other," Aang said. "And now, here they are."

"Fair enough, but how did you fall for our sarcastic goofball, Miss Yue?" Haru laughed.

 _A trick question_ , Yue thought sadly. _How did your sarcastic goofball fall for me?_

Sokka rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, trying to find a way to let her go around that question despite himself being curious, but he was surprised when Yue spoke with no hesitation.

"Differences did not matter for me," she said softly. "I admired his courage and his will to protect his people. He's a great leader and...always finds a way to make me smile. Not to mention, he's such a gentleman-" she paused before she got carried away. Everyone was staring at her, exchanging smirks. She cleared her throat, looking down shyly and blushing madly from the attention.

 _Gentleman_? Sokka adoringly watched her struggle with herself and felt his own cheeks crimsoning for the millionth time that day. He straightened his posture in pride, a smug grin lining his lips.

"Gentleman? When did you become a gentleman, Sokka?" Zuko teased.

"Let him go for now," Mai advised, smirking. "Save some of the teasing for the wedding."

Sokka's warm hand dribbled its way over to Yue's, and he let their flowing robes conceal their cushioned hands. His touchy-feely attitude both healed and further bruised her affliction, but she didn't break from the contact.

"I hear you have a tradition here in the Northern Water Tribe," Teo said enthusiastically. "The bride's family has to present the groom with a gift, right?"

Sokka's grin faltered, and the last of Yue's solidity shattered from the question. _Family_. The nightmares that haunted her flew back into her mind. Her father, her mother. Even her cousin left her estranged. She dared herself to glance at Sokka, getting hopelessly lost in his eyes. His innocent, fearful, worried eyes.

" _Why do I have to get married, Father?"_

 _Arnook blinked exhaustedly, sitting next to his sick wife on the cot. He was watching a ten year-old Yue wistfully as she played disinterestedly with her polar rabbit. "Why are you asking, Yue?"_

" _The healer lady said I'll get married soon."_

" _You still have six whole years."_

" _But why should I get married at all?"_

 _He sighed. "Marriage is something everyone must go through, my dear."_

 _Yue let the words sink in for a moment. "Lady Kitsa left her mother and father when she got married. Where did she go?"_

" _She went to live with her husband."_

" _Do I have to leave you and Mother, too?"_

 _The chief frowned. Having almost lost his daughter the moment she was born, he was determined not to lose her again. Marriage was different, though; much more positive. Still, when she mentioned leaving him, his heart wavered. "Well, my dear…"_

" _If I have to leave, then I don't want to get married."_

" _But you have to," Arnook told her. "For you, for me…" He squeezed his wife's hand. "For your mother, and for everyone else."_

 _Yue pouted, on the verge of tears. She let go of the rabbit and raced over to her father, hugging him tightly. Lady Ahnah coughed, her frail hand gently stroking Yue's white hair and wiping the girl's tears away. "But you won't be alone, my little Yue. You will have a husband."_

" _Of course," Arnook consoled. "He will be strong, fierce, brave...he will protect you from any danger that comes your way."_

" _But Father, you are strong and brave, too," Yue reasoned. "You protect me."_

" _I will not be around every day, Yue," Arnook smiled sadly. "You know that."_

" _Besides, your husband will sweep you off of your feet," Ahnah said, trying her best to suppress her coughing fit. "He'll be very handsome. He'll take_ really _good care of you, sweetheart."_

" _But I don't need a husband, Mother. When I grow up, I will be strong, and I will take care of you so you won't be sick again. And I'll take care of you, too, Father."_

 _Arnook sighed, exchanging a knowing look with his wife. Ahnah looked away, tears pooling in her bloodshot eyes. "If I'm still around by then," the chieftess whimpered._

 _Arnook hid his own tears, his hand placed on his wife's forehead lovingly. He turned Yue so she could face him. "It's your duty to marry, Yue," he said gently. "I always tell you duty is important, right?"_

 _She frowned, unable to argue with that, but she appeared hopeful as she asked, "Will you and Mother be next to me? When I get married?"_

 _Ahnah sobbed, burying her pale face into her pillow. Arnook had a hard time containing himself._ " _Of course we will!" he said. "We'll be right with you. We have to give your husband the wedding gift, too."_

" _Is that why boys get married? For a gift?"_

 _Even in the midst of her sobs, Ahnah couldn't help choking out a stifled laugh. Arnook held her hand even tighter, using his free hand to bring Yue close._

" _The girl's family has to give the boy something special to strengthen their bond. It's a way of telling him to take care of the girl and make her feel happy when she goes to live with him."_

" _I don't understand," Yue said._

" _Someday you will." Arnook placed her head against his chest, hiding his own tears. "I promise, I'll find you someone perfect. Nothing is going to happen to you, my dear. You'll be fine."_

" _But will you be?" Ahnah asked._

 _Arnook glanced at her wearily._

" _My time is ending, and she will soon be married off-"_

 _Yue wailed, clutching Arnook tighter._

" _Nothing's going to happen to you, Ahnah," he grunted stubbornly. "And don't talk like that in front of Yue."_

" _I know what's wrong with me more than you do." She coughed, her hand shaking as she held his. "If anything does happen...promise me you'll be strong."_

 _He hugged Yue closer, kissing his daughter's forehead. "I'll be okay if she is."_

But she wasn't okay. She would probably _never_ be okay. She forced her gaze away from Sokka, realizing that right now, she really was vulnerable. Materially, the tradition didn't matter, but metaphysically, the fact that she had no one to represent her- no family to keep her sane- struck her hard. What killed her even more was that Sokka was all she had left, and in her efforts to reach him, she was faced with obstacles.

"Are your parents in the city, Yue?" Esen wondered.

All of this only told Yue to quit trying; there was no use in her even _hoping_ to spend her life with him. If not her, if not Suki, then someone else. So why did she waste her time even getting excited?

This really wasn't meant to be.

"I don't have a family," her voice echoed as she scattered the remnants of her dying strength. She let go of Sokka's hand. "I was born an orphan."

A stunning silence shut down the fervor in the room. Sokka fell apart the moment she did, his devastated eyes glued to hers. _Orphan_? Did that mean he meant _nothing_ to her? Aang and Katara shared an equally devastated look.

"Excuse me," Yue told the group. She stood up quickly and sprinted away from the room just before her tears fell, feeling the infinite pairs of eyes focusing on her. Sokka was up the millisecond after she left, racing at her heels. Fazed by the heaviness of his heart, he could think of nothing else other than the fact that she ran extremely fast.

* * *

She really was elusive. He had never been more sure of the fact as he roamed like a madman around the palace through the blizzard, worried sick. The chilling air stung his skin and tore through his robes, threatening to pin him down, but calling her name gave him enough energy and patience.

"Yue!"

He couldn't find her. He knew he had to find her before the blizzard got worse (which it did, eventually). The air mocked him of his directionless wandering through the same area over and over again. He kicked the snow in frustration and hung onto every illusion in the form of her silhouette, hoping to chase her down, but he never could grasp her image. After what seemed like centuries, he could briefly make out a figure heading towards a long-forgotten building at the far end of the palace.

"Yue, wait!"

He chanted her name like a mantra, growing pale as he realized where she was headed. The eeriness of the place easily told him that the building was Chief Arnook's tomb. It had been quite a while since Sokka came by here. The desolate atmosphere was chaining his feet, but for her, he had to go on.

"Wait!"

Yue could feel his footsteps reaching closer. She wasn't willing to give him any chances of catching up to her. Once she trudged through the snow and reached her destination, she threw herself against the door and locked herself in. The suffocating warmth inside the building flushed her tear-stained face as she pressed her weight against the barrier, sinking to the ground and not daring to look at the tombstones yet. She had a hard time breathing from the twisted lump in her throat. Tears ran ceaselessly down her face. She dared not to make a sound, muffling her cries with her hand to her mouth.

"Let me in," he pleaded from the other side. It was too draining. He couldn't let her be alone, especially now.

"I'll be fine," she strained, her head blazing from pain and lightheadedness. "I just really need to be alone."

" _No_ , you don't." He banged against the door. He knew she needed him now more than ever. "Just let me in!"

"I need to fight my own battles."

"I'm not letting you!"

"Please, Sokka," she shook. "Get out of here."

"No! Open the door!"

She didn't respond.

"Open up, woman!"

Still, no response.

"Yue?" he asked anxiously.

Silence. For several seconds, there was disheartening silence. A million thoughts stampeded through his head. What was she doing? What if she had collapsed? What if she couldn't handle it? He used every bit of his anger and hurt and frustration and propelled it against the door. It didn't budge.

"Yue, _please_ , open the door!"

As every second passed by, he grew antsy. Tears rushed in. He couldn't lose her. _Not again._ He may have failed the first time, but now, he was much harsher, much more protective. He gave a fierce cry and slammed his shoulder towards the door. He loosened the door, but it still wasn't enough. He grunted and swerved his body against it. He finally succeeded in breaking it open, his hand firmly gripped on the handle to prevent the door from hitting her. He threw himself in.

It was just another room filled with snow, he noticed as he pulled himself up. The snow rushed in from a jagged opening in one of the walls and a huge perpendicular crack in the ceiling. Cold air wafted through and lashed at two large tombstones, which were almost submerged in the snow. Yue was on the ground, backed away to the wall in stupor. Painted on her face was a morbid look- a mixture of trepidation and helplessness- a look that scared him more than anything. He didn't bother taking in much of his surroundings, caving in next to her and trying to shake her out of her trance.

"Yue, look at me," he said softly, his hand on her cheek. "Yue-"

He was relieved to see her showing no sign of outward injury, but as his eyes trailed to where she was focusing, he instantly realized. Sitting between the two large tombstones was a significantly smaller one, supposedly the only one that wasn't completely submerged. It wasn't really fancy, but it was elevated to where it would be in level with the other two. He didn't need to read the writing on the stone to understand whose it was judging by its peculiarly small size. The macabre sight screamed to him the revelation.

Lying in front of them was the _real_ Yue, submerged beneath a casket. _The stillborn._

" _Here lies the unnamed daughter of Chief Arnook and Lady Ahnah."_

"AAH!" He yelled in horror, spasming farther back. No. It can't _be_. "NO!"

Instinctively, he grabbed Yue's hand and yanked her out of the room. He crashed her body against his, her cold skin brushing against his robes. The freezing winds greeted them again menacingly, but what mattered now was getting away from this wretched sight. He trembled, encasing Yue in his strong arms and trying to bring her out of her daze.

"Yue, snap out of it! Yue!"

His distressed howling didn't move her, though; she was firmly engrossed in the memory. _Why did she give me life?_ she wondered. _What is this curse?_

"That's not you, okay?!" he said so fervently. Life was slowly being sucked out of him. " _Okay_?!" He buried his face into her shoulder, breaking down and sobbing. "That's...not you…" Had he ever been this debilitated before? Who knew that after so long, every step taken to pave the way for a long, happy life would lead up to this one dark moment? He could do nothing but curse the universe, curse the waning crescent in the sky, curse everything beneath his breath and keep her fixed in his firm embrace. He cursed the memory of her sacrifice as it killed him like a slow, lethal poison. He delved into every sign of life she emitted as she leaned rigidly against him, convincing himself that she was _here_ and that he didn't lose her.

But at the same time, he did lose her. He lost her strength, the healing of her emotional scars.

"Did you see me back there, Sokka?" A simple but despondent question.

"That's not you!" he repeated ardently. He couldn't imagine her pain, and he couldn't deal with his own.

"I told you to go."

He held her by the shoulders furiously. "Do you know what you're doing to yourself?" he questioned. "What you're doing to _me_?! Did you think I was going to leave you out here?"

She brushed back her tears.

"I told you to forget about the stupid reunion! I _told_ you!" he screamed, staring her down. "You know how _deranged_ I was this past week wanting to see you? What are you trying to prove, huh? That you're not 'weak'?"

"I-"

"Well _let me tell you_ something: I don't protect you because you're weak. I protect you because you're strong." _Too strong. Strong enough to give yourself up. "_ Because I _want_ to. Because I _care_!"

 _Why can't you_ not _care for once?_ she questioned inwardly.

"And _what_ did you call yourself? _Orphan_?"

"My parents are dead," she said bitterly. "Anyu's so successful in life that he's ready to judge any commoner he sees. He has no memory of me."

"And what about me? What am I to you?"

"We're not married yet." Of course, she wasn't implying anything, but that was all she could say at the moment.

"So that means I'm _nothing_ to you?" He let her go. "Are you _that_ desperate to get rid of me?"

"I never said that!" she said vehemently.

"You certainly _act_ like it. I mean, you run into every woman you see and think about how perfect she might be for me! It _hurts_ , Yue!"

"STOP! You don't understand-"

"Oh yeah? Understand _what_?" he yelled. " _Why_ don't you want me? You _love_ me!"

"Because I can't have you _,_ okay?!" Her voice broke so easily. "I can't! I wouldn't be able to live with myself! I'm nothing, Sokka. _Nothing_!" She sank into the snow, defeated and deprived of every will to keep her feelings inside. All of her heartbreak, all of her affliction- she laid out everything before him. "You're all I have," she cried. "I won't be good enough. I can't protect you. I can't heal you. I can't give you... _anything_. I-I'm a failure. An outcast. A _freak_. I was never meant to live this long!"

He dropped next to her, incredulous. Could he control this much passion that raged inside of him? She didn't expect him to love her for her powers, did she? And hearing her degrade herself like this...

"You think you mean nothing to me? You mean _everything_ to me, you fool!" she confessed lovingly. "You're so successful. You're a _chief_! You have everything now. I can't snatch it all away from you. All those years...you struggled so much. You had no time for yourself. You want me to take away the respect everyone has for you?"

Success. Was it that big of a deal? Enough to separate him from the woman he loved?

"People didn't look at my father the same way when he married my mother. They said many things...I can't let anyone say that about you… And what can I even do for you? I mean...just look at me. I'm a depressing _mess_. I'm not a warrior. I don't know _what_ I am."

"I love you anyway."

"Don't say that," she wept miserably. "Can't you be selfish for once?"

"You want me to be selfish?" He whisked her into his grasp, his hand running over her hair affectionately. He was so close to breaking. How did he even make it all these years without her?

"If you think you're an orphan, what does that make me?"

"You weren't the one who was abandoned. You weren't born to die like I was."

A knife to his heart. "You don't know how much you mean to me."

She shook her head wearily.

"I was never like this, Yue," he exhaled. "I was a whole different person. Sexist, brash, immature...I admit it all. I was never even _close_ to what you saw me as." His eyes sparkled. "But when I first saw you, I thought you had everything I wanted in a woman. You were the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, and not just by looks. Granted, I couldn't even see where the sidewalk ended, but I _knew_ that what I felt for you wasn't... casual."

She choked out a muffled, pained laugh.

"I didn't understand what I felt. I wanted to spend as much time as I could with you. Even when you told me you were engaged, I just...I never accepted it. I wanted to be with you all the time." He sighed. "When I met Hahn, I realized that for the first time, I actually had a specific person to hate. He would never take care of you. He would never respect you. And at that point…I realized I wanted to raise a family with you. I wanted to be in his place. And I thought that if by some miracle, something happened to the guy…I could come back for you once the war was over."

He pulled her chin up so she could face him. "You know...I lost my mom when I was a kid. I can't remember her that much anymore. My dad's gone, too."

Her eyes watered.

"Katara looked after me all this time...but even though she's my sister...she has a family now. Sooner or later, they'll move to Air Temple Island...and I'll be on the other side of the world. She can't always be with me." He paused. "You're all I have left." He cupped her face, fearing and hoping. "So don't abandon me, Yue," he begged. "Don't orphan me."

It stunned her, the way he said it. He played that card.

"I guess what I'm trying to really say is…" He devoured her eyes and sank into them, putting forth everything he had. "Will you be my family?"

She tackled him with a tight, fierce hug and buried her face in his chest, crying harder than she had ever done. She let herself sink into the warmth of his robes and freed all the tears she kept trapped inside of her for so long. He hugged her back with equal fervor, drenching her shoulder with his own tears, but he was content this time. Still worried, but definitely content. He didn't recognize himself at this moment- the awkward goofball who always had trouble saying what he felt- but if it wasn't for this one moment, he could have really lost her.

"I could never..." she repeated incoherently, his need surpassing her insecurity. "I would never leave you behind…"

"I know," he said knowingly.

She kissed his forehead hastily, cradling his face in her palms and sobbing. "I would _never_ abandon you."

"Then have me," he murmured, pulling her back into his arms and wrapping his robe around her. She clutched his tunic, letting his heartbeat hum through her as she cried. She still didn't think she was good enough, and she didn't think she was even _close_ , but she realized her priority wasn't about upholding his honor as much as it was upholding _him_.

"I promise..." he said softly, kissing her temple. "I won't pressure you. I'll give you all the time you need."

She nodded, shuddering.

"The only thing I do want from you...is for you to be safe. Be next to me and be safe," he ordered.

"If you promise me that you'll be," she whimpered. "I can't stand it if anything happens to you."

"Trust me. I won't make you feel that pain."


	43. Chief and Chieftess

**Chapter 43: Chief and Chieftess**

Yue had contemplated many things by the time dawn approached. Looking out of the window at the rising sun and letting the early light shine on her wistful face, she mutely battled with herself. She felt incredibly light after letting her agony out, and after many restless days, she was stable enough to really think.

There was no turning back after tonight. She would be given a new title; no, a responsibility. _Chieftess Yue_ , they would all call her. The realization itself wasn't sudden; it was rather ironic. Yue had technically been next in line as chieftess; she had been destined to take on the duty and was expected to marry before doing so to welcome a new tribal chief. This was what prompted her father's haste in getting her betrothed. Had she not sacrificed herself, this would have been her fate. The long-forgotten prophecy was coming true today in a way she never dreamed of. She was becoming the chieftess as her father and her community had expected, but as Sokka's wife than as the princess she previously was, and the warrior had inducted her into the duty with one phrase that changed her entire outlook.

" _Don't abandon me."_

So she decided she won't protest anymore. If things were meant to be this way, she had to adapt. For once, she began thinking about the advantages of their union. For starters, she would always be next to him, so she could physically protect him and care for him when situation demanded it; how she would do so without her powers, she wasn't sure, but at least she would still have the chance. She could use this opportunity to become more involved in the political sector as well, knowing that he would be there to support her. Thanks to his role in lawfully eradicating gender discrimination, she had the opportunity to do anything she wanted in terms of political involvement- even if it meant taking measures to find the remaining rebels.

 _Being recognized doesn't matter anymore. Being there for my people...that's what matters now._

Yue also realized that while she may not be the Moon Spirit anymore, it didn't mean her supernatural experience was completely worthless. As a spirit, she used to be free from worry and was calming and motivating. Though she no longer had the spiritual energy to rely on and still felt extremely guilty for neglecting her celestial duties, she felt like she could still maintain that same aura as a human. After all, being human was nothing to feel disgraced about. Granted, it will be harder for her to control her emotions, especially whenever Sokka becomes a victim of bold talk and such, but couldn't she use this to strengthen herself? Strengthen _him_? Not to mention, since she was once the Moon Spirit, she knew a lot more details about rebellious activity than any of the generals did. Couldn't she use this information for the benefit of the tribe? Couldn't she use this to protect him, too?

 _If it's true that he was always your first priority, accept what happened and go to him_ , her conscience advised. _If you're truly guilty, redeem your worth. You said so yourself: you're not that helpless princess anymore._

She took a deep breath. Was she chasing excuses to be with him and forget what happened? Maybe, and even if that was the case, she didn't mind. She had to prove her love wasn't as helpless as the princess she once was.

 _Do your duty, Yue._

"I will. And this time, I will _not_ fail."

* * *

Wedding day had started off like any day. Other than Katara's incessant squeeing, Aang's good-natured hosting of the guests, and the perky servants who ran around trying to take care of the little things that seemed out of place, the morning at the palace didn't offer much to Sokka and had been quite mundane. A lot of people didn't assume him to be that nervous, taking into consideration the fact that he was getting married a little later in life, but that argument was completely pointless; the groom was a nervous wreck. All night he fretted about the wedding and received very little sleep. He wanted to make sure that everything was perfect. Until the actual ceremony, though, he would remain rather calm and subdued, indulged in his thinking.

By late afternoon, final arrangements regarding the coronation plans were taken care of by the public officials- the ones who didn't protest with all the "chief-commoner wedlock" nonsense, that is. Kano's absence made everything much more bearable as far as political and social tensions went, and many of the war ministers who had scoffed in court accepted the occasion and boosted their enthusiasm. On the other hand, Prince Anyu had strangely been absent from the morning celebrations and didn't appear for the emergency meeting, either. Of course, this irked Sokka, but the warrior had no time to consider it. It was best if haters hate in seclusion than wreak havoc and ruin his mood.

Sokka had taken particular care in reducing the guest attendance for the ceremonial dinner, limiting it to Aang and Katara, the Fire Nation royal family, and a handful of amicable peacekeepers and Order of the White Lotus members. In a few hours, he was going to be the leader of the tribe, and it was his responsibility to take certain precautions when dealing with banquets and royal feasts; not to mention, Chief Arnook's downfall took place the night of such a banquet. Besides, letting too many people in would also be a burden on Yue's part with all the inquiring and questioning.

Other last minute changes included the securing of a different wedding officiant since Kahuna Minnuk dropped out due to issues in his workplace. The new officiant, a priest seemingly from a high spiritual position, was a strange looking man- darker in complexion than most Water Tribe men and eerily bold upon a mere glance. He appeared very familiar to Sokka, too, and resembled features similar to those of the drunk man the councilman met the night before the eclipse. What was also a "coincidence" was that the officiant hummed the tune to "Sweet Water Tribe Girl" every now and then like that drunk man did, but Sokka dismissed his suspicions; he rationalized that he was most likely jumpy from the anxiety and was overanalyzing things.

As the evening approached, the fervor began to pick up, and thousands of people flocked to the Great Hall. The night was mercilessly dark, but the lanterns that lined the streets and the steps to the citadel added onto the ethereal surroundings and lit up the tribe. The level of security had tightened greatly; with each passing minute, multiple crowds of people squeezed into the vast hall and struggled for a seat, and thanks to the more efficient benders, the hall- crystallized for decor and elevated in palatial beauty- was extended as necessary. It seemed there was going to be a torchlight ceremony judging by how dark the entire place was with the blackened moon; the light bounced off in all directions, spellbinding the audience.

While Aang and Katara took on the roles of best man and bridal attendant, the Table of Honor was reserved for Zuko, General Bo (who was probably one of the only generals who as elated with Sokka's marriage), a few well-known White Lotus members, and Prince Anyu (if he ever decided to show up). Eventually, everything was set in place. All that were left to consider were the remaining thirty minutes until the event, the officiant's signal, and the depreciation of the chaos in the Great Hall.

"This is it, Sokka. Are you ready?"

Sokka nodded solemnly, straightening his navy blue ceremonial robes. His clothing wasn't too ostentatious as the Water Tribes didn't make a big deal out of extremely flashy appearances, but it was still elaborately designed; a Water Tribe emblem made of marble served as the centerpiece to the fancy drape over his shoulders. His glossy silk tunic was bordered by a triangular tribal pattern toned in indigo. The pattern was laced with small but noticeable gemstones in between, alternating with masculine shades of imported cerulean topaz and blue zircon. He wasn't wearing his usual parka, either, much less any trace of fur or thick clothing apart from his drape; as impossible as it sounded, it _was_ bound to get stuffy pretty quickly in an igloo-like, windowless hall full of blazing torches and hordes of people.

"How are things going?"

"Pretty well so far," Aang said, handing Sokka a deluxe black sash that contained a white spot. " _Lots_ of people are here. I think this is by far the greatest number of people the Northern Water Tribe has ever had."

"Everything's double-checked, right? Catering, travel arrangements-"

"More like triple-checked, Councilman," he smiled. "I guess I won't be calling you that after today, huh?"

The warrior shrugged. "Did Anyu ever come?"

Silence. The look on Aang's face was that of slight alarm. It was easy to tell that the young prince was swept under the influence of Kano and wasn't too happy about the wedding, but it would be hard for Sokka to just ignore that.

"I'm not going to explode, I promise," he assured. "Did he show up?"

"Well, not exactly-"

"Fine with me." After tying the sash around his waist and making sure the white spot was clearly visible, Sokka grabbed a dark blue headpiece bearing the Water Tribe insignia and fixed it with his warrior's wolf tail. He glanced at himself in the icy mirror for a moment.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing. Just thinking about the future."

Aang noticing Sokka's slightly sullen expression. "A _happy_ future," he emphasized.

"Right," the warrior sighed. A future with Yue was something he always dreamed of, and he was more than ready to begin his new life with her, but now he was going to be the official leader of her home tribe. There was no doubt that he would work just as hard as he would if he was back home, but in the midst of all of the scoffing and social ignorance that's starting to seep through the tribe, what if he lets her down? What if he lets _everyone_ down and doesn't do justice to his role?

"What is it, Sokka?"

"I guess...now that it's all happening… I'm nervous. Things usually don't come easy to me, and there's so much responsibility."

"Don't worry about chiefly responsibilities. You're practically a chief already, and you're doing a great job at it; this ceremony is only publicizing your title."

"I don't want to let anyone down."

"What makes you think you will?" Aang asked. "You've been successful all this time at being in charge."

"I don't know," he said, doubting himself. "What exactly _have_ I done for this place?"

"You're a strange one," Aang said. "Don't you _know_ what you've done? Thanks to you, the tribe is doing much better. Crime rates are low, laws are actually being written down, and industry isn't suffocating the place. You even got to establish a School for Orphans like you wanted and settled working conditions in the outer sectors."

"Any leader can do those things...but a real leader has to keep the community together. That's something my dad was really good at." He skimmed his surroundings. "This place is morally on the borderline. People are united for the time being, but this social class issue isn't as unpopular as I thought. I don't know how to get rid of it." He grew frustrated. "I mean, social classes shouldn't even _exist_ for the Water Tribes."

"I know what you mean. We definitely don't want this place to turn out like Ba Sing Se," Aang said understandingly. "But I think your worry isn't worth its hype. I know you'll be able to figure things out."

"I don't want anything bad to happen." Sokka frowned in thought. "I came this far."

"And you'll go further," Aang assured. "Nothing bad is going to happen. You're just nervous and overwhelmed by recent conflicts. Stay calm and have a positive attitude. You got this."

The striking of the gongs in the distance caught their attention. Ritualistic cries were heard, summoning their vigilance. The ceremonial drums beat in synchronization with Sokka's pulse. This was it. Aang quickly straightened his own robes before turning to the groom and grinning broadly. "Let's get you hitched!"

* * *

"Respected citizens! Esteemed elders! Brothers and sisters who are gathered here today!" boomed the officiator's voice. "Tonight, beneath this sacred new moon sky and above these holy ocean waters of the Northern Water Tribe, we celebrate two important events."

The chaos died down. All eyes were fixed to the center towards the raised platform. The officiator stood along with his companion- a priestess of glowing complexion and a calm attitude.

"The first: a union between intertwined souls," she announced. "The second: a welcome to the tribe's new leader."

A few distinct cheers could be heard towards the very back from citizens who weren't from the Water Tribe. A few of the tribesmen rolled their eyes in amusement; what would outsiders know of the importance of staying quiet in such rituals? Some of the more conservative tribesmen were surprised to see a female officiator carrying out the occasion, but there was a spell in the air that muted the chains of question.

"First and foremost, we shall bear witness to the matrimony. I call upon Tui and La to witness and bless this fateful union," the priest said. "Come forth, Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe."

The warrior stepped up, accompanied by Aang. The airbender was holding a small cup of blue ceremonial paint. Sokka was ecstatic and was invigorated by the reality of it all. With every step he took, he imagined every step he would take in his life with Yue by his side. Despite his ecstasy, he grew highly curious as he spotted the priest and priestess. They really did seem familiar. Aang was caught off guard by them as well; for some reason, the Avatar felt as if he was in the presence of otherworldly phenomena.

"I now summon Lady Yue," the priestess called.

From the opposite end stepped the bride with Katara as her escort. Like Aang, Katara was also holding a container of ceremonial paint. Yue fixed her attention on Sokka. Her braid was embedded with occasional traces of arctic flora, topped with a deep blue winter lotus. Her dress- matching his robes in color- was different from the usual dresses she wore as it wasn't covered up by a coat; rather, it was stylized as a modestly flowing robe. She bore a marble Water Tribe emblem similar to his, but hers rested on her right shoulder and pinned the drape that wound its way from the back of her shoulder to her left hip. Her long sleeves were bordered by wavy designs with similarly alternating hints of barely noticeable gemstones. A white sash with a black spot in the middle enveloped her waist, and her neckline didn't fail to give prominence to her betrothal necklace- still the only actual jewelry she wore apart from her sapphire earrings. She was absolutely seraphic in appearance to the extent that Sokka only barely kept the heat from racing to his cheeks.

Upon facing one another, Sokka and Yue completely submitted themselves in each other's eyes, emitting mutual passion and a subtle mixture of anxiousness and yearning. He marveled at the way the torchlight illuminated her face. At the same time, he was soothed by the fact that her broken form from the previous night was surpassed by a caliber of acceptance. Yue couldn't help noticing how incredibly attractive he looked, realizing that this was the most formal he looked in all these years. To her, the gemstones that bordered his tunic served no real purpose, for they were completely outshone by his dazzling azure orbs and eager smile. A regal aura- powerful and unreachable- now lined his features. _Fit for a chief._

"Before we commence with the ritual, I ask both of you to convey the answer in your hearts and seal your union in the presence of your community." The priest turned to Sokka. "Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe, in the name of Tui and La, are you willing to take Yue as your wife, giving importance to her as your life-long companion?"

"I am willing," he stated sincerely.

"And Lady Yue, in the name of Tui and La, are you willing to take Sokka as your husband, devoting yourself to him?"

"I am willing," she answered, getting the chance to look at the officiators carefully. They were familiar to her, too, especially the woman whose aura glowed with patience.

"Sokka, do you promise to support Yue at all costs and take full responsibility of her? Do you promise to provide for her and hold her dear to your heart?"

"I do."

"And Yue, do you promise to support Sokka at all costs and take full responsibility of him? Do you promise to stand by him at all times and hold him dear to your heart?"

"I do."

Aang and Katara exchanged excited smiles, standing next to their respective siblings-in-law.

"Please join your hands together in prayer fashion," the priestess said. "The groom's right with the bride's left."

The lovers obeyed. Sokka's rough, calloused right palm and Yue's petal-like left palm met, one cushioned and supported by the other.

"The union of your hands symbolizes the union of our patron Spirits," she explained. "The right side represents La: masculinity and dominance. The left side represents Tui: femininity and humility. When a man's right hand meets with a woman's left, balance and prosperity are ensured."

"This is to say that upon your marriage, you both must similarly find a balance and accept one another's differences." The officiator turned to Sokka. "Even in a patriarchal society like the Water Tribe, both of you have the ability to be equally powerful. There is no guarantee that you will always dominate Yue."

"You must be aware that Sokka is a part of you and that you are a part of him," the priestess told Yue. "Your marriage should be a symbol of such unity."

"La is the epitome of life. With His Grace, Sokka, you are given the boon of both creating and leading a new life with Yue. Tui is the embodiment of strength. It is with Her Grace that you, Yue, are given the strength to carry out your duties to Sokka."

The priestess held up a thin strip of silk blue fabric. "Your joined hands will be bound by this sash, symbolizing the tightening of your bond. This sash is not to be removed until your wedding night."

The officiator took the sash and draped it over Sokka and Yue's connected hands, tying a knot.

"The first knot pays tribute to society, requesting the community to ensure their unity in life."

Another knot. "The second pays tribute to posterity. The couple asks that their legacy of unity is preserved upon death in the form of future generations."

One final knot. "And the third pays tribute to the Spirits, asking them to grant the couple unity in eternity."

Sokka and Yue briefly gazed over their connected hands before surrendering to each other again.

"Your hands are joined as if they belong to a single individual. You must both represent that you depend on each other to the extent that you are, in fact, one being." The priestess held out a small, lit candle before them. She gestured to a lantern situated on an icy pedestal a few feet away from them. "Hence, you are to light the ice lantern and pay respects to your ancestors."

Sokka and Yue's fingers entwined in efforts to tightly clasp the lantern. As one being, they glided towards the pedestal. They angled the candle and set the wick aflame.

 _She means to me as much as she means to you_ , Sokka thought, keeping Arnook and Ahnah in mind. _I promise I'll protect her. I promise I'll keep her happy._

 _Sokka and I are one now_ , Yue voiced inwardly. _Chief Hakoda and Lady Kya, I promise I'll protect him. I promise I'll keep him happy._

The officiator took the candle from them. "And now, keeping your hands joined, the two of you shall choose the symbol that defines your principal vow and mark the forehead of your betrothed with it. Bring forth the ceremonial pigments!"

Aang held his cup of paint out to Sokka while Katara held hers out to Yue. It was easy to tell that Sokka was prepared for this moment, for he wasted no time in dipping his thumb in the paint. For once, his ambidexterity came in handy. He marked Yue's forehead gently with a simple but prominent dot. _I will protect you._

It wasn't too surprising that Sokka chose that mark, but what Yue spoke with her marking was all the more moving and made him feel incredibly invincible and capable. The last of his self-doubt was obliterated once she marked his forehead affectionately with a straight vertical line. _I trust you._

The priest and priestess smiled knowingly, simultaneously announcing, "With your markings, you have conveyed your consent and commitment to marriage to the Spirits. We now pronounce you husband and wife. You may merge your marks."

In the midst of the excited hollers, Sokka and Yue's eyes involuntarily fell to a close. Their warm foreheads gently touched and imprinted the markings upon one another. It was a short-lived moment- simple and sweet and tinged with the sensation of inks colliding- but it was enough for them, showering a kind of intimacy that far surpassed anything physical. For what seemed like an eternity, their chests exploded from the pounding inside of them. They broke apart reluctantly, finding solace for the separation from the fact that their hands were still cushioned together, and their eyes flashed open. They were welcomed by the identical markings on their foreheads- one of a vertical line running through the center of a dot. Moisture glazed over their pupils; it had been far too long after all, and these painfully long years finally seemed to be worth it.

Katara beamed with a mixture of excitement and content. She brushed away her emotional tears, smiling at her brother and sister-in-law. Aang wandered over to his wife and placed his arm around her, equally feeling the fervor. For so long, Aang and Katara had been worried sick for Sokka. They often lamented how marriage was thrown out of the warrior's life, and they shared their concerns over leaving him alone in the tribe upon their move to Air Temple Island, knowing he was too busy to be travelling with them. The two of them no longer had to worry now that Yue was with him.

"Let us go on to the coronation!" the officiator thundered, breaking the newlyweds' spell and the excited chaos in the audience.

Aang and Katara stepped away from the platform and stood to the side, bearing witness to the ceremony. The guests eventually grew quiet again.

"Sokka and Yue, please take your rightful positions," the priestess said.

Sokka and Yue stepped to the center of the platform. Through the corner of his eye, Sokka noticed Anyu making his way over to the Table of Honor. The councilman, despite being too happy to care for the prince's negligence in attending the wedding ceremony, couldn't help being irked by the gesture. Yue, too, could see Anyu now and felt the tension threatening to take over. She gave Sokka a calm look, persuading him to drop his glare.

"Tonight, we also celebrate the enthronement of this couple as tribal chief and chieftess. They shall abide by what is best for the community and shall be humble servants of the Spirits."

Another round of applause and fervent uproar. At this rate, the ceremony would go on through the entire night.

"As of today, the Northern Water Tribe will enter a new era of stability and prosperity," the priestess declared. "The rebellions have inflicted several wounds upon us culturally and socially. They have threatened the coexistence of benders and warriors and have taken many lives in the process, including that of our esteemed Chief Arnook."

Yue's lips were pressed together to form a barely noticeable frown at the mention of her father, but it was Sokka's tight grip on her hand that consoled her the most.

"It was a time of chaos and impending anarchy, but with the councilman's help, we got the chance to step back up and challenge these rebellions," the officiator said. "We received the privilege of rebuilding our morale and boosting our cultural participation."

"Thanks to the councilman's efforts, the afflicted and the oppressed have found refuge in the tribe's newest benefits. The Northern Water Tribe has been blessed with many more allies in the world stage. Working conditions have drastically improved, and emphasis on education has heightened."

"So as we stand here today with no fear of our next move, I ask all of you to put forth your undivided attention and honor our new leader."

The crowd held its breath, watching as two attendants stepped onto the platform. They held an antique ceremonial robe. They fastened the furry robe over Sokka's drape and handed small containers of black war paint to the officiaters before hastily leaving.

"Aspiring chieftain, I ask you to make your oath."

Sokka held his free hand out. "I, Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe, son of Chief Hakoda and Lady Kya, pledge my loyalty to the Northern Water Tribe. I promise to defend its borders, combat for its freedom, and maintain its peace and harmony with the other nations."

The officiator marked three small, horizontal lines on each of the warrior's cheekbones.

"And Lady Yue, you may make your oath."

Yue held her right hand out. "I, Yue of the Northern Water Tribe, daughter-in-law of Chief Hakoda and Lady Kya, wife of Sokka, pledge my loyalty to the Northern Water Tribe. I promise to uphold its culture, preserve its way of life, and serve its community."

The priestess marked Yue's cheeks in a similar fashion.

"In the name of the Spirits and with the unanimous accordance of the people, I entitle you both as Chief Sokka and Chieftess Yue!"

The audience arched to the ground; every single tribesman in the hall bowed in obeisance to the chief and chieftess, a gesture reserved for spirits only and quite rare in any coronation in the Water Tribes. Yue smiled proudly at Sokka as he faced the people. Of course, he deserved this recognition. It was funny how she played along with fate to make him a chief when his purpose was initially in the role of a diplomat. Never had she expected him to make her a chieftess almost as effortlessly.

"Don't sell yourself short, Chieftess," the priestess whispered to Yue to where no one could hear except her. "They may not be aware of what you have originally done for their sake, but they bow to you nevertheless."

Yue's eyes slightly widened as the woman smiled at her. The comment was a little too insightful. Did she know his woman? Did this woman know her? Yue faced the audience uneasily, caught by the image of them bowing to her for her sacrifice. It wasn't a comfortable image at all.

"This concludes tonight's ceremony! May the Spirits bless everyone gathered here today and provide prosperity for their families!"

The cheering crowd eventually began to disperse, heading towards the mass dining hall for dinner. The guards swarmed in just in time to keep the fanatics from pouncing over the now-royal Water Tribe family. The more respected guests were the last to leave, gesturing that they'll meet with the newlyweds at the ceremonial dinner.

Aang and Katara hurried back up to the pedestal. The waterbending master hugged Yue. "I'm so happy for both of you!"

Sokka grinned widely. He would give anything to freeze time right now. Everything was perfect.

Aang nudged his brother-in-law. "Congratulations, Chief."

"Thanks, Airhead."

"You're sticking to the nicknames even on your wedding day?"

"But I don't have to be formal with you guys," he reasoned, smiling.

Once the hall began clearing out at a much more rapid pace, they were approached by the officiators. Sokka and Yue were overcome with curiosity again.

"I advise you not to stay here for long. You have quite a lot of fans, Chief," the priestess said.

"Crazy fans," the officiator pointed out.

Sokka glanced at the man. "Have we met before, sir? You look very familiar. Both of you, actually."

The man grinned in response, sharing a knowing look with his companion. "Possibly. My wife and I have been around for a quite a while. We may have met you somewhere."

"We thank you for your service," Yue smiled.

"It's our duty, Chieftess," the woman smiled back.

"Do you plan on staying tonight?" Sokka asked. "We have your lodging accommodations arranged."

"I'm afraid we have to start heading back," the man answered. "Anyhow, our hearty congratulations to you both. May the Spirits favor you."

A servant quickly rushed over to them. "Chief Sokka, the officials are waiting for you in the Royal Dining Hall."

"We'll join them in a minute," Sokka said, turning back to the officiators. "Thank you once again. I'll have the guards assist you if needed."

"Don't worry about it, Chief. I think we'll find our way."

Aang and Katara bowed before the officiators before escorting Sokka and Yue to the dining hall. The newlyweds couldn't help glancing back, feeling more than certain that the officiaters were more than just strangers.

* * *

The hall was empty by the time everyone left. The officiators coalesced into their respective spirit forms.

"This is truly something for the Spirit World to consider," Tui said. "The Ocean Spirit taking the step to conduct a wedding and coronation ceremony for a human couple. And how enthusiastic you were."

"Who told you that?" La defended.

"Your smile did. Just now."

He wiped the grin off of his face.

"I know you too well," she smirked.

He shrugged, not minding the shorter end of the deal. "You know what? As long as you're happy."

"Don't be too relieved that it's over, my love. We are needed elsewhere."

"Oh, right."

* * *

A snowstorm was raging vehemently throughout the tiny village of Quaqtaq. Being more than a hundred miles away from the main city and the surrounding villages was definitely not an asset to this village, and although many of the villagers had heard of Councilman Sokka's wedding and coronation, they were chained in one place thanks to the weather. Then again, some of the female villagers were not concerned with the storm that raged outside; rather, they were exhausted from the storm that raged within the infirmary igloo.

A group of midwives was huddled around the corpse of who is supposedly Unnuk's daughter-in-law. The young woman was originally deprived of the will to go on, and the weight of helplessness had taken its toll upon her already weak body and her unborn child. After days of travel and escape from the rebels, she happened to run across this tiny village and found refuge in the company of the midwives. Today, using the last of her strength, she brought a beautiful baby girl into the world before breathing her last.

The newborn, however, was a stillborn, and though her divine appearance won over the hearts of the midwives, they knew it was too late for the young life in their arms to be revived. They still couldn't help, however, brooding over the infant's delicate appearance.

"She looks...nothing like her mother," a midwife pointed out. "Nor her father. I've seen him before."

An elderly midwife sighed. "That's not the issue of concern," she said, stroking the baby's hair. "You poor child. What other relation do you have?"

"It's pitiful, Mother Aluki," another midwife said. "The father's life was taken from him by the rebels. The mother passed away. And now, this child, too, has lost the will to live."

"We cannot help what fate decrees upon us," said a third, much younger midwife. "Rather, we must see to it that the mother and child are properly laid to rest."

But Mother Aluki didn't have the heart to bury such an innocent being. "It's just that...she's so beautiful."

"Her soul will be most pleased if her body is laid beside her mother. It's the least we can do."

"No." Aluki held the child closely to her chest. "I sense this child has much more in store than death."

"Forgive me, but I find that ridiculous. She was dead before she came into this world. What more could be in store for her?" the second midwife said.

"Dear Aluki, think on it. You have had children and grandchildren, and you know the way of infants. A life that is lost is just that: lost."

"I'm not sure. It does not feel right to bury her. She's different; I can feel it."

"What do you suggest we do then?"

"Leave it to the Spirits." Aluki wrapped a thick blanket around the infant. "We might not have a Spirit Oasis here as the main city does, but that doesn't mean the Spirits don't pervade our village. Surely They will decide the fate of this child."

Mother Aluki gestured the other two midwives to stay behind and see to the woman's burial rites. Clutching the infant, the midwife ventured out into the cold. It was storming harshly, but Aluki didn't mind, for she knew that the Spirits would hear her best in the midst of natural disaster. She raced over to the tributary at the far end of the village. With a heavy heart, she placed the infant by the bank of the tributary.

"Precious One, may the Spirits show you your path."

After checking for a heartbeat one more time and failing to sense anything different, Aluki stepped back and knelt next to the infant in the snow. She looked up at the sky and closed her eyes in prayer. She wasn't sure what suddenly came over her as she began to feel extremely dizzy and lost consciousness, falling onto a nearby mound of snow.

The surroundings glowed, blinding the area, and through the spiritual haze appeared Tui and La. The Moon Spirit gently held the child in her celestial arms. She smiled, reminded of how similarly she cradled Yue in the Spirit World when the princess was placed in the pond. This time, she had to restrain herself from granting life.

"She could have been," La said, touching the child's limp fingers. "I promised her to the chief and chieftess."

"Out of good intentions, but just not in a natural way," she said. "No matter. She will still be theirs, and your promise will be kept."

"Of course. When the time is right."

And with that, the spirits and the infant faded away into the air. Aluki stirred seconds after they disappeared, clutching her head and looking at her surroundings.

"What am I doing here?"


	44. Priorities

**Chapter 44: Priorities**

The dining hall was richly adorned with fur tapestries. Two long tables were lined evenly against the center of the room as waiters bustled in and out, getting the feast situated and the food served. Although a traditional Water Tribe dinner was expected, the diversity of the place prompted Sokka early on to invite cooks from different parts of the world. Exotic dishes and Water Tribe specials were served generously to appeal to the different guests, and imported fruits lined the center of each table.

To one side of the first table sat Sokka and Yue, their joined hands resting somewhat awkwardly between them on the icy bench. The seats before them were reserved for the Avatar family and three important guests, who were still yet to arrive. The Royal Fire Nation family, after taking the time to formally congratulate the newlyweds and taunt them with their honeymoon plans, took its place at the second table and spoke with the peacekeeping agents from the Earth Kingdom and a few White Lotus members. Aang and Katara engaged in discussion with the Republic City officials regarding plans for Air Temple Island, and in the meanwhile, Kya and Bumi kept sneaking away from their seats towards Sokka and Yue.

"I'm hungry," Kya complained, yawning and fidgeting impatiently.

"Sleepy, too," Sokka noted, watching his niece. "Just go eat, sweetheart."

"Mom says we'll eat in a few minutes," Bumi groaned. "The important people aren't all here yet."

"But you don't have to wait on them," Yue said gently.

Bumi shrugged and leaned onto Sokka. The chief sighed. "Just a few more minutes, kiddo."

"Well, I don't see how a few kale cookies can go wrong," Yue said, gesturing to a servant. The servant hurried over to their table with the plate of cookies.

" _That's_ what I'm talking about!" Bumi excitedly grabbed a few. "Thanks, Aunt Yue!"

In an instant, Izumi was by their side, digging her hands in the plate with equal fervor and joining Bumi in the gobblefest. Kya held out her tongue in disgust.

"I have something special for you, Kya," Yue reached for a container on the table and pulled out two small fruits.

Kya's eyes lit up. " _Peaches_?"

"Here we go again," Sokka said, amused.

Yue situated Kya in her lap and handed her the fruits. The little waterbender devoured each peach, the juices trailing down her lips as she mumbled "thank you" over and over again between bites.

"She's a messy eater. Don't say I didn't warn you," Sokka chuckled.

Yue straightened Kya's hair affectionately, dabbing at the toddler's sticky mouth with a cloth. "Don't get it on your pretty dress, now," she murmured.

"I'm going back to my table before my mom finds me," the young fire princess said, grabbing a few more cookies and hiding them in the folds of her robe.

"Sounds like a plan," Sokka said, giving Izumi a fist bump.

"A failed plan," Mai interrupted them. She scooped Izumi into her arms. "I've been looking _everywhere_ for you, missy."

"And what are you two goofballs doing here?" Katara chimed in, holding Tenzin. She gasped as she saw that Yue's sleeve was covered in peach juice. "Oh no. Kya, look what you did-"

"It's okay, Katara," Yue said as Sokka helped wipe the juice off of her sleeve.

"Thanks for the peaches, Aunt Yue." Kya planted a quick kiss on Yue's cheek, smearing the chieftess's cheek with peach juice. Yue laughed, pleased.

"I see how it is," the warrior pouted. "I've given you plenty of peaches before, little lady."

Kya giggled and mimicked the action for her uncle, smearing his cheek with juice as well before trotting back to her seat at the far end of the table.

"Silly girl," Katara shook her head.

"Don't worry, the dress isn't that important," Yue assured.

"Yeah, Katara, the dress isn't important," Mai murmured, smirking. "It's not like she'll be needing it for tonight."

After letting the comment sink in, Sokka and Yue looked away nervously.

"Alright Mai, let's just leave them alone for now."

"You can't be there to protect them forever, Katara. There's something called a honeymoon," the Fire Lady said deviously at which Katara couldn't help bursting out in laughter.

An awkward pause settled in as the ladies walked away.

"Uh...don't mind them," Sokka told Yue quietly.

The awkwardness was broken once General Bo, Kahuna Minnuk, and Peizhi- a White Lotus sentry- stepped into the hallway. The trio joined Sokka and Yue at the table a few minutes later.

"It's great to see you, sir!" Minnuk bowed. "I hear the ceremonies went off without a hitch. My apologies for the last minute drop."

"Don't worry about it," Sokka assured.

Minnuk smiled at Yue, bowing. "And it's a pleasure to meet you, Chieftess."

"It's good to see you as well, Honorable Minnuk," she greeted.

"I expected to see Prince Anyu here," the man noted. "He's not back yet?"

"Yeah, where is the young prince?" asked Peizhi.

"Who knows?" Sokka said, failing to hide his irritability.

Yue gently squeezed his hand, signalling him to stay calm. "Anyu's probably busy," she covered. "He has been working really hard lately."

 _Some hard worker,_ Sokka scoffed.

"Ah, I see. Not a surprise." Minnuk turned back to Sokka and whispered in his ear, "Is she the candidate you had in mind, sir?"

Sokka gestured for him to keep quiet. Once Yue was distracted by the other guests, he rasped, "I didn't tell her yet. You have the papers ready, don't you?"

The kahuna handed him a few parchments, rolling them up in scroll form. "Right with me, sir."

Sokka hid the papers in the folds of his robe, double checking to make sure she didn't notice.

"Everything has been arranged until after your trip. No requirements or prerequisites are going to be asked. She just needs to sign the papers."

"Good."

"But she'll agree to it, right? It's just that...I don't have any other candidate in mind and I was relying on-"

"Don't worry. I'll talk to her."

He saw that Yue was eyeing them both curiously. He quickly cleared his throat. "Uh, please have a seat, Minnuk," he raised his voice a little, nudging the kahuna. "Help yourself."

"Yes, of course, sir," the man laughed nervously.

Aang and Katara took their seats at the table near the newlyweds, getting the kids situated. Yue glanced at Sokka. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah yeah, everything's fine."

Once everyone was comfortably settled and basic greetings were exchanged, Aang stood up and raised his cup. Within moments, he had everyone's attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen, honored guests, please join me in toasting these amazing individuals tonight."

The guests cheered for the beaming newlyweds.

"When I first met Sokka, I was impressed by his loyalty and determination to protect his people. As I got to know him through our travels, I've seen him strengthen his skills and develop his drive to help bring peace to the world."

Sokka flashed a smug grin.

"I've known this boomerang guy for many years now," Aang chortled, "and I've had the pleasure of seeing him achieve so much. Even today, he took a step forward as chief of the Northern Water Tribe….but I feel that his true luck and achievement comes from having his other half by his side."

Yue smiled warmly.

"Yue is not only beautiful, but strong, caring, and courageous; she completes him. I know for a fact that she will keep him happy and support him... and tolerate his shenanigans."

She giggled along with the audience. Sokka shrugged sheepishly.

"It gives me great joy to see my best friend, most trusted advisor, and brother-in-law take the next most important step in his life, and with Yue by his side, I know that he will take on his responsibilities with ease." He held his cup up. "To Chief Sokka and Chieftess Yue. May the Spirits grant them a long, happy, and prosperous life."

A light applause erupted as everyone else raised their cups. Sokka and Yue glanced appreciatively at the airbender. Aang smiled widely at them, silently congratulating them before taking his seat. Once the applause died down, the feast commenced.

"So, Chief Sokka... you're taking up two important responsibilities at the same time," Minnuk said. "Are you feeling the pressure?"

"Not yet," Sokka chuckled.

"Well you better be ready. Time flies by after marriage, and you won't even know it."

"You gotta say goodbye to all that freedom, though," Peizhi joked. "But in all seriousness, Lady Yue is a lovely young woman. I'm sure both of you will have the time of your life in this journey."

"You really should count yourself lucky, sir. It seems Lady Yue is your total opposite. _Much_ more patient," Minnuk said lightheartedly.

"I should say I'm the lucky one," Yue smiled.

"Eh, we're both lucky, me and my better half," Sokka added pridefully. "My _best_ half, I mean."

She nudged him softly, embarrassed.

"What? It's the truth."

Aang and Katara exchanged amused smirks. It was funny how the warrior always complained of their "oogies", and yet he was the one openly flirting with his wife. They didn't wish to tease him about it, though; it had been so long since Sokka was genuinely happy, so they let him have the fun for now and occupied themselves in conversation.

"It's great to see you two excited. I'm sure you will both fulfill your roles," General Bo said. "Being chief and chieftess, however, is something on a totally different plane."

"Uh...definitely, General," Sokka said.

"Of course, I know you will do equally well in your leadership positions, but just a reminder that you should be extremely careful."

Yue's excitement waned a little bit. Reality certainly was a harsh catalyst. Her thoughts drifted to the rebellions.

"I heard a lot about the rebellions that took place here," Bo continued. "It was alarming. Not to mention, you were one of the victims, Chief."

Yue frowned at the memory. Sokka brooded over the statement, wondering if he had still been attacked despite things being different. There was no Yue statue for him to defend according to global perspective.

"Me?" he asked purposefully.

"You know, on your first day here. You were being escorted, and you were attacked. At least, that's what I heard."

So that's how it went. "Oh...well, that was nothing, honestly," Sokka replied. "It could have been much worse."

"Thank the Spirits it wasn't," Bo said. "Recovering from shirshu poison, especially here where there's a lack of adequate medication for it...that's quite an amazing feat if you think about it."

"I don't understand how even with tight security, it all happened," Peizhi mused.

Sokka noticed how disturbed Yue quickly became. Frankly, he was disturbed, too. This wasn't really the perfect topic to discuss at a ceremonial wedding dinner. "It's all in the past," he said, trying to change the subject. "Things are more stable now."

A false sense of assurance, Yue knew, but the more she thought about what happened the night of the eclipse, the more she wondered if the rebellion leader they captured was the same leader who killed her father and imposed the attack on Sokka. If only she had seen the rebel's face, she would have known.

"You can't be too sure, sir. I understand that this may not be the right time for me to say this...but you never know what's going to happen," Bo said. "You should be really careful from now onwards. And you as well, Chieftess. As the leaders, you are put out in the open."

The statement bothered Sokka and Yue because the general was right. There could still be an attack when people least expected it. As leaders in the world stage, that was the primary issue they needed to take care of.

"I'm sure that won't be too much of a problem for them. Being a leader means being surrounded by guards twenty four hours a day. That's security on a whole different level," Minnuk said, noticing the slightly grave faces of the newlyweds and trying to ease the tension a little bit.

"Right." Sokka cleared his throat. "So, uh, how are things back home, Peizhi?"

"The usual. No signs of mass unrest, but not too many improvements, either. There's a lot of hype going on about news in the North; I'm sure that's obvious."

"Pretty much."

"Oh, and apparently, some tribesmen started constructing a commemoration monument for Chief Hakoda," Bo said. "They were going to surprise you about it, but I guess I just spoiled it."

Aang and Katara, who were caught up in another conversation, paused abruptly from the statement.

"For my dad?" Sokka asked nostalgically, sharing an excited look with Katara.

"Well of course. Chief Hakoda's contributions were remarkable. The commemoration is going to coincide with the remembrance ceremony the day of his two-year death anniversary."

"Wow...the anniversary is...not too far off," Sokka pointed out disappointedly. There was no way he could make it. Yue noticed how despondent he sounded. Clearly he missed his home and wanted to be there, especially since his father was being given such a great honor. Besides, Sokka didn't get to attend the previous remembrance ceremony since he had to take up duties in Ba Sing Se.

"I'm afraid we won't be able make it that day," Katara said regretfully. "Usually I would be the representative, but we still have issues to settle in Republic City."

"That shouldn't be a problem, Katara," Aang consoled. "I can talk to the officials. We'll make time to visit."

"It's not going to be that easy, Aang. And it's not about visiting; we can go some other day. I just wanted someone to represent Dad at the ceremony. Sokka's the chief now, and he shouldn't be travelling too far from the tribe."

"Even if there is a way for Chief Sokka to visit, I suggest that he lay low this year," said Yunru, a White Lotus member from the other table who happened to overhear their conversation. "It's just that they've caught another Red Lotus sleeper cell."

"What?"

"They caught _who_ now?"

"When did _this_ happen?"

"Around last week. You probably didn't know since you were travelling, Peizhi."

"How come no one told me?" Sokka asked.

"At least _I_ should have been informed about this," Aang said, incredulous.

"We didn't want to trouble you with it since there was no real harm," Yunru said. "The guy wasn't much of a threat, either; highly incapable despite his position. He gave away plenty of details, too, so the White Lotus is on constant watch and search."

Sokka grimaced. The last time the Southern Water Tribe caught a sleeper cell was over two years ago, and the White Lotus members assured him they had everything under control. While he trusted the organization, situations can't be worsening right now when the Northern Tribe is seething with its own dangers. In the middle of anti-bending rebels and anarchists, there was no way he could be in two different places at once. "I see."

"Don't worry, sir," Yunru told Sokka. "Everything is taken care of; we just can't take chances with you being exposed to the public."

"If you need the assistance, I'll be happy to come with you," Aang told Peizhi. "We still have a few weeks before we proceed with our plans for Air Temple Island, and I'll do my best to convince the Republic City officials. I'll help you settle the issues and stay for the next three weeks; Katara can attend the ceremony, too, that way."

"If you're up for it, sir," Peizhi said. "I can start making the arrangements. You'll have to take it up with the officials for your leave, though."

"That won't be necessary," Yue said, breaking the uncertainty. "The chief and I will be leaving for the Southern Water Tribe tomorrow evening."

Sokka almost choked on his arctic hen. " _What_?"

"There's a slight change in plans," she elaborated, turning to the airbender. "Aang, I know it's going to be hard for you to deal with Republic City. If you can't be there exactly, you need to be at least a short correspondence distance away. The Southern Water Tribe is on the other side of the world; there is no way you can handle the pressure from that far. It will be much easier for you if you manage Republic City issues from here. Plus, the situation will be stable in our absence if you stay."

Sokka lost himself in her confidence.

"You don't have to give up your plans for this," Katara said.

"Yeah, we'll find a way," Aang assured. "Relocation isn't new for us."

"Even if relocating isn't the problem, travelling is," Yue said. "It's going to be difficult for you and Katara to travel that far with the kids. If Sokka and I go, we can easily explore the conditions there and gather more support for fighting off the rebels."

"True," Minnuk interjected.

"You shouldn't be worrying about this right now," Katara said. She knew Yue and Sokka had huge responsibilities before them, and this honeymoon was supposed to be their chance to relax and make up for the time they lost in their separation.

Yue smiled assuringly. "It's no trouble at all. I've always wanted to visit the sister tribe. And I know for sure Sokka won't have a problem with that." She gazed at the warrior knowingly, who kept gawking back at her with surprise.

"She's right," Katara said, turning to Aang. "You can easily fly to Republic City from here if worse comes worse, can't you?"

"I could."

"You don't have a problem staying here for the next three weeks, do you, Aang?" Yue asked.

"Not at all, Yue," Aang said, convinced after another moment of thought. "We'll be more than happy to watch over the tribe. We have to wait anyway."

"This might all sound okay, Lady Yue, but you and Chief Sokka can't take any risks right now," Bo said.

"It's going to be equally risky if we stay here, if not more," she said, convincing herself along with the others. "There's no point in fearing for danger when we're constantly susceptible. Also, it's our duty to represent both tribes. Sokka hasn't had the chance to properly represent Chief Hakoda; if he's going to be the future leader of the South, he has to attend."

"There's always another year," Peizhi said. "The Southern Water Tribe will understand if he's busy."

"But we can't limit our functionality based on the fear that something is going to happen. Our sister tribe is in a much calmer environment compared to here. I'm sure we will have nothing to worry about. Avatar Aang will serve as the interim leader until we return." She looked at Aang. "And we'll be back just in time for you to carry on with Air Temple Island."

"Well said, Chieftess," Minnuk agreed.

"Then it's settled," Aang said, relieved.

"You can take one of our steamers if needed, Sokka," Lord Zuko offered, the conversation having spread to his table. "It'll get you to the Southern Water Tribe much quicker."

The conversation ended quickly as the guests dived into their meals. Sokka, who was still fazed by the turn of events, couldn't take his eyes off of Yue. A servant came by with a container of blubbered seal jerky, stopping by Sokka. Yue reached for the chopsticks in the container and served the warrior with two extra. She shrugged casually. "They're your favorite, right?"

Just when he thought he couldn't melt any further. He purposely dropped his chopsticks, and using the action as an excuse, he pulled Yue under the table and kissed her lips urgently, thankful for the haste conversations that drowned out his eager, elated smooches.

"What are you _doing_?"

"Did I ever...tell you...that you're amazing?" he mumbled happily between kisses, losing himself.

"Sokka, this is _not_ the time-"

"You're so _adorable_ , Chieftess," he squeed gleefully, repeatedly pecking her cheeks.

 _Adorable_? Her conscience flailed in the sea of his boldness.

He pulled her back up after a few seconds and appeared as if he wrestled for the chopsticks the entire time, ignoring Katara's suspicious look like nothing happened. Yue focused on everything else but him, hiding her furious blush.

"So," Sokka said, straightening his posture and suppressing his satisfied smile. "You guys were saying?"

* * *

The uninvited guests were quick to leave following the feast, but once the formal ceremonial dinner was over, the White Lotus members and all of Sokka's friends bid the newlyweds goodbye and good luck. Lord Zuko and family- being the busiest of them all- were the first to start back home, followed closely by the other families. The servants were sent away earlier than usual, and even the guards eased up on their vigilance. After the palace grew empty, Aang and Katara scurried around in attempts to get everything settled.

In the meanwhile, Sokka and Yue hung around the balcony, their tied hands resting over the ledge. Yue was lost in deep thought. She anticipated the visit to the Southern Water Tribe. For the first time in her life (minus her spiritual intermission), she would be leaving her home. Not that she saw the Northern Water Tribe as much of a home anymore; it was merely a place filled with social walls that tried to chain her peace of mind. The rebellions were also responsible for her disturbance, and General Bo's words kept troubling her.

" _I understand that this may not be the right time for me to say this...but you never know what's going to happen. You should be really careful from now onwards."_

It was definitely true that Sokka could be a target. She shrugged the thought away uneasily. _I can't let anything happen. If I want to help end this and find the killer, I need to get involved in some way_ , she told herself _._ But knowing Sokka, he was too overprotective to consider her involvement in tracking down the rebels. She needed to persuade him to where her involvement would benefit her, knowing that he won't refuse then.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, looking at their reflections in the water canal below the balcony.

"Nothing," she answered.

"You're not freaking out over the rebellions, are you? Bo's just a worrywart; he thinks everybody's in constant danger and-"

"It's not that," she said tentatively. A ripple waved their reflection.

"Did I make you feel...uh...uncomfortable earlier?"

"No," she said. "You were just excited. There's nothing wrong with that."

"It's just…after so long, I felt great. I mean, I... _we_...are going to visit my home."

"Our home," she corrected thoughtfully.

He grinned. "Yeah. _Our home_."

"You don't have to defend yourself. You have the right to...do what you want..." she trailed off, a visible blush on her cheeks.

His cheeks grew warm, prompting him to scoot closer. "Are you worried about...tonight…?"

He phrased it very carefully, and for that, she was quite surprised. Honestly, the wedding night had been the least of her worries, but now that it was actually _here_ … she didn't know what to think. He told her that he would give her all the time in the world, but clearly he had the intention of taking the next step with her. What was she to expect? What was he expecting from her? More importantly, if he _did_ want to take the next step, would she be ready?

Goodness, ready was a strong word, but at least she knew she wouldn't... _refuse_...if that was the case.

"Not really," she said truthfully. "I haven't thought much about it."

"Oh." He wasn't disappointed, again to her surprise. Only inquisitive. "What about the honeymoon? Are you worried about that?"

"No, no."

She shivered a little from the chilly wind. He draped his ceremonial cape over her shoulders.

"Just think of it like a vacation," he said, making small circles on her palm with his fingers. "Blowing off steam, that's all. You can be comfortable around me."

She nodded, hesitant as she asked, "What about you? Are you expecting anything...tonight...?"

The question caught him off guard. He shrugged, letting the darkness cover his crimsoning cheeks. His palm was a little sweaty. "Well..."

She watched him struggle to find the right words, but he eventually gave up on the question and straightened himself. "I almost forgot...I, uh, have something for you." He pulled out a scroll marked with a gold seal and placed it in her free hand.

"What is this?"

"Read it," he said, helping her unfurl the scroll. She skimmed over the contents, furrowing her eyebrows.

"An acceptance letter? Future professor of the School of Philosophy?"

"Yes, Sifu Yue," he said, enunciating the rest of the letter in a professional tone. "You have been selected as a suitable candidate to teach at Chief Sokka's esteemed School of Philosophy. Kahuna Minnuk invites you to a preliminary orientation. Please make plans to attend."

She looked up, confused. "I never signed up."

"I signed you up."

" _What_?"

"You're welcome."

"But I haven't even been interviewed-"

"Not necessary."

She read over the scroll again, frowning. "I don't understand. Is Minnuk quitting? And why did you recommend _me_ of all people?"

"I just felt like it," he said nonchalantly.

"Be serious, Sokka."

"Fine." He leaned against the ledge. "Minnuk is planning to retire in two months to handle some issues in his village. He was looking for someone to hire before he left. He was complaining that his candidates cared more about the money than the actual teaching. I thought since his candidates aren't half as smart as you are, you'd be perfect for the job."

"This is a mistake," she said, uncertain. "I can't do this."

"Sure you can. All you do is talk about spirits all day long. This position was made for you."

She sighed. "What were you even trying to accomplish by this?"

"It's something you need, Yue," he said. "First off, the recognition. _Tremendous_. I can see it now: Sifu Yue, the first female professor in the Northern Water Tribe's prestigious School of Philosophy. You'll easily make history."

"Recognition is not-"

"-important, you say, but think about what a good influence you'll be on the students. You have the experience. And explaining things- that's something you're really good at. You'll teach accurately."

"That's-"

"Extensive salary, three days a week, work hours are from sunrise to noon… no stress at all."

"But-"

"This is something you'll excel in," he encouraged, searching her swirling pools of blue. "It'll help boost your self esteem."

She gave him a long, pitiful look. "Have you forgotten what happened these past few days?"

"That has nothing to do with this," he dismissed.

"No...this position will be a constant reminder for me," she professed, briefly gazing at the dark sky.

"Well you know what? I have every right to get you that position. I'm your husband, and I know what's best for you." He took extreme pride in the fact but was sincere nevertheless, lowering his voice. "Sometimes, you have to look for things where you lose them. I discovered that with you, actually."

And he meant it. He lost her once in the Spirit Oasis and never wanted to go back, but he was glad when he did. That moment when Yue got her life back...he would never forget it. It fixed him in a way he didn't imagine.

"It's a good feeling, Yue. When you find what you lose."

She briefly pondered his statement. "Good feelings and self-repair aren't my concerns right now; there are other things for me to worry about. I have certain priorities."

"I can help you with those priorities of yours," he said profoundly. "There's no rule saying you have to do it alone."

She paused, her heart fluttering. "I just need a favor from you."

"Anything you want."

"Can you... take me to the prison tomorrow? I want to see the man who attacked you the night of the eclipse."

Dead silence. She kept her attention on a passing gondola, afraid to see how he would react.

"Why?"

"It's not about revenge or anything," she added passively. Like that helped.

"I know." His voice was soft and anxious. "But why? That criminal is locked up for life. He's not going to hurt me."

"This isn't about you," she lied. Well, it wasn't a total lie. He was the main reason why she wanted to do this, but he wasn't the _only_ reason. "I want to see if... he's the same man who killed my father."

Her father's death, despite being a major scar in her life, didn't spark vengeance. She came to terms with his loss that night when she broke down in Sokka's arms. Rather, she only wanted to see if the prisoner was the main culprit behind everything. If the face of the locked-up prisoner and the face of the enemy matched, she would have nothing to freak out about as he would really be locked up and out of public reach.

 _And if he's not the one?_ her conscience asked.

 _Then my mission will be to help track him down._

"Chances are, he _is_ the same man. There's no point for you to visit."

"How do you know? You weren't there when the assassination took place."

"I might not know everything, but I can give you all the details you need about the prisoner," he offered as an alternative. "Just match a name with a name."

"He had a lot of undercover names, constantly changing," she said. "That's why I need to see for myself."

He frowned deeply. It was scary to think of the extent these rebellions were affecting her. "I won't let you."

"I can take it, Sokka."

"But I can't, okay? It's too painful."

"I need this," she urged. "If I want to move on and be happy, I need closure."

 _Closure._ She had him tied up with that word.

"And besides...you'll be there with me to protect me," she added skillfully. "Why are you still hesitating?"

 _Man, she's good at this_. "You wouldn't want to see him," he said scornfully. "He's not really in a good condition right now."

"At the worst, he's probably bleeding all over because a certain someone beat him up."

"Call it disciplining, if you will," he countered defensively.

"You keep forgetting I was the Moon Spirit once. Blood and gore are not going to scare me away."

"I hate when I can't convince you," he mumbled.

"Please, Sokka?"

Her eyes pulled him into their turbulent seas. There was no way he could say no to them. He sighed, gesturing to the scroll. "If you're up for this."

"Deal."

* * *

"Why are we here?"

"Don't say you expected us to escort you to that dungeon of a room," Katara rolled her eyes at her brother. "You two are starting a new life together; a new, comfortable room would be a good place to start."

"Yeah, you're welcome," Aang chuckled.

Yue was apprehensive. _Their_ room. _Hers and Sokka's._ What she didn't know was that he was equally nervous, but he masked it with his distracted daze. Both could feel the other's hand heating up; even the sash that held them together grew warm.

"Well don't just stand here, you lovebirds," Aang teased.

Katara pushed them inside gently and tugged the door to a close behind them. And within moments, Sokka and Yue were alone. _Alone_ alone. Their eyes were glued to their new, huge room.

It had the layout of a generic palatial room with the exception of it being extremely lavish and lacking separate chambers. Rather, the room wound its way rhythmically, churning into a deeper end that contained the bed. Ice lanterns seemed to be thematic for the day, Sokka noted. Of course, hopeless romantics like his sister and the Avatar would know. He trailed his gaze over the many ice lanterns- each set a foot apart- which lined the spacious floor along the icy walls. There was a fairly large window, too, blocked off by a loosely hanging curtain. In contrast to the outside world, the atmosphere was warm, but to the couple, this warmth was equivalent to the heat of a thousand suns.

"W-woah…" he squeaked. And he said it frequent because silence could be dangerous. The fact that everything held a sensual touch to it wasn't helping, either.

"We can...untie the sash now," Yue said.

"Huh? Oh, right." Their free hands reached for the cloth and worked in unison to untie each knot. They took their time, though, for the sake of holding the other's hand a bit longer. Each moment their hands brushed, they jolted from nervousness. It was ironic; just one night ago, she had drenched his tunic with her sorrow, feeling no nervousness. Just a few hours ago, he had been smothering her cheeks with his haste kisses, bold as ever. Now, it was a different story. Eventually, the last knot slipped, and their palms brushed apart reluctantly. Yue slowly unwound the ceremonial cloak from her shoulders and hung it on a protruding icicle on the wall.

"You should go change." He paused, his blank expression flushed with embarrassment in response to her intense blush. "I meant...it's hot in here. Your robes are probably hot 'cause I know mine are and we're wearing pretty much the same thing. I'm not used to this heat and stuff in the North and I'm not implying anything but I just want you to be comfortable and-"

"I know what you mean," she interrupted his rambling. Her chest pounded. Perspiration dripped over her temples.

"Are you nervous?" His face seemed to radiate in a golden-bronze hue from the dance of the light.

"N-no." Real convincing.

"If you are, don't be." _Because I am, and someone has to play it cool._ He ambled over to the bed, his fingers brushing against the winter jasmine petals that adorned the furry sheets. He didn't dare take a seat.

She wasn't sure how to react. She wasn't sure how _he_ was reacting. Clearly his nervousness meant something...and at the same time, he tried to sound casual. She took a deep breath and headed for washroom that was blocked off to the far side of the room. She hastily closed the door and splashed cool water on her face, leaving only her marriage marking intact. She looked into the icy mirror at her reflection upon drying her face, simply standing there for a long moment.

 _There's a door in the way. He can't see you,_ her conscience raced.

She sighed, hesitantly unclipping her winding drape and removing the white sash from her waist.

 _Would he…?_

 _Of course he would_. _He's a man, not a saint._

She let her silk robe slip next. _I won't protest_.

 _You definitely shouldn't. He has the right. How much longer will he be a celibate?_

She took her suffocatingly tight overcoat off last, left with her long, thin dress and light overlay tunic. Despite still covered up, she was much more self conscious than before.

 _It will be a difficult night if you're like this._

She gulped, quietly stepping out. To her surprise, she didn't see him, but she definitely heard him through his snores.

 _He can't be asleep already._

She also noticed that one of the two pillows from the bed was missing. She stepped out further, and to the left side of the bed, she saw him sprawled out over the floor in his silk pants and tunic. His robes and black sash were tossed to one side in a messy manner. The lanterns on his side of the room were blown out.

"Sokka?"

He snored louder, but he sent her the message clearly: _take the bed._

She smiled at him adoringly, shaking her head. Her nervousness disappeared. Overcome with warmth, she knelt next to him and gently untied his warrior's wolf tail, letting his hair fall loose. Cold air wafted craftily through the window; she reached for the fur sheet on the bed, and after shaking the jasmine petals off, draped it over him.

" _I'll give you all the time you need."_

Her fingers lightly brushed his hair back. "Sweet dreams, Chief."

She stood up and reached for the rumpled blue lotus in her hair, casting it on the table next to the blue sash. Her fingers unraveled her braid and combed the wilted flowers out of her hair. Upon replacing her sapphire earrings with a more simple pair, she reached for the thinner bedsheet and draped it on the floor to the far right side of the bed, lying down. He may have offered her the bed, but that didn't mean she was going to take the comfort and let him suffer on the floor.

In the darkest moment of the night, however, Yue could have sworn she heard a lonely tune drifting through the night.

 _Hand in hand, let's say our vows,_

 _My sweet Water Tribe girl._

 _You and me_

 _As La and Tui._

 _This is now our world._

 _Heart in heart, let's promise now,_

 _My sweet Water Tribe girl,_

 _That you are mine-_

 _So dear, so fine-_

 _And I am yours, oh girl._


	45. A Few Loose Ends

**Chapter 45: A Few Loose Ends**

Sokka stirred, fighting his grogginess. The early light squeezed through the window and hovered over his squinted brows. He pulled himself up, his hand flying to his head in efforts to clear away his daze. The reminder that Yue was in the same room as him raised a certain tenderness; the feeling was new to him in the sense that he was waking up as a married man now. Last night was technically their wedding night, and although they had avoided the perplexity of physical intimacy, a fission of excitement fluttered inside of him nevertheless. Expecting to find her asleep, he flitted his bloodshot eyes open and craned his neck towards the bed, only to find it occupied by a few packed travel bags- most likely having to do with the fact that they were leaving for the Southern Water Tribe tonight.

 _Early bird._

He stood up and stretched lazily, scanning the room. There was not a single ice lantern anywhere, but the wilted winter jasmine petals still lounged across the floor, serving as witnesses to what could have been. He noticed another bag- easier for carrying and made of buffalo yak hide- lying on the dressing table next to several blank parchments, a box of scrolls, two scroll canisters, multiple quill pens, and tiny bottles of ink.

But there was no sign of her.

He ambled over to the washroom and knocked, finding it empty. He waited for quite a bit. After several minutes, he frowned in worry. _Where is she?_

" _You should be really careful from now onwards...As the leaders, you are put out in the open."_

The words haunted him, and irrational fears took over instinct. He paced uneasily for barely another minute, deciding to act otherwise. He was about to sprint out of the room to look for her, thrusting the door open when he saw her walking towards the room from down the hall. She was carrying a small tray that held a steaming cup. Her hair was slightly damp, temporarily pinned up in a bun. He breathed in relief but noted her bloodshot eyes.

"You're up early," she greeted pleasantly.

"Did you sleep at all?"

In all honestly, the fear of having nightmares kept her awake the entire night. She was afraid he wouldn't take her to the prison if he knew she was troubled by something. "Of course I did. Why?" She then noticed the initial panic on his face. "Is there something wrong?"

He wasn't convinced, but he moved out of the way and ushered her inside, closing the door behind them. "Where were you?"

"I was just brewing some tea for you." She set the tray on the table. "Lord Zuko had some ginseng herbs shipped overnight. Wait a little bit before you drink it; it's really hot."

"The servants could have-"

"They have the day off," she reminded him. She wandered over to the table and packed the parchments and ink carefully inside the bag.

"What's Katara doing?"

"She and Aang left with the kids to spend some time together. They left a note saying they'll be back in the evening."

Which obviously meant it was just the two of them in the palace, and it was Katara's attempt at granting him and Yue privacy. "You should've woken me up then."

"It's not like I went to war or anything." She gave him a quizzical look. "Why are you so worried?"

"I _have_ to be worried," he said in exasperation. "We need to start making some ground rules. From now on, I need to know your every move. Every place you go, every route you take. _Everything_."

"If you say so." An amused smile played on her lips in response to his overprotectiveness, but she dismissed it quickly, handing him a towel. "You should wash up before the tea gets cold. Hot water's ready. Katara had a new parka tailored for you. It should be next to your tunic on the top shelf."

It was new- a good kind of new- for him to see Yue look into these things. He had to admit he was gushing internally over it, but he wasn't willing to let her tire herself out for the next few days. Things have been stressful, and she was most likely sleep deprived; not to mention, they have a long journey ahead tonight. He noticed a pillow and blanket rolled up on the ground a few feet away from him. "You slept on the floor?" he frowned.

"It was more comfortable that way."

She clipped the travel bags while he helped move them out of the way. "I gave you the bed for a reason."

"I wanted to keep you company."

An incoherent mumble escaped his mouth in response, her words sweetly and innocently seducing him. He rubbed the back of his neck, gaping at her while she straightened the sheets. Eventually, she grasped a towel and comb and sat on the bed. While she unraveled her silk white tresses, he gulped; it both killed and resurrected him when she did that.

"You're staring."

"I-I am?"

She didn't understand his flush of excitement, lost in her own daze of sleeplessness and occupied thoughts. "Do you need something?"

 _Spirits, she's beautiful_. "Huh? Uh...not really…"

He stood awkwardly for a few more seconds before leaving to freshen up. He bathed in haste, being sure not to look like a goofball with the ceremonial markings smeared all over his face. He took his time only in grooming himself, fixing his goatee multiple times and trying to look ten times more attractive in front of her. Otherwise, he raced around like a moose-lion, ecstatic for their journey. Frantically slipping on his tunic and parka barely minutes after, he swiftly stepped out. She looked up from plaiting her hair.

"What's the rush?"

"I'm not rushing," he bluffed. He stood before the mirror, clumsily grabbed his hair tie, and fiddled with it, trying to put his hair up in its usual wolf tail. All his life he had been fixing his hair, but the task seemed nearly impossible today with Yue next to him; he kept getting lost in her eyes through the reflection in the mirror.

"You're staring again."

"Oh...uh…sorry..."

Again he attempted to tie his hair up, and again he messed up, a few strands of hair hanging awkwardly to the side.

"Are you okay?" She looked genuinely concerned this time.

"Yeah, yeah... Just off to a rough start today."

After watching him struggle for another minute or so, she stood up. "Let me help."

In a moment she was next to him, her hands placed on his shoulders. She guided him to sit in the chair, effortlessly calming his fidgeting nerves. Her fingers patiently smoothed out and organized his dark strands. He almost grinded out something in reluctant protest, but her touch was like a cool breeze embracing a barren desert. She brushed his hair neatly with the comb, not aware of what was becoming of him beneath her touch. She worked so professionally as if she knew exactly how he wanted it tied up. It took all of his strength to hide his dreamy smile. As a distraction, he reached for his tea and sipped it warily, savoring its taste. He had tasted a million cups of ginseng tea before, but this one was particularly appealing.

"This could be a habit," he said in a nervously sly voice.

She paused, contemplating the comment thoughtfully. "I suppose so." She took the hair tie from his hand and wound it around his ponytail. "The blue travel bag is yours, by the way. I kind of already packed your parkas and everything."

He snapped out of his trance. "You didn't see anything fancy in there...did you?" he asked anxiously, his fingers dribbling against the cup. "Like a box or anything?"

"I did."

His eyes bulged out. _It was supposed to be a surprise._

"Is it important? I didn't really look inside."

 _Good_. "Uh, yeah...I'll take care of it."

"Anyway...you should check to see if there's anything else you need," she said distractedly. "In case I forgot to include something."

"Nah, it should be fine. Who knows me more than you?" She watched him smile smugly, a remark meant to be truthfully casual but working out a charm of its own. He cleared his throat, standing up. "We, uh, need to stop by Minnuk's place for that orientation of yours before noon."

"We don't have to. He sent a message saying was going to send in the rest of the papers later today."

"What papers?" he asked skeptically.

"On requirements for entry. For me."

"But you don't need to do any of that."

"If I'm going to do something that's for for my benefit, I can't do it with unfair advantage. I have to earn the position."

"You _did_ earn the position," he reasoned.

"As the chieftess, not as myself."

"But-"

"Besides, what if a citizen finds out you got me a position just like that? Rules have to be the same for everyone."

He sighed. "You get overly righteous sometimes."

She glanced into the mirror at her restless self. "We're going to the prison today, right?"

He grimaced, disturbed. "Today?"

"You weren't expecting to wait until after we come back...were you?"

That was exactly what he had in mind actually, but she clearly didn't like the plan. "Are you sure about this? _Sure_ sure?"

"I've never been more sure of anything," she said relentlessly. The look in her eyes was desperate to put an end to this misery inside of her.

"Fine," came his reply though he didn't really mean it.

She grabbed her overcoat and slipped it on. "Breakfast is ready. I'll serve you."

"What about you?"

"I'm fasting today."

" _Fasting_?"

"Northern tradition," she explained. "On her first day after marriage, the wife has to abstain from food until sundown."

He rolled his eyes. "That's pointless."

"It's just for today, now let's go."

 _Some tradition._ "Not hungry."

"Don't be silly-"

"I can't eat even if I wanted to," he said gruffly. "Let's just get this prison visit over with so I have nothing to worry about."

She raised her eyebrows.

"Besides, it's _just for today_ ," he repeated her words in a teasing manner. She watched as he gestured for her to follow him and left.

 _What am I going to do with you?_

* * *

He tried not to show it at first, but he was a nervous wreck. Not for visiting the prison but for taking her with him. He had tried persuading her over and over again on their way there, giving alternatives and offering to take her once they got back from the trip, but she dismissed his worries. She didn't understand. Every time he made a visit to this place, he always took unpleasant fears with him, so he made every effort to not let her out of his sight.

"Wait." They were barely within a few feet from the prison building.

"What is it now, Sokka?"

His gaze drilled into hers in caution. "Don't show your face."

"What?"

"You'll be susceptible if they see you. Wear your face mask and your hood."

"I don't suppose there's a way for me to dye my hair black so they won't notice me," she said sarcastically, crossing her arms.

He wasn't amused. "Not funny."

"Not trying to be. Look, there's no point in you being paranoid. They won't recognize me."

"You don't get it." He turned away, troubled. "That guy who attacked...he remembers you. Not as the Moon Spirit or anything but…"

"As the stranger who defended you?" she finished. "It's not a surprise."

"You _know_ about this?"

"I can take a hint. I don't know if you noticed the pattern yet, but people remember me from after my descendance into the mortal world, not from when the eclipse began. Every memory before that is lost."

It made sense. Otherwise, there was no way for Hanta to remember her. "And you're _still_ up for this?"

"This criminal we're looking for...he's dangerous. The entire tribe is in danger, and he could strike at any given moment."

"I'm sure it's the same guy," he urged. "Hanta's dangerous if let loose. He's the leader of the entire rebellion."

"There are various degrees of leadership. You _know_ that. For all we know, Hanta could be the scapegoat."

" _Scapegoat_?" He had to admit he didn't think of that possibility.

"And if he's not the real leader, what will you do then?" A rhetorical question, for she knew there was no easy way he could find the criminal without her help. "You don't know what the real criminal looks like, what aliases he goes by, where his recent activity has been. _No one_ knows but _me_. Sooner or later, I'll have to get involved."

"I don't _want_ you to get involved." The fact that she was right was unsettling, but he still protested. "I made a promise to protect this tribe, and I will. I'll find him, Yue. I'll find him and punish him for everything he did. I'll avenge Chief Arnook's death."

"No one is avenging anyone's death around here. And I told you it's not about revenge," she said sternly. "I'm going to face this man. If you can't take me inside, I'll find a way on my own-"

"This is _risky_." He was desperate now.

"I gave up my life once. How hard is giving up fear?" A simple question, but it spoke depths and left him speechless. "I'm _not_ going to hide, Sokka. I'm not that sixteen year-old girl anymore."

He gave her an intense look, his chest churning painfully. _I wish you were._

"Are you coming with me or not?"

He groaned, catching up to her as she continued walking. They eventually came to the prison premises and stepped in. The prison was a cruel and demanding place, insanity and ruthlessness written through its depths. Unfit especially for a woman of high caliber like Yue. Though the chilling environment managed to snuff out the possibilities of having rodents, and the horrible smells were quickly vented out, the stench of despair and mania was prominent. The chieftess didn't look troubled at all; she was only concentrating, observing her surroundings. Her determination stemmed from her drive to see the face of the enemy and determine her next move. When approached by the guards, she addressed them.

"We're here to see Hanta."

"Right this way, Chieftess."

Sokka followed meekly, keeping his paranoid eyes out for anything that seemed suspicious. When they stepped in front of the door that led to the men's ward, he stopped her again.

"Another pep talk?"

"A billion pep talks won't change my mind," he said. "But just a warning. That guy's bruised pretty badly, and it can be rough to take in. I know you said you're okay with it, but-"

"How hard did you hit him?" She was frowning slightly.

"It doesn't matter. I just don't want you in here."

Her eyes were firm and defined in contrast to his grave ones. "I have to do this."

" _Your father told me to protect you!"_

" _I have to do this."_

He shuddered from the memory and grunted in disapproval, but he faced the ward anyway. "Then stay close to me."

"I will."

"3 seconds. That's all you get."

"10 seconds-"

" _5_ seconds, and this is _final_."

He turned to the guard, commanding wordlessly. The guard nodded, unlocking the door. The narrow pathway joined into the vast space that led to the prison cells. The guard didn't have to lead them, though; Yue seemed to know the way by heart. Sokka had a hard time keeping up with her. Every time he stopped to survey the scene, she was already three steps ahead.

"I told you stay with me!"

"I _am-_ "

"You're like a hundred feet away, woman!"

The deranged mute prisoner- one of the first prisoners to expect to see upon entering- gawked intently at the chieftess. He was, after all, a witness when Sokka had whipped the life out of Hanta for saying something against her. Despite being a prisoner, he bowed down to her from intimidation. Yue furrowed her eyebrows in a mixture of sympathy and uneasiness; was this prisoner afraid of her?

The reactions from the other inmates were similar. Some of the prisoners backed away in their cells when they saw her with Sokka. No soul dared to make a comment or look at the chieftess for more than a few seconds. She wondered if staying cooped up in this place added onto their strange behavior, but the chief's death glare seemed to stir more from them than the dreary atmosphere. Being the weapon of the place, Sokka seemed fairly pleased with the reception and was partly assured that the prisoners were too cowardly to make a stupid move, but Yue had a hard time grasping what in the world frightened them away to such an extent. As unforgivable as some of these prisoners' crimes were, they were still her people, and over half of them suffered from mental illness. Fear at its most extreme wasn't supposed to be the factor of control.

"That's his cell," Sokka said hesitantly. He pointed to a cell at the far end of the hallway.

Yue noticed an empty cell not too far away from where they were. As they passed by it, she asked, "Are you still looking for Unnuk's family?"

He paused for a while before answering, "I told him I'd provide security for his family members, but I haven't had any luck in finding them over the past month. I can't abandon my promise just because he's... dead…"

"You might as well stop searching," she said sadly. "There's no family member of his who's still...out there."

"What do you mean?"

"His son was killed in a rebellion. His daughter-in-law was pregnant and took refuge in a distant village, but her health deteriorated pretty badly… She most likely didn't make it."

He looked away uneasily. "They didn't need this suffering."

"And neither does any other citizen," she said thoughtfully. "An innocent family was the victim of some ruthless radicals, and one of these radicals is on the loose. This is not the time for you to be so overprotective of me and my decisions."

He decided not to respond to that. When she played the game of persuasion, she played it well.

They were suddenly welcomed by the faint smell of blood. Yue grew nervous out of what to expect. The recent events floated in her mind, pushing her resolve to do what she was here to do, but why was she feeling sorry? This man...he attacked Sokka. He possibly even killed her father and threatened the citizens. She was supposed to be angry.

They passed by Iluq's cell...well, Sokka mean to but stopped when Yue did. She took a look at Iluq as he isolated himself in the corner. She expected a reaction- perhaps a rude comment or cackle from the prisoner- but he merely spotted her and Sokka and looked away immediately, curling deeper into his corner. It was uncharacteristic for him to be so weak, considering how he was the hyena of the place. In the small rays of light that peeked in, she noticed the heavy scars and bleeding blisters on Iluq's arm.

Sokka's blood kept boiling at the sight of the prisoner, but he contained himself. "Hanta's cell is next."

She flinched and broke her devastated gaze away, conflicted from what she wanted from this place. She came for the information, and she wasn't going to leave without the information, no doubt...but seeing the condition of this place and the people here… It only made sense that these people feared her because they feared Sokka; something involving her must have happened.

Hanta was slouched in the corner of his cell similarly to Iluq, his face totally concealed by the darkness of the shadows, but the difference was that this prisoner was more like a blob of a human than a normal person. Dried blood defined the cracks in his fingers. His hands were throbbing and swelling. Blisters and whip scars were all over his arms and bare feet, and it seemed as if he was deprived of food and water. His clothes were tattered and torn, stained in dark red. A pool of blood began to form where his knee was, indicating a break in skin. Nevertheless, the badly beaten prisoner found solace in sleep; he was practically knocked out and stable because of it.

"It's never too late to go back." There was no remorse in Sokka's voice whatsoever, and it alarmed her that he was so cold about what he did. He was more concerned with how she reacted.

"I _have_ to see his face."

 _So stubborn._ "Guard, wake him up," he said huskily.

"No, it's okay." Yue paused, glancing at the living corpse in the cell. "The poor man...let him be."

The guard was perplexed, but not as much as Sokka. " _Poor man_?! Of all people, don't be considerate about _him_ ," the chief rasped, not understanding how she wasn't angry. One minute, she was raving about her duty and now, she was feeling sympathetic for these monsters.

"He's still a human."

He shook his head. "You sound like Aang."

She ignored his annoyance and walked around the cell to catch a glimpse of the man's face from the change in lighting, and once she found the right angle and the light bounced on his face, she analyzed his stark features. She wasn't surprised upon seeing that he wasn't the leader she was looking for, but she found that he was more than just bruised; blood trickled a little from his ear, indicating a possible head injury as well. Overcome by shock, she looked to Sokka. Was he really willing to kill this man as furious as he was?

Sokka paced worriedly, trying to analyze her expression. "Well? Is he the guy?"

There was so much to consider. How would the people react if he was torturing these rebels so harshly? Wouldn't the terrorist find a way to get back at Sokka for everything he's doing to punish these rebels? She backed away slowly, realizing there was so much more she needed to do.

"It's not him," she said intensely.

He facepalmed.

"Sokka...please arrange a meeting with the criminal sketch artist for this afternoon."

"You've seen enough. Don't worry about that right now-"

"Guard _,"_ she breathed, lost in the daze of her calculating thoughts. "Shift Hanta and Iluq to the infirmary. _Now_."

"Woah woah, hold on. _What_ now?"

"But Chieftess, they're some of the most notorious criminals in the city-" the guard began.

"They're too weak to resist right now," she said. "They won't cause harm."

It didn't make sense.

"Tell Healer Tapeesa to put forth all of her efforts. These two are not allowed to return to their cells until they're stable," she said.

Sokka watched mutely as a few more guards stepped in to carry out Yue's orders. He tugged at her hand and pulled her aside in case Hanta woke up and threw a violent tantrum. "What was that about? Of all people, you want to save _them_?"

"Maybe not save them, but we can't leave them like that."

"This is _exactly_ why I didn't want you in here." She would never understand. "You care too much."

She glanced at him incredulously. " _Why_? Why did you do that to them?"

"They deserved it." Harsh and rash.

"You don't know if they did. You had no right to-"

"I _had_ to." At least he was guilty somewhat.

"You _had_ to?" Her voice was pleading. "What did they say to make you _that_ mad?"

" _She fought me when she was at her weakest. I could have ended her there if I wanted to."_

 _"Sounds like an elusive little brat."_

 _"Pathetic and useless."_

" _All the curves were in the right place..."_

"It's not worth mentioning." He seethed with controlled rage.

"Then why did you do it?"

He glared at the ground, seeing some of the prisoners shift uncomfortably through the corner of his eyes.

"Is it about Katara? Aang? The kids-?"

"No, no-"

"Me?"

" _No_ ," he sputtered, but she saw straight through him.

"You're not you, Sokka," she said finally, glazing over his form and having no idea why his heart was blitzing into pieces. "I thought you were just frustrated by the situation when you almost beheaded Kano, but… this isn't right. There's a fine line between punishment and torture."

"I already told you I can't be passive. And it's not like I beat them repeatedly."

"You're not supposed to get this upset. You're forgetting your restraint."

"Restraint. _Hmph_." He turned away bitterly. "I had lots of it when you sacrificed yourself. Maybe even too much-"

"Can you just forget about that already?" she said, slightly annoyed.

An impossible ordeal, but he had his own fears. She was so adamant about playing an active role in politics. She was already a target now, and if she began publicizing information about the rebel, she would definitely and openly be in danger. He would be there with her, of course, and he would willingly throw himself in harm's way, but he couldn't do that in the battlefield of her insecurities.

"I failed once in protecting you, and I _won't_ fail again." He intently searched her orbs. "I won't let anything come near you. I'd _kill_ for you if I have to."

A hushed tension. She stepped back, the statement perturbing her greatly. _Kill_ for her?

"Now let's get out of here, okay?" Soft again. He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the exit vault. She looked back at the path of prison cells, taking in the witnesses to Sokka's wrath as he led her away. The prisoners' stares burned into her conscience.

At that moment, she added a new priority to her list: _Clear Sokka's name._

* * *

They couldn't secure a sitting with the sketch artist until the evening, and during that time, Yue kept herself extremely busy. She had insisted on visiting the female ward in the prison and kept making observations- all to Sokka's dismay and agitation. Her energy was fueled by internal turbulence, and it was never a healthy feeling. It was this same energy that kept her contained upon her memories being beckoned in front of the sketch artist.

"How long has it been since you saw him, Your Highness?"

"A while," Yue answered. "I don't exactly remember when or how long ago, but I have seen him multiple times before."

"Do you feel like you can give me an accurate description of his face? I only say this because false memory tends to play into actual memory, especially when a witness is traumatized. I'm not saying you are, but it's just a matter of precaution."

Sokka sulked in his seat, rubbing his head to hide his pained expression. _Not traumatized, huh?_

"I understand, but this is a face I won't forget for a long time," she assured. "I will give you every detail you need."

"I advise you to remain as calm as you are now; panic will only impede your thinking."

"You don't have to worry about her calmness, Hachiro," Sokka scoffed. "She has a little too much of that."

Yue could sense the obvious worry in his voice. Her throat burned.

"Picture him, Your Highness. Take your time."

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, picturing the face of the enemy who taunted her lack of strength. The face of the rebel who threatened her people in her nightmares. The face of terror, she saw him as. And she told the sketch artist everything. She told him of the rebel's unforgiving slits for eyes and merciless glare that hid beneath his unibrow. She told him of the permanent scowl that defined the rebel's sinister leers and described the smear of blood on his jutting chin the moment he sunk his blade into Arnook's chest. She didn't flinch once as she spoke, but Sokka felt all of the sorrow for her. He submerged into his imagination, vividly picturing the assassination. He didn't understand how she was so collected and didn't let her tone waver for a single moment as she gave the details.

"Would this be him, Chieftess Yue?"

She hardened her gaze; it was a perfect replica. "That's him."

Sokka dipped his concentration into the sketch, a deep glower lining his lips. _The man behind it all._ He took the sketch and, after analyzing it, scribbled something down on another piece of paper. He handed the paper to Hachiro. "Submit this to the court and make a copy of it for my records. I want the search to begin as soon as possible."

"Yes, Chief."

Yue reached for the sketch, but Sokka snatched it first. "And _this-_ " he rolled the sketch up and kept it in the folds of his robe, his eyes fixed on her. "-will stay with me."

She ignored his taunting look and gave Hachiro a map of the Northern Water Tribe. "You're going to need this." The map contained a few markings, indicating different locations. "These are the areas where most rebellious activities have recently taken place. I'm sure it will be helpful for your investigation."

"Thank you, Chieftess. We're one step ahead already."

"Of course we would be. She's _so_ involved," Sokka snapped.

She sighed, keeping quiet.

"Is there anything else you need, Chief?" Hachiro asked.

"I expect to be updated every week on your progress. This man is wanted dead or-"

She gave him a look.

"-alive, I mean," he corrected in frustration. "He's wanted _alive_."

" _I'd_ kill _for you if I have to."_ She shivered from the words.

"I will let the council know right away." Hachiro stood up. "And it should be confirmed that you're taking up this case, sir?"

" _We're_ taking up the case," Yue said.

Sokka let his argument go, knowing there's no use. _Yep, she's into it._ Hachiro bowed before stepping out, leaving the two of them to let the face of the enemy sink in.

"Happy?" Sokka grunted at her. "Now quit starving yourself and let's go."

She gave him a long look. She appeared as if she wanted to say something but held back, changing the subject. "Aang and Katara should be here by now. I'll find them and meet you back at the palace in a few minutes."

He could never be harsh with her. "I... guess I'll make a copy of this in the meantime." He pulled out the sketch. "But I better see you inside by the time I get back." He wasn't going to take any chances.

"You will, I promise." She gently pat his shoulder on her way out.

He skimmed back over the sketch once she was out of sight, and as he did so, he couldn't help pondering the crude fact that the criminal bore a similar facial resemblance to Kano.

* * *

"Send us a note when you reach there safely," Katara's motherly tone pierced the dark, thick air as she eyed her brother.

"As always," Sokka said, leaning forward and whisking Bumi onto his shoulders.

"Don't mess things up, and try to be sensitive for once. You're married now," the waterbender said.

"Okay okay. Geez, can't I get _some_ credit around here?"

"And don't be so controlling. You're going to scare Yue away with that fussing of yours."

"Very funny, baby sister."

"Uncle Sokka, can you get me one of those bubble blowers from the Glacier Spirits Festival?" Bumi asked, tugging the warrior's hair. "The one that looks like a wolf?"

"Sure thing, kiddo."

"I want a polar bear one!" Kya squealed.

"Anything for you, sweetheart," he grinned.

"You still have that necklace, right?" Bumi asked.

Sokka held up the shark tooth that hung from his neck. "I told you I'm not like your mom- _ow_! Quit, Katara!"

"Still got it," Katara laughed.

A few feet away were Yue and Aang, watching the siblings bicker in their usual lighthearted manner. Yue held Tenzin in her arms, the baby's fingers wrapped tightly around hers.

"I assure you that you have nothing to worry about, Yue," Aang told her. "Katara and I will make sure to keep things stable around here."

"I have total confidence in you and Katara," Yue said. "I'm not worried at all about the tribe. It's just the issues in Republic City I'm thinking of-"

"They're not _that_ important," Aang dismissed. "I sent a message to General Taro that the situation here is demanding my immediate efforts, and I'm sure he won't protest. You and Sokka focus on taking things easy for the next few weeks."

"I understand you were looking forward to the plans for Air Temple Island-"

"There's nothing we can do but wait," he said. "I don't mind the wait, honestly. There's still so much for me to take into account. Most importantly, Katara's health has been an issue of concern." He glanced at his wife worriedly.

"I notified the local healers to prepare some extracts for her on a daily basis. Mint and basil can work wonders if brewed properly," Yue consoled.

"She has been so weak lately."

"It's most likely from all the stress. It can be pretty difficult for women around this time."

"I suppose."

"What's important now is that you don't panic. Maybe a few outings will help her relax. She's going to be fine as long as she takes her supplements."

"She does seem better today from our day off," he noted.

"Then I'm sure you have nothing to worry about."

Kya, who was leaning against the master waterbender all this time, wandered drowsily over to her father. Aang smiled and stroked her hair. "Sleepy already, Princess?"

The steamer rumbled, signalling that it's ready to depart. Yue and Aang joined the siblings. The chieftess, after cooing and fondling with Tenzin, carefully handed him over to Katara. The little airbender fidgeted.

"He's going to miss you," Katara told Yue.

"I'll miss you, too, Tenzin," she smiled, slipping her finger away from Tenzin's tight grasp. She turned to Kya next, who pouted.

"When will you be back, Aunt Yue?"

"Very soon, Kya," she said, kneeling before the little waterbender. "I'll bring you back _lots_ of flowers and peaches."

"You'll braid my hair again when you come back, right?"

"Of course," she smiled, earning another kiss on the cheek from the little girl.

Bumi sighed and slid down from Sokka's shoulder. "I'm gonna miss you guys."

"I'll miss you, too, little champs," the chief said, hugging his niece and nephew as they huddled around him and Yue. The chieftess affectionately ruffled Bumi's hair, whispering something in his ear and making him grin excitedly.

"Keep us updated," Sokka told Katara. "I mean it."

"Are you kidding me? I'm not going to keep you involved in politics. It's your honeymoon!"

"She has a point," Aang said. "You two should stop worrying so much."

"You guys are so unpredictable."

"Like that'll change," Katara said.

He smiled, eyeing the Avatar. "Take care of my sister, Airhead."

"You take care of _my_ sister," Aang said, nudging his brother-in-law.

"Yeah, and be prepared to make me an aunt soon," Katara smirked.

The moment was interrupted by rushing footsteps. Sokka frowned as he noticed Anyu making his way over to them. The young prince seemed disturbed by something, and inquiry was shown clearly on his face. Aang and Katara shared a knowing look before stepping aside, letting Anyu through. The prince bowed before Sokka but didn't care to address Yue, earning an almost-scowl from the chief, but Yue wordlessly told Sokka to stay calm.

"I wish to congratulate you, Chief. I apologize for not joining you at the ceremonial dinner yesterday."

"No real harm done. I know you had _really_ important matters to take care of," Sokka said sarcastically.

Yue gave him a weary look, advising him again to hold back his irritability.

Anyu furrowed his eyebrows, recognizing the snarkiness in Sokka's comment, but he didn't think much of it. He respected Sokka as a warrior and leader despite looking down upon the warrior's union with a "commoner." He had initially felt guilty for Kano's outburst and felt sorry for Yue following the incident at court, but Kano convinced him that in politics, there was no room for liberalism and crossing limits. A commoner simply had no place in court. "Anyway...I just received news of your search for another rebel," Anyu said. "And I hear the chieftess met with the sketch artist earlier."

He still didn't care to look at Yue despite mentioning her, but Yue didn't mean to be as hostile to him as he was to her. The young prince was, after all, her only blood relation. "I did, Prince Anyu," she said gently. "I was going to inform you of it, but I didn't get the chance to-"

"I don't care if I'm not informed," Anyu interrupted her, still glancing at Sokka. "Who am I to meddle in your matters?"

"Alright, alright," Aang said, stepping in before Sokka had the chance to fume. "It has been a _really_ long day. Prince Anyu, why don't we discuss this matter in private at the meeting tomorrow?"

"I figured since the chief is still here, he can clarify my confusion," Anyu said coldly. "Or the chieftess, for that matter." He had his target set on Yue, and his wordy darts were ready.

"Might I remind you that you're still a kid, Anyu? That you're not the only intellectual one around here or the only one who's looking out for the tribe?" Sokka interjected heatedly.

" _Sokka_ ," Yue said firmly, glancing at her cousin. "We'll be happy to answer your questions." She held back Sokka's furious hand.

"Then tell me, Chieftess, what interests you so much about solving the crime behind Chief Arnook's assassination? You are of no real relation to him, and yet you have more interest in his death than I do as his nephew."

Sokka glanced in concern at Yue. He could see the hurt in her expression, but she suppressed it, wiping out every last trace of emotion. "One does not need to be related to Chief Arnook to know that he was well respected and highly revered in Northern society. Such a man's death cannot be tossed aside without further investigation."

"Obviously, but what will you personally gain from this?"

"Personal gain has never been Chieftess Yue's concern," Katara spat.

"It's okay," Yue said patiently, eyeing the prince. "Millions of innocent lives will be saved," she answered. "Including yours and the chief's. What other personal gain should I look forward to?"

"You certainly mean well," Anyu said. "But might I ask...how in the name of Tui and La do you know of this rebel?" Though young and inwardly innocent, he spoke icily. "I only ask because I don't want a drama floating around that you are a sleeper cell or anything."

"Anyu, that's _enough_ ," Sokka raised his voice.

"I'm not accusing your wife, sir. I only speak what the tribe might have in mind if it finds out that Chieftess Yue has much information on the most dangerous terrorist in the city. No other individual, let alone _rebel_ , has direct access to such dangerous criminals. Not even you, Chief."

 _The tribe is not as ignorant as you and your precious Kano are_ , Sokka wanted to say, but he was paralyzed by Yue's tug on his arm.

"So, _Chieftess_ ," Anyu inquired. "How do you know this man?"

"The way a prey knows its predator," she breathed. No emotion at all, but her statement silenced the prince and set Sokka's worry on fire.

Anyu appeared as if he wanted to keep arguing, but he gave up beneath Sokka's incensed glare. "Very well. I thank you for your information." He turned to Sokka. "I look forward to resume my training with you upon your return. I'm assuming your personal grudge will not get in the way of our professional relations."

"I assure you that the Chief holds no grudge against anyone," Yue told him.

Aang and Katara were placed in a difficult position. Yue convinced them all with her actions that this was the first of many battles she needed to fight. Sokka had a hard time accepting everything; he simply gawked at his wife.

"General Kano wanted to wish you safe travels." The comment stiffened Sokka. He glowered at Anyu in annoyance as the prince bowed and stormed his way back.

 _Jerk_ , the warrior fumed.

"Don't listen to him," Aang told them following an awkward silence.

"Those aren't his words," Yue said, ending the conversation. "There's no reason for anyone to worry about this. No hurt feelings."

A crew member raced up to Sokka, breaking the tension. "We're ready to depart, Chief."

Again, silence.

"Let's get going," Yue said as if nothing had happened at all.

Katara hugged Yue. "Don't think too much," she said. "Let everything go."

Like that was going to be easy. Yue hugged her back. "Thank you, Katara. Take care."

Aang and Sokka shared uneasy looks, but the airbender placed a hand on his shoulder. "Forget it. He's not worth your time."

Not that it was any easier of a task. Though consumed by disturbance and anger, Sokka nodded. He gently took Yue's hand and led her across the bowsprit of the ship, the inside greeting them with fumes of warm air in contrast to the chilling Northern breeze. At one point, Kya raced over to Yue and hugged her, tugging Yue's pained heart, and the chieftess had a hard time letting go. She kissed Kya's forehead before Aang and Katara led the little girl away from the ship and waved.

"Have a happy journey," Katara said.

"Have a _safe_ journey," Aang added.

With that, the metal bowsprit of the steamer closed Sokka and Yue's access to the North. Sokka took a deep breath and wordlessly led her deeper into the ship. They eventually reached the deck and looked down to see Aang and Katara with the kids. General Bo had made his way up front, waving to them and wishing them good luck. In the trodden snow, they could also see Anyu's footsteps.

And with that, the steamer set off as rapidly and quickly as it could. It pulled away from the port, leaving the jagged ice and propelling its way back. And with equally opposing gazes- Sokka's harshness against Yue's longing- the chief and chieftess looked back at the rapidly disappearing land, facing the night to come.


	46. Next To Me

**Chapter 46: Next To Me**

"Should be some smooth sailing from here, sir," the helmsman said. "No icebergs in sight, so we're most likely past the Northern limits."

"Did you survey the weather?"

"Clear skies so far. There shouldn't be a problem."

"If there's anything you find suspicious, let me know."

"Don't worry, sir. I assure you that everything is under control."

Sokka nodded, suppressing his yawn.

"It's getting late, sir. You've been here for a while. Please, rest; we'll take it from here."

The warrior stood up wearily, deciding not to question it. It had been a long day, and Anyu's outbursts had completely killed his peace of mind. Not to mention, Yue hadn't spoken a word- a _word_ \- since they departed. They were three hours into their journey, and all this time, she kept herself secluded in their quarters. He hoped she didn't take the prince's curtness too seriously.

As he headed to their room, Aippaq, a Northern attendant sent to accompany the leaders to the South, approached Sokka. "I have the meeting schedule, sir." He handed him a few documents. "There aren't many sessions to attend this month as people are occupied with the Glacier Spirits festivities, but the first week of your stay will be quite busy."

Sokka took the documents. "Is everything else arranged?"

"Of course."

"You booked that luxury cottage I told you about?"

Aippaq appeared confused. "You still want me to do that, sir?"

"I thought I told you to do that first thing," he said irritably.

"Well...it's just that Chieftess Yue cancelled the arrangements a few hours ago-"

" _Cancelled_ them?"

"She said it won't be necessary to look for a place of lodging. I assume she had something arranged already?"

"She would tell me if she did," he mused, just as confused. "Why didn't you consult me about this before?"

"I thought you knew about it, sir."

She would tell him if she changed plans, wouldn't she? Then again, Yue was Yue. "You know what? Hold off on that for tonight. I'll talk to you about it tomorrow."

* * *

She wrote continuously into the dead of night, the reason left to her and the light of the candles that gave way to her hastened calligraphy. Surrounded by the parchments, inks, and quills she packed from earlier, she sat on the floor in her crimson night robe and leaned against the low table. She ignored the heaviness of her eyelids and refused to rest; there was so much to do and only one month to do so.

 _Proposal for the establishment of the Northern Water Tribe Institute of Mental Health. Focus group: prison inmates. Purpose is to promote the psychological well-being of mentally ill individuals and prevent negative effects of incarceration-_

"You're still up?"

She paused, and from the corner of her eye, she saw him leaning against the doorway. His brows wrinkled in worry and lingering inquiry, and his voice cracked from strain.

"I couldn't sleep," she said simply.

"You've been running around all day. You _need_ to sleep." More like an order than a request.

"Final thoughts, hold on."

He didn't bother giving her a few more minutes to collect herself. Frowning, he took the quill pen from her hand. "At this rate, you'll be thinking all night. Come to bed." He paused awkwardly, rethinking what he said. "Uh...not like...not with me...Y-you know what I mean."

She grabbed an extra quill. "In a minute."

He took in her tired features and knelt beside her. "Are you okay? You know...from earlier…?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" She continued writing as if nothing was on her mind.

He grew a little anxious, not understanding how she was so calm, but he decided not to bring it up. "I heard you cancelled our lodging arrangements," he said for sake of conversation. "Why?"

"Because it was unnecessary."

"Why would it be unnecessary? We need a place to stay, and money's not an issue."

She looked up. "You have a house to yourself. Why do you need a cottage?"

"That tiny hut? You want to stay there?"

"I thought we _were_ staying there until Aippaq told me otherwise." She watched him struggle to find words. "I don't see why this is a problem. Shouldn't you be happy we're living in your hut?"

He _should_ be happy under normal circumstances; he had always fantasized of whisking Yue to his home. Now that it was actually happening, he felt unsure. He and his father renovated most of the hut after the war and extended it a little bit, but while everyone else in the tribe tore down what was left standing and rebuilt their huts into fancy houses, their hut was left intact for the most part since it held recollections of the late Kya. The fur pelts afflicted by memories of war and crowded walls that Sokka was used to couldn't possibly be good enough for Yue. She lived a prestigious life as the loved, cherished princess of the North; she was too good for household chores and cramped spaces. There was, after all, no place for an ocean-born pearl in a tiny, forgotten pond.

"It's not that it's a _problem.._. The hut's crowded and small and...kind of uncomfortable when it gets cold and-"

"You lived there your whole life, and you never thought that," she said, eyeing him closely.

He stiffened. He wasn't sure what to say to that.

"I can do housework, you know," she said quietly, fiddling with her quill pen self-consciously. "I can cook, clean, wash clothes, do the dishes. I know what pots and pans look like-"

"No, no, that's not what I meant," he said ardently. "I just don't want to make you adjust to anything or do the dirty work."

"I suppose you'll even start breathing for me next. Since it takes _so_ much effort." She raised her eyebrows. "You're a strange one, Chief."

"Look, it's not that you like fancy things or you're sensitive or anything like that...I want you to be comfortable."

She gave him a long look. "That place represents you, and that's enough to say it's much more comfortable than any fancy cottage. So have some pride and stop worrying so much." She went back to her writing. "If we're not going straight there, I'm _walking_ my way back to the Northern Water Tribe. End of discussion."

Was it possible for such warm and tingly feels to worry him even more? He took a deep breath and swooped her into his arms. She gasped sharply in response and dropped the quill and ink, blushing the shade of his scarlet robes as he lifted her up. He could literally feel her crazed heartbeat as he cradled her body against his chest.

"Don't panic."

He carefully set her on the bed and pushed her against the pillows. " _Sleep_ , and if you even _think_ about taking the floor, I'm getting a separate room." He meant it lightheartedly, but he sounded so antsy. He threw a spare pillow on the floor and collapsed on it, unusually still as opposed to his usual sloppiness.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he lied. "Just a headache."

"Want me to rub your head?" she asked sweetly.

" _Sleep_ , Yue." He buried his yearning into his pillow in the form of a worn-out groan, using his cloak as a blanket.

Strangely overprotective.

She settled beneath the sheets, the events from earlier taking a toll on her thoughts. She contemplated for quite a bit, her attention fixed on the ceiling. She wondered what made him so anxious. Sensing his vigilance, however, she forced her eyes to a close.

* * *

" _I'd kill for you."_

 _Yue distinctly heard his voice. Those awful words again. She shivered, taking several haste steps through a narrow path in the arctic woods, encased in the bright moonlight. She didn't see him, but for some odd reason, she felt like she was being watched._ Followed _, rather._

" _Sokka?"_

" _I'd kill for you."_

 _She heard him more clearly but still didn't see him. Her rapid gait evolved into a sprint and then into a run. Her boots clanged against the bare, toppled roots and chilling snow, almost tripping over them a few times in the dark. She swore she heard footsteps chasing her several times and always stopped when the suspicion became prominent. She hoped it was him each time, but no one was there. Nevertheless, occasional howls of a lonely wolf would greet her along the way._

" _Sokka, where are you?" she yelled._

" _I'd kill for you." It was a constant chant that sent her heart jolting in fear. Fear for_ him _. But the voice was so close...he_ had _to be nearby, and that was what kept her going._

 _She paused abruptly when she came to an open area of snow, finding herself a few feet away from freshly-formed wolf tracks. Another distinct howl- this time, bone-chillingly close- froze her veins. The barren group of trees came into view._

" _S-Sokka?" she called nervously. She hoped he was at least away from the wolf wherever he was._

 _It wasn't long before the majestic owner of the tracks growled its way out from the trees- a hundred-pound, robustly built canine with menacing claws and a commanding gaze. Most likely the leader of a pack. It was a beautiful creature, lacking nothing in its perfection of sweeping hues of grey and white as if the spirits themselves adorned it with war paint, but it was ultimately fierce, possessing the slickest of furs, sharpest of teeth, most graceful of strides, and...strangely...the bluest of eyes. She arched her brows curiously; arctic wolves don't have blue eyes, do they?_

 _The wolf inched closer to Yue, growling in her direction. She backed away slowly, feeling another presence behind her._

 _Suddenly, the wolf lunged forward. Yue screamed, expecting the worst, but she was shocked to find her body intact and not torn apart over the span of the next few seconds. Rather, she heard another blood-curdling scream. She opened her eyes and flinched to see the wolf towering over a figure who resembled a certain general. Next to her was a fallen blade._

" _General Kano?" she breathed._

 _The wolf's teeth grinded into Kano's flesh with haste, throwing aside chunks of skin. Yue staggered back, sinking to her knees from the scene unfolding before her and looking away. Was Kano the person who had been following her?_

 _The wolf took its time ripping apart the man's appendages. Blood settled everywhere near the wolf, marring its flawless coat and dripping from its sharp teeth. It settled its gaze on Yue again, drowning her back in fear. She backed away as the wolf inched close by, quivering from the flesh that still hung from the side of the wolf's mouth._

 _When Yue thought she couldn't go any further back, the wolf lowered itself and crouched in front of her, nuzzling her boot. She didn't dare move. The wolf looked up at her, fixing its steady, highly familiar gaze on her and studying her closely and harmlessly. Lovingly, in fact._

I'd kill for you _, it seemed to say._

 _Her eyes widened in realization, but before she could act, several swirls of indigo lurked forward and cast a large net over the creature. The wolf tore its claws at the net and writhed in its grasp, and the moonlight flexed to reveal several hunting tribesmen._

" _No! Let him go!" Yue pleaded._

" _Wild beast!"_

" _Dinner!"_

" _Restrain it!"_

"Kill _it!"_

 _The wolf roared, clawing at Yue in longing until a tribesman stabbed its side. It whimpered in pain._

" _Don't hurt him!" she cried._

" _Get away from the beast! He'll tear you apart like he did that guy!"_

" _He was_ protecting _me!"_

" _A wolf? Protecting_ you _?"_

 _Another howl- this time of pain. The moon shone upon the wolf's eyes, illuminating the blue orbs permanently into her memory._

" _Let him go!" She threw herself in the middle of the chaos and tried to yank the club away from the leading hunter. "Let Sokka GO!"_

"Yue, wake up!"

Her eyes shot open in confusion, feeling a pair of hands cup her face. She found herself looking back at the same pair of eyes she strived for a few milliseconds before- this time tender and embedded in skin than mercilessly distraught and coated by fur. No wolves, no blood, no scattered body parts, no hunters. Just an overly anxious Sokka looming over her with his hands trailing down to her trembling shoulders.

" _I've got you_ ," he said in a hushed tone. "Just breathe slowly, okay?"

Her palms were tightly clenching the sheets. She was sweating profusely. She blinked to clear her daze and caught her breath. Slowly sinking into reality, she tried sitting up, relying on his strong hold for support. The more she thought about her dream, the deeper she analyzed it. It didn't make sense...but at the same time, it made _perfect_ sense. For now, though, relief flooded her face because he was here.

"Are you okay?" The distress and panic on his face kept reminding her of the wolf. A juxtaposing combination of brute strength and vulnerability.

"I'm fine," she said calmly. "A bad dream, that's all."

The seconds rolled by with great difficulty as he held her hand. She leaned against the Fire Nation insignia on the wall, watching him warily.

"You want me to call in the-?"

"No no, I'm fine," she assured.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Softer this time.

"I'd rather not." Since it was so illogically symbolic. "Go back to sleep."

He looked annoyed. "You thought I was actually passed out this entire time?" A tense pause as she glazed over him. His fists were balled up. "I shouldn't have taken you to that stupid prison."

 _Here we go again._ "It's not that-"

"I kept telling you to stay out of this, but _no,_ you _had_ to be involved. Now look at you."

"Don't use this as an excuse to stop me," she said. "Nightmares haven't been new for me these past few weeks. I'm still functioning, aren't I?"

Another pause.

"Is that why you've been staying up? And you didn't bother to _tell_ me about it?" he said, angry and hurt.

"I'm sorry...I didn't want you to get upset. We had other things to worry about-"

" _You_ had other things to worry about," he corrected, looking away and griping to himself.

Yue sighed, unable to fathom his overprotective fears. She reached for his hand and thumbed his knuckles, easing his palms out of their clenched forms. "You know...you're not attractive when you're all depressed," she said lightly, hoping to cheer him up.

"Don't even try."

She smiled in amusement and took out his hair tie. "Does your head still hurt?"

"Is _that_ what's important right now?"

"To me it is."

He didn't know what happened next other than the pang of need conquering him. Deluged by her silken voice, he drank in her warmth. He felt his feelings burst to new heights as she guided his head to her lap, her knees folding to cushion him while she kneaded his forehead. Sprawled out perpendicular to her on the silk sheets, he peered into her orbs with a mixture of adoration and incessant worry. _Spirits, she's perfection._

"How's that?"

"Feels...good…" His eyes closed in response to her presses. Despite on cloud nine, he shifted quite restlessly.

"What's on your mind, Chief Worrywart?" she cooed.

He wanted to ramble about how he didn't understand her motive behind shifting Iluq and Hanta to the infirmary or how much of a jerk Anyu was. He wanted to rant his frustration over her risky political involvement and his annoyance that she was neglecting her needs to fill in her chieftess duties, but he decided against it all and answered with a mere, "Nothing."

"We're going to the Southern Water Tribe," she lulled. "You should be happy right now, not wandering around this late stalking me."

"You're scaring me, you know that?" He frowned in trepidation and looked up. "Anyu was being such a jerk back there... I was so afraid you took it seriously. You didn't even say anything."

Her smile waned. " _That's_ what you're worried about?"

"I mean, who does he think he is? Just because he's turning sixteen in the next two months doesn't mean he's _enlightened_. I need to slap some sense into the guy-"

"He's a kid, Sokka." She broke eye contact, making it seem as if she was distracted by their merged shadows painted on the walls. "And he's my cousin... whether he knows it or not. He can say whatever he wants about me." A hint of disheartenment flickered in her words.

"Well I'm part of the family now, and I have the right to say what I want about him," he said dimly.

"It's not his fault," she defended. "He can't help the influence around him."

"No kidding," he said sarcastically. "I would have gotten rid of that 'influence' if you hadn't stopped me."

She knew he was referring to Kano. She thought back to her dream uneasily. She couldn't guess the extent of the general's contempt, but she certainly wouldn't let Sokka step out of line. "It's not good for you to hold a grudge against them. You'll have to constantly work with them as the chief."

"Whatever."

She sighed. "I don't get what upsets you so much if _I_ don't have a problem with this."

"Because you _do_ have hurt feelings...but you don't care to tell me," he grumbled.

"That's... not true."

"You're not telling me things," he croaked, gazing at her. "You're not eating right or sleeping right. You don't tell me about what's bothering you or what nightmares you have… what you like or don't like about something…" He groaned. "Heck, you probably won't even tell me what you were writing just now."

 _That_ caught her off guard.

"You're always alone and thinking about things and trying to prove yourself by chasing terrorists..." He paused, struck by a painful thought. If she still wasn't opening up to him...wasn't this a sign that she still hesitated to be with him? "You're so... _detached._ Like a _spirit_." It sounded ridiculous (to him at least), but he was right. He clasped her hand and placed it on his chest, thumbing for her pulse to indicate that she was here. Actually _here_. "You're _not_ a spirit, Yue."

Surprised by his raw emotion, she tilted his jaw so he could face her. At that point, she understood his fear- something she already knew but didn't know was such a priority to him until now. He had been afraid of losing her physically, but now, he was afraid of losing her on an emotional level... especially after her efforts in letting him go. His uncontrollable need to bash people who came between them or made her feel vulnerable, his lack of restraint...everything revolved around this fear.

"I'm detached because I'm attached to someone," she echoed his words.

" _But you are still young. You do not have to lead a life of detachment."_

 _"I'm detached because I'm attached to someone."_

His heart churned. How was it possible for him to deal with such boundless feelings without marring his cool?

"You don't have to worry, Sokka. I'm not giving you up. _Ever_. No matter how things are...no matter how _I_ am...I won't give myself the chance."

He let a relieved tear escape, not caring if he looked unbelievably sappy at the moment. She traced his cheek lovingly and brushed it away. "I know I tried to stay away...but I didn't do it because I wanted to. I thought moving on was something you needed." She paused. "But I realize it doesn't matter what direction I take because... it's all about what's really important... _who's_ really important…to me…"

He held his breath.

"I'm not going to lie and say it doesn't hurt to get used to this... _difference_...and I admit, it has been a rough process." She struggled with herself for a few seconds. "But I'm just so tired of being purposeless..."

"You're not purposeless-"

"Just hear me out…" she said. "I'm healing. I really am. But what I need right now is time. _A distraction._ I can't sit around indoors and sulk every time I think about the past. I need to venture out and be involved in the community. I have certain things to accomplish."

He grunted in lingering disapproval.

"Listen, you can be as overprotective as you want," she offered. "Follow me around if you need to. Do _anything_ you want; I won't stop you." She cupped his face, shoving aside the image of the ruthless warrior who would resort to violence for her sake. "But _don't_ get worked up over what will happen to me, and _don't ever_ let it affect your professional relations with people."

Her firmness enthralled him. He found himself nodding, knowing it would be difficult.

"There will be times when I have nightmares. I might even break down a few times or be stressed out. That doesn't mean you have to have a panic attack every time." She stroked his hair. "You're strong, brave, wise. More than you've ever been. I _know_ you'll protect me and get me through this."

"How can you be so confident…?" he asked guiltily. "I failed once-"

She brought a finger to his lips and traced a straight, vertical line on his forehead, alluding to her vow. _I trust you._

He couldn't sink any further in her swirling depths.

"So stop worrying about Kano and Anyu and everyone else and be _happy_. Focus on what you're doing right now; your goals, your changes for the South Pole, your father's ceremony...I want to be the _last_ thought on your mind these next few weeks." She arched forward and pecked his forehead, her long locks enticing his perspiring skin. "Because I'll be there anyway, silly."

He pulled himself up and coupled their lips eagerly and possessively. He _couldn't_ lose this woman. With great reluctance but innocent desire, he kept it abrupt. "This could be a habit, too."

"What?"

He shrugged. "Cuddling when we have nightmares. Actually, let's make it a ground rule."

"I don't see why not," she laughed.

"Then let's test it out." She yelped as he pulled her next to him and nestled her in his grip, his arms wrapped tightly around her with a smirk to his face. No real sign of seduction as it was of consolation. Just the assurance that she was there. For a while, everything was still, the light of a distant candle flickering out on its own as they lay in the darkness, looking at the ceiling.

"I think it's working," he mumbled smilingly, feeling drowsiness overtake him.

But she was already floating in a deep sleep, huddled in his warm cloak with her arms linked around his.


	47. Normal Life?

**Chapter 47: Normal Life?**

"We're approaching land, sir!"

After a week of anticipation, Sokka and Yue found themselves scanning the water from the deck of the ship. As the mist slowly dispersed, the icy shores of the South came into view.

The tiny village that was known to the world as a wasteland of extinct civilization was no more. Mountainous stretches loomed protectively over the coastal city and reached out to the skies. Emerging into view was an elaborately styled watchtower- designed by Sokka himself- overlooking a vast harbor and several jutting ports. Slick buildings and intricate tents completely transformed the place, and remnants of pre-war destruction were obliterated and built over. Compared to the highly complex, ostentatious structure of the symbolic North, the Southern Water Tribe was more inclined to modern architecture and simplicity, but it was a masterpiece of post-war grandiosity all the same. In a matter of seconds, Yue was mesmerized; after all, watching progress from up above was much different than experiencing it.

Various tribesmen began to gather at the docks upon spotting the ship. They were surrounded by hundreds of other citizens who were being led back by a few authorities. Making their way up front were figures in sweeping blue and white robes- the Order of the White Lotus. They waved at the arriving steamer.

"Home sweet home," Sokka waved back. His tone rumbled with a mixture of exhilaration, longing, and discomfort.

"Are you alright?" Yue asked.

He leaned against the bow of the ship. "It's just...has it really been two years since I left? I know I travel the world and everything, but I always make time to visit."

Yue knew how much he missed being home. These two decades, he had spent countless amounts of time rebuilding the tribe with his father. Though the tribe prospered over time, Sokka had never been given the chance to fully experience that prosperity. He never got to stay home for more than three weeks at a time thanks to worldly duties.

"If you want, we can stay longer," she offered. "I can send a message to Aang."

"It's not being apart from home that gets me," he said surely but indistinctly. "Normally, I'd be okay with it...but two years ago, my dad passed away...and I had to leave soon after to take care of issues in Republic City and then at Ba Sing Se...I didn't even get to attend his first anniversary ceremony."

"I know how much you wanted to be there, but you can't be hard on yourself," she solaced. "Your father would have been proud of you for looking after your responsibilities."

"But my biggest responsibility is to the tribe. That was something he would always remind me of." A deep, sullen glower burrowed its way into his features. "I didn't get to see for myself how the tribe was doing these two years. I don't want people to think I didn't care..."

"You didn't abandon your people," she said resolutely. "You might have been far away, but you were constantly involved to make sure everything was okay. Didn't you send funds here every month? Didn't you keep track of suspicious activities and leave the people under the care of the White Lotus?"

"I know...but I don't want people to think I left them all behind...when _I_ had that responsibility over them."

It was natural for Sokka to feel that way. He could never tolerate leaving anyone behind or being the one left behind. She placed her hand on his shoulder. "A wise chief once said that we can never forget where we started off, but we'll never truly know it's worth unless we've walked a thousand miles away from it."

A wave of nostalgia brushed over him. Hakoda used to say that.

"You may have left home for so long, but think of your separation as a learning experience. Think about everything you learned from your travels...everything you gained to help you make better decisions," she said. "You've seen the best and the worst of all the places you've been to. If anything, this experience will help you become an even greater leader at home."

"You really think so?"

"I _know_ so."

He dwelt on the perspective, facing the approaching port city. He lightened up as the seconds passed by and the city grew closer.

"The tribesmen have heard of what you've been doing and accomplishing. If anything, you exceed their expectations," she added. "And to think that one of their own ruled the sister tribe… people here are crazy about you."

He smiled, thinking over it. "I guess I haven't thought of it that way."

"That's the spirit," she encouraged.

"I _did_ gain some things..." He gazed back at her knowingly. "…and some _one_ …"

"I was talking about skills." In spite of her unamused play, there was concern.

"I know." He wrapped his arm around her and proudly gleamed at the city. Reality hit him like the chilling Southern breeze. It was still so hard to believe she was coming with him.

The ship suddenly jerked forward and swayed as it reached the port. Once it came to an abrupt stop, Yue said, "We're here. Let's go."

"Not yet. You're forgetting something."

"What am I forgetting?"

"Ahem." He waited expectantly, slightly adducting his arm. She sighed in mirth and linked her arm around his sleeve.

"Happy now?"

"Very," he smirked.

They hurried over to the bowsprit, watching eagerly as the crew members got everything settled for landing. The chaos was almost nerve-wracking, and they could hear the cheers and hollers from outside the ship even before the bowsprit was lowered.

"You might want to brace yourself," she warned him lightly.

"Why?"

"You'll find out."

Once traces of late afternoon light brushed over them and exposed them to the vibrant Southern air, thousands upon thousands of hollers greeted them. A group of tribesmen eagerly marched up to Sokka and tackled him with hugs and claps on the back. Before long, the bowsprit was flooded.

"Sokka!"

" _Chief_ Sokka!"

"Finally!"

"We missed you!"

"Two long years, buddy!"

"Guys...you're crushing me…" the warrior chuckled uneasily, prying his friends off one by one.

Yue laughed, intrigued by the expected reception, but deep inside of her stirred another kind of warmth. Seeing these people practically worship the ground Sokka walked on and trust him with their lives and their futures...seeing that happiness hit him squarely in the face from reuniting with his friends...it made her feel whole. _This_ was what Sokka needed at the North Pole as well. While he did receive respect in the North, things have changed to where he was seen with an almost distant presence- all thanks to what happened with the eclipse. Granted, only the prison inmates and politicians have seen his contempt and ruthlessness and the rest of the North still loved him, but she didn't want his impulsive decisions to cloud his real capabilities. _She alone_ did not define him.

While Sokka was assailed by his friends' brofists and elated exclaims, the rest of the Southerners peered at Yue in interest and curiosity. Even the regular citizens snuck into the crowds to take a look at this beautiful white-haired Northern woman who roused their chief's slumbering heart. Unlike the stuck-up officials up North who judged her social standing, the faces here were rather fascinated than scornful. No distinction of commoner or aristocrat, much to her contentment and relief. She smiled, obliterating the skepticism in the audience.

"And this must be the chieftess!"

Yue diverted her attention back to the group of tribesmen. They bowed deeply in respect. "It's an honor, Chieftess Yue," they said simultaneously.

"An honor to meet you as well."

"Okay, okay, let the royalty get off the ship first, men," chimed in a White Lotus sentry- Len, they called him. He issued a command to a few of the accompanying guards, and a second later, the guards began clearing away the mountainous crowd. Several people stepped away from the ship, making room for Sokka and Yue to step into the Southern snow.

Len bowed before Sokka and Yue. "It's wonderful to see you here, great leaders."

"Good to see you, too, Len," Sokka greeted. "How are things going?"

"Much better compared to last week, but I'm afraid the full report has to wait until tomorrow's meeting."

"How's Bato?" he asked, filled with emotion.

"Still receiving care, but he has been doing much better since he heard you were coming," Len replied.

"I'll be happy to escort you to his tent, Your Highnesses," said Aippaq, trailing behind them.

"It's fine. We'll visit him ourselves," Yue said, reading Sokka's thoughts. A family reunion didn't need a million escorts.

Despite the protests of being accompanied by the crowd, Sokka and Yue found themselves meandering through the sea of people and heading to a tent not far from the center of the city. Sokka was anxious, but he tried not to show it. When they reached the said tent, he tugged Yue along, but she paused.

"You're not coming?"

"I'll wait here," she said, knowing the two warriors would need a moment to themselves. "He isn't feeling well as it is. We don't want him to be overwhelmed."

"You sure?"

"He needs you now more than ever, and you need him," she said understandingly. "Get comfortable first. I'll join you in a minute."

He hesitated, reluctant to leave her outside.

" _I'll be here_ ," she convinced. "Now go."

Taking a deep breath, he brushed the tent flaps aside, focusing on a tall, elderly man who lay on a cot. The man's ancient, exerted vision settled on the visitor, and a huge grin made its way across his lips and widened the creases on his ragged face. "Sokka?"

"Bato!" Sokka sprinted over and knelt beside Bato, not at all turning down the elder man's embrace. A part of him felt lifted, light, _free_ from Bato's grip.

"It has been _so_ long, Sokka. It's so good to see you!"

"But I wasn't expecting to see you like this," Sokka sulked, glancing over the man's bedridden form. He had heard of Bato's onset of depression following Hakoda's sudden passing, but he wasn't aware that it physically affected him as well. Sokka felt even more guilty for not visiting.

"What do you mean 'like this'? I'm as strong as ever!" Bato chuckled, elbowing him with renewed strength. "I can take you down right now if I wanted to."

"Oh yeah?"

"Wanna spar to find out?"

They laughed.

"We've been hearing of everything you've been doing," Bato said. "We're all so proud of you, and I know your father would be proud, too."

A wistful look captivated the chief.

"I can still remember the day you left. You were so distraught over your father's passing that we were worried. But today, I see a newer, stronger side of you." He pat Sokka on the back. "You know, we expected your influence up North to be pretty strong, but what we _didn't_ expect was that you'd find yourself a woman there!"

Sokka beamed brightly.

"So who is it?" Bato said, nudging the warrior. "Is she here?"

"She's outside-"

"Well don't leave her out in the cold. Bring her in!"

Sokka raced out, grinning widely. Though he almost had a mini heart attack when he didn't see her right away, her soothing voice broke the tension. He grasped her hand and led her into the tent jubilantly.

Upon seeing the couple together, Bato was overwhelmed by happiness. He was pleasantly entertained by how uncharacteristically considerate Sokka was in her presence and shook his head in amusement. Yue was careful not to make sudden movements upon observing the man's condition, her gentle demeanor a strong contrast to Sokka's clumsy giddiness. She smiled respectfully at Bato and bowed, kneeling next to him with Sokka by her side.

"Bato, this is Yue." Sokka never imagined saying these words, but actually mouthing them was a different level of bliss altogether.

"Yue," Bato repeated thoughtfully. "A pleasure to meet you, Yue."

"Sokka tells me much about you, sir," Yue said genuinely. "You were a trusted advisor to Chief Hakoda and a great war hero. The pleasure truly is mine."

"A kind soul you are," he replied, pleased. "And no need for formalities, my dear. You're a part of the family now; call me Bato."

 _Part of the family._ This was enough to complete her.

"We were so worried that this goofball would be a loner," Bato continued. "His father had always been worried about his future and marriage plans. I think he would be happiest of all to see you next to the South's pride and joy."

A lump formed in Yue's throat. Though Hakoda expressed lament over the issue, he never expressed it verbally, for he knew the mystery known as Yue in Sokka's life- back when Sokka was inwardly comatose in a world void of the Northern Water Tribe princess. In a way, it was both unbelievable and convenient how the very woman Sokka longed and grieved for was the one to seal away the lament...even if via inexplicable circumstances. Yue gave Bato a brief smile in response and changed the subject. "How is your health, Bato?"

"Health will be health," Bato shrugged. "Stress, they say, but they're not sure."

Yue brushed her hand over Bato's wrist. "Your pulse is strong. Have they been giving you medicine?"

"No medication, but they don't let me eat what I want and confine me to bed. Routine checkups are a must. Goodness, being in this tent is far worse than my illness." He coughed. "But no matter," he dismissed, taking both of their hands and holding them. "Now that I've seen you both, I can begin healing."

"The spirits protect those who are loyal to the tribe," Yue said sincerely. "I know they will keep you in good health."

"Thank you, my dear."

A thin, frail old woman stepped hastily into the tent, followed by a male attendant who bowed repeatedly at Sokka and Yue.

"Speaking of healing, there's the healer," Bato said, turning to the woman. "Abequa, didn't I tell you my Sokka would come with his bride?" he boasted.

"You certainly did, but I'm afraid the reunion has to wait. It's time for your checkup." She turned to the attendant. "Let's begin with the stretches, Yahto. You start from the right side."

Yahto nodded, helping a slightly frustrated Bato sit up. "Your Highnesses, if you don't mind…"

"Oh, yeah...we'll leave..." The look on Sokka's face was paralleled by yearning and disappointment.

"Hurry home, you two," Bato said lightheartedly. "Save yourselves from the evil eye."

Yue eased her gaze, overcome by a brief possibility. "Healer Abequa, do you have a minute to speak with me? It's important."

"Oh...of course, Chieftess… Let me help Yahto here with-"

"Sokka can help him. It's only stretches, right?" Yue said, earning a surprised look from the warrior.

"Yes, but…"

"Your attendant can tell him what to do. Sokka's harmless, I promise."

"I suppose that works," Abequa gave in. "I'll be waiting outside, then, Your Highness." With that, she left.

"You're the best, you know that?" Sokka whispered to Yue.

"I know you two have a lot to catch up on," she said quietly. "Stay here for a while. I'll meet you back at the hut."

"Woah woah, hold up-"

"You still have to meet with your advisors in an hour or so. It will be difficult to get settled for the night if we both go home late."

"Let me walk you there then-"

"I'll be okay, Chief Worrywart," she soothed.

He still appeared reluctant, feeling Bato's amused look rest on him. "Fine, but stay put. We'll unpack once I get home."

 _Too_ _overprotective_ , she mused. "Remember, no panic attacks." She stood up and bowed before the elder man. "Take care, Bato."

"Pay a visit every now and then, dear."

"Every day," she promised cordially before stepping out. Sokka watched her leave, catching bits and pieces of her distant conversation...at least until her voice disappeared. Yahto's instructions were all a blur to him. He merely watched the attendant and mimicked the way he stretched Bato's arm, engulfed in sudden reflection.

"Full-blooded Northerner, I see."

"Hm?"

"She speaks of spirits. What do we know of spirits here in the South?"

 _She was once a spirit herself_ , Sokka thought painfully, glancing at the opening of the tent.

"You seem very different, Sokka. I'm willing to bet she's the reason."

"Different how?"

"'Don't go by yourself, Yue. I'll drop you off, Yue. Don't do chores, Yue. Don't leave me, Yue,'" he teased. "A week into marriage and you're already defensive."

 _Because she really did leave me once,_ his heart jolted. But Bato wouldn't understand.

"You know, for a first impression, she reminded me a lot of your mother."

"Really?"

"Gentle, caring, patient. And it's amazing how Yue knows you so well." He chortled. "Kya was the same way with Hakoda, and he would fuss over her all the time, too. It was like seeing your parents all over again."

"Oh," he said softly, not really knowing what else to say.

"When I heard you were getting married two weeks earlier, I was honestly afraid it was for the wrong reason. You were so quick to decide, and that, too, after your father's death...I wished it wasn't pressured or like the political alliance matrimonies between the North and South for the sake of promoting peace."

"It wasn't a political union," Sokka said, racked with recent events.

"I understand. Seeing you two together, I felt bad for even thinking that." He blinked wearily. "She's one of a kind, Sokka. Cherish her well."

"I know." A sliver of longing consumed him. "I will."

* * *

"I assure you that the sleeper cell will cause no harm, sir," said Len. "He's not the persistent, rebellious type. Easy to intimidate and restrain him when necessary."

"It's not him I'm worried about," Sokka said. "Yunru said you got some information out of him. You think we should take any action?"

"Not necessarily. He gave details about a potential Red Lotus base, but turns out it was already seized and confiscated. We've also had a thorough search performed within the South Pole's limits. No threats so far."

He guessed that was good. At least it wasn't like the tensely dormant peace up North.

"There's nothing for you to fret about, Chief. Right now, our main focus is successfully arranging Chief Hakoda's ceremony."

He couldn't argue with that.

"The ceremony is going to take place at the central plaza in three weeks, a few days before the Glacier Spirits Festival. The monument will be completed by that time, and, you will have the honor of revealing it."

He nodded.

"A-and as a side note, sir...we want to go on with the construction plans for the Royal Palace as per your father's wishes."

A momentary pause as Sokka let the words sink in. "It was never official," he said, disturbed. "I said I would consider it only because my dad petitioned for it."

"Sir-"

"You know how much that house means to me and my father, Len."

"But Chief Hakoda himself meant for you to stay in the palace upon your ascendance to chiefdom."

He groaned.

"We have to start facing the facts, sir. Your reign in the Northern Water Tribe will not last more than a couple of months."

 _"With your arrival, the Northern Water Tribe's peace and cultural heritage has been restored to a degree that no ruler attempted to carry out. The rebels are no longer after us. What's to say that you can't be our permanent leader?"_

 _You don't know the half of it,_ Sokka muttered inwardly.

"Afterwards, you're going to take up the reign here. You can't expect to have the same lifestyle."

"It's not impossible." Sokka was amazed how confident he sounded. He had been freaking out over security when he stayed in such a grand, secured palace up North, insisting that his family members stand by him at all times. Now, he was boasting that he could pull off being exposed to the public in that tiny hut- that he was willing to protect Yue and himself single handedly. Was it the feeling that his home was the epitome of safety? At least, for now?

"Maybe not impossible, but what about the future, sir? One day, you'll have a growing family. One day, you'll even become a Grand Lotus. Do you think your home will withstand your importance? What if you or your family become vulnerable?"

That certainly sent him thinking. He could never afford to put Yue or their future little warriors at risk.

"Things are not the same as they were during Chief Hakoda's time, sir. Chiefs cannot afford to live in simplicity anymore. High protection and security are valuable."

As much as he wanted to deny it, danger had multiple forms, and this was the truth. "We don't even have a plan to go by," he said gruffly.

"The sooner you can secure a blueprint of how you want the palace to be, the sooner we can get to work."

The warrior stood up. Maybe it's time he gave up on being so sensitive- at least when considering his home. Maybe sooner or later, he'd even find a solution to all of this. "Very well."

* * *

He would have been lying if he said he never reenacted this moment in his depressed fantasies- the image of Yue waiting for him at home. _Their home_. So as he got closer to the hut, he started sprinting through the snow, relaxing as torchlight radiated from inside and indicated her presence. He hoped with every ounce of his jumbled feelings that it wasn't one of the many mirages that disappointed him previously. It wasn't, to his relief. He stepped inside eagerly, flapping the front curtain aside. He didn't see her, but he noticed her overcoat hanging on a hook in the wall, which calmed down his emerging panic.

He almost didn't recognize the place. Two years of mind-boggling stress and heartbreak stripped away his memories of home despite the thick familiarity of the hut. He looked around to scan the walls- cramped no matter how many times they had been extended. The fur pelts, the ceremonial headdresses, the old cot, and the distant corner where sleeping bags, bedrolls, and blankets were stacked up...Everything was the same despite the obvious spotlessness of the place.

 _She could've waited to do the cleaning_ , he noted, annoyed.

A tantalizing aroma pulled him towards the small gallery that led to the kitchen area. A fire was made, and resting atop the flames was a big, boiling kettle sealed to a close. Several nearby containers caught his eye. He knelt down and skimmed over the items, peeping into one of the bowls.

"No way... _whale soup_? It's been forever!" He inhaled in the flavored steam, swooning. "Mmmm!" He sabotaged the other lids eagerly. "Seaweed rolls, fish stew, pickled prunes…"

His mouth watered in further curiosity as he eyed the huge kettle. Being careful not to get burned, he brushed the lid aside. "Aaah, noodles." Impatient, he grabbed a pair of chopsticks and dipped them into the kettle. He grabbed a few thick noodles and slurped them down, not minding the burning heat. "Mmmmhmmmmm!"

"Don't eat it yet."

"Gah!" His fingers spasmed, sending the chopsticks flying. He fell back, a chopstick landing straight on his wolf tail. He peered up at Yue, her giggle shooing away his embarrassment.

"Sorry." She glided over to him and took out the stuck chopstick from his hair. "I haven't added the salt."

She reached for a smaller container hiding behind the kettle. He watched her in mute fascination. Though Yue had mentioned she could cook, he didn't expect it to this degree. Like she was performing some miracle, he glued his eyes to her fingers, which sprinkled some salt into the boiling pot and stirred the contents with a ladle. The steam bristled her skin lightly, forming tiny beads of perspiration. He grinned stupidly.

"Now try." She picked up a few noodles with another pair of chopsticks and blew on them, bringing them to his mouth. He kept grinning, lost in a dreamy daze.

"Sokka?"

"Huh?"

"See if it's okay now."

"Oh." He tried to slurp the noodles stylishly, failing terribly as he kept getting lost in the flavor and the fact that she was feeding him.

"Is it too much?"

"Can't tell," he bluffed smugly. "Another bite."

She fed him another noodle.

"Again."

She obeyed.

"One more."

"I think it's good enough," she laughed, the music flowing through him euphorically. She gathered the laid out spices together and stored them away. "You probably weren't expecting me to cook, were you?"

"Well…I mean I-"

"You've tried my cooking before. You just didn't know it." She went back to her stirring.

"I _did_?"

"Your first day at the North Pole," she explained. "Who did you think the chef was for my sixteenth birthday?"

He widened his eyes, stunned. So _she_ made those delicious moon cakes? "But you're a princess."

"It's Northern tradition for a girl of marrying age to cook a meal for her family on her birthday," she explained. "The tribe was like a family to me, so why not?" She closed the lid on the kettle. "You happened to come along as one of the honored guests."

And now they really are a family. He smiled at the coincidence.

"My mother taught me how to cook when I was really young. She was a commoner, so she knew what it was like to really adapt. Had she been there at the time...she would have wanted me to do what I did." She grew silent for a minute. Feeling his hand squeeze hers, she jumped out of her trance and stood up. "Anyway, how did things go for you?"

"Okay, I guess." He paused. "Who brought you here?"

"Winona, your friend's wife. She took me to the market first so I could get what we needed for dinner."

"I was going to take us out to eat," he admitted. "To make it easier on you."

She shrugged like it was no big deal.

"And who told you to do the cleaning?" he pothered. "There's something called overexertion."

She gave him a long look.

"What? You said I could be as overprotective as I want."

"You know, I'm considering taking that back-"

"Too late. Deal's a deal."

She sighed, taking his thick cloak from him. "Hurry and wash up. Everything's ready."

He left briskly and hurried back, his face barely dry but tinged with determination to help. She gestured for him to have a seat on some neatly arranged fur pelts near a low table, but he followed her back to the kitchen instead and grasped the trays and chopsticks, attempting to appear as if he knew what he was doing. "I got this."

" _You're_ setting the table?"

"I know how to set a table, thank you very much."

She watched, entertained as he fumbled with the trays and almost dropped the empty bowls in the process. She laughed at his frantic griping and tried to take them from him.

" _I_ can handle this," he boasted. He held the dishes out of her reach, only to tumble over his own foot and send them crashing to the floor. He hastily knelt forward to pick them up, only to have her beat him to it. "I'll be careful this time, I promise."

"It's okay," she said patiently. "Why don't you have a seat?"

Pouting, he slouched on the pelts as she set the dishes down. While she placed a couple of steaming seaweed rolls in his tray, he sloppily grabbed a ladle and tried pouring the soup into two bowls, scowling as some of the soup dripped onto the floor.

"I'll take care of it," he declared, accidently knocking over the water pitcher in the process of getting up. Yue suppressed her laugh while he gave the pitcher a death glare, as if it purposely tipped over to mock his lack of dexterity with kitchen utensils.

"I'm making a bigger mess, aren't I?"

"No, I shouldn't have put the pitcher down yet," she said sweetly, ruffling his hair. "Relax, Chief."

After refilling the water pitcher and filling their cups, she settled next to him with her tray. "Try eating the noodles with the pickled prunes," she suggested. "They taste better that way."

She expected him to tackle the meat but was surprised as he swooped forward and tackled her cheek with his lips instead.

"That was for earlier," he said. "I really needed that time with Bato. It meant a lot to me."

For a few moments, they were both quiet as they ate. Yue finally asked, "Are you worried about him?"

He shook his head. "Nah. Bato's strong. He's not even sick." Still, there was a trace of disturbance.

"I talked to Abequa," she said. "We changed Bato's treatment plan."

He looked up.

"Bato doesn't need to be on diet restrictions anymore," she said. "Herbal brews and regular exercise can help. Morning walks can be really beneficial, too."

"So... he doesn't have to be isolated anymore?"

"There was never a reason for him to be isolated," she said. "It's like you said; he isn't physically ill. What he needs now is relaxation and some time with friends and loved ones." She served him some more soup. "I know you're going to be busy these first few weeks with your meetings...but if you can spend some time with him each day, that's going to be enough."

"I'll definitely make time."

"He's going to get better," she assured him confidently. "There's nothing you should stress over. Focus on what you have to do, okay?"

He nodded hopefully and gulped down the soup in a swift motion, suppressing his urge to bathe her lips with his. How perfect can a person get? "I'll do the dishes," he offered humbly.

"I didn't know my brave, manly warrior could do such a thing," she teased, reaching for his empty tray but stopped by his wholehearted response.

"I can learn."

* * *

He looked like he waged a war, completely drenched from head to toe by the time he attempted to clean every last vessel. When he watched his sister do it, he didn't think it to be so strenuous. Even now he didn't do much and felt exhausted, grousing each time Yue took a vessel from him and finished the job before he ever could. Fighting a battle was nothing in front of holding a pot properly and keeping himself from stumbling over her ethereal smile. He lazily headed over to his bag for another tunic, only to find the bag empty. The shelves already housed his series of robes and coats.

"I told you I'll help with the packing," he fussed.

"If that was the case, you would have stayed up all night." She picked out a tunic and handed it to him. "You need all the rest you can get for your meeting tomorrow."

"Some meeting." He widened his eyes. _The box. Where is it?_ He spotted the blue box lying in a forgotten corner of his bag, laced by a fancy white ribbon. He reached down and frantically shoved it in his pockets before she could see it, laughing nervously.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." He couldn't surprise people to save his life.

"Change out of your tunic before you catch a cold."

"Oh, right."

He stepped out of her view and lethargically threw his wet tunic off. The crisp, chilly winds lapped at his mocha-hued muscle tone. He stole a few moments to glimpse at her, kind of expecting a blush or a flustered response from her. She didn't even spare a passing glance much to his disappointment. He pretended to yawn loudly, stretching excessively. That caught her attention, but she went back to what she was doing.

 _Childish_ , his conscience scolded him. _What are you trying to do, huh?_

Despite that, he took his time with his tunic, flexing his muscles without seeming like he was each time he felt like she would look at him. He knew his actions were childish, but he had that right especially around her, didn't he?

And yet, she was _so immersed_ in fixing up the shelf… how lucky an inanimate object was in having her attention.

"You must really be sore from the journey."

"What?"

"You're struggling with your shirt."

 _That's_ how she took it? He quit his pointless modeling as she took his tunic and helped drape it over him, straightening the wrinkles in it. How could she resist him so easily when he was having a hard time not flirting with her? Maybe his abs weren't impressive.

 _Come on, do you really think she'd care for all that?_

 _It's not like she's detached from desire,_ he argued.

 _Like a spirit?_

He gulped away the thought, noticing her travel bag was still intact. "You want me to unpack your stuff?"

" _Sleep_. The meeting's at sunrise."

"We have tons of meetings." He reached down. "Let me help."

"It's fine-"

"Hand it over."

"No, really, you don't have to-"

"You unpacked my stuff," he said, taking the bag from her and reaching inside.

"No no, that's not...those are-"

"What could _possibly-_ " He paused, his mouth bobbing awkwardly from speechlessness at her chest bindings in his hands.

"...personal items," she flushed in embarrassment, taking the sarashis from him and shoving them back in her bag. "I know you're trying to help, but go to sleep. I'm almost done."

"Uh...okay..." He rubbed his neck sheepishly and headed to the cot in the next room, only to find himself yelping three seconds and an orchestra of broken wood pieces later. " _Yeaoow_!"

She gasped, racing over to him to find him flopped on the ground. Remains of what was left of the cot were all around him.

"I'm okay!" He tried to get up but fell back down in the rubble. " _Ouch_."

She took his hand and slowly pulled him up, checking for bruises. He rubbed his hair in further embarrassment. "I guess I should have fixed that...before I left."

"Can't you be more careful?"

"I was trying to make sure it's doable for you…"

She looked at him pitifully. "We have sleeping bags, you know."

"Yeah, but…" He eyed the broken pieces of the cot and looked around the room, rubbing his goatee in contemplation. A wide grin slowly took over his lips as he formulated something, glancing at the rafters above. "I got an idea."

After commanding her to stay at least a hundred feet away from the room and insisting that he'd do this alone, he scoured the place for all the pelts and blankets he could find and hauled them into the room. He reached for the bundles of rope in a distant corner and scurried around the hut.

"Don't tell me you're trying to fix it."

"Even better," he said proudly.

Two whole hours rolled by before he stepped back out, stretching proudly and tugging her worried form inside.

"What have you been _doing-_ " Her mouth hung open at the sight before her. The larger pieces of the bed were propelled off of the ground like a swing and skillfully arranged to form a sturdy rectangular platform the size of the actual cot. A robust frame bordered the platform, and holes were carved around the outer edge of the frame. Hooks messily sculpted out of whale teeth secured the frame and were attached to ropes that met at the ceiling, tied to the rafters above. The platform was padded with thick fur pelts and blankets like bedding. As a final touch, large fur quilts were draped over the rope and attached to the rafters, acting like a canopy.

"What do ya think? A bed that _floats_! Genius, right?"

"How did...how did you…?"

"I just did," he said buoyantly. "You like it, right?"

"Y-yes..." She was still frozen by surprise mingled with awe. "B-but you didn't have to complicate things."

"But isn't it great? I even tested it out. It's perfectly strong." He slouched against the bed carefully, satisfied with the result. "See?"

"It's...really nice…"

"Exactly." He leaped up, popping his knuckles in achievement and gently prodding her towards the bed. "Go for it."

"Aren't you coming?"

"You're kidding, right?" He perched himself a few feet away on a fur pelt on the ground. "It's not strong enough for the both of us. I'm too buff."

"Clearly not showing off," she said in charmed sarcasm.

"Seriously, you're light, so you can sleep comfortably." He closed his eyes, hoping she didn't see the desire to cuddle on his face. "It's going to break under my weight."

"You never know unless you try it out."

"It's not only that. Chances are, I might be all up over you." He blushed deeper, mentally facepalming for lack of better phrasing. "I-I meant...I don't want to squish you or anything."

She thought for a moment, observing in concern as he tossed around for a better sleeping position. "What if you have a nightmare?"

He shot his eyes open.

"Ground rule number two," she murmured innocently.

 _So_ tempted to use that as an excuse. "I'll be okay."

"What if _I_ have a nightmare?"

Barely two seconds after that, he was carefully pressing his weight against the pelts, a fierce excitement slowly bearing into him. He still panicked, however, and kept his eyes on the rafters, not daring to move. She joined him a few moments later, taking the initiative to settle into the sheets. The bed rocked slowly and rhythmically as they lay perfectly still.

"It won't break," she said.

It took several moments, but he eventually relaxed. The canopy enveloped them, blocking off the intensity of the blaring torch but still allowing a dim light to pass through. The raw, richly Water Tribe setting sent chills down their backs from their closeness and the warmth of their hushed breaths. Both took a look at the amount of space between them- a few inches.

"How did you even get the idea for this?" she asked, looking around at the arrangement in lingering wonder.

"Eh, nothing a genius mind can't think of," he boasted.

"You didn't have to, you know."

"As long as you like it," he shrugged it off. At least he did _something_ to cover up his futile attempts at helping with housework. And of course, he wasn't going to let her take the floor if he could help it.

A tense pause. He watched her gaze around the room in curiosity and mimicked the action, flooded by an unsettling feeling.

" _Things are not the same as they were during Chief Hakoda's time, sir. Chiefs cannot afford to live in simplicity anymore."_

He heaved a long sigh. "My mom used to make hammocks for me and Katara when we were really little," he said nostalgically, interrupting the silence. "You could say I got the idea from that."

"Hammocks?"

"Yeah. She'd make 'em from polar leopard hide and stuff. Katara remembers it more than I do."

Yue imagined tiny versions of the siblings running around, whacking each other with snowballs and bickering in their usual manner.

"It used to be really crowded...since the hut was much smaller back then," he continued. "We slept in this same room, too. The four of us on the floor. Nothing fancy."

 _I would have liked that,_ she thought sincerely, drawn to her own memories.

"Palace life isn't too bad, either. No getting squished by little sisters, no snatching blankets from big brothers…" He turned solemn. "No freaky black snow. And with all those servants and guards around..." _No having to leave people defenseless to go fight in a war._ He never wished to drag Yue into such an environment. But _why_ was this place still a relic of his inward peace?

"Maybe, but I wouldn't know that frustration. I had a room to myself early on. A big bed, lots of open space, no memory of physical harm." She shifted her look uneasily, running her fingers over the smooth canopy. "I had loneliness, too."

He frowned.

"My parents would come as far as tucking me in and would leave; they were too busy. Sometimes I would get scared. Sometimes I would want to see them and tell them things. Only for that I'd have to get past the guards and schedule an appointment." Subtle but profound distress. "I wanted to fake being sick some days so they can stay with me longer...but I hated seeing them get anxious and paranoid, so I gave up on that, too."

She could feel him wince.

"You're over here worried about confined spaces, but I see this as a place where I'm not alone. No guards, no solitude...just being close to people I care about. Having them at hand's reach. Fancy walls could never compare to that."

Was it possible to fuel the flames of need and crystallize them at the same time?

"I would give anything for us to be like this," she said tenderly. "For our family to be like this."

His body pummeled in ecstasy and something else...something he never felt before. Something that plunged so easily into him and sucked his breath away. He hurled his head to face her but was abruptly cut off by the veil of total darkness, the torch extinguished by the harsh wind that jarred through the cracks in the rafters. A swift luster of silver light suddenly bathed Yue's face, settling on her sparkling hues. The sheen seeped in from the cracks, and with a tilt of the head, the cracks angled the moon perfectly.

Sokka scowled at the peeping inanimate visitor. He scowled deeper at the thought of Tui and La, reminded of how easily they toyed with her life, why they saved her just to take her away, why they kept her from him all these years with their insipid play of worldly balance.

And even though they gave her life back _\- even though_ this moment was theirs to keep forever- the spirits still got in their way. _The moon_ got in their way, taunting them with a pain they were trying so hard to forget. He clenched his lips together, distraught when he saw that Yue was almost glimmering from the intensifying brilliance of the light- so beautifully and almost otherworldly that he grew lightheaded. Achingly, he watched her hopeful smile dwindle as the moonlight drew her into its captivating, draining, _intimidating_ trance. A myriad of thoughts bubbled in her strained eyes, wiping out traces of peace.

"Sokka?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" he asked anxiously.

On the verge of sleep, she fought to keep her eyes open. _For leaving. For falling._ _For taking so long to get back up._ "Anything and everything." She didn't say much after that, peering at the moon as if she couldn't get through the night without doing so. Somewhere along the process, her eyes fluttered to a close.

With subdued force, he pulled the canopy to where it blocked the light, preferring to let darkness take over them. How occasionally he would hear of countless cliché water tribe poets and storytellers, who bragged of how they'd bring the moon to their lover's feet as a token of affection. He scorned, for even if _he_ had that chance- _even if Yue desired it-_ he would _never_ do such an atrocious thing.

 _She doesn't need the moon._

But was it truly possible to block that haunting, poisonous light every day of their lives? The light that reminded him the fear of losing Yue again?

"I always tell you not to stare…" she mumbled, internally awake.

He choked out a laugh, his lips gauging her forehead and lips. Snaking his arm protectively around her, he closed the distance between them. He nestled his face gratefully into her hair, absorbing the fragrance of her tresses and the warmth of her neck. His arm around her waist felt the slow rising and falling of her body, assuring him for the millionth time that she was still here and not a complex result of the fleeting sanity he felt before the eclipse. He heaved several sighs and swallowed several words, pleading and threatening the spirits.

 _You better not take her back._

And yet, he achingly dreamed of the celestial rhapsody of her image- with shooting stars frozen in their flights and stretched out to form her lush locks. Chasms of darkness flaring in her pupils, and of stars embedded in her eyes. Of her kissing his fears away and bequeathing promises of a normal life.

" _I missed you."_


	48. Milestone

**Chapter 49: Milestone**

"I'm going to visit Bato by the way."

"I can walk you there-"

"I'm not leaving right now."

"I can wait."

"You'll be late-"

"I don't _have_ to go."

She gave him a puzzled look while she finished tying his hair up. "I thought you'd _want_ to go."

"For one meeting, maybe. I have an entire _day_ of meetings," he complained.

"It's your first day back," she said. "You have a lot to consider. Besides, it's not new for you."

"Yeah…but...I was...I actually..." It definitely wasn't fair dedicating the first day of their honeymoon to meetings. Even though Sokka didn't have grand expectations from their time here, he certainly anticipated spending some quality time with Yue. The tribe wasn't in a precarious situation for him to constantly fret, either, and the Avatar himself was taking care of issues in the North for now; why bother sitting through directionless political theories when he could be mending the time he and Yue lost?

Her palm trailed to his forehead. "Your temperature's fine. Do you feel sick?"

 _Say yes._ But her touch froze his thinking. "Not really." _Good going, genius_.

"Then what's wrong?"

 _Twelve Yueless hours, that's what._ "I just don't feel like going."

She didn't understand his fidgeting and sudden lack of interest. "You're meeting with all the important people today. White Lotus officials, Board of Economic Affairs, the Council of Elders. You'll know about everything that's going on. Isn't that what you want?"

"Yeah, but...I can always postpone the meetings to tomorrow-"

"What about tomorrow's meetings?"

"The day after."

"And how long do you plan on doing this?"

He started to counter that but trailed off mid-sentence.

"You're going to be stressed out if you push pack your schedule. Just take care of everything while you can." She softened her voice. "I know the meetings are a pain, but I had your lunch arranged with Bato. That's something you can look forward to, right?"

She didn't get it. He propped himself up grudgingly. "You can come with me...if you want." He sounded hopeful. Granted, he knew the meetings had nothing extremely special to offer, but he would rather have her next to him than not see her at all.

"You'll be staring at me all day instead of actually focusing."

 _True_. "What if you get bored?"

"I have _plenty_ to do to keep myself busy."

"Like your forty-something pages?" He gestured to the thick stack of parchments she had been working on all throughout their voyage. "What are you writing anyway?"

"Nothing important." She took the papers out of his reach. "Now hurry."

"Do I _have_ to?"

She sighed. "I told you before, and I'm telling you again: I want to be the last thought on your mind. Lighten up."

Like that was possible, but her earnestness kept him from countering. "Fine," he mumbled.

She smiled and pecked his lips, easing his grumbling with a gentle caress of his jaw. "Good luck."

* * *

"I'm afraid we have to find an alternate route to ship our exports to the Fire Nation," droned Kiet, an advisor.

The new attendant in the room scribbled wildly, trying to catch every word that was uttered in the courtroom. The other officials were only somewhat interested in the advisor's concerns. In the meanwhile, the chief floated in a sea of boredom.

"A few Earth Kingdom colonies have restricted our boats from accessing the inlet of Port Yugon near Ba Sing Se," Kiet continued.

Sokka tried not to flop his head on the table from frustration. Although he had been attentive during meetings before, that was when he practically had no other life. Now, he felt the long-forgotten urge to snooze through some of the more boring parts of the meeting. He never submitted completely to sleep, though, not wanting to miss out on the important details (not that there _were_ any or were too minor for him to care about), but he didn't fail to let his mind wander.

 _Yue_. Would she have gone to see Bato by now?

"The tariffs are really high as well, and we're having to pay double just to get our supplies across."

"Have you tried negotiating?" Sokka asked, propelled out of his thoughts.

"We did, but the colonial leaders aren't lowering the tariffs past thirty three percent, sir. We've suffered from a dire economic situation up until four years ago. We can't afford to take risks to go back to that state."

"I'm sure if we let the Water Tribe representatives in Ba Sing Se know about this-" began Hinto, another advisor.

"That's been done, but we haven't had progress yet," Kiet said. "Our goods aren't as diverse, so we don't have the upper hand in the negotiation."

"This can be a problem," Aippaq said. "Port Yugon is the closest and most convenient inlet for the South. It's the quickest way to reach the Earth Kingdom provinces, too."

"I'll send a message to the Earth King about this. If necessary, I can request for an audience with him to settle the issue," Sokka muttered distractedly. "In the meantime, I suggest we keep sending our supplies to Port Yue for a few weeks. Other routes can be difficult to traverse at this point."

A stunned silence captivated the room. A collection of knowing whispers sprang from the very back. Sokka didn't know what the problem was, oblivious of what he said. "What is it, men?"

The new attendant looked quite confused for a moment, having no idea who Yue was.

"What's funny?" Sokka asked again. "I just said to keep sending the supplies to Port Yue."

He didn't even correct himself this time, which only made the amused smiles develop into spry chuckles.

"You meant Port Yugon, didn't you, sir?" asked the newbie.

"Isn't that what I said?"

"You said Port Yue, sir."

"O-oh..." No wonder they all reacted like they did. Sokka cleared his throat, twiddling with his thumbs sheepishly while the meeting resumed. Barely an hour into his day and he was already being tossed around.

* * *

"Ah, stewed sea prunes! What a _pleasant_ surprise."

Yue helped Bato sit up. "I hear they're your favorite."

"Oh yes. Hakoda and I could eat these _all_ day."

She poured the contents from a steaming pot into a bowl and handed the same to him. "I hope it's the way you like it."

"You made them yourself? Well well, you've certainly done your research on the South," he smiled, taking a bite. "Mmm! After _so_ long… and cooked to perfection!"

"I added some lemon extract if that's okay. It's good for the heart."

"So the lemon is what added the flavor," he mused. "I've never tried it before, but I wish I did." He took several avid bites. "All I need now is some fish dumpling soup to complete this."

"I can bring you some tomorrow if you want," she offered.

"Don't trouble yourself, dear, I was just saying things."

"It's no trouble at all." She smiled caringly as he savored the spoonfuls. "Did Abequa come see you today?"

"No, I heard she had some urgent business to take care of. She left for the nearby city before sunrise. Last minute message, so only I know about it at the moment."

"Are there other healers here?"

"Yes, but they're not as close." He munched eagerly, finishing the serving. "It's funny that Yahto didn't come see me, either. No checkups so far. And thank goodness, they didn't bring in that tasteless broth again."

"They won't anymore," she said. "Today onwards, you're free to eat what you want."

"Really?"

She refilled his bowl. "Also, you're free to take walks. Morning and evening. Any form of physical activity as long as it's not straining."

A mixture of relief and delight spread across the elder man's face. "So many surprises today...but how?"

"I spoke with Abequa about a better treatment plan for you," she admitted. "I'm going to work with her to see that you're sent back home soon."

"My dear, you have _no idea_ how much this means to me. Over a year and a half, I've been lying here and accomplishing _nothing_."

"You'll get better very soon," she said. "I'm sure of it."

Bato beamed, but he then got the chance to see Yue's betrothal necklace. At first he was intrigued by the crude, comical carving in the center, not quite figuring out what it was supposed to be, but something about the necklace seemed oddly familiar to him. To his astonishment, he realized that it was actually Sokka's necklace, the carving being a mere addition.

Though Bato didn't intend to show it, an inquisitive frown took over his expression. Yue was kind and perhaps the most caring of individuals, and there was no doubt about it, but Bato assumed that Sokka didn't know her very long since the marriage was unexpected and announced last minute. The man couldn't help but wonder: What was it about this mysterious Northern girl that _really_ swept Sokka away, enough for the Southern chief to place her on such a high, intimate pedestal in such a short time? So much as to his negligence over a symbol of his identity and culture? And why did it bother Bato when he should be happy for them? Perhaps it was the misgiving that Sokka preferred this newcoming future named Yue over the past that defined him all these years.

"You should rest, Bato," Yue said. "Sokka will join you soon."

Bato quickly recovered from his thinking, handing his empty bowl to her. He tried to shake his doubt away. "Thank you for the prunes, Yue. Very fulfilling."

"I'm glad."

"You certainly know a lot about healing," he noted. "Are you a healer perhaps? Or have you been one?"

Her smile wavered. _I might as well have been one._ Before she could properly respond, two young women in white robes raced into the tent and interrupted the conversation.

"Is something wrong, ladies?" Bato asked.

"We're looking for Abequa, sir," one of the women said.

"I'm afraid she's not in town right now. Is it urgent?"

"Lady Isi has gone into premature labor," the other woman explained in panic. "The midwives are needing a healer's help. The nearest one is Chumani, and she's two villages away."

"My goodness."

"Don't worry," Yue assured. "I can help."

"It's a complicated case, ma'am. Abequa told us to come find her if anything-"

"Don't mind her, Chieftess," said the first woman, nudging the second to keep quiet. "We need all the help we can get."

* * *

"Our sources indicated a small uprising in the village of Tasjaq," Len said. "People have been protesting against the recent wage decrease."

More monetary matters. Sokka massaged his temples impatiently.

"Wasn't there a snowstorm in the area recently?" asked Aippaq.

"Yes. The village was almost completely buried from the storm. No massive devastation, but we had help sent over anyway."

"Most small businesses there declared a decrease in salaries," explained Waban, a fellow sentry. "To 'help conserve money'. But we all know that's just an excuse. Since when did these businesses think about properly paying their workers?"

The rest of the qualms didn't reach his ears. For a few moments, the White Lotus sentries disappeared completely from his view, and it seemed as if Yue herself was in the courtroom, clad in White Lotus robes with scrolls in hand while she enunciated the issues. He lost himself again, drooling over her and bursting in ecstasy with her glance. "Sokka?"

"Hm?" he hummed blissfully at her.

"Snap out of it."

"What?"

"Snap out of it, sir."

"Huh?" Bland courtroom again as everyone glanced at him in concern. No Yue. He rubbed his face tiredly, trying to cover up his daze. "We, uh, had similar wage issues up North. I'll look into it. Schedule my visit to Tasjaq, and we can speak with the superintendents there."

"Very well," Len said, pointing out someone from the assembly. "See to it that a visit is arranged, Li-wei."

"Yue?" Sokka jolted up. "Is she here?"

Barely a second's time. The White Lotus officials gawked at him. The newbie, engulfed in his own little corner, looked lost as the name came up again for the millionth time in his scrawling.

"You said Yue, didn't you?" Sokka asked, caught back by the response.

"I think you misheard me, sir. I said _Li-wei_ ," Len answered, gesturing to a perplexed tribesman who just rose from his seat.

"My bad." Sokka resumed his seat. "Sorry. The names sounded so similar…" But that only increased the suppressed laughter in the room.

"Who is this... Yue?" the attendant dared to whisper to a few chuckling officials.

"The chieftess," they answered quietly.

"No wonder Chief Sokka's been renaming everything after her."

Sokka put his head down, flushing in embarrassment.

A messenger quickly stepped in, interrupting the awkwardness and bowing before the congregation. "I have an urgent message for Sir Waban," he announced. He hurried over to the White Lotus sentry and murmured something. Waban's eyes went wide.

"What is it?" inquired Sokka.

"I'm needed at the healer's hut, sir."

"Go for it."

The sentry wobbled out of his chair from nervousness and dashed out with the messenger. Sokka shrugged, reading everyone else's thoughts. "Meeting adjourned."

Len approached the warrior as the people began to disperse. "It may be too late to opt out today, but don't worry about tomorrow's meetings, sir."

"Why?"

The sentry tried suppressing his smile but failed. "I understand it's quite difficult to focus on certain tasks during a honeymoon stay."

"No no, I'm good-"

"I can see that," Len chortled. "But seriously, take the day off tomorrow."

Not that Sokka was complaining.

* * *

He searched the tent for the umpteenth time as a servant served him and Bato with their meals. He even waited for a few minutes before he ate, playing with his food and tracing the fur pelts absentmindedly. Each time the tent flaps soared, he would eagerly glue himself to the entrance, only to huff in disappointment when someone other than her turned up.

Bato noted Sokka's desperation. "No matter how many times you look around, the tent's not going to change. She's not here."

"What? Who?"

"I'm no fool. You're looking for Yue, aren't you?"

Sokka didn't need to say anything; his expression told the man everything.

"She was here this morning," Bato said, sipping the soup. "She left a few minutes ago to help after hearing Lady Isi went into labor."

"Oh..." Sokka brought a spoonful of the soup to his mouth and winced at the taste. Compared to Yue's delectable cooking, this was _nothing_ , but he swallowed it anyway.

"You want some sea prunes instead?"

"Eh, I'll pass."

"Yue made them this morning."

Well _that_ changed the course of the river. Sokka's face instantly lit up as Bato gestured to a warm pot in the corner. The servant brought the pot over, but Sokka insisted on pouring the prunes himself and savored each one. He almost choked from his fervor but continued stuffing his face anyway, feeling utterly euphoric.

Bato quirked a brow. "Eat slow. There's plenty."

He muffled something in reply and kept gobbling.

Bato appeared disturbed, unable to believe this was the Sokka he knew. Deep inside of the man was a glazed disappointment that the warrior, who usually told him everything, didn't even attempt to make a conversation. So he decided to take the chance instead. "That's quite an interesting idea for a betrothal necklace."

Sokka paused solemnly.

"I thought you would take a more creative approach, at least starting with a typical blue ribbon and a carved pendant. I didn't think you'd experiment with your own necklace."

Bato would never acknowledge that of the tons of necklaces Sokka had arranged for her, no other had reached her neck other than this. None of them made Sokka feel as proud, either, as the way this one did.

"How long have you known Yue?"

A sudden but simple question with a complicated answer. _Twenty-two years_ , he wanted to say, but saying he knew her for such a long time would not only sound absurd to the man, but it would also raise questions of why he kept the relationship a secret all these years, especially since no one knew of what really happened. He stuck to a half-truth, alluding to the time he spent with Yue at the Northern Water Tribe. "A few weeks."

Or maybe he _shouldn't_ have said that. Bato's curiosity turned to borderline objection- more out of concern than outright displeasure. "That's...not long."

Sokka wasn't sure what to say. A long pause ensued as they ate slowly.

"Do you remember when your father gave you that necklace?" Bato asked flatly.

He remembered it well. So many years before, when the warrior had turned ten. The same year his mother was taken from them and Hakoda had to leave for war. The year their family fell apart. He gave a brisk nod.

"It has been a part of you for so long. It represented your family and culture."

"Yeah," he said heavily.

"Did you think the few weeks you've known Yue...were worth such a necklace?"

Sokka _wasn't_ expecting that. He looked up, completely caught off guard.

"Don't take it the wrong way, Sokka. Yue's nice, and she's an excellent match for you. Everyone can agree on that…" Nevertheless, Bato was distant. He honestly wasn't sure what in the world prompted Sokka to make a sign of matrimonial commitment out of such a cherished childhood artifact. "The reason I ask is because you never cared to even _look_ at a woman before... and today, Yue suddenly stands at the top of your importance list…and in such a _short_ time, too."

"It's hard to believe, isn't it?" he asked quietly.

"It's not about belief," Bato said. "It's good that you feel strongly for her...but to the point where you gave up an important part of who you are and where you're from?" He really didn't know how to put it, which only made Sokka realize what he was really trying to say: _Would you choose her over your tribe if situation demands it? Why is she that important?_

 _Why_. Trick question. There is no why when it came to how he felt about Yue- or maybe there were boundless whys. She's important, end of discussion. And as far as the tribe versus Yue concept went...that was a trick question, too, because if it wasn't for her and her sacrifice, there wouldn't have even _been_ a tribe waiting for him at home. Of course, he could never tell Bato that. "Every second I was with her, I was home, Bato." He went back to his eating, not caring to elaborate but very sure of his words.

And though the elder man still didn't get it, he said no more.

* * *

Darkness fell quickly, and there was no sign of her. Sokka ambled over to the healer's hut, which wasn't too far from where he was coming from. As he approached the area, he saw a few healing attendants in white robes pacing along the entrance to the hut and whispering frantically to each other. A man and woman- most likely Waban and Isi's relatives- fidgeted nervously and appeared distraught. Shrieks and muffled cries pierced the air from inside.

"You can do this, Isi. Push!" _Yue's voice._ Sokka leaned patiently against a pole, his arms crossed in contemplation and exhaustion. Different murmurs floated around briefly.

"Oh dear."

"It's been complicated."

"Hopefully it's almost over. Poor Isi has been in pain all day."

"She's been doing well so far," an attendant answered. "The chieftess and the midwives are doing everything they can. We can only hope for the best."

An ear-shattering scream jerked everyone out of their musings, followed by an unforeseen, merciless silence as the cries of a baby were expected. A few seconds rolled by tensely and more silence ensued, and at that point, even Sokka figured out something's not right. A couple of attendants rushed out of the tent one by one by one.

"Benders," they called.

The remaining attendants rushed in. Inquiry wasn't needed for long before the hysterical screeches told them. "My baby! My baby's not crying!"

Sokka frowned anxiously as robed women rushed in and out of the hut, swishing past him. The wailing and sobbing continued and worsened. Distant consolations could be heard, all failing to calm the weeping.

" _Please_! Save my child!" Waban begged.

A chill went up Sokka's spine.

"Send for Healer Chumani!" someone yelled.

Which didn't mean good news. That lady was called in for the truly desperate cases. Several more minutes passed by, and people rapidly began losing hope. The grieving grew worse, prompting the last rays of possibilities to dwindle down.

* * *

"There's...no easy way to say this," Chumani said gravely, withdrawing her hands from the infant on the padded table. "I'm afraid it's too late."

The torchlight tumbled over the infant's barely breathing form and suffocated the room. Yue shook her head tenaciously, her fingers trembling. "I'm sure if you keep trying-"

"We've tried everything, and there's no response," Chumani reiterated. "Mansi, Winona, Kanti...all the skilled personnel did everything they could."

" _Please_ save my baby!" Isi's cries sent the remaining attendants shuddering in defeat.

"You've healed many newborns before, Chumani," Yue protested in firm conviction. "There has to be _something_ that can-"

"I can't save _everyone_ I run into," the healer said in relinquishment. "If I could, I wouldn't have stalled this long." She stepped away from the table, her head hanging low. "There's nothing I can do."

" _Our healers did everything they could. They told my mother and father I was going to die."_ It hit Yue like a fierce whip.

"If you feel so strongly that she will make it, try for yourself," Chumani said, trying not to sound irritated but unable to help it. "Resuscitate, revive, do what you can, Chieftess. It will only be repetitive."

Yue felt her blood churning in helplessness. _What else can I do?_ The distress became overwhelming as the parents completely broke down in the next room. Through the frantic soaring of the outside curtain, wafts of moonlight seeped in, the coolness of the rays burning into her eyes. Her quivering palms rested on the infant. A stubborn tear escaped and splooshed onto the baby's neck, remaining unnoticed until her palm descended to the baby's chest.

 _The droplet followed._

A sharp pause. Yue stiffened as she moved her hand up to the baby's shoulder. The tear followed. _Again_.

 _This isn't happening_ , she thought shakily. She moved her hands in a swift motion, watching with crazed awe as the droplet ascended into the air and moved in rhythm with her effortless gestures.

 _This is...this is…_ She thought no longer, however, her hands rapidly hovering over the bucket of water nearby. Her mind and heart raced as the water easily ensconced itself around her palms.

Chumani, who hadn't noticed much, widened her eyes. "I didn't know you could bend, Chieftess."

Yue disregarded the astonishment and sprawled the water over the baby's chest with one hand, the thumb from her other hand lightly pressing the newborn's forehead. She closed her eyes hopefully, and the water began to glow. It was a different kind of glow than those of the other healers- a rather deep blue with a white, pristinely-tinged core compared to the regular bluish silver. She felt something radiating very weakly from the baby's chest- a faint, thready pulsation. A little heartbeat. Warmth. _Life_. With her breath hitched deep in the hollows of her throat, Yue moved her fingers skillfully, unaware that the other attendants had flooded the room in interest.

An interest that turned to downright wonder once the baby's eyes fluttered open.

* * *

It came. Slowly but surely. The piercing yet lifting cry of an infant. Relief washed over everyone, even more so flowing through the fearful parents. The mother's thankful sobs convinced the relatives to relax as well. One by one, the assistants walked out, highly confused by the way they looked but pleased nevertheless.

"Truly a miracle."

"How did she _do_ that?"

"She must be a really skilled healer."

"But we've never seen that with _anyone_."

Sokka raised his eyebrows. _What's with everyone?_

Chumani staggered out next, confused to a higher degree but fascinated.

"Is everything okay?" Sokka asked her.

She looked from him to the entrance of the healing hut. She snapped out of the daze and nodded. "Y-yes, Chief."

"Why are you so shocked?"

"It's just...the chieftess did wonders today. It's no easy task resuscitating a baby."

 _Yue_. "Did she?" he squeaked.

"Of course." She was smiling now. "We really didn't know your wife was a gifted bender."


	49. No More Tragedies

**Chapter 49: No More Tragedies**

 _Where's your positive attitude?_

Lost, that's what.

 _You should be happy that she can bend. She can_ defend _herself._

 _More risky behavior,_ he mused bitterly. He realized that if not fight straight out in the battlefield, she would at least be willing to dive headfirst into certain issues, and bending would just be a supporting factor for that.

As if trying to track down a terrorist wasn't enough.

 _You know what your problem is? You're too afraid to let her be independent. You're so possessive it's pitiful._

 _Because I couldn't protect her before._

"I'll let the chieftess know you're here, sir."

Sokka looked up to see Winona bowing respectfully at him. "She's not done yet?"

"It won't be much longer." She assured. "She's been a big help all day."

"I can imagine."

"You're welcome to see the baby in the meanwhile," she offered.

He peeked through the flaps of the curtain, easily spotting Yue. She was at the other end of the vast hut several feet away, gliding carefully across the room in a long, billowing white robe similar to the ones the High Healers wore. Her arms protectively cushioned the newborn, the loving beam on her face comrading disbelief (most likely from the doubt of whether she really did what she did). The tiny bundle ceased its fussing and snuggled against her, its fists frolicking with life. Though oblivious to it at first, Sokka realized he was smiling, too, only to fall apart once the moonlight cast its illusionary glow inside the hut and illuminated Yue in what he thought to be an almost mystical gleam.

For that one throbbing moment, she looked like the Moon Spirit she once was- the merciful epitome of existence. Such a radiance that formed the countless bedtime stories he used to tell Bumi and Kya and grieve over in secret. He was taken aback with pained awe.

Yue helped nestle the baby in Isi's arms. "It's a girl."

Waban and Isi let their tears drench their faces while they cradled their daughter. "How lucky we are to have you here with us, Chieftess," the mother cried. "We don't know how to make it up to you…"

"Don't thank me. The spirits have blessed your family with a beautiful, healthy daughter." She kept her focus on the happy family, but she wasn't the only one torn from the precious sight.

"We would've died on the spot had anything happened to her," Waban said shakily. "You've saved not one, but three lives, Chieftess."

For a moment, the couple reminded Yue of her own parents. She imagined the quietness when she herself came into this world and the smiles on Arnook and Ahnah's faces when she was given life. She saw the way her father's cheer was wiped out after her sacrifice and the way his grief weakened him in his last days. She also thought back to the millions of newborns she healed upon taking up her spiritual duty, remembering how she rejoiced at each rejuvenated being who walked the earth- all without choosing a successor unlike how Tui had done. Now, it was different. It was her first time healing another _as a human_. Her eyes welled up with relieved springs once hit by the gleeful truth; this child _wasn't_ going to be a sacrifice like she was- free to live, laugh, marry the man she loves without having the world expect so much from her. And for that, Yue was eternally, boundlessly grateful.

Before Winona could inform her about Sokka, Chumani and a few attendants rushed over. "Chieftess Yue, may we have a word with you?"

Yue nodded, following Chumani through the other corridor before Sokka could get her attention. He blamed the universe and stepped in, shifting his preoccupied focus to the proud parents.

"Good to see you, Chief Sokka." They bowed.

"Congrats, you two."

The baby peered up at him, hiccupping and cooing.

"Well hey there." He grinned softly and looked up. "What's her name?"

"Yuna."

A part of him thawed. _It almost sounds like Yue._ Why must the universe lash him so?

* * *

"As long as she doesn't go glowy, we're good."

This was how he consoled himself as he sat on the ice bench a few feet away from the hut and waited, staring at the distant, rampaging sea. He really didn't know how to fathom Yue's bending ability. Being his paranoid self, he could take this either way- whether it was a long-deserved trait that finally caught up to her or another one of the spirits' shenanigans. He really hoped it was the former, glaring ahead to avoid the goading moonlight. He wasn't aware of how much time had actually passed by the time he felt her smooth hand on his drooping shoulder.

"I'm sorry it took so long."

That goddess. She was still wearing those intimidating healer robes. Profuse gusts of wind brushed at the perspiration on her face and brought her tired features into view.

"Not like you can help it." He scooted to give her space.

"You saw the baby?"

"Yeah."

"You didn't faint, did you?"

" _Hey-"_

She chuckled, tapping him playfully but still reflective of what happened. He was no fool to be oblivious to her predicament but stalled his inquiry. "You didn't get the chance to eat anything, did you?" He handed her a bowl containing a flavored frozen beverage embedded with several pieces of sliced mango. "Southern slush. Best in the world. You _have_ to try it."

She took the bowl from him. "How did you know mango was my favorite?"

"Psychic," he boasted.

"I didn't know you stalked me that much."

He shrugged, fingering his lemon slush as he reminisced. "That one time when we were on a date...I mean, it wasn't really a date back then, I guess, but anyway…we got ice custards."

"Kang's Custards?"

"Yeah, there." A soft smile. "You got the mango kind."

"I did?"

"Yep."

"And you still remember that?"

"Of _course_ I do."

She smiled, feeling warm despite the unyielding chill of the beverage that seeped down her throat. "It's getting late. You want me to walk you home?"

"You still have stuff to do?" he asked. "I can wait."

"Actually, I have to stay here."

" _Stay_?"

"Well...they requested me to."

"So you don't _have_ to."

"It's in case if there's another emergency," she explained. "We haven't heard from Abequa yet, and Chumani can't stay for the night."

So much for his day off and daydreams. "It's because you saved the day, isn't it?"

She fixed her gaze to the ground.

"What happened?" he probed conscientiously. "Back there?"

Her boots shifted uneasily. "The baby wasn't breathing properly. People did what they could. Chumani gave up, too. Before I knew it, I was moving water around with complete control and…it just sort of happened."

A tentative pause. He waited for her to go on.

"I still can't believe any of this," she said. Granted, this was nothing in comparison to what the eclipse brought, and they both knew that. "I didn't think I would do anything."

His brows furrowed in understanding. She had felt helpless.

"I was _so_ scared she wouldn't make it," her voice wobbled. "Thank the spirits she's okay-"

"It wasn't any spirit. It was you." Firm and tenacious.

She shook her head and looked up, catching the bright outline of the pearlescent crescent in the sky. Her hand hesitantly swayed in a rhythmic motion, pulling water out of the thick, chilly air. Right away he observed how different her bending was to Katara's, requiring less effort and having a more controlled grip. He watched, holding his breath as she let the water hover over her palm like a whirling disk before letting it mingle with the waves in a fluid gesture. "You forget. We benders draw our power from the moon."

He looked on at the turbulent waves disconcertedly, abhorring the fact that she still had to rely on that big, glowing ball in some form. "Do you feel any different?"

"Different?"

He barely sipped his drink. "In a physical sense."

"You didn't think I would turn back into a spirit, did you?"

His exact fear. "No, no, that's _impossible_ , I would never think…" He appeared saddened. "Really, that's impossible...right?"

She leaned her head on his shoulder. "That's not something you should worry about. I'm pretty sure Tui doesn't want me back." He wasn't sure if she meant that in a guilty, self-degrading way or otherwise, and he couldn't read her expression, but he was thankful as her touch bristled over his hand calmingly, assuring him she wasn't translucent or part of any other supernatural fantasy. "And if she does...well, I like you too much."

"Good answer." He stroked her hair, inhaling her scent and sighing deeply. "Listen...I don't _ever_ want you to feel like you owe the spirits anything." He wanted to tell her that they made the mistake of taking her away, and giving her life and bending abilities was the least they can do to make up for it. Instead, he phrased it all with, "You're _you_ , and this is _your_ life."

"I-"

"Just because you can bend now doesn't mean you have to do crazy things or perform dangerous stunts to prove yourself."

"That's not-"

"And you don't have to stay here tonight. Nothing's going to happen in the next few hours. These people are overreacting."

She let his words sink in, giving him a minute to settle down. "I'll tell you something if you promise not to get mad or upset."

He acquiesced.

"When I was a spirit...I vowed to never let what happened to me happen to anyone else." She hugged her knees to her chest. "I didn't want people to think they owe me life, so every time I healed someone, I didn't give any hints. Even if it meant coming to visit the physical world more often or being disguised."

He grimaced.

"Being born sick and having no way of helping yourself, being saved by a higher power... even this whole idea of oweing your life directly to a spirit…I didn't want that for anyone." She held his arm tightly. "I didn't want anyone else leaving behind people they cared about for something no human has control over. Because life should be given without expectation."

It was then he realized how scarring that moment of sacrifice was for her as it was for him. Many times he had wondered if she considered him in her final moments beneath the overwhelming facade of duty and obligation. If she dreamed of a future with him for a single _second_ before she left- the way he dreamed of one with her. Now, he was sure of it. And old ache within him subsided and gave rise to another.

"After today, I was reminded of that." She took a brief look at her hands. "I don't know how I can bend when Tui said I wasn't bonded to her anymore, but I'm not going to take this for granted. I told myself before and I'm telling myself now: I won't let anything like that happen again."

" _It's so hard to lose someone you care about. Something happened at the North Pole, and I couldn't protect someone. I don't want anything like that to ever happen again."_

It splintered him to pieces, but she was right. No more tragedies. "If healing is something that's going to make you happy, if it means _that_ much to you, then go for it." He squeezed her hand. " _Stick to this_ , Yue, and I won't get in your way, but leave the rebel to me." Dead serious, but it wasn't new.

"I never said I was giving that up."

"I don't understand-"

"There's no point to healing if the tribe is vulnerable. You saw how easily Zhao invaded the Spirit Oasis during the Siege."

"Nothing's going to happen to those koi fish of yours," he said, irritated that they were her driving forces for something dangerous. "I'll do everything it takes to make sure this doesn't get that far."

"History tends to repeat itself. Back then it was the Fire Nation. Who knows what these extremists from today can do?" She flashed him a look. "We don't want another siege, do we?"

A petrifying thought. The waves crashed harder onto the shores, mimicking his worry and turning violent.

"And if anything happens this time, there won't even _be_ a sacrifice to make. Balance will be completely wiped out."

He clenched his fists from frustration, not knowing what to say.

"I trust you, Sokka, but I won't let you do this alone." She winced. "There are so many people I want to protect, and you're one of them."

Because it was always about him. He facepalmed. Convincing her was definitely out of the question.

She looked away, out at the vast sea. Several laps of water smashed against the ice, paving the way for warning signs of a flood. The lightly falling snow turned harsh and merciless. She sighed, rising.

He caught her arm- out of instinct or fear or perhaps both. "Don't."

"It's okay," she breathed.

Fighting the winds and puncturing snow as they picked up speed, she took a few steps towards the icy banks. The waves whipped at her boots, threatening to take her with the current, but she gained footing by freezing her feet in place and holding her arms out. Every particle of snow froze in mid-air as far as he could see. Even the clouds seemed to churn, leaving him stupefied. She skillfully maneuvered the water around her, letting it settle around her in the form of a whirling ring. The ocean water at her feet formed another ring, engulfing her momentarily before she merged and redirected them. She raised her arms, letting the waves near the entire shoreline rise higher than her before commanding them to drown back into the sea in a swift backward leap. Once the air settled down, she exhaled sharply, feeling his immediate presence.

"What started with me will _end_ with me," her voice echoed tranquilly. "We have a big responsibility before us. I want to do my part."

Unsure as he infinitely would be about this, he blanketed the horizon with his wary vigilance. It both pleased and displeased him- the way she bends him as easily as she bends the waves.

* * *

Tui knelt by the Creek of Sentiments in her fleeting human form next to her counterpart, reminding the spiritual flora and fauna of a face they were used to for the last two decades, but it couldn't be denied that everything was much more peaceful thanks to her presence, being the only antidote to La's grief. The Ocean Spirit couldn't be more peaceful, interacting with the spirit realms more often and rarely stepping into his lair. Disregarding his usual skeptical nature, he peered into the creek enthusiastically only to frown in worry. Tui's reflection morphed slowly, resembling the image of the Water Tribe Chieftess all too well.

"She is still a reflection of me," Tui said tenderly, her finger making small ripples in the water with her hand. "My mirror image."

"You're not bonded with her," he reminded.

"As far as our lives are considered, we're not, but she is still the dearest of mortals to me." Her palm trailed over the water as if to touch Yue's face, her own expression somber. "The only one who is worthy. How deeply I must have hurt her."

A pause.

"She bends now."

She nodded. "She would have been a bender all of her life had her sacrifice not been fated."

"You speak of detachment, and yet you cling to her." Sharper, fiercer tone.

"In no way am I clinging to her," she assured soothingly. "I wish her all the success fate has to offer." She got up. "Perhaps one day, we will meet again. When she has seen all of life's joys and tribulations."

His inner Tui in the form of patience faltered. "And then what? You plan on giving up your position _permanently_? What are you thinking of doing _now_?"

"You are one paranoid spirit, my love."

He scoffed, looming over the riverbed, but to his alarm, he no longer saw his own reflection; the image before him slowly morphed to that of the Water Tribe Chief.

"No way. There is _no way_."


	50. Of Tuis and Las

**Chapter 50: Of Tuis and Las**

 _Yue was meditating in the distance, her hair storming loosely behind her. He was watching, taking small steps forward to not disturb her. No matter how many steps he took, though, she appeared as if far away. Suddenly, the world grew void of color, the only source of light coming from behind her. A white light, too. A shadow began to form where the glow was._

"Do your duty, Yue." _A voice he recognized too well. The shadow began to take shape, revealing a transparent woman in white._ Tui.

" _Don't you_ dare _touch her," he threatened the spirit, brandishing his sword. He started to run to Yue but still didn't seem to be getting anywhere. Tui shot him a look and raised her hand. Mist instantly clouded his vision and sent him staggering backward._

"Your duty is to the world _," he heard Tui say._

" _Yue!" He flung his sword uselessly through the mist, horrified when he saw Tui place her hand on Yue's shoulder. Yue's eyes opened and glowed in pure white. Her body seeped into translucence, showing no sign of skin and bone._

" _ARGH!" Sokka attempted to strike his sword in Tui's direction, but he was halted in his tracks by the spirit's bending. He tumbled over, pinned to the icy ground in frozen chains._

"Your duty is to me, Yue," _Tui said firmly._

" _Don't listen to her!" he yelled._

"You belong with the Spirits."

" _She's mine, you witch!"_

"We are one and the same, Yue. And we will always _be_ one and the same whatever paths we take."

 _The statement knocked the warrior over. Though she held no expression on her face, not even the usual spiritual serenity, Yue weakly reached for his hand, and her glowing eyes turned in his direction._

"Don't let her take me, Sokka." Her voice resonated in an otherworldly echo.

 _But Tui's grip was firm, and her actions were swift. The spirit fused with Yue, the pulsating glow returning and encasing their form._

"YUE!" He heaved himself up against the sheets. His hand reached for the space next to him, finding it empty. He panicked and hopped out of bed, searching the hut frantically.

"Yue!"

"Chief? Chief, are you alright?" Aippaq's voice.

He panted as the attendant came into view. "Where is she?"

"Have a seat, sir, everything will be fine-"

" _Yue_ ," he rasped. " _Where_?"

"She's at the healer's hut. You walked her there after dinner, remember?"

He let it all come back, smacking himself in realization. Of _course_ he did. He took deep breaths as he leaned against the door.

"Did something happen, sir?"

"No…"

"Bad dream?" Aippaq poured some water into a cup and handed it to him.

"It's fine, I'll be okay."

"At least have some water, sir-"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

" _Yes_ ," he snapped. "Now go. Please. I need to be alone."

Aippaq nodded hesitantly. "Let me know if you need anything."

The curtains swished, letting the night spill into the hut as the tribesman left.

 _They're not the same. Tui and Yue are_ not _the same. Not anymore._

 _But what if they are?_

 _They're not. They won't be._

 _Suppose the universe messes things up and they suddenly are. What will you do then?_

 _There's no way. Tui gave her life._

 _She did that before and took it back. What makes you think it won't happen again?_

Sokka clenched his fists and glared through the window at the swirl of white in the velvety darkness. "I _swear_ , if you try to take Yue back, if anything happens to her…" He gritted his teeth and grabbed something, hurling it in the direction of the moon with a loud roar. The shards of glass hit the floor and were obliterated in seconds, similar to the shards that lay broken in his chest.

* * *

At some point in the night during her hour-long break, she dreamed the wolf dream again. Of _him_. The blue of his restless eyes, that slick, vigorous coat caught in blood, menacing nets, and sweeping ropes, all the patience she held cringing as the hunters declare him a monster.

" _Wild beast!"_

 _"Kill_ _it!"_

It enkindled her to quit her rest and take to her writing. Making notes has been running her life these days.

" _If it wasn't for you, those heathens would have been dinner for the wolves!"_

" _I won't let anything come near you. I'd_ kill _for you if I have to."_

It prompts her to wonder how these few hours went for him- if he was ever irked to the extent of letting loose his control. If he was plagued by nightmares like she was now.

 _He's_ not _a heathen. He's capable of great things._

Although she kept chanting this mantra, she pondered why in the midst of his people and his home, even when she convinced him she wouldn't leave his side and assured him Bato would get better, he appeared incomplete. She wondered where the spring in his step has gone.

* * *

He never realized that black robes were a scarcity in the South until he finally obtained one. Sleek to the touch and highly professional in appearance, having been hidden away in a worn-out emporium two villages north of the main city. He briefly wondered: What was to become of men like him- those who constantly feared their spouses would turn back into Moon Spirits and pitifully resorted to wearing black to balance out the romance- if one black robe existed per twenty square miles? He scowled in irony. Who else would have such a luxury? And as far as his conviction went, he called it an able solution to his silly dilemma. Aippaq called it madness.

"You're the only person in the world to go shopping for a robe three hours past midnight, sir."

Because Sokka was so _tired_ of having his heart ripped out whenever Yue wore all white, being her mystically beautiful, susceptible self, and he was determined to do something about it. He knew it was an exaggeration and a petty form of adapting to the circumstances and the hideous nightmares, but he didn't care. He's done cheesier things before anyway. "Thanks," he said sarcastically as he made his way hurriedly in the direction of the healing hut.

"At any rate, it's intended for luxury occasions, sir. Nice choice for formal wear."

"Formal wear? Big deal."

The poor attendant didn't understand why else the chief dragged him along in the middle of the night for a dark garb and was now dragging him to the healing hut a few minutes before the first meeting began. "We don't have much longer. Maybe we should-"

"Tell me, Aippaq," Sokka said, totally disregarding the comment and gesturing to his robe. "You think the chieftess will be impressed?"

 _He can't be serious._ "Uh-"

"What am I saying? Of _course_ she will." He rubbed his goatee. "I look okay, right?"

The attendant facepalmed.

"Chief Sokka," a robed woman addressed, bowing. "What brings you here this early?"

"I'm here to see Yue."

"I'm sorry, but she's not here at the moment."

"What?"

"She left at sunrise with some of the other healers to check on the latest shipment of herbs. It appears there was a problem with transportation."

"Oh," he said disappointedly. "You know when she'll be back?"

"Can't say for sure. My apologies."

"Is she taking breaks at least?"

"There's nothing you should worry about, sir. We're all working in shifts to manage time. She's doing fine."

"Let's get going, sir," Aippaq urged. "The chieftess told me to be very particular about your schedule. We're already running late."

Sokka sighed.

"She wanted to wish you good luck, Chief," the woman said. "She had a feeling you'd come by. Unfortunately she couldn't stay."

"Oh...thanks." He dragged himself back through the snow towards the path that led to the government building.

 _How in the name of La is this lovesick man a ruler of the Water Tribes?_ Aippaq wondered being his Northern self. How oblivious was he to the fact that La was lovesick himself and yet ruled the entire physical world.

* * *

"I thought we were done with the ridiculousness," the Ocean Spirit griped. "Apparently not."

Tui was her silent self, contemplating deeply. It made sense now. _Everything_ did. And as she put the pieces of the puzzle together, going as far as the Siege and even before that, La rambled on.

"No respect for the spirits. No respect for _you_! Who does that _oaf_ think he is? No connection to spiritual matters and he thinks he knows why we do what we do. He gets tangled up in nightmares and blames us."

She kept quiet, still thinking.

"I mean, what does he even _know_ about the spirit realm?"

"He _has_ visited the Spirit World once," she interjected at last. "Before Yue. You know nothing of it?"

"He was trapped by the Spirit of the Forest, that doesn't count."

"Perhaps you should stop and consider it… if you want to know what fueled your bond with him."

"What is there to consider other than coincidence? And what _bond_ do you speak of?"

"You _really_ don't know?"

He didn't answer.

"Wasn't it you who said you wanted to see yourself in him? See me in Yue? When the possibility arises, why do you shun it?"

"I didn't mean it _that_ literally! And _what_ possibility?" He thrust his hand against his reflection in the creek, watching the image of the warrior disperse with the ripples. He didn't like that just when he was trying to get Tui to renounce what happened with Yue, he was starting to get attached the same way to this warrior.

"What do you say of your new reflection then?"

"It means nothing." An obvious lie. "Just because he houses pathetic psychological notions and shares a few traits with me doesn't mean he is my _mirror image_."

"A _few_ traits?"

"Fine, _a lot_ , but that doesn't prove anything."

She smiled knowingly. Wasn't that proof right there?

"I honestly thought these rash fantasies of comparing oneself to a spirit have long been wiped out."

"He doesn't compare himself to you. He's only looking for solace."

"That's not solace, that's... foolish sappiness."

"Then why did you feel such sympathy for that 'foolish, sappy' human? Of many hurt lovers, why did he stand out? What harm would befall you if he kept living that way?"

Why _did_ he feel sorry being his harsh self? "That's not important," he said in exasperation. "There is _no way_ that _human_ and I are bonded the way you and Yue are...or were."

"Is Yue not a human?"

"Yue is... different. She's noble and dutiful unlike other humans. Not like those who do nothing but grieve for romance, eat like swine, sleep indolently and...and...crave for sexual union-"

"And you're saying he's one of them?" She frowned fiercely.

" _No_."

"Then what's stopping you?"

Coming to terms with the fact that something connected him and the tribal chief was difficult for La. He had worked toward establishing the lovers' new lives, and he didn't wish to wreak havoc. If Tui didn't have that immense connection with Yue anymore, then he shouldn't have that connection with a highly unlikely human like him.

"Have you ever once stopped to consider how similar you and the warrior are? Have you thought that maybe... _just maybe_...since both of you are connected to me in some form...you are fated to bond?"

He frowned.

"No one looks to me as you do. And if Yue is a part of me, what's to say that Sokka, who looks equally to her, isn't a part of you?"

Hard to argue with that.

"And Yue. Think about how detached she was from other mortals, even her father as she served as the Moon Spirit. What made Sokka different and difficult for her to let go? Unless he's a part of you."

It made sense, but could it really be that simple? He certainly doubted it.

"There are some things that can't be explained. Even by spirits or half-spirits or lion turtles. You _know_ this. Why do you still hesitate?"

"So you're saying I should just accept him as my successor?"

"This isn't about successors. I just want you to realize what it is that identifies him with you, and you with him. Look past your cynicalness and into your inner Tui. Only then will you clearly see the answer."

Maybe she was right. It couldn't hurt to look into this.

"And about that Spirit World journey of his...maybe you should start looking for your answer there."

* * *

"Meeting adjourned."

As soon as the words left his mouth, he dropped his head on the table and moaned with impatience. The tribesmen scattered around for a bit before dispersing, leaving the gathering hall empty with the exception of a few council members. He didn't have long until his next meeting, enough time given for a tea break. Not that he would need it.

"Sir, they have ginseng, jasmine, ginger-"

"Don't bother."

"You haven't had breakfast, either-"

"I told you I'm good."

"The chieftess told me to make sure you're-"

"Aippaq, don't force me."

"It's understandable that you miss her, sir, but don't you think this is a bit extreme?"

He sighed in longing, reliving the nightmare. He and Yue haven't had a single chance to actually be together, being separated by pointless pre-wedding traditions, circumstances, a week of travel spent to making sure they got here alive, and now duties. While these weren't actually major problems, he had spiritual shenanigans to worry about, which only made things worse. "I told you to leave me alone. Is that too much to ask?"

"Sir, please-"

"You want me to drink that tea of yours so bad? Then tell your chieftess to come serve it to me. Right now, right this moment, and I'll drink it."

"Then I will."

He looked up to see a pair of calm orbs eyeing him from beneath the hood of a purple cloak. He sprang up with a jolt of excitement, but she gestured him to sit back down with her hand on his shoulder.

"Chieftess, how are you here-" the attendant began.

"The Chief favors ginseng, Aippaq." She set down the tray that she had been carrying, feeling their wide eyes on her while she poured the contents of a pot into a cup. "Please be sure to prepare it for him next time." She placed the cup in front of a gawking Sokka, waiting patiently for a response.

"Y-yes, ma'am." Aippaq attempted to say something else but excused himself, deciding to leave them alone.

Yue looked back at the warrior and folded her arms. "Well?"

He blinked several times and reached for another cup, filling it with tea and sliding it towards her hopefully.

"You know I'm not supposed to be here. I have to leave-"

He scooted his cup aside, not caring for it. He pointed to the exit. "Then leave." A smug grin. " _Try_."

Childish. She sighed and took her seat across from him. "Making me do illegal things."

"I could make this a law in seconds, sweetheart," he winked.

She looked both ways to make sure she wasn't recognized. "You're lucky I'm on my break right now. It's not that easy sneaking in with unusual cloud cover."

"You're so _bad_ , Chieftess."

She rolled her eyes playfully, taking a sip.

"Maybe you'll be on break again at noon?"

"My next shift _starts_ at noon."

He slurped his tea. Her brilliant white robes glistened from beneath her cloak, blinding his lightheartedness.

"What's with you lately?"

"What?"

"This," she said in concern. "Look, I'd be more than happy to pour you tea every chance I get, but I can't be around all the time."

He frowned. Couldn't she have worded it differently?

"No one has heard from the healer yet, and people are relying on me. You have a lot to discuss and catch up on, so people are relying on you. You have to take care of yourself, not wait on me for everything."

"Yeah yeah, I'll do that." He refilled his cup and reached for hers.

"It's okay, that's enough-"

"Shush."

She then noticed his robes- slick and smooth laced with lush darkness, perfectly fitting against his rich caramel tone. It made him look ten times more regal and influential. She ran her finger over his ornate black collar, straightening it for him. "You don't usually wear black."

"Pretty snazzy, huh?"

She had to admit the color suited him.

"You're staring," he smirked.

"I know," she smiled.

"So what do you think?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Cute."

" _Cute_?" he said, dissatisfied.

"Attractive."

"And?"

"Gorgeous."

"Keep it coming."

"What else?"

"How about, 'Oh, Sokka, you're amazing, Sokka you're awesome. Sokka, you're the La to my Tui.'"

She set her cup down. "Wait, what?"

"I know, it's cheesy and stupid." He fumbled with his empty cup defensively.

She laughed. Not necessarily in the sense that it was hilarious or silly, but she simply laughed to hide the conflicting emotions of pain and overflowing warmth. And though she tried, she couldn't hide the few tears that brimmed in her eyes. She didn't know what exactly she was feeling, but she ended up feeling silly for it.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Did I hurt you?" That worrywart.

"No, no."

"Is it really that stupid?" He sounded so dejected. "Was it something I said?"

She shook her head, brushing her tears back. "You don't have to be in black to impress me."

"You're perfect in white. I have to be perfect in black," he argued with a slightly shaky breath. _I have to be your match in every way I can._

She kissed his forehead, gazing at the swirls of hurt and desperation in his eyes. Her palm rested on his cheek. "Don't go down that road, love. Just be yourself."

The image of Tui fusing with her and taking her away blinded him at the moment. "But-"

"No spirits involved. Just you and me. Okay?"

How he wished.

They heard voices coming from down the corridor. Yue quickly gathered the tray. "I have to go. Good luck." She pulled her hood up. "And don't look all depressed in your meetings. Lighten up and crack a few jokes if you have to."

Aippaq rushed over. "The Committee is here, ma'am."

"I know, I'm leaving. Take care of him, Aippaq."

"Will do."

Sokka watched her hurry towards the exit, her head kept low and giving timid bows to passing officials.

" _We are one and the same, Yue. And we will always be one and the same whatever paths we take."_

" _You're perfect in white. I have to be perfect in black."_

She looked back and waved and mouthed several commands he couldn't make out in the chaos, possibly telling him to eat, utilize his next break wisely, and keep from blowing up at poor Aippaq.

 _Yeah, love you too._


	51. Wants, Needs, Obsessions

**Chapter 51: Wants, Needs, Obsessions**

Yue didn't have to try to keep herself busy, for the healing hut was almost always full. People from many neighboring villages-both the ill and the hypochondriacs- flocked over for her aid, and upon being cured by either her herbal prescriptions or her healing prowess, they would spread the word. The other healers who once claimed to be professionals initially looked to her for further advice and instruction, eager to master the skills that would uphold their own patients, but as they were unable to recreate the "miracles" she brought on, they returned for their respective villages. As she got caught up in the increasing pressure, her breaks grew shorter while the attendants' breaks grew longer. With Abequa's situation still being a mystery, Yue was forced to make the hut her home for the time being.

On the other end of the plane, Sokka's meeting days evolved to the point where he took several one-day trips to nearby villages for clearing skirmishes. Economic conditions and poverty rates were surveyed, and his influence got to where he spent most of his time in the villages than the main city. A lot of the work he engaged himself in, he partly modeled after the intricate structures of the North to balance out differences between the tribes, but he made sure to preserve Southern style, culture, and importance of preventing discrimination by social class. As the future chief of the South (or practically the chief regardless of formal ceremony), he was engrossed in alliances with politicians and was required to attend dinners with the officials. Abstracts were written and policy proposals drafted for every lawful change. Most crucial were the fields of tribal unity and White Lotus defense, especially in an era of rare but sure traces of Red Lotus activity. Of course, this only stressed him out more.

In the midst of all this, they both sought to meet but couldn't. Sometimes, Yue would set out to visit him at home, but he wouldn't be there. The times Sokka found himself actually in the city and headed to the hut to catch a glimpse of her, the timely Aippaq would always show up to drag him away to the next political venture. They _did_ meet, however, in the dream realm. He feared sleep again like before, loathing the nightmares and cursing the spirits constantly for it, but every once in a while when he succumbed to dozing off, his lonely slumbers subtly reminded him of her: her benignity versus his snarkiness, the warmth of his lips against the softness of her smile, her quiet set of breathing that keeps his pulse from going out of control. She, too, dreamed of him in the thin crevices of her tight schedule, occasionally beaming in her sleep over his limitless meat cravings, oceanic scent, and the genuine feel of his strong, protective arms around her.

And just like that, beyond their understanding of time, two weeks had crawled by.

* * *

"Third time in a row."

Sokka heaved himself up with a not-so-energetic leap. "You kidding? That was just a lucky shot."

"What's lucky is that I went easy on you." Bato rumbled with laughter. "I might be old, but I still got it."

Sokka was glad to see the old Bato again. It was surprising how quickly the bed-stricken man recovered to be the able warrior he has always been. The transition had been easy, too, without involving too many side-effects.

"What's with you? Losing touch with your skills?" the man joked.

"Never," Sokka defended, slipping his tunic on.

"Well you shouldn't. You're finally done with your busy schedule. It's time to loosen up and get back on your game."

"Can't say I'm done yet." He took a seat next to Bato on the cot. "I'll be free after tonight's conference."

"Bah, boring meetings." Bato handed Sokka a bowl of pickled seaweed noodles and grabbed one for himself. "It feels nice to spar with you again, Sokka. I didn't think I'd get the chance, and I'm not sure if I'll get another one."

"Positive today, aren't we?" he said in annoyance. "You're perfectly fine now, Bato. We'll be sparring more often once I move back here for good. Even if it means you get to kick my butt over and over again."

Bato chuckled. "And when exactly are you coming back?"

"Soon," though he was unsure of it. There were so many things to...no, now wasn't the time to think about the depressing North. Pleasant thoughts. _Yue_. He sulked deeper, hardening the icebergs of longing as the minutes passed by. Has it been _that_ long since he had seen her face?

"You haven't even touched your noodles."

"Not real hungry," he said dismissively, prompting Bato's worry.

"Are you _sure_ you're okay?"

"Yeah, why?" _Totally_ convincing.

"You've been like this since day one. No bad jokes, no sarcasm, no stuffing your face."

"I'm just tired," Sokka lied. "You know how things were up until today." He rubbed his lower back, strained in movement. "And my back's the other killer."

"You think you can make it to the Fire Ceremony?"

"Yeah yeah, don't worry about it."

A pause.

"I hear you're working on the blueprints for the royal palace," Bato brought up.

The other dilemma, but Sokka didn't wish to talk about it. "Yeah," came the somewhat apathetic reply.

"Are you happy about it? Moving out, that is."

He couldn't deny that he felt a disturbance, but he simply shrugged as if it didn't matter. "It's not like I have a choice. And since Dad really wanted this for me…"

"Your father wanted you safe regardless of where you stayed. Even if he _did_ want a palace for you," Bato emphasized. "If you think your heart and soul is in that hut, no one has the right to get in the way."

"The officials don't get that." He leaned back on the cot, wincing from the knot in his back. "But I'm not going to complain. Palace life is better for now." An obvious lie, but it was strangely sincere as well.

"You don't mean that." Bato knew Sokka wasn't the one to care for a royal lifestyle.

"Really, it's all good. Yue will be much safer in a palace." Though he said it, he knew Yue would much rather prefer the hut.

" _You're over here worried about confined spaces, but I see this as a place where I'm not alone."_

" _I would give anything for us to be like this. For our family to be like this."_

But safety came first. _Her_ safety came first.

"Yue?" Bato asked, somewhat perturbed that this "newcomer" in Sokka's life had reached the status of "steering the chief away" from defending the right to his home. "What about _your_ interests?"

"This _is_ my interest. I need her to be safe. She's my first priority."

 _Priority_? And again the sincerity. Was this really him talking? "What makes you think she won't be safe in your own home? You'll be there to protect her."

Because it was an art he failed in- or _felt_ like he failed in- no matter how many times she told him he had nothing to do with it. "It'll be risky still."

Strange response coming from someone highly capable and independent, Bato noted.

They were interrupted by Yahto, who stepped inside carrying two cups. "Good evening, Chief," he bowed, turning to Bato next. "I have your tonic."

"Oh…thank you." Bato took the smaller cup and peered at it skeptically. "I usually get more than this," he observed.

"The chieftess lowered the dosage, and you don't have to have it twice a day anymore starting tomorrow."

Sokka sighed wistfully as she was mentioned.

"Glad to hear it." Bato squinted his eyes to a close and gulped down the contents. He quickly reached for the bigger cup of water and wolfed it down. "Thank you, Yahto, and convey my thanks to the chieftess."

"How's Yue?" Sokka asked expectantly.

"Busy as always, sir. She's very dedicated."

"I know _that_." Irritation. "I meant if she's doing fine. Geez, can't people think about _her_ for once than her duty?"

Bato briefly glanced at him, a bit surprised by the exhausted chief's sudden, earnest flare of defensiveness.

"The chieftess is doing well, sir," Yahto answered timidly.

Bato attempted to break the tension. "Any news from Abequa yet?"

"Yeah, where _is_ that healer lady?" Sokka asked, growing impatient.

"Not exactly sure, sir, and I'm not aware of the problem, either. She should be back soon, though."

"You've been saying this since last week," Sokka scowled. "And what happened to your attendants? The shifts? Yue's practically running the _entire_ thing now. She didn't come here for this."

"Sir-"

"Does she even have time to _breathe_?"

"I'm sure Yue's doing fine, Sokka, don't worry," Bato intervened, gesturing for the nervous attendant to go. Yahto, completely caught off guard by the chief's crossness, bowed multiple times and stumbled out of the room. Bato turned to Sokka, who looked highly disturbed and upset. "You haven't seen her at all, have you?"

Sokka flopped down on the cot tiredly, staring at the ceiling. "Whenever she's busy, I'm not, and whenever I'm busy, she's not."

He was a wreck without her. "You can't be this attached to her. It's not healthy."

That word. His whole life was revolving around it. " _Attached_?"

"A few days without seeing her is turning you into someone you're not," Bato said worriedly. "No food, no sleep. You're even giving up your home."

"I don't really see it as giving it up," Sokka said honestly. "We could really use the safety. Like I said, she's the greater priority-"

"Priorities are measured by needs, not wants."

His droopy eyes, just now starting to close, snapped open and piled over Bato's stern expression. Quite surprised and perturbed by the wording, he frowned. "What?"

"I know you have strong feelings for her, but they shouldn't interfere with your decisions and sentiments." Sokka had known that hut his whole life compared to those "few weeks" he had known Yue. Bato felt that she couldn't replace that importance. "You can't expect to consider her in everything you do."

Sokka didn't get why the conversation took that turn. "How's that a bad thing?"

Bato hesitated. It felt like taking sweets away from a child, but he had to get the message across. "This whole deal of wanting to share _every single moment_ with her… don't get caught up in it. Focus on other things you care about." He paused. "She can't be next to you all the time."

A shattering silence. Sokka's circulation jolted to a halt. "What…w-what do you mean?"

A slightly melancholy look glazed over Bato. Partly from experience in what he meant and partly from the reality he had to drill into Sokka's head.

"I _really_ don't get what you're saying, Bato," Sokka shook, pressing him to clarify.

"I only mean that...if anything is to happen…spirits and ancestors forbid, but..."

The color drained from his face completely. "Like what?"

"Just listen, Sokka, this is difficult for me as it is for you." The man grew anxious as fear conquered Sokka's features. "Look…I want what's best for you. You're like my own, you know that." He paused. "Love is only a part of life, not life itself. Whether you two are occupied with other things, whether you have to be apart from her for any reason, or if anything…" he didn't know how else to word it, "...happens... you must be strong enough to keep going and lift yourself up. And if you have other values to consider, you should consider them."

The look on Sokka's face was priceless. "W-why are you telling me this?" He had many guesses, but none were good.

"Because the people of the Water Tribe aren't always lucky when it comes to love and marriage, so there's no point in throwing everything away for those two things." Bato lowered his voice. "And a lot of the unlucky ones, we both know very well."

"I thought you wanted this for me." His throat bubbled with stinging bile and hurt. "You and Dad kept telling me to settle down. You were happy that Yue and I are together."

"I _do_ want this for you, and I _am_ happy for you both, but there's a limit to how much you care for someone." He took a deep breath. "I don't want you to make the same mistake that those unlucky ones did by being too attached."

Even Bato was on the universe's side, much to Sokka's discomposure. He didn't understand what caused the elder man to speak this way.

"Pakku was devoted to your grandmother when they were engaged. And what happened? Circumstances kept them separate. Yes, they reunited, but didn't he spend the majority of his life as a bitter, sour old man? And what of that long happy life he dreamed of?"

He didn't respond, feeling uncomfortable on where this was going.

"Your father was never the same after losing Kya. We all wanted to stop the Fire Nation and seek revenge, but he took it farther than we did." He eyed Sokka. "Do you know how many risks he took in battle to avenge Kya's death? Just think about it; one wrong step, and what would have been the fate of you and Katara?"

Sokka had to admit it wasn't an easy thought to digest, but at the same time, he completely understood where his father was coming from. Hakoda must have really been devastated. Sokka felt that similar urge, too, the day of the Siege when Yue said she couldn't see him anymore. He went as far as signing up for the secret mission to tear through the battlefield and cope with the burden of separation.

"Even Avatar Kuruk had issues. You were the one who told us the story," Bato reminded. "To this day he wanders around, trying to get back at Koh for taking Ummi away. No ease of mind whatsoever."

The tragedy he always contemplated with Aang.

"And if you want a better example, there's one sitting right next to you." Bato released a shaky breath, sounding vehement now. "Losing Mauja after the war destroyed me. I wasn't myself anymore. I took to... intoxication…" he spat the word out. "If I hadn't thrown away my vigilance... I wouldn't have lost my little Naira." He looked elsewhere. "It was my fault. _All_ my fault. Had I been more alert…" Bato was close to tearing up but held it all in, delving into self-hatred. "I was attached like they were, and what was my reward? Losing my daughter."

The universe was so bent on sipping Sokka's stability away today.

"Perhaps the most pitiful of all, I hear, is Chief Arnook."

Sokka stiffened.

"He went out of his way to marry a commoner. A big deal up North. Public declarations of his loyalty to her took him _nowhere_." A sympathetic exhalation. "Their only child was apparently a stillborn."

Like a knife cutting deeper into his already torn chest and drawing his blood. _Yue_. Simmered tears dripped to the floor as Sokka clenched the ends of the cot. This ache stemmed from a whole different level.

"Losing that child broke Lady Ahnah. She passed away soon after, and Arnook was tortured by the losses the rest of his years." Bato sighed. "We could go on and on about this wretched curse that haunts our people, but I say this because I care about you, and I don't want you to go through such suffering."

Bato was oblivious to the fact that Sokka already went through that suffering and relived it again to a degree, especially now. It hurt. Every part of it. The meetings were _far_ better than this.

"So love Yue. Have a family with her. Protect her and be happy. But don't make her your obsession, and don't neglect what you already have for her. Your home. Your tribe. Your _self_."

Bato liked to think Sokka dwelt on the idea, but Sokka was only fazed with speechlessness and a contrasting view he tried so hard to keep subdued.

"I didn't ask you a single question on who Yue really is, where she's from, what her background is, why or how she means that much to you... And I don't need the answers. But however important she is to you...keep to your boundaries." Bato stood up and placed his hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Because if not, the pain will be unbearable afterwards, and it'll only get worse."

Was that all Sokka had to look forward to in the future? Pain?

"And learn to let her go. Not everyone is lucky to leave this world with those they love."

That finished him off right there. _Leave this world?_

The daunting tribal drumbeats sucked them out of the conversation. The wolf call came distinctly from outside, meandering into the tent. Conches were blown in the distance.

"The ceremony's about to start." As if nothing had happened, Bato grabbed his parka and turned to Sokka, deciding to give him a few minutes as the warrior refrained from movement. "Don't think too much, Sokka. You're a man."

"A man, huh?" Sokka said quietly. Though paralyzed by immeasurable agony, he found the bitter irony _very_ funny in a _very_ dark, mocking way. "A man I am."

* * *

 _They were in the Spirit Oasis again. The last moments of the eclipse fluttered by as she faced him. She noticed that he's intrigued by her._ Just _intrigued. Possibly smitten with her all over again, but his look is not the same. She feels like a stranger to him but feels every ounce of her spirit form drift away as the sun gave way to the moon. The moon shone high in the sky, illuminating her now-tangible form._

" _Sokka?"_

 _He looked puzzled. "Do you... know who I am?" he asked, taking in her image. "Have we met before?"_

 _Her heart, which just began to beat, stopped already. "Y-you don't remember me?"_

" _I'm afraid not," he said, quirking a brow. "This is my first time seeing you, miss."_

 _Her fingers flew to her neck, finding it bare. Her hands fidgeted over her throat multiple times, still not feeling the curves of his carving._ His necklace was gone. " _It's me," she croaked anxiously. "Yue."_

" _Yue," he repeated, pronouncing the syllables carefully and still appearing confused. "Sorry, I don't remember ever hearing that name."_

 _Something sharp gnawed her away from the inside. Her world fell apart. "But...you_ have _to remember me!"_

 _He looked confused._

 _Harsh whirling winds suddenly forced her eyes shut in the span of the next few seconds. She sank to the grass, unable to fight the force._

" _He can't," came a harsh male voice. "And he won't."_ La.

 _Yue realized Sokka was no longer right in front of her when the winds subsided. He was farther ahead, walking away._

" _Sokka!" Yue cried._

 _He turned back to look at her once, seemingly concerned, but he kept walking and shook his head sympathetically, fiddling with his boomerang._

" _Don't go! Please!"_

" _He's not yours," La's voice came again._

 _The figures of the Ocean and Moon Spirits materialized before her, their human-like forms glistening with the tones of their auras. La glared at her in disapproval while Tui appeared disappointed. Yue had a hard time facing them, reliving her failure all over again._

" _So_ this _is your attachment," La seethed with anger._

" _Great Ocean Spirit," she began shakily. "I thought...I thought you wanted this for me." Tears raced uncontrollably down her cheeks. Her head spun. "Y-you were the one who said-"_

" _Is this what you wanted over your duty?" Tui questioned sadly. "_ Why _, Yue? Why did you fail me, child?"_

" _Because she's dishonorable. Disgraceful._ Unworthy _!" La blared. "Unworthy for everything in this world, even her_ attachment _!"_

 _The words stung Yue so much. "I-I know…" But her focus was on Sokka, who almost disappeared from her sight. The warrior was so far away, and nothing mattered to her at the moment than having him here. "Sokka, wait!"_

 _He stopped._

" _Please!" she begged. "I-It's okay if you don't remember me...just stay with me, please."_

 _He appeared guilty for leaving, but he wasn't aware of why she called for him. She pushed herself up and attempted to run towards him, stopped by La's firm grip. Sokka looked at her with pity as if she was insane._

" _You gave up everything you had for him." La tossed her back down, away from him. "And look at you now. Shameful and pathetic."_

" _I can't let him go..." she choked feebly. "He's everything to me! Great Spirits-"_

" _This is your punishment, Yue," Tui said with firmness and sorrow. "You chose attachment over moral duty. And you_ will _pay the price. You will be forever forgotten by this world. Forgotten by_ him _."_

" _You couldn't let him go," La roared. "So I'll see to it that he lets_ you _go!"  
_  
She flinched awake, her breath hitched in her throat and her vision blurred by moisture. What was she doing and where was she…? Where was Sokka? Were Tui and La really here? It came to her slowly. She was at the healer's hut and was completely alone and on her break, having fallen asleep while writing. It hadn't been long since she dozed off, too, considering the wetness of the ink on the parchment before her. Sokka was home...or at least with Aippaq on another one of his trips. The spirits were nowhere near her. She felt her throat, feeling herself come alive with his necklace still there.

"Chieftess Yue?"

She fumbled with drying her eyes and turned to the doorway to spot Winona.

"Just coming to check on you. You doing alright?"

"Yes," Yue answered, standing up and putting her papers away, making sure to avoid eye contact. "Is anyone here?" _Is he here?_

"No patients, no visitors."

Hard to believe, but she wasn't going to waste any more time. "I'll be back in a little while."

"Are you going to see Chief Sokka?"

"Yes, why?"

"I only ask because I hear he and the men are gathered for the Fire Ceremony."

"Oh..." Something _always_ got in the way. "Very well."

"Rest for a bit, Chieftess."

"That's fine." _Anything_ to get away from sleep. "Are the samples ready? We need to examine them."

Winona looked concerned. "You do realize it's been over twenty four hours since you've slept."

"I'll be okay. I don't need to rest."

"You've been working really hard, especially this past week. Please relax, Chieftess. I'll take care of the samples."

"We have lots of other things to do," Yue protested. "Let's just get this over with."

"If that's what you want," Winona acquiesced hesitantly. "I'll get them out."

"I'll join you in a few minutes."

The second she was alone again, Yue took a weary peek at the glistening moon. The _full_ moon, to her astonishment. One month had passed since she was given life. No wonder.

She knew her nightmare wasn't real or even possible now (at least she hoped). It was just another representation of her subconscious woes, entirely contradictory to what happened. Still, she couldn't help surrounding herself with that what-if from her dream: What if he didn't remember her like the rest of the world? What if Tui and La had made him let her go as her punishment? What would have been her fate without him?

"What would I have done?" she whimpered. "Where would I have gone?" The tears slid down freely. She muted her sobs within the sleeves of her robes and leaned against the window pane, eyeing the moon and yearning for him. "How merciful the Spirits are to a failure like me. Tui, Sweet Mother of Mankind!"

And for that, she would _always_ love the moon. _  
_

* * *

If letting go was manliness, he didn't want it.

He held onto this firm belief while he staggered through the falling snow, which quickly intensified to a blistering blizzard. He kept going though he felt his back would burst, and although sober, the anxiety left him feeling far from lucid. The cold was intolerable to the average human, going as far as impairing the mind and crippling the limbs, and when his muscles eventually failed in taking another step, incapacitated by the cold, he was forced to a pause. He kicked at the snow fiercely, breathing hard and trying to compose himself.

If he had the chance to skip this ceremony, he would. The topic of death was so poisonous and morally draining. So _merciless_. Just like the full moon that wavered above him and mocked him with its glow.

 _One month since she came back._

He didn't understand. Up until Yue's return, people have been preaching to him to let her go, and though it frustrated him, it made sense for them to think that way because she wasn't here.

But what was this whole nonsense of letting her go even _now?_

"Too cold to be out here."

The spate of snow revealed a woman- appearing quite wealthy- in a low-cut parka. Her cleavage was left ridiculously exposed in the presence of biting winds. Even with fur trimmings, her parka was tight and showed off her curves. From a rich background with her obviously fancy hairstyle, but also _very_ desperate. She didn't seem to recognize him as the chief. Not that anyone would if he wandered around with a look that resembled a sulking madman.

"My place is nearby." Her dark slits scanned his fine muscular body.

The stupidity of the universe. Who did it take him for, keeping his Yue out of his sight and sending in further tests of lust?

" _Priorities are measured by needs, not wants."_ He wiped at the mixture of cold sweat and tears that stained his face, loathing how even Bato judged Yue as a mere object of Sokka's desire.

"A cutie like you shouldn't freeze to death," the woman simpered.

Sokka glowered, and much to her raged annoyance, he snapped, "If you needed the money to buy clothes you could've asked." He threw a coin in front of her mockingly. "Goodness, beggars everywhere."

He picked up speed from there, fuming, and followed the direction of the wolf call. He managed to reach the fireside and took his seat on an empty fur mat. Bato shot a look in his direction, reiterating what he said earlier with his look before turning to speak to the older tribesmen. Sokka grimaced, his hand resting feebly on his flexed knee.

"We gather around this sacred fire," came the shaman's booming words, "to honor those who have lost their lives in the fight for our country."

The flames whipped in Sokka's direction as if jeering at him, and the shaman kept blabbering things he didn't care to understand or dwell upon. He shuddered from the coldness of the air and the world, scooting closer to the fire. It roared with each passing second and shot up at one point, prompting the other tribesmen to back away. He didn't move an inch, drinking in the heat.

"With utmost devotion," the shaman bellowed. "I call upon our martyrs to make their presence known."

Through the dance of the flames, Sokka saw the shaman throw some kind of potion into the fire. The rage intensified, and the smoke held an eerie smell to it, flowing over the immersed tribesmen. The smoke wafted completely around Sokka, commanding him to close his eyes. The shaman's raspy voice sunk into a chant.

 _To those who passed_

 _And left footprints in the snow._

 _To those who left_

 _And took the smiles we know._  
 _To those we can't let go._

The other warriors claimed to have seen images of brave men tackled by spears, innocent children whose blood smeared the trodden snow of the Hundred Year War, courageous benders being taken as captives by the Fire Nation, and the homemakers who lost their lives in defending their homes. Some of the tribesmen envisioned their ancestors; some their mothers, fathers, siblings, or even friends.

 _Lives will be lost,  
And hearts will freeze,_

 _But they walk with the angels now  
And soar with the breeze-_

 _Memories as vast as the seas._

Those who know Sokka well would expect him to see the faces of his parents- both martyrs in their own ways- but vaguely, miserably, horrifically, Sokka traced the outline in the smoke, watching it form into the image of a beautiful white-haired woman placing her hands on a dead koi fish. His stomach dropped.

 _She's alive!_ he screamed inwardly in protest. Alive _! Yue's alive!_ Panicking, he flailed his hand as if he could really reach out and shove the fish out of her hands. The vision vanished, and the smoke cleared, the cinders burning into him. Unsteadily grabbing an icy ledge for support, restricted in movement thanks to the searing ache in his back, he lurched himself up abruptly and ran beneath the bright night.

How he hated the moon. How he _so_ hated it.

* * *

"Discussion has it that the construction of the royal palace will be under way."

A dazed Yue looked to Winona curiously. "What?"

"The royal palace," the attendant explained enthusiastically. "First ever in the South and inspired by Northern architecture."

"How do you know?"

Winona chuckled. "Being the wife of a White Lotus sentry has its perks," she said. "Peizhi tells me everything, so I happen to get a few updates on important matters like this."

"Why is a palace...necessary?" Yue asked, disturbed. "And does the chief know about this?"

"I hear he's the one who proposed it to the council yesterday."

 _Sokka_? "There must be a mistake," Yue said ardently. "He doesn't support the construction."

"At first he didn't. He does now." Winona shrugged. "The chief also said he would prepare the blueprints for the palace, and once the petition is passed, funds will be collected through taxation. You must not have known since you didn't get the chance to speak with him."

It can't be right. That hut meant so much to him. He wasn't going to give it up, was he? Besides, he usually didn't favor raising taxes to collect funds. This was all against what he wanted and believed. Maybe he had something else planned. Maybe he was pressured.

"Chief Hakoda really wanted his son to be safe," the attendant said. "I remember when he petitioned for the construction four years ago. Poor man passed away before he could see the construction begin."

Yue remembered watching over the ordeal from above. What a big deal it had been. She understood Hakoda's enthusiasm for the palace, but at the same time, she knew Hakoda would never be the one to force a grand lifestyle on Sokka for the sake of security. Father and son were born and raised in simplicity and skill, and their home meant so much to them. "There has to be a reason why the chief suddenly changed his mind."

"I don't know if this counts as an actual reason, but I heard Sentry Len was pretty adamant about getting the petition approved. Before, Chief Sokka had no interest whatsoever. It could be possible that he accepted due to Len's influence."

So he _was_ pressured, but it's not like him to submit so easily. She knew he would never be happy in that palace away from what's really important to him.

"You and Chief Sokka will be the first royal couple to take up residence in the palace out of _numerous_ generations to come. You must be excited!"

"I suppose," Yue said disinterestedly, lost in deep thought.

"It's going to be your permanent home. When you move down here with him, be sure to bring your personal belongings from the North. Mementos from your childhood and all."

Belongings. Yue smiled sadly. "All I have with me from the past is him...and my name."


	52. Art of the Strong

**Chapter 52: Art of the Strong**

"What do you mean she's not here?" It couldn't get any simpler. He _had_ to see her; whether from afar or for two seconds, it didn't matter. Only to rule out this cruel, prickling sensation stemming from senseless visions and overly analytical father figures discouraging attachment. Just to know she was really okay. Was that too much to ask?

"Sir, I believe-"

"I didn't ask _you_ ," the warrior snapped at Aippaq, turning back to Winona and the robed assistants questioningly. "You can't just let her _leave_ like that!"

"She said it was really important, Chief-"

"She thinks _everything's_ important. That doesn't mean you get to send her off!" Clearly these people didn't get his desperation. "Why didn't you stop her?"

"We don't have that kind of authority, sir," another assistant said nervously.

"Then you should've informed _me_ about it!"

"We thought you'd be busy."

"They had no way of knowing you cancelled tonight's meeting, sir," Aippaq defended them. "I'm sure they would have told you otherwise."

Hard to argue with that logic. "Fine, whatever. At least tell me where she went."

They shared nervous glances.

"You don't know _that_ , either?"

"She didn't say where, sir."

Of course she wouldn't.

"Is something wrong, Chief?" Abequa. Her sudden presence stunned the crowd, and her curious look went from him to the shocked attendants.

"Look who shows up now," Sokka frowned. "Next time you leave the city, give us a heads up, will you, ma'am?"

"My apologies, but I don't understand... Did something happen?"

"Nothing yet," he glared at the assistants, "but if I don't see Yue in the next few hours, I'll have your positions revoked and replacements hired."

They gasped.

"I-I have a feeling she went home, sir," Winona said quickly. "She was going to come see you earlier."

"Yeah. Since you were caught up in the Fire Ceremony, she couldn't make it."

"And you're telling me this _now_?

"At least we know now than never," Aippaq said. "You should go home, Chief. And _please_ stay calm. She's not a child."

She was never a child. She was born a woman with a purpose written by the spirits, and Sokka knew that very well. But _knowing_ and _accepting_ were two very different things.

* * *

He found that no one was there when he dragged himself home. His patience was limited, and he decided on taking action if she didn't show up in an hour or so (if he could wait that long). Until then, aching everywhere, he tumbled onto a few pelts on the ground and pressed his back against the wall, his arms resting lazily on his raised knees. To his annoyance, the window in front of him was open, and sure enough, the sky was tinged with occasional palettes of white and silver, the center of attention being the moon. The center of his anger also being this unwelcomed guest of the night.

"What are _you_ looking at?" he panted bitterly. "You're thinking I need this don't you?"

The benign night didn't stir.

"She left. Off to prove herself, probably." His throat burned. "That silly, perfect woman who sacrificed everything for her country wants to _prove herself_. All thanks to _you_."

A chilled zephyr tickled his raging skin as if attempting to cheer him up.

"Unworthy, huh?" He gritted his teeth and threw something in the direction of the window, not recalling what but watching it blitz. "You know what that did to her? You know what it took for me to get her this far? And you know what I _don't get_? She still cares about you! After all you did, she _still_ worships you!"

It appeared as if the moon was satisfied with the last comment.

"But you're not so great. Wanna know what you are? A _curse_." He threw something else- harder this time- in the direction of the unattainable celestial body, hearing the object plink in the snow. "'Mother' of the Universe. More like _Blood-sucker_ of the Universe. You controlled her before and you're controlling her now with this 'letting go' nonsense."

This attachment talk was fit for people like the Avatar, not him. He was just a simple man thrown into chiefdom and this grand play of saving the world, and what he wanted was Yue. Fair enough, right? He leaned his head on the wall. "I don't care how many people you brainwash into telling me to let her go. That's not happening."

" _It's touching to watch you scold me for me," Tui remarked, watching over the rambling warrior._

" _He's_ not _me," La growled, utterly displeased. "That ungrateful simpleton."_

"She doesn't think about herself," he maundered on. "No one else thinks about her. _You_ never thought about her; you just wanted a replacement. People always said she did the right thing, but they didn't care about what she lost or felt when she left. It's always about what _she_ did for _them_. And when _I_ think about her, it's _wrong_ and _weak_ and _pathetic_ and _unmanly_."

" _It's not like you_ want _to hold a grudge, La."_

 _She saw through him so effortlessly. "No one_ wants _to hold grudges, Tui. Circumstances make them," came the rigid but uncertain reply._

"She's beautiful, I'm smoking hot. She's everything I'm not, I'm everything she's not. We balance each other out. It's called _compatibility_ ," he told himself with blissful sorrow. "But people don't see that, and they start guessing our future for us. All they do is talk about death, those old timers. About death and curses and," he glared at the sky, "stupid spirits."

" _One more word from this blabber-mouth and I'll-"_

" _You'll what?"_

 _La groaned in frustration. Why was this human so much like him?_

"But we'll show them," he fumed. "And we'll show _you_. We'll be happy, and we'll be _safe_. No Fire Nation raids, no incurable sicknesses. Just me, Yue, and a whole tribe of little warriors that outnumber your prissy little stars."

The stars brightened as if they could laugh from amusement.

"She's _not_ you," he grated, feeling lightheaded. "She's too good for you. So _you_ let her go." He sprawled over the pelts. "And don't bother taking her back. If you do, I'll slay your precious La and take _his_ place. Yue's _mine_ , got it?"

A strong wisp of scent- that of the sea- deluged his surroundings. The breezes that flew in rampaged. He thought he saw a faint, pitch-black silhouette take shape. And he saw him- the literal figure of darkness.

Deeming La as a mirage, Sokka drifted off into a spell-like, uncalled-for slumber. La's expression remained unchanged. His midnight hand sought shelter at the base of the warrior's forehead, the black glow that thumped on the spirit's chest intensifying and turning white.

" _AANG!"_

 _Sokka and several captured villagers were wandering around what seemed to be a forest. Fair enough considering Hei-Bai was a forest spirit._

" _Your friend can't hear you," an elderly man said._

" _Yeah. No one can. We're stuck here."_

For how much longer? " _So this is what I get for trying to help," Sokka complained. "Thank you, the Universe."_

" _You should have stayed indoors, young man."_

" _Avatar or not, that kid was going to be torn up in pieces," he defended. "I couldn't let him fight that monster alone!"_

" _The Avatar?_ Avatar _Aang?!"_

" _He's here?!"_

" _In_ our _village?!"_

" _If we make it out of here alive, I need his autograph!"_

" _Right, 'cause that's what's important." Sokka facepalmed. "Stupid village, stupid spirits-"_

 _A spirit resembling a hummingbird swooped down angrily and morphed into a beastly looking creature, growling in a screechy voice and interrupting his grumbling._

" _Gah! I-I mean…_ good _spirits! Good Spirit World, good Hei Bai, bad humans._ Really _bad humans who'll_ always _be bad and-"_

 _Satisfied with his frantic rambling, the creature morphed back into its hummingbird form and poked his nose sharply in warning before fluttering away._

" _Careful with what you say, boy!"_

" _We'll get eaten!"_

" _We don't know what kind of things live around here!"_

 _Sokka rubbed his nose. "Holy blobfish, that hurt. How long were you guys trapped in this mess?"_

" _Ever since the forest was burned down, people began disappearing. I've been here the longest," the old man said._

" _Well no wonder Hei Bai's angry. Its home was burned down."_

" _It must have been really upset."_

" _Who_ isn't _upset about that forest? We were devastated when we saw it," he said. "If Hei Bai_ really _wanted revenge, it would go after those Fire Nation troops who did the destroying, not harm innocent people."_

" _The spirit doesn't know that."_

" _Well not all people are like those evil savages. It should know_ that _." Sighing, he held his boomerang close, looking around with a mixture awe, frustration, and curiosity. "Aang, you better make it here, buddy."_

" _Alligator serpent!" someone yelled._

" _AAH!" He was cut off by a fierce-looking snake that slid towards him._

" _Stay back!"_

" _Run!"_

" _I_ told _you to watch what you say, boy!"_

 _The villagers began taking off in infinite directions._

" _Guys, wait!"_

 _As the snake nipped at his boot, he struggled out of its grip. "Aahh! Get off of me!" He took off, grunting and yelling. He wasn't sure how far he went, tripping over some root and splashing into a nearby creek. The alligator serpent chomped away in his direction._

" _Get away! Urgh!" He pulled himself out of the water and kept running until he lost sight of the creature. He looked around for a while. Panting, he leaned against what he thought was a tree trunk, crashing onto his back when the trunk morphed into a bunny._

" _OW! Okay, if Airboy doesn't get here in the next_ three _seconds-!" He paused as he caught sight of another, more ferocious creature a few feet away, bundled up in a slightly elevated thorny net._

 _A wolf. An_ arctic _wolf._

 _It looked much like the ones he heard about back at home, painted in grey and white with a highly smooth coat. He wondered how it even got here, considering it should be in colder climates._

It's the Spirit World. Things never make sense. _He pulled himself up and held his boomerang in front of him as he stepped forward._

" _I didn't know spirits got trapped, too," he mumbled._

 _The wolf growled at him in its naturally fierce manner, but it held a certain helplessness in its forlorn gaze. Its paws scratched at the net, howling in pain as the thorns sliced its fur. While the hairs on the Water Tribe boy's skin stood on end, he felt sympathetic anyway._

"Fine, _I'm coming."_

 _He inched closer, keeping his body crouched and his gait slow. The wolf stared at him, throwing a few more growls in his direction. He expected the beast to break free and pounce on him or turn into something else and torment him like the other creatures. It did nothing, simply watching him._

" _Good spirit wolf thingy…" He got close enough to where he examined the net, keeping considerable distance. The wolf gnawed at the net._

" _Look, I'm gonna help you out, okay? Cooperate. And_ don't _bite my hand off."_

 _The wolf surprisingly acquiesced as he hesitantly felt the net, being sure to avoid getting pricked. He looked around at the trees, noticing a lever that apparently caused the net to enclose. The lever was placed in an awkward position in between overlapping branches, so when he threw his boomerang at it, the aim (though accurate) didn't change anything. He attempted to climb the tree as an alternative but faltered as the trunk moved. An angry face took shape on the bark._

" _Sorry, Mr. Tree Spirit."_

 _The wolf whimpered._

" _Hold on, I'm thinking." He reached down and grabbed a sturdy twig. He unwound the white strips of cloth on his arm and tied them to the twig to form something similar to a slingshot. He picked up a pebble and sent it flying against the lever, undoing it. The net fell apart, and the wolf jumped out._

" _Yeah, you're welcome."_

 _The wolf slurped at its scraped paws and eyed him curiously. He started backing away._

" _Hey, now, I got you out, so don't-"_

 _But the wolf merely nuzzled against his knee and licked his boot. He stood still and skimmed over the wolf in wonder as it ceased its ritual. It encircled the warrior a few times in gratitude before limping away into the forest thicket, leaving him perplexed as he took note of the strange blueness of its eyes._

La let go of Sokka, frowning heavily, after taking a reverential peek at the moon, the spirit evanesced.

* * *

"Sokka?"

Though knocked out cold, he stirred to a silken touch lightly caressing his face. He almost teared up, hoping it wasn't another dream.

"Wake up, love. It's me." Soft lips brought his cheek to life. "Eat something, and then you can sleep, alright?"

He flitted his eyes open, no longer feeling the heaviness in his pounding sternum. "You're back!" He kissed her lips passionately and pulled her in for a fierce hug, catching her by surprise. He sunk his head into the folds of her cloak on her shoulder and devoured her tangible presence with relief, shoving the vision from the ceremony away.

"Of course I'm back," she soothed as his grip grew tighter. She was solaced by how it contradicted her nightmare and hugged him back with equal fervor.

"You're okay, right?"

She was even more surprised by how he trembled. "Uh...yes..."

He sighed.

"Panic attack?"

He shook his head, enveloping her deeper in his arms.

"I'm sorry if I made you worry. I would have been home sooner, but I had to run an errand and-"

"You're not leaving again, are you?" he cut her off. No explanations needed since she was home now.

She caressed the back of his head. " _Never_." She blinked away a tear and quipped lightheartedly, "You're too attractive to leave behind."

She felt him choke a brief chuckle against her neck. "I was so worried...I almost had a search organized for you, woman."

"I'm glad you didn't. That would have been extreme."

He pried himself off to keep from crushing her, kissing her lips again and touching her cheek. " _Everything's_ extreme these days."

"I suppose." She traced his jawline. "I know you missed me and all, but I'm not worth you growing a beard over," she joked.

"Come on, you know I look good in it."

"You've gotten skinnier, too."

" _Buff_ ," he corrected. "I was always buff."

She laughed. "Well then, Buff Guy, eat up before you lose that buffness of yours." She set him gently against the wall. He tried to grab the bowl from her hands, his muscles screaming from soreness, but she held it out of his reach. "Relax." She picked up a piece of blubbered seal jerky with the chopsticks and held it to his mouth. "Open up."

He ate without protest, his face lighting up with each passing second of her presence. He wrapped his arm around her, not daring to let go. She sighed contently. How she missed him.

* * *

 _Sokka,_

 _What part of "honeymoon" do you not understand? Aippaq tells me you and Yue are so busy you're poles apart from each other. Didn't Aang and I tell you to take things easy? And no, we're not giving you any specifics on the North. Things are stable, and everyone's fine, so don't nag about it in your next letter. Aippaq says you've been running around a lot and travelling. I can imagine it must be stressful. I know you're not a fan of yoga stretches, but they'll really do the trick and help you feel relaxed. Do some yoga with Yue, if that makes it less boring for you._

 _What else? Dad's ceremony is coming up, and you'll be busy with that. Convey my regards to all of our friends, and just know that Dad would be really proud of you no matter what. Stay strong, big brother._

 _Yue,_

 _The herbs are working wonders for me, and I'm feeling much,_ much _better than before. I want to thank you for that. I'm hearing a lot about you; Sokka tells me you can bend now and heal. I can understand how busy you must be since people are more_ worried _about their health than are_ actually _sick. Don't overexert yourself, though. Boss Sokka around if you have to, and tell him to take you out. No fun being stuck in the healing hut all day-_

 _UNCLE SOKKA!_ _Don't_ _forget my wolf bubble blower. Kya wanted me to remind you to get her the polar bear one. COME BACK SOON!_

 _That was Bumi, by the way. I hope everything is going well with you two. The kids miss you a lot. Oh, I almost forgot: Tenzin's crawling now!_

 _Anyway, take care of yourselves. Looking forward to hear from you soon._

 _-Katara_

"She thinks she knows everything that goes on here." He set the scroll aside, smiling nevertheless. "Feisty little sister."

"I think it's sweet," Yue giggled. She knew he would feel better after reading Katara's letter, and if he was up to the point of bickering about the master waterbender, he was definitely back to normal somewhat. Yue pressed his temples and skillfully moved the hot water over his forehead, watching him for signs of pain. "I'm glad she's doing better, though; Aang was so worried about her. And I can't believe Tenzin's crawling already."

"Yeah, Tenny's a record breaker."

"Tenny?" she said, amused.

"Tenny, Ten-ten, Airboy Jr., Tenzin's got a lot of names."

She gently descended her water-encased hands from his head to the back of his neck. "Is it too hot for you?"

"Nah."

She maneuvered the water around his shoulder for a while. "How does it feel?"

"Can't...tell..."

She summoned more water from the steaming bucket and cooled it slightly to where it was warm, repeating her gauzy movements and shifting down to his brachial muscles. He groaned.

"Does it hurt?"

"Just really stiff…"

"That's strange, the heat should've helped." She merged the water back into the bucket and softly palpated his upper arm. What started off as a groan flowed out as a sharp exhale of surprise. Pleasant surprise, mind the universe.

"I'm sorry," she moved her hands away. "I was just trying to see how stiff. Did that hurt?"

He eyed her blankly, quite disappointed that she pulled back. "Why would it hurt?"

She was much softer now with her approach and gently kneaded his forearm. He found himself floating in relief and letting out another stuck breath once she reached his biceps. He began to feel more vividly again.

"Aaaah," he grated out in delight. "Keep touching…"

"What?"

She was so oblivious when it came to herself sometimes, and he quite liked it. "I-I mean...keep going," he commanded. _Very suave._

She obeyed diffidently, working her way to his wrists and pressing his stiff fingers. She helped clench and unclench his fists, satisfied as she felt them ease from the tension. "Writing too much lately?"

His insides spasmed more than his loosening muscles. "You know it."

"You could've dictated what you wanted written, you know. Aippaq was with you, wasn't he?"

"That dunce?"

"Be nice."

"Fine."

She moved to his other arm, rousing deeper sighs of relaxation from him. "Is it helping?"

"Oh yeah." He attempted to move his arms, finding the task much easier though still limited. "See?"

"Can you turn?"

"I guess…" he grunted in pain and remained fixed against the wall. "On second thought-" His exhausted breath was trampled by his tongue as her fingers shifted to the sides of his neck.

"Want me to massage your back?" she asked.

His pupils bulged in excitement. "Uh…"

"Since you said it helped." The waves in her eyes lapped in concern and innocence. "Or I can use the hot water again, if you want-"

" _No_." He fumbled with his racing thoughts, trying not to seem like he was too eager for the idea. "I-I mean...I'd much rather prefer a massage... please..."

"Think you can take your shirt off?"

He was too consumed by exhilaration to answer, forced to refrain from tearing the tunic off to not give away his enthusiasm. He winced as a jab of pain held him back suddenly.

"Easy there." She timidly reached for his tunic and helped lift it up and over his head. He cast it aside rather hastily, releasing his breath in intervals and observing her for a response.

"It helps if you lie down," she said.

So innocent and caring as opposed to his suggestive thinking. He chided himself and obeyed, lying on his stomach on the fur pelts. Somewhere was that disappointment again of how she kept from admiring his muscle tone and impressive pecs, reflecting on her detachment, but through the faze of it all, he could never be more content with having her there, untouched by the "evil" moon.

Her touch was light and soft as she began. Her warm hands brushed over his shoulders and trailed down his bronze trapezius in gradually firm strokes. His worry melted little by little, and a wave of heat brushed over his gleaming back. He muffled his shivers, immensely pleasured by the sinuous movements of her petal-like palms.

 _She's lucky it's not the other way around,_ his face crimsoned.

"Tell me where it hurts the most. I can't read your mind, you know."

 _You wouldn't want to._ "L-Lower."

Her fingers moved so rhythmically that he surfaced in euphoria. Every ounce of pain and stiffness flew away.

"Are you uncomfortable?"

What on earth gave her _that_ idea? "You're kidding, right?"

"Your temperature's going up."

"Well, you'd know if we switched places."

Her fingers halted. He buried his face in the pelts, not meaning to say it out loud, but upon feeling her already-warm hands heat up, too, his lips curved upward in satisfaction, practically feeling her blush. She continued with the massage as if she wasn't flustered at all, her touch less firm than before.

"Yue?" More boldly.

"Hm?"

"Can we change the activity up a bit?"

* * *

"Are you sure about this?"

"Of course I am!"

"I don't want to crush your back."

"That's impossible. You're as light as a feather."

"But-"

"Come on, it won't be that bad. Besides, I have that right."

She froze in mid-protest, convinced by the audacious flicker in his eyes. He wrinkled his brows in expectation, smiling smugly as she reluctantly set her bare foot on his back. He closed his eyes and thawed from the softness.

"Continue."

She was terrified of pressing her weight against him, but she was tied up by his statement. She bent a ledge against the icy wall and held onto it, and as he kept probing her to go on, she eventually set both feet on his back. She bit her lip and took a cautious step, evoking an impressed moan in response. The soles of her feet lightly brushed against his perfectly chiseled skin, feeling a muscle knot become easily undone.

"Mmmmm…" he breathed blissfully, sinking into the pelts. "Let's make this a habit, shall we?"

"If you want…I guess..." While she saw how pleased he was at the moment, she couldn't help thinking over what she heard from Winona regarding the royal palace.

 _"I hear he's the one who proposed it to the council yesterday...Before, Chief Sokka had no interest whatsoever. It could be possible that he accepted due to Len's influence."_

"Sokka?"

"Yeah?"

"Is everything... going your way?" she asked delicately. "Politically?"

"Don't worry about it," he said, moaning in further pleasure as she stepped carefully over the slope of his back. "Aah, that's it, _that's_ it."

"So...you're happy with how everything is right now?"

"Yes." Minus the spirity attachment stuff, but for now, _right_ now, he was happy.

" _Politically_?" she repeated.

He craned his neck in her direction. "Why are you worried about that? We should be relaxing."

She didn't say much, deciding not to push for answers. Time rushed by.

"Okay, that's enough." She stepped down. "I don't want to risk it."

"Suit yourself." He stretched, feeling utterly rejuvenated and sensing his knuckles pop. He tapped the space next to him, gesturing her to sit.

"I heard you got upset at the Fire Ceremony," she said in concern.

His grin fell apart slowly. "No big deal."

"Were you thinking of your father?" Clearly she was trying to make him feel better, but she wasn't aware of what he really felt, and it wasn't like he could tell her without panicking. "I know you miss him," she said. "And you do realize you never let him down…and he was never disappointed with your decisions."

And Hakoda wouldn't be disappointed with Sokka's choice of Yue, either, though Bato made it seem like the chief was too attached. "Yeah."

"Can I tell you something?"

He nodded.

"Don't hesitate to hold onto things you want...No matter what people say." In actuality, she was talking about his wish to stay home and about Len's demands over his choice, but he wasn't aware of that.

"What are you referring to?" he asked.

"Anything," she said ambiguously, not wanting to confront directly. "If you want something and it's important to you, have it. Don't listen to other people. They don't know you, and they can't make decisions for you."

" _A few days without seeing her is turning you into someone you're not. No food, no sleep. You're even giving up your home."_

"What makes you think I'm giving things up?" he said defensively.

"I'm not saying you are. I'm just saying...if anything prompts you to in the future-"

"Well I'm not." He spoke with her in mind. "And I won't," he assured softly.

"And you shouldn't," she emphasized, keeping the hut in mind. "You're a man. Men are meant to hold onto what they want. That's where their strength comes from." She shifted uneasily, brooding over her past. _It's the women who have to let go. La takes, Tui gives_. _La pulls, Tui pushes._ "Natural order of the universe."

He didn't understand what else she could possibly be talking about, but at the same time, he was sure it was about something else. Still, he noticed how aptly it fit with his situation.

"It's not fun losing things you care about."

"I know," he kept his gaze on her.

"And it's important to hold onto them before it's too late."

"Exactly."

"So take what you want...if it's that important." She was still battling this turmoil of losing everything she knew following the eclipse. She didn't want that for him, and she didn't want him giving up the only token that's left of his Southern life. "Seriously. You deserve the best."

He smiled. "I do, don't I?"

She wasn't expecting his thoughtfulness.

" _Unworthy for everything in this world, even her_ attachment _!"_

She shuddered.

He shuffled closer, his strong, bare arms wrapped around her. Burning beneath his intense look, she let her uncertainty grow dormant as he pulled her in for another kiss and stroked her hair.

Attachment was the art of the strong.


	53. Rights and Privileges

**Chapter 53: Rights and Privileges**

When Aang dragged him up Mount Makapu for a panda lily all those years ago, Sokka thought the kid had gone crazy. He didn't expect himself to be lolled up over the florist's stall in the corner of the main city, spending close to an hour trying to pick out the best arctic florets and surpassing the Avatar in non-aloofness.

But Sokka wasn't crossing any boundaries. An act of giving flowers was nothing offensive, nothing suggestive.

"The baruwa flowers are the ladies' favorite," the florist explained. "Rare finds from the South's remote woodlands. I'm sure your loved one would enjoy them."

"Got any more varieties?"

"Other than the winter jasmines and the snowdrops, not really, sir."

The warrior looked skeptically at the select flowers, spotting a really pretty white blossom that lay unnoticed in the collection of bouquets. "What's that?"

"You have a good eye. That's a moon flower. Blooms only at night."

He frowned immediately. " _Moon_ flower? No thanks."

"It's very rare and exotic. No better way to express romantic feelings than with a rare floral gem."

 _It's just in the name; it's not the_ actual _moon. Besides, she won't notice it with all the other white flowers. Uniqueness matters._ "Fine. A few of each kind...including that rare flower." He refused to call it anything else.

"Fair enough."

He got carried away in the aromatic fragrances as he ambled home, rehearsing in his mind how he should present them to her and tossing out ideas.

 _She'll_ love _this,_ he told himself proudly, taking a quick whiff of the arctic flora. _All I need to do now is not screw it up._

He was thinking in this manner as he reached home. Before stepping in, he smoothly attempted to take out the blue box he kept at the folds of his robes.

There was a hole in his pocket.

WIth bulging sockets, he felt around for the box and cursing his bad luck. He flailed his hands at his other pockets and examined the snow, hoping it fell nearby.

 _No use, you lost it. Way to go, Sokka._

 _I messed this up already-_

 _She saw the box anyway._

 _But-_

 _Just get her something better. And give her the flowers, at least._

He sighed, barging in and still fidgeting as he subconsciously looked around.

 _I can't screw this up. I can't screw this-_ "Aah!"

"Aaah!"

"Oof!"

 _Thud_.

He remembered nothing from the fall other than realizing that she was in only a towel when he bumped into her by the doorway. He remembered hitting the ground first, cushioning her fall, and once the curtain gave way and tumbled over them, he had her pinned down, shielding her with his body from the pandemonium of falling curtain rods and flying clothes. He also recalled feeling something extremely soft as his chest pressed against hers.

" _Ouch_ ," he mumbled as something clanged against his back.

At first he was caught up in his internal conflicts. Thoughts of how the gentleman Sokka who wooed Yue had now invaded her privacy- though unintentionally- and failed at his first real effort in presenting something...presentable. What she would think of him and his clumsiness now? _How could I be so stupid?_

"I'm _so_ sorry! I was only trying to...I was...I thought...and you...are you-" he paused sharply as he took a look at her, "...okay…?"

He didn't believe it. His brain probably snapped or something from being hit in the head, but more or less, he found his gaze roaming from her shocked blue orbs to her flushed cheeks and quivering lips and then- _I have the right to look,_ he gulped- down to the richness of her gossamery collarbones. Her pearly locks- Spirits, he _loved_ her hair- were damp and draped over her shoulders, winding over her breasts and past the graceful curves of her stomach and slender thighs, the flowers famously tangled in her never-ending strands. His hand that cradled her waist felt not the expected fabric of an overcoat but _skin_. Lush, smooth, _bare_ skin sprinkled with disheveled petals. The rapid thumping of her heartbeat resonated through every inch of her body, even surging through her long legs. He drank in every part of her in fascination, his eyes soft and complimenting as they groped for the delightful _humanness_ and femininity in her expression. The woman of his dreams wearing nothing but his necklace- how _sacrilegious_ it would be for him to look away. How so very _disrespectful_ to let her beauty go unappreciated.

She pushed him off of her with much effort, her grated breathing numbing him as he kept gaping at her in awe. She grabbed the fallen curtain- who knew where her towel went in spite of everything- and wrapped it around herself hastily, scrambling behind the door for cover. In the process, she had managed to grasp her fallen clothes from the floor.

 _No use in hiding when he saw everything he needed to see._ She squirmed and trapped her squeal of embarrassment in her throat, clutching the curtain to her pounding chest.

Several seconds passed. _Did he leave yet?_ She leaned her head against the door to catch her breath.

"You forgot something."

She yelped, startled by the smirk he tried so terribly to hide as he held out her chest bindings. Flushed further, she grabbed them immediately and ushered his blushing form out with a benign shove.

More so than the moment of physical contact, he was thankful for the brief respite from the overwhelming traces of her spirit-like disinterest. She was beautiful. And _very_ flustered. And he _loved_ that.

* * *

For a princess who was so warped up in palace life, more so a princess of the North, never did Yue give herself the chance to let even the _healers_ see her uncovered. The one time in her life when she forgot to take her clothes with her for washing up- the _one time_ she risked her modesty with the assurance that no one was home- he _had_ to walk in. Though it wasn't necessarily _bad_ that he, being her husband and love of her life, saw her... the thought of being _that_ close to him without warning, being cushioned by nothing but his robes and his hands and his subtle scent… _Oh, Spirits, I can't function._

After what seemed like several eternities, she stepped out with extreme caution. He looked up from "reading" a scroll and watched with concealed bashfulness. He saw that she had picked the coincidentally intact moon flower to adorn her hair. He frowned; why can't he spend time with her without that celestial figure's involvement? It's broad daylight, for goodness' sake.

The task of remaining like nothing happened became daunting for Yue when his feet rushed into view. She swallowed nervously and tugged at her hair. "Thank you... for the... flowers." After all, that was all she _could_ say, right?

He held something out. Another bouquet. "Uh...since the other one was kind of... _deflowered_ …" he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"O-oh." She wondered if his wording was deliberate as she took the bouquet, completely red in the face but still charmed by how sweet he was. "Thank you…"

"I liked it, by the way."

Her eyes widened. She held the bouquet in level with her chest defensively, enticing his amusement. "Liked what?"

"That you were all shy about it."

Oh. _Phew_.

"And other things." His eyes twinkled.

She felt more flustered by this and headed towards the kitchen wordlessly, wishing she was so tiny as to not be seen. But oh, sweet _Spirits_ , he was _still_ watching her, this time with an ounce of concern. She gave him a few minutes, hoping he'd look away, but ultimately realizing he'd keep this up, she proceeded away from his view. Her hands flew to her face as if doing so would help bring down the redness.

 _There's nothing to be embarrassed about. It's Sokka._

 _Exactly_. _It's Sokka._

"Need some help?"

She jumped in alarm.

"Sorry...I-Is there anything I can do? I won't make a mess, this time."

She shook her head.

"I can hand you things," he offered.

"Everything's here," she said timidly. "Relax. You've been working hard."

" _We've_ been working hard," he corrected, leaning against the doorway without the thought of leaving anytime soon.

She nodded in acquiescence and reached for a container of seaweed situated at the top of a really tall shelf, accidently pushing it farther back in her efforts. Barely a second later, she flinched upon finding herself being uplifted by a pair of strong arms.

"What are you doing?" she asked breathlessly.

"Helping you reach it," he replied with fake innocence, tightening his grip on her svelte body.

"I could have bended myself up-"

"Why would you need bending when you have me?" he winked.

She grabbed the container. "Set me down, please."

He complied, and after watching her struggle with the lid for a few moments, he took it from her and carried out the task with ease, inwardly satisfied with the effect he had on her. "Sorry again about earlier...I should have knocked-"

"That's fine." She looked away. "I-It's my fault. I thought I was alone..."

"No, _I_ should have been more attentive…"

She felt very unsure of herself and very...exposed. Perhaps this was the way women felt in front of their men on wedding nights. Not that she had her spiritual energy to help sort out such awkwardness.

And little did she know, that awkwardness was _exactly_ what he wanted. Not out of lust or desire, but out of solace- a reminder that things were awkward in a completely normal way. No tragedies or spirits involved. "It's not wrong," he assured her warmly.

"It's not," she confirmed. "We're married."

"And if it helps...I'm not expecting anything."

That brought her back to her contemplative self. She finally looked up, and while he still held that flirtatious vibe, he was also unusually tender. Nervous, even, clearly impacted by the effect she had on him.

"We have all the time in the world, but it's bound to happen at some point in the future, right?" he said sagely, twiddling with his thumbs. "Me seeing you…"

She slowly relaxed and breathed again. "You're right."

"But, uh, suppose I _did_ try to make a move on you…" he said, suddenly very encouraged as he let a flicker of boldness shoot in. "It wouldn't be wrong then, either…?" It flowed out more like a hopeful question than a statement as he intended it to be, but he was serious.

"Well...you have that right..."

"So...can I do something real quick? If you don't mind…"

She froze.

"Don't panic. It's not what you think." He skimmed over the bouquet and picked out a flower of another color. He wove it into her hair, tossing the moon flower aside. It was a simple gesture, but it seemed to relieve him more than anything. She didn't understand.

"Blue looks better on you." Heck, any color would suit her, but white suited her too painfully well.

"Watch out-"

"Wha _-wooah_!" He slipped on something, his smoothness severed even with her efforts in stopping his fall. They tumbled to the ground, caught in a position similar to before with seaweed spilled over both of them.

"I _seriously_ didn't mean to do that, either..." he wiped at the seaweed on his head, thinking in all seriousness that, flowers or seaweed, she looked good in anything. Much better than glowing spirit dresses, right? He pulled himself to his feet and helped her up, adding with a sprinkle of playfulness, "Need to change? Tell me if you need assistance."

She shot him a look.

"Sorry," he laughed. "I gotta have a little fun, too, don't I?"

She blushed madly and hastily brushed off the wads of algae from her tunic and pants, mumbling as she left, "Naughty chief."

"Only around you, sweetheart," he smirked.

* * *

Bato had been strangely quiet all morning, change evident upon him. He sent for Len first thing and spoke with the White Lotus sentry for hours. With the exception of the other sentries, no one was allowed into the tent in the duration of their conversation.

"We would have to let the sister tribe know," Len said.

"Letting them know shouldn't be a problem at all," said Peizhi. "But what I'm thinking of is how they would react."

"And of what the chief will say to this."

"It's all last minute. Would he have room in his schedule for the South as well at this point?"

"What kind of question is _that_?" Bato said to the sentries. "He's _perfect_ for the job."

"Yes, but the thing is, it has been many years since a single ruler-"

"No doubts are necessary. We'll sit down with the Northern representatives if we have to, but I know we won't get to that point."

"How do you know that he will agree? What if he wishes to wait?"

Bato thought for a long moment. "As long as the chieftess agrees, he'll agree, and I know for a fact that she will."

* * *

"I'm telling you, I got this."

"It's just a basket-"

"You know how heavy these things get?"

"I dragged you around the night of the eclipse," she reasoned. "How hard can carrying a basket be?"

Guilty of the memory but still not willing to accept that for an answer, he smugly dribbled his fingers against her sides. She let go of the basket with a sharp gasp as he caught it and hurled it onto his shoulder. She gawked at him with her hand over her mouth to suppress her shriek of laughter.

"That's why you gotta listen, Ticklish Lady," he grinned.

They strolled through the crowded market, dodging through various people and trying to appear unnoticed by relying on the hoods of their cloaks. Lucky for them, the bazaar was too busy for the tribespeople to recognize them too closely. The vendors kept trying to seize their attention.

"Fresh squid!"

"Delectable wontons!"

"Shrimp! We sell shrimp!"

"Get your octopus over here!"

Yue kept her distance ahead. Her hands were rigidly stuck to her sides, moving only to add the food to the basket. Not that she could fully focus on getting what was needed with his azure irises staring at her from behind. She craned her neck questioningly.

"Trying to see how long your hair is," he said amorously.

She quirked her eyebrows at his excuse, feeling his fingers run slowly down her braid and eagerly ride the sloping weaves of her plait, reaching her waist. She jerked to the side and stopped him before he could go lower. "Walk in front of me."

He stepped up front complacently, this time walking backwards to let his gaze go uninterrupted.

 _Does he_ have _to stare?_

"I can stare if I want, Lady Self-Conscious," he read her mind.

They came to a stall where the seaweed was spread out. While she ran her fingers over the arranged clumps, he nuzzled her neck with his chin, the brush of his goatee and his warm breath sending shivers up her spine. He smiled at the feel of her pulse quickening its pace and felt his eyelids close.

"Sokka, people are watching..."

"So it's acceptable when they're not, hm?"

Her expression was priceless. "That's not what I-!"

"They'll watch us, I'll watch you, you watch the food. Easy enough."

She pulled away right before he could plant a kiss, though, and his puckered lips smooched the stall post instead.

"Agh! Ugh!" He wiped at his lips.

"Missed your aim?" Regaining her dignified footing, she laughed. "Lucky for you no one saw that."

"I meant to do that, thank you very much!" he justified. "I was trying to _taunt_ you…"

She threw a heap of seaweed in the basket. "Because making out with a pole is definitely going to taunt me."

He flushed.

"What? I need to have a little fun, too, don't I?" she repeated his words, laughing harder as he blushed more furiously.

They wandered over to the prunes and the kale and the noodles, and his attempts at flirting faltered more and more with each passing stall. Occasionally he found himself running into poles he didn't know existed and almost dropped the basket a couple of times, even chided by some of the nagging old ladies who didn't recognize him. Of course, being ridiculous around Yue was worth it. If her being flustered was one end of cloud nine, her laughing was the other.

They came to a fish stall eventually. Sokka leaned against the counter, almost bumping into a passing group of pipa players.

 _The face of your lover_

 _As bright as the moon._

 _The eyes of your lover_

 _Enough to make you swoon._

"Oh my _gosh_!"

"Isn't he _cute_?!"

"Sex god!"

He looked up to spot three young girls drooling over him a few feet away. _Creepy_ , was all he thought.

"Fangirls?" Yue teased.

It irked him as to how casual she was about it. Katara would explode whenever fangirls came near Aang, and Mai would shoot knives at women who ogled at Zuko. Why can't Yue be that possessive?

 _It's all a part of the spirity perfection._ He pouted in annoyance. "Can't you be jealous for once?"

"I would be," she tossed some packaged rice cakes into the basket. "But what can I do? I trust you too much."

 _Oh._ He grinned and smooched her cheek loudly, highly pleased.

 _The laugh of your lover-_

 _There's not a sweeter tune._

 _The smile of your lover_

 _Much like a fleeting monsoon._

"Who's is she?" one of the girls wondered. "She's getting _all_ of his attention."

"Maybe his girlfriend?"

"They're probably married. She's wearing a necklace."

" _Uuugh_ , he's such a hottie. Why _her,_ though?"

"He's too good for her."

The lightness in Yue's expression vanished though it didn't appear to.

" _Unworthy of her_ attachment _!"_

Sokka glowered, controlled only when her hand, recovering from a slight shake of its own, flew to his calmly. "Ignore."

 _The heart of your lover-_

 _A fateful boon-_

 _But why did she slip away_

 _All too soon?_

 _To the cruel world,_

 _Would love ever be immune?_

"Let's get out of here," he said, his mood killed.

"We still need to get the-"

"Later."

"But-" Before she could finish her thought, one of the rich girls accidently bumped into her and spilled a beverage over Yue's parka.

"Ugh, get of the _way_!"

"I'm sorry, I-"

"White-haired freak..."

" _Hey_ , _watch_ it," he growled.

"Don't start, Sokka," Yue pushed him towards the other end of the market, bending the drink off of her parka.

"You can't be this nice, Yue. _She_ should've apologized."

"You know how teen girls are. And it's not the first time things were splattered on me today."

"Woman, if _I_ spill things on you, it's cute and romantic and usually unintentional-"

"Okay okay, calm down. It's just a spill."

"We'll see about that." He pulled out his boomerang from its sheath at his belt and sent it flying, satisfied as it sliced through the pots that hung from a stall above the walking girls. A slimy substance resembling arctic snail slime came cascading down and splashed onto them.

"Eek!"

"Ah!"

"My hair!"

Yue gasped as he caught his returning boomerang. "It's just a spill, Yue," he played along.

The girls glared at him.

"Sorry, slimy freaks, I was only practicing," he said nonchalantly.

"My makeup!"

"My _dress_!"

He smiled pridefully at Yue. "Didn't miss my aim this time, huh?"

"Oh sweet Spirits-"

"Shhhh," he covered her mouth. "It's called karma, just let it happen."

"Mmmph!"

"I know, I'm amazing."

She facepalmed, dragging him as quickly as she could out of the bazaar and unamused by the grin on his face. "Are you forgetting that you're the chief? What are people going to say about you?"

"They didn't recognize me. And even if they did, I wouldn't have cared."

"This is your _home_. It's important that you set an example-"

"I did. It's not exactly a polite conversation like what you'd want but it's still something. And home or not, I'll still defend you."

She shook her head. "It's not manly to pay attention to things like girl gossip, much less take it seriously and fling boomerangs at people."

"Well hey, it's not the first time I brawled for you," he countered knowingly. "And I have that right."

She gave him a long look. "You're…interesting, Chief."

"Chieftess Yue!" Yahto rushed up to them, immediately slowed down by Sokka's glare.

"Isn't your healer lady back?" the warrior asked, clearly pestered by the interruption.

"I come with a message for the chieftess. Quite important, sir."

"Is something wrong?" Yue inquired.

"No, ma'am, but it's something that will be of your interest." The assistant handed her a scroll. She unfurled it.

"A wellness report?" She read over the contents, beaming with each word she skimmed through. "Respirations are fine, pulse is normal, healthy nutrition intake…"

"You're excited," Sokka noted. "What is it?"

"Great news." She looked up, smiling. "Bato can go home now."

It wasn't a huge surprise considering how the man was sparring with Sokka at this point, but it was still pleasant news. Though Sokka was happy about it, something tugged at him when the conversation with the man came to mind.

Yue turned to Yahto. "Does Bato know about this?"

"Not yet, ma'am, but since you were the one who handled his treatment plan, we figured it would be best if he heard this from you."

"Very well. The chief and I will visit him and pass on the message. Please let Abequa know."

"Yes, ma'am. Good afternoon to you both."

Once the assistant left, Sokka asked, "We're going to see him right now?"

"In a little while. It's not Water Tribe custom to visit someone empty-handed," she said. "I'll cook something for him real fast and then we can go. No, wait, why don't we have dinner with him?"

 _So much for that dinner date._ "Uh..."

"Good thing we got lots of fish and prunes." She noticed how sullen he looked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

She frowned, expecting him to be more enthusiastic that his father-figure was completely cured. "You should be happy, Sokka."

"I _am_ happy."

"Then what's on your mind?"

"It's just...we haven't had the chance to spend some time together, and I was hoping today would be…"

She softened her eyes in understanding. "We still have time. If not today then tomorrow-"

"Something always gets in the way," he answered disappointedly. "And what's waiting for us up North other than the drama with Kano and Anyu?"

"You know being the leader of a nation isn't easy, and I won't have the chance to be with you every second-"

"Can people _please_ stop saying that?" That _hideous_ phrase.

She grew concerned at his agitation. "Saying what?"

"That you won't be with me every second." His voice shook. "Twenty two years were long enough, don't you think?"

"I didn't mean it that way, love," she said gently.

 _You didn't, but someone else did._

"Let's go home, okay?" She pat his shoulder. "I'll cook you something. Anything you want. I think the sooner we go see Bato, the better you'll feel."

He grimaced in irony. She didn't understand, and telling her was something he'd never do. She'd overanalyze it and try to push him away again for the sake of his prestige, deeming Bato as being right. "Pickled fish, please?"

* * *

"Fish dumpling soup?" Bato said.

"And stewed sea prunes," Yue smiled. "You mentioned before that it was your favorite combination."

"And you remembered? That's very kind of you, Yue."

Sokka said nothing, and the smile on his face was only partly genuine. Sitting cross-legged on a fur pelt across from Bato, he was reminded of the words that hit him hard: " _There's a limit to how much you care for someone...learn to let her go."_ But by how calm Bato's demeanor was, it seemed as if no conversation about the topic had taken place. Perhaps it was that way since Yue was here with them at the moment. Would Bato frown upon Sokka's "attachment" again the moment she leaves the tent?

"I apologize. I would have came to see you more often, but I was occupied with healing as you know," Yue said, serving Bato first.

"I suppose it's better this way. A nice way to conclude my stay here."

"True," she smiled.

"Abequa tells me you worked very hard, dear. No one else would have that patience," Bato said. "You're a pride of the South."

"I see it more as a responsibility than an achievement," she said, serving Sokka next. "It was a convenient chance for me to contribute something to the tribe."

"And as the Chieftess of the South, you'll do much more."

Yue lost herself in thought for a moment, caught off guard by the comment. Of course she would be the Chieftess of the South as Sokka's wife, and she was aware of that, but somehow, it struck out to her more vividly this time. Sokka caught her disturbed look, gesturing her to sit with a sway of his gaze.

"I only worry about Sokka," Bato joked. "How does he expect to rule a nation if he can't take down an old man like me in sparring?"

The chief gave a half-hearted chuckle, but the wasn't quite moved by the witticism. Yue thought the gesture was quite unusual on Sokka's part since he usually made some snarky comment in return.

"And it appears that since he's caught up in so many things, he's getting sick of home," the older warrior said lightheartedly.

"Oh, not at all," Yue said warmly. "Sokka thinks of the South all the time. He always talks about you and Chief Hakoda and the pranks you all played when he was young. There hasn't been a moment when he forgot home...Right Sokka?"

"Yeah, sure." He slurped his soup. She frowned, starting to sense the tension. Bato raised his eyebrows.

"It's been a long day for him," she defended.

"I'm sure it has been," Bato sighed.

What followed next was simply awkward silence as the trio ate. Yue was surprised by how both warriors didn't say a word to each other. At the same time, they didn't seem to be angry, either. Eventually, Bato cleared his throat. "It's a good thing that both of you stopped by to see me. I was going to send for you."

"Send for us?" Sokka asked.

"Yes. I was going to discuss a very important matter with you, Sokka. It has to do with your coronation plans."

Yue knew her limits. She stood up and gathered the empty dishes, starting to head out.

"Where are you going?" Sokka asked her quizzically.

"I was just-"

"There are servants for that, dear," Bato said, clapping his hand once. A servant came rushing in and took the dishes, leaving Yue standing there awkwardly.

"I can step out...if you need me to..." she told them.

"Why?" both men asked simultaneously, looking at each other briefly before turning back to her.

 _Because I'm a woman_ , she wanted to say. Though the South was far more relaxed in women's roles in everything compared to the North, there was still that fine line when it came to certain government issues. And Yue certainly wasn't ignorant to not know that. "I shouldn't be here when you're discussing politics-"

"What makes you think you're not important?" Sokka frowned, shivering from another statement that came to mind: " _You can't expect to consider her in everything you do."_

Yue cast him a cautious look, telling him wordlessly to keep calm. His defensiveness would only cause more trouble, she believed, and it already seemed as if he and Bato were distant for some odd reason. If she got involved in Southern politics right away- a topic that she felt was more sensitive to Sokka- there were most likely going to be changes in others' opinions over her involvement, and she didn't want another nightmare of him as the blue-eyed wolf running into trouble and severing professional relations over her.

Bato only smiled in amusement at Sokka's comment. "Answer him, Chieftess."

"It's not a matter of importance. I'm not officially the chieftess here yet," she explained. "I understand the South is more lenient in gender roles, but women who aren't specifically in power are generally not allowed to get involved with..."

"Then you'll be the first," Sokka said firmly.

"But-"

"Article 3, Water Tribe Bill of Laws: 'Discrimination over gender, ranking, and social class will not be tolerated in the field of politics.'" With that, he took her hand and swiftly pulled her next to him. "I'm not taking important decisions without your input."

Bato was definitely amused at that point. Yue gave Sokka a wary look, but he shrugged it off and turned to the elder man. "You were saying, Bato?"

"We're all aware of Chief Hakoda's anniversary coming up in the next two days," Bato began. "Preparations are being finalized, and the ceremony has been planned out. Like you wanted, Sokka, a mass feeding has been arranged to the poor folk in the name of your father. Everything is going smoothly." He paused. "Your coronation comes into play in that...we want you to be enthroned on the same day of the ceremony."

That certainly came out as a shock to them.

"In two days?" Sokka said, unsure. "But that's too soon. And why? I thought we were going to wait until I come back."

"I know your reign in the North won't take as long. I hear the rebellions have subsided there, and the day Anyu will turn sixteen- which isn't far off- he'll take over."

Of course, there was no guarantee of that right now.

"So instead of having another ceremony organized for you then, it's best if you're already coronated so you can resume your duties when you come back."

"But to have it on that day..." Sokka pondered uneasily.

"I know it may seem improper, but see it as a way of honoring your father's legacy and taking up the duty he wanted to pass down to you. Hakoda's soul will rest in peace knowing his son has taken responsibility over the homeland. Also, being the chief of both tribes will earn you incredible amounts of reputation. To think that a Southerner has taken the reins of such a powerful nation-"

"The North and South are equal to me, Bato."

"I meant that you'll have much more influence," came the weary reply.

Of course, this had Yue convinced.

"I don't know about this...What if this causes a rift between the North and South? Me ruling both tribes at the same time...and I'm not a Northerner-"

"You technically have Northern ancestry through your grandmother, so you could go under mixed. Why would there be opposition?"

"But…"

"Take your time and think on it. I don't need your answer yet," Bato told him, turning to Yue. "What are your thoughts on the matter?"

A pause. Sokka raised his eyebrows. The same Bato who questioned Yue's importance was now seeking her answer first? The rapid change in Bato was a surprise, there were no complaints over it. A small smile formed on the chief's lips as he nudged Yue. "Well?"

Yue, however, had a hard time believing all of this. She may have had the chance to sit at meetings and such when she was a princess, but never was she asked of her input. " _My_ thoughts? I...well...whichever decision Sokka takes is naturally my preference-"

"You're from the North, so you have the knowledge of public opinion regarding Sokka," Bato said. "How do you think the Northern reaction will be once he ascends both thrones? Since he's so worried about the position causing tensions…"

"Sokka was always meant for Southern chiefdom, and the North has no right to disregard that. Even if it did have the right, it wouldn't. The Northerners support him very strongly. I'm sure there won't be a problem." She said nothing more.

"How can you tell?" Bato asked further.

"By studying history. I'm sure you know more of Sokka's achievements than I do, Bato."

"But I want to hear what you know, dear," the elder man said.

 _What she knows,_ Sokka thought in knowing morbidness. _She knows everything. She was a spirit once._

"He's been a war hero of the North ever since the Great Siege. He signed up for a dangerous secret mission to defend the main city."

"Go on," Bato encouraged.

She took a deep breath. "His tactics and skills have earned him lots of respect. Even after the war ended, he could have focused solely on the South...but he came to visit the North every year and always helped out in some way or another."

 _For the moon festival._ He listened sadly as she wove in more praise than necessary. _I came for_ you _, Yue, not your state's respect._

"He worked extremely hard in handling the rebellions and trying to give increased protection to Chief Arnook before the assassination. He helped establish order in an otherwise anarchic state. He made several laws in favor of the working class and the commoners. He's even set to train Prince Anyu in the ways of swordplay and leadership, so he'll be a mentor for the future Northern ruler. Nothing you're not familiar with, Bato."

"Of course."

"There are people who are willing to give their lives for him. It's only evident that no one has intentions of opposing him."

"Sounds like his political image is highly regarded."

"Definitely. Now and even back then. Enough for him to be recognized as Chief Arnook's right hand man-" she halted.

"Chief Arnook?"

She felt Sokka's hand slip over hers comfortingly. "Y-yes...Chief Arnook frequently referred to Sokka's opinions regarding certain issues. The two of them discussed the wellbeing of both tribes on an occasional basis."

"I never knew the chief himself had so much faith in our boy."

"Well of course." She looked elsewhere. "He trusted Sokka so much... to where if the chief had a daughter, he would've made Sokka his son-in-law and given him the Northern throne." She smiled with a trace of painful nostalgia. "Sokka still would have been the chief of both tribes then."

Sokka looked to her wistfully. She stared at the ground to avoid the glassiness of her eyes from being seen, clasping her hands in her lap.

Bato laughed heartily. "Well well, that says a lot. And judging by that, I assume you agree to the coronation changes…?"

"If he's up for the responsibility now, then I think he should take the chance. If he's stopping himself out of insecurity, he should know he's worthy in every way for both thrones and more than capable of unifying them. But of course, my decision doesn't have to be his." She looked up. "It's like you said, Bato. This will be a good chance to raise his reputation. Not only his, but the South's as well."

"The South's?"

"History tells us of how the North held control over both tribes before. Shifting that pattern down South is a way of showing certain prideful Northerners that the sister tribe is just as capable of great things." Traces of anger from so long ago surged in. "The term 'Southern peasant' should _no longer_ be uttered in the walls of Northern cities."

Sokka glanced at Bato with a look that seemed to ask, _You see why I'm so attached?_ But Bato really did seem to be a changed man at that point. "Very well. It's getting late. You should both head home. I will speak with the White Lotus sentries and finalize things."

"I'll talk to Len about the royal palace..." Sokka said.

Bato smiled. "I don't think you should stress over that palace anymore, Sokka," he said, looking at Yue knowingly. "Someone already had everything taken care of."

Yue furrowed her eyebrows and stood up quickly. "I'll be... waiting outside. Take care, Bato."

"Until tomorrow, dear."

She bowed before stepping into the snowy night, feeling Sokka's gaze follow her all the way.

"What did you mean by what you said?" he asked.

Bato shrugged. "You'll find out."

* * *

" _What does_ he _know? Him and his bold talk served us no purpose, anyway. You did the right thing in taking him off the mission, Chief."_

" _I told you before and I'm telling you now, Hahn. If you wish to be a part of the royal family, you should keep your mouth shut."_

 _Yue frowned, saying nothing in court as usual. Inside of her leaped a certain relief that Sokka didn't have to face the horrors on the battlefield, but she knew it was most likely insulting for him at the same time considering how seriously he considered his duty as a warrior._

" _Surely you can't be defending him again," Hahn raved. "You were the one who-"_

" _I have my reasons," came a bark in response. "And you have no right to trash-talk about him. We all owe Sokka our respect. His knowledge and skills have given us lots of insight into the current Fire Navy uniforms and procedures."_

" _That's something_ anyone _can do. That doesn't mean he gets to take all the credit!"_

 _A flicker of anger sparked in Yue's lowered eyes._

" _And where was the need for him to pick a fight with me?"_

 _Pick a fight?_ Sokka must have had a valid reason _, she thought._

" _I know very well of what happened," Arnook said, briefly glancing at his daughter._

" _Then you should also know of how he was insulting your daughter."_

 _Yue hardened her gaze. She'd rather believe that Hahn did such a thing than her beloved Sokka._

" _Hahn!" Arnook yelled. "Control your tongue!"_

" _I don't understand why you're supporting that brute so much, Chief. He's just a...a Southern peasant!"_

 _In the company of such nobles, Yue wasn't allowed to slap Hahn with the sole of her boot or tear off her betrothal necklace like she had wanted to, but her heart wasn't with her for her to control her anger. "Peasantry lies in character, not status," the sharp words found their way out of the Northern princess's lips. "I advise you to examine your character, Hahn, before you judge his."_

"Yue-" _Arnook raised his voice._

 _Being disciplined in front of all of the shocked nobles wasn't something she was used to, but she didn't mind it one bit. That night, she accompanied Sokka in the blizzard with the imprint of a ripped necklace around her concealed neck, no longer thinking of the choker she threw into the flames but not expecting her life to end in her lover's arms in the hours to come._

"You okay?"

The hand on her shoulder brought her back to reality. She cleared her throat, shaking the memory away. "I'm fine. So what's next?"

"We need to send a message to Aang and Katara about the change in plans." His swirling depths searched hers.

"What?"

He sighed. "You know... I didn't fall in love with Chief Arnook's daughter," he said sincerely. "He just happened to be the father of the girl I loved, that's all."

She was entertained by his cheesy passion. "Trying to flirt with me again?"

He chuckled. "Wasn't that what you did just now? Sokka's perfect, Sokka's this, Sokka's that-"

"That's my way of saying you're important."

He smiled. "Then flirting is my way of saying you're important."

"I suppose you have that right."

"No." He kissed her forehead. "It's a privilege."


	54. Follow the Leader

**Chapter 54: Follow the Leader**

Yue worked more carefully on his dark shocks of hair than she always did, tying half of his hair up in a wolf-tail. The other half was let down loosely and reached his mid-back, cushioned by his silk indigo robes. At either side of his face hung two separate locks of hair held together with elaborate headpieces- a style that fused what Chief Hakoda and Chief Arnook often sported. A necklace made of shark teeth alternated by dark blue beads hung over his drape fancifully.

" _Very_ nice," she praised upon finishing. "Now go on and make muscles at yourself, Your Chiefliness."

"I don't do that anymore," Sokka said, bemused by his new title.

"Sure, but it's a different story when you think I don't look..."

He smiled in his conceited manner. "Does Her Chiefliness look?"

"Hey, no teasing. It's going to be a very long day." She unraveled her white tresses and stood in front of the ice mirror, letting her curls drop down obediently to her mid-thighs and brush against her robes.

 _Spirits, when she does that..._ "You...uh... want me to help?"

"You're funny," she said, combing her exquisite locks.

"For your kind information, I know how to braid."

"You probably do, but I don't want to risk it." His offended look sparked a brief laugh from her, persuading him to shrug off his fake frown. "Alright. If you want, you can hold these." She handed him a few beads.

"Hair loopies?"

"Southern style."

"Trying to fit in, huh?"

"Of course. We'll be living here for the rest of our lives. I have to start fitting in now."

His smile waned as he was wistfully reminded of the smoldering of her headpieces. His fingers ran along her glossy silks and held the locks away from her face while she organized three sets of strands towards the left side of her temples.

"Are you nervous about the coronation?" she asked suddenly, taking a few beads from his hands.

"Do I look nervous?"

"You seem a little jumpy."

"Well...maybe just a bit."

She clipped a bead to each thick strand and began interweaving them into a long, thin braid. "Of all people, you shouldn't be nervous. Both tribes have been waiting for this moment as much as you have."

"Yeah."

She did the same for the other side of her face and pulled back the two thin braids, merging them with a thicker bead. She let it mingle with the rest of her hair and plaited it all into a single braid. "So what do you think? Do I look Southern enough?"

"Actually, something's missing." He pulled out a different accessory from the folds of his robes and tied her braid together with it. He didn't think this was a replacement for the hairpin he lost earlier, but this was much better. "There. Perfect."

The hairband consisted of a baby-blue pendant with three darker blue beads lining the top and the bottom. It looked exactly like the ones she wore with her braids as a princess...only the beads on this one didn't seem to line up as accurately. For a brief second, a shadow trampled the light in her pupils. "Where did you get this?"

"I made it," he said, slightly nervous but satisfied with how well it suited her. "It's supposed to look like your headpiece...I know you don't like it when I buy extravagant things, so I decided..." he trailed off, rather skittish in his rambling.

She stared at the design with a look of tenderness, the familiar ache seeping into her again, but more than her failure, she saw his effort.

"I thought it would be like a piece of home for you... You know, since today's the big day for you, too," he said hopefully. "Something that really represents you and all..."

"I _love_ it." _Because it's flawed. Because it's from you._

"You can tell it looks like your headpiece, right? I know it's not perfect-"

"It's from you, so it is." She softly kissed his cheek. "Besides, I have nothing to do with those headpieces anymore."

The gesture wasn't supposed to hurt, but it did. "They're a part of your identity," he reminded, disheveled on the inside.

"Clean slate, remember?"

 _"They represent you."_

 _"They represent the failed part of me….Once I let my identity go, I would have nothing to worry about. A clean slate."_

She fixed the collar of his robes and surveyed the nearby window. "It's almost noon. There's still so much to do and so little time."

He sighed lugubriously. "You still aren't guilty of what happened...are you...?" he asked potently.

"No time for questions, love. Let's get going."

Beating around the bush. "You didn't fail," he croaked.

She let her inner barriers crumble.

"Stop blaming yourself for what happened." He didn't like that she held onto the worst part of the past. "It's my fault."

"You did nothing wrong," she said patiently.

"Then you didn't, either." He took her hand. "You make me happy, Yue, and that's not wrong at all."

"Let's not talk about this right now," she pressed. "You should be happy."

Avoiding the issue. " _We_ should be happy," he corrected painfully.

She nodded. "Right, now please hurry. Everyone's waiting. Need anything else?"

"I need you to be proud of who you are when you walk up that stage with me. You've done a lot...and don't include those stupid spirits in this, okay? They don't know anything-"

"It's bad luck to degrade the Spirits on coronation day," she stopped him. "You need their blessing."

"Yue-"

"I always tell you you're a great leader, don't I?" She placed on hand on his shoulder. "So you be proud of yourself first, Sokka. I'll follow."

* * *

The bronze commemoration monument of Chief Hakoda gleamed in the air and outshone the Southern sunlight, enticing immense applause. Sokka beamed widely. It was just like seeing the former chief again. Yue gazed up at the monument in awe and respect, her hand comfortingly resting on the aspiring chieftain's.

"Today marks the turning point in Water Tribe history with the enthronement of Sokka and Yue as chief and chieftess- of having the main base of power stem from the Southern line," boomed Bato's voice. Unlike the Northern Tribe where officiators were called in, the chief's nearest relation present was expected to carry out the ritual. "We invite Sokka and Yue to take their rightful positions."

Sokka and Yue stepped onto the platform, eyeing the tens of thousands of people with exhilaration. Bato signalled the warrior to commence the speech.

"My father always told me to never forget where I started," Sokka began. "During my peacekeeping travels, I talked a lot about the resilient North and the versatile South. I spoke of my Water Tribe brothers and sisters and the cooperation between the tribes that helped withstand the pressures of the Hundred Year War and rebuild. I spoke of fearless leaders, such as my father and especially the late Chief Arnook, who played a crucial role in elevating Southern economy and boosting our morale. Now, we have an empire before us- an empire divided by the Poles- but we are still owners to a remarkable history of unity coveted by the other nations."

He had the attention of not just the Southerners, but also the Northern delegates who stood amongst the crowd. Off to the side were the White Lotus sentries in their billowing robes, and to the other side were members of the Council with Aippaq as the transcriber for Northern records.

"I stand before my Southern family today and make the promise to uphold my father's name and carry on his legacy. And in my efforts, I seek to follow his path and endorse this unity. It is my mission to make the Water Tribes safe for our posterity. To promote a healthy environment encouraging diverse knowledge of the arts and global philosophy. To foster a kind of educational system that is lacking in other parts of the world."

Yue was completely mesmerized by the passion in his words, her proud smile evident.

"I only ask that we get rid of all forms of discrimination. The North and South should be known not as sister tribes, but as a _single_ tribe. I ask that we look past our differences and unite to defend ourselves from tyranny and terrorism. I ask that we ignore the divides between the religious and the nonreligious, between benders and nonbenders, women and men, rich and poor, and noble and commoner. Only then will we set an example for the other nations." He grasped Yue's hand. "I'm hoping the chieftess and I have your support."

Bato smiled and nodded in approval. The attendants rushed out with a ceremonial robe similar to the one that Sokka wore at his Northern coronation and draped it over him.

"Please recite your respective oaths," the older warrior said.

Sokka held his hand out. "I, Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe, son of Chief Hakoda and Chieftess Kya, pledge my loyalty to the Southern Water Tribe. I promise to defend its borders, combat for its freedom, and maintain its peace and harmony with the other nations."

Bato marked three horizontal lines on each of the warrior's cheeks with dark war paint. He turned to Yue, signalling her to make her oath.

"I, Yue of the Northern Water Tribe, daughter-in-law of Chief Hakoda and Chieftess Kya, wife of Sokka, pledge my loyalty to the Southern Water Tribe. I promise to uphold its culture, preserve its way of life, and serve its community."

Yue was marked similarly.

"In the name of the ancestors and with the unanimous accordance of the people, I deem you both as Chief Sokka and Chieftess Yue of the Water Tribe Nation."

And again, the crowd roared, hollering and squeeing contradictory to a few Northerners' reactions of simply bowing before the new rulers, but it was all positive. The leaders fixed their attention on the crowd, their hands held tightly. Bato was perhaps the proudest of all.

* * *

"The ministers have all arrived," Aippaq told Bato, Sokka, and Yue.

"They wish to discuss a few domestic issues before your departure, Your Highnesses," said General Hong.

"Domestic issues?" Yue asked.

"But I already sent them the full updates yesterday," Sokka said. "Everything's okay, right?"

"Nothing to worry about, sir. They only want some clarifications."

"I don't see how specific a person can get other than eight pages worth of domestic policies," Sokka grumbled.

"It's for the best, I'm sure," Bato said. "But can't this wait, General? Sokka still needs to speak with-"

The conversation was interrupted by a small peasant girl who raced up to Yue and tugged at her sleeve.

"Well well, who's this?" Yue chirped and bent forward, smiling at the girl. "What's your name?"

The girl began pointing in the opposite direction, trembling. A servant rushed forward, halting in front of the curious chief.

"What happened?" Sokka asked.

"And why'd you bring the kid here?" Hong roared. "Can't you see we're in the middle of-" The general shut his mouth instantly upon receiving a glare of warning from Sokka.

"I apologize f-for the interruption s-sir," the servant stammered, trying to usher the girl back. "Everything's fine…"

"I can tell," the chief grated in sarcasm, kneeling next to the girl. "What can I do for you, Little Lady?"

"She's a mute, sir."

His eyes softened. "Oh."

The girl suddenly began wailing, tears starting to stream down her chubby cheeks.

"We don't have time for this-" Hong said, agitated.

Yue held her hand up calmly, turning to the crying girl and wiping her tears. "It's okay, sweetie. I'm here to help you, okay?"

The girl kept pointing in the same direction like her life depended on it and cried harder.

"It's a very small issue, Chieftess," the servant said. "We'll have it taken care of."

"Let's see how small of an issue that is." Yue took the girl into her arms and turned to Sokka. "You carry on. I'll join you later."

"You sure?"

"Ease up, Loverboy," Bato teased. "Go on, Yue, I'll handle this worrywart."

She gave a brief nod before being led away by the servant.

"The ministers are going to be so upset," Hong groaned impatiently.

"Then why don't you manage them, General?" came Sokka's crafty wording. "They take enough bribes from you as it is. Can't they give you a _few_ minutes of their time?"

The general attempted to counter that but knew better, storming off.

"Chief Sokka! Please, wait!"

The two tribesmen spotted Len hurrying over to them. The sentry caught his breath and placed a few papers in Sokka's hands. "I've been...looking...everywhere…"

"What's this?"

"The blueprints... you gave us..." Len panted.

"Do I need to change something?"

"No, sir... I just wanted to let you know that the council does not wish to go on with the construction plans...for the palace."

Bato smiled. Sokka frowned. "What? But wasn't that what you've been asking me for these past few weeks?"

"At first, I wasn't aware-"

"Aware of what?" The warrior glanced at him skeptically.

"I wasn't meaning to underestimate you, Chief. I realize it would be best if you stayed at home… And since it means so much to you..."

Sokka was confused and frustrated. The whole point of going ahead with the palace was _because_ he couldn't protect Yue on his own. "You didn't pay attention to that before," he retorted. "And this isn't about me, Len. You were the one who said we needed the protection. Now, you're saying that doesn't matter at all?"

"That's where I underestimated you. You're a great warrior… and highly capable of protecting your family, sir."

The words incised him. _These people just don't get it..._

"I thought everything through, and I apologize for not being attentive to your intentions. Please, enjoy your day. I will meet with you another time." The sentry bowed and walked away.

Bato nudged Sokka. "Look at your luck. You got your house back... well, you always had it, but you know what I mean."

" _Luck_? What luck? He was the one who kept telling me to think about safety and security, and _now_ he's walking out?"

"Why are you getting so frustrated, Sokka? Isn't this what you wanted?"

"What I want is for Yue to be-" he didn't finish, not wanting another lesson on nonattachment. Bato noticed this hesitation but didn't speak anything of it, waiting for Sokka to get his thoughts together. "Why would he... suddenly change his mind?" the warrior tried to steer the conversation.

"Because he _didn't_ change his mind," Bato said flatly. "Yue did."

" _Yue?"_

"The other day when you walked out of the Fire Ceremony, I went looking for you. I stopped by the government building to check for you there..."

 _After wandering for a long time in the freezing weather, Bato stepped into the building situated in the central plaza. He leaned by the reception desk. "Did the chief come by here?"_

" _He sent a message cancelling the meeting a few minutes ago, sir. We haven't seen him."_

 _Bato groaned. "He's been acting really childish lately," he grumbled to himself. "Ever since-"_

" _I hear the construction is under way for the royal palace," came a familiar voice._

 _Bato paused. Was that Yue? He turned in the direction of the voice. Sure enough, the cloaked figure of the Northern chieftess was standing across from White Lotus Sentry Len. "What is she doing here?" Bato wondered._

" _Yes, Chieftess," Len answered her. "What you hear is true."_

" _And I hear you're the one who's in charge of carrying out this construction," she said. "Directly under the chief's command."_

" _Yes ma'am. The chief and I routinely discussed our plans."_

" _Then you must be aware that he does not wholeheartedly favor this project."_

 _So she knew? Bato moved out of the way and listened closely, knowing perfectly well that he shouldn't eavesdrop but not helping his curiosity._

" _I understand that place is very important for him," Len said. "But it simply won't do when it comes to his safety-"_

" _And you say this knowing his track record?" Yue asked. "Everything he has done? You can't possibly be underestimating his skills."_

 _It surprised Bato. He thought Yue was overlooking Sokka's interests when Sokka forced himself to chose the palace. Now the elder man realized he was wrong._

" _There's a reason why Sokka's fit for chiefdom," Yue continued. "He's strong, brave, and independent." A sliver of intrepidity. "He has the right to chose what he wants."_

" _He's powerful, and I understand that, ma'am, but he's going to be exposed if he chooses to live amongst the citizens."_

" _Not as exposed as he would be in a palace."_

" _Pardon?"_

" _These days, even heavily guarded palaces are being infiltrated with ease," she said keenly. "I'm sure you know where Chief Arnook's assassination took place."_

" _In the... Northern palace, ma'am…"_

" _Exactly. Safety is not guaranteed by the number of security guards or how many walls are built around us. Trust is the key here. I trust that Sokka can protect himself, and I'll do everything I can to protect him."_

" _His concern is for you-"_

" _He's my bodyguard," she chuckled. "He has no choice_ but _to protect me, and he will."_

 _Bato smiled in amusement._

" _I'm sorry, ma'am, but we have to consider the wellbeing of the royal family on a collective scale despite both of you being very influential. There's nothing I can do."_

" _Stubborn sentry," Bato muttered._

" _Very well then." Yue faked a despondent sigh. "For some reason, I thought the North and South were quite different in terms of handling certain issues," she said calculatively. "If it's not meant to be that way, who am I to do something about it?"_

 _That caught Len's attention. "What do you mean?"_

" _Sokka often tells me of how lenient and open to reform the South is compared to the stricter North, where he's required to have ten different people accompany him three feet away from the palace," Yue said knowingly. "But seeing how similar your policies are... and how restraining it is for him down here-"_

 _He jolted up, wide-eyed. Coming from a Northerner, this was a major deal. "The South is_ always _considerate of his needs, ma'am._ Always _open to reform. Please, have a seat. I didn't_ completely _rule out your option, did I?"_

 _Obviously it was the Southern pride talking and not the sentry. Bato had to keep in his spry chuckle. "She's clever, I'll give her that."_

" _So what option will you take?" Yue asked._

" _Well…I'm okay with your idea...but would it not be degrading on his part to communicate with the commoners and the peasants...on that scale?"_

 _The royalty-nonroyalty conflict again. "You're saying it's bad that a nation's ruler interacts with his people?"_

" _No, not at all…"_

" _I'm not sure if you know this, Len, but royal families' interaction with the public increases respect for the chief. Surely you'd want Chief Sokka to experience that respect and reputation. You'd want the tribe to experience it just as much."_

" _I...yes...but..."_

" _Other parts of the world go by without even seeing the faces o_ _f their rulers, and such areas are more vulnerable to conspiracy and violence. You've heard of how Ba Sing Se once was and the conspiracy_ _it housed during the war."_

" _I have."_

" _Sokka wants to be as involved as he can with developing and strengthening his home. As a tactician, he knows_ exactly _what he's doing. Royalty is not his concern; socialization is."_

" _I understand."_

" _And coming to safety, it's not just our safety we have to worry about. We need to be as close to the public as possible to prevent political and social disasters and keep records of public opinion."_

 _Len sighed. "You're right, Chieftess."_

Of course she is, _Bato thought, impressed._

" _Sokka and I wish to resume our duties immediately after his Northern rule. It's only fair that we have these things settled beforehand." She folded her arms. "So what do you say?"_

" _Whatever the chief wishes is accepted…I will not underestimate him again."_

 _Bato grinned._

" _I thank you, Sentry Len," Yue smiled. "I'm glad, and I'm hoping you'll wait until Chief Hakoda's ceremony to pass on this message. That day is very important for Sokka, and I'm sure he'll be pleased if you tell him then."_

" _You want_ me _to pass the message? You don't wish to tell him?"_

" _He should not know I came here to speak with you about this at any cost. Don't mention my name anywhere. Please."_

 _Bato raised his eyebrows. "Why?" he murmured._

" _But ma'am, you were the one who-"_

" _I wish not to get involved any further than this. This isn't about what I did for him. It's about what he wants. Hearing this from you will make him feel much more accomplished, and I want nothing more than for him to be happy. "_

"I wasn't sure if I should tell you this, because to an extent, she's right. But if I didn't tell you this...it would be like me not accepting my mistake."

Sokka didn't say anything, staring at the blueprints in his hands. " _It's not fun losing things you care about...And it's important to hold onto them before it's too late...so take what you want...you deserve the best."_ She made him feel so many things he had never felt before.

"I'm sorry, Sokka. I said what I said before because I was concerned. You didn't know her for long and yet formed such a bond with her. I thought she was overlooking your needs."

Sokka would have outright laughed at the thought. Yue didn't know how to overlook anything related to him. _Everything_ she did was about him and his needs.

"I thought that you were stepping ahead...but I didn't know that she stepped farther than you have."

"She always does," his voice cracked miserably. "That's why someone has to be there. To not let her go too far." He rubbed his head in defeat. "That woman," he choked out. "What am I gonna do now?"

"Any man should be happy that his woman is defending his values. Where did you get this overprotectiveness from? Where's the need to constantly keep an eye on her...?" He didn't understand Sokka's fidgeting in response. "I don't get why you don't trust yourself."

"Because I just don't." _And I can't._

"But _she_ trusts you."

 _You be proud of yourself first, Sokka. I'll follow._ "She trusts me too much." Spirits, it hurt, but it was the best kind of hurt in the world.

* * *

"Can it...can it really be…?"

"The defining characteristic for the Ocean Spirit is to never judge a being no matter the circumstances," Tui explained. "He could have walked away in fear for his life, but he was able to empathize with the creature and free it."

La nodded slowly.

"And he saved not just any wolf, but the _Wolf Spirit_ , a sub-aspect of you. Doesn't that speak out to you?"

It _did_ speak out, but more than La would've liked.

"He was blessed by the Wolf Spirit. Blessed by _you_ whether you realize it or not. Hence he became a greater warrior than he was destined to be. Sure he cannot bend now, but even you can't deny the fact that he has the potential to do so if he looks inward and focuses on controlling his inner chi."

"Which will never happen," La said, not out of resentment or pessimism but out of analyzing the situation. "I get it, Tui. I get that he and I are interconnected, but what's the use? There is no possible reason for him to look inward. He _loathes_ us."

"We cannot jump to those conclusions yet...but now that we've seen what the truth really is, we have to revisit the promise. _Your_ promise."

His gaze harshened.

"You thought that they will eventually lead normal lives and decided to bestow them with a child that was never theirs, and now that fate has something else in store for them...for _us…_ "

"So...the child will not be theirs?"

"It _can't_ be anymore. If it's theirs, it's ours, too, and you know that's impossible if we're not all reconnected." She summoned the infant- the supposed granddaughter of Unnuk. "Changing birthrights and making haste promises won't do if things take a different course, because the promise of worldly balance is far greater. You wanted to provide this child a stable family, so find one."

She handed the infant over to the Ocean Spirit, who ran his dark fingers over her tiny, lifeless forehead. _Who else will take you?_ he seemed to say. He closed his eyes and let the Winds of Rebirth carry her weightless, vanishing form away.

"I feel...unbalanced, Tui," La admitted. "Even with you by my side. This is the only task I've failed in, and I'm not even myself. I _haven't_ been all these years..."

"You're not the only one who is disoriented. I feel the same way." She looked towards the physical world. "Sokka is that missing piece of yours as Yue is mine."

"Why must our counterparts suffer this way in the physical world instead of becoming one with us?" the Ocean Spirit wondered. "Why must our internal balances be so corrupt?" He glanced at her. "Why did you have to leave and have Yue take your place?"

"I can't control the fact that my mortal form was wiped out." She sighed. "And the rest, I'm not sure of. But if anything, this means there's not a petty excuse for them to be together. Those two are fated for one another... just like how we are fated."

"But who knows where our course will take us when he connects with his chi?"

"That's not something we can fathom...but there will be stability if he does. I know it."

"This throws everything in disarray, doesn't it?" he asked quietly, looking down at the physical world and spotting their reflections.

She held his glowing hand. "For now...just let them be."

* * *

"You shouldn't be here, ma'am."

Yue stood between the huge boiling pots with beads of sweat aligning her forehead, glistening from the wisps of steam. "But I'm the chieftess. Certainly I'm allowed in the kitchen, right?"

The cook, pale in the face and shaky, drooped tiredly in a chair a few feet away next to the little girl who approached Yue earlier. "Jokes apart, Your Highness. You're of noble birth and ranking."

"Nobility and ranking aren't important. We as people have to help each other out."

"But-"

"Really, Lady Sakari, what were you even thinking? If your daughter had not asked for my help, what would have happened? Even the servants didn't say a word about your condition."

"It was just a blackout, Chieftess-"

"You're anemic, you know that?"

"But you don't have to stay here and take my responsibility for that...we could have called someone else in for the job-"

"Securing a cook is not a quick process in the middle of all this." Yue stirred the pot in front of her and wandered over to another to check its contents. "We have to be ready to serve the food in less than half an hour; you think you can find someone by then?"

"Oh dear," the cook said in agitation. "Chief Sokka will _not_ be pleased if he finds out you've taken over the cooking-" she was cut off mid-sentence from astonishment. The servants jumped from surprise upon spotting Sokka. He was slouching by the doorway, merely listening, a finger to his lips to silence the shocked and now confused spectators. A heavy look was painted on his face.

"My cooking's safe, don't worry," Yue assured lightly, not noticing his presence. "At least, the chief doesn't complain, and he's the best taster of food you'll ever run into."

He couldn't help his satisfied smile as beaten down as he was.

"B-But...uh...Chieftess…?" a servant said, highly nervous in front of Sokka. "The chief does seem to have a reason for-"

"You know how grandly he wanted this mass feeding to take place. He's very particular in making sure everything turns out accordingly. It's our duty to uphold his honor."

Duties. He would've rolled his eyes had this woman not possessed the art of seducing him with her words.

"Can someone hand me the bigger ladle, please?"

No one moved, eyeing Sokka as he trod over to the utensils and picked up the ladle himself, handing it to the preoccupied chieftess. His first real success in a kitchen, and yet he was more entertained by how she was oblivious to the fact that he was there. She took the utensil and didn't once look up.

"Everyone's so quiet all of a sudden," she observed. "Like Sokka's at the door or something."

"He might as well be," another servant said quietly.

"He should be in the middle of his meeting with the ministers by now." And yet she expectantly steered her attention to the doorway, still not seeing that he was right behind her. The ensemble gawked at him, feeling relief flood through them as his knowing smile widened.

"Who knows, Chieftess?" He could come to see you-"

"And why would he do that?"

 _And why would_ _I_ not _?_ Sokka wanted to question.

She grew occupied with bending the boiling water. "At least, he _better_ not. He shouldn't be making time to stalk me with lots going on."

She didn't get to decide that. He frowned and crossed his arms.

She took off her suffocating overcoat. "You don't mind putting this aside, do you?"

He took the overcoat and humbly slung it over his shoulder. She poured some of the contents of a pot into a bowl and held it up. "Oyster soup. Rich in iron. Chopsticks should be on the table. Give it to Sakari, please."

He did as told.

"Maybe it's best if you let him know, ma'am?" the servant suggested. "Before he starts worrying-"

"You think he'll let me do this when he finds out?"

Sokka raised a brow, inwardly admitting she was right. She wandered over to the tray of kale cakes in the corner. "Icing, please."

The servants watched in amusement as Sokka kept giving Yue everything she asked for. And she was _still_ oblivious.

"If he finds out sooner than expected, I'll be sure to not mention any names. Nothing will happen to your positions. He can wage wars all day if he wants, but he'll have to get through me to do anything."

"Don't jinx anything, ma'am," the servant hinted." He could be right behind you for all we know."

"There's no way- ah!"

"Aah!"

The chief fell to the ground. The tray toppled over him, the icing smearing his robes. Yue gasped. The little girl giggled. The servants had to rush out of the room with the lame excuse of "We'll get help" to keep from laughing.

Yue went through different reactions- first of shock, then of nervousness, and finally of joviality as she watched him wipe off the icing in embarrassment. She held her palm out to help him up.

"I-I meant to do that," he defended.

She raised her eyebrows.

"Okay, fine, I was trying to help since I...since you...and...I was looking for you and... and what makes you think I can't stalk you, huh? Did you really expect me to-"

"Sokka, just take my hand."

He gave up on his futile rant as she helped him to his feet. She thumbed the icing off of his nose.

"Well well, aren't you a sweet mess?" Her lips curved upward. "Literally."

* * *

Had she ever laughed this much in her entire life? Or at least a _grain_ of how much she was laughing now? She wasn't sure, but she knew she couldn't stop. Perhaps it was from knowing that after periods of excessive thinking, excessive self-loathing, and excessive grieving in her life came a moment of excessive laughing.

"Okay okay, take a break," he said a little worriedly. "You've been laughing for an hour."

"I'm sorry...give me a second…" she lost herself again, her face turning extremely red from her inability to take in air. She doubled over in the ice, muffling her face and literally shaking from all the laughter.

" _Breathe_ , woman!"

Her laughing fit settled to occasional blurbs of giggles. "Oh Spirits..." she breathed hard and gasped for air, drying her eyes.

When he was sure she had settled down, he set her next to him near the brook and leaned onto an icy ledge, taking a whiff of his washed sleeve. It still smelled like the kale pastries. Yue knelt by the brook and maneuvered her hands in the water, pleased as a few tiny sea turtles swam up to her and encircled her hands, tickling her skin with their nudges. It wasn't long before she burst out laughing again, making sure to be more gentle so she wouldn't scare the turtles away.

"It wasn't _that_ funny. I could be funnier," he said, partly boasting and partly entertained.

The giggles dwindled down to a smile. "I know...but I can't stop for some reason." The moon was high in the sky, washing over both of them and reflecting its light in the water. "Two whole decades with no laughter seemed to have made me too sensitive."

His smirk dissolved slightly. Watching the turtles nuzzle against her hand, he stuck his own hand in the water and wrapped the other around her shoulders. She observed as his fingers swam over to the turtles; the creatures ignored him and even pushed him away.

"They like you more."

"No, they're just new to you." She guided her hand over to his. The turtles followed the ripples made by her palms, appearing as if examining the warrior's hand. One of the turtles dug its teeth into his thumb.

" _Ow_!" he recoiled.

She laughed again. "They say it's good luck if a turtle bites you. The harder it bites, the more success."

"That's crazy. There's no way a turtle determines things like that."

"The Turtle Spirit is the spirit of good luck. He's very picky about who he bites." She pressed her fingers over his thumb, forming a ring of water around it. "You must have made quite an impression on this little guy..."

"It could be a her, you never know," he argued, petting the turtle who bit him. "Isn't that right, Turtle Yue?"

"Turtle _Yue_?"

"Well duh. You're my lucky charm, and you're the only one who has the right to bite me. Turtle form or not."

"You're a strange one," she laughed, moisture suddenly hanging in her eyes. A teardrop escaped and landed on his hand, bent away a second after it graced his skin.

"Hey...what's wrong?" His heart stopped.

She shook her head. "I'm just happy."

"Happy I got bitten by Turtle Yue?" he joked tensely, taking her into his arms.

"It's just...I've always wanted to see you like this." The water around his thumb glowed and drew out the bite marks. "Back there...you had everyone's attention. I know it's not new for you since you're a great speaker now, but…you were so much more confident. I really liked that."

"Eh...I try…" he smiled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You're so much like your father, too," she said. "When you were talking...it was like Chief Hakoda was there himself…"

He swallowed hard.

"Do you remember the day of the invasion? You were so disappointed in yourself over that speech. You thought it was your moment of truth and that you failed...of course, you tore up the battlefield later on." She cupped his cheek. "I think today was another moment of truth for you. You inspired everyone... like a real leader should."

No one ever spoke to him this way considering the matter. If they did, he most likely didn't remember or register. Coming from Yue, this meant a lot- on a whole different level. "I was lucky...that's all." Was it even him being humble?

"I'd say the luck's all mine." Her eyes sparkled. "I didn't expect to be next to you on the most important day of your life, but thank the Spirits, here I am." She ruffled his hair. "I'm so proud of you, you goofball."

He could still remember it- the night when his chiefdom was announced in the North. Her face covered, her presence locked away in the very back where he could have easily overlooked her, but her attention had been pining for him. "You still would've came to see me regardless," his voice wobbled. "You just wouldn't have spoken to me. You would've been hiding in the audience like you had nothing to do with me. Who knows how many times you came to see me like that…over the years-"

"But I don't need to hide anymore," she soothed, noticing how easily upset he was getting. "I promised I'll always be with you, and I will be."

"And you _better_." His head drooped against hers, and his eyes closed for a moment. "I almost forgot...the plans for the palace have been cancelled. We get to stay home."

He felt the rising and falling of her shoulder stop for a brief minute beneath his stretched hand. "Sokka, that's _wonderful_!"

Pretending like she had nothing to do with this. "Was this what you meant?" he asked softly, kissing her temple. "When you told me not to give up things I want?"

"I... meant that for anything, really," she said quickly. "It's a coincidence, that's all."

"So... you had nothing to do with this?" he asked her, fully aware.

"You can't link _every_ good thing in life with me, you know," she said carefully, avoiding eye contact. "Thank the universe for once."

Not that she'll admit if she _was_ linked to every good thing in is life, drawing back into her shell much like the turtles she was playing with. He set his head in her lap and played with her braid, dipping his other hand into the water more cautiously this time. The turtles raced back over to him and bumped into his knuckles. "We're leaving in two days."

"Already?" she whispered.

"Hard to believe, isn't it?" _And we haven't done anything for ourselves._

"Teach Anyu well these next two months, and we can come back home permanently."

"I don't know...I hate leaving the North in that kid's hands. What he says, what he does, who he hangs out with... You'd deny it, but you feel that way, too, don't you?"

"I guess I _am_ concerned…but there's a solution for everything," she said neutrally. "You do your best to wrap things up when the time comes...and I'll focus on what I have to do."

His brow furrowed. He knew very well that she was talking about her priorities.

"But for now, let's not think about all that. We still have tomorrow." She lightly poked a turtle on its nose, chuckling as it tried to climb her hand but slipped back into the water, almost running into Turtle Yue. "Awww, look at Turtle Sokka doing the bellyflop."

"You just picked him 'cause he's clumsy," he complained.

"He's stalking Turtle Yue all over the water. _That_ says something."

He paused. "Yue?"

"Yes, Your Chiefliness?"

"Would you like to... do an activity with me? Tomorrow? At the uh...Glacier Spirits Festival?" He twiddled with her hairband, his cheeks tinted red. "You'd really like it..."

"Sorry, Sokka, but I actually had some things to take care of-"

"Aw come on!"

"Alright, alright, I was just messing with you. I'd love to come." She smiled and kissed his cheek. "You should have seen your face, though. Priceless."

"Yeah yeah, whatever."

She leaned back, yawning.

"Wanna go home, sleepyhead?"

"Too tired to move."

"I can help with that." In seconds, she was lifted up in his arms.

"Okay, you really need to give me a heads up before you do that." She wrapped her arms around his neck for support.

"You said you were tired. And you'll catch a cold. I have lots of expectations for tomorrow."

"You need to give me time to mentally prepare myself."

"And for what? Can't you be like Turtle Yue and just let it happen for once? Sheesh, so self-conscious."

Back in the brook, Turtle Sokka and Turtle Yue encircled one another, sandwiched by the reflection of the moon and the cushions of the waves.


	55. Lifeline

**Chapter 55: Lifeline**

" _I'll_ get the tickets," he fussed.

"The stand's only two feet away-"

"This is our first ever proper date. It has to be _perfect_."

Not that Yue knew much about dates, the only ones she experienced being the times she spent with Sokka all those years ago. Even then she didn't see them as dates; being around him never created the need to be formal or nervous. It was just him and her and talks of his shenanigans in the South and her trapped walls of the North. Clearly being just as inexperienced as she was in such things, he tried his best to mask his awkwardness at the time with the occasional deepening of his voice (though the tactic failed to work half of the time) and use of large vocabulary to sound impressive (not that he needed to _try_ to sound smart, in her opinion). Of course, there were times he tripped and fell, times he splashed into the water and ran into pillars, times he almost ran into _her_ , spent hours over the apology that followed, and melted at her giggles; There were even times he simply held her hand with the excuse that he was protecting her, looking away every time to not see the choker that imprisoned her heart.

But all of that was over; now, he was a simple man soused by cologne in efforts to get his life together for a nice night with her, so as she watched him struggle with himself- the frantic warrior having no idea of how perfect he already was to her- she simply acquiesced, "Suit yourself."

Seconds later came a call, "Get your masks here!"

"Might as well," he pulled her along.

"Do we really need them?"

"We won't be recognized that way," he said. "We don't want people swarming over us."

"Oh, right."

Both put their hoods up and kept their faces angled to the ground. He led her to the stall next to the ticket booth, eventually looming over the masks. He picked up a wolf mask and tried it on, fiddling with the string in the back, and as he did, Yue couldn't help the hammering in her chest; he looked so much like he did as the wolf in her dreams though the mask was nothing more than plastic than actual fur.

"Might I suggest this one for you, ma'am? Latest shipment from the sister tribe." The vendor handed her a mask and interrupted her train of thought. "Goes well with your fair complexion."

The mask was porcelain white and decorated with markings that resembled the Painted Lady Spirit- only the markings were of a cerulean hue. A circle resembling the full moon rested at the forehead as opposed to the trademark crescent. Slightly amused at the tribal attempts of capturing the image of the Moon Spirit, she traced its features and wore it hesitantly.

Sokka frowned irritably. Since when did the Moon and Ocean Spirits start taking over the not-so-spiritual South, too? And of all other spirit masks, why did the guy have to suggest _this_ one? The warrior spotted a pitch-black mask with some kind of wave-like design on the forehead and dark markings that somewhat compared to wolf-like face paint. He grabbed that and tossed his previous mask aside.

"Sir, I thought you liked the-"

"I changed my mind." He wore it determinedly, gazing at her. She wasn't sure how to feel by the gesture; didn't she tell him not to think that way?

"Ravishing couple," the vendor praised them. "Just like Tui and La of the North."

Sokka grinned widely in satisfaction and held his hand out to her. She followed wordlessly with a small smile of her own, linking her arm around his. She had plenty of time to think about this later anyway.

They strolled through the snow and took in the surroundings, illuminated by decor similar to Northern style. From afar, the place resembled a carnival, the festivity enveloped by the lights from paper lanterns that lined the wires reaching from pole to pole. Beneath the glow of the moon sprang whizzing acrobats wearing costumes resembling different spirits. Puppet shows and cultural dances swept the audience away as swishes of color rolled by in the forms of enraptured citizens.

"Don't forget about those bubble blowers," she reminded him as they came to the stalls where spirit animal toys and other paraphernalia were being sold.

"Oh, yeah. Bu-bu would've gone crazy." He picked up the ones that resembled a wolf and a polar bear. "Think Tenzin needs one?"

"Why not? He's an airbender."

"True. The little guy's probably sneezing away the palace by now." He picked a blower that represented a seal. "I don't know how people use these in the first place. They're so hard to blow on."

"Because you blow too hard. You have to be gentle." She grabbed another one and took off her mask to demonstrate, the bubbles flying effortlessly around them. "See? Now you try."

He took it from her and mimicked the action, receiving a grating whip of air in response.

"More slowly," she instructed. "Like this." She gently blew on his face. "Not too harsh."

"You mean like this?" he whispered in her ear mischievously, blowing lightly and eliciting a pinkish tint on her cheeks in response.

"That...can work…" she breathed.

Eventually he succeeded in blowing the bubbles against her face.

"Hey, watch it," she giggled.

"Okay," he deliberately sent more bubbles flying her way.

"Stop, it tickles!"

"I should do it more often then," he laughed.

As they walked on, several stage shows greeted them along the way, retelling old legends in the form of short skits and often catching Yue's attention.

"It's funny how they make the Arctic Hippo Spirit look so scary," she pointed out. "It's actually one of the more benevolent spirits."

"Benevolent? Those things are _huge_. They'll squish people to pulp in seconds."

"They're not usually dangerous, though, unless if provoked. Some species are warded off by making loud noises."

"I've never seen one before; they were pretty much extinct by the time I was born. My dad once lassoed one, though."

" _Really_?"

"Yep," he smiled proudly. "So this one time…"

After passing the next hour or so wandering around, stitching up the time they lost over the years by talking and telling stories, they came to the recreational booths and sought the water shooter games- Sokka's favorite.

"It's all in the aim," he would say, more than eager to show her the _hardest_ task on the planet: holding a water hose. "Now be sure to-"

"I'm a bender; I know how the aiming works."

He repetitively corrected her perfect posture for the sake of touching her. "You're not holding it right," came his lame excuse.

"Of course I am. It can't get more perfect than this."

"You sure about that?"

"Yes."

" _Really_ sure?"

"Really."

" _Sure_ sure?"

She raised an eyebrow.

"What? Just making sure you're gonna win."

"Step aside, please, I'll handle this."

"Fine." He smirked deviously and poked her on her side. Yue sharply withdrew her breath, switching her attention to him abruptly and reading his plan in his sparkling orbs.

"What?" he asked with fake innocence, poking her again.

She yelped, keeping her voice low as people walked by. "Don't do that!" she whispered, trying to hold back her laugh.

"Why not?" he urged, poking her around her shoulders.

"I'm trying to concentrate!"

"Let's see how well you do that." He "accidentally" steered the hose in her direction, pleased with her peal of laughter from the sudden splash.

" _Hey_!"

"Try handling it now," he said conceitedly, spraying her all over again much to the bystanders' bemusement. He marvelled her squeals as the force of the water tickled her sides.

"Sokka, I'm serious-ahhh!"

"I am, too!" He drenched her from head to toe and found himself chasing her around in what quickly turned into a playing field, her laughter filling his ears.

"We need those hoses for the booth, Mr. La!" came the announcer's cry from behind as the warrior took every last one.

* * *

Distant shouts and grunts of pain prompted them to watch a wrestling bout not too far from where they were. A large crowd had surrounded the stage and cheered on for the man who was winning. The winner was an odd-looking fellow, round and plump down to his knees. He mercilessly punched the sprawled-out loser, leering at the sight of blood dripping from the man's mouth.

"That was... unnecessary," Yue winced, disturbed. "He already defeated his opponent. Why make the poor guy bleed his gums out?"

"He's ruthless, but it's easy to overtake him," he said casually, taking a bite of the cotton candy they were sharing.

"He's too strong," Yue said.

"More like stout, but it's possible," he observed. "People are aiming for his heavy build, but look at his scrawny legs. If he falls, it won't be easy for him to get up, and that's when you pin him down. The whole deal's right there."

"And the winner, for the tenth time in a row, is Tengfei!" came the announcement.

The crowds cheered for the plump man. Tengfei yanked the sac of money from the scorekeeper's hands. "Come on! Who's the next pimp?"

"Okay, that's it." Sokka tightened his mask. "Step aside, My Lady."

"What are you doing?"

"Teaching him a lesson."

" _What_?"

"I'm buff enough," he shrugged, taking off his cloak and straightening his tunic. "Hold this, will ya?"

"Sokka, do you really think this is-?"

"I got this," he said, flexing his muscles in over-exaggeration. "You know how I fight."

"It's not that you won't win. We shouldn't be drawing attention to ourselves."

"It's gonna be fine, trust me."

"If you think this is going to impress me, it's not going to work," she said calmly and crossed her arms.

How easily she read his mind. "We'll see about that, too, darling," he winked daringly, hopping up the stage despite her protests.

The crowd rustled from the various whispers, gaping at the man masked in black. Some of the younger teen girls swooned over his well-built arms. A couple of men stared in curiosity.

"Ooh, look, the Ocean Spirit himself wants to brawl with me," Tengfei spat.

"I like to try my luck sometimes," he answered smugly. "Seriously, no one's taken you down yet?"

"Oooooohhhh," came a murmur from the audience.

 _What did he get himself into?_ Yue facepalmed.

"Someone's highly eager," Tengfei flared. "I'll have you sent home in _pieces_ , boy!"

 _Oh Spirits_ , she sighed.

"Alright! Get ready!" the scorekeeper said.

Sokka flashed her a confident smirk.

 _Careful_ , she mouthed.

A whistle was blown, igniting the increasing drumbeat in Yue's sternum. The tensed air settled awkwardly on the two brawlers on stage. Naturally, Tengfei made the first move, his fist attempting to plummet against Sokka's abdomen, but he ended up stumbling for a moment. Sokka dodged him effortlessly.

"Ohhhhh," hummed the audience. Yue released her breath.

"That can't be your best shot, right? I kind of expected more," the chief taunted.

Tengfei growled and lunged forward, vigorously tearing away at the warrior with quick, not-so-decisive jabs. Blows were expected on Sokka's part, but none came. The warrior simply dodged every one of the arrogant tribesman's haste movements and pointless punts, keeping his balance and moving out of the way skillfully. Tengfei almost found his way to the floor but held on a ledge for support.

"The guy didn't even _touch_ you, and you're _losing_!" a spectator yelled at Tengfei.

"Booo!"

"Go Spirit Guy!"

The crowd kept going crazy; Yue's pulse raced- not out of anxiety, but of exhilaration. A rush of adrenalin. After such a long time, Sokka wasn't raging with fury. It was a bit unusual, yes, but she liked it.

"Dodging like a _girl_?" Tengfei hollered in frustration. "Is that your strategy?"

"I don't need fancy blows to take you down."

Although quite a lot of people were impatient since Sokka still hadn't delivered a single blow yet, the more Tengfei fell, the more galvanized they got. Most were curious as to who this man in black was. Tengfei was tired of falling and failing, but he still held the fire to keep going.

"Stay _put_!".

"'Cause that's how we win matches," Sokka rolled his eyes.

 _So childish._ But Yue's wide smile betrayed her thinking. She was just glad no one could see it from beneath her mask.

Tengfei responded with an attempted kick, which failed miserably as Sokka plunged his body downward, low enough to where the tribesman's kick was useless. The agitated brawler came spiralling down from the loss of balance. Sokka kicked the air with both feet and leaped back up from the ground.

"Go Sokka!" Wait...was that _her_ voice? She wasn't getting _excited_ over this, was she? If so, it was _so_ unlike her. Did he hear her? His smug look turned soft.

"We could do this all day if you want, tubby," he told the fallen brawler with a higher level of confidence than before.

"Gargh!" Tengfei grunted angrily, throwing himself at Sokka with full force this time. Yue didn't blink, anticipating Sokka to avoid the blow, but the warrior swiftly ducked and sent his foot gliding in a semi-circle motion on the ground, tripping the raged beast of a man. Tengfei crashed to the ground for a final time in the match and groaned, using every bit of his strength to pull himself up but failing.

"Next time you think about breaking someone's face," Sokka told him, "think about what would happen if that someone took you down like this." And he meant it. "And no, you don't need special skills to dodge."

The crowd grew frenzy with the impending announcement, "Three...two...one…! And the new champion is...uh...Mr. Ocean Spirit!"

Sokka helped the man up and pat him on the back. "Good effort, by the way."

"A reward of five hundred gold pieces is offered to the winner," the scorekeeper said.

"Nah, it was just for fun." Sokka's real prize was watching Yue clap and jump up and down in excitement like a little girl, cheering on for him. She somehow managed to meander through the crowd and make her way up front, completely oblivious that she had done so and simply taken aback with how suddenly close he was. He jumped off the stage and landed in front of her.

"You were _amazing_!" She paused, feeling his lips quirk boastfully. She cleared her throat. "I mean...you did well..."

"Swept you off your feet, didn't I?"

"I guess you have _some_ tricks up your sleeve," she chuckled.

* * *

"Excuse me, Miss?"

Yue looked up, her mask pulled up temporarily. She didn't get the chance to put it back on before a tribesman approached her.

"You wouldn't happen to know where the ticket booth is, do you?" He didn't recognize her as the chieftess.

"It should be up front, sir, where the masks are sold." She quickly put her mask back on, frowning as he kept leering at her and not leaving.

"My my, aren't you easy on the eyes?" His tone took a different, more spiteful turn all of a sudden. "Why hide all that beauty, Miss?"

Sensing the discomfort of the situation escalate, she walked over to a booth nearby, pretending to be occupied with something. Her gaze danced around in search. _Hurry up, Sokka._

"Haven't seen you around here before." The tribesman again. "New in town? What's your name?"

She glided to another stall to avoid further confrontation, knowing well that Sokka would start issuing death threats if he was aware. It hadn't even been twenty four hours since he was inaugurated as the chief of both tribes; he shouldn't mar his public image over some immature fellow.

"I ran into a lot of women, but you're the crown jewel." The tribesman didn't seem to leave her alone. "How 'bout I buy you dinner?"

She trudged on patiently, stopping at a stall several feet away this time. Even with the ability to whack him across the head and make it not seem like she did it, she kept still. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and jerked away, only to realize it's Sokka. "Oh...it's you…"

"I thought I told you to stay by the popcorn stall," his spastic protectiveness filled her with relief.

"I was looking around..."

He held up a container of pickled fish sticks in one hand, "Extra spicy," and a bag of gummies in the other. "Sorry it took so long; the guy was taking his time, and there was a long line; I had to get something sweet to balance out so-"

"That's okay, let's just get out of here."

"Something wrong?"

A shadow loomed next to them. "Ah, you're a taken woman. Such a shame." That peabrain again. He turned to Sokka. "You must be that lucky one. Decent body, I guess. No wonder she fell for you." This man was digging his own grave.

"What are you blabbering about?" Sokka scowled, stopped by Yue's hand.

"We don't need another wrestling bout. Let's just get out of here," she advised placidly.

"What's with your woman? She's been in such a hurry to leave." The man simpered. "Come on, Miss, I won't bite."

"Shut your face or else-"

"Sokka, leave it. Let's go."

The tribesman's attention was on her neck this time. "I understand if you fell for his body, but really, why'd you settle for a guy who made such a cheap betrothal necklace?"

Her patient look turned to a glare.

"Why don't I make you a better one- AAAH!" Two water whips from behind grabbed the imbecile's wrists and propelled him backwards, solidifying into ice and cuffing his hands to a pole. The tribesman froze in surprise for a moment before trying to break himself free. He appeared to be a bender, trying to thaw out the ice, but nothing happened, and the cuffs only tightened over his wrists. A couple of bystanders who happened to be bender attempted to help but found the cuffs tight and unable to be thawed.

Sokka gawked at Yue with a dropped jaw, taken aback by the menace that flitted across her expression if only for a millisecond. It couldn't have been her, could it? But it was. He saw her fingers relax from their fluid motion and calmness conquer her vision.

"Somebody help! I'm stuck!" flailed the man's voice.

Yue wound Sokka's arm over her shoulder and led him away in the other direction. He kept looking back at the cuffed man as they walked, highly satisfied with the karma. She pulled his mask up and tugged his goatee to make him face the front.

"Don't worry. He'll be there for a while," she assured after a few moments, getting her own mask out of the way again.

The corners of his mouth knew no limits at being stretched. "I approve of this _big_ time!"

"Unfortunately, polite conversations don't always work. And I do have a bad side."

A bad side that stemmed from how protective she was over him and his necklace. "Still too lenient, but you're cute when you try- ah!"

"Swoon when we get home," she caught his arm before he slipped on something. "Watch your step for now."

He grinned sheepishly.

"And stop staring. There are people here." She bit into her pickled fish stick halfway, finding the other half lost to his mouth as his lips lightly grazed hers.

"No matter how spicy, you're still sweet, Chieftess."

* * *

He caught her looking longingly at a tiny cage situated towards the back of a prize section at an arrow game. They passed by it several times, and each time, she didn't hesitate to take a peek. Something fluttered inside of the cage: a feather. No, a collection of feathers naturally woven to form a flitting wing. It was a bird. An _actual_ bird. The Arctic sparrow, to be more specific. Naturally, she didn't say a word, only admiring the bird from afar. He may have been oblivious to anything else, but he wasn't so dense as to ignore that look she held.

" _She loved animals but couldn't be around them much. You know, being a princess and all."_

He _insisted_ on getting her what she wanted. He felt extremely happy, even, that she was healing to the point of wanting "materialistic" things, to put in her language. But he knew she'd deny the matter upon verbalizing it. So about two minutes later, an arrow escaped from Sokka's grip and pierced swiftly and acutely through six different lined-up balloons, sparking an impressed look from her and a light tap of praise on his shoulder.

"Excellent shot, sir! Pick a prize, any prize!"

"Whatever my fangirl wants," he nudged her.

"Me?"

"Yeah, you."

She briefly glanced back over the cage as he expected but seemed to hesitate. After all, would anyone offer real birds as prizes?

"Anything you want," he reiterated.

She thought for a few moments before pointing to the cage.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid we can't offer that as a prize," the announcer said. "It's supposed to be-" He stopped abruptly as Sokka spun one of the extra arrows in his hand and had the sharp end casually positioned a few inches from the guy's nose, not saying a word. "I-I mean...as you wish, ma'am..."

When within a few feet away from the stall, Yue examined the cage and beamed tenderly at the bird as it flapped its wings.

"So what's its name gonna be?" he asked, glancing at what he considered a new member of the family now.

"How should I know?" She unlocked the metal cage and let the bird perch on her finger.

"Hey, what are you doing? It'll escape!"

"Exactly." She ushered the bird into the air, watching it soar eagerly into the night and light up from the glittering moonlight.

"I thought you wanted it," he said, not understanding her move.

"I didn't want the bird," she elucidated, catching a glimpse of the tiny life that disappeared in the sky. "I wanted it to be free."

He watched his wife squee happily over something so small and simple, both smitten and disheartened by her resilience. Even now, she wasn't thinking about herself, wasn't craving anything for herself. Still detached. Perfection had never been so painful to adore, but he adores her anyway.

* * *

"Snow leopard-stallion. Fastest land animal in the world," he said.

"You've ridden one before, haven't you?"

"Yeah, that one time when I had to catch a pickpocket."

They glanced at the abandoned booth and took in the features of the animal, a creature who owned the glossiest of white coats and the most intricate of black markings. It swayed its head to the side and spotted them, looking at them almost analytically.

"He certainly is a majestic creature," Yue admired. She looked around at the cameras and the lingering photographers. "So that's what visitors do? Pose and take pictures with it?"

"Riding it is also an option," he rubbed his goatee in thought.

"I don't think so. Look how many people there are as security."

"It's an option for _us_."

"You're not saying...?"

He nodded.

"No _way_ , Chief," she declared. As fond as she was of the handsome stallion, it was her first time being around it.

"We rode Appa before." Point made.

"That was different; it was Appa. And riding a sky bison isn't the same as riding a leopard-stallion." Another point made.

"I have the experience."

"But…"

"Come on, it'll be fun. _Especially_ bareback riding," he persuaded, giddily leading her to the booth and asking the overseer straight up, "Excuse us. Can we borrow your leopard-stallion?"

The man looked at him as if he was crazy. " _Borrow_ it?"

"For an hour."

"An _hour_?" Yue said. Oh dear.

"Another crazy fool," the man muttered. "Sir, you do realize that the animal is-"

"I heard your business wasn't doing so well today." Sokka held up a pouch of gold pieces, adding manipulatively, "I'm sure this is much more than what you normally get, isn't it?"

The overseer drooled over the money. "Why just for one hour?" He took the pouch that dangled from Sokka's hands. "Take it for two!"

" _That's_ what I'm talking about!" The warrior approached the leopard-stallion cautiously, amused as it fidgeted around from the unfamiliarity. Once the beast got used to him, Sokka hoisted himself up, patting the creature as it emitted a low, submissive growl. He grinned at Yue. "See? Not so bad."

It was all happening too fast. She swallowed hard.

He fiddled with the reins and professionally steered the stallion here and there before finally riding over to her. The stallion nuzzled against her hand as she gently pat its black and white mane.

"You nervous?"

"A little bit."

"I won't let you fall, I promise," he said sweetly. Like it wasn't obvious. He held out his hand expectantly, and when she still hesitated to budge, he leaned downward and slid one arm around her waist, lifting her up effortlessly and setting her in front of him.

"You seriously need to eat more," he huffed.

Feeling her balance waver, she grabbed hold of him.

"I've got you," he reassured, positioning her comfortably and shifting closer to her. "How's that?"

She bobbed her head to a nod.

He rambled on with instruction in her ear, all of which was lost to the air with her lack of attention; the thick scent of his cologne wasn't helping, either, in sync with his velvety voice. The chilling breeze swept over her face all too suddenly and unexpectedly, and that's when she realized he had already untied her mask and was now working to remove his. "They'll just be in the way."

"What if people recognize us?"

"Doesn't matter to me." His arm curled around her waist and pressed her weight against him. From behind, she felt his chest touch her back. His breath bristled over her cheek. "You ready?"

She nodded absentmindedly.

"Hold on tight."

She didn't recall him tugging the reins while floating in her thoughts, not expecting the sudden starting jolt. Her hands flew to his arm.

"It's okay," he said in a hushed tone as they kept jarring forward. It amazed her how gentle he could be sometimes. "You can lean on me... if you want..." It sounded more like a request than a suggestion.

"I…"

Or perhaps it was an order. He performed the task for her, bringing her head to his chest and finding pleasure in holding her like that. The ride was rather awkward upon commencing; the stallion tried to get used to a fixed pace, having been lying around with nothing to do all day. Clumsy trots commanded her hands to find solace in cupping his wrist until he decided to let their hands entwine. The stallion picked up speed after a short while and bolted ahead, and the winds around them swiveled in their direction. They plunged into the snowy desert, riding away from the city and going who knew where. Exhilaration took the place of apprehension, and before she knew it, she was smiling widely.

"Spirits, this is breathtaking! And he's so _fast_!" she exclaimed.

"Having fun?" he asked hopefully.

"Mmhm!"

"I told you!" He pulled the reins harder in a jubilant manner, persuading the beast to go faster. He leaned forward and set his chin against her shoulder as they streaked through the snow. The seconds passed by, each one less tense for Yue than the previous with the feel of him that close and just as charming as he had been all those years ago. The time they had the sky to themselves on top of Appa.

" _Is it always this cold in the sky?"_

" _Not when you're with someone."_

The warmth in her heart felt a painful lurch. She briefly glanced over the masks that she now held in her lap- those which stirred a million questions regarding the spirits they represented. "Is it always this cold?" The question slipped out. She sounded fearful, almost; could she really have this moment without thinking of what would follow? Or would it prolong her dull heartache by being short-lived?

She felt his grip on her waist tighten, his warm, thick fur cloak drape over her parka, and his lips smile against the top of her head as he planted a kiss. "Not when you're with the love of your life."

* * *

"You said you believed in that stuff, didn't you? Fortunetelling and all?" He traced his memory back to one of the many walks he and Yue took one fine snowy morning at the North and the conversation they shared over Team Avatar's experience at Aunt Wu's village.

"Not to extremes," she answered. "Just the important parts. Life, profession, relations. Things like that." The only time she had her fortune predicted, though, was when she was young, and the palmist had told her he couldn't see anything- obviously an allude to the fact that she would sacrifice herself. But she couldn't admit that, knowing he'd panic and think too much.

"Yeah, that's what." He watched a palmist in the distance and observed the reactions of the elated visitors at the respective booth, the slightest trace of a grimace seen on his face as people got their hopes raised easily by the palmist's sweet talk. Of course, that didn't mean there were no negative predictions, and advice was given to those who wanted it. The irrational part of him wandered nostalgically to his own reading many years ago at Aunt Wu's village, but his rationality scolded him not to take it to heart.

"It's... interesting, I suppose…" she shrugged. "But I'm more of a believer in higher entities. Fate isn't always something you can calculate, and anything can happen." She was sensitive as she spoke, keeping in mind his prediction he once mentioned to her.

" _Finally_ , someone who gets it. You can't _really_ tell what happens ahead of time. The whole deal at Aunt Wu's place was a real pain. I _swear_ , Katara didn't leave that lady alone. Even Aang was all thrilled about his reading, but that was before I knew he was hitting on my baby sister and not the other girl."

She noticed the laid-back, nonchalant turn of his voice didn't match the heaviness on his face.

"They actually got good readings, though." He surprised himself by saying that. He shouldn't care; he was _Sokka_ , for goodness' sake. But ever since he met Yue, his outlook on certain things had been altered. He started believing things he didn't care for before and took every little thing seriously, _especially_ when it came to her, and like some kind of moon priest, he used to lie beneath the stars each night and symbolize every bounce of moonlight that lit his face, feeling blissfully overwhelmed with the belief that she was caressing him. Who was to say he didn't dare to believe his fortune, even if for a few seconds in his life, if he cared to believe all that?

But he realized he shouldn't be complaining anymore since Yue was back, and having her meant having happiness no matter how many Aunt Wus tell him otherwise.

Yue softened her eyes. "Your prediction isn't true."

"Pfft, obviously. Look at me now. Look at _us_!" He wrapped his hand around her. "We're happy!"

"Then why are you still upset?"

"Why would I be upset?"

She looked at him questioningly, not buying his act.

"Okay, maybe I'm a _little_ bothered," he admitted. "That fortuneteller still could've told me something positive for once. Whether I chose to believe it or not. Just because I'm cynical doesn't mean I get all the bad stuff, right?" His shoulders slumped. "Self-inflicted struggle and anguish. Said it was written all over my face."

She shook her head. "Not if I can help it." She took his hand and tugged him along. "Let's go."

"Where?"

"We're getting your palms read the right way."

"No thanks. There's no point." He still felt some kind of ache inside when thinking of the things that still threatened their life together. The universe was unpredictable as it was, and there were still lots of obstacles in their wake. What if there was more pain and anguish to come in the future?

"Well, you _did_ get bitten by Turtle Yue. You should try your luck," she said breezily. "But really...I have a feeling you'll get a great reading this time." Her sincere, swirling depths knew just how to melt him. "Just this once. _Please_?"

In the next minute, he found himself leaning against the fortunetelling booth, his feet shuffling in response to the hopeful war he was waging inside.

"My fanboy wants to get his palms read," she explained, evoking an amused quirk of Sokka's brow.

"How lucky I am. The Ocean Spirit is here to know his fortune from me!" the man joked. "Let me see your hand, Mr. La."

It was getting increasingly difficult for her, having people identify Sokka that way despite it all being casual. He flashed her a look as if saying, _Are you sure about this?_

"Go on," she urged.

He put his right palm on the table skeptically. The man loomed over and traced a crease in the warrior's hand. "Ah...interesting."

"What is it?" Yue asked.

"The signs indicate previous struggles. A very long period of heartbreak, I see."

 _True_ , Sokka admitted, gulping.

"But look here...your luck has changed for the better, sir!"

 _Trying to raise my hopes like he did for the others_. "Yeah right," Sokka scoffed. Yue nudged the chief to keep quiet.

"Mmmhmm...very, _very_ interesting. You're someone of very high position, I'm sure," the palmist told Sokka. "Or at least you will be if you're already not."

"My husband _is_ rather influential," Yue agreed.

"Then expect to have more influence, sir. The stars are in your favor in the professional field. I see lots of success for you in the future. No lacking in wealth and prosperity."

"Wealth and prosperity," she repeated, her eyebrows raised in their all-knowing manner. "Doesn't sound too bad, does it, Mr. Husband?"

He fancied her enthusiasm, but prosperity wasn't what he had in mind.

"Wow, your lifeline is _long_ ; I see a very strong lifespan for you. You'll surpass your centennial. No doubt about it."

"More than a hundred years?" he said. _This is all ridiculously positive._

"That's wonderful!" Yue's hands were clasped with ardor and relief. "What about his health?"

"Health is nothing to worry about. He's physically fit, isn't he? His strength and skills are his assets. Seems like he's a great warrior, too."

"He is!" she opined.

"It's like you're the one who's getting your palm read, Great Moon Spirit. You're so excited," the man laughed merrily, not aware of the sliver of irony that invaded their faces beneath their masks. "But moving on…"

 _Don't get your hopes up, Sokka._ But the warrior couldn't help asking optimistically, "What about love?"

"Very eager for that, aren't you?" the man said lightly. "Hmm...very romantic love life, I see, with a strong spiritual touch. You'll have a long and happy relationship with your spouse."

Of everything said up until now, this one tugged Sokka more. "Really? Like, _really_ really? You're telling the truth, right?"

Yue was moved by his desperation, wondering if her own future was being woven to fit with his. She felt a long-forgotten emotion stir inside of her- expectation, perhaps? The strength to envision their life together without the fear of separation? Of receiving a prediction other than "nothing"? Still, she couldn't help feeling pensive over the "spiritual touch" part while she peered at his stark black mask.

" _You're perfect in white. I have to be perfect in black."_

"The creases don't lie, sir. Ask another palmist if you wish."

"Looks like Turtle Yue did the trick," Sokka told her excitedly and looked back at his hand. "Tell me more!"

"Now you're into it. Let's see...apart from growing spiritual interest...professional life, we talked about...oh, family. And a _very_ big family it will be! You and your spouse will have your hands full with many wonderful children!"

Yue's eyes were glassy with hope, her face a deep shade of scarlet. Sokka beamed joyfully, the warmth in his cheeks hidden but clearly felt. "Oh."

"And that's about all I have for you, sir."

"Great!" He took Yue's hand. "Your turn, Wifey."

"Would you like your fortune read, too, ma'am?"

She snapped out of her trance. "Oh...no, thank you-"

"Doesn't hurt to try!" Sokka said, highly animated and forgetting the fact that he was the one who dithered over the possibility.

"We heard what you wanted to hear, and I proved my point," she said, knowing this _can't_ get more perfect. "Let's get going-"

"You said you were interested in this stuff." He placed her hand on the table. "I wanna know more about us."

She didn't protest, submitting to prolong his excitement.

"Alrighty, let's have a look!" The palmist examined her hand, and after a span of a few seconds, he frowned a little. He looked from Yue to her hand and sat silent for a long time as if trying to figure out some difficult math question.

"What's taking so long?" Sokka asked. "It took you _seconds_ for me and everybody else…"

"Nothing, sir. A small problem is all. Please, give me a minute."

Yue knew what it meant. What mattered now was not hearing it and not letting Sokka hear it. "It's fine if you're having trouble, sir. We'll come another time-"

"Just a moment, ma'am. I think I'm just overanalyzing this or something...but everything's so contradictory that I…"

"Contradictory? What's that supposed to mean?" Sokka asked, vexed and nervous at this point.

After several minutes, the palmist looked up. "I'm sorry. I don't see anything."

Yue expected that, but Sokka didn't. _Clearly_ , he didn't.

* * *

They walked slowly and quietly. His hand refused to leave hers, and he made sure to keep her close at all times. Naturally, he had the most difficulty staying quiet, cursing beneath his breath about his failure to provide a decent night. Something _always_ got in the way. In _their_ way. She kept her head on his shoulder, painfully stung by the ounce of desolation that shattered his mood, but she deemed it all her fault. She shouldn't have expected so much from her fortune in the first place. She should have been more adamant about not wanting her palm read. That would have prevented this, and he would have been happy.

She would have been happy, too.

The second they reached home, he yanked off his mask and his coats, the hut rattling from the force. It didn't take long for him to finally burst, "Can't see anything? Is he _blind_?"

She didn't understand how her own palms would betray her existence, but she wasn't surprised. Truth to be told, this wasn't as terrible as the times people remembered her existence only as the stillborn daughter of Arnook. _Definitely_ not as horrid as the moment she discovered her tomb up North. "It's okay, Sokka-"

"But your hand is perfectly normal!" He grasped her hand and held it up next to his. "See? Creases and everything like mine! Like everyone else's!" He got increasingly frustrated and defenseless. "There has to be _something_ , sweetheart."

"Don't tell me you're upset over this now."

"It's logically impossible for him not see your future!" Sticking to rationality now. "Didn't he say we'd be happy?"

"He did," she confirmed gently.

"Then _how_ can he not see anything?!" He kicked something on the ground in further anger, feeling every part of him ache. His chest twisted in memory of the vision he saw at the Fire Ceremony. It seemed like everything they did had a bad omen waiting for them.

"This shouldn't be a surprise for you," she murmured softly.

"And why is that?" he snapped.

"Because I'm different. And you know that."

 _Different_. He never expected a word to sound so cruel. The moonlight bathed her, making her worried irises gleam and pine for him.

"You know how weird things get around me. I mean, no one remembers me. I'm still here, aren't I? I'm still with you."

 _I'm still with you._ His clenched fists relaxed a little.

"I'm sorry," she said. "It's my fault for taking you there. I should have thought things through...how different it would be." There she goes, blaming herself and making it seem like it wasn't the universe's fault at all. "I only wanted to make you feel better about-"

He cut her off and pulled her in for a fierce embrace, colliding his body against her quivering one. "Don't apologize," he commanded. "It hurts." He sighed. "You have no idea how perfect I wanted today to be…"

"It _was_ perfect. I haven't had this much fun since...well, ever…" Her hand cushioned the back of his head, trying to calm his enraged nerves. "Just because he couldn't see my future doesn't mean I don't have one, love."

He hugged her more tightly. "It's all nonsense. Every bit of it."

"But we still have your predictions," she said, trying to cheer him up. "Forget about the confusion around me. You got a perfect reading, didn't you?" she asked happily. "Health, profession, family-"

"Don't you know me at this point, Yue?" he croaked. "Don't you know what's important to me? And no, it's not gaining money or getting physical or having a million kids. Silly woman, they're only important if they're all done with you."

It broke her how he said it.

"Listen," he said almost dangerously, holding her shoulders firmly. "Let me have all the fame in the world, live a million years if I have to. I don't want that life if you're not there. I won't _make_ it if you're not there."

"Don't say things like that! You have to be happy!" She was so afraid to look up. "You _always_ have to be happy. Happy and healthy and respected...live life to the fullest..."

His throat burned. She still didn't say _we_. "Exactly." He forced her to look up. "And you're my lifeline, got it?"


	56. The Storms Inside

**Chapter 56: The Storms Inside**

"I expected you to take a Water Tribe cruiser on your way back. You're still sticking to the Fire Nation one?"

"It's a gift from Lord Zuko," Sokka explained.

"Ah, I see. You _must_ use it in that case," Bato smiled. "Anyways, say hello to Aang, Katara, and the children for me."

"Absolutely."

"And next time I see you and Yue, I expect to hear good news." Bato beamed proudly. "I held you when you were young. It's about time I held Sokka Jr., right?"

Sokka swallowed everything he wanted to say in response. That Sokka Jrs. weren't too important compared to being able to keep Yue. That he was crushed because the time he had taken to make Yue feel good about herself ended up smoldering in the flames of the four-word phrase: _I don't see anything._ He could, however, only nod, fake a smile, and glance over to Yue, who was standing a few feet away. She positioned a bouquet of arctic florets in front of Hakoda's monument and brushed off a hidden mound of snow from the statue's snowboot.

Other than what was needed to be said, she didn't speak much since last night. At the same time, she appeared as if nothing had happened- her usual way of escaping any situation that troubled her deeply. It frightened him.

"Disregard what I said about attachment and other things," Bato said. "No matter what happens, don't let her go."

Sokka managed with utmost sincerity, "I was never planning to."

"You really are your father's son," the elder man chuckled, his hand on Sokka's shoulder and a nostalgic look in his eyes. "Take care, Sokka."

" _You_ take care."

Both warriors exchanged a hug.

"We won't be apart for too long, will we?"

" _Bye, Dad. We won't be apart for too long this time. I promise."_ Sokka shook his head, gulping down the fire in his throat. "We won't. Yue and I will do our best to get back here as soon as we can."

"I understand you'll be busy, and it might take a while for things to really calm down. Take your time on it, but do write to me often."

"I will."

They were quickly approached by Aippaq. "The cruiser is ready to depart, Your Highness."

Sokka looked back at Yue. She was in the snow now, kneeling down before the monument with her head lowered in respect, lost in some train of thought. She straightened up, however, brought out of her daze by the rumbling of the steamer, and approached the two warriors.

"Take care, Bato," she bowed. "Please continue taking the energy tonic."

" _Definitely_. I have to be able to kick this guy's butt anytime."

She laughed, the act soothing Sokka for a moment.

"You dropped something, Sokka," Bato pointed out.

The warrior looked down and spotted his boomerang. It had slipped out from the fairly large, quite irreparable hole at the bottom of its worn-out sheath. It was about time, he guessed; the poor sheath had been dragged around long enough. "This thing made it for thirty years. It's been a piece of home for so long..."

"I think you have the best piece of home with you," Bato said, gesturing to Yue as she picked up the boomerang and handed it to Sokka. "Your wife's a Southerner now in every aspect. Besides, you say you're home every second you're with her."

A pang of pain lunged at the chieftess. _That's quite an exaggeration. I'm not his home._

"Yeah." He gazed back at her with equal intensity. _And no, I'm not exaggerating._

Reacting to such passion had never been so hard.

* * *

This storm wasn't like the others Yue had seen. It was much longer but rather rhythmic and sensitive in its own way despite its capability. It fascinated her that each stroke of lightning evaded the ship skillfully, and each roll of thunder emitted an almost melancholy groan, so she was naturally drawn to it. Not to mention, this was her first real experience with a _rain_ storm as a human, having been devoid of the opportunity in the short life she'd had since snowstorms were the only luxuries of the North. She leaned by the doorway of the corridor, her tunic billowing. She alleviated the wrath of the turbulent waves with her bending via a delicate swish of her hand. High speed winds occasionally lashed in her direction, and the relative warmth of droplets splooshing sneakily against her skin made her feel so _normal_ for once. So free of affliction though reality preached differently.

It wasn't a moment of solitude for her, though. Sokka was standing a few feet away, caught in his own soulful ritual of watching her while she watched the storm. He had commanded her to not go out in the rain and keep a safe distance. He always fretted when Yue sought to be alone, and his fears were boundless upon wondering what she was thinking of. There could be a million reasons behind that silence of hers; this month itself had been so difficult and yet she breezed through it, and it scared him because he _knew_ she was perturbed and exhausted and distressed. Didn't she think of telling him these things? Did she think he wouldn't listen or care?

Did she think she was _weak_ for admitting these things?

"Okay, that's enough," his voice creaked. "You're getting soaked."

"I'll be fine," came her reply, strained from silence.

"You'll catch a cold. Watch from the window if you want," he offered.

"A few more minutes. I can be dry in no time."

He sighed and stood next to her. The cruiser rode smoothly thanks to her bending, but there was still a lulling rock to the ship. There was so much he found himself considering, holding her hand so she wouldn't sway along with the ship. "Just because you can bend now doesn't mean I won't fuss over you." Even when she had been immortal, he sought to protect her; his protectiveness wasn't going to change now.

"I know," she said consciously. "But there's nothing to fuss over, dear. It's just rain." She held his hand out in the perpetual showers. "See?"

The droplets dribbled on his palm, and the feel _did_ manage to loosen his frown. He supposed it was harmless.

Seeing that he was relaxing into it, she slipped out of her boots and stepped out into the pouring rain with her bare feet.

"Get back!"

She couldn't help but chuckle at his pointless worry. "It's okay. A little rain can't hurt anyone."

"A _little_ rain?"

"If you're so worried, why don't you join me, O Protective One?" she teased.

He didn't have to be told twice as he stepped out into the chaos anxiously and attempted to protest, but he was silenced by her smile. It wasn't a genuine smile, and there was a barely noticeable twinge of gloom in it. Even her attempts at being casual were lost to traces of despondency. Yet, she still found amusement in the smallest of things like the rain tickling her toes, the showers drenching her snowy braid, and him standing next to her and getting soaked with her. He realized he was satisfied, too, with something tinier than all of those combined- the observation that the moon was _nowhere_ in sight. It was just him and her. Wait, were those _his_ lips that were smiling?

She let the rainwater puddle in her hands and splashed him with it.

"Hey-"

"Come on, have a little fun." She splashed more water on his face and laughed.

He watched her every movement, thinking back to the last time it stormed on his time at sea- the time he was headed to the North. The time she appeared before him without really appearing. She was the one who warned him to go back the way he came, and now, he was eternally grateful that he was the one warning her over something so petty.

"Not so bad is it?" she asked.

Sure, she insisted on watching the storm that raged outside, but she didn't see the storm that raged within him.

" _I'm sure Suki's going to love that."_

 _The warrior briefly looked up from fiddling with the flower necklace in his hands and glanced at the bald monk. "What?"_

" _That's why you've been avoiding her, haven't you? You didn't want the surprise to be ruined."_

 _So that's how the kid took it. Sokka didn't say anything to correct that statement, his casual demeanor dwindling rapidly._

 _Aang flashed him a smile. "Don't worry, my lips are sealed."_

 _The frown on the warrior's face dissolved, however, the instant the moonlight showered its grace over him. Holding the necklace firmly in his hands, he stood up. "I'm...uh... going for a walk."_

 _When facing the planes of life and death, there's always an option on who to spend them with. Sokka already made his choice and had always been sure of it, feeling the absence of the one he willed himself to long ago more poignantly with each passing night beneath the moon. Hence, he had been racked with guilt. How did he even_ think _of taking that step with Suki? Sure he prevented the mistake from happening, but didn't he know his own heart in the first place? Didn't he hear how it screamed the Northern princess's name?_

" _I'm such an idiot," he cursed. "I would_ never _...not with anyone other than Yue."_

 _So he reiterated his choice more firmly that night when Katara left for her life-changing field trip with Zuko and the rest of the camp lay still, providing him with solitude. He steered clear of his friends and mustered all the strength he had to trudge through the trees in the summits of darkness, and a few desolate miles later, he slumped by the river. His eyes feasted lovingly, wistfully,_ painfully _at the sight of the beautiful moon._

Yue _._

 _The water was calm and still as if expecting him. As gently as he could, trying his hardest to not let his hands shake from emotion, he placed the necklace around the moon's reflection in the lapping water, making sure it fit her._ Yue _. The tiny ripples threatened to carry the necklace away, but he held it in place for several minutes, feeling his insides being gnawed away. What would she think of him now as he repented from a careless error, showering his feelings by decorating lakes with necklaces tied around her reflection? Did he seem pathetic? The thought occurred to him briefly. No, she wouldn't think that. She's the epitome of goodness, forgiveness. But just as easily as Spirits could feel mercy, could they feel such things like sorrow? Disappointment? The feeling of being abandoned?_

 _But dear Spirits, he would_ never _abandon her. She knew that, didn't she?_

" _I love_ you _, Yue," he said firmly. "_ Always _."_

 _He didn't come back to camp that night, using the silver light as his blanket. He dreamed of silk white locks entangled with his dark fingers, of pearly skin flushed against the caramel of his physique, the mingling of their body heats witnessed by rumpled petals. He dreamed of drowning in the luster of her infinite eyes, moaning her name with incommensurable passion, bequeathing himself to her and only her; of his lips treading the ones which promised him that she would always be with him, and of his kiss to her forehead, equally promising that he'd never leave her behind, never fail to protect her ever again...All which flowed out in the form of tears that mixed in with the now-falling rain, so profoundly dictating the reality: He could never have the chance to hold her that way._

 _If it meant chasing reflections to be with her every second and living in futures that would never be, so be it. After all, he could never forget. He could never love that way ever again._

So why is it that _all those years ago_ when he made the decision to be with her- in every way plausible- while flailing in the peaks of his hormones at the time, the universe still seeks to test him out? Did it dare to threaten them with separation even when they beat numerous odds to be together? " _I'm sorry. I don't see anything."_ The words kept slapping him hard in the face no matter how hard he tried to forget them. What he would give to blitz them out of his brain.

A flash of lightning barely a foot away followed by an earth-shattering roar of thunder jerked them with its unceremonious interruption. He swung his arms around her and pulled her back inside protectively, shielding her from what he thought could have been a deadly blow. His hand cradled the back of her head against his shoulder.

"You _have_ to be careful!" His heart rate sped up in irrational fear.

"It's only thunder," she murmured against his tunic, but he felt it- that rapid jolt of her heart which gradually slowed down in his grasp. She had been startled by the thunder, and yet she didn't react, didn't even cling to him. Trying to hide the simplest of feelings, that eccedentesiast.

 _Open up to me_ , he wanted to beg, which instead came out as a choked, "Let's stay inside, okay?"

She complied and bended the water off of them while he shut the door and led her to their chamber. The commotion outside still rumbled. Nevertheless she looked out of the window, going back to her exploration of the skies and letting her originally weary expression take over.

"No one stares at storms for hours at a time," he approached finally. "What's on your mind?"

Her attention didn't leave the boisterous gales. "It's nothing."

"You can talk to me, you know."

"Really, it's nothing too serious," she assured. Like he'd believe that. "I was only thinking about the North."

The forlorn North. More specifically, the forlorn Northern administration.

"I'm thinking of being more involved with the Department of Healing and Wellness."

He knew her thoughts ran deeper than that, but at least it was a start. "As in overseeing it?"

"Well...that and...I was also considering going on clinical rounds. Healers can't be everywhere at one time, and that's becoming a major issue in the Poles."

Healing _did_ bring her lots of recognition and encouragement; it's a great move for her up North, too. And it wasn't like the people had anything against her like those wretched politicians did. He couldn't help his overprotective side, though. "You've done enough of those thanks to Abequa," came his vehemence. "I won't have you skipping meals and stressing over that again."

"It's only going to be from sunrise to two hours past midday, and it'll just be on weekends. Court sessions take place in the evenings, so that rules out evening shifts, and with me being a professor, too, I can't do it every day." She looked up. "So what do you think? Are you okay with this?"

Still, clinical rounds meant she would be out in the open. "It's too dangerous. We can't be exposed to the public that much."

"I'll be exposed to the public at the university, too," she mentioned.

"The point to me getting you that position isn't just for your recognition; it's also to keep an eye on you and have you in one place," he enunciated. "If you're on clinical rotations and stuff, I can't check on you whenever I want. Who knows what could happen?"

A longer pause.

"If you're not afraid of interacting with the people, I don't see why I should be."

" _Because_ , woman, you're important!" he declared. "I know you're not afraid; I know you're so bent on doing risky things; _I_ _know_ you don't care about keeping yourself safe, but _I_ _do_." He facepalmed, realizing that however adamant he was on protecting her, he couldn't deny the fact that people loved her ten times more thanks to her healing; this was another huge chance at her recovery over the spirits' mess. He couldn't take that opportunity away from her.

She let her hand slide on his shoulder, making him sit on the bed. "Calm down. I won't do it if you don't want me to." She cupped his face. "Whatever you think is best is fine by me. Just be happy, okay?"

If it was as simple as that, he could've asked her to give up her involvement in finding those terrorists, but that was the only thing she couldn't abandon over the countless things she'd give up for him. He took her hand and pulled her next to him, speaking with a softer voice, "If you really want to heal, stay at the hut and send Tapeesa and her assistants around for the rotations. That way you'll be in one place. I'll talk to that lady about it if you want…" He thumbed her knuckles and brushed away the remnant sprinkles of rain. "I can't afford you taking more risks than you already are."

She gave his hand a light squeeze. "That sounds good."

He breathed again.

"Another thing…I plan to contribute my salary to the School of Orphans each month and look over the developments myself," she said, calculating again. "We have more than enough money as it is, so my pay isn't important. And since the school is short on funding…"

"I've been giving away _millions_ ," he said.

"Yes, but the supervisors are helping themselves more than the children. Instead of all that money from your reserves going to waste, it can go to something else, right?"

"But I can take care of this easily. Why get involved in this mess, too?"

"Dealing with this on top of other things will be stressful for you; you have to be as stress-free as you can for the next couple of days."

He arched a brow. "What's in the next couple of days?"

"You'll find out."

He didn't comprehend the sudden rare spark to her eyes as she spoke. A kind of _excitement_ , almost. He only acquiesced in hopes that giving her the freedom to do this would boost her self-esteem. "Fine."

"I understand you're also worried about Anyu…"

"I'm not worried about _him._ " He grew quiet for a moment. It wasn't completely the kid's fault that he was like that. "Well...I _am_ , but... I'm more worried about the North under his rule. There's too much corruption around him, and I'm not sure how to bring him out of it."

"You're going to be training him, right?"

"Not like I have a choice 'cause _someone_ promised him I would," he flashed her a look.

"Then your solution is right there. He looks up to you, Sokka. He respects you."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, there _is_ the fact that you're a good influence," she smiled, undoing his hair tie. "As stubborn as he is now, Anyu still admires you for your skills. Sooner or later, he'll want to be like you. There's no better way to push him in the right direction than setting an example as his role model."

"You think I have the patience for that?"

"You're inspiring," she said sweetly. "It's going to work out for sure. I've watched you for many years, and I know what you're capable of." She pushed him against the pillows and draped the sheets over him, not realizing how warm he was feeling on the inside. "But listen… you and Anyu have to be the same way you were when I wasn't here…"

He frowned plaintively.

"Don't hold a grudge against him because of what he said to me. He's the closest relation I have to a sibling, so he has that right."

"You think _everyone_ has the right to degrade you."

His glare didn't last long as she began kneading his tense fingers, keeping her cool. "It's highly crucial for you to not lose your temper. Be patient with him. Take him on a few field trips if you have to. Do whatever you can to get him back on the right track. We have to wrap things up quickly if we plan to head back home in two months."

"I'm not in a rush. And time isn't a factor."

"At any rate, it's important for you to spend as much time as you can with Anyu and undo the bad influences. It'll be a good move on your part and help you gain more support."

He hated how there was always a reason to dedicate time to someone else other than Yue. _She_ needed him the most right now. "So that's why you're overworking yourself? To make it easier for me to hang out with that kid?" he demanded.

"No, not at all," she affirmed softly. "I told you before that I need a distraction."

"Being a workaholic isn't a distraction," he said ardently. "I keep telling you I'm here to listen." He sat back up and held her by the shoulders. "Talk to me, sweetheart."

She appeared unfazed. "I'm telling you again; it's very important that you take everything he says easily. Don't spoil your good name."

Skipping around the comment. "You care about my reputation a little too much, don't you think?"

"The same way you're obsessed with protecting me," she answered smoothly.

He saw how it is now. Two can play this game. "Well then, Yue dear, what if I told you that I shouldn't follow that kid around when I don't have the patience to take in whatever he says about you? What if I reminded you that _you're_ the rightful heir to the North anyway? And since Anyu said I could rule the North permanently if I wanted, I could easily get you that throne- _your_ throne- in _seconds_ and end all of this discrimination mess. That would put those ministers and generals and that little brat in their places. There's no way they'd dare to go near a permanent ruler."

She stiffened, caught off guard by his fierce, knowing diction. Did he notice how the wall she built around herself kept splintering piece by piece? He most likely did, waiting for her response with concern.

"So...you don't want to train him, then?"

Clearly trying to avoid all possibilities of discussion. "Answer the question, Yue," he sighed.

There was no escaping. "It's not fair for anyone."

"For who? Those stuck-up imbeciles? For that kid?" he raved. "You do realize that if those spirits hadn't messed around, the North could have been yours! People would've been kissing the ground you walked on!"

"People have their reasons-"

"And stop justifying the other person! Take what's yours!"

 _Take what's yours,_ she repeated the phrase pitifully in her thoughts. He meant that on so many different levels for so many different things. _But what if I just want_ you _?_ "I'm not _Princess_ Yue; I'm _Chieftess_ Yue, and I have nothing waiting to be returned to me." She held it all in and looked away. "The rightful heir you're talking about never made it past the first few hours of her life."

Pain pooled mercilessly in his gaze. " _Yue_ -"

"The only reason I'm in power right now is by being your wife, and you should take pride in that, not offense," she said faintly. "So instead of thinking about restoring my honor when I don't even _need_ that honor in the first place...focus on yours. Why go looking for that tragedy again?"

That only crushed him more.

"We're married, we have each other, and that's enough. I don't need anything else, Sokka," she whispered lovingly. "There are more important things you have to look into other than getting me to recuperate. I told you I just need some time."

But time was so poisonous with the universe's play. What did this month do for her? She was still the same. "Like _my_ reputation, _my_ stress-free life, _my_ prestige, _my_ honor?" he asked miserably. He wanted the same thing for her; can't she tell?

She sighed patiently. "You'll train him, will you?"

As always, she wanted to keep it all bottled up. He gave her a long, stubborn look before grating, "I'll train him because you care, not for _his_ benefit or _my_ prestige. But he will _not_ earn my respect until he learns to respect you. He might be your cousin, but he's my cousin-in-law, and I have that right over him."

At least he agreed. "Can you do one more thing for me?"

As if she ever asked him anything for herself. His hand rested on her cheek, hoping at least now she'd tell him about whatever was eating her away. "Just say the word and I'll do it."

She pulled out a scroll canister from the folds of her robe and handed it to him nervously. "This is a list of ten different proposals I put together. Just a couple of projects I had in mind and a few minor suggestions for the North."

"So _that's_ what you've been working on?" he huffed. "You never do take breaks, do you?" He took out the scroll but didn't unfurl it. "This doesn't look like those forty pages you wrote."

"It's not. This one lists the projects; the other pages are abstracts concerning each one. I can submit those to the council on my own."

"Where did you get the time to write all this?"

"I... worked on them between my breaks," she said hesitantly, shrinking under his incredulous look. "Anyway...I was hoping you'd announce these plans our first day back at court…"

Where was she taking herself with this overload?

"You might think that since I want to be involved so much, I could have announced the plans on my own...But if I say something, the administration will say something, and then you'll get upset and start launching swords at people."

"The whole point of me revising the Bill of Laws is to eradicate gender bias. To give you the spotlight. And there's nothing wrong with launching swords."

She ignored the last part. "There may be laws, but these people have been conservative for so long; it's going to take time. It's best if I just watch from behind for a while so they can get used to my presence at court. I'll take over slowly."

"If any bast-"

"Language."

He groaned. "If any _dunderhead_ says anything, I'll have him expelled-"

"You may have the ease of expelling members from office, but they don't have the maturity to keep the incident to themselves. Once they go out in the public, think about what would happen." She crossed her arms. "What's left in the council will spread through the entire tribe, and it won't just be the council we'll be dealing with in terms of social class issues and such."

She was right.

"If we're going to bring change, we have to start with what we have. Who we're dealing with now. And for that, we have to start with you."

 _Always_ , it was about him.

"So be my voice. At least until everything's situated and the discrimination wears off. Please."

He tucked a loose strand of her hair back in place. "As you wish."

"Read over the scroll once. Check to see if there's anything I need to add or take out or-"

"You wrote it." His eyes burned into hers. "So it's perfect."

Again such passion. She breathed deeply, reached into her bag, and pulled out a wrapped box. She placed it in his hands.

"What's this?"

"Open it."

Upon doing so, he saw that it was a brand new boomerang sheath. And it looked exactly like his old one.

"I was going to give it to you last night, but you were in a bad mood after the festival, so…"

His eyes softened. "Oh."

"Your other sheath had been torn up for a while," she continued apprehensively. "And...you didn't seem to have the idea of getting another one…And since we didn't get to stay too long...I figured it would remind you of home until we went back."

 _How_ was it that she was giving him everything when he couldn't give her half as much?

"This one's not a replacement or anything; the old one's more special...but I was afraid you'd lose your boomerang, so I- mmmph!" She was cut off by his lips roving hers in urgency and desperation. Breathing didn't seem to be a necessity for him while he poured everything he felt into that kiss. _She has no idea,_ he kept chanting like a mantra, deepening the act and trampling the air between their lips. If she loved him this much, how in the world did she even _attempt_ to give him up? How is he going to keep this perfect woman from breaking?

 _"I don't see anything."_ Spirits, it hurt so much.

Silence eluded them, and both got lost in the pipa tune that drifted from some nearby chamber. She pulled away for air, his hands still cupped around her face.

 _Winter, spring, summer and fall.  
Winter, spring, summer and fall.  
Four seasons, four loves.  
Four seasons, four loves._

"That song is just so...sad…" She drooped tiredly against his shoulder, slightly shuddering from another piercing roll of thunder.

"Not as much as it once was," he whispered in all honesty, holding her hand tightly.


	57. Hopes and Resolves

**Chapter 57: Hopes and Resolves**

The afternoon sky was dreary by the time the ship surged into Northern waters. Simultaneously, Sokka's peace of mind plummeted into the sea. He could never master the art of hiding his disturbance the way Yue did, but he could never ignore hers, and that's what made it more alarming. The entire week of their journey, she kept herself engrossed in scrolls and documents, studying the updates in the North. He also noticed how jumpy she was around him- not _of_ him, but of something else she wouldn't say and he couldn't confront. Was the Northern air really that influential? Did it make him look _that_ intimidating? She wasn't planning anything risky, was she? Of course, he couldn't ask her these things; her responses would only focus on how insignificant her struggle was in a time of threat.

Sometimes he wished there was nothing for him to fret about when it came to her. That he could just rewrite fate to make it match everything he dreamed of in being with her. That people and circumstances didn't expect so much from her and there were no dangers for the two of them to worry about- or even if there were, he wouldn't have the fear of failing to protect her. He would always remind himself, however, that protecting her wasn't something meant to have an end to; he _always_ felt that need as if the habit was addictive, regardless of her previous immortal form to the powerful bender she is now.

So when General Bo hurriedly approached them, having entered the ship through an alternative entrance minutes before the bowsprit was lowered onto the ice, Sokka felt that need more than ever, anxious on what the general would say to trouble her other than the classic, " _You never know what's going to happen."_

"It's good to see you, Your Highnesses," Bo bowed.

"Likewise," the chief answered for the sake of formality. "What brings you here, General?"

"I come with a note of warning."

 _There he goes_. "Warning?"

"I advise you both to be careful upon your entry. We don't want a repeat of the time you were attacked, sir."

Yue frowned, reminded of that dark memory. She could still picture the moment when the poisoned arrow pierced through Sokka's arm- a moment he could have easily avoided had it not been for his pointless attachment to her statue. To _her_. Nothing was worse than watching him take blows for her even when she wasn't in danger.

"Come on, Bo, that was when things were really bad," Sokka said, assuring Yue not to worry with a grasp of her shoulder, but she wasn't convinced. All she knew was that she wasn't going to let those rebels do anything of that manner ever again.

"It's not only that, sir. We caught quite a few rebellion suspects this past week, and we want to make sure you proceed with caution."

"Suspects?" she inquired.

"Can't this wait until we get off the ship?" the warrior said in annoyance. Where was the need to burst such news in their faces immediately? Not to mention, this would only fuel Yue's thirst for knowing more about rebellious activity.

"The sketch was submitted to my office the night you left for the South, ma'am," the general kept babbling.

"Didn't I just say-" Sokka was stopped by the feel of her hand, the usual signal for him to keep calm.

"We couldn't track down the criminal, but we did survey the locations you told Hachiro about and found quite a few rebels in hiding around Shipki Island," Bo elaborated. "Avatar Aang ordered us to have them isolated from the rest of the prisoners to ensure safety."

"Have you gotten information from them?" Yue asked earnestly.

"Unfortunately, no. These rebels seem to have a stubbornness of their own."

"And what about Iluq and Hanta? Are they speaking up about anything?" she probed. "They're still not in critical condition, are they?"

 _Not those bozos again,_ Sokka fretted, displeased by the pointless inquiry. Yue was perhaps _too_ merciful of a person sometimes.

"Those two are doing fine, ma'am, and are back in their cells, but they're still not giving away any details."

At least Sokka's rashness didn't result in more serious injuries inflicted upon the criminals or mar his name, and for that Yue was relieved. "That's not a problem. I'll do my best to get them to talk," she told Bo. "If necessary, I can hold an interrogation tomorrow afternoon."

" _Tomorrow_?" Sokka asked, utterly vexed. And what did she mean by _I_? _Doesn't she want me there?_

"Should I inform the record keepers, ma'am?"

"There's no need. It's not safe for too many people to be around the prisoners, and the less crowded it is, the faster I'll be able to get the interrogation over with," Yue said. "I need to get the information to the council as fast as I can."

 _So she's going_ alone _?_ He was about to protest when she gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "I'm sure the chief and I can handle this."

 _The chief and I._ Somewhat of a relief.

"I'll send word to the council immediately. Security will be waiting for you outside. Good day, Your Highnesses." Bo bowed and left.

"We've reached land!" followed a voice.

The steamer rumbled and swayed before the bowsprit gave way, chilling zephyrs from the icy landscape stinging against Sokka's irritated expression.

"The royal family has arrived!" someone announced. Seconds later, guards swarmed around them.

"The Avatar and family are waiting at the pavilion, Your Highnesses," a guard told them, turning to the others. "Survey the area! Stay alert!"

"Has there been an attack or something?" Sokka asked skeptically.

"No, sir. These are simply precautions. Avatar Aang told us to be sure to keep the area heavily guarded upon your arrival."

A few more minutes of shuffling guards later, Sokka and Yue were escorted towards the Royal Pavilion. Sokka turned to Yue questioningly, keeping his voice low thanks to their privacy being invaded by the guards. "You _barely_ set foot here, and you already wanna dive into this rebellion mess?"

"Better sooner than later," she murmured. "A period of dormant activity is something to take note of, especially since the rebels are still out there. They could be plotting anything on a scale of mass damage, and we need to be alert."

"How exactly do you plan on getting them to talk?" he said though that wasn't his concern at all. "Polite conversations won't work! So cut it out and let _me_ deal with it."

"It's highly possible to get them to talk without slamming their heads against the wall or whipping them to near-death, Chief," came her blunt response.

He shook his head in disapproval. "I _hate_ the idea of you getting involved in this stuff-"

"Keep your voice down," she warned, looking around. The guards didn't seem to care for their conversation.

"If you want, I can make you the chairwoman of a hundred other departments," he continued quietly. "Healing, education, waterbending training...whatever you want. Can't you go into those instead?"

"Then give me access to the Department of Defense, too."

 _So stubborn._

"Don't be so anxious, Sokka," she soothed. "It's not going to be that bad."

"Like you know for sure." But at least she acknowledged that he was coming with her. "At least you're not doing this alone."

The little things he found solace in continued to surprise her. "You wouldn't have let me even if I wanted to," she replied softly.

"Uncle Sokka! Aunt Yue!"

Their faces lit up as they saw Kya charging at them from the pavilion that stood a few feet away. She almost tripped in her excitement, but they swooped forward and caught her, cradling her in their entwined arms as they knelt to meet her height.

"Gotta be careful, kiddo," Sokka warned gently, faking a frown as the little girl hugged Yue first. "Hey, playing favorites already?"

"Your uncle's just jealous," Yue smiled, kissing the girl's cheek. "I missed you so much, sweetie."

"Missed you guys," Bumi mumbled from behind his sister, refraining from a mushy embrace out of "manliness", but the young nonbender didn't protest when Yue ushered him into their group hug and ruffled his hair affectionately.

"Welcome back, lovebirds," came Aang's cheery voice. The airbender approached them with Tenzin in his arms and dismissed the guards. Katara trailed next to him.

"If it isn't for the oogie couple," Sokka pretended to groan, not resisting a hug from Katara.

"I'm sure you and Yue had your fair share of oogies," the master waterbender teased, pleased by how better off her brother was compared to when Yue wasn't here.

Tenzin flailed his arms happily as he caught sight of the chieftess and reached for her.

"Awwww, Tenzin, I missed you, too," Yue greeted, taking the baby into her arms and beaming at Katara. "You seem to be doing a lot better."

"The herbs have really helped."

"She's much more energetic now," Aang added happily.

"There's to worry about, Airhead," the warrior said. "The world's greatest healers have each other."

"You got that right," Katara chuckled. "So what about you, Yue? Have you been doing okay?"

"Of course," Yue chirped, devoting herself to the infant in her arms. The flash of concern on Sokka's face disagreed with the statement, however.

"Ah, look who's back."

The lighthearted moment was interrupted by Qajak, the businessman who found exuberance in arguing with Sokka. It seemed as if a month without the chief's presence made him forget his fear; hence, he feigned respect though his demeanor was mocking to begin with. Kya and Bumi steered clear and hid behind their dismayed parents and a highly disconcerted Yue, but Sokka only rolled his eyes. Why waste the anxiety he'll need for later when this guy's target wasn't Yue or the Avatar family?

" _Instead of ruining the government system and getting rid of all of our sources of money, can't he just go back to his own filthy block of ice and be the chief of that? What do people call him a master of tactics for if he doesn't know simple business?"_

" _He talks about manliness all the time, doesn't he? Is running after a dead princess manliness?"_

" _Is creating a 'school for orphans' manliness? What's he gonna do? Cuddle with the kids all day? Oh, that's right. That's the_ least _he could do for not having a family to call his own."_

Only Yue knew how much those words hurt Sokka before. She did her best to hide her strong contempt for that ill-mannered imbecile of a businessman, showing no expression.

"From a block of ice to the Northern palace. And now, you're the leader of both tribes. Truly a turning point in history, don't you say, sir?" Qajak went on with derision.

"Sounds like you haven't learned your lesson about blocks of ice yet," Sokka put simply.

"I don't mind slapping the lesson into him," Katara growled, summoning a water whip.

"Relax, he's harmless," the warrior assured. "Tell me what you want, Qajak. I don't have all day."

"I'd like to have a more prominent role in the Department of Finance and Services. My colleagues and I are tired of your interference in tariffs. Production rates have also dropped by twenty percent, so obviously your plans are a failure."

Yue expected Sokka to retaliate in his snarky manner, knowing there were a million ways for him to speak out, he merely raised his eyebrows. "A drop isn't possible with-"

"Are you saying that everything you do is the absolute best? That you have no room for failure in your life?" Qajak snapped.

Sokka glowered but didn't speak, paralyzed by thought. _Oh I've failed, alright. Many times._

Yue's frown deepened. Was he just going to stand there and _take_ that? Didn't his blood boil the way hers did? Sure he'd take to impulsive use of weaponry for her sake, but what's wrong with being defensive when he was being disparaged for his righteous actions?

" _Qajak_! Are you aware of who you're speaking to?" Aang roared.

"What I'm aware of is that the chief is shaping his block of ice with the same tariff regulations he imposed on the North," Qajak said, eyeing the warrior. "If you want your precious South to perish from economic destitution, do what you want with it, but don't dare to mess with our economy; your time here is temporary, in case you didn't know."

 _Temporary_. The treacherous word stung Yue with how it sought to tear down Sokka's authority. And this newfound silence of his… Something wasn't right. Aang and Katara noticed it, too, sharing concerned looks.

"Your decisions won't last forever. You might have the upper hand now, but you won't alw-AAAH!" The steaming water from a passing servant's pot toppled over the businessman without warning. Qajak yelled mid-sentence and flailed around, knocking down the pot in the process and spilling the slippery pieces of meat onto the ground. He tripped over one such piece and dropped to the floor, accidently hurtling through the more sensitive part of the ice that gave way from the impact. Before long, he found himself floating in a subchannel of sewage, holding onto the ledge to prevent being washed away in the pipe and gagging excessively from the stench.

For several seconds, the adults stared at the scene while Kya and Bumi erupted with laughter. Water doesn't just spill without some form of force or bending, and judging by Katara's astonishment, she wasn't the one who waterbended; naturally their looks flew to a completely unmoved Yue, her vehemence speaking volumes. After all, she couldn't stand it when people took Sokka or his efforts for granted.

"Article Five: Imposing faults upon the chief's actions without proper petition, proof, or documentation accounts for a one-year term in Water Tribe prison," Yue said with subdued sharpness while she cradled Tenzin protectively. "Article Twelve: misreporting crucial financial data. There has actually been a _forty five_ percent _increase_ in production rates this past month for your kind information- which means His Highness's plans are _not_ failures- so the maximum sentence for delivering falsifying information would be three years; Article Thirteen: mistreatment of employees and lack of providing compensation to injured or disabled workers. Four to six years, depending on the degree of mistreatment. Article Eighteen: deliberate poisoning of drinking water among the commoners' sector. Eight years."

Multiple jaws dropped though it wasn't an impossible feat; two decades of watching over the world gave Yue the advantage of knowing numerous criminal histories, and considering she was the former princess of the North, she had knowledge of all political ups and downs. Qajak began to panic. Sokka didn't say anything in response, taking in the scenario with more surprise than the rest. An impressed smile slowly conquered the corners of his mouth.

"That twenty percent drop you were referring to...I'm sure that statistic refers to your illegally earned income values. By which I mean your shares in the black market," Yue continued, unfazed. "And according to Article Twenty Five, three years are spent in prison for every five hundred gold pieces illegally earned. All of your shares add up to a total of two thousand gold pieces, I believe, so that's what, twelve years?"

" _Black market_?" Aang and Sokka burst simultaneously, glaring as Qajak trembled from each of Yue's pronouncements.

"And he claims he's a loyal citizen," Katara muttered.

"Adding all of those years up… that's quite a generous number, don't you think?" Yue asked the tribesman. "And I'm sure you're aware of other consequences like blacklisting and having no means of supporting yourself with any business-related position, much less getting a seat in the Department of Finance and Services-"

"OKAY, I confess!" Qajak's face was pale at this point. "I'm sorry! I-I won't get in the way! Ma'am, please!" He turned to Sokka. "Sir! Please let me keep my position!"

"You expect to keep your position after _all that_?" Sokka said irritably.

"Please give me another chance! I-I'll hand over all the money to the government!"

"How can he give you another chance?" Katara said expertly. "He's only a _temporary_ leader, so it's not like you have his support forever-"

"I shouldn't have said what I said! I'm a nincompoop, I admit it!"

"Nincompoop," Kya giggled, shushed by Bumi though he couldn't hide his laugh, either.

"One year of jail time is all I got for you," Sokka exhaled. "Plus repeated investigation, community service, and repayment of the taxes you've been avoiding. Pay for detoxification services for the commoners' sector."

" _One year?!_ Sir, you _have_ to make an exception-"

"He just reduced a few _decades_ worth of prison time for you, and you still want exceptions?" Aang flared.

The businessman turned to Yue, knowing the other three wouldn't think over the decision. "Chieftess, please try to understand where I'm coming from! I-I can give away any information that's needed. I'll pay all the taxes I need to pay and do everything he wants me to do, but I can't be in prison that long! I've got a huge family to support!"

Yue's frown softened.

"You should have thought about all that before doing what you did," Sokka retorted.

"My children need me! I'm begging you, Chieftess!"

Yue sighed with pity. "How about three months instead of a year?" she asked Sokka. "To compensate for the remaining time, make him work for you; I'm sure you can tap into illegal black market activity with all the information you get from him. He says he'll pay off the money he owes. And with the investigations and everything... "

"Yes, ma'am," Sokka answered ardently, the formality eliciting a spark of amusement.

"Thank you, kind Chieftess!"

"Just be glad he was nice enough to agree to that," she said firmly. "And be sure to tell your complaining colleagues that Chief Sokka of the esteemed sister tribe _always_ has the upper hand. You know, in case any of them need bailing out for _their_ failures."

Katara beamed, nudging her brother. "That's some wife you got there," she whispered.

"Tell me about it," he beamed dreamily.

Yue summoned the guards, who reluctantly pulled the tribesman out and led him away. She saw that Aang and Katara were staring at her, still bedazzled.

"Let's get inside before someone else shows up," she said, pulling them out of their trances.

"Good idea," Aang said. "This is no place for a gathering." The airbender led the way, scooping up Kya with one hand and Bumi with the other.

Katara tried to take Tenzin into her arms, but he fussed around and clutched Yue's parka tightly in his sleep.

"That's okay. I'll tuck him in," the chieftess smiled, hugging Tenzin closer to her chest and wrapping her cloak snugly over the nine month-old. "Let's get you inside, Tenny-bear," she said lovingly, prompting Katara to follow Aang up front.

Sokka shuffled next to her within seconds, somehow feeling very bashful all of a sudden and rubbing the back of his neck. "You're amazing."

She looked him in the eyes. "You're not assertive the times I want you to be." _You could have spoken out for yourself._

His insides burned with passion. _Silly Yue, that's something we have in common._

* * *

Apart from that bright, fluttery feeling he experienced whenever she played with kids, he loved watching her because he got to see the old Yue for once. The way her eyes turned vibrant and the way she seemed to turn into a little kid, too, forgetting the entire world and its problems. It's the "little big" things she usually got excited over, like Kya's inaccurate waterbending splashes, Tenzin's incoherent babbles in mid-sleep, and Bumi's attempts at playing the flute. It's almost like those three made up her sanctuary, for even during the angsty weeks of her return, she had been more content around the tiny trio than with anyone else.

But even this sanctuary would soon abandon her when the kids leave with Aang and Katara. How would things be then? Sokka didn't want that happiness to be sucked away from her.

"It's good to see that Yue's doing better," Aang said.

 _Doing better._ How he really wished. Sokka rolled over and slumped on his stomach onto the thick fur pelts. He wondered if he should tell Aang and Katara of Yue's resolve, but he realized it would be pointless; she would easily convince them that what she's doing is right. There had to be a way for him to persuade her otherwise.

"A penguin!" Kya's squeals brought him back to the planet and away from his musings. The little waterbender hugged her stuffed penguin toy proudly.

"Uncle Sokka told me you liked penguins," Yue smiled.

"They're so fun to ride on! Daddy took me and Mommy and Bumi penguin-sledding one time and-"

"Kya, sweetie, what do you say?" Katara interjected.

"Oh yeah! Thanks, Aunt Yue! You're the best!"

The chieftess giggled as Kya swarmed all over her with hugs and kisses. "That's the best thank-you I've ever gotten."

 _I should thank her that way from now on, then,_ the warrior thought with a sheepish blush. Katara smirked at him knowingly. He immediately shrugged off the warmth in his cheeks and feigned a pout towards his niece, "Hey, I got you tons of toys before, little lady."

"Hugs aren't manly anyway, Uncle Sokka," Bumi said, sparking laughter out of the "manly consciousness" he inherited from his uncle.

"I know you're a big boy now, Bumi, so I got you something a little different," Yue told the young nonbender. "Sure you don't want to take a peek at it?"

Bumi ambled over to her and watched her pull out a carving of a roaring snow leopard's head attached to a long water-filled tube with a lid on the other end. "What kind of toy is this?"

"Well, I don't think it's just a toy," she said knowingly, pulling the switch beneath the tube. A tendril of water shot through the leopard's mouth and sprayed all over Sokka.

"Agh! Hey!"

"Test trial," Yue said with fake innocence, eliciting Aang and Katara's chuckles and later bending the water off of the soaking warrior.

"No _way_! A water shooter!" Bumi jumped in excitement.

"So you won't have the unfair advantage when Kya splashes you around," she said warmly.

 _Spirits, she's too cute_ , Sokka admitted to himself, feeling the urge to dump his head in a bucket of cold water to drain out the heat from his flushed face. He only grinned as Bumi tackled her.

"Thank you! I've wanted one of these since forever!"

"I thought you said hugs weren't manly," she teased.

"You're different, Aunt Yue, I like your hugs."

"He really is the spitting image of his uncle," Aang remarked.

"Very funny," the chief huffed as they all laughed.

"I didn't know they had hairbands like these at the South Pole," Katara said, noticing the shining band that kept Yue's braid together.

"Oh, this? Sokka made it for me," Yue said to which he smiled proudly.

"Really? I wonder who it was that told me to go into the jewelry making business when I made a necklace for Katara once," Aang chimed in. "Wanna open up a jewelry stall with me, Sokka?"

"Haha," the warrior rolled his eyes.

"I guess your brother-in-law is full of surprises, Aang," Yue smiled, handing Katara a pair of tiny mittens and several other toys. "These are for Tenzin. And _this…_ " she pulled out a box and opened it to reveal a lavender-hued bracelet, "...is for you."

" _Amethyst_?"

"And jasper." Yue clipped the bracelet around her sister-in-law's wrist. "You like it?"

"It's _beautiful!_ But gosh, it must be around forty gold pieces at least."

"Price doesn't matter," Yue said sweetly. "The color suits you perfectly."

"And I can't believe you guys found something like this," Aang said, carefully examining the Air Nomad relic in his hands. "Who knew a quill used by the high monks would find its way down South?"

"The merchant guy didn't want to sell it," Sokka explained. Took me forever to bribe him."

"Thanks, Sokka."

"Yue did all the shopping."

" _Obviously_ ," Katara fingered her bracelet. "Why would you get me something as nice as this?"

"Your brother was the one who picked it out, Katara."

"Oh Yue, always the diplomat. My brother would never do such a thing."

"Some people just don't appreciate certain things and certain people," the warrior griped.

"Such a sourpuss…" Katara paused suddenly, clutching her head and leaning against a table for support. Her vision grew blurry, and her legs shook.

Yue noted her discomfort and held her by the shoulders. "Are you alright, Katara?"

Aang and Sokka looked up. Bumi and Kya froze.

"Yeah...just a little lightheaded..."

"You okay, sweetie?" Aang asked worriedly as he made his way over to his wife.

"A little dizzy…" Katara ended up losing her balance as her legs gave way. Had it not been for Aang and Yue's support, she would've fallen.

"Mom!"

"Mommy!"

"I thought you said she was doing fine, Aang," Sokka panicked, jolting up and running over to his sister.

"I _am_ ," Katara mumbled. "I'm not sure why…"

"Don't worry," Yue said, leading her to a seat and setting her down. "Stay seated for a minute."

"Is Mom okay?"

"She's going to be fine, sweetie," Yue assured Bumi. "Sokka, can you get some water?"

The warrior obeyed, holding the cup to Katara's lips as she gulped the water down.

"Is that better? A little?" Aang asked anxiously.

She nodded, patting the monk's tattooed arm in assurance.

"Do you have a headache?" Yue asked.

"I feel like I might…I feel kind of faint…"

Sokka wasted no time in getting some more water. Yue's fingers flew to Katara's wrist and felt her pulse, and thanks to her highly advanced ability, she felt more than what the average healer- or even a healer like Katara- could feel. She examined the tranquil flow of blood through the master waterbender's body. Everything was normal, but it was as if Katara's body was humming with the feeling of something else...something faint but not completely hidden. _Like another heartbeat._ Yue continued to feel, and that sensation was still there. Her eyes softened hopefully, but of course, she couldn't confirm anything yet.

"I think it's best if I examine her," she said. "Everything's normal, but only to be sure."

"Nothing serious, is it?"

"No worries, Aang. I just need to see if she's feeling weak."

"It's only a wellness check, sweetie," Katara told Aang. "I'm a healer, too, and I've done plenty of those."

Aang nodded, helping Katara stand up as Yue carefully led her to the bedroom. The Avatar dropped down on a fur pelt, pulling Bumi into his lap.

"Relax, Aang, she'll be fine," Sokka assured, picking up a trembling Kya and stroking her hair comfortingly. "Yue's got this. I know it."

* * *

A ring of water graced Katara's forehead, emitting a glow unlike what she has ever seen. She watched in mute fascination as Yue worked skillfully and took great care to see that Katara was comfortable. For someone who has received bending only very recently, Yue performed the task with perfection and ease. Then again, she had been a powerful bender during her time as a spirit- more powerful than what Katara could fathom.

" _The legends say the moon was the first waterbender."_ Yue once said these very words. Katara contemplated on them, watching the former Moon Spirit and wondering if her bending abilities were of the same degree as they had been during her spiritual interlude.

"How's your headache, Katara?"

"A little better."

"Good." The chieftess gently palpated Katara's arms. "Do you feel any pain?"

"No."

Yue's water-encased hands moved delicately, and with each passing minute, the water covering her hands brightened.

"You have a stronger glow than I do," Katara pointed out. And indeed it was, appearing otherworldly even.

"I suppose," Yue said. "But I'm sure it doesn't mean anything." She moved up to Katara's shoulders. "Are you feeling joint pain?"

"Not really."

"Any dizzy spells recently?"

"I was perfectly fine this past month. I was back to my old self," Katara said. "The herbs have worked wonders… I don't understand why I'm feeling weak all of a sudden."

"Has being in charged stressed you out?"

"I wasn't stressed at all. Aang took really good care of me. Thanks to the stability here, we got to relax more."

"I see," Yue nodded understandingly.

"I don't know of anything that could tire me out so much. I was fine a few minutes ago, too."

"You've been getting enough sleep, have you?"

"Yes."

"Have you had a cold recently?"

"No."

The feeling of having the water flow through her with a cooler but softer temperature made Katara feel utterly relaxed and blissful, and the silence only provoked her queries. There was no sign of a spirit within Yue, but could it be possible that she was still tied to the moon in some form? Especially with such mystical bending? "Sokka wrote to me that you surpassed all the other healers in the South," Katara approached carefully.

"Thanks to the Spirits, I've been able to help more." Yue didn't wish to talk about her personal abilities at the moment despite noticing her sister-in-law's curiosity.

"I'm sure you've healed millions of lives when you were a spirit...Is there a way you can retain that ability…?"

Yue personally wondered the same thing considering how advanced and deeply perceptive her bending was, but she always convinced herself that there was no way that was possible with Tui claiming her unworthy. "I just happened to be lucky."

Clearly she didn't wish to talk about it. Katara kept quiet throughout the rest of the examination, trying to keep her curiosity to herself, but she couldn't help noticing a barely noticeable break in Yue's skin the deeper the glow got upon her hand. Katara furrowed her eyebrows and examined the hand further, noting an extremely faint scar that wound its way from the sole of the palm to the wrist. It even seemed to reach Yue's forearm though Katara couldn't tell due to Yue wearing a long-sleeved tunic.

"Are you feeling nauseous in the mornings?"

"Huh?" Katara snapped out of her thoughts. The glow subsided for a moment, and Yue's hand appeared flawless again, no traces of the scar left behind.

"Do you feel nauseous at times?" Yue repeated.

"Oh...um...not always but...recently I have been…"

"Is there a certain time of day you feel that way?"

"Mornings, usually. Pretty early."

The glow came back, more strongly than before. Katara again observed Yue's hand; the scar was back and still very hard to see, but it looked really close to a whip scar. Katara was appalled. _How did she get hurt?_

Strangely, it seemed as if Yue didn't seem to feel any pain around that area. Katara couldn't help wondering if there a spiritual significance to it. As the glow got brighter and the light bounced onto Yue's face and neck, Katara saw another extremely faint scar- much smaller this time- rest at Yue's neck just below her betrothal necklace. Yue shivered and instinctively straightened her tunic, covering her neck with her cloak. This only alarmed Katara further.

 _Did something happen?_ Katara kept wondering. _How is she hurt?_

She wanted so much to ask Yue the reason behind these scars, but she figured Yue would dismiss or deny anything of the sort.

 _Does Sokka know?_ Katara thought next, thinking he and Yue had consummated their marriage. Then again, those scars couldn't be seen by the naked eye or with a simple healing glow. _If he knew, he wouldn't be this calm._ Another horrifying thought struck her: _Are there more scars?_

Yue eventually reached Katara's womb, oblivious to the master waterbender's suspicion. The water glowed brighter than ever as the chieftess felt that sensation again- the feeling that pulsated more strongly than before and tickled her hand. _That second heartbeat_. Healthy and vibrant. A tender smile formed on Yue's face. "Last question: when was your last cycle?"

* * *

"What's wrong with Mommy?" Kya sniffed, tears gliding down her cheeks.

"Nothing, sweetheart," Sokka rubbed her back comfortingly while holding a now-awake Tenzin in his arms.

"Was it something she ate?" Bumi wondered, pacing with his father.

"Your mom's fine, kiddo," Sokka sighed. "Have a seat, Airhead, you're scaring the kids."

"She was doing great," the airbender mumbled defeatedly.

"She's probably just tired. Either that or it's that time of the month," he said more quietly. "Ladies have their own deal."

"She _has_ to be okay."

"Calm down, she will be."

"Can I go see Mommy now?"

"Just a few more minutes, Kya," the warrior said. "Your mom's gonna come running down to get you, okay?"

The door finally opened. Aang and Sokka turned in Yue's direction as she stepped out and walked down the corridor. The monk had great difficulty formulating his query out of his anxiety and ended up gawking questioningly.

"Katara's doing fine. You can go see her."

"Was it the stress again?" he panicked.

"No, it's not stress-"

"Then?"

"Just go see her," she smiled. "You'll find out."

The kids raced over to the bedroom. Aang took Tenzin into his arms and followed hastily.

"You're all smiley," Sokka noticed. "What's up?"

"It's Katara's news to tell."

" _News_? They're not making me an uncle again, are they?" he joked.

Yue smiled more happily at the pronouncement. His eyes widened slowly in realization. "You mean…?"

"That's exactly what I mean."

"Sweetie, that's _wonderful_!" came a cry of delight that clearly belonged to the goofy airbender. Excited squeals from Bumi and Kya also answered Sokka's question.

"Feeling faint yet, Uncle Sokka?" Yue laughed before her husband's smooches pounced onto her seconds later, catching her off guard. She pried him off of her, a dark blush on her face. "What was that for?"

"You lucky mascot you," he praised excitedly as he pulled her along with fervor. "Katara!"

The Avatar kissed his wife's forehead and held her close, his hand resting on her stomach. Bumi and Kya were huddled near their parents, supporting Tenzin as he sat upright and giggled along with them. Sokka swarmed in a second later.

"When I said I didn't mind having another niece or nephew around to babysit, I didn't think you'd take it _that_ literally," he remarked, nudging the flustered Avatar and taking a seat next to him.

"Don't ruin the moment, you idiot," Katara tapped him in reprimand, her eyes having teared up from joy and emotion. She grew worried upon spotting Yue by the door, her mind wandering back to the scars. Her attention flew to Yue's hands again, which seemed perfectly normal.

"I kept telling you she's fine, Avatar Dad," Sokka said.

"But I was _so_ worried...I guess all of that worrying paid off, though," Aang said breathlessly, his grin widening to impossible lengths.

"Feeling lightheaded during this time is normal for her," Yue said, making her way over to them. "There's no need to panic, Aang. Katara and the baby are perfectly healthy."

"Of course they would be," Sokka boasted. "It's my butt-kicking sister and niece we're talking about."

"Niece? You mean nephew," Yue said.

"No, niece."

"It could be a boy."

"It could be a girl, too."

Katara smiled at them. She remembered what a mess Sokka had been before and the life he'd been looking forward to with Yue upon marriage. The one mature desire her brother had for once was to be happy with the woman he loved. Katara wanted nothing more than for them to experience the bliss she and Aang were feeling right now one day. If not that, she hoped supernatural forces wouldn't get in the way, at least, of their life together.

But again, those scars…

"I don't mind a girl," Aang beamed. "Two boys, two girls. Balances out."

"No, I want a brother like Tenzin," Bumi said. "Sisters are annoying."

"Brothers are annoying, too!" Kya shot back.

"Trust me, kiddos, no one can get as annoying as your mom- _ow_! Katara!"

"You needed that," Aang chuckled.

"If Sokka and I had known, we would've gotten a gift for baby number four, too," Yue smiled warmly, her hand brushing reassuringly over Katara's.

"But seriously, Katara, I thought you said you wanted to be an aunt, not a mom," Sokka said with a small smile.

Katara chuckled through her tears as her brother enveloped her into a hug and rocked her back and forth with glee. "Congrats, baby sister."

Should Yue dare to imagine a moment similar to this in the future? With her and Sokka in Katara and Aang's places? Should she dare to dream of little wolf-tailed warriors and graceful girls in long braids? But fantasizing meant wanting, and throughout Yue's short life, everything she had ever truly wanted for herself was either never attained or attained with great difficulty. Besides, he was a child himself sometimes; what's a bigger miracle than that?

" _I don't see anything."_

She clamped down on her bottom lip. _Keeping him safe is more than enough._ When she saw Katara's worried gaze fix on her, she hoped her resolve wasn't obvious.

* * *

"He's going to come to _me_ ," Yue declared.

"Yeah right."

"It's not impossible."

"He's known Uncle Sokka longer. He _has_ to come to me."

Little Tenzin looked with wide eyes at his aunt and uncle while they squabbled playfully. "Unga...Unga…" the baby cooed at Sokka.

" _That's_ what I'm talking about," the chief smiled proudly. "Unga means 'Uncle Sokka.' He's definitely gonna come to me."

"He might have known you longer, but you can't deny that _I'm_ his favorite, Mr. Unga."

"I-"

"And Bumi's favorite."

"But-"

"And Kya's favorite. And most likely the next baby's favorite."

"Stealing all my warriors, huh?"

"I don't need to steal. They'll come running to me like their uncle always does," she said smugly.

He smirked, bemused. "Fine, we'll see."

"Remember, no bribing with your boomerang."

"Fine, fine." Sokka peered at Tenzin. "Come on, Tenboy, don't fail me now."

Yue held her hands out to the infant. "Come to Aunt Yue, Tenny-bear."

"Don't use that cutesy tone on him. He'll come to you for sure!"

"It's not manly to complain so much, Your Uncleness."

Tenzin sat there on the large fur pelt for a good long moment before looming forward on his hands and feet, taking his first few crawling strides and babbling incoherent sounds.

"And he's off!" Sokka commentated. "Off to Uncle Sokka's kingdom."

"Overconfidence," Yue huffed to his amusement.

Tenzin took his time... as well as _several_ breaks for a three-foot crawling distance. Eventually he turned towards Yue's direction.

"No no no, over here!"

"Come on, Tenny!" Yue coaxed.

"Unga…"

"Unga's over here, buddy!"

But Tenzin kept heading over to Yue.

"Get back here, you traitor!"

"Unga...Unga-achoo!"

"Aah!" Sokka flew backward and hit the wall from the force of the baby's sneeze, his wolf tail falling apart. Yue burst out laughing as Tenzin pooled into his aunt's lap. "Yay!" she cheered, fondling the infant between her giggles. "Aunt Yue's little champ, aren't you?"

"How's he your champ if he almost blew me off the roof, Your Auntness?"

"He didn't _mean_ to do that, did you Tenny-bear?"

Tenzin giggled.

" _That's_ my boy. _That's_ my cutie pie," she squeed. "You can sneeze a little harder if you want next time. He'll be okay."

"Hey!"

His pout melted into a smile as his wife set Tenzin down. She wandered over to help him up, straightening his disheveled hair as they sat back down.

 _Just make sure things don't go back to how they were without her,_ his conscience warned, slightly dwindling his fully developed grin.

Tenzin reached for Yue's betrothal necklace and attempted to grasp the carving that rested on it. "Unga...g-goo goo..."

"Yep, your Unga made that," she smiled.

If he could freeze time- "timebend" as he liked to call it- he would do it now so he could watch her like this, forever marveling her, but the Universe always found a way to foil his peace, and it did this time as well in the form of a knock at their bedroom door.

"I'll get it," Sokka grumbled only to find that it was a servant. _Ugh_. "What is it, Dong?"

"I come with a message for the chieftess, sir."

Yue looked up.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it can wait 'till morning," Sokka yawned. "It's ten hours past midday, man."

"It's from the prince, sir."

The spark in his eyes was blown out. Yue stood up, Tenzin cushioned in her arms. "Prince Anyu?"

Sokka wasn't going to let this moment slip, knowing well that Yue was happy for once. The one chance they had for peace of mind- that oaf of a prince wasn't going to ruin it. "Tell your prince we'll deal with him later-"

"Does the prince need something?" Yue asked, ignoring Sokka's dismay.

"He's requesting your audience at the plaza building, ma'am."

" _This_ late?" Sokka asked skeptically.

"He claims it's urgent, sir."

"Has there been an emergency?"

"I'm not sure of the details, Chieftess."

It frustrated Sokka that duty kept trying to pin her down. "We don't _have_ to go-"

"You don't have to come if you're uncomfortable, sir," Dong clarified. "The prince preferred that she come alone anyway."

"Who's _he_ to decide that?" he snapped irritably.

"Sokka, dear, calm down." She was next to him now, her voice having lost its cheerful buoyancy by now. "Please let the prince know I'll be there, Dong."

"Oh no you won't-"

"Yes ma'am."

"I said-"

"Thank you." The servant bowed and left.

Well that ended smoothly.

" _One_ step outside, and I'll capture you and bring you back here," he told her with a glare.

"It won't hurt to see what it's about." She handed Tenzin over to Sokka and grabbed her parka. "It could be really important."

" _Fine_ ," he groaned. "Let's drop Tenzin off with Katara-"

"Didn't you hear? Anyu wanted to speak with _me_."

"I'm _not_ going to send you alone, woman!"

Tenzin quit his babbles and stared at his agitated uncle.

Yue sighed. "Don't you ever get tired of panicking over me?"

" _No_."

"It's not like Anyu has nothing to do but insult me all day. This could really be something serious," she persuaded.

"But still-"

"You have to be where you're needed the most, so wait here and watch the kids with Aang. You know Katara needs to take it easy."

That silenced him.

" _Being a man is knowing where you're needed the most…"_

" _I don't understand."_

" _Someday you will."_

But _geez_ , why did _everything_ sound like a heartbreaking farewell?

"It won't be for long, I promise," she said, observing his muted anxiety.

"Take security with you then," he sputtered.

"As you wish." She kissed his forehead and Tenzin's cheek, heading for the door.

"Aah Yah…"

Yue paused, feeling Tenzin tug at her parka hood.

"Aah Yah," the little airbender repeated, gripping her heart with his tiny fist.

"See? Tenzin wants you to stay, too," Sokka said hopefully. "Can't say no to that..."

She gazed over the pleading pairs of oceanic and stormy eyes and reluctantly untwined Tenzin's fingers from her parka. "Take care, boys."

"Aah Yah...Unga...ga-ga...Aah Yah…" Tenzin fussed, propping Sokka's shark tooth necklace in his mouth as Yue stepped out.

"Guess she didn't listen to you, either, buddy," the warrior sighed longingly.


	58. To Defend, To Protect, To Heal

**Chapter 58: To Defend, To Protect, To Heal**

" _Your hands are still bruised," Yue noticed, taking his hands into hers._

" _They're not_ that _bad," Sokka dismissed though pleased by the feel of her soft fingers._

" _A good-looking man needs good-looking hands." With a small smile, she coated his palms with cool water._

 _He smirked. "If you put it_ that _way…"_

 _She noted several indentations of whip handles on his hands and grew solemn again, making sure to leave no traces of those markings behind as she healed him, the glow highly vibrant. "Next time you feel the urge to lash out at someone under any difficult circumstance, try counting slowly."_

" _Counting?"_

" _Just a little tip to put that temper of yours on hold," she shrugged, moving the water masterfully over the soles of his palms. "I know you'll be stressed out once we reach the North, especially around Kano and Anyu, and I know you're still upset over Iluq's threats and all, but like I said before, it's important that you stay as relaxed as possible. Whenever you're really worried or anxious or angry, take a deep breath and start counting in your head for as long as you want. Eventually your mind will be clear from all that rage, and you'll be able to focus. Ask yourself if those prisoners' threats are actually logical or if that general's words are really worth your time."_

" _You're just worried I'll do something horrible to them and get myself in trouble," he raised his eyebrows. "Well let me tell you something: they deserved what they got before, and they'll deserve what they get from now on."_

" _That's not something you should decide. You knocked out Iluq before, and whatever Hanta said must have ticked you off just as badly. What did you get from all this violence other than bruises?"_

" _You'd know if you were in my place."_

 _She brushed away his justification. "Instead of going directly to the whip, go for numbers. You don't_ have _the time or_ need _the time to fret all day over some comment."_

" _But-"_

" _You're in charge of both tribes now. You need to be more careful."_

 _He didn't bother reiterating that he didn't care what the administration thought of him, knowing she'd still look out for his public image anyway. "I can't make any promises that this will work."_

 _She pulled away as the glow subsided and the bruises were eroded away, revealing skin as smooth as an ocean bed. "Trying never hurts."_

So as he flumped against the plaza building, he kept this in mind and began very slowly, _One._

* * *

Kano's face was just as scornful as it had been that day in court, his haughtiness intact, but Yue was unfazed. As for Anyu, it seemed as if the young prince had aged so much since Sokka and Yue left for the South...or maybe he appeared that way to Yue since his face, normally lively and energetic, grew crinkled with what seemed to be a permanent scowl upon spotting her. Being her genuinely concerned self, the chieftess was taken aback with worry for her sibling-figure instead of letting his rudeness get to her. He was no longer the little boy she watched grow up, and she didn't want him to drown in the sociopolitical struggle under Kano's influence.

"Please, ma'am, have a seat," Bo offered.

"Oh yes, go ahead and make yourself at home," Anyu retorted sarcastically. "I'm sure that's why you're here in the first place."

The tension was unbearable and emitted a suffocating wave of heat as Kano guffawed, impressed. Bo and Aippaq attempted to flare something back in response but were anchored by the reality that Anyu was a prince. They had no authority over him. As always, Yue didn't mind the insolence as long as it was towards her. "That's alright. I can stand," she said quietly.

"Chieftess, you don't have to listen to-"

She gestured to the assistants to keep quiet. _Not a word of this to the chief,_ she seemed to say with her look.

A shadow lurked outside. _Four... five... six..._

"You requested to speak with me, Prince Anyu?" she asked patiently.

"I hear you're making arrangements for an interrogation tomorrow." His voice was sharp and demanding- a tone he often used with criminals. He had also progressed from not wanting to catch a glimpse of her to staring her down as if she was a terrorist herself.

"Yes," she answered. "I figured getting more information from the suspects will benefit-"

"I don't need to know your reasons," he interrupted. "Didn't you just answer my question?"

 _Twelve... thirteen..._

Yue had to admit to herself that being hated by her own relation was painful, but she dismissed that pain with a mere blink. "My apologies."

"You _must_ offer your respect, Prince-"

"I've heard much about your stay in the South," Anyu said to Yue, ignoring Bo and moving right along. "How you've mixed in with the people easily and created quite a reputation for yourself as a healer. How the _entire_ sister tribe is worshipping the ground you walked on for your hard work. Of course, the South may have different policies and might be more than willing to let you roam the streets for public service, but here we have certain rules and customs that are different. Let them be high ranking members of government or beggars on the streets, but the defamed don't just do whatever they want."

 _Twenty three... twenty four..._

"I wouldn't say things are _too_ different between the sister tribes considering Chief Sokka's recent changes to the Water Tribe Bill of Laws," Bo pointed out in a smart-aleck manner. "Even princes seem to belong to the lower class as far as character goes these days-"

"BO!"

"Don't raise your voice with me. You're only fifteen."

"This will cost you your position-"

"I'm sure when Chief Sokka finds out why, he'll be more than willing to overrule that-"

"General Bo, please," Yue interjected worriedly. _They can't drag Sokka into this._ "We're all hoping for a peaceful transaction here. Stay calm."

Kano rolled his eyes. Anyu went on, "You seem highly interested in Chief Arnook's assassination case. You say it's your responsibility to get involved since you respect that man so much. You seem to know a lot more than the average spy does when it comes to terrorists, yet there's no evidence to say that _you_ were a terrorist or a part of the actual plot. _And_ there's no way to track down your background."

 _What if I don't have a background?_ she thought to herself somberly.

 _Thirty seven... thirty eight..._

"Hmm...I suppose that's how it is with all orphaned peasants," Kano said, turning to Anyu. "After all, she had neither a relative to represent her at her wedding nor something she could call worthy enough to give to the groom's family as part of the Gift Giving tradition. How should we expect to search her background if she can't afford to maintain it?"

She made sure her face was unreadable. The shadow jerked. _FORTY FIVE, FORTY SIX-_

" _Kano_!" Bo yelled. "Chief Sokka will _not_ be pleased with this! Get on with what you have to say and stop steering the meeting into an insult session-"

"Your chief doesn't scare me," the arrogant general scoffed. "What's he gonna do? Put a sword to my throat again?"

Yue shuddered. "General Kano, I promised you on behalf of the chief that it won't happen again-"

"Yeah right," he spat.

"Might I remind you that both you and your prince pee your pants every time the chief shows up, Kano?" came Aippaq's fierce, now-impatient breath.

"More than fear, there's pity," the boy said piercingly, his voice modulating to that of slight sympathy. "He's a great war hero and everything. Fit to lead this nation and take my place if he wished. But he's wasting away his skills and honor over a _woman_ being that sappy, lovestruck fool he is-"

"I advise that you remain loyal to Chief Sokka if you're to learn his ways, Prince Anyu. Meaningless criticism will not benefit you." Yue's tone went from patient to firm for a split second. "At least offer _him_ your respect if you refuse to offer it to anyone else."

The shadow froze.

"Well well, would you look at that? _Now_ she speaks up," Kano taunted.

Anyu stopped him, however, realizing that she was right but masking the fact. "Alright, I won't say anything about him. Just answer this one question and you can be on your way."

"Anything," she acquiesced.

"With what right did you call for an interrogation?"

A deathly silence. _Fifty seven..._

" _What right?_ " Anyu repeated more uncompromisingly to Kano's sadistic delight.

"She's the _chieftess_ of both tribes. She has every right to do so," Aippaq said boldly.

"Oh _really_? Fine, then. Tell her to say, 'It's my right as the chieftess of the Water Tribe', and I'll quit the questionnaire right this moment. I asked _her_ after all."

Again, Yue was silent, her frown fixed on the floor.

"Chieftess, there's no use being patient with these fellows," Aippaq said. "Claim your authority-"

"How can she claim her authority when she's not even admitting her title?" Kano mocked.

"Maybe it's because one must be worthy to get such a high position, and she knows she's not," Anyu pricked with his words. "The council's opinion didn't matter in the first place regarding her coronation along with our chief's, did it?"

It's nothing _new_ for her to feel bad about anyway. She has become numb of the truth. Close by, a heart sinks from her silence. _Sixty two... sixty three..._

"This is all _ridiculous_!" Bo burst. "Is this what you requested to see her for? Don't you have anything else to do with your lives?"

"It's my fault," Yue said, holding her hand up to silence them all. "I should have informed Prince Anyu sooner about my plans-"

"That's not the issue here," Anyu cut her off. "You getting involved is."

"I'm afraid I don't understand..."

"You might find it your responsibility to take part in political and militaristic affairs, but even _you_ have limits. Besides, there are plenty of people in our administration who can figure things out. We don't need your help."

 _Seventy five..._

They _can't_ stop her efforts. Not now when she was trying to protect the warrior she'd give her life for. "My status may be beneath all of yours, but I-"

"I don't see why it's so difficult for you to give up your rights to these things considering you have all other luxuries laid out for you. You're to make history by being the first ever female instructor in philosophical studies at the university. You already have a great demand for your healing abilities, and you have all the wealth the North has to offer you. Why not do your own thing and leave government affairs to the more experienced?"

"She's clawing for power, that's what, young prince," Kano said. "Acting all innocent and detached."

 _Eighty…_

"I can't believe _you're_ the one speaking of experience, Anyu," Bo shook his head.

"General Bo, I'm _begging_ you. _Please_ , stay calm," Yue said, turning to Kano and Anyu. "Your Excellencies, this is not a matter of authority. I understand your dislike of my involvement, but I know you're both noble enough to make exceptions for something that will benefit the entire country. Don't think of it as receiving my help but more as accepting my service to the government. We all have to work with each other to ensure the safety of the people and the chief. And as for my positions, I'll gladly give them up if it means I can have access to this."

Kano raised his eyebrows, pleased by the frantic turn of her voice. "I'm a firm believer in preventing bad influences from poisoning the North's prestigious defense systems. Hence, you do _not_ have the right to poke your nose in government affairs no matter what position you give up."

 _Eighty three...eighty four..._

"The administration recruits tens of thousands of soldiers for war without properly looking into their backgrounds, more than _ninety percent_ of the group being the commoners," she said thoughtfully. "There's no distinction on the battlefield, is there? It's not always the commoner or always the noble that gets hurt, right? Isn't that why every soldier charges into battle without running from it?"

Chills swept through the room at the intensity.

"I might be a woman, and granted, I'm not on a battlefield, but I'm no different. This fight against the rebellions is something we should _all_ face as protectors of the Water Tribe, and I have most of the information we need."

"You'll have us exposed!" Anyu yelled.

"I'll _gladly_ take the blow if anything is to happen."

 _Eighty eight, eighty nine, NINETY, for goodness' sake!_ the shadow trembled violently.

"How is it a bad thing when I agree to being a casualty other than letting the innocent become casualties themselves? You _have_ to understand where I'm coming from!" she pleaded with a broken sigh. " _Please_ , give me the chance to serve my country..."

Anyu was certainly moved by the statement, his arrogance waning for a moment, but Kano was ready to shoot it back up. "My my, that's beautiful and poetic, but we want _honorable_ blood spilled on Northern grounds. Some people just aren't fit for service, much less martyrdom."

More silence. A fierce crack in the ice was heard from outside.

" _Dishonorable! Disgraceful! Unworthy of everything in this world…"_ Yue's efforts to keep herself together threatened to fall lifeless. She had to cling to the table to keep her balance at the potency of the wording. _You can't be this weak, Yue. Think. You threw your identity away; you let go of worldly luxuries. And you don't care for power in the first place, so why challenge? Granted, it will be harder and will take longer to find the rebels without government assistance, but you must find some way or another even if it means doing things on your own. In the end, it's Sokka's safety that's more important._ She gulped the pain down and took a deep breath, maintaining her stability.

"We must give up some things if we want to keep some things," Anyu said. "It's called _sacrifice_ ; not sure if you know the term."

She could have chuckled away the irony had she not feared the act of doing so. _Had she not failed._

"So if you want to benefit the tribe, do the favor of keeping yourself hidden and muted." Kano stood up and slapped a few papers on the desk. "Enough of this. Sign this bill saying you'll stay out of government affairs and get out of our sight."

"Am I at least allowed to discuss this with the chief? I-I won't mention any names-"

"Where's the reason to seek permission when you know he won't object? He doesn't want you taking _risks_ in the first place," Anyu said expertly.

A dispirited look crossed her features as she realized they could actually be right. Why would Sokka oppose a document that restricted her from this danger?

"Don't do this, ma'am," Aippaq said. "I'll go get the chief for you-"

"We need to get this over with in the next few seconds," the prince snapped. "I don't want my time wasted on a simple matter, and these silly superstitions of consulting _every single thing_ with him will only come back to bite him in the blubber. Besides, I don't want him running in here and tearing those papers apart-"

"There's no way he'll know, Prince. These two won't tell for the sake of their precious chieftess's orders." Kano leered wickedly. "And she won't tell. She _can't_. She knows he'll put a sword to all of our throats, and she knows the people won't see him the same way if _that_ happens. That lily-livered loveboy-"

"For the last time in the name of Tui and La, not another _word_ against the chief," Yue said in the midst of keeping herself from sinking into devastation. "Derogatory comments will _not_ be tolerated. You need my signature, you'll _get_ my signature. End of discussion."

"Then _sign_ it," Kano commanded.

"This is force!" Aippaq and Bo yelled simultaneously.

" _She_ doesn't seem to think it is," Anyu said manipulatively. "Do you?"

Whether it was force or not, she wasn't going to fight it, and this was demonstrated by her act of taking the papers into her hands. She can no longer get involved professionally, but how hard can sacrificing sleep be for the sake of conducting her own investigations? How difficult will it be to walk unguarded?

"If you absolutely want to throw yourself out on the battlefield, it won't be possible here, but you and the chief can always split up the reign over both tribes," Kano taunted further. "I'm sure the revolutionary South would love to have you down there and spoil itself under your rule. Chief Sokka can stay here and watch over the mainland instead."

Her fingers shook as she dipped the brush into the ink, a moment of silence bombarded by endless thoughts, but the next millisecond later, the banging of a door jolted her heart. The robust build of a man whooshed over to Kano, his snowboot imprinting the arrogant general's back with a savage kick.

"AAAHH!"

Trampled by the blow, Kano swiveled from the loss of balance and crashed onto the ice table, the impact blitzing it to pieces. He reached the ground with a loud shriek of pain and a coughing fit, completely covered in broken pieces of ice and ink having spilled over his face.

"My back! Oh Spirits, my back- AAH! My ribs!"

Anyu staggered away nervously as the general groaned in agony. Bo and Aippaq snickered and took few steps back.

"AAAH, Spirits, aaah!" Kano yelled, banging the floor with his fist to tolerate the excruciating pain.

Yue gawked at the scene, oblivious to the figure's protective arm that pulled her back and whisked her shocked form next to him. She was slowly pulled out of her daze by the embers in the figure's eyes, her astonishment morphing into further agitation as she fathomed what was happening. "Chief…"

"That's why you shouldn't throw a biscuit at every polar mutt that barks, _Chieftess_."

Anyu flushed with mortification. "Chief Sokka!"

" _Shut_ it, you brat," Sokka retorted dangerously, the boom in his voice causing the prince to fall backward and topple over the general.

"OWW!"

" _Oof!_ "

"Prince Anyu!"

Sokka caught her arm before she could rush forward to help. "Let them stay where they need to be, _Chieftess_." Again that emphasis. It killed him how she couldn't admit her own title, so there was nothing wrong with reminding her of it, he felt. " _Beneath_ you."

"Why are you here?" Her tone was barely above a whisper.

"You left your voice behind. I thought you'd need it."

" _Be my voice."_

"I didn't mean…! I…Just go home, I'll handle this-"

" _I'll_ take this." He snatched the papers from her hand, determined not to back down from her sternness or her pleas. He wasn't going to let this business go unfinished like he did that day in court. She attempted to grab the papers back, but he held them out of her reach and sifted through them. "Let's see...no speaking with government officials, no attending court-" he jammed his foot angrily against Kano's and had him pinned down to prevent him from getting up (though getting up wasn't possible with the general's possibly severed back), "No-" _crack_ , "petitions to be submitted-"

"AAAAH!" the general roared painfully.

"Chief, _stop_ this!" Yue said frantically. "Let the man go!"

"No requests to be made, no contributions allowed-"

Kano grunted in frustration but was rammed in the leg again. "GAAHAAAH!"

"Chief, calm down! And _give_ me those papers-!"

"You need to learn to put people in their places," Sokka uttered sharply, holding the documents higher up, " _Chieftess_."

"Do you realize what you're _doing_?!" _How could he just…? Does he think about the consequences at_ all _?_ She was doing everything she could to ensure that he was dignified and well-respected. Instead of following her around and recklessly breaking the extremities of people who bashed against her, couldn't he focus on other things? Didn't she tell him to wait?

" _Yes_ , I do." Sure she was all worked up over where his temper would take him, but didn't she see his justification for defending her? Was she just going to take everything they said?

"GAH! I can't move my leg!" Kano flailed.

" _Good_ ," the warrior spat.

"Aippaq, Bo, go call in the healers and-!"

" _No_ _one_ moves a muscle."

It wasn't like the assistants were planning on leaving anyway. They were too busy enjoying the show. Yue facepalmed. " _Please_ , Sokka, go home-"

"Get over here, Anyu," he ordered with death stare.

Anyu jumped, startled from the ferocity in accompaniment to Kano's distressed howls.

"Prince, stay back-" Yue warned.

"I said _get over here_ , you _ditz_ ," he hissed at Anyu again.

"It's not his fault-"

" _You_ stay out of this!"

 _Dear Spirits, he's making the wrong move!_ But his ardor had her wordlessly rooted to the spot.

Those next few seconds, Anyu thought, were the most critical if not the last remaining ones in his life. He got up with great difficulty and shakily trod over to the chief, whose expression turned menacingly stagnant like a volcano set to erupt at any moment. Yue tugged on Sokka's sleeve, but he resisted. "This is quite an interesting little contract you have here."

The prince gulped.

"You know...you're right when you say I don't like the chieftess being involved with this. I mean, I tell her all the time to leave things to me so I can punch a few faces and break more legs on a regular basis."

Goosebumps tackled the boy's skin. Kano screeched something incoherent- most likely a cry imploring mercy- and cowered beneath Sokka's grip. Yue nudged Sokka as hard as she could, glaring at him in strong disapproval, but he didn't back down.

"I always tell her to stop caring about this pathetic administration and just let the rebels blow it up for once. 'Cause in the end, it's the _people_ we have to prevent from being blown up by terrorists, not a group of conservative extremists and sexists. Of course, she doesn't listen, and of course, I have to keep running after her."

She looked away, fire looming up in her throat.

"But what amazes me is that you haven't even gone ice-dodging yet, and you think you're good enough to manipulate my protectiveness to corner the chieftess of the Water Tribe."

 _Chieftess of the Water Tribe_. It was obvious that he was miffed enough to strongly enforce that title multiple times.

"You were so worried about me ripping up this contract, weren't you?" Sokka went on. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna do such a thing."

Anyu frowned anxiously. Kano momentarily ceased his yells and muffled a plea in protest, but he couldn't form words correctly from the gritting of his teeth in pain.

"There's something called a press," Sokka stated. "And it won't take long for me to leak these papers to the public through news pamphlets."

Yue widened her eyes. Anyu panicked.

"It'll really be one for the periodicals," the warrior elaborated expertly, his eyebrows raised smugly. "Soon the entire tribe will hear about the pampered, pompous prince who sought to reduce the authority of the chieftess on account of gender discrimination, lack of loyalty, and failure to consider the well-being of the people. A prince who gives no respect for his higher authorities...what's he gonna do for a _nation_? _Lots_ of controversies, don't you think?"

" _Sokka-_ mmpph!" His hand flew over her mouth to silence her. She could speak out whenever he was targeted, but she wouldn't let him do the same. He wasn't going to take that.

"C-controversies…?" the prince sputtered.

"Mmmph! _Mmmmnnnmph_!"

"Oh, you know how they go. It's been what? Twenty two years since the war ended? The North is more tolerant now than ever on a public scale regardless of extremists like you and your precious general-" Something snapped as he pressed his foot even harder on Kano's, eliciting yet another extremely loud yelp of agony and a series of hysterical cries. "And I'm sure the people are gonna _embrace_ their sexist brat of a prince and his 'noble' background in a time like this," he said caustically.

Sweat dripped down the young prince's face.

"Think about all that _reputation_ you earned for yourself these past fifteen years. All of that _honor_ and _worth_ and _capability_ going down the drain," Sokka said piercingly. "I can see it now. Your precious Kano dragged through the streets and banished from the North if I manage to not kill him by then."

Yue pressed her lips tightly together and shut her eyes to a close, grimly recognizing each dart that Sokka aimed for every insult. _He's taking this too far._

"And as for you…well, I don't know if a coronation will be possible after all that _shame_ and _defamation_. People will not accept such a candidate as the rightful successor of the esteemed Chief Arnook. You know how particular the Water Tribe is in dealing with worthless heirs and their _dishonorable_ blood."

Gasps filled the room. Anyu's face was blanched from horror and defeat as he stared at the papers in Sokka's hands. "Y-you can't…"

"Of _course_ I can."

"You _wouldn't_."

"Why wouldn't I? I might be a temporary chieftain, but I'm not your slave, boy."

Anyu quivered. "Please d-don't do this...I-I _promise_ you th-this won't happen again-"

"I'm still not over what happened now to take that useless promise of yours."

The boy turned to the chieftess, unable to look directly at her. "F-forgive me."

"You dare to question her actions, and you think you'll get away with an _apology_?"

"I assure you that I... _we_...will not get in the way of her orders."

"Who's orders?" Sokka asked purposefully.

"Your wife's orders…"

"Hm?"

Anyu mumbled, "The chieftess's orders."

"What was that? I couldn't hear you."

" _Chieftess Yue's orders_ ," Anyu said more loudly.

Yue brushed Sokka's hand out of the way and stepped back. Why hold him back when he did enough damage to the administration's ego?

"I'm still not satisfied," the warrior said tersely.

Hesitantly, Anyu sank to the floor in front of Yue, unable to completely swallow his pride and gulp down his frustrated glare. Before he could crane his back in a full-on bow, Yue stopped him with, "You shouldn't bow to me."

"He _will_ bow to you, _Chieftess-_ "

"He will _not_ bow to me, _Chief_ ," she addressed Sokka firmly, helping the shaky prince up, her voice turning soft. "A brother doesn't bow to a sister, does he?"

So blindly compassionate that Sokka had to look away. _After all he said, she_ still _cares._ "This better not be repeated, kid, if you want to stay in the tribe."

"I-I'll make sure it won't... Chief...sir."

"But this contract will stay with me." He tucked the papers in the folds of his robes. "I might need it for later."

Anyu swallowed hard.

Sokka eyed the sniveling general on the ground, suppressing his fury. "And what was it that _you_ said? _Split rule_?"

Kano shook his head violently.

"I don't know how deep your stupidity runs, man, but if she was to leave, I'd leave, and that's obvious; who's gonna go running up that battlefield then? Your fifteen year-old boy?"

Anyu was flustered.

"But I'm not _that_ heartless to leave the North like that, and neither is the chieftess. Not to mention, the reason half of the administration is even _alive_ right now is because of the her." His voice took a threatening turn, and cracks and screams were heard again as he pressed his full weight on the general's leg. "So you _better_ hope to see her around if you wanna live-"

"Sokka, that's _enough_!" But his warning was etched permanently into the silence even before she could utter a word.

" _Phew_ , is it hot in here? Or am I sensing certain prides being burned to the ground?" the warrior jeered, his cheer not marred whatsoever by Yue's glower. "But anyway…" he turned to Bo and Aippaq. "Expect a twenty thousand gold piece bonus in your salaries starting this month. A token of appreciation for speaking on behalf of Chieftess Yue."

Yue frowned in further worry. The assistants beamed and bowed repeatedly in thanks.

"And drag this filth out of my sight, will ya?"

They carried a sobbing Kano out of the room. Pale in the face, the prince rushed out with them.

"Prince Anyu-"

"Don't be so formal with him, woman. He's a kid."

Yue looked miserably at him. _How in the name of the Spirits am I ever going to make this better?_

"And there's no reason for you to think about covering up my mistakes," he read her mind, subdued in tone and demeanor. "I didn't make any."

She found it to be a real enigma on how easily he pulled himself out of that fury when it was just the two of them again. Shoving him out of her way, she stormed out. _He cares too much._

* * *

Even after such a ruckus, even in the middle of controlling his pain, he found that watching Yue try to be angry was fun. He kept up with her stride with ease as she walked ahead of him, her arms pressed to her sides and eyebrows furrowed from concern than actual vexation. The little things like her looking back every now and then kept disproving her attempted harshness.

"Yuuuueeee…" he drawled in an exaggerated sing-songy voice.

 _He's gone insane,_ she thought to herself in response to his unusual cheerfulness.

"Yue, wait, I can't keep up," he bluffed despite being right behind her.

She picked up speed much to his amusement. He was the only person she could ever try to get mad at (and that, too, for his sake), but he hated that she hadn't said a word back there in defense of herself. Moreover, she gave respect to those undeserving heathens. She knew what he was feeling. She _knew_ his rage. And still she wanted him to hold back.

"Sweetheart..."

More silence.

"Baby..."

Still silence.

"Mooncake, wait up!"

She shot him a weary glare, halting momentarily.

"Like that, huh?" he grinned goofily. "If you're mad, just let it out. I shouldn't have to tell you I don't mind."

 _Admit it, Yue, he's cute._ But she steered out of his way and kept going.

"I didn't raise a sword this time," he jogged next to her. "You should be proud of me."

"Because that _totally_ justifies what you did. How did you have the heart to say all that to Anyu? He's young!"

"I spared him that way _because_ he's young, and I didn't say enough if you ask me."

"Brawling like a schoolchild-" she muttered.

"Because I have to protect my beautiful wife from all the bullies," he said sweetly.

"That's neither cute nor flattering."

"Why thank you, my lady."

She huffed. "This is what I get for not bending your mouth shut back there. I won't be so lenient next time."

His grin widened. "You're more beautiful when you try to be threatening."

" _Ugh_!" She continued to flounce away. _He doesn't understand._

"You should just be glad they're alive, honey. I did the right thing."

"Did you? _Great_! Go break some more legs, then, why follow me around?" she said mordantly, completely unamused as she strode away, picking up the pace.

"So you're just gonna leave me here?" he pouted playfully. "All alone? In the dark?"

Of _course_ she wasn't going to leave that childish man and his blind affection behind, but she had to keep her distance. Surely that would make him not do such things again. But the act was so hard to carry out. She kept walking until she crossed the bridge- _their_ bridge- feeling his footsteps tread behind her lightly and stop a few feet away. She soon reached the corridors leading to the palace and slowed her gait, eventually pausing and secretly hoping to hear his footsteps again.

" _...he's wasting away his skills and honor over a_ woman…"

 _That goofball. Ruining everything he has for me._ She shivered from a strong, biting wind. _He's probably cold-_

"Aah!"

"Sokka!" She gasped, racing through the dark and heading back. He was on the bridge, doubled over and clinging to the railing for support. "What's wrong?!"

"Something bit me! I think it was a viperbat!"

" _What_?!" She set him down and dropped next to him. "Where?"

"It _hurts..._!" he moaned exaggeratingly. "I can't... _ugh…_ "

"I've got you. Be still." She surveyed him, checking for bite marks. "Can you breathe? Where did it bite you? You don't feel numb, do you? _Answer_ me!"

She was unaware that his thrashing had halted from her worry and that he was watching her knowingly. "Can't tell," came his reply.

Growing agitated, she summoned water and rested her glowing hand on his wrist to feel the flow of his blood and trace out the 'poison'. "This is why you should've stayed home! You're _always_ running into bad karma... Spirits, it's all my fault...I shouldn't have- ah!" His hand firmly caught hers and secured her on top of him, his arms flying around her as he held her in place. The explosive thumping of her fearful heart resonated through his chest with their closeness.

"Instead of blaming yourself for everything, give me rescue breaths."

Her worry melted into a deluge of relief as she finally caught on to his solemn mischief. She shoved him away in annoyance. "Stop scaring me like that!" She scooted away and hugged her knees to her chest, burying her head in her hand. "For a second, I was...I thought…"

He felt like that every second she sought to dive headfirst into this rebellion mess. Every second she insisted on doing things that could potentially damage her morale. _But she wasn't seeing that._ "I told you not to go see that kid. I knew something like that was gonna happen." He shifted closer and wrapped his arm around her, only to have it brushed away. "And I didn't do anything wrong. I was defending you, and that's never wrong."

"Is that _all_ you care about?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

She groaned. "You should've stayed out of this! I _told_ you to be with Aang and Katara and the kids. _I_ _told you_ they're your priority right now-"

"At least they can defend themselves! Even Tenzin can kick butt and sneeze people a million miles away! And _you_? You couldn't even say a word back to those imbeciles! You couldn't even say that you're the chieftess!"

She looked away.

"So _don't_ decide who needs me more... 'cause I know."

"I still told you to wait," she whimpered in frustration and hurt.

"Oh I waited alright," he strained. "I waited to see if you'd say something. _Anything_. Tell those blockheads to back off or that none of those things are true. I counted to a _hundred_ , you know that? You know how hard that was for me? Were you just gonna _stand_ there and take everything in?"

"I'm not helpless-"

"You're _selfless_. _Too_ selfless. That's even worse."

She swallowed the lump in her throat, her gaze hardening slightly. "There's no reason to retaliate in the first place," she said emotionlessly. "Why take things so seriously and go around ruining your name for it?"

"So... you don't think this is serious? You're saying that I shouldn't care? That you're not hurt at all?" _Why still hide things from me, Yue?_

She didn't make eye contact. "There's no point in me being a crybaby over things I already know, so stop being so emotional over me and focus on what to do next."

A hammering sensation crammed into his heart. So she _believed_ all that? "Things you _know_?! What _do_ you know, woman, other than defending my name all the time?!"

She didn't answer.

"And what was that you said back there?" he asked tensely. "You'll take _blows_ for them?"

"I-"

"Haven't you taken _enough_?!" his voice shattered.

She flinched, looking everywhere else but in his direction. "If you know I've taken enough, why did you stop Anyu? Instead of arguing with him, you could have just gone ahead with the contract. You didn't want me catching terrorists anyway, so wasn't that just pointless violence on your part for what you wanted all along?"

A deafening pause.

"You didn't really think I'd take the other side, did you?"

She hesitated. "You'd do anything to get me to step down from the mission..."

"But it's not like you were going to do that. I know you well enough to say you probably had some kind of backup plan. You would've gone ahead anyway. Alone."

She furrowed her eyebrows. He knew her so well.

"I never wanted you to step down, silly. I wanted you to step away." He was soft and tender now. "Yeah, I don't want you doing that stuff, but I was never planning to take your power away for that." His palms caressed her face. "I'd rather you not get involved _having_ all that power."

She was taken aback by his conviction.

"You might be making irrational decisions, but I'd rather bring you down to earth by being on your team." _I can't protect you if I'm not next to you._ "So don't think I'm giving you that freedom to go crazy. I'll still find a way to stop you." He held her by the shoulders. "And there's no way you're ever gonna be assertive to those imbeciles at this rate, so instead of telling you to be someone you're not, I'm gonna cover you. I won't let that court incident repeat itself. Whether you like it or not, I'm going to defend you."

"Don't you for _once_ think about yourself? Instead of running around me, beating people up, wanting to talk about my sob story all day, why can't you just leave it behind? I'm back, aren't I? So why can't you be happy?"

" _We_ ," he corrected desperately. "Make it a habit of saying _we_."

"You struggled all these years," she went on. "All those ignorant people saying countless things about you and having _no idea_ what you did to keep peace. They called you a crazy fool who stared at the moon. They called you ridiculous and sloppy and unsuccessful...You never said a _thing_ back... and _then_ you took an arrow for a worthless piece of white marble."

A worthless piece of white marble? "You're _not_ worthless-!"

"Everyone had something to say," she continued with fervor. "Everyone looked at you with pity. They thought you were... _inferior_ or _mentally challenged_...Right now, you have the opportunity to prove them wrong. The same people who made fun of you, aimed all the jokes at you, called you weak...they'll come running to your feet. And _now_ you're going to ruin that chance? Let that honor go? Let all of this power and dignity _go_?!"

The next several seconds were quiet as Yue caught her breath and stared absentmindedly at the waxing moon, unable to look him and his disconcerted form, but she was quick to notice him stiffen at the sight of the intruding celestial body in the sky. "You _have_ to understand how important your reputation is," she stressed. "Even if you think nothing of it." She let her head fall on his shoulder, unaware of how splintered he became.

"You get all the unfair advantages, don't you?" his choked voice rumbled. "You get to defend me all you want, support me all you want, get me everything I want, give me all of your time and effort, go crazy over me...and you don't want me doing those things...for you..."

"Call it insanity, if you wish, but this is the only deal in which I _must_ have the upper hand."

 _Insanity._ He had been on the edge of that until she came. "You want me to be happy and proud and respected and successful and loved and all that…" His hands settled on her shoulders. "Did you ever _once_ stop and realize that I want the same for you?"

A gong striking midnight struck in the distance, substituting for their halted heartbeats. For what seemed like eternities, Yue almost lost herself in his loving vehemence and passionate longing, but it was too much. She simply stood up and took a couple of steps back, sinking back into her composed silence. _You want as much as an ocean for me._

"I can fix this," he jumbled out since she so believed that what he did was wrong. Since he was so bent over making her feel content. In reality, he had another plan stirring. He was determined to get back at least a fraction of the honor she lost.

"I think you've done enough fixing to last a hundred years," she murmured. "I'll take care of this myself." _Fall at a few feet if I have to._

He watched her take slow strides towards the palace, their distance outlined by the traces of moonlight. He wasted no time in closing that distance, stomping against the light as he draped his arm around her. He was going to have the upper hand in this protecting ordeal no matter what, but until then, he'd let her have it her way.

* * *

"Can spirits get hurt?"

As interested as Katara was in spiritual matters at certain times, her curiosity was often focused on Air Nomad teachings and certain attributes of the Spirit World that Aang had knowledge of. Hearing this from her was a surprise for the Avatar as it was so generalized. "Get hurt?" he inquired while putting Tenzin to sleep next to Kya and Bumi.

"Can they feel and experience things the way humans can?" She kept brooding over Yue's scars. "Or any earthly sensation, for that matter?"

"By earthly...well...spirits can experience emotions. At least, many of the spirits I've visited were much like us in having feelings like rage and sorrow. These emotions can lead them to things like revenge or destruction."

"Like Hei Bai. He was a danger to the village near the forest and trapped people in the Spirit World, but he was initially a protector spirit, right? And the same would go for Avatar Kuruk. To this day he still tries to find a way to get revenge on Koh out of loving Ummi."

"Exactly," Aang agreed. "Another example would have to be that Monkey Sage I ran into when I was looking for Koh. He kept getting irritated when I asked him where Koh's lair was. Irritation is very much a human emotion after all."

"True."

"And then you have certain humans who ascend to the Spirit World after death on account of their spiritual involvements or connections. Like General Iroh. I'm not sure if they can feel those emotions the same way, but it's likely."

She nodded in understanding. "What about injuries? Can spirits be injured?"

"I know that any injury inflicted during the Avatar State-" he didn't go further, noticing her shiver most likely from the memory of his fall at Ba Sing Se. He wrapped his hand over her shoulders comfortingly. "But that's for the Avatar. Full spirits...I'm not so sure of."

"It's fine if you're not familiar with it. I was just curious."

He thought for a moment. "The closest injury to a spirit that comes to mind is to the Moon Spirit. Back at the North Pole when Zhao burnt the white koi fish. Then again, the Ocean Spirit felt unbelievable rage once the moon vanished, so he was 'injured' in the sense that he lost his counterpart. There's another example of emotional feeling."

They were both quiet for a few seconds.

"But those spirits are a little different. They gave up their lives in the Spirit World to help the humans. I'm not sure how things would go for them." He cleared his throat. "Yue would know."

Another pause.

"It's still hard to believe she's here," Katara said. "I wonder what exactly happened."

"I really want to know, too. Hearing it from Yue would make more sense. She's the one who's been through it. But I don't want to ask her if she's still bothered by what happened. I'm just naturally curious."

"I understand. As the Avatar, you would be." She leaned into his chest. "The reason I asked you about all this is actually because of Yue."

"Is it because she can bend now?"

"There _is_ that to think about. Her healing glow is a lot stronger and brighter than mine or any other I've seen. Sokka did tell us how she saved a newborn when no other professional healer could. I think...I _know…_ her waterbending is much more powerful than mine."

"And mine. She _was_ the Moon Spirit, after all, and the moon was the first and most powerful waterbender."

"That's the thing. She's not a spirit anymore, but can she still retain her abilities? When I asked her about her bending and her powers, she sounded like she didn't want to talk about it. She also seemed like she didn't know much about it."

"I guess retaining powers is not entirely impossible...but Sokka told me that Yue's bond with Tui was broken, and there's no sign of spirit in Yue for her to retain supernatural abilities." The airbender shrugged. "Then again, she's one of the best healers around, if not _the_ best."

"But why did the bond break so suddenly after all these years? Did Sokka say?"

" _They told her that she chose_ attachment _and that she's no longer worthy of being the Moon Spirit."_

"Yue was attached to him."

Yet another pause.

"I honestly wasn't expecting that," Aang said. "Yue was a detached spirit before...well, maybe when it came to other things. That time I ran away, she appeared before me."

"You told me she encouraged you and told you not to give up."

He nodded. "But I guess it could be possible that she was attached. Love isn't something that's reserved for a particular realm."

She nestled further into his arms. "Is being attached through love a bad thing?"

He kissed her head. "Not at all," he answered without hesitation. "It's a good thing. But some spiritual matters don't encourage attachment. I imagine that's something that bothered Yue for quite a while." It bothered Aang, too, at one point. "But she and Sokka are happy. They seem much better now compared to last time."

"Yeah, but I think there's still something that bothers her. Maybe it's the feeling that she was sent back."

"Apparently she was told that she was no longer worthy of being Tui's successor."

"No wonder she was so insecure." Katara frowned. "She feels like she has failed."

"You were asking me about spirits' injuries, specifically...Does that have something to do with Yue?"

She sighed. "During the checkup, I noticed a scar on her hand."

"A scar?"

"It's not obvious to the naked eye. I saw it accidentally from the light of her healing glow."

"Are you sure?"

"Very sure. And what's really concerning is that it looked like a whip scar."

"A _whip_ scar?" He was really alarmed now.

"It was really faint, but it must have been really painful originally. I saw a smaller one on her neck, too...and it scares me to think...what if there are more scars?" She shuddered. "Something must have happened."

The airbender thought long and hard, still shocked. "Sokka did say there was a struggle along the way when she saved him."

"Do you think he knows?"

"He said he couldn't remember what happened."

"I meant...do you think he knows about the scars?"

"I don't think so. Why would he be this calm if he knew?"

"That's exactly what I thought." She paused. "Do you think I should tell him?"

He gently squeezed her hand. "That would be best. We all need to make sure Yue's okay."

"He'll freak out. That's what worries me the most. But it's not something that's meant to be hidden from him."

"Maybe there's a way for you to heal those scars..."

"But those are spirit scars...I think...I don't know what they would be… But either way, I'm not sure if I can heal her. The Spirit Water didn't work on her the last time I tried to heal her from that glow."

"She doesn't seem like she's in pain."

"But we can't be too sure."

"Right."

She clutched onto Aang tightly. "I'm so worried. Sokka was a wreck without her, and he's just now getting better...and we don't know what happened that night of the eclipse other than the fact that he went to see a shaman and was in trouble at one point." The waterbender felt a tear slip down her cheek. "It feels like anything can happen nowadays. Sokka can't handle anything that comes in Yue's way. If something does happen, he'll…"

"Nothing's going to happen, sweetie," he brushed her tear away. "Yue's return was something that had no chance of happening, but to think that it happened just when things were getting worse for Sokka… it's all to help heal him. He and Yue are going to be happy. I know it."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because, dear, when love is real, it finds a way."

* * *

Her eyes shot open. She didn't dare move a muscle, terribly afraid to breathe and give away the fact that she was trembling. She tried to focus on the signs of Sokka's presence- anything and everything to be assured that he wasn't flailing on the blood-ridden battlefield in her nightmare but was with her, next to her, close to her. She first noted his oceanic scent and then sensed the feel of his arm that lightly grazed hers. She then slowly took the courage to crane her body towards him and saw that he was sprawled out a few inches away as usual, his snores muffled by his loose hair. She brushed the hair away from his face, afraid to let out her breath even in relief.

She ached to speak with him, wanting to fulfill her need to hold him tightly and sleep in his arms. She wanted to wake him up...

But she couldn't. The winter solstice was barely a week away, marking his thirty-ninth birthday, and that was what kept her so adamant about making sure he was stress-free (thought it wasn't off to a good start considering that blow-up with Kano and Anyu earlier). Now was not the time to further worry this worrywart of a warrior. She had his name to clear... _again_...

" _Had you been a spirit, you would have healed him."_ Tui had shattered her with this pitiful wording seconds before in that nightmare, when Yue had found herself unable to heal the injured warrior due to an eclipse. The possibility scared her to death and struck her down. What if there _will_ come such a time? When she would be utterly powerless? She would have to go back to her original state of brooding over not being able to heal him.

So during the times she can't heal, she should be able to protect. Something else suddenly crept into her mind the more her thoughts raced and the core of her being blazed: " _Is there a way you can retain that ability?"_

Sure Katara was referring to Yue's healing abilities and bending when she asked the tribal chieftess, but as a spirit and the first waterbender, Yue once had the power and command over any skills related to waterbending, even mastery of the art of combat despite her being a gentle mother spirit. Originally Yue believed it wasn't possible for her to retain these abilities, but if she regained the art of granting life through advanced, almost supernatural healing, could she possibly…? Would the Spirits, as unworthy as she was, bless her such?

The very possibility of joining Sokka on the battlefield moved her to the point where she had to find out _now_. At this very moment. Besides, if she could convince him she could fight and hold her own, wouldn't his scar of fearing her loss heal at least a little?

But what to do with her shaking soul? She found herself unable to hold back and planted gentle kisses on his cheek and forehead, fighting the vicious memory of the nightmare. _I can't lose you._

His hands snaked around her, a smile on his face to represent such a pleasurable interruption of sleep. "Am I dreaming?"

She chuckled, brushing her tears away before he could see. "It's not a dream, you goofball."

His eyes opened, crimson from thought and longing, and glazed over the woman who gave her all for him. "So you're not mad at me anymore, Mooncake?"

She shook her head and sunk into his tunic. "I was never mad."

"I knew it." He floated on the ecstasy of her presence despite the lingering bitterness felt from Kano and Anyu's words.

"I'm sorry, Sokka-"

" _Shush_." He put a finger to her lips and kissed her forehead. "It's gonna be difficult if you feel bad for being harsh on me."

"But you're still not off the hook."

"So heartless."

She laughed, sending warmth seeping through him.

"But seriously…" He stroked her hair and delved into her depths. "Bad dream?"

"Nothing like that…"

"Are you thinking about what those dunderheads said?" he asked in concern.

"Didn't we already talk about this?" Again that tension.

"Then?"

"Your attractiveness got in the way." She shrugged smilingly. "It's not letting me sleep."

"I know I know, I'm smoking hot," he smirked. "Wanna snuggle?"

He didn't need a yes to know she was more than willing, but it wasn't long before he dozed off, not wanting the euphoria to slip away and carried off into dreams with the plan he formulated in his mind. Satisfied with the buoyant beating of his heart, Yue's attention wandered over to her newfound curiosity again. She wiggled out of his grip, her hand- now coated with water- resting on his forehead in efforts to send him deeper into a calming sleep. He drowned in his snores again and hugged the pillow tightly, thinking it was her and smooching it several times.

" _Had you been a spirit, you would have healed him."_

But Yue was determined to heal and protect him without her spirity status. She slipped on her thick cloak, and like a shadow, she glided towards the door, grabbing his sword on her way out.


	59. The Upper Hand

**Chapter 59: The Upper Hand**

Yue sought to go alone for the interrogation, having changed her mind of taking him along thanks to the nightmare that lingered with her. She wondered if she was getting to be as paranoid as he is with her irrational worries considering he was highly capable of protecting himself, but she no longer had the spiritual energy to back him up if things ever got out of hand- a concept indicated _very_ descriptively in her dream- and she decided to use this as the basis for her reasoning. Besides, she didn't want him spazzing out every second of her time there.

While the darkness was still heavy, draping over the peeking early light, she slipped quietly back into their room, relieved to see that he was still deep in sleep. She placed his sword back where it belonged without rousing him- oh, the irony of using the very sword he crafted out of the meteor she sent for his sake- and hurried over to a separate room to wash up, splashing freezing water on her face to keep awake. The faint arctic sunshine budded through the palace windows, marking the break of dawn by the time she wrapped her cloak over her tunic and pulled her hood up. Slowly, she glided through the hallways and stayed hidden in the shadows so the servants won't recognize her, securing her face mask in place and making sure her noticeable white hair was covered.

She managed to make it past the first three corridors before a harsh _clang!_ made her jump from the impact and prompted her to hide behind an ice pillar. For several minutes, she remained still. Eventually she craned her neck and peeked back out. No one was there. Her sigh of relief morphed into a sharp intake of breath when she spotted Sokka behind her.

"Ah," he said knowingly, looming over her. "I wonder who this is."

 _Wasn't he…? How can…? He can't be awake already,_ her thoughts fumbled.

"Thought I'd sleep in, did you? Who's gonna keep an eye on you then?"

So much for her resolve since he knew her so well. She defeatedly pulled her face mask down and stared at the floor only to have him tilt her chin up to face him and make eye contact. "Your eyes are red."

"What?"

"You do realize it's barely five hours past midnight," he frowned. "I guess the question is if you slept at all."

She had expected him to press on about where she was headed, not double over with what she perceived as an insignificant worry. "I did-"

"You know what? From now on, I'm going on sleep strike if it means I can put you to bed."

"Don't make a big deal out of this. I really did-"

"Sure you did." Unconvinced, he grasped her hand and dragged her to the dining hall. The servants were nowhere to be seen at this point, but a tray filled with lots of food was waiting. Noodles and seaweed rolls and other rich meats were organized in plentiful amounts, almost matching up to a feast for the average person. They were arranged in a slightly messy manner, though, alluding to the fact that he probably set everything up himself. In the distance, she could see a rag cast out to the corner to indicate a possible spill clean-up.

"Seriously, did you plan on leaving without eating, too?"

"I-"

"Ground rule three: No more skipping meals." He led her to the table and made her sit, pouring her some water and succeeding in not spilling it.

"You don't have to-" She didn't finish her sentence as he set her rising form back down and ordered her to stay with a fiery look. She would've served him if she was in his place. He started setting everything else up, miraculously not making a mess as he did so.

"Gonna question those criminals without your bodyguard, huh?"

She stiffened.

"I had a feeling. Obviously you had a bad dream last night. Most likely involving me getting hurt."

If he knew it all, why couldn't he understand?

"But I won't let you go alone," he said with a combination of smoothness and smugness as he gathered the seaweed noodles into a bowl. "And that's obvious, too."

Of course, that didn't surprise her at all.

"Look, nothing's gonna happen to me, alright?" he assured. "I'm too good for that." He plopped a pair of chopsticks into the bowl, pulling up another chair for himself and situating the almost-overflowing tray in his lap. "We're not leaving until you finish all of this."

She gawked at what seemed to be endless food. " _All_ of this?"

"Every bite."

"I can't eat _this_ much-"

"I'll make you."

"I'll get sick!"

"I admit my appetite's bigger than a lion turtle, but yours is like a hermit crab," he nagged, taking her hand. "Look at this- nothing but bone and skin. You're losing so much weight. And you didn't even finish your dinner last night."

"Sokka, not now-"

"How do you expect to do things without food or sleep? You're not a _spirit_!" He sounded fierce to mask his peeking helplessness and solidifying fears but ended up gulping as soon as the statement came out of his mouth. He scooped up a few noodles with the chopsticks and held them up to her lips. She looked from him to the noodles, having to stop and wonder if this was really happening.

"Um...it's fine, I can-"

"There's no one here."

"Still…"

"What? You feed me all the time," he argued.

"Yes, but...that's different..."

He sighed at her futile attempts, floundering in warmth. "Don't refuse my love, woman."

It always felt different when he was like this, and he never failed to surprise her since he's never like that with anyone else to this degree, almost to the extent that she had to wonder if he was really being himself around her. She acquiesced, however, watching him beam with every second he fed her. "See? Not so bad."

" _He's not the average comforting, caring man, and he's still immature at times. But everything he's not...he is when he's around you."_

"The noodles are okay, right?" he interrupted her thoughts. "I got the cook to taste everything first like an hour ago. He was alive, so I tried them. No harm done."

She raised an eyebrow.

"I decided to make a new rule," he elaborated. "Whoever cooks the food has to taste it before serving it to the royalties. You know, for security reasons. So there's no way we'll be poisoned or anything like that and boom, karma for the perpetrators."

"There's no need. The servants here are loyal to you."

"They should be, but we never know."

"So cynical."

"What else am I supposed to do? Katara's not allowed in the kitchen right now, and Aang can only make fruit pies."

"But I can always-"

"And I _won't_ have you running around like a maid."

Yue was used to being secluded, given unnecessary attention, waited on by servants who cared more about keeping their positions intact than having the guts to speak freely with her. She was used to being given all the petty things she never strived for and being denied the audience of her parents. Being placed on a pedestal out of Sokka's resilient affections, however, was something she always had a hard time getting used to. He was the only one who could wait on her out of want than mere obligation. She felt guilty of being adored so much by him knowing he had duties to run after. She had to make certain that the tribe doesn't see him as a lovesick man who cared more about reigning her heart than the people.

"You're staring, Mooncake," he grinned playfully.

She snapped out of her trance and reached for the water only to have him hand it to her. "Why 'Mooncake'? Of all the nicknames you can think of."

"It fits perfectly," he shrugged.

"Because I was the Moon Spirit once?"

" _No_." He fed her the arctic hen next. "The first thing I've ever eaten cooked by you was a mooncake. Back at your birthday party."

Fair enough.

"And you know, 'cause you're sweet inside out. Like a mooncake."

She blinked, blushing lightly.

"And, uh, other reasons," he said with a mischievous undertone.

" _What_ reasons?"

"Nothing too dirty," he winked.

Despite being flustered, she was consoled by how cheerful he was at this moment. Untouched by battle, no breaks in skin and in heart. But of course, she would never expect him to cast aside fighting when being a warrior had been his lifelong passion, so she would follow him instead into the battlefield. And while keeping him happy was a priority, especially with his birthday being around the corner, she knew keeping him safe was equally important if not more.

"Ooh! Try these with fish sauce," he suggested, reaching for the condiment and seasoning the noodles. "Spicy, just the way you like 'em." He eagerly fed them to her. "You know, back at home, Gran-Gran used to make it all the time. I didn't like it at first, but when that salmon _really_ started cookin'…"

This childish man that she so loved. Involuntarily her fingers graced his hand, summoning his attention. He quit his rambling and looked up. "Need something?"

She shook her head, easily drowning in his swirling oceans.

"You don't like the fish sauce?"

She chuckled, squeezing his hand. He sighed dreamily and eventually stopped breathing altogether from the sudden excitement. At that moment, Yue realized she hadn't initiated a kiss to his lips ever since her return. It was always him who did the honors. Being charmed by his playful spark and wanting to replace her memory of the previous pitiful goodbye with one of contentment and reunion, she leaned in and sought to take the initiative to seal their lips together, closing her eyes before he could see the moisture in them. Instinctively he leaned forward as well, clearly ecstatic as her hands caressed his face.

" _Unworthy of her attachment!"_

His puckered lips became dry from the wait and anticipation. He flashed his eyes open, curious over the delay, but she had halted, her lips having stopped just before they could touch his. _Barely_ millimeters away. Her eyes scanned elsewhere, and her hands disappointedly slid away from his face.

" _He's wasting away his skills and honor over a_ woman _."_

So he closed the gap instead without hesitation, refusing to see that insecurity and hurt. Her fingers trembled slightly against his hand but were soon cushioned by his grip. He smiled off the melancholy awkwardness despite it all once they pulled apart for air. At least she attempted to kiss him; that was a start, right? "I know, I'm awesome," he boasted, hoping to lighten her up.

She cleared her throat and rose from her chair. "That's enough…"

"You sure about that?" He pulled her back down. "There's plenty of Sokka for ya," he wiggled his eyebrows.

"I was talking about the food-"

"So you _didn't_ get enough of me," he teased, growing solemn with the lack of change in her wistful expression. "Fine, at least try the seaweed rolls, okay? I had them made specially for you. All that protein and stuff."

She complied and ate one.

"One more. For me."

"Only one," she sighed and nibbled another with great difficulty.

"Oh look, this one's tiny-"

"No, that's huge- _mph_!"

He propped another roll into her mouth before she could finish protesting. "Okay, _one_ more after this, I promise-"

"You're nagging her so much that I'm starting to wonder if _I'm_ the pregnant one around here," chimed Katara's voice.

Yue almost choked on her roll midchew and sunk into a coughing fit. Sokka quickly held the cup of water to her mouth, frowning at his sister who stepped in with the chuckling Avatar. " _Katara!_ "

"Oh, lighten up, you lovebirds."

"Don't you know when to say what?" the warrior griped.

"Like you do, Oh Mature One," Katara shrugged him off. While she and Aang felt better over what they perceived to be the couple's "embarrassment", the more Katara thought about those scars, the more she felt like confronting her brother. But seeing them this way…

Sokka rolled his eyes and pat Yue's back, growing concerned as she looked away despondently.

" _I don't see anything."_

"You okay, Yue?" he pressed.

"I'm fine, quit worrying." She stood up. "Let's get this interrogation over with before your advisors get here." Looking for distractions again. She turned to Katara. "Take care," the chieftess said gently. "I told the the servants yesterday to prepare ginger tea for you in the mornings. I know you might be feeling nauseous."

"Thanks."

"I'll be waiting outside," she told Sokka, flashing a smile to Aang and Katara and making her way out.

"It should be too early for you in the morning. Up to flirt with your wife?" the waterbending master smirked at the chief.

"Come on, Katara, can't you be sensitive?"

" _You're_ telling _me_?"

But the attempted lightness of the situation was weighed down by his heavy look.

"She was only teasing, Sokka," Aang said for the means of pacification.

The warrior attempted to say something but decided against it with an I-don't-have-time-for-this look. He rushed after the chieftess, leaving Aang and Katara in suspicion. _Are those two really over the incident?_

* * *

"So you're saying you want to join as soon as possible?"

"That would be best," Yue skimmed over a scroll in her hand. "I have the paperwork ready and everything. Might as well go ahead before things get hectic."

"Minnuk technically has a few more weeks until he really moves," Sokka said. "You should take it easy until then. You've been running around a lot."

"I'd rather run around than watch you beat people up over me," she said, earning a huff in response.

When they reached the prison gates, he stopped her and pulled her away from the entrance. "I'm not letting you go in if you don't cover your face," he said sternly. He wasn't going to take any chances in putting her completely out in the open.

"There's no point. Everyone here has already seen me-"

"Not the recent criminals," he reasoned. "Look, if they find out that you're behind this whole deal, you'll end up being a target!"

"They're in prison. They have no way of leaking information about me. You're stressing over nothing." _As always_.

"They have allies," he said emphatically. "For all we know, this place could be infested with 'em!"

"There are no spies in the main city. Iluq was just playing you when he said he had connections here. He was the only real spy around, and you tracked him down. And no other terrorist would dare to get caught anytime soon. At least, the rebellion leader wouldn't accept that for the sake of keeping his plans a secret. There's nothing you should worry about."

"But-"

"I'm not scared." _At least, not for myself._ "And you shouldn't be, either."

She moved past him as the guards opened the gates and escorted them in. They were left alone once they headed to the restricted zone. As they passed by the first wave of prisoners, several of them looked up at the leaders. Sokka noted that the fear was missing in their expressions, overridden by a kind of respect he didn't understand. A prisoner or two even bowed to him.

"I think I'm starting to lose it," he muttered. _Why on earth would they bow?_

Yue wasn't surprised. _The council must have spread the word,_ she thought, loosening up from her fears a little. It wasn't like she told Sokka to announce her plans and take the wheel for the sake of getting _her_ ideas across; she had no reason to even _worry_ about the tribe with him as the leader. It was all an excuse to give him the credit for those prison reforms and wipe out any scandalous stains that could mar his record of perfection. She even had the abstracts submitted under his name and locked away all sources of his protest with the justification that it was for "her benefit". "It's called being appreciated," came her soft response. "Get used to it."

He gave her a skeptical look as she kept going, knowing that questioning would get them nowhere right now. "So what's your plan?"

"Plan for what?"

"There's gotta be some way to make them talk. Brainwashing? Please and thank-you's?"

"You'll see," she answered simply.

"You don't even _need_ to be doing this. You know what they've been doing all this time."

Clearly trying to get her to turn back even when they came this far. "But I'm not a spirit anymore. There's no way of me knowing their most recent plans."

Couldn't _he_ be right for once?

"Listen, no matter who ticks you off, you have to be calm for this to work," she said. "And by calm I mean keeping your hands, feet, mouth, _all_ of you to yourself."

"No promises."

"Unless you'd rather have me go in on my own-"

"I don't need your permission to protect or defend you."

She shot him a look. "I could technically freeze you on the spot and make sure you don't move a muscle-"

" _Fine_ , I won't say anything!" he said, exasperated as she grew pleased. " _Geez_."

The sound of clanging shackles greeted them as they rounded the corner and headed towards Iluq's cell. Sokka frowned, tensing up with every step Yue took forward. He kept watch on all directions, at the same time making sure she was no more than a few inches away from him. When Iluq spotted them, his fidgeting grew still, and a similar change of expression dawned on him. He didn't take his eyes off of the chief, and he didn't seem so radical anymore with his weak appearance, but Sokka glared back at him in a truculent manner with a hand to his sword, ready to strike if a wrong move was to be made.

Yue recognized the warrior's tension and pat his shoulder. "Breathe, love. Everything will be fine."

 _It should be._ Sokka sought to lead her away from the strangely composed prisoners' views before anything was to happen until Iluq's sudden coughing fit burst forth. The air was particularly dry, too, squeezing the life out of the criminal as he writhed in his cell, shaking and heaving heavy breaths. Yue frowned in concern. She swiveled her arm out of Sokka's hold and headed to a water container in a far corner, bending some of the water into a bowl.

"Is there anyone you _don't_ feel sorry for?" the warrior groaned.

Unmoved by his outburst, she handed him the bowl. "Give this to him."

" _Me_?"

"Yes, you," she said patiently, her voice low.

"That imbecile is-"

" _Hey_ ," she whispered cautiously, unwinding his boiling fist and wrapping his fingers around the bowl. "Do it. Unless you want me to freeze you here-"

" _Don't_ finish that sentence," he said irritably. He found it ridiculous how she had unbelievable amounts of sympathy for not just enemies, but for people who gave not a rice grain's worth of respect to her. He dragged himself over to the cell, his fierce, deterrent look unwavering as he handed a doubled-over Iluq the bowl. Iluq looked up and gave Sokka a long, intense look, showing no signs of a beastly, twisted flicker in demeanor like before.

"Are you gonna take it or not?" the chief retorted impatiently.

"Sokka-"

"You told me to give him water, not be nice," he said to her.

Iluq was unusually unaffected. He feebly took the bowl, his expression still odd but not resembling a death glare like Sokka's was. "Thanks...Chief..."

 _Thanks?_ And it wasn't out of mockery, either. What in the world was up with these people?

Sokka could see Yue's expression brighten as she gave him a thumbs-up. He shook his head. _That woman._

"Your Highnesses!" Aippaq rushed in with a few papers and an ink container. "My apologies. Had I known you were both going to be here, I would have made arrangements to come earlier and..."

While Aippaq rambled over his excuses, Iluq's voice caught Sokka's attention. "So... she's a bender, too."

" _Isn't your sister a bender? I hear you love your little niece. Oh wait... isn't she a waterbender, too? And I'm sure the grandest of all waterbenders in your family is the Avatar."_

Sokka clenched his fists from the memory, but Iluq astonishingly didn't mean what he said now in the same threatening way as he had before, his voice gruff and emotionless as he sipped the water. "Don't let those blackcoats get her, then."

He gazed longingly at Yue as she conversed with Aippaq. Was that supposed to be a helpful warning? Then again, if the enemy was seeking to help him out or showed sympathy, things might be horribly wrong.

"Any other bender would retaliate, but the chieftess seems too passive for that," Iluq said. "Don't know what she'd do in a real crisis-"

"Shut it," Sokka blazed with scorn and worry.

Iluq only shrugged, tossing the empty bowl aside, "I still don't get how you arranged everything when you're this pissed with me. What are you, bipolar or something?"

Arranged what? What was this imbecile talking about?

"We don't have much time," Yue told Sokka, bringing him out of his thoughts. "Let's go."

Forced to keep the prisoners' sudden transformations in the back of his mind, he followed as she tugged him along.

"You'd be a darn mess without that woman," Iluq muttered beneath his breath. The warrior swallowed hard. Even the enemy got that right.

* * *

Despite being the chieftess, she didn't live like someone of high authority, so the rebels didn't take note of who Yue was, thinking she was some prison worker from observing her torn, exhausted look. Once Sokka stepped in, however, more heat was generated, and death threats were issued in the leaders' directions with piercing glares. The cells rattled with impatience and fury even with the prisoners being tied up, tension escalating along with Sokka's heart rate. Yue had everyone silenced, though, with a flick of her hand. Water swirled at her fingertips and was broken into five different tendrils, all of which aimed at forming cooling rings around the prisoners' heads. Instantly, the commotion died down, and the prisoners abandoned their restlessness and dropped to their knees, their shackles rattling beneath their kneecaps and their eyes closing in response to the sensation. By the time the rings around their heads separated into surging puddles and were distributed evenly to each of their temples, the prisoners grew highly content, strange to say, showing no source of anger or pain or anguish. They drifted into a type of unexpected bliss as the water glowed at their temples.

Sokka gawked at her. He didn't fail to notice how similar the technique was to what Katara did to undo Jet's brainwash. Only this wasn't brainwashing but something beyond his interpretation as sophisticated as he knew bending to be. "How are…? How…?"

"This shouldn't be a phenomenon for you. It's science," she said, observing his astonishment. "Human nature tells us that we respond positively to certain stimuli. In this case, the key is concentrating the water near the temporal lobes to trigger memory and understanding. It also creates a state of contentment for the prisoners. That way, trauma and issues like blackmail will not affect their abilities to give away all needed details. They're still highly aware and could technically choose to not disclose the information, but anyone would willingly respond to positive reinforcement."

"That's…impressive..." But what ended up stupefying him further was Yue's next move: she simultaneously sliced the shackles and cuffs off of the prisoners' hands and feet with sharpened tendrils of water. "Hey, what are you-?!"

"I know what I'm doing."

The prisoners didn't move despite the freedom they've been given, locked in that trance-like state, and Sokka still called out, "They're _terrorists_!"

"People aren't born to be terrorists. Circumstances lead them to it," she stressed. "We need to make these people understand that they won't be punished for what they contribute to us now. We respect them as individuals and value their inputs and confessions, and we should _show_ them that we do. Otherwise, there won't be a difference between our rule and the rebellion leader's rule."

Only she would resort to the other person's interests no matter how hefty the price of doing so would be. No one else could be as ridiculously nice. He watched warily as she took her stand in front of the cell nearest to her. She faced the first prisoner with no trace of fear, much less any emotion.

"Name." Her voice was steady. Not at all tinged with forcefulness.

"Qigiq…" came a clear, subdued reply though the prisoner was more concerned with his content trance.

"Age."

"Thirty... two..."

"Affiliation with the rebellion group."

"Sleeper cell…"

"Contributions to the resistance."

"Munition provider...I arranged the weaponry for the Nanzha Struggle…"

"And as history puts it, Chief, forty three soldiers were reported to be injured in the overall Nanzha Struggle," she said, eyeing Sokka. "And fourteen militant casualties were reported in that region overall. Fort Shinji was seized and held for twenty four hours until Chief Arnook's backup forces invaded and took defense of the territory. I'm sure you know all of this."

Sokka gave a brief, tensed nod.

"Your most recent exploitations? Involvements?" Yue continued asking Qigiq.

"Jangan Island…"

"I thought I had Jangan Island secured with troops," Sokka said. "A year ago, one of the villages there was attacked by the western division. A total of seventy five militiamen were sent to the frontier to overtake the area. Twenty five casualties with eighteen injured. Ever since, we've had tight security-"

"A few rebels infiltrated its fort and forced the guards into slavery six months ago...Now, they're wanting to construct a concentration camp there for young benders. Construction... began two months ago...the first wave of slaves will be transported from Shipki in another month..."

Sokka and Yue shared horrified looks.

"Orders from Kalliq... the master," the prisoner added.

 _So that's what he goes by now,_ Yue thought, bitterly picturing the enemy's face.

"Is this your master?" Sokka unfurled a scroll that was situated in his robe pocket, revealing the sketch of the criminal.

Qigiq took a long look at the scroll. "Y-yes…"

"Where is he?" Sokka asked sharply.

"I don't know... he's never in one place," Qigiq said, his voice unclear now. He appeared to be getting sleepy. "He escaped Shipki when we were caught."

"Not a surprise," Yue said. Her fingers released the water's gentle grip on the prisoner. Sokka attempted to race forward to chain Qigiq before any sign of protest or escape could be made, but she stopped the warrior midstep. The prisoner staggered into a peaceful sleep on the spot, not caring to estimate his surroundings.

"Easy enough." Yue took the sketch from Sokka. "Moving on."

In this manner, the prisoners were thoroughly investigated. Sokka constantly took notes as Yue did the questioning. A few villages in remote regions and long forgotten Arctic islands had been targeted in the leaders' absence, all upcoming atrocities unknown to the outer wall of the North much less the inner ring of the capital city. And while they were alarmed, they were only relieved that none of the plans had fully gone into effect yet. It was best to put out the smoke of rebellion before entire fires could be started.

"Other than Quaqtaq, the places they're talking about are too remote and not even on the map. I'll have to have these mapped out. Once that's done, it's over to the investigations. I'll visit two to three villages per day, so it'll be a five-day expedition almost," Sokka told her. "And now we have a name _and_ a face. I'll be on the lookout."

He was the one who didn't say 'we' this time.

"I _promise_ , I won't let that scoundrel get away. I'll have him pay for-"

"I told you we're not avenging anyone's death," she said with keen annoyance, gliding over to the cell in the corner. She noticed that not much commotion had originally stemmed from it. She figured the reason to be guilt- something the other prisoners didn't have that this prisoner- appearing to be not too older than Anyu- had a lot of. She recognized him instantly the moment she took a look at his face, bombarded by a sudden feeling of uneasiness combined with pity. _What a small world._

"I don't think we have to question this prisoner as much," she said, slightly distracted by thought. "He's a new recruit. Only three months since he was appointed." She bent the water off of the teenager, who slipped out of his trance and let distress and fear take over him the moment he saw the leaders. His appearance was quite disheveled, and though he bore the symbol of the rebellion group on his torn tunic, he didn't fit the category of a fearsome terrorist. He scooted back nervously.

"So he didn't do anything?" Sokka asked, slightly skeptical of the boy's manner, but Yue knelt next to the boy, showing no trace of the anger that others would feel had they been in her place.

"I'm only going to ask you two questions."

The prisoner looked up, alarmed.

"Don't be scared. Just answer them. It's going to be okay."

Sokka frowned. "Yue, what are you doing?"

"I promise, I'll tell you everything in a minute, Sokka." She glanced back at the boy. "Aujak, I know you've been around Kalliq quite a lot these few months. You must know at least some of the main issues for concern in the resistance, right?"

The boy was surprised that she knew his name.

"So tell me...who's the next target for your group?"

Aujak scanned the surroundings from Sokka to the sleeping prisoners to this white-haired woman who seemed to know his entire history but didn't bat an eye over it.

"It's okay. Say it," she coaxed. "You won't get in trouble."

He gulped. "T-the chief…"

Of course, this wasn't meant to be a total surprise since the rebels did try to attack Sokka more than once, but dread filled every grain of Yue's being anyway. The frantic feeling in her chest reflecting off of her nightmare kicked in. Sokka was perturbed by her shaken look- a look that said she'd do _anything_ to not let it happen. His hand flew to her shoulder in attempts of saying it's impossible for anything or anyone to get near him, but that didn't really help. She forced herself to recover and nodded. "Very well. I'll have that issue taken care of."

His frown deepened anxiously. What did she mean by that?

"Second question: If we were to give you the offer of enrollment in the esteemed Northern Light University, scholarship and all, no cost required other than you confirming the information we have about the rebellions...would you take it?"

 _Is she really doing this?_ Sokka asked himself incredulously.

Aujak quivered, wanting to shuffle farther back into his cell. He didn't understand any of this. "I-I helped commit a _horrible_ crime, Ch-Chieftess…"

"I know, but it wasn't intentional, was it?" she said knowingly.

"What crime? What's going on?"

"Sokka, please stay calm." She stood up. "Do you accept, Aujak?"

"Ch-Chieft-tess…I-I..." The poor teen was confused and didn't know what to say, fearfully looking at a glowering Sokka.

"Don't mind the chief," Yue strained a smile. "He's just naturally antsy, but he's great if you get to know him."

Sokka huffed in agitation. What excuse was she going to give this time for her limitless benignity? And what did she mean when she said she'd take care of everything?

"Can you open the cell?" she asked the warrior.

"You can't _possibly_ let him go-"

"If you don't want to do it, give me the keys, then."

Storming up to the cell, ready to hold the boy down if need be, he unlocked it. Immediately, Aujak fell to the ground in a full-on bow towards the two of them, catching Sokka off guard. The teen quaked from uncontrollable sobs and choked over the lump in his throat as Yue pulled him up.

"I...I don't know.. w-what to s-say...Y-Your H-highn-nesses-"

"There's nothing you have to say," she said. "Just follow us, alright?"

"I didn't m-mean to-"

"I know," Yue said understandingly.

"I _need_ to be p-punished, I can't-"

"What did he even-" Sokka didn't finish as he noticed Aujak shaking even more, barely able to stand on his own two feet. The chief sighed and gave in, not understanding the situation at all but nevertheless starting to feel bad for him. "Alright, cut it out. You'll make it."

Aujak sobbed louder.

"Okay, boy, get a grip." Sokka had to wonder how a guy _this_ timid was capable of a "horrible crime". What were these rebellions doing to people?

Eventually the trio stepped out and greeted Aippaq, who had insisted on waiting for them earlier.

"Any trouble, Your Highnesses?" Aippaq asked as he eyed Aujak curiously.

"This boy has nothing to do with the rebellion group. He's innocent."

She was _defending_ the kid even when he confessed? Sokka facepalmed, having a hard time staying quiet in all the confusion.

Aujak glanced at Yue in further shock. "Ch-chieftess-"

"Please see to his needs for today, Aippaq."

"Yes, ma'am. Shall I arrange his accommodations as well?"

" _Duh_ , but give him something to eat first," Sokka muttered despite his annoyance. "All that energy's going into his shaking."

Yue smiled. There was a nicer way he could've put his comment, but it was nevertheless good to see her husband be sensitive to people other than her.

"Yes, Your Highnesses."

Aujak's shaking had subsided, curiosity having taken over. "But Chieftess, I-"

"Don't say anything, and don't worry about any of it," Yue said softly. "Go with Aippaq for now. I'll come see you tomorrow, alright?"

Aujak nodded mutely as Aippaq led him away. The boy kept looking back at them until he rounded the corner and disappeared. Yue's smile slightly faded.

"Alright, _who_ is that?" Sokka asked with a degree of impatience.

"Aujak," she answered with a sorrowful gleam. "Age seventeen. Only known involvement is intoxicating the guards on the night of Chief Arnook's murder."

* * *

"Unnuk testified that only two rebels were associated with the killing, but three people were involved overall. While Iluq and Kalliq infiltrated the palace, Aujak went in as a servant boy and intoxicated the guards, and once the guards were knocked out-"

" _Don't_." He knew how painful it was for her to describe everything vividly even if she didn't show her discomfort. His hand draped over hers, feeling her flinch beneath his sudden touch. "Just don't."

She took a deep breath and looked away, hugging her knees as she sat on the citadel steps.

"I still can't believe you let him go," he said, joining her. "He _intoxicated_ the guards-"

"People don't have to know that by the way, okay? It's going to mess things up for him."

He grimaced. "Don't you know what anger is? If it wasn't for him, your father could have been _alive_ ," he stressed softly, his own rage boiling. "You feel _nothing_ about that? That sick little-"

"It's not his fault. He was forced into doing it-"

"Come on, Yue, you're not obligated to help and defend everybody you run into," he advanced.

"You wouldn't say that if you knew what he'd really been through," she said gravely. "Kalliq wanted Aujak to join the cult, but he refused. When Aujak's mother and sister stepped in to defend him, they were killed off by Kalliq's forces, and Aujak had no choice but to serve him. And this was all fairly recent, too. A few weeks before the assassination."

He winced, his scowl giving way.

"Aujak's father left the family many years before to join the anti-bending cult. What's interesting is that he's actually here now. In the outer prison ring. Both of them don't know it, yet."

"You could've put them both in the same cell instead of _releasing_ the kid," he scoffed. "They would've had a happy father-son sing-along."

"Can't you see that he's innocent? He was just a normal, everyday kid who wanted to focus on his ambitions, and he wasn't old enough to escape the situation at the time-"

"But he still committed a crime, and you can't rely on your positive reinforcement to change that. I can be lenient on his sentence, but I can't ignore what he did."

"That kid has a future. He's too young to be pulled into this mess. Punishment's understandable during war, but these rebellions are just forms of ignorance. Violence isn't the answer, and you _know_ that-"

"Put him aside and think about _yourself_ for at least a _second_ , Yue," he breathed. "You are a victim, too. You have the right to be angry. You could have punished him, and you _should_ have. Baby, this isn't the same as ignoring insults. This was a legitimate loss for both of us, for _all_ of us." He stroked her hair and brought her head to his chest. "Your father doesn't deserve this. _You_ don't deserve this."

She released the breath she'd been holding for a long time, sheltered by his grasp and his warm parka. "You always say you don't want the future generations to experience the same fear we did when we were kids. It's only obvious that you don't want Aujak to go through prison time, either. What's getting in your way is the fact that he helped kill my father. That the result is my personal loss." She moved out of his grasp and brushed the snow off of his shoulder. "Don't let your affections get in the way of my fate," she murmured. "You can't help what happened and what will happen. Learn to separate me from everything you do and focus on what you have to do."

Again she was rejecting his protectiveness. What was this ordeal turning her into? What does she plan on doing by keeping things bottled up? "Yue-"

"If people are educated the right way, there would be no room for all the problems in the world in the first place. Aujak has always wanted to study. He has goals, and he's a smart kid. Why sit there and watch his career be ruined thanks to someone else's mistake? It's not fair for him."

"And it's not fair for you to sit back quietly and say it's okay if you lose things as long as other people don't." That passion of his again. "Don't be selfless. The world is cruel. Think about what _you_ want." _And let_ me _think about what you want._

 _Think about what you want._ "You should take your own advice," she whispered.

That was to be expected, but he didn't falter yet. "At any rate, you can't expect me to keep calm about this."

"Of course I can. Because you're Sokka, and you care about your people. You're not a tyrant, and you're _far_ from one."

"Chieftess Yue!" came a voice.

A group of women approached them hurriedly and bowed multiple times, interrupting the tension if only for the moment.

"Good day, Your Highnesses," spoke the organization leader, turning to Yue. "We cannot thank you enough for your generous donations to the Women's Services Department, Chieftess. Your contributions have earned us more assets. We are honored to have your support."

"Oh, that...well, I'm happy to help. As long as the funding issues are solved. Please don't hesitate to let me know if there's anything else I can do."

"You've done so much for us already, ma'am. We cannot ask for more."

"That bill you passed worked wonders for our organization, too," added another group member.

Yue wasn't aware of any bill, but Sokka was. He watched her closely as she raised her eyebrows. "What do you mean? What bill?"

"Your Bill of Equity, ma'am. We're now given the official permission to petition the government on behalf of women's rights. That's something we couldn't do under Kano's government with the rebellions and that peabrain's close-mindedness."

A small smile tugged at the corner of Sokka's lips. Yue was simply left confused. "You must be mistaken-"

" _Always_ modest, aren't we?" the warrior interrupted, proudly wrapping his arm around her shoulders and boasting to the group, "Don't listen to her, she never takes the credit."

"Ah, indeed," the organization leader smiled.

"You're all _very_ lucky your chieftess has your back," he went on.

"We really are, Chief."

It was Yue's turn to be skeptical over this. She nudged him to keep quiet. "But I didn't-"

"With a great leader like you by the chief's side, the Northern Tribe will surpass the other nations in richness of culture and exemplary equality," the group leader said. "You have our loyalty, Chieftess Yue."

 _You have our loyalty, Chieftess Yue._ This was enough to make Sokka's day. "Let's keep that loyalty up and running, then," he said. "Anyone who's loyal to the chieftess is loyal to the tribe and to me."

"We definitely will, sir." They bowed and left.

"What was that about?" Yue asked.

"How should I know?" he said mysteriously but happily.

She wasn't convinced. "You passed that bill."

He shrugged.

"And what exactly are you planning by this?"

"You don't tell me things," he countered much to her agitation.

"Chief, _please_. The truth."

"Well, whatever I did, it didn't interfere with my _reputation_ , so don't worry about that," he spat the word out with mockery but quickly softened up. "I only did what should be done."

"Which was giving me credit for something I didn't even-"

"Your father really wanted that bill passed."

She halted.

"He had you in mind when he came up with it." His tone went gruff out of the lump in his throat. "He and I did our best to reach out to the public and gather support for that bill. I couldn't do a whole lot since I didn't have the power. And even though he had the power, things were too chaotic." He tucked a loose strand of her hair back. "I don't really know how the tribe felt about gender equality and stuff when Katara became the first girl to learn waterbending…but after what happened at the Siege, people were never the same." I _was never the same._ "You made the real difference."

She stared at the snow, not sure of what to think. His intention of putting her on a pedestal was hard for her to take in.

"So of _course_ the credit goes to you. Your sacrifice wasn't in vain, and it never will be. Even now." He cleared his throat and stabilized his tone. "You're the pride of the Water Tribes."

Because all it really took to kill her on the inside was tell her the very things she was never personally told before and those which didn't matter anymore. _Yes, your sacrifice was appreciated. It saved lives. It made your loved ones proud. It made you contribute something to your people and defend them. It prevented the destruction of the Water Tribes. You are not a helpless princess who constantly needs saving. We are all proud of your service._ All of that was crushed with Tui's infamous line signifying her unworthiness.

" _How_ dare _they?" Arnook roared, slamming the doors of the Spirit Oasis open._

 _This was particularly awkward for Unnuk to handle; he had never seen the chief so angry or hear him utter words so out of his league. He wasn't himself at all. "Arnook, be reasonable. If you leave now, what will the Earth Kingdom ministers-?"_

" _They come here to eat like swine and criticize our failures in containing the rebellions. They mock our way of life and claim it as savagery but boast over their fancy robes and raunchy lifestyle. Oh wait...in the long run, wasn't the Earth Kingdom almost_ wiped out _during the Hundred Year War? Which lifestyle prevailed then? The_ civilized _or the_ savage _?"_

" _Arnook, please-"_

" _They have no right to compare the treasures of our seas to their studded chalices."_

" _Please, my friend, calm down. Criticisms over our ancient culture are not new for you to handle-"_

" _As if that's not enough, they take the name of Yue in vain!" Arnook roared, breaking Unnuk's attempt at consolation. "If they don't believe in her grace, then fine, may the universe teach them a lesson they'll never forget. But_ where _was the need for them to joke around over her legacy?!"_

 _Unnuk sighed sadly._

" _They_ know. _Those beasts of men_ know _about the Siege. About the sacrifice she made to uphold the resilience of our culture, the good in a war-torn society," the chief shook. "And_ still _they mock. Put them in a position where their lives are required to be sacrificed for the good of the world, and we'll see how they'll laugh then." A tear or two slipped from the man's eyes as he sat in front of the pond and watched the koi fish encircle one another._ _"My beautiful daughter…the Great Moon Spirit… Merciful Mother of the Universe, Strength of Mankind, Wellwisher of the Faithful_ and _the Ignorant. And they mock her."_

 _"I understand it's painful, Arnook… " Unnuk wasn't really sure of what to say from there. It's painful, but what? What could possibly be the bright side for a father who lost his only child- the one he sought to live for and protect- even if the loss amounted to the sake of humanity? "But you should remind yourself that it was not death she faced. It was sacrifice- and a noble one at that. She will live on forever. Just in a different form, a different realm, a different plane of consciousness."_

But she's still my daughter, and she's not here _, Arnook wanted to argue, his mind rotting away with further grief._

" _Sokka will be coming to visit in less than a month. Surely he will make you feel better. He'll handle this rebellion mess, too. So don't stress too much. You need to be as peaceful as possible right now."_

 _The chief always used to collect himself upon the mention of the Southern warrior, but in the recent times he only emitted a woeful sigh. He had been this way since the councilman expressed disinterest in moving on and refused to put another in Yue's place. "That madman. Perhaps the maddest of all madmen. He's worse off than I am. He's given up on getting his life together and has claimed her as his wife! He declares he'll live on in loneliness and unite with her in the heavens!"_

" _There's no point in thinking over what could have been. You're both proud of her sacrifice."_

 _"But it's not fair, is it? Not for me, not for him." He heaved a breath with great difficulty and stared at the koi fish. "I always told myself...surely the Merciful Spirits would not_ really _demand Yue's life. Surely there would be exceptions. They would change their minds. And look at me now after such a false hope. Look at that madman." He shivered. "So what good is pride, Unnuk? Where did it take us? What point is there to spirits who grant life only to take it back? What is the point of Yue's sacrifice if it was for the sake of these horrid people who don't recognize her glory?"_

" _Because as the Moon Spirit, Yue loves mankind unconditionally. Absolutely. Just like the way she loved you and Sokka and her people in her time."_

" _Then tell me, Unnuk, if Tui seeks to support all, make all of Her children happy, why did she leave weak-hearted fools like us in the dust? Did she not hear my call? Did she not care?"_

 _Unnuk didn't respond._

 _"I'm tired of being committed, being loyal, being supportive of all the sacrifices the Spirits require from us. I'm tired of justifying them! I can't go on this way! All these years I've told myself that it was for the best, but there's a_ limit _to what people lose!" Arnook sobbed, sinking into the grass and banging his head in his hands with fury and pain._

 _"Arnook! Get a hold of yourself!"_

" _Spirits, it hurts! Bring her back!"_

 _Unnuk struggled to hold him down, praying for help, but no spirit came to their aid, and the one they grieved over was caught in tangles of nonattachment, watching in pity and sorrow from up above._

" _Come back, Yue!" Arnook wept away his sense of duty and regality and faith. "Come back!"_

" _Oh dear Spirits, get it together, man!"_

" _Come back, my daughter!" The mighty chief sprawled over the spirit grass, tearing at the grass and shaking uncontrollably. "If not for me, come back for that madman!"_

So as she always did, Yue chuckled away that incommensurable pain, barely audible in terms of speech, clenching her fists to not give into the pain. "You can be so melodramatic sometimes."

"You think this is melodrama?" Sokka said, struck with an obvious pang of hurt.

"You will gain _nothing_ by being proud of me." She crossed her arms and hardened her gaze. "Next time, before you start linking everything in the world to me and how important I am, think rationally and focus on boosting your public image. You passed the bill, so you credit yourself. That's how the universe works. Do things that will benefit you for once."

"This _does_ benefit me," he croaked stubbornly.

"And how so?" she queried.

"Because it benefits you."

A much longer pause as the comment sank in. _Because it benefits you._ He had the upper hand at the moment, and he loved the feeling. But of course, this was only the first of several instances he had laid out. He was going to get her honor back no matter what in whatever manner he can. For several moments, they were both still, their ardors unappeased by the silence. The chilling Arctic breeze whipped at them until a gong signifying noon struck in the distance.

"I should get going," she said. "I have to run a few errands and catch Tapeesa before her shift's over."

"I said I'd talk to her about the healing rounds-"

"You have enough to do as it is. I'll take care of it." She stood up and kissed his forehead, ruffling his hair. "Don't wait on me. Eat on time, okay?"

He nodded for the sake of nodding.

"Meet me in the dojo at sunset. And bring your sword."

 _Bring your sword._ Horror crept into his soul. " _Why_?" What did she need his sword for?

"Just do it." There was, after all, so much more she had to do, and she was determined to do it all starting with one step.


	60. Therapy Session

**Chapter 60: Therapy Session**

"Did you really expect me to teach you after that performance of yours yesterday?"

Every inch of Anyu's pride was bolted down out of embarrassment. The prince thought it was hard enough having to stand in front of the chief without being intimidated, but speaking was another deal altogether. "I was hoping your personal issues wouldn't get in the way-"

" _Everything_ I do is revolved around my personal issues," came the jarring reply. "I have no reason to be two-faced."

"I can see that," Anyu muttered, the slip of his tongue raising Sokka's brows. The fifteen year-old attempted to cover it up expertly. "But she wouldn't be pleased if you turn down this task. Afterall, she was the one who promised me you would teach me, and seeing that you care for her _that_ much, you wouldn't want to be the one to break that promise."

Sure the boy didn't care to respect her, but he thought it appropriate to use her name to get things done. He didn't care to address her formally, either. Sokka wasn't amused. It was turning out to be an involuntary thing for the chief to brawl when it came to her. "The chieftess is never pleased when I back her up," he said. "But there's nothing I can do about that." He pulled out the contract, fiddling with the papers and watching with keen awareness as Anyu tensed up. "I can only release this to the press-"

"I _told_ you I won't get in her way," the boy said desperately, his eyes on the papers the entire time.

"Who's way? Who is this 'she' you're talking about?"

The prince fumed on the inside. "Your wife." _Obviously_.

"She's not a pronoun. Address her properly."

Anyu groaned inwardly. "Chieftess Yue."

"You make it sound so _forced_. It should come out natural." He taunted the prince by playing around with the stack of papers, hoisting it in the air and catching it and doing all kinds of tricks with it. "Say it right."

The prince faked a smile. "Chieftess Yue."

"Too mushy." The warrior sighed, slamming the papers on the desk but keeping his hold on them intact. "Look, I really don't need to be sitting here and wasting my time teaching you manners. If you want to do well, I suggest you not-"

"Get on her bad side," Anyu finished with subtle impatience.

"She doesn't _have_ a bad side. Just don't get on _my_ bad side and you'll make it. And you know well what my bad side is."

Anyu grumbled beneath his breath.

"I don't know what happened to you, kid. You were fine before all of this."

"I was _ignorant_ before all of this."

"Actually, the stuff that came out of your mouth before was somewhat intellectual for your age, but now it's all bigotry and nonsense."

"No offense, but everything sounds like bigotry and nonsense to you if it goes against the chieftess."

Sokka should be given the Most Patient Award at this point. "What exactly _do_ you know about the chieftess? _Nothing_. You should be down on your knees for her service to this place. _All_ of you."

Anyu tried not to roll his eyes. "I suppose the next thing you'll say is that we're all alive because of her."

"Yes." He uttered resolutely.

"Chief, to be completely honest with you, I don't need to be telling you how far-fetched your feelings are. I might not be sixteen yet, but I'm not a child to not notice things. Every single word that comes out of your mouth...has it ever been for the _tribe_ as it is for the chieftess?" Clearly Anyu forgot about the tons of meetings Sokka held over tribal welfare both before and after Yue's return.

"Let's take a look at you then, _child_. Have _you_ ever worried about the tribe? The last time you were even close was when you investigated Chief Arnook's case with me to a degree. Now, you don't even acknowledge him as your uncle. Fine, let's just say that you don't need to be beating yourself up over politics just yet. What's the point of _you_ getting into _my_ personal affairs? You're _sixteen_. I'm _thirty eight_. Do the math."

"Chief-"

"Fine. Let's take step further and say you're stressed out about things. Why take it out on the chieftess, who defended you and your horrid plans yesterday? Who literally saved you from my wrath? If anyone else had been in her place, you would've been on the streets by now, spat at, mocked at, driven away from the throne for all you've done."

Anyu frowned.

"I don't care if you give me that bad attitude of yours, but I _will_ say one thing, and this goes to you and everyone else." He glared. "Not a word, not an argument, not a _thought_ against the chieftess. Anyone who acts otherwise will have no place in my court, and they won't even after I step down from the throne." Granted, he was still uncomfortable about giving the throne over to this easily influenced kid, but that's not the point.

"I promise you that you won't hear a sound from me about your chieftess or your earth-shattering affections for her," Anyu said sarcastically. "But don't waste time worrying over that, sir. If you want me to set an example so badly, teach me. Lead me."

Something flitted across Sokka's expression but left quickly. He groaned gruffly and stood up, stretching and yawning. "I'm not obligated to teach someone who doesn't know the definition of humility. You'll need lots of it for your training."

"How is respecting your wife going to help or hinder my chances in taking out an opponent? What does this have to do with fighting? Think logically!"

"Repeat what you just said, will you?" Sokka played around with the papers again, paralyzing Anyu. The flustered prince had to keep from exploding, held in place by the gesture.

"You know, I have no idea to this day how my own master deemed me worthy when he taught me, but I did learn one thing. Learn respect and earn respect. Then you can think about how worthy you are of swordsmanship. How can you, who can't even appreciate the good things in this world, be ready for such an art?"

Silence.

Sokka pointed to the door. "Out. I'm starting to get a migraine 'cause of you."

Anyu didn't have to be told twice. He did the honors without a word.

* * *

"Didn't Aang and Sokka ban you from the kitchen?" Yue chuckled, pouring some ginger tea into a cup as the Katara recovered from a wave of morning sickness.

"I was going to help you," the Southern waterbender began.

Yue handed her the cup and pat her shoulder gently. "If certain smells make you feel sick, you should stay away."

"I know, but..." Katara trailed off in her argument and gulped down the tea, watching as Yue tended to a boiling pot of noodles. "I just don't understand why you'd need to send the servants away and do the cooking in your own palace."

"Sokka doesn't eat as well if the servants do the cooking."

"But he doesn't like you doing the dirty work if it can be helped."

A soft smile formed on Yue's lips. "The little things like cooking for him, picking out his tunic, doing his laundry...they make me happy, not stressed out…" She shrugged. "But he wouldn't understand that."

"You're so patient. I nearly passed out every time I washed his socks."

Yue laughed.

"But really...you've been taking care of everything on your own lately. Tribal issues and all." Katara took another look at Yue's hands. They still appeared fine on the outside, but no matter what, the master waterbender just couldn't get the image of the scars out of her mind.

"And I thought Sokka was overprotective. Not you, too."

"Normally he'd go above and beyond, but he's right this time. You really need to take it easy."

"You should try telling your brother that. He's working even harder than I am," Yue said, her face cast with concern. "Tell him to stop worrying so much and take a break. He'll listen to you, Katara."

"If he doesn't listen to you, why would he listen to me?"

The chieftess clearly perceived this as an exaggeration. There was no reason in people _constantly_ hierarchizing her to be at the very top of Sokka's priority list. She tried not to show her perturbation, merely changing the subject. "You know the winter solstice is coming up, right?"

Katara nodded, sipping her tea quietly and looking rather downcast. "That idiot. He doesn't think his own birthday is important. I can't remember the last time he celebrated it."

"Three years after the war. When you and the Gaang surprised him."

"Even then he didn't really 'celebrate'." She sighed. "Has it really been that long?"

That's what Yue asked herself quite often.

"If there was anything my brother was actually mature about, it was his birthdays. Maybe a little too mature." And Katara was right. The war took a heavy toll on him and forced him to grow up, and there was no doubt about it. While Katara took over their mother's role, Sokka took over their father's. Apart from defending his home, he had nothing else to really think about even when he was "off playing soldier".

" _We can't fight firebenders with fun."_

He may have had some excitement when they began travelling with Aang, but with the whole Spirit World debacle and Aang's efforts to meet Avatar Roku, they had gotten distracted. Even after the war, he was never the same, caught up in travelling and training the Metalbending Academy students and taking care of other issues on the world stage. He didn't really like it when people acknowledged his special day at this point, though at times he expected the day to go by peacefully.

" _I appreciate the love, guys, but get a grip. We have radicals on the loose."_

" _This is no time to party, Katara."_

" _How are celebrations going to get us through Republic City plans?"_

" _Seriously, folks, we have other things to worry about."_

And it got to the point where he didn't even care to remember his birthday anymore.

" _Okay, so the winter solstice is coming up. So what? Spirity stuff and time for Airhead to get glowy, that's all."_

"It's the only thing I don't get about him. Being that goof he is, shouldn't he be at least a _little_ excited? It feels awful knowing it's a special day for him, but he doesn't want us to make a big deal out of it."

"We can't let him keep thinking that way. No matter how busy or tragic the circumstances get, we have to show him he's important."

"He always finds something to do-"

"That's why we need to make sure he's cornered this year. We have to make it to where he can't escape spending time with us that day. I'll make sure he has nothing to do."

"We already tried postponing his plans like you said, and he ended up getting mad."

Yue sighed. "In that case, I'll be more than happy to do the postponing. I don't mind if he gets mad at me-"

"Why didn't I think of this before?" Katara looked up at Yue, growing a little more excited. "If _you_ postpone them, he won't say anything."

Yet another exaggeration. "Katara-"

"Admit it, he's too soft around you to protest."

Yue sighed. "At any rate, this should be the best birthday he's ever had...and the first of many more to come."

"Then let's do it. Let's squeeze the life out of him with a little love."

Yue grinned happily. "We still have a couple of days. It should be plenty of time to get things settled. What are you thinking of getting for him?"

"Aang and I saw a really fancy set of robes in town the other day. We're thinking of getting that. What about you?"

" _So the stupid camera was out of the stupid film and I couldn't take that stupid picture. Why do I care?"_ "I have something in mind."

"Then we should probably start getting the…"

But Yue was too lost in thought to keep listening.

" _The waterbending jazz was...alright," Sokka said._

" _I understand you'd find that a bit…unentertaining."_

 _Euphemistic Yue. "But everything was great for the most part. Especially those mooncakes. I couldn't get enough of them."_

 _Yue seemed pleasantly surprised. "Really?"_

" _Yeah."_

" _They weren't too sweet?" She had been uncertain as she was making them._

" _Nah, they were_ perfect _. Balanced out the spicy soups. I couldn't stop stuffing my mouth with everything. The cook's really talented."_

 _A part of her fluttered. Coming from him, the compliment was worth gushing over._

" _I should get the cook to make me dozens of mooncakes a day…" He paused, widening his eyes. "I mean, not that I eat that much or anything. For a guy who works out regularly…"_

 _She laughed at his flimsy attempts at impressing her, but overall, the thought of making those mooncakes for him on a regular basis was charming. "Of course," she said knowingly. "But you've been talking about my birthday all this time. When's yours?"_

" _I don't really have a specific day or anything. I was born on the winter solstice, so whenever that comes around…"_

 _Her eyes lit up. "Really? That's considered a very sacred time for the Water Tribes. It passed recently, too, didn't it?"_

" _I guess-"_

" _Well happy belated birthday, Prince Sokka," she smiled, the last part of her statement sprinkled with a slightly teasing vibe._

" _Why thank you,Your Highn-" He stopped midsentence with her unamused look. "Uh, I mean...Yue…"_

 _She beamed at the informality. "Well,_ _did you do anything fun?"_

" _If getting trapped in the Spirit World counts as fun, then yeah, I had loads of it," he joked._

 _Her eyes widened._

" _I know, travelling with the Avatar is pretty weird-"_

" _I can't believe you've really been to the Spirit World! That must have been amazing!"_

 _It's not everyday that he got to see her so excited. Clearly pleased that she was fascinated, he straightened up and jutted out his scrawny chest. "Uh...yes, of course I have!"_

" _What is it like there?"_

" _Lots of vegetation actually, like Earth, but slightly different. You got the shape-shifting animal creatures and the glowy birds, talking vines and stuff. The area I've been to was swampy looking."_

" _Wow! You're so lucky," she said._

" _Lucky for being trapped?" he teased._

" _No, silly," she laughed, tapping him playfully, a contact he was elated by. "But really, only the privileged get to go there, whatever the reason may be."_

" _It was under bad circumstances." He had to be honest. "I wouldn't say it's totally heroic or anything."_

" _But you're too noble to do illegal things, and defending a village isn't an easy task. I'm sure it's not new for you considering you were a great warrior in your village."_

 _She said it with such admiration that he had to blush at the appreciation._

" _Here we have the Spirit Oasis, but it's not the same." She gazed at him. "That must have been a really cool birthday. I would've loved to have been there."_

" _Eh, there's nothing you really missed out on," he said to ease her disappointment. "I'd much rather have a fancy party. I mean, I spent my entire time running from alligator serpents and trying to find a bathroom. Not too many of those in the Spirit World."_

 _Yue laughed._ " _Well how about this? For your next birthday, I'll be sure to throw you a grand party. Unlike any other with all the mooncakes you can ask for. And for my next birthday- hopefully the war will be over by then- can you ask Aang to somehow get me into the Spirit World?"_

 _For that moment, both completely forgot about her betrothal necklace- the prison that locked up her heart and emitted the uncertainty of her suggestion. Just the false ecstasy that time was boundlessly theirs and that arranged marriages never existed. "You got yourself a deal, Princess." It turned out to be more loving coming from a guy hopelessly in love with an engaged woman, but he didn't see anything wrong with that._

"Yue _," she reminded him. "Just Yue."_

" _Right." He grinned. "Yue."_

"Yue, watch out!"

She came back to reality and backed away from the sizzling pot, wincing from a sudden sting on her arm. The fiery burn didn't seem to be as painful with the image of his mesmerizing grin in her mind.

"Oh no! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Katara, don't worry-"

But Katara strode over to her anyway and gasped. Yue's flawless skin was marred by a streak of crimson. "Fine? That's gotta hurt! How did you not see that?"

"I was thinking about something…"

"You have to be careful."

"It's a small burn. I'll be okay-"

"Once I heal it." Katara's instinct was to cover the burn with a coat of cool water and alleviate the pain, and she did try to do the same, but the burn did not heal. She widened her eyes. "Is my bending…?" She mimicked the action on her own arm at an area of sensitive skin, feeling the water work its way on her skin as usual. "It doesn't feel any different."

"Don't worry about it. You shouldn't be bending too much right now. Just have a seat and I'll heal myself-"

"Let me try again." And Katara did so, finding that nothing happened. Yue winced again, feeling a sharper sting.

"Is something up with my bending?" Katara probed.

"Don't panic. That's how it should be."

"But I can't heal you…"

"No one can heal me other than myself."

Katara frowned. "What?"

"Call it a side-effect of what happened," Yue said hesitantly. "I figured it out when I was working shifts at the healing hut in the South Pole. The healers found they couldn't heal a cut I had. Only I was able to heal it."

Katara wasn't sure how to react. That also meant she couldn't heal Yue's scars if she tried. "But there's a limit to how people heal themselves. Cuts and bruises are okay but...what if…?"

"Don't overthink it," Yue said, putting out the cooking fire. Her coated hand placed the water on the burn, a strong glow forming, and while Katara was relieved to see the burn mark vanish, she was shocked to see those scars again- this time not only on Yue's hands but trailing up her arm as well. Extremely faint to where no one could see but deeper and wider and branching up beneath the rolled-up sleeve of Yue's tunic. The scars vanished quickly as the glow subsided, leaving Katara mortified.

"See? Healed right up," Yue said, frowning worriedly at Katara's devastated expression. "Katara, are you alright?"

"Huh?" Katara jumped out of her trance and gawked at Yue.

"Are you feeling dizzy again?"

Katara shook her head meekly. "Yue, are you really doing fine? Are you in any pain?"

"You and your brother need to stop worrying so much. I'm perfectly fine. Now finish up your tea before it gets cold-"

"Katara, honey?"

"Sounds like Aang's here. I'll call him in. He can calm your nerves," Yue smiled. "But hey… can you keep this healing deal between the two of us? Otherwise, Sokka's going to panic."

Katara only nodded.

"The food's ready. You guys eat up, alright?"

"What about you?"

"It's almost noon. I need to go see if Tapeesa's here and speak with Minnuk about my position. Might as well meet with Advisor Joong and postpone Sokka's plans for the solstice."

"You can at least eat something and go-"

"I'm not that hungry. Still full thanks to that feast from this morning," she said lightly. "Please tell him I ate if he asks. I told him not to wait on me but you know how he is. There's so much to do and so little time."

The waterbending master nodded again, feeling tense. "Okay but hurry back... In the meantime, I'll hand over the list of Sokka's favorite foods to the cook-"

"Why do we need a cook when I'm here?"

"So you can fantasize and burn yourself again? Don't tell me you're in charge of _that_ , too. He'll will flip out."

"He doesn't have to know."

* * *

"Really, is he going to spend his entire life hankering after her? The tribe will be humiliated when it finds out it has a loverboy for a leader...Well, I suppose there's nothing else to find out about at this point. Everyone knows the story of his one night stand on the night of the eclipse."

"In the name of Tui and La, Prince, don't jump to conclusions-!"

"What else can they be doing alone? And of all places, the _Spirit Oasis?!_ Disgusting!"

The servant, Zhong, scowled at the young boy but didn't make it seem too obvious. With what wisdom was this kid speaking this way? "If a man can't treat a woman as his equal, he'll treat his people like vermin, so it's not all bad. And I don't mean to be rude, Prince, but you are only fifteen."

"Come on, Zhong. Age is not a factor in determining what's silly and what's not. If the chief wants the world to appreciate his woman, tell him to take her to some other filthy place. The North is too prestigious to be bowing down to her. And what's his overprotective deal about? It's not like she has some life-threatening disease or anything for him to constantly fear."

"So his wife is important to him. There's nothing wrong with that. And I don't think you should be meddling with his personal-"

"Well, he can't defeat the rebellions with that silly love of his. Tell me a way he can and I'll accept I'm an idiot, if you hear what I'm saying."

 _Of course. Not everyone listens to your pathetic rambling like I do,_ the servant thought. "I don't understand the problem here. Chieftess Yue is kind and patient. She might not be from an extremely wealthy family, but she cares about the tribe and the chief. What more can the people want?"

"Oh come on, all of that's a _show_. She's been a peasant all her life; she just wants the money! The _position_! How many times in history have we seen the power-hungry come from poor backgrounds?!"

"So you're saying all of the poor people hanker after money?" Zhong asked dangerously, being a poor man himself. "That they're prideless and go around seducing people for what they want?"

"I was talking about her-"

"I don't know that much about the royal family on a personal level, much less the chieftess who hasn't been here for but a few days, but I can tell she's much more than what you make her out to be. I've heard a lot about what she has done for the poor. Healthcare, mass feedings-"

"Come on, Zhong, get it together. Just because she threw a bread crumbs at your people doesn't mean anything. It's all for publicity! You're so naive."

Obviously it was the wrong thing for Anyu to say. He widened his eyes instantly, realizing the slip of his tongue as he eyed the servant.

"I've been patient enough to this point."

"Zhong, I didn't mean-"

"If you go around stereotyping the commoners and the poor to be future assaulters and murderers of this country without worrying about how to solve their problems or throwing them those few bread crumbs, then I don't need to work for you. I, too, am a man, and I, too, have pride. I can't support my family under the authority of a heartless kid."

"Traitor. Have you forgotten all that I've _done_ for you?"

Zhong took a deep breath. "Think what you want. No one's gonna give a damn care. You know _nothing_ of service and sacrifice. The chief has done much more for me and the people than you have. And the chieftess- may the Spirits bless her pure heart- has done more for me and my people in these few days than you ever have in your sixteen years of life."

They were interrupted by applause and a cheerful voice, "Bravo, Zhong, bravo. Great to hear that from ya."

"Your Highness," Zhong bowed.

" _Whoo_ , Yue and I must be doing a _great_ job as leaders, in that case," Sokka beamed, patting the servant on the back. "Too bad Anyu here doesn't see that."

"Of course you'd be happy," Anyu muttered. "I've been stripped of my title, my dignity… _everything_. And today, my own servant raised his hand against me-"

"A _citizen_ raised his hand against a _ruler_...well, future ruler. That ought to tell you something."

"Future ruler? More like a hormonal teen with putrid thoughts and no visions for the future-"

"Okay okay, that's enough," Sokka sighed. "We don't wanna make him cry."

"A tight slap to the face should do it-"

"The biggest slap to his face is knowing the people aren't pleased with his attitude, either. Besides, the chieftess wouldn't like it if I got assertive now. Let's give her a break."

Anyu's fists were clenched tightly. "You know, Chief, sometimes I wonder if you can even _survive_ without that woman. I pity you. Being a man, you're toyed around so easily. Watch her be the route to your downfall in the near future, and you'll _still_ die chanting her name. It's a curse you're born with."

Sokka roared and lunged at the boy, but he was held back by Zhong. Anyu stormed out, grumbling curses far advanced for his age beneath his breath. At that point, Yue had heard enough, tears rushing in and plinking onto the snow before her upon hearing her husband's enraged yells. How could anyone say that about Sokka? _Her_ Sokka? When he did everything he could for these people?

" _...you'll still die chanting her name." Sweet Spirits, how did Anyu have the heart to_ say _that?!_ She wanted to scream, whipped by her nightmare all over again.

"You brat!" the enraged chief growled. "You piece of-!"

"Stay calm, Chief."

"What does _he_ know?!"

"People will misunderstand if they see you like this. The Spirits will take care of folks like him-"

"Spirits, spirits, _spirits_! ENOUGH of that nonsense!"

She muffled her face and swallowed her sob before it could be choked out. Before she could be seen, she trudged through the snow, desperate to end the mess that would threaten to degrade that madman she so loved.

" _Watch her be the route to your downfall in the near future, and you'll_ still _die chanting her name...It's a curse you're born with."_

That wouldn't be possible if she took his blows, would it?

 _Don't be a crybaby, Yue. Don't be weak,_ she told herself, her fists clenching. _Because the weak cannot protect._

* * *

By the time he stepped into the dojo, he found her meditating. She was situated at the very center of the hall on the floor in a lotus position and was facing an open window, her eyes closed, her long snowy hair put up in a bun, and her breathing steady and even. Palettes of blue and subdued pinkish orange swooped in from the window and bathed her serene face in what seemed to be an almost ethereal glow. The dim torches that had been hoisted on the high icy walls provided just enough lighting to showcase the outline of her tranquil figure, but the surroundings were still starkly dark in contrast. He took his seat on the ground in front of her, completely captivated by how peaceful she looked despite everything. A source of light in the darkness.

She was so peaceful when she meditated as if she was doing fine and there was nothing for her to stress over. It was an illusion considering the truth wasn't so, but it drew him in nevertheless with a similar kind of fascination that Katara was swept away by whenever Aang meditated. Then again, watching Yue meditate vividly reminded the warrior of his nightmare in which Tui took her back.

 _"We are one and the same, Yue."_ Why couldn't he get that pitiful wording out of his mind? It was only a figment of his nightmares.

A figment all too intimidating, that is.

The moon rose high in the sky as if on cue and took over the blue and pink hues, lighting up her face in a silvery hue. He made sure to block the glistening crescent's light from her view, scornful of its presence. A brutal breeze wiped out the flames on several torches, leaving only one barely flickering, its chill lingering with force. He wrapped her cloak more cozily around her without trying to disrupt her, finding himself in an awkward position while she flitted her eyes open and sagely watched him fumble over her.

"I, uh...thought you'd be cold, so..."

Emotions rushed in, but she had to control them. _The weak cannot protect._ She merely blinked at his explanation, maintaining her calmness. "You know the paranoia is serious when you're not the sappy type, but you end up staring at that person even during meditation." She rose to her feet and helped him up, ignoring his I-can-stare-if-I-want-to look. "Seriously, lighten up."

"That's what I should be saying. Look, I don't want you freaking out about me and taking things into your own hands." Funny that he was the one doing the action and telling her to lay low, but what else could he do when her stubborn confidence from earlier blew the wits out of him? "Nothing's gonna happen to me, sweetheart."

 _I know. Because I won't let anything happen._ "Did you bring your sword?"

He frowned, took a step back, and pressed his hand firmly against the handle of his jian that hung from his belt, growing increasingly anxious by her determined calmness. " _Why_ do you need my sword?"

Thanks to the manipulative moonlight that cast its glow away and blinded them for a brief moment, Yue abruptly brushed his hand away and pulled his sword out of its sheath- a move totally uncalled for in the impending darkness- before he had the chance to get it back from her. It all happened so fast.

" _Hey_!"

"I'm impressed." She held the blade away from his grasp and twirled it effortlessly in her hand much to his shock and queasiness. "I thought you'd freak out and not bring it."

Who said he wasn't freaking out now? "Be careful with that!"

She ran her hand over the smooth, sharp blade and felt its exquisitely simple texture. The sword felt so light within her grip and naturally fit into her palm just as it had when she practiced all night. "I'm just looking at it."

He winced with each swish of the blade in her sequences of classical swordplay, and as taken aback as he was by how _good_ she was with it and how sinuous her arm movements were, her professionalism neither raised his curiosity on _how_ she was so good nor did anything to ease his racing mind. _She's doing more than just looking,_ his conscience pulled him out of his fearfully awed trance. "Okay, that's enough. Give it here-"

She held the sword out of his reach before he could grab it from her, observing his reaction keenly.

"Give it to me, Yue," he enunciated more firmly.

"Come get it, then."

She wanted to play it that way. He threw himself at the blade only to tumble into emptiness. The sword was transferred over to her other hand and was held away from him.

"Good try." She was amused now, but there was still darkness in her swirling blue orbs.

"Unhand that weapon!" Again he lunged ahead in his blind goal of getting the blade away from her, but he ended up flailing at nothing as she glided away, hurling the sword over her shoulder. He found it nerve-wracking to take in the sight of the blade brushing lightly but menacingly against her cloak. "Yue, _please-"_

"If you want the sword, just take it, dear," she said with false innocence.

"You're having _way_ too much fun with this." He grunted, thrusting his hand in whatever direction the sword taunted him- up, down, to the side, all over- and every time, their movements were neck and neck, but she ended up shifting and ducking away from each of his reaches with a fraction of a second more in speed, clearly entertained by his efforts but also perturbed by how much more complicated he made his efforts to be.

"Hand...it... _over_!" His respirations got rapid in sync with his rising voice. "What...do you want... my sword for, huh?"

"Breathe, first."

He panted as she finally grew still to let him catch his breath, but he dived for the sword anyway barely two seconds later.

"Your moves were off," she said in concern, holding the sword away from him at any cost it demanded from her. "By a lot."

"So _that's_ the point of scaring me like that? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!" His hand loomed towards the sword but failed to grasp it thanks to another swift move of hers. " _Ugh_!"

"Option one: you could have temporarily disabled me by hitting my pressure points. You were close enough to me to do so several times. Option two: obviously you're stronger and heavier. You could've used that for your advantage and held me down."

He didn't understand the direction she was going with this.

"There were so many other ways you could've taken the sword, and you _knew_ each and every technique. The question is _why_. Why didn't you do it? Come on, Sokka, you could've ended it in seconds instead of trying so hard."

He wiped at the barely noticeable drops of sweat on his face, his unsettled gaze fixed tenaciously on the sword in her hands.

"Were you _that_ anxious that weak little Yue was going to get hurt?"

"You're _not_ weak!" That's all he got out of this. "And _give_ me that!" With a sudden burst of frustration, he succeeded in taking the sword from her, caught in undeniable discomfort as he protruded the blade into the ice.

"Then why did you hold back?" Her voice held an omniscient quality to it. "Why are you scared?"

 _You_ know _why._ Although stricken with the combination of misery and self-blame she recognized far too well, he burst, "In the name of those spirits you care about so much, _what_ are you planning?"

Nothing would convince him of letting her do things on her own without him having a panic attack, but it was time she taught him to see her like everyone else. That he shouldn't obsess over protecting her and let that obsession control him. That he should never be slowed down or weak because of _her_. Looking at him squarely in the eyes, she said only three words: "Spar with me."

He dropped his glare. "W-what?"

"Spar with me, Chief." Clear and distinct but endlessly tranquil. "And you won't have to be scared anymore."

A long pause. The moonlight showed off its resonance and bathed them in its brightness, turning his face bitter. Strangely, he wasn't surprised by the possibility of her knowing how to fight because perfection, he would always tell himself, leaves no room for doubt. Then again, it's not like he'd stop panicking or let her fight or believe this was all even happening.

"Being a former Moon Spirit has its advantages." She pulled his sword out of the ice and handed it to him. "Face me."

 _Being a former Moon Spirit has its advantages._ Such ruthless wording. He firmly believed this wasn't Yue talking at first. It was the moon's hideous, nauseating presence that constantly made the world go upside down. The "tyrannical" spirit who lured her in with the name of duty, seized her life, drove her to exhaustion with coveted healing abilities, filled her heart with insecurity, and now beckoned her towards danger with the ability to fight. Then again… "Woman, if this is about me, I _swear_ I'll-"

"You'll what?"

 _I'll what? Blackmail. Think of the perfect blackmail, Sokka. Stop her._ Think! _Say_ something _, you idiot!_

"I'm only doing what you want me to do: being next to you," she said, her tranquility untouched despite the flames in her heart. "And that includes being next to you on the battlefield."

 _Battlefield?!_ "That's _not_ what I meant!" he yelled, seizing the sword.

"You meant I should be alive, basically." She said it like it was no big deal, almost scoffing as if to question the value of her life in a world that cares not to remember her. In a world where the brutal winds of the Universe carried on the possibility that she could be his downfall. "I'll do that, too, don't worry, but I'm not going to give myself the chance to let you go in any way. I can fight, I can hold my own, and I can protect."

And she says _he's_ obsessed over protecting _her_. "Yue-"

"Come to think of it, it's more logical for me to worry about you in the current circumstances." More like _all_ circumstances. "But this isn't only about you."

"Oh yeah?" That's what she said for everything and it _always_ ended up being about him.

"You simply shouldn't expect me to live my life as that boring, prissy princess in dresses again. The princess who could do nothing, protect no one, be waited on twenty four hours a day and kept locked up behind walls out of her fragileness-"

"How can you even _say_ things like that?! You gave up your life for these people! For _all_ of us!"

"Exactly," she breathed, targeting his pointless guilt. " _I_ gave up _my life_."

He could only barely hold back a hot, threatening tear. _I couldn't protect you from you, silly woman. In the end, it's still my fault._

"You're so much more capable than what your anxiety limits you to. Don't let a spiritual mess get in your way." _Protect yourself from me._ She shot him a steady look. "Admit it; you wouldn't be this upset if anyone else was in my place."

"Maybe it's because I don't care for anyone else the way I care for you," he muttered savagely.

"Maybe you care too much-"

"Maybe I should care _more_ ," he snapped, blazing on. "I'm on _your_ side, don't you get it? How could you even _expect_ me to do this?"

"You can't always be lenient with me. Your life isn't always about me."

"You weren't there these last two decades for life to be about you, Yue," he choked out desperately to which she _had_ to look away to keep from succumbing to that. "I _have_ you now. Let me focus on you."

As if he never focused on her before. "Don't waste your time spoonfeeding me everything. I need to do things on my own, face a few battles." _Earn certain things._ "You have a bright future ahead of you. Instead of spoiling it and not keeping to your limits, learn to be on the other side for once. Learn to be harsh."

 _Harsh?_ " _No_!"

"My father is dead, Sokka. There's no reason for you to still hang onto that promise of yours."

Her words echoed painfully. "I protect you because I _want_ to!" Not because of obligation or some promise. Besides, he didn't forget that promise when the _very person_ he was supposed to protect left this world. What made her think he'd forget it now? "You've never felt _obligated_ to protect _me,_ right? Isn't that why you're doing all of this in the first place?!" he bellowed, his anguished roar seeming to shake the dojo.

"My motives don't matter," she said evasively, completely unshaken as she commanded, "You _will_ fight me."

"I'm _not_ fighting you." He was about to drag her out when several water whips wound their way around the exits and sealed the doors shut, solidifying to lock the two of them in. The ice beneath their feet was trimmed to provide for more stable footing beneath their boots. Her arms were still fixed in their crossed state, and not a muscle from her body moved. Not even a blink, demonstrating a skill beyond the more powerful benders.

So this is how it's going to be.

"Think of this as a wager, then, if it helps…and not as a fight…"

"You think a wager is more important to me than your _life_?" he asked incredulously.

"I have a feeling it will interest you." She was _not_ going to let him limit his capabilities, and while she sought to use this chance to protect him and obliterate his pointless phobia, she wasn't going to give him the chance to be consumed by that phobia. "Spar with me. Win against me. And I'll do whatever you say."

 _Whatever you say_. The phrase rang in his mind repetitively.

"I'll back down. I'll hand over the complete responsibility of finding those terrorists to you. And I won't take risks." The bet itself was risky, but it was all a matter of persuading him. He had to lose to her now with much effort if he was to win in the long run.

To him, the offer was highly tempting. This could be the end of all of his woes.

 _But she's trying to get you to fight her!_ his conscience exploded. _As desperate as you are to stop her, as true as she is to her words-_ even _if you could really end this agitation- are you gonna_ do _it?!_

 _Never._

"And if I win...you are _not_ to prevent me from being involved in Water Tribe defense policies. Which means I'll be going on _all_ of your expeditions."

His blood ran cold. " _WHAT_?"

"So what do you say, Chief? Decent deal, isn't it?"

Eventually recovering from that shock, he stepped farther back. "I'll find another way to stop you, but don't even _dream_ of making me fight you…" He would never forget those wretched nightmares of not being able to save her or unintentionally harming her.

"You won't hurt me-"

"I'm a beast!"

" _No_." A sincere flicker ignited her vehemence. "You're a warrior."

"It's hard enough not protecting you!"

"You must conquer before you can protect."

He couldn't take it anymore. He stormed to the exit and drilled his fist against the icy binding, shattering it effortlessly and shaking the ice splinters off.

"You always saw me as being elusive. Unreachable. Unattainable. This could be your chance to put me in one place." She eyed him curiously, testing the waters. "You don't want it?"

And it worked wonders. That statement stirred him in a way nothing else did, shown clearly with the jarring of his feet to a halt.

" _She's so hard to reach. Even if she's right next to you."_

 _You idiot, don't fight her!_

" _She's so close and yet…so_ far _."_

 _Get out of here, you fool!_

But he strongly felt the need to fight and sensed it churn within him despite the protests of his conscience. At this point for him, it was no longer the possibility that the world would come crashing down on the two of them, but the need to do anything to reiterate the fact that Yue was _his_ , not a puppet of those horrid spirits or a slave to the cruel Universe. That vicious need to dominate caught fire. He shot her a look, delving into her waiting depths. "So you'll really do what I say?"

"If you win-"

" _When_ I win."

That confidence was exactly what she was looking for. "Yes," she answered, repeating his words from before, _"Resist me, and we'll go from there."_

" _You_ try to resist _me_ , Chieftess," he countered.

"Very well." She cast her cloak aside, revealing her tunic and pants. "I won't use my bending," she declared to his horror. "You use your sword. You know, in case we ever run into an eclipse. Your impulse to protect me should never get in the way of any battle."

 _Of any battle._ He shuddered. "I'm NOT using my sword! I won't allow you to face me defenseless!"

She wasn't moved. Rather, she held her hand out. A protrusion of a piece of ice from the wall sent a katana flying out of its place on the weapon rack and towards her direction. She caught the katana by its handle and grabbed strict hold of it with her swift command. "How about now?"

He gulped. She came far too prepared for this, and _Spirits_ , she got the heavier sword, too. Offering to trade weapons at least would result in another "I'm-not-weak" statement, though.

"Everything works out perfectly, doesn't it?"

"Well, last time I checked, therapy sessions didn't involve sparring," he scoffed. "That's something that doesn't work out."

"The healer gets to decide that."

The gleam in her striking pupils shone radiantly, piercing his determined glare. A silent exchange of the irony that in order to protect the other person, one's own victory should be tasted. She put him in a highly difficult position; he could neither lose to her like he wanted to for the sake of ending the duel nor experience the excitement in sparring with her without fearing he'd make the wrong move (even with all of those years of skill and practice). He _had_ to fight. And _win_ to reiterate his orders. No matter what it took.

 _You madman, just back out of this._

 _I_ won't _give her the leeway to make more sacrifices than she already did. Even if it means doing things her way._

"Well?"

He broke the deafening stillness with a solid, "Ladies first."

"Such a gentleman," she cooed in praise, advancing a few steps forward to which he retreated a few paces out of reluctance, still inwardly cowering over the fact that she was holding a weapon.

It was obvious that he wanted to dominate. At the same time, he wordlessly commanded that she take the offense and that he would take the defense. He felt that she should always have the advantage even if the outcome meant his victory. He would, after all, never make that strike against her. Not that she was pleased; she preferred that he take the offense and give the spar his all instead of being lenient. Despite so, this was certainly better than nothing.

" _This could be your chance to put me in one place."_ Dear Spirits, if _only_ she hadn't said that...

Yue suddenly lunged forward with her katana. Sokka effortlessly dodged the strike, sliding out of the way and across the icy floor. Several beats in his chest had been skipped, and they were barely a _second_ into the spar.

 _And now you're having second thoughts,_ his conscience chided. _Fool, if you hurt her…_

With a raise of her brow she struck again, but he was able to duck and slide to the side. She sent her blade slicing towards the ground in efforts to stumble him while he took defense, but he responded with a successful backflip. It was a surprise to him as of how she managed to estimate his landing and glide right behind him, and he was forced to drop low to the ground immediately and hoist himself out of the way.

"Highly impressive, but it doesn't count," she said. "You're not supposed to dodge in this."

Monkey feathers. _Find an excuse to dodge, you!_ his conscience screamed at him. _Strategize._

He regained his footing and charged at her from behind, flinching every time he raised his sword and aiming clumsily away from her on purpose, but she was too clever to not notice and always found a way to meander into his blows and face him. With greater reluctance after that, he delivered sophisticated thrusts of his jian and feared every second of doing so, but she was always ready for him. Blocking him with a twirl of her body and leveling out of his reach with a backward arch- her flexibility was _flawless_ \- she swooped back up in time for her katana to clash with his jian. He had to admit he was fascinated with her moves- so graceful and rhythmic in comparison to his uncontrolled angular ones. No sign of a struggle, either. So lithe and undeniably balanced-

"Hah!"

"Aaah!" He blocked another one of her blows, caught off guard by the swooping momentum. She created an arc-like wave with her katana in efforts to steer his sword away, but he held his jian firmly. He delivered a more stubborn block, and he still didn't aim at her, only circling her as she caught her breath.

"You're not giving it your all. Loosen up."

"You wanted a fight," he heaved. "Doesn't matter if it's rough or gentle, does it?"

The main idea was for him to _be_ rough; hence, a swish of her katana showcased her annoyance at the comment. The move was quick and sudden and caught him by surprise, but her speed was a perfect companion for his tactics. His body swerved and traced the air in the form of a backflip, and he ended up landing on his feet a little further away. The strategy wasn't necessarily _dodging_ anymore as it was the means to conserving his own energy. Tiring out his opponent: _that_ was the plan and required no real blows. Still he charged- _always_ with hesitation- and sought to somewhat satisfy her with meaninglessly weaker blows. Clearly unsatisfied, she avoided each of his following jabs. It was like taming an unvanquished tiger, only there was a certain bondage that prevented him from being fully submerged in the spar.

"You realize there's no point to all of this," he huffed in sync with their natural choreography. "The most you'll do is strike the opponent and heal him the next second. Don't even _try_ to deny it."

She dared to laugh at how his conclusions bounced and took his distracted pause to her advantage, pressing him against the icy wall and shifting her weight on him to restrain him, laced with a boldness she was a stranger to. "You amuse me, Chief."

He didn't know what happened to him at that particular moment with the closeness of their heaving chests and stolen breaths, but he felt it- that surge of authority. Yue was as patient as ever, waiting for his next move, but that was until she realized her hand was resting on his pectoral, which was somewhat exposed thanks to the struggle. A tensed stillness rose as she literally felt his heartbeat race from the uncalled-for but highly welcomed contact. She let go awkwardly and immediately, and that was her give-away: He swiveled her arm as gently as possible and switched their positions to where she was the one backed by the wall and he was the one looming over her, his jian holding her katana down, his hand firmly on her shoulder, his audaciously tender look holding her in place.

"Enough. Let's stop here." More gentle now. "Okay?"

" _Admit it, he's too soft around you…"_

Her forbearing expression morphed back into a determined glare as she slid away from his grasp, but he had already expected that move and had her katana locked in an awkward position with his jian. He caught her by the hand and whirled her over, propping her up against his body with her back to his chest. His arms snaked around her stomach to restrain her movement, aiming his sword away. A muted gasp got stuck in her throat, her cheeks flushed by the touch.

"And it would have been unacceptable to you if I had a sword at other people's throats, wouldn't it?" he rasped, his warm breath on her cheek. " _Please_ , let's stop this."

"Sure, you can stop if you're tired," she offered with a forced breath. Her strategy, after all, was taunting his impatience to where he'd end this. "I'll take the victory and we'll call it a day."

"Not even in your _dreams_."

She groaned and glided out of his clutch, dipping and diving in response as he tried grabbing her again, her determination colliding with every stroke of his blade. She strived with such ardor as if she had been a swordswoman all her life and caught him off guard every time with her crafted moves.

Time rushed by. One step forward; three steps back as their spar intensified. They fought harder and stronger, seeming endless in their efforts. Sokka groaned testily. This was the longest spar he had ever partaken in. His rage intensified with his increasing breaths, and though there were several points when he could've taken things to his advantage, he neglected them out of letting her keep to the offensive. Instantly when he decided enough was enough, feeling his body involuntarily quicken its pace, he paused their spar with an abrupt halt, clashing with her sword and carefully backing her against the wall with his weight. Their simultaneous huffs for breath mingled.

"I can't!" he pleaded. "I don't want to hurt you!"

"Are you kidding? A little more force and it would've been the perfect blow." She quickly untangled herself and gained command over her sword.

"Are you trying to get me to kill you?!"

 _As if your fear doesn't kill me enough._ "How hard can it be for you to win at this point? You know how to end it, so end it. We could do this all day if you want."

He grunted in anguish and swerved with a sudden dip, grappling the sash at her waist and pulling her down with him. She gasped and stumbled, cushioned by his body as she toppled over him. Embracing her delicate frame, he pinned her down beneath him but cradled her head as he did so. The dappled moonlight made it all the more tedious with its melancholy overtone as both of them breathed heavily.

"You're only supposed to use your sword!"

"Too bad," he said with a hint of smugness. "I'm a _very_ resourceful fighter."

 _Be the distraction, not the distracted._

 _Yes, distractions are nice._

"This could go in a totally different direction," he hissed, lowering his body down, his rumpled shirt stuck to her tunic, his shark tooth necklace tangled up with his carving at her neck, the glisten of his eyes while he lost himself in hers, the metaphysical friction between them stirring realization. Under any other circumstance he would have attempted to sound seductive to make the distraction work, but the point wasn't the distraction as it was to do _anything_ for this fight to stop. For the weirdly authoritative feeling in his chest to stop. Her ferocity fell dormant within his silent command, and something about the way her gaze fell into instant concern churned a burn in his throat. " _Watch her be the route to your downfall in the near future…"_ The idiocy of the world. This woman was too good for that.

 _No, don't_ be _distracted. So she's everything that completes you and beautiful to the core but that gives you no right to give in. Defeat her for her sake!_

Defeat her. Defeat the woman at whose feet you want to lay out the world. Who could do that?

 _Defeat her to win her. Win her to let her win._

"I won't stop you from taking what you want," she whispered finally, softly, gently. "It's not fair for me to keep you waiting for my needs…when you've waited your whole youth…"

What needs did she have? They were all _his_ needs. Moisture threatened to well up in his orbs. He shifted away and sprawled out on the floor, his eyes closed with frustration and helplessness. The didn't think _that_ was important for him, did she?

She stood up and took hold of her katana, looking at the ground. "But fight me first, okay?"

 _Spirits, make it stop._ _Where_ was she headed with this resolve? He lifted himself up, flaring in sincerity. "Did you really think I want that more than you?" And just to prove that point, he charged this time, caught back in the spar.

"Then what _do_ you want?" She leaned her sword against his. "What do you want from me?"

" _Nothing_!"

"Then why aren't you happy? Is worrying sick about me, having panic attacks over me what you call happiness? Is constantly protecting me happiness? Is going around defending me happiness?"

" _Yes_! I'd spend my entire life worrying about you. I never _complained_ about that, did I?"

"Why on earth would you do such a thing when you _have me here with you_?!"

"'Cause you're worth every bit of it."

The light disappeared from her pupils. He dominated the clash and swung his jian to where he sent her katana flying out of her hand and across the dojo, watching it hit the ice. He easily noted her agitation as she gave him a stern look, emitting the insecurity he loathed seeing in her expression.

"This isn't a flattering session. Fight." She was starting to struggle now like she was the distressed one. And perhaps that was true; the main idea, though, was to not show it. She backed away as he advanced forward. "You're a warrior. Don't waste your time over a woman, got it?"

"You don't have to fight for my sake. I told you I won't make you feel that pain. I'll come running to you wherever I am, no matter how many people come at me. I gotta _protect_ you, don't I?"

"This isn't about-"

"Whatever it's about, don't do it! _Don't fight for me_. Woman, you don't need a weapon. Weapons are for the weak! For the regulars! The people who can't protect! You protect me all the time! You're _perfect_!"

"You're hilarious." A frustrated jolt persuaded her to slide her foot across the floor and make him lose balance. She grabbed hold of his sword from the sharp end as its grasp thrust into her hand, the sharp blade jarring against her palm. The pain was nothing to her in her anger. How _dare_ he call himself weak? How _dare_ he let this obsession scar him?

"You're not supposed to hold it by the sharp end!" he choked, his heart thrashing in pain while tears simmered in his eyes. The sight of her blood on his sword slapped him harder than anything else, stabbed his insides sharper than that very blade.

"My apologies, Sifu Sokka. I had _no_ idea," she chimed sarcastically.

He dropped to his knees without wasting another moment to think, having let go the natural drive for pride in a man a long time ago, his head bowed in plea. She scrawled backward. _Don't fall at my feet, you fool!_ _You should_ never _be beneath_ anyone _!_ "Get up," she choked out. "Get up and fight! Fight me!"

"Heal yourself, Chieftess," he commanded with a deathly pale face.

"Not unless you fight me-"

"DO IT! Please, Yue just heal yourself! You have no idea what that's doing to me!" he hollered out with a whimpery, vulnerable tone that got her. Disturbed, she summoned water. The relief in his orbs was priceless when water coated her hand delicately and sucked away every last bit of the blood. She could tell just by looking that his heart rate was going back to its original pace somewhat. He stood up, wobbling with emotion, took the sword from her, briefly examined her hand, and once convinced there was not a drop of blood, not a scratch to be seen, he breathed, "Not ever. _Never again_." He kissed her forehead shakily and blinked away the moisture in his eyes. "NEVER again." He turned away, grabbing his fallen coat and slinging it over his shoulder.

" _I don't know if you've realized, Aang, but I'll never get over her."_

" _A princess who was married to her duty. But what if...you had married me? I would have stood up for you...had a family with you...grown old with you...taken care of you…"_

" _But you are still young. You do not have to lead a life of detachment."_

" _Sokka found the need to protect you...that's something reserved for people he cares about a lot...he wants you to rely on him...he saw something in you that set you apart from everyone else..."_

" _You say you're home every second you're with her."_

" _...you'll_ still _die chanting her name!"_

" _My actions depend on yours, so don't do anything irrational."_

" _You're my lifeline, got it?"_

 _Had you been a spirit...Had you been a spirit…_

Her head spun.

" _Had you been a spirit, you would have healed him."_

Tears surged at her, her nightmare unfolding vividly in her whizzing mind, but she didn't dare to show her weakness. She grabbed her katana from the ground and cried aloud in effort, charging forward. His body jolted, and in frustration, he grabbed the sword and pushed her away, shivering in torment as she hit the floor.

"I'm NOT fighting you! I _love_ you!"

Those scary words again. Her eyes squeezed shut, her fingers gripping the chilled floor, her hair letting itself go loose and blanketing her face. Was he the only one who loved?

"You just want to take blows for me there, too! But just so you know, woman, I _won't_ let you. You'll have to get past my dead body before you even _think_ about doing anything irrational-"

He watched her shudder slightly as she hit the ice, her hair sprawled over her face.

And she didn't move.

"Yue?"

Silence.

"Y-Yue...Yue, get up."

Stillness.

"Get up! Please, Yue, get up!"

Still frozen.

He threw his sword to the side and jarred beside her, his hands cupped around her face as he shook her. "YUE!"

Not a stir.

"What did I _do_?!" he yelled at himself, tears falling. "I'm sorry! Yue, look at me, I'm sorry! Katara, get over here! Yue-aaah!"

He was pinned to the ground in seconds. Panting, she managed to keep his arms pressed to the ground with her tight grip on each hand as his thrashing halted. Her body was swiveled over his to prevent him from getting up so easily. Sweat dripped down from her face and mingled with his own, her eyes bloodshot, a vibe of triumph spread over her face despite the wave of devastation that hit her.

" _I win,"_ she breathed hysterically although her words weren't strong enough to swipe that look of trepidation off of his face. The residues of his boiling tears slipped, taking in loads of hurt and impending rushes of relief with them as they streamed down. _Whatever the case, let it go, Sokka. At least she's okay._

"You say I'm not weak and _still_ you try to protect me. You think I can't handle war?!"

 _Of course you can. You saved your country._

"It doesn't make sense! If you think I'm strong, you should protect _yourself,_ you fool!"

The sheer irony was that she was doing the same thing, too, and he had the same question lingering in his mind.

"If I had known my father's orders would scar you this much... I would have done _anything_ to stop him from approaching you-"

His hand flew to cushion her head and pulled her towards him to cut her off with a haste, passionate, electrifying kiss. Not like the ones they had shared before, but more intense. One which he poured in all of his fears and frustrations. _I would have protected you regardless._

" _The tribe will be humiliated when it finds out it has a loverboy for a leader."_

" _You know, Chief, sometimes I wonder if you can even_ survive _without that woman."_

" _I pity you. Being a man, you're toyed around so easily."_

She protested, her hands fixed on his chest to push herself up and retaliate. She tugged at his shoulders to pry him off, but this was where his overpowering advantages came in and only made him kiss harder. His fingers sunk into her hair and tilted her face to a more comfortable angle.

 _Elusive. Unreachable. Unattainable._

 _No. Here._ Mine _. Be possessive, Sokka._

Yue had to sink in as he deepened the kiss to breathless lengths and unreachable heights, his grip on her as firm as ever. He groped for her hand with his free one and gave it a tight squeeze, feeling the darkness weigh on his closed eyes, rejuvenated by the pounding of her pulse. She let her hands loosen from their grip on his tunic, and taking the opportunity, he slowly he pushed himself up and pulled her up with him, his hand still cupping her face by the time he propped her beneath him. Not that she noticed the shift in position, the last of her protests waning completely, her slight hiccup dissolving in their kiss from his cold touch thumbing her warm jaw.

He pulled back eventually, panting viciously with a crazed, relieved look while still shadowing over her. "Sorry, Mooncake," he said ruggedly, smoothing out her hair that was tousled by his grasp. " _I win."_

She shook her head in disapproval and pushed him off of her silently, her lips tingling from the madness. She sat up and hugged her knees to her chest, catching her breath.

"Was...was I too...?"

"Drop it."

She stood up and offered to help him up, which he didn't acknowledge as he was too frozen in place for his justification. "If you can win by scaring me to death, then I can win this way," he said with a deep frown.

"I was the one who came up with this deal, so I get to call it off. Problem solved. _I_ get to go out into that battlefield if I want, and _you_ have _no right_ to stop me from protecting you, you hear?"

He grew more agitated. " _NO_ , that's not fair!"

"A warrior doesn't go into battle without a shield. You've been going without one long enough." To put it in his words. "And no, I can't control this. I like you too much." She took a deep breath and bowed, refusing to look at him. "Thank you for your time, Chief. I look forward to sparring with you again."

As if sparring once wasn't enough for him. She bent the water loose from the exits and turned to leave before he stepped in front. He swallowed the knot in his throat at her muted defiance. "I'd like to see you prove that I don't have the right to stop you."

She could not answer to that. She could only catch him as the door suddenly swung open and hit against him, the impact making him tumble onto her. And in came Katara, taken aback by the couple's rumpled clothes, flushed cheeks, furious pants for breath, beads of sweat, and disheveled hairdos.

"O-oh...did I interrupt something…?" the waterbender looked on with a dark blush.

"No, you're fine," Yue said exhaustedly, wrapping her fallen cloak around herself and walking out.

"You guys have a bedroom, you know," Katara joked.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Katara," Sokka chided, rubbing his shoulder and brushing past her. Of course, this only made things more complicated as the master waterbender frowned. He was only stricken by the fact that he had never had a more disturbingly valuable victory in a spar.


	61. The Meltdown

**Chapter 61: The Meltdown**

He should've realized that things were fishy when she asked him to announce "her" plans. As he skimmed through Yue's scroll- the one he blindly submitted to the council- he sieved through every inch of the lettering after the fact.

" _Read over the scroll once..."_

" _You wrote it, so it's perfect."_

How could he have been so _dense_? Wasn't that a clue right there? It was like she _knew_ he'd say that and not care to look. That clever chieftess.

He had inwardly sought refuge in the fact that she was wanting to accomplish things by helping the community. He had believed it was her way of recovering from what had happened and boosting her self-esteem, especially since she relied on distractions so much. Now he knew she cared for none of that because it was no coincidence that most of her proposals had to deal with prison reform- obvious attempts at clearing his "mistakes" of defending her. Did the matter stop there? Absolutely not, he realized, as he next found himself leading Aujak to Iluq's prison cell. Iluq embraced the boy the way any father would a son- oh, the sinister coincidence of the Universe- and the prisoner's unforgiving nature thawed into multiple streams of both joy and grief. And to top it all off, Sokka got to witness the prisoner- yes, the one who formerly vowed to see his downfall and end his authority along with his family- drop to the ground and bow. _Bow_ to _him_. _Terrorists_ bowing to _him_ , free of force, by own sheer will, regardless of the previous wraths of his fury.

"From this moment onwards, we will be loyal to you." Iluq looked up with a kind of reverence Sokka wasn't used to. "Because the rebellions take. And you give."

" _Next time, before you start linking everything in the world to me and how important I am, think rationally and focus on boosting your public image."_

The warrior couldn't help that flare of anger and hurt from shooting through. The fact that Yue deemed whatever he did in her defense- especially if it was in a violent light- was wrong. The insipid notion that he shouldn't back down in raising a sword against her if necessary; that as of this instant, almost every effort of his in defending her name was wiped out, covered up, _buried._ Even enemies were being turned into allies.

"May the rebellion fall to you," Aujak said fervidly. "May the Water Tribe attain victory. Long live Chief Sokka!"

"Long live the chief! Long live the chief!"

And in the midst of the other prisoners' roars and the rejuvenated rattling of patriotic prison cells- the utter irony of the world- Sokka could only gulp down his feelings. _I see what you did there, Mooncake._

* * *

Yue told Sokka beforehand how she planned to set up a nonprofit children's infirmary to collaborate with the School for Orphans. She deemed it was much better to work where help was seldom given than at the healing hut where it was constantly offered, and he had vehemently told her she didn't need to ask permission. She also mentioned to his dismay that the money for her funding was to come from a loan. While they did have the money as well as all the authority in the Water Tribes, Yue was no stranger to the fact that the bulk of Northern funding temporarily came from Sokka's personal treasury, which now served as an important source for philanthropy, research, education, and the arts; hence, a loan- being the only major aspect that kept the government money circulating at this point- was her best option and the least burdensome.

But the problem right now lay in her loan being rejected, thus putting her plans on hold, and although she had every advantage as the chieftess, she chose to face this fair and square like any normal citizen. So she set out through the churning weather- alongside frozen canals, docked gondolas, and sleet-covered walkways, wanting a distraction from earlier events anyway.

" _I'd spend my entire life worrying about you! I never_ complained _about that, did I?"_

That pitiful man she loved. Who would deem anxiety as happiness?

"We're here, Chieftess."

Yue pulled away from her thoughts at the attendant girl's words and eyed the domed building in front of them. "You should go home then, Miki."

The girl raised her eyebrows. "But my shift's not over yet, Your Highness."

Yue looked up at the sky and noted the restlessness of their surroundings. "There's going to be a blizzard today. A severe one. Hurry home before your parents get worried."

"If you insist, Your Excellence..."

The chieftess smiled. "Chieftess, Your Highness, Your Excellence...don't you think that's a little overrated? Just call me Yue, sweetie."

"Um...yes, ma'am…I-I mean...yes, Yue."

"Much better."

The girl sighed, expressed her thanks, and bowed goodbye, and once alone, Yue stepped into the domed finance building and disappeared around the corner of a corridor. Eventually, she stopped in front of a door in the far right. She looked behind her, having sworn to have heard something, maybe even a set of footsteps, but she simply deemed it as a figment of her fatigued mind. She took a deep breath before knocking timidly.

"Come in," boomed a gruff voice that belonged to Zhen, one of the more well-known financial advisors and, as fate would have it, a representative of Anyu. "Ah, Chieftess, what brings you here?"

His hint of scorn was not unnoticed. "Good evening, sir. I was going to see if-"

"Oh, I forgot. _Please_ have a seat," he chimed. "I don't want the chief breaking _my_ leg for showing you disrespect."

The words stung sharply, but she forced her voice to keep low. "Sir, you're aware that the chief has been pressured lately thanks to the rebellions. You think it's his nature to go around attacking people? Think of everything he has done for you and your position-"

"He's been pressured since you came into the picture," he scoffed. "Otherwise, he had not a single conflict with the political authorities. And anyhow, I'm sure you have the stamina of defending him all day long, but please, get to the point."

She consumed the rising fire in her throat, wanting to get this over with. "I heard my loan was rejected...I thought it had already been approved of-"

"By the former supervisor, yes, but I had to keep it on hold once I was put in charge of the case."

"Is there a problem?"

"It appears that you've submitted a copy of your marriage certificate as your official document of verification. I'm afraid it's not enough." He pulled out the copy and placed it on the table in front of her. "Then again I can't blame you. I'm sure you wouldn't know about all this being a candidate who doesn't even have a birth certificate."

A pause. Yue's clasped hands tightened their hold. She didn't even blink as she fought the heat that was drilling into her head. "I didn't think the idea of saving other lives would be affected... just because my life wasn't documented."

"Now now, don't be totally disheartened," he said, feigning sympathy though pleased by her pitiful tone. "Some things can't be helped."

"Are there any alternative plans?" she asked, still weighted down by the comment. "The chief has added several additional policies..."

"Well, yes, but it's not like you have any other type of identification, much less parents or any former guardian to sign off on a few forms and get you by. Perhaps you have any other relation by blood?"

She shook her head with great difficulty. "I'm afraid not."

"Ah, what a pity. Well, there's always… oh, that's right, we decided not to let the chief get involved with this, didn't we? Looks like you don't have him, either."

A violent jerk of her heartbeat threatened to drown her in pain. As if Anyu's pronouncements from earlier weren't enough. "I understand if you're unable to do anything else about this matter, but this scroll is all I have." She took her scroll and clutched it tightly as if clutching Sokka's hand. "I'll be going now-"

"But you've come _such_ a long way... If you'd like, I could have you enrolled in a plan for the underprivileged. It'll get you that loan."

 _Underprivileged._

"It's intended for the peasants, but it's the only option there is." He sneered. "Then again, you did come from humble beginnings, didn't you? And this effort of yours for those orphans...you gotta help people of your own kind, right?"

" _I don't want anyone else leaving behind people they care about for something no human has control over. Because life should be given without expectation."_ "I'd greatly appreciate that," she uttered in an unbearably low voice.

"But what is to become of my position if Chief Sokka finds out? He'd have me beheaded for sure-"

"The chief only knows how to _help_ others, not hurt them." She will _not_ allow these people to see Sokka as a heathen. "I assure you there won't be a problem. Please...don't misunderstand His Highness."

"In that case…" Zhen fumbled around for a few papers and placed them before her. "Read this contract and sign it, if you will. It gives you all the statements you'll need to know and the information about the monthly dues."

In the haze of her drooping mind, she only barely read the terms, not caring for loopholes and such when her entire existence was a loophole at this point. She wasted no time in signing it.

"But you see, no one receives health care from such cheap quality these days. I fear your loan might go futile. Have you thought that through?"

Cheap quality. She felt her head spinning again but blinked the daze away.

"It's better to pass on with moral righteousness than around bad influences considering the pride of the North. If those orphans you and the chief care about so much have at least an _ounce_ of pride in them, they'd be willing to writhe in their own blood rather than-"

"They're _children_!" Her voice shook, showing traces of fierce but quickly subdued anger. "If you wanted to refuse giving me the loan, you should have just said so, but why put young, innocent lives at the expense? You didn't have to go that far." She clutched her scroll more tightly. "Life is _precious_. It should _never_ be taken for granted, not even by _comment-"_

"You can lecture me about life some other time." He signed the papers and slapped them onto the desk. "Keep these with you for reference. I don't want to ruin my successful record by not providing service...despite the character of my clients."

Knowing her hurt would make no difference, she shakily took the papers, inwardly loathing the fact that they were given to her at the cost of victimizing the innocent even if through words. Noticing the shrewd man grinning maliciously in accomplishment, she didn't say another word and took careful steps to not lose her balance from her suddenly blurred vision.

"No matter what you do to redeem yourself, you cannot change where you stand. So don't bother trying to look out for us. You seduced our leader for the money, so take what you came for and cut this crap of 'caring for the community'...lest you want to face the wrath of the Spirits." He snorted. "People like you pollute our sacred grounds much too easily."

The door behind her was slammed to a close within a millisecond of her stepping out, the sudden harsh boom causing her to hiccup from surprise. And for the next few moments, everything was still, and in that stillness, Yue was flooded by a wild range of emotions that she didn't dare let show on her face.

 _Can't you go a single_ second _without trembling like a disease-ridden patient?_ her conscience yelled at her. _You have feet to get you to places and hands to heal on your own. Who said you needed your own infirmary for that?_ Know _your place, Yue._

The sconce on the wall directly above the door secured a flaming torch, the fire eventually captivating her attention with its vile, hungry dance. She didn't think twice about dropping the loan papers into its seething wrath, watching the flames rise and smolder the last trace of rigidity she had for the day, its intense heat lighting up her face in contrast to the unforgiving blisters that formed in her heart.

" _No matter what you do to redeem yourself, you cannot change where you stand."_

 _No matter what you do to redeem yourself…_

 _No matter what you do…_

 _No matter what…_

She shook the usual turmoil away and stared at the scroll copy held defensively in her hands, running her fingers smoothly over Sokka's signature next to where she signed her name.

" _You do the signing first, Wifey."_

" _But you're technically supposed to-"_

" _I'm_ trying _to be a gentleman here, woman, don't ruin the moment!"_

Her lips formed a warm, tender smile. _You sweet fool. What will you do with this pitiful thing I've become?_ She furled up the scroll and looked both ways to make sure she wasn't seen. Straightening her posture and taking a deep breath, she placed the scroll back into the folds of her robes and glided towards the palace with her aching feet.

* * *

He dragged his grisly appearance forward like a ripple of water beneath the winds and the Arctic sheen. The moon was out of sight, hidden behind the snowy wrath that blocked his view. His enraged body heaved difficult breaths, the glisters of his orbs recovering from roaring murder earlier, his strength matching to that of a ferocious beast. Crimson scratches had scraped his jaw and the bridge of his nose. His long hair, disheveled from the winds and stained with blood at the ends, flitted over his face frantically. He felt something snap within him along the way; his speed became more enhanced from the earlier tussle, his eyesight was whetted to match the edge of a blade, his senses had sharpened and ripened more than before, and his body temperature had dropped dangerously low. It was almost supernatural how cold he became to the touch and yet felt _heat_ churn inside of him- more heat than he could imagine. Hence, even with his parka sleeves rolled up, exposing his strong, tense arms to the icy wrath, he battled through the blizzard that battered his form, taking his time and _sweating_ all the way.

Numerous citizens in the outer ring froze in place from the sight of their leader. A few approached him and offered to help him out, freaked out by his lack of response to the freezing weather and his death glare, but their efforts were rejected by a dismissive wave of the chief's hand. And to everyone's further shock, blood was smeared in plethoras against the warrior's forearm, trailing down to his pale knuckles and clenched fists. It wasn't his blood, but it's not like they could tell, so the marshal and the other guards tightened up security "just in case" regardless of receiving any commands to do so. He would've laughed at their naivety.

" _The chieftess only stopped at giving you a lecture. I figured I'd do the honor of giving you a practical demonstration."_

He knew his rage was not blind like the world deemed his feelings to be. Blind rage would have resulted in him lunging at the imbecile the very moment those horrid insults were spoken against the chieftess, but he knew he wouldn't have handled it if she looked for excuses for him to stand back and keep quiet. _Your reputation_ , she would have said, that silly chieftess, and he wouldn't have been able to lash out at the imbecile as per his heart's content.

But how could anyone _say_ such things to her? Her docility ripped out his soul.

" _I won't wipe you off the planet just to make the point that your life is spared thanks to the chieftess. You_ will _bow to her, and you_ will _beg for her forgiveness. Otherwise, I WILL NOT hesitate to BURN YOU ALIVE with your FREAKIN' BIRTH CERTIFICATE!"_

And so, if they noticed, he decided to say he went hunting and that he was attacked from behind by some wild boar. Why would he go hunting at this hour, they'd ask. Because he needed a distraction. Distraction from what, they'd ask. He'll figure something out. He would most likely avoid the situation altogether by rolling his sleeves back down and pretending like nothing happened. He grabbed a pitcher of water than was hanging down from an exquisite palacial pillar and quickly washed his face and hands, wiping them as best as he could with his parka sleeves. He took a deep breath and tried to mask the emotional wreck he was and cleared his throat, halting in his tracks abruptly.

 _What's...what's going on…?_

Standing in front of him were Katara with Tenzin in her arms, Aang...and much to the warrior's shock, Bato. The trio held highly disapproving looks as they glared at him.

"Bato…?" Sokka said. "When did you…? How did…?"

They said nothing, their glares deepening.

"Guys?" He looked around and saw that Bumi and Kya were huddled by a pillar in the corner next to Yue, who was staring at the ground with her arms crossed. She looked up upon hearing his voice, a combination of a frown and a wince held in her expression. It broke his heart as he knew that imbecile's words had hurt her. "Yue, baby-"

She looked away, her frown deepening.

"I can't believe you'd do this, Sokka," Katara interrupted him with a dangerously low voice, and with that he felt like he knew what it was that upset them so much. Did the cry of war show that obviously on his face?

 _They can't know already...unless if some idiot tattletaled… But no one was there..._

But it made sense at the same time. No wonder Yue seemed upset. He straightened the sleeves of his parka and pretended he still didn't get what was happening. "Do what?" he asked.

"You think we don't know," Bato said, sighing. "I can see you doing this. I just didn't think you'd do it this way."

"I have no idea what's going on," the warrior raved, paranoid that they knew.

"I never thought I'd say this, but we're so disappointed in you, Sokka," Aang said gruffly.

Sokka felt his vehemence returning. They knew he beat up that scumbag. But they had no right to say he did the wrong thing. They wouldn't know. They wouldn't _understand_. He turned to Yue, tearing up. All those comments...what a mess she probably was, and she was siding with them? That woman who cared for nothing and no one else but him? "Yue…"

She acknowledged him this time, her frown intact as she made her way over to him. He saw that a scroll was in her arms. Was that it? The message that told them of his so-called "crime"? But she said nothing, looking at him as if staring through his soul.

"I didn't do anything wrong, Yue," he croaked. "I know I didn't. _You_ know I didn't."

She said nothing, placing the scroll in his hands. "Read this, and you'll know _exactly_ what you did."

 _Exactly what he did._ "If you know what I did, you'd know it's not bad," he rasped softly, sounding vulnerable even. "You know me." _You know I'm built for defending you._

"Read the scroll, you idiot," Katara snapped. She and Aang and Bato were now watching him with an air of fervidness that he felt was a little off, but he only focused on Yue. Whatever the case, he defended her, and he knew did nothing wrong.

 _None of you know what happened! None of you understand what position I'm in!_ he wanted to yell, but his voice was trapped in his throat as Yue's beautiful eyes looked up at him in anticipation and something else...something he couldn't quite make out. He unfurled the scroll with moisture lingering in his eyes as he glared at the writing...only to grow even more confused as he read through the lettering.

 _The Order of the White Lotus is proud to officially deem Chieftain Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe as the organization's Grand Lotus. His contributions in aiding and serving the five nations are remarkable and have demonstrated the core values of the Water Tribes…_

He didn't bother reading any further, not caring for the news. What did this have to do with…? So...they _didn't_ know…? And what was…? He was so confused. "I...I don't understand…" He looked back at Yue, who housed no sign of distress, a wide smile slowly forming on her lips as her eyes teared up in happiness and pride. The chieftess tackled him with a fierce hug and kissed his cheek, blinding his senses for a moment. "I'm _so proud_ of you, my love."

And he didn't resist hugging her back like his life depended on it, all the more clueless. He tried to say something but failed miserably, flooded by the feel of just holding her and stroking her hair. After everything that had been said, it was worth it. Bato, Katara, and Aang burst out laughing excitedly as Tenzin cooed happily and Kya and Bumi began yelling and hollering and whooping, huddling around the warrior.

"Congratulations, Uncle Sokka!"

"You got selected for the White Lootus!"

" _Lotus_ , dummyhead," Bumi corrected his sister.

Sokka was still too overwhelmed to be hit with relief. "I don't…"

"Sorry, my boy, we couldn't resist the prank," Bato chuckled, patting him on the back.

" _Prank_?!"

"I decided to deliver this news myself. It'll be like seeing all of you at once."

"But the prank was my idea," Katara said smugly.

"And we decided Yue would be the one to do the honors," Aang said.

"She didn't want to, but we kind of forced her since we knew she'd have the most effect on you," Bato pointed out.

"But that's what makes it more fun," Katara smirked. "You'd freak out and be the most relieved afterwards."

"You are _so_ gonna pay for this, little sister," Sokka said. "What's with you people messing with me so much? You could have just told me!"

"Relax and be happy!" Katara said, giving him a hug. "You know we're all proud of you."

"This is most definitely your most important achievement yet," the Avatar said with a smile.

"Your induction is tomorrow," Bato said. "But you know how the society works. It won't really be a formal induction _ceremony_ but more like a reception with the Lotus sentries."

"They're here, too?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah, this is a big shock for all of us," Aang answered.

"And how long have you been planning this?" Sokka asked Bato.

"I knew while you two were still back at the South. I wanted to wait until after you had time to settle back down here for a few days before surprising you. But you should've seen your face, son. I didn't think you'd be this sensitive," Bato joked, nudging him.

But that didn't matter. "I...need a minute. It's a lot to take in all at once." Sokka sighed, placed the scroll aside, and ambled over to his room to clear his daze. He took a seat on the bed, hearing Yue's footsteps follow him. Her soft hand was touching his in less than a few seconds.

"Sorry. I told them it might stress you out, but-"

"Don't worry about it." He looked up at her, watching her glow with happiness. "As long as you're not disappointed with me."

Her orbs shone as she chuckled. "I'm proud of you. I'm _always_ proud of you. Everyone is."

"How did things go for you? The loan and everything?" He held onto a sliver of hope, wondering if she would take the chance to tell him at least now, but she shrugged it off with a strained smile.

"Don't worry about that right now." Her hands reached for his dark strands and smoothed out his hair lovingly. "Do you know you're the youngest person yet to become a Grand Lotus?"

"Yue-"

"Master Pakku and Your Gran-Gran would have been so proud of you had they been here right now," she smiled. "And your parents, they'd be the happiest. This is such a _huge_ honor! And don't forget about Master Piandao. Think of how he would have felt about his best student being declared a Grand Lotus. Sokka, don't you see? This is another defining moment!"

Her silk touch, lulling voice, and warm words were drowning him in longing and anguish. He didn't deserve this praise. A tear slipped. "All thanks to Turtle Yue."

She giggled, winding his hair up in a much neater wolf-tail.

" _No matter what you do to redeem yourself, you cannot change where you stand. So don't bother trying to look out for us. You seduced our leader for the money, so take what you came for and cut this crap of 'caring for the community'...lest you want to face the wrath of the Spirits."_

Even beating up that idiot wasn't enough. He shouldn't have spared him.

"I can't imagine how grandly the South is celebrating this. One of their own, a chief of both tribes _and_ a Grand Lotus. You know what this means, right?" A few tears had pooled in her eyes from the ecstasy. She brushed them away. "Goodness, I'm such a tearbender."

"Aren't we all, Chieftess?" he croaked softly, doing the same.

She smiled, kissing his forehead and cheeks. "My sweet lion turtle. Can't ever get enough of you."

"Then stay here. With me. Just us," he asked, trying not to sound like he was pleading.

"I'd love to, but you have a feast waiting," she said, pulling him along. "Come on, eat up. I made you all of your favorites."

"Yue-"

"Oh, wait. Take this tunic off." She reached for another one. "Wear this. Makes you look fancier. And hurry, everyone's waiting!" And with that, she disappeared.

" _Oh, that's right, we decided not to let the chief get involved with this, didn't we? Looks like you don't have him, either."_

He buried his face into the fancy tunic, slightly soaking it. _You'll_ always _have me, Chieftess. How can I say it to where you understand?_

* * *

There was no way of knowing what could possibly be happening with the spiritual and physical realms. The ocean crashed harder against the snow and battled with restlessness, and the moon was raided by storm clouds. What could be wrong? The Ocean Spirit was brought out of his meditation, his eyes opening to see the Moon Spirit before him- only in a different form. A form he had known for the past two decades. The Moon Spirit slipped out of her trance as well, surprised to see that the form of her counterpart had also changed- only to that of the Water Tribe warrior.

" _Sokka_?" Alas, her voice had evolved to fit that of the Northern princess. "How did you get here?!"

He did not panic. He merely accepted. "How did you get here, then, Yue?" His tone had changed as well, bearing the perfect replica to the warrior's amused vocal inflection.

Her fingers trailed to her neck and felt a water tribe necklace, complete with a messy carving in its center. Her eyes softened in understanding. Yet another spiritual illusion...or was it really an illusion this time? "Is this a permanent change?"

"It seems to be."

"So what exactly does this mean? By us bearing the images of our long-forgotten selves?"

Funny that the more spiritual one was asking him when she herself had given the answer to why their reflections had changed, but he did have an answer to which he didn't scoff, complain, or frown. "This?" He smiled. "This means we're many steps closer."

"Closer to what?"

"Oh, Sweet Muse of Mine, what would become of the world if you're not patient?"

What would become of the world if the Ocean Spirit didn't panic?

* * *

"And then comes Mommy with her water whips and... _whack_!"

Kya coughed out a giggle through her tears at her aunt's sound-effects and ticklish pokes, forgetting the wrath of her nightmare. "And then what?"

"And then comes Daddy with his Avatar powers and... _whoosh_! _Boom_! _Pow_! And you know what happens when he starts glowing."

"Yeah. Even Uncle Sokka gets scared of him."

"Now now, let's not forget your uncle and his mighty sword. _Hyah_! And a little bit of boomerang magic. _Bling_!"

Goodness, she'd challenge him to best her in a spar and have him cornered with the idea that everything he did for her was wrong. She'd hide everything that broke her and deluge him with so many feelings at once... but she certainly knew how to praise and be cute. Sokka just couldn't look away from her.

" _You have no right to stop me from protecting you. A warrior doesn't go into battle without a shield."_

 _Did I_ ask _for a shield?!_

 _She didn't ask for a knight in shining armor-_

 _She certainly_ needs _one!_

"Is Uncle Sokka's boomerang magical?" Kya asked hopefully.

"Oh it's magical alright. Did he tell you about that time he defeated Combustion Man?"

"Sparky Sparky Boom Man?"

She giggled. "Yeah, that guy. He was much more dangerous than a blubbering blob monster, wasn't he?"

"Mmhm. He had fire coming from his _head_!" Kya squealed. "Even Daddy couldn't take him out."

"But your uncle did. Hit him right on the third eye with the boomerang and _bam_!"

This wasn't helping. He plopped onto the bed and rolled over, and since his desperation wasn't the kind to be wasted verbally, he simply let his gaze roam to the room right across from his and peeked in to see Yue and Kya snuggled against a pile of fur pelts. The moonlight danced over the chieftess's smiling face.

"So are Mommy and Daddy and Uncle Sokka really going to fight off the blob monster?" Kya asked, hugging her stuffed penguin.

"Definitely," Yue said confidently. "But I have a feeling the monster won't come near good girls. You have nothing to worry about. Besides, your uncle's a Grand Lotus now; that monster will be scared to death."

"Are you going to use water whips to fight him off, too? Like Mommy?"

"Of course I will. We have to protect the people we love."

Sure she'd preach that but not believe it when he tried to demonstrate that he was following that principle, too. And _how_ could she forget about all of that hurt and deem him more important? Didn't she have an ounce of defense of herself?

"No more tears." The chieftess said. "Go to sleep, sweetie. I'll be right here."

"Okay, but can you tell me that bear story first? Please please _please_?"

"If you say so," she chuckled, seating the young waterbender in her lap. "Once upon a time in the Land of Icicles, there were three bears. Mama Bear, Papa Bear, and three itty bitty baby bears-"

"Wipe that drool off your face, big brother," smirked Katara as she stepped into his room and took a seat next to him. "And you say Aang and I are the oogie couple."

"Not now, Katara." He scooted to give her space. Katara frowned at how her attempts to fluster him backfired, and the warrior looked so much like a mess that it killed her to see the smile ripped off of his face. She didn't understand. He should be happy right now. Excited. Honored. _Elated_. As anxious as he was, though, he held a kind of rare contentment as he watched his wife play with the little girl. Katara didn't understand what could make him so agitated and settled at the same time, especially now when he's deemed as the second most honored man in the five nations.

"Yue again? Seriously, when are you going to stop freaking out about her? You should be celebrating the fact that you're a hundred times more famous now!"

"You think that's important?"

Of course it was. It's not easy to be given such a high honor. How can his feelings for Yue cloud that, too? Katara sighed. "No offense, but you make it look like she's going around trying to sacrifice herself every second."

His frown deepened.

"And I honestly don't get why you're freaking out so much and overanalyzing everything. Yue's doing much better than before. I'd say she's back to normal even. Just look at her!"

He raised his eyebrows, refraining from laughing at his sister's naivety. "Oh _really_?"

"Think about it. She's not pushing you away. She's pampering you like crazy. And you see how she is with the kids."

It was supposed to make him feel better, but it didn't change his attitude. "That's how you know she's doing fine?"

Katara didn't respond to that. 'Doing fine' had a whole bunch of meanings to it, and while she was saying all of this for the sake of keeping her brother calm, she couldn't help thinking back to those scars the chieftess harbored. And the whole idea that only Yue could heal herself...was there more to the story?

"There's no way you'll know if there's something wrong. She doesn't tell anyone stuff like this. She doesn't even tell _me_ things. It's all for us to figure out on our own." He gulped sulkily and grabbed a pillow, plowing his head into it as he listened to Yue and Kya's giggles. "What I'd give to read her mind. I'm so... _worried_...I don't know if...I can't lose her in any way, Katara, you _don't understand_ how _important_ this is!"

Katara decided that as it wasn't easy getting another chance to speak with her brother so openly, especially with the tone set in place, this would be the perfect time for her to clear her doubts about the scar issue that had been haunting her. What if this overprotectiveness of his was a result of knowing about those scars? Yue did heal him, earlier… And was that what he meant by figuring things out on his own? Katara couldn't directly ask him this, of course. "Can I ask you something?"

He nodded.

She kept her voice low. "Have you and Yue…?"

He arched a brow. "Have we what?"

"You know…" She had a hard time reading the sudden change of expression on his face, and the question did seem unimportant, but her intention wasn't concerned with physical intimacy. She couldn't say that without telling him everything. "Don't get me wrong. I'm trying to look out for you. You can be honest with me."

A brief, weary, incredulous, and slightly criticising half-chuckle escaped his lips. "I didn't know you could be _this_ childish, little sister."

He said it with a level of maturity that she didn't recognize and was fairly surprised by. It made her feel embarrassed, even, to be given a look that told her she posed an immature question being the more mature one to begin with. " _Childish_?! _Excuse_ me?"

"Then what else? Of everything else going on in the world." Of all of the anguish he was facing of being honored at this sick point in time.

"Look, I know it doesn't sound too appropriate for the situation you're in, but just answer the question-"

" _Why_ does it even matter?" he asked defensively.

"It just does. Tell me."

He didn't understand the need for her questioning but answered in impending annoyance and a roll of his eyes, "There's all the time in the world for that."

 _So they didn't...does he know then?_ She panicked. _Does he think he'll hurt her? But why would he be so calm…? There's no way of him knowing that easily…_ "Is it like...are you guys waiting a while or…?"

"It's not like that…" he was getting flustered at this point. "Just spill the beans, Katara, why are you asking me this?"

The thought finally struck Katara that he'd obviously seek her help in healing Yue if he knew, so it only made sense that he was unaware. But even so the two weren't... _together_ yet… And that roused a new kind of curiosity altogether. "You do realize you'll be turning thirty nine this year-"

" _And_?"

"Well...for so long, you put off everything for her-"

"By everything you mean what? Sex?" he asked with fierce bluntness. "So you're thinking just like everyone else. You think it's all about-"

"No, I-"

"You're thinking I _wasted time_ over her!"

" _No_ , Sokka…" she facepalmed. "That's not what I mean…"

"Then what _do_ you mean?" he glared.

"You don't want to move on with her? You don't want a family with her?"

"Of _course_ I do."

 _Then... is it from her side? Does she feel too self-conscious about those scars?_ "Does...does she want to...?"

He sighed. "Yes."

And that made it all the more complicated and what she considered to be trivial. "Then what exactly is your problem? I mean...if you're comfortable and she's comfortable… Why wait when you can start making the best of it? Didn't you _want_ a family in the first place?"

 _In the first place._ But it was only _after_ meeting Yue that the want sprouted beautifully in his rash teenage mind and made him eagerly submerge into mushy feelings he would never care for. The grace of the moon- the grace of _Yue_ \- the only aspect that kept him going these years and the slim assurance that she wasn't truly gone, that kept him from falling apart completely and letting go of his grip on life. The truth that rays of her light were such necessities but had never been enough to heal his pain of losing her. Such instances posed the question he asked himself over and over again: _What is the real reason for this jealous-like feeling?_ Was it _really_ the feeling of holding a child in his arms? If so, he would have moved on for the sake of that, right? Or was that feeling just a substitution for a future that could have, should have, and would have been for the two of them? Even the fantasy of holding _their_ children was just a substitute for holding _her,_ having _her_ by his side, wasn't it? What more could he want when she herself was here? How could anyone misinterpret a need so _valuable_ to him?

"Correction: I wanted _her_. In my life, not just in my bed."

"Well...yeah, but-"

"I know I felt bad around kids and stuff, but I guess I was thinking about how different things would have been if she was here." A shudder. "If I protected her."

He really was clinging to the past. "But what's the point of mulling over the past when she's here? I don't understand."

He swallowed with great difficulty. "Tell me one big thing I ever did for her. Not for her father, not for her people, not for her country, but for _her_ personally. _One thing_ that I did to help her or protect her... and I'll drop the past and move on."

Katara attempted to counter that vehemently but paused.

"You know what she did for me. Why she saved me, why she was attached to me, why she still wanted me to let her go. But what did I do for her?"

Eventually Katara sputtered, "She doesn't want anything from you. She wants you to be happy and stress-free. Why can't you see that? Why make things complicated and worry about the smallest of issues-?"

" _Because_ , Katara, she's the _only one_ who doesn't see me as the butt of the joke!" he was trembling with emotion now, his voice barely audible, his anger and hurt rushing in. " _I need to do things on my own, face a few battles."_ How _dare_ that perfect woman order him to not protect her? How _dare_ she humble herself? "She puts me before everyone and everything, and she thinks she's supposed to be _nothing_ to me. That's reason enough, isn't it? I couldn't protect her, and she _still_ thinks I'm the best in the world! You think I'll take that?"

"Okay okay, calm down-"

"I'm so...overwhelmed…" He was so used to being the lesser one with everyone else that with Yue, he was having a hard time accepting being in first place, having top priority. "I'm so worried about what she'll get herself into for me…I'd love to have a family with her one day, but I think you guys are missing an important point here: she's _back!_ You know how many times I go around thinking that maybe I'm delusional and that none of this is happening? It's the best feeling in the world every time I see her. Nothing can compare to that."

But her brother was not the one to consider such a complex emotion. He was never like that being a man of infinite wants. His sudden philosophical turn and ability of perceiving everything in such deep ways worried her immensely, and she wondered if he was reaching too far especially with such a high honor placed in his hands. After all, wasn't Yue's return supposed to make him feel better as a whole?

"I'm not lacking anything. I just want to keep her happy. Take care of her, let her know she's important, make sure those stupid spirits _never_ mess around ever again. And she said she wants to go into healing." The closest she had to an ambition at this stage. "I want her to feel good about herself. You know, let her have a goal to focus on. This isn't the right time."

Ironically, she knew that phrase far too well. "But Sokka-"

"And that goes for the situation, too. We never know what's going to happen," he said, very sure of his words. "We have to watch each other's backs. It's not exactly a safe time for...children, you know?"

"That's...I mean...I get that, but...what about an heir? I know you and Yue have the authority covered now but there comes a point in a woman's life when she...she's not able to…" she didn't finish the sentence. "And you two got married a little bit later in life, so… See, these are things to think about."

He looked downright annoyed at this point. "We are not desperate, Katara, and we includes me, too. You guys have to stop looking at me like I'm craving her body. I'm a _human_ , you know, and I do have a heart."

Katara shook her head wearily. He didn't get it.

"I will say this. If she makes the move in the meantime, I'd be happy to... If that makes any sense. But as far as I know, she most likely won't, and as far as I'm concerned... _I don't mind_ being this way. I'll wait as long as I have to for things get better. Until every single tribesman in the Water Tribes...no, _everyone_...sees her with respect and honor." His intensity lightened. "And who said there's no fun in waiting? I get to tease her around as much as I want."

 _You'll be in your seventies and eighties by then._ "At a certain point...the wait and the fun become useless... don't you think?"

"You should be hoping she won't suffer over this insecurity for that long," he retorted. "And besides, nothing's ever useless when it's for her." His carving was proof of that.

"So the bottom line is that you're both planning on staying as virgins your entire life?" That was as candid as she could get, clearly convinced that something was very, significantly different about her brother at this stage.

"If it means I get to keep her, I don't mind that, either," he stated firmly.

 _Dear La, where is he headed with this?!_ "And I suppose you don't think that's melodramatic at all? Not even a _bit_ far-fetched?" she asked rhetorically. "There's more to life than being Yue's bodyguard. You're the chief of the Water Tribes, a Grand Lotus...why waste a life you can start having now? How are you even…? Why did you even _marry_ her then?"

 _Far-fetched._ He didn't think about Katara's actions that way when she deprived herself of the world until Aang recovered from the Ba Sing Se blow. The warrior gave her a look that was far too ancient for his age. "You wouldn't know, would you?"

She couldn't say anything to that, taken aback by his helpless tone.

"Think what you want about me, sis. Say I'm going insane, for all I care, but I don't need _anyone_ making fun of what I feel." He fixed his gaze back to the chieftess, who was draping her cloak over a now-sleeping Kya and gently rocking her.

"Sokka...you have to think about-"

"This conversation ends here. Now do you mind giving us some privacy?"

The banging of a door jolted them. "CHIEF SOKKA!"

Yue flinched from the boom. Sokka and Katara raced out, followed closely by her. Sure enough, it was Anyu's voice. The chief had to mentally struggle with himself over confronting the prince before Katara opened the door.

"What now?" Sokka raged.

"You think it's heroic to beat up my representative, Chief?!"

"Mind your tongue, Anyu," Katara frowned.

"I would've minded my tongue if your brother minded his stupid lovey dovey affections and his impulsiveness!"

Katara's frown deepened as she glared at Sokka next. " _What_ did you do now?"

"Nothing, he did nothing," Yue said, running over to the boy. Clearly this was about her. "Prince Anyu, please, let's talk about this some other time, shall we-?"

"You're one to talk, _Chieftess_!"

"Shut it, boy, or you have no idea what's coming at you!" Sokka bellowed.

Yue grew tensed. "Sokka, be quiet-"

"You've done everything you can, haven't you, Chief?" Anyu yelled. "Well you know what? I'll see exactly how this tribe will keep supporting you from now on. If one word of this leaks out, you're done for."

Katara facepalmed. Yue widened her eyes. "Prince Anyu, I'm begging you-"

"Don't beg him!" Sokka ordered fiercely, pulling her back and gritting his teeth at the prince. "You think the people are gonna come to your side and listen to your foul mouth, boy? No one gives a care about you. You saw what happened with your own loyal servant."

"Really? Pff! Well no one gives a care about a freakin' loverbeast, either-"

"Anyu, that's enough!" Yue pleaded. " _Please_ stop this!"

"I'd rather be burned alive with my birth certificate than listen to a seductress."

The next few seconds were a blur as Sokka's hand swept across the prince's face in a _tight_ slap. Katara gasped. Yue was horrified, clenching her husband by the hands and shoving him away from the boy. Anyu was fixed in that stance, his hand wobbling up to his fiery red cheek, his eyes watering from the impact.

"I will do that again if I have to," Sokka flared venomously, his hand gripping Yue's to ensure that she not stop him. " _Not. Another. Word_. Either you get out of here on your own, or I'll have the guards escort you out, and it won't be a pretty sight."

Yue cringed. _How_ was she going to fix this?

At this point, Anyu really and truly had enough. He didn't say a word, didn't leave his attention away from the floor as he dragged himself out, barely able to walk straight. Of course, the incident alarmed the three of them on different levels. Sokka didn't break his miserable gaze away from the chieftess, but she said nothing. Her silence, as it always did, frightened him to the core.

"Oh my _spirits_ , Sokka... how _could_ you?!" Katara yelled, finally recovering from the shock. "You idiot, I'm talking to _you_! Answer the question!"

Sokka expected Yue to say something to him. _Anything_. But she never did, a dazed look crossing her now-pale face. Katara had a hard time accepting the image of her brother this way. It was one thing when he acted like a lunatic before, but even with Yue here, he hadn't changed. It was bad enough what he was doing to himself.

"I did nothing wrong, Katara," Sokka said simply and resolutely.

A shiver went down Yue's spine, but she was in no position to formulate words.

"Seriously, Sokka, _what_ are you gonna do with this rashness of yours? Did you _ever_ think about what people would say? You're a Grand Lotus now for spirits' sake!"

" _Why_ does it matter what the people will say?" he raved, sick of hearing talks over his reputation and knowing this will stoke Yue's already-existing guilt. "It's not like I'll be overthrown or anything! Why care?"

" _Why care?_ You expect people to bow down to you after all of this?"

Every word felt like a knife in Yue's heart.

"I don't care about all that! And I don't need _anyone_ covering up what I did! _None_ of you get where I'm coming from!"

"How _stupid_ can you get?! You think it's the easiest thing in the world to have so much power! Idiot, nut-brain, lunatic-"

"Katara, please, just let it go. Don't say things like that." Yue whimpered finally. "It's not his fault."

"Then who's fault is it?!" he choked out brokenly. "Is it your fault? That's what you're gonna say, right? Because _everything's_ your fault, isn't it?"

"Sokka, this is not the time-"

"I was _defending_ you, woman! There's no fault in this! I beat the pulp out of that scumbag, and I'm _proud_ of it! Come on, how do you expect me to just _stand_ there?"

"Is that _all_ you care about?!" Katara yelled at him. "You and your unhealthy attachment?! You make it look like she was there for you and cared for you your entire life!"

Yue felt like a part of her died right there. A tight punch to the face.

 _You weren't there._

 _You weren't there physically._

 _You weren't there to care for him._

 _You abandoned him. For twenty two years, you abandoned him._

 _This is where you stand, Yue. You messed things up._

Sokka felt like a train slammed into him as he saw the change in Yue's face. Katara's expression, fierce and irritated from his rashness, immediately softened after a few moments. She looked from her devastated wreck of a brother to the shaken chieftess, realizing what really flew out of her lips just now.

"Oh no...Yue…I...I'm so sorry, I didn't mean what I...I shouldn't have…I'm _so_ sorry! That's not what I mean at all!"

 _You weren't there, Yue._ The mantra was starting to hack the chieftess's spinning mind.

"She doesn't mean that!" Sokka said desperately, but there was not an ounce of strength left in Yue, her guilt and pain eating her away. And as if there was no other time in the world for things to happen, Aippaq stumbled inside, panting.

"A state of emergency...has been declared, Your Highnesses. Level Five avalanche... reported in... the Whatì region...!"

Katara couldn't read what Yue was thinking. She could only see that Yue was the first one out with Sokka at her heels barely a second later.


	62. Ocean To Moon, Can You Hear Me?

**Chapter 62: Ocean To Moon, Can You Hear Me?**

Thanks to Yue's ice raft, they were able to make it much more quickly than the average ship to the secluded island of Whatì. Mounds upon mounds of snow had toppled over, trampling the death-defying, blood-curdling screams of the tribesfolk. By the time the leaders arrived, a significant portion of one of the towering mountains of the stretch had already been chipped off. Only three of the six total rescue teams had reached the area in their ships aided by four emergency healing teams, their snowmobiles and husky sleighs plowing away around the heaps to tow out victims. Trained polar bear dogs were used to the best of their ability to track a few more victims buried in the settled rubble, but the task was tedious.

The rumbling and the shaking were only temporarily dormant, and more heaps of snow began sliding downward, the friction blinding the area in its powdery form. The rescuers tumbled backward to save themselves as more screams were silenced by the crumbling impact. Pandemonium was evident as witnesses and survivors randomly trudged throughout the commotion in order to make it to the ships. Yue wasted no time in plunging into the middle of it all and bending the falling mounds away, glazing them over to freeze them and stop the fall. The crowd was thrown off guard by her immeasurable bending prowess, and taking the opportunity, Sokka raced to the center and gathered the attention of the captivated audience with his booming voice.

"Listen up everyone! Rescue Team One, calling all Team One members," he said to the rescuers in purple vests. "You are now in charge of leading the survivors to the ships for evacuation. Team Two," he referred to the members in dark blue, "will help with uncovering the victims. Healing teams-" the ones in white- "One and Two will assist in emergency care. Bender battalions and unassigned healing teams are to assist the chieftess, and Team Three will follow my lead. Keep alert!"

The chaos gained enough order now to clear some of the area, giving Sokka enough room to dive in and dig a fair number of people out of the snow in a short amount of time. His muscular build gave him the advantage of securing away multiple pounds of snow at a time. To his annoyance, though, several of the victims still hung around on account of the mass confusion and found themselves back beneath the snow.

"What's with you, man? I dug you out three times by now!"

Eventually, the rest of the rescue teams had joined in and were issued with more specific instructions from Aippaq and several attendants, who acted as the messengers for Sokka's further commands. Time raced, and several more rescuers rushed in, more and more of them pooling around the chieftess and flailing around with their probes, but it was unnecessary on their part since Yue possessed the ability to feel every rhythm of bodily circulation beneath the towering feet of snow. She expertly uncovered the victims, especially those who were trapped towards the very bottom. The victims who were in the most critical of conditions upon being unearthed were lucky enough to receive a press to the forehead by the chieftess and were cured soon after feeling the surreal energy from her warm glow, but even her healing aspect came to where every victim- regardless of the severity of injury- looked to her as the other healers proved to be quite inefficient and not as quick.

"Run!" Yue told the healed victims. "Find the men in purple! They'll take you to the ships!" And when the task of doing so became another problem, the healing teams' duties morphed into those of backup escort teams, leaving Yue as a sole source of the emergency care.

The stillness once again remained temporary as another uncalled-for quake and a _boom!_ shook the mountain, causing numerous recently uncovered victims to topple back into the snow. The bender battalions, who were proving to be futile as they couldn't handle such intense quantities of debris, were also trapped in by chilling gusts. Yue had the commotion held off yet again with her bending although it was clearly getting harder for her to control the vastly cascading portions. Sokka aided her in every way he could that didn't involve bending. He dug harder and further and thrust out almost-asphyxiated tribesfolk and fallen-in benders while she healed them in seconds. Several of them were disoriented by the time they reached the surface, signalling that time was racing faster than before.

"Am I dead...? I'm dead!" claimed a certain older victim in the arms of Yue and Sokka. "Tui and La! I've been saved by Tui and La! Your Holinesses!" she identified through her blurred daze, gasping after being healed. "Your Majesties!"

"Get out of here! Hurry!" the chief warned.

It was an endless cycle. More people kept falling in no matter how many times they've been saved, the chaos not dying down as quickly as it should.

"I need _all_ benders to stand down and help evacuate the victims!" Yue eventually called.

"Are you crazy?!" Sokka protested. "You're doing all the work here!"

"It's too much for them!" she breathed. "We can't afford more people getting stuck, and frankly, they aren't helping."

"Curse the Universe!"

And not only that, but the difficulty in getting the vast population off of threatened grounds was highly felt at this point.

"Those ships are overflowing!" she noted.

"Aippaq! We're gonna need more-" Sokka didn't have to finish his statement as a wave of plenty more cruisers hit the shores with Aang and Bato in the lead. "Thank you, Universe!" And before long, Bato began hoisting the people onto the ship, and the Avatar joined Sokka and Yue on Whatì grounds.

"There are still so many people out- _oh my Spirits_ , Yue, that's a _lot_ of snow!" Aang exclaimed.

"I have this covered for now-"

" _No,_ you don't," the warrior huffed. "You need help!"

"Our first priority is getting the people out of here," she reasoned as several more people almost tumbled into a few holes. "The rescue teams aren't enough. Aang, get the survivors to the ship. Sokka and I will handle this with the other teams."

Eventually, a break from a further end of the mountain range- nearby mountains which were originally untouched- shook the more stable parts of the stretch. Sokka widened his eyes in horror, stampeding to the other side thanks to the rescuers being "occupied". Yue rapidly bent the ice sheets out of his way while he grabbed a trio of survivors out of harm's way and threw them in the direction of the wandering snowmobiles.

"Leave the rescuing to the rescuers, people!" Sokka yelled.

Another unleashed snowslide elicited a whole stream of screams, and once he dodged the falling chaos, she took the opportunity to propel huge icy barriers to act as snow fences to block off the debris. Not that it was an easy process considering the several people who were still buried. No matter how many more teams were called in and how many people were led to the evacuation squadron, the situation was getting out of hand, and time was limited for the people beneath the magnitudinous heaps.

"There are still... so many people missing...Men! I need a head count!" Sokka panted, looking upward. It would have been impossible for anyone else to make out the stark black figures in the safety of the untouched peaks, but he saw them- two unmistakable blackcoats in the towering distance. The figures moved out of sight once he grasped the knowledge of what was happening. No wonder. There was no way a natural avalanche would continuously halt and wreak havoc at perfect intervals even with the weather being in devastating conditions. He trailed his attention across the mountain stretch and spotted three more spread-out figures in black among the powdered mist, and he paid closer attention to the "quake" that followed next- a boom that in no way sounded natural.

 _Those bastards are using explosives to trigger vibrations_ , he realized. _And if these people find out...more mass chaos...I_ have _to stop this without anyone else getting suspicious._

And then there was the chieftess to consider.

" _I'm not going to give myself the chance to let you go in any way. I can fight, I can hold my own, and I can protect."_

 _Spirits_ , he can't let her know. "I need to cover the other end. The teams over there need my help," he bluffed in time for a quake of greater magnitude to shake the ice beneath their feet, signalling further alarm. As much as he knew he had to go, he couldn't leave her like this. "I'm going to get Aang-"

"No, he needs to be out there," she glanced at the rubble and the people around her. There were just too many. "You go."

"You can't do this alo-"

"I'll handle this," she reiterated. She fixed her stance firmly and set her hand against the snow as if feeling for something. Simultaneously felt heartbeats, several disrupted flows of circulation propped under the blankets of ice. Uncertain of the efficiency but willing to try out what she had in mind, she called out, "Teams! Get ready to swim!"

 _Swim?_

She swerved her arms in a swift bending motion, and before any tribesman could figure out what she meant, a large portion of the ice a few feet away from surrounding the nearest mountain melted abruptly- almost like a large pool in the middle of the endless icy sheet. People tumbled into the water all at once save for her and the chief, who were much closer to the mountains than her angle allowed. The water was shallow and much more tolerable compared to the freezing mountain debris, but it was deep enough to reach the victims at the very bottom of the impact. A thick stretch of stable ice was kept intact, however, on the other side of the pool, and the island was still supported by a strong, untouched layer of ice beneath the water, preventing the victims from sinking even further. People swooned on the spot.

"Oh my _spirits_!"

"How did she _do_ that?!"

"That's some _intense_ bending!"

Atop the boats, Aang and Bato were only barely standing still from the sight.

"That woman can certainly save a nation with one hand," Bato mumbled from afar, lost from the shock.

Sokka was frozen in place, utterly speechless, almost faint-looking as he observed what he perceived to be a whole new level of bending. Of course, it wasn't completely unexpected despite being highly advanced for a technique; if an earthbender can sense vibrations in the earth, a waterbender has the ability to sense vibrations in any form of water, and he figured it to be just that.

"There's not much time left!" her voice brought everyone out of the daze, including the ones who bobbed back up to the surface. "I need the rescuers to retrieve the victims as soon as they can. The healing teams and I will be available to give emergency care. Everyone else will make _every effort_ to swim up to the evacuation ships. _At all costs,_ steer clear of the mountains!"

A good bit of the people just stared at her in wonder, paralyzed by the situation.

"MOVE IT!" Sokka yelled at them, jutting into reality.

And the chaos continued, this time in a much, _much_ more orderly fashion. The rescuers, clearly energized by the convenience of the situation, dove in most determinedly to pull the remaining victims up to the surface. Chunks of snowslide merely plunged into the water, dissolving in seconds.

"Aippaq! Assist the chief!" Yue called.

"Yes, ma'am!"

Yue turned to Sokka. "It's only healing and transportation. I'll take it from here. Be safe, okay?"

"You, too. You _better_."

With a nod, she plunged into the water, racing over to the badly wounded. Several paths of ice were formed, connecting the stretch of ice to the ships to allow people to get to them more quickly. And with the assurance that she was surrounded with some form of security, he raced his way over to the stretch, followed closely by the attendant.

"The other teams are in _that_ direction, sir-"

"I know."

"But why are-?"

"Aippaq, tell the helmsmen to steer the ships back to the mainland," Sokka commanded, knowing that the more people were still here, the more danger would be present. He kept his attention on the mountainous peaks and the slivers of black he could see. "Ready the emergency shelters. We are getting _every last person_ off of this island, you hear?"

"Yes, Your Highness!"

"Tell Aang to set a ship aside for me. We got a few criminals on our hands."

" _Sir_?!"

"Don't ask, don't tell. The chieftess _under no circumstances_ is to be informed about this."

"But-!"

"Don't waste time! GO!"

It was then that Sokka was hit with the dilemma of climbing those treacherous peaks, and he decided to go on and do it the hard way. Through the beating blizzard, he observed the rebels moving out of one area and heading to another, surprisingly leaving a coil of rope behind. The chief reached for his boomerang and slung it, and it swung around and returned with the rope tangled around it. He expertly lassoed the rope to a bare trunk of a treeline almost eroded by the snow. Gripping the rope he hauled himself upward, trekking as fast as he could. The mountain was tempted to quiver from the chaos, but he was overcome by an unknown strength. He was doing great over the course of the next few, extremely tense minutes. Sheets of now rolled down, but he sought temporary stability with the sturdy branches. Even when the treeline ended and a path of pure frost greeted him, he abandoned the rope and clutched onto the protruding ledges for support, not looking down at the hundreds of feet below him as he climbed his way up.

 _Come on, come on, pick up the pace!_ he told himself.

He was almost at the top now, but even so, to taunt his patience further, the Universe sent an explosive down in his direction. He was spared from the impact with the exception of a few cinders that lined his face, but his balance had shattered, and down he went towards the treeline again, his yell smothered by the roars of the wind and the multiple screams that came from below. His stubbornness was evident and proved useful, though, as he gripped onto a tree branch on his way down. A surge of energy flowed viciously through him. His body temperature had dropped even lower, he realized, but strangely, intense heat was boiling inside of him again. He started picking up the subtlest of scents, hit by the stench of rebellious trash. He threw his gloves aside and tore off his heavy parka for ease of climbing, not feeling the cold at all. With a fierce growl of effort, he clawed at the snow and climbed with the swiftness of an Arctic wolf.

Eventually, he reached the top of the stretch and hung low. He threw himself behind a gigantic mound of snow just before another explosive near him went off.

"It's useless! It's all useless now!" came a voice. "We need to eliminate every last man, woman, and child on this island, but it's _impossible_ with the 'heroes of the land' taking over!"

Sokka peeked through the snowy mist and spotted the five figures.

"No, it's possible," said another.

"Oh, yeah, with three fourths of the population on evacuation ships headed to the freakin' mainland!"

"And held together by security! You forget the emergency shelters are on palace grounds. Sure, the five of us can infiltrate the palace and easily take them out in no time!"

"Mind your sarcasm, you fools. Don't you see that the ships are still within shooting range? They haven't even started for the mainland yet!"

"You mean…?"

"It should take us but _seconds_ to send the explosives in their direction. A strip of dynamite tied to an arrow, _hundreds_ of arrows at our disposal, _thousands_ of dead tribesmen. The Master will be pleased."

 _These ruthless bastards!_ And by their "master" they most likely meant Kalliq. Sokka attempted to lash out at that moment but was thrown back with another explosive and another unleash of icy torrents.

"We have the Avatar and the chief to worry about."

"But they don't know about us. Those fools, running around trying to save everyone they can."

"So we just need to take them out to wreak havoc, and we have to do it to where the people won't notice a _thing_. They should think the two were consumed by the avalanche in the efforts."

"Then let's take them out!"

"Wait, we can't target the Avatar right now. He's by the ships. If we give off a single clue of our involvement, we'll be targeted. Right now, the tribe thinks we're practically wiped out. We need to maintain our secrecy."

"Then take out the chief!"

"But I don't see him anymore."

Another explosive prevented Sokka from making the strike. He coughed into the sleeve of his tunic, groaning in impatience.

"We don't need to go as far as taking the chief out." A rebel had already attached a string of smaller dynamite to a thick arrow and aimed it towards the bottom of the mountain. "He can't bend to save his life. But the chieftess is a different story. Her bending is powerful, and she's controlling the entire mountain range even with the work of our explosives. Not to mention, her healing power is insane. _She's_ the jackpot."

"Men! Take out the chieftess!"

Sokka roared and bombarded them all at once just before several explosive-laced arrows were aimed in Yue's direction. He didn't mind the explosions which erupted barely a few inches away from him as they all came down. The impact only increased his rage as his towering, almost-ablaze form bolted down on the scrawny group, the yells muffled by the howling winds. The smolders on his back were involuntarily put out as the figures hollered in pain. The struggle wasn't as long as one would expect it to be as Sokka had plenty of experience knocking out more than one opponent simultaneously. A few kicks in the shin, a few blows in the groin, a couple of run-ins with experimental, less-impactful dynamite, and the rebels were knocked to the ground with ease. Within seconds, Sokka had one foot set on one rebel and his other foot set on another. The other two who charged at him from behind were pinned by his elbows to an upright ledge of snow, and as the fifth one charged at him, Sokka slammed his head against the opponent, the severity of the headbutt knocking the heathen out. One of the rebels beneath Sokka's feet managed to slice the edge of the warrior's boots with a knife, but he kept his position firm and pressed his feet and elbows harder against the perpetrators' mangled bodies, the cracks of bone that followed obviously resulting from a few fractured sterna.

"AHHH!"

"AUGH!"

Another rebel took to the bold task of jamming an arrow through the warrior's foot. Surprisingly, Sokka didn't feel it despite his feet not being numbed to the core. He only pressed harder with his uninjured foot, shoved the unconscious criminals behind him out of the way, yanked the arrow out of his other foot without a trace of pain, and sent it searing through a rebel's arm.

"AAHAAAAA!"

It wasn't too long before until their squirms ceased and they slipped out of consciousness, piling on top of their fallen comrades. The rebel left standing sneered and charged, but Sokka jerked out of the way and tripped him. Thanks to the dynamite destroying all the arrows, he compensated for the lack of weaponry by snapping off his necklace and cramming the shark tooth against the rebel's pressure points, disabling him.

"Easy enough."

For the next several minutes, he observed the surroundings. More and more types of explosives were buried in certain snowy sites and hoarded in certain holes. While he did his best to defuse as many as he could find, he knew that more were planted who knows where judging by the continuous intervals of explosions from miles away. There was no way he could do it all. Abandoning the mountainous island before it consumed every last person was the plan for now. Wiping the soot off of his face and somehow intact from the chaos, he hauled three of the men onto his right shoulder and the other two on his left. With an ease he never felt before and a certain strength he couldn't recall, he began sliding back down the mountain. The winds had picked up speed to where his parka flew away from grappling his waist. Not that it would be of use, anyway; even with the freezing surroundings, his dangerously low body temperature, and his lack of boots which were lost in the struggle, he felt nothing but immense heat radiating from inside of him.

"SOKKA!"

Sokka could barely see Aang in the blurred surroundings. The Avatar gawked at the warrior's burns, pierced but not-bleeding foot, and light tunic against a below-freezing backdrop. The warrior hit the ground on his feet and threw the bodies in front of the shocked Avatar, not showing a sign of pain.

"What in the _world_ -?! What's with you? _Why_ are you like this? And what's with the-?"

"I need these five tied up and on a separate ship," Sokka instructed. Aippaq dragged the rebels one by one to the nearest steamer.

"But-!"

"I'll explain everything later. We need to get out of here before the entire mountain range blows up. And I think the weather's going to get nasty soon," Sokka said, observing the faster, harsher fall of snow. "How's the situation?"

"Thanks to Yue, hundreds more were led to safety. The island's pretty much empty, and the men are taking another head count-"

"Two hundred thousand seventy eight, sir!" came Aippaq's voice. "Bato's leading the ships back to the mainland! All rescuers and healers on board, too!"

"Is Yue with them?" Sokka asked.

Aippaq went pale in the face. "Uh...Your Highness…"

"Yue? Is she with them?" he asked again, panicking.

"We were just looking for her-" Aang began.

" _Looking_ for her? What do you mean? She should be out there with the healing teams!"

"She was a while ago, but I don't see her now-"

The last of the explosions emitted a huge crack from the peaks of the mountain. Several other mountains began to disintegrate slowly as well, and the island shook uncontrollably from the impending vibrational chaos.

"GO!" Sokka yelled. "Head to the mainland with Bato!"

"But I can't leave you guys here-!"

"I'll find her no matter what! You go!"

"But-!"

" _Get out of here_ , Airhead!" He pushed the Avatar out of the way before a deluge of snow separated them. Sokka tumbled back into the snow but quickly pulled himself up. He raced through the snow and kept his eyes on the lookout for the chieftess.

"Yue!"

Not that anyone could hear or be heard in such shrieking winds. A few more minutes on this island and doom would be the result.

 _Where_ is _she?_ he wondered anxiously, freaking out once more cracks were heard and more summits dissolved. The darkness gave no room for being able to spot anyone, and adding to it was the precipitation. There could be a _million_ possibilities. What if she was trapped? What if…? _No. She'll be fine. She_ has _to be._ And although the moon was hidden behind the stormy wrath, his glare kept it in mind. _She_ better _be._ Another part of him snapped open, and he picked up the pace, trying to catch her scent and darting his acute vision through the dark.

Somewhere a few feet away, blinded by the intensifying snowstorm, Yue ran, hollering his name and stopping to feel the ground with her hands every now and then. She too, noticed how her temperature had dropped drastically, and she, too, felt that extreme heat burning up her insides, but she didn't focus on that and only concentrated on feeling the snow. She clearly sensed two different sets of heartbeats on the island not including hers, one of the rhythms she recognized to be Sokka's and the other most likely belonging to the victim claimed to be missing. Sokka's rhythm was rapid, suggesting that he was active and on his feet while the other set of heartbeats was extremely faint, suggesting that the victim was buried.

" _Chieftess! My son is still out there! I don't see him!"_

And as far as she was concerned, she wasn't leaving _anyone_ behind. She yanked off her boots and socks, feeling not a sliver of the cold, and ran, sensing the snow more vividly with the soles of her feet. The two heartbeats were much more prominently felt now.

"Sokka!" she called, concentrating as much as she could on the fainter heartbeat and looking around for the chief. _What did he get himself into now? Spirits, keep him safe!_

She ran and ran towards the faint, slowing heartbeat, her feet heading one way and her eyes heading another, and in her haste, she suddenly lost her balance. She was about to slip into a deep crevice before a hand grabbed her and pulled her away. She tumbled over him, and down they crashed into the snow.

"Thank the Spirits!"

"Are you okay?!"

" _Where's_ your parka?!"

"What are you still doing here?! I thought you were on board!"

"You thought I was going to leave you out here, _Genius_?" she panicked at his torn tunic, sooty skin, and badly scraped foot and healed him. " _What happened_?!"

"I'll tell you later, now let's get out of here!" He grabbed her hand, and they rolled out of the way. A more devastating boom interrupted them with its fierce trembling.

"You go."

"What?"

"I can't come. There's still someone out here. We have a little boy missing from the group, and I can feel his heartbeat."

"This is _not_ good," he facepalmed. "We better find him before the entire place-" A crack, sharp and slick, traversed up the nearest mountain, and before them, the entire summit was obliterated in seconds. They barely raced out of the way, landing in another, much deeper pile of snow.

"Go!" she said hoarsely, prying him off. "I'll catch up-"

"Are you _crazy_?!"

"It's dangerous!"

" _Exactly!_ "

"There's no time to argue!" She wrapped her parka robe over him. " _Please_ , Sokka, get to the ships before they leave. I'll be fine-!"

"I'm not leaving you the same way you're not leaving that victim behind," he stated ferociously. "Now which direction?"

 _Stubborn chief._ She signalled him to follow as she ran in the direction of the heartbeat, her bare feet picking up every clue the snow had to offer. He kept his senses alert, trying to pick up any scent he could recognize as belonging to another human. While that became a challenge, keeping out of harm's way was another. Several chunks threatened to smash them, and quite a few instances were close calls. The mayhem was such that Yue had a hard time keeping track of the rapidly slowing heartbeat.

"I can't…! I can't feel it...!"

"No pressure," he said, starting to pick up a scent. "I have a feeling he's close...Over here!"

The winds were so intense that they sent tons upon tons of snow in their direction, and before they could investigate, they were knocked over and were sent rolling down a hill of snow towards the shoreline.

"Your Highnesses!" Aippaq squealed faintly from afar, spotting the royals in the distance. "Helmsmen! Stop the ship! Lieutenant Nunataq, retrieve them-!"

"Stay back!" Yue warned.

"We'll be okay!" Sokka bellowed. "Get out of here!"

"It's not worth the risk, Your Majesties! Leave the boy to his fate!"

"WE'RE NOT LEAVING _ANYONE_ BEHIND!" they yelled in unison.

A sweep of wind sent more snow in their direction. Yue kept her attention on the surroundings as he dragged her out of the way. She knew well that the snow would close them in. It was hard for her to bend it away, too, with such force that was being exerted, the time that would run out if she stopped keeping track of that heartbeat, his commands to just follow his lead. But the truth was that if anything were to happen to her, it wouldn't be as bad considering she was a bender and could free herself from the commotion. For him, he had to rely on raw human instinct, which gave him the greater disadvantage.

"It's too much. Go to the ship!" Yue pleaded. "I'll find the boy and meet you there!"

"No!."

"Can't you _understand_ the situation?! I'll slow you down!"

"We're finding that kid _together_ , and we're getting out of this island _together_. We'll make it, I promise!"

But the Universe was so bent on finishing them off with its fierce howling in the form of debris waiting to swallow them in. A final explosion burst, and the last mountain standing was blitzed. Before Sokka could fathom anything else, he was propelled out of the island by her strong waterbending force, his grip on her hand slipping.

"AAH!"

The force threw him towards the water, but he landed onto a solid path of ice that reached the wall of the ship.

"Your Highness!"

"Oh no! The Chieftess!"

He froze in horror as the island was assaulted by layers and layers of snow right in front of him. No sign of her. _Spirits, no_. "No…" he muttered over and over again. "No no _no_ …!"

He saw her, then, through his intensely sharpened vision- a glimpse of silver in the form of her billowing hair, a beacon in blue among wisps of whirling snow and cascading darkness, facing the chaos and panting as she threw a chunk of snow off of her. She was okay, but not for too long. So he ran. Faster than he ever did through the raging, churning weather along the path of ice, but again he was propelled backward against the ship. This time, a stream of ice trailed up his feet, freezing him in place and preventing him from moving forward. He howled in rage and sloppily dropped to the ground and banged against the ice in futility, knowing she was behind this.

"Let me go! Yue!" He thrashed viciously through his tears.

"Your Highness-!"

"Go get her!" he howled in command despite knowing no one would make it out alive upon taking a single step towards the island, but Aippaq and the rest of the crew were similarly frozen even if the risk was worthy of being taken.

"We frozen!"

"It's too dark!"

"We can't see her!"

But Sokka could, and he loathed being held back. _Restrained_.

Deep inside the snowstorm, a frigid breath escaped Yue's lips as she eyed the circling tempest of snow, overcome by a sensation she couldn't name. The heartbeat she felt pulsated brightly and more vibrantly. Right in the middle of where the chaos was headed.

 _No one will be left behind._

"Unhand me! Get back here! Yue, _get back_!" echoed Sokka's voice. The heat inside of him was boiling to intolerable points. He fought harder and harder at the ice, twisting his feet in more ways than one, but the icy barrier wouldn't break. In fact, the more he struggled, the more ice crept up his feet, further freezing him. It angered him. He had _every right_ to protect her. Every right to not leave her behind. "Woman, when I get my hands on you...!"

Not a move was made on her part other than freezing her own bare feet in the ice to keep her footing. Large masses rolled down her direction, mist encased her, and darkness fell deeper, making it more difficult for her to see or be seen, hear or be heard. And in perfect timing, the flakes of heavily falling snow came to a halt as if someone had stopped time. Cornered at all sides and fated to be devoured by the continuing mountainous havoc, Yue summoned the clouds to rearrange, and the frozen snow melted and began to patter down as rain. She held her hands out beneath the flashes in the sky as a harsh downpour drenched them all in its wrath, mixing with the drips of his cold sweat and pattering against his wide eyes.

 _She wouldn't…_

A bolt of lightning from both ends pierced against her palms, eliciting a sharp screech from his horrified form, but a coat of water shot up the string of incalculable heat and jutted up its jagged path, freezing the bolt, the charge lighting her up against the darkness.

"NOOO!"

She grasped the coated bolts tighter and grunted in determined effort as she smashed the bolt against the snow just before disappearing into the mercilessly cold blankets. An earth-shattering boom erupted followed by tendrils of electrified water and parts of redirected lightning projecting spherically from the swirling snow. The sight ignited something in him, and he obliterated the ice that caged him with a final burst of his head into the ice and ran with a tumultuous breath. What he didn't notice was that there was no longer ice beneath his feet; he was running on water. Aippaq watched with bulged sockets. The lieutenant fainted. Sokka charged through the electrifying shield, neither feeling or caring for the shocks to his body and disregarding a series of dynamite blows that sent his skin prickling. He was lost in energy levels he couldn't imagine, and he let his enhanced vision lead his restless form ahead.

"Yue! Oh my _spirits_ , Yue!"

And he saw her, crouching down in the snow on her knees in the eye of the bedlam- the only calm of the storm- her body shielding a peeking bundle far tiny for a three year-old. Her eyes were squeezed shut, and her trembling fists were thrust into the ice to keep from being blown away.

"Yue!" _Tui!_

An unbearable shiver went up Yue's spine. _Tui?_ Was she _here_?! But she couldn't see her. Completely glazed over from the cold, she looked up and took in his racing form.

"Stay away! You'll-" she stopped in midwarning, though, noticing that his eyes were not the prominent blue they always were, but were glowing black. _Glowing black_. She blinked several times to clear the daze, but the glowing was intact and kept intensifying to where soon enough, there was a black mist about him. She panicked.

"Yue!" he yelled again.

 _Tui!_ she heard. It was so vague and yet so _real_. In time for another lightning strike to hit the ground, he loomed over her and the boy and acted as a shield. High energy bolts attempted to penetrate his back, but they only dispersed a nonlethal wave of current over his body, which quickly dissipated, the back of his tunic completely burnt off at this point, leaving his dark skin miraculously untouched. And yet, none of that was felt by him. There was no way she could be delirious, right?

 _"You're perfect in white. I have to be perfect in black!"_

 _No...don't go down that path..._ But she could not deny the vividness of his warmth, of how beautiful and powerful and real and undefeatable he looked at that very moment just with that glowing attribute. Was she out of her mind? _What's wrong with me?_

"I've got you," he hiccuped, the last of his tunic lost to the dying winds, his charred, frozen hand cradling her head against his chest with his other arm enveloping the toddler.

"Get away…" she mumbled as the surroundings slowly, _barely_ began to cease their conundrum. "Or you'll be done for..." Her vision blurred even more, and she remembered nothing else other than a stubborn shake of his head before her world went dark.

* * *

Katara had the servants fetch the spirit water. "Just in case", she claimed. She had also ordered her brother to stay out. Sokka had every argument in the world as to why he should be allowed to stay by Yue's side, but Katara _demanded_ that he stay out for reasons she would not admit. He didn't fall short on his demands, either- much to everyone's dismay- and _refused_ to tend to his wounds until the chieftess woke up. Why, he insisted on being healed by Yue and no one else. Her smile, her touch, her healing glow as warm as her heart. And he had ordered the others to leave him alone if they so refused to let him stay beside her. He spoke very little, if at all, and thought lots, immensely tense as an entire hour crawled by with no progress. The brighter the moon shone, the crankier he got, and the deeper his glare became, but for the most part, he sat in the pitch darkness in silence.

Aippaq, on the other hand, narrated everything that happened to the Avatar following his departure with the criminals. The attendant couldn't stop trembling from the awe of it all.

"It was _incredible_! The lightning, the bending, the force, the psychic powers, the running on water…! And with all of that, the island was restored to its original state! Can you believe it? A _reverse effect_! If those people wanted to, they could go back to their homes right now like nothing happened!"

It's hard enough as it is for Aang to keep things to himself at this point, especially the weirdness of what was happening. Believing everything Aippaq was saying, however, was another level of difficulty altogether. "All of this sounds a _bit_ exaggerated, don't you think? Doesn't is seem...I don't know... _downright impossible?"_

"Avatar Aang, the crew members and I saw them with our own eyes! It was the most shocking sight! You've seen quite a few unique benders in your experience. Is it possible for a waterbender to freeze lightning? Is it possible for lightning to strike a person's- no, a _nonbender's_ body- but do _no damage_ at _all_? Not penetrate him _at all?!_ And by the angle he was hit, he would have been paralyzed _in the_ _least_!"

Aang wasn't too surprised with details of Yue's all-powerful, psychic waterbending, and it _did_ help explain the spiritual trance Yue was caught in, but he was quite unsure and taken aback with how Aippaq described Sokka. It already alarmed him how Sokka had managed to do so much in such extreme temperature to begin with like handling multiple rebels with a single hand, and he figured it was a result of fierce determination; he couldn't, however, imagine any of this happening even with the results in front of his eyes: Sokka's stubbornly, dangerously low body temperature, more prominent aura, a supernatural feel emanating from his sullen form. Was it possible for Sokka to be experiencing this trance, too, but in a different manner, _even_ with him not being a bender? It didn't help to ask since the warrior was oblivious to the significance behind all of this. There was _no way_ the most _human_ one out of them all was comparable to a powerful spirit...is there?

"The chieftess was very brave," Aippaq said, goosebumps filling his body. "She's the most powerful waterbender I've seen yet. A kind, merciful soul; anyone else would have just left the victim behind! Now I know for sure that she's the right choice in leading our nation with the chief."

Aang merely nodded.

"I'm telling you, sir, it's real! I've never seen anything like it! For a second, it was like the Spirits themselves were there!"

"Alright, don't think too much." Aang sighed at the mere mention of spirits. "I'll look into this."

The attendant nodded and dared to walk over to the dark room a few feet down the palace corridor, spotting the warrior who was sitting on the ground. The moon was blocked off in attempts to block its light from entering the room, but it wasn't a successful attempt, and no one could miss the sheen of moonlight that caressed his cheek.

"I'll be taking my leave, sir…"

"Make sure everything's provided for the evacuated families," was all Sokka croaked out. "Other issues, I'll deal with later."

"Yes, sir," Aippaq said though highly concerned with the warrior's manner. "Don't fear for the chieftess's life, Your Highness. She will be in our prayers. The Spirits will protect her-"

"I don't need anyone's prayers to the dumb, useless, pathetic spirits!" he yelled with a sudden predatory glower. The spirits were _not_ to be dragged into this whatsoever. All they'd do, he believed, is try to separate her from him. "The chieftess is _perfectly_ fine! Now GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!"

Aippaq cringed. From the hallway, Bato shuddered. Even Aang took a few steps back, shaking his head disconcertedly. How exactly could this man be a _spirit_ or even _show_ such signs?

"Sorry…" Sokka threw his sword aside, watching it clang against a dark corner and break something in the process. "Just leave me alone. I'll talk to you later."

The attendant nodded understandingly and scrambled out, bowing to Aang and Bato as he left.

"I'm...uh...going to take the kids to the other end of the palace," Bato said. "I can see Sokka needs his privacy…"

Bumi, who had been observing his uncle for quite a while now from a distance, sighed and stepped in quite fearlessly past the hesitating grown men and stood by the doorway. Once he was sure Sokka had somewhat calmed down, he took careful steps towards him.

"Stand back, little man…I know I'm scary..."

Bumi frowned. He had never heard his uncle sound so beaten down. "That guy's stupid, Uncle Sokka. Aunt Yue's going to wake up soon. She'll make some of that seal jerky again, and things will be okay in no time."

Clearly the boy had been around his aunt quite a bit judging by his sudden confident warmth and efforts to cheer him up- something Bumi was originally awkward in doing- and in what Sokka perceived to be a cruel, dark world without her, this was a source of some light. He pat the boy's head.

"You lost that necklace, didn't you?" the young nonbender asked as a means of distraction.

"If it makes you feel any better, I used it to take down a rebel."

"Woah, _really_?! That's _so_ cool!" Bumi beamed. "In that case, I won't be mad."

Sokka attempted a smile but found the task impossible, and at this point, Aang decided to step into the picture and take responsibility of granting the slipping warrior some moral support. He stepped inside and placed his hand on Bumi's shoulder. "Why don't you go with Bato, son? It's your bedtime anyway."

Which meant the adults needed to talk. "Uncle Sokka, tell me when Aunt Yue wakes up, okay?"

"Sure thing."

Bumi gave Sokka a brief hug before ambling out of the room and following Bato wordlessly. Aang took a seat next to his brother-in-law, waiting for some kind of reaction. He observed the warrior's shaken condition: A mixture of soot and sweat coated his slightly burnt skin. Aang could also see where the lightning had possibly traversed over the warrior's back and where it attempted to mark its penetration, but strange to say that the marking was easily brushed off like cinders, not a scar to be found. The Avatar couldn't refrain from extracting answers any longer, and he was starting to believe that maybe Aippaq wasn't too far from the truth…

No. It can't be. He was thinking too much.

"Bato doesn't know a whole lot," Aang said, wrapping a cloak around the warrior and trying to act normal. "It's gonna be difficult for him to understand, and I know explaining would be stressful for you. So don't worry about that."

Sokka nodded in acknowledgement. "Those dimwits are now up to the point of causing problems again, and you were a target. I think it's best if you guys start heading for Air Temple Island soon."

"You forget. I'm the Avatar. It's not the first time I've been targeted." He sighed. "And let me just say that Air Temple Island is important, but so are you and Yue. Come on, Sokka, you know this."

Sokka gulped. "She's fine, right?"

"Of course she is." A pause. "Her chi is...advanced, though. _Really_ advanced. I don't even have to energybend to notice that. I probably couldn't, anyway, because something's blocking me from sensing her energy..."

More restlessness.

"But it's okay, I still know what's going on." Some help. "It's a type of involuntary meditation trance. It allows a person to interact with his or her core spirit. 'Looking inward,' if that makes sense. General Iroh told me about it. He apparently experienced one when he had been training with the Sun Warriors, and he said it fueled his breath of fire. I sometimes enter a similar trance whenever I meditate, but I usually don't stay in it save for five to ten minutes at most."

A moment of silence.

"She was... _freezing_...so cold..." Sokka said helplessly. Of course, he was the same way, but he couldn't feel it.

"That's supposed to happen. A person's trance is dependent upon element and personality. Waterbending is associated with cooling, so her body temperature dropped. Airbending would be associated with floating, earthbending with sinking into the ground. For firebending, it would be heat, so a firebender's temperature would elevate rapidly. Iroh said he had a really high fever during his trance. So high that he didn't even feel human."

More or less, this explained some things.

"Also, Yue is a passive person, so her methods will be passive, too." As opposed to Sokka's yelling and grumpiness and active awareness obviously. Aang shook the thought away the moment it crossed his mind. "That's why she's not destroying the place or anything and just...resting..."

The word didn't seem to fit. The uncertainty made Sokka flash him a look.

"Well...by resting, I mean...it's not like being passed out or asleep or in a coma. It's more like... a willing shutdown of the body and its defenses and using sole dependence on the spirit. A low state of action-" He paused at Sokka's dread. "It's _not_ life-threatening, I promise."

"Shutting down the body and its functions?"

"Not like failing to work. Just putting a pause to them. She won't be able to see, hear, smell, touch, or feel anything, really. A temporary hibernating state. It's her way of reconnecting with her chi."

The terms didn't soothe the chief a bit.

"Usually this process occurs before or as a result of an incredible display of bending power. She stabilized a mountain range all by herself, and that's not like everyday bending."

It certainly wasn't. And who knew waterbending could change weather patterns so drastically? Who knew a waterbender could manipulate lightning? What else could she do at this rate? No matter, that would do nothing to appease Sokka's fears.

"She'll be fine. The best we can do is keep her warm until she wakes up, and Katara's taking care of that."

But it was the feeling that there was something else horribly wrong was devouring Sokka's being.

Aang touched the warrior's arm and pulled away instantly, his doubts returning. "You do realize that your temperature's down, too, right? By _a lot_. You're like a glacier with arms and legs. And I still don't get how you carried five different men at once. Your leg was hurt pretty badly but you weren't bleeding. And you don't have hypothermia...well, it's no surprise she doesn't but you're-" he began trailing off. "And Aippaq was also saying something about you-"

"And that's important how?"

"Uh…I mean...I thought you noticed these things and-"

"The only thing I noticed was that she was powerful," Sokka said with wistful awe. " _So_ powerful. Really, _really_ powerful."

So he was oblivious to what he did, then. He didn't even feel the lightning hit his back and didn't seem to take note of the fact that had it not been for some unidentifiable reason, he would have been paralyzed from head to toe. Aang found it quite interesting that Sokka didn't recognize everything that was happening even _now_.

"I was...I was _so_ scared, Aang...It was _such_ a _risky_ move! One step in the wrong direction and…! But she just...she just _did_ it…"

"Well...it certainly is a little surprising no matter which way you look at it," he said, talking more to himself than Sokka. "You'd have to be a spirit to control so much-"

And Aang immediately knew he said the wrong thing, observing the pain that dawned on his brother-in-law. "What are you suggesting?" Sokka asked vulnerably.

"Nothing, nothing," Aang said quickly. "There's no sign of spirit within her, remember?" Which counteracted his thoughts anyway but didn't fail to make Sokka feel slightly better. "Look, Sokka, this may not be common, but by the look of things, it's perfectly normal. She just needs to ride it out, and knowing her, she will." He placed his hand on Sokka's shoulder, using the gesture to also try to tap into the warrior's chi to finalize his suspicions, but to his further surprise, he found that he was unable to read his energy, too. Could it be…? "The only point I have to make…" though that was _certainly_ not the case, "is that... not many people can do what she can, if anyone could do it _at all_. I don't understand what could trigger such a sudden increase in her chi..." He gave Sokka a questioning look. "Tell me the truth. She's really beating herself up over what happened, isn't she?"

" _I'm a failure. An outcast. A_ freak _. I was never meant to live this long!"_

"Tell her, Aang. You're the Avatar. You tell her she's not worthless," he whimpered wistfully. "Maybe she'll listen if it comes from you."

"If she doesn't listen to you, why would she listen to me?"

He brushed away the moisture that collected in his orbs. He couldn't take it anymore; he _had_ to see her. "I'm going for a walk," he lied.

"Feel free. I'm sure it'll clear your mind a little."

Sokka wasted not another moment by just sitting there and barged out the door. If these people wouldn't let him see her, he'll see her on his own. He stepped out into the bitter cold, and when he was sure he wasn't noticed, he ran across the balcony towards a wall of ice separating the thin strip of space that led to the room Yue was in. He threw himself against the ice until it splintered, all noise blocked off by the stubborn bleating of the winds. With great effort, he finally made it to the window. Curtains blocked his view, but he spotted an unconcealed crack- certainly better than nothing- and took a desperate peek through it. And sure enough, Yue was asleep against the backdrop of the dim torchlight, extremely still but fairly expressionless. Unreadable as ever. Her breathing was silent- so much that he froze in terror at first- but he was assured when her chest rose and fell in its usual rhythm. The contours of her hands, shoulders, and bare bosom shone beneath the thin blue fur-sheet draped over her, which covered every part of her exposed body. Her long locks were sprawled messily to the side and hung down from the edge of the bed in cascading white ripples. Her tunic and sarashis were set to the side.

 _She's supposed to be kept warm!_ he fussed until Katara stepped out of the washroom with a bucket of steaming water contrasting with a bucket of spirit water. She reached for the sheet and barely pulled it down, exposing the chieftess's neck. Knowing what would come next, Sokka looked away out of respect...but wait...was that...was that _blood_ he just saw? He had to look back. _Blood._ Seeping from beneath her necklace. He cried out in further agitation when he saw more specks of blood peek from beneath the sheet where her shoulders were, staining her white hair. His panic heightened boundlessly when the waterbending master had streams of tears racing down her cheeks upon taking a look at Yue, but she brushed them away and dabbed at Yue's neck with a cleaner linen and placed it aside next to the others- linens _also_ soaked with blood.

 _No. Dear Spirits._ He felt lightheaded and had to lean against the wall for support, forced to tear his gaze away. Did something happen while he was taking out the rebels? But she was perfectly fine then. Out of further desperation, he shattered the window and looked back. Katara didn't notice, too lost in her own sobs. She then removed the sheet completely, exposing Yue's chest and upper body and revealing charred skin formed out of the pearly beauty of the former Northern princess. To his horror, results of an out-of-control whip and rash violence were imprinted over Yue's shoulders, breasts, arms, stomach, and in places sensitive for any woman. Blood heavily seeped from the unhealed scars, and Katara did as best as she could in applying pressure with the linens to relieve the bleeding. It was all endless, however, and the bleeding didn't stop. The sheets were soaked with blood, and puddles began forming near the bed. Katara sobbed harder and muffled her cries.

A seering pain jolted through his chest, making it harder for him to breathe. _How_ did this happen? _When?_ _Who_ did this? And _why_ in the world Katara was wasting time, trying to stop the bleeding when she could heal her in _seconds_ and end this torture? He was so close to breaking but held onto the glimmer of hope that Katara would heal her any second now and end this horrid mess. He froze from the fraction of patience he had left and watched as Katara's hands submersed themselves in the bucket of spirit water and cast a coating of the water over the chieftess's upper body. The water glowed intensely, and instead of working its effect, it just stayed that way and simmered, doing nothing to ease the scars.

 _She couldn't heal Yue._

Katara slowly turned Yue to her side to where the chieftess's back was facing his view. The damage was much greater this time to where every centimeter of her back was covered in blood. The water dispersed and seeped into the scars, glowing as a means of trying to heal her. Not that it worked. His heart convulsed as Yue only twitched and gripped tightly onto the sheets, still unconscious but wary of pain. Enough was enough.

"STOP!" he cried, tears falling ceaselessly now. "STOP! SHE'S IN PAIN!"

Katara jumped from the booming of his voice and from the immediate banging of the door.

"OPEN THE DOOR!" he yelled. "Open it or I'll have to break it!"

"Sokka, what happened-?" Aang rushed out.

"Tell her to open the door!" He begged. "Yue's hurt!"

" _What_?"

"Yue...I...I saw…she's…there's...blood...!"

" _Blood?_ "

Katara sniffled. "Keep him out, Aang-"

"NO! Let me in!" He shoved his fist at the door. " _Let me in_!"

"Sokka, you _need_ to calm down!" Aang said worriedly. "Katara, is everything okay?"

"No, it's not! Tell her to let me in!"

"I'll handle this!" the waterbender squeaked weakly.

"Then heal her! Heal her right now!" Sokka broke down completely and propelled himself against the door. "Katara, just open the door! I have to see her! I'll take back every stupid joke I made about you and Aang! Let me see Yue!"

"He'll watch from a distance, sweetie," Aang interjected.

"He won't handle it," Katara whimpered, her feeble voice alarming Aang. What exactly was going on?

"I might be the biggest idiot in the world who doesn't give a damn about everything, but I love Yue, and you _know_ that!" Sokka's voice shook uncontrollably from yelling so much. "Don't keep me away from her! Let me in! Aang, tell her!"

"Why don't you wait for a few minutes? Just a _few_ minutes." Aang coaxed him.

"You guys just don't _get_ it! No, you don't _care_!" he bellowed in frustration. " _No one_ cares! She's really hurt and _no one_ gives a care!"

"Sokka-"

"Yeah, that's what! When was the last time anyone was ever worried about her?! I mean, look at my sister! It's always 'Sokka, are you happy with her? Sokka, did you have sex with her?' Well it's NOT ABOUT ME, so LET ME INTO THE FREAKIN' ROOM!"

"FINE!" Katara threw the door open, her eyes crimson from weeping so much. "You want to see her so bad?! You want to _really_ see her?! Then stop yelling at us and _brace_ _yourself_ , you lunatic!" she glared at her brother through her tears.

The harshness did nothing. Sokka scrambled past his sister and raced over to his wife's side, his shaking fingers forced to refrain from touching her. Yue was covered up again with a different, much thicker sheet, but it didn't fail to hide the blood that gathered by the foot of the bed. A highly confused but upset Aang jerked back several steps from shock. "Oh no… _what happened?!_ "

Sokka's damp eyes trailed over the tossed-aside sheets covered in her blood. Every part of him shook. Never did he expect to see her like this- like how she had been in his worst nightmares.

"Yue…"

The breath that stumbled out of her shivering lips was _cold_ \- colder than the air outside. He yanked at his cloak and draped it over her immediately to provide more warmth, but that was _all_ he could do. Anger steamed inside of him. He would gladly behead and drink the blood of the one who caused all of this.

"W-wh…" He had to pause and swallow the pain before he could actually try to formulate words. "W-wh-where else…how...I can't... she...wh...?"

"Chest, stomach, hands, neck, back," Katara answered grimly, taking a seat next to the chieftess and doing everything she can to stop the bleeding on Yue's arm.

"How did...how did all of this happen?" Aang inquired, completely pale in the face.

"I was checking her for bruises and...I was going to try to heal her frostbites with the spirit water since I couldn't with the regular-"

"Woah woah, wait...what do you mean you can't heal her with the regular water?!" Sokka demanded.

" _Can you keep this healing deal between the two of us?"_ "I just can't," she choked out. "And it's not just me. No one can heal Yue." So much for that.

" _What_?" Sokka and Aang asked simultaneously.

"She said it herself. Only she can heal herself. It's a result of...her coming back..."

Sokka's head spun from the viciousness of it all. So she hid this from him, too.

"When I started using the spirit water, the scars just...and she suddenly started bleeding all over and…"

"But there's no way! Where did they come from?! _What happened?!"_

"I don't know! If anything, _you_ should know!"

You _should know!_ the phrase stabbed through him. "This is exactly why you shouldn't rely on spirity stuff!" he yelled, throwing the bucket aside in a fit of rage. "And it's not even helping!"

"So...you're saying the spirit water caused-?" Aang began.

"All I know is that once I started using the water, this happened and...I did everything I could!" Tears rushed up to her again. "She's losing so much blood-"

"Stop!" he trembled helplessly. "There has to be _someone_! Send for Tapeesa! The head nurses, the attendants! _Everyone_!" he cried, knowing the idea was just as pitiful. "I need the best healers!"

"It's no use. You can call in anyone you want, but no one can heal her."

 _No one can heal her._ "Katara, _please_ , do something! _Anything!_ "

She only responded gravely, "You idiot. Who heals the Moon Spirit?"

A deathly pause. _Who heals the Moon Spirit?_ Sokka's stomach dropped. Making matters even worse was the moon, skillfully coating them in its luster and further breaking his heart. He sputtered anyway through his shock, "Aang...b-bring her out of the chi thing. _Right now_..."

Aang gulped, having started to put the pieces of the spiritual mystery together. His expression grew to that of realization, and he looked away, mute for a moment.

"Aang!"

"I can't," the airbender said gruffly. "I can't even tap into her energy, Sokka, how can I bring her out of the trance? Even if I could, and even when combined with Katara's healing powers, the result would be the same."

So Aang was out of this, too.

"And as far as how this happened…" Aang faced Sokka. "Katara and I knew something was up beforehand." And so they told him of their observations to which his situation grew more dire and drastic.

"A-and you didn't tell me…"

"Because we weren't sure, but now, I think I know what's going on," Aang said. "I'm still not exactly sure on why other people can't heal her, but I do know that the only possible way Yue could've gotten these scars was when she was a spirit. That's why the spirit water revealed this."

A _spirit_? An immortal spirit marred by the flashes of a whip? "No...that's not possible… She was a _spirit_!"

"And as far as the spirit water's healing goes...well...we tried to use it on her beforehand, and it didn't work. I'm afraid to say it does nothing to really _heal_ her...though it did bring this into light."

"But spirits don't get hurt!" Sokka raved.

"It's not that someone hurt her," Aang said. "There's no way for anyone to hurt her. I have a strong feeling this is all willing."

 _Willing?_ "You mean she _wanted_ this?!"

"Well...if this is to the extent that nothing's really working for her...It could be trance, the fact that I can't read her energy, the fact that she was...sent out of the Spirit World…and more importantly, the possibility that she's rejecting these methods of being healed…or these factors combined…"

 _Rejecting?_ "But why would-" he stopped mid-question and darted his attention back to Yue. The pattern of the scars also began to strike him in the head. He vividly remembered the nightmare he once had of him hurting her and how he had sought to cleanse his paranoid self. Every crack of the whip he aimed with such angered strength, determined to punish himself for such a deed, and it appalled him to no end the way not a scratch was left on the surface of his skin. But the fact that he _did_ end up hurting her with that very act in every literal sense there was…the fact that she took every one of his hits for him… _No...don't tell me…_

"I knew your skin wasn't too good for whip scars," Katara said to her brother with a bitter, melancholy morbidness.

And that right there finished him off. It was like a dagger had been pressed through him. With the exception of the already falling tears, every other part of him froze.

" _You just want to take blows for me there, too! But just so you know, woman, I_ won't _let you."_

 _You idiot!_ his conscience raged. _There's nothing for you to prevent when the deed has been done!_

 _But I deserved that, Yue. How could you take it away?_

And the worst part of this all...they would've _never known_ had it not been for the spirit water. He gazed over Yue, who slept with a fairly peaceful expression on her face regardless of her situation. Was this the woman who wanted him to be harsh on her? Was this the woman he _sparred_ with just a couple of hours before? He shuddered violently.

"This is _exactly_ why you should have just moved on!" Katara burst. "You should have let her go! You should have stopped loving her!"

The tears fell harder. Even after all of this, they were still rebuking him for holding onto Yue. He still saw nothing wrong with what he did but felt unbelievable anger over Yue taking those hits. Even now, he found no fault in everything he did for her sake. How could anyone expect him to refrain from loving her? How could anyone expect him to abandon her?

"I must have hurt her so much," she cried. "I told her she didn't care! But she cared more than all of us!" She glared at Sokka. "You should've just sucked it up and married Suki or someone else! None of this would've happened!"

"KATARA!" This was the last straw. How could she _say_ that?!

"She's just like Mom," Katara sobbed further, held closely by Aang. "She'll do anything for the people she cares about. Don't let her get to that point...!"

He softened his glare and shut his eyes and turned away as Aang led Katara out of the room.

" _If there's one thing I'm not weak at, it's defending you."_

" _I wasn't going to stand there when you were throwing_ your _life away."_

"Twenty two years _since I've taken my responsibility as the Moon Spirit. And you're_ still _prying for me?"_

Sokka sank to the floor.

" _Self-inflicted struggle and anguish. Said it was written all over my face."_

 _"Not if I can help it."_

He was tired. He was sick and tired of people taking every excuse that they could think of to say they shouldn't be together. Of her sacrifice being overlooked, of _her_ being overlooked, of her return not being appreciated, of people willing her to exist only for the sake of keeping him happy and not for her own happiness. He was tired of the spiritual corruption- of spirit water that worked wonders on people other than her merely because of her attachment to him. Of the wretchedness of the so-called "merciful" spirits who gave Yue her life back but didn't bother to heal her. Seriously, _these_ were the spirits that sought to control her? _These_ were the spirits Yue was so adamant about worshipping and finding no fault in? He was so extremely _tired_ of that...of the world leaving her behind and ridiculing her for atrocities she would never dream of committing. He couldn't tolerate the extent at which all sources of help had abandoned her. He despised the realms that divided him from her- the invisible lines that taunted to tear them apart, the fine line of spiritual interjection that separated their fate. He loathed most of all how _he_ , of all people, could do nothing about it. Nothing about her, nothing _for_ her, nothing to protect her. What kind of a life was this when he did all the taking and she did all the giving?

And most importantly, perhaps the most crushing of all, he was soulfully _tired_ of not reaching her, not dominating her, not being given the chance to care for her. Of being denied the chance to give back.

 _Who heals the Moon Spirit?_

A drop of blood that dripped from her hand and seeped through his cloak landed on his shaking fingers and mixed into the pools formed from his tears. And it was then that his eyes glowed black.

* * *

The bareness of the shallow snow stretched out for miles and miles behind her, and with the exception of a large boulder and a few bare trees, nothing else existed, but before her was the bliss of the vast ocean that seemed much more infinite than the shore. She sat near the water with her back to the boulder and her uncovered feet immersed in the tides, the cool waves lapping gently at her skin and even soaking her up to her lap with their rhythmic swishes. A long, loose cloak was wrapped around her billowing white dress to keep her scars hidden. Her attention was fixed tentatively on the brilliance of the moon in the dark, starless sky, and her eyes lit up at its beauty in melancholy appreciation. The in-between, she classified herself as at this point- caught between the realms of the earthly and the spiritual- between the Ocean and Moon Spirits- in a realm that seemed to combine both worlds. She skimmed over the celestial couple and sought absolute solitude this way, fingering the carving at her necklace absentmindedly to not feel the loneliness.

And then, it was as if someone had called her name though not a sound was made. By instinct, by the feeling of being watched, by a sliver of unrealistic hope, she tore her gaze away from the moon and looked ahead to spot him standing in the far distance. _In the water._ It had been a while since she had seen him this way again, encased in that frame of a wolf. His mane billowed along with his majestic fur, and while he lacked nothing in his ferocity, he held a lot more burden in his pools of blue. The wolf took haste steps forward and stepped easily through the waves, glowering from feelings she couldn't guess. She could only ridicule herself of the logic behind what she perceived to be a figment of her worn-out mind. First his eyes glowing, now his wolf form from her dreams walking on water.

"So you followed me _here_ , too?" she asked with a sad, sparkling smile, wrapping her cloak more firmly around herself to keep her scars hidden. "Don't you ever get bored of me? I'm not a fun person to be with all the time."

He appeared quite angered by this and growled fiercely in further hurt, but she kept her soft smile intact, all the love in the world reflected in her icy hues. "I'm not turning into a spirit, I promise. Don't be agitated, my love. I'll wake up, soon."

Her hands reached forward to cup his fur lovingly, but she suddenly stopped herself and refrained from touching him, overcome by hesitation, a fear of disappointment and separation, of incredulity that mocked her unreasonable expectations. "What am I thinking? There's no way you're here." Her hands slipped out of his reach, and she stood up. And with that, she started to walk away, wincing from the burn of her scars with each step she took, not daring to look back, knowing she'd break once the mirage disappeared.

"You just don't want me to be here."

She stopped and looked back, surprised that the wolf didn't disappear completely but only changed into something entirely different. She no longer saw the innocent beast but instead a man with a wolf-tail harboring those very eyes, donned in robes that resembled the blackness of the night and billowed as exquisitely as her white ones. Of the stately caramel sheen of his flawless masculinity and glistening dark skin, of luster she was such a stranger to but found herself melting to, of a look in his eyes that she could describe as timeless and desperate and relieved upon spotting her. Even the moon seemed to enhance his features with its light as the rest of the world involuntarily bowed in the form of leaning trees and lightened breezes. When was the last time the world deemed a man so beautiful? Spirits, she had lost her mind.

 _"How about, 'Oh, Sokka, you're amazing, Sokka you're awesome. Sokka, you're the La to my Tui'?"_ No, she can't let him think that way. "You better just be a good-looking mirage," she said, inflecting her voice out of shaky defensiveness.

"Thanks. At least you're letting my mirage be with you."

Sweet spirits, even his voice was echoing the way hers did. She furrowed her eyebrows. "Well either way, you're a leader, not a follower."

"It's up to me to decide that."

She watched him patiently, keeping her torn body covered defensively as she took a few steps back, treating him the way a mirage was to be treated, the fear of his disappearance outweighing the weight of his words, but he kept taking steps forward, glowering in question.

"You must be tired from trying to prove me wrong all day," he said.

"You're probably yelling away the palace by now," she said softly. "But won't be much longer, I'm sure."

That did nothing for him. He took more steps until she could go no farther and until there was very little space between them.

"It's time I thought about what makes _me_ happy, don't you think?" he asked instead. "How I shouldn't be dominated. I should be willing to conquer _anyone_ in any way." Not a blink. "Tell me, Chieftess. Can you handle being the first person ever conquered by me?"

She certainly wasn't expecting that, but she chuckled warmly, pensively, convinced that she totally lost her mind at this point while she tore her attention away from this breathtakingly accurate mirage. "Of course. There's no pain in what I do for you."

"Well good." His voice shook. "'Cause I'll conquer you in ways you've never imagined."

His hand was as cool as the ocean as it grasped her nimble fingers softly- a strange companion to his subdued anger- but it was then that she saw his hand wasn't really his _hand_ , but a palm sculpted out of flowing water rather than human flesh. And yet, the touch was so firm and real that she snapped into her senses. "Are you _really_ here?"

He grasped her hand tighter. "I'm tired of being rejected."

A shudder. "How are…? No, it's impossible…! You're not you! You can't be you!"

Water jutted from his grip and enveloped her, the glow emanating from it a dark, ebony hue.

"I've gone crazy," she whispered, trying to break free, but he held her tightly.

"You'll go this far for me, will you? Wanna see how far I can go?"

"You...you shouldn't…" she couldn't finish, somehow suddenly taken over by a drowsy feeling. "You..."

The cloak flew away from her shoulders thanks to the harsh wind. Water trailed around her and soothingly swathed her scars in their gleam, and before she knew it, she no longer felt those burning stings and was healed. _Completely_ this time. And as the water tickled their feet, it showered them with a calmness that didn't exist before. She looked on with wide eyes at her healed form and gawked at his smug, knowing look with infinite astonishment. What just happened? Did he just...did he just _heal_ her?

"There is no shame or weakness, no disappointment, _no evil_ in what I do for you," he rasped tenderly. "How did you miss that?"

 _How did you miss that?_ She didn't know what to say or think, lost completely in the uncertainty of what just happened and the sleepiness that vanquished her. Her vision blurred again.

He held his arms out rather impatiently, desperately, goodnaturedly. "Can I get a hug now? I missed you this past hour."

She ended up swooning into his arms from the shock and the incoming sleep, and he took it as the best embrace he could possibly get, stroking her hair and hugging her tightly, smiling widely as she drifted into a peaceful slumber on his shoulder. "Sleep well, Mooncake." He set her down with him, their backs to the boulder, her head to his chest, his arms around her as he faced the sea. "We'll be here for a while."


	63. Taking the Reins

**Chapter 63: Taking the Reins**

More than two whole days without hearing a word from the royals after such an emergency situation definitely raised questions from the Northern administration, so when it came to giving the curious folk answers, Aang could only say what first came to mind- that the avalanche took its toll on Sokka and Yue, and thanks to an almost severe hypothermia, the leaders were secluded for a few days in the palace and would resume their duties soon. Bato knew there was more to the story. Why, he had been at the scene and witnessed the level of chaos as well as Sokka's stubborn strength and Yue's incredible bending. The poor man didn't expect a time of celebration to turn into a time of unresolved crisis, and his inquiries were endless.

"Those two have been out of it for a long time. Are they really okay?"

And Katara, despite being confused and worried as well, would rely on Aang's words of reassurance and claim that the comatose slumbers were the results of the "medicine" she was giving them to heal them more quickly.

"They're perfectly fine," she would say, hiding the uncertainty in her voice. "You know how they are, overworking themselves whenever they get the chance. It's best if they sleep away the stress and drive out the exhaustion this way."

Although it seemed that out of the trio, Aang seemed to be managing things fairly well and providing some type of reassurance to everyone, this was only the outward image. In reality, he was a worried, confused, nervous wreck. When he found Sokka knocked out and glowing the night before, he didn't know how to react to the fact that the least spiritual one in the group was "going glowy", especially in a color as odd as... _black_. He didn't know what to do since he wasn't able to tap into the warrior's chi or figure out what was wrong with his energy. Thankfully, the glow had subsided by the time Katara rushed to the scene, so the waterbending master didn't actually witness her brother undergoing any "spiritual change". Aang decided to figure out what was going on before revealing the observation to Katara, not wanting her to panic any further.

 _It can't be that he's..._ Aang hesitated out of the absurdity _...the Ocean Spirit_. The airbender kept telling himself this even though declaring it as the answer to the problem was tempting. Everything even made sense that way- the crazy temperature fluctuation, the fact that Sokka survived a lightning blast and carried five heavy men singlehandedly, the fact that he "ran on water" as per Aippaq's claim, _the fact that he was glowing_. It could be that he was in a trance all this time like Yue but was unaware of it and awake through it. It could be that the trance was a segue to the glowing.

 _I mean,_ how _? As strongly as Sokka feels about Yue…he can't just_ become _a spirit._ Because if such a thing was possible, he would've become one a long time ago. _It really doesn't make sense-_

" _The fourth chakra is located in the heart. It deals with love, and is blocked by grief."_

The statement suddenly seeped into Aang's thoughts and steered his thinking in a different direction. _Chakras_? Did they have the answers? Well, they _did_ have to do with energy, and this spirit trance was also focused on energy. The thought was extremely far fetched, Aang believed, but he still made his way to his room and sieved through his belongings for the _Chakra Scrolls,_ discovered in a secluded part of the Eastern Air Temple on one of his trips a few years before. He found the passage he was looking for and carefully analyzed it:

 _The Anahata, also referred to as the Air chakra, is located specifically in the center of the chest near the heart. It is representative of selfless love, energy, peace, and emotional empowerment. Often identified as the balance between the body and the spirit, it fosters a level of decision-making inconceivable to the human mind, for it is based on the individual's higher self and is not affected by material pleasures or karma. It is associated with limitless compassion, trust, charity, passion, and psychic healing. Meditating on this chakra bestows the individual with mastery over speech and communication, an enchanting presence, control over others' senses, material and spiritual leadership, and the ability to separate from and re-enter the body at will. Persons enlightened in this chakra also have the potential for the greatest change- self or societal._

 _Greatest change, huh?_ While it is easy to see that love is powerful enough to be reborn in other forms, is it _truly_ powerful enough to revive a form of love that had dispersed a long time ago? Could an attachment go as far as bringing on higher powers? And simply the fact that Sokka, as immature as he is, was involved in all of this...it made things more debatable than they already were.

" _They gave Yue her life back...They told her that she chose_ attachment…"

And upon thinking again, could this chakra philosophy be applied to Yue being granted life? What if there was more to the facade of "attachment"? If only the Avatar knew what completely happened the day of the lunar eclipse.

" _But love is a form of energy, and it swirls all around us."_

Energy. Chi. Could it really be that Sokka, being the man he is, opened his heart chakra and is now enhancing his chi with this spirit trance? Is such a thing possible for the least spiritual one in the group? Why, Sokka doesn't even know what a chakra _is_. Can raw emotion achieve something that's not meant to be easily attained? And the most important question of all: the rational scientist/engineer Sokka can't be _that_ interested in taking on the role of the ocean. Of _water_. _Right?_

 _It was barely a week after General Iroh's passing into the Spirit World, and Team Avatar had settled in Lord Zuko's palace for a few days to help the Fire Lord cope with the loss. Memories from the warring days, the chases and the explosions, everything was regularly brought into light from various perspectives and managed to steer Zuko away from his perpetual grief. The friends would sit atop cushions in the Gathering Hall, laughing and sharing their unfortunate events and hilarious encounters. While the stories were engaging and sparked fun, they could have been funnier if retold from Sokka's perspective._

 _But Sokka was never there, and he had denounced his role of a storyteller two whole decades ago, so it was hard for anyone to persuade him to depict a battle scene or give a retelling of his shenanigans._

 _He showed up only for the ceremonies which honored Iroh, claiming that he was "extremely busy" as a United Republic council chairman and was needed in settling minor international disputes. He came back extremely late from his meetings, too, and appeared stripped of strength every time, blaming his sour mood on work. Of course, work wasn't the true reason for his absence because whether or not he was actually busy, he still wouldn't have joined, for nights in general brought about his routine ritual of studying the moon- visible or not- and finding peace its presence._

 _People didn't ask too much for him, knowing he was disturbed in more ways than one, but their patience dwindled on one particular night._

" _Did Sokka ever make it back from today's meeting?" Zuko inquired._

" _Yeah," Katara answered, the morose tone in her voice not unnoticed by Aang, who was trying to meditate nearby. The Avatar sighed, knowing she was just as worried for Sokka as he was._

" _Then where is he?"_

" _He's probably off hoarding the fire flakes from the kitchen in secret or something," Toph snorted._

" _If so, we would've gotten a complaint from the head cook already," Mai sighed as Zuko chuckled._

" _He said he was organizing reports for-"_

" _Seriously, a few hours away from all that paper won't hurt him," the earthbender said. "I don't get why he's all responsible lately. He's supposed to be procrastinating."_

 _Katara chuckled, but the act wasn't sincere. Aang stood up and gave his wife a look of reassurance. "I'll go check on him."_

 _And when he roamed the halls, stopping when he reached Sokka's room, he was skeptical upon finding the door locked from the inside. He knocked. No answer._

" _Sokka?"_

 _Coughing was distantly heard from the other side. Aang knocked louder. "Sokka, open the door."_

 _More coughing followed by disoriented humming. Aang pried the door open with his bending and was shocked to see shards of broken glass from bottles of spirits sprawled out on the floor next to crumpled papers and spilled inks, leading a trail to the balcony. A muffled, garbled voice, cracking and almost choking, was formulating words to a disorganized slurry tune._

Theeeey don't seeee us, the moon and meeee...

Theeeey don't heeeaaar us, the moon and meeee…

Theeeey don't know us, the moon and meeee…

 _A hiccup._

But the moon and meeee-

We're meant to beeee!

 _The shattering of more glass._

Haha _ha_!

 _The sound of a blown kiss._

I'm sorry, Yue, my sweet pea,

I suck at romantic poetry!

 _Aang hurried outside and found his brother-in-law staggering beneath the stars, completely alone and trying to maintain his coordination, not caring a bit for the papers which flew away thanks to the wind. His deep blue, bloodshot orbs were transfixed on the sky in dire hopes of watching the moon, but the task was difficult since his celestial companion was hiding from the world behind the clouds, bringing on his disappointment. His hand reached for another bottle of liquor- one of many- from the table beside him. His teeth tore at the cap and gulped down the putrid contents, some of the liquor running down the sides of his lips and staining his brand new tunic._

" _Let's try this again," Sokka swayed, glancing at the moon, holding his arms out and singing boisterously,_

No more sweet torture,

No more watching from above.

Take me with you,

My Yue, my love!

 _Oh dear Spirits._

 _"MUCH better! My moon is my muse!"_ _And as soon as the bottle in his hands was emptied, he threw it in some distant corner and heard it blitz, refusing to back down from his search of the sky and inwardly coaxing Yue into grace him with her presence and stop teasing his broken soul._ " _Yueeee…! Yue, please..." he pleaded in longing and wooziness, barely toppling over the balcony railing. "I need you...I need to see you…"_

What is he turning into?! _Aang panicked, too shocked to do much other than gawk at the scene. Eventually, the clouds passed; the moon peeked out, and just like Sokka predicted, it was full and bright. Sokka smiled that giddy, melancholy smile of his and laughed happily. He didn't mind the moisture that brimmed in his eyes and raced down his face when the rays of moonlight caressed him like gentle hands. "I missed you, too, Beautiful!"_ _He swayed a little more and completely lost his balance._

" _Sokka!"_

 _Aang barely caught him, but Sokka groaned in protest and shoved the airbender off of him. "Told ya 'm busy…" he grunted in annoyance as if his privacy was invaded. He flopped to the ground and laid on his back, staring at the moon and sighing._

" _Do you have_ any idea _what you're doing?!" the Avatar demanded, looming over Sokka and blocking his view from the moon._

" _Move it, Airhead…I can't see Yue…"_

 _The monk's patience was really being tested now. "There are people out there asking for you! Katara's worried sick! And you're sitting here drinking?!"_

"Drinkin' _? Bah! 'm fillin' up my empty spirits with a bottle of spirits!" Sokka cackled, exhaling a foul stench._

" _So many bottles…" the airbender breathed, looking around and spotting more broken glass in unnoticed corners. "How many did you have?"_

 _In response, Sokka held up five fingers and continued counting with his other hand sheepishly._

" _Spirits," Aang facepalmed. "We need to get Katara-"_

" _Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, don' tell 'er," Sokka said in exaggeration, hiccuping and reaching for another bottle. Aang grabbed it first and shoved it aside, glaring at Sokka angrily._

" _Caaalmmmm yourself, Mr. Avatar Monk Sir-"_

" _You idiot! You think drinking will solve all the problems?!"_

 _Sokka blinked at him for a long moment and burst out laughing, further angering and worrying Aang._

"Why _are you laughing?"_

"' _Cause you called me an idiot!" Sokka kept laughing and kicked aside a bottle that rolled over to him._

 _"And_ how _is that funny?! It's the truth!" Aang yelled in anger._

 _"I know!" Sokka nodded pathetically, banging the floor with his fist out of his inability to stop laughing. "Hehe_ _..._ _All these years of knowin' me and ya never_ verbally _called me an idiot 'ntil now…"_

 _Aang's glare softened._ _"Sokka, please, that's not-"_

 _"What? It's the truth."_ _Sokka gazed at the moon and let a few tears slip despite his lingering chuckles. "But she_ never _called me an idiot. I was the biggest idiot in front of her and she never called me that.."_

" _Sokka-"_

" _It makes me want her more," he moaned in sorrow, burying himself in his disheveled hair. "I'm an idiot, Yue! Admit it! Don't be so nice to me! Treat me like dirt!"_

 _Aang wasn't sure if he should be angry or be sympathetic, for Sokka was one of the strongest, most stubborn people he'd ever met. Watching him unraveling like this over a woman he knew for only a few weeks, regardless of that woman's beauty and sacrifice… "Look, I'm sorry," he sighed. "You're not an idiot, you know that-"_

 _Again, Sokka laughed it away like it was a ridiculous statement, letting his tears drip to the floor. Aang knelt beside him. "Get up."_

" _Yue looks so beautiful from down 'ere…"_

" _Get up, Sokka."_ Try a different approach _. "You know she wouldn't like it if you're-"_

" _Exactly!" Another hiccup. He reached for a bottle as quickly as he could and banged the cap against the ground to break it open, bathing his mouth with more liquor before Aang could stop him._ _"If she gets angry, she'll come 'n see me, right? To set me straight...some way or 'nother, she'll communicate with me! Haha! Silly monk! Thinkin' a mastermind drinks for nothin'..."_

 _This madman. "You've been here all by yourself for four straight hours-"_

" _Who said I was alone?" His voice was softer now._

 _"Come inside and watch from the window, then-"_

 _"_ What _?_ NO _! I can't let 'er get lonely!"_

 _Aang sighed. "Each star represents a spirit. She's never lonely."_

" _But they're_ stars _. Those losers can't be trusted," he scoffed. "One night they're there and the next they're gone." He smiled at his moon, his voice thick from infinite emotion. "I won't be like 'em. I'll always be 'ere to give 'er company."_

 _He certainly was a pitiful sight as he lay there, completely still, half smiling, half crying. Completely silent at certain points and alternating with wheezy moans of longing. Aang settled next to him and also looked up at the moon, analyzing it for several minutes and honestly not seeing how unique it was today compared to yesterday. It amazed him how his naturally impatient friend was so careful in this moon-watching tradition._

" _Will I go to the Spirit World after my death?"_

 _The question threw Aang completely off guard. He gave Sokka a mortified look, pale in the face from the morbid, least expected question. "_ Why _would you ask that?"_

 _The councilman hiccuped attempted to shrug casually, but his breathing got slightly ragged. "Just tell me." His fists were clenched to maintain stability. "Please."_

" _How about we discuss this tomor-"_

" _I heard some people talking earlier," Sokka continued, his slurs dominated by pain. "They said that...Iroh had a special connection with the spirits. That's why he was able to visit the Spirit World once...and chose to live there now…"_

 _Aang wasn't sure what to say. "Uh…that's-"_

" _I know it's extremely difficult for a human to enter the Spirit World...and I know it isn't an afterlife but just another place…"_

" _Let's not get into things like that, okay-?"_

" _You remember that time I was trapped in the Spirit World by Hei Bai?" Sokka started to get frantic. "I didn't do anything_ that _bad when I was there. I tried to help out this wolf spirit thing..._ _You think those spirits will let me...you know-"_

" _Sokka, listen-"_

" _So can I use that as an excuse?" He tore his attention away from the sky and finally looked at Aang. "I don't need to worry about being enlightened or anything, right? I'll go to the Spirit World, right?_ Right?!"

 _His eyes were wild and bloodshot- so much that Aang was startled and was left mute for a long moment. Clearly this was going to be another one of Sokka's episodes._

" _I... can't do anything fancy," Sokka babbled on, frowning deeply and anxiously. "I can't bend... I've never been given life by a spirit. I didn't dress up like a spirit to help people out, I'm not the Avatar, I know_ nothing _about spirit magic...I can't do_ anything _, really..." his voice grew heavy. "I don't know any other spirit than...other than_ her… _A-and I...I haven't even g-gotten the chance t-to see her at all s-since..."_

 _Aang placed his hand on Sokka's shoulder. "Calm down-"_

" _All this time, I thought that's where I'd go!" Sokka yelled hysterically, no longer trying to keep calm. "I thought that's how it would_ be _! I didn't know I had to have special abilities or connections for that! I didn't know I had to be absolutely_ enlightened _for that! I thought loving her was enough!"_

 _Aang thought of things to say to ease the warrior's pain but didn't find a rational basis to go from. He didn't want to deceive the warrior with false hopes, and he certainly didn't want him to break down again...well, it was too late for that now._

" _What should I do? What_ can _I do?" Sokka sounded so helpless. Tears dripped openly down his face, and he angrily brushed them away. "The reason I'm still here right now is because she's not completely gone. So I can be with her eventually. But if I can't ever meet her again...even after I-"_

" _Loving her is enough." Aang wasn't sure what made him say that. Most likely the fact that he was trying to find some way to put everything to where it neither crushed nor raised Sokka's hopes._

" _Be honest." Sokka wasn't oblivious to the uncertainty, but he appeared as if he couldn't handle the truth, either...or what_ seemed _to be the truth._

" _I am," Aang said, looking away but making it seem like he was deep in thought. "If she impacts you that much…I don't see why you'd be denied an entry into the Spirit World._ Lots _of ordinary people who were strongly attached to certain transcendental mediums became spiritual." And while he said "lots", he couldn't name a single example._

" _But...I won't have special powers, will I? Even if I_ do _make it…"_

" _Well...you're not asking to be a spirit... You're asking to be a human who would live there-"_

" _Then how can I protect her?"_

" _What?" There was that, too?_

 _Sokka sighed irritably and repeated, "How can I protect her from danger?"_

" _Why would you need to-"_

" _Don't be silly, Aang, it's_ absolutely _crucial that I protect her!"_

" _She's_ Tui _, Sokka," Aang said. "She's_ immortal _. She wouldn't need-"_

" _What if anything like the Siege happens? I have to be able to protect her!"_

 _Sokka was asking for a lot and was unraveling further, but Aang couldn't really say that. "I'm sure there's a way for that, too, somehow-"_

" _What is it?"_

" _Don't get too emotional-"_

" _Aang, you_ don't understand _how_ important _this is!" And his eyes grew wide with anticipation. "Wait...hold on...is there a way I can become... the Ocean Spirit?!"_

 _Oh dear. "Sokka-"_

" _Don't Sokka me! Tell me! Is there a way?! The Ocean Spirit is all powerful, right? He can protect the Moon Spirit! Tui and La! YES!" he became abnormally giddy. "What should I do, huh?! To become the Ocean Spirit?! Don't just stand there! Tell me what to do! Should I give up meat? Should I be nicer to people? Do I need to learn how to meditate?"_

" _Sokka, please, just drop it, okay?"_

" _But wait…" Sokka's eyes widened in thought. "The Ocean Spirit didn't do_ anything _to save the Moon Spirit at the Siege! All he did was wipe out the ships after the fact by fusing with you! He didn't save the Moon Spirit! He didn't do anything by himself! Does that mean I'll be the same way when_ I _become the Ocean Spirit? Holy blowfish, what if I can't protect Yue?! OH MY SPIRITS!"_

" _Calm down!" Aang said worriedly._

" _WHAT IF SOMETHING HAPPENS?!" Sokka cried, looking back up at the moon. "What if some imbecile tries to kill the white koi fish again?!"_

" _SOKKA!"_

" _No, no, I won't be like that. I'll do better."_

 _What the...?_

" _I'll do better. I'm better than La." He eyed Aang firmly. "Fine, Aang. You don't need to tell me anything."_

" _I-"_

" _I'll find the way myself."_

" _But-"_

" _Go."_

" _Just listen to me-"_

" _Give us some privacy, Airhead!" he huffed irritably and took another shot at the bottle in his hands, breaking that, too. "I'll become the Ocean Spirit! We can be together, Yue!"_

 _The monk was sorrowfully irritated. He stormed out of Sokka's room and hurried to get Katara, knowing that if Sokka kept this up, insanity was guaranteed if not already in the process of occurring._ He has no idea what he's doing to himself _, he thought worriedly as he raced on._

But if Katara sees him like this…

 _Aang paused._

Now's not the time to publicize things.

 _No, he was going to solve this problem himself. At least, he's willing to_ try _. So he went back down the corridor and took a deep breath on his way back into Sokka's room...only to freeze in place. He was surprised to see that there was, in fact, no broken glass. No crumpled papers, no liquor spills, nothing. Only neatness._ _And Sokka wasn't alone. He was comfortably settled on the bed, his eyes closed, his head resting on the semi-transparent Moon Spirit's lap. Yue._

 _Aang wasn't sure what to do than gape at the two. Sokka's_ _hair was still sticky from liquor, and his tunic still looked like it had been in a train wreck. He was mumbling incoherently, sweat dripping in torrents, reeking of the intoxicant all over, consumed by incoming drunken sleep and completely unaware of her presence. But Yue paid attention to none of that, and she seemed to have wanted him to_ not _notice her presence. Slightest traces of tears were seen brimming in her eyes- a contradictory act for a spirit- and the immense sleeve of her dress was draped over the warrior's sternum, a bright white glow radiating from her palm. The glow was too bright for a shocked Aang to see, and by the time it cleared, Sokka didn't look like the wreck he was; now, there was no sign of drunkenness, no sign of intoxication. Even his condition seemed to calm down the more sleepy he got. Though he physically looked alright, there was still longing upon him- something that couldn't be helped by anything._

" _I'll be the...better...Ocean Spirit…I'll be good enough, Yue…"_

 _Yue brushed his slick hair softly away from his face. She draped a blanket over him, resting her palm on his cheek and wiping away his leaking tears while letting her own roll down._

 _And Aang could say nothing, do nothing other than walk away, his lips sealed. He knew he should be satisfied that Sokka wasn't completely alone, but he also knew he shouldn't._

"Avatar Aang! Sir!"

Aang's thoughts were interrupted by Minnuq's frantic, fearful voice echoing the halls. "What is it, Minnuq?"

"The...the Spirits…the _Spirits_ …!"

"What happened?"

"The Spirits are gone!" the kahuna sputtered.

 _What_? "What do you mean?"

"The koi fish! They're dead!"

* * *

Sokka knew he wasn't hallucinating any of this; he noticed briefly before being dragged into the vision that Aang had been boundlessly shocked upon finding the warrior flopped out on the ground, eyes glowing black, body completely still, and sweat pouring profusely, an ebony sheen encasing his skin. Everything else was a blur from there, of course, and the next thing Sokka knew, he was running across the waves with paws for legs. And what happened from there was, well, what happened. Regardless, whichever supernatural realm he was in at the moment, whichever reason put the pieces together, whichever rationale fit into supporting this instance, none of it mattered. What- or _who_ , rather- really mattered at this particular time and space and place was the one whose head rested on his chest and subconsciously listened to his robust heartbeat as it thudded against her cheek, their huddled bodies drenched by the leaping waves. Their mingled reflections were shown in the water, displaying how younger they now looked as if cast back in time to relive most of the years they'd previously lost. He could not ask for more.

The entire thirty eight years of his life, Sokka moved not a single _droplet_ of water and even scoffed at bending sometimes, so it would be a lie to say he wasn't shocked or curious with himself for being not just a waterbender, but "Mr. Healing Hands". It would be a bigger lie to say that he wasn't dumbfounded over this scorching midnight glow that marked him and the awareness with which his touch easily sent her to sleep. Even the way he felt different in that he could now feel the particles of water around him- every inch, every centimeter, every _speck_ of ice filled with trillions of tiny, bendable particles. But he had quickly come to accept this epic realization that he, being a man dedicated to the ways of the warrior and the sword, was not only one of the benders now but much more, _so much more_. That the most ordinary member of Team Avatar now turned out to be the most extraordinary, opened the heart of all chakras (literally), and finally received something he never got the chance to have before: _peace_.

So he who never fully understood the dynamics of magic water and spiraling pools of energy decided to do the only thing he could in regards to his new power: he embraced it. _Not_ for the fact that bending was what defined him from now onwards and _especially_ not because he was more confident in himself, for the fear of failing to protect still nagged some corner of his mind. He accepted this ability for the fact that it was another side of him- a side that would, in the very least, _help_ him protect the people he cared about. It was a state of awareness that was highly irrational and devoid of reason, a sense of oneness that he didn't feel before, a feeling _so unlike himself_ , but for a man who was raised with a duty to protect and saw the depths of heartbreak over losing her once, this sudden advancement as the Embodiment of Protection was the equivalent of nirvana.

Of course, the Universe never failed to taunt him.

 _Chief Sokka, how do you feel about being the_ Ocean Spirit _? Are you going to believe all of this right off the bat? Don't you think it's too good to be true? Do you feel different? Do you think you can do impossible feats and limitless tasks and use spirit magic? What do you have to say about being the_ very _element you could never bend? About_ bending _the very element you are? How do you feel about housing millions of creatures inside of you, roaming the land in the form of the wolf you recall saving in your Spirit World journey? What are your thoughts on the matter of fate and destiny and the Universe as of this point? Being your skeptical self, you would find all of this to be a figment of your demented mind, would you not? Nonsense, nonsense,_ more _nonsense. You may love her, but would you, born for being and preferring the ordinary, make it possible to take this so far?_

But these queries didn't matter at all, either. In fact, the longer he stayed in this bliss, the more answers he seemed to receive.

It wasn't until the next night that this newfound optimism of his came to a halt. A swirling black mist crept over the two of them, and once he could fully comprehend what was happening, he suddenly found himself fading away from the vast ocean's view. Away from the bliss, away from _her_ , his figure starting to turn transparent and black. Having been relying on his grip the entire time, Yue slipped into the snow through his translucent, disappearing form, engulfed by the smoke, not at all aware since she was caught in her deep sleep. He tried to hold onto her but realized he couldn't touch her as he felt himself being lifted away.

"Agh! What's happening?"

He lost track of his visionary senses, and the mist blinded him completely.

"Yue!"

Before he knew it, he was no longer next to her. In his view was a different world altogether. Twisting limbs of colorful trees with faces, shape-shifting creatures, an eeriness that he recognized from so many solstices ago… he _had_ to be in the Spirit World. Surprisingly enough, he wasn't surprised, only keeping his eyes on the lookout for the silver-haired beauty who was nowhere in sight. He ran in search of her, calling her name, trying to find his way back to those icy shores. Various creatures rolled out of his way and stared at him in awe, immediately dropping to the ground and bowing to him on account of his appearance. Some even scampered after him in curiosity. Not that he had the time to notice. His suspicion soon settled on a dark lair across a calm creek awaiting him.

"Yue, are you there?" his voice echoed desperately.

Stillness. The creepiness didn't stop him from stepping forward, not even the cowering of the spirit creatures convinced him otherwise. He waded through the water and dashed inside the lair as quickly as he could, sensing nothing but darkness, desolation, emptiness, and silence. He soon came to what appeared to be the heart of the lair not far from the entrance, noticing a pond before him- a pond very similar to the pond in the Spirit Oasis but without the koi fish.

"Yue!"

"Well well, if it isn't for my human manifestation," came a response. "I'd recognize that Yue mantra anywhere."

Sokka stopped in his tracks. The voice sounded just like his.

"Just so you know, the person you're looking for won't be found in this realm." And there towards the back of the lair where a sliver of light shot through, gleaming as dark as Sokka presently was, stood a silhouette. And the figure, too, was an exact replica of the warrior, complete with identical mannerisms though strangely not transparent for a spirit, illuminated by the light as the mist slowly cleared. Even now, Sokka wasn't surprised by the events; it was like he had been expecting this encounter for a long, long time, and contrary to the expectation that he'd be astonished, he only scowled in response, utterly disgusted with how the spirit donned his form.

"What? Not even a 'Woah! Holy blobfish! I must be hallucinating!'? I mean, you've just been promoted from a koi fish to a demigod. You're _me_ for Our sake!" The spirit flashed him a knowing look, stepping forward and standing on the other side of the pond. "Hard to swallow, isn't it? _Especially_ for someone like you."

Whether it was mockery or incredulousness or even a mixture of both, Sokka couldn't tell the connotation behind the comment, but he said nothing back in response. La, on the other hand, had expected the warrior to sympathize and identify with him instead of stand there and glare at him. Then again, the spirit was well aware of his counterpart's argument against their resemblance.

"Still don't believe me?" La said, his arms folded. "So I get the identical goatee means nothing to you?"

The warrior huffed, filled with unyielding, unamused bitterness. He had no reason to associate himself with the criminal standing before him.

"It surprises me how you opened that lovey dovey chakra of yours and made it here this quickly. You're technically not supposed to be here until after your passing," La said. "You should have considered living your life normally as the mortal form. I mean, what's in the Spirit World for you just yet? No seal jerky, no bathrooms, no rationality."

 _How ignorant,_ Sokka wanted to say. _When it's your duty to protect, you find convenience in the act, not the circumstance._

"Such a shame you're still not accepting our equivalence," La sauntered on in his manipulative manner, knowing exactly what will strike the warrior in the heart. "Yue has always wanted you to be in the _highest_ position, have the _highest_ authority, be the _most_ successful...you know, because of her fantasy that you would never abuse such power and will take extremely good care of her people. You can't take her hopes for granted, can you? All of the efforts she took even as a spirit to get you this far?"

It didn't shatter Sokka as much as it was intended to, for in his bliss, he had perceived so many instances; this included how Yue manifested herself in human form to have the stuck up Northerners declare him as interim chief of the Northern Water Tribe. He was aware of the dark spirit's shenanigans in reuniting Yue with him- from the fake birthright issue and the drunkard disguise to the shaman incident- and ironically, he saw no actual need to be grateful or touched or any of those things, knowing they were all La's attempts at clearing the mistake of taking her away. What he was still unclear on, however, was what fully happened on the night of the eclipse. What correlation did it have with her being a human that night? Was it just the effect of the eclipse or a lot more? Why couldn't these spirits grant her life with a smile than deem her unworthy, regardless of her importance to duty? Were these the characteristics of all-knowing spirits?

"So imagine her reaction when she figures out that her efforts were pretty much unnecessary since you were _me_ all along. Owner of the _highest possible position_! She'd be quite happy, don't you think? At least, that's the expectation…But let's talk reality." And his tone got dangerously low. "Do you _really_ think she'll have the audacity to move on with you once she finds out about your status? She's already beating herself up over her failure, and then there's that royalty-peasant clash to worry about. Your woman scoffs at her own worth over simply being human, simply having her entire history wiped out, firmly believes she's one of those nameless, orphaned peasants... How do you expect her to _dare_ to come to you?"

Sokka knew La had a reason for taunting him further and discouraging him at the same time- a reason he couldn't put his finger on but didn't wish to tolerate nevertheless. The spirit, on the other hand, simply tried to hide his lingering worry with attempted harshness. He had expected Sokka to look inward but not to such progress where he made it this far, and he couldn't have the chief take up the responsibility right away, for such a thing required separation from the mortal coil- the same reason why Yue had to give up her life to take on her respective duty. Opening one chakra out of several imbalanced ones wasn't enough. Not that La was willing to show this. It became burdensome for him to shun Sokka away but keep the warrior's determination for the duty intact.

"Every minute, every second, to think that she gave up her duty for your sake... only to realize that your roles are now reversed...that _you're_ the 'unreachable' one, the _Patron of Justice_...It'll _destroy_ her, and you won't be the one left behind this time."

Sokka felt like he was being choked for a second, a flare of incredulousness and devastation flitting across his expression. This spirit spoke of abandoning someone so easily. _You imbecile, you know I wouldn't have come this far if it meant I have to abandon her._

"She did her part well, I'll give you that," La said craftily. "Healed folk more than she should have, didn't let a single organism perish out of illness or 'unfair measures', pushed and pulled the tides to provide for the world, justified the role of the Patron of Peace... but it was just so _annoying_ to see her focus on you without fail _each and every day_ and carry around that pathetic carving of yours."

Sokka's ferocity softened.

"She'd heal you every way she could when help wasn't available to you, watch you each and every single freaking night, rant about you to the other spirits. Why, take the day you whipped yourself like a psychopath. She took and wore those scars with pride. Only the insane would do that." His frown deepened. "Such attachment is sinful, shameful, dishonorable. It was obvious she was going farther than she should, crossing the boundaries, and we made enough exceptions and let her go on with her fantasies. I even told her to give up her duty, and she didn't listen...but she strayed too far the night of the eclipse. In fact, she was standing right where you are now when I warned her not to, but no, she insisted on saving you. Of course, not that you would've known. Not my story to tell, _definitely_ not a story she can tell without thinking about her failure."

 _Not that you would've known._ That ignited something else in Sokka.

"All this to say that I don't see why you'd even be worried. She's not wanted here-" La paused as Sokka stared daggers at him and concentrated hard on the spirit's facial features like some predator was stalking his prey. "Look… she's yours, so do what you want with her… Isn't that a part of your problem anyway? That she'll be taken away from you?" La continued, backing away a few steps, getting more and more frustrated and intimidated- a fact he admitted in humiliation to himself; the thought of being struck down by his human self. "What else do you expect? For the _entire_ physical and spiritual population to love and respect and need her but for her to be with _you_ regardless? Not a very _rational_ desire if you ask me."

No change.

"You can think about being the Ocean Spirit and disproving me after your time in the physical world has passed," La reiterated carefully, making sure the message got to Sokka's head before the chief consumed him with his glare. "For now, stop thinking too much and accept the way things are. Carry on your mortal duties and enjoy your lifetime with your woman. It's the only chance you'll get-"

Sokka burst out laughing abruptly and cut him off, sending vibrations through the Spirit realm. The Echoing Spirits mimicked his laughter, emanating waves of reverberation throughout. Even the lair they were warped in began trembling. At first, La emitted a look of disbelief, but it later morphed to that of pity. "So you've finally hit the bottom of the barrel. It's a matter of time since you went insane."

Sokka's laughter went on uninterrupted, catching hundreds of nearby spirits' attention.

"What's so funny?" Annoyance now, but more laughter, more rumbling and shaking, more curiosity from the spirits. "You're gonna tear this realm down, you hyena-bat!" _Sheesh, no one can guess your next move, huh? Unpredictable lunatic. Finds peace in anxiety._

"Well what do you expect? I'm the Ocean Spirit," Sokka remarked. "It's my nature to have spastic anxiety, you fool."

"Who are you calling a foo-" La stumbled over his words, halting with bulged eyes. Did this human just read his mind?

"Don't you think it's stupid to prevent me from taking my rightful responsibility?" Sokka said confidently, definitely amused by the response. "You know I'm not backing down when I made it _this_ far."

This wasn't happening. Then again, was it worth La's infinite surprise? The spirit quickly recovered from his speechlessness, quieting the snickering spirits with a glare. "What are you blabbering about?" he demanded Sokka.

"Whatever reason _you_ were blabbering for. And denying it will get you nowhere."

Then if Sokka knew, why would he be laughing? This wasn't just some miniscule obstacle. And shouldn't he at least be surprised over his psychic prowess? "Even if you _do_ take up the task, Yue's no longer the Moon Spirit, you idiot!"

"And who are you to say that?"

La fumed. "The _Ocean Spirit_! The immortal form!"

"Who said you were?"

"...What?" Truly this human has lost it, right? Gasps of surprise echoed all over the place from eavesdropping spirits.

"I might not know everything, but I know more than you think," Sokka replied, calming down but still far too calm for La to handle.

"We are one and the same, you psycho!"

"I'm _not_ you. I _refuse_ to be seen as a corrupt entity who can't recognize goodness when he sees it," came a bitter remark.

"You equate her with goodness. How cute," La rolled his eyes.

"If you really claimed to be me, you wouldn't have mocked my feelings."

"Feelings. _Hmph_ , the word sounds _horrible_ coming out of our mouths," La sighed. "You do realize you're not in this for the sake of greater good. You're in this for _her_ sake. How can your sympathy or empathy for whatever happened to her be your mushy gushy inspiration to take on the role of the Almighty Ocean Spirit, much less differentiate me from my position?"

"Funny you say that 'cause it sounds like something we have in common. We prioritize the people we love over the people we have to rule. Come on, you didn't _really_ take on a mortal form, too, just because you were _so into_ helping humans, who do nothing all day other than 'eat like swine, sleep indolently, and crave for sexual union'," he quoted La knowingly, piercingly.

"That's...but…" For the first time, La really didn't know what to say. And to his own manifestation at that.

"He has a point," whispered a nearby dragonfly spirit to its companions.

"Parents of the Universe, my foot," Sokka spat. "If you and your partner in crime were an _ounce_ of what you claim to be, you would've seen that there's no morality behind giving life and taking it back. Yue was right; life should be given without expectation. I mean, what kind of parents would demand their child's life? What kind of Father Spirit deliberately fails to protect his people? His other half? His freaking _creation_?"

"Says the _brave_ knight who protected his princess. It's not _our_ fault she was raised to live her life like a duty. Technically, she was the one who stepped up, and you were the one who let go of her hand."

 _You were the one who let go of her hand._ "I might have been weak and useless for a warrior back then, but _you_ should've protected your counterpart instead of relying on Yue, you bastard of bastards!" Sokka yelled through the pain, the burning evident in his throat and heart and damp eyes as La jumped back a step. "But no, you were just a flimsy little black fish in a pond."

His roaring caused numerous cowering spirits to inch closer towards his direction in curiosity, all swept and touched by Sokka's passion. It got to the point where even a few of Aang's past lives dropped by and exchanged cautious looks. Dozens of other spirits made way, listening more intently to the conversation that seemed to rattle the realm.

"What did she do to you, huh?!" Sokka questioned the grunting spirit. "She worships the two of you blindly! Even after _all_ you've done. Doesn't that strike you at all? Not even the slightest care on your part? Not even _sympathy_?"

La swallowed hard, standing at a clear disadvantage, but maybe it was for the best as he realized that several spirits were devoting their attention to Sokka at this point.

"Poor Yue," the words slipped involuntarily from Avatar Yangchen's mouth.

"Everything she did, you actually _profited_ from it," Sokka went off accusingly at La. "You got your attachment back, and you're not crying in your little corner anymore. You should be _bowing_ to Yue in gratitude, _begging_ for her forgiveness, and you have _no right_ to blame her! 'Cause in the end, _she_ was the victim. She was _always_ the victim! Hmph, a self-centered heathen like you wouldn't see that."

"My blood boils just thinking about what my Northern sister went through," Kuruk muttered.

Yes, this was it. _This_ was the way to go. _This_ was the way, La knew, to end his era of imbalance because standing before him and snapping sense into him was Sokka, his matured self. His learned, experienced, _true_ self achieved solely by aggravation and restlessness much like their shared nature. The uncertainty of the outcome was still there, but who was to say that further aggravation wouldn't eliminate the other issue of mixing the mind, body, spirit, and soul into one being? It didn't matter if Sokka didn't know the full story since he was willing to take over anyway and mastered at least one chakra. The spirit took several steps forward and waded into the spirit pond- the portal of entry into the pond in the Spirit Oasis. The act blurred the line between spirit and human, blocking Sokka's ability to further read La's mind.

"Boohoo, should I start bawling now?" he purposely taunted the warrior further and further, inwardly getting more and more excited and shocking the increasingly-displeased spirits.

"You would if your attachment had a tomb for herself-"

"Shut it! Tui wasn't the one who threw aside her duty. Yue's just another one of the billions of humans we created." La leered wickedly. "To be brutally honest, her actions wouldn't even go under sacrifice. It was her _duty_ to be loyal to us, _especially_ to Tui, so don't waste your time preaching your sappy feelings and stop exaggerating the case."

"I'd expect nothing less from such scum," Sokka muttered sharply. "You don't know how to be weak. You don't know what it's like to be helpless, what it's like to be human or to accept defeat. To _cope_. You've been a spirit all your existence and had your spiritual aura to take care of things, to keep yourself from going out of control. You've never failed. You've rarely manifested in the physical world. You're supposed to represent life, but all you've done is _take_ lives, not give them."

Yes yes _yes_! _This_ was what's needed to look into worldly balance.

"How can you _possibly_ be the one for the job? No wonder you didn't think twice about having to rely on another's life to save your attachment. No wonder you felt _nothing_ about Yue's sacrifice. If you did, then you could've done something. If nothing else, you could've at least healed her when she took those scars for me." The whimper in Sokka's voice was evident, but his look was fierce. "What this world needs, what the Water Tribe needs, what _she_ needs...are the Spirits she envisions Tui and La to be. Not bloodsucking leeches for Universal Protector Spirits, not spectators in a time of crisis. You and your attachment don't have what it takes."

"Woohoo! Go Other La!" cheered a Friendly Mushroom spirit, immediately running ten feet away to escape La's wrath and hiding behind Kyoshi.

"If such a benevolent, loving goddess was to exist, Yue would be the one," Sokka breathed, having caught the attention of a hundred times his audience, who silently continued to root for him. "As much as I didn't want to admit it, I know now that's how it should be. And if such a protective authoritative badass spirit was to exist, immortal form or not...you certainly wouldn't be the one. If I was in your place, I would have _never_ accepted another's sacrifice. _I_ would've done the protecting. I would have prevented the state of war in my own way, stopped families from losing loved ones to death and war, prevented people from growing up so quickly and getting used to loss."

"You don't know the first thing about your responsibility-" La began.

"I certainly know it doesn't involve leaving people behind," Sokka retorted coldly. "And besides, what better way to protect a goddess than to become a god yourself?"

"You'd have to die to get the position either way, you idiotic loverboy," La burst the bubble, laying out the framework of the problem. "Only the Avatar is capable of being part original spirit and mostly human during his lifetime. Your status won't last you in the physical world."

"Coming from a spirit who's supposed to 'transcend life and death'," Sokka mocked. "What if I was to say that I can overcome that? "

La scowled on the outside but cheered louder than the spirits around him on the inside. "It's not without reason that they say the rebellious are usually attracted to the submissive. You arrogant fool. You want to protect the life given to her by _Tui_ , and you need all of _my_ skills to do so because you _know_ you'll fail on your own. And _then_ you deem us insignificant for our roles? You dare to claim your own romantic fantasy that just because Yue's nice and laughs at your pathetic jokes, she's fit to be the Mother of the Universe and you the Father?"

"You wanna know something crazy? I _didn't_ rely on you _or_ your attachment. Even for bending purposes. You were the one who did _nothing_ when Zhao annihilated the moon, relied on the Avatar to at _least_ seek revenge and wipe out the Fire Navy fleet. And _I'm_ the one who made it this far, no Avatar, no spirit fusion, no help from the moon."

How often is it that one runs into someone who crossed over into the Spirit World without a spiritual medium? Solely by a result of elevated chi? Yet another explosive reason that Sokka was the one, whether from the perspective of the surrounding spirits or from La Himself. "I suppose you _do_ have something to be angry and paranoid about. Who knows if we're _really_ done with Yue yet?" And La spread out his arm, summoning a vision of Yue still lying by the shores he was dragged away from. A white glow began to pulsate wildly in the center of her chest just the way it had when she was given life again, alarming Sokka out of his wits. To his blood-boiling calculation, Tui was making the effort to fuse with Yue again.

"No! Let her go!" He tore at the vision, watching it disappear.

"You may not need us, but it's too bad Yue relies so much on Tui, going as far as not taking a _breath_ without Her help," La gave the final push as tears streamed down Sokka's face. "That ought to tell you right there that Yue's nothing but a _puppet_ in our hands. It didn't take us long to give Yue her life back, and if we feel the need to punish her further, we can take her back just as easily, and _you_ , even with all of your fancy words and raw emotion, can do _nothing_ about it."

The spirits knew it was the wrong thing to say. Every supernatural being in the realm found began backing away, expecting more wrath from either party, knowing for sure that La was treading on dangerous territory…

But wait, were they _really_ afraid that _La_ was the one at risk right now? Had they gone from seeing La as 'the invincible one' to 'he who would succumb to his human equivalent's fury'? Was this another way of saying that in a way, this... _Sokka_... had the upper hand?

"Face it, boy. Tragedy is all you'll get when you're with her, so either get used to it, get out of her life, or get used to her suffering and stop making her look like the victim when she was the _perpetrator_. People didn't give a damn about her existence and sacrifice back then, and you know very well what they called her. _Desperate_ , _weak_. Someone who did _nothing_ for your life other than getting you to take the war seriously with her death."

" _Scandalous. That must have been quite an affair."_

" _That princess was special to him_ because _she died."_

" _If she had been alive, he would have probably broken up with her and moved on."_

 _"But if you think about it, that princess must have been desperate. One guy wasn't enough for her."_

" _She probably 'sacrificed' herself because either someone found out or..."_

"If they didn't give a care then, they certainly won't now, so to them, she'll just be another life lost in the cosmos. Some people now see her as the seductress who wooed the chief for money, so it will even be good riddance for them. Even if you _do_ try to take a stab at stopping us, Tui and I just have to ask. _Ask_ Yue to give up her life and redeem herself, shed a few fake tears. Not even _that_. We just have to _command_ her and she'll do it. Tell her that she's your downfall. Oh yeah, she'll _really_ do it then. She already accepts that she's not good enough for you, and if a woman's insecurity is stretched far enough, it becomes her own noose. And as my mortal form, you don't need to deal with such nonsense. You don't need to look weak."

A deathly silence.

" _Now_ tell me, Chief Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe, a failure at protecting at least a single _person_ in your lifetime...is your 'love' going to do something about that? Is your useless love going to deny the fact that you are now bound to me and that she is no longer bound to Tui? Get a hold of yourself-"

Suddenly, Sokka's eyes glowed intensely black, a strong charcoal glow jutting out through the center of his chest. He lunged forward, thrust his feet into the pond, grabbed La by the robes, and fused into his body with a fierce battle cry, bridging the gap between the mortal and the immortal even before the dark spirit could comprehend what was happening. The surrounding spirits jumped and fled the place as the lair began shaking more intensely than before. The rumbling and shaking chased away thousands upon thousands of other spectators. The shock was so much that even the malicious spirits couldn't resist grabbing the tiny spirits out of the way of the crumbling remains.

It was the strangest sensation for the two merged individuals as they battled intensively within the same frame in the pond, and both of them didn't need to be told that if La took over, death was evident, and if Sokka took over...well, who knew what would happen. The lair shook further in response to their struggle. The being composed of both energies toppled down in the water and writhed in its own disheveled structure, partly growing transparent and partly gaining form, utterly contradicted by the intermingled characteristics of human and spirit. Black glows which surpassed all levels of intensity flew in different directions and pulsated wildly similar to the way Yue's did before. It wasn't long at all before La felt his strength dwindle away in the midst of the conflict, and the glowing intensified and water from the pond encased the fused being, bathing it in an ethereal blue glow mirroring the glow from the Siege. Sokka's energy overpowered La's at an alarming, impossible rate. Somewhere, somehow, in some far away distance, the mingled being could feel the essence of Tui easily becoming one with Yue again and starting to dissolve into her bloodstream. Sokka established his control fully, ordering the being to conform with him and stop convulsing into transparency. There was no longer the need to fear over the transcendence of life and death, and before either colliding party was aware of anything else, just as the worst was expected, La completely disappeared and mixed in with Sokka's blood, dissolving just as effortlessly as Tui.

Sokka vanquished his form again and solidified, possessing a much fiercer aura than before. The chaos quickly died down. His eyes kept glowing black, but the glow on his chest turned pure white now. He rose and gained footing in the spirit pond, lighting fear about him, and his drenched, robed, _clawed_ arms flailed out, bursting the lair- along with all of its darkness, desolation, emptiness, and silence- to oblivion in his wake, a blood-curdling howl escaping his mouth. The other spirits were shocked, paranoid, and yet anticipating of his attention. It was a miracle as to how he didn't destroy the _entire_ place at the reception he received.

Eventually when every part of the Spirit World stopped shaking, the chaos died down and the glows subsided completely. He faced his spirit audience while rising and hovering over the spirit pond. A slightly calmer, more accomplished but nevertheless serious look crossed his features. Confidence flared in his azure orbs while the spirits closely observed this new face of La. They were divided into four groups. The first group was that of full spirits, the second of half-spirits, the third of the Avatar's infinite past lives, and the fourth of humans who transcended to the Spirit World on account of their special connections. The inquiry of _What now?_ still lingered, but there was no sign of aversion, which was always a plus.

"I can understand what you all might be feeling at this moment," Sokka addressed them, reading several blank faces. "Here's a guy who has no regard for the spirits, who was able to make it this far and take over the immortal role of the Ocean Spirit." He sighed, his glistening dark robes emanating warmth. "But in no way am I trying to take over this place. I'm here because I'm wronged, and I'm trying to set things straight."

Not a stir.

"I'm _human_. I breathe, I eat, I get hurt. I'm _ordinary_. I admit, I never started off with a great appreciation for the spirits, and being a hybrid now won't get me away from how I was in the past. But I'm _certainly_ not the kind of human who takes an innocent life for opportunity, whether it be a spirit's life or a human's life."

In the distance glistened the sheens of Knowledge-Seeker spirits, accompanied by a highly skeptical Wan Shi Tong.

"We may all be totally different, but if there's one thing we have in common...we all know the pain of losing something or someone we love. Facing injustice, feeling helpless. Deemed lesser than we are and feared for doing what we know is right. Immortality doesn't matter."

Hei Bai, Mother of Faces, Koh, the Painted Lady, and several other spirits could now be seen in the distance. They couldn't help relating to those words in some way.

"I can assure every one of you that this is legitimate reasoning for my argument and _not_ an exaggeration, and my rationale comes from your experiences. Yeah, _your_ experiences." He shot a look at the annoyed owl spirit. "Wan Shi Tong, all your existence was spent in preventing violence and destruction out of knowledge, wasn't it? But tell me; what justifies the reasoning behind Zhao's study of the Moon and Ocean Spirits for wiping out an entire civilization? The destruction of the moon would have hurt you, too, wouldn't it? And what justified the fact that the firebenders burned down your historic collections of their civilization whereas _I_ was trying to redeem my failure of not protecting the people I cared about? Was I trying to take innocent lives by wanting to know about the solar eclipse? Or was I looking for justice? I personally think it's the second option because if not, your very own knowledge seekers wouldn't have led me to the information I needed that day."

A knowledge-seeker came up to him and sat near his feet. The owl spirit's skepticism faltered and melted into a brief nod.

"Hei Bai, think about how you felt when your home was burned down by the humans. How angry you had been, how helpless and prone to violence. So much that you began to capture the humans and trap them here and didn't even think about the difference between the innocent and the guilty. Is that your true nature? No, but a result of devastation."

The gentle panda morphed to its monstrous form for a moment at the memory.

"And the never-ending struggle between Koh and Kuruk? Koh had every reasoning behind doing what he did to correct Kuruk's arrogance, but Kuruk had every reasoning behind seeking revenge when the person he cared about the most was captured. To this day, there is no peace."

Koh and Kuruk flashed subdued glares at one another, their anger not as intense but still contemplative.

"We could go on and on if we wanted, talk about how our struggles have divided not our worlds, but _ourselves_. Tell me, Great Spirits! Sure, you can argue that in the past millennia, the Tui and La you're used to were what kept you rooted, what kept the tides moving and what lit up the night, what kept good and evil in their places, but did they come to your aid when you were facing your own troubles? These so-called 'forces of Peace and Justice'? Was _this_ the La you've given all of your respect to?"

The spirits whispered amongst themselves.

"The spiritual and physical realms, if anything, are _not_ naive. They should not and _will not_ bow to rulers who know nothing about these things. I don't care about authority, but _none_ of you are my enemies, so I will _see to it_ that _none_ of you go through such losses, such injustice."

His words were convincing, but there was still some hesitation in some corner of their thoughts.

"I'm aware that my people have done a horrible job with treating you all with respect. Countless spirits have been mocked, ridiculed, and questioned. But believe me when I say I'm trying my best to redeem this position, _myself_ , and my people to strengthen our relations, and for that to happen, I have to start with the physical world."

Which was understandable and eased the tension.

"And when I return to this place for good, I'll bring with me the rightful owner of the Moon Spirit title. The _real_ Tui."

 _The real Tui._

"I have a lot to learn, but I'm willing to put forth the effort. I look forward to working with all of you to make sure that the word 'sacrifice' is heard of no more on either side. We're parallel realities; we might as well be unified."

There was bound to be agreement in the form of the tinier spirits who cheered on, but it seemed as if making the first move towards accepting him was still nerve-wracking for the others. There was overwhelming support, for they all knew he was harmless for a hybrid- probably the first ever non-Avatar hybrid to even exist along with Yue. He was _La_ , and he had always been La; just and his reasoning wasn't pathetic whatsoever, for it helped him get this far. And most importantly, they did not fear him and didn't think being led by him was necessarily a bad idea.

"Such fiery attitude for an Ocean Spirit," came a voice finally. A transparent man as crimson as the burning sun with long, unceasing flames for hair and sunset robes made his way up front from the line of full spirits, breaking the uncertainty in the air as he stopped by the edge of the creek.

 _Agni._

"I'll try not to destroy the Spirit World while you're gone," he remarked casually.

Sokka's stern expression lightened from victory and a knowing smirk. "I'll put you down before you know it, comrade."

While the spirits lightened to amused chuckles and supportive hollers took over, Agni exploded in impressed laughter, the flames of his hair intensifying. "Alright then, my friend. You're confident, so you take the reins."

"Only Justice will bring Peace," said Kyoshi from afar. "Bring back the Tui we've lost, La. Bring back our Peace."

Wan Shi Tong sighed and sauntered by. "I didn't want to admit this, but I suppose you _are_ bright after all... But this gives you _no_ excuse to snoop through my library again on your own. You cannot be trusted without your Tui by your side."

Sokka chuckled. "If you say so."

"Didn't I tell you your self-reflection is only for the better?" Iroh. "Though I certainly wasn't expecting it to _this_ degree!"

"You sure did, General," Sokka beamed, bowing in respect.

"I know it will be a _long,_ long time from now," the general smiled. "But once you make history as the chieftain of the Water Tribes, do justice as my successor to the Grand Lotus position, and find your way back here permanently with your loved one... join me for some tea."

"If you have ginseng."

"Of course! Ginseng was my favorite before it was yours, young man," Iroh guffawed.

The warrior's eyes glowed black again, signaling that his time was up in the Spirit World for now, but as far as his communication with his spiritual comrades went, he knew he would be seeing them again very soon. The spirits gathered around him one final time.

"My stay might be in the physical world, but I'll still be on the lookout for the supernatural," he said. "Do not hesitate to approach me."

" _We look forward to your return,"_ they all answered simultaneously.

"Victory be to La!"

" _Victory be to La!"_

The white glow at his center returned, sending him into bliss, and with that, he began falling...falling...falling...

* * *

"We _swear_ we were up all night, Avatar Aang, and _nothing_ had happened!"

"No one was even a few _feet_ within the Spirit Oasis premises!"

"What sin would we have committed?!"

"We're all doomed!"

"The Spirits have abandoned us!"

Aang said nothing, pale in the face as he knelt in front of the Spirit Oasis pond. And there, lying limp and utterly lifeless in the water but still situated in their faithfully encircled forms, were two scaly, grey koi fish with bleached-away markings, which once resembled a black spot for the white fish and a white spot for the black fish. The very few members of the administration who knew about this devastation began gathering one by one outside of the oasis and started panicking. After all, for a religious institution, this meant bad news. For the _Water Tribe,_ this meant bad news.

Everyone had similar trains of thought. Did the rebels have something to do with this? Could it be that an intruder snatched the fish away and killed them as easily as Zhao had done to the white koi fish all those years ago? And even though the palace had been heavily guarded, it could not be denied that the mortal forms of Yin and Yang were no more. Could that be it? Could it be as simple as that? But no, it was stupid, _ludicrous_ to think that the Spirits were annihilated. The moon wasn't darkened, the ocean continued to drench the Arctic shores...

 _And Sokka and Yue seem to be doing fine._ The thought still seemed unqualified for consideration but was important enough to not be tossed away so easily, so it settled quite uneasily on the Avatar's mind.

"I assure you this isn't...bad..." Aang said rather wearily to his dumbfounded audience, thinking of something to say to calm them down. And yet, he felt like he would be driven mad if he didn't find out the answers himself.

"The Spirits have been with us for thousands of years! Circling one another and protecting the North Pole! What should we do now?"

"There's nothing but doom and destruction for all of us!"

"No." Aang stood up. There was only one possible explanation for this. "The spirits must have found some other medium. Either that...or they no longer have mortal forms."

Minnuk, being the one most versed in the spiritual ways for a common man, breathed, "But sir, how is that possible?"

"Think about it. Shouldn't we be in the middle of a crisis right now if something bad really did happen?"

They couldn't deny that he was right.

"In a way, this is even a good thing," Aang sputtered as he came upon the realization. "This means the Spirits aren't vulnerable to human attack. Think about it. Outsiders can only harm the Moon and Ocean Spirits if they know what or where their mortal forms are. If the mainland doesn't have a clue, then there's no way anyone else would know."

"But where could they _be_?" Aippaq asked. "Or do they exist in mortal form at all?"

" _I'll find the way myself."_

"I don't know," was all Aang said before picking up speed and racing towards the palace.

* * *

 _In the name of Me, I condemn this weakness._

But even in such exhaustion, such feeling of being suffocated by intense heat, he couldn't _really_ complain, for he felt lighter than ever before, feeling some of his infinite burdens lifted from his shoulders. He even got a taste of the surge of power and exhilaration that tore through him and flowed faster than blood through his veins. His fleeting perception of reality grew more stable as he slowly eased out of his slumber. He noticed that he was on a bed now rather than sprawled out on the floor like before. His grated breathing was drowned out by the clamoring of the sea outside of his window. His skin seemed normal and held no indication of a dark silhouette or transparency, but he could still feel the particles around him and felt a further rush of energy from the strong smell of the ocean. His sweat dripped in torrents despite the freezing air and his chilling breath, possibly explaining why he didn't have a tunic on at the moment. With all the strength he could muster, he eventually shot his eyes open.

 _Yue._ Was she awake yet? He jumped up, wincing at the painful stiffness of his body as he toppled over, unusually weak. In the daze of a throbbing headache that started taking over him, he shook his blurry vision clear, deeming it a side effect of being a hybrid now. Clenching his fists in determination, he pulled himself up, attempted to lash a water whip in the direction of the door to splice it open, and dashed forward, only to end up running back into it as it failed to give way.

Nothing had happened.

 _What_? He tried again to burst the door open with his bending. Still nothing. Frowning, he took a few moments to swat at the air, trying to pull water from it. A failure. He looked at his hands, which tingled intensely from sensing the vivid vibrations of the particles around him.

 _Maybe I'm doing it wrong._

He groaned, his vision faltering as his headache worsened. He flailed his arm around and tried drawing water from some distant container. From the blocks of ice that made up the walls. From the sweat on his tossed-aside tunic. Again, nothing happened.

 _What is going on? What's with me?_

Growling, he grabbed something sculpted from ice and threw it, breaking it into pieces, feeling each water particle separate. He maneuvered his hand in attempts to repair the figurine. Still nothing. Whatever euphoria he felt minutes before was wiped out by disappointment, and he turned as restless as the crashing ocean waves.

 _Why can't I bend?!_

He kept trying in every way he could and went from flicking his wrists to swerving his whole body in waterbending sequences he memorized from watching Yue and Aang and Katara. He felt the particles around him so strongly and vividly that it was like the entire atmosphere was flowing in sync to his movements, but he could do nothing as far as _moving_ those particles in an organized form to actually draw water. What was the reason for all of this when the ability was quick to abandon him? What was the entire Spirit World fiasco for? He was _La_! The Ocean Spirit! It didn't make sense. The power he had come to accept was gone just like that. What was he to do if something came up again? He grunted and kept flailing his arms around to somehow bend, becoming more and more frustrated with each cry of effort.

 _No, no, no! I'm La!_

 _Prove it!_ the Universe hissed at him.

But all of this can't be for nothing. He slammed the door open with the little strength he had left and stumbled down the hallway and peeked through the infinite doors to find her, relying on the walls for support. He grew weaker and weaker, feeling pathetic on account of not being able to even _stand_ for long. How was he supposed to help two different worlds this way?

 _Damn you doors,_ he cursed. He shuffled down the long, seemingly endless corridor, yelling and breaking the doors as he went and realizing no one was really in this part of the palace. "Yue…!" Who would dare to keep him this far away from her?

He then stopped in front of a door that was as far from his as was the North from the South, and precisely at this time, the moonlight- luminous and bright- shone only upon him, making life all hard and things much more complicated, making him feel so guilty and uncertain and doubtful. Was it on account of some sick joke, some weird, happy dream that he gained this persona? Did he really have what it takes to _lead_ the _Spirit World?_ Was it that simple?

 _Watch it be nothing._

He shivered, stabbed to the core. No, no, this was all real. _Real_. So what if he couldn't bend? So what if he was a staggering mess at the moment? He still felt different and aware of everything, right? This was _not_ a mockery of his capabilities whatsoever.

"Open…!" he panted, banging on the door with all of his might. Not a soul stirred to help him. To think that he was at bliss barely minutes ago...what a terrible, horrible, taunting tease.

" _She's just like Mom. She'll do anything for the people she cares about. Don't let her get to that point!"_

Which dominated every ounce of his being. _Don't be more pathetic than you are, you idiot,_ he told himself as he propelled himself at the door and burst it open, tumbling to the floor and landing at the foot of a bed. And there, immersed in the warm furs was his wife, safe and free of scars, clothed by her long tresses and his cloak and an abundance of sheets that were miraculously unstained by blood. Like him, she was also hit by a wave of heat and sweat, her body perspiring as much as his was. With the exception of a black glow flickering on her chest like a faint, stable heartbeat, there was no wild glowing involved. He simply stared at his goddess, inclined to smile and shed a few relieved tears. The sight convinced his anguished soul that he did manage to do _something_ after all instead of writhe pathetically- a reassurance that for whatever reason he was stripped of bending as quickly as he gained the ability, it temporarily didn't matter as much as the difference made in the form of her renewed flawlessness and preserved youth. Even more strange but impressive at the same time was the fact that he could vividly feel her heart rate, now a soft, steady rhythm. Was this the bliss that Yue felt after healing people? After healing him?

The more he calmed down, the more he told himself to not mind everything for now. He _did_ bend regardless of his inability to do so at the moment. He _is_ the Ocean Spirit. Screw circumstance; he's bound to make a greater difference.

"Thank goodness." But before he could reach for her, a firm arm caught him. He tried to yank it away and turned around to hiss the person away but stopped upon seeing it was Aang. The monk wasn't completely in the Avatar state, but his eyes and tattoos began to glow involuntarily, and through his spirit vision, he could see a totally different Sokka in front of him. _No_ , he could see La. Sokka was covered in billowing dark robes, half of his hair put up in its usual wolf-tail top knot, the other half let down to his mid-back, two locks of hair held together by loopies on each side of his face. Most noticeable was his utterly transparent form, and the white glow on the center of his chest was blinding. The glowing airbender looked over to Yue. She appeared to be at peace for once. Her infinitely long hair was halfway let down and halfway braided and held together by the hairband Sokka gave her. She was also transparent, enveloped in her flowing white dress with a black glow at her center. And not to mention the leaders' perfected youth; both of them looked so much younger as if cast back in time. Both of them appeared to be ageless, even. Timeless, rejuvenated despite the disorientation on Sokka's face.

Aang let go of Sokka and stopped glowing. Everything was normal again. He stepped back a few paces and still questioned the events.

 _We'll talk later, Airhead._

Wait...did Sokka just speak to him... _without_ speaking to him? Aang gawked at his brother-in-law but tried his hardest to fight off the astonishment for the sake of getting to the bottom of this. "We need to talk _now…_ " He took a deep breath. "...Your Holiness."


	64. Missing Pieces

**Chapter 64: Missing Pieces**

" _We need to talk_ now _...Your Holiness…"_

Withdrawing himself completely from the outside world within just a few seconds, Sokka shot a glare in Aang's direction, wordlessly indicating that detailed accounts of what happened could wait, and in that glare, Aang recognized a presence he was certain he'd almost forgotten. The presence he couldn't identify all those years ago when he was possessed by the great Guardian of the Water Tribe to form Koizilla. But now, the Avatar could see that before him in the form of his brother-in-law was the very spirit who fused with him and avenged the threat to the moon's existence.

 _He really is La._

"O-Or not...I-I can see you need a...a minute…" Aang stuttered, backing away.

And with that, the Ocean Spirit slipped into his own world of thought, caught in some kind of behavioral interval. He became numb in such a way he couldn't describe, characterized by silence and contemplation and unyielding anxiety (that part won't change regardless of him regaining his spiritual aura). He spent his time lying next to the Moon Goddess and watched her, holding her hand and softly kneading her stiff fingers, occasionally brushing away her persistent hair out of her eyes.

The restless monster inside of him was getting further agitated when she didn't stir at all from the trance. The rising and falling of her chest was unnoticeable at times, causing inward leaps of panic within him, and of course, being a hybrid and undergoing this period of respite didn't get in the way of his grumpiness over the fact that he was expected to explain things _now_ of all times. Yet, his anxiety was mostly overshadowed by the contentment that even though the black glow at her center had outwardly dissipated, it is still inside of her and is a part of him, constantly rejuvenating her subtle pulse- just like how the white glow within him is his life force. He and Yue were inseparable in every way, so the pointless worry of spiritual disappointments had faded away.

In no way did finding himself mean he was suddenly a know-it-all of every single thing the world had to offer...or what _he_ originally offered the _world_ , rather (he wondered if it was a result of him retaining his human form). He still had numerous questions revolving around, _What now?_ It has to be more than, "Hey, Honey, we're the Moon and Ocean Spirits, and we've _always_ been! And yeah, I have no idea why things are the way they are." This wasn't a game, much less something to disregard so easily. First things first, _why_ wasn't she awake yet? Why was she in her trance for a longer period of time than he was? Was she aware of what happened since she had been asleep the entire time? What was to become of them? Mortality or immortality? Judging by their youth, what were they to think of aging? Properties of a hybrid similar to Aang even though they were mostly spirit and Aang was more human? Was the conflicted human/spirit feeling inside of him a result of him being a hybrid? Was that another reason why he didn't know _everything_ he should? And what about the reason why he can't bend again? He did for that sliver of a second and that was it. _Gone_. How to get it back? What could possibly stop him from fully fledging out? MOST importantly, did the tribe remember Yue? Weren't things supposed to be somewhat normal now that she was the Moon Spirit again? Judging by the calmness of the surroundings, though, things didn't seem too different.

But what he _did_ know was that as the ocean frolicked and captured his attention with its unmistakable scent that swooped in from the nearest window, mimicking his somersaulting insides, he could easily predict every sway of each wave, every swivel of each tide, every rush of the ripples in the water.

" _If I was in your place, I would have_ never _accepted another's sacrifice._ I _would've done the protecting._ I _would have prevented the state of war in my own way, stopped families from losing loved ones to death and war, prevented people from growing up so quickly and getting used to loss."_

And he definitely knew that _this_ was what defined him.

He realized his perspective was altered, too. Memories from the last two decades were changed to where Yue, though in spirit form, was now in them to match what really took place. He could now remember the coolness of a misty hand that swept across his cheek when he was passed out in the desert on account of his hallucinations, the presence of a proud spirit next to him the moment he finished making his sword made out of the meteorite _she_ sent, the musical giggle which graced the physical world when he defended her rule over the sky with "compassion and lunar goodness", and the amused smile from when he tried to "capture the moment" of Team Avatar's victory in the war. Many more, so many more, including the many times she sat next to him whenever he dozed off to sleep, piled up in his room and cooped up in papers, the many nights she watched him from the sky as he spent his time pitifully under the "far-reaching Moon Spirit" who, in fact, had been next to him all along. Even when he secluded himself from the outside world upon his father's passing, shedding not a single tear on account of complete inward devastation and shutting down completely, the way her transparent hand draped itself over his shoulder for the comfort she couldn't directly give, the warmth of her lap when he eventually broke down and thought he hit the hard floor. In times of exhaustion or recuperation from the very wounds she healed. Every single memory was so significant, so apt to the truth, and he even began to recall some things from the Spirit World little by little. As opposed to his earthly memories, these were more vague and unclear, but he could still distinctly remember her laugh- a laugh sweeter than honey and softer than lotuses.

 _"You are one paranoid spirit, my love."_

Just like she promised, she had always been with him in some form. It was quite a painful sweetness, for not a single day was spent without her in certain aspects and yet, she still wasn't there. It was a feeling so fulfilling and yet so _not_ …and it ached to think he would've never known of her presence- much less _anything-_ if he had not reached this point. But as La, to realize that every living being in the Universe was under _his_ care...to think that karma was in _his_ hands...to think that he could choose the lessons he wanted to teach what is _his_ civilization...It was a lot to take in. _A lot_. And it all dealt with the value of life, quite fitting for the source of life for the Water Tribe.

 _"I am a part of you."_

" _You_ know _my feelings for you!"_

 _"In your final moments...when you come to realize you can't live happily ever after with the one you love...your heart is ripped out of you."_

" _You don't think about the abilities of the other person. What matters at that point is for the people you love and respect to be safe and better off."_

It was impossible for him to focus on anything else. _Then wake up already._ Please _. You_ know _I depend on you._

And this process went on for, say a few minutes... no a few _hours_... making his coping efforts outwardly appear as if he really was shutting down and finally, truly unraveling. So much that Katara, who received nothing but pure silence from a dazed Aang, constantly checked on the two of them, finding no change in the situation whatsoever, feeling an undeniably strong, spiritual, peaceful presence in the palace, fully understanding that Sokka _was_ , indeed, a spiritual entity, and having a hard time dealing with this in the middle of Tenzin's ceaseless wailing and tantrums, began freaking out from afar. So much that she thought something had gone wrong and that this was the final straw of sanity Sokka had left. Not that she knew.

Further complication ensued, however, when Bato, who had not a single clue of any of the issues the Avatar couple was worried about, ran into them and sought to see the warrior, and despite being the oblivious one, the elder man, too, was taken aback by how "different" Sokka seemed to be from afar and how adamant he was in not leaving Yue's side.

"He's...really missing her…" Bato sighed. "I never knew anyone else to be this...this... _enamored_ , I guess…"

That didn't surprise the Avatar and the master waterbender at all.

"He was like this in the South, too, but I didn't think he'd...keep it up...to _this_ extent..."

Sokka wasn't too amused with the words from down the hall, nor was he that upset over them, not breaking his focus on the Moon Spirit. He felt nothing other than detachment from everything and everyone else. "They don't know anything, Yue," he whispered softly, cupping her cheek. The moonlight bathed her face so well that she appeared to be glistening next to him. "They won't understand. All they want are answers. Like I know 'em all."

And suddenly, _finally_ , she showed signs of sinking into reality little by little. The gesture was quite simple. Just the subconscious shift of her body in his direction in her sleep, a tight, desperate clutch of his robes, mistaking him for a pillow, nuzzling her head against his chest. A barely audible mumble of his name, snowy eyebrows furrowed. Another nightmare?

"Don't go…Sokka..."

 _"You think I had nothing else to do everyday other than stare at you like a creep from the sky? You think I ignored my duties just to make sure you don't do something irrational? You think I constantly thought about you by wearing this...this…"_

How in the world did she keep herself distant? Tiny traces of moisture turned his eyes glassy. He kissed her forehead. "Silly Mooncake. Who said I was going anywhere?" His eyes began to glow black, and a certain weightlessness took over him. Before he knew it, a silhouette the color of coal jutted out of him in the following second and separated in four, all which solidified before him to form his spitting images. Other than surprise, cockiness and appreciation over this new ability were not important. He went back to watching her and kneading her fingers. Wordlessly, one of the Sokkas relied on the remarkable power of feeling her heartbeat and kept track of its subtle rhythm, ensuring that things were fine. Another Sokka got to work at dabbing at her perspiring face and body with a cool cloth while another fanned her to keep her from getting too hot. Being completely afraid to touch her more than he should, keeping the image of her heavily scarred upper body in mind- even though she was healed and _he_ was the one who healed her- the fourth Sokka provided the only service he could that wouldn't kill him with the possibility of hurting her sore body in any way: he massaged her feet. Polar kukui nut oil, warm water, and everything despite it being his first time doing such a thing for someone. His heated palms gently pressed her stiff soles, easing some of the built-up tension.

The remaining Sokka knew that total peace of mind and uninterrupted time with Yue would only be achieved if he got the explaining out of the way, though he, too, didn't have the heart to leave. He shared a look with his manifestations before leaving them in charge of Yue and forcing himself to step out.

 _Let's get this over with._

The fidgeting trio consisting of Bato, Aang, and Katara practically froze when they got a good look at him. Regardless of knowing and don't knowing things and _how much_ they knew, they could all basically see and feel he's different and yet still the same. Some force ignited fire in his gaze, some energy stemmed from him and made _them_ feel empowered as well. They were highly confused, and yes, the fact that he looked twenty years younger all of a sudden made it no easier for things to be clear to their normal, human understanding (other than to Aang, who theorized that physical youth stemmed from spiritual awakening for such...er... _entities_ \- a stage that was supposed to be _way_ out of Sokka's league but was clearly not). And while the questions of when, what, where, how, why were constantly over their heads, they had to disregard them because they felt as if the answer was walking right in front of them.

"Sokka, are you alright?" Bato asked with an ounce of involuntary, never-before-felt intimidation around him. "H-How do you feel?"

Sokka only gave a nod and said nothing.

"We shouldn't be worried, should we?" Bato looked to Katara. "Is he really okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, he's fine," Katara forced herself to perk up, continuing to calm Tenzin and sharing a wary look with Aang. "He's always like this when it comes to Yue."

"Yeah," Aang added.

Again, Sokka said nothing, taking a deep breath.

"You're so quiet, son," Bato noted worriedly. "You want something to eat? I can get the servants to fix something up real quick."

"I'm okay."

"Are you _sure_ he's alright, Katara?" Bato pried on.

"O-Of course he is! He's perfectly fine, it's just the effects of the medicine. He's probably a little woozy…a-aren't you?"

Sokka couldn't help feeling somewhat amused by their panic in the middle of his daze, knowing that since he was never exposed to such richness of ability, the shock would hit them harder than it would hit him. He could even sense his sister's heart rate going crazy the seconds she looked at him and subsiding when she focused elsewhere and began wandering the halls to calm Tenzin. Was this what it felt like to "connect with one's surroundings" that a lot of benders preached about? Well, it wouldn't really matter in this case since he was the supposed male patron spirit of the Water Tribe and would be able to do so much more than connect with the environment.

Tenzin's wails increased and echoed throughout the palace, adding onto Aang and Katara's already peaking anxiety. Sokka sighed at their failing efforts. He walked over to his sister and tapped her shoulder, startling her.

"Oh my sweet La, you scared me!" she gasped spastically, freezing in place while he arched an eyebrow, tiny traces of further amusement sparkling in his endless hues. _Oh... right…_

The warrior calmly- _calmly-_ took the baby into his arms. Tenzin immediately stopped crying in his arms and peered up at him, hiccupping. Katara took a few steps back, suddenly feeling very overwhelmed. It wasn't just her brother she was seeing. La, the Patron of Justice, the presiding deity of the Southern Tribe, holding _her son_. Would her lifetime be enough for her to digest this truth?

"Alright, little man, Unga's got ya." The warrior lifted the little airbender's parka up a little and dribbled his fingers gently over the baby's belly.

Tenzin cooed from the ticklish feel.

"Yeah, _now_ we're talking." He wrapped his robe entirely over Tenzin and stepped outside, barefoot and shirtless, revealing a layer of sweat over his bare back.

"That's some medicine. He's _sweating_ , Katara, and it's the North Pole for goodness' sake!" Bato groaned as Aang and Katara simply froze in place. Watching him defy the laws of nature so easily as if he was in Ember Island in late summer...how could they _not_ be more surprised than they already were?

He sat by the seawater pool in the middle of the courtyard, which acted as a pathway to the sea via the canals beneath the palace. He rolled up his pants to his knees and immersed his feet in the freezing water like it meant nothing to him while setting his nephew securely on his thigh. Feeling every movement of those infinite water particles and the rush headed towards them, Sokka sensed a lot of fish coming in his direction. Tenzin cooed excitedly as countless little guppies soon swam over to the warrior's legs in welcome. Some of the fish hung back in hesitation but eventually came closer and nipped at his ankles and toes. Things got more interesting as other creatures began to show up, like those Arctic jellyfish which always stung him as a kid. They didn't come up to the surface and stayed deeper in the water, but they still tickled his soles harmlessly with their tentacles. He had to admit he was afraid of accidentally squishing these gathering polar marine-dwellers, but they didn't seem to have that fear.

"Ga…! Goo...goo...aygoo…" Tenzin giggled, reaching out to poke the tiny fish.

It was a strange, tingly, tender feeling that Sokka couldn't be immune to, _much_ different from besting an enemy in battle. Who knew feeling unmeasurable forms of life pattering beneath his feet and flowing together felt so darn _good_?

Aang eventually grew tired of waiting. "Don't worry about him, Bato. He's going to be fine. Get some rest; it's past midnight."

The elder man sighed and nodded, reaching forwards to pat Sokka on the shoulder before pausing. He seemed to have second thoughts about the act for some odd reason as if he, too, was very slightly intimidated. Instead, he took a deep breath and walked away. Aang and Katara released the breaths they've been holding since forever, and Aang nervously inched over to the Ocean Spirit (as weird as that was for him to admit) as slowly and cautiously as he could, taking a seat next to him. The Avatar's mouth opened and closed in attempts to formulate words...until an abrupt doubt sabotaged his mind.

 _La…? Or Sokka...?_

"Stick to Sokka."

"H-Huh?"

"Just call me Sokka."

 _He can read minds, too? What else?_

A tiny crab crawled its way up Sokka's right foot and lightly poked him with its claws. Sokka situated Tenzin on his left knee without a trace of panic. Again, Aang and Katara were caught off guard. A normally irritated Sokka would have thrust the creature away by now, not stay perfectly still and let it travel higher up and reach his arm. Aang attempted to cast a bubble around the crab and submerge it back in the water, but Sokka held his hand up. "Nah, he's a harmless one."

They didn't seem to have enough jaws to drop at that, but whether or not Katara was willing to fully and easily digest the fact that her brother was different now, she could definitely notice how tough starting a conversation was after so much had happened. She hesitantly approached him, whimpering the only genuine doubt she had at the moment. "You're still my brother...right?"

Sokka sighed, unamused by her pointless woe, realizing how stupid he had been before when he asked such similar, ridiculous questions regarding spiritual mojo. "You know what? I'm not answering that."

Tenzin babbled something in his mother's direction before going back to gazing at the guppies, clapping his tiny hands.

"Yeah, tell her, buddy," Sokka made an attempt at smiling. The moonlight fell over him in the most perfect ways possible, and this time, he welcomed it wholeheartedly as he did the years before, knowing every part of it held Yue in it. The reflection of the moon in the water drifted next to his seated form, and a few of the fish swam towards it and circled it. The infant wrapped his tiny hand around his uncle's thumb. The touch was light and soft, and he was reminded of a warm, pearly, optimistic hand that slipped over his fidgeting one and clutched it lovingly...

" _It's touching to watch you scold me for me."_

...which melted all the scorn he held for the physical world. A jellyfish wrapped one of its tentacles around the warrior's leg as if trying to cheer him up.

Katara knew he was obviously still worried that Yue wasn't awake yet. She wanted to say something about Yue going to be okay but realized she couldn't, for she had no idea what was truly going on with the man before her, much less the chieftess. She made her way towards Yue's room when Sokka stopped her firmly with, "You don't have to go check on her. I know she's gonna be perfectly fine, so no thanks for the sympathy."

 _"Is that_ all _you care about?! You and your unhealthy attachment?! You make it look like she was there for you and cared for you your entire life!"_

" _You should've just sucked it up and married Suki or someone else! None of this would've happened!"_

Katara knew she made the wrong move by saying those things earlier. And seeing as to how he was La and Yue was Tui... _No wonder they're obsessed about each other._ "I didn't mean anything I said before. I'm sorry, I really am."

"Nothing we can do about human nature," he said in subtle disappointment, rendering them speechless. It summed up every reason in the world Katara may have had behind the slip of her tongue. But he was still part human, and it still hurt to see that look on Yue's face when these words were uttered."I'm not mad, and she doesn't know _how_ to be mad, so you're good."

"Sokka-"

"I'm just saying I can take care of my wife by myself." His eyebrows furrowed as he sensed the water particles in the air changing. "Now take Tenzin inside; the temperature's dropping."

A few more minutes of silence followed. Aang pat Katara's shoulder and told her that he will handle things, placing a kiss on her lips. It was a deliberately loud smooch as the couple was expecting Sokka's usual "oogie" reactions, but none came. She took a long, lost look at her brother and felt the return of an old fear. What if...what if he drifts apart from her? Sure he was an idiot sometimes, but he had been the paternal figure when their father went off to war. And to suddenly see him in a spiritual light...not only did it seem out of place and impossible but _nerve-wracking_. La was never concerned with anything or anyone other than Tui.

He sensed this and sighed another one of his infinite sighs as of lately. Very carefully, he hoisted himself out of the water and stood up to avoid squishing the little fish. "It's really okay, sis," he said in his characteristic manner. "You can't help the fact that you're hormonal."

"You idiot!"

He laughed as she kicked him in the shin and threw herself into his arms and cried, holding him tightly. Aang smiled.

"Alright alright, go inside," Sokka chuckled.

"I was so scared-"

"I'm fine, Katara-"

"I'm sorry!"

"Okay okay. Seriously, my nephew's getting cold. Take him in."

Katara nodded and wiped her tears away. SHe took Tenzin into her arms and stepped inside. Silence was the result of the unspoken tension as Aang noticed Sokka going back to his contemplative seriousness and struggled to find a platform to go off of.

"The...uh... koi fish... are dead."

Sokka shrugged, quickly dismissing it and going back to his moon gazing.

 _Well...I mean...the fish probably don't have much of a purpose anymore considering the spirits are walking around in broad daylight...er...moonlight…_ Aang thought rhetorically to which Sokka gave him a mysterious look. And Aang wasn't sure what happened at that point because the next thing he knew, Sokka suddenly appeared to be transparent like before, dressed in black robes, his face covered in warrior wolf-paint and giving off a greater luster of divinity.

 _...what?_

Aang staggered back and blinked. Back to normal. He blinked again. Spirit Sokka. Was it just him who was seeing these things? This went on for quite a while as Aang's spiritual and material perspectives alternated wildly out of his inner confusion on whether or not this was all actually true. Before long, he was pulled into abrupt glowing and had a hard time jutting out of it. Sokka, with no sign of shock, began glowing, alarming Aang out of his wits. _He has complete control over his glowing, too..._

A strong white glow stemmed from Sokka's sternum. He placed his thumb over Aang's forehead, and immediately, Aang felt an incredible surge of energy. Much stronger than the one that emanated from the energybending lion turtle's touch all those years ago. Intimidation was wiped out as he was pulled deeper into the Avatar State. Visions flared before him chaotically. He saw his past lives, all the spirits he met before, and two different entities who looked exactly like Sokka. He saw how those entities merged with one another after much struggle and the devastation that resulted from their fusion, forming the being in front of him. He saw glimpses of all spirits bowing before this being and a particular, flaming spirit who caught his eye...wait, was that...was that _Agni_ he saw? Was it just him who noticed that Agni, when observed past his blinding radiance- looked _strikingly_ like Sokka as well? Or perhaps Aang was being driven mad from all the confusion. As quickly as the visions came, they disappeared. Aang opted out of the glowing barely a second later, his eyes wide as he gawked horrifically at Sokka.

" _Wait_...did you just…?! And…? You...you did _not…"_ he sighed. "You _did_ …"

Sokka stopped glowing.

"This...this isn't an elected position! You can't just go to the top of the spirit hierarchy like _that_! It's not even _possible_!"

 _Ya don't say?_ But he didn't verbalize the sarcasm.

"I mean, _how_? How did they…? Did they just _agree_ to it or…? I can't...I can't even figure out…b-but Tui and La aren't spirits meant to be replaced, right? Well, I guess Yue could cover for Tui...b-but she had a legitimate reason."

 _Legitimate reason._ The wording sparked a barely noticeable scowl on Sokka's face. Is sacrifice a legitimate reason?

"She was touched by the Moon Spirit and will always be connected to Her for that, so she _earned_ her position in a way. You...you..." _You're not the type to..._ "Oh my Spirits...I just can't take this in," Aang rambled on, rubbing his head wearily and further creeped out by Sokka's silence. "I don't know...I just...I can't...I'm sorry, I think I'm still a little confused. Did you _fuse_ with La? _Take over_ La? Or... _are_ you La? Are you guys separate or the same? Have you _always_ been La? Well, there's no way you were always La-"

He straight up dismissed the actual answer, which Sokka found to be more annoying than amusing. "You said it yourself. Yin and Yang can't be replaced. So why would I replace myself with anyone other than me?"

A chilled pause.

 _"I'll find the way myself... I'll become the Ocean Spirit!"_

 _So it's really not a drunken fantasy..._

And as soon as the thought flitted across the Avatar's brain, Sokka's annoyed look morphed into an irritated glare.

 _Agh, the mindreading._ "No, I meant…ugh...I can't...I just didn't think you'd-"

"I'm the sarcastic, selfish pessimist who's not sensitive to people at all and doesn't believe in spirit magic and bending. I would have _no possible way_ of being a spirit, much less a hybrid, right? What's the point of everybody having chakras then? Get the hint?"

So he knew what those were, too, now? Oh dear Spirits.

"I am _sick_ and _tired_ of having people see me as less than who I really am," he muttered, catching Aang extremely off guard. "I'm not the one who came running to you to solve my issues." And he started heading back inside.

"Sokka, wait! I-I'm sorry!" He jumped in front of the warrior. "Please, Sokka...er...Mr. Ocean Spirit...I'm really, _really_ sorry… Please…I guess I was confused because...well...because only t-the Avatar can be something similar to that a hybrid far as I know."

That was only one of Aang's concerns and not the primary reason why he had a hard time believing Sokka, and Sokka knew that very well, but he said nothing about it. "But here I am."

Aang thought for a few minutes. He stepped up and placed his thumb on Sokka's forehead, waiting patiently, his gesture speaking for him. His apprehension slowly dissipated from the comfortingly dark aura that emanated from the warrior. His energy was unreachable like always.

"I still can't read your energy," Aang sighed, stepping back. "Which isn't a surprise. You're a spirit of the highest rank."

He expected a smirk from Sokka in the very least, but even that backfired, indicating that he really was being dead serious.

"So...you had something to do with her being healed?"

"I was the one who healed her."

 _Oh. Not unusual at all,_ Aang tried to tell himself. "Does this mean you can...uh...bend? I mean, _obviously_ since you said you healed her…"

Sokka gulped, frowning and looking away. "I can...and I can't…"

"What?"

"Well...I could when I healed Yue...but I can't right now."

"Why?"

"I...I don't know."

"But you're the Ocean Spirit."

"I know a lot but not everything."

Aang thought for a moment. "I...can't think of anything that would make sense-"

"There has to be an explanation," he confirmed. "I just have to find it. And fast. I can't wait around until something else happens." _What if she gets hurt again? What will I do then?_

"Don't worry. I'll see if I can-"

"No."

Aang frowned. "What?"

"You don't need to figure out the answers for me," Sokka said sternly. "Like I said, I'll do it. I'll take care of everything by myself starting now."

"You don't trust me?"

And honestly speaking, Sokka didn't trust anyone other than himself at this point. Of all the people he thought he could rely on, of everyone he begged to heal Yue, who actually had the ability to help? Who actually made a difference when she was in the worst of conditions? Who looked out for her as much as they did for him?

" _There has to be_ someone _! Send for Tapeesa! The head nurses, the attendants!_ Everyone _! I need the best healers!"_

 _"It's no use...no one can heal her."_

 _"Katara,_ please _, do something!_ Anything _!"_

" _Who heals the Moon Spirit?"_

 _"Aang...b-bring her out of the chi thing.._. _"_

" _I can't even tap into her energy, Sokka, how can I bring her out of the trance? Even if I could, and even when combined with Katara's healing powers, the result would be the same."_

 _"And as far as the spirit water's healing goes... I'm afraid to say it does nothing to really_ heal _her..."_

"I'd trust you with anyone and anything else, Aang," Sokka said. "I mean, I travelled with you, took over your body during the Siege. I gave my sister to you."

"Look, Sokka...I understand you're probably upset with how we couldn't do much-"

"It's not necessarily about you or Katara or what you guys can and can't do," he said. "I can't expect you to be sympathetic and understanding and concerned for us _all the time_ when even people like Bato and Arnook didn't...I guess...care that much about what I feel for her. There's a reason why people would hesitate to accept who I really am."

" _Sokka, you have to accept the past and allow your wound to heal. It's not too late for you to look for someone who can share her life with you and pass down your family name...She would have wanted you to move on."_

" _Whether you two are occupied with other things, whether you have to be apart from her for any reason, or if anything…happens... you must be strong enough to keep going and lift yourself up. And if you have other values to consider, you should consider them."_

"But Sokka-"

"And again, it's not because of what my sister said or what happened or anything. People naturally tend to take advantage of someone who's inclined to be more optimistic. It's human nature, and no one can help that."

 _Humans. Ungrateful and so quick to judge._ A dark irony.

" _People didn't give a damn about her existence and sacrifice back then, and you know very well what they called her._ Desperate, weak _. Someone who did_ nothing _for your life other than getting you to take the war seriously with her death."_

" _She won't tell. She_ can't _. She knows he'll put a sword to all of our throats, and she knows the people won't see him the same way if that happens."_

 _"Oh, that's right, we decided not to let the chief get involved with this, didn't we? Looks like you don't have him, either."_

"It's obvious no one's going to understand us the way we understand each other. It's a cruel world out there, and it's my job to protect her from it," he said, his eyes narrowed like slits. "This is _our_ life, so we'll rely on each other to figure things out. No one else is gonna get involved, and that's how it should be."

"I'm not sure how I feel about this…"

"What's there to feel so badly about? I'm just being realistic. You have your own issues and stuff. And besides, relying solely on other people hasn't gotten me anywhere before, and it won't now, so I'm not having anyone get in our way. That's all there is to it." Good people or bad, it didn't matter to him because human nature was all the same. "La is all Tui needs."

Aang wasn't sure what to say to the last part. It sounded really weird coming from Sokka, but Aang did wish to speak his mind regardless of the strangeness, realizing there was no use in questioning anything. Had this been a dream, he would have woken up ages ago. "I expected you to be a lot more confident in yourself, which you are to an extent... but it still amazes me how you continue freaking out about her. Your anxiety didn't change a _bit_."

It would be weird if Sokka wasn't restless. He had come to accept this nature of his, scanning the chaotic lapping of the tides. "You wouldn't get it. You have no reason to doubt yourself. You can bend all four elements, and you have your glowy action to protect Katara on the spot. You even gained control over it, so you don't have the problem of unintentionally hurting her. "

" _You_ obviously have some of that glowy action, much more than I do, and you don't even have to _worry_ about controlling it since you're not like me," Aang said. "You can do things no one else can do, not even _me_. You're the source of all waterbending...the _medium_ for waterbending... and considering you entered such a highly sophisticated trance, moreover _unlocked_ your Air Chakra in the process... you were able to go so far and realize who you really are and _healed_ Yue. That's not enough for you to prove yourself?"

"I can't deliberately forget my previous failures just because I managed to do something for her _once_ in my entire life."

"But you're the Ocean Spirit!"

"I'm referring to my physical form."

Another pause.

"And…things are obviously not back to normal. People still don't remember her. There are other things to consider, too...like if she's Tui, what's the deal with her being 'kicked out' of the Spirit World? Why would she be guilty? It would practically be for no reason, wouldn't it? There's obviously something strange going on." He shifted his attention back to the sea. "I honestly don't know if she'll know about her status once she wakes up."

"Why wouldn't she? She's been a spirit before you...at least, in this human life of yours. She'd know if she's a divine entity…"

"She was in the trance longer than I was, in a different way than I was. I was completely aware of everything, but she wasn't." Though in reality, that wasn't what bothered him at all.

 _"Don't go down that road, love."_ There had to be a reason behind that, right? What was it?

"For all I know, if I show up in front of her like this with all this glowing action and everything...if she finds out what happened in the Spirit World or how I'm like this...she would most likely panic. I think it would only make sense that...even though she became a spirit first, she was kind of like me in that she wasn't a full-fledged spirit...the only difference is that I retained my human form and became a hybrid and she didn't. Otherwise, why would she try to push me away if she knew I was La the entire time?"

Of course, Sokka was intelligent, but it shocked Aang to no end how easily he figured out the spirit-related problem. "And not to mention, you have that white glow, but Yue never had a black glow."

"Exactly." When she manifested herself before him all those years ago, she was purely white. The black glow was supposed to represent the balance of La within her. "If we're at the very top of the hierarchy, why wouldn't we know ourselves? Why would there be...imbalance?" So much to think about and very little information at hand. "Another thing. You said there's no sign of a spirit within her. Are you sure about that?"

"Her energy was very much like a human's. I didn't sense anything supernatural."

"But that doesn't mean it isn't there, right?"

"So you're saying she's been a spirit all along and just didn't know it? But...Tui...she and Tui...well, their bond is broken."

"She _is_ the Moon Spirit in every possible way. It's not possible for her connection with Tui to be broken if she _is_ Tui. It's just that her immortal and physical forms are not in sync, and something's getting in the way of that connection."

Aang nodded, slowly processing everything.

"The truth is...it was extremely hard for me to _not_ see Yue as a spirit even when you said there's no sign of a spirit within her." He looked up. "The world needs her, and I can't be a fool and ignore that...but _I_ need her, too. I may not have known my status the entire time...but her taking on her duty without me, I don't agree with. She had to leave everything behind. To this day, she feels like her purpose of being born was dying...and I _hate_ that. Sacrifice and detachment are not the ways to go." A sigh. "And now she's trying to be someone she's not to prove herself. All this talk of tracking down the rebel and fighting out on the battlefield when she's against violence in the first place...It's like her definition of strength has changed completely. She's trying to be someone she's not, and I don't want that."

Which was understandable. "I know I'm asking you this for the millionth time, Sokka, but...what exactly happened the night of the eclipse? I mean, the little details. Like why or how Yue was human at that time?"

Sokka sighed guiltily. "I don't know that, either…That's something else I need to figure out." He looked up. "Don't pressure Yue into saying anything... _please…_ I know you're curious-"

"You think I would?"

"I'm just saying...I mean, I got this far. I think I deserve a shot at finding answers myself."

He had a point.

"I know this might sound like it's from nowhere, but did you notice how similar Agni looked to you?" Aang asked.

Sokka just gave him another unamused look. "Just because I'm the Ocean Spirit doesn't mean I'm _every_ spirit."

"No, I'm serious. He _did_ look like you. That has to be something, right?"

Sokka didn't notice much about the Fire Spirit's long, flaming hair other than his robust personality, partly blinded by the radiance of the flames, but surprise was not a factor anymore. "If it's an important matter, I'll run into it again, but for now, let's just take things one step at a time."

"Fine, but what do you plan to do next? Do you want to take a shot at telling her-?"

" _No_ ," he said quickly. "I can't just be reckless about this. I need to know what it's like for her right now so I won't hurt her… I don't want to give her any reason to keep her distance."

Another pause.

"Speaking of recklessness...I heard about your skirmish with Anyu."

That was to be expected. "I'm not a patient person if you've noticed."

"He's not sixteen yet. What if he calls it abuse?"

"He's manly enough to talk dirty but not handle a slap?"

"Look, I know it's difficult, but you can't help feeling bad for him-"

"Sitting around and feeling bad for people won't cut it. If I don't take charge now, he'll become a tyrant."

"So what do you plan on doing?"

" _What if I reminded you that_ you're _the rightful heir to the North anyway? And since Anyu said I could rule the North permanently if I wanted, I could easily get you that throne-_ your _throne- in_ seconds _and end all of this discrimination mess. That would put those ministers and generals and that little brat in their places. There's no way they'd dare to go near a permanent ruler."_ "It's obvious. I'm taking the throne permanently."

"Wait... _what_?"

He looked at Aang determinedly. "That throne belongs to Yue, and to Yue it will go."

"But...the circumstances-"

"Pssh," the warrior huffed. "I won't accept having an ignorant teen as the future ruler of my civilization."

"But what are people going to think?"

"You were the one who said I was doing a good job with being chief."

"But the right move is being made at the wrong time. What if rumor spreads that you're usurping Anyu's place on account of his disrespect to Yue? They'll think you're getting in the way of the lineage."

"I'm trying to preserve the lineage-"

"But they don't know that."

"Okay, for the last time, I've had enough of this jazz. _I don't care_ what people think of me. They can say I'm a power hungry dictator for all I care, but it's for their sake, too, that I'm doing this."

"You know Yue won't accept. She thinks it's unhealthy that you're not looking out for your image."

He chuckled to himself. For what reason, Aang didn't really know. "She's the reason why I'm even here as the chief," Sokka said sadly. "But people don't ever know stuff like that."

Aang, again, found himself stuck on what to say. "W-Well...what about the rebels?"

Sokka burst out laughing at this one, confusing Aang a lot more. The Ocean Spirit pat the airbender on the shoulder before making his way towards another direction, occupied with a strong feeling of déjà vu. He had begun to notice that every part of the palace provided some type of nostalgia, every _inch_ of the surroundings held her story. Every frame held a chapter in her life, every wall held the secrets that lay behind the wall she built in her heart- things she would never admit otherwise- and he found that gaining access to these surging memories was difficult.

He needed to know more.

* * *

Darkness was apparent since everyone was most likely passed out around this time, so the availability of a torch was unlikely. He made himself glow again, using the bright whiteness in his center to guide him and act as a substitute for the muted moonlight. The feeling of déjà vu had increased and prompted his endless roaming to turn to purposeful searching. He found himself sieving through old documents in the archives of the palace and, for some odd reason, remembered every one of those records being written down. Even the ones which were produced before his birth. It was utterly strange but not entirely unexpected since he was La, and he expected himself to remember mostly everything. He dug through the papers for evidence that would give away anything about the existence of Princess Yue, the pride and joy of the Northern Water Tribe, daughter of Chief Arnook and Chieftess Ahnah, honored hero who gave up her life to revive the Moon Spirit and saved the entire Water Tribe civilization. He found _nothing_. It wasn't long before a splitting headache shot through him, blinding his senses and blurring his vision and dimming the white glow, but he viciously shook the feeling away and got more restless. He dashed towards Chief Arnook's former living quarters, which have been abandoned ever since the wedding. He tore through the door and roamed through the forgotten shelves. Nothing. He yanked the tapestries away from the entrance to the secret room and tripped his way down the endless ice stairs. He looked around wildly at the walls and in the bedside drawer. There was no tapestry. There was no painting of little Yue given to him by Anyu. No mystical awakening that told people to snap out of their ignorance.

He kicked the table aside and sank onto the bed. _Why_? Why were things still like this? Was there some horrible, unfair reason lurking behind the corner?

"I am the Ocean Spirit! I _command_ that things go back to normal!"

Nothing.

 _Pathetic, Sokka, you're pathetic. You fixed nothing,_ he rebuked himself. He glanced around once more, still clinging onto some form of hope. Maybe...maybe it'll take some time. Maybe after she wakes up, things will get better. She will realize that she's much more than what she sees herself to be, that her separation with Tui, at the most, was likely an illusion of some sort that he could never figure out. Or perhaps, she would know the answers if she was aware of it all. She can have her rightful place on that throne. She will no longer be misunderstood. Everyone will bow to her, everyone will recognize her, respect her…and she won't ever run from him anymore.

But he was naturally impatient and skeptical and cynical, and the seconds passed by most ruthlessly for him. Quite emptily, he buried his face in his hands. _I-I thought I fixed this..._ And he really believed he did. He thought he could give her back everything she lost. After all, this world was theirs in every literal sense.

He thought he could make out two unmistakable figures from the night of the eclipse. A man with a wolf-tail and a smile evoked by no one else, submerged in utter bliss, wrapping his arms around a woman of white hair, flushed cheeks, and ethereal kindness, dark fingers lacing with light ones, her head on his shoulder...

And then the figures faded away. He couldn't bear it, his spiritual aura doing absolutely nothing to ease his mind. He let his white glow subside and sunk to the bed, burying his face in his hands to somehow suppress the dizziness and excruciating headache.

 _One clue. Just_ one _clue. That's all I need._

A source of light and warmth in the form of a torch then appeared before him. The torch was pretty low to the ground, too, indicating that the person holding it was rather small. As the light got closer to him, tiny girly moccasins stepped into his view.

" _Kya_?" How in the world did Aang and Katara let her wander by herself? "Kiddo, you shouldn't be out here by yourself. And give me that, you'll burn yourself." He took the torch and thrust it in the nearest sconce and looked up only to freeze in place. It wasn't Kya he was looking at. Rather, the girl standing before him looked nothing like Kya despite seeming to share her age. This girl was donned in a purple parka dress that reached down to her feet. Her white hair, let down and exquisitely long even for someone her age, reached her hips and was a perfect compliment to her chubby cheeks. Her free hand was tightly clutching a stuffed turtle toy, and she possessed a completely otherworldly, all-knowing ambiance about her. Her eyes were bright and benevolent- doused with a look that was far too sage for her age and sprinkled with worry- _what could worry a four year old?_ \- just as they had been in that painting of her that Anyu gave him before. She looked at him like he was a stranger, but he knew she knew him more than anyone else in the universe.

"Princess Yue..." the words flowed out, every inch of his tender voice and softened eyes filled to the brim with love and respect, a tear of awe slipping down. He couldn't move from the shock and simultaneously knew that this couldn't really be possible.

Was he hallucinating? Was even the Ocean Spirit prone to hallucination?

He reached out, his hand shaking with the fear that she'd vanish- the fear that she exhibited towards his totemic form in the vision. He got on his knees to be in level with her height and set his quivering palm on her tiny cheek. And he found the task to be rather easy; she wasn't transparent and didn't pull away. She was _real_ in a sense even though his manifestations were still keeping watch over the one immersed in the trance.

"Why are you alone in the dark?" she asked in her soft, babyish voice, curiosity painted on her face. "Did you get lost?"

Dear Spirits...dear _him_ , she was adorable. He might as well have melted into a puddle at the feet of this beautiful child in front of him and admitted the fact that he _was_ lost in a sense, not caring to question or focus on anything else other than, "W-Why are _you_ alone, huh?! Who told you to be out here by yourself with a _torch_?! You could've hurt yourself, Princess!"

The definition of adoration seemed confused for a moment at his worry.

"And look who's talking to me about the dark," he mumbled. "Aren't _you_ the one who should be scared?"

A wide smile slowly formed on her face- a smile that could destroy sins and alleviate suffering. She shook her head. "Nope. I _love_ the dark."

 _Of course. She's Tui. She who loves all dark things._ _Even fools like me._ Moisture pooled in his eyes as he stroked her hair. Soft and ethereal.

"You wanna hold my turtle?"

"H-Huh?"

"Turtles are lucky, so if you look at one for a few seconds, you'll feel better." She handed it to him, but he didn't take it, finding refuge in her. "It's okay, I don't mind," she added sweetly. "You seem like you're nice."

A beaten-down sigh. "You think everyone's nice."

And when he still didn't seem to cheer up, she said, "Don't look at _me_ , silly, look at the turtle," and tugged on his goatee to make him look at the toy.

"I'd rather look at you, Princess." His eyes burned. "Stay here, okay?"

She tilted her head to the side in question. "Are you crying?"

He wiped his eyes. "I'm just...so happy…"

Again she seemed confused, but that was only the outward reaction. The all-knowing Tui within seemed quite amused. "Guess what?"

He sniffed. "What?"

And before he knew it, he was smacked in the face by a tiny snowball that she got from who knows where. That certainly brought him out of his funk. Yue giggled playfully, melting him further.

"Hey," he grinned, but before he could reach out to her, she jogged away.

"Princess!"

"You can't catch me!" she taunted.

"Oh yeah?" He found his way back up the stairs in the dark and out of the room, chased the girl as fast as he could. He didn't bother to see where they were headed, either, and followed her staunchly. Things were going fine while they surged through the infinite corridors, his laughter and her squeals contained in the more abandoned parts of the palace, but soon enough, he was hit with some kind of unreasonable fear. Flying hog monkeys, she was so elusive, and it _petrified_ him. "Wait!"

But she was so much faster now, too, to where he ended up losing sight of her at times.

"Wait- ow!" He ran into a container of coal tar, just now realizing he was meandering through the storage room. The substance splashed all over him, concealing his face and form and turning his navy robes completely black and sticky. Not that he cared. He gagged and barely wiped some of it off of his face.

"Sorry!" she laughed.

"Wait, please!" he called, still stubborn in his efforts.

They bolted through the more occupied parts of the palace. Servants were wandering around with large platters of buffalo yak milk.

"I still have a feeling these won't be enough for the solstice celebrations," a servant whispered to another.

"We still have a few days to gather more."

"We have to make sure _everything_ is perfect."

"It will be, don't be such a worrywart."

"I don't know. I have a bad feeling about thi-"

"Aaaah!"

"Look out!"

"Merciful Heavens, the milk!"

"Almighty La!"

Upon spotting the little girl with exquisite white hair torpedoing through, their first instinct was to dodge, and in the chaos that followed, they bumped into each other, and the creamy milk spilled all over the princess and drenched her parka completely white. She didn't seem to mind as she kept running, shivering and giggling.

"Are you folks _blind_?" yelled a hideously tar-covered man in their direction. "Watch where you're dodging, dammit! You could've hurt her!"

They could only scream at the top of their lungs and drop the containers altogether and flee the place at his form. Yue's laughter chimed through the palace, amidst the echoes of the citadel, against the battling winds beneath the light of the moon, which seemed so insignificant compared to the Goddess's material form. He then realized where they were headed: the Spirit Oasis. The pathway was lined with acrobats practicing fire breathing techniques and playing around icy rings, their appendages doused by fuel and lit aflame to form a ring of fire.

"Yue, stop, PLEASE!" he panicked as he spotted the fire. His heart thumped crazily. Of course, the girl didn't seem to exhibit any sign of fear, only fascinated by them as she barely dodged the flames and limboed past the rings. "YUE!"

"Holy heavens!" a stunt performer gasped.

"Pashan! Arank!" the spectators called to the fire stunt performers. "Look out for the girl!"

"Move out!"

" _Where_ are the benders?!"

"AAAHH!"

"OUT OF THE WAY, YOU IDIOTS!" Sokka yelled.

" _Whatever you do to that spirit, I'll unleash on you ten-fold! Let it go, NOW!"_

And suddenly, from beneath his robes, his nails and the beds of his toes sprouted claws. His vision became much sharper, his breathing became more ragged and yet controlled at the same time, his disheveled hair flew about him. Some unfamiliar instinct took over as he gritted his teeth- no, _fangs-_ at the sight of the fire. He could suddenly remember his frantic flailing in the water in the form of the black koi, a brief second of hope once his spiritual partner rejoined him in the water, away from the Fire Nation brute's clutches, a burst of flame that destroyed it all…

And an ear-shattering, beastly roar erupted from him. He charged forward faster than ever, his outward ferocity balanced by inward desperation. His strides were wild and frantic. With the exception of his head and hands and feet, everything else was human about him, but that, too, started changing quickly as his claws raked against the ice and a steaming breath flared out of his morphed nostrils. His robes hid the emerging white glow at his center. He took a look at his reflection in the glass rings: a ferocious, repulsive organism consisting of spirit, human, and wolf.

"It's a manwolf!" someone screamed.

"I've never seen anything like it!"

"STOP! Beast!"

"Get him!"

"In the name of Tui and La!"

"He's going to destroy us all!"

"Save that girl!"

Yue laughed even harder, and at her center jutted out a strong black glow even before anyone could lay a hand on her. The rest of her illuminated in a blinding white glow. Everyone stopped in their tracks and dropped their spears.

"Mother Tui!"

"Patron of Peace!"

Immediately, people began dropping down and bowing. Some fell down senseless, others foamed at the mouth. The situation turned chaotic in a matter of seconds.

"Save our Holy Mother!" yelled a tribesman, drawing his spear at the manwolf, but Sokka trampled over him and his spear in seconds, now having completely morphed into a full-blown wolf- and the _biggest_ one anyone had ever seen. One of the stuntmen had a hard time controlling the torches in his grip and lost balance of one of them, paralyzed from the shock. The flames burst in Yue's direction. Another blood-curdling roar escaped Sokka's mouth, his brute form stampeding through the fleeing acrobats and tackling the flames, watching them dissipate harmlessly once his skin made contact with them. He, too, began glowing even more. The white at his center was overshadowed by the darkness that surrounded him.

"It's _La_!"

"Oh my Spirits!"

"Tui and La!"

In Sokka's sight was- finally- the Spirit Oasis. The doors were wide open with numerous members of the administration scattered throughout the place. Minnuk stared dumbfoundedly at the bleached, lifeless fish in the water until the citizens' screams drew him out of his daze. His stomach dropped at the sight as several of the administrators froze and screamed louder than ever and didn't think twice about dropping to the ground and bowing. Minnuk staggered up.

Sokka's totemic form growled, huffing and burning his claw thanks to his smoldering breath, his cries for Yue's attention coming out as whimpers.

 _Wait! Yue!_

"I knew it! The Spirits will never forsake us!" Minnuk cried. "Merciful Mother and Fearless Father of the Heavens! Forgive us! Protect us!"

"The Spirits have returned!"

"We're saved!"

"The Almighty Ocean and Moon Spirits!"

"They're coming to save us!"

"Everyone, get out of here!"

And once they jumbled out of the way and evacuated the sacred oasis, dragging away the ones who had fainted, Yue, the merciful goddess in all of Her glory, raced inside and laughed all the way. The wolf followed, anxious to the brim and howling and yelping helplessly. By the time he was able to get close enough to the oasis, the girl was standing in the water, waving at him. And before he could get to her, she faded away, leaving a hole in his sunk heart.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So this story is officially one year and two days old and has exercised the inner hardcore Yukka shipper inside of me, and I have to say, I was not expecting it to make it this far. I started off writing this with the intention of it being a oneshot, maybe a two-shot at the most (and here I am at chapter 64), but honestly, with Yukka being my OTP, I couldn't find many fanfics which _weren't_ tragic regarding this couple, and I kind of wanted to change that. My sincere thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing and supporting this story. I'm hoping everyone has a great year ahead. Happy Holidays and happy reading/writing/fangirling/fanboying, lovelies! :)

~Lily


	65. Father Spirit

**Chapter 65: Father Spirit**

Monster. He looked like a monster. But he knew he was not one. Only the biggest wolf any human had ever seen and would ever see. He thought back to his Spirit World journey on the solstice during his travels with Aang. He thought of the wolf he helped out; the trapped Arctic beast that possessed eyes the same shade of blue as his. To put abstractly, could it be a metaphor resembling how trapped he had been without realizing his spiritual identity his entire life? He wasn't sure. All he knew was that watching her fade away in any manner was his worst fear and never failed in frightening him to the core even when he repeatedly told himself that Yue was fine and still asleep. The force of it all eventually sent his manifestations merging back into him. He blacked out and fell beneath the spirit gate, and for a long time- even after regaining consciousness- he laid in the grass, quivering and staring at the starless sky and letting the spiritual flora prick his fur. He could still hear her laughter ring through his ears. And the feeling...the feeling of knowing everything but _not_ at the same time...it gnawed at him. Obviously she was helping him out in some form. There _had_ to be a reason why she led him here.

He _had_ to know.

He finally vanquished the weakness in his legs and paws and staggered up, shaking his fur, not considering changing himself back since people wouldn't think of pestering a wolf for answers. He scanned the blanched forms of the lifeless koi fish in the water. Having donned the koi form for thousands of years, it was strange for him to take in the fact that these fish were no more, but they had served their purpose, and there was nothing left with them anymore but the scaly mortal residues. The moon's reflection took over, and he immersed himself in the water. The water turned a shade darker and grew slightly warmer. One of his paws reached out to touch the fish only for the fish to fade away, too, with the wind, leaving the water empty for the first time. No scarcity of spirity shenanigans but a plethora of unanswered questions. He dipped his head into the water to splash the water against his face and slurped some of it.

It was then that two tall shadows emerged next to him. _Whoever it is, I prefer to be left alone_ , he emitted a low, rumbling growl.

But the shadows didn't react. He turned around in annoyance and gritted his teeth only to freeze at the sight of transparent figures of a younger Arnook and a woman who seemed to slightly resemble Yue in appearance: Chieftess Ahnah, he noted with shock and surprise. The couple held devastated, pleading expressions as they gazed at the water.

 _What's going on? Bouncing blobfish, how are they…? What just…?_ How was it that he could notice them but they can't see or hear him? Wasn't it supposed to be the other way around if they were the transparent ones? But once he noticed the tiny, unnaturally still bundle in Arnook's arms, he knew exactly what the deal was. The feeling of déjà vu hit him like a train again.

Arnook looked up at the moon for a brief moment and hugged the bundle to his chest before placing it in the water, allowing Sokka to see.

It was a girl. Tiny and underweight. Delicate. Dark hair. Closed eyes. Asleep. _Yue._ His totemic form melted away by instinct.

And suddenly there came a white mist that took over the pond. Arnook and Ahnah didn't seem to notice, glancing at their daughter in desperation. From the mist eventually rose a woman in grand, billowing white robes, her lush hair flying freely and infinitely behind her. A black glow emanated from her heart over which her hand was placed, and her eyes opened.

 _She was also Yue,_ but she was the _fully realized_ Moon Spirit, possessing a radiance that was countless times brighter than her manifestation following the Siege. Sokka didn't understand but didn't care to understand yet, watching the Goddess in Her original form, his mouth hanging agape. The Revered One cast Her glance upon the parents in pity and beamed at the sight of the bundle in the water, kneeling next to the child. Her cool hand rested on the child's abdomen. The infant's eyes opened; her hair turned white, and a piercing cry escaped her lips, igniting an irreplaceable smile on Sokka's face.

" _My dark hair turned white. I opened my eyes and began to cry. And they knew I would live."_

Arnook and Ahnah, still oblivious to the Spirit's presence, bowed to the swirling koi fish and left the oasis with the infant. And then came the unexpected move: the Goddess's glow blinded Sokka, and by the time he looked back with great difficulty, Her face had changed to match the face of the Tui who gave Yue her life back, and She faded away. His eyes immediately jutted black.

" _He has your eyes," Hakoda said softly, cradling his newborn son._

" _But he has your looks," Kya smiled._

" _He'll be a lady stealer, too, then," the chief nudged her._

" _Lady stealer? It took you almost your entire lifetime to marry your childhood sweetheart, son," Kanna said as she stepped in, sharing Kya's amused smile._

" _Hey!" Hakoda said playfully, eliciting a laugh from his wife as she took the baby from him._

" _I was so worried we wouldn't be able to have children, dear," Kya said to him, caressing her son's tiny cheek. "But La heard my prayers and brought us this far."_

" _Of course he would. He's the Spirit of Life."_

" _My grandson truly is a blessing from La. He's born on La's sacred day, too. That's more than enough to confirm it!" Kanna chuckled._ " _And on that note, you might as well pray for a daughter next."_

" _Yeah, we have Hakoda Jr. with us. We just need Kya Jr. to complete the family," Bato added._

" _I'd like that," Hakoda smiled. "La willing-"_

" _He just might be able to make it happen, Chief," came an echoing voice. They all turned to the entrance of the tent. The visitor was a man who was tall and well-built, but his face was mostly covered with a fur muffler to block out the cold air. He appeared quite intimidating just by the glimpse of his eyes, but he softened up beneath the light of the solstice moon and bowed slightly._

" _Have we met before, good sir?" Hakoda asked, standing up._

 _A knowing laugh as he let his muffler down a little to show his face. "Oh yeah, lots of times."_

 _They all seemed to freeze in place as they eyed the man. He seemed...highly familiar…_

"Lots _of times?" Hakoda said, thinking. "I'm afraid I don't recall…"_

" _Don't recall, hm?" the man said in amusement. "That can't be possible. You run into me everywhere you look."_

" _Apologies… but we actually haven't seen you around in these parts…" Bato said._

" _Really? But I've been here for quite a while. Hard to miss me."_

" _You do seem highly familiar…" Kya voiced everyone's thoughts. "Your name, sir?"_

" _I go by lots of names, ma'am. I answer to anything people call me," the man said mysteriously, a twinkle in his eyes. "No worries if you can't remember, Chieftain. I only wanted to stop by and congratulate you."_

" _Oh...thank you…" The chieftain proudly took his son back into his arms. "Meet my son, Sokka."_

" _Sokka…interesting..." the man said thoughtfully, watching the baby keenly. "It sure is a weird feeling to be introduced to yourself," he murmured._

" _Pardon?"_

" _Ah, nothing," the man chuckled. "Got yourself a warrior, I see. He won't keep still."_

" _He's a bit fussy-"_

" _He's supposed to be, that's perfectly natural, but he's got a big heart, I tell ya." The man's hand clenched and lightly bumped Sokka's tiny fist. "_ _Well I better get going. My wife's waiting for me."_

" _You're married? You look quite young."_

" _Trust me, I'm ancient," he smiled._

" _You have children?"_

" _More than a man can count."_

" _Ah, I see," Hakoda smiled. For some reason, being around this man made them all feel so empowered and loved. "You should visit us sometime. Join us for dinner, maybe?"_

 _The man laughed. For what reason, they weren't sure of. "You already have a piece of me with you, my friend. Why, you're a part of me._ Everyone _here's a part of me. I'll always stick around."_

" _I don't understand."_

" _Someday you will," the man smiled, tipping his coonskin cap and bowing._

" _I'll see you out sir-"_

" _Not necessary," he stopped Hakoda. "It's hard to keep up with me."_

 _And the chief had a feeling those words meant more than their literal definitions._

" _What did he mean by saying we're a part of him?" he inquired Bato once the man exited._

" _He probably means he'll be around in our memories...and we'll be in his. He has a funny way of speaking, that man."_

" _He's so_ familiar…"

" _I know, right?"_

" _But is it just me...or can you not remember what he looks like anymore…?"_

 _And out in the snow, the man's coonskin cap flew away with the turbulent winds to reveal his wolf tail. A bright white glow lit up his chest, and his face, too, had changed. He stepped deep into the waves and disappeared beneath them, not looking back but certainly looking up at the moon as he fell._

* * *

He headed through one of the many hallways leading to their room. The surroundings were lit up by moonlight as well as his dazed face. He couldn't get Yue's fully realized manifestation out of his head. It was so _familiar_ , too. Why can't he _remember…_? Where is the need for this confusion? If he realized his human form was connected to his immortal form, there wouldn't even be this mess...sort of...

"We regret to inform you that she's in a coma again, Chief," came a woman's voice.

Sokka halted in place. _What?_ His heart pounding, he turned around, only to notice that no one was there.

"We've done everything we could," the voice went on.

 _Are they talking about Yue?!_ Really panicking, he followed the sound of the voice, which took him to a nearby room. He peeked in and noticed that once again, the surroundings had changed and turned transparent. There was a bed now in this abandoned room, and on top of the bed was Ahnah, completely still and almost lifeless. A number of healers including Yugoda were standing next to her and eyeing a devastated Arnook, who held his wife's hand tightly.

"H-How long this time...?"

"We can't say for sure."

"It's the third time this year," Arnook trembled. "Aren't the medicines working?"

"She's been taking this medication for quite a while. She may not be responding to it anymore-"

"Daddy?"

The voice and sight of a little white-haired girl captured Sokka's attention. She was peeking into the room, a scared look on her face. Arnook immediately turned away and fumbled at his eyes. " _Father_ ," he corrected in an irritated huff, desperately trying to hide his tears. "Be formal."

 _That's_ ridiculous _,_ Sokka scowled at Arnook.

"You're not asleep?" Arnook asked hoarsely. "Are you sick? Are you hurt? You know better than to go wandering by yourself at night."

"I wanted to see you and...M-Mother-"

"Don't you know not to interrupt us unless it's an emergency?!" his voice rose, his eyes bloodshot.

"Your Highness, she's only four," Yugoda reminded.

"You must be strong. Your daughter needs you right now. And frankly, it will help you to clear your mind if you spend some time with her," one of the healers advised him, but he ignored it and stood his ground.

"Father...I-In my dream, I saw some scary men t-trying to find you…" Yue stammered fearfully. "I wanted t-to see if you and Mother are okay."

For someone so young, she cared so much. Sokka was definitely touched but highly disconcerted. He knew the war touched many people...but he didn't imagine it coming this far since the North always seemed so... _impenetrable._ He kept his eyes on the lookout despite knowing he wouldn't be able to do anything, wanting nothing more than to hold her close.

Arnook seemed taken aback for a moment, a shudder escaping his lips. A fresh round of tears drenched his face that he tried so hard to hide in the shadows. "CHUN!" he yelled.

Yue hiccupped and backed away fearfully. A guard raced in. "Y-Your Highness?"

"Tighten the security." He lowered his voice to where Yue wouldn't hear. "We never know what move the Fire Nation might make on us. If they don't find the Avatar soon, they'll come running back here thinking he is reborn in the Water Tribe, especially with the South dwindling in number. Yue runs the risk of being suspected as a result of her spiritual connection. Those fools can't tell the differences between the different spirits."

"Yes, Your Highness."

Again, the war in the North before the Siege wasn't something Sokka thought about before. He attempted to place his hand protectively around the toddler but found it impossible, getting ticked off by Arnook's uncharacteristically harsh manner.

"There are guards everywhere, Yue. We'll be safe," Arnook said. He attempted to say something else but decided against it, briefly looking up at the moonlight that peeped in from outside. Disconcerted, he ended the conversation with a simple, "Goodnight."

"Idiot," Sokka muttered. "Sorry, Yue, but he is."

Yugoda walked over to Yue and placed her hand on the girl's shoulder. "Don't mind him, Princess. He's just a little...um…"

"That's okay. Father's just worried."

It was like someone reached into Sokka and diluted every part of him.

"Right, right."

"Can you tell me when Mother wakes up?"

"Oh...sure, Princess."

Yue looked over to her mother and pulled the covers over her sleeping form, crushing Sokka's soul. She didn't notice Arnook breaking down after that, nor did she take note of the healers who huddled next to him to calm him down and remind him to stay strong; she simply picked up her toy turtle, hugged it against her chest, and stepped out. And the abruptly loud shutting of the door from behind executed by an imbecile of a guard made her hiccup from surprise and left her completely alone in the dark... with the exception of the seething warrior who grumbled over the fact that he can't chase her fears away and snarl the others into giving her more attention and, frankly, respect. Yue made her way slowly through several corridors and finally towards her room- the room he recognized to be the one they visited before. She closed the door behind her, climbed beneath the fur sheets, and trailed over to the window, gazing at the moon and the ocean and letting her head rest on the windowsill.

" _I had a room to myself early on. A big bed, lots of open space, no memory of physical harm. I had loneliness, too."_

A giant lump formed in Sokka's throat. He leaned against the window next to her, wishing he could tuck her in, loathing how he could do nothing but watch her sink into sleep very slowly...He instinctively reached out to stroke her hair, yet again ignoring the impossibility of touching her, but she faded away as did the transparency of the place, and total darkness ensued abruptly, leaving behind the pitiful mess of a room like before, the mural of Arnook and Ahnah returning and gleaming in a lonely manner where the girl was sitting.

 _A little Water Tribe boy tossed and turned in his set of fur pelts, watching out of the window for any sign of his father. His mother and sister were not far away but far enough to note the conscientious distance between the boy and the woman who could've spared the moment to tell_ him _the same bedtime story, hold_ him _the same way, brush her hand over_ his _hair the same way, plant a kiss on_ his _forehead the same way, at least let_ him _snuggle up against her the same way in case he had a nightmare._

Mom never tells me stories like that.

 _And he could hear another set of giggles and cheers over something as simple as a blob monster running away from some wolf, who protected the entire village and saved Papa Bear's family._

Must be a girl thing.

* * *

It was barely seconds later that he heard the faint sounding of the citadel gongs.

 _Is something happening?_

And there, shaping before him in Yue's room were more transparent figures- a group of women huddled around the washroom door.

"Hurry up, Princess Independent," a woman called teasingly.

"I don't know about you ladies, but I certainly never ran into such a modest toddler," said another.

"I mean, what's there to be so intimidated about around ladies in waiting?"

"I can't imagine how she'd be around healers."

At least the mood was lighter compared to the last memory. He relaxed a little.

"Can you believe she learned how to braid her own hair just so other people won't touch it?"

"What four year-old does that?"

Sokka shook his head in amusement and chuckled.

"At this rate, I wonder if she'll let her husband touch her once she's married." And with that, laughter ensued.

 _Way to make things awkward_ , he thought, clearing his throat and smacking himself on the back of the head for blushing. _Come on, Sokka, she's four._

Eventually, the door opened, and out stepped little Yue in a simple indigo parka dress, her hair woven into a single braid. Sokka grinned. The women gasped.

"What in the _world_?"

"Princess, you look so…"

"So _plain!"_

"Your hair needs to look fancier!"

"But...I like it with one braid," Yue said timidly, stepping back.

"What happened to the make up?! The blushes?"

"It took us forever to find the right peach shades!"

"I don't like make-up…"

"You should be also be wearing a headpiece...ugh, never mind…but what about that other dress we told you to wear?"

"It was...it had a lot of...foldy thingies..." Yue said.

"Ruffles, you mean?"

"But those are what make you look good, Princess!"

"There's nothing we can do, ladies. She doesn't like fancy things and all."

"Of course," muttered an older woman to where no one would hear. "Just like her mother. A commoner's blood."

Sokka scowled dangerously.

"Let's get going then, Princess," one of them said. "The chief and chieftess are waiting." And they led her out of the room.

 _For what?_ He followed them down a series of long hallways. He saw that Yue was clutching something tightly. There, in her hand, a small amulet in the shape of two koi fish- a black one with a white spot and a white one with a black spot- circling one another. Cold sweat raced down her face. Why was she so nervous?

"You should be excited, Princess," one of the ladies said. "All the people in the tribe are going to see you today!"

"Are there going to be a lot of people?" Yue asked them, seeming to be more nervous than before.

"Of course!"

"You'll be put on the spotlight."

He could tell by the look on the little girl's face that she was starting to panic and frowned at the ladies. _Can't they try to make her feel better?_

They eventually stepped through a curtained entrance, leading to another set of curtains which led to the platform facing what sounded like _tons_ of people. Yue frowned, and it was very easy to tell her heart was pounding.

"Stay here until you get the signal, Princess," the ladies said before trotting away.

"Good-for-nothings," Sokka muttered. _How can they just leave her like that?_

Arnook continued announcing things she didn't really care for while she stood shakily behind the curtain, highly intimidated by the shouting of the crowd. It reminded Sokka of the time he publicly announced their marriage and how apprehensive she had been to face the people, the only difference being that back then, she was nervous over uncertainty whereas here, it was a result of childhood stage fright. He tried so many times to somehow make himself transparent and comfort her, but it wasn't possible.

"You'll do great, Princess," he said sincerely, but he got increasingly worried as it grew difficult for her to take a breath. She clutched the amulet more tightly once the signal was made for her to come out, and he followed without fail.

Needless to say she was graceful, but her outward grace was not exhibited by her inner apprehension and her shaking legs, which remained unnoticed thanks to her long dress. Thousands of people were within a few feet from the pedestal in front of her. Her eyes went wide. She didn't dare to go forward, trotting over to her parents and hiding between them.

"No, Yue, not here. Go farther, dearest," Arnook said.

A louder cheer made her jump. She tightly clasped her mother's and father's hands, the amulet clearly not enough to keep her from getting scared. Ahnah smiled understandingly and looked up at Arnook, who appeared disconcerted instead. He let go of Yue's hand and wordlessly told Ahnah to do the same. Yue looked confused and held his hand again, knowing nothing else other than the fact that it made her feel braver, but Arnook let go again, glancing at her firmly.

"You have to be strong, Yue. These are your people, and you must look out for them and help them. It's your duty."

"Arnook, it's normal for her to be scared-"

"She needs to do this on her own, Ahnah. She can't hold onto us forever."

"That's stupid!" Sokka said, utterly vexed.

Yue didn't need to be told twice to let of Ahnah's hand as well, and her hopeful look vanished. She left the amulet in her concerned mother's hand, a mixture of sorrow, confusion, and fear dawning over her face. Trembling, she took cautious steps forward by herself, and once the cheering reached its peak and the gongs sounded yet again, she grew even more terrified and panicked. People began bowing down to her, screaming her name, cooing over her features, raving about how cute she was or how white her hair was. For any kid who had never been in front of more than a few people at the most, isolated in her room all this time and deprived of the opportunity to explore her surroundings, it was a truly petrifying experience.

It boiled Sokka's blood how people didn't care. Had he been able to do anything, he would have done the honors of taking her hand and making sure he never let go.

"Smile and wave, Yue," her father said, sounding more cheerful and proud and seemingly several feet away, but his pride did nothing to ease her panic or make her feel more accomplished as she forced her lips to curve upward and waved at her audience. People went crazier, and the color was drained out of her face even more.

The second she was free to go, her mother attempted to take her into her arms and praise her that she did well, but the damage was already done. Yue bowed in response, mumbled a thank you, and staggered away without making it seem like she was struggling. And once no one was in her sight, she began running as fast as her legs could take her.

"Yue!" Sokka ran after her. "Yue, it's okay! Sweetheart!" he coaxed anxiously, his chest twisting.

She wasn't as fast this time with the increased shake in her legs. Halfway she lost balance and had to cling to the wall to stop herself from falling. Yet, hearing other voices behind her, she relied on the walls and took much slower steps towards the darkness she called her room. She locked herself in, not at all understanding what this feeling was. Hyperventilating and feeling weak in her knees, she sunk to the floor, and before he could reach her, her form dissolved once more. It was him who had the panic attack next.

 _Leaping leopard lions, I can't…_ His heart rate sped up to an impossible rate, an uneasy feeling settling in his chest, evoking his black glow again.

" _Hey Mom, look what I can do."_

 _A small Water Tribe boy's vivacious kicks and grunts pierced the air. A pair of warm blue eyes were smiling at him, and the giggles of an excited two year-old girl followed._

" _That's wonderful, Sokka."_

" _Oh! And this!" Another sequence of rather meaningless kicks which were enough to brighten any child into thinking he or she was bound to save the world and would do so at that very moment...at least until a tendril of water splashed over him and knocked him to the ground. The warm blue eyes now turned to the girl in surprise, and the girl simply kept giggling like nothing happened._

" _Hey! Meanie!" Sokka whined._

" _Did she just...did she just bend?"_

" _What did she bend, Mom? That meanie knocked me over-ow!" Sokka faltered once his toddler sister tripped him over yet again with another wave of water and laughed harder as he fell._

" _She can bend! Katara can bend!" Kya said, taking this in and fondling her daughter. "Sokka, your sister is bending! We need to tell your father when he gets back!"_

" _But Mom-"_

" _I'm so proud of you, Katara."_

 _And Sokka just rubbed his foot._ Mom never told me that.

* * *

While he convinced himself that Yue was still safe, his headache returned more intensely than before. The sound of drumbeats which suddenly came from the blocked off balcony nearby managed to ease some of it. _Another memory?_ He frowned, shoving the locked door open with his brute strength and stepping cautiously outside, immensely relieved to see little Yue again with a very bright smile on her face, an Arctic coonskin cap on her head as she jumped up and down excitedly, not a trace of panic to be seen on her face. She seemed older by a year or so compared to the previous memory.

"Goodness, _there_ you are," he breathed, rushing to her side. A hug wasn't possible, though, since she was still transparent. "Watcha lookin' at?"

She was peering out from the railing towards a group of transparent tribesfolk below with much enthusiasm. The people were huddled around an equally transparent campfire in the snow far below the balcony, also wearing coonskin caps as they sat atop wild animal skins. They were definitely Southerners, too- well, most of them- judging by the darker, bluish indigo tint to their parkas as opposed to a few of the Northerners' lighter cerulean and purplish hues. Some of the tribesmen even had on thick buckskin overcoats to indicate seniority or authority, adding a richly Southern flavor to the air. One by one, the gathered folk situated themselves in a circle around the campfire, laughing merrily and deciding on a popular Southern Water Tribe song. Sokka's eyeballs practically tore out of their sockets when he suddenly saw someone he _never_ expected to see.

"Is that…? Is that _Dad_?"

To his immense surprise, it was, indeed, a younger Chief Hakoda who was seated in the circle, looking at the fire, downcast. Sokka normally would have felt his pulse racing the longer he stared at his father, whom he had _never_ expected would visit the North Pole nor keep the fact hidden from the family. While he knew he was shocked to no end and pleasantly surprised, he strangely didn't feel as connected or... _attached_... to Hakoda as he should be. It was just a very _different_ feeling. Perhaps it was his spiritual side acting on him.

"I can't believe it... What's he _doing_ here?" Sokka knew Hakoda travelled quite a bit, but he never knew he had been to the _North_. Wasn't it him who used to say that the ties between the North and the South were heavily limited by distance?

An elderly tribesman in the group began beating on a tribal drum, playing an addictive opening tune and capturing the chatting men's attention. "Let us start off with the invocation presented by esteemed Hakoda, Chief of the Southern Water Tribe."

Hakoda stood up as light applause greeted him, the smile on his face not really reaching his eyes. "May we rejoice our seventh and final night here in the North. Our motherland, our beginning. Let it be known that under this sacred sky, we gather not as members of different tribes, but as one civilization. We are all children of Tui and La and followers of kindred spirits. We are all gathered here to grant ourselves the strength to carry on our efforts in faring well in this war. We are gathered to make a promise that we will watch one another's backs in the battlefield and fight to free our families. Here, we are all brothers, and we hold no distinctions." He held his hand up. "Tonight, let's call upon La, the Patron of Justice, to inspire us to fight for what we believe."

Another round of applause. It felt strange to hear his father invoke in... _him..._ for aid in battle. He took a deep breath.

Yue looked in all directions to double check and make sure no one else was around. Setting her hair in place beneath her coonskin cap, she quickly tiptoed back inside, capturing Sokka's immediate attention.

"Hey...where are you going?"

She began fixing her pillows vertically on her bed, and draped a sheet over them to make it seem like there was someone sleeping underneath. She made her way over to the door and jumped up multiple times to try to grab the doorknob that was situated high up, but she was too small to reach it. She paused for a moment and looked around, eventually starting to drag a table towards the door.

"Hey, _hey_ , that's too heavy for you, young lady!" But he could only yell and do nothing more. Curse the transparency.

She succeeded in inching the table forward little by little and climbed on top of it, reaching the doorknob with ease. She jumped off and grabbed her stuffed turtle, almost running into a servant woman who was fast asleep on the couch outside of her room. She tiptoed past the servant, camouflaged herself in the dark, and raced down the corridors.

"Wait! _Wait_!" he called, following her yet again. "Dang, she'd run a marathon in a _minute_."

She kept her eyes on the lookout as she managed to sneak past the half-asleep guards and made it to another corridor he didn't notice before. The girl didn't seem to be afraid of the pitch blackness at all as she ran through it. Eventually, a sliver of light was seen at the end of the corridor, leading to a door that took them to the outside world. The cold felt like nothing to him thanks to his temperature fluctuations. He wiped at the sweat on his face and kept following her as she headed towards the group of tribesmen. She suddenly stopped and hid behind the nearest ice boulder, and he flopped down next to her. She was watching the instruments keenly, obviously waiting for the music.

"Today's our last night here, Hakoda," a Southern tribesman said, capturing Sokka's attention. "And we have our Northerner brothers to help fight in the resistance."

 _So they're here to secure more troops,_ Sokka understood.

"I'm sure Kya and the kids are doing fine," said another. "Bato's the one in charge. He'll keep them safe."

Sokka recognized many of the people in the circle who were dressed in Northern attire. Younger versions of Machak, Mongwau, Wamaht, Hania...people he knew from as far back as he could remember, who aided his father and acted as pillars for the family when Kya was taken by the Fire Nation. Some of them were seniormost tribesmen who spent the rest of their lives in the South. They were all initially _Northerners_?

"I'm not necessarily worried about them, and I know Bato has everything taken care of." Hakoda sighed. "I just miss them, that's all."

"You're obviously still worried," chimed in Wamaht. "What's bothering you?"

Hakoda seemed hesitant but said anyway, "Katara is beginning to show signs of bending."

"Really?"

"That's great!"

"Congratulations!"

The conflicted look on Hakoda's face didn't budge.

"So I get Sokka's not gonna be a bender?"

"I don't need to worry about Sokka just yet. He may or may not be a bender, and even if he is, he doesn't seem like he'd be too interested to further that ability. He's all about fighting and other things." But he was still grim-looking.

"You seem down in the dumps."

"You're not happy...that Katara's a bender...?" Machak asked.

"I _am_...but..."

"I understand that the benders in the South were taken. If you're looking for a master, you can always request one of our benders to accompany you," Hania suggested. "They'll be happy to teach her."

"She's only three. She has lots of time to master waterbending...but what I'm worried about are the Fire Nation's next moves."

Sokka frowned.

"The raids have been increasing," Hakoda said. "I fear we'll be raided again. It's what Kya fears, too..."

The Southern warriors said nothing.

"But you said they've taken all the benders," said Machak. "There's nothing for you to fear. They won't come back."

"It's hard to make that assumption. What if they return thinking there are still more in hiding? And with the Avatar still missing...you know how the cycle goes. The Water Tribe is next in line when it comes to that." Another sigh. "Try telling your benders to come now. One step on Southern ice, and they'll run the risk of being captured, too."

A momentary silence.

"We all pretty much run the risk of being captured," a tribesman said.

"Yes...but with La at our backs and Tui in our hearts, we'll make it. I can only say I'm truly grateful to our Northern brothers for joining us."

"We have to help each other out," said Wamaht. "We're all one tribe."

"But being willing to leave behind your families…that's not an easy decision to make."

"If I leave now, I'll have a family to come home to," Machak said gravely. "I'd rather bear the separation knowing that they'll be safe...than stay back and do nothing."

Sokka was pretty sure this was the philosophy that urged his father to lead the Southern Water Tribe resistance...even if it meant being apart from home.

"Don't worry about Katara, Chief," Mongwau said. "Tui will see to it that she does well and becomes a master in due time. And with more of us in action, I know the Fire Nation's going to see us as a greater threat."

"I hope so."

"Trust me, the Mother Spirit will never forsake those who are loyal to the Water Tribe. If danger threatens, she'll be sure to come knocking at your door-"

"Looks like you have a visitor, Chief Hakoda."

Yue quickly hid behind the boulder as the tribesmen looked in her direction.

"Who's there?" Machak called sternly.

"Calm down, men," Hakoda assured as he spotted the stuffed turtle toy in the distance. "Our visitor isn't _that_ dangerous...And whoever it is, they're free to come join us," Hakoda added a little louder, gesturing the men to keep quiet and looking in Yue's direction curiously. Yue peeked from behind the boulder after several more moments. The tribesmen relaxed and chuckled as they caught a glimpse of her.

"Well well, who's this?"

"What's your name?"

"Aw, she's shy…

"Don't worry. She'll loosen up around Hakoda."

"Hey look, she's wearing coonskins, too."

"Seems like someone's a fan of our music."

"Come on down, we won't bite ya!"

Yue took careful steps forward, igniting another stupid grin on Sokka's face. He followed and seated himself in the middle of the circle near his father, unnoticed.

"You brought something with you, little lassie?" a Southern tribesman joked. "Can't join the circle for free. Gotta present something to the chief!"

Yue looked around at the amused tribesmen and then at Hakoda, who was smiling warmly. Without much thought, she handed her turtle over to the chief, looking up at him hopefully. Hakoda laughed boisterously as others followed, and the chieftain set the girl next to him.

"Ha ha! She's got Southern spirit, I tell you! Very dedicated," he said to the tribesmen, his smile widening as he took a closer look at the little girl. "Kya's gonna love this little one."

"Look who got a seat next to the chief," Machak chuckled. "Way to cheer him up, sport."

"My my, you remind me so much of Katara," Hakoda said. "How old are you, buddy?"

Yue counted on her fingers until she reached five and held up her hand.

"Woah, that's a lot," Hakoda said, brushing her loose curls back. "And how light-skinned for a Water Tribe girl."

"Her hair is white," a Northerner said a little worriedly. "She's not the princess, is she?"

"The princess?" Hakoda raised his eyebrows.

"I hear Chief Arnook's daughter has white hair. She received life from the Moon Spirit as a child."

Sokka could sense it all; if they figure out she's the princess, they'd send her away. This was her first real chance at fun; it shouldn't slip from her hands when she made it this far.

"She may not be the only one with white hair," Hakoda said. "Say, are you a princess, sweetie?"

Yue thought for a moment and shook her head.

"See?

"I don't know about this, Chief-"

"Ah, lighten up, men."

"If she's not the princess, then who is she? Wouldn't her parents be looking for her?"

"Then she'll stay with us until they come by. End of discussion. And even if she _is_ the princess, she's safe in our hands." The chief brushed her hair back and straightened her coonskin cap. "That's right, you got yourself into a camp of strong warrior uncles, Moonlight."

"Moonlight?" a tribesman asked, amused.

"That'll be her nickname 'till she gets comfortable," Hakoda said. "Now Guowei, a nice Water Tribe beat to start us off."

"Right away!"

Sokka watched on, a wide smile plastered permanently on his face once the drums sent a catchy rhythm piercing through the air. Yue giggled and looked on with fascination, her eyes wide with excitement once the tribesfolk who wanted to sing joined in. They went around the circle, rising and joining in the fire dance as their turns came. And to Sokka's sheer amazement and entertainment, Yue sang along with them when they weren't looking, her voice drowned out by the other singers.

"Hey, hold up! Looks like Moonlight here knows the lyrics!" Hania said to which Yue shook her head.

"She won't say, but she'll sing, hm?"

"From the top, men," Hakoda laughed. "Alright, Moonlight, show 'em your skills."

The beat started over again as the tribesmen refrained from singing and went on with their tribal dances. Yue's intimidation slipped away once they cheered for her to go on.

 _Tribal gal with dazzlin' eyes,_

 _Bringin' them boys to their demise._

 _Northern lassie,_

 _Oh so classy,_

 _Got herself a Southern warrior boy!_

And everyone joined in on the chorus with louder voices.

 _She's got a Southern warrior boy! She's got a Southern warrior boy!_

 _She's got a Southern warrior boy_

 _And says he's all her pride and joy!_

"Woo!" Sokka cheered excitedly. "Show 'em what you got, Princess!"

She was _good_. How in the world did she know a Southern song, Sokka could never guess, but he didn't mind the mystery. "Woo!"

"Haha! _That's_ my girl!" Hakoda said, rising to his feet and joining in the fun.

"Look who's all perked up!"

"Naw, man, he's gonna steal the show!"

Sokka laughed as the warriors who hung towards the back also began chiming in at this point.

 _Tribal gal with a heart of gold_

 _Fallin' for a man so bold._

 _He's got his huntin' spear,_

 _Brawn as tough as a bear._

 _Yep, she got herself a Southern warrior boy!_

 _She's got a Southern warrior boy! She's got a Southern warrior boy!_

 _She's got a Southern warrior boy_

 _And says he's all her pride and joy!_

As the drumbeat intensified in rhythm, the accompaniment of a whale-tooth flute's jolly tune sent Yue's feet moving, too. She giggled and jumped up and danced along, and Sokka went wild. "Whoo! Go Yue!"

"Haha, look at her! Look at her go!" Hakoda laughed goodnaturedly.

Sokka forgot all about the present circumstances and his headache. His feet started shuffling to the addictive beat, and before long, he, too, was singing away, not giving a care in the world. Might as well keep them company, right? And it wasn't like anyone was watching him.

 _Tribal gal with a sparkly smile_

 _Make your choice worthwhile._

 _He claims he's mighty, mighty fine,_

 _Wanna make you swoon and say "Mine, mine!"_

 _Look out for that Southern warrior boy!_

 _She's got a Southern warrior boy! She's got a Southern warrior boy!_

 _She's got a Southern warrior boy_

 _And says he's all her pride and joy!_

"Oh yeah, do the wave! Do the wave- YEAH, she did the wave!" the warriors laughed merrily. If he could, Sokka would've picked her up and spun her around and set her atop his shoulders in praise, but such things weren't possible. Hakoda did the honors, though.

"She's got Southern blood, I tell ya!" the chieftain said, bending forward, picking up the little girl, setting her on his shoulders and dancing along. Yue squealed in excitement, her cap flying away, her long braid billowing.

 _Tribal gal who brings on feels,_

 _Your man is head over heels._

 _He thinks, "That'll be the day._

' _Till then, a slave to what you won't say."_

 _That poor ol' Southern warrior boy!_

 _She's got a Southern warrior boy! She's got a Southern warrior boy!_

 _She's got a Southern warrior boy_

 _And says he's all her pride and joy!_

"Encore! Encore!" Sokka cheered.

The princess giggled and clapped as the song ended. The warriors laughed and exchanged satisfied glances as Hakoda kept on dancing with the girl seated on his shoulders.

"The song's over, Hakoda, you can set her down now-"

"Again, again!" Yue said eagerly.

"You heard the lady! Another beat for Moonlight and me!"

It went on for a while this way, song after song with Yue knowing all of the lyrics so perfectly and dancing away with Hakoda and pleasantly surprising the men who managed not to pass out from overexertion. Clearly she had been listening to their songs from afar these past few days and had memorized every single line of every song. Seeing her have so much fun for once and express herself so fearlessly and eagerly...it was one of the best feelings in the world for Sokka. He wished he could be transparent, too, to share this fun with her, but _more_ than that...he only wished that _he_ could be the reason behind all the fun she was to experience with him forever and always.

"That was fun!" Yue squealed once they ran out of songs and Guowei began snoring against the drum in the middle of playing it. Even the dimming of the initially energetic fire showed how much time had really passed. A lot of the men who opted out of the endless tribal dance earlier had fallen asleep at this point.

"Goodness, this child has so much energy," Wamaht, one of the very few to keep awake, breathed before flopping against the fur pelts himself.

"Hehe...How can I expect these people to fight when they pass out after a few moves?" Hakoda joked, ruffling the girl's hair. "This was the most fun I had in recent times. All thanks to you, Moonlight."

"Ah, Hakoda, always the lady stealer," a warrior chuckled.

"Got yourself a Northern lassie as a dance partner!" another added.

"Alright alright, enough of the jokes," Hakoda said, finally setting her down. "You've got quite the spirit, don't you, sport? Well you know what? I now deem you an honorary Southern gal." He took his buckskin robe and draped it over Yue's shoulders, wrapping it comfortably around her and shielding her from the cold. He sieved through his belongings and reached for a container of Water Tribe pigment. On her forehead, he marked a right side up crescent to where it formed the shape of a smile, and in the very center of the crescent, he placed a dot. " _There_ ya go!"

The warriors smiled and cheered. Sokka felt utterly satisfied at that moment.

"Sokka and Katara dance with me the same way back at home." Hakoda stroked her hair. "You helped fill the void today."

Yue then spotted something near the fire. She picked it up and handed it to Hakoda.

"Awww, ain't she the sweetest?!"

"Real helper."

Hakoda smiled and took the sloppy knife carving. Sokka took a closer look at it and recognized it to be the one he made for his father a _long_ long time ago.

"You know who made this, Moonlight?"

Yue tilted her head curiously.

"My son. Sokka. He's your age, actually." Hakoda nudged her softly. "And guess what? He's a Southern warrior boy."

"Now now, don't tell us you danced yourself a daughter-in-law, Hakoda!" Hania chortled, clearly exciting Sokka.

"Maybe," Hakoda beamed. "Maybe one day in the future if Sokka makes it this far from home, he'll sweep this lassie off her feet and bring her down South and make her his bride."

Yue was too occupied with studying the knife carving to hear him. And of course, Sokka was at his happiest.

"In all seriousness, though...there's something quite special about this child. I can feel it. It's like the feeling I get around Sokka sometimes. Almost a... supernatural kind of feeling…"

Sokka didn't know his father saw him in a _supernatural_ kind of light before.

Things could not get more perfect...or so Sokka thought until the sound of footsteps and a few frantic voices headed towards the group in the form of two women ready to send his world toppling down. Yue hid behind Hakoda as she recognized the voices.

"Hey, what happened, kiddo?"

"Aponi, look! There she is!"

"Oh my Spirits!"

The women had easily noticed Yue thanks to her white hair. They ran over to the group and stepped into the circle. Each grabbed the princess by her arms.

"Leave the girl alone, ladies," Hakoda demanded, pulling Yue back.

"Who do you think you are to snatch her like that?" Mongwau demanded.

" _You_ were the ones who snatched her away!"

"Watch who you're speaking with, Miss. This is Chief Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe."

"Yeah. Give respect and take respect."

"What's your relation to the child?" Hakoda asked.

"She's our sister," Aponi lied.

Sokka was already pissed off enough, his slits for eyes narrowing.

"Oh _really_?"

"We don't have time to prove things," the other woman said, frowning at Yue. "Get over here, young lady."

"This is no way to treat children," Hakoda said sternly, pulling Yue back again.

"That's none of your business-"

"Unless you want us to call the guards and report child abuse," Wamaht hissed.

Yue looked at the women fearfully. "Can I please stay for a few more minutes-?"

"NO!" they yelled at her simultaneously.

"Where are your parents?" Hakoda demanded. "I'd rather trust the child with them."

"We don't have any, now hand her over, you Southern brute!"

"Hey, that's mean!" Yue frowned at the women. "I came here by myself. Stop being mean to them-aah!" she felt a sharp hand rapidly trail across her cheek.

"Filthy daughter of a peasant. Of course you'd defend your own kind. It's in your blood," Aponi muttered to where no one would hear clearly.

"You _bitch_!" Sokka lunged forward at the caretaker. Of course, that did nothing as he ended up tumbling through the transparent folk. His heart broke at the sight of Yue trying to hold back her rushing tears.

"That's right. This is all _your_ fault," Aponi yelled at her. "Little brat. Hanging out with strangers. For all we know, you could've been thrown into the fire!" They glared at Hakoda. "And what's your deal? Hanging out with little girls. Whatcha trying to do, huh?"

"You watch your filthy mouth," Hakoda spat, disgusted.

"Is this the way to treat the South's revered chieftain?" a Northern warrior retorted angrily. "Disgraces of the North."

"Thanks for the compliment, tubby," Aponi shot back, pulling Yue along and not giving a care to the glaring Southern chieftain. Yue kept turning back to look but was shoved in the other direction away from them.

"Moonlight's wasted on such heartless people," Hakoda muttered in defiant sorrow as he and the men faded away into thin air.

Sokka ran after the princess, trying to make himself glow and somehow become transparent to yank the wretched women away from her, but he could do nothing.

"Maybe we shouldn't be so harsh, Aponi-"

"Come on, Chunni, don't be a scaredy-cat. We have every right to discipline this brat."

"Let her go!" Sokka roared.

"If the chief finds out about this, he'll have us fired!"

"He'll flip out and have us fired anyway by saying we weren't paying attention to her!" Aponi growled. "I don't know about you, but I can't afford to lose my job." She glared at the whimpering princess. " _How_ could you disappear like that? We can't spend the rest of our lives wandering after you!" She opened the door to Yue's room and shoved her inside. The force knocked the princess over.

"Aah!"

"Yue!"

"Aponi, be gentle, we can't have-"

"Someone needs to teach this brat a lesson before she _really_ gets us into trouble."

"She's not even five yet-"

" _My_ children aren't even five yet. What's with this brat? She's a freakin' _princess_! She doesn't need people working to feed her. But _I_ _need_ this job to support _my children._ You think the chief will understand that? No! He'll just fire us away-"

"Shush! People will hear-"

"You know what I don't get, though? That man doesn't spend a single _second_ with his precious daughter and claims he's doing what's best for her. No wonder she's turning into a wild child. And her mother's too sick to even take a breath, so there's that." Aponi tore the torch off of the wall and put it out, leaving Yue in absolute darkness, the moonlight blocked off by the curtain. "Chunni, don't serve her dinner tonight. Let's see if a starved night in the dark puts her in her place. Tell the chief she's asleep. It's not like he'll come and check on her anyway." And the door slammed to a close, leaving behind nothing but darkness in the surroundings and in his demeanor.

* * *

Into the torchlight eventually came a slightly older Yue, standing in front of three women holding multiple scrolls. The surroundings had changed to where tiny ice figurines of birds lined her windowsill, a chisel resting nearby. Calligraphy brushes, blank parchments, and colorful paintings of arctic flora were organized in a corner of the room.

She was _extremely_ talented.

Also, there was a plethora of shelves lined with books. She had turned her room into a mini library. Fairytales, fables, and parables from all over the world filled every page and every chapter, indicated easily by their titles. Scrolls upon scrolls were stacked in nearby drawers, possibly indicating similar literature for "leisure". And it was obvious to say that even these were pre-examined and censored. It was obvious she wasn't interested in them, though, because in a forgotten corner in the dark where no trace of moonlight hit lay a container with her own personal collection: novels, biographies, horror stories, mysteries, tragedies, spiritual commentaries- and that, too, for someone who wasn't even _ten_ yet- even liberal arts studies. All representative of her maturity. Beneath her pillow peeked out two such thick books, one of which was read halfway and marked with a piece of parchment as a bookmark: _Era of La: A Brief Retelling of Global Violence and Justice_ and the other being _Compendium of Herbal Healing- International Edition._

"Your final task: Form a haiku. Subject: Beauty. Bonus challenge: Reference to the spiritual."

A nod, and without a second to waste,

 _Even in darkness,_

 _Beauty lies in La's unknown._

 _A blind pilgrimage._

"5...7...5... _Very_ nice. You astound us yet again, Princess."

"And what beautiful way of invoking La, the Master!"

Yue bowed and thanked them, but she wasn't totally moved, seemingly distracted by something.

"You have lots of talent for the expressive arts."

"Of course she does, Chunhua. What is there to teach our Holy Mother's dearest child?"

"You're really good, indeed, Chieftess!"

But the second they left, she could only unwind her two braids, take off her headpieces, let her hair cascade down freely, and wipe irritably at the layers of overly applied shades off of her face, plopping onto the bed with a soft sigh. "What am I good _for_?"

* * *

"How do you feel, Mother?" Yue held Ahnah's hand softly and reassuringly.

"Much better, dearest," the chieftess mumbled, tossing in her bed and flashing a small smile at Yue. "You're a natural at healing."

Yue tucked her mother's hair out of her eyes. "Do you feel uncomfortable? You're not in pain, are you?"

"The only pain I have...is not being there for you…not doing anything for you over the years…"

"Don't say that, Mother," Yue said with a warm smile. "You've recovered. You've taught me everything I need to know about cooking these few months. And you'll teach me much more."

"But here I am, back in bed."

"You've fainted out of overexertion. That's not something we should worry about. I told you to finish up that herbal juice."

She chuckled. "You know, I still don't understand where you learned all this. You've cured me in ways no one else has."

"Mother Tui's grace is such."

"Yes." Ahnah absentmindedly stroked Yue's long white locks. "Her grace."

"Mother...I hear Lady Ayasha is starting a naturopathy lesson tomorrow...and Lady Yugoda and Kahuna Junguk are giving a discourse on spiritual counseling to-"

"Do you want to go into healing for a career, Yue?"

"I was...I was just interested..."

Ahnah smiled. "If you really want to study healing, you're more than welcome to, dear. No need to hide it from me."

Yue sighed. "If Father will let me."

"Let you what?" Arnook said from behind, startling Yue. Ahnah didn't let go of Yue's hand, only giving it a tight squeeze, wordlessly telling her to speak her mind.

"I-I was wondering if there was any way for me to...to learn how to heal, Father." Yue stood up, her voice completely lowered.

"You're not a bender, Yue."

"She wants to study holistic medicine," Ahnah explained. "She doesn't need bending for that. She's already advanced in herbal healing."

"Don't forget that Tui, the Mother Spirit, is the one who gave her life, Ahnah...and she is a bender," Arnook reminded, causing Ahnah to frown.

"So you're putting this off?" Ahnah demanded. "What's wrong with saving lives, Arnook? You should be proud of Yue's natural abilities. If I'm here talking to you right now, the credit goes to her."

"Mother, please, it's alright. Don't stress," Yue said, turning to Arnook. "Father, you are aware of everything, and I know that you want what's best for me. You always tell me to stick to my duty to the people...and I was hoping to do so by healing. Would I not be serving the community by improving others' health? I'm not going against gender duties by wanting to be a healer, right?"

"What are you to do by becoming a healer anyway? You're a princess. Sure you don't get to speak out, but you've been given the privilege of keeping track of politics without being discriminated against-"

"Discrimination for what?" Ahnah said. "The fact that she's a woman? The fact that her mother is a filthy peasant?"

"Ahnah, don't say such things!" Arnook flared.

The chieftess glared and looked away, tears ready to spill from her eyes. Yue let go of her hand and backed away, seeing how this was getting out of hand. "My apologies, Father. If you don't think it's a good idea, I won't pursue it."

"You are to be married off in nearly four more years, Yue," Arnook declared, taking a seat next to his angered wife. "And this is final. Your duty to be people will be fulfilled once you provide an heir for the Northern Water Tribe. Your posterity will lead this nation. Think about that, first."

Sokka gritted his teeth. He had no idea how possessive

Yue said nothing, simply nodding and bowing and stepping out of her parents' quarters, a disturbed frown on her face. Several feet farther down, she started hearing the voices of the fellow healers.

"I still can't believe the _princess_ of all people is willing to care for the chieftess twenty four hours a day."

"It's nothing to be too shocked about. Arnook himself misses out on sleep to watch over the chieftess."

"But where is the reason to refuse our service? We looked after that lady for so many years. We're _benders_ , for goodness' sake!"

"The princess thinks she can cure her mother with mere her book-reading and herbal knowledge. Look where her knowledge has gotten her now. The chieftess fell sick again."

"You have to admit Lady Ahnah's condition improved greatly the past few months thanks to the princess's herbal techniques. She's a lot more energetic. And she's been running around teaching the princess how to cook and whatnot. You know, to get her ready for marriage."

"Completely unnecessary-"

"It is kind of sweet. I mean, it's the first real thing she's done for the princess as her mother. You know, she'd been so sick, she couldn't even _feed_ the princess when she was born to prevent the sickness from being passed down."

"But since the princess is so _good_ at _everything_ related to healing all of a sudden- doesn't matter if she's twelve or twenty eight or three hundred years old- the royal family won't have to come running to us anymore-"

"I'd rather they not. Doesn't it seem tiresome to constantly treat Lady Ahnah?"

"Let's face the facts, shall we? She doesn't have a good chance of going on this way-" the healer paused midsentence as they caught sight of Yue glancing at them, not a single expression on her face.

"P-P-Princess Yue-" they said simultaneously.

"Putting aside the fact that she is my mother...as healers, it is your duty to heal, not be tired of it," Yue said, a beaten-down look glazing over her eyes. "How could you say that about someone?" And with that, not saying another word more, she dragged herself back to her dungeon and safe-haven of a room, Sokka's solid form following her transparent one.

* * *

Arnook was the one confined to a bed now. News of Lady Ahnah's passing inflicted a wound to his heart like no other, blocking off his contact with others and eliciting a severe case of cardiac arrest. The healers had banned Yue from seeing him as per the chief's own request, who felt she would fare worse if she took a look at his weak form; he lay grieving over Ahnah and questioning her for leaving him behind. So Yue fixed herself in the darkest corner of her room, not letting even the moonlight shine on her and grant her comfort, but yet, she stared at the crescent harder than she ever had. Sokka sat next to her, his hand trailing over her transparent one.

"How did it happen?" they heard someone say from nearby.

"Overdose on medication. The chieftess took her own life."

" _Suicide_?!"

Sokka widened his eyes. _What_? Yue flinched.

"The poor woman's been sick ever since the princess was born."

"Lady Ahnah was recovering, too, from the herbal treatment. No one knows why she took her life."

"If she hadn't been so worried about her daughter, she wouldn't have died. Something along the lines of not letting her peasantry get in the way of her daughter's reputation."

Sokka gulped, feeling as if hit by a train. Yue hugged her knees to her chest and stared at the ground, a somewhat angry look on her face.

"I'm telling you, that princess was born to consume her parents whole. She turned them into worrywarts as an infant."

Sokka was horrified at the wording. His face pale, he eyed Yue worriedly. _Those bastards...Yue, don't listen to them…!_

"Her father is wasting his entire life worrying about her. He'll be next."

"Unlucky child."

"Arnook's a pitiful coward, I tell you. He did everything he could to receive help from the Spirits to save Princess Yue, but he was afraid to bond with her."

"He's probably stuck in the false notion that she's the Holy Goddess herself."

"That's silly. The Moon Spirit may have given her life, but she didn't grant her spirit status."

"I don't get it. He does so much for her. He arranges so many things-"

"But he himself doesn't show up when he should."

"Only the Spirits know if he'll ever recover from this blow."

Of course, as her form of retaliation for every single one of those wretched words being uttered, she stared at the moon.

* * *

She was arranging her hair differently and spending a much longer time on it than usual. It was a loose braid as it had been when she was younger, but this time, with much smaller hair loopies similar to Katara's but draped in a slightly different way. Make-up still wasn't her concern, but she was certainly stressed over her appearance.

"Is this how women in our sister tribe wear their hair?" she asked herself as she finally finished up. "What would Prince Sokka prefer?"

 _Oh_. Something positive for once. Sokka smiled to himself.

"Hurry, Yue," she told herself. "You can't keep him waiting."

The abrupt knocking on her door interrupted her musings. Sighing, she let her hair down again and pulled it up in a temporary bun, quickly covering her hair with the hood of her parka. She was incredibly surprised to see her father at her doorstep, backing away in surprise. "F-Father?"

"Step out for a minute, dear."

She obeyed and noticed that standing in front of her in the corridor was a kahuna and a figure of an arrogant warrior who smirked at the princess in a raunchy manner. Sokka's stomach dropped. Yue took a few steps backward.

"As it was your sixteenth birthday yesterday, dearest, I have finalized the perfect suitor for you," Arnook said.

Sokka clenched his fists at the weakling who kept ogling at the princess. Yue widened her eyes. "Suitor?"

Arnook gestured to the warrior. "Meet Hahn," Arnook said. "Son of the late Chinchuk."

"B-But Father-"

"There is happiness in doing things for others, Yue. I always tell you about the importance of duty. To Mother Tui and Father La, to the people... to me," Arnook added.

Says the father who was afraid to cherish his daughter. Sokka frowned in horror as Hahn reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace. _The_ necklace. The hideous necklace that once stood as a curse between the Ocean Spirit's love for the moon in human form.

"Father, you see..." Yue began softly to where only he would hear. "T-The Southern pri-"

"I know what's best for you, Yue," Arnook said, ending the conversation and signaling the kahuna to take it from there.

"At this auspicious hour, let us invoke in the Spirits to join this couple in…"

Yue's head spun as she looked out of the nearest window at the designated bridge where she was supposed to meet Sokka. Hahn's smirk widened as he stepped forward, the betrothal necklace ready in his hands. Yue gulped and backed away even further, but Arnook stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder. "There's nothing to fear, Yue."

Sokka was restless, sweat racing down his solid form, his fists clenched and ready to punch Hahn in the face though the act was not possible.

Yue did the only thing she could. She let go of the hair loopies in her hands. They rolled down and ended up sliding beneath Hahn's boots, making him lose balance.

"AHH!"

He slipped over them and tumbled to the ground in an awkward position and yelped. The necklace flew out of his hands and landed somewhere near a torch. Arnook and the kahuna rushed over to him to help him up.

"Ah! I can't move my back!"

"In your face!" Sokka exclaimed, laughing maniacally.

The next few moments were chaotic as Hahn struggled to get up but found the task impossible, only worsening his condition. It appeared to be that he was having a hard time moving his hands, too, which were twisted in an awkward position during his fall. Sokka was having way too much fun watching him. Yue kept her attention on the bridge. Arnook sighed, eventually whispering something to the kahuna and to the flailing warrior.

"It's not considered a real engagement unless the man puts the necklace around the woman's neck," the kahuna said.

"I know my daughter is willing to uphold the family name at any cost. I know she will not fail me." Arnook looked at Yue. "She will accept his necklace...and she will accept Hahn as her fiance."

"No. Don't do it," Sokka kept telling her, but he knew it was futile. Yue bent down and picked up the necklace. She looked to her father and attempted to say something but couldn't.

This life wasn't hers.

She tied the choker around her neck and felt Hahn's malicious gaze sweeping over her. There may have been traces of moisture in her eyes, but she didn't show it. She merely looked at the bridge as she imprisoned her feelings, and he glared in the same direction, cursing himself for being too late.

But still, there was the jewel of satisfaction that technically- _technically_ \- she was never engaged.

* * *

"I guess the proper pride of the North _does_ have a voice after all."

Yue looked up from sieving through the drawers, clutching the key to the Spirit Oasis in her hands. She grimaced at how rashly Hahn had dared to step into her room.

"What? Nervous? Come on, Yue. Once we're married, we'll be staying in the same room anyway. Come to think of it, I stayed in many girls' rooms before."

"Bastard," Sokka grumbled.

"Lady Niabi!" Yue called, attempting to leave but stopped when he jumped in front of her.

"Leave her alone, filth," Sokka roared.

" _'I advise you to examine your character, Hahn, before you judge his._ '" Hahn sneered. "The first words you ever said to me... I'll _never_ forget."

She said nothing, not making eye contact. He reached out to touch her but received a frown of repulsion and a few steps backward. He sighed. "So I should examine my own character, huh? Before I judge that peasant's?"

"He's not a peasant," she said with a glare.

"Oh yes, that's right. He's your precious prince, isn't he?"

She looked away.

"He thinks you're _wasted_ on me, that loverboy. How beautiful," he spat, "for an affair."

Again, she said nothing. Sokka felt the urge to break something. Anything as long as he broke it against the imbecile's face.

Hahn feigned a yawn, circling her and looking at her all over. "You know, I just might forgive you for defending that peasant..." he said with more emphasis, deepening her glare. He took a few steps towards her, meaning to back her up against the wall as she took a hundred steps away from him.

"Stay away," she commanded.

"Forget the customs. We're engaged-"

"I said _stay away_ from me," she repeated.

"And why should I listen to you? You're a _woman_. Nothing but property. _My_ property."

Sokka hissed.

"No matter how many peasants like him come brawling at me over your worth-"

"Don't you _dare_ call him that," she commanded sternly.

"Then what should I call him, Princess? Your bodyguard? Your knight in shining armor?" A leer. "Your bedmate?"

And as if her inner La took over her, her hand flew to her boot, yanked it off of her foot, and sent it grating across the imbecile's face. He snarled daggers at her and froze in place, still quite unable to believe what just happened.

"Out of my way," she said dangerously, her eyes burning like embers. "Or I'll repeat this in front of the entire tribe, you hear?!"

Hahn was the one intimidated now. He moved out of the way, rubbing his sore cheek as she stormed past him, tightly clutching the key.

"One sign from the Spirits is all I need," she whimpered to herself. " _One sign_ -"

"Princess!" came a voice from nearby as an attendant girl ran up to her. "Word has been received that the chief appointed a bodyguard for you."

Yue frowned. "A bodyguard? Who?"

"Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe."

Her eyes widened. "B-But he's part of the secret missio-"

"The chief took him off the mission especially for this task."

"So he's safe…" Yue whispered in relief, ushering the servant away before tears of relief pooled in her eyes. She brushed them away and wasted no time in grabbing the pendant at her neck and ripping the choker away, not minding the marks which scraped her delicate neck. The look of guilt was overcome by a determined glare, which was enough to send the choker smoldering in the flames of a torch. She looked both ways before straightening the collar of her parka and racing in the other direction towards Aang and Katara.

 _It was a new moon night. He couldn't see her, but he knew she was there, so he didn't feel alone when he walked through the streets of Ba Sing Se among lit lanterns towards Aang and Katara's temporary home in the city for yet another one of the gaang's endless gatherings- mainly to discuss the Fire Lord's upcoming plans for marriage since he recently proposed to Mai. And it was only a matter of time Aang was expected to take the big leap of faith with Katara. Of course there would be a gathering._

 _Seven years into the post-war era, and even though his friends were all making major decisions in life for the most part, Sokka was still a total mess. His unsettled mind was warped with further thought, and accompanied by his heartbreak, the pain was intense, so on the way there, he stopped by a stall and purchased some bottles of spirits. He couldn't stop drinking these days, and he knew he was probably wasting his time doing so since it wasn't helping with the pain, but it had become his formula to keep others from dragging him into the social circle._ Maybe another day _, he told himself more out of desperation to function than actual addiction to the liquor._

 _He made it to the designated house and heard talking. He recognized all of his friends' voices and, surprisingly, another voice he hadn't heard in the past two years. Suki, who had disappeared from the face of the earth after their breakup, was here. And he could honestly care less. He kept his sack of liquor out of eyeview and attempted to step inside, finding the task difficult as a severe cramp suddenly swallowed his leg whole._

" _Augh!"_

 _Gritting his teeth and cursing through his breath, he stretched his muscles, finding that it made things much worse than settle his nerves. He held onto the doorknob and forced himself to keep standing._

" _Geez, where does Snoozles head off to these days?" Toph's voice. "Don't tell me it's that stupid meeting again."_

 _Pointless inquiries. He didn't come here for this. Gruffly ignoring the pain, he stepped in and made his way directly to his room._

" _Hey, Sokka-!"_

" _Look who's here-"_

" _I've got work to do, guys," he grumbled, shutting his door and leaving the stillness at that._

" _More like avoiding me on purpose," Suki muttered sharply._

 _They all gave her a surprised look._

" _It's not that, Suki-" Katara began._

" _Seriously, Katara, it's okay. It's no secret that your brother's immature when it comes to things like this."_

 _And at that moment, Katara couldn't help but form an inner scowl, and Aang, too, felt quite perturbed by the comment. Suki had no idea how shaken Sokka was over Yue._

" _It's not just about you, Fan Girl," Toph raised her eyebrows. "It's been ages since we've seen Councilman Snoozles act normal."_

" _He's been holding a grudge for two years," Suki went on, not at all convinced. "I don't know how he's gotten into international diplomacy so soon at this rate."_

 _Everyone was starting to see that this was getting quite out of hand. Not that Aang and Katara could do anything about it. They knew Sokka wouldn't show up today no matter what anyone said, for he had become a slave to the stars and a humble servant of the moon._

" _He really hasn't been doing too well, lately," even_ Mai _said._

" _Yeah, he's still being moony about the Moon Goddess," Toph snorted._

" _He's still not over her?" Suki blurted out._

" _Might wanna say it a little quietly. He's gonna go nuts if he hears that," the earthbender advised._

 _"Oh come on, he just wants a damsel in distress in his life to make him feel accomplished_ _."_

 _"Clearly that's not you," Toph muttered._

 _"What?"_

 _"Nothin'."_

 _Silence._ _Katara kept getting increasingly angry but tried to hide it. Aang was restless. Only they knew how hurt Sokka was._

"I still don't get why he cares about the _Moon Princess when she obviously doesn't give a care about him. If she did, she would've used her powers to make him forget her or move on or_ something _like that instead of watching him beat himself up over her. And even if she could, she wouldn't, you know why? 'Cause she's just another girl! She wants as many men after her as any girl would-"_

" _Lady Suki, I advise you to hold your tongue and give respect to my betrothed."_

 _His dangerous voice pierced the air fiercely. They all fumbled up to their feet. Suki frowned. "Y-Your what?"_

" _I broke it off with you a long time ago," he flared. "You have no right to get involved in my personal life."_

" _Sokka-"_

" _I don't have time for all this shitty drama," he growled, breaking a nearby empty chair in half._ " _It pains me to see that these are the kinds of people my Yue sacrificed herself for." He stormed out of the house, breaking the door on his way out._

* * *

Sokka appeared to have gone in a full circle around the palace since he was back where he started- the Spirit Oasis. Right in front of its closed doors. Horror sabotaged his expression when he caught sight of the body of Chief Arnook- bathed in a pool of blood- twitching, the color drained out of the elder man's face and the life almost sucked out of his eyes. Sokka rushed over and dropped beside him, speechless from how heavily, cruelly Arnook was stabbed. Unnuk lay unconscious few feet away, and figures in black were jumping off the railings in attempts to escape, the guards swaying around and running into each other on account of the intoxication. No one else came for the Northern chief. No one cared to look in his direction, all oblivious to the morbid eeriness and caught up in the tribal banquet. "Chief…" was all Sokka could say.

"Y-Yue…" the man exhaled, his eyes watering, his quivering hands reaching for the doors of the oasis. "My child…take me to where you are..." And with that, he breathed his last.

"Arnook…" Sokka shook, his attention was swept by a completely white, transparent figure of Yue emerge through the closed doors and solidify to briefly take on a human form, a cloak wrapped around her to cover her dress and keep her billowing hair hidden. Her expression is only of pity as she gazed down at Arnook's still form. She knelt beside him and placed her thumb over Arnook's forehead, and though the body didn't stir, a ghostly figure- much different than the ethereal, divine glow that Yue possessed- took the shape of the deceased Northern chief. The ghostly Arnook's eyes watered as he caught sight of his daughter and current Moon Spirit. Yue greeted him with a sorrowful, sympathetic smile. Sokka staggered to his feet, lost in her image.

"Yue...my daughter…!" Arnook's soul cried hysterically, his arms flailing outward to hug her, but her blinding light sent him backward. "Child! My child!"

"I am not the child anymore, Chief Arnook," her voice echoed with love and pity. "You are."

The chief's soul cried out in despair. "Ch-Chief Arnook?" he repeated.

A more sorrowful smile. "Words like 'daddy' and 'father' are not formal, honored chief."

Another wave of tears splashed over his face as she reached out and placed her hand on his quaking shoulder. "When you were supposed to hold onto me, you let go, and when you were supposed to let go...you decided to cling to me. What has that gotten you, chief?"

"Yue!" Arnook cried.

"I didn't understand at first. Why a father would be so afraid to show his child affection." Her voice broke. "I didn't understand why you were never there."

Arnook sobbed on. "Yue, I'm sorry! I'm _sorry_!"

"But I realize...that it was all in self defense."

 _What…?_ Sokka frowned worriedly.

"What benefit is there to be attached to a child who is destined to leave her life behind?"

 _NO…_ Sokka shook his head violently. "No! That's not it!"

"Other than pride and pain, there's nothing much to expect from such a child...is there?"

"No! Merciful Mother-!" Arnook sobbed.

"You wanted to be spared from the pain."

"No...n-no…don't think that way!" Sokka yelled pleadingly. "Yue, please!"

"In that case, you should've informed me of my real duty." A sad chuckle. "By which I mean your vision. I would have concealed myself from the world. I wouldn't have developed an ambition. I wouldn't have tried so hard to gain your love and acceptance knowing I would only form casualties."

No _! No no_ no _!_ Sokka cried inside.

"I wouldn't have protested. You know I never protest."

 _Please, make it stop-!_

"And I would have just loved him from afar."

 _Him._ Sokka felt himself shatter.

"I wish you didn't put him in charge of me when you knew...you _knew_...what would happen. Look what that did to him. He thinks he's worthless."

"Yue, my dear-!"

"You have no idea how much it hurts to have people pine for you...even when your time has long passed. To leave behind the people you love and the people who love you. To watch them suffer over you, for you, and hear them justify this suffering in the name of love… And it's not just him I'm referring to...because it hurt when I saw you fall, too."

"Yue, please-!"

"Were you hoping that by some miracle, I wouldn't leave?"

That finished Sokka. It also finished Arnook. The man's anguished soul fell to the ground and cried harder than ever. He punched the snow, unable to bear the pain.

"You were right all along to not be attached to me. I was but a burden."

"No-"

"I only wish I had the chance to lessen the number of casualties involved with my duty, and I only wish you could've protected yourself by staying detached from me...instead of falling into grief and pining for me. Look where that brought you, chief. You couldn't defend yourself. You were exposed to the evils of the world."

Tears slipped down Sokka's face.

"But more than anything...I want to thank you," Yue said. "For opening my eyes. For helping me figure out where I really stand. For teaching me resilience. Because as much as I can justify that what you did was a matter of protecting yourself…I know that I would never treat a child that way. I _can't_. I can only prevent people from having a fate like mine."

"Yue, I'm sorry! I've always loved you, my child! Yue, don't say such things! Please! Stop, it hurts! It hurts!"

"I was your burden...but you are not a burden to me," she smiled, lifting him up. "Your suffering has come to an end. Lady Ahnah will be waiting for you in the afterlife."

"A-A-Ahn-nah?"

"She, too, didn't seem to want to be attached to me. That's why instead of living at least for me...she took her own life over something so silly." A sigh. "But she has long forgotten me. She is healthy and happy. And you will be, too." Her thumb trailed to his forehead again, her melancholy smile never leaving her lips. "Thank you for not treating Ahnah the same way as you did me. Thank you for loving her no matter how hard her days were. Thank you so much for not letting her go."

"Yue-"

"And with that being said...forget this tragedy in front of you, Chief Arnook. Forget and prosper."

"NO! Yue, don't!" Sokka shouted helplessly, sinking down into the ice.

Her eyes fell to a close. "In the name of our Mother and Father, the Great Moon and Ocean Spirits...may peace ever be upon you."

 _But_ she's _the Moon Spirit…_

And as she spoke the words, Arnook's soul began to glow in a bright white hue before disappearing with the wind, becoming one with the air. People began racing towards Arnook's body now. Prince Anyu was the first to topple over his uncle and try to shake him awake, melting into uncontrollable sobs.

"The chief has been murdered!"

"SEARCH THE AREA!"

"Send word to councilman Sokka immediately!"

Her smile dwindled at the mention of his name. She gently pat the top of her cousin's head in detached affection, and she turned back the way she came, pulling her hood over her hair, disappearing into the Spirit Oasis with no regard for the warrior who tried to grab her hand.

* * *

Starting off in a remote Southern village during a state of war, experiencing his mother's loss, being left behind to care for his sister and his tribe by himself, going from snowball fights to the building of war forts, not understanding why his father always used to tell him to not rule out bending completely, for he could have the potential to bend and not fully realize it...these were all unfortunate truths. Truths which became lessons for him as he and his sister travelled with Aang to end the Hundred Year War, some he disregarded when he stuck to the warrior side and deemed that his possibility of bending was merely an attempt at making his useless self feel better. Everything he thought he was along the way (and everything he thought he _wasn't_ ), everything people have said… They made him realize _how_ he is who he is.

" _Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't count you. You know, no bending and all."_

" _Each of you is so amazing and so special... and I'm... not. I'm just the guy in the group who's... regular."_

" _Why should we listen to you? You're not a bender!"_

" _It's pretty much my whole identity. Sokka, the meat and sarcasm guy."_

He would've laughed at himself if he hadn't been so anxious. _Fool_. To think that he lived a life of such false perceptions...it was still so hard for him to believe, but he had no real problem with coming to terms with the fact. The physical world's connotations of strengths and weaknesses, even people who he thought had "gotten in the way" of his and Yue's relationship like Suki and Hahn… all of these factors actually meant _nothing_ in the first place because they never _had_ such reputations for separating him from Yue. They were merely exaggerated obstacles. Tui and La are always meant to be, so he and Yue were meant to be in the end no matter what.

 _"You do realize you're not in this for the sake of greater good. You're in this for_ her _sake. How can your sympathy or empathy for whatever happened to her be your mushy gushy inspiration to take on the role of the Almighty Ocean Spirit...?"_

" _When the people of Water Tribes, men especially, fall in love...they fall hard."_

" _The wolf teaches us that no matter how the world changes and how many times we as people change, our faithfulness remains the same. Whether it's our roots, our tenaciousness, or even our relationships, the inner wolf in all of us pines for the original."_

 _"You said she might have a motive for being distant from you. What do you think that motive could be?"_

 _"I don't know. But I_ do _know that I'm not letting her go."_

 _"The wolf achieves these characteristics of loyalty and tenaciousness as it is an aspect of La, the Ocean Spirit. He Who pulls and churns the universe to maintain life. La is the role model for the Water Tribes and is the original representation of the male lover."_

Which fit some pieces of the puzzle together.

 _"Tui and La. Moon and Ocean. Light and Darkness...they were both attracted to each other on account of the goodness they saw in one another. Their love was pure and true, so they found a way. La was attracted to Tui's mercy and immense ability to love all beings. Tui was attracted to the way La never judged any being despite being rough in nature."_

 _"You can't expect me to keep calm about this."_

 _"Of course I can. Because you're Sokka, and you care about your people. You're not a tyrant, and you're_ far _from one."_

Most importantly, he told himself that being left behind to look after the tribe was the best thing that ever happened to him. It taught him that there was no cowardice in backing off from combat and safeguarding loved ones by being next to them. There was no shame in that, and if anything, he believed it was the primary duty of a man. War is not a joke, and although it's easy for some men to go off to war with the desire to prove themselves… would they be able to handle a loss that could result from their absence at home? Protection didn't mean just muscular strength or skills. If that was the case, every man in the entire world would be a soldier, but reality was that not every man was expected to be a soldier. And coming to Arnook... Sokka had no idea overprotectiveness could be so harsh and...cruel. But he knew that his overprotectiveness was nothing like Arnook's. Arnook didn't look after Yue. He may have loved her as any father would love a daughter, but he abandoned her out of his irrational fears. It was sick. _Horrid_.

 _"Just forget her, Sokka. She's not in your life anymore. Feel as if she was never in your life."_

And it sparked a deeper, angrier fire inside of the warrior.

Yes, he will protect her. Yes, he will kill for her and seek justice in doing so. Yes, he will have restraint for her, depend on her, find out the answers for what messed things up, prevent her from carrying on this heartbreaking notion that Arnook, being the fool he is, inflicted upon her. Moreover, as the Ocean Spirit, he was going to stand back if it means he could be with her. And yes, this was what it meant to be the Father Spirit of the Water Tribes. Of _humanity_ , as weird as that sounded to him. Ever fixed in place, ever stuck to home, but ever expanding and bending humbly to the authority of the moon.


	66. The Light of the Night

**Chapter 66: The Light of the Night**

Two entire weeks crawled by, and the chieftess did not stir from her trance, but Sokka did not leave her side even once. His seclusion had gotten to the point of not leaving that very room, and his refusal for food was obvious. Normally, Katara would be nagging him and yelling at him to stop comparing his situation to that of hers when Aang had gotten hurt at Ba Sing Se, but not only did the argument seem futile now, but also there was fact that he was the Ocean Spirit, so she let him be despite her worry. Aang knew better than to get in La's way as well, so he, too, kept his distance even though it didn't feel right for him to do so.

While Aang and Katara both firmly believed that, to an extent, Sokka had stopped functioning, the warrior's visions and vigils had actually continued at a much smaller scale. Many more, so many more instances from Yue's life kept making their marks on his soul. The tiniest joys she never had, the world around her that knew the definition of fun while she found fun in lonely scholarly endeavors. The most insignificant everyday instances which he took for granted as a kid while she was never given those chances. A time when the comforts of home consisted of expectations. And speaking of home, the Ocean Spirit tried so hard to remember the Spirit World. His _real_ home. Why he felt so disconnected from his immortal form before. Why things were so complicated now… But a splitting headache was all he got as an answer every time his mind ventured out. So he didn't think too much on it, simply and mutely adoring his wife, who was clad in his tunic that he covered her up with earlier. Like him, she appeared younger now. It was hard to tell since she was naturally younger-looking, but now, she was no longer thin and stripped of life to the eye on account of her beaten down life and number of skipped meals the past few weeks. Now she was slender, more energetic to the eye despite her obvious weariness at the moment. The sight of the beautiful goddess possessing a kind of bright radiance on her already beautiful face...He could not look away. He stayed seated next to her and held her hand, finding absolute peace in the act.

As for Bato, who was perhaps the most confused out of everyone in the palace, questioning became routine. Why wasn't Sokka eating? Why wasn't Sokka coming out of his room? What's wrong with Sokka? Didn't he wake up? It took quite a bit of bluffing and elaborating for Aang and Katara to answer all of his questions without spilling the truth, and Katara had to feign bringing a tray of food to her brother's room periodically to satisfy the older man's worry and took particular care in taking the untouched tray back without having anyone see it. This went on for the first few days, but Aang decided enough was enough, and hiding the truth any longer- at least, from Bato- would only cause more stress for the man and would complicate things further. So the Avatar explained everything that happened. _Everything_. Of their journey to the Northern Water Tribe during the war, of the love that blossomed between Sokka and Yue, of Yue's sacrifice and the reason behind why Sokka was a heartbroken madman who refused relations with any other woman the following twenty two years, Yue's return on the night of the supermoon eclipse, her wiped-out existence from the others' memories and the changed circumstances...even the events of the night Yue sunk into her trance, subconsciously reconnecting with her spiritual self, and how Sokka passed out afterward, glowing in the process and reconnecting with his spiritual self as well considering he was the Ocean Spirit all along. Aang did not exclude the technicalities, either, indicating that even he was having trouble answering some of the lingering questions. Why the Spirits even manifested in these human forms and had to go through all of this. Aang could have given the answer that it may be similar to the fact that the Avatar was expected to live with the people and learn the value of human life, but Sokka and Yue were full-fledged Spirits. Tui and La, Yin and Yang. Where was the _need_ for such perfect spirits to take up human birth and go through all of this? Get disconnected with their immortal forms? They were the top spirits of the hierarchy.

Of course, it took a while for the tribesman to process everything. To discover that the child of his best friend, the boy who fulfilled his need of wanting a son of his own since all these years was actually the _Ocean Spirit._ He didn't believe it initially. He simply dismissed everything Aang said. And it was understandable because if the Avatar himself was still not over the shock that Sokka was the Ocean Spirit, it would be much harder for Bato, who knew Sokka since day one. But the longer the truth sat in the air, the more Bato started believing it. He had, after all, wondered why Yue's hair was white. Why she was able to do so much in the healing field compared to the other healers. Why Sokka was so obsessed with her beyond human capability.

"Of course she would be noble enough to do such a thing," Bato said softly, not caring to address the underlying metaphysical questions, feeling moisture well up in his eyes as he imagined such a young woman to take up such a task for the sake of the Water Tribe. For the sake of _humanity_. The sorrow that surged along with that truth, and the growing love one would have for the Mother Spirit and, at the same time, reminding him of his own daughter, Naira, who had perished on account of his recklessness. The feeling of not being able to protect someone very near and dear...a horrible feeling Bato never knew could torment the _Ocean Spirit,_ the very patron of protection... "Of course he'd go crazy without her. _For_ her."

Aang sighed. "Even if making tons of betrothal necklaces for one statue can be considered...extreme to an extent...I guess we don't really have the right to call that crazy or feel sympathetic over him about it."

Bato looked up.

"Tui and La...Yin and Yang, if you will... can't stand separation. Not at all. They were the original spirits, and they've never existed without the other. All the patron spirits of the South...the arctic hippo, the wolf, and lots of others... are aspects of La, as we know...and even if only La is glorified in the South and not so much Tui...even if people don't acknowledge Tui so much there...there are always traces of Her within La. They're quite...passionate." A shrug. "I mean, he took over me when Zhao attacked her," Aang said, putting the Spirits into proper context. "If it wasn't for what happened...who knows how long I would have stayed possessed? So many more people would have been hurt...even if La _had_ been conscious of attacking the Fire Nation and sparing those who were loyal to Him and Tui."

Bato nodded slowly in response, his guilt over telling the Ocean Spirit not to obsess over the moon intensifying. How _foolish_. Such a thing wasn't possible. It was the nature of Yin and Yang to be obsessed with one another.

"And...if Yue was able to break her connections with everyone else but him...well, that should give it away, right?"

Another nod.

 _"Every second I was with her, I was home, Bato."_

And with that, the man really, truly, sadly but also happily in a way...wept. "They have each other now. We have nothing to worry about."

Which said it all.

* * *

His last stop in his journey of reliving her past was culminated at a place that was far from welcoming. A place that beckoned him; a place he thought was an existing nightmare; a place that forced him to step out after fourteen long days. Relying on the moonlight to keep himself alive, he staggered through the snow, his weak and lifeless form gaining vigor thanks to the beautiful crescent in the sky, and before he knew it, he stood in front of the building which housed the tombs of Ahnah and Arnook and...their so-called "unnamed daughter". Merely standing in front of this building was already on a high level of horridness, and he wasn't sure why he was feeling what he was feeling or what exactly he felt was so _different_. The restless beast in him raked at his chest, digging its claws into his soul and begging him not to step in, but in order to eradicate this spell of her non-existence for good, he felt that he _had_ to do this. He forced himself to enter, and he forced his eyes to look.

There were only two tombstones.

The third one was missing.

The third _small_ one was missing.

 _Hers_ was missing.

At first, he couldn't believe it. It was such a significant moment. This was it! _This_ was what he had been sensing since the very moment he stepped out! The devastation upon noticing the smaller tomb's presence was boundless before, and the happiness at knowing it doesn't exist anymore was twice that devastation.

And then came the shattering reminder. What if...what if instead of getting better, the situation actually got _worse_? The world remembered a trace of her as a sickly newborn, but now, if there was no tomb and people still went about their normal lives...could it be that _that_ trace of memory was also wiped out forever? What if this was a result of her realizing her spiritual status? This woman who erased her existence from her parents' memory? Afterall, there wouldn't be a tomb for someone who never existed.

 _"Forget this tragedy in front of you... Forget and prosper."_

He stared at the graves, thinking over how Yue seldom spoke about her parents unless situation demanded it or she was trying to make a point. As eager as she was in inspiring Sokka and making him feel good about himself by mentioning how proud Hakoda would be of him (he had to wonder if Yue recognized the fact that she met Hakoda before), when it came to her own father, she was indifferent. When discussion over the late Kya was brought up among Sokka or Katara, Yue would be quick to point out the woman's bravery and noble sacrifice, but when it came to her own mother, she would remain silent, the only mention she made over the woman being how she was similar to her in appearance. He had to wonder how Yue didn't even feel anger for the father who was afraid to show love but not afraid to command and choose her way of life. For the mother who was supposed to be her foundation but ended up foolishly taking her own life, especially after the princess worked so hard in bettering her condition and curing her of illness. Both parents leaving behind the tragic vibes of social class and the scar of abandonment. Both parents having expectations over her independence or her commitment to duty over what she truly felt. And it was clear Yue never wanted to be the people they were. She never expected things from people. She wasn't the type to run out on duties. She may bow to sacrifice but _never_ the cowardice of ending her life to get away from problems.

But she was also the type to not allow people to suffer in her name. Of course, that part was natural for the walking definition of softheartedness.

"She wasn't wasted on just that jerk," he muttered to the graves of his in-laws, he himself feeling the sense of pity for Arnook and Ahnah vanishing. "She was wasted on you, too. Wasted on humanity, that's what."

But there was still the gratefulness to no one in particular that now, she was not labeled with a tomb. _Now_ , _truly, absolutely_ , there was no grave in her name or her identity. A very familiar feeling of unexplainable relief settled over him- the same feeling that took over him when Yue gained life again. For now, one miracle at a time was enough. With a heart both lighter and heavier, with a demeanor as weak and dehydrated as before thanks to a hideous cloud which blocked his crescent, he dragged himself back to the palace.

* * *

Accompanying Yue's fleeting perception of reality was a scent she identified with snow and sea, emanating from the warm cloak that was wrapped around her. Sokka's scent. Very slowly, she found herself coming back to her senses from her numb, paralytic, dreamless sleep, keeping her heavy eyelids closed. Exhaustion was still dominantly raging over every inch of her body that she was surprised her limbs weren't frozen in place...and, unusually, her arms and legs, hands and feet were scented with a mixture of kukui nut and arctic jasmine.

" _There is no shame or weakness, no disappointment,_ no evil _in what I do for you."_

A wave of lightheadedness hit her, igniting a barely noticeable wince on her lips. The words replayed in her mind along with his breathtakingly otherworldly form and churned an uncomfortable lurch in her chest, but she told herself not to think that way, convincing herself that he wasn't the transparent phenomena she had seen in her vision. The vision itself was clearly an illusion or delusion or anything else that wasn't reality. To put rationally, there was absolutely no way he would know of her scars when they were hidden from naked eye. No possibility for him to heal her when he couldn't bend, no purpose for him to mar his originality by bending, no reason for any of such fantasies to happen. The instance of him calling her Tui and glowing in the midst of the avalanche, the vision itself (for that was all she knew and could recall and had no idea of anything that happened afterwards) combined with his wolf-like totemic form...they weren't possible. They didn't even _happen_ as far as she was concerned. She had most likely been delusional if delirium was an early sign of unexpected chi trances (which it certainly seemed to be). Either that or it was her guilt over being sent away from the Spirit World combined with his tactics of impressing her as her "La". Who knew, maybe this was another one of those foolish levels of paranoia which taunted her. Who knew, perhaps this could all be a dream. Yes, a dream.

" _You chose attachment over moral duty. And you_ will _pay the price…You couldn't let him go, so I'll see to it that he lets_ you _go!"_

Of course, the thought did occur to her in this fleeting confusion that she was already subject to the wrath of the spirits at any time. She was given life and granted a tomb simultaneously, and the entire history of her existence was wiped out from the face of the earth, so anything was plausible nowadays. But no, there was no way he could go as far as becoming a spirit. He disliked such things anyway, and if the Spirits did have such intentions of stripping the title of the Moon Spirit away from her and granting the title of the Ocean Spirit to him just to separate them, they wouldn't have granted her life without erasing his memories of her to begin with. They would've punished her this way a long time ago, not wait this long and go as far as allowing her to retain her acquired fighting and bending skills. They were merciful; being lovers themselves, they wouldn't really seek to separate a couple…

Or would they?

 _No, they wouldn't_.

Keeping this belief in mind, she fluttered her eyes open, her vision slightly blurred and disoriented. The room was pitch dark with the exception of some distant torch that was of no real help and provided very dim lighting, making it evident that it was probably the middle of the night.

She didn't see him.

"S-Sokka…"

No response. Of course, she never expected him to leave the world be and devote himself to stay next to her all the time, but for some reason...some odd reason...she thought he had been here for quite a while. She had expected it. And the expectation itself was...involuntary. Maybe he was in the bathroom. Maybe he was eating. Maybe he was with Aang or Katara or someone.

Or maybe he was hurt from following her through the lightning storm.

"Sokka?" she called again a little louder than before.

Again, no response.

"Sokka!"

Silence.

She panicked. Her head began to pound as she slipped out of bed with great difficulty, tripping and hitting the floor as soon as she tried to walk. She took a deep breath and pulled herself back up, leaning against the wall for support in time to catch her reflection in the mirror. She almost didn't recognize herself, realizing that not only was she wearing his tunic and was wrapped in his cloak, indicated by the chieftain's insignia embedded on the fabric, but she looked... _younger_...and healthier, even, despite her exhaustion at the present moment. She furrowed her eyebrows in disbelief. Blaming this strangeness on the trance, she struggled out of the room and looked around through the dark, empty corridor. A wave of dizziness suddenly hit her, and she was forced onto her knees by the impact.

"Sokka…!" she whimpered, trying to fight the dizzy spell and find him. "Sokka, where…? Where are you…?"

And it was then that she caught several shadows in the moonlight towering on the walls, cluttered together to form a group of people. Yue almost called out to them to inquire the chief's whereabouts before the voices pierced the air.

"Infiltrating the palace is easy, but finishing the target is hard. Especially someone as powerful as the Avatar."

Her heart stopped, and her eyes widened. Unable to get up thanks to the stiffness in her muscles, she crawled out of the way and hid in the dark to listen. And there came a trio dressed in servant attire, conversing away in low, dangerous voices.

"Our battalion is ready in every corner of the palace. Any sign of suspicion from anyone else, finish 'em off with your bloodbending."

 _Bloodbending._

"The moment we see the Avatar is the moment we strike. Until then, control yourselves. Understood?"

"And grab any relation of his you can find. Today will be the day we end him and every _trace_ of him...no matter what."

* * *

Tenzin's wails stirred Bumi. Aang and Katara were nowhere to be seen, and the thick darkness of the middle of the night cast its intimidating veil upon the kids' room. Kya whined and tossed in her sleep.

"You _just_ went to sleep, Tenny," Bumi sighed and jumped out of bed, inching over to Tenzin's cradle and slowly rocking it back and forth, hoping the rhythm will put the baby back to sleep. It seemed to make the wailing worse.

"Where's Mommy?" Kya asked groggily, rubbing her eyes.

"She's probably in the bathroom," Bumi yawned.

"Moooommmmmm, Tenzin's crying!" Kya hollered.

Nothing happened.

"Daaaaaadddyyyyyy-"

"Stop yelling," Bumi fussed as Tenzin cried harder. "You're making it worse."

They stayed in the dark with Tenzin's increased shrieks of distress. Kya tried tickling the baby. Bumi tried making funny faces.

"Look at me, Tenny!"

"Hey, give him that toy-"

"No, give him this one. Mom said something was spilled on that."

"Daddy doesn't like Tenzin playing with that toy."

"Where are the toys Uncle Sokka and Aunt Yue got us?"

Tenzin's crying increased the kids' concern. Nothing that they were capable of trying seemed to work.

"He probably has a tummy ache."

"I'll go look for Mommy-"

"You stay here. It's too dark out there."

"Let's both go."

"Tenzin will be alone, dummyhead."

"Let's take him with us. You hold him."

"I don't know how to get him out of the crib-"

And as soon as he said that, a figure in a dark blue cloak stumbled in and quickly picked Tenzin up, her touch immediately calming the baby. Tenzin's fingers flew to her hair and tugged at her locks, and he cooed. "Aah Yah…"

"Aunt Yue? Is that you?"

"Aunt Yue!"

"You're awake-mmph!"

"Shhh," she said cautiously, clutching Tenzin to her chest and using every ounce of her strength to stay standing, looking around desperately in hopes of spotting Sokka or Aang or Katara. "We need to get out of here."

* * *

Upon entering the palace premises, Sokka's feet jarred to a halt. Something wasn't right, and he could feel it. He stood still for a moment and felt the ice with his feet. The millions of vibrations around him and the movement of the water particles were frenzy and chaotic, expressing some kind of tension in an otherwise still atmosphere.

 _There's...there's something fishy about this place…_ And he widened his eyes. "AANG!"

The Avatar came rushing forth seconds later. The first time in two whole weeks since he saw his brother-in-law. "S-Sokka, are you okay? What happened?!"

"Where are Katara and the kids?"

"W-What?"

" _Where are they?!"_

"They should be with Bato-"

"Go find them and get them all out of here."

"What's happening? What's going on?"

"Your Highness! Avatar! You must leave!" came an old servant woman's voice. "There are bloodbenders on the loose! They've infiltrated the palace!"

"Oh my spirits!" Aang exclaimed.

Curse the circumstances. Sokka would've multiplied and sought to protect Yue himself, but if the entire palace found out about his spirit status, total chaos would ensue, and he couldn't afford to have anything like that happen when he didn't know how Yue perceived everything. And this servant was trustworthy anyhow, so this will have to do. "Madame Enooya, I need you to keep an eye on the chieftess," he said, wincing in plea. "Remember, I'm leaving my life in your hands. _Please_ , take good care of her."

"Yes, Your Highness!"

"And warn anyone you see to take cover. Guards! Assist her!"

And she and the guards raced off in the direction of her room.

"Aang, you get Katara and the kids to safety. I'll handle this."

"Sokka, they're bloodbenders!"

"And I'm the Ocean Spirit."

"I can help-"

"Just keep track of my sister!"

"But-"

"GO!" he roared, jolting towards the other direction that led to one of the corridors. He tried bending again, and after failing yet again, sent his fist tearing through the icy wall in frustration, creating an opening. He pulled himself inside and dashed towards the direction his conscience was pointing him. Sure enough, heard screams and grunts of struggle. People were fleeing in his direction, and even in the middle of the havoc, some of them couldn't help noticing that this entity who was running towards danger was somehow very different and much more confident in what he seemed to be doing. Some yelled out warning signs anyway.

"Your Highness!"

"Bloodbenders!"

"Lots of 'em!"

"Take cover!"

"EVERYONE! Find a place to hide and bolt down the doors!" he yelled back.

"Chief! You can't go!" Aippaq called from some direction, trying to pull the chief back. "They're bloodbenders-!"

"Let go, Aippaq!"

"You can't bend, Your Highness! You won't be able to-!"

"GET TO SAFETY!" he roared, breaking away and meandering through the crowd.

"Chief! CHIEF SOKKA! Wait!"

In the meanwhile, Aang was scouring the palace for Katara, eventually bumping into her.

"Thank the Spirits, Katara!"

"Aang! The kids! I don't see them!"

" _What_?!"

"They were in their room!" she panicked, breaking down. "I don't know where they...!"

"Flying hog monkeys...D-Don't worry, we'll find them. Where's Bato?"

"He was with the kids!"

"Then they should be safe with him somewhere," he dragged her along.

"Where's Sokka?"

"He's fine, now get out of here before- _augh_!"

"Aang!" Katara screamed as the Avatar dropped to the floor, every limb of his crackling and submitting to a bloodbender's grip. Katara attempted to counter that with her own grip at the skill but found herself too weak, weighted down by the fact that her bending wasn't as strong since she was pregnant.

"K-Katara...go!" Aang breathed, flailing for control of himself, but Bato luckily jumped in and thrust his foot against the bloodbender from behind, knocking him off balance and giving the Avatar the chance to recover.

"Bato, get Katara out of here!" Aang warned before his eyes and tattooes began glowing, summoning the Avatar State and preventing the bloodbender from getting back up.

"Bato, the kids-!"

"I was just looking for them. Don't worry, we'll find them! Be careful!"

Everything was a blur from there as the elder man led her in the other direction, screaming the kids' names as best as he could above the others while Aang took on the bloodbender. There was a drastic decrease in the number of people who were still on their feet, and the rest were tossed to the ground after their muscles were drastically stretched and twisted. Sinister cackles were heard distinctly as Sokka began to encounter more and more of the victims, who grew to be limp and highly overtaken by the effects, barely conscious.

"Oh no…" he raced over to them and nipped at the ice in efforts to somehow lift water from it. How was he to heal when he couldn't bend? Frustrated, he tried to shake them out of their state, surprised that with just a touch, a dark black glow jutted them into reality, and the victims jolted their eyes open with renewed energy.

"Chief!"

"Get up!" he commanded, emanating a deeper sense of energy with every rise of his voice. "Get out of here!"

And as if some spell was cast over them, they fought the unbearable weakness in their sore limbs and hauled themselves up, relying on each other to at least stagger to another room and hide. Sokka hurried on through the inner part of the palace and relied on his newfound abilities to trace out the bloodbenders' energies, but there were so many and were spread out in different parts of the palace. He could hear the thuds of more people flopping to the floor. Another futile attempt at bending didn't make a difference.

"So many..." he panted, having no choice at this point but to multiply. Before he knew it, a dark glow encased him and thrust out transparent replicas of him, which quickly solidified and raced off in the different directions where the bloodbenders' energies radiated from, seeking to finish the job in any and all corners of the palace.

Sokka ran faster and finally caught sight of the perpetrators in the courtyard, their faces crazed and their arms wild as they shifted people around. And upon spotting them, he knew exactly who they were: Red Lotus members. Their identities were confirmed when he caught sight of the Red Lotus emblems which were tattooed onto their arms. They were dressed in the servants' attire, too, which most likely enabled them to infiltrate so easily in the first place. Sokka growled and swung a blow at the nearest bloodbender, knocking off his tooth and propelling him against the ice.

"The Grand Lotus!"

"Get him!"

But the benders were dumbfounded as Sokka kept pounding his clenched fists away at them, completely unaffected by their bending. Their attentions flew from controlling the other servants to controlling this madman who was supposedly resistant to their toxic limb-grips, but they only ended up winding to the floor.

"I-I can't control him-AAH!"

"He's too stro-AAUGHAAH!"

The victims' jaws dropped, but Sokka's glare convinced them to crawl their way out of the scene without question. One bloodbender after another came crashing towards him after failed attempts at bloodbending him, but they were never spared. Sokka dodged through the pathetic strikes, gliding out of the way and jutting his fingers against their pressure points. He relied on the strength from the moon above to the point where it was moonlight that flowed through his veins instead of blood.

"The Avatar's children are missing!"

The scream froze him. _No…!_ He effortlessly disabled another bender and raced by, yelling at the top of his lungs. "BUMI! TENZIN!" Another whack that sent a bender's body spiraling out of the way. "KYA!"

But panic wasn't a healthy companion when the next round of bloodbenders charged at him. Sokka didn't do too much this time, only glowering at them. They jarred to a halt and stared back as if hypnotized. Sokka concentrated, his scowl deepening. A fierce breath flared from his nostrils, and before long, the benders entered a state of confusion and began to bloodbend each other.

"W-what's happening?!"

"I can't control myself!"

"Mind freak!"

They delivered the lethal blows against one another and collapsed to the floor, panting heavily. Two more bloodbenders made their way forward to defend their comrades, but Sokka was far from being lenient. He grabbed a spear that grazed the ice wall nearby, thrust it through the bender's shirt, _barely_ sparing the skin, and jammed it deep into the ice, locking the bender in place. The other approaching bender tripped and fell over the stuck criminal, hitting the ice and obliterating a huge chunk of it by getting stuck in the crack. The "smarter" bloodbenders tried to tumble away and spread themselves out further, seeking to do as much damage as possible by escaping the scene, but they only ended up running to another manifestation of the "unbendable heathen" they'd been trying to escape and saw that the rest of their comrades were beaten out of reality in other parts of the hallway. To their sheer horror, multiple Sokkas surrounded them, shooting them death glares, and before long, a fair number of mangled benders were piled at the center of the Imperial Hall.

"How many chiefs are there?!" one of the benders yelled fearfully.

The forms collided back into one being that was ready to smack the life out of them, driving them to the edge of disbelief and insanity. He tore away with as much energy as he could muster, whacking them down and throwing them in a heap of beaten bodies, a flare of bloodthirstiness in his eyes. His fears worsened when he saw Madame Enooya wandering aimlessly, screaming "Chieftess Yue!" at the top of her lungs.

"What are you doing here?!" he demanded.

"Your Highness, the chie-aah!"

Sokka grabbed the appendage that sought to bloodbend Enooya and threw it next to the heap of fallen bloodbenders. The servant watched in horror as the frustrated Ocean Spirit literally ripped the guy's arm off.

"AAAAAAAHH!"

"Where's Yue?!" Sokka demanded.

"The ch-chieftess is also m-missing!" the words stumbled fearfully out of Enooya's mouth.

His stomach dropped. " _WHAT?!"_

"She was missing before we could get to her! The guards are searching the palace!"

His head spun. He couldn't breathe.

 _So she's awake..._

 _What if something went wrong?_

 _Something_ always _goes wrong!_

 _And the kids…!_

 _Maybe they're together._

 _Maybe not._

 _Maybe…_

 _Ugh!_

But if there was something hideously wrong, he would sense it. He _knew_ he would. And at the moment, he wasn't sensing anything other than the involuntary sharpening of his vision. It wasn't long before a scream that belonged to his sister pierced the air and became the last straw for him.

"Katara!" Bato yelled before he was rendered immobile from the stiffness in his trembling body, flailing a few feet away, and soon enough, Katara found herself racing away from a trio of bloodbenders who were at her heels, her hand clutching her stomach and her bending barely able to keep her from being bloodbent.

Sokka's breath turned into low growls. Once more he felt the protruding of his claws rake the ice beneath his feet. That beastly, unfamiliar instinct took over yet again. He charged forward over the beaten bloodbenders' bodies which lay in his way, howling a long, mournful, spiteful howl. People who saw him screamed louder than ever and fumbled out of his way, screaming all sorts of invocations to the Almighty Spirit from Whom they were ironically trying to escape, eventually collapsing and overcome by a sleepy spell that seemed to radiate from the spirit's howl. By this time, the master waterbender was cornered by the group, which was yet to make the dreaded move.

"LET HER GO!" Aang roared only to be controlled by the combined force exerted by the group and hit hard on the bag of his head. He sunk back to the ground, trying to summon his Avatar State again, screaming Katara's name.

"Please…" Katara begged the benders. Simmering tears raced down her cheeks as her arms wrapped themselves around her stomach despite knowing the act would be futile in protecting her unborn child once they sought control of her blood.

"KATARA!"

"No!"

"AAAH!"

A wave of water suddenly crashed against the benders and propelled them several yards away, giving leeway for the master waterbender to jerk out of the way. Aang scrambled up and raced over to his wife, helping her get out of the way. Sokka froze in place, digging his claws into the ice to stop himself. He began to feel the water particles around him suddenly grow still and, after a few seconds, resume their normal dance, this time stubbornly rooted in that state and unable to be manipulated. Even the quickened pace of the flow of blood in his own veins turned normal, automatically slowing down his heart rate. Not just his. He could feel every flow of blood in every breathing organism in the building calm down. Not only that; he felt the bloodbenders' chis more prominently. Heck, he felt _everyone's_ chi, including Aang's, and he noticed some kind of interruption within them all...almost a slight _drop_ , maybe? _What's happening?_ He looked around, focusing on a dark corner, and with his enhanced vision spotted a figure in a dark blue cloak that bore the chieftain's insignia. Long, white strands of hair rippled behind her like waves of a milky sea. Amid the peeking speck of moonlight, he felt the pound of her pulse and caught the bat of her eye. Almost immediately, another water whip trailed over from nowhere and whacked the benders, sending their backs to the icy wall with a thunderous thud.

 _Yue._

He couldn't see her very much, but traces of light passed over the way she hugged Tenzin to her chest with one arm and wrapped the other arm protectively around a quivering Kya and Bumi, staying hidden in the darkness. She just disabled those benders like it was _nothing_. Of course, not that it should be a surprise thanks to her psychic bending and highly advanced chi. And how _invincible_ she seemed to be… despite having to lean against the wall for support almost a second later.

She was still disoriented from her trance.

Sokka would have made a run for her, but his monstrous form was the only thing that held him back. No. She should not see him like this. That precious goddess should not see the deformed, demonic monster he appeared to be. He kept himself hidden in the shadows and stared devoutly at her from afar, grunting restlessly in efforts to melt the beastliness away.

"What was _that_?" a bender said, dazed. "Where did it come from?"

"There's no way! We have total control!" said another.

Those who were still left standing gawked in the direction of the blow. They couldn't tell who was doing that or how, but they didn't waste any time crediting the divine.

"It must be the Spirits!"

"La will avenge the attack of the innocent!"

But rather, Tui was doing the work now, and Sokka knew that very well. He kept his eyes on the goddess from whom a whole different level of energy emanated. It was obvious she was doing more than what she seemed to be doing, her glare being the basis of it all. As undefeatable and deadly as she was capable of being, there was still a certain softness in her eyes. A look of pity almost. _Almost_.

"To hell with your spirits," two of the bloodbenders who fell immediately shot back up, but Yue, despite her exhaustion beyond repair, was the opposite of panic. Her eyes narrowed, and the act sent the benders flying backward again, this time, freezing their feet in place. Bumi and Kya clutched Yue tightly, peeking out from behind her once the benders hit the ground.

"Just because you knocked us down doesn't mean you can restrain us, pathetic phantom!" a bloodbender yelled at the air as he shot back up and flailed his arms in efforts to bloodbend. "Certainly doesn't mean you can save these people!"

Everyone cowered backward, preparing for the worst. Katara buried herself in Aang's chest in fear as his hold on her tightened. Bumi and Kya held onto Yue for her dear lives. But Sokka didn't panic. Feeling no change in the particles around him as opposed to the frenziness of anyone trying to bend, he figured there was no way the bloodbender could bend. And he was right. The bloodbender found that he couldn't even _lift_ water now regardless of the water in people's blood or the one in the nearby container.

"What's happening?" the bender kept foolishly flailing his arms. "W-Why can't I bend?"

"He can't bend!"

"Dear Tui and La!"

A regular bender in the distance tried bending, too, in efforts to send an army of sharp icicles in the bloodbender's direction, but he couldn't bend, either. And like some sort of virus, the other benders in the building tried bending, too, only to realize they had failed, too. Katara looked on with wide eyes at the spectacle and shared a look of disbelief with Aang, who also seemed to be having trouble waterbending. Sokka read their thoughts like an open book.

 _Is that Sokka?_

 _That can't be Sokka!_

 _He said he can't bend!_

 _But can he stop all bending?_

 _Where_ is _he?_

Interesting enough, but did Yue really manage to block everyone's bending without even a blink of an eye? And...it was crazy what else Sokka was feeling. Every source of chi in the building had been subdued. Everything was in the hands of the chieftess, and he couldn't help but watch her command over the element in awe...only to realize the she was struggling inwardly to keep this going.

She was still quite dazed from the trance.

 _Do something you idiot!_ he ordered himself until he realized something.

 _He was the element._ If he wanted, he could help her out. Instead of being manipulated by others, he could choose to be manipulated just by her if he wished. Bending didn't matter. Bending wasn't even a _factor_. What mattered was resoluteness; he will _not_ be bent by anyone else. The ocean's natural instinct wasn't to the people, but to the moon. His fist clenched, and to his surprise, he kept the stillness going and subconsciously felt as if flowing. Every ounce of him turned rigid with resistance. Even the chaos of the waves from outside slowed to utter stillness. His entire energy focused at her fingertips. The very little amount of water Aang tried lifting and almost succeeding in...it also fell still.

"Aunt Yue! Daddy can't bend! What should we do?!" Kya whimpered.

"Everything will be alright, sweetie," Yue assured as if waiting for something.

"It's _you_ , isn't it?!" the bloodbender snapped at a confused Katara. "Acting like you don't know!" His hands shakily propelled in her direction next, rousing Sokka's temper. And sure enough, with his humanly youth restored and his fur melted away, the chief dashed into the frame from there and jabbed the bloodbender down with a swish of his foot, causing him to trip and hit the ground. He was rough in his handling, but he did manage to disable the guy.

"Augh!" the bender groaned and slipped to the ground, Sokka's foot placed firmly on him to keep him pinned. The other bloodbenders didn't dare make a move against Sokka, recognizing him to be the "unbendable mind freak" from earlier. They simply felt a certain drowsiness and loss of consciousness overwhelm them in sync with Sokka's glare and sunk into an inert state, moaning from oncoming fatigue and falling near the chieftain's feet.

The people who had fallen began stirring slowly. The people who couldn't move from the lingering stiffness of their muscles found their way back up. Bato staggered towards Katara. Aang didn't waste another moment. He stepped forward to take away the restrained perpetrators' bending though he was also the confused one. He leaned forward and placed his hand on the forehead of the bloodbending leader- the one pinned beneath Sokka's foot- but what was supposed to take but seconds was also stalled.

 _Aang couldn't energybend._

The Avatar was frantic. He tried firebending and airbending. _Those_ didn't work, either. He gawked at Sokka in shock, but the warrior shook his head,indicating that he had nothing to do with this. Somehow the fact that Yue had intense command of all _other_ abilities didn't surprise Sokka. She was, after all, Yin, and her authority wasn't just limited to the moon's command over the ocean, he figured. And he knew that bending was a form of self-defense, and she could never bring herself to take or let anyone take that away from anyone no matter what.

Gradually, the bloodbender hung his head low and joined his comrades in oncoming unconsciousness. Aang motioned for the guards to take the benders away, and since they no longer had the problem of being controlled, the guards seized them and began to drag them away one by one. More interesting was the fact that Yue loosened her grip on the water particles, and bending was restored once every last bloodbender was dragged out of sight, making it impossible for anyone to seek revenge. Sokka couldn't help the knowing chuckle that escaped his lips. _Merciful Mother Goddess._

The servants didn't say another word and slowly dispersed, persuaded by Sokka's reassuring look. Bumi eagerly took Tenzin into his arms since Yue was having a harder time fighting her dizziness. He and Kya raced out of their hiding place and jumped into their immensely relieved parents' arms. In their relief, the couple overlooked everyone and everything else. Sokka's eyes stung as he raced over to Yue, who faltered out of her lightheadedness, but before she knew it, she was caught in his strong arms. And it was then that she caught a glimpse of his eyes, bloodshot with slight traces of moisture, staring back at her lovingly and thoughtfully, somehow foreign with how caring they were, deluged by an instant rush of affection. Soulful blue and glittering like stars, soft and blazing and incredibly anxious at the same time; no glowing involved whatsoever unlike her illusion in the midst of the avalanche. She couldn't help feeling some vivid difference around him right then and there. Even she felt quite different in a way she couldn't point out. But she didn't think much of it. The moonlight danced around to reveal his face, and she was immediately caught off guard by how younger he looked as well- almost identical to the way he looked in his mid-twenties. The difference wasn't dramatically noticeable since he originally looked much younger than he was, and it could be easily overlooked with his goatee being intact, but it was there nevertheless and could still be noticed. She tried her best to not think too much about this, either; it was probably her exhaustion taking over her touch with reality.

"Sokka..." _La..._

His heart jolted more ways than he could've imagined. "Yue, baby, are you-"

"Thank La, you're alright…" she breathed in relief.

The Ocean Spirit's gaze softened tenderly at his moon. _She didn't know._ And it was then that he realized that he couldn't read her mind, either, like he could read anyone else's. No matter; he knew her enough to figure things out. He did, after all, have no plans for relying too much on unexplained telepathy anyway to make her feel as comfortable as possible with him on any level and in any circumstance. Most importantly, decided it didn't matter what she knew and didn't know, what she accepted and didn't accept; human, spirit, hybrid, it didn't matter to him how they lived. They were Tui and La; they'd find their way eventually, and she was his to keep.

His breath was immediately trampled in his throat once she lifted her hand and touched his cheek and gently tilted his face, checking for injuries. "What's this…? You don't look too good...Haven't you been eating on time?" she demanded. "Don't tell me you starved yourself!"

His eyes trailed over every inch of her neck and arms, double checking to make sure not a single scar was left. Her hands trailed down to his. While her touch spiralled him back into the fear of touching her more than he should, and her scarred image wasn't something he'd ever forget, and the very last thing he wanted to do was hurt her...he still couldn't help clutching her palm tightly, so tempted to bury his face in it and hold her closer than the tormenting centimeters between them. He cursed himself for not being more gentle than he already was, irrationally but genuinely worried about crushing her in his embrace.

" _Where_ did you go this late? I was looking everywhere for you!" she quivered with worry. "They didn't bloodbend you, did they? You're not hurt, are you?"

Another surge of tears. This woman had no idea how much she devastated him, no idea of everything that happened. The thought of every inch of her upper body being covered in blood, the sight of her delicate skin being marred by the lashes he meant for himself. How _could_ she? How could she hide this? _Do_ this in the first place? And now, she was worried about _him_? How incredibly shallow he felt for an Ocean Spirit against her depths. His throat burned.

"Tell me the truth! Are you hurt?"

He shook his head, barely audible whimpers escaping.

"Answer me, Chief-!"

"I missed you, you know." And with that, he let his tears fall, bringing down with him all the emotions he never knew he could feel. "So much." His breath was immediately trampled in his throat once her palms cupped his cheeks, which were damp as more tears continued to fall.

"Sokka…"

And at that point, he couldn't hold back any longer. Warm hands caressed her back and pressed her against his quaking body in a softly fierce hug. Tears soaked her cloaked shoulder as he completely broke down, holding onto her so tightly and yet so _carefully_ as if she was a flower he was trying not to crush.

"Sokka...Sokka, look at me. I'm fine, see?" Yue said, completely off guard by how he trembled and quaked in her arms. This man completely undoing his emotional barriers. She had to wonder how long she had been asleep for him to worry this badly. "Sokka-"

"How could you just freeze me behind?!" he cried. "What were you trying to do by saving this jerk, huh?!" _What were you trying to do by taking my blows?_

"You're not a jerk," she soothed. "Calm down-"

"What if something happened to you?!" _What if I couldn't heal you?_ He mumbled something incoherent against her neck as he stroked the back of her head. "I was...I was so afraid…I would've...never forgiven myself... if…"

"Shh, it's alright," she soothed, genuinely concerned over how broken he was. "I'm here now..."

"I could've lost you, Mooncake..."

"I'm really okay, love," she assured in her daze, planting a loving kiss on his cheek, which only made him tremble even more. He kept falling apart, pouring out so much he kept trapped inside for too long, parting from their embrace only to lean forward and have his desperate, aching lips find their cure in uniting with hers passionately, shakily, urgently, deeply. The ocean lapped in the direction of the moon outside, and the moon bathed its light over the tides as he continued to bathe every inch of her face, losing himself as he always did in his bursts of fiery yet gentle passion.

"I don't _ever_ want to see you like that again, you hear me?" he hissed firmly between his kisses, referring to her scarred form from earlier. "I won't let you."

Thinking he was referring to just her risk-taking back at Whatì, she nodded, which only made him kiss her harder and pull her closer and attempt to close every tiny gap between them. One of her hands found their way to the back of his head and ruffled his loose hair in affection and reassurance, easing his subtle trembling, having grown familiar to the involuntary signs of relief he emitted.

"Hey...come on... Papa Bear, lighten up," she said, which earned a slight choke of a chuckle from him as he kept his palms on her cheeks and trailed his lips towards her head. She brushed away his tears again and sighed into another series of his kisses. "What am I going to do with you?"

"As punishment for what you did," he croaked in attempted seriousness as he pulled away, "I order you to eat with me."

She strained an ancient smile. "Then let's go."

His hands laced over her. She let him guide her, seeing nothing but his face in the dark as he carefully whisked her into his arms. He gleamed attractively in the light, that mysteriously mystical aura about him intensifying, their appearances making it seem like they had the chance to relive most of the time they'd lost to the universe's horrid play on their lives. While she was still lost in him, her hands flew to his chest for support in time for the vague light to fall upon his muscular physique beneath his thin robe- still the developed result of thirty plus years of training despite the rejuvenated youth in his face- and the thin layer of sweat on his perfectly chiseled pectorals and abs. She pulled her hands away awkwardly and averted her gaze. "Sorry...I didn't think-"

"Don't worry, Chieftess. I'll be sure to have you punished for touching my abs, too."

"Oh, woe is me," she said in light sarcasm to cheer him up. She kept her blush hidden though he could sense the slight jump in her heart rate and found the act highly cute. He laughed then, nudging her nose softly with his as he led the light of his life through the darkness he was.


	67. Not That Helpless Nonbender

**Chapter 67: Not That Helpless Nonbender**

Apart from the dim torches in the far distance, not a single trace of light could be seen. The air was ominous as if something else was in store for them. Something downright _awful,_ too. But neither Sokka nor Yue mentioned anything; it could simply be the fact that the attack just occurred and the shock of it all was still prevalent. Besides, there was no clear indication of another attack or disruption of any sort.

It seemed, however, that the universe had trouble recognizing the two hybrid beings as the forces of Yin and Yang, so even before they had the chance to revive their parched, starved selves with food and each other's company, the effects of the aftermath had tumbled in, crashing into their privacy. Within seconds, they found themselves back in the middle of the pandemonium, focused on keeping the people together and calming the crowds down.

Sokka had never realized how many people were actually situated in the palace, how overcrowded the place would be if everyone settled in one particular area especially after such a prominent disturbance. Numerous pulses pounded unevenly, spurring chaos of an entirely different type, and locating all of the servants became a tiring ordeal for the guards (those who didn't skip their duties, that is). So the Ocean Spirit, thanks to his convenience in multiplying since his level of perception was such that he could easily feel individual energies, let a piece of his spirit step out and help more. He multiplied subtly, transparently so no one would notice, and once his manifestation raced off in the other direction, he knelt down and touched the ground with the base of his palm to survey the palace in his own way, feeling the surges of chi within what seemed to be a ten...no, thirty...no, no, a _hundred_ -mile radius...or was it more than that?

It was quite an experience. So mystical in a sense that it honestly surprised him with the ease he was able to read so many chis over such a vast area of ice and sea... and furthermore tap into associated individual mindsets—thoughts, cognitive elements, rushes of blood. The whole process was a vibrating blur, and then he just sort of... _knew_ …

But he also knew he shouldn't be surprised considering his identity.

After confirming that there was no suspicious activity, he headed through the wake of the aftermath. He made sure to be very careful (especially in handling his manifestations) as he helped the victims up to their feet and escorted them to Yue and a group of volunteers in the main courtyard. This became a harder task as the building became bombarded by a greater number of guards, all of them more active than they've ever been, several insisting to safeguard the royals according to General Bo's instruction. This would ultimately get in the way of his replication because unlike the freedom he had when he faced the extremists alone minutes before, he was presently surrounded by people. The last thing he wanted at the moment was for anyone to claim the existence of more than one Chief Sokka and drop another bomb of pandemonium, so he suggested a patrol of the palace, attempting to redirect his supposed "bodyguards" to lingering victims so he could scour the place independently.

But for that, he had to resolve the bigotry that erupted with an argument between two security trainees near the main courtyard.

"I'm sorry, but since when did this place become so dysfunctional?"

The corridor shuddered from his low, abrasive tone. Yue's attention flew to the figure of her husband, who was glowering at the trainees, one of them supposedly being a Southerner.

"The entire place is shaken up. Everyone was so close to being bloodbent to the point of bursting out of their skins, and you two thought this was the perfect time to brawl?" the chief questioned them in annoyance, strangely calmer than expected. But they didn't seem to even think of answering, completely hypnotized by the sharp glimmer of youth in the chief's appearance and the empowering vibe springing forth even from his harsh tone.

"If you two have issues getting along, then you should probably find your way out of palace grounds," Sokka went on. "I need men who are willing to help, not attack one another like wild animals when people are in desperate conditions. Get to work or get lost, folks, end of discussion."

Still no response as they both gawked at him, jerking into consciousness when Sokka cleared his throat. The abashed Southern guard flicked a glower at the Northerner beside him. _Northies._

"What are you glaring at him for?" Sokka peered into the surprised tribesman's thoughts. "Seems to me like you were the one who provoked him first."

"You're exactly right, Your Highness," the Northerner said. "Bahzhak got what he deserved for calling us ungrateful Northern snobs."

"He may have started it, but that doesn't mean you're off the hook, either." A huff. "Let me take this opportunity to enlighten you a little bit. Not just you two but everyone in this very room," he addressed the frozen hordes of people now, raising his voice significantly so he could reach all ears. "To this very moment, I still don't see us as two separate tribes, and the only difference we have from each other is just the _direction_ of the world we're from, not culture, not mission, not values, _definitely_ not species." He turned back to Bahzhak. "Even if you do claim to be a proud Southie, is this your Southern civility? Going around and just assuming things about people? We're all one tribe and we should be helping each other out. If anything, you as a Southerner should be grateful to the North for lots of things, starting with the fact that the South Pole is in a much better condition now compared to the devastated village we knew during the war. Could we have done it without their help?"

"M-My apologies, sir…" Bahzhak bowed to the Northerner. "Forgive me, Ahran."

The chief flicked his gaze to the surrounding trainees, who were also rather "hypnotized" by the "young" leader's rather prominent aura. "More disgraceful than the actual brawlers are the authorities around them who just stand there and watch," and upon spotting their team leader, Len, Sokka added disappointedly, "Interesting to see the esteemed White Lotus sentry within those spectators."

Len, however caught off guard by the radiant change in the chief, was far from remorseful. _Sorry, we don't know how to be deranged loverboys who don't care for general welfare without their women by their side. Maybe you could teach us sometime?_ A barely noticeable huff. _Pathetic. I have no reason to answer to such a loverboy._

Again, more calmly than anticipated, Sokka raised his eyebrows. What he found to be quite interesting was the way the sentry's reasoning aligned with the prince's associates when Len was actually a Southern nationalist and would never think of siding with the Northern officials. It was alarming how much the social class issues were spreading, enough to the point where it was bringing people together (and not in a good way). Keeping the observation in the back of his mind, he went on, "Instead of sabotaging tribal brotherhood and unity, isn't there anything responsible you men could be working on? Like going out there and giving further instructions for the emergency teams?"

"Sir, you see," Len began. "We were initially waiting to receive permission from—"

"You mean you need other people's permission to do your given duty?"

"The higher authorities told us to stay put until they arrive, Chief," the sentry answered.

"I thought as a member of the White Lotus, you have the freedom to exercise your authority when you see fit," came the steadfast comeback. "How long did you say you were involved in the organization exactly?"

Len flushed in embarrassment, looking away to hide his frown.

"The prince's groups told us not to make a single move before they arrive, sir," Bahzhak said, earning nods from the others in confirmation. "And we don't have the power to overlook their commands."

 _Merciful La._

An abrupt pause as the chief suddenly felt a strange vibration flutter through him. He caught a glimpse of Yue, who was wary of his words though she appeared to be busy tending to a semi-conscious servant girl.

 _Please make sure there's not another fight,_ the chieftess pleaded.

For him, it was extremely monumental that he could read her thoughts only when she addressed La... er, him. But he didn't have forever to ponder over this. "No position is too small to make a difference," he forced himself out of thought, maintaining his cool. "I shouldn't have to tell you this. When duty calls and you know you're doing what's right, you need to take action, not wait around for such people. When was the last time your higher authorities even showed up in case of an emergency?"

 _At least they don't roll around the floor like three year-olds,_ Len huffed. _And shut off access to everyone and everything._

Sokka shot a look at Len, who again appeared as if nothing was on his mind.

 _How is it possible to be loyal to both parties?_ rang a guard's stream of thought. _The royal lineage and the current leader? It's not like any decision had been reached on Chief Sokka's permanent chiefdom here in the North—_

"If you're having trouble staying loyal on both ends, then maybe it's time you chose whose leadership you greatly favor. Make your choice and stick to it."

A rather bold statement that would've caught everyone by utter shock had it not been for his robust aura. Yue was fully focused on the interaction now, neither alarmed nor relaxed. Only thoughtful.

"We'll arrange the teams, sir," Ahran broke the silence. "Screw the ministers, men, we're taking this into our own hands. If some people have trouble taking action—" a glare at Len, "—then it's time someone else took the baton. Team One takes the west corner, team two the east—"

"Who do you think you are to just—"

"The leader of the group," Sokka cut off the frustrated Len. "I advise you to respect every decision he makes."

Ahran, very much encouraged, bowed to the chief. "We won't let you down, sir."

"I told you men before that you have my trust. I don't say that to just anyone, do I?"

The guards beamed and spread out, followed closely by the new group leader. Len, clearly displeased by the blow to his ego, exited the room in utter annoyance. Yue was perturbed by the possibility for further tension between Sokka and the administration, but she did not show her apprehension and went back to her work, utterly oblivious to his earnest look and her role as the eternal diplomat.

* * *

The advantage of Sokka's newfound skills stretched further than replication; he realized several things without having to pry anyone for them, so the mass mayhem he and Yue missed out on unfolded like an open book. The aspect of time, especially, raised trouble, and Sokka wasn't sure if it was even flowing the way it should. His suspicions were proven with every peek he took into the minds of those who lamented over something no one had control over but were silenced by his very hypnotic glance and the weight of the big scare.

Call it astronomical phenomena or a glitch in the Spirit World, but ever since the night La followed Tui to the Spirit Oasis in His totemic form, ever since the Ocean and Moon Spirits made their presence known to the public, darkness had not passed since then. An endless night was all there had been. This wreaked havoc and panic. And although the moonlight was benevolent enough to encase the tribe in its usual manner, the moon itself had been expertly covered by clouds the entire time.

It was not a matter of area; from any direction of the North, the moon was blocked from view. The South Pole on the other hand, according to the information gathered by the puzzled tribesmen in this "two-week" timespan, is experiencing the exact opposite. No sunset, no moonrise. Only ice and snow lit up with the little amount of daylight normally received in the Poles followed by a stubborn depravity of the moon. The rest of the world? The neighboring nations that the tribe had relied on for reference? Everything was pretty normal for them as far as keeping track of time since the sun still rose and set, but the moon remained constantly covered even at the point of moonrise, making it difficult for any mortal to track its phases from any part of the world.

Truthfully speaking, Sokka didn't notice this lack of shift between day and night despite being "awake" and having regained his status. Every time he looked out of the window, there were traces of moonlight, but the clouds so adamantly concealed the moon, and this was all he had gotten accustomed to without further question because he himself had been distant from reality. But he did admit that he had felt off in more ways than one regarding his perception of the world in his tidal form; some acerbic weakness that plagued him all during that time.

It sort of made sense to him because Yue had been in a state of extremely reduced energy, so the moon was bound to be affected in some form. But what were the dynamics of this effect? What about the present situation now that she was awake?

The more he observed the passing folk, the more he saw that people were obviously very confused. No preaching had satisfied their panic all this time, no science accurately explained the drastic change in times of day and night. For them, there was only nervousness stretching back to square one, anxiety on why the koi fish decided to die off now, after millions of years, having been the roots and seeds to the Water Tribe civilization, the oldest among all nations. There was only the impulse to sleep from such changes and conduct several meetings with the university's science majors. A poor hope for dawn to approach, for the light of day to strike, and the image of a manwolf springing forth during the heart of the bloodbenders' attack— at least they remembered _that_ — spurring the phenomena of stopping all bending.

The recurring worry, however, was why the moon still didn't reveal itself. What set of clouds could be so stubborn as to keeping the moon from mankind's view for so long? The Water Tribes kept track of time through studying the phases of the moon; it was their only hope. But if it was impossible for anyone to observe, what to do next? Could it be that the moon was frozen in space? No, that wasn't the case, for if it was, how could everything still be somewhat intact? How could he perceive everything in such an advanced way if the source of his power was glitched?

He paused at one point and glanced out of an elaborate window nearby, peering up at the sky along with a few others. And he knew then, only with the squint of his eyes, his sharpened vision sensing the restlessness in the air and taking a tiny peek at the celestial orb through the heavy clouds.

A waxing gibbous. The moon had remained indifferent. Stuck in its phase since that very night.

Did this really mean that time had not passed whatsoever? At least, not in a normal sense? No wonder; the lack of change in the phases of the moon, the very source of strength of the Water Tribe, must be affecting everyone's helplessness.

So the solstice…

 _The solstice. It never happened._

The fact was even more distressing because he was reminded of how significant the time is to him. It is the night of the Tui and La-the longest night of the year, which meant a longer period of moonshine. It represented the sun's southernmost point from the equator, symbolizing great celebration among the Tribes, and when combined with the occurrence of a full moon, it was to signify the most sacred time for the entire civilization. Wasn't it a _good_ thing that they were hybrids if not fully realized full-fledge Spirits yet? How to approach her with this when she didn't seem to be aware that she's Tui, much less recognize him as La? Could it even be that the lunar effects were correlating with Yue's mood? If so, how exactly? So many questions and so few specificities though everything obviously dealt with their "spiritualization."

What made him feel assured, however, was the fact that Yue was not too oblivious to the weight of her own abilities judging by how surprised and self-aware she was. She had to be with the way she lost herself in thought just as frequently as him. He could even see it in her expression; although she made every effort to soothe people without a trace of disturbance, there were moments when he caught sheer self-consciousness briefly flooding through her at the repeated mentions of what everyone referred to as the Spirits' intervention (which was, in fact, the Spirits' intervention). Not that he wanted her to feel stressed over this, but this had to mean something, right? He tried to picture the moment when she got her physical form back. The immortal forms which watched over them. Strange to say, he could no longer picture the different faces aligned with their spiritual counterparts.

"Your H-Highness!"

Sokka turned to see a dazed Aippaq approach him. If tribal panic was one end of the deal, Aippaq's panic was another. Anyone in the poor servant's place would panic, especially after witnessing the chief survive a lightning blast and run across the water, screaming miracle.

"Are you alright, sir?! Oh my heavens, you should've seen yourself! You were...and...oh, and by the way—"

"I'm fine, Aippaq, and I know how things are."

"Sir—"

"Don't think too much and get some rest."

And Aippaq could do nothing but nod, budging only when Sokka pat his shoulder and pulled him out of his exasperated state.

As Sokka stepped through one of the many corridors left for his observation, a dull ache ebbed through the center of his chest where his white glow lay hidden, vibrating fiercely within him. He rubbed the area, feeling a quick change of his contemplation to sudden irritation. His breathing became shallow, causing him to break into a subtle pant.

 _What now?_

Warmth stemmed from the innermost depths of his stomach, spine, and chest, crawling its way through his limbs until it intensified and drenched him in a merciless wave of heat, rigidity, and breathlessness. His forehead began to feel especially hot, too.

 _What's happening?_

For a brief moment, he leaned against the wall and rubbed his head, his human side overpowering him with exhaustion. The hotter he got, the darker his surroundings became. The flames on the torches and lanterns seemed to fade and lose their strength, but there was still something burning; the stench in the air was enough to prove it. His insides felt like steel. Stiff, heavy, immovable, so rooted to the ground. A sharp gust of wind hit him all at once, allowing him to swallow big gulps of air and catch his breath.

 _Why do I feel like this?_

It was when he found himself utterly alone that a firebender— supposedly Huo, the man in charge of the fire stunts that Sokka and Yue's totemic forms ran into a while back— made his way in the direction of the chief, griping away to himself about the halted solstice plans and relying on the flame that barely flickered from his hand to step through the dark.

 _They drag me all the way down here and say they want a show and beg us to change our schedules, and now they don't want a show and use their spirits as excuses! Who do they take me for, these animal skinners—_

Sokka raised his eyebrows.

 _—blaming natural phenomena that's not even possible? I mean really, the lunar solstice isn't here yet? Well the moon phase is off, so I can't blame 'em. Ugh, they could still have done a bonus show anyway! When those fools ask for our stunts again, we'll show 'em who's boss and we'll ask 'em for tons and tons of remuneration—_ "Oh my Agni!"

The man almost slipped, his flame going out and mingling with the darkness, but Sokka caught him by the arms to prevent the fall, not noticing that the hallway had gotten a billion times brighter for a split millisecond.

"You alright there, man?"

"Yeah, thanks so mu—" and the firebender froze in place, gawking at Sokka with eyes that were sure to explode any second.

"What? Never seen the chief of the animal skinners before?"

The firebender stiffened and looked down at the pair of arms which caught his fall. "A-A-A-A-A…."

"Hey, you okay—?"

"AAAAAAHHHHH!"

"Blubbering blobfish, what's with—?!" And Sokka froze as well when he saw his own arms.

 _WHAT THE…?!_ But the screech didn't make it past his lips.

"AAH! MIGHTY SPIRIT OF FLAMES!" The trembling firebender looked at his own hands, shocked to see that he wasn't burned despite the Fire Spirit's grip. He flailed around in his panic, bowing low and slamming his head against the spirit's boots and shrieking, "AAAAH! AGNI! OH MY GREAT SPIRIT! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS ACTUALLY HAPPENING!" before passing out in the madness.

 _"Did you notice how similar Agni looked to you?"_

 _Does that mean...does that mean…?_ Sokka turned around and caught a reflection of himself in a distant ice pillar, _horrified_ to see that he was completely _lit ablaze,_ his skin covered but unharmed. He wasn't even human for that moment. The disheveled strands of his hair flailed about like curved streaks of lightning. Black smoke emanated from his glowing hulky body, and his eyes smoldered like blue flames being engulfed by a bottomless pit of dense darkness, giving rise to scarlet colored irises. He was encased in the most extreme sensation of heat he could name, but he still felt no disintegration of his skin. It seemed he didn't even have skin anymore. It was absolutely everything and nothing at the same time.

The stress of it all increased the weird feeling in his forehead until a bolt of energy shot forth from it— so intense that he almost flew backward from the pressure— accompanied by the overwhelming burst of the white glow in his chest. The combustion blitzed the ice mirror in front of him, and instead of consuming the rest of the building and raising alarm, it limited its impact and shaped itself into a perfect replica of him, its scarlet hue dimming significantly with the amount of black fumes radiating from it.

It wasn't over at that; a sudden cooling sensation slapped him hard, grabbing hold of his flaming body and putting out the fires in his insides. His muscles hardened to the point where he knew moving was an impossible option. His skin turned darker, rougher, metallic, and his hair turned as slick as dampened soil. His veins became more prominent, winding down his hardened body in the pattern of roots. His irises were glazed over in a dark green hue. Soon enough, another identical being wrenched free from his body, taking his place next to Agni.

As if that wasn't enough, a wave of weightlessness raided the chief next. He felt lighter with every passing second, his eyes having turned ashen. A light gust of wind resonated with his breath, breaking away. The figure assumed his shape, composed of muddled air like storm clouds as it took its place next to the Spirit of the Earth.

The irritation was still there, swirling chaotically in Sokka's chest. He sunk to his knees, unable to handle the pressure, feeling the buildup of energy shoot forth again. This time, a more serious-looking entity was formed, adorned with crimson markings and encased in a hue of dark maroon embellished with black. Its tendrils gained definition and evolved into the forms of muscular arms, and a fiery diamond marking glowed on the entity's forehead, the black dot in its center turning white.

The Spirits of Fire, Earth, Air, and...the other overwhelmingly dark entity, whoever he was— all four spirits standing before him, sharing his face and voice and brawny physique despite the elemental differences.

"You see something as separate from you until you begin the journey to know yourself," the Spirit of Air echoed calmly. "And that's when you realize there are really no differences. What you see in front of you is now the truth."

"So...we're all the same..." Sokka breathed in awe, the blue of his eyes returning to him with his original look.

"We were _always_ the same," the Earth counterpart said. "It's impossible for us to be separated. In fact, we were with you all along. Every second of your human journey. _Our_ human journey."

"And that goes for our immortal form of La, too," Agni clarified. "We may have appeared to be present in separate worlds, but we were always connected. We existed within one another."

"That...how is that…?"

Agni grew amused at his confusion. "Because the nature of Yang is the sum of our being and is what makes up all of existence alongside Yin," he explained, his flaming hand reaching forward to briefly touch Sokka's white glow. Sokka's eyes turned black as did the others'. "So the Spirit World is _inside_ of us," Agni continued. "We never really travel to an outer spiritual plane. We always look inward."

Mind blown.

"Told you he's not polished enough," the unknown spirit said to the elemental counterparts, observing an even more confused Sokka. "Now's not the moment to tell him that."

La sighed. This was a lot to process at once, and he felt ashamed for remaining ignorant. "I'm sorry, I...I guess...I guess I'm just…"

"Eh, don't worry about. Circumstance."

"But if we're the same, then..." Sokka turned to Agni, "You were the only one I saw, but you seemed separate from me."

"Either we did not appear at all or we seemed to be strangers to you because you did not fully connect with all of your respective chakras then," the dark spirit echoed.

"What do you mean?"

"You connected with the Earth Chakra first," said the Earth Spirit. "You let go of the fear of facing any opponent when you charged in the direction of those bloodbenders. That stubbornness is reflective of your confidence in survival."

"Then the Fire Chakra," Agni followed. "During the actual combat, you conquered one of your greatest human insecurities: facing powerful benders. And you did so without the aid of weaponry, a move that no other nonbender would dare to make. You also resisted the urge to be manipulated by their abilities."

"That's only because I originally opened the Air Chakra and became aware of my identity as La," Sokka said.

"No," the Air Spirit breathed. "You did not fully master the Air Chakra until you let out a significant part of your grief. That is, when Yue woke up. So technically, you connected with me last."

"Your resistance to bloodbending was a purely human effort. A result of heightened chi similar to Yue," addressed the fourth spirit. "And because of this, your entire lifetime's worth of pent-up dynamism and will power has been cleared and opened."

"You now have access to unbelievable power in the realms of fire as Agni," Agni said.

"Earth as Bhuman," followed the Earth Spirit.

"Air as Vayu," added the Air Spirit.

"And ultimately, energy as Vaatu."

Energy. Chi.

"And because we are all one...we are Yang," Sokka said in understanding, his white glow reaching its peak. "Everything's connected...and the separation of energy and elements is an illusion. If we look at ourselves with insight...then the entire universe is technically inside of us. And because we're no longer suppressed, we can be actively connected."

"Woah, that was fast," Agni remarked. "See? He's not far off at all."

"He's got the main idea and the phrasing down but not the little details," Bhuman clarified. "Oh well, it's a start."

"Whatever the case may be, you should at least start to see yourself as more than you already do," Vayu said. "Not just because we are all one composite being but because we as Yang have always had the potential to be so much more. More than what we were labelled into by other people over the years."

"Fuel your self esteem as much as possible, La," Vaatu stated. "That is what drives our confrontational energy. That is the confidence that justice needs so it can prevail."

But despite all of this and the realization that he was, in fact, facing his elemental extensions, Sokka knew that attempting to bend would still be useless, for he knew he wasn't going to succeed. His counterparts didn't seem intent on explaining things further, either, since their forms were beginning to dim down.

"I can't really do that if I have so many questions and failures. I admit that... seeing myself like this…it makes me feel something… But I feel so out of place, too. I mean, I spent all these years disconnected when really, I was 'connected' with my immortal self in some form. If that really was the case, then I should've been able to find a way to end this, right? But no." He looked up at them. "And as I keep this in mind... plus everything I got to know these past few days...I just...I don't know. I know I shouldn't doubt anything, but I don't know how to take in everything that's going on other than the fact that I could've done something this entire time if I really wanted. I'm Yang, for goodness' sake."

"Not knowing is normal," Vaatu said at last. "All thanks to the limitations of our previously human and now-hybrid forms. Your human identity as a nonbender from the Southern Water Tribe limits your connection with the other elements and leaves you at a disadvantage. Mainly because you _think_ you're nothing but a nonbender from the South."

"Yeah. Why would a Southern nonbender care about the fate of the world from a universalist perspective?" Bhuman said. "And even if he did, how would he recognize the forces of Yin and Yang everywhere? Why would Sokka of the Water Tribe care to address the other elements when he is those very elements but doesn't know it? He can't easily see himself as earth, fire, air, and active energy."

"That's why it was so crucial when you broke away from these barriers of element, nation, and culture. You incarnated for a purpose as did Tui. To realize this, you need to maintain an open mind and learn completely about who you are."

"The identities of Yin and Yang are interconnected and dependent on a holistic approach, complete only when all parts are understood with respect to the whole," Vayu stated. "So it's only natural that you will gain further insight about all of this." He gestured to the voices which could be heard from the other side of their encased wall. "Just not at the moment. There are people relying on us."

Sokka nodded, watching his counterparts turn transparent as the white glow on his chest began to subside. The obliterated ice pillar was repaired in seconds, revealing his reflection; he was back to normal now. His eyes closed as Bhuman, Agni, Vayu, and Vaatu fused back into his body with a simultaneous force. There was no discomfort this time but rather a feeling of fullness, awareness. For a moment, he stood completely still, letting their presence soak through his energized being.

 _"I feel...unbalanced, Tui...Why must our counterparts suffer this way in the physical world instead of becoming one with us? Why must our internal balances be so corrupt? Why did you have to leave and have Yue take your place?"_

 _"I can't control the fact that my mortal form was wiped out. And the rest, I'm not sure of."_

Ugh, this feeling. Everything was thrown off scale so badly that it was absurd they even had a conversation like that.

 _"You incarnated for a purpose as did Tui."_

What purpose? And how was it that they lost all reasoning for it along the way?

"Chief Sokka?"

He let the thought wander in the back of his head as he cast a look at two approaching attendants, who were rather surprised to see him standing in the distance.

 _Wait...wasn't he in the western corner like two seconds ago? How did he get all the way here before us?_

 _If he's here, who's talking to the teams back at the eastern wing? How can he get here from the outer wall just like that?_

Sokka didn't speak much as he directed the attendants to Huo, who was still passed out in the corner, subconsciously muttering "Agni, Agni". Deciding that wandering around in separate forms would not be the ideal situation anymore, the Spirit headed in another direction.

 _Let's just focus on getting this place settled_ , hummed four distinct voices in his head.

He couldn't dismiss everything as ridiculous. Such distinctions, no matter how far off they seemed to appear, were actually the more profound truths.

Because everything in the universe confirmed that he was not _just_ Sokka.

* * *

He took every chance he got in trying not to let the recent event get to him. If he did, he'd be doing more thinking than actively acting, and what was needed now was action. He did notice, however, that his perception extended from sensing particles of water to perceiving the twists of metal sconces, flickers of lit torches, breaths sucked in by countless lips with such unconscious necessity. The ability to control every rise and every fall of everything...without bending, that is. And it made it harder for him to not think further into this.

But most importantly, most crucially no matter what he did or what he thought of or where he was in the palace, he did not fail to keep an eye on the chieftess, who was situated in the main courtyard, helping out in her own way despite the fact that she was still somewhat fazed from her trance. Her ability to stop all bending repeatedly tied him back to his experience. If he is water, she is in control of all forms of waterbending. If he is earth and fire and air...surely she has to be in control of all forms of earthbending, firebending, and airbending. And of energybending? She is the counterpart to his inner Vaatu. She has to be. She tapped into others' chis like it was nothing, after all.

Goodness, focusing was harder than he thought. He issued the last of his commands for the time being to the men around him and started making his way over to Yue. He allowed her to help out on the condition that she wouldn't overwork herself, and seeing that she was still disoriented and more people were reaching out to her for tasks they could've done for themselves, he figured it was about time she stopped...

Only for him to be stopped by another guard with regards to the next steps to be taken. He facepalmed mentally. How long had it been since the chaos? Two hours, that's what. And still, everything was so disorganized from the panic that even those in the emergency management teams were having trouble keeping everything together, even more so in keeping themselves together.

Even for the Ocean Spirit, this wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

Yue was starting to debate if she'd really, truly woken up from the trance judging by the comatose feeling threatening to take over her again, and while she was aware that something out of the ordinary must have happened in her absence, there was already so much for her to take in and very little time to sort things straight, so she was left numb, nervous, and so very confused as various thoughts kept piercing through her mind, bringing about subjects she knew were detrimental to her recuperating state in both physical and psychological ways.

First things first: Sokka. The events from before all of this which stomped through her mind no matter how hard she tried to push them away, especially the political squabbles which threatened to tear him down from his chiefdom. And not to mention his feud with Anyu. Who knew what else could've happened in however long she'd been out? Sokka hadn't been specific when he said "a while".

 _"I'll see_ exactly _how this tribe will keep supporting you from now on. If one word of this leaks out, you're done for."_

 _"Seriously, Sokka, what are you gonna do with this rashness of yours? Did you ever think about what people would say? You're a Grand Lotus now for Spirits' sake!"_

 _"You think it's the easiest thing in the world to have so much power?!"_

A shiver surged up her spine. How was she going to fix everything? What to do to prevent the dust of scandal from coating this man who held the status of a king and was yet far removed from it in his actions? Was this supposed to be the result of her doing everything she can to make him the leader of the Water Tribe?

And yet…

 _"Your time here is temporary, in case you didn't know."_

 _Temporary_. The one word that prevented him from completely making history. The one word that blocked his reputation as the first shared chief of both tribes in twelve whole centuries of Water Tribe history.

 _"Is that all you care about?! You and your unhealthy attachment?!"_

Of course, everyone seemed to remain respectful to him as of this point, and the master waterbender who spoke those very words would never give up on her brother and certainly didn't mean for the statement to come out as an attack, but if such a close relation said it albeit in a burst of frustration, it would be much easier for others to say it and even believe it. Yue couldn't let that happen no matter what.

And speaking of things she couldn't let happen, her mind drifted off to the last few minutes. She initially didn't give much thought to the extent of her bending and had only expressed gratitude for the Spirits, restricting her bending for mundane use and healing purposes. At the same time, she knew that what she did back at the avalanche and during the attack, what she was sensing right now...this suprapersonal activity wasn't normal. It wasn't like her chi trance could explain it since her advanced activity was present even before that, prominent examples being her abilities to sense heartbeats, identify the genders of unborn children (something she discovered while regularly examining Katara and her unborn daughter but didn't mention out of maintaining the surprise), and examine blood flows from any distance. Having such a ferocious command over all forms of bending wasn't normal; no waterbending technique would go as far as feeling everything in the range of a few hundred miles, much less stopping bending through collective manipulation of several people's chi, and if such a thing was even possible, only an energybender— and that, too, someone who had access to all four elements so the Avatar, meaning Aang— would have the greatest likelihood of doing it. To further justify her shock, she never had the power to do anything on an all-elemental scale like this even when she had been a spirit. And yet, she felt as if this power wasn't something she was a stranger to...so much that when she first made the attempt to halt all bending, she did so out of pure instinct and didn't at all question her ability until now, after the fact. Was this all the energy that was bound up inside of her for so long? Was this release of her emotion-driven capability (albeit internal and unseen) what made her feel so much more lighter now? She wasn't sure what to think, only deeming the entire experience to be a tiring ordeal, much more tiring than anything she'd ever done.

Not to mention the illusions from before her trance and that dream.

 _That dream._ She spotted Sokka in the distance as he pulled a group of elders up to their feet. Everyone seemed to be giving him surprised looks with regard to his appearance, the way he appeared younger despite the most clear difference being his light beard. His hair seemed much darker than usual, too. Pitch black as opposed to the usual dark brown. Maybe it was because he was naturally an attractive man and was hence naturally younger-looking; maybe her chi trance had altered her perceptions of memory and he had always been like this. Maybe it was a reflection of her dream from earlier which made it seem like he had a sort of dark glow-like sheen encasing his Water Tribe tone...

It's probably just me thinking this...

And just as the thought occured, her neck craned, allowing her to get a glimpse of her reflection in a nearby icy archway. It was bizarre how young she looked as well, much younger than she thought she was. Her skin exhibited a kind of radiance, almost, not in the manner of an extreme glow but merely a subtle beam of white encasing her already fair complexion, making her look brighter in the dark.

Like moonlight manifested in flesh.

But what about his behavior ever since her awakening? She wasn't sure why, but despite the fact that he couldn't help himself to his rather passionate greeting earlier, Sokka had been quite silent and delicate with her afterwards. Eye contacts were brief, touches were much softer, more considerate than normal. Even the harmless gestures like carrying her and holding her hand were carried out carefully, and occasionally, she had found his gaze lingering over her arms and palms, at times her neck, too. It was an innocent act, not even close to amorous ogling— he was never the one to ogle— and all involuntary since he didn't notice himself doing it. Was he...nervous? Around her of all people? Or was it like...a concern for her body, perhaps? It can't be that she had gotten hurt badly for him to be so scared for her; she would know if injury was the case since no one else could heal her, and any possibility other than a check for injuries was immediately ruled out.

Whatever the reasoning was, clearly the man had no bad intention in his heart.

 _"You'll go this far for me, will you? Wanna see how far I can go?"_

 _No. I can't think that way._

But the chaotic glowing from her weird dream— her silly, irrational, _impossible_ dream from earlier which, to this very moment, continued to perturb her over its utter strangeness. The magnificence that was La merged with the mischief that was her husband, a combination strange and illogical and...undeniably breathtaking. She couldn't even remember the face of La or even that of Tui anymore; Tui was only a fuzzy speck of white glows, and all she saw when she imagined the face of the Great Ocean Spirit was...thanks to this delusional dream... Sokka's face...

 _No. It's wrong_ , she told herself, feeling a rapid jump in her chest. She wasn't going to head in such a direction. She could not compare her relationship with him to the mutual understanding of the Spirits. Such an act would be perversion of the Sacred Harmony of Yin and Yang. These absurd thoughts had to be symptoms of declining mental health or something like that. Besides, there was no way for anyone to know of her scars. _No possible way._ Who would notice? The scars were not blatantly obvious. At least, that's how they were _supposed_ to be... _right_?

Deciding that the ambiguity had to be resolved, she waited until she received a short moment of solitude before stepping out of everyone's view towards an unnoticed corner. The occasional blurriness in her vision returned; so dazed was she that she totally forgot the fact that she was wearing his robes. The moisture around her was kind, though; almost effortlessly as if knowing her intentions, it all rushed to her fingertips and wrapped around her hand like a watery glove.

When had bending ever been _this_ easy?

She shook the observation away, watching a glow light up the water. A glow much, much stronger than anything she had ever witnessed in not just waterbending but any form of bending. The water became relaxingly hot as it kissed its way down to her palm and settled there, radiating in her hand. She expected to see the return of charred skin but to her sheer surprise found her skin perfect, intact, untouched by any weapon. Her eyes widened.

 _It's...it's probably the chi trance._ An insufficient explanation, though, because meditation alone did not have the ability...the right to heal her without her knowledge. Especially if she did not wish for it.

 _Consider it a work of the Merciful Spirits' empathy._

Is that it? Is it as simple as that?

 _After all, there is no one in this world who loves us more than the Moon and Ocean Spirits._

She took a deep breath, feeling that strange weirdness about the air more prominently. She closed her eyes, and within the nostalgic feel of her days as a spirit, felt everything...everything around her with such immense clarity and fullness. It was an eerie ability if nothing else; every speck of movement, every pulse that rested in the palace and...even further away, if she so wanted to observe, numerous footsteps trodding against the Northern grounds. The penguins which waddled across the snow some hundred feet away on the other side of the inner walls, dodging the visitors, the swishing of the hasty clouds so high up, and the waves... _the waves_... lapping playfully, the ripples' play tickling the systems of flowing city canals and rushing to join the ocean. She stopped herself there, staring outside of the nearest window, getting lost in those endless waters in the far distance. The source of all life...followed intensely by her worry for the man who was her very reason for living, the profuse blueness of his eyes… For that moment, she wanted nothing else in the world other than to jump deep into both of those restless oceans...and she was so absorbed in this experience that she wasn't aware of the grand white glow that pooled into her own eyes momentarily, urging her to close them, intensifying her experience… It was like she could literally feel herself diving in, brushing aside those very waters...

Until she began sensing a struggling breathing pattern nearby, as if someone was trying to call for help but had difficulty doing so. It was Nuttah, an elderly cook, chained to one of the pillars about five yards away, muscles stiffened, body becoming discolored due to the lack of breath. Tears filled the woman's eyes with every exhausted tug of the chain she made.

"Madame Nuttah!" Yue raced over to her, stopping the woman's fall with a grasp of her shoulders and slowly setting her down. A mere touch did the trick; warm tendrils of water seeped around Yue's fingertips, glowing vibrantly and settling on Nuttah's shoulders. Nuttah took in a big gulp of air, finally able to move and cough and gag, wilting in Yue's arms helplessly.

"Breathe slow," Yue said, kneeling next to the woman and rubbing her back as they stayed still for a while, the touch doing more wonders for Nuttah than possible.

"Never gonna take breathing for granted again…" She glanced at Yue gratefully, her eyelids drooping from fatigue. "Never gonna take you for granted either, Chieftess. I...I can't thank you enough—"

"It's alright, save your breath—"

"I had 'em, Your Highness, I really did," Nuttah said. "Saw 'em all grouped up the minute they broke in."

"You saw them first?"

"Yes...I was gonna warn the folks, but those vermin had me chained up before I could say anything to anybody."

"At least it's over, and you're all safe. That's always good." Yue reached for the chains, attempting to break them loose with the slice of a sharpened tendril of water, but it took only another touch. The chains melted into pure liquid and pooled around her feet. Nuttah gawked at her; it was a wonder how her gasp fell short of a shriek at the leader's ability.

"Your Highness…? Did you…? Did you just melt the…?"

But Yue was just as shocked. She blinked several times. What confused her even further was the fact that she could _feel_ the particles of metal, shifted and meddled with all of a sudden as they moved freely within the spilled liquid. "I uh...I…I um…" _What just happened?_

"It takes loads of heat to melt metal," the woman observed, poking the liquid. "Woo, this...this is real molten…"

Interesting enough, Yue's palms were quite warm. No, _hot_. "It's...it's a...it's a waterbending technique…" _Is it…?_

"Oh, wow...For a second, you had me thinking you were a metalbender and firebender combined!"

Yue felt her hands quiver. Even the possibility of that thought was so far fetched.

"But all the benders I've known can do nothing like this...Oh goodness, I never knew bending can be this extreme!"

 _I didn't, either._

"But what do I know? I'm not a bender." As if she hadn't been hurt in the first place, the woman scrambled up excitedly and bowed. "Anyhow, thank you, Chieftess. I gotta go find my folks."

Yue nodded, still left clueless as to what really happened. She stared at her hands and then at the liquid. The world around her grew very silent for a moment, blocking out the chaos that kept unfolding on the other end of the forgotten corridor. She slowly dipped her hand into the metal. Her eyebrows furrowed, but that very move had the liquid solidified and built back into its original structure. Hard, unforgiving, rusted out but warm. Yue gasped, letting go of the chains as they settled by her feet.

"That wasn't me…That can't be me…" _But who else can it be?_ She closed her eyes. Maybe she was thinking too far. She still had a long way to go before she could shrug off the effects of her exhaustion. Who knew, maybe this really was a waterbending technique that she happened to not be familiar with. She took several steps back, catching the echo of another set of footprints walking hastily in her direction. Sokka.

"There you are," he said softly, his hand that settled on her shoulder perfectly matching the warmth of the metal. "I told you to take it easy, love."

And it took Yue but another look in his direction and a returned passionate gaze to confirm that no matter how chaotic things may seem to be, they were all rather insignificant compared to the thought of this man who kept getting lost in her. Every unnatural observation up to this point passed by without a second thought since she blamed her disoriented state and exhausted being, but the one thing she couldn't dismiss no matter how hard she tried was the fact that something else about Sokka, no doubt, was...different. So _different_...and yet so _not_ at the same time. So _right_... as if this changeless change in him is how it's meant to be. The man she knew over the course of these past two decades was, in a way, not the man he had progressed to be these last two months, definitely not the man who had become completely undone at the sight of her two hours before or the man he is right now, right this second. "It's alright, sweetie, I'm fine. I just came to help Madame Nuttah. Apparently she was one of the first people to run into the bloodbenders, but they had her chained down."

"We can look into that in a little while," he said. "Tell me. You're not in pain, are you?"

It was the sixth time he asked her that over the course of the hour. "There's nothing painful about a chi trance, dear."

 _"Why, take the day you whipped yourself like a psychopath. She took and wore those scars with pride."_ He trembled inside.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked innocently.

This woman. Such an expert in covering up what she evoked in him. He shook his head. "No reason...It's not safe for anyone to be alone right now. If you really want to help, then stay out there, okay? Please?"

She nodded. "You're right. Let's go."

He led her away from the area but briefly turned around in order to see a familiar metallic figure take shape from the sprawled chains. Bhuman smiled in knowing pride and issued a quick thumbs up. _Earthbender._ And with that, he jogged up behind them and fused discretely back into the chieftain.

"What is it?" Yue asked as she noticed him looking back. "Is someone there?"

"No," he said, holding back the impulse that would turn his blue eyes green. "It's just me."

* * *

La could sense people's chis gradually starting to float to normality and victims being slowly but spontaneously healed from the effects of the bloodbending, highly rejuvenated thanks to the Moon Spirit's soft grip on mankind, but despite her perception of their internal healing processes, Yue felt the need to rapidly alleviate their pain in case the internal healing is disrupted or the lack of treatment develops into worse conditions. Already there were quite a few people feeling the onset of stroke symptoms, requiring immediate medical attention, and a couple of servants began to lose sensations in their arms and legs. He wasted no time in summoning the healers beyond the palace walls to tend to all who were affected by the attack...only for their efforts to become a real pain because apparently, they, too, were affected by the bending block and couldn't regain their grip on the element yet.

It was astounding to see how far the Spirits' combined bending block ability reached even though it was aimed towards the people in the building. Nevertheless, Sokka didn't give up; he called for the nonbending healers next— the herbalists, the naturopathic healers, the osteopaths. While he took more measures than necessary so he could also prevent Yue from jumping in and overworking herself, still to his great dismay, she insisted on healing some of the maids and servants herself. Soon enough, several lines for impromptu healing sessions were established. Some of the injured folk were taken to one part of the palace with the summoned nonbending healers. Others were left under the care of the chieftess with Sokka assisting her by keeping the squirming patients still. Not only that; he made healing easy for her in a manner similar to the bending resistance during the attack— a subconscious submission to her ability to manipulate the element he was. Water flowed in complete compliance to her will without much of her effort, but still once every few minutes, he would softly squeeze her hand to ease her unknown panic, boosting her already-elevated chi and telling her silently not to push her stress levels. As far as his own attempts at bending again, disappointment was always the result.

Sokka was well aware that Yue could heal everyone in the building simultaneously if she so willed, if she so _thought_ thanks to her mind-numbing psychic bending. Her powers had also expanded to where she didn't have to directly touch the patients one by one to heal them, so like she did in the wake of the avalanche, she could take but a few seconds to summon multiple tendrils of her famed glowing water and press them against all of the victims' foreheads to heal them simultaneously. Yet, she took her time as if she was a regular healer. Sokka could tell this was her effort to prevent anyone from having the suspicion that she was the one who caused the "supernatural interference", the legendary feat in halting bending that replayed in the minds of all, goosebumps grabbing hold of those who dispersed from the area. This was her way of not drawing attention to herself and making everyone believe she was like the others regardless of how impeccable her bending was. Of course, Sokka knew better.

It was rather understandable to an extent; she was not fully aware of her own power regardless of doing what she did during the attack. Such was the reason why she had panicked when she metalbended for the first time several minutes before and why she appeared so lost now. But he firmly believed with every fiber of his hybrid being that it would be no coincidence if she manipulated the remaining elements. Clearly her bending was more powerful than what anyone could fathom.

As time passed, Yue's involvement grew extremely vital. The other herbalists and practitioners proved that they weren't as effective in dealing with such severe cases involving paralysis; even as they tended to the victims who experienced lesser degrees of damage, they had difficulties, so it wasn't long before they gathered near the chieftess. A couple of other healers who started to slowly regain control of their bending carried out their own efforts only to run into the same difficulties.

"The damage done by improper blood flow is not completely beyond our comprehension, but it doesn't help that we don't have the equipment to effectively provide treatment," claimed a modern practitioner arrogantly. "You know how it is. Polar climate simply isn't suitable for Republic City's esteemed electric machinery."

"The South is more accessible and may have potential for advanced technology, but the weather conditions up here make it nearly impossible for such progress," added another. "Seeking help from shamans, medicine men, faith healers and witch doctors would only be a mockery of science, and dancing around fires to invoke the famous 'Tui and La' won't cut it. Best bet is to have people move out or lose hope altogether—"

"Another word about the Water Tribe and both of you will end up tumbling hopelessly through the Arctic's 'weather conditions'," Sokka retorted coldly. "And if you happen to still be functioning by the end of it, we'll be sure to transport you back to Republic City's esteemed infirmaries for your treatment and dance around our fires in hopes that you'll survive the long journey."

Which shut them up altogether as Yue relieved them of their duties and took care of all the healing. It would be useless to have people wander around trying when they would make no progress and be drained of it. Sokka was adamant in being her assistant no matter what. He ended up diligently helping her with every task he was capable of. Some of the healers decided to follow her around and observe her methods, taking notes whenever they could.

But that didn't mean everyone else was the same uninquiring way like he was as her abilities were brought into the spotlight. Some of the observers grew anxious to run into a case that she would surely fail in. Perhaps a brain death case?

"This one's a firebender," declared an observing healer. "And it's too late, it seems. He cannot be saved."

"Indeed."

"You can tell just by looking at him that he's not receiving adequate oxygen."

Yue wasn't moved as she reached for the patient's wrist. "The brainstem is not affected," she said quietly. "I can feel his pulse. There's still blood flow."

"Enough damage is done to where it's irreversible," the observer scoffed. "Up until a few minutes ago, blood had been leaking out of his ears. I'm afraid even your healing abilities are not enough to save him at this point."

"You see that, Chieftess? They've given up like they usually do," Sokka said much to the healers' fumed expressions.

"There's nothing else to do, Your Highnesses, there's no way that—" the herbalist paused mid-sentence as Sokka's annoyed glare sharpened.

"We're not trying to be rude, but for something even science has a hard time tracing accurately, there's no point in saying that where there's water, there's life and strength and where there's a freaking La, there's always a freaking Tui," chimed in a visiting healer from Ba Sing Se. "At least, that's what I've been hearing all over this place."

 _Uncultured brats_ , Sokka grunted. Yue couldn't help raising her eyebrows in slight amusement from the pronouncements, still oblivious to her own supernatural nature.

"I've been a physician for more than forty years, and I will tell you, Chieftess, that Tuis and Las don't exist whatsoever—"

An extremely bright glow soon overpowered the room, shutting up the rambling visitor. Yue swiftly let a disk of water sink into the patient's head. The glow, still visible to all, permeated through the skin and showed the path of travel through the brain. From the front of the head to the back of the skull and partially down the spinal column until the glowing water dispersed and travelled all throughout the chest. Yue felt a rise of swirling heat within the patient's body, and it surprised her as to how she was able to sense that. Sokka's eyes widened.

"Everyone stay back," she warned.

The man stirred, followed by a stream of fire that burst forth involuntarily from his mouth. The other healers shrieked and ran nearly ten feet away. Sokka pulled Yue away from the burst of pent-up energy, cradling her in his arms. A few stronger strings of flame followed suit, so bright that they blinded everyone in the room, forcing their eyes to close. Sokka clenched his fist to lessen the intensity and drive out the smoke, his hold on Yue tightening as he stared into the flames. Sure enough, swirling along with the smoke and flames was Agni. His scarlet eyes caught hold of Sokka and then Yue who was ensconced deep in his grasp. _Firebender_. And before anyone could notice an ashen figure leaping out of nowhere, his flaming body harmlessly caressed the back of Yue's head before fusing into his counterpart, turning his eyes red for a split moment.

The patient coughed for a bit before eventually opening his eyes. The healers were just about ready to swoon from the intensity of it all, also coughing from the linger of black smoke and dust.

"Oh my Spirits!"

"How in the world…?!"

"How did she…?"

Yue felt all color leave her face from the shock of what she did, further startled that the smoke didn't permeate through the room but positioned itself away from her at all costs. Every unbelievable detail, however, was overshadowed by the rampage in Sokka's chest as he continued to hold onto her longer than the time it took for the healers to somewhat compose themselves. She tapped his shoulder softly, reassuring him with a small smile. He let go and cleared his throat.

"H-How did…? How did you do that?!" a healer screeched between coughs.

"Are you a firebender?!"

"Was that fire healing or something?! Does such a thing even exist?!"

"Damaged tissue can be repaired with the growth of more tissue," Yue said. It was best if she accepted that explanation herself instead of worrying about the weirdness of her healing. "All I did was encourage tissue formation."

"But that was so _quick_. _Too_ quick!"

Yue's panting breath pierced the dusty air as she walked over to them, and thanks to the touch of her breath, the impurities in the air were dissolved, spinning unnoticed until they formed the towering build of Vayu. His invisible figure brushed by Yue in the form of a warm breeze tickling the tied-up locks of her hair. _Airbender_ , he whispered in content. And with that, he fused into his Water counterpart, turning his eyes stormy gray.

"And how can you do that without triggering tumor growth?" a healer pressed on.

"It's all dependent on the speed of water travel," Yue said. "Plasma is also a liquid component, so that's what makes it…"

The rest of the healers listened to her explanation with incomprehensible shock, all of them simultaneously murmuring, "She did it like it was no big deal."

The Agni and Vayu within laughed in their robust knowing manner, bringing a smirk to Sokka's lips. "No offense, but it's a clearly established fact that Her Highness is the greatest healer in the history of existence," he said proudly. "Your forty years of experience don't account for even one-trillionth of her potential. And since it's quite impossible for you to learn her ways, at least practice some humility for once."

* * *

The healing process continued to take much longer than expected even with the Moon Goddess's enhanced abilities, which meant more people were lucky in seeing what she could really do. Among the healed victims, those who were muted in their efforts to even say anything began to form grateful remarks and internally raved about her profound abilities, heightening Yue's alarm for what she was able to do. She could give no answer when anyone inquired her of how only _her_ bending remained perfect and unaffected and how _her_ healing surpassed every development in modern "city medicine", but to the benders who felt the ability to bend again and found their efforts to be either way off than before or currently nonexistent, she assured that time would do away with those effects and that in a few hours, their abilities should all be back to normal completely. Over time, the victims' inquiries got annoying to the point where their questionnaires were halted by the Ocean Spirit's hypnotic look, bringing forth their immense drowsiness and a lack of interest in the subject.

It was truly amazing what Sokka was feeling, too, though; with just a trance, he went from someone who could never match up to her efforts to someone who could do much more, so much more than he thought was possible. And though it didn't matter if she knew or not, though nothing was going to ever separate them and he had nothing to worry about in terms of that, deep down he still hoped she saw some difference in him, that some innate part of her recognized or had the chance to recognize him as La. He also wondered what would be the best way in explaining everything to her; the disappearance of the koi fish and the concealment of the moon, which she was still oblivious to. Every now and then he would see her gazing out of the nearest window at the swiveling sea, thinking about something he wished he knew for sure...until he had a thought.

The subtle panic that she was trying to kept hidden...did it have something to do with the concealment of the moon?

"AAAH!"

Sokka turned towards the next patient. A maid, her eyes bloodshot as she gazed at the chieftess in utter desperation. Her right arm drooped more lazily than normal, covered by the thick sleeves of her parka.

"I-I can't…! I can't feel my arm anymore! It's too late, Your Highness, it's useless! It's too late!"

"Nothing's going to happen to you, Meesa," Yue assured calmly. "Just have a seat and I-"

"What if I can't ever feel my arm again?! W-W-What if I need to have it dismembered?! I'll die, Chieftess, surely I'll die!"

"You'll be fine," Sokka convinced. "You need to calm down and trust the chieftess, alright?"

Meesa, pale in the face, felt a sudden chill rush through her, followed by a soft, soothing warmth that travelled up her spine as Yue's hands settled on her shoulders. Somehow the chief's voice and the chieftess's touch seemed to evoke a juxtaposing feeling that calmed her hysteria and fueled her drive to get through this mess. She responded with a trusting nod, and with a deep gulp, she tried to use her other arm to help extend the injured one, finding that it was also beginning to grow numb like the previous one did before it became senseless.

"Th-Th-This one's starting t-t-t-to—"

"It's going to be fine, I promise," Yue said as Meesa joined them on the ground atop the fur pelts. Sokka carefully lifted the victim's paralyzed arm and drew up the sleeve. Scars in the image of manipulated veins traversed the maid's swollen skin, revealing a high level of damage. The chief stiffened as the image of Yue's scarred body repeatedly slammed into his soul.

 _"But spirits don't get hurt!"_

 _"It's not that someone hurt her...I have a strong feeling this is all willing. It could be the possibility that she's rejecting these methods of being healed…"_

"Did the scars pain you very badly before you lost sensation?" Yue asked as she examined Meesa's arm.

"Just for a few minutes, ma'am. It was unbearable, I tell you."

 _Unbearable._ He could remember Yue's weak smile, no pain visibly shown as a tree spirit brushed her cloak aside. Like the branches and roots of that very tree spirit, a trickle of a human's veins, or even like a stretch of lightning, the pattern of scars wound this way and that over her arm. Her shrug followed in response to his horror and pain at seeing her wounds...but what about this had been so casual for her to smile it off? What other force was there to help her other than him, whose help she so silently, persistently refused?

 _"This was the least I could do, La."_

Moisture simmered in the dark spirit's vision. _She'd been in so much pain._ And all of those things he said regarding the moon, declaring it a type of poison, a curse, a blood-sucking spirit. Who had he truly been running from? How idiotic it all seemed now that he _knew_.

 _I can't believe I'm so stupid,_ he chided, drinking in what was left of the hiding light, letting it run through his veins. _I'm sorry._

Bells of laughter graced his ears out of memory. _"It's touching to watch you scold me for me."_

Which didn't fail to make him smile to himself as he fumbled to wipe his eyes in the dark. He watched as Yue's hand gently brushed by Meesa's scars and surveyed the Moon Spirit's palms for the millionth time in the light of her healing glow, appeased when her milky skin remained flawless. In the next second, Meesa let out a long relieved sigh upon being healed, all color returning to her body once more. Tears of gratitude flooded the maid's face as she moved her arm around normally like nothing had happened in the first place. Yue reached for the other arm and repeated the process, confirming what Meesa believed was a miracle.

"It's best if you rest your arms for a few hours," Yue advised. "Don't do anything strenuous."

"Thank you, Chieftess!" came the sobs and sniffles. "Thank you so, _so_ much! How can I ever repay you?!"

"Your gratitude lies in your support," Sokka answered instead with a never-before-seen firmness, sharp enough to where no one in the room could escape from it. "Make sure your loyalty is in the right place, not with pointless rumors and spoiled princes."

"I understand. Our loyalty is always to you, great leaders. We consider ourselves very lucky to have you both. Your efforts especially, Chief, while you were out there...it's no ordinary matter for a nonbender to face a group of deadly bloodbenders head-on," Meesa said.

"We're lucky no one's hurt," he said. "Besides, it wasn't me. The Goddess was on our side. That's what matters."

The wording caught Yue completely off guard, causing her to look up. This was the first time she heard him refer to Tui as the Moon Goddess, and that, too, in a positive light. Whenever he mentioned a goddess of any sort in the past, it had always been in reference to her during her interlude as the Moon Spirit.

 _Or is it really Tui he's talking about?_ The doubt stemmed from the way he looked at her in particular.

 _No, it has to be Tui. Who else would he be talking about?_

"Of course," the woman said. "It is always Tui who controls La's anger. We tasted La's wrath today, Your Highnesses, let me tell you that. We have been since Chief Arnook fell ill."

Sokka was _not_ expecting that. "I wonder why he's so wrathful then," he said in a way that made the answer obvious, but he didn't mean it. What was he to do if they blamed him? To them, the Sokka who plunged in was different from the La who was supposedly "up in the spiritual heavens". Yue hated how the unnecessary blame thrust upon the Ocean Spirit. The way the world kept misunderstanding Him, falsely attributing him to be the "evil to Tui's good".

 _"Grief. Hmph. Mortal or not, once you're struck by it, you never get enough of it."_

 _"If you love someone, you have to do everything you can to make them yours."_

 _"Why would I take interest? I have more important aspects to worry about, like...uh, worldly balance."_

A melancholy smile took over her lips in memory of the grief-stricken Almighty Spirit who proudly wore his heart on his sleeve, the way He persuaded her to leave behind all sense of duty so she could be close to the one person she loved. The only One who told her to do what she wanted. She was reminded of His compassion for the world that he so tried to hide, the love he held for Tui that was as vibrant and vocal as any declaration of true affection could get...

But it was incredibly weird how even the Great Spirit's resonant voice seemed to resemble Sokka now…

 _No no no no no. It's just a silly dream._

"The Spirit that saved us before is now looking to destroy us," Meesa went on.

"Wouldn't be a surprise if He really was pissed, though," Sokka went on. "This place is sickening. It's turning into Ba Sing Se."

"Yes, but...why attack the innocent?"

"It's on account of La's affection and mercy that we're all saved, Meesa," Yue said sincerely. "The Spirit of Justice punishes the perpetrators, not the innocent. He doesn't destroy us; He protects us at all costs."

To which Sokka's expression softened.

"The Spirit who lets us rely on Him for our survival would most certainly not be the one to take out his wrath on us."

"You think so?" Meesa asked.

"I know so. There's a reason why he's the Ocean Spirit. The _guardian of Tui._ Besides, if Yin and Yang are but two sides to the same divine, La would be no different from Tui, and Tui would be no different from La. You think La would be heartless?"

 _You think La would be heartless?_

"It is only with the help of the Ocean Spirit that we can end this. If we want peace, we must rely on justice."

Sokka felt the urgent need to glow again. The warmth inside of him was completely taking over. He would not fare much longer this way.

Meesa smiled and nodded. "You're right, Chieftess. La is most definitely on our side."

Everyone else chimed in the affirmative before dispersing and bowing their way out.

 _La, the Brave, the Merciful._

A pause. Several beats skipped. He looked at her, hopeful and expectant again from the invocation. Of course, it was in a sense unknown to her, but still, it was quite a phenomenon for him. "Did you say something to me just now?"

She looked up at his earnest form and shook her head.

"Oh…O-Okay…" A shift in his feet. "For a second, I...I thought you needed me for something…" And he returned his focus to the sky, to that same clump of clouds. Even now, there was no sign of impending sunrise. Two weeks was probably not even accurate for an estimate. How long had the North truly been stuck in this darkness? How long had the South been stuck in daylight? How to measure time, their greatest present depravity? Nevertheless, there was a connection given the fact that Tui and La's koi fish manifestations were wiped out, but they still resided in the North Pole albeit in different forms. A full-blown wolf covered in traces of tar, gleaming in coats of black as it chased the Moon Spirit, who lit up the night in a white glow—

 _Wait_.

A deadly pause. He observed the people around them more closely. Most of them did not hold a strong belief of the Spirit Oasis incident since they hadn't been there at the time, but some of the servants— the ones who did witness the incident first-hand— had stopped to stare at Yue for a brief second, their eyes fixed on her white hair, the wheels in their minds turning as they began to make connections.

 _Didn't she say it was a side-effect of some medicine she took when she was younger?_

 _Is her hair actually natural?_

 _What if...what if she's…?_

 _What if she's the Moon Spirit…?_

 _She's one of the world's greatest healers if not the greatest. Could she be Tui Herself?_

A strange hammering began in Sokka's sternum the more he read their thoughts, his hidden glow twisting and turning. He was supposed to be relieved that people were finally getting the hint, but...it made him so uneasy, reminding him of something he as Yang would never forget.

 _"All archives have been destroyed, Commander Zhao."_

 _A man with sideburns looked up from his skimming of a battered scroll. "Are you sure there's nothing left of our history?"_

 _"Not a slip of parchment was spared."_

 _Zhao nodded, his focus clearly on the parchment in his hand than the millions which were reduced to ashes. "Ah, Lieutenant...If only the Northern Water Tribe wasn't so inaccessible. We would have penetrated right through its ice like Iroh's fleet conquered the walls of Ba Sing Se...only we wouldn't have failed."_

 _"Are you suspecting that it's the Avatar's hiding place?"_

 _"Why do you get that feeling?"_

 _"Well, you never mentioned anything about the North before now, sir," the lieutenant said. "Even in terms of conquering, the Fire Nation has always figured the Water Tribes to be pointless pieces of territory. That's why even when the South was stripped of its benders and left defenseless, it wasn't necessarily colonized."_

 _"You're heading on a track that I would most certainly love to pursue, but I'm afraid it's not the Avatar this time," Zhao said. "I'm after something far more priceless, much more powerful than the savior of the planet. Far more...celestial, too."_

 _"Celestial? More powerful than the Avatar?"_

 _"You'll find out soon enough, but in any case, it adheres to your principle of conquering the Water Tribes without making use of their pathetic icy lands. Tell you what? Make sure the men are ready. Staying here another second would destroy the last of us. We have to survive in order to pursue what we should, don't we?"_

 _The lieutenant nodded and bowed before leaving. Zhao fiddled with the scroll for a moment, letting his eyes feast on the words 'Moon' and 'Ocean' for a long moment._

 _"Don't get me wrong. I have deep respect for the ocean. Water is essential to life…and the esteemed Fire Nation navy. The moon? Not so much. Not if it empowers the enemy." He looked around to make sure no one else was present before shoving the scroll into his pockets. "Who knew that even something as unreachable as the moon has its death sentence written with my hands?"_

A painful knot began forming in Sokka's clenched fists. _No. No one should know._ Because history really did repeat itself whenever given the chance. If one person finds out or even gets suspicious of it, then the news would go viral, reaching unwanted ears. If outsiders know of the Spirits' mortal forms, they could easily attempt to harm the leaders if eradicating one of them meant doom and destruction for the Water Tribe. Sure, Sokka had his powers, so there was no necessity in being nervous, but why take the risk? If the mainland has no clue, then there's no way anyone else would know.

"Bato?" Yue called worriedly.

Sokka spotted the older man a few feet away from them. The man, although moving forward, was hesitant to approach the couple with the consciousness that it was the Ocean and Moon Spirits he was looking at, a gulp shuffling down his throat, tears ready to stream down from his eyes. The original essences of all the spirits he and Hakoda dressed up as to trick Kanna in their early childhood, the sources of their civilization, their customs and traditions. Tui and La, their patron spirits. This goofy, charismatic warrior who Bato thought to be like his own and even accompanied him in his rite of passage in Hakoda's absence... was apparently La, the Father Spirit. The barely noticeable dark sheen about the chief's skin was enough to prove it. And the noble princess who gave up everything of her own to grant her people everything they needed, now forgotten by the rest of the world...was Tui, the Mother Spirit.

But even with Bato, Sokka felt a certain level of distrust. It was the same feeling he held for Hakoda and even Aang and Katara to an extent— the feeling of being connected with them but in a much different, unexplainable, less significant way. A feeling of care but on a varied level, certainly not like his dependence on Tui. Was this what it meant to be detached from others? At any rate, his instincts were screaming to him to not take any chances as he helped Bato take a seat on the pelts. The sharp blue of Sokka's eyes then turned pitch black, swirling with immense darkness while Yue was distracted with surveying the man's bloodbent arm. From there, it didn't take long for Bato to be hit by confusion. Lots of it. The more he looked at Sokka and the more he felt Yue's glow on his arm, the more confused he became. It seemed for a moment that he couldn't even recognize the leaders anymore, unable to utter a single answer to the worried healer's queries. The same was happening to the servants who had made eye contact with Sokka; no one could keep away with the ocean's pull drawing them in like a magnet.

 _Whoever recognizes the forces of Yin and Yang will have that memory wiped out_ , a myriad of voices hummed within him. _Whoever it is. No exceptions._

Which meant that for the servants, the jumping up and hollering and fainting and chanting of incantations over the sight of both Spirits "returning" to the sacred place became nonexistent, and for Bato, everything Aang told him regarding Sokka and Yue's past including the fact that they were now spirits would no longer be remembered. And speaking of the Avatar, it was best if he and Katara were left out of this, too. They had a hard time soaking in who Sokka was anyway.

The Moon and Ocean Spirits stepped down from Their pedestals for the sake of actively helping out in the first place. If They were going to keep doing this, They might as well be hidden.

La was not going to take any chances.

The blue in the chief's eyes returned. Bato blinked; he didn't have the chance to react much longer or say anything before he grew dizzy and began to sway. Sokka and Yue caught hold of him. Immense energy shot through his system from the Spirits' touch, and despite the fact that he couldn't remember Their status anymore, he was still intimidated by whatever seemed significantly different about them, especially Sokka, darkened skin and all.

"Bato? How do you feel?"

"I…I'm fine..." Bato managed, still rather confused. "I…" And his eyes widened then. "O-Oh, Yue...you're awake—"

"Bato!"

Sokka glanced up at an attendant approaching them.

"Bato, the administration is requesting to meet with you."

"Is something wrong?"

"I'm not sure of the reason, sir. Your audience has been requested; that's all I know." He turned to Sokka next. "Your Highness, if you're willing…"

Sokka scanned the attendant for several minutes. He really was unaware of the reasoning. Not that it would be of importance anyway...at least, for now.

"Is it extremely important?" Yue asked. "He could use some rest beforehand."

"It's alright," Bato said. "I think I need a clear perspective about everything that just happened. I'm alright, I really am. Take care, you two."

The attendant led Bato away, and with the two of them dispersed the remaining folk, their confusions heightened thanks to their memory of the girl and the wolf being wiped out. It was just Tui and La occupying the room now.

"Don't worry. Bato's fine, he really is," Yue said. "I just thought he might've liked to—"

"I don't have a reason to worry about anyone with you in charge," he said, very sure of his words. "I trust you."

She got the chance to properly look at him then, noting his distress. The source of all his power oblivious to her own powerful, vital existence, of what she could do to him with a mere look. The tug, the push and pull that he infinitely felt, far beyond the concept of beginnings and endings.

"It's you I'm always after. You go into that trance saving people and you wake up saving people." He tucked back a few of her loose curls. "Saving a world that could care less about appreciation and gratitude."

She was not expecting his distress to be this profound. Even now he looked as if he was ready to burst. "Well...life does feel that way sometimes, doesn't it?" she said smilingly. "Like we're all trying to save the world from evil."

"I wonder who said that," he mumbled.

"Fire. _Wang_ Fire," she said, motioning her fingers to make it look like she was stroking her long "beard." "The greatest therapist I know of."

He gave her a long look before chuckling.

"There you go," she said with a caress of his cheek, a soft brush against his stubble. "You've really been a big help to me these few hours, Sweetie. Why don't you go stretch your legs for a minute? Go eat something—"

"I told you I'm not leaving until you come with me."

"It's going to take me a while—"

"I'm not too hungry anyway. Just let me stay here and help." And he let his palm travel up to her forehead to check her temperature. She almost jumped at the feel of his sudden touch, and he let go immediately, fear taking over him. "Does that hurt?"

A gulp. She shook her head, realizing how much closer he was with just a spasm of panic. How close was he really? She wasn't sure; she wasn't sure of anything anymore. Her head spun even more wildly but was eventually numbed by his body heat and the bold scent of the sea that mingled with it. It hit her then, the flustering observation of how she somehow ended up in his clothing without her chest bindings. Yeah, she was covered up more than enough, and he had definitely made sure of that, but still…

"Oh...oh, wow," she said nervously. "I just realize I ran around the entire palace in front of hundreds of people like this."

Their breaths, both characterized by an essence in contrast with the mundane, simultaneously came to an abrupt pause.

"I...uhm...uh…I, uh…" he rubbed the back of his neck. "I didn't… remove your tunic earlier by the way. I...I just covered you up... so you wouldn't wake up and panic and all and...well...you see...you were really hot, so I…" He stopped mid-sentence, realizing what he could've meant. "Uh...that's not…I didn't mean...not that kind of hot..."

She hadn't taken it the wrong way until he said that, which sent her thinking in a completely different direction, especially when a furious blush involuntarily formed on his cheeks, prompting a darker blush on her own.

"No no, I don't mean...not that kind of hot," he spasmed again. "Hot as in heat. Heat hot—"

"I know what you meant—"

"Not to say that you're not _hot_ hot," he rambled to the point where Agni was blushing madly within him. "You _are_ hot. _Very_ hot, actually—"

Oh dear.

"—but I was… I was trying to say...I..." He blushed more ferociously and stopped himself with a smack to his head. _This is not the time, you idiot._ "I'm making this so much worse, aren't I?"

Her cheeks were on fire. She blinked, staring elsewhere in embarrassment.

"I didn't want you to get dehydrated...you know...y-your tunic was probably too hot for you...A-And...since mine was a little more...I don't know, breathable I guess...?"

It was Vayu's turn to grow embarrassed. _Breathable? Of all things...pathetic, you genius._ Spirit status certainly didn't correct his awkwardness. "And...um… well, I wanted to make sure you weren't hurt after all that lightning action and psychic bending, so I told Katara to check up on you. She was the one..." And the awkwardness spiralled back into pure guilt. "Not that her advanced healing abilities would've helped out anyway since only you can heal yourself," his voice took a gruff turn, "but I wouldn't know of stuff like that."

The heat progressed quickly as she looked up at his disconcerted form. So he found out. "I didn't want you to panic—"

"I'd panic either way."

Through the specks of torchlight, she caught clear glimpses of his exhaustion and noticed the residues from his recent breakdown marking his cheekbone in the form of dried tears. She could see additional moisture forming in his orbs, and she reached out and brushed it away, her touch unknowingly sending a river of warmth through him. Of course it would; it was Tui after all.

"This…" she gestured to the moisture that grazed her palm, "...isn't how a leader keeps up with his image."

"I don't care."

"You have an entire nation that looks up to you. How would people feel if their leader was all grumpy and gloomy and utterly hopeless?"

"You expected me to be happy and joyful?"

"I certainly didn't expect you to be like this."

Of course she'd expect him to go on as if life was perfectly fine even when she was immersed in her trance, deprived of reality.

"It's okay to miss someone, but it's not okay to stop taking care of yourself for that person. That's not who you are...that's not who you're supposed to be."

"But it's definitely okay to take people's blows, isn't it?" Clearly he was referring to more than what she thought he was referring to.

"You would've been hurt—"

" _You_ would've been hurt! You think I'd have been able to live with that?"

"You think I would've lived with you being hurt and me doing nothing to prevent it _knowing_ I could have?"

"Listen...I would rather go down to oblivion with you than leave you behind in any way. You might be the most powerful bender in the entire universe, but don't expect me to ever turn my back on you."

Which wasn't a surprise. She scooted closer to him and softly pat his back. "Calm down. I'm fine. Really."

He would've liked to believe that without having to think of innocent skin bruised by undeserving lashes and scars. He knew he had to get the image out of his mind for him to properly function, but he also knew it would be a long while before anything like that happened. _If_ it ever happened.

"The chi process is nothing painful. It's kind of like...like an advanced form of meditation. Quite a few benders go through this."

"More like the powerful benders."

She ignored that part, coming back to the question of how she did what she did in the first place. "Fun fact. General Iroh went through the same thing before his bending was empowered."

"Yeah, Airhead told me about it."

"Then he must've also told you there was nothing for you to worry about. Being in the trance for so long is even worth it in a way."

"Since your energy and bending power were updated?" A shrug. "Not that you'd use 'em to your advantage anyway. You're too busy defending other people to do that."

"So you knew how it works. You knew it wasn't because of the avalanche or because I froze you out of the way," she said. "Then what was the use in bawling like a three year-old when you knew I was never even in danger? You think I enjoy watching you be like this?" _What happened to the Sokka I used to know?_

She'd never understand. He took a deep breath, feeling his hand squeezed softly by hers.

"At one point, I felt so scared and...alone..." he said in all honesty. "I didn't know what to do."

"There's no need to feel lonely. Everyone's here with you. Katara, Aang, Bato—"

"Sure. I've had 'em around even before you came back. Did it make a difference at all?" He held her hands tightly. "It was all so much like the time before you came back...I was so scared you were going to be taken away from me again. I hated that feeling."

It must have been extremely hard for him. "I'm here now," she said.

"Yeah, but look at you now," he huffed. "I told you to stay away from the healing. People recover from bloodbending effects. But no, you had to dive in."

She couldn't help laughing. The conversation had gone in a full circle with absolutely nothing accomplished. "Back to square one, aren't we?"

But he was serious, and he knew it was a habit of hers to laugh away anything that was bothering her. He grasped her hand on his cheek and placed a kiss on her palm. "Baby...don't listen to anything Katara says, okay?" he croaked, his voice turning fiercely protective all of a sudden despite his gentleness. "It's not true at all. She doesn't know what she's talking about half the time."

 _"Is that_ all _you care about?! You and your unhealthy attachment?! You make it look like she was there for you and cared for you your entire life!"_ Yue hid her wince with the rise of her eyebrows. "And you seriously think that's more important right now out of everything that—?"

"Yes."

A pause. She wasn't amused. "You make it seem like she's always been so mean to me or something. You know she didn't mean it that way."

 _Doesn't undo the damage it's already done,_ he thought with a deeper frown.

"In fact, she was just worried about you," Yue went on. "And she has every right to be at the rate you're going..." and she trailed off.

"At the rate I'm going," he repeated rather thoughtfully. The air smelled richly of the ocean as he inched closer. "And what's that?"

She didn't answer, slipping her sweating hand away from his. "Where there's love, there's also anger sometimes," she said, twiddling her fingers. "I would've done the same thing if I was in her place—"

"No, you wouldn't."

"You don't know that."

"Of course I do," he brushed a curl away. "My Yue would never do that."

The air around them grew a hundred degrees hotter. The waves outside grew more restless, barely kept still by the dim light that peeked through though the actual celestial body remained hidden.

"Not all people have the luxury of having mothers or motherly figures...or at least, have the time to spend with them," Yue said thoughtfully. "You should consider yourself lucky that she even said anything on your behalf."

A knowing smile. "But in the end...it's not really _her_ who's motherly," came his logic. "It's the Tui inside of her that makes her _her_ …You know?"

She gave him a long look, again astonished by his positive reference to the Moon Spirit. "And here I thought you weren't a big fan of Tui anymore-"

"I never said that!" he squeaked defensively, earning a curious look. "I-I mean...no one can help the fact that Zhao was an imbecile." And with that, anger was refueled within him, mostly in relation to the memory of the struggling white koi fish and the fading of Yue's form all those years ago. "And it's obvious Tui wouldn't retaliate. She's far too forgiving. She idealizes everyone and looks past their faults. She has all the power in the world and still takes blows for someone anyway."

But as he said it all, he was glancing at her.

"No offense to my sister, I love and appreciate her for everything she did for me over the years, and I'm certainly not taking her for granted, but rationally speaking...if we say that there's Tui in everyone...Comparing Katara to someone who didn't back down from anything to sacrifice her life and save her tribe at such a young age, someone who defends me without calling me an idiot or a nut-brain, without offending anyone else…" he shrugged. "Anyone can guess which energy of Tui is more authentic."

It was Yue's turn to frown at everything the statement implied. "And what exactly do you mean by that?"

And it was no surprise to him that her defensiveness and increase in heartrate was an attempt at making sure the topic wasn't brought into the light. He gave her another one of his infinite looks. "Whatever you want it to mean, my love."

There was nothing else to be said after that. It was impossible. She did not know how to take this.

"Did those idiots try to attack you?"

"No, they didn't notice me," she said, thankful for the change in topic. "I woke up and happened to hear them talking. They were looking for you and Aang. Bumi, Kya, and Tenzin were awake by then. I wasn't going to let them be exposed, so I managed to get them out through the back door. Before we knew it, mass chaos everywhere."

A stern flicker crossed his eyes. "Deliberate infiltration," he muttered.

"I didn't mean to cause more panic," she admitted, staring at the floor. "The children were with me the entire time. We were looking for you guys, but we also had to lay low. The Red Lotus battalion was ready to threaten anyone who looked suspicious—"

"You don't have to explain yourself to me. I told you I trust you. I'm just glad you're safe. All of you." He frowned. "The people who made everyone panic were the security guards. You would think that since these guards have been here for a while, they should be able to tell the difference between servants and imposters. And it's not like they're unaware of new servants. I keep them all updated as much as I can so nobody will be wrongly accused to be an intruder. Now all of a sudden they care so much and are running around the palace after all the damage is done."

"I'm sure they will be more careful from now on," Yue said. "It was a surprise attack in the middle of the night, and anyone would be caught off guard."

"They were put _on_ guard so they won't be caught _off_ guard if anything happens, but all they do is stare off into space or sleep on the job. Is this what we pay them for?"

"After so many days of peace, who would expect a sudden break-in, though?"

"Of course they wouldn't expect it," he spat angrily. "What if they wanna talk crap about someone? Oh yeah, they'll do it. Sure they won't envision an attack happening, but they're quick to inform the officials about people wandering at night around the Spirit Oasis. That's the way to get a gossip chain going, isn't it?"

Clearly he was irritated by more issues than one, but that wasn't what caught her attention. At least, not as much as his increasing exhaustion. "Stay calm, Sokka."

"At this rate, people will start panicking over unexpected bloodbender attacks, and the press is gonna make a big deal out of it. Everyone's already talking about being caught between two different extremes."

He cared so much about making sure people didn't panic. Something she recognized to be a very crucial part of being a leader who tries to keep the people together at all costs.

"The Red Lotus's influence isn't as advanced as people think it is," he went on. "I've been keeping track of every suspected Red Lotus activity over the past few years and so has the White Lotus back down South. The group that attacked today is radical, I admit it, but it's still fairly small in percentage compared to the battalion of the rebellion groups and can still be put down with a little effort. Not that I'm overlooking what happened today or saying I'm a know-it-all but realistically speaking..."

"I know. The Red Lotus is too disorganized at this point to actually be a major recurring threat. You, Aang, and Zuko worked really hard on suppressing the majority of Red Lotus activity for the past ten years. All of that effort wasn't for nothing."

"This is why people have to know their folks and stay alert if they're assigned guard duty. That way if they suspect someone or a group of people, they can let the authorities know. If they know the Avatar is in the same building as them, they should inform him at least. That way, something can be done before the actual attack happens." He paused in his rambling and found himself trailing his gaze over her neck and palms, double-checking to make sure they remained flawless. _But look who's talking about guard duty and protecting people,_ his human side got the best of him.

"This won't happen again," Yue said. "If anything, I'm sure they've learned their lesson about being more aware."

"I honestly don't care if they learn their lesson or not at this point. I've had enough of them. I've had enough of all this political filth and pointless security."

Her hand reached out and softly touched his. "But in the end, everyone's safe. That's always a bright side."

The contact sent a thrill of coolness over his flaming insides. A subtle vibration began to churn in his chest. Right where the white glow lay dormant within. A glaze formed over his eyes, a grateful sigh dangling on the edge of his lips. "If you hadn't stepped in with your bending block technique and chi manipulation, we would've all been doomed."

To which she let go, her surprise reaching its peak. How did he know she was the one behind the technique? She had stayed hidden in efforts to maintain the element of surprise for the radicals and not draw any attention. There was no real way for anyone to know that she was the one who prohibited all bending. It's not like anyone else knew for there to be a possibility of someone telling him, and even if he knew...shouldn't he be frustrated with why she didn't allow for the bloodbenders' bending to be taken away? Shouldn't he at least be inquiring how she managed to prevent other elements from being controlled as well? Yet, he was so quiet about it. Quiet and strangely all-knowing.

"H-How do you know?"

"I just do. I mean, I know your capabilities. And I've been a member of Team Avatar long enough to sense certain things."

Made sense... somewhat. "Please don't say anything to anyone," she said.

"You don't have to worry about that. Even though you saved us all and deserve to have the entire tribe at your feet, I'm not going to publicize your abilities whatsoever. I'm not letting people target you or take advantage of you in any way. And obviously there are things even the Avatar can't figure out, so Aang should be cool with some suspense. If he really believes the Spirits intervened like everyone else, there's nothing wrong with that."

"To be honest...I don't know what happened or what made me do it. I just...I just sort of did it...you know?" she said. "But I do know that...those bloodbenders won't ever be able to bloodbend again...but otherwise, their normal bending isn't affected."

"Yeah," he said in acknowledgement.

"So...are you really not going to ask me anything?"

"I don't need explanations. I know you're powerful enough to do it."

Unrealistic belief, but that wasn't what she was aiming for. "That's not what...I mean…I kind of expected you to be angry since you knew. Or at least disappointed."

Was she being serious? "For what?"

"Well...I prevented Aang from taking their bending away."

"And what about it?"

"People would've been hurt pretty badly... Bato, Aang, Katara especially...they could've been hurt."

"You didn't let that happen, though. And you made sure the kids were okay. Why would I think you did something disappointing?"

"Maybe under the pretext that... it's not my right to choose how those bloodbenders would be punished when...other people were the victims."

He didn't give it even a second of thought, chuckling incredulously. "I think you're missing the point of being a chieftess."

She flushed at the comment. "I meant...the energybending could've taken away their ability to bend for good...you know?"

"Are you trying to get me to be mad at you or something? If so, you're not doing a very good job."

"No, it's a genuine question." Guilt came rushing in. "You weren't annoyed or disappointed at all when I stopped Aang from taking their bending away? Especially when they tried to harm so many people?"

"It's not like you don't care about the people who were hurt. That's impossible. You just didn't want to take away those benders' dominant form of self-defense. They're human, too, aren't they? But you also weren't going to let them hurt anyone else. That's why you disorganized their chi a little bit. They can bend, but they'll never be able to reach the extent of bloodbending another person. Not ever." He crossed his arms. "Why would that be a bad thing?"

And at that moment, she'd never been more grateful. She didn't have a reason to be guilty in the first place according to the one man she trusted most, and she couldn't ask for more. "Thank you...thank you for understanding…" Until another thought interrupted her thoughts. "...but...honestly... you would've been ticked off if I was the victim and I made the choice of sparing them in any way, though...wouldn't you?"

"Well...that's a good question but a trick question, Mooncake, for four reasons. One: Who said you'll be the victim when you're the most powerful bender in the world? Two: I wouldn't let you be in that situation no matter what since it's guaranteed I'll be right next to you at all times. Three: It's kind of expected that you'd spare them anyway, so it's not really a surprise for me to be annoyed over. And four: I don't expect you to take action and go against what you believe, but that doesn't mean I won't take action on them. Those bloodbenders would still be punished, but that doesn't mean you have to be the one to punish them. So leave the karma to me."

Again she was left speechless. How could anyone follow up to that? "You know me too well."

"Of course I do."

She sighed, leaning her head against his shoulder. "Everyone must be thinking of how out-of-place the Red Lotus attack is," she said. "One more group to worry about. Especially with the Blackcoats' recent involvement in Whatì."

His eyes slowly widened. "So you knew…"

"I know you wouldn't leave unless you had a really good reason to."

A laugh rolled off of his lips. "You know me too well."

"Experience," she said, a spark of marvel in her eyes. "And...I liked that you weren't trying to make things worse for those people with the way you handled the rebels back there."

Oh. He grinned.

"Don't be entirely proud. It's a very rash move on your part, and you still should've gotten help." Another pause. "But it's definitely something to consider. It's impressive that you pulled it off."

"It is, isn't it?" he said smugly, reminded again of her own feats. "But I didn't mean to hide it from you. I just didn't want you to...jump in and...risk it… I mean, you ended up risking other things anyway with your lightning stunts." Still clearly displeased.

"I knew those rebels were there." She decided not to go there just yet. "As much as I wanted to do something about it, I couldn't prioritize them over the people. There were very little chances in restraining them and preventing public panic at the same time."

"Thank Tui you held back."

 _Thank Tui._ She had expected it to be sarcasm but clearly it wasn't; he was still serious.

"It's a good thing we caught the Red Lotus leader, but think about it." She looked at him. "An anarchist association that's on the verge of extinction chooses to target the Northern Water Tribe for a major comeback. Especially when the tribe is already under surveillance."

"The leader almost always stays out of the way in such cases, but if he was willing to come out in the open, he has an ally of some sort. Not to mention, the rebels' influence. The rebels and the Red Lotus hate each other's guts. A group that absolutely hates bending...and a group that wants to destroy all other forms of leadership…One group can annihilate the other with weapons, the other can retaliate by annihilating the others' bodies. So whoever the ally is, it must be a strong one."

It took only another moment for them to simultaneously burst, "But both groups have the same exact target, so they're the ones allied."

Silence.

"They might have their vast differences, but their target is the Northern administration," Yue said. "So they had to have signed a mutually beneficial pact of some sort."

"The plan is for them to keep this alliance as far as tearing down the capital. The rebels have weapons and the Red Lotus members are deadly bloodbenders. Their combination would render us defenseless."

"Ideally if they work together to conquer the capital, the tribe would be split in two; Red Lotus and Blackcoat districts. But that chance is not very likely. Once they have the tribe under control, they'll have to decide for themselves who gets to run the tribe as a whole. And that fight is going to be extremely deadly."

"The bloodbenders may appear to have an advantage: their bending. But one decisive move from the nonbenders can make them powerless. So the advantage with their group is that they have more people. The Red Lotus is outnumbered. And if an eclipse happens to come along… there's no doubt that the group with more fighting experience will end up winning."

They sat still for several minutes, letting what they pieced together sink into their minds.

"They were going to destroy each other. Thank the Spirits that isn't the case. Thank the Spirits no one's hurt," Yue said, highly relieved. "There's so much to be grateful for."

"In that case, thanks to you, too. For a lot of things, but mainly for not taking action back there...over the rebels, that is. Or else you would've left me out of that, too."

She thought for a moment, a myriad of emotions running through her eyes before she settled on one in particular and breathed, "That's not something you should worry about anymore. I've decided to stay completely out of these matters. The actively fighting part, that is."

She sounded so certain of the decision that he froze. "What?"

"You were right," she admitted. "Fighting is not my thing. At least, not for the sake of making such big decisions...like deciding who lives and who doesn't…I just can't do it. I can't make a decision on...what to do…"

She was definitely struggling with coming to terms with this.

"So I'm not going to waste any more of my time worrying about trying to track down those rebels."

It was too good to be true. Like lots of things always were. "You say that and then you—"

"I'm serious this time."

"R-Really?"

"Yes...I realize...maybe it's not my priority after all."

He felt a great burden being lifted from him. Not really helping his brewing excitement, he took her hand and ushered her to shift closer to him. "Say more."

"It doesn't feel right to me. It never really felt right."

Yes yes _yes_! _Finally_. "And…?"

"I figured it out when it came down to restraining the rebels behind the attack or helping the people who were almost buried alive. When it came down to choosing which was more important… it was an obvious answer for me. I guess...that right there tells you what I'm really focused on."

Of course. And though she was oblivious in her self-awareness as Tui, in his eyes, she had never resembled herself more. How he so wished he could tap into her exact thoughts, observe how she reached this point. There could've been the fear that she was planning something, but the hesitation behind her saying these words gave away that it was a sincere decision. "So...does this mean…?"

She nodded. "I realize that whatever I do...I won't be able to ignore what I think defines me…and...no matter how much I force it on myself...fighting isn't what morally defines me."

"And you _shouldn't_ force that on yourself. I'd never expect you to."

"And that's why I'm done. I told you everything I know about the case...and at the most, I can only guess the rebels' next moves…"

"You don't have to do that, either. You've done more than enough." As far as tracking those rebels down...it wasn't so hard anymore. If he wanted, he could have every one of those imbeciles at the feet of the citizens in a matter of twenty four hours... _YES_ , he _could_ , couldn't he? All he had to do was sense out their energies and _boom_.

"I also realize… it's for the best that I'm...given life again…"

He was certain he'd never hear such a beautiful confession ever again. "Yes," he breathed in utmost relief. "You're right." He tilted her chin so she could face him. "It _is_ for the best. Always."

She couldn't maintain the eye contact, still finding it difficult to be admitting all of this.

"Yue...I don't tell you to take risks not because you can't handle them or you're weak or useless or anything like that. I promise that's not why. A-And it's certainly not because I want to be the hero or see you be vulnerable or inferior to me or anything along those lines. Fighting and tracking down people...that's not who you are. I mean, you defend people too much to do that. You think about the other person too much. It's like I said. You can't resist healing them even if you make a strike."

She gulped.

"I know my actions may come off as more than just overprotective. I know that being so demanding and paranoid...It's not...attractive…and it definitely comes out as sexist and stalkerish and creepy and all those things. But I...I can't help it, you know? And...I know you already know this, but...I'm not the man I used to be." He locked eyes with hers again. "Listen...I don't expect you to be a hero. I expect you to be safe. I expect you to be _you_. And in no way is that going to change what I feel for you. You are always above how you see yourself. Remember that."

"It's not that I'm worried about," she brushed it aside. "It's...I know you have everything under control, but...they're all looking to target you specifically and...and I can't lose you…"

He was reminded so much of the little Princess Yue he'd gotten to know these past few days, every little step that she took to reach this point. "Nothing's going to happen to me, I promise. Warrior's promise." _Yang's promise._ "You have to trust me on this one. Okay?"

She nodded, placing a kiss on his forehead, feeling herself starting to fall apart this time. _Tui and La, have mercy. Protect him always._

The slamming of a door outside crashed into their moment and caught their attention. A woman was yelling at the top of her lungs. Sokka and Yue were outside within seconds.

"If your service is for the rich, then why act like you care?!" the woman shrieked at a healer. "There's nothing different about this administration from Kano's. Nothing at all!"

" _What_ is going on here?" Sokka demanded.

"Chief Sokka, I'm sorry, but I think you should clarify something. Should healers who work on behalf of the palace tend to rich victims only? Or is this care really supposed to be free? You see, I only make twenty silver pieces a month, and apparently I can't afford your 'free' emergency care."

Sokka glared at the healer, tapping into his thoughts. "What did I tell you and what have you been doing?"

"Your Highness, she's overreacting! Her injury called for different methods than—"

"If that was really the case, then you wouldn't be yelling the costs out loud for Spirits' sake!" the woman burst.

"Your Highness, we were just—"

"Poor things haven't gotten that far in extracting money, though," the woman snapped. "They were too busy tending to me, their first patient, for the past hour and a half making up symptoms I didn't even have and performing useless tests on me. The other people are back there passing out and convulsing and such."

Yue gasped. "Oh no!"

"She's lying, sir!" a healer protested. "We are not charging anyone anything—"

"Two thousand silver pieces! No exceptions!" pierced a voice from inside the healing chamber.

"Please, sir, I'll pay interest! It's my six months' salary, sir, please! Save my son!"

The healer facepalmed as the chief and chieftess raced over to the chamber, appalled by the sight of several people sprawled out on the floor from dehydration and fatigue. The healers froze in place as an elderly janitor wept on the floor in front of them.

"Please save my son! I'm begging you—!" and he froze, too. The entire chamber grew silent at the chief's death glare.

"All healers out," he declared.

"Your Highness—"

"Shut your damn mouths and get out of here!" he roared, jerking the whole palace back to life. The healers scrambled out, not another word to be said against the chieftain's raging form.

"I'm sorry," Sokka said to the others. "There's been a huge misunderstanding. If any of you have paid, please withdraw your money."

Yue spotted the furious woman's arm. The damage wasn't too severe and would take but a millisecond to heal. "Please have a seat, ma'am. I can heal—"

"No thanks," the woman jerked her hand away from the chieftess as if trying to get away from a hog monkey. "I think I'll let La deal with my arm." _I might be penniless, but at least I know to receive care from people lower than peasants._

An already pissed Sokka deepened his scowl, doing everything he could to keep his temper to himself for the sake of not making the double meaning obvious. It hadn't even been twenty four hours since Yue woke up, and already these people were ready to hurl comments. "Well then, may La have mercy on your soul," came his dangerous comment.

The woman stormed away, not caring in the least, but Yue could not take her eyes off of the woman's charred arm. She attempted to call out to her but was stopped by Sokka.

"You heard her," he said, attempting to be casual. "Let La deal with it. It's not too bad of an injury, either."

But Yue knew the woman's refusal wasn't out of frustration alone.

 _"It's better to go on with moral righteousness than around bad influences considering the pride of the North."_

 _"No matter what you do to redeem yourself, you cannot change where you stand."_

Yue smiled sadly. "Of course...but it could be that my inner La refuses to see her be hurt." And with a mere lift of her hand, a tendril of water encased the woman's scar without her notice and healed her much to Sokka's dismay. "I'll take it from here, Sokka."

"What? _No_ , I want to help. Tell me what to do like before and I'll do it—"

"Your Highness," Aippaq rushed in. "Lord Zuko and Chief Bei Fong are requesting your audience."

 _What? Why are they here?_ "Well tell them to wait. Can't you see we're in the middle of something—?"

"Take a break, Sokka," Yue said. "Go meet with them."

"But—"

"I'll handle this."

And he could see it, then. There was a kind of exhaustion on her face. One that he had never seen before but knew that it exceeded anything physical. The _need_ for this suffering to stop. He could see traces of tearful worry in the Mother Spirit's eyes as she tended to the relieved victims.

It was about time he did something.

He stepped out with a heavy heart and sensed the surroundings. Nothing was out of the ordinary; no tension was felt. The lone howl of a wolf pierced through, echoing the emptiness inside of him fueled by the lack of Yue's immediate presence by his side. He stepped out further to where no one could see him and knelt on the ground. His bare palm pressed against the fallen snow. His eyes closed.

It was like the map of the entire North _and_ South, the entire _world_ was laid out before him in his mind, contradicting the thousand-mile radius of coverage he felt a few minutes before. He felt himself flowing, seeping, splashing like the water he was, feeling every nook and corner of every mile as covered by the snow and sea and traces of moisture in the air. All filled with water. His perception expanded to feel the flow of water in faraway beings, sensing life, sensing energy. _Lots_ of it. He grappled the ones which reeked of rebellion and Red Lotus blood.

With another step forward, he expanded his perception further than before, stretching to a thousand-mile radius. Further, much further than that. Everything around him hummed in gradual synchronization. A rhythm that both intoxicated him and rooted him down.

 _"Your most recent exploitations? Involvements?"_

 _"Jangan Island…"_

 _"A few rebels infiltrated its fort and forced the guards into slavery six months ago...Now, they're wanting to construct a concentration camp there for young benders."_

He sensed beneath the ice and mapped out the Arctic, searching, searching, searching... No, not there.

 _"Construction... began two months ago...the first wave of slaves will be transported from Shipki in another month..."_

 _"He escaped Shipki when we were caught…"_

Not there, either.

 _"We don't need to go as far as taking the chief out….the chieftess is a different story. She's the jackpot."_

His physique became lighter and lighter and lighter until he knew he was turning transparent...and he dove into the ice, black mist left behind.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Sorry this is a long chapter. I took quite a few liberties with the Raava/Vaatu concepts to make it fit the story. I personally don't think the relationship between those two is one of two-dimensional evil. Anyhow, moral of the story is that I still do not own A:TLA or A:LOK!**_


	68. The Wolf Unleashed

**A/N** : Rating changed from T to M for safety; slightly graphic descriptions

* * *

 **Chapter 68: The Wolf Unleashed**

There was a kind of darkness never before seen in the North. The people around her, too, were bummed out, and not only due to the recent attack; there was something else she wasn't aware of. But despite all of this, there was some kind of heat generating in her heart with every passing second, her feet tingling intensely as they longed to scour the palace and pool into Sokka's grasp again. More than the strange darkness and the accumulation of clouds which vehemently blocked the moon, what really had her attention was the warrior, changes and breakdowns and all. She wanted to see him. She _had_ to see him. But it hadn't been at least half an hour since the royal family's arrival was announced, and it would be very wrong if she squeezed into the middle of all of his interactions with other people, especially his friends.

 _How long had it truly been since he had quality time with his friends without having to worry about you? His job isn't to run around with you,_ she told herself, ending the matter there. Besides, she didn't have the chance to drop everything and go see him now that the amount of people she had to heal increased by another fifty percent.

Every now and then, she peeked out of the nearest window and looked at the ocean. A _thud thud thud_ in her chest signified a bad omen of some sort, but she shrugged it away, observing how the winds, no matter how cool, added onto the fire inside of her. She felt a kind of affection rising from her depths for the swaying waters...an affection that had no equivalent in terms of earthly relationships but somehow kept reminding her of...Sokka…

Some innate part of her took her out of context for a moment.

 _He was adorned in dark robes, his caramel skin gleaming and bringing out the immensely dark glow in his eyes. All the while, he was looking at her, his scent mimicking the fragrance of the sea._

" _But in the end...it's not really her who's motherly. It's the Tui inside of her that makes her_ her… _You know?"_

" _Tui's far too forgiving. She has all the power in the world and still takes blows for someone anyway."_

" _Comparing Katara to someone who didn't back down from anything to sacrifice her life and save her tribe at such a young age, someone who defends me without calling me an idiot or a nut-brain, without offending anyone else… Anyone can guess which energy of Tui is more authentic."_

"No no no. Goodness, something's wrong with me," she whispered to herself, shaking her head repeatedly, feeling a faint jab of pain near her temples as she dismissed everything the words began to imply.

Just as there were phases with the moon, there were phases, too, in the intensity of Yue's relationship with it. There was the phase of companionship and fascination before she was old enough to decipher the meaning behind her hair color. Following that was the phase of gratitude and wonder, the feeling of sheer _identity_ she infinitely felt with every moonbeam that caressed her skin. Being deprived of the company of Arnook and Ahnah made it more able for her to connect with the moon; it was more than just a ball of light in the sky. It was the Mother Spirit who served as her role model. It was the compassionate aspect of creation—an imprint marked permanently onto her soul. Following this was her eventual ascent and the two decades of her leadership. A phase of consistency and the need to remain bound to her duty of pushing and pulling the waves. Then came the guilt which stemmed after she took on a physical body again...even the degree of self-acceptance for not living up to the expectations Tui may have had for her.

But _never_ at a point in her life did Yue see herself _as_ Tui, the original. Even to this very moment, Yue still held the firm belief that even though her life force was received by the Moon Spirit, Yue was _not_ Tui, never fit to _replace_ Tui. She believed that the Moon Spirit that _she_ had been was an entity entirely distinct from Tui...and the waves she pushed and pulled and doted over were not La. There was some kind of disconnection between the sea and the Dark Spirit. Tui made up the infinity that La was. Tui was a _goddess_.

 _Maybe it's time I make this difference clear_ , Yue sighed. Because even fantasies had a limit, and it was about time people stopped comparing her to the incomparable Mother Spirit.

Her focus turned back to the ocean. There was a deep feeling of connectedness because even if her relationship with the moon had its phases, with the ocean, it had always been different. Her connection with the ocean had never been hindered through the various stages of her spiritual metamorphosis. There was constant admiration for the swish of each wave and the composite organism made up by the various forms of life the ocean harbored. And even though La did not care to show himself in the Spirit World and stayed locked up in his lair, imprisoning himself along with pain, skepticism, and total mistrust of humanity, Yue observed only love and loss in his demeanor.

Not only that; the water's thick scent somewhat compensated for the lack of the chief's presence and slightly alleviated an ache deep inside of her...an ache that was as obscure as the present situation. And yet, even the calming act of watching the waves became difficult as the sky continued to darken. As if the presence of water was enough to begin with. _Never_ enough...because she felt it again—that feeling of being pulled into the sea the more and more she looked at it. There was an overwhelming dark ache that kept resurfacing with every crash of the sea against the icy shores— an ache that was foreign to her but also indescribably familiar, rooted so deep into her that she didn't know where it came from... _extremely_ similar to what she felt when she had been a spirit. Furthermore, it was typical for the ocean to be restless, but her concern increased at its currently rapid rate. The dark night, the inherent sighs of La's longing, the dazed expressions on the citizens' faces even after they had been healed…

 _What could be wrong with the world?_

* * *

In another part of the Arctic some hundred thousand miles away, the so-called "midpoint" of the Northern scope, a large encompassing wave toppled over and took on a form sculpted entirely by water. The form resurfaced amid boisterous waves. Two blackened specks in the figure darted to the sky; it was still cloudy, still persistent in veiling the moon but preserving the light. The Ocean Spirit sighed at the emptiness and strode through the water as one with it, letting himself eventually melt and do away with his form. He soon reached an icy platform several yards away and shrugged off the water, solidifying and catching a glimpse of a few tribal ships anchored around the ice. In the middle of the strip of land was a lone igloo—a _giant_ igloo not falling short of a labyrinth—and three or four empty tents. He could hear chanting and drumbeats accompanied by mimicked wolf calls. There was a ritual of some sort. And then, from the direction of the igloo amid the chants, hundreds of voices called out, piercing the air even though they were internal invocations than actual screams.

 _Tui, save me, Tui, save me..._

 _Mother Tui! Father La!_

 _La the Merciful, the Powerful, the Protective!_

The glow in his chest seeped forth, resembling the radiance of a full moon.

* * *

The melancholy howling of a wolf in the distance caught her attention, and she was reminded of the wolf with the bluest of eyes. The epitome of loyalty and majesty, the creature itself somehow being a representation of her man's lack of restraint...at least in her dreamworld. She didn't think much of the strangeness at first since it was just that—a dream— but with regards to her most recent dreamworld encounter with the blue-eyed wolf, which morphed into the Ocean Spirit, bearing the warrior's face all too well…

 _No, don't think that, don't think that…_

But she did feel certain that she finally figured out Sokka's spirit animal. _The wolf,_ she told herself thoughtfully. Naturally fitting for a leader since the wolf was the leading totem of the Water Tribe and represented the community as a whole, but that was just the thing. It represented the Water Tribe _collectively_ , not meant to represent a single person.

Totems and animal spirits are highly crucial aspects of Water Tribe culture and were determined by time and day of birth. They proved useful for horoscopes, marriage compatibilities, and fortune telling. Out of them, the wolf was the most sacred. Although it's often identified as the subaspect of the Ocean Spirit, the wolf had been the _original_ representation of La with respect to the physical world long before the Spirits gave up their divinity and settled in the Spirit Oasis in the form of koi fish. The spirit of the wolf was La; hence the reason why wolf paint evoked the inner fighter out of any raw Water Tribe-blooded soldier. When Yue had been a spirit, she had been instantly aware of every human being's spirit animal but had trouble tracking down Sokka's. Not just her, but with regard to Sokka, everyone in the tribe believed that he didn't have a totem spirit of his own since he was born on the day of the Winter Solstice— the day of La when no other child is said to have ever been born on that day. The real quirk in his case was that it was impossible for anyone to have the wolf as a spirit animal when it represented the culture as a whole. When it represented _divinity_. The only reason he would be represented by a wolf is if he happened to be the Ocean Spirit Himself—

 _Which he isn't,_ she stated to herself fiercely. Maybe she was overthinking things. It could be perfectly possible for someone to have a wolf for a spirit animal...just as it's possible for her to not have a spirit animal of her own or a fortune written on her palms.

* * *

The Ocean Spirit tore his way up to the igloo, growing transparent upon entering. Scarlet markings greeted him with the stench of iron, and chants honoring the Ocean Spirit were written in blood upon the walls. Screams of trapped souls cried aloud through their bodily remnants scattered in a forgotten room to the side. Lying at the entrance of the corridor that led to the door was what appeared to be a disheveled rag doll adorned in a rumpled princess gown, tainted with stains of blood and soot.

" _Those rebels had been looking to take all the able-bodied boys and men they could get their hands on and assimilate them into the cult one way or another," Yue explained. "They planned to brainwash the benders into thinking they could never bend in the first place and have them work as slaves for a few years before offering them training. The nonbenders were considered valuable assets to the group; the plan for them was that they would undergo training immediately."_

" _Brainwashing? So not all of those men are nonbenders?" Sokka said, unable to grasp this all at once._

" _Kalliq may not have the power to take away people's bending, but he does have the resources in using psychology to manipulate them." She sighed. "Long Feng vibes all over again."_

" _You said it."_

" _But it was absolutely horrible. What they planned to do to the women, the young girls, especially. The reason any of them were to be spared for a day or two was because of their bodies. That's all a woman is for them_ — _an object of pleasure regardless if she's married or unmarried, if she's another's wife or mother, a sister or daughter… None of those things matter for the rebels. They were manipulated into thinking that way." Tears began brimming in her eyes. "Even the girls...the youngest victims were_ Kya's _age. That is_ not _the age for them to be targeted and locked up in a man's bedroom and…"_

 _She couldn't finish. His hand squeezed hers tightly as anger and moisture raided his own vision, kindling the need to wipe out all of those heartless brutes. "How could…I-I just don't understand how anyone would even_ think _of doing something so inhumane…"_

" _In terms of the old reality, I did everything I could to warn those people before anything happened," Yue said. "So the rebels' plans were always failures. But the past five years or so, my activity in the physical world had been heavily restricted since I was interfering with La's karmic cycle so much. Even though I still managed to do some things, I could no longer maintain a human form as long as I used to. At times when I descended, I was stuck in my transparent form, so I'd been limited. That's why Aujak was the only one who was successfully forced into the Blackcoat group." She took a deep breath. "I had to watch them enslave him...I had to witness Arnook's murder...I had to watch Unnuk and his family suffer for a crime they didn't commit...I had to watch all those villages be blasted by the Blackcoat forces…And I could do very little about it."_

" _It wasn't your fault," he said softly but firmly. "I know circumstances were horrible, but you did everything you could. Think of all the lives you_ did _save."_

" _That's exactly it." She looked up at him. "In this reality, my actions are all reversed. I'd like to think that all the people I managed to save still avoided the rebels regardless of my existence and involvements…but what if that's not the case? Who knows where those people are now, what they're doing at this moment... What I'd give to see them safe..."_

His soul seized violently as his tears dripped onto the doll in regret and helplessness, the need to do _anything_ to change the past and bring back the lives lost, but he was surprised to see that his tears were _silvery white_. As soon as they seeped into the doll, the blood stains vanished. Tui's essence in the form of a blinding white light followed, resulting in complete restoration of the doll and, most importantly, a significant promise that he had _whatever it took_ to do _exactly_ what he wished to do.

Renewed from what just happened, he took a deep breath, tucked the doll in his cloak, and stepped further inside, following the many unspoken voices. A harsh cackle interrupted him, prompting him to take another corridor in the icy labyrinth. Shackled against one side of the room were numerous young children, all benders. To another corner were several women. Separated but locked up similarly against the opposite wall were the nonbender boys, lifeless to the eye from the fear of being summoned. An old man was chained up along with them; the cackles belonged to him. He laughed and clapped his hands against the walls and laughed again, obviously mentally deteriorated.

"Don't you worry, kids! La's on his way! La's gonna be here very soon! La's gonna whack the life out of those folks and set us all free! Hehehee! La's on his way! La's gonna be here soon! La's gonna set us all free! Heehee _heeeeeee_!"

"The Spirits never existed," a boy muttered from the other end. "They're nothing but water and a huge rock in the sky exalted more than necessary."

"Shush, boy! La's on his way here!"

"For the last time, there is no such thing as a fucking La! If there was, he would've at least taken _you_ out of here for repeating this shit every day! There are no such things as the Spirits!"

"La's gonna come get us! La's gonna set us all free! Heheeheeee!"

"What are they going to do to my son?" a woman trembled in the corner.

"M-More like what's he gonna do t-t-to _us_ ," came the response from another woman next to her, who was clutching her teenage daughter close to her. "They d-don't spare the daughters or the mothers."

"Oh, Gracious Mother Tui!"

A chilled pang of pain and fury shot through his spine, ignited further as a shout burst from the next room, "QUIET!" He forced himself to break away his gaze, turning his focus to the main hallway at the heart of the igloo. Sitting in a circle and blending with the darkness on account of their ebony garments were the Blackcoats. Grown men with black paint smeared above their heads in the shape of a wave. Sitting behind them were more Blackcoats, significantly younger, pupils dilated, all of them teenage boys and appearing to be more miserable to the eye.

In the middle of the room was a fire, and behind it, a wall covered entirely by a tapestry consisting of a single black circle amid a navy backdrop. There was not a single centimeter of white anywhere on the tapestry. Not even in the room. Sokka grew highly vexed at the Yinless sight but shocked at the degree of La worship. However as the seconds passed, he made sense of the the senseless belief system of these heretic radicals. For them, Tui did not exist. There is no feminine aspect of the One, so in other words, there was no dualistic oneness. Just a patriarch capable of everything. In the Blackcoats' perspective, La was the original bender, and humanity was never meant to bend any element. The reason there were benders, however, was because of the so-called "corruption" of certain human souls. The Avatar, out of all benders, was supposedly the "more corrupted" spirit and the cause for rifts between the "cursed" benders and the "pure" nonbenders. Entire belief systems built on bending, even the original sacred canon proved to be false for these rebels.

These Blackcoats...they were supposed "fans" of _La_...And they were _still_ doing all of this! They were perverting the essence of La by degrading _Tui_! They were ripping apart the heart of the very spirit they claimed to understand...and even more disgraceful was the fact that they donned his color!

 _And is that...is that Kuhna?_

Sure enough, sitting closest to the fire was that notorious shaman well versed in black magic. The one La lured himself to. The pawn in his game of finding and connecting with himself.

" _You are a shaman,_ not _a bender," a masked figure boomed, adding more hallucinogens into the boiling water as another Blackcoat dipped Kuhna's head just above the steam, making him inhale the blend._

" _I...I am not...I am not a bender…"_

" _You will work for me and no one else."_

" _I will work...for you… I will work for you, sir…"_

" _You are not a bender," Kalliq repeated. "You will work for me."_

" _I am...I am...I am a bender-GAAAH!" Kuhna shivered as he felt the force of a whip char his skin. "I am not a bender!"_

" _You are not a bender."_

" _I...I am not a bender."_

" _You are not a bender."_

" _I am not a bender." Kuhna swallowed heavily, ripping his eyes open. "I am_ not _a bender! I work for you, Master!"_

And at that point, even Kuhna seemed to deserve some sympathy.

"NO! Stop- _aah_!"

Sokka turned to the entrance of an opposite archway leading up to the main room, his rage intensifying as he spotted a masked figure — _Kalliq_ — dragging a quivering, heavily beaten overweight boy of twelve or thirteen. The boy, thrown close to the fire in the next second, scrambled away from the flames and crawled over to the tapestry, unable to face any of the rebels in the room as he tried to catch his breath.

"This one's gonna need a _lot_ of training," Kalliq announced. "All that weight won't help him fight."

 _La, La, La..._ the boy muttered in his head, his bloodied hand clutching the black tapestry. The younger Blackcoat boys briefly looked up, exchanging fearful looks.

Kalliq turned to the shaman seated by the corner. "Ah, Kuhna. I don't know what we'd do without you."

Kuhna kept silent and seemed to have grasped the gist of the comment. He took it as a signal to pull a few plants out of his pocket and threw them into the fire, watching the smoke generate rapidly. Though the herbs were still hallucinogenic, they did not produce as much of a toxic effect on the people surrounding them. Instead, the smoke quickly took on a much darker color, churning violently and allowing Kuhna to read its movements. Instantly, the shaman frowned. Seeming to have doubted what he used due to the outrageous reading he received, he reached for a box nearby, sieving through its contents for another plant.

"If we give off a single clue of our involvement, we will be targeted more closely," Kalliq said to the group. "Right now, the tribe thinks we're nonexistent or that we're too weak to provoke them. We must maintain our secrecy...and the secrecy of our alliance with the Red Lotus."

As the tribal leaders had expected, there was an alliance between the two extremist groups.

"We lost our chance at Whatì," a Blackcoat said from the crowd. "If we had wiped out the leaders then—"

"Maybe, but these Red Lotus troops are claiming they have a much better chance at victory." Kalliq kicked aside one of the fallen herbs extracted from the shaman's box. He watched it land in the fire and added onto the accumulation of black smoke. "In just a few years, we've managed to become the terror of the North. We wiped out Arnook. We've been so _careful_ all this time. What I'm concerned with is...what if those Red Lotus sentries talk? What if they expose this alliance?"

"Why carry out an alliance with them if we don't trust them, sir?"

"Because we need their help...and we need to make sure we're not bloodbent into oblivion. Even if it means kissing up to them while they treat us like shit." He glared at the fire. "It's not the first time nonbenders were treated worse than trash by the benders. Too bad the chief doesn't understand that."

The younger men towards the back jerked at the mention of the chief, looking up with a sense of awe and longing. Even though they had been trained and brainwashed into the secret society, they still perked up at the name of Kalliq's powerful enemy. The man who kept the tribes together, allowed for critical international alliances in tackling the Red Lotus and anti-bending cults, single handedly wiped out a group of the best Blackcoats sent to finish him off the night before the eclipse. Subconsciously for the boys, there was the need to reach out to the chief, call out for help. Anything to get them out of Kalliq's grip, which promised not a new, non-discriminating life for the nonbenders but a pointless accumulation of hatred for their bending peers.

"The chief would have been an excellent addition to the team. His intelligence is enough to outsmart any bender in battle. His achievements are remarkable and his leadership is exemplary. Besides that, he is easily motivated by a passionate struggle for justice. He would have been my best ally. But it seems to me he's thick in the head. He's blind to the reality of benders, so he imprisoned a majority of our men. He killed off a large number of my allies and he's getting in the way of all my plans."

"Are you saying you'll accept him into the Blackcoat society if he's willing to ally with us?" another Blackcoat asked.

"Of course." He turned to Kuhna. "Are you done yet?"

"Just a few more minutes, Master. I think this reading is somewhat faulty."

"Do you think he'll be our ally by choice, sir? Once he's educated in the way of the Blackcoats?"

"No, he's too much of a slave to that woman he made his wife." Kalliq huffed. "Love, hm? Nothing but dramaticized lust. And that lust may be his weakness, but can't he understand that he can bed all the women his heart desires once he becomes a part of us? Every captured woman is a candidate worthy of exploration."

It was the most difficult thing in the world for La to keep himself constrained for the sake of fully observing what was really going on (that, too, spurred by the inconsistency in his spiritual awakening). His urge to lash out was barely kept still as the soft white glow within him kept melting him with an ease impossible to point out, kept pulling him back as he tried to push forward. Yue _knew_ Kalliq's past, and she _knew_ why the roots of deep hatred and insecurity turned Kalliq into someone so reprehensible, so notorious and deadly. Deep down, the Mother Spirit even even blamed herself for not being able to prevent the injustices done to the leader of the rebels— an injustice that fueled so much vengeance and planted the seeds for destruction of benders and women. That's why La's pangs of wrath were counterbalanced by the powerful dose of mercy in his chest. The _whiteness_ within him prevented him so much from ending it all.

"This chieftess," Kalliq mused. "What does she look like?"

"White hair. Long white hair."

"She's flawless in every way."

"Beautiful."

" _Very_ beautiful."

"She has this...otherworldly glow about her," a rebel pointed out in awe. "Like some sort of _goddess_."

"Basically a competition for the nonexistent Tui, you say?" Kalliq said. "She must be incredibly attractive for her to keep the chief interested in her so strongly."

"It could even be that she is manipulating him in a way. How else can he be so invested in her and not any other woman? Everytime we catch a glimpse of him, the only woman he's with is her. Public or private."

"Either that or she has something he needs," a rebel suggested. "Yes, that's probably what."

"It could be that she's secretly a shamanness," another rebel pitched in. "What if she cast a spell on him to keep him so focused on her? She's a peasant, too, according to popular opinion, and we must keep in mind that Anyu is underage and practically useless as a leader, so the chief is most likely going to rule the nation permanently."

"If she's able to control the chief and possibly produce an heir with him, she could be in charge of the entire nation. And her offspring would be next in line for the throne. Even if the chief went on to acquire another wife or multiple wives, as the firstborn, her offspring would be guaranteed the leadership position."

 _No! NO, don't you dare...don't you_ dare _go there..._ La writhed, the tolerant glow in his transparent form slowly starting to pulsate.

"That would also help explain why she's trying so hard to appear as a caring matriarch. Increased support from the public would make it easier for her to convince Anyu to back down if he ever decides to fight for the throne in the future."

They were trash talking about the very woman who made up the Ocean Spirit's soul, and they were claiming their reasoning in his name. It was awful in every way, but he was forced to stay put thanks to the glow and her request that Kalliq should be captured alive. He briefly wondered what she could be feeling right now; if she noticed anything out of the ordinary yet.

* * *

Upon hearing everything she could regarding the moonless situation from the different victims she healed, Yue managed to piece the bits and pieces of the chaos into somewhat of an order. She maintained her calm and glanced up at the sky every now and then, but unlike the usual expectation, she was not worried at all because whatever the reason was for the "ascent" of the koi fish, the reason was certainly _not_ anger or hatred. Neither was it of abandonment. The Spirits must have simply changed forms.

"Avatar Aang's theory is that even though the koi forms have worn away, ultimately, the Spirits are immortal, so they must have assumed other material forms," Minnuk said.

"Yes," she said sagely. "He must be right."

Although Aang shared the same view, it took him quite a while to come to that conclusion, and even when he did, he left it only as a guess. But Yue was _certain_. The fish forms have lived up to their purpose when there were physical threats to the world during the period of the Hundred Year War, and the Avatar, who is but a _product_ of Yin and Yang's union, reincarnated to rid the world of the _physical_ burdens. Contemporary burdens were not so much physical as they were moral, societal, ideological, _behavioral_ : discrimination by gender, social class, tribal sect, North versus South and East versus West. Meaningless anger, jealousy, lust for power and gossip...these so-called "rulers" enslaved the minds of a pure tribe, causing mental anguish and further oppression which _cannot_ be resolved by the koi fish forms. This calls for a more complex approach.

So the Spirits are still _in_ the world. Just not as the koi fish. With the increase of morally negative energy, the passive forms were left behind to assume more active forms, whichever those were. And it was a relief because no one would know where they were. No one would target their forms (if they still happened to be physically manifested, that is). A bigger plan meant a better medium regardless of whether people knew or not.

"Could it be that the Moon Spirit is upset with us?" Minnuk wondered feebly, clearly feeling the irritation from lack of enough moonlight.

Deep down, Yue, too, had been struck with the possibility of the Moon Spirit being pained by something, but the very observation had to be absurd; Tui was the embodiment of peace and tranquility, happiness and compassion. All those things made up her essence of not expecting anything from anyone at any time. How can she be pained in any way? Unless if the Ocean Spirit was involved. But what could that be? Wasn't the Ocean Spirit along the same plane of indestructibility and permanence? _Consistence_? The time the white koi fish was wiped out, the Sacred Spirit Herself was not; She merely changed form, confined to the Swamp of Lost Spirits albeit in a way that made it almost impossible for her and La to meet in the Spirit World...save for times of rare eclipses occurring every thousand years, it seemed.

"No. The Spirits will never forsake us. As long as They are together, we have nothing to worry about."

A longer pause followed. She took a deep breath, breaking away from her captivated trance. "Thank you for the information, Kahuna Minnuk. Now that I'm somewhat caught up, I feel a little relieved." She broke her attention on the waves and strained a smile at the woman standing next to the kahuna. "And thank you for giving me the pleasure of your company, Priestess Muna. I'm happy I'm able to finally meet you."

"It's my pleasure as well, Your Highness," the woman said, strangely not making much eye contact with her. "In fact, I should be thanking you for your efforts at Whatì. I'm truly grateful."

"No need for that. It's my responsibility."

"Maybe, but not all leaders are like you and the chief. They would never even _dream_ of stepping out into the disaster and taking action themselves."

"That's the attitude everyone has, ma'am, not just us," Minnuk said.

Yue kept to herself, a strange longing piercing through her the more she breathed in the aquatic fragrance. "The chief truly is an inspiration, isn't he?"

Minnuk and Muna exchanged a few uncertain glances. They were not sure of what to make of the fact that she dismissed herself quite easily.

"You never mentioned anything about your family living in Whatì, Minnuk," Yue said.

"That was actually where I was headed, Your Highness...after I handed the position over to you...but it's not just your risk-taking that we should be thankful for. Your healing deserves special praise. The whole reason I was going back was to take care of Muna, but your healing touch during the disaster healed not only her hypothermia but also her sickness."

"Oh…" the chieftess looked over to the kahuna's wife. "You should've told me about your health issue. Were you aware that I was a healer as well?"

"Yes, but I...I honestly didn't think you would be the type to heal such members of the middle class—" she paused, feeling a nudge from Minnuk indicating silence on the matter of social class. "I-I meant...It's like I said. A lot of leaders wouldn't consider themselves to be so...you know, 'hands-on' in dealing with issues like these… But you proved me wrong with your efforts at Whatì."

Yue was not oblivious to the tension that eclipsed their faces. She took a deep breath.

"It wasn't just me you saved," Muna went on to ease the awkwardness. "You took so many risks for the other villagers. You and the chief saved each and every one of them. I only feel bad that you had to endure a more severe case of hypothermia yourself."

 _So that's what they had been told,_ Yue thought to herself.

"You worked very hard, Chieftess Yue," Minnuk said. "No wonder the chief has been running around you all this time. He's always extremely worried about you."

"He worries a lot for things he shouldn't worry about at all and stresses himself unnecessarily," Yue said with a wistful quiver in her eyes. "Even when it comes to the Water Tribe, he's like this. That's why he makes a great leader."

"Ah, yes indeed. He is always concerned with our well-being one way or another," Minnuk agreed. "Speaking of the chief, I wonder where he could be."

"He should be with Fire Lord Zuko and Chief Bei Fong."

"Are they here, Your Highness?"

"Apparently," Yue sighed, taking a look at a group of papers sitting on a desk nearby. She ambled over to them and picked them up. "Up until now, I haven't had the chance to begin my work as a professor."

Muna held her breath, a frown taking over her features. A frown that did not go unnoticed by Yue.

"Ah, that…" Minnuk began. "There's no rush, Your Highness. Given the circumstances, I don't think it's that important."

"I mean to say that this position works best if you keep it, Kahuna Minnuk."

At that, Muna immediately looked up, her eyebrows raised in surprise. Minnuk glanced at the huge stack of papers that Yue held in her hands. "Ma'am…the paperwork…"

"Words on paper may be valuable, but what's more valuable than that is necessity. This position fed your family for years and years. You are quite attached and indebted to it. Had it not been for your duties at Whatì, you would have never quit." She glanced at Muna and handed the papers to her. "This position means more to the two of you than to some newcomer who was only recommended."

"Your Highness, the chief may have recommended you, but I firmly believe you're perfect for this position," Minnuk said. And though he meant that she was perfect for the job, he did not mean to refuse the offer. "All those lesson plans and other things...it must have taken forever for you to write and not only that… just reading the objectives you have for the course reveal your intellect and capacity…"

"Intellect is not what is needed," Yue said. "Concentration and faith are the two main pillars. I see both of those in you, Minnuk."

"You have those qualities more, Your Highness—"

"I want what is best for you and your family. You want this position. You want this way of life. Have it. Don't worry about me."

Muna softened her gaze, letting the last barrier around her melt as she viewed the chieftess in a totally different way. "Chieftess Yue…"

"I'm glad I made this decision," Yue told them. "It seems the Spirits wanted it this way. You two spent more than thirty years talking about the Spirits and sharing knowledge. They wouldn't want you to stop your service."

"But the chief…"

"I'm aware that the chief wanted what's best for me...but I know he won't be offended by this. We come from different Poles...but I assure you that we share many things. Including the joy of having our dear friends close to us." She smiled wearily. "And if it means we can have our supporters be with us, I'll gladly offer any position."

Muna felt even more abashed. Up until now, she had believed in all of the rumors and had been avoiding the company of the chieftess from the disappointment that their job was handed over to her on a silver platter, but now she was starting to see who Yue really was.

"I know both of you do not see him the way the administration sees him, and for that, I am thankful. But I feel it's my responsibility to clarify this as many times as I can. The chief is a very capable leader. He has done so much for this tribe in such a short time, and it won't be long before he settles the issues with hostile groups. Please do not mistake him."

"We would never mistake him, Chieftess," Muna assured. "He is like the Ocean Spirit of this tribe. The leader of the pack. We are all safe under his leadership."

 _He is like the Ocean Spirit._ The phrasing caught her off guard as it reminded her of that dream again, but she shrugged it away and beamed at the high regard they still held for him.

"If you don't mind, Your Highness...It would be an honor if you allow us to spread the knowledge you have assembled," Muna said. "Your notes were exemplary and extremely thought-provoking. They provide perspectives we weren't even aware of. Your writings and commentaries are also extremely helpful."

"We're not just saying this because we feel bad for letting your work go to waste. We really are impressed by it."

"Please feel free to use it," Yue said.

"All the credit will go to you for sure, ma'am. We will be certain of it," Muna said.

"That's not necessary. Take the credit for yourselves." Yue turned back to the sea. "If word goes around that a seductress had something to say about the Spirits—"

"Your Highness," the couple said simultaneously, but Yue knew better.

"Everyone thinks that," she said.

"That's...that's not true…" Muna said softly.

Yue chuckled dryly. "Even you have doubts, Muna. I can see it."

"Ch-Chieftess…"

"I know who and what I am," Yue said with reference to the previous reality. "The Spirits know who and what I am. They know where I stand on the purity scale. That is enough for me. But the general public is still suspicious. If what you're sharing is prefaced with, 'According to the chieftess…', they won't bother to listen. Their self-respect and pride will get in their way."

There was nothing to be said at that point.

"Besides," the Moon Spirit said as she eyed the couple for a brief moment. "How can they listen when people who claim they know me stand next to me and feel queasy about interacting with me in some corner of their minds?"

Muna and Minnuk said nothing, glancing at each other blankly and guiltily. They knew she was talking about them.

"In order for people to see me for me and not as some sweet-talking imposter...more time is needed. I don't mind that at all." She closed her eyes briefly and felt the ocean breeze. "It has been a long night. Please get some rest. And all the best for your efforts."

"Chieftess Yue…" Muna began, tears forming in her eyes.

"I don't want people to see our interaction and think of you both in a negative manner," Yue said. "Please go. I wish to be alone until the chief arrives."

It took them forever to leave out of their guilt and uncertainty in leaving the chieftess unattended, but they figured she needed all the rest she could get. When Yue found herself alone, she leaned her head against the koi fish carvings, her eyes closing just when the eyes of the black koi fish began to glow and soothe her into _actual_ , non-meditative sleep, the silk black tapestry that fell from above becoming her warm blanket.

* * *

"She's too naive to be anything that cunning," Kalliq said, shaking his head at the rebels' pronouncements. "And she may have a lot of power, but there are clearly times when she does not use it or even recognize the extent she can go to. Even if she _does_ use her bending power, she ends up having trouble in handling it all. Severe hypothermia was all she received for her performance in Whatì. No recognition, nothing."

"It could be a technique of gathering support. People would feel bad for a leader who risked her life and was unconscious for more than two weeks as a result."

"Sympathy will do nothing in a society that's so fixed on thinking of her as a seductress. She could've posed as an invincible bender by effortlessly escaping the wrath, but she didn't. She genuinely suffered the consequence."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because, Guiren, every woman has the same weakness. The chieftess's _additional_ weakness is that she tries to pass on for someone stronger than she really is. Reality tells me that she's nothing but another domestic woman. More fit for the kitchen than the court. Only useful for reproduction and holding babies at the hips, not ruling a tribe." In his eyes, there was a flicker of sadistic pleasure. "She was genuinely _weak_ the moment she fell. I mean, a child? She went in for a _child_. That right there tells you she's a fool for sentiment; that is her downfall. Just like the Avatar who has all the power in the world but refuses to take a life. Only with him it's a spiritual necessity; this woman...it's different with her. It's authentic...even if she herself is _completely_ naive and prone to submission."

"Her bending is powerful. That can't be denied."

"Of course it can't. At present, some of the people think she genuinely cares for the community; a vast majority is influenced by these rumors and thinks she's acting that way to hide her true intentions. Those people are oblivious to the truth that she's the _life_ of the entire tribe regardless. The powerhouse of that civilization. All of that is _because_ of her bending."

"How is that possible?"

"Oh it is," Kalliq said. "I would have been satisfied if we had managed to wipe out at least a _single_ life back at Whatì, but she took such a risk in defending everyone while the chief went on to eradicate our team. In the end, we proved to be _useless_ to her and the chief. She's ordinary in every sense, but there's some kind of strength in it...I can't explain it."

"Then what about those rumors?"

"There is no truth to them whatsoever. She's too docile to make a move on a man. Pssh, I even get the sense that she's a goody two-shoes virgin." He sighed. "A domesticated woman thrust into the position of leadership. So out of place. She's weakened as she is after that fall, and all those horrible rumors...She won't be able to handle it, the poor thing. We should take away her pain, you know? Get her out of there for good." He exchanged a look with the nearest Blackcoat. "The most powerful bender we've seen yet as a _slave_ beneath me."

"The palace has gotten highly secure since Whatì," Guiren said. "It won't be easy, sir."

"Now now, don't panic. She has a soft spot for children, doesn't she? Can't we rely on a child to lure her away from the palace? An innocent, harmless child can't possibly be plotting anything, right? Or at least a young teenage servant. Children are the perfect mediators. Why, even in the assassination plan of Arnook, a child was utilized." His slits for eyes turned in the direction of tense boys, spotting a young Blackcoat in the far back. "You," he pointed. "Vihon."

The said Blackcoat shuddered uncomfortably as he stood up and made his way up front. He bowed as the leader observed him for a long moment.

"You know what the chieftess looks like, don't you?"

Vihon nodded, still not looking up. In response, Kalliq reached for a bundle of rags in the corner and threw them on the floor before the boy.

"Once we reach the mainland in a few days, you will infiltrate the palace as a servant boy. Do whatever you want, but you must bring her out of palace grounds. Fake disease or death; whatever the case, you must make her step out of palace grounds and enter the outer ring, completely defenseless.

The Blackcoat blinked several times to fight back the moisture clouding his vision. "I...I can't."

Kalliq raised an eyebrow. A move that indicated several degrees of danger. "You _can't_? Why not?"

"I can't do that to the chieftess," Vihon said softly, his dilated pupils returning to normal. "She… she reminds me a lot of my mother."

Silence. At the statement, the boys' dilated eyes also turned back to normal, a fierce pang of longing shooting through them. The quivering boy in the center of the circle managed to look up, his cobalt eyes having turned pitch black and soft.

"I can't do it even if I try. I know I'll fail." Vihon looked up at the Blackcoat leader. "And I don't want to fail you."

Of course, _that_ part was just a way to escape the severity of the upcoming punishment, and it seemed to have worked to an extent as Kalliq loosened the clench in his fist. "I didn't know I've been growing an army of mama's boys." He flicked a glare at the group of Blackcoats who hadn't said a word all day. "Even the grown ass men, come on, now. Mothers, sisters… such relations will do you _no_ good in the world. As members of the Blackcoat Society, you should abandon all such stupid sentiments." He turned back to Vihon. "In fact, I expected a hormonal teen like you to start thinking about the feminine body as a medium of fulfilling your desire, not as a spirit embodying so-called 'motherly love.' Have you forgotten the rules of the Secret Society?"

A shiver of fear and immense hatred spread through the tearful boy, spurring memories of his own mother crying out from the direction of Kalliq's bedroom in her final moments.

" _Run away, Vihon! Get out of here!"_

" _Mom!"_

" _Go, get away! I'll be—aaaah!"_

" _Where do you think you're headed?" Kalliq spat, swinging the woman across the room. "Men! Start training that filthy peasant!"_

" _Mom! Mom! Mmmmpph!" Vihon glared through his blurred vision, his cries muffled by a cloth reeking of intoxicant. The boy's kicks and grunts dulled down as he slipped into unconsciousness in time for Kalliq to shove the door to a close._

Similar experiences raced through the back of the younger Blackcoats' minds, their weaknesses rushing up to their glazed eyes. And yet, not a single boy spoke up.

"Do what I say if you know what's good for you," Kalliq ordered, kicking the bundle of rags further towards the boy. "Lure the chieftess and bring her here—"

"I said I can't, you piece of filth!" Vihon yelled as he choked back a vehement sob. "If _you_ know what's good for you, you should run away! Surrender to the chief if you want to live—AAH!"

Kalliq slid his foot against the boy's and knocked him over, pinning him to the floor with his foot pressed against the boy's chest. "It hurts, doesn't it? Feels like you're heart's gonna be ripped out from the guilt and pain? Well guess what? GET USED TO IT! Your skills are what are keeping you alive right now, boy, so be grateful and do what you're told!"

"NO!"

"YOU _WILL_ DO WHAT I SAY!"

"I SAID I WON'T—GAAH!"

"You. Are. Going. Any sign of betrayal will result in bloodshed. Don't worry. Nothing's gonna happen to you. Your brother, on the other hand..." He grabbed hold of a boy seated in the front row.

"Aah! Vihon!"

"NO! STOP!"

"I can't believe this!" Kuhna exclaimed, finally looking up from the smoke. "The bloodbenders...they were disabled, Master. All of them."

Kalliq froze in place. " _What_?"

"It's the truth, sir. They managed to do some damage, but they were quickly disabled. Eventually, there had been a...I don't know what to call it...a very subtle... _interruption_ , I guess, in their chi flows. Their bending was wiped out for a short time...and this was _after_ ninety five percent of the group was disabled."

"I knew it," he sighed, shoving Vihon out of his way. "What's not to believe? The Red Lotus was stupid enough to claim it would take on the _Avatar_ and _win_. Greatest bloodbenders in the planet, hm? They can't even realize that no matter how many bloodbenders go after him, all he needs to do is rely on his Avatar powers to finish them off."

"Actually, it was not the Avatar who stopped them."

"Then it has to be his wife."

"No, it wasn't. She is with child; her bending is limited."

Kalliq frowned. "But they're _bloodbenders._ What other bender has such an ability to—?"

"It was no bender, sir." Kuhna glanced up, a hint of fear in his eyes. "It was the chief."

The more established Blackcoats frowned. The boys felt a tug of excitement.

"You are aware that jokes are not appreciated in critical moments, Kuhna."

"It's the truth, Master. That's why it's so unbelievable."

"Are you playing games with me right now?"

Kuhna gulped. "N-N-Not at all, M-M-Master, the p-patterns in the smoke say...the chief somehow resisted the bloodbending and held them all down, sir. And I can't explain it clearly, but...he and the chieftess were both involved in the chi block...mostly the chieftess, but I can't figure out how or why or—"

Kalliq grabbed hold of the shaman's long hair and yanked his head up to where they met face to face. "Enough of your useless blabbering, dammit, tell me the truth!"

"I swear, sir, the smoke—!"

"Well READ IT AGAIN!" He let go of the shaman and snatched a few herbs, throwing them into the fire. "That oaf can't even _bend_ , let alone resist the bloodbending! How in the world did he do it?!"

"I-I don't know, sir! I can't tell any differences! This is how I first read it! I-I swear on my abilities that this is what I see, sir!"

Kalliq hardened his gaze, staring deep into the swirling black smoke. " _No_. There has to be a misunderstanding of some sort. Up until now, the only people who could resist such bloodbending were the Avatar and his wife on account of their bending prowess. The chief may be powerful in his own right and have the ability to hold them down, but not while they were actively bloodbending and controlling the people around them. And the chi block technique...Only the overarching patron authority of our civilization, the Invincible La, has the power to do such things. How can an ordinary nonbender be involved in that? And that woman…" He trailed off, watching Vihon wipe the blood away from his face and leer at him with a smirk of victory.

"Don't underestimate the chieftess, Master," a masked Blackcoat rose from the front row of the circle. "It's no surprise that she is resistant. You said it yourself; she's _extremely_ powerful for a bender. I'd say...even more than the Avatar."

That caught Kalliq's attention. "More powerful than the Avatar?"

"In terms of waterbending, that is, but maybe even with the ability to wipe out bending for a short time so…chibending."

"She might be exemplary, but she's not _that_ great. She only allowed for the bending block to occur for a short time. She clearly doesn't have the power to take their bending away long term. Then again, how can you regain your power once you lose it on the spot just like that?"

"She m-most likely made the decision to give them their b-bending back," Kuhna added.

"And why would she do that? Who would take away bending to minimize chaos and restore bending to the criminals? Sheer stupidity, that's what."

"NO," the boy in the middle of the circle bellowed, his eyes darkened like menacing slits. The remaining Blackcoats were surprised to see the feeble boy quit his La chanting and take on Kalliq with a rise in his voice, but they still didn't notice that the boy's eyes had lost their blue hue long ago and were taken over entirely by darkness. "It's not stupidity; it's compassion. That's because she's giving them second chances. Even if _you_ were to show up at the palace, she would still have a hard time punishing you. She sees goodness in everything and everyone, including the most vile of creatures. Not that you of all those vile creatures would know or understand that."

"The only Goodness in this world is La, the Divine Male!" Kalliq spat back. "The source of all life and strength! Tui is nothing but a feminist excuse. She doesn't exist. If she _has_ to exist, she has no choice but to be the slave of La's slaves, chained permanently by their feet."

"You claim you're a servant of La, but really you're ignorant," the boy went on, spurring the astonishment of those around him. "You think you know the Ocean Spirit and His mission, but you're far from remembering La's role as the Possessor of Justice."

Kalliq glowered with increased impatience.

"You still don't get who the chieftess is?" the boy went on. "The very part of La you've hated for so long. If she's more powerful than the Avatar, if she's the greatest waterbender in the universe...who else do you think she is? You think she falls short of Tui?"

"You and your stupid tendencies in false faith."

"Tui, the Loving, the Compassionate—"

"She's just a human being! A sorceress at the most—!"

"—the Brave, the Strong, the Nurturing, the Empress of the Universe—"

"Stop! Shut up!"

"The reason you're still alive right now is because she's still giving you a chance to get your shit together and surrender, Kalliq." This boy was on a roll now. "But La is not going to be restrained any further the more you keep this up, and when He unleashes on you, it will be the end before you can even blink."

"Quit it! Kuhna! Drug him up!" He threw something in the distance and watched it shatter. "I _will_ have her captured, and once I do, the chief will gradually come to his senses and join us. If not, if he's really captivated by 'love' for this woman...Then it will become my life's goal to show him hell. A slow and agonizing death that'll end up as his worst curse! Hear me now! I want her in my bed at any cost. I want to see life drain out of the woman who spared a million lives!" He glared up at the moonless night. "The chaos in the skies is a sign for our victory. A sign of doom for that pathetic excuse of a community. La will grant us victory. I can almost feel His presence."

The last of La's patience snapped as a lone, bone-chilling howl pierced through the air. The smoke in the air swiveled heavily, enveloping the room to where no one can be seen. By the time the smoke did clear, awaiting them all in its wake was the towering build of a vigorous manwolf.

 _Oh my La…_ the Universe hummed in unison.


	69. Ignition

**Chapter 69: Ignition**

"I misunderstood her all this time."

Minnuk sighed as he stepped into the pagoda with his wife. "Just leave it in the past, Muna. Besides, you were not the only one. I was in the same boat up until very recently. What we need to do now is give her and the chief all the support we can. You should spend time with her more often. It will be helpful if she has someone by her side as a friend. Especially with so many useless rumors spreading around."

"But I feel so ashamed," Muna said sadly, placing Yue's writings on the altar next to the figurine of the white koi fish. "I don't even know if I can face her anymore. She saved my life and I still doubted her character. She acknowledged what I felt and gave up her position anyway. She _still_ looked out for us. Who does that? And now that I think about it, she would have made history as the first female professor of religious philosophy."

"That's what the chief wanted for her," he replied. "When he suggested her for this position, you should have seen how invested he was about it. He went on to tell me many great things about her...even though we did not discuss degrees or certifications or anything. At first, I had a hard time believing him. I thought he was just saying all those things because no other woman but Tui would have all the qualities he described." He held up the papers. "But then I read these lesson plans. It's _amazing_ what she knows, how much she knows. She must have done lots of research. I mean, it's as if _she's_ the one who wrote the scriptures, no joke!"

"And here I thought she just compiled them from other sources."

"No. All of these are coherent theories, compiled and analyzed carefully. She made several notes about various philosophers and the overarching concept of dualistic monism. And it's not just the Water Tribe that's involved with this. Even the Yin/Yang dualisms of the different nations: Avni and Bhuman, Ina and Agni, Ama and Vayu. Even Raava and Vaatu, progenitors of the _Avatar Spirit._ " He looked up at the Patron Spirits in awe. "Every major instance in history, every popular myth from different cultures, outlined and broken down into mystic interpretations...how all of these intersects with the different cultures...so many different symbols explaining _one reality_. The theme of universal unity. And these are just her _notes_! Think of how much she has to offer if she were to actually write a book about this! How is it that she's familiar with all of this?"

"Frankly, the Water Tribe needs this. People are tearing themselves apart for idiotic reasons. The social class divisions are getting really uncomfortable to deal with. Clearly the Spirits are disappointed...but then again, Chieftess Yue was so confident when she told us this had nothing to do with the Spirits' wrath."

"Yes. Honestly, I feel like she knows the philosophy of Yang more than anyone else. And the chief, for that matter. He's turning out to be a lot more religious lately."

"Not sure if you've noticed, but he's turning out to be quite the feminist, too," Muna said. "That's always a plus. Having a feminist chief, I mean."

"Of course. That Bill of Equity, for example. He gives the credit to her, but really, he passed it. The administration might still display those stuck-up attitudes. From a time when the North lost its way and began isolating its women. But tribal spirit had always favored equality, if not feminism. Why, La Himself is a feminist."

"And no ordinary feminist at that. Come to think of it, the chief seems to be heading along those lines, too. He's gone from ruling the nation to housewifery in such a short time. All those messes he's making in the kitchen lately..."

They chuckled as they sat by the koi fish figurines, feeling only stark emptiness. For a moment, Minnuk looked as if deep in thought. "He really loves her," he said gently. "In a way that...maybe only the Spirits can understand. And it's perfectly obvious; the chieftess's nature is worthy of all that attention. I mean, what she did for the tribe is the most any matriarch has done for a nation. Up here, she dove into the disaster headfirst and saved so many lives without thinking of what would happen to her. Down South, she spent all of her time healing, and according to the recent global reports I organized for Avatar Aang, she apparently sent numerous medicines to so many villages. Not just ones in the Water Tribes but all over the world. Two weeks of hard work was what it took...and that, too, on their honeymoon stay."

Muna wiped away the snow that was stuck to the white koi figurine, briefly picturing the chieftess, frowning more guiltily as the leader's words kept replaying in her mind.

 _"In order for people to see me for me and not as some sweet-talking impostor...more time is needed. I don't mind that at all."_

"We live in a society where running after a woman seems degrading for a man and goes against his so-called authority and dignity. But in reality, a man does nothing but rely on a woman in some way or another his entire life. His mother, his sisters, his wife. And there's nothing wrong with that. It's an essential part of life."

"The chief is among the smart ones to notice that."

"But with him, I don't think it's just that. He's genuinely dependent on her as she is on him. A kind of dependence that might seem downright ridiculous on the surface. If that wasn't the case, why would he be devoid of all hope from the chieftess's fall? Why would he collapse just out of separation? That, too, even when his sister is here to give him company? Master Katara is closest to him; if he didn't rely on _her_ to get through this...think of what he really feels for the chieftess. Doesn't that tell you where the chieftess is on his priority list?"

"But it seems the chieftess herself is a little...I don't know… surprised at times...with everything he seems to do for her," Muna said.

"That's understandable because it's not like she cares any less. She always wants what is best for him. She wants the entire tribe to love him and appreciate him. She wants him to have everything...considering all those things people said regarding his abilities over the years."

"I agree, and I get the feeling that they must have known each other for a _long_ , long time. How else would the chief be so aware of her nature? How else would the chieftess be aware of his past to the extent of doing everything she can to keep him on a high pedestal?"

Minnuk nodded slowly. "To me, their relationship doesn't seem like ridiculousness at all. Their interdependence...it seems so much like the bond between Tui and La. Both circling one another...all exaggerations aside."

Silence followed for several minutes as they pondered the statement, but their musings were interrupted quickly by the onset of a sharp, strikingly black glow emanating from the eyes of the black koi figurine and the black spot on the white koi figurine. The glow was sudden, exhibiting a soft kind of warmth, so subtle but so _alive_. Almost like a heartbeat. Minnuk and Muna gasped, scrambling away from it in utter shock, dropping to the ground in bows. The candle nearby lost its balance and tipped over, fully igniting the incense next to it.

"Oh my goodness!"

"What's happening?"

"I don't know!" Minnuk frantically splashed water on the incense, the contact sending steam shooting into their faces.

"Was it something we said?!"

The kahuna looked around the pagoda, feeling his spiritual knowledge as extremely inadequate in describing the situation. A distant distressed howl of a wolf tore through the nearest window, squeezing their chests and dipping them in a moment of sorrow. The lack of moonlight added onto the melancholy aura. "No, don't panic. There's just something very weird going on," he said. "We need to tell the chieftess. She can decipher this."

"I'll go tell her," Muna said. "You stay here and see what happens. Just in case." And she ran as fast as she could out of the pagoda and back to the inner chamber where she last saw the chieftess. The howling of the wolf continued, glazing her eyes with tears. She happened to see Aippaq and the new boy, Aujak, heading in the opposite direction.

"Priestess Muna, is everything alright?" Aippaq asked, stopping in his tracks.

"I need to see the chieftess! It's highly important!" she panted, finding herself coming to a screeching halt as she reached the door of the chamber. Her eyes went wide to see that there was a very similar pounding glow coming from the other end. Aippaq and Aujak eventually caught up with her and froze, scared out of their wits.

"Oh my! Do my eyes deceive me?!" Aippaq panicked.

"It's glowing," Aujak said breathlessly. "Is someone in there?"

"The chieftess!"

"The _chieftess_?! She's in _here_?" Aippaq said, rubbing his head with anxiety and disbelief. "First the chieftess bending lightning, next the chief walking on water and surviving a lightning blast, what's next?!"

Aujak gave the attendant a curious look. "Wait, _what_?"

"Long story."

Muna took the courage to race up to the door and knocked desperately. "Chieftess Yue! Your Highness! Are you there? Chieftess Yue!"

"Try opening the door," Aujak suggested.

Aippaq fumbled with the latch; it turned easily from the outside, indicating that no one locked it from the inside, but the door wouldn't budge. It was as if someone had sealed it shut entirely. He began tossing his weight against the giant door and pushing. "Chieftess!"

"Chieftess Yue!"

The frantic knocking and commotion by the door startled Yue out of her sleep. She stirred, incredibly flushed from the immensely warm pulsating sensation in her chest.

"Look, it stopped!"

"Oh my Spirits!"

The warmth didn't subside but grew still once Yue's eyes opened. She was surprised to see herself enveloped in black silk only to realize that it was the tapestry that had somehow fallen over her in the most _perfect_ of ways…

However possible _that_ was.

"Chieftess Yue! Are you alright?!"

That jutted her back into reality. She tried to get up only to find that her sore body was unwilling. She merely sat up, straightened Sokka's cloak around her, rubbed the center of her chest where the warmth kept circulating, and called out, "Please come in. The door is open."

"But it's not budging—ah!" The door opened easily as Aippaq tumbled forward. Everyone stared at the door. What in the world? It opened so easily with the chieftess's mere command.

"Your Highness! Are you alright?" Aippaq asked.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. I was just healing the servants and then I was finished and...I'm just tired is all." She then noticed the young boy. "Aujak? You should be at the university campus right now. Is something wrong?"

"I came to see how you were doing, Your Highness," he said. "You've done a lot for tribe and for me. My future, my fa—"

"It's fine, really," she cut him off before he could say anything about his and Iluq's involvements as a former rebels. "I greatly appreciate the gesture, but please be focused on your studies. I don't want to be a distraction."

Muna strode over to her to help her up, but Yue grabbed onto a ledge and pulled herself up beforehand albeit with some difficulty. "It's alright, Muna." And she noted that the initial panic on their faces didn't subside. "Is everything alright? You all seem to be stressed out again. Please don't hesitate to tell me."

"The glowing…" Muna said. "Did you notice the glowing?"

" _Glowing_?" Yue asked, highly surprised. _What could possibly be glowing?_ "What...what color…?"

"Black."

 _La,_ some innate being in her hummed subconsciously.

"It was coming from this room, ma'am."

" _This_ room?" Yue looked around, almost frantic. "I...I don't see anything..."

"It stopped. Here, at least. There was also a kind of black glow coming from the koi fish figurines back at the pagoda," the priestess elaborated. "The black spot on the white koi and the eyes of the black koi were glowing. It has to be the Spirit of La...right—?"

"The glowing stopped!" came Minnuk's voice from down the hallway. He pooled inside, caught by Muna before he could lose balance. "It stopped just a few seconds ago."

"The same time it stopped here," Aippaq noted. "That's...interesting."

But Muna's words kept echoing through Yue for her to listen so intently. _The Spirit of La_. She quickly peered out of the nearest window, noticing that the sky was still brutally dark. No sight of the moon anywhere. The ocean, too, was growing wilder as was the melancholy howl of that same distant wolf. A chill rushed through her, and every ounce of her being lurched in the direction of the call. The desire to _answer_ that call no matter how unusual the possibility seemed.

"The wolf must be separated from its pack," she whispered.

"Or its mate," Minnuk said, capturing everyone's attention. "It could be that La is aggravated with the absence of the moon. And isn't the wolf but an earthly representation of La? There's no difference, is there?"

The wording was all very striking to Yue. Her eyes widened slightly once the image of the wolf with the blue eyes came to mind. And the fact that a certain chieftain's spirit animal is the wolf...

 _No. Don't go there._

"You're right," she found herself saying. Chills swept through her the more she heard the wolf's call. _But can it really be that La is in pain in some way? A way maybe related to the absence of the moon's light?_ She glanced up at the moon, hoping to spot at least a ray of light. It was weird how she could see the moon this time out of close observation— only she could see it— and to her further shock, she realized that the moon hadn't changed phases since the night she slipped into her trance. _A waxing gibbous._ Either that, or she had been asleep for exactly a month, which wasn't consistent with the estimate of two and a half weeks calculated by the tribesmen (those who actually kept track of it in comparison to the sunrise of the other nations).

"You said two and a half weeks, didn't you, Minnuk?" she asked again.

"Yes, ma'am."

"And the entire time, the moon was blocked off?"

"Yes. It's very unusual."

"And speaking of unusual things, the glow was coming from _this_ room, Your Highness," Aippaq repeated. "Didn't you notice it?"

"I...I…I didn't," she managed to say, draw towards the ocean again. "Everything seems normal here."

"So this glow…" Aujak mused. "Does it have something to do with how the Spirits interfered with the bending block?"

Yue stiffened at the mention of that "spiritual" interlude again. She felt her hands growing warm like before, and the window pane she casually rested her hands on began to melt very slightly beneath her touch. She pulled her hand back, swallowing her gasp, trying to appear unfazed with the way the pane reverted to its original icy composure with a mere flick of her gaze. "Don't panic," she said to them, making sure they didn't notice what happened. "I...I just need some time to observe. But if anything, this is more proof that the Spirits have not abandoned us."

But they didn't seem too sure.

"I _will_ be on the lookout," she assured. "Don't stress out about this. It's going to be fine."

Aujak sighed, rubbing the back of his head the more he tried to get a glimpse of the moon. "I feel so irritated by not seeing the moon. I always expect it."

"It's there," Minnuk said. "We just can't see it. If it wasn't there, then we wouldn't be alive right now."

"Tui will be okay. La will take care of that," Yue said. "We have nothing to worry about."

More silence followed as Yue focused on the ocean and the others focused on the dark sky. That is, until Aippaq gasped. "Oh my goodness, I almost forgot. Chieftess Yue, you have a few visitors."

"Visitors?"

"It's Zhen," Aujak muttered. "He's here to apologize and give thanks."

" _If those orphans you and the chief care about so much have at least an ounce of pride in them, they'd be willing to writhe in their own blood…"_

Yue frowned uncomfortably. "I don't need anyone's apologies. If he asks, please tell him I won't bother him about plans of any sort."

"He seems quite upset and sincere," Aippaq said. "The little boy you saved at the avalanche was his son, actually."

Which softened her eyes.

"It won't take long, Chieftess, I'm sure," Muna said. "He _needs_ to apologize."

Yue shook her head, firm in her decision. "I don't wish to meet with anyone at this time. I'm not angry. Just tired. And I don't want to be a burden in a time like this...when we don't know what's going to happen the next second." She stepped out of the room only to see that Zhen was waiting in the distance, his face stained with bruises from the chief and tears thanks to the chieftess's mercy.

" _I was_ defending _you, woman! There's no fault in this! I beat the pulp out of that scumbag, and I'm_ proud _of it!"_

In all honesty, Yue had completely forgotten that. _That passionate chief._

Zhen was accompanied by the woman who sought Yue for help during the avalanche. "Chieftess, please," the woman requested. "A few minutes is all we need."

Yue gulped as the couple approached her. Before they could drop down in a bow, she stopped them. "Mr. Zhen, what is all of this?"

"I don't know how else to apologize, Your Highness," the man said, his voice hoarse most likely from whatever caused the bruise near his throat.

"No, sir. _I_ should be apologizing. The chief—"

"He happened to hear the conversation and, well, reacted," he said. "But it's fine, really. I deserved this."

"No, sir, I—"

"Please, just Zhen is fine." He took a deep, wavering breath. "My wife, Aina, and I had a son after many years of marriage. He might not be able to hear or speak, but he is still our only hope. And you kept our hope alive, Your Highness. I-I said so many things, and I don't even _deserve_ to beg for your forgiveness, much less be forgiven... but you didn't keep my comments in mind and risked your life for us…" He cleared his throat, brushing another tear away. "We don't know what else to say other than a simple 'thank you.'"

"If your son is your only hope, the people, _including_ you and your family, are the chieftain's only hope for an exemplary society. And...the chief is my only hope." She chuckled sadly. "It's a chain reaction, you see? I'm benefited either way, so no thanks required."

"If you had not interfered, my son would've been buried by now," Aina said shakily. "A-And he doesn't even have the ability t-to call out for help...you know? A-And I c-can't express how thankful I am."

"Please, ma'am, what I did is nothing—"

"Your life was put in danger because of this."

"Trust me, my life wasn't even in danger to begin with. I just…" Yue paused, fumbling for some excuse. "I just needed some time to adjust to—" but before she could finish, the woman broke into a sob, taking the moment to tackle the chieftess in a grateful hug.

"We don't even know how long it was, but it felt like _centuries_ ago, the day you fell," she mumbled against her shoulder. "And in a way, it's all my fault."

" _No_ , no, it's not," Yue said, grasping her by the shoulders. "Listen, you should _never_ hesitate to ask me for help. That was not the moment for you to be thinking about what will happen to me. That was the moment when you as a mother should have been willing to use _every resource_ you can to save your child. And considering my position, that's what I am. A resource. Honestly, I'm _glad_ that you asked me for help."

"Your Highness—"

"And may I just say that in all seriousness, I didn't save your son because I was expecting an apology from you," she looked at Zhen. "I didn't even _know_ the boy was your son…" No, she did. From being the Moon Spirit, at least, she did. "Well...even if I did, I didn't get a good look at him to recognize him. And I'm not saying this in my defense or to prove to you that I'm morally superior to you or to make the point that if I'd known, I wouldn't have saved him. I only want you to understand that had anything happened to your son or _anyone_ in that same situation, I would have given up my life right then and there...because that would've broken my resolve to not let anyone feel the pain of losing a loved one."

A short pause followed, the darkness burrowing into the chieftess's glazed eyes. "I do not have to be a mother to realize that losing a child is one of the most painful things in the world...if not _the_ most painful," she said softly. "I don't need birth certificates to prove that I know what it feels like to leave loved ones behind. And as long as I live, I will _never_ allow that pain to be felt by anyone... given my strong affection for children, too, that is." She sighed. "That's why I try to make sure that my care isn't cheap quality."

" _But you see, no one receives health care from such cheap quality these days."_ The memory increased the man's guilt. "Chieftess—"

"What I'm _really_ trying to say is that I am not angry with you, sir. I was not offended with what you said about me right in my face. I will tolerate _anything_ you say against me. But because of what I feel about innocent lives, what I feel about _life itself_...what was unacceptable to me was the fact that you victimized children...even if through words…"

"I understand I made a horrible mistake, Chieftess," Zhen dabbed at his eyes. "That's why La decided to teach me a lesson by putting my son in—"

"And _please_ , do not blame the Ocean Spirit for what happened," she said earnestly. "It's His mercy that saved your son, not me."

Aina sniffed, drying her eyes. "Does this mean we're forgiven?"

"There is nothing to forgive on my part. Your son is safe, and that's what matters." She paused for a moment. "All I ask is that you neither encourage nor make comments on children any further, whether they're yours or not."

"This won't happen again, Chieftess," Zhen said sincerely.

"And I also ask that you don't see the chief in a bad light," Yue said. "Because he was the one who took more risks. I'm a bender. I have the ability to find a way out of natural disasters one way or the other. But the chief...it's a harder task for him. He was determined not to leave your son behind no matter what the cost."

"I assure you that our respect for the chief has only increased, ma'am."

A small grateful smile danced across her lips for a brief moment before it fell again, her expression turning solemn. "Another thing. Those schoolchildren may not be my very own, but in a sense...they are my very own. And _no one_ has the right to call them orphans. If society wants to take this in a perverted way and judge me for it like it always does, then I can't help that."

"No, Your Highness. This is a noble act of yours. I was the idiot for thinking otherwise regarding your plans...and I want to redeem myself. In fact..." He looked up. "I would like to donate a portion of my assets to your infirmary."

But she was not so moved by the comment. "I don't have any plans for an infirmary right now," she said.

"It may be too late for me to take back what's already said, but I can only say that I was an ignorant fool and I truly am sorry. I don't mean _any_ of what I said. Please, Your Highness, do not back out because of my stupidity."

"It's not because of what you said, sir." She paused for a moment. "I need some time before I can make big career commitments like that. My focus right now is the chief and his career, and once that is established for good, I will think of other things."

Which only increased their guilt even more.

"Please, don't feel bad," Yue said. "Let's drop this matter once and for all."

She bent a tendril of water and made it rest against Zhen and Aina's arms. The water seeped into their skin, and within seconds, Zhen was healed of his bruises while Aina began to gain sensation back in her fingers. They glanced at the chieftess in awe and wonder.

"You weren't in the palace during the attack, were you? Were you injured?"

"No, ma'am, we're fine."

"Good."

Before she could leave them be, she sensed them fidgeting with their words, and by the time she reached the door, they called out simultaneously, "Chieftess! One more moment, please." And they gestured to the little boy who had been hiding behind Aina the entire time. He was dressed up quite nicely, a bouquet of white flowers settled in his little hands.

A part of Yue melted as the boy looked up at her, and upon being prodded forward by his parents, he waddled up to her shyly. She knelt down to reach the boy's height, placing her hand on his shoulder only to be surprised with a warm hug. One that she returned most willingly as she rubbed his tiny back. The boy was comfortable around her, not at all carrying the uncertainty any toddler would have around strangers; in fact, he behaved as if he knew her and admired her for a long time. Eventually he handed her the flowers. On the bouquet was a lacy ribbon bearing the words, _Get Well Soon_ , written most likely by the parents.

"Is this for me?" she asked him with a tender smile.

The parents meant to remind her that their son couldn't hear or speak, but they were surprised to see the boy nod in response. They shared a frantic look. _That has to be a coincidence, right?_

" _If you had not interfered, my son would've been buried by now. He doesn't even have the ability to call out for help...you know…?"_

Moisture briefly formed in Yue's eyes, and a tear escaped and fell on the white flowers, staining a particular petal black. Of course, this went by unnoticed. "You know, you're the second person ever to give me flowers. Thank you. They're beautiful." She smoothed out his thick hair. "What's your name, sweetie?"

Again, the family was astonished beyond comprehension when the boy said smilingly, "Bingwen."

"Bingwen. 'Master of the arts.' I love it." She kissed his forehead. "You will be the pride of your family and a grand master of _all_ the arts. I know it."

The woman shrieked in surprise, her hand clasping over her mouth, tears of wonder racing down her eyes. Zhen was completely frozen in shock, seeming as if he was about to faint. Their little boy could _hear and speak_ , and the chieftess did nothing but _touch_ him.

"You know who I am, don't you? Or did your parents randomly bring you here and force you to give me flowers?" she joked.

The boy glanced at her white hair and kind eyes and smiled more widely. "You're Goddess Tui. Mother of the Universe."

The couple kept gawking at the chieftess, who simply appeared startled. She glanced at her hair and laughed, looking up at them. "My hair color probably confused him."

But at that point, there seemed to be no sign of confusion. Just an unspoken truth. For some reason they couldn't point out, they were unable to react, fixed in their places, their mouths bobbing up and down but no words forming.

 _Namo A Mi Tuo Fo Shin Di_

 _Namo A Mi Tuo Fo Shin Di_

"My name is Yue, Bingwen. If you ever need anything, just send for me, and wherever I am, I'll come running to you." She planted another kiss on his chubby cheek, her eyes glazed with love. "May you always have the Spirits' blessings." And with that, she stood up only to be tugged by the boy's arm and an unspoken invitation to stay. She chuckled and offered him another hug before swiftly heading towards the other end of the hallway.

"CHIEFTESS YUE!" Zhen and Aina had snapped out of their dumbfounded trances. They grabbed hold of their cured son.

"Your Highness!"

"You really must be the Moon Spirit! You really _are_ the Moon Spirit!"

"Chieftess Yue, wait! Mother Tui, wait!"

The hysterical hollering caught hold of Muna, Minnuk, Aujak, and Aippaq, who had observed the conversation from afar. They stared at the chieftess, also caught in a similar dumbfounded trance and a deep surge of feeling they'd never felt before. All of their feelings projected briefly to the little boy, who kept smiling shyly at the chieftess.

 _"You're Goddess Tui, Mother of the Universe."_

Zhen and Aina called after her simultaneously, running towards her, but Yue had already left. With the aid of her bending, the icy doors behind her came to a close.

* * *

The roar was such that the stubborn trance which had its grip on Kuhna and the young rebels withered away, and they snapped out of their spells and their deepest miseries, gasping for breath as if they'd been submerged in water their entire life and were now given the chance to come back up for air. Several of them toppled downward from the effect, all the toxins they inhaled in their countless brainwashing sessions flowing out from their tear ducts. Through their moistened visions and wisps of the hallucinogenic blend of black smoke, they gawked at the manwolf before them, their chis and pulses fluctuating rapidly. There was _immense_ fear, yes, but along with that, shooting through their deepest being was a longing for something the wolf symbolized so poignantly: _home_. Without thinking any further, they dropped on all fours in full-on bows, gripping the ice to keep from being blown away by the accumulating winds.

On the other hand, encountering this massive, towering, utterly hideous yet somehow twistedly beautiful creature—half human and half beast, or perhaps fully both—in all of its majesty, Kalliq was severely taken aback and frightened to the core. It failed him to no end how unusual but _powerful_ the beast was in every way. The gleam in its beady pupils was quickly taken over by the inky blackness of revenge. The darkness that surrounded its eyes, followed by alternating greys and whites of its thick hairs covering the muscular human physique beneath... _everything_ was an exact resemblance to Water Tribe war paint, the only difference being a crescent symbol marking its forehead. Overall judging by the glimpses of its physique beneath its stark black cloak, despite the dark coat of hair, the creature had human-like brawn, chiseled muscles and all, to which not even a million rebels were a match for. It was like the originally pure, _uncorrupted_ Water Tribe community was looming before him in the form of this organism, which so wordlessly yet _vehemently_ demanded vengeance and all of the lives lost in the struggle...even the creature's ferocity masked its inward pain and true intentions.

But despite the diverse reactions, what no one in the igloo understand was where this beast came from. As far as Kalliq was concerned, this was either the work of these hallucinogens, the disgraceful mishap of Kuhna's shamanistic skills, or some dark spirit sent to challenge him and get in the way of his mission, but before Kalliq could react, another bloodcurdling screech ripped the air apart. Dozens upon dozens of the older rebels were chilled to the bone. Some froze in their spots with fear, some collapsed, some screamed and took to the exit, but all it took was one thrust of the beast's foot onto the ice. The force of it shook the ice and ultimately knocked them over, preventing their escape. Kalliq ended up flailing close to the fire, kicked aside by the beaten captive who sought shelter next to the recovering boy.

 _Namo A Mi Tuo Fo Shin Di_

 _Namo A Mi Tuo Fo Shin Di_

"MEN!" Kalliq flared. "Wipe out this devilish beast!" Such a creature can't _possibly_ be a representative of La, much less La Himself, right?

The first round of rebels who managed to overcome their fear and awe lunged forward with their spears. Pitiful was their plight as they charged; the werewolf's claws, which shone like blazing swords, greeted them with sharp stabs as they dug into the perpetrators' flesh. The battle cries were overcome with shrieks of pain as the rebels ended up being flung across the igloo one by one, instantly knocked out.

A second wave approached. This battalion was caught in a series of strikes and slashes as few by few charged in efforts to completely wipe out this mysterious organism, which possessed the strength of all possible soldiers in the world combined...or perhaps more than that with the way nature, too, was cooperating with him. The beast's strength blitzed the entrance with more force than the Blackcoats' best explosives, exposing them to the biting winds. The skies churned recklessly, and the waves crashed ruthlessly against the island, taking down chunks of ice with each swish. The anchored boats swayed uncontrollably, preventing a clear footing for some of the rebels who managed to make it all the way towards them in attempts to escape. Even so, they ended up on the ice in heaving breaths, the cold air blistering them. It was truly surprising that this strange creature, who was never before seen around the entire North, much less the present glacier village, was throwing himself into battle and dodging every blow.

The crazed vibrations in the ice sent the captives on the untouched end of the igloo staring at the door, which still sealed them in the dark and prevented them from seeing what was happening. The howls they heard just moments before sent thrills of energy and bloodthirstiness through their spines, jutting them into all the power they've never felt before.

"It's La! Hehee, it's La! He's here to set us free!" the old man cheered, and for once, some of the more religious captives shared a strange look.

"It sounds like a wild mountain wolf," a woman observed, still helpless but more alert than before. "I'd rather be torn apart by that wolf than stay here any longer."

"For all we know, they have enough spears to restrain it," a boy said. "We're not lucky enough for that, either."

But the howl that followed next was nothing of the ordinary sort. It urged them all to step out of their helplessness, forget the "impossibility" of escape that appeared on the surface.

"Weaklings," Kalliq muttered from what remained of the glacial labyrinth, glaring at a few older rebels, who were still having a hard time processing everything that was happening. "Don't fail me or else!"

La didn't give them the chance to charge ahead this time. He tore through the emerging sea of men, slashing through them with his claws as effortlessly as he willed, paralyzing the more stubborn ones with a thrust of his foot against their backs. When multiple spears shot through his direction, he grabbed hold of them and obliterated them, shoving the feeble humand out of his way and against the snow onto the fallen, bloodied tapestry of La. His war cries intensified from the lack of light and echoed through the island like chants offered to the Moon Spirit.

 _Namo A Mi Tuo Fo Shin Di_

 _Namo A Mi Tuo Fo Shin Di_

Realizing the futility of direct attack, one rebel tried ambushing the creature from behind. His spear ended up whizzing by La's head instead, missing him by fractions of an inch before embedding itself into the ice, causing a wide crack that ultimately led to one rebel's doom. It could appear as a coincidence, or maybe La had other plans for seeking vengeance on behalf of the waterbending race, but every one of the Blackcoats' opportunities for survival were shattered with every fracture of a bone resulting from the manwolf's blows. There went another rebel. Two more. No, three more on the other end of the crack. Down, down down through the crack in the ice into a kind of abyss that only La would be familiar with.

It was impossible to keep up with however many came crashing to the ground, all of them barely able to keep up with the Spirit of Karma. Soon enough, a deathly aura of nervousness crept over the dangerously silent atmosphere, obscuring every source of vision known to man. Sokka felt heat rushing up to his crimsoned eyes. The Blackcoat leader's sneering face brought him back to so many blurred memories and visions, all attempts at bridging what he recollected and what he was still a stranger to. He could feel the essence of light, _all_ the power in the world at his fingertips. His heartbeat sped up faster and faster…

* * *

With the way Bumi described Yue, she was most likely disoriented and fatigued, but despite it all, she took many risks to keep the Avatar's children safe. Aang knew that a mere "thank you" would never be enough for everything she did, but he was still determined to express his gratitude and, frankly, his doubts. Thanks to the memory spell cast by the Ocean Spirit, the airbender was pulled back into bewilderment. He could no longer remember the fact that Sokka had been glowing black when he passed out. He had no memory of their conversation from before, no recollection of having discussed the factors of Sokka's spiritual progress. Like everyone else, he held the confusion over the koi fish's disappearance.

And it was no ordinary confusion at that. Being the Avatar may have its perks, but it was always an aggravating experience to witness something supernatural and not be able to decipher it. Especially if that supernatural event had the potential to determine many crucial things like what was going to happen next, where they were headed in terms of action to be taken, whether or not the Spirits were wrathful, and other things.

What was even more alarming was the fact that, even if for a little while, all of his bending was stripped away. Up until now, Aang had held the ounce of confidence that he would be able to protect his family with the efforts of his bending, but all of that was knocked over within just a few hours. It made him feel unsure of...well, everything. Yue, however, had more experience with the Spirit World than he did; she had been the Moon Spirit. She would most likely have an idea on everything that was happening.

So after the palace had cleared up a little, Aang stepped out and lingered more freely than he was able to before. Bumi had insisted on coming with him, so the airbender held him in his arms, reluctant to let him wander on his own in the wake of the aftermath. The boy's eyelids weighed heavily, and the warm hand on his back coaxed him halfway into sleep.

"So you were with Aunt Yue the entire time?"

"Mhm," Bumi mumbled, leaning his head against Aang's shoulder. The anxious father could sense the shake in the boy's voice. Clearly he was still recovering from the shock of it all as everyone else was. "Tenzin was crying. Kya and I wanted to look for you, but Aunt Yue came and warned us to stay quiet so the bloodbenders wouldn't hear us."

"Did she wake up just then?"

"I don't know, but she took us through a back door and an underground tunnel thingy so we wouldn't get attacked. After that, we looked for you guys for a long time, but everybody was starting to run away. And then we heard Mom calling for help."

The memory shot an unforgiving chill up his spine.

"I was so scared. Kya started crying. We didn't know what to do. But Aunt Yue wasn't scared at all," Bumi said with hints of fascination and wonder. "She took us to a secret room...that one. That one over there."

Aang looked to where his son was pointing and noticed a dark corridor. Now that he got to thinking more clearly, he realized that the water whips came from that direction. At the perfect angle, too.

"And we watched everything that happened," Bumi went on. "She kept telling us to wait and see. It's like she knew that the Spirits were going to come and save us and stop people from bending."

Either she _knew_ or she was _responsible_ for the "Spirits" being involved in restraining the bloodbenders. "Did she hold them down with the water whips?"

"No. She didn't move at all. Don't benders have to move their hands or something?"

"Not if they're powerful," Aang said thoughtfully. "Just a blink is enough. Aunt Yue's a powerful waterbender, isn't she?"

The boy only yawned in response, but Aang's thoughts kept stretching further. Could it be that she was in charge of the bending block as well? Was there some kind of technique that allowed waterbending to control a person's energy to the point where they could stop all bending? The idea was far-fetched, though. How can the elements, which are dependent on the internal chi's ability to control them, possibly have the power to control chi itself? Bending an element will cause no such consequences. The only way energy is affected is by manipulation of the energy itself.

" _The legends say the moon was the first waterbender."_ But those legends didn't say that the moon was the first energybender...or the first earthbender, firebender, and airbender, for that matter…

 _Or did they?_

A few more minutes passed and Aang was still looking around, making no progress in his thoughts or his search. Bumi had dozed off by this point, drooling against Aang's robes. A group of servants began to pass by. They greeted the Avatar with haste bows.

"Excuse me?" Aang stopped them. "Have you seen Chieftess Yue?"

"The chieftess had been healing the servants in the eastern chamber over an hour ago," the older servant maid replied. "I'm not sure where she is now, sir."

"Have you seen the chief?"

"He's most likely with the Fire Lord."

"Zuko?" Aang asked, surprised. "Just him or…?"

"The royal family is here, sir, accompanied by Chief Bei Fong."

The royal family? And Toph… _Why are they here?_ "Is it something important?"

"We're not exactly sure, but if what we hear is true, it must be involved with the Fire Lord's sister and her critical condition. The royal family is in desperate need of Chieftess Yue's healing abilities."

"Kiyi? Oh no, what happened? Is she sick?"

"No, sir, we were talking about the psychopathic one."

 _Azula?_ The Avatar had to do everything he could to hold in his shock. "Oh...thank you for letting me know." He returned their bows and tightened his hold on Bumi, feeling the universe weigh in on him all at once. It was obvious Sokka was going to have problems with letting Yue take a single step towards the psychopath, and it was more stressful on Katara's part to encounter the woman who almost ended Aang's life. It was something Katara would _never_ forgive and forget.

"Gotta feel bad for the Avatar," one of the servants whispered a little too loudly. "If it wasn't for the Spirits' interference, he would've lost his fourth child. That certainly would've been a disappointment."

"If it wasn't for his need to repopulate his race, maybe Master Katara could've saved herself instead of being slowed down by another child."

Which wiped out all of the thoughts flitting through him at the moment. He paused, suddenly frozen by the sting of the comment. " _If it wasn't for his need to repopulate his race…"_

"Yeah, he's probably bummed about not having enough airbenders to carry on his traditions. Why not try again?"

"I can see it now. The Avatar's gonna be busy with the airbenders. Kya's gonna be under her mom's wing. What about the firstborn? That kid's gonna end up following his uncle around once he's abandoned."

Which ripped out his soul right then and there. The force of the words were so strong that he initially thought he heard wrong. He felt the strong temptation to slip into the Avatar State. And do what? Who knew. Feeling his legs shake all of a sudden and not knowing the reason behind it, he struggled to have a seat on the fur pelts nearby. Everything around him came to a screeching halt, and the spiritual impulse popped up in his eyes for a split second...but the only thing that stopped him was the soft rhythm of his firstborn, his small hands wrapped around the infuriated man's neck.

* * *

She was strongly inclined to go wash her face and freshen up, but her feet ended up leading her elsewhere, largely inspired by her curiosity and concern over the circumstances. She could not step out of the palace for the tightened security, the absence of light making it difficult for her to take her intended path, and other such factors. Most importantly, she did not want to be noticed by anyone else, and she did not want to be the one to interrupt the chief's reunion with his friends in any manner. So she took a hidden path through the deepest crevices of the palace and ended up reaching an entrance similar to an entrance of a tunnel. She grabbed hold of a nearby torch, suddenly feeling uncertain over her abilities with the torch flames flickering more vibrantly beneath her gaze, but she made her way down the underground passage and eventually reached her destination. Quite cautiously, she opened the door to the narrow room and stepped inside, finding herself facing the tombstones of Arnook and Ahnah. To her further shock, she saw that there was no longer the small tombstone bearing her identity as the daughter of Arnook and Ahnah.

More than the relief that she did not have to feel as weird of a person anymore, there was brewing nervousness. However true it was that she was the reason behind the controversy in Sokka's actions, she had nevertheless come to prefer this somewhat peaceful life as his wife rather than the life as a returned princess.

Or so she wanted to believe this was a calmer environment, but the universe sought to taunt her otherwise as the pungent odor of something burning captured her attention.

* * *

The increasing wild in La was bringing out the increasing wild in the prisoners, who were still isolated from the world in their shackles. The more they heard the wolf's howls, the more desperate their need for escape became. Something identified them so keenly with this wolf...something that would probably never be possible to point out openly. It wasn't long before some of the women, the first to react, burst forth into screams mimicking a vengeful, wrathful war cry. They went wild, thrusting themselves against the wall in fierce jerks, trying to break loose from their chains, their hair flailing wildly in front of their faces with each of their tugs. The boys cowered back from the sight, caught extremely off guard at the seemingly "possessed" women, but it took merely another two minutes or so for their senses to start twitching and vibrating, and they, too, mimicked La's howls, their necks jutting wildly to catch a glimpse of this strange mountain wolf that spurred so much of their attention and boosted their energies. The labyrinthine igloo began to shake even further as the multiple screams and yells echoed throughout.

"La's here! La's here! LA'S HERE! HAHAHAAA!" the old man cackled, also struggling against his shackles but mostly laughing and crying and banging his head against the wall with belief and disbelief and everything in between. "LAAA! Hehe _heee_!"

They weren't the only ones growing wild. The last pang of restraint snapped within the young Blackcoats as they collapsed from their bows onto the ground. The benders gained knowledge over their bending, their spells completely eradicated at this point. They gritted their teeth and felt the severe onset of bloodthirstiness, showcased by their own howls.

But no matter how much they strained and yelled, they found themselves unable to actually _move_ very far from their spots.

"GET UP AND KILL HIM!" Kalliq bellowed out the orders, oblivious to the pandemonium. "His stubborn heart will be a worthy sacrifice for the Almighty La!"

How ironic that the Almighty Spirit was to be deemed the sacrifice for Himself, but the very option was illogical, impossible. Realizing that any chance of fighting this creature from close up was worthless, the men ended to attack from afar, grabbing hold of their arrows and explosives. Before they could shoot, however, the beast's eyes captured their attention and froze them completely for a moment.

Kalliq's face was embedded with cold sweat, and it wasn't even his turn yet. "Shoot!" he yelled. "Shoot, you imbeciles!"

And they obeyed, only difference being that they aimed for Kalliq instead of the manwolf. The leader of the rebellions dodged most of them, ending up tangled in the booms of several. Once they shot their target, the Blackcoats simultaneously sunk into unconsciousness, piling on top of one another near the younger rebels, who remained in their bows all this time. Heightened in wrath, the beast turned to Kalliq. He was next.

Not that Kalliq was willing to take the invite as opposed to challenging the beast. He looked around frantically, every weapon around him proving to be useless...except for the campfire that remained intact just a few feet away.

"Only fools will bow down to such a deformed disappointment of the universe. I'll tame you instead," he muttered, grabbing hold of a piece of ignited firewood. "I'll take on you myself and offer you as a sacrifice!"

 _Namo A Mi Tuo Fo Shin Di_

 _Namo A Mi Tuo Fo Shin Di_


	70. We Are Now the Gods

**Chapte** **r 70: We Are Now the Gods**

Once Kya and Tenzin had managed to fall asleep, Katara made her way outside and found her husband sitting only two feet away from their room upon the fur pelts, Bumi tucked safely in his arms. Aang seemed more upset than usual; it was obvious he'd been scared to death when Katara had been cornered while he was caught in a situation where he couldn't help as much. She could imagine how it must be like for him, not being able to directly do anything.

Little did she know that there was more to his concerns. He was fuming at people's understanding of Katara's necessity in his life. She's not a tool for him to "repopulate his race." He _loves_ her. Their children were conceived out of their love, and if be the case, more children will be conceived out of love. Yes, having airbenders would provide him with a chance to pass on the teachings of the monks, but _why_ on earth would he consider that more important? Why the heck would he _abandon_ his children just because they weren't airbenders? His children were _his_ children and deserving of all of his love and affections, benders or otherwise.

The soft hand on his shoulder stirred him out of his anger. He looked away and coughed to compose himself, and that was when Katara realized that he had actually been tearing up the entire time. "Aang, what's wrong?"

He shook his head, trying to shove the servants' words from earlier out of his mind. "Nothing, Sweetie. Just...just kind of...paranoid, I guess. What are you doing here? It's not safe yet."

She rubbed his back and kissed his lips. "You know I'm always safe with you."

He sighed helplessly from the statement, but another kiss followed to help assure him. She offered to take Bumi into her arms, but that only made Aang hold onto their sleeping son tighter. "It's okay. I feel better with him next to me."

"Father and son are inseparable, huh?"

Her comment made him smile, but he was still weighed down by the servants' words. "You're feeling okay, right?" he asked, his hand wrapped gently around her waist and his palm settled on her stomach. "You and the baby…"

"We're fine," she assured, but even then, Aang seemed so... _afraid_. And it alarmed her because she hadn't seen him be this way since, well, a _very_ long time. "Sweetie, we really are doing fine."

"Kya and Tenzin?"

"They're asleep, and they're fine."

"Thank the Spirits for Yue."

"Yes," Katara said, the guilt from her recent words to the chieftess stemming back up. "We owe their safety to Yue."

Aang's hand trailed up to brush his son's hair away from his face. He cleared his throat, his stormy eyes locking with her icy blues. "Katara?"

"Hm?"

"You know that you and the kids are my whole world," he said earnestly. "You...you're all...you all mean everything to me."

"Aang, there's nothing to worry about."

"Right, and I'm grateful for that. But I also want you to know this. I...I think we're the most perfect family there ever is and ever will be, and...and I'm not expecting things from you and the kids...I… I just want us all to be happy. I want _you_ to be happy... and I'm not trying to ask for anything and—"

"You love us unconditionally, Avatar Daddy," she smiled, stopping his rambling. "We all know that."

He sighed. "Well good. Just remember that every second and every _moment_ , and we'll have nothing to worry about."

She straightened his disheveled robe. "Are you really okay?"

"Yeah, you know how I get sometimes," he attempted a chuckle. "Maybe Toph's right afterall. I probably am more in touch with my feminine side than most men."

"No, that's not true at all," she pat his cheek and captured his lips again, feeling Bumi's weight shift over from Aang's shoulders to hers in the middle of his sleep. Aang was determined to hold him, though, pulling back and letting the boy slump back over his shoulder.

"Did you talk to Yue?" Katara asked. "How were her scars healed? Did she...did she heal herself or…?"

"I don't know. I didn't see her," he said. "Some servants told me she'd been healing some of the victims earlier. They don't know where she is now."

"Maybe she's getting some rest. Bumi did say she was feeling dizzy earlier. She needs a break."

"That's why I held back. Oh, and also, Toph is here with Zuko and family."

"What? Why? Not that it's bad that they're here, but now is probably not a good time—"

"Why's that, Sugar Queen?" a voice interrupted them followed by footsteps heading in their direction with the help of a servant-guide.

"Toph!"

Bumi jumped awake, a huge smile crossing his sleepy face. "Auntie Toph!"

"I told you not to call me auntie, Bumi bug," she ruffled his hair as he slid down from Aang's arms.

"Is everything okay, Toph?" Katara inquired.

"Yeah, yeah...I just wanted to see Lady Grace." The earthbender's voice turned unusually soft.

"Wait...so you didn't come with Zuko and Mai?" Aang asked.

"No, I came here on my own. Our ships pulled up at the same time, so Sparky met up with me a few minutes before."

"Oh."

"He never told me why he was here, though. Maybe he wanted to see you for something?"

"Well…" the airbender turned to his wife. "Katara, promise me you won't panic or get upset or tensed."

She frowned. "Why? What happened?"

"Everything's okay. It's just...Azula's here."

Despite the fact that Azula was no longer a threat, Katara felt the hate rushing back in. " _What_?"

"You promised me now."

"Princess Psycho?" Toph scoffed. "What the heck?"

" _Why_ is she here?" Katara demanded.

"She's apparently in a critical condition—" Aang began.

"And Zuko decides to bring her all the way _here_? Aren't there other healers in the world?"

"Sweetie, you promised me you won't get upset—"

"You know that's never gonna work if you mention Azula to her," Toph said.

"They better not come running to me," Katara said after taking a deep breath. "Zuko of all people should know that I won't get involved in anything related to Azula."

"Zuko wouldn't come looking for you unless if it's life threatening," Aang said gently.

"Well I'm not in the condition to bend that much anyways."

"Oh, yeah, another baby on the way, I heard," Toph punched Aang in the shoulder. "Good going, Twinkletoes. Not enough airbenders for ya?"

"Toph, _please_!" Aang said rather too harshly, startling her and Katara. His heart was wrenched out as it is from a few idiotic servants' comments; he can't handle anything else anymore. Bumi, who had started falling back asleep again while leaning against his mother's tunic, grew alert at once, glancing at his father.

"I was just joking, geez," Toph murmured. "It's my way of saying congrats."

"I'd rather you not," he rubbed his head. Now he knew how sensitive Sokka felt whenever people made certain comments. Whether they were meant to be offensive or humorous, they still hurt and brought on a bad side. "Sorry. I'm just...I'm out of it today."

"Yeah, I can see that."

He softened up and looked back at Katara, grasping her hands. "Azula hasn't been a threat. She never will be. Nothing's going to happen to me, Sweetie."

"Aang, we talked about this a million times. It's not about how she is right now." Her voice lowered significantly so Bumi wouldn't hear. "She tried to take you away from me. _Forever_. And I will _never_ forget that. I might have advanced to the point of forgiving Zuko all those years ago, but Azula is one of those people I will _never_ think twice about."

"Oogie alert," Toph muttered, causing Bumi to fake a gag.

"So what now? Are you going to see her?" Katara asked. "Or did you already go visit?"

"No, I didn't go. I'll go meet with Zuko. Azula… I'll go only if it's an emergency. But it's likely I won't be needed. I've taken away her bending, and I haven't seen her since." He turned back to his earthbending teacher. "I'm actually really glad you're here, Toph, and I'd really appreciate if you stayed with Katara and the kids for a little while. I'm actually looking for Yue right now. You can have a chance to meet with her."

"Sounds good to me."

"Like really, don't leave Katara alone."

"I can't even if I wanted to. It's the Arctic." She paused, unimpressed with the tense silence. "You two sound very jumpy. Especially you, Aang. Did something happen?"

"Long story, actually—" he paused, suddenly hit by a pungent odor. "Is that...that smells like smoke…"

"Fire? _Here_? Psh," Toph dismissed.

"It's not impossible. There are fur pelts and tapestries and torches all over the place," Katara said, looking alarmed, bringing Bumi closer to her.

"Go inside, guys."

"But Aang—"

"Go inside, Katara," he repeated. "I'll handle this. Lock all doors, you hear me?" He knelt downward and kissed Bumi on his forehead. "Stay with Mom, okay? _Don't_ sneak out."

"Something's seriously screwed up with you panicking so much. It'll be okay, Twinkletoes. There are waterbenders everywhere, aren't there?"

"Right, about that...well, Toph, no matter what, don't leave them alone."

"Alright—"

" _Please_."

"Okay okay!"

* * *

Someone had panicked and put out most of the torches to limit the chances of a second fire, so Yue had to dart through the torchless labyrinthine archways, almost knocked over by the servants flailing for the opposite direction. It was a wonder as to how they stumbled out of the sheer darkness, but for her, it was a matter of sharp eyesight, reliance on her memory of the palace structure, and the sharp odor of the smoke which led her to the affected area. Once she made it closer to the area, her vision took in the massive clouds of smoke and the people coughing their lungs out as they tackled cleaner air. She saw that the smoke was permeating more freely throughout the open space. It increased tenfold in volume and began to creep through the corridors with rapid ease. In the distance pounded the alarm gong, signalling the presence of an uncontainable fire.

"FIRE! FIRE!"

"STAND CLEAR!"

"THERE'S A FIRE IN THE ROYAL GALLERY!"

Which meant _really_ bad news. The royal gallery was the central archive dedicated to all the records of tribal history. It housed depictions of the earliest leaders, the first drafts of the Bill of Laws, censuses dating to times before the first migration of tribal peoples down south and the formation of the Southern Water Tribe, and so much more.

"The records!" A rather passionate historian wailed in front of the burning gallery, unflinching in his efforts despite so many people trying to tug him back. "The records, people! Do something! The records!"

"Get out of the way, Munji—!"

"The records! The records!"

It was at a time when bending, too, was still off balance, and many benders had trouble controlling their water whips. The more efficient benders, however, had assembled with their somewhat stable movements. Water came down in torrents, splashing onto the flames. Strangely, not even an _ounce_ of steam had been extracted. It left everyone utterly dumbfounded, the way the water was doing absolutely _nothing_ to quench the fire as if the water was either adding to the intensity of the fire or was being converted to flames itself. Furious benders worked to eradicate every last flame, hit with the painful stench of burning artifacts.

" _No one_ is going to believe this!"

"This is the Water Tribe!"

"The _Arctic_ for goodness' sake!"

The benders collectively summoned several tendrils and shot them in the direction of the gallery only to yelp and topple away seconds later as clouds of fire loomed in their faces, almost scarring them.

"Oh my La!"

"Are you sure this is water we're using?!"

"Does it look any different?!"

"Try closing the walls in!" yelled a few members of the emergency teams as they dashed over to help.

"Hurry! Before the fire reaches the threshold pelts!"

The benders elicited several cracks in the untouched icy walls, the task proving to be much more difficult than usual. The plan was to have the entire section collapse in on itself, the commotion believed to be helpful in putting out the fire. Whichever documents remained untouched would be hollowed out of the rubble. It was impossible to get the walls to crumble, however. The water particles were too tightly knit to be broken apart.

"It's ice, man, it's fucking _ice!_ What the heck is going on?!"

The fire burst forth, interrupting the cursing and the efforts. Those who had been confident of their abilities to trample fire now found themselves cowering back, their patron Spirit of Water so vehemently _refusing_ to aid them. The flames grabbed hold of the nearest tapestries lining the wall, already consuming the portrait of the earliest "drawn" chieftain of the tribe.

"The tapestries! The wall of chiefs!" Minju sobbed. "Chief Ki'somma of the Tàiyīn dynasty!"

"Get that historian out of here for La's sake! Everyone! Get out of here!"

"But the wall of chiefs!"

"Everyone, head to safety!" Yue's voice chimed through. "Nothing is more important than your life! Please, leave it to me and head to the western wing!"

"La's wrath is upon us! One disaster after another!"

The words bit into her soul, but she didn't let them get to her. "It's going to be fine, I _promise_ ," she breathed, guiding the benders and the remaining servants out of the way. What was interesting—though not very many people made note of it— was the fact that as much as the smoke billowed and blinded the public, it didn't affect the chieftess at all. It was like the smoke itself made a distant halo around her, keeping to its boundaries and not daring to enter her system as it did with those immersed in coughs with convulsing lungs. Moreover, even if the smoke did get as close to her, there was an unnoticeable aura around her which seemed to involuntarily convert the stench and the intensity of the smoke into pure air. Those who found themselves in her grasp felt that aura so strongly, grateful for the relief in their symptoms but not thinking of how or why.

"Your Highness! The records!" Munji yelled. "The records! Our entire history...I-I can't…!"

"I will try to recover as many scrolls as I can! _Please_ leave! _All_ of you! "

"Chieftess, it's too dangerous!" a bender urged. "It's too much!"

"I'll be fine, just go—!"

"If anything happens to you, the chief will have us all beheaded!"

The wording left Yue completely unamused, bringing every ounce of her being to an abrupt pause.

"Where _is_ the chief anyway? He needs to be here! What could he _possibly_ be doing right now?!"

"He said he would protect us when he made his promise to the nation!"

"Is this what we call his protection?"

The fire continued to crackle and rage in the distance, burning into their sight, but what lit their souls completely aflame was Yue's cold, disappointed look. Their rants and rambling jerked to a halt.

"It pains me to see that this is all that people see about someone who's risking everything to rid this place of any threat," Yue said, her voice low. "You should be applauding him for everything he has done for this place, and moreover, you should be appreciating the fact that he's on a secret mission to change this place for the better."

They stared at her, dumbfounded. Not only for the sharp edge in her voice that the never thought was possible, but also the information that spilled out.

"Oh my goodness! Secret mission?"

" _Secret_ mission?"

"Secret _mission_!"

 _Secret mission._ It just slipped out. _Why_ did she say that? Clearly he's not associated with a mission of any sort. _Clearly_ he's with his friends right now, isn't he? But it was so strange. When he told her he would take care of everything, she sensed a confidence in him that she'd never seen in him before, and she subconsciously assumed that he has a plan. And he probably _does_. That doesn't mean she has to lie about it. It was like some part of her...a part of her she couldn't map out... _knew_ and _felt_ something on a whole different level...

 _Ugh_ , she didn't _understand_ , but she didn't need to. Not right now. He's _not_ on a secret mission, she _completely_ lied in his defense— which she didn't stress about because he really _was_ a hard worker and it didn't hurt to lie in his defense because he sometimes lies in _her_ defense like with the Bill of Equity— and that was all.

"Don't worry," she said, noticing how guilt-ridden they were at this point. "I'll be sure to make it out alive so the most _merciful person in the entire tribe_ won't behead you." And she ran off with water whips at hand. Deep into the heart of the flames which danced in consistency with the ocean's swiveling rage.

* * *

With a nervous glare, Kalliq threw his incensed self forward, waving the piece of firewood in the beast's face and taunting him the way a hunter would taunt a crazed animal, but the manwolf was nowhere near being afraid. He swooped forward, sending a wave of blows at him and jerking himself away from the fire's reach. His clawed hand eventually grabbed hold of the flaming end, and he put out the fire effortlessly in his mere grasp, yanking the firewood away from the shocked rebel. He swerved the firewood against Kalliq's back with a loud _thwack_. The force split the firewood in two and knocked the rebel down, sending him tumbling through the snow. Neither a sign of a burn nor the presence of soot could be seen on the manwolf's body despite him coming in contact with the flames.

"You fiend…" Kalliq spat out blood onto the snow, forcing himself up only to feel a sharp crack near his spine. He hollered in agony, and sank back into the snow face first, muttering several curses and repeatedly spitting out gushes of blood. His horror peaked as the clawed hand caught hold of him from behind and lifted him off of the ground. It took Kalliq all of his remaining energy to somehow wiggle out of the beast's grasp only for him to roll down an icy hill. His pain worsened, and he collapsed on top of a few other rebels who had just been trying to get up. Using them as support and crying out, he grabbed another piece of flaming firewood and charged ahead sloppily, managing to strike the creature near the abdomen. The result was an angered howl and another swerve of the firewood—this time, against his leg— but Kalliq mistook the howl as that of pain, and as he fell, he called out breathlessly to the fallen rebels, "MEN! Attack him with more fire! More fire!"

It was pointless on the rebels' part to even take the command to heart, but they did, resilient in their efforts to let this beast go untamed. They rose with great difficulty, fueled with the pandemonium. While some of them fumbled for a few weapons and others flailed to make another fire, the ones with intact spears charged ahead. But La never backed down. He clashed through the mob of Blackcoats. Within seconds, they landed hard on accumulated piles of rubble and debris.

Sokka took in a deep breath, activated by the unseen glow in his chest. He could feel immense energy rushing towards him in bursts of strong, swirling spasmic waves. A low grunt formed from the pit of his abdomen as he caught hold of a spear that was hurled in his direction. His fists clenched as his veins jolted together in motion. His black cloak flapped away from the harsh winds and left his hulky back exposed. He beckoned the bold Blackcoat forward with the spear in his right hand as if daring him to make another move. The rebel sprinted forward only to be thrust into the snow, a giant foot pressing against his chest, the spear only centimeters away from tearing through his body as effortlessly as it tore through his black garb.

"FIRE YOU IDIOTS!" Kalliq yelled. "USE FIRE! MORE OF IT!"

It wasn't long before arrows flaming at the ends were quickly launched in Sokka's direction. They managed to successfully pierce through him, eliciting a huff of victory from Kalliq.

"YES! YEEESSS!"

But it was short lived. The beast didn't even flinch at the contact, merely shoving the arrows out of his dark, beautiful coat, the flames extinguished with each roar. The archers stepped back, taken completely off guard. It can't be more obvious that this was all a work of the supernatural.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF LA…?!" Kalliq bellowed, ignoring his searing pain and diving forward again in utter frustration. On the way he grabbed a fallen shield, but it was of no help as the beast's fist easily scraped through the metalwork, driving its weight in. The shield shattered into a million pieces, collapsing at his feet. Before Sokka could deliver another blow, an explosive interrupted him, issuing enough blasts to blind the enraged manwolf and allow Kalliq a way of escape. The site was engulfed in flying cinders and sparks, lighting an explosion. La faltered, his massive body crushing through the ice, his black paw protectively clutching the center of his chest, keeping the Tui in his heart unharmed as the world around him flared.

" _I_ told _you I was going to finish off that mortal before!" La darted forward, his voice thundering all throughout the Spirit World. All spirits, regardless of direction and task and situation, felt literally_ moved _in the deepest part of their beings. Anxiety built up, and they gathered around Yin and Yang._

" _No! I won't allow you!" Tui stopped him. "It won't be for long. The Avatar will do something. He will_ —"

" _What is a twelve year-old kid, Avatar or not, going to do?! I'm tired of waiting! I'm tired of sitting here with reduced powers and doing nothing like a mortal! I'm tired of not knowing beforehand! I'm tired of everything!"_

" _No, La, don't_ — _!"_

" _This war would have been over before it even began if it wasn't for the millions of stored bad karma that all souls have to experience. That's the_ only reason _why I let this go on. But if punishing them through war makes them pompous fools seeking to get rid of either one of us, then_ —"

" _La, please. Listen to me_ —"

" _I must kill that firebender!"_

 _He was blazing with determination. A fair and just kind of determination demonstrated only by ferocity's love for innocence. But Tui was not having it. She could not and_ will _not allow herself to become the cause of another's demise. "If the union of Tui and La is responsible for creation and makes up that creation...then just as there's a piece of you inside of Zhao, there's also a piece of me."_

 _He stopped in his tracks for a split moment. He always did whenever she said that about anyone he was angry with._

" _There is imbalance. That is why the harmony is disrupted. That is why his understanding is perverted. It's not something he can help. The mind may be a human being's greatest tool, but even it can have the potential to become weak and manipulated. And context, think about context. This is_ war _. He was raised in a war-torn environment, how can anyone expect clean shells from murky waters? You_ know _this, La_ —"

" _Don't try to defend him."_

" _I'm not. I'm only asking you to be patient."_

 _But this mortal...no._ NO _. This mortal would not be forgiven. He was just like the other mortals, all of whom he believed were undeserving of his and Tui's patience in the first place._

" _If you are La, then you are also Agni," she reminded him. "If I am Tui, I am also Ina. That firebender is a child of sun and fire, phoenix and dragon. He is a part of our creation. Are you going to end him?"_

 _There was so much mercy in the Mother Spirit's voice. Something he himself would never achieve despite the ounce of love that began bobbing up within him. "He wants to end you!" the words wobbled out. "That tells you right there that his end is near. Besides, it's only the body that I will destroy. His soul is immortal. His soul is ultimately good. Separate from the body and the hatred and the idiocy."_

" _Let him be, La," Tui said despite her obvious worry over her white koi form._

" _You would understand where I'm coming from if someone else was in your place and he was trying to threaten that person. You wouldn't go against my decision, would you?"_

" _Because fire would hurt their physical forms. No fire can hurt me."_

" _But the problem is that it_ can _hurt your physical form because_ someone _decided to diminish to the level of the earthly creatures, reduce her powers, and sacrifice all she has to protect them from themselves!" He yelled through his tears. "And if your physical form is hurt, I will see to it that all of creation collapses in on itself! I will destroy every last bit of existence!"_

" _Just as the phoenix is reborn, I, too, will be reborn," she told him. "And I will find my way back to you._ Always _. I am never truly gone. I am never truly away from you. You_ know _this."_

" _Why is that even necessary? Why would you even_ do _this for these heathens?! You can't stand to be away from me, and I can't survive without seeing you! Those pathetic humans are not important to us as we are to each other!"_

 _All of the spirits, now assembled, looked to the couple tearfully, fearing the worst, breaking down at the mere thought of the Mother Spirit's absence. La, the ultimate lover of Tui, the reflection of Tui, wouldn't stand a chance against that devastation._

" _They're important to me because_ you _are important to me," she choked out, her palm brushing over his shoulder. "You always say you see me in innocence and naiveté... and that you fight to protect that innocence._ I _see_ you _in those who need appreciation. Those who need to be accepted and loved and recognized. Because a lack thereof produces the same inferiority complex that leads to destruction and ruin."_

 _The Friendly Mushroom Spirit in the ring of audience broke down along with a few others._

" _All I know that I'm the Father Spirit only if_ you _are by my side. Otherwise...otherwise…" Even the possibility of finishing that sentence was all too painful. "I am wrathful and skeptical by nature. If you don't choose to control me, then I will consume everything in my path. If you let me make the move this time, it will only be one human body knocked out of existence. But if you..._ don't listen to me _...then it will be_ all _earthly bodies. Is that what you want? Me to destroy everything?"_

" _La_ —"

" _It's better for me to end something before it comes towards the one who is most precious to me." His transparent hand reached for hers, his inner glow vibrating with love and need. Down below in the physical world, Sokka similarly caught the glimmer of worry in Yue's eyes and held onto her hand with more desperation than possible in the wake of danger, as the white koi writhed in the ruthless admiral's grip._

" _Let me end him," La pleaded. "_ Please _. I_ demand _this as the Spirit of Karma! I_ beg _you as your eternal love and husband and counterpart!"_

 _Tui couldn't bring herself to cause any destruction, but she could also not bear to see La so agitated. A voice from below briefly broke their moment of passion._

"Destroying the Moon won't hurt just the Water Tribe. It will hurt everyone. Including you. Without the moon, the whole world will fall out of balance. You have no idea what kind of chaos that would unleash on the world."

 _La started glowing more intensely. He couldn't take it anymore, he_ had _to do something. He growled and lunged forward, barely pulled back by Tui._

" _That imbecile better know what's good for him," La grasped her softly but firmly. The shake in his form was evident, not helped even by the Moon Spirit's soft pleas._

"I'm no traitor, Zhao. The Fire Nation needs the moon, too. We all depend on the balance. Whatever you do to that spirit, I will unleash on you tenfold! LET IT GO NOW!"

 _The imbecile let the white koi fish go. For a split moment, relief washed over them all, physical and spiritual beings alike. La's anger and hatred dimmed, only to overwhelm his entire being and drench him in utter devastation and madness once the imbecile changed his mind and shot a wave of fire in the direction of the white koi. Simultaneously, the Ocean Spirit roared and heaved forward only to be pushed back by the Moon Spirit's firm grip a final time._ Right before _she faded away, leaving the physical world, the spiritual world,_ La's _world entirely dark and cold and hopeless._

* * *

It turned out that Yue didn't even _need_ the water whips. To her immense surprise, the flames seemed to meander out of her way, providing a path for her to take, and the billowing black smoke made no effort to engulf her. Even as her cloak experimentally brushed against the nearest cluster of flames, they eluded her, backing against the icy wall, their rage unhindered and expanding towards the tapestries but _entirely_ cautious of the chieftess. Everything around her was on fire. Uncontrollable, inextinguishable. But as horrid as it all was, the devastation did not touch her.

It was like the inferno had a consciousness of its own.

Yue frowned deeply, convinced that everything happening thus far was a figment of her wildest imaginations, but she didn't have the time to ponder over this as Munji's distressed yells brought her back to reality. Staying alert, she dove through the inner chamber of the gallery, watching all of the ancient, royal artifacts being consumed by the flames' wrath. The scrolls in the corner, though, were untouched.

 _As a girl she had always been curious, and her objects of interests were never the portraits of those who emphasized male superiority or the hallmark artifacts highlighting that "reality" but rather the_ scrolls _. The ancient wisdom that legends claim to be passed down by Tui, Goddess of Wisdom and the Arts Herself. It perturbed Yue immensely that she did not have access to them primarily because she was a woman and was thus deemed "inadequate for historical study." As carefully as possible, she removed the glass covering and let her small hands run over the ancient scrolls. Their dilapidated condition seemed to wither away and give rise to stronger, sturdier pamphlets within her tender, fascinated gaze. Making sure that no one else was near, she laid the books out on the floor, consecrating them one by one with her touch, each made sacred beneath the Moon Spirit's breath._

It was quite a shocker. _Everything_ in the chamber was burning save for the scrolls. The papers themselves seemed to almost "glow" in certain areas, showcasing many different fingerprints that she didn't recognize to be hers. Along with the scrolls, the space around her was also miraculously intact. Anywhere she moved, the flames moved away, forming a protective ring around her, preventing anyone else from getting to her despite their screams and their efforts.

 _I don't understand…_ But she shrugged the enigma away for the time being and reaching toward the glass container housing the scrolls. She didn't get the chance to try lifting the lid open because the heat in her palms did the work for her by melting the glass altogether. It was all involuntary, causing another sharp tug of confusion in her chest.

 _No, this is_ not _what it looks like, I'm thinking too much, dear goodness..._

She leaned forward and began piling up as many scrolls as she could in her arms, cradling the parchments to her chest. When she could carry no more, she pulled herself up, almost slipping, but she could've sworn something... _someone_... caught the hem of her tunic on her shoulder and stopped her fall. She almost shrieked, more taken aback when realizing no one was actually there, but she didn't have long to ponder anything.

The flames, which had closed in on her path, reassembled to provide her a way out. Having no choice but to simply accept the universe and it's highly unusual kindness, she raced out of the chamber towards an ecstatic Munji. He eagerly took hold of the scrolls from her.

"Oh my goodness gracious, the scrolls! Thank the goddess...T-Thank you, Chieftess, I don't know how I can ever—!" But he didn't finish as he witnessed her go back in. "Oh no! Your Highness!"

Yue found her way back in easily thanks to the "conscious flames." She headed right back to the box of leftover scrolls and shuffled them all into her grasp. She looked around for any other intact materials, realizing that everything else was reduced to dust and smoke, consumed by the angry flames. The old headdresses, the ancient fur coats worn by the earliest leaders, and in the distance, the portraits and tapestries bearing the images of previous chiefs, all who contributed to the rise of patriarchy… It was like the entire history of the Water Tribe, save for the scrolls, was being utterly wiped out of existence. The reality of it all captivated her entirely...the way fire had always drawn her towards it her entire _life_. She could've sworn her vision was saturated in a purely golden-orange hue. And at that moment, the element's rather "selective" destruction and incalculable heat seemed so utterly _expressive_ and _poignant_ and... _beautiful_.

* * *

"HA! HAHAHAA! IT WORKS! HE'S DOWN!" a crazed Kalliq yelled, grabbing and aiming every explosive he could get his hands on. "HE'S DOWN, THAT BASTARD! GET HIM!"

La lost all the will to fight, reminded so much of that moment of their parting, shattering within himself all over again. He was hit by the grief that _refuses_ to leave him, _persists_ on ruining him. It all started coming back to him, the reasons revolving around why his physical and spiritual forms have lost all memory and the will to remain connected, eradicated all consciousness of being interconnected, in sync. The barrier that separated him from his original state of pure power and peace. He began to feel the _intense_ longing. Only he wasn't associated with freedom like the prisoners who were banging against the walls of the igloo, their beings ripped apart with the need to escape; it was the _unbearable_ pang of separation from Yue, his inability to multiply due to the overwhelming amount of emotion that foamed throughout the ocean he was. His utter contempt for all things undeserving of the Moon Spirit's kindness, his hatred of all things, human or spirit, which reeked of the sin of separating him from her. He howled in emotional agony, which channeled into excruciating physical pain that threatened to seep into his chest…

Until the glow burst forth, blinding everything in its wake. The glow threw them all, from the fallen to the fighting, out of their wits completely.

"LAAAAA!"

"HIS HOLINESS!"

"THAT'S _NOT_ LA!" Kalliq snarled, his explosive attacks worsening. "That's some despicable mutant fiend! A demonic spirit! A _monster_! La is power and dignity, not a freak of nature! Attack him!"

The rebels who had been severely injured sat up immediately as they witnessed the glow. It had complete opposite effects from the wrath issued by the beast.

"The white glow!"

"TUI EXISTS!"

"NOO! TUI DOESN'T EXIST!" Kalliq bellowed.

Their entire time here, they had been trained to think that way, but now they were proven otherwise.

"YES SHE DOES! _THAT'S_ TUI!"

"We can't destroy Mother Tui!"

"You saw what happened during the Siege!"

"But that's just a stupid Avatar related... _UGH_!" Kalliq groaned.

La lay in the midst of it all, not caring a jot. Despite the building strength in him, he summoned weakness. He willed his body to the thinking, the wanting, the _needing_ of Tui only. Until the glow urged him with a voiceless voice.

 _Get back up,_ it seemed to say as it vibrated, supplying Sokka with more and more energy, more and more rage. _Get back up._

And so he did. Just like that. He groaned as he kicked himself off of the snow, his pulse ebbing and screaming and chanting, _Tui, Tui, Tui, Tui..._

" _Just as the phoenix is reborn and never truly destroyed, I, too, will be reborn, and I will find my way back to you."_

 _A channel within him opened up, and in the wake of the light, an elegant bird, its plumes a molten white gold. He could see, feel, hear, sense_ nothing _around him, numbed entirely by the heat. The white phoenix eyed him in concentration before encircling him slowly. Its quills morphed into billowing robes. Ina's soft hand caressed his shoulder, her touch spilling his senses back in. There, her voice. Her face._

" _As La, it is your nature to be abrasive. As Agni, it is your nature to be corrosive. Do not let anything hold you back from your nature."_

 _It was impossible being that way, though, when it came to her. His spirit thawed little by little._

" _I am always with you. I am a part of you. I_ am _you."_

And then, even if just for a moment in time, a part of him drifted off. Out of his beastly body. Out of the confines of the universe. Out of the context of space and time.

* * *

"THE FIRE IS SPREADING!" a bender called helplessly, splashing as many water whips as possible along the walls lined with flaming tapestries. Again, the presence of water ignited the flames even further, empowering the stable torches and allowing the other distant portraits of the ancestors to catch fire.

"OH NO, OH NO!"

"What should we do?!"

That pulled her out of her awe. Right when she made a leap for the exit, the flames quickly closed in on the remaining artifacts, maintaining that distant ring around her and swerving out of the way with every shift of her feet. She rushed out of the chamber just in time for the fire to reach the ceiling and cover the entire room with its wrath. The scrolls in her arms spilled over into Munji's grip.

"Thank you, Chieftess, THANK YOU SO MUCH!"

"I'm afraid only the scrolls are intact," she panted hoarsely. "It's best if we shift these over to the library. Now _please_ , Munji, get out of here! Everyone, get out of here!"

The world around her consisted of nothing but fire and smoke, all of it strangely avoiding her but ravaging the entire place. The fur pelts, the curtains, the tapestries...And as far as she could see, everyone else had escaped while she stood, locked in the middle of it all. A center of peace and stability in a mandala of chaos and disorder. She extracted unimaginable amounts of water and filled up the entire space, but nothing resulted save for a few amounts of steam. Her vision blurred, her strength waned, her movements became haste as she threw whip after whip of water against the fire. No use.

Until her chest started to feel warm again like before and felt as if it was... _vibrating_. Like some sort of command was pulsing through her entire body, spoken by a voiceless voice. _Firebend_.

What? Firebend? She was crazy, completely crazy. There is no way. She sank to the floor, the heat blowing so gently against her as if the fire was cupping her face, coaxing her, leaving behind no trace of harm or damage. "I...I can't do this...I can't! I'm _not_ a firebender!"

 _Firebend._ "No...!" she shook her head, eyeing the flames as they kept their distance from her. Was even nature prone to this partiality? What to speak of everything around her that was collapsing, all the water she had been extracting turning futile? _You can. You_ must _. You will._

The flames then headed towards the largest, grandest portrait on the other end of the hallway. _Chieftain Sokka_ , the caption read beneath. Sokka's towering build loomed above in the form of inks and paints. The flames were not partial to it whatsoever; they were eager in devouring it. Arnook's portrait had long been reduced to ash, and Sokka's was next.

Her resolve to put out this mess increased tenfold. She tried every technique she knew to put out the flames, but none of them were of any help. She charged forward, blocking the tapestry, and sure enough, the fire stepped back, but it did not dare to calm down. Its nature, angry and violent, consisted of only the need to consume, and it did. It kept spreading to other parts of the palace indicated by further screams outside. There was no way she could be in so many different places...At least, with what _she_ perceived to be her _purely_ human form that had _nothing_ to do with supernatural events at all following her return. Simply grabbing the vast tapestry and leaving the room would not help, either, because the place would be consumed either way and proceed to hurt people.

"I can't…" she panted in frustration. "I can't...I can't do _anything_ right!" she backed against the tapestry, watching everything with a poignant mixture of awe and pain. The torches high up on either side of the tapestry were wavering dangerously, threatening to jump over and ignite the fabric. She pulled on the fabric, but it was fixed. Too heavy. Screams continued to seethe outside.

"I can't, I...It's _all my fault_ …"

 _"Really, is he going to spend his entire life hankering after her? The tribe will be humiliated when it finds out it has a loverboy for a leader._

" _Everyone knows the story of his one night stand on the night of the eclipse."_

Rumors, rumors, more rumors.

 _"I'm telling you, that princess was born to consume her loved ones whole."_

 _It's all my fault…_ She stared at the portrait and ran her fingers over the silks. That feeling of intense longing that she had always felt as a spirit came back. Like...like…

" _Like there's someone inside of me squeezing my chest so hard that I can't breathe," he murmured softly, his fingers shaking as they felt the silks of her tapestry. His injured arm, still tender from fighting off the effects from the poisoned arrow, hung low, latching onto the remains of the demolished betrothal necklace._

" _I feel like doing everything in the world for you..._ with _you... and if I don't, I_ know _I will stop functioning altogether. So the entire time I was out, I'd been thinking that this is it, that something will happen like it always does in Gran Gran's silly fairy tales...but whatever happens, I won't doubt it at all. I'll accept whatever it is because I'll be with you again. And I'll hold you so tightly so you won't leave me..._ again…" _The tears fell. "I'd been so hopeful, but nothing's happening to me," he whimpered, dropping the broken necklace. "I'm the chief now apparently and in charge of everything and everyone and people are relying on me for something I feel so_ uncertain _about...And I'm still far,_ far _away from you," he choked, "and you're still caught up in your duty. You're still underappreciated for what you did for all of us. You're still doing things for the world when it doesn't deserve everything you do for it. You're still probably unaware of how much I love you and only you and nothing and no one else."_

Goosebumps shot up her skin, stirring a pang of deeper hurt fueled by borderline pain and disbelief twisted in some corner in the back of her mind, her burning tears melting the icy walls, and combined with the call of the weeping wolf that surged through her and broke her heart...the pounding of her pulse as it subconsciously called out, _La, La, La, La..._

A gasp, a flash, a sharp increase in body temperature, and a blinding black light closed in on her vision, making her lose all earthly consciousness.

 _She was taken to another dimension entirely. A warm breath encircled her frozen form, but she could not feel it. She could not feel anything other than the power flowing in her veins. Her robes had turned to the hue of clouds at the heart of a sunrise._

" _Bend me, Ina. My soul, my phoenix."_

 _Scales which blended with the darkness gently brushed against her sleeves. The black dragon took in her form, his beady crimson eyes softening. He wrapped himself around her, and his head curled against her shoulder. All feeling came back to her with the touch._

" _It is your nature to calm what is around you. As Tui, you calm the waves. As Ina, you calm the flames. Don't run from your own nature."_

 _Her hand reached up to caress his face, but she felt not the rough texture of skin but rather the smooth humanistic cheek of flame that submitted itself to the intense heat radiating through her palm. Agni's hands settled on her shoulders. He whispered in her ear._

" _I am always with you. I am a part of you. I_ am _you."_

A part of her slipped away. Out of her body. Out of the confines of the universe. Out of the context of space and time.

And _something else_ took the place of her spirit. Something bold. Thrilling. Empowering.

 _Euphoric._

Her eyes shot open, turning sheer _gold_ , her chest radiating in reddish black. The flames rose higher and higher, shifting closer and closer to her. They seemed to be bowing down to her all at once, their hue changing from fiery red to orange to pink to blue to a mystical _purple_.

It was a kind of rhythm, the dying and rising of the flames. They shifted and changed colors but ultimately submitted to her quiet request. And yet, she could see _nothing._ Her world was entirely dark despite the deep golden-orange that glazed over her irises.

 _Namo A Mi Tuo Fo Shin Di_

 _Namo A Mi Tuo Fo Shin Di_

The goddess, no longer restricted to the identity of being _only_ the moon, eventually rose, the gold in her eyes now turning white. The purple flames around her shifted once more in color. To _her_ color. She held her arms out, and the act sent the fire— now _white,_ blazing with so much heat that such fire was _impossible_ to be found on earth—swirling around her. Everything bowing, veering towards Yue. Like the way Yang is pacified only by Yin. The way Agni, the Spirit of Fire and Heat, embodies and encompasses Ina, the Spirit of the Sun and Light.

The way the Dragon submits to the Phoenix.

She was enticed. Seduced by fire. Her hand flew to her chest where the black glow was swirling. She inhaled slowly, _deeply_ , and all the flames, now calmed, rushed in her direction, merging into her through the breath she took in. The way all fire finds its way into the breath of a dragon. And she breathed out just as deeply through her mouth, her breath consisting solely of steam. Hot, uncontained, unrestricted in pyrotechnical harmony. The force of it coaxed Sokka's tapestry out of its confines, and it fell soothingly over her outstretched shoulders, pooling into her arms and locking itself in a welcomed embrace.

* * *

Something else took the place of La's spirit. Something sweeter. Lighter. Calmer.

 _Euphoric_.

His eyes, tethering on the verge of a pure crimson hue, fell to a close. Though his body was on fire— literally _and_ otherwise— and was left exposed to the dance of heat, he was completely unmoved by it.

 _Namo A Mi Tuo Fo Shin Di_

 _Namo A Mi Tuo Fo Shin Di_

Everything ensued a welcoming warmth. Everything was reborn, resurfaced, reimaged around Sokka. Like the way Yin facilitates resurrection for Yang. The way Ina finds purpose in Agni.

The way the Phoenix submits to the Dragon.

The fire completely absorbed itself into his body. He was enticed. Seduced by the sun inside of him. His hand tightened its grip on the glow in his chest. He felt so powerful and otherworldly, all of his woes shedding along with his skin as he allowed it to burn. Possessed completely, he re-emerged like a gallant phoenix. His ferocious manwolf form was tucked away, kept safe and hidden as his burst of rage calmed down, and his eyes returned from stark crimson to pitch black. The darkness around him turned cool once again, all flames obliterated in the wake of his white chest glow.

Because fire is destruction when it runs wild but _life_ when it is controlled, and it is this control exerted by Yin that stripped most of the uncontrollable rage away, leaving him in his normal human form...save for the white glow that still puckered from his chest and the black glow that glimmered in his irises. His euphoria vanished more quickly than it had hit, leaving him bitter and empty again as he glowered at the hordes of rebels before him.

* * *

"Katara, is something here?"

The tone of surprise in Toph's voice caught Katara's immediate attention. "What do you mean?"

"I feel like there's a...a soft mound of earth somewhere near here." She stood up and began to walk around the ice more confidently. "I can feel...I can feel vibrations…"

" _What_?"

Toph started growing excited, a slow smile plastering her face. "Somewhere close. I can definitely pick up on more vibrations." She continued to walk around on the ice, feeling the strange vibrations even through her boots. She stepped out into the outer chamber of the room, no longer uncertain. She felt everything she could reach. Furniture, ice sculptures, animal skins...nothing made of actual earth. But she could feel it. The rich, lush core of the earth helped her feel so intensly.

"What could be here that you can feel? I don't see anything."

"But my feet can. My feet can actually _see_ for the first time in this icy wasteland. I can sense where everything is now. There's a metal sconce and a torch," she pointed to one a few feet away on the opposite wall. "And there's Tenzin's cradle...and something fluffy in that corner over there," she pointed to the stuffed penguin next. "Kya's toy, I think."

Katara looked at her in absolute surprise. "You're right...how are you doing this? You said you never felt anything here before."

"Like I said, there's something here. And it's very _soft,_ too. Soft dirt."

"Toph, it's impossible to see dirt anywhere in the North Pole."

"No, I can feel it." A more genuine smile crossed over her lips. "It's earth. I can tell. It feels a lot like…" she didn't finish her statement, saying instead, "Yue must be around here somewhere."

 _Yue?_ The statement was highly unusual.

"Come on, there has to be _something_. Why else would I feel _vibrations_ in this huge sheet of ice?"

Katara didn't understand any of it, but she couldn't focus as long on it because she, too, began to feel a burst of energy erupting and permeating through her. Despite the fact that her bending was to be limited in the early stages of pregnancy, Katara felt so _invincible_ for a moment. Toph, on the other hand, felt more and more mesmerized by the sensations. Quite tenderly, she felt the vibrations around her become overpowered by the heartbeat that accompanied the footsteps. The earth's heartbeat. She listened further, realizing that it wasn't just one heartbeat but _multiple_ ones. Tens, hundreds, _thousands…_ The earthbender grew entirely confused. So many heartbeats beating _as_ one _in_ one. Whatever that one was. An object, a person…

A person. _Yue_. Toph was sure of it, relying on the reasons, albeit unusual and crazy ones, as to why she came here to see the chieftess in the first place.

"Something's up, Katara," she breathed as she opened the door.

* * *

"We can't see the moon here, either, Mom."

Izumi's voice slowly stirred Zuko out of the nap he had been sinking into. He saw his wife standing with his daughter, both of them looking out of a window. The Fire Lord brushed off the thoughts of his ill sister and stood up from the bolster of fur pelts to join them, his view fixed on the dark sky.

"The moon for the Water Tribe is like the sun for the Fire Nation," Mai explained to Izumi. "It's really special. Can you imagine going a day without looking at the sun?

"Nope."

"And even the moon. It's important for us, too. We still feel its energy."

"Yeah."

"I get the feeling that... maybe that's why the bending is off for a lot of the people here," Mai said, now addressing Zuko. "You've been here before. You saw how everything was when Zhao took out the Moon Spirit."

"It was definitely bizarre," he noted. And he wasn't going to deny that the cloud cover of the moon seemed to affect them, too. And the fact that Azula's condition took a drastic downward spiral the past two weeks...he wasn't sure if that could be deemed a coincidence or not, but it was nevertheless eerie. "The moon is intact this time, but the cloud cover is very unusual."

"Fire Lord Zuko!" a servant rushed in. "Azula…!"

"What's wrong?"

Mai grabbed hold of Izumi as per her instinct whenever the former princess was mentioned.

"She's out of control again!" the servant panted. "And she's breathing fire this time!"

"WHAT?" Zuko and Mai exclaimed simultaneously.

"But she can't bend!" The color drained from Zuko's face. "How in the world is that even possible?"

"I'm going to find Aang," Mai declared immediately. As Zuko ran in the direction of the room where Azula was being kept, Mai tugged Izumi along with her and raced out of the chamber, grabbing the attention of every servant she could see until one of them managed to give her some information.

"Have you seen Avatar Aang?"

"He had been in the courtyard just a few minutes before—"

"Where's that?" But then she spotted the airbender tearing through a small crowd towards the eastern wing of the palace.

"Aang!"

He skidded to a stop as he noticed the Fire Lady and the young princess. "Mai! Izumi!"

"Azula's going through another one of her tantrums. She's breathing fire!"

" _What_?! But she can't bend!" Not that bending itself was acting normal lately, but didn't he take away Azula's bending entirely? Is her tantrum the reason for the smoke? He facepalmed. "Where is she being kept? Is that why the fire…?"

"There's a fire?"

 _Not good, not good._ "Monkey feathers. Where's Zuko? Is he alright?"

"He needs help restraining her—"

"AANG!" came Zuko's shrill call. "Azula's escaping!"

A blast of weak flame almost engulfed them. Aang managed to divert it with a blast of air and saw a wild figure with messy hair fall back and hit the floor with a groan. Zuko came charging forward, grabbing hold of the woman, but she continued to fight his grip, repeatedly breathing out weak flames. She didn't even seem conscious as she was doing it, gasping and grunting, overcome by a kind of desperation to reach wherever she was headed.

Mai was not having the mad woman associate with her or her daughter or anyone else. She approached Azula from behind and pinned her sleeves to the ice with her knives. Zuko blocked the distance between Mai and Azula and held his sister down firmly, redirecting her breath of fire. Aang attempted to block Azula's mouth by bending a ring of metal around her long enough for him to sense her energy, hoping the fire blasts wouldn't melt the ring as quickly. His thumb caught hold of her forehead, but before he could glow, she knocked him out of the way with the sliver of energy left in her and ended up kicking Zuko in the stomach and shoving Mai out of the way, knocking them down. And she took off, strangely in the direction of the fire with Aang at her heels.

And all of a sudden, a strange rush of energy began to encase them all. Zuko, Mai, and Izumi looked towards the direction where the smoke had been coming from, all of them captivated by a stark black glow. Aang, though caught up in his efforts to restrain Azula, felt himself slipping into the Avatar State but only for a moment, his glow completely involuntarily like the time before he mastered it. The ice seemed to freeze his feet in place. His pulse pounded, and it seemed as if this time, his glow was ten times stronger, more powerful. It wasn't just moving for him as the Avatar; deep within the glow, he felt nostalgia. A sense of home that he recalled feeling only within the walls of the Air Temples.

All of them, caught in a state they couldn't describe, trotted closer to the smoke, which was beginning to subside. It wasn't long before Katara and Toph also joined them. Katara felt the thrill any master waterbender would feel beneath the moon at its fullest, and Toph had gotten incredibly excited at the prospect of feeling some form of earth with her feet. They all completely forgot about Azula, who had also come to a halt, her breath raspier and more uncontrolled. She sank to the floor, her hands entwined in her hair to fight off the feeling. She crawled her way towards the glow, her world spinning.

 _Namo A Mi Tuo Fo Shin Di_

 _Namo A Mi Tuo Fo Shin Di_

* * *

"YOU! YOU'RE THE CHIEF! THE _CHIEF!_ " A distant rebel yelled.

But before just about all the rebels started growing crazy, a command echoed involuntarily through their system.

 _Whoever recognizes the forces of Yin and Yang will have that memory wiped out._

Sleepiness took over their shaking forms. Not only them but the young Blackcoat boys in the back, who had been preoccupied with their bows the entire time. They hit the snow and blacked out.

Kalliq felt his energy draining away at the sight of the chieftain. The Blackcoat's blood boiled to a degree he could not imagine.

"So _he's_ the evil spirit all along!" Kalliq raved. "He's not human! And that chieftess...she must be a demoness herself!"

But if there's anything to take note of, it was the fact that this man/manwolf/chieftain's greatest advantage was stemming from his center, from that white glow so effulgent that no rebel was able to withstand its light and lay a single weapon on the creature, much less their gazes. Not only that; it powered the beast entirely. If it wasn't for that glow, who knew, the fire would have reduced the manbeast to _ashes_.

"Aim for the chest! Aim for the fucking chest," he muttered to himself, taking the matters into his own hands. He uttered a loud cry as he attempted to swing a flaming club in the direction of the beast's glow, squinting to avoid the glare of the light. And that was the final straw for Sokka. The rest of his counterparts erupted inside of him. His fist met the club and snatched it out of Kalliq's hand, not a drop of blood to be seen despite the chafing of Sokka's skin against the spikes. He propelled the club against Kalliq's head, causing the impact to obliterate the club into pieces.

The Blackcoat lost all strength from the forceful tear of his flesh with his own club and staggered backward, eventually crashing onto the snow. Blood gushed out of his ears as he lay still for several minutes, shivering from the cold but more so from _fear_ while he gawked at the brutal expression on Sokka's face. And indeed at that moment, despite the fact that his more ferocious forms were kept hidden, Yang was at his fiercest. No one could gather the courage to see him in such a state, and Kalliq was no exception to that. Slowly, extremely slowly, it all began to sink into the disoriented rebel.

"You...You're...Agni...no, the Air Spirit...no, no, you're... you _are_ La…" he exhaled. "No no no...you can't be. You're the chief...You're _only_ the chief. Chief Sokka..."

"What's the difference?" came the response from the same voice with multiple resonances, which echoed through the rebel's awed soul before muting him altogether. Quivering, letting out another twitch of fear, the man ended up rolling down a small slope of ice, landing on his back. It wasn't the end for him. Not yet. But he was still.

The violent glowing in Sokka's eyes stopped. He glared at the pathetic human before him. There was no pity involved; in trying to injure La's strength and fearlessness, Kalliq lost his own. And as there is no life without strength, Kalliq is long dead. Even with his beating heart and numbed mind.

It was involuntary. It was karma. No questions necessary. Not for the Ocean Spirit.

* * *

The renewal of life is applied not only to the intermingled Spirits and the evoking of their inner supernatural counterparts but to the dire human situation as well. This was evident in the absence of all bloodied markings and chopped body parts on the walls and interior floors of the igloo. While the present prisoners howled their voices away, a faint, grey glow encased the walls. Before anyone had any chance of snapping out of their trances and noticing what's going on, the grey glow split into numerous bits and pieces, every piece stretching and forming bodies of all shapes and sizes and ages. Bodies whose appendages had previously been ripped off over the course of the two decades, bodies which had no memory of their demise, much less any sign of injury. All virtues and innocence completely restored.

The first of these renewed humans to stir was an elderly man, coughing his way back into the world. Unnuk, to be specific. Yes, the so-called friend of Chief Arnook who had been caged in the former reality and captured in the latter.

Unnuk skimmed the world around him, becoming aware of where he was and how he made it here but _unaware_ of the fact that anything had happened to him here in the first place. The time he missed out became nothing more than a forgotten dream. All he knew was his status as a prisoner, and all he felt was the need to get out. He looked around frantically for any sign of his family. His son, pregnant daughter-in-law. Anyone else, rather, who would explain to him the reason behind the chaos he was hearing unfold outside. He was relieved to see them both in the masses as they clung to the wall in their efforts to stand.

"Junreq! Senga!"

"Dad! Thank the Spirits!"

The others nearby also stepped into consciousness, similarly revived as a result of Yin and Yang's spiritual coupling. All of them confused, thinking they'd been simply knocked out the entire time. One woman in particular forgot all of the thoughts that raced in her mind when she spotted two boys in the distance who had just woken up from whatever kind of sudden sleep they just experienced. Both stared out at the snow-turned-battlefield. Nothing was happening. Everything was still. The beast was nowhere to be seen. Only a man, it seemed, standing out in the distance amid the whipping winds and waves.

"Vihon! Chaska!"

The young Blackcoats jerked out of their wonder and teared up at the unforgettable voice. This _can't_ be real.

"M-Mom?"

"MOM!"

Vihon and his brother darted towards the woman in a combination of relief and disbelief, sinking into her arms and breaking down.

"Mom, we thought…!" Chaska wept. "We thought that Kalliq hurt you..."

"Nonsense, nothing happened," she assured, repeatedly kissing their foreheads, oblivious to the fate that once _had_ been for her and the other women.

Similar reactions took place as the young boys reconnected with their families and wept in their arms, but it wasn't long before they finally made sense of the restrained prisoners' howls coming from the next room.

"Oh my goodness!"

"How many more are trapped in here?!"

" _What_ in the name of La is going on?!"

"You're free!"

All howling came to an abrupt pause as the prisoners snapped out of their trances and sunk to their knees in exhaustion, panting ceaselessly. Everyone in the room turned in the direction of the tiny, confident voice, startled to see a little girl younger than the youngest prisoner in the building. She couldn't have been more than three or four years of age. Her face was radiant like gentle moonlight. Her hair was white and immensely long, reaching past her knees, and she seemed to possess a rather.. _divine_ aura...though the prisoners were clearly not in the position to see past these supernatural signs with their desperation to escape and their strong captivation of this truly _beautiful_ child. They were all filled with so much awe and... _love_...an urge to break down in front of her and seek comfort in her as if the Mother of the Universe Herself was standing before them. And she might as well be.

"Come on! We have to get out of here!" she chirped, easily turning a locked doorknob and allowing the isolated prisoners to take a look at her as well. The young Blackcoat boys, who spent the entire past week trying to break the door open, gawked at the child in shock and a degree of intimidation.

"Who...who are you, child?" Unnuk asked.

The girl's knowing smile widened. "You can call me any name you want," she said warmly, shrugging her shoulders. "I have lots of names." And she trotted over to the chained prisoners. Her touch easily melted the chains and left them all frozen and dumbfounded. What in the world? The child's prominent baby blue eyes indicated Water Tribe lineage, but her skin tone was incredibly light for a waterbender. She was melting metal with ease; could she be an earthbender or firebender? Then again, she possessed no such qualities limiting her to those three nations with her seemingly spiritual aura. Could she be an airbender? Since when did airbenders other than the Avatar's children start running around?

"Where did you come from? How did you get here?"

"I came with the wolf," she said proudly.

"The wolf?"

"That _manwolf_?!"

"Wait, there's a _what_ now?" Unnuk and a few other prisoners asked simultaneously to where the young boys simply exchanged mute glances, wordlessly reliving the entire spectacle.

"Mhm!" she giggled excitedly.

"That wolf is your _pet_?!" Vihon exclaimed.

" _No_ , don't call him that!" she defended. "He's my best friend! _More_ than that!"

"What in the name of Tui and La are you doing with a wild wolf, child?!"

"I just told you. he's my best friend. I don't go anywhere without him, and he doesn't go anywhere without me." She melted the last of the chains and freed them all, heading over to the last prisoner: the old believer of La mumbling incoherently in the corner.

"La's here to free us! La's here to set us all free! Hehee!"

"Come on, Grandpa, snap out of it! We gotta go!" the girl said, shaking him out of his trance. The touch sent the entire world spiraling around him, and he really did snap back into his senses, relieved from the decades-long reprieve. The last of his mental agonies was wiped out, and he rubbed his face repeatedly, finally resting his gaze on the white-haired girl. "Who…? Who are you?"

"Questions later. We need to go before they get back here!" The girl looked around a bit and found a closed passageway. With a simple push, she scooted back the icy walls and formed a way of escape.

"She's a _waterbender_!"

"But how did she…?"

"Is this really happening?!"

"We're leaving! We're really leaving!"

"Where do you think _you're_ going?" a rebel interrupted as he grabbed a few more explosives from a corner to hurl at the wolf. He held them up instead, locking his glare on them. "One move, and you'll be nothing but ashes in a—" he paused, staring speechlessly at Unnuk and the rest of the prisoners who were just revived. "Wait…"

His confusion was his downfall. Yue glided her foot across, making him trip. Before the explosive could hit the ground, she utilized a mere look to freeze his movements and the explosive before it could be activated. Her hand stretched forward, allowing the molten metal to churn its way around the man's wrists and tie him against the wall. The water splashed forth, leaving him unfrozen but flailing for freedom.

"How do you like being chained?" she said, making another vast opening in the ice to allow them all to escape. They gaped at her and her rapid bending movements.

"Did this kid just…?" But Unnuk couldn't finish. In fact, all of their doubts were eradicated once they caught the glimpse of open air, and their goals were set on nothing but escape. The La within them began to run wild.

"We're free! We're FREE!"

They took off outside without second thoughts and with no regard to the white-haired girl they left behind, their inner Tuis vibrating with the need for completion, their inner Las howling for the need for freedom. Hundreds of feet hit the snow and dashed forward. Choked voices spilled out war cries. Their nerves almost went crazy from the lack of enough moonlight and the utterly dark sky that blocked Tui from their view, but in their view, La was reigning. Vengeance was up in the air.

Or maybe it wasn't. There was complete stillness when they reached the heart of the island. They saw no blinding lights, no manwolf. All they could see in the distance was the chieftain of the Water Tribe and the leader of the rebellion on the blood-splattered snow. Despite the universe's obvious hints that it was La they had witnessed in the manwolf before and in Sokka now, their minds were too disorganized, making it impossible for them to piece everything together. Especially with the Ocean Spirit's command jutting in the way.

Sokka had wanted to end Kalliq right there, but his glow, though not visible anymore, kept tugging him back. He let the darkness from his eyes subside and let the prominent blue return to them in time for them to catch up with him. He felt their gazes rest on him for a moment and read every one of their thoughts, every one of which declared how utterly _familiar_ he was to them in a way that made them wonder if they'd known him all of their lives... though it was actually the first time they were seeing him or if they'd seen him only one other time at some point in their lives before their capture. Ideally they would've never even _been_ in this situation had reality retained the memory of the Moon Spirit. One emotion was common, though: relief. They were relieved by his presence.

Sokka himself was relieved to see the many revived prisoners, and he was further moved by the delightful awakening of his inner Tui that produced this effect, but he was more relieved to see Unnuk and his family. He also learned within a second of analyzing them that Unnuk had not actually _died_ in prison out of "mental issues" as everyone had claimed. There was more to the story that Sokka didn't wish to think about at the moment, but what was interesting was that Unnuk would've been captured, lured out of prison either way regardless of which reality was to be considered.

"Chief Sokka," Unnuk said breathlessly. "It's you...we didn't know you were here, too."

The Ocean Spirit acknowledged them with a look and a hoarse sigh, but the prisoners collectively took a few steps away from him, feeling a pinch of intimidation sweep in as they observed his expression, which screamed bloodthirstiness. The young Blackcoats, in particular, stressed over their fate. What would become of them now? Would the chief listen to them if they told him of how they were forced into this?

Sensing their apprehension, Sokka reached into his pocket and pulled out the tiny doll from earlier. He glanced at its owner—a little girl who was hiding behind her father. Sokka knelt down to her height and handed her the doll.

"Is this yours?" he asked softly.

She looked from him to the doll to her father, who began to smile and nod in approval. She took the doll and smiled widely at the chief, who strained a grin and pat her shoulder.

"Did you see that beast, Chief?" Vihon asked, the tension in the air broken. "That manwolf? Where did he go?"

"He's long gone," Sokka answered knowingly, his voice lowering and breaking in between.

A few of the older rebels— the more notorious ones who had willingly joined the cult and supported Kalliq for a while now— lay partially forgotten in the snow nearby. Some of the prisoners jumped back when they noticed them.

"Don't worry about them. They'll be arrested." He turned to the boys. "And you won't."

"Chief—"

"You don't have to say anything. I know what conditions you were put through, and I won't punish you for something you were abused into doing." He sighed. "Not that you did anything anyway. You spent your time training instead of wiping people out."

Huge sighs of relief evaporated into the air.

"There should be a few men waiting by the ships," Sokka told them all, gesturing to a group of men in dark blue robes standing by the sea, wearing face masks to shield themselves from the cold. What the prisoners _didn't_ know was that these men were not any different from the chief; rather, they were his own replicas, multiplied long before the Ocean Spirit set foot into the igloo.

"They'll help you get on board," Sokka went on. "We're going to take you out of here."

"Where will we go?" a prisoner asked. "And how long will it take us to get there?"

"You see, we don't know where we are," said another. "We don't know what this place is."

"You're not too far from the capital." A total lie, and Sokka knew it, but the only way he could get them out of here super fast using his spirit magic was shortening the distance between this island and the capital city so they won't sense anything more abnormal than they already were. "Shelter will be provided for you in the royal palace and the surrounding huts. All amenities will be provided for. Very shortly, we'll arrange for your new homes. I started different construction projects the past month. The benders I've appointed are very efficient. It won't take too long; only a few weeks or so."

A long pause.

"Sorry, I think I misheard you… You're willing to let us stay _in the palace_?" Unnuk asked.

"Why not? That place has more rooms than you can count. We'll be like family."

More silence.

"You're not fans of the idea?" he asked.

"It's just...no chief has ever gone that far in looking out for people like us, Your Highness."

"I'd prefer if you just call me Sokka," he sighed. "Now get going, folks. We need to leave as soon as possible."

There was so much more to discuss, but half of that would be saved for the ride home. As they started to head for the ships, the older boys stayed behind with Unnuk. They glared at Kalliq with all the bitterness trapped inside of them for so long, so much to where they didn't even flinch at the man's condition.

"Is he dead?" Unnuk asked.

"No," came the chief's response. "But in a way, he is. He's struggling in between life and death, and that's the absolute worst."

Kalliq would not last long. They all knew that. Even so, they did not feel quenched of their hatred. Flaring before them were memories of their mothers and sisters— fathers and brothers if they had been benders— all flailing with the desperation to escape this madness, writhing for a chance at life. Suffocated and smothered to death as the nonbenders were snatched out of their grasp... _despite_ the fact that they were all somehow revived and now within their company as if nothing had happened. One boy, no more than fifteen years in age, bent down and picked up a stone, not breaking his glare from the Blackcoat. The rest of the boys followed suit, armed with whichever stone lay near their feet. The message was involuntary, represented by their mute battle cries, the darkness beneath their sleepless eyes substituting for war paint, the wild look on their faces representative of their wolf helmets. Having already read their entire histories and the severity of their need for revenge, Sokka looked up at them. Power and rage, which had surged through their bodies at alarming rates, came to an abrupt pause as they looked at the Father Spirit.

"I understand you're all pissed, but if there's anything I care about, it's not letting kids get involved in stuff like this."

They didn't understand what he meant by that. Their spirits were craving and screaming revenge. The chief _had_ to understand that; why, he'd been fighting since he was fifteen, probably even younger than that considering the fact that his mother was taken away in his young age. He of all people should understand their pain.

"I was born during the Hundred Year War, and I was expected to grow up quickly. I didn't get the chance to feel normal at all...even though people say otherwise because I'm not a bender." He looked away. "I was obsessive about taking out the Fire Nation and protecting the South, but if I had a choice...and if I had someone who told me it was okay to stay back for once... I wouldn't have chosen things to be that way. You boys have suffered, and now, you have a chance at making the most of your lives. Don't be obsessive about fighting. Not now at least, you're too young. Just live your lives and think about the people who need you right now. Think about the folks waiting for you at home. Do you really want to be involved in torturing the guy, however despicable he is, and get a reputation for violence?"

It was understandable, and they were certainly moved and inspired by his words. They dropped the stones and the dislodged weapon parts. Noticing the fire that still swirled in their veins, Sokka lifted their spirits with, "But I would appreciate if you can get the other Blackcoats onto a separate ship. Don't worry. They won't be waking up just yet."

The boys lightened up, then, wide smirks on their faces.

"Don't treat them too harshly," Sokka said as they raced off eagerly to perform the task. Some of them grouped together to carry the lighter men whereas the older of the boys took on the heavier ones. They began cheering in the name of the chief.

Unnuk simply stayed put, all of his anger bursting forth in the form of an unforgiving scowl as he glared at Kalliq. His pulse pounded against his neck, his fists clenching to hold his anger back.

"Unnuk...whatever happens in the next few minutes, I won't know of it," Sokka pierced the silence.

The older man looked up at him. "Sir?"

"There was no one here when I encountered Kalliq," Sokka sighed. "Getting the drift?"

Unnuk still seemed uncertain.

"End him," Sokka commanded. "I know you want to. So finish him off."

The man wanted to go for it without second thoughts, but he kept his stare on the chieftain. "Would you let me do that?

"You're not the one really doing it anyway," La breathed. "The La inside of you is. He'll take full responsibility."

"You've turned religious, too, haven't you, sir?" Unnuk said with a dry chuckle. "I don't even know if I should believe in the Spirits anymore...at least, I don't know if there's a La as much as there's a Tui."

"You don't have to believe in La for him to take on your blame," Sokka said. "He just does that. He doesn't expect anything from you, not even belief. He could actually care less about what you think of him. What he _is_ interested in is two things: how you look at Tui and how you utilize your inner La...because it's fine if you don't think there's an external La, but there's one functioning inside of you, and that's kind of important."

Unnuk looked up at him, fairly surprised by the chief's interpretation.

"It's not all miracles interfering in people's lives to make them feel better, Unnuk. That's Tui's department. La's associated with action. Humans have the capability of being compassionate. They also have the capability of taking matters into their own hands, doing what's good. La's the kind of guy to direct you with that."

The older man nodded slowly, blinking his tears away.

 _"You have to be strong, Yue. These are your people, and you must look out for them and help them. It's your duty."_

 _"You are to be married off in nearly four more years, and this is final. Your duty to be people will be fulfilled once you provide an heir for the Northern Water Tribe. Your posterity will lead this nation. Think about that, first."_

 _"There is happiness in doing things for others, Yue. I always tell you about the importance of duty. To Mother Tui and Father La, to the people... to me."_

 _"Just forget her, Sokka. She's not in your life anymore. Feel as if she was never in your life."_

Anger and irritation surged through Sokka, but he kept it to himself for the time being, forcing out his breath. "No matter what kind of guy Arnook was, his death was still unjust. As his closest friend, you have the right to avenge that. The La inside of you has the right to avenge all of the lives lost from Kalliq's efforts." The chief took a deep breath. "So do it. Let the La in you do it, rather."

Unnuk grabbed hold of a broken piece of a spear that was cast aside, aiming it for the fearful Kalliq, who could do nothing but twitch in place. "IN THE NAME OF LA!"

Raw shrieks stabbed the air as the old man aimed his tear-bathed spear, the fire of his anger consuming Kalliq whole and silencing his screams.

" _We had nothing against a nonbender," a masked Kalliq spat as he plowed the dagger through Arnook's chest, churning the shark bone through the old chief's flesh and smothering him with the sleeve of his pitch black cloak. Tears flowed freely against the chief's face as he let his concentration fix only upon the door to the Spirit Oasis, the image of the Moon Goddess flowing through his mind and soul._

" _Had you surrendered the moment I challenged you—" another stab, another screech, a gush of noble blood spilled upon Northern grounds, drenching the premises of the Spirit Oasis with its stench, "—you could've been the perfect slave," Kalliq muttered. "The chieftain of the Northern Water Tribe as a fucking puppet in our hands."_

As the spear lanced through Kalliq's body, spewing forth geysers of blood, Sokka did not even blink.

* * *

Not at all questioning anything but finally snapping out of their trance, Aang, Katara, Toph, Mai, Zuko, and Izumi found themselves surrounding Azula's unconscious form. Zuko knelt down and called out to her, trying to shake her awake, brushing the tears away from her face. The servants had caught up to them, offering to take Azula back and let her sleep away the stress. Katara was the only one not as moved by the plight of the former princess; once Azula was taken away, she diverted her attention to the direction of the fire. Only there was no fire to be seen. It was all steam.

They raced over to the billowing puffs of steam, their skin pricked by the intense amounts of heat. Numerous people were gathered two rooms away from the burning chamber.

"The chieftess," Zuko inquired them. "Have you seen the chieftess?"

The servants looked from him to the steam and back to him again, simply pointing out of their shock.

The Gaang could barely see anything, but the deeper they entered the chamber, the lighter the steam became. Soft and breezy, resembling the lush monsoon winds of Ember Island and rendering the air was more breathable. Every last remaining artifact was completely destroyed, reduced to nothing but ash that lined the ice. In the far end, they could make out the outline of a figure: the matriarch of the Water Tribe being drenched in all of the moisture, a look of absolute confusion and disorientation on her face. She was kneeling on the floor, her arms filled entirely by a giant tapestry. The only one intact.

 _What…? What happened?_ Yue asked herself repeatedly.

Everything was now still. Everything calmed down. Everything else around her which once reeked of patriarchy was demolished. There were several things Yue did not understand, such as what exactly she did right now. Did she firebend? Seemingly so judging by the intense warmth in her hands, but it wasn't normal firebending, was it? How in the _world?_ And what about the steam? That can't come out of nowhere. Did she waterbend? Yes, no...she wasn't sure. She hadn't been conscious during any of what happened, but somehow, her body had reacted. It had done something. _She_ had done something. She wasn't sure _what_ , but that moment...that moment of power, union with something utterly higher than her understanding...it felt like _bliss_. So much that despite her confusion, she felt so mellow, softened inside out more than the softness she already was. The feeling of euphoria quickly washed away, however, and the only comfort she had was the tapestry that embraced her. She sighed, suddenly startled to take note that her breath was steamy. Her hand flew to her lips; they, too, were extremely hot. Not only her lips but her entire _skin_.

So many shocks, but Yue was in no condition to figure out any of it. She merely looked at the majestic face of the chieftain— the pride of the Water Tribe— woven onto the silk fabric. And considering the fact that it was a _millimeter_ from being demolished…

It was all a bad omen.

 _It's okay...he's just...he's somewhere in the palace doing something extremely important and I am_ not _going to be a distraction whatsoever._

But it seemed absurd to her to ignore this. She _had_ to see the chief regardless of whatever he was doing. Convince herself that he was safe. She clutched the silk to her chest and leaned against the wall, a desolate sigh leaving her lips with how utterly tired she was to move anywhere.

"Yue?!" came Katara's worried voice.

"Lady Grace!" Toph called out.

 _Yes. Sokka should be with them._ Yue pushed herself up with great difficulty. She rolled up the fabric and tucked it against her carefully as if holding onto a child. The steam cleared a little more, giving access to Aang and Katara. They rushed forward, filled with emotion and worry as they scanned her dampened skin. No sign of scars.

"Yue!" Katara choked out, not hesitating to tackle the chieftess with a much-needed hug, immediately taken aback with how much the chieftess's presence made her feel like...like the _late Kya_ was actually standing there.

"Yue, are you alright?" Aang asked, receiving a nod in response.

"We were so worried," Katara mumbled against Yue's shoulder, tears slipping involuntarily and drenching the leader's cloak. "How could you just…? You should've called for us and..."

"It's fine, Katara," she strained, repeatedly looking around. "Is your brother here? He's alright, isn't he?"

"What…? Katara pulled back, noting how utterly _lost_ Yue looked at the moment. The leader tried not to show it, but she was a wreck. Her only aim in life at the moment was making sure Sokka was okay.

"Sokka's with you, right?" Yue asked, looking as if she might fall apart if someone didn't answer her soon.

"Yue!"

"Lady Grace!"

The Fire Lady and Chief of Police accompanied by Zuko and Izumi pitched through.

"Oh...Lady Mai, Chief Bei Fong—" but her formalities were cut off by a hug from _Toph_ of all people. Of course, as uncharacteristic as this was, for Toph, this feeling...this feeling of hugging the earth… it was the second time she witnessed it, the first time being her very reason for coming all the way here and requesting to see the chieftess.

"Sokka? Is he safe?" Yue asked immediately.

"Sokka?"

"He was with you, wasn't he?" the chieftess pressed.

"We thought he was with you the entire time, Chieftess Yue," Zuko said.

" _What_? No...he was supposed to be meeting with you. He...he didn't come to see you?"

"Not at all," Mai said. "We've been waiting for him all this time, but we didn't see him."

 _Oh my goodness...oh my goodness…_ Her face grew pale. Where could he be if he's not here or with his friends?

" _You should be appreciating the fact that he's on a secret mission to change this place for the better."_

Of course, she said it in a burst of emotion, knowing fully well that it wasn't true. But then again...if he _did_ seem so confident as to doing _something_ to end all of this…

 _Secret mission_. It can't come out for no reason. What if he…?

"I-I'll go look for him. He's not anywhere here, so he should be somewhere else."

"Yue, you're burning up," Katara noted worriedly. "You need to—"

"Maybe...maybe he's in the western ring with Bato and the other ministers," she clutched the tapestry close to her, unwilling to let it be hung anywhere near the devastation. Determined to shield it from everyone else's eyes. "Maybe there's an important meeting of some sort." She looked up at them. "He'll be fine. He should be."

It was a mantra she kept repeating as she started running, ignoring their calls. _He'll be fine. He'll be fine._ But once she was out of their sight and she found company only in the surrounding walls, his intact tapestry tucked in her arms, her voice betrayed her attempts at convincing herself as she burst out with fear and desperation, "SOKKA!"

* * *

Unnuk slumped onto the snow next to the corpse, taking a moment to process it all. He was on the verge of breaking down, reminded so much of Arnook and his deep friendship. Somehow in the chief's presence, he had subconsciously gathered the courage to stay pieced together.

"How is La going to take the blame for this?"

Sokka eased out of his thoughts and flashed Unnuk a look. "He'll make it so that I'll take the blame for you." Because considering his abrasiveness, no one was going to believe him if he said he didn't actually kill Kalliq. "I'll face any consequence that comes with Kalliq's death. Now get his body on the same ship as the culprits."

Unnuk thought for a moment before standing up. "No. It's quite beneficial on your part. You're the leader, sir. People will accept it. They will _celebrate_ it."

That, he wasn't a big fan of. In fact, there was only guilt. Even without trying, he was in the position of getting all of the glory, and it was that glory that kept threatening his and Yue's happiness. There was also the guilt over the fact that Yue had wanted Kalliq to be captured alive, and here he was, feeling the weight of his anger over something that separated them more intensely than her command. And yet, he did not worry about how she might look at him afterwards...or maybe he _did_ , he'll admit it. But at this moment, what he felt was more precious was the expectation of her immense relief and happiness on seeing these people again. The people she saved in the previous reality. All because this was part of the real reasons why she was so bugged about her return and the alteration of her existence. The actions she was proud of became undone, and several lives had become lost without her. But now, they were given another chance...even if Yue may not exactly remember the spiritual effects that united their spirits. Even if she is oblivious to how she is perpetually involved along with him in the granting of all life and strength.

"Oh no," Unnuk caught Sokka's attention.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't see her."

"Everyone's here, who else are you looking for?"

"That child...Where's that child?"

"What child?" Sokka asked as he, too, looked around. Everyone was here, he was sure of it. Who could be missing?

"That little girl who freed us! Where is she?"

"She freed you?"

"Yes! She...I don't know how she did it, but she melted the chains. The girl with the long white hair!"

And then it hit. Sokka froze, his heartbeat going wild again despite having just calmed.

"There was a little girl with long white hair," Unnuk went on as he searched frantically. "Couldn't have been more than four years old. She said she was...she said she came with the wolf." He facepalmed. " _Who_ in the name of Tui and La would let a child wander around with a destructive beast? You think he'd refrain himself from devouring her? How does she claim him to be her best friend?"

Sokka felt that longing hit him square in the chest much more fiercely than before. Intense pain ebbed through him from hearing the last part of Unnuk's words, but his senses grew alert immediately and temporarily numbed his shame resulting from his beastly qualities. His manifestations, who were caught up in other tasks, froze as well, feeling a violent jerk in their chests.

Sokka's feet hit the snow in full speed and darted towards what was left of the igloo while Unnuk raced off in the other direction to look for her. The Ocean Spirit glanced at all the rubble around him as he tore the remaining doors open, his quivering lips having trouble saying anything. Internally, however, he was screaming her name, cursing himself for missing her. He sank to the floor as the building began to slowly crumble around him and finally burst forth from fear and desperation, "YUE!"


	71. Painful Sweetness, Sweetest Pain

**Chapter 71: Painful Sweetness, Sweetest Pain**

Bato felt dazed as if his capacity to think had been severely altered. All he could recall from these two weeks was being raided by others' concerns for the moon's concealment and the prevalence of darkness. Occasionally he would be reminded of blurry images of various officials seeking Sokka's audience and of them being denied their requests. He remembered pacing to and fro within the palace, hoping Sokka would snap out of his irrational fears for Yue's condition, step out of his room for once, eat, and accept the White Lotus robes placed aside for him. Now, more than the relief that Sokka was back on his feet, more than the fact that everyone was safe and healed, he felt confusion. Pure confusion and, to an extent, irritation due to this fuzziness in his mind. It was like someone altered his memories altogether. There was so much to consider; whoever/whatever/whichever interfered in restraining the Red Lotus, whatever was going on for even the Avatar to be uncertain of...he couldn't _stand_ this ambiguity. So he decided to make his best effort to understand the situation thoroughly, hoping to piece some of the instances together.

"You never specified who wanted to see me," he said to the attendant leading him.

"A few White Lotus sentries told me to send for you, sir. That is all I know."

"The White Lotus?" Bato thought for a moment. Maybe they wanted to discuss Sokka's initiation ceremony. It's been put off long enough. This was the mindset Bato had by the time the attendant led him to an isolated room. Multiple shadows came into view, revealing White Lotus sentries as well as a few Northern ministers. Among the ministers were several of whom Katara had described as "Northern stuck-ups." Or perhaps they were all stuck-ups to a degree.

"I'm surprised you and your sentries are even interacting with them, Len," he said, flashing an unamused glare at the ministers.

"Bato, sir, please hear us out," began a minister by the name of Heng.

"Whatever you have to say, I am not hearing it," Bato cut him off. "I heard everything about the current situation before I set foot here. Targeting certain people and victimizing them with pointless rumors will do you no good."

"We don't say things unless if we have strong evidence. Of course, it'll take you a while to realize that, but for now, let's just focus on this." Heng handed a collection of documents, all encased in a binding, to the old Water Tribe warrior. "Please take a look at these."

"What are they?"

"You'll see, sir, just have a look."

Bato took the papers skeptically and opened up the binding. He sieved through them only to widen his eyes and close the binding shut. "These documents are confidential!" he barked at the ministers. "You have no right to—!"

"They're confidential for a reason. A reason we think the chief has hidden from us long enough," Len said, sounding utterly disappointed.

"Sokka is perfectly capable of making his own decisions. He knows what is best. He's not a child."

"That doesn't explain the childish things he's been doing lately," Len said. "We don't mean to be offensive, sir. Believe it or not, we're looking out for him."

"I will not have him exposed to your ridiculous—"

"Just have a look at those papers, and you'll start to see how far he's really going," Heng said firmly. "Besides, you're his father figure and family friend. You have every right to go through his file."

* * *

 _It's okay. He's most likely with the security personnel._ _He's probably somewhere with Bato. He could be doing something extremely important, and I shouldn't be getting in the way._

Time, though currently incalculable, dragged by like years as Yue wandered through the halls, repeatedly consoling herself this way and looking for the chieftain with his silk black tapestry at hand. She had made several rounds around the palace, but the search was not easy. There were several factors she had to look into; for starters, she couldn't make her worry public. Thanks to whatever mutation in her brain that caused her to blurt out how the chief was on a secret mission, she was forced to mask her worry to make it seem as if the chief really _was_ on a secret mission. Furthermore, running around like a madwoman in search of him would imply that he was ignoring his duties and off pursuing his own interests, which was _not_ the case. Why, he sounded so confident when she told him she wasn't going to be involved with what he called "dangerous stunts."

" _Nothing's going to happen to me, I promise. Warrior's promise. You have to trust me on this one, okay?"_

He wouldn't have said that so _confidently_ if he didn't have a plan in mind, and it was exactly this thought that seemed to calm her down somewhat. But whatever he was doing, she needed a sign to make sure he was _safe_. Her heart rate picked up speed; her feet ached, and her worry threatened to consume her whole. It wasn't long before the number of people in the palace began diminishing rapidly; following a chore assigned to them by Munji, many of the servants had been sent away. Thanks to the palace's reputation being stripped by the attack, no one felt safe in its parameters. This served to increase Yue's worry. Sokka was more than capable, but she couldn't bring herself to not care.

 _How can he just_ leave _like that?_ she glared at her reflections in the icy pillars. _Trying to get revenge on me, huh?_ Because he was the only one who could scare her this much with any extreme of his, starting when he signed up for that secret mission all those years ago following the haze of their uncertain relationship. That look he had given her...she would _never_ forget. And as if that wasn't enough, he went from drinking to the point of passing out and spending fortunes on betrothal necklaces...all the way to taking hits for her statue. It terrified her, how far he was always going consciously or subconsciously, and it dreaded her to think of where he would go next.

" _Oh I'll leave._ Permanently _."_

" _I told you my actions depend on yours."_

" _If my long life doesn't have you in it, I don't want it, you hear?"_

" _You'll have to get past my dead body before you even_ think _about doing anything irrational!"_

Then again, she firmly believed that's not the case. She can't expect him to consider her in everything no matter how much he seemed to emphasize the fact that he was, in fact, taking her into all accounts. _Even if he is doing something of such importance, he might have wanted it to be confidential. Yes, that's why._

She still could not help facepalming, feeling the urge to break down in the presence of the walls that sucked her blood with their stares. She could tell herself a million times that he was doing fine and was most likely caught up in some chiefly duty, but it _killed_ her, the way he had trembled in her arms earlier and reduced himself to the most vulnerable state possible. Despite the fact that it somewhat shouldn't be a surprise considering his breakdowns from before, she still hadn't been expecting this. Not at all. What she would give to hold onto him and not ever let go. "I shouldn't have... I shouldn't have told you to…"

Wait. _No_. _What_ was she thinking? There was nothing wrong with her decision to give him space. There was no sin in telling him to spend time with his friends, and despite the many pitifully suicidal wordings of his, despite the time they both lost to duties and sorrows, _despite it all_ , his life didn't revolve around _her._ In fact, it was ridiculous to think that way, absolutely _absurd_ to encourage him to think that way.

 _I can't keep you from your friends_. _I can't keep you from the world._

But what was most irritating was the fact that those very friends and that very world didn't make the effort to search for him. They didn't even seem to _care_. Everyone automatically assumed he was off doing something busy and instead gathered to discuss other things. It wasn't bad to assume he was doing productive things, but they still didn't bother to check on _him_. Their concern wasn't about _him..._ or even if it was to an extent, it didn't go past a simple frown and a question of "where." It may be that they have complete confidence in him and his abilities, but that didn't mean they shouldn't _care_. Not to mention how utterly _exhausted_ Sokka had been. Her pulse pounded harder. _When was the last time he even had a good meal?_

It wasn't long before she decided to tread the part of the palace she had so conscientiously avoided up to this point: the hallway that housed her childhood, the room she spent her sheltered life in. She hadn't been meaning to come here at all because he was obviously not the type to wander around such places. But if he was nowhere else...

"Sokka?" she called out, her voice growing softer. Not out of the hope that he was here but that he wasn't _here_ of all places. This area was nothing but a nightmare, and its memories didn't fall short of curses. Not to mention, it was because of their time here that the gossip chain worsened, falsely labeling their relationship as a lustful affair, deeming him as a man "crazed with lust for a peasant."

"You better not be in here," she murmured before stepping through the corridor. The area was stripped of all furniture and was most likely bound to be refurbished, so what little there remained was falling apart quickly. She stopped cautiously by the door to her old room and cracked it open. It almost toppled over her, but it stopped midway as if someone tugged it back before it could touch her. Her heart jumped and softened simultaneously.

"Sokka, _what_ are you doing here by your—" she paused. No one was here.

 _But the door…_ That door couldn't have stopped in mid-air just because _she_ was there. Someone had to be holding it. She took a look on the other side and noticed a thick black thread that was somehow looped over the icy knob. Like a dark, velvety hand reaching out hastily and grabbing hold of it.

 _Where else can he be?_

She did not have the chance to move forward as fast as she wanted to, though, due to the worsening throb in her bare feet. It stirred a hiss out of her as she tried taking another step. Sokka hadn't been exaggerating when he told her she'd been running around too much, and now the pain added a degree of irritation to her existing frustration, preventing her from getting away from the area sooner. Not to mention how uncomfortable it felt to rest _here_ in this dungeon of a hallway.

She impatiently leaned against the wall, fearing she wouldn't be able to get up as easily if she took to the floor. It wasn't like there was much space to begin with, and what little there remained in her surroundings had begun to fall apart. It was a completely different world and state of being, everything around her refurbished in more than the literal sense of the term. And yet, she could clearly feel the weight of her previous life staring her down through the faded mural of Arnook and Ahnah on the opposite wall, her present existence caught under the scrutiny of the former chief and chieftess.

 _"I wanted to see you and...M-Mother-"_

 _"Don't you know not to interrupt us unless it's an emergency?!"_

She closed her eyes, shooing away the memories, hoping her grip on the silk will prevent the influx of further thoughts. This constant struggle between her new life ahead and the lifelessness of her past...it felt so surreal to her sometimes. It made her lose herself more to the winds of time, especially now when time itself was acting strangely. But if there was anything true about the changes she'd been going through, it was the fact that she was no longer moved by Arnook and Ahnah as she probably would have been if she'd been her old self. There was no longer the thought of Anyu, either. It was true that during the days preceding her marriage, she had been quite upset over how drastically apart she was from them, but the chi trance was quick to remind her of the moments when she had willingly wiped out her existence from their memories, her lingering unwillingness to address them as her parents, her pity for them only multiplying. Such relations meant nothing to her anymore. There was only pity. She loved them still, yes, but it was a love far removed, resulting in their soulful peace in the Ancestral Realm.

But _Sokka_. Sokka had always been different. She wasn't going to lie to herself; there had been a time early on when she tried to wipe her existence out of _his_ memories, too, but for some reason or another, she hadn't succeeded. Hence the reason why she ended up here in this dreadful palace instead of staying put in the clouds. It annoyed her greatly that so many rules and barriers sought to keep her away from him, but more than that, there was the fear of making the parallel between Arnook's intense breakdowns and how just as intensely, if not _more_ intensely, Sokka had wilted in her arms and poured out his soul. It was like a dam had been broken, letting out all the pent-up hurt.

Of course, Sokka was nowhere _near_ Arnook in terms of character and beliefs, but still…

" _We are only trying to be reasonable. We don't want you to have to go through similar burdens that Chief Arnook faced."_

 _No, that's ridiculous._ She shook her head, willing to ignore the many moments of emotional intimacy he'd shared with her up to this point. _He's not that dependent on me. He's not going to be driven insane if he doesn't see me. He doesn't need me for every single thing. He's_ much _stronger than that. These years of longing are only reflections of psychological impacts, his sense of low self esteem. Adding to that was Arnook's pointless orders for him to be my bodyguard. But he's moving away from all of this. He's getting better, and he will be back to normal with more and more people appreciating him._ _I bet right now, he's off planning great things, proving everyone else wrong. He's a leader, not a follower. He's Sokka, the warrior, the ruler of the Water Tribes, the Grand Lotus. Not Sokka the lover of Yue_ —

The tapestry didn't allow her to finish her thoughts. It suddenly slipped from her hands and unfurled next to the mural as if the act itself was a sign of protest to her thinking. The deep blue of her husband's eyes was warm, simmering with a feeling so genuine. A feeling that was so _unlike_ him and yet…

 _"You get all the unfair advantages, don't you? You get to defend me all you want, support me all you want, get me everything I want, give me all of your time and effort, go crazy over me...and you don't want me doing those things or you. You want me to be happy and proud and respected and successful and loved and all that…Did you ever_ once _stop and realize that I want the same for you?"_

 _No. It's not the same. It's never the same._ He had his own duties and obligations. He had a life outside of their companionship, outside of feeling relieved for every moment she was still here on the planet. But she neither had another life nor _wanted_ another life but this, so she had every right to think of him and only him. She knelt down, her hand running over the embroidery, the memory of his teary crimson eyes burning into her.

 _"How could you just freeze me behind?! What were you trying to do by saving this jerk, huh?! What if something happened to you?!"_

 _"I was...I was_ so _afraid…I could've lost you..."_

 _"I don't_ ever _want to see you like that again, you hear me? I won't let you."_

"I know you're not like the others, but still...don't be so nice to me. Don't be so…" _Caring_. "It makes me uncomfortable."

Though in a way, that care was what she had been attracted to. Yes, there had been no way out of her decision to give up her life. Yes, her service may not matter as much anymore. But whatever the case, she _knew_ that she was his when his hand had caught hers at that moment. He had been the only one— the _only one_ — who had at least _said_ something in efforts to stop her. And he had been the only one who didn't approach her in a prayer fashion. He had seen her as a lover more than a goddess. Or perhaps, both perceptions had been intertwined.

"You make me expect so much when I don't know if I should or not." Because in a way, there seemed to be two kinds of people in her life: those willing to leave her in the dust, and those willing to turn to dust for her sake. She did not want to classify Sokka beneath either category. If there's anything she truly hated in this world, it's seeing people suffer in any way because of her, seeing people try to change themselves around her. She frowned. "Why can't you just be yourself? I mean, obviously I'll never expect you to care this much when my own parents didn't..." she trailed off, afraid to think any more than she should as if the act would cause her thoughts to spill out on the floor and make themselves public. And that was the _last_ thing she needed to happen.

She looked around at the superfluous efforts in fixing the place. Since no amount of refurbishing will wipe off the past, she figured it was better to close off the section altogether. Besides, it wasn't being used, anyway, and it was completely empty; why let it linger and bring on the pain? Her hand rose, the movement spurring a rapid influx of water that was melted from the icy walls. The tendrils overlapped and engulfed the hallway, consuming the mural and the doorways. The entire area shrivelled up around her like clay being molded out of its sculpted form. Slowly she twisted her wrist, and the movement caused the remaining walls to completely crumble this time. She watched with an ebb of relief as the former Royal Hall caved in, taking away all remnants of her childhood. Within moments, it was sealed to a permanent close as if it never even existed.

* * *

"He's getting on this boat."

"No, he's getting on _our_ boat."

Sokka lifted his eyes from the snow and stared at the ships several feet ahead. His manifestations were rather silent, each seated in a boat, their identification with him kept concealed by the masks over their faces. As for the former prisoners—their comments made explicit to him thanks to his enhanced perception—they were all looking at Sokka and his "men" in awe; how did he stand his ground against the manwolf? What happened to the beast anyway? How could the beast be raging one moment and out of reach the next? Did Kalliq wipe him out for good? When exactly did the chief and his men come along? Surely Chief Sokka's crew had seen the fight but still didn't appear surprised...as if everything had happened according to some kind of plan. Their confusion would have amused Sokka if he hadn't been going through the unbearable pangs of separation again. _Especially_ after such a mystical experience.

He had felt so close— _so_ _close_ — to Yue's spirit. No, it wasn't even close as it was being _one_ with her in a way that he couldn't describe, in a way that would never separate them. He had opened up to her in a way he never could with anyone. Not to his friends, not to Katara or Aang. Even that was a misunderstanding; it's not possible to open up to her if she _was_ his very soul and center. Literally. He was reflected in her in the form of that black glow ensconced in the center of her chest; her reflection, too, was tucked safely within him. It seemed that the point of all of this was to convince him that it was _impossible_ to ever separate them if they were really and truly _one_.

He had felt so full and alive and _loved_ as the deepest part of him embraced and willed itself to her spiritual touch...and he was so _sure_ that they had never been more intimate with each other than at that moment. Every part of him had been so satiated. So _complete_. His aspects correlating with his chakras—Bhuman aligned with the earth, Agni and Vayu with fire and air, Vaatu's dominion over light and sound and thought.

And of course, the passionate La with his reign over water. Of all grief washed away from this kind of ecstasy...but even then, there was a kind of empty hollow inside of him. One that was numbed by the ecstasy but was there nevertheless.

 _Water may be associated with pleasure, but fulfillment of pleasure, whether spiritual or physical, doesn't denote a complete opening of the chakra,_ Vaatu's voiceless voice hummed within. _Like the way arrogance and overconfidence are not substitutes for willpower needed to open the Fire Chakra, or how the compulsive need to win every insignificant argument doesn't gain access to genuine rebellious energy._ _It's a psychospiritual process._ _Highly internalized, reflected in your every action._

 _The only chakra we haven't opened is water,_ Bhuman clarified. _It's the cause of why we're not synced with our immortal La form and with our collective being, but it's also the effect of these disconnections. It's all interconnected._

But was it even possible to open the water chakra with so much longing? He was not going to argue that he had felt perfectly balanced in that one moment with his chakra counterparts fused in her, stirring his deepest contentment, rendering him to be their most powerful yet most peaceful. But it was a painful sweetness, too; all of that warmth in his spirit was now flushed away as if something had severed the connection, leaving the experience short-lived but also successful considering how calmer he was now. He wondered if she felt something the way he did. He wondered if she felt that sweet moment of union and experienced the same ecstasy in some way...even if she was still unaware.

The winds picked up, and the night was still moonless. Quite irritably, Sokka forced himself to stand up and looked around at the rubble once more, hoping to catch a glimpse of the beautiful child with long white hair. Earlier in his search, he ran into a rebel who was supposedly restrained by her, and all the rebel blabbered about was how a child— a _child_ — held him off so _effortlessly_. The chief did not fail to notice the subtle glows emanating from the chains she'd bent and the metal she'd melted. All he could think of were these imprints of hers even as he released the Blackcoat and had his arms tied up and his body hoisted to the ship containing the perpetrators. All he could do was look around, her name flowing through his veins. But the Moon Spirit in her child form was nowhere to be seen.

It made him restless. It drove him mad.

He had the capability of returning to the palace within the blink of an eye and falling back into the Moon Spirit's embrace upon returning. He was inwardly bursting with the need to jump into a boat and take off and see her happiness unfold because the prisoners who had been lost to time had now _returned_ thanks to a union that surpassed human understanding...and their return would destroy the last traces of any guilt that stood in the way of her self-acceptance. But he ached because he couldn't get away from this place as easily as he was able to with so many people around him suspecting strange things already. He couldn't teleport the way he wanted to, bolted down thanks to his human side inflicting serious exhaustion on him and preventing him from going all out again, keeping his physical body stiff and locked in place. Casting another sleep spell on the fugitives would be too intense for them and held the possibility of deteriorating their brains altogether, so he was forced to refrain from that, too. He sat there in the snow, panting, begging to get a glimpse of the spirit who kept herself hidden.

"Scoot over!" a former Blackcoat boy said to another. "He's gonna come sit in _our_ boat; we need to make room!"

Sokka's manifestations gave him wary looks and shared the desperation to reach the capital. He sighed and rubbed his head, knowing that the sooner the journey begins, the sooner they will reach the mainland, and the sooner he will see her again. But something about the fact that the Moon Spirit had been _here_ just minutes before, obviously having eluded him... What if she was still here in some sense? Where's the guarantee that she won't be left on this island? Of course, it was her spiritual representation he was referring to and she wouldn't _physically_ be left alone here...but all of a sudden, this place was made sacred because of her, and the thought of abandoning it...leaving behind _any_ form of the Moon Spirit...

No. He wasn't going to leave her. He wasn't going to leave the marks she made upon this island. _She's here,_ he said to himself. _She's still here. I know it._

"Chief Sokka?"

He saw a concerned Unnuk standing behind him, and he knew what the older man was expecting. It was obvious that Sokka was going to supervise the boat containing Kalliq's body and the other Blackcoats, and Unnuk wanted a place next to the chieftain. It was a way for the man to feel honored, a way for his self-esteem to shoot back up considering how mentally unstable he had been the days following Arnook's passing. There was also the hidden fear that the chief would be attacked at random by any rebel who happened to gain consciousness. Unnuk would never be able to explain the fierce tugs of worry and the heavy reliance he felt for the chief, who at the moment didn't seem like a man several decades younger than him but as someone more, so much more than what he seemed to be. He was someone Unnuk highly looked up to, more now than ever before. He was like...like a _father_ , somehow… well, considering he was technically the "father" of the tribe in his role as chieftain.

"You're satisfied now, aren't you?" Sokka asked him.

"Sir?"

"I gave you the chance to take out your anger and avenge your friend's death. I told you that you have nothing to worry about. So get yourself on a boat before we start for the capital."

The man took a moment to process it all. It was certainly true that his long pent-up rage had been sated with Kalliq's rather long and torturous death considering the time Unnuk had taken to deliver a blow that would knock the life out of the disgraceful rebel.

"You've been here long enough, Unnuk. Get on a boat so we can get home," Sokka repeated.

"I will, sir, but what about you?"

"Obviously, I'll be travelling in the Blackcoats' ship."

The answer stirred sighs of disappointment from the people on the ships, but they were drawn in by the strikingly dark yet magnetic auras involuntarily surrounding the men seated near the bows, oars at hand. The same aura that radiated from the chief and captivated them.

"I was going to give you company," Unnuk told Sokka. "You can't risk it. It's too dangerous to be around those heathens for too long."

"I can handle a ride back. They won't be up so soon anyway."

"Your Highness, I hope you remember the day your ship landed on Northern grounds shortly before your chiefdom was announced. The moment you stepped out, you were attacked by poisoned arrows thanks to the courtesy of these ruthless savages."

Of course there wouldn't be the memory of a lovestruck warrior and his efforts to tie a betrothal necklace around the Moon Spirit's neck. "I appreciate the concern, but I'd appreciate some space even more. Go hang out with your folks, Unnuk. Besides, if you don't want people to get suspicious of you when we get there, it's best if you blend in with the others and play oblivious."

"I understand that, but…"

"But what?"

"You seem very…you look like you're really devastated by something. And you've been searching for quite a while for that child, too. Are you sure you're alright?"

He forced a nod, and he could've sworn he heard a faint echo of laughter resonate gently with the wind.

"She came to help us...and once things settled down, she disappeared," Unnuk observed, his eyes suddenly turning glassy from wonder and exhilaration. "Considering the strange things that are happening…Do you think she could've been some form of Mother Tui?"

Yang, manifestations and all, summoned the darkness back into his eyes.

"I briefly wondered if she came with you, but you wouldn't bring her _here_ of all places." Unnuk said. "And there's no possible way she'd be wandering with a hideous beast who won't waste a moment devouring her. How could she call that beast her 'best friend?' It seemed so very strange to me."

The manwolf in him growled, simmering in the fires of immense love for her and intense shame of his demonic form.

"But upon thinking seriously...I realized...Tui is the only one who is willing to love and accept any creature as monstrous as him...And she was such a beautiful child, too," Unnuk said softly. "She made me wish _I_ was her father...and yet, she reminded me of my own mother! It was strange. Only Tui would represent that paradox. Tui is innocence and maturity. Tui is purity. Sweetness in its purest form."

 _Well these people are obviously undeserving of that Purity and Sweetness._ Sokka's black eyes pierced through Unnuk's cobalt hues. The man's hopeful smile dimmed, and he almost fell asleep on the spot, coaxed into a sort of trance by a command that would mark its footprint on his soul but never be remembered by him exactly. Seconds later, Sokka's eyes turned blue again, and Unnuk gasped out of his trance, his hand flying to his head. "No, that's...that's not possible…There's no way…"

Fair enough. "I can digest the part where she might have resembled your mother, but _you_ taking care of _her_? Doesn't it seem a bit far fetched?" Sokka asked, hiding the tinge of annoyance that bobbed up to his surface. "You said she freed you, right? No offense, but what did you do after that? You ran off screaming freedom. You left her behind, dammit."

 _You left her behind._ The words were uttered with such pain that Unnuk softened his eyes. "Your Highness—"

"Did any one of you stop to consider her? Did anyone thank her? Did anyone care to watch over her? _No_. Because all that was important to you people was your freedom. Well if it wasn't for her, freedom wouldn't even be a _thing_. If it wasn't for her, you wouldn't be standing here unchained." He felt like yelling it all, but he didn't, held back by the continuous hum of his inner Tui that convinced him she was with him in a way that wasn't enough but kept him stabilized.

Unnuk was very confused by the wordings. Surely this man made the girl seem like a goddess but denied it simultaneously. "I...I don't know, sir. All I remember was that she was...she seemed otherworldly. And she said was that she came with the wolf."

"Otherworldly or not, you should've waited for her at least. But you didn't. Well, not just you. _No one_ did. And now you think you want to be responsible for her?"

Guilt stirred in the man's gut.

"Besides...even before you start to label her as the Mother Spirit, you should be aware of the fact that Tui isn't someone who _needs_ to be taken care of constantly. She's not dependent on anyone. She's the Great Goddess. Greater than your precious La...though you'd probably argue that Tui and La are equals and that they're really the same. But Her Compassion is always greater. So by caring, you'd really be _serving._ You're not a parent _to_ the Goddess. _She_ is yours."

"Yes, that would be...that would make more sense…"

"Of course, that still doesn't mean you shouldn't care or stop thinking that way. That doesn't mean you shouldn't _love_ Tui. If you want to care for her out of love, then feel free. You can't help that." His eyes narrowed. "But you should also remember that La is _completely_ selfish. He isn't willing to let _anyone_ else take the role of serving her. Because entities other than La _always_ fall short in their service in some way, and La tries harder to be a perfectionist in serving Tui. That's why when you think you're serving the Goddess, really your inner La is doing it. You are but an instrument."

Unnuk looked up.

"Not trying to make you feel bad, just pointing out the obvious. As warm and kind of a caretaker you _think_ you'd be, you did leave her in the dust after all." Sokka rubbed the fact in Unnuk's face several times, watching the guilt completely take over. Even then, the Ocean Spirit wasn't satisfied. "If I had known, I would've…I would've _never_ left her alone…I mean really, _how_ could you just run off and _leave_ her like that?!"

His yelling indicated how dead he felt to the world at that moment. Unnuk still did not understand. This man was acting like _he_ was La Himself and like that girl was Tui, but he was denying it, too. "We can keep looking for her, sir," he offered.

"Just get on board, Arnook, you wouldn't understand. And stop your fantasies." He heaved himself up and headed to the knocked-out Blackcoats' ship, signalling a worried Unnuk to climb aboard. Shaman Kuhna quickly jumped off of the boat he was in an approached the chief.

"Please, Your Highness. Allow me to accompany you." Completely ironic coming from the man who tried to end the chief's life with black magic just a few moons ago albeit in an alternate reality. "I-In case those Blackcoats wake up again. I know how to prolong their unconscious state—"

"Well I know how to knock them out again. Seriously, I don't have time for this," came the more stern reply. "Leave me alone. I will _not_ have you take more risks." He propelled himself up the boat with strictly the captured rebels and Kalliq's body. He frowned at how unceremoniously the younger boys had tossed the perpetrators aboard, piling one on top of other like heavy fur pelts. The white glow hummed softly within the chief, reminding him of Yue's words.

 _"People aren't born to be terrorists. Circumstances lead them to it. We need to make these people understand that they won't be punished for what they contribute to us now. We respect them as individuals and value their inputs and confessions, and we should show them that we do. Otherwise, there won't be a difference between our rule and the rebellion leader's rule."_

He sighed. Besides, if he was going to take the blame of killing Kalliq, he needed _something_ to help balance out the disappointment she'd feel. He sighed, setting the unconscious bodies to more comfortable positions. He kept Kalliq's body separate.

His manifestations had a hard time moving forward. The island seemed to test them, test Sokka if he had connected with his original nature of Yang. He felt so broken; as he glanced back at the island, he felt another lurch in his chest. He thought he saw her, then; the beautiful Moon Spirit, her long hair cascading down to her small hips as she watched him for a moment before turning back around to step deeper into the island. He literally fell off of the ship and pulled himself up, only to realize that he had mistaken a soft tuft of snow to be the back of her head.

"Chief are you alright?!"

"Chief Sokka!"

Again, Unnuk and Kuhna. Sokka groaned, slamming his palm to his forehead. _That's it. I can't._ "Get going. I need another minute or so."

* * *

Anyu tapped his fingers impatiently against the ice desk, issuing a nod of welcome to every minister who stepped into the room and bowed to him in greeting. The teen kept his attention on the entrance archway, hoping to see his mentor step in, but Kano was nowhere to be seen. Could it be that he was still recovering from what happened at the last meeting? When the chief had lashed out at him?

 _Well, the chief does have a strong hand._ The prince trailed his hand to his left cheek, which still throbbed from bearing Sokka's wrath despite the two-week respite. He jerked his hand away as soon as a few ministers took notice of it; in no way was the future ruler of the North willing to let others see him cower at the mere thought of an interim chieftain...albeit a very _popular_ interim chieftain.

"Minister Jung," he called out, summoning an elderly man. "Have you seen General Kano?"

"No, Prince. It has actually been quite a while since I've seen him."

"Is he still at the infirmary?"

"No, sir. It's strange, really. He was sent back the same day he went in. He refused to meet with anyone ever since."

Anyu huffed. "So what now? That idiot who is our leader isn't letting him get proper treatment? If anything happens to the general, it will be murder on the chief's part."

"Chief Sokka is not involved at all. He hasn't been involved with anything up until the attack."

"Because his woman was down. What would've happened if she didn't wake up in time? He would've been crying away while the entire nation collapsed. What a baby." He stood up, gesturing the rising ministers to be seated. "I'm going to see what's up with Kano."

"But sir, everyone else is already here."

"It's absolutely crucial for Kano to be here. I need his support if I want to go through with this."

"But—"

"I _said_ this is important," he muttered, shoving the man out of his way. He grabbed a torch from the wall on his way out and hurried through a set of corridors. He eventually ran into someone who was holding a large container of scrolls, flanked by an attendant holding a similar container. "Who in the name of the Spirits?"

"Prince Anyu!" Munji and his attendant bowed low in greeting. "Apologies, sir, we didn't see you."

"Like anyone can see around here. _What_ are you doing at this time?"

"We're moving the Sacred Writings to the royal library."

Anyu glanced over the scrolls in the containers. "Why? What's wrong with the Royal Gallery?"

Munji raised his eyebrows. "You did not hear about the fire?"

"There was a fire? _Here_?" Anyu snorted. "What do you think this place is?"

"There really was a fire, sir," the attendant confirmed. "The Gallery's curtains caught fire from the nearest torch. The entire chamber is now destroyed."

"This place is nothing but _ice_!"

"Ever since the moon has disappeared from sight, things have been extremely unpredictable, sir."

"Shoot," Anyu sighed. "I'm surprised."

"We're surprised, too, that you didn't know about something that could've taken many lives."

There was a certain edge in Munji's voice. One that wasn't blatantly obvious but still caught Anyu's attention. "Never mind me," the prince retorted. "It's a shame that the esteemed interim Chief of the North ignored the plight of the innocent."

"Ah, but the chief is full of pleasant surprises. Who knows what part of the city he's off saving!"

The attendant nudged Munji, noticing the prince's death glare, but the historian didn't seem to mind. "In all seriousness, sir, Chief Sokka has done a lot for this tribe. He's done too much for anyone to really blame him."

"Oh yeah? And what falls under this 'too much?'"

Munji chortled. "You'd have to be a beggar on the streets to know that."

" _Excuse_ me?!"

"Oh, no, I don't mean _you_ specifically, sir. _One_ would have to be a beggar on the streets—"

"We better be moving along, Munji," the attendant urged. It was obvious the prince was about to blow up any second. The historian was having way too much fun, though.

"At any rate, it's a good thing the chieftess was there with us," he beamed in all sincerity. "She came to the rescue like Tui Herself would! She helped keep everyone out of harm's away and managed to put out the fire. She recovered the scrolls, too! Tui bless her!" And he steered out of the prince's way with the attendant and rushed in the opposite direction, their nonchalance leaving Anyu fuming. These people can't be supporting the chieftess just because she managed to save a few books, right?

 _Whatever_. Toning down his frustration and handling the torch with extreme caution to prevent another uncalled-for disaster, he continued down the hallway and approached a room that blocked off by a set of intricate pillars. A lone shadow loomed against the inner walls as the prince stepped inside the chamber. He was relieved to see Kano and sealed the door to a close behind him. "Good to see you, General. It's been a long while, hasn't it?"

Kano was seated on a bed in the corner, his back leaning against the wall. On the table next to him was a half-empty bottle of spirits and an ice glass filled with the same. There was no longer the fire of contempt in his expression; only a certain kind of nostalgia as he chugged down the contents in the glass.

"I see you don't have crutches or back braces or any of that sort," Anyu observed. "A fast recovery is always good."

The old general said nothing and made no eye contact, giving only a firm nod in reply.

"I heard you opted out of attending the meeting."

The man refilled his glass with a sigh that indicated a "yes."

"Are you not feeling well or something?" Anyu pressed. "If you want, I can change the location and redirect the ministers here so it's comfortable for you...only we'll probably have to arrange more containers of liquor and have the benders extend the walls of this room, but that shouldn't be too much of a problem—"

"That won't be necessary."

"Then you'll make it in the next few minutes or so?"

The boy still didn't seem to get the hint. "I don't want to attend the meeting," Kano enunciated. "Go on without me."

The prince frowned. "Why?"

"I don't want to deal with anything at the moment."

"You weren't even bloodbent. And you look like you're doing fine. What's the big deal? Hungover already?"

Kano _wished_ that was the case, but no matter how many drinks he took, he could not get to the point of forgetting reality. Not with the uneasiness churning in his chest. "I don't wish to sit through an insult session, and that's exactly what the meeting will turn into. Nothing will be accomplished."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but haven't _you_ been the one organizing insult sessions as of lately? Isn't that why you had to spend all this time in pain?"

"You're right." He leaned against the sheets. "But it doesn't seem so appealing anymore."

"General, you do realize that what I'm wanting to discuss with you and the ministers is _highly_ important and will put an end to all of this. It will put an end to the chief's career here. And who knows what will happen to his career down South at this rate."

Kano frowned at the prince's excitement.

"That's why I declared an _emergency_ meeting. The high council, ministers Shan, Jing, Bohai, Yongzheng... _everyone_ is here. Even the officials from the sister tribe along with the White Lotus members and Bato. I consider your input in almost everything I do, and such an important matter as this cannot be discussed lightly."

"You tell me what the matter is, and I will tell you if it's worthy of being discussed."

A brief silence followed. Anyu felt a sharp pang of irritation tugging him but shook it away and took a deep breath. "My coronation."

Kano set down his cup and licked his lips, his eyebrows furrowing as if he'd been trying to process a different language. "Since when was that a matter to be discussed? Isn't it understood that the chief is permanent?"

"It was never explicitly stated," Anyu shot back. "The purpose of this meeting is to finalize my coronation."

"You are not sixteen yet."

"Why the fuck does that matter? I'm days away."

"We don't even know what day it is for you to know that. We can't even identify the moon cycle."

Anyu clenched his fists. "The sooner you reach the conference hall, the sooner we'll begin the meeting. I will _not_ take no for an answer, you hear?"

Kano's frown deepened, but he still didn't look up.

"No one knows where the chief is right now, either. This is the most convenient it can get," Anyu said. "Better hurry and get this over with than have our asses kicked again."

The prince was quick to leave, slamming the door to a close. Kano sighed and lay back against the sheets, trying to will his headache, worry, and guilt away.

* * *

"Chieftess Yue!"

She turned to see a servant, Aaban, approaching her. Curiosity burst forth. _Could he have seen the chief anywhere?_ But the attendant looked very distraught, his eyes screaming panic.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"There's supposedly a very important meeting that's about to start in the conference quarters of the northwestern wing, ma'am," Aaban said. "I hear that all of the ministers, White Lotus sentries, and Southern administrators are in attendance."

"Did you see the chief there?"

"I thought you said he was caught up with something else."

She gulped. _Dear Spirits._ "Yes, yes, he is. I just thought he...never mind. What is it? Why are you panicking? Strange glowing again?"

Aaban wasn't sure if he should spit out the reason for his panic. It stemmed a kind of guilt in him to see how earnest and worried Yue is whenever it came to Sokka.

"Please, just tell me what's wrong," she pleaded. "I have a bad feeling about something and I don't know what."

"That meeting… I hear they're going to discuss Anyu's coronation," Aaban sputtered. "They're wanting Chief Sokka to step down as soon as possible. A-And the White Lotus…they're wanting to revoke the chief's position as the Grand Lotus."

The servant expected any kind of reaction in the least, but he were surprised to see the chieftess keep silent despite a dark look taking over her. "I won't have it," she said firmly, her veins about to explode from the inhuman rush of blood. "I won't put up with any of this." Her feet picked up the pace and started for the northwestern wing only to have Aaban call out and swerve in front of her.

"Chieftess, just a moment. You see—"

"Is there a problem?"

Again, the servant was unsure on how to word what he was about to say. "Well...we all know of the many rules that even the guards have to follow when they're on duty. Especially in the conference quarters. They're not allowed to let anyone go near the area. _Anyone_."

Yue blinked, too caught in her worries to take the hint. "Yes, but I'm not sure how that has to do with—"

"This meeting, in particular, must be highly confidential considering the people in attendance," Aaban said. "It's...it's recommended that you stay away from the area…er, anywhere near that area, if possible, ma'am."

Oh. _Oh._

"The administration _clearly_ feels the tribe's lack of a strong, widely-accepted chieftess, and as much as we can't help that, we certainly can't afford to have the chief put a sword to others' throats."

Of course. It was all very true, but still, she stood there, more appalled than she had ever been. " _The administration clearly feels the tribe's lack of a strong, widely-accepted chieftess."_

"And considering the controversy that's happening right now, we can't risk anything. It's difficult enough that the chief had been completely out of reach these past two weeks. Reasons you know of in particular, Your Highness. I mean, this isn't new for him, is it?"

A flare of anger shot up in her eyes, but she quickly dismissed it. It seemed that any move she thought of making now would only result in a negative consequence. "Pardon?"

"I only mean that he's very caring and emotional when it comes to you, so…" he trailed off at the slight hiss in her voice. "So...anyway... it's best if...um...it's best not to be the cause of anything that would make him seem…Well, I'm sure you know of this more than I do."

A glare of distress took over her features. Of course she knew. Of _course_ she was expected to keep all of this in mind. She was supposed to know her place...and she felt so abashed for having to be _explicitly told_ of something she should _originally_ be worrying about. What happened to her rational thinking? How could someone as careful as her _forget_ all of this?

But on the other hand, a large part of her dismissed this as ridiculousness, and she sought to overlook these concerns for once. She was not going to deny the fact that she was responsible for dragging him into Northern chiefdom, whether he realized it or not.

 _"Then what do you suggest that we do, your_ excellency _? To 'award the councilman with a higher role in government affairs'?"_

 _"What do I know, sir? I simply do not have the right to suggest making Councilman Sokka the temporary tribal chief."_

She was the one who made the suggestion. She was the one who got him into this with the confidence that people will have his back. And she was going to do her part in preserving his rightful status. Not only as a lover of the chieftain but also as the former princess of the North who was doing everything she can to protect Arnook's successor.

"Chieftess? Are you alright?"

She nodded and looked away, her grip tightening on the tapestry. The servant had to feel bad for her at that point. Having been told so many things from the administration but witnessing pure affection that the chieftess held for the chief, he second-guessed the rumors around the palace. "I'm sorry, ma'am, I really am. I understand how much the chief means to you, but given the circumstances, nothing can be helped—"

"Aaban, let the administrators know that the meeting will not begin without me."

The servant widened his eyes, almost jumping back from the way her frown deepened in determination. "M-Ma'am?"

"I'm going as Chief Sokka's representative, and if they protest, I have my arguments. If they hold an _ounce_ of Northern pride, they will let me in, and they will face me like real men."

* * *

Sokka stepped back inside the broken walls of the igloo for the millionth time. A psychic command told his manifestations to raise the anchors and get going while he anchored himself down, submitting to the chains which bore her fingerprints. Four other forms which mirrored him slipped out of his body and sank next to him.

"She should expect me to wait," Sokka mumbled, his insides burning as he fingered the chains. "She should expect me to stand by her side."

There was no answer.

" _Why_ are you all looking like that?" Sokka said, completely vexed but doing his best to keep his calm. "Yin and Yang are eternal lovers. She should know I love her."

"Deep down, maybe, but she's not really interested in how you feel about her. Her aim is to make sure you are relieved of all stress. Physical, social, psychological."

Sokka's chest tightened. He flashed a look at Vayu."What do you mean she's not...interested...?"

"She knows that you're attached to her in an indescribable way," Vayu said. "She knows you were attracted to her physical appearance at first sight, and that you feel extremely bad for what happened at the Siege. That it affected you more than it should to the point of emotional trauma and that it affected your ability to defend your loved ones because your failure was all you could think about."

He didn't get it. He _really_ didn't get it. "And that's all? That's all she got out of me going crazy for her all this time? What does she call my heartbreak over the years if she doesn't call it love? Why did she think I married her? Doesn't she see the way I look at her? A-And she can't just...she can't just ignore the fact that I open up to her on things I could care less about sharing with anyone else."

Silence again.

"I _really_ don't understand what's going on," he whimpered. "I told her how I feel many times... I make it so obvious, too. Doesn't she see that?"

"It all goes back to the Moon Spirit's only active defense mechanism," Vaatu interceded. "Her entire selfless nature is built around it."

"And what's that?"

"You know what it is. Yin is powerful, but Her nature is to give without expectation." Vaatu frowned in dejection. "The Goddess who embodies and freely distributes all possible love and affection does not care for another's love and intimacy for her in return. To expect such things would open the door to severe heartbreak and would take her down from the inside."

"That's how she is with everyone else," Sokka argued vehemently. "But not with me. She's the closest to me, and I'm the closest to her. She knows I'm not like the others. She knows I love—"

"She's Yin. She doesn't expect anything from anyone," Bhuman breathed. "Even Yang."

Everything about that statement felt wrong. He glared at his earthen reflection, ignoring the hints of olive green and melancholy experience in Bhuman's eyes. "I can make her happy. I _will_ make her happy. She should expect my affections regardless—"

" _Even_ Yang," Bhuman repeated.

"You mean _except_ for Yang—!"

" _Especially_ Yang!" And suddenly, it wasn't just La's vision that blurred with absolute need. "It's not fair, I know," the Spirit of the Earth rumbled. "She's willing to wander around in the most dangerous places and face the most dangerous people with no form of defense whatsoever...but she's so afraid of affection that she's willing to keep her heart guarded. She's terrified, I tell you. Terrified of letting people get so close to her."

A much longer silence followed. Suddenly, he began to hear voices. Voices other than his counterparts. From where, he wasn't sure, but he definitely knew the feeling of fading in and out that began hitting him. Another vision into the past, most likely. "Did I...did I mess up somewhere?" he asked softly. "Is it something I said or did?" He whimpered the last part. "Does she think I will break her heart?"

"No, it's not you," his counterparts hummed at once, fusing into his being, making his eyes glow again. "Trust me, it's not you."


	72. Children and Their Broken Toys

**Chapter 72: Children and Their Broken Toys**

More and more administrators began hearing about the so-called meeting that would "determine the chief's future." Not that the meeting was to be of such a hype considering it was led by Anyu of all people, and word also had it that Kano was hesitating to attend—whether out of fatigue or resentment or fear from when the chief lashed out at him or some other predictable reason. Those who heard about the meeting even laughed it off, neither out of support for the chief nor of opposition to him; they simply knew that the chief could care less about what the administrators had to say about him, so no matter what the administrators came up with, there would be no validation. It was discrimination against the _chieftess_ that drove Sokka wild with fury. Besides, it's expected that the chief's numerous accomplishments would overwrite the petitions against his rash passion and his chiefdom. He was also perhaps the only chief in both tribes known for his immense solidarity with the people, so much to the extent that he denied the security of the palace too often in the North and refused a palace in the South. Who would dare to say he wasn't worth the position as the chieftain? What better candidate for the chiefdom than someone who has experienced discrimination as a "peasant" himself but still made a significant difference in global affairs (albeit being overshadowed in the eyes of the rest of the world)?

But what made _this_ meeting especially interesting was the fact that this was the first time a large portion of tribesmen, both of Southern and Northern residence, came together centuries after the big tribal split. The White Lotus officials, a great deal of Southerners, and even Bato was willing to sit and have a full-on discussion with Anyu. Although it proved to be quite impressive, Bato's involvement was frowned upon, for Bato of all people wouldn't be willing to interact with the prince's authorities in a rather "peaceful" manner unless if he agreed with them on some matter. Could it really be that Bato was second-guessing Sokka? That certainly can't be, for the man had been a wreck the entire time Sokka stayed away from reality. Furthermore, Southerners themselves proposed of having doubts, and that wasn't a good sign. Making it all worse was the fact that the White Lotus officials were also firm in their decision to immediately revoke Sokka's position in its esteemed sentinel.

Of course, the chieftess wasn't moved by any of these details. She vehemently reasserted that she would be present at the meeting. Aaban was somewhat relieved by the chieftess's reassurance and left behind his fears of losing the esteemed chieftain to the South. She seemed to have everything under control given her stubborn resolution, but he still sought to inform as many officials as he had in mind— primarily Aang and Katara— about the meeting in hopes of gathering more support. Aippaq ended up being one of his first confidants.

"The chieftess? Oh goodness, this meeting will go nowhere in that case."

"Why do you say that?"

"The last time the chieftess formally met with the prince, she'd been willing to adhere to his demands. She was willing to let her own power be taken away," Aippaq said. "She's too soft-spoken to argue against the prince; she even sees him as a little brother."

"Anything that has to do with her, she'll probably dismiss, but not if those decisions interfere with the chief's career."

Aippaq did admit to Yue's moments of ferocity when it came to defending Sokka.

"Seriously, I don't know which chieftess you were referring to in the past meeting, but the chieftess I saw just seconds ago was willing to go against anyone if it meant she could keep her husband on the throne."

"Does she really sound as confident as you make her out to be?"

"Trust me. Or wait and see for yourself at the meeting. You know I don't exaggerate on matters like this."

Which made Aippaq feel much better.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I need to find Avatar Aang and Master Katara."

"Oh, yes, they _have_ to be a part of this."

As Aaban rushed in the opposite direction, trying not to slip in the darkness, a veiled woman ended up accidentally bumping into Aippaq, almost knocking him over in the process.

"Oh no! Pardon me, sir, I'm so sorry."

"It's alright, ma'am, it's dark anyway—" He paused, glancing skeptically at the woman as she tried to hide herself.

"I-I'm so sorry, I-I was looking f-for the exit."

Aippaq raised his eyebrows and stopped her by swooping in front of her. "Wait, excuse me. Are you running from something?"

"H-Huh?"

"Did something happen?" Aippaq questioned, suddenly growing alert. "Is anyone hurt? Is the chieftess alright?"

"I-I don't know what you're t-talking about sir, it's my first time here in the palace."

 _What?_ "Then who are you and what are you doing here at this time?" he asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Please! Please, I just want to go back home—"

"Why did you come here if you wanted to leave?" he probed. "You're even wearing black. Are you a nonbender?"

"Y-Yes—"

"I didn't know the Blackcoats allowed for female members," he mused, eliciting her gasp and a violent shake of her head. "I need the truth. _Now_ ," his voice rose. "Who are you and what do you want? Why are you here?"

"I swear, I'm not involved in any terrorist—"

"Then show yourself," he commanded.

His order made her tremble as she let down her mask, tears welling up in her eyes and spilling over her face. Her whimpers turned into sobs very quickly.

"Hey, stop crying—"

"I'm not a part of any terrorist group, sir, I swear on my life!" she stammered. "I really didn't do anything."

She certainly didn't appear to be as dangerous as his suspicions envisioned her to be. Of course, it could always be an act, but something about this woman's distress made it seem as if something really was horribly wrong and she really was in a distressed situation. "Okay okay, calm down—"

But she continued to sob uncontrollably, her eyes flailing around for help.

"Ma'am, please," he rubbed his forehead tiredly. "I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong."

"I'm not here to threaten anyone—"

"Okay, I get it—"

"They just forced me to wear this."

"Alright, that's fine—" he paused. "Wait...who?"

"The officials," she hiccuped. "An older minister...I can't remember his name… He has a long beard. Rather tall and skinny."

"Heng?"

"Yes, him! He forced all of us to wear this."

"All of you…? Wait, you're not the only—?"

"I don't want to do this, sir," she begged. "Please, get me out of here."

"Do _what_ —?"

"This is against the Holy Order. I come from a respectable family. T-The chief is like an older brother to me and a-and I can't do this to the chieftess—"

"Do what? _What_ are you talking about?"

She kept crying, shaking her head as if too ashamed to admit anything.

"Look, I'm an ally of the leaders," he added impatiently. "If you tell me the truth now, I'll make sure you won't run into trouble. Now tell me what's wrong. Are the leaders in danger? Is anyone looking to harm them? What do you not want to be a part of?"

"The zenana."

He eyed her squarely in the face before the word registered into his mind. He dismissed it at first, refusing to accept what he just heard. "Wait...what?"

"Zenana," she whispered so quietly as if she was pronouncing a horrible word.

"Did you say…? As in...a harem?"

She burst into tears again, pleading with her eyes to be let free.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE SPIRITS?!" Aippaq yelled, his head spinning. "Are you even Water Tribe?! How could you even _say_ that...? Harems are an abomination to our very existence!" He swallowed painfully as he breathed, " _Please_ don't tell me the officials are planning to…"

The woman, somewhat relieved by the negative reaction to the idea, believed he'll help her out. "Some of the women came willingly, b-but a majority of us were tricked," she stuttered, drying her eyes. "It was so weird. Some of the women seemed to have known; they were acting so strangely...the rest of us, we didn't think that far ahead. We were just told the chief will provide us with high-paying jobs. When we got here, the minister and his associates started being so discrete with our group...I didn't understand anything until they told us to wear these robes as uniforms and took us to a room and told us everything they were planning...dear La, it's sick and horrible and… I doubt the chief knows about this..."

It was all too much to process at once. On one hand there was the part of Aippaq that screamed of how this was all against Water Tribe culture. On another note, his thoughts flew directly to his immense respect for the chieftess, who had willingly dedicated most of her time in the South to look out for others, who had faced much discrimination without issuing a single _word_ of response so she could continue to gather information about the rebels. The chieftess had taken many risks in her rescue of a little boy who just so happened to be the only child of the man who insulted her barely hours before the disaster. It was hard for him to imagine how the chieftess would take in this news; she was _crazy_ for the chieftain.

And speaking of craziness and chieftain, it broke Aippaq's heart further to picture Chief Sokka, perhaps the craziest of all fools for his willingness to go above and beyond for Yue, who proudly wore his heart on his sleeve and regularly showcased his utmost _insane_ loyalty to her.

 _Aippaq watched Sokka play with a few village children, all of whom had taken a great liking to the chief and showed no intimidation around him given his position. It was hard not to like him; he was the uncle everyone wanted. He was funny, his choice of weaponry was essentially a toy (so much that some of the kids insisted on playing with his boomerang instead). Not to mention his child-like manner of playing to avoid eating— a move Aippaq found to be particularly strange given the warrior's insatiable love for food._

" _More force. Almost there," Sokka encouraged as a little girl of four years pummeled her fist against the chief's palm. "Come on, little lady, you gotta hit harder if you want to knock out your opponent. Come on, you got this."_

 _The girl gave it all she got until she delivered her hardest punch; the move was pretty strong for a kid her age despite not making a significant impact on the rather hulky chieftain, but Sokka still feigned a groan._

"Very _good," he breathed, shaking his hand in pain._

" _The traitor's down! Get him!" one of the boys yelled, delivering a punch to the chief's gut while another grabbed hold of his goatee and pulled as if trying to rip it off._

" _Aah!" The chief toppled backward into the snow like a defeated soldier as the other kids swarmed over him, pinning him down with all their might. He pretended to struggle out of their grip until the group of kids playing with his boomerang sent it flying in his direction. It struck him against his head._

" _Ow!" he hissed, flopping back against the ice as the kids burst out laughing._

" _Haha!"_

" _We got you good, Uncle Sokka!"_

" _You certainly did," he winced at the sting on his head but ended up chuckling anyway. "Great job, warriors."_

 _The children continued celebrating their win until their mothers greeted them in reprimand._

" _Now now, don't be rude to Chief Sokka."_

" _Are you alright, sir?"_

" _Yes, I'm alright," he assured them. "We were just practicing our skills."_

 _The young girl's father hurried over to him and tried to help him up, but the Sokka's back had started to fail earlier that day, prevented him from getting up gracefully._

" _I apologize for that, sir. Sometimes my daughter gets too carried away in games."_

" _It's all good, Nakamo," Sokka smiled. "You know, my niece, Kya, is also four years old. We have our own battles, and she always ends up knocking me down."_

" _I bet she has Master Katara's instinct."_

" _Oh yeah, she definitely does. She'd get along really well with your daughter, too. They might as well form their own army in the future." Sokka gave the young girl a quick victory fist bump before she ran off to a group of women and tackled her mother. "You got a fine warrior in the works. She's a great fighter, I tell you."_

" _She's definitely interested in fighting. My wife wants to see her as a warrior too," Nakamo said albeit a little disappointed. "But I'm afraid it's not so easy for women to become warriors in the Water Tribes."_

" _Hey, now, we're moving away from that," Sokka said. "In a very short time, I'll be starting a training academy for girls, too. We'll have the best female trainers on location to teach the students self defense techniques and more. You should have her enrolled."_

" _That sounds really amazing, sir, but I doubt the officials will be open-minded about this."_

 _"They'll have to be open-minded at some point. One day, the chieftess and I will have daughters of our own, and if they want to be warriors, I'll go above and beyond to make it happen._ Likewise, you _can't let your child's talent go unnoticed, Nakamo. In fact, you should be proud. She'll be able to protect herself without relying on anyone. So enroll her in the academy. Tell her she's got nothing to worry about with Uncle Sokka by her side."_

 _Nakamo smiled. "We can't thank you enough, Chief. Thanks to you, we don't have to worry about paying taxes, buying food,_ or _planning our children's futures."_

" _It's not really a big deal."_

" _Maybe not for you, but for us, it's everything. We don't have to spend nearly half of our salaries to pointless taxes."_

" _It's my responsibility. In fact, if I'd known Len had been issuing so many taxes for the construction of that palace, I would've reacted sooner," he said in annoyance. "But anyway, please do let me know through correspondence if there's anything else I can do for you. I need to be heading back very soon."_

" _Would you like some food for the way, sir? Perhaps our newest fruit smoothies for the go?"_

 _Aippaq, who was starving and had nearly fallen asleep, jolted awake at the mention of food and attempted to answer for the chief, "His Highness would greatly appreciate the gesture—"_

" _My attendant can help himself to them," Sokka interrupted. "But I'm good, though, thank you."_

 _As the man bowed and excused himself, Aippaq glanced at Sokka, not at all amused. Apart from the nearly-forced lunches and dinners with the representatives, the chief seldom touched anything. Sokka ignored the look and stepped inside his tent, starting to pry the documents and records back into his little bag. He still showed no sign of turning in for the night, keeping himself cooped up in a pile of papers even after he finished packing. By then, Nakamo had returned with two full course meals fully packed._

" _Just in case the chief gets hungry," he had said much to Aippaq's relief. But Sokka was still far from giving himself a break. It was amazing how efficient the warrior was in finishing all of his tasks at extremely long and stressful intervals and at inhuman speeds, and at the same time, what a lovesick man he was, refusing food just because he wasn't sure if the chieftess ate yet. Aippaq, who really did feel that Sokka was a great man, hoped the warrior would stop focusing on being too much of a loverboy and maintained dignity for once._

" _Our schedule says the next stop is Inuvik," Sokka said, not looking up. "It's not too far from the mainland. We can make time to go back." He stopped sieving through the papers and closed his file shut, adding thoughtfully, "I want to see if Chieftess Yue's shift is over."_

 _He said this every day, but he never got the chance to actually go back to the mainland. Today would be no different. "We need to meet up with the local representatives at Inuvik as soon as possible, sir. We might not have time."_

 _Sokka seemed to acknowledge that, too, but refused to have it that way as indicated by his lack of response. Either way, it couldn't be helped._

" _You're feeding these villages just fine, but_ you're _not eating. At this rate, how will you have the energy to even have a conversation with her, Your Highness?"_

" _I just don't feel like eating okay?" His face suddenly contorted from a wave of pain that blasted through his head and his lower back. He groaned and ignored it, grabbing his bag and stepping out of the tent._

" _Skipping meals can trigger migraines, sir," Aippaq said as he started to take down the tent._

" _I got hit in the head with my own boomerang just now, that's all," came Sokka's excuse as he bent down to help the attendant. "I've been writing continuously. Besides, it's not only my head; my back is killing me, too."_

 _Right._ " _I understand this is supposed to be your honeymoon stay and that your affections for her are strong, but please, sir. If you keep waiting for her, then you'll end up passing out, and she will be highly upset thinking I ignored your welfare."_

" _Trust me, she won't blame you. She does this thing where she blames herself for every single thing that happens in the world." His voice grew soft. "But I don't mind passing out. I can blame it on exertion, and if anything, it'll get me to her much quicker. I'll end up in the healing hut and she can heal me right up."_

" _Instead of actually fainting, you can fake that you're sick and get yourself into the hut. It will also give you a break since you're working nonstop."_

" _Now_ that _would be a wonderful idea, but it's also downright mean. And she'll be really mad if she finds out I'd been trying to scare her like that. I'll utilize that technique in the future when it's necessary."_

" _But you're scaring her anyway by not eating," Aippaq said in exasperation. "In all honesty, sir, she would_ not _want you to be doing this. How far are you going to get by fasting for her? Doesn't it seem too extreme? Especially for you? You love food!"_

" _She doesn't get very far by doing what she does for me, but she still does those things. Like fasting until sundown the day after the wedding to invoke La's 'blessing' for the husband's welfare."_

 _Aippaq frowned. "That tradition had been extinct since the past five centuries."_

" _Exactly, so why can't I do the same for her?"_

" _It's not in the scriptures for the men to fast. Well, they don't usually fast for the women, at least."_

" _Well those scrolls can go fuck themselves—"_

" _Oh, dear La! Sir, please don't say such things!"_

" _Come on, Aippaq. Everyone can see that Tui and La's relationship, if it's as great as you say it is, isn't the model of an alpha male and a submissive wife. They're equals. They serve each other. If your precious La is as great as He sounds, why would He be so partial? The answer is, He's actually not. The scriptures you think are authentic were most likely fabricated to fit a misogynistic society. Fasting was never meant to be forced onto people; if anything, it was used as a method to help people practice self-restraint and appreciation for what the Spirits give to the humans."_

 _Aippaq didn't accept the explanation so quickly. "Those scrolls have been followed for centuries, sir. That can't be for no reason."_

" _Then it's centuries' worth of foolishness we're talking about." He frowned. "The chieftess...she's conservative but also very different. She doesn't blindly follow the rules; she knows this is foolishness, and she does everything she can to help people break out of those barriers, but she still puts herself beneath others. I would hate to stoke that feeling in her. I want her to see that she's my equal. Yeah, I'm immature and I know it, but I want to be different. I want to be better with her."_

" _She's naturally giving, sir, it can't be helped."_

" _It_ has _to be helped, or she won't have anything for herself. See, this is why feminism is a thing in the other nations. We're the ones so behind." His sternness dissipated as he took a seat in the snow, shoving some disassembled parts of the tent in a larger bag. "She's so sweet and motherly, you know that? And she tells me to be nice to people, too. 'Sokka, be nice to this guy, that guy, that person. Be nice to Anyu and Kano and the administration. Be nice to Aippaq, don't drive him crazy.' Do you know how hard it is for me to not drive you crazy?"_

 _They both shared a laugh. Aippaq loosened up...well, maybe a little bit but still more than he expected. "Have you and the chieftess known each other for a long time?"_

 _It was a harmless question, and Sokka sensed its innocence. "A_ very _long time."_

" _That's why she knows you so well."_

 _Sokka smiled sadly. "You know, it was her suggestion that we come here so that I can feel better about not visiting home. And because of my dad's ceremony."_

" _That's very kind of her," Aippaq said._

" _She's been through quite a bit, but she still decided to look out for me instead of choosing a place for herself. She's been working hard to make sure Bato's doing better, too." He looked away guiltily. "If it wasn't for me, we probably would've gone somewhere more relaxing. She would've had a much better time."_

" _She seems happy here, sir, even if she's extremely busy."_

 _"That's just what she wants us to think." He shook his head. "We shouldn't have come here. I mean, I understand there's a lot for us to do, and in coming here, she did discover her bending and Bato is getting better...but…this was supposed to be her chance of getting away from the stupid politics up North."_

" _I understand that circumstances in the North are tiring, sir, but this is your home. It means everything to you, and you have to return at some point. You're already the chief up North; it's only a matter of time before you have the South under your wing, too."_

" _No, that's not important," Sokka said firmly. "I only wanted to take really good care of her. I told her I would. But I haven't even seen her face for the past week." He gulped, continuing to fuss in a more quiet manner, grumbling more to himself than to his attendant. "...not getting her sleep...working too hard...can't just expect me to eat while she skips her meals…can't even fire Abequa for disappearing 'cause then the chieftess will completely take over..."_

 _Oh dear._

 _Sokka helped Aippaq dislodge the last tent peg and folded the fur pelts until he saw a flash of white flare through his peripheral vision. He stopped and looked up, skimming over the sea of people who seemed to be heading to a building a few feet away. He kept looking for the whiteness, which so sharply reminded him of Yue's white healer robes. Aippaq looked over to him. "Are you alright, sir?"_

" _Yeah...I thought I saw the chieftess."_

 _Aippaq's look turned to that of pity, almost. "First migraines, now hallucinations? Sir, you have to eat—"_

" _I wasn't hallucinating, I really thought I saw—" He froze in place as the distance before him cleared a little bit; he saw someone clad in white robes and a hooded cloak that was draped over the back of her head. It was hard to tell what color her hair was, and he couldn't specifically see who it was, but in her arms, there seemed to be a glass box. Through the glass, Sokka thought he saw two figurines: one white and one black, both sculpted in human forms. The woman was holding the box so carefully that he was reminded of the care Yue took in spiritual matters...and of the fact that Yue was likely the_ only _person to treat those figurines with such care because she was the_ only _really religious person in the entire South..._

" _It has to be Yue!" he said, propelling himself forward as swiftly as an arrow and wincing away the dull ache in his back. "Yue, wait up!"_

" _Sir, careful! Where are you going?!"_

" _Yue!"_

 _Sokka hadn't even made it halfway to the opposite building, and already the crowd was getting intense again, blocking the cloaked figure from his view. He was maddened, though, and pissed off at the universe. Having had no contact with Yue for the past week, he was torn apart by frustration. He wasn't willing to let anything else get in between them._

 _It took Aippaq forever to get caught up with Sokka, but Sokka didn't give him time to catch his breath. He ran ahead again, dodging through people and shooting through the crowd, calling out his wife's name and fully believing she must have come to see him. He almost slipped but caught himself at the front door of the building."_

" _Oh my goodness, he's gone mad," Aippaq muttered, following him at his heels._

 _Once Sokka tumbled inside, catching the attention of lots of people who were waiting in line for the newly famed fruit smoothies, his entire excitement came crashing down when he realized that the cloaked figure in billowing white robes wasn't Yue but Winona, the chieftess's assistant for the time being._

" _Chief Sokka? You're here, too?" Winona said, surprised, abruptly bowing low in greeting, but the act caused the figurine of Tui to wobble and slip out through the loose door of the glass box._

" _Woah woah, careful with that," Sokka swooped forward and caught it just before it smashed to pieces, but he did notice a scratch in the Moon Spirit statuette's flowing robes from the scrape against the glass. Though Sokka was doing everything he can on a personal level to overlook the altered spiritual connection between Yue and Tui, desperately wanting to prevent the chances of the Spirits taking her away from him again, the figurine of the beautiful woman in long flowing robes reminded him all too well of his wife's former appearance as a spirit. The face of the Moon Spirit carving looked very similar to Yue's face, and he had a very hard time taking his eyes off of it. The scratch on the spirit's dress, though minute and highly insignificant, still managed to slice through a part of his heart._

" _Oh, thank you, Chief, thank you so much," Winona said in relief. "You saved Tui."_

 _Well that sounded awkward. Sokka took a deep breath, still not opting to give the statuette back but inquiring eagerly, "Is the chieftess here?"_

 _His excitement was certainly amusing. "I'm afraid not, sir, but her influence is."_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _Who did you think shipped the fruit smoothies here?"_

 _His eyes went wide. "Yue arranged them?"_

" _Yes," Winona smiled. "They're actually the herbal tonics that she regularly prepares for Bato. You see, Her Highness diagnosed a lot of conditions which resulted from lack of access to certain nutrients. Bato's condition was one of them. So she created this herbal blend out of select herbs that contain those vital nutrients." She showed him a sample. "It helps improve immunity and provides energy to people who are having a hard time eating proper foods. Since people generally have a harder time drinking concoctions, she added enough fruit flavoring to overcome the bitter taste, but she was also inspired by the Southern slushes, so she turned them into smoothies to make them more appealing. They seem like they're no different from other fruit smoothies, but they're healthier and better tasting. They come in many different flavors, too."_

" _So this is what she's been doing, running around for shipments and things," he remarked, worried despite being extremely impressed. "Is she eating? Is she taking breaks?"_

" _Everything is fine, sir. She and I regularly have lunch and dinner. She goes to your hut for you every now and then, but she doesn't know your exact schedule. No one really knew if you were still travelling around or not."_

" _Sorry to interrupt, Your Highness," Aippaq said knowingly. "But would you consider having a smoothie made specially by the chieftess?"_

" _Yes. Please. Three or four more to go, if you don't mind."_

" _Thank the Spirits,_ finally _."_

" _No problem!" Winona chirped. "What flavors would you like? We have pomegranate, pineapple, lemon, guava, coconut, bacui berry—"_

" _Mango," he said. "All mango."_

 _Aippaq raised his eyebrows. "You once mentioned the chieftess favors mango, didn't you?"_

" _Ah," Winona couldn't help smirking. "So that's what."_

" _Dear La, help this man out," Aippaq ended up laughing._

 _Sokka smiled with a sweet kind of sheepishness and offered to hold onto the glass box. It felt really light in his grasp, and he felt he should probably put the Tui figurine back inside, but he didn't want to let go of it just yet. It looked too much like Yue. "I thought she was here. She's usually invested in...spiritual things."_

" _These are for the chieftess, actually. She really wanted the figurines of Tui and La to be placed in the healing hut as charms for good luck and strong health."_

" _Why would she need these? She's a lucky charm herself."_

 _Winona chuckled. "You're right about that, sir. She's been doing nothing but healing people since she got here."_

 _The figurine of La wobbled unsteadily in the box as if impatient to be reunited with Tui, so Sokka placed Tui back inside. "Well make sure they're all in one piece before you give them to her."_

" _I'm just glad_ you're _still in one piece, sir," Aippaq said. "Seriously, what would have happened if you didn't run into these smoothies? What's the point in going so above and beyond?"_

" _You saw it yourself. The chieftess does so much for me and_ everyone _else. But the world is absolute shit sometimes, my friend, so everyone doesn't appreciate." Sokka sighed. "Call me a crazy fool or whatever you want, but I'd rather be a crazy fool than just sit there and take whatever she gives me. So whether she knows it or not, the universe will definitely acknowledge that somewhere in the world, there is someone thinking about her all the time."_

Sokka's sincerity clearly ran deep, enough to where the act of imagining his reaction to the zenana sent shudders through the attendant's spine. And if this was the very same warrior who literally _ran_ through the water and survived lightning blasts, emitted powerfully dark auras and carried out dangerously all-knowing silences, he was clearly much more than who he seemed to be.

The attendant eventually forced himself to step out of his dazed thoughts. He turned back to the woman. "How many of you are here exactly?"

* * *

Never has the world reared its ugly bigoted head with such clarity as it did now in the throes of discrimination. How willing— _more_ than willing—the world was in degrading war heroes. This wasn't a new revelation for Yue; it's impossible for _her_ of all people to be unaware of this from the beginning despite her being known for her reputation of finding sunshine and rainbows behind everything the world has to offer. She was a highly optimistic person, yes, and she truly believed that anyone and anything is redeemable and that everything happens for a reason only known to Tui and La, but even she can see the dark side of the world. Deep down, she was actually more suspicious than most, obviously not blind to the horrors of oppression. After all, the centerpoint and soul of Tui was La, the epitome of caution and suspicion. Tui represents a beautiful world forged by an active unity that is La, who always battles injustice. La, however, represents a merciless world that is constantly isolated from its redeeming capabilities, a world utterly undeserving of all good things although at its core, it holds the most profound underlying beauty of Tui.

Of course, Yue was _far_ from recognizing this spiritual scheme in her own life, completely oblivious to her essence as the Moon Spirit and the essence of La as Sokka, but she nevertheless felt...different. Changed in a way but not really changed. It was like someone reached into her and revived an expression long crushed. She began to feel... _angry_...and she had never felt this kind of genuine anger before in her life. At least, not in relation to people considering how disappointing circumstances had been.

The only reason Yue would ever attempt to summon negative energy was whenever she felt the situation called for it, and even if it did call for it, she would use it only as a last resort only for it to be short-lived. Like when she had tried to convince Sokka to move on, when she had been disappointed with how he resorted to black magic for the sake of relieving his aches of separation from her, when she defended him on the night of the eclipse in a disguise as his pregnant wife who raged on at the administrators for not letting him inside the palace, even up to the point of her failed silent treatments whenever he lost control and lashed out at the ministers. Most painful out of them all, she had taken a pessimistic stance on the possibility of marriage out of the hope that he would forget her, but he ended up playing the "you are my only family" card, and no matter how much of an exaggeration she believed it was, she was still touched and, hence, made it this far even in her guilt.

She hated being angry at all, especially with him because the world was always so sarcastic and mocking around him. Now, she realized that her anger was far more internalized than she had realized. Never would she deny the fact that, knowingly or unknowingly, she was responsible for his "trauma" from the Siege.

 _Not to mention, if things had been normal, it would have been his birthday today._

His birthday. The solstice. It completely shattered her, how ruthlessly these people were behaving, how utterly insensitive they were. It was bad enough that people always treated him as the butt of a joke and as an outcast for his nonbending capabilities. _Now_ they were going to the extent of kicking him off of his rightful place on the throne?

 _We'll see about that._ Darkness swirled violently in her chest; the glow of La kept itself hidden from her view, but it was nevertheless sharp and poignant, spurring some physical discomfort in her sternum. She ignored the feeling and meandered through the royal kitchen, thankful for the momentary calm thanks to the absence of servants. She gathered ample quantities of available soups and meats into a tray, covering the various dishes with lids and grabbing a pitcher of fresh water on her way out. She hurried back to the bedroom, placing his tapestry on the top shelf of the cupboard and the food on the bedside table.

 _"I'm not too hungry anyway. Just let me stay here and help."_

She sighed and fumbled for a piece of paper, scrambling a quick note in her dizziness.

 _Eat. Or else._

Very quickly she straightened up the bed in case he walked in and decided to rest. The dull ache in her sternum continued to throb, and the bed was warm, beckoning her to get the adequate, non-trance rest she needed. It surprised her how tempted she was; she wasn't the one to fall for such amenities. She shook her head, willing her sleepiness away. Her hands flew to her neck to untie the strings of his cloak, but somehow, a few strands of black thread had gotten tangled with her betrothal necklace and refused to let go of her. She let it be; his cloak looked professional enough on her, so she straightened it, inwardly relieved for an excuse to keep wearing it.

She stepped into the washroom and splashed her face with freezing water, but she was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice how warm and relaxingly steamy the water became. It was like a pair of warm hands had reached out to cradle her cheeks, lovingly lingering on her skin for a long time. Her reflection— younger than she remembered, fully exhausted, different in a manner that seemed to transcend physicality— stared back at her through the ice mirror, replicating the faded, lifeless figure of the long-trampled princess hiding underneath.

" _The administration clearly feels the tribe's lack of a strong, widely-accepted chieftess."_

The memory of those bitter words sparked a frown on her face, causing her to subconsciously form a crack in the mirror. She looked away from her marred reflection. _No_. Enough was enough. She can't keep dwelling on this if she wanted to fix things. She quickly repaired the mirror with a swish of her gaze. Her fingers began to work swiftly in pulling her hair up in a tight bun.

" _It's difficult enough that the chief had been completely out of reach these past two weeks. Reasons you know of in particular, Your Highness."_

Eventually the mirror shattered to pieces as did her parallel image. She took a deep breath. "I really can't keep thinking about this." Because it was too complicated for her to think about and it made more sense to say that Sokka wasn't "attached" as he was just stressed, haunted by the events of the Siege, affected the loss of a possible first crush rather than be drowning in a genuine, continuously passionate interlude that made him seem so unlike himself—

The sound of falling scrolls caught her attention. She fixed the ice mirror again and stepped out just in time to spot another scroll slip from the high shelf. She surged forward and caught it before it hit the ground, but another parchment had already made its way across the nearby fire hearth, landing right in the middle of the flames. Her breath froze in her throat as she stared sadly at the burning parchment, but her distressed frown softened immediately at the touch of the one she managed to save.

 _The moonlight was gentle with the newlyweds, and the waves played ecstatically in response to the silver sheen that glossed over them. Sokka and Yue, still dazed by the rather magical, formerly unimaginable event that was their wedding, remained silent, their minds drifting to the upcoming major events. On one hand there was the prison visit they had to look forward to the next day (much to Sokka's obvious dismay), and on the other there was their trip to the Southern Water Tribe. The visit home was Yue's effort to cheer him up about his absence, and he was really touched by that. Why, he had shown that he was with his burst of kisses earlier beneath the dining table (much to Yue's obvious embarrassment). There was also, however, the understanding that the South was nowhere near romantic. Well, in Sokka's case, at least, whereas Aang and Katara would regularly go penguin sledding and engage in constant oogies whenever their anniversaries rolled around. For Sokka, the place was a constant reminder of the nostalgia of the Hundred Year War, the memories of his late father, and the responsibilities waiting for him once he accepted the chiefdom for good._

 _Of course, as true as all of this was, Sokka and Yue did not want to think about it. They were truly happy in the present moment, trying their best to push aside any thoughts which would make them uncomfortable, and although they weren't necessarily swooning over one another in a physical sense, they were still caught in the bliss of marital union, their joined hands warm and laced tightly around each others, silly smiles secretly playing on their lips. They also felt the need to lock themselves in a possible embrace, but the awkwardness of their first night together was also prominent. Yes, he had attempted to make her feel relaxed despite the ambiguity of the situation and the fact that neither was willing to discuss the mammoth in the room, but Katara's fussing and increased teasing and eyebrow wiggling weren't helping._

 _Sokka eventually mustered the confidence to dismiss his blush and broke the silence, his voice so soft that she was surprised it was even him talking. "I hear it's Water Tribe tradition for the husband to present a gift to his wife on wedding day," he said, smiling giddily to himself._

 _Yue raised her eyebrows in curiosity. "Is it really?"_

" _Yep. Quite popular down South."_

 _She started thinking over everything she observed over the years. All the cultures and sights she'd seen from above, all the history she studied since childhood and witnessed as it evolved during her spiritual interlude. "I know it's popular among Air Nomad couples, but the Water Tribe?"_

" _Oh absolutely," he said, easily charmed by her innocence. "You didn't know?"_

 _The smugness in his grin gave it away. "Apparently not," she played along._

" _Gotta keep ourselves updated, I'm telling you."_

" _I'll say," she laughed as he led her through the dimly lit hallway towards a fountain in the far corner of the palace. "But isn't that what you just did an hour back? Recommending me for a position I wasn't even aware of?"_

"That? _That's nothing," he said. "This is where it's at."_

" _Really, you didn't have to, Sokka."_

" _Ah, my dear wife," he shook his head in amusement but took great pride in addressing her that way. "You need to get used to my pampering." And with that, he brought her out into the silver light, forgetting all fears of the supernatural, and beamed at how she seemed to glow against the stark darkness of the shadows. The fragrance of the blue lotus in her hair, the sway of her earrings, and the dot_ — _a mark of his vows_ — _resting between her eyebrows. She was a goddess without being a goddess, a clear cut definition of beauty._

" _Close your eyes," he said, flushed and nervous._

 _She obeyed, listening to the fumble of parchment against the billowing waters of the fountain. The paper even brushed by the tips of her fingers as he held it with the hand that was tied to hers. He seemed to be about ready for her until more fumbling ensued. Seconds later, he took a deep breath and nudged her gently. "You can look now."_

 _And when she did, she was pleasantly surprised to see the figures of Chief Arnook and Chieftess Ahnah accompanied by Chieftess Kya and Chief Hakoda. All four looking much happier than it may have been possible for them, painted so professionally in the same frame as if they had actually met one another in real life— an act that had been nonexistent in the elders' lifetimes but became real on paper thanks to her husband's creative genius. She gazed at it in awe, and somehow in the deepest part of her being, she was pleased with how accurate it was. As if this was how it could have been._

" _So it'll be like we have their blessings and all," he said. "I mean, we obviously do, but...just a reminder."_

 _She broke into a smile. "It's really beautiful."_

" _You like it?"_

" _Of course I do…How...How did...?"_

" _After the eclipse, I commissioned the court painter to have it done," he said. "I gave him a painting of my dad for reference, and Katara kind of helped with describing how my mom actually looked like and...yeah, this happened."_

" _You commissioned him even before I was awake?"_

" _Of course. I was born ready to make you mine. Did you think I was going to wait any longer?"_

 _Her smile widened as she turned her attention back to the portrait. She knew there must have been so many questions, especially since Arnook and Ahnah were not recognized to be her parents anymore. Why would Chief Sokka care to have his parents' portraits be combined with those of the former Northern leaders? "The painter must have been confused as to why...why a painting like this was even commissioned."_

" _He didn't ask. I told him to do it, and he did."_

 _Her fingers ran over the details of the North's former royal couple. "Thank you. It's very thoughtful of you."_

" _Eh, I try," he shrugged, his arm wrapped around her, concern brewing on his face. "You're okay, right?"_

" _Why wouldn't I be? This is really well done...It's like they really did meet."_

" _I'm pretty sure they've met by now," he said, briefly glancing up at the sky. "They're most likely somewhere up there, sitting around and chatting, discussing important matters."_

" _Likely about a certain someone we know who chased around rabbit seals until his pants fell down."_

" _I told you I was four," he flushed deeper as she laughed. His hand slipped from her shoulder to her waist. "I don't know about all that, but I know that_ my _parents are raving on about how they have the most beautiful, kind, caring, amazing daughter-in-law. How lucky I am to have her here with me."_

 _Her cheeks turned a beautiful shade of deep scarlet. "I hope she's fitting for a strong, wise, handsome warrior."_

" _No doubt about it," he beamed. "We're the best couple ever to exist."_

 _She then took notice of some other kind of paper barely sticking out of the fold of his robe. "What's that in your other pocket?"_

 _"This? Oh, nothing, this is nothing."_

" _You seem quite nervous for something that's nothing," she said suspiciously._

" _It really is nothing special. Just a...a random document that mixed in, that's all. Seriously, that painter didn't know when to include what..."_

" _Random document, hm? Let me see it then—"_

" _I remember now, it's just my schedule for the events down South," he said quickly, shoving it further in his pockets and keeping his pocket out of her reach._

" _Come on, let me see it—"_

" _It's really not—"_

" _You know you can't escape me in a situation like this." In which their hands were joined, bound by the sacred sash._

" _Why would I escape? It's just a very useless piece of paper, that's all…"_

 _She looked at him squarely in the eyes, a knowing smile on her lips. He was always self-conscious when it came to things he personally worked on. This was further evident by his hesitation to make her a betrothal necklace with his own hands; the fear of messing up always taunted him, pressed into his being thanks to the unnecessary comments people felt inclined to make. "You can't hide your skills that easily from me, you know. I was a spirit once." So while their joined hands held onto the painting, she held out her free hand. "Let me see it."_

 _He gave up and yielded to her, bracing himself for embarrassment as she reached for the paper and unfurled it. She ran her fingers over the ink markings on the parchment. The crude lines, wobbly brush strokes, and four highly disproportionate faces, aligned as they were in the professional portrait, smiled back at her as if they were a small child's work of art._

" _Aww, you drew a picture!"_

" _I drew a picture," he repeated drearily, but he was quickly convinced that as horrible as the picture was, it would still make her laugh and so all is well. He warmed up to the idea of making her giggle and ended up forgetting his embarrassment. Well, at least a little. "It was just a...an outline, I guess, of how I wanted the painting to be oriented," he rubbed the back of his neck absentmindedly. "Took forever for me to explain to the court painter how I wanted it, so I decided to draw it out…"_

" _This looks more detailed than a basic outline."_

" _Yeah, I kind of got carried away..."_

 _He still expected a laugh from her, but it never came. Only a warm smile, perhaps a soft giggle or two and not because the drawing was funny or horrible. In her eyes, there was only genuine appreciation._

" _You can laugh, you know. I won't mind. I'm okay with specifically you laughing at my antics."_

" _Why would I laugh? This is so cute," she squeed. "Much better than the portrait, if you ask me."_

 _He choked on air. "Are you kidding? You're just saying that to make me feel good."_

" _No, I'm serious. I really do like it," she said. "Why do you always have to feel down about your abilities? You don't give yourself enough credit."_

" _Because it's a childish painting and even I can see that, Your Loveliness," he said despite the warmth from her words seeping through his body. "My dad looks like he has ears coming out of his nose. Your dad looks fat. I didn't even finish drawing some of the lines. See those lines right there?"_

 _But Yue wasn't really a huge fan of humble Sokka. Or rather, too-humble Sokka. "It's the thought that counts. And besides, it's really not bad at all. See these lines right here? They remind me of the waves in the ocean." She mimicked the ups and downs of the lines with her free hand, whispering in her own kind of fascination, "Up, down, up, down…" Her hand gently brushed against the fabric of his coat, resting on his chest, "...coming from the heart." She looked up at him and let go. "That's art."_

 _A rare spark glittered in his soft gaze. "Only a true artist would find art in everything," he grinned._

" _That's not always true."_

" _I'm sure you're_ so _much better at painting than I am."_

" _No, I'm not—"_

" _I bet it's a secret talent of yours that I'll be finding out about soon enough," he said. "You're just being modest."_

" _No, no—"_

" _Have you seen your signature? Now_ that's _art. The calligraphy is perfect." He reached for his drawing, but she held it from his grasp and clutched it close to her chest._

 _"No, don't touch," she ordered. "I'm keeping this."_

" _I was just going to hold onto it."_

" _Well, good sir, I don't trust that you'll take care of it. My husband made it specially for me, and it should be treated with care."_

 _He marvelled looking at her at this moment. She was a whole different Yue compared to the previous week when she had been in so much of a dilemma. But now, she was here and his and happy. She was truly_ perfect. _He swallowed the lump in his throat and felt his lips tingling with the need for her kiss, his body quivering with the need for her embrace. She, too, felt that way, but she didn't mean for it to be obvious, letting her playfulness drop._

" _I mean... what if you throw it out since you obviously feel embarrassed about it?" she elaborated, her attention having completely left the professional beauty of the commissioned work and instead focusing on his doodles. She was caught off guard when he suddenly but softly pulled her into his grasp, closing the distance between their bodies and leaving very little space between their lips. Only the parchments separated them, but those, too, became cushioned by the couple's frenzied figures. Yue's entire world was lit aflame from his warm breath._

" _You have no idea how much I missed you this week, love…And I was already missing you for so,_ so _long…"_

 _He was looking at her again like he did on the night of the eclipse. That look that made her feel weird in a way she always failed to describe. In a way so...caring, affectionate... all of those synonyms… "I've missed you, too," she said._

" _I hated not seeing you again," he rested his forehead against hers, reliving the moment of their matrimonial union, feeling that memory flood him in the most beautiful of ways as it was doing to her. The pigments on their foreheads mixed perfectly again, and she could only blink, being a complete stranger to the_ receiving _end of such care that was exuded at the moment. Again she wondered if this was really the Sokka she knew over the many long years._

" _I was so afraid of what you had in mind," he continued quietly. "But the truth is,_ I _should be the one to feel insecure." He frowned. "I know I don't deserve you, but I still need you so much and I—"_

" _Hey," she stopped him. "We agreed on not thinking about those things anymore."_

" _I've actually been wanting to show this painting to you ever since it was finished. Well, the professional one," he attempted a laugh, sinking into her touch, again moved by how she found his drawing to be more valuable than something refined and perfect. "But that stupid tradition was holding me back. Do you know how many times I came by your door? Every few hours, I was there."_

 _So she wasn't crazy for feeling like he was waiting outside of her door after all. "Why didn't you come in?"_

 _He chuckled again, this time in chagrin. His face was completely flushed. "You wouldn't like the rebellious type. I'm unorthodox as it is. I didn't want to…break the tradition."_

 _She raised her eyebrows in sheer amusement, especially at the way he was trying to please her even now. "I wouldn't say you're unorthodox but more like...innovative. Liberal."_

 _Euphemistic as always. "I mean, I care about_ certain _traditions—"_

" _Except for Northern ones," she teased. "And the ones that involve fasting."_

" _You're right on the fasting part, but no, it's not just Northern traditions," he fought off his grin. "Just ones that are unfair and misogynistic. From both tribes, not just one or the other."_

 _"I didn't know you had it in you to be so non-patriarchal," she smirked._

"Hey—"

" _Relax, I'm just messing with you." Her free arm wrapped itself around his neck as their joined palms intertwined again. "But in that case, rebellion's a good thing, isn't it?" she beamed slowly, shyly. "Maybe that's what I really like."_

 _That seemed to make him feel much better about himself, but still his heart jumped and not for the first time in the course of the entire day. "Well that's a relief."_

" _Seriously, I thought you knew me better than that, Chieftain Sokka."_

" _I told you not to call me that," he said, reminding her of how adamantly she had refused to let him call her "Princess" long ago._

" _But in all honesty, there's nothing to feel bad about. It's not like I'm a follower of traditions myself." Her smile dwindled just a little. "I mean, the family of the bride technically does the giving of all gifts. Or alternatively, I'm supposed to be giving you a gift on behalf of Arnook and Ahnah. And here I am, receiving."_

" _See, that's what I call misogyny. Can't the guys give the gifts for once?"_

 _Seeing it didn't succeed in bringing her out of the impending daze, he sighed and leaned forward. "Besides, I thought you knew me better than that, Chieftess. You think I'd want anything else apart from you?"_

 _She wasn't even given a chance to react; a second of eye contact was enough as his lips parted and he closed the distance between them. Mini explosions overwhelmed Yue's mind, her eyes closing on instinct. Her palm slid up to his neck and jaw and cheek, and she thumbed away the streak of his tear. As they broke apart for air, she let her head rest against his chest, quickly drying her own eyes within the thick furs. He seemed to tremble a little bit from the contact as if he was still getting used to the return of the woman of his dreams, the fact that she was leaning against_ him _tonight (and from now on, every night) rather than the clouds in the night sky. She gently ran her fingers up his back and kissed his forehead and right cheek, soothing him and yet continuing to suppress her own overload of emotion. He cleared his throat and jutted out his other cheek in innocent anticipation and returned giddiness._

" _This one feels left out, if you know what I mean."_

She choked out a brief but sad laugh. Dear Spirits, she needed him here. And while she was more than relieved to see that his drawing was intact and safe in her arms, she simultaneously felt the uneasiness of seeing the professional portrait of the elders being ripped apart by the fire. It was yet another bad omen.

She placed the drawing next to his tapestry on top of the cupboard, making sure both were out of the torch's reach. Her hands clasped together.

"Tui and La, please. _Please_ watch over him."

* * *

Aippaq rehearsed all of his arguments, the possible counterarguments he might receive, and his rebuttals in his head during his march to the meeting room. His first and foremost instinct was to defend his people's culture and religion, their sacred way of life that was being so sinfully violated. The Water Tribes, highly similar to the Air Nomads, had always been in opposition of what they considered to be unethical relations, polyamory being on the very top of those forbidden acts. Just as there was one Yin and one Yang, both entities fully devoted to one another, their erotic union blooming to form their bliss of togetherness as well as the entire world, the perfect model of marriage was centered on the faithfulness of a couple, regardless of gender and orientation. This was carried over in the culture's rituals, as well, which celebrated the union of a couple through divine plan whether it was arranged (like in the North) or chosen by choice (like in the South).

Of course, perfect faithfulness was not always carried out in practice thanks to the more lustful tribesfolk who dared to have other forbidden relations. With the rise of patriarchy over the years, there was also the highly condemned but still unquestioned model of the wife's mandatory faithfulness and the husband's "morally recommended" faithfulness. More often than not, former chiefs had been involved with other women; though the fact was not directly proved, there had nevertheless been an increased number of children who ended up in rich boarding schools with their mothers unwilling to admit the fathers but still having unbelievable amounts of money, having become right literally overnight (over _a_ night, that is).

Regardless of all of this in certain twisted corners of the tribes, Water Tribe culture nevertheless saw marriage as a sacrament; in its core, marriage binds together two willing people once and for all in a single lifetime or, at least, in _serial_ monogamy in the case of a spouse's early death. Remarriage, too, was an option more popular among the men, for it was always the women who were tied down. A woman who remarried after the death of her spouse instantly became a woman who couldn't control her sexual desires and needed a man to fulfill them; a man who stayed faithful to his wife even after her death was deemed a weak fool overtaken by emotions...unless if he was actively involved as a warrior, and in that case, his manliness would never be questioned; it would be as if he simply "did not have time" to remarry.

Of course, the bottomline was that all cultures had exceptions, but the Water Tribe was mostly unified, and during the Hundred Year War, the religious beliefs have been strongly revived in the North, especially, so there had been an increased emphasis on the special relationship between Tui and La that reflected on marriages in general. Of course, it can not be said that the "celestial marriage" between Tui and La was arranged or chosen, for the two entities were _arranged_ to be together and would also always _choose_ one another. They were not even separate entities; they were one and the same. A single reality divided for the sake of "erotic" union, which would then bring forth creation.

The Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation, also adherents of the universal Yin and Yang, had been in equal opposition to harems until the past few centuries; being far more adventurous in terms of industry and growth, the two nations moved into such forbidden maneuvers, whether in daily life for the fulfillment of desires or in the royal families if it meant bloodlines ( _male_ bloodlines, especially) would be preserved. Some of those forbidden practices (though not so much for retaining "bloodlines" since Republic City had no kings and chieftains) had spilled into the much more liberal Republic City, where faithfulness was the norm but polyamory quickly became the fashion. Not to mention that in these more developed nations, traditional methodologies were being kicked out thanks to new technology and its "innovative" uses of the male seed, leaving the more conservative nations to view modernity in a controversial light.

Liberalism also began to take root, perhaps more than the conservative Water Tribe culture would have liked. Of course, there was liberalism in the culture's underlying ideas of universal harmony and acceptance, but the sensitivity of religion was prominent through the exalted theology of Tui and La and their relationship. Many modernized people who didn't care about the religion ended up in Republic City and made their living there nowadays; they would dismiss religion as being "a bunch of yakshit" that taught people how to think. With individual freedom came sexual freedom, and the exploration of sexuality meant it would be okay for one to experiment. Of course, for the Water Tribe, the act of intercourse was sacred and not exactly "yakshit." Sex was an act that unified a couple physically as well as spiritually; it symbolized the union between one's physical Tui and inner La as well as another's physical La and inner Tui. Whether pleasuring or procreative, whether restricted or explorative, sexuality was supposed to be exercised in a monogamous marital context. Introducing harems to their untainted culture would be an utter _disgrace_ to Tui and La.

Of course, the Holy Order which clearly defined the value of monogamous marriage in the Water Tribes' million-year scriptures was one end of Aippaq's ordeal.

He eventuaally reached the conference chamber. The chieftess hadn't made it to area yet, making it easier for the attendant to glare in the direction of Minister Heng and wordlessly demand a talk. Heng whispered something to Bato, who was apparently seated next to him with a dark frown. The minister then stepped out of the meeting room, ushering Aippaq away from the chamber to maintain privacy.

"You seem quite glad to be here, Aippaq."

"I'm not here to put up with your shit today, Heng."

Heng took a deep breath. "It won't be long before you start thinking of respecting me. After this meeting, Prince Anyu will take his rightful place, and your chief will be tossed back to his block of ice in the South. You'll come running back to me, begging me to let you keep your job. Who knows, maybe I'll consider being nice then."

"I have no reason to fear for Chief Sokka. He is powerful and capable, and the entire tribe is on his side."

"Funny how I'm also not opposed to the idea of the chief keeping his position...with a few conditions, of course."

 _Conditions._ His glare deepened. "What's with the random women in the palace?"

"Keep it down," Heng commanded, venom surging through his tone. "The only reason I'm forced to respect you is because you're the chief's puppet."

"Really? Well I have no qualms in attacking a member of the administration," Aippaq said. "Tell me. Why are there so many women here?"

Heng didn't seem to be too scared. He only raised his eyebrows before shaking his head and snickering. "I keep forgetting you're single and suffocatingly conservative. There are certain things in this world you can't get away from. The scent of a woman is one of them."

"You should be ashamed."

"For expanding on the long-praised pleasures of having a woman in your bed?"

"Are those women here to share your bed or the chief's bed?"

His voice rose several octaves, so much that Heng appeared highly miffed and even intimidated at this point. "How did you—?"

"That doesn't matter. You're going against the Holy Order. Both La and the chief will not be pleased, and if you want to live, you better quit this heinous game because they can both be ruthless."

"Holy Order? Pssh, since when did people ever pay attention to that? They're still sleeping around like there's no tomorrow. Why is it that there are many rivers but only one moon? Why is it that La can multiply as much as He wishes but Tui remains consistent? La is _expression_ , boy. That's why it's a man's divine right to express himself to as many women as he sees fit. Even if he is bound to a single woman through marriage."

"And which fucking psuedoscripture has this written down exactly?"

"Someone's quite colorful with his vocabulary today," Heng mused. "We don't need scripture to spell out everything for us. Haven't you heard the stories your entire life?"

" _You_ clearly haven't heard them right because then you would've picked up on the fact that no matter how many forms La takes on, He is always associated with the Divine Mother, the one true soul of his being. And look at you taking literalism to a whole new level. If La is none other than Tui, then where's the gender aspect in this? Come to think of it, if your late wife thought the same way you did but defined La as _Tui_ instead and took on multiple partners, would you have been content with that?"

"Stop your sappy nonsense, Aippaq!" he bellowed. "I don't understand why you're so close-minded. You as a man should feel good about this. And come on, now, this is becoming a fashion in many societies. You run into harems all the time in the Earth Kingdom. The Fire Nation used to have one, too, before Lord Zuko abolished it altogether."

"There must've been a really good reason behind abolishing it, then," came the rhetorical reply.

"These rulers don't know what's best for them. _Your chief_ doesn't know what's best for him. And as for La? If He so wishes, he can have multiple 'Tuis.' How complicated is that for you to understand?"

"There is only one Tui and one La and they belong to each other, you fucking bastard!" the attendant roared with all the passion in his heart. "You're messing with our Divine Parents!"

"No one is powerful enough to mess with the Spirits, Aippaq," Heng said in a matter-of-fact manner. "Besides, you can't just compare the chief and that commoner to La and Tui. That's absurd! And to make you feel better, _no one_ is telling that man to let that woman go. We're simply telling him to reproduce with another woman and have the second wife's kid ascend the throne as his rightful heir!"

"There is no such thing as a second wife in the Water Tribes! Not while the first wife is alive and well!" And then Aippaq instantly regretted saying that, caught off guard by the flicker of sadistic interest in Heng's expression. "You have no right to get involved in his personal life like that. Besides, doesn't he consider himself to be a 'peasant' as well? What royal family did he come from—?"

"He is still a chieftain's son! Ordained by the Spirits to lead! But who is _she_? She has a name and _only_ a name. Nothing else! No assets, no reputation, no family. How can we let her children ascend the throne?" Heng slowed down for a moment and caught his breath, his voice hoarse from yelling so much. "The very reason we're doing this is because we don't want peasant blood to mix with the royal lineage. The council has disapproved his union with that woman since the very beginning of this mess. The royal bloodline was never to be messed with, but he went ahead and implied his debauchery to the rest of the tribe by marrying her. If your sensitive chief is keen on keeping his position _and_ his woman, then he might as well spread his so-called 'love' as well as his essence, and he better get started with securing a son with someone more privileged."

"Did the authentic scriptures specify that we had to have leaders born into a royal or leadership-based family? Did the scriptures mention anything about chiefdom at all?!" Aippaq, too, then lowered his voice. " _Why_ are you so against the chieftess? What did she even do to you? What did His Highness ever do to you? He did what any man would want to do; choose a woman he loves, a woman who is willing to care for his community. And he chose well if you ask me."

Heng said nothing, simmering with frustration.

"She has done nothing but help the Water Tribes," Aippaq said. "All of her strength went into healing the thousands of tribesfolk and shipping medicine to all the villages in the sister tribe and now our tribe. All of her efforts here have gone into tracking down dangerous groups. Within just a few days, too. She looks after our nation like a mother. How can you not see that?"

"A mother? _Please_."

"All you want to focus on is her past and who she is, but you are too damn ignorant to see how much of a help she is to all of us. If she had been the slightest bit wrathful, many people's lives would have been lost, and many administrators' sorry asses would've been left to freeze in Whatì. She risked her life for everyone! Do you think any other chieftess would do that? NO because you know why? If Chief Sokka is the Ocean Spirit of our nation, then Chieftess Yue is our Tui!"

"Oh for goodness' sake, Aippaq, don't even put her name in the same sentence that has Tui in it!" Heng hollered. "She ends up in the palace randomly one night. Councilman Sokka happens to 'fall in love' so quickly that he puts off his _coronation_! And _then_ he starts making arrangements _barely twenty four hours_ after her first night at the palace! Of course, he announces the wedding officially later on, but before this time, the guards and servants have spotted them together at night plenty of times. Hm, I wonder what they could've been doing. And how hurried he was in getting hitched to her. I'd say it was a defense mechanism on his part; it would be scandalous for the candidate of Northern chiefdom to father a child out of wedlock, wouldn't it?"

"Just because they were rushing to get married doesn't mean they did anything—"

"We don't know who she is," Heng raved on. "We don't know her background. She could be a peasant. She could be a woman who went from riches to rags. She could be a traitor! A terrorist! The Blackcoats' bait to take down our culture and way of life! She could be _anyone_! But if she managed to woo a man who had cared less about marriage and had him tied to her feet over a few nights...what else do we call her other than a temptress?"

"She's not like that!"

"And how do you know? Since you're the chief's right hand man, do tell me, Aippaq. Did the chief ever tell you anything about the chieftess? Other than how much he cares about her or how he knew her 'for a very long time?' Or the obvious lies of her life in that port city, Ungawa, and her somehow nonexistent degree from when she majored in 'spiritual studies' with high honors at Salluit University?"

For the first time in his entire conversation with the minister, Aippaq couldn't figure out what to say."

"There's a reason why the Spirits took away Ahnah's child before it could even begin breathing," Heng said ruthlessly. "There's also a reason why Ahnah never made it past her bedroom door with her sickness. And Arnook? He was a fool. He went against his entire ancestry by marrying into the peasant class. He could've slept with Ahnah and had an illegitimate child if he wished instead of trying to place her next to him on the _throne_ of all places. As a result, the Spirits punished him with a weak child. A _daughter_ , too, at that. He was instantly left childless. Heirless. And he was too much of a coward to take another woman. His bloodline would've been entirely broken if he didn't have a worthy nephew to succeed him. As good of a leader as he was, Arnook was still a disgrace! Do you want to have your chief end up like he did? Heirless and lonely and assassinated?"

Aippaq felt tears stinging his eyes. "You're... sick. Sometimes I wonder if Chieftess Ahnah's sickness is even a coincidence."

"No, you're ignorant!" Heng shot back, a clear spike shooting through his pulse. His eyes glinted fiercely as if he was trying to keep something hidden. "Being the 'father' of this tribe is not fulfilled by being a man and chosing a woman you like. You need valor. Regality. You need to be born into a family of leaders. Just as we didn't want Ahnah's kid to take the throne, we don't want Yue's children to ascend the throne. Only this time, if the Spirits don't interfere like they did with that stillborn, we will have to get our hands dirty."

Aippaq widened his eyes. "You wouldn't."

Once the chief produces an heir with a more privileged woman, that child will be considered for the position. That is all I have to say about that. If you want to make another flimsy argument and say that he should be able to do what he wants, then let me just tell you that there's nothing for him to decide on if Bato himself is okay with this. Chief Sokka wouldn't dare to go against Bato."

"You convinced _Bato_ that this is a good idea?!" Aippaq raged.

"More or less."

"How much does he _actually_ know?"

"Enough for him to agree that the chieftess is a bad influence on Sokka."

"She saved that old man's fucking life! How can that bastard not have an _ounce_ of gratitude?!"

"The South could care less about religion and theological fidelity and the Holy Order. You know, they're so liberal that they're willing to go to the extent of annulling a marriage. Bato is willing, or should I say, _more_ than willing, to annul the chief's marriage."

"You idiot! What did you _do_?!"

"There was nothing I had to do specifically. One look at the chief's private records was enough for him to make his decision. Besides, the chieftess regularly appreciates the chief's Southern liberal values. She's extremely _generous_ , too, isn't she? Who knows, maybe she won't mind sharing her man or being separated by him if it means she'll be doing us all a big favor."

And as if Tui Herself was insulted, Aippaq felt his chest being squeezed.

" _She's so sweet and motherly, you know that? And she tells me to be nice to people, too. 'Sokka, be nice to this guy, that guy, that person. Be nice to Anyu and Kano and the administration. Be nice to Aippaq, don't drive him crazy.' Do you know how hard it is for me to not drive you crazy?"_

Tears slipped down the attendant's face. _These ungrateful heathens._

"So tell me, Aippaq. What do you think is the better option? Have the chief keep his position and his woman—at least, as a concubine or a first wife— by taking another's hand in marriage and securing us a worthy heir? Or keep his one and only wife and be kicked out of this place for good? What about his career down South? I doubt the South will want back a loyal dog who has been deeply humiliated by the North...and because of a woman, that is."

"Chief Sokka would rather renounce everything he has and making a living of his own with Chieftess Yue than ever _think_ of betraying and abandoning her."

"Oh really? In my opinion, the chief should be willing to engage himself in as many relations as he would like and not even have to _worry_ about abandoning that woman. I'm sure my son, Hahn, would be more than willing to keep her satisfied." He leered. "She might not be good enough for the throne, but that doesn't mean she isn't easy on the eyes. Her face is far too pretty to be renounced by _all_ men, right?"

Aippaq couldn't have felt his blood boil any more. "So this is what the Water Tribe has come to," he choked. "I mean, even _Bato_ , who saw the chief as his own son, was willing to go as far as objectifying him to the point of suggesting that he share his body with every slut he sees. But I see it now. The chieftess is the only one who will _ever_ understand the chief for who he is. He doesn't need riches and power and influence; if he has her by his side, he will be the happiest, proudest, most successful man in the world. This I _swear_ by the Spirits that birthed me."

"How sweet," Heng mocked. "If he really is that kind of man, then tell him to get rid of everything he has and live happily as a homeless man on the streets. Let's see how much of a help she is to him then."

Aippaq closed his eyes and covered his ears and looked away. "You _will_ face the wrath of La for sure. And once you do, you won't _ever_ be able to make it out alive. For sure," he said, going on to chant "Mother Tui, Mother Tui" to be cleansed of all the horrors he'd heard today.

"No matter what the result of this meeting is, these two options will remain the same," Heng went on. "If he wants to keep this throne, he must adhere to our demand for a more privileged chieftess. If not, then he can kiss the throne goodbye. Simple as that. And _you..._ you will keep quiet about this. Otherwise…"

"Otherwise what? You'll fire me? Go ahead! Let's see if the chief will let me be thrown out of the palace for being on his side."

"I could care less about whether or not you stay in the palace. In fact, I'm only worried about your parents. I hear that they live very close by."

Aippaq frowned, shooting a glance at the minister, who had pulled out his dagger and started chipping off pieces of ice on the wall.

"It would be interesting to pay them a visit." Heng looked up, his eyebrows raised. "Don't you think?"

* * *

Aang and Katara had been wandering the entire palace in search of the chieftess. Katara insisted that Yue not be left alone, and Aang seconded his wife's fears. Yue had been burning up when they approached her after the fire. It was the same, if not a more intense kind of heat that radiated from her during her trance as Katara had observed, and it was a similar intensity of heat that screamed from Sokka's body when he had been unconscious for two days (even though Aang no longer remembered the glowing part of that incident).

To help expedite their search, the couple brought Toph along thanks to the new bomb that she dropped on them: her ability to sense vibrations in the ice. The catch, however, was that it had been a one-time experience, and Toph was strangely not as surprised as they expected her to be. And what was this entire deal about Yue being the totem for boosting earthly vibrations?

"I told you, it happens only whenever Lady Grace is nearby," Toph said, her arms linked with Katara's as the waterbender led her forward. "Unless if she has an earthbending twin with the same vocal rhythms and meters and such."

"No, she doesn't, but why Yue? And _how_ do you know that this happens only when she's around?" Aang inquired.

"Oh, I don't know, because these are my feet and my senses," Toph retorted. "And the fact that I know her voice. I'm not dumb enough to not notice her."

"But how is it even possible? You barely know her."

"That doesn't mean anything. And call me crazy, but I feel like I've known her since forever."

Aang stopped in his tracks as Toph and Katara slowly trailed ahead. The airbender frowned, not meaning to ask out loud but still asking, "How?"

"How should I know, Spiritpants? You're the one who's in charge of this stuff." Toph huffed. "Look, all I know is that whenever she's nearby, my perception of everything around me gets sharper, and it's not just ice and earth I'm dealing with anymore. I don't even know if I can tell the difference at that point because _everything_ feels like earth. I can't explain it, I can only feel it."

"But I've never heard of such thing as...I don't know, finding solidarity with a fellow bender, I guess? Let alone a bender of a different element."

"Well don't ask me because I haven't heard of it, either. Lock me up next to a few badgermoles and I'll chat with 'em all day long. That's about as supernatural as I can get."

Aang sighed, exasperated by the circumstances and the curiosity: why Yue of all people? It made no sense. Then again, why _not_ Yue, a former celestial body? Katara seemed to share this doubt, too, as she looked at him. _Well, she was a spirit once,_ she mouthed. It cannot be denied that this seems to be the reason for everything, but whether or not the Spirit of the Moon had anything to do with _earth_ directly was a mystery, though.

"I never knew that so much can be affected just because the moon is hidden from the world."

"Oh yeah, I've been hearing about that from the council a lot," Toph said nonchalantly. "Lots of weird stuff is happening, that's for sure."

"Why? Did something happen in Republic City?"

"Well, it wasn't really weird as it was unexpected," she said, shaking her head uneasily. "There was an earthquake in Republic City about two weeks ago. Worst one yet."

"Oh no," Katara said. "Any casualties?"

"No, thank goodness. Still don't know how that was possible since there was quite a bit of damage. A few buildings collapsed, too. Close calls, though."

" _Why_ didn't you send for us, Toph?" Aang demanded. "Does Zuko know about this? You could've sent for him, at least!"

"Look, I had the situation under control for the most part after the fact. I was going to tell you a bit later." She still sounded a bit disturbed, but she covered it up with, "But hey, I'm not gonna complain about that new factory collapsing. All it's been doing is adding onto the gunk in the water."

"Two weeks…" Aang mused. "That was around the same time things have gotten messed up here. Same time Azula fell really sick, too."

"Woah woah, don't tell me these things are also because of the moon being wacky lately."

It would be hard to explain everything to Toph and they knew it. They were also aware that they didn't know everything, so they kept quiet. "I hope we find Yue soon," Katara said. "Toph, can you feel the vibrations yet?"

"No, still the darn ice," she muttered before pausing abruptly for a moment. Her eyebrows furrowed. "Actually, over there, that corner," she pointed. "I'm sensing something metallic. Not Yue, but still earthy." She let go of Katara and took hesitant strides forward before picking up on her gait. "Wait here, guys, I'll go investigate."

"You sure?"

"I got this."

They watched her trail her hand over to the wall so she could ease her way into the dark, but they made sure she still stayed within their sight. Aang, still numbed by the earlier attack, led Katara away from the open to where they could still see Toph but also remain hidden from naked eye. They sat on a bench cushioned by fur pelts, soaking in the silence, his hand resting against hers.

"Yue restrained the bloodbenders, didn't she?"

Aang nodded. "Bumi showed me the place where they'd been hiding. The water whips came from that direction, too. She wasn't actively bending, per se, but she's capable of bending without using her hands. She's powerful enough to do it with a blink if she wished."

"But she can't be in charge of the bending block itself, right? Even if she was considering her former status...well, I don't know if she'd be aware of it, but in that case, that would've only applied to waterbending. You couldn't bend the other elements; that can't be because of her. She's not in charge of all forms of bending."

"That's exactly it," he said. "I've never felt this confused before. And I feel like I'm coming in contact with a very primal, vital life force every time I see Yue from an Avatar perspective."

"It all goes back to her once being the Moon Spirit," she said. "You also said she helped you out when you were feeling unsure about your Avatar duties. Like that time you ran away. She inspired you to not give up and helped you ride out the storm."

He nodded. "I know Yue said she's not connected with the Moon Spirit anymore, but a part of me never accepted that explanation."

"I know how you feel," Katara said. "Everything about her is so spiritual. It's so hard to ignore."

"Do you think she would know what's going on?"

"It's highly likely that she would...though I wish we had more context of what happened the night of the eclipse."

" _Exactly_. I mean, that's not to say that Sokka hadn't been as specific as he could be; the gist of it was that Tui severed her ties with Yue so Yue can come back to the physical world and live a normal life...but I also want to hear her side of the matter. I held off all this time from asking because I knew she was still trying to get used to her new life, but maybe hearing from her will solve some of this." The Avatar rubbed his head in exhaustion. "My past lives aren't helping me, either, so I don't know what else I can do at the moment other than wait."

Katara wrapped her arm around him. "I know everything is weird, right now, but it's going to be okay, Aang. You'll figure this out."

"I hope so. It's aggravating that I can't figure out what's going on because...I'm not looking at it from strictly the Avatar perspective, either. I feel...so close to home for some reason." He looked at her, torn apart in many ways. "It's like I'm losing my people again every time I can't figure out this feeling."

"Sweetie, what do you mean?" she asked, her worry bubbling up when he took the moment to sink into her arms. "Aang, are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I...I'm not in a good mood today, that's all."

It was very true how the past several hours had been ominous. First the comments about his family that ripped up his soul, now the fear of being separated from whatever made him feel so at home, made him feel like he was still with his people to the extent of exceeding what Air Temple Island would offer.

"You miss Air Temple Island, don't you?"

"No, it's not that. There's something here in this palace that strangely has to do with Yue that's making me feel connected with the monks." He took a deep breath. "Remember what Toph was saying earlier? She felt like she knew Yue since forever."

Katara nodded.

"That's the feeling I have, too," Aang explained. "I don't know how or why, but I feel like I know Yue from somewhere other than the Siege. It's not a new feeling by any means; ever since we first met her, I've been feeling this, but I always shrugged it off. When she became the Moon Spirit, I thought it was some kind of spiritual instinct that was trying to tell me she was otherworldly. But even when she came back, I had the feeling that I still knew her from somewhere else, but I've never been able to figure out how or why. Now I clearly feel like I know her from an airbender's perspective." He shrugged. "Silly, right? I mean, she's obviously Water Tribe. I can't make the claim that she was a high ranking sister or guru from many centuries ago."

"I still think it could be because she's otherworldly. I mean, she may have been the Moon Spirit, but that doesn't mean she has to only be associated with the Water Tribe. The entire world needs the moon."

"Yeah..."

"She has profound experience with meditation and chi regulation, too, it seems. You said so yourself that no one has ever been in a chi trance for as long as she had been. Spirituality is highly important for Air Nomad culture, too."

"Of course."

"It could also be because her personality resonates with the Air Nomads in a way. In terms of compassion, I mean. I would even argue that she's the most spiritual member of the Water Tribe...for obvious reasons."

"They're all really good points," he began. "But I still don't know why I would feel like I strongly know her. The Air Nomads did not keep in touch with their families once they were sent to the monasteries. I may have had a mother, maybe a sister, but I didn't know them, and I would never know them. Our female gurus and nuns became our mothers and sisters. But even on that note, Yue's not an airbender. She's never been to the Air Temples in her entire lifetime. I don't know how else I could've known her." He groaned. "What am I thinking? It's so stupid, I know—"

"No, it's not," she said gently. "To tell you the truth, I've had the exact same feeling of knowing her for a long time."

He looked up.

"Honest. The moment we met her, she began reminding me of someone, too," Katara said. "I couldn't tell who exactly it was at the time, but I felt the same way. Like I knew her for a very long time. When she became the Moon Spirit, I understood this feeling as some kind of spiritual resonance because as Tui, she's the origin of the Water Tribe civilization. So for me, it was the nostalgia of being connected to my ancestor or 'spiritual mother' of some sort."

"Yes _yes_ ," he sat up, feeling slightly better. "You felt that, too. So I'm not crazy."

"No, you're not." She looked through the window, still irked by the absence of the moon that made her feel so invincible. "I can't tell you how connected I feel with her, too. I'm so worried...I don't want her to be left alone...and I feel so guilty for what I said to her."

"Sweetie, she's not going to take it the wrong way."

"I know she won't, but still, her patience is extraordinary; anyone in her place would've at least responded, but she didn't say a thing." Her eyes brimmed with tears. "She took all of his scars, all of his pain, and she _still_ didn't defend herself when I…she still tried to hide it from us...Who knows if she's still trying to hide it from us or..."

"No, she's healed, she's okay now," he said softly as she took her turn in sinking into him. His hand settled on her stomach. "We don't know how but she's healed."

"And the kids...the baby..." she whimpered. "If she hadn't been there, if she hadn't woken up in time..."

He brushed her hair back and kissed her forehead, willing his own tears away. "I know, Sweetie. We'll find her, don't worry."

"I like to think that she's still connected to the Moon Spirit in some way because like you, a part of me never accepted her as being separate from Tui," Katara said as he dried her eyes. "And I'm sure Yue wouldn't mind if you thought of her as a spiritual sister. It would make her feel appreciated."

"True," he said. "And that's what she needs the most right now. So many people are saying so many different things. If not for these rumors, she would've accepted what happened a long time ago, and she and Sokka wouldn't have had a reason to take everything cautiously slow."

"How can these people…? I mean, she did everything for them. Yeah, they might not remember any of it, but it's...it's so heartbreaking for people who _know_ what happened in this stupid esoteric reality..."

 _Esoteric_. The word flashed in his mind, sending his train of thought in a different path. The Esoteric Teachings. _Yes_. The monks had been so careful in their treatises on this group of texts. There were no actual gods and goddesses associated with the airbenders, whose deification revolved around spiritual masters and gurus rather than actual deities. The Esoteric Teachings followed the same trend; however, it also exalted two specific personifications which stayed in tune with the universal understandings of Yin and Yang.

 _Esoteric. Yin. Yang._

"Ama," Aang said suddenly.

"Who?"

"Ama from the Eastern Air Temple. She was a grand spiritual master, poet, and teacher of enlightenment. She was a highly revered goddess for a long time, too, and was considered to be the protector of spiritual followers. She's basically the Yin of the Air Nomads."

"In that case, she would have to have a Yang, but she was a nun, wasn't she?"

"It's debated. Long story, actually, but she still had a male companion."

"She did?"

"Not by marriage, but yes, she did have who the Air Nomads believed was her male counterpart. She and her consort, Vayu, were considered to be the first spiritual leaders of the Air Nomads. They were also the youngest to become enlightened. Well, she was a few months younger than him. They passed away at the exact time and exact place."

"How old was she?"

"At age sixteen, she left her mortal coil, and her spirit ascended along with Vayu's—" his voice screeched to a halt, his eyes widening as did Katara's.

"And I'm sure we don't know anyone else who left her mortal coil at age sixteen…" she said breathlessly.

"Oh my goodness. If Ama was the Yin of the Air Nomads—"

"And Yue is the Yin of the Water Tribe—"

"Do you think they're connected?" They asked one another simultaneously before turning their crazed attention back to the opposite corner, noticing that Toph was still wandering around in search of the metallic earth.

" _Call me crazy, but I feel like I've known her since forever."_

 _All I know is that whenever she's nearby, my perception of everything around me gets sharper, and it's not just ice and earth I'm dealing with anymore."_

"Say, Toph," Aang stammered with earth-shattering curiosity. "Do you know about any spirits or goddesses of the Earth Kingdom?"

Katara quickly caught on to the gist of the question and held her breath.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just answer the question, Toph," Katara shuddered.

"Well as far as I know, there's only one earth goddess," she called back, feeling the walls again. "Some goddess my parents used to visit all the time in the local shrine. Think it was Avni or something...yeah, Avni. Goddess Avni."

"Interesting," Aang mumbled.

"She represents the planet, though, not specifically dirt or anything," Toph went on. "Deals with healing and fertility and all that. My mom's ridiculously superstitious. She used to say Avni helped her out when she was pregnant with me. She also said if I prayed regularly to Avni, maybe I'd be able to see by the time I turn sixteen."

"Sixteen?" Aang and Katara asked as they jumped up from their seats.

"Yeah. Legends and shit say Avni was a mortal who went back to the Spirit World at age sixteen or something."

Katara squeezed Aang's hand and nodded frantically. The airbender dared to ask further, "Is Avni...is she like the Yin of the Earth Kingdom?"

"What does that mean?"

"I meant if she has a Yang."

"What are you talking about?" Toph snapped her head in their direction. "I'm not religious."

"I mean...does Goddess Avni have a husband or companion?"

"Yeah. Name's Bhuman, god of the earth. Like the element, not the planet. Now stop asking questions, that's all I know."

"It all makes sense now, Katara," Aang said earnestly. "We need to talk to Yue about this...well, whenever things get settled, that is. I'm starting to wonder if the Fire Nation has a similar Yin/Yang pair, too." But they clearly didn't recognize Yue's Yang to be Sokka and didn't even let the thought cross their minds. They also seemed to forget the fact that Sokka, too, was starting to exhibit vibes of familiarity and connectedness highly similar to the chieftess. Aang wasn't keen on bringing Sokka into the equation, though, as odd as the Avatar felt when he ran into his brother-in-law earlier.

The sound of people talking faintly resonated from the dark hallway that Toph was in. Accompanying the voices was the sound of something breaking and a squeal that followed. Aang and Katara snapped out of their thoughts and turned back to Toph, who was frowning in the direction of the darkness and straining to hear.

"I believe that's Chief Bei Fong, ma'am," a voice echoed through the darkness.

"Toph? Is that you?" followed a highly familiar voice.

"Suki?"

"Toph! Oh my goodness, it _is_ you!"

Aang and Katara rushed over to the Chief of Police in time to see her be tackled by the relieved Kyoshi warrior. Next to her was Aaban who bowed to Aang and Katara in greeting, an urgent look in his eyes.

"How is it that I'm the first person you always run into whenever you get here, Fan Girl?"

Suki chuckled, even more relieved as she noticed Aang and Katara. "Thank the Spirits, you're here, too! I've been wandering this palace for the past hour trying to find you guys until Aaban brought me here."

"No offense, but what's with all the random guest appearances?" Toph asked. "Is something else going on that I don't know about?"

"Yeah, why is no one here?" Suki asked. "Did something happen?"

"Things have been hectic lately," was all Aang could say, still getting used to how the "random guest appearances" revolved around his figuring out of the circumstances.

"Here, too?"

"What now? Kyoshi Island jacked up, too? Other than the moon mojo?" Toph inquired.

"So it's not just us," Suki mused. "But other than that, it's the Unagi."

"The Unagi?" Katara asked.

"Yes. It's going crazy, I tell you. The water used to be so calm at night, but the creature keeps acting up and spraying water all over our village. We've been experiencing floods ever since."

"Please don't say this is because of the darn moon again," Toph huffed.

"I don't know exactly, but I have a feeling it could be," Suki said. "That monster is at its calmest when the moon is up. All the tantrums it throws during new moons are now reflected every night. It's not attacking the village in any way other than its water sprays and the resulting floods, but we could still use a break."

"Is your family doing okay?" Aang asked. "The other warriors and the villagers?"

"Kun has everything under control for now, but he was still wanting to discuss this issue with you. I heard you guys were still here, so I told him I'll meet with you personally while he watches the kids and supervises the village."

Katara noticed her husband's frustration and helpless seeping up again. She clasped his hand reassuringly and ended the conversation with, "We'll look into that, don't worry. Let's just get settled for the moment."

"We heard the sound of something breaking," Aang noted.

"Oh, that. I ran into something, and it shattered. Some kind of black glass figurine, I think. It's extremely dark in this palace, I can't see a thing."

"Wow, that makes us one of a kind," Toph remarked.

"It was a figurine of La," Aaban muttered quietly, trying to hide his vexation but not doing a very good job of it.

Katara gasped. Aang frowned disconcertedly. _Another_ bad omen?

"What's La?" Suki asked.

"Only our Patron Father Spirit," Aaban said irritably. "Avatar Aang, Master Katara, may I please have a moment with you? I have some urgent news."

"Sure, Aaban. Suki, there's a room down that third hallway to the far left. Zuko and family are there with Bumi, Kya, and Tenzin. You and Toph can spend some time there."

"What about Lady Grace?" Toph asked.

"We'll find her. Please just keep an eye on the kids, guys. It would be a big help."

"Will do."

As soon as they were out of sight, Aang turned to the attendant worriedly. "What is it, Aaban? Is everything alright?"

"There's a meeting that's about to start in the conference quarters of the northwestern wing. All the ministers and Northern and Southern representatives are in attendance along with Bato and the White Lotus members."

"Bato's there, too?"

"Yes, Master Katara. It's very alarming; they're wanting Chief Sokka to step down from the chiefdom."

" _What_?!" they shrieked at once.

"The White Lotus, too, is wanting to revoke Sokka's title as the Grand Lotus."

"Oh my Spirits!" Aang exclaimed. "And...Bato, too? But why would he…?"

"I don't know too much, sir. I only know he's in attendance. It could be that he's going to discuss on behalf of the chief, but it's unconventional to see him chat so openly with the prince. And as for Prince Anyu, he's making it very clear that he wants to take back his position in the North. He claims he's ready to face contemporary issues."

"He's not even sixteen yet," Katara retorted. "Not to mention his lack of experience."

"But from his words, he sounds like he's ready to take on the rebels by himself," Aang scoffed. "Monkey feathers, everything's happening all at once!"

"We can't even find Yue," Katara facepalmed. "How are we going to tell her this?"

"No worries. The Chieftess Yue is attending the meeting as the chief's representative."

"She is?" Katara said, relieved. "Thank La! Where is she right now?"

"I'm not sure, ma'am. She told me she will meet me at the meeting in a couple of minutes."

"I swear, these people have forgotten how much Sokka had done for this place? Enough to let him get replaced by a child? And Bato of all people...If there's anyone who has utmost faith in Sokka other than us and Yue, it has to be Bato. Why would he side with Anyu on this one? I don't understand. Wasn't he the one who suggested that Sokka be made chieftain of the South, too, so he will be known as a ruler of both tribes?"

"Talking to me won't help, sir, but these would all be very valid arguments in support of Chief Sokka if they were discussed in the meeting," Aaban said. "Those imbeciles may not have the courtesy of discussing this with all groups for a fair judgement, but your opinions are what matter the most, sir."

"Yes. Invitations don't matter. I am going to march into that room and get down to the bottom of this," Aang barked. "I won't have Sokka go through this."

"I'm coming, too," Katara stated. "I am _not_ having my brother's honor be taken away by any means." She pulled her husband along, and they followed the attendant as he led them down the hallway to the northwestern wing.

"I have a feeling we shouldn't be worried about this," Aaban told them. "Not only because it's absurd but because we have the chieftess with us. All of my days here, I've noticed Her Highness's receptive nature, but this is the first time I've seen her as truly...maybe threatening is not the right word, but...headstrong."

"Because it's my brother we're talking about," Katara murmured, feeling the guilt well up in her eyes as she was reminded of how mercilessly Tui's body had been ravaged by the aims of a whip not meant for her. "She loves him enough to let herself fall to pieces."

"She's holding back out of her tolerance, but she's clearly more than who she seems to be," Aaban said.

"Of course," Aang agreed, wincing at the memory of Yue's scars as well. "Of course she is."

* * *

She hurried through the pitch darkness, not relying on torches of any sort since she knew every inch of this place and welcomed every mystery the blackness exuded. Occasionally she looked out of the windows; the moon was still covered, guarded from the world by La's moisture in the clouds. It was definitely alarming, proven by the many people who were starting to show up in the palace in hopes of asking the Avatar what the matter was. She kept her thoughts in the back of her mind, resolving to tackle one problem at a time. Right now, what mattered was the meeting.

She hadn't gotten very far, though, when the light of a torch greeted her a few feet away, and she saw an annoyed Aaban kneeling on the floor.

"Aaban? What's wrong?" Something was _always_ wrong lately.

The torch in his hands shifted, revealing a pile of glass shards and black stones on the floor next to him. Yue didn't need a further explanation. Her eyes settled on a piece of glass shaped in the image of a manwolf's face, severed from its once perfect figurine, and her heart shattered like the very shards.

"LA!" she shrieked, racing over to the pieces, completely surprising Aaban with her level of distress. She literally collapsed to the floor next to the shards.

"Your Highness, please be careful!"

She paid no attention, though, and gathered the shards close together, struggling to keep out her tears and her agitation. Her hands shook as she held up the piece that resembled the face of La's canine representation, and her fingers traced over the delicate carving. "How did this happen?"

"Lady Suki of Kyoshi Island recently arrived. She first thing she did was run into it and break it." Aaban said, extremely annoyed. But Yue wasn't concerned with who broke it specifically as opposed to what happened. It seemed that at that moment, there was every reason as to why the Moon Spirit hid herself from the world, considering the "fallen" state of the Goddess and the separation from a loved one that even _She_ was enduring.

"Poor Mother Tui," Aippaq looked sadly at the figurine of the Moon Spirit nearby— a statuette of a little girl toppled over on the shelf as if left unconscious at the unbearable separation from her beloved, broken companion. "This statue had been intact for so many years...and today fate decides to shatter the Yang face of God. So many bad omens today. Why did the chief have to leave for his mission _now_ of all times? We don't know what's going to happen the next second."

 _Oh God,_ Yue trembled. _Oh Tui and La!_

"I'll go get something to...dispose this in…"

" _No_ ," Yue shook her head, pleading, "Please don't. It's La."

"It's still broken, Your Highness. It can't be fixed. It has to end up in the wastes at some point...unless if you're planning to try to glue the pieces together, which is close to impossible." He stood up, lighting a blown-out sconce nearby before taking the torch with him, but the lit torch died out quickly, concealing her and leaving her completely alone. The last of her composure deteriorated, and she let her tears gush forth. She could not see that her tears were black and that her eyes had started swirling into the hue of snow. She simply buried her face against the broken piece and poured out her heart, finding such keen solidarity with the Mother Goddess she actually was but was nowhere near realizing. A very familiar feeling of slipping away hit her hard, pulling her deep into the core of her being as she wept. She didn't remember ever being in such unbearable pain or making such strong associations among the Ocean Spirit, His canine representation, and the strikingly weird dreams she had been experiencing since she was given life again.

And suddenly, it was not just these "dreams" that came to mind. She was pulled inward more deeply, and her world transcended all coherence and sanity, all consciousness and awareness.

 _She remembered nothing from the pitiful conditions in the North at the moment. All she could think of was how beautiful the ocean was as she grew entirely weightless beneath the waves, descending entirely into a dark, nurturing world. It had always been a dream of hers to plunge into the greatest depths of the sea and witness the essence of La in its most natural form. To disregard all the rules and regulations which dominated her time as a princess and kept her from exploration. It was crazy, really; she had never had the chance to be so adventurous since she was guarded to the point of being denied the right to learn to_ swim _, regardless of the fact that she was living in the Water Tribe of all places, so swimming ended up being of those skills that just came to her when she transitioned into a spirit. But even afterward, never did she get a chance to swim_ this _deep. And now that she was here, there was no such memory of being held back. Here, she tasted freedom._

 _Who said La was nothing but abrasiveness?_

 _The water was warm and inviting, sliding against her skin so softly as opposed to the harshness of expected pressure. A strong moonbeam lit up the entire ocean and seemed to have been coming from her direction, but every time she looked up or behind her, there was no trace of light penetrating the surface. Where could this bedazzling light be coming from if she was feeling it bathe her so strongly? And though she did not notice it at first due to being caught in such a daze, she realized that she did not have an air bubble around her despite being this deep in. She could_ breathe _underwater; somehow, the water around her wasn't engulfing her to the point of drowning her. The absurdity of it all caused a hammering sensation to vibrate through her, threatening to kindle panic, and the thought of this being a dream or vision was too far from her mind, but the ocean was kind and loving like the womb of Tui. It guided her most effortlessly, coaxing her deeper into the water and growing warmer with every level of depth._

After all, at the heart of La is Tui. _The thought made her smile._

 _Lots of fish were swimming over to her and tickling her arms with their soft touches, evoking a soft laugh from her lips. Their frenzy made it seem as if they were welcoming someone who had come back after a long time. They were fascinated by the glow from her body and circled her several times, meaning no absolute harm; only admiration. Eventually the smaller fish unwound the confines of her braid and hid themselves in her shimmering white hair, which rivaled the sheen of colorful coral, while the larger fish travelled with her, nudging her cheek with each one of her smiles, competing for her attention as she pet their sleek builds._

 _Though they seemed to be guiding her, she felt as if she_ knew _where to go, how far, how to get there and through which direction. It was some innate sensation that she could not guess. Feeling the tug of her instinct, she dove to impossible depths. It surprised her that the blinding light was still active at this point when in reality, she was far away from the surface._

 _As she got to the heart of the ocean, she was reminded so much of home. Not the palace, not Arnook and Ahnah, not anything from her childhood but... home in a different sense. A feeling of expression. Freedom. Boundlessness. And then she realized that the light was actually coming from her. No, no. She_ was _the light. Her robes were white, fluttering freely in the water as if she was floating in a sea of air than water. Weightless,_ so _weightless._

 _And_ now _Yue knew why this all felt so familiar. She had witnessed it before...only back then, she had sacrificed her life and was_ transitioning _into the Spirit World..._

 _Wait,_ what _now? What's going on?_

" _He's in there," came a voice she knew very well. And she started to panic even further. The Painted Lady…? Here? Yue looked around only to see that one of the dolphins near her tugged at the sleeve of her dress and, like she had witnessed happen in the Spirit World, shifted in shape completely to the form of the Painted Lady. Yue was surprised to see her again, but the spirit was only elated, far from surprise. And the spirit was_ hugging _her this time in a way that was much,_ much _different, more..._ sincere _in a way... than before…_

" _Go on. He's waiting for you."_

" _W-What?" Yue mumbled in her daze. "Who?_

" _Your attachment." But it was not said in a mocking way (as if the spirits had ever been mocking with her beneath La's reign); it was only a tender nudge in the direction of a much deeper "tunnel." Neither did Yue have the patience to take it that way. This isn't what she had been anticipating. She had to get out of here. Everything about this felt so weird. So wrong._

" _Sokka? Sokka! Why is…? Why would he…?"_

 _But suddenly, she found that she was very alone. Neither a life nor spirit was in sight. The water itself became her companion; it started to swirl like aquatic hands grabbing hold of hers, strong arms embracing her waist and pulling her further down into that tunnel...as if she'd been floating and someone was pulling her back to the ground. It was so dark where she was headed; she could see nothing, and it wasn't until she landed somewhere on something that she noticed her feet, having been hidden beneath her long dress, had been bare the entire time. A bright white light that mirrored her own waited for her at the end of whatever tunnel-like passage or deep sea abyss she was in. There, at the other end, was a silhouette she recognized by the wolf tail. And she started running towards him._

" _Sokka!" Her thoughts were mixing, tumbling together when they were supposed to be separate. Yue was a believer that one's entire life can most definitely be spiritual no matter how ordinary, but this...this was not how she envisioned it. Her spiritual failure was rooted in her every action, but the people around her didn't have to be spirits themselves._

" _Sokka, let's get out of here!" she cried out. "Please, let's go!"_

 _The closer she got, she started to sense a different vibe. All the intimidation she had sensed in the Ocean Spirit, she was seeing here. The only difference was that with La, there had been a small degree of fear whereas here...she was not afraid at all._

 _But when she got close enough to start seeing him more clearly, she saw that the light that had been coming from his direction was really stemming from his chest. He wasn't just a black silhouette in the distance from the intensity of the light; he was_ wearing _black. And a mysterious kind of black it was._

 _This was a test. This_ had _to be a test. Either she was supposed to let go of everything and everyone if she was to succeed the almighty Tui or she was to accept the circumstance and adapt to her new life, and she had_ clearly _made her choice. But Sokka was still here and he looked so content...as content as La whenever..._

NO. Why am I even comparing? This is wrong, this is wrong, this is…

 _But it felt so_ right _the moment his hand settled on her shoulder. She looked around to see if there was anyone else with them until he stopped her search with a tilt of her chin. His dark eyes alternated between blazing blues and bleeding blacks, lapping like the sea, her reflection taking the place of full rising moons in them. All of her was so agitated, and yet, all of her was completely floored by the equal yearning in his eyes._

" _Thank Tui and La," she breathed, and he laughed. For whatever reason. "We need to get out of here," she urged. "Wherever this is..."_

 _She pulled him along and he followed her, but he asked, disappointed, "You don't like it here?"_

" _I do, but it resonates so much with the Spirit World... and I_ know _you're not a big fan of these things._ Why _are you even here? Don't you see that you have an entire nation waiting for you?"_

 _His hand felt so slippery, so watery as it slowly tugged hers, causing her to stop. "We don't have to go back."_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _Don't you know what's in the center of La?"_

 _She frowned, not understanding why he of all people was asking her this. "W-What?"_

" _Tui. The heart of La is Tui," he said earnestly. "You can't leave. I'll be destroyed."_

 _What in the world…? Her chest fluttered beyond control from all the confusion, but she didn't protest as the water embraced her. As_ he _embraced her. All the dams of doubt and uncertainty in her felt so threatened no matter how much she tried to resist, and eventually they broke as floods of affection poured out without regard to any of the implications around her. Her world spun._

" _What...what are we doing?_ Why _are you like this?"_

 _He smiled a smile that promised to take her to the other end of the universal spectrum and beyond. "Whatever it is, just know that I_ _depend on you." It was still his voice, but he wasn't really talking. And that phrase...it did more things to her than all of his efforts of flattery combined. It held the same weight as his "declarations of love."_

 _This had to be another dream. This_ was _another dream humoring his efforts to "match" her by being her supposed "La"...even if this_ was _taking it to a literal, impossible sense. But somehow, it felt so_ real _. She was_ not _the Moon Spirit, so why…? But nothing made sense anymore given the craziness of the world at this point. She went along with the flow anyway, knowing this wasn't and cannot be true because she so adamantly_ refused _to be fooled._

* * *

Aippaq tightened his grip on the torch from anger and helplessness as he explained everything to Aaban, who he met up with barely a few seconds ago. Not only was Aippaq's loyalty to his religion being tested but also his loyalty to Sokka. Like everyone else, he had initially felt annoyance for him, and by the time the attendant warmed up to Sokka's honest efforts in preserving the Water Tribe, he was forced to keep quiet about matters which would endanger the very relationship which kept the leader happy and stabilized.

But Aaban, as alarmed as he was, said that Sokka was definitely smart enough to pick up the hints before he succumbed to any of the dirty tricks that Heng was bound to utilize. Aippaq agreed with him, but he was worried mostly about the chieftess. Of course, she was much stronger than she seems to be and he knew that, but heartbreak was heartbreak, and she was already having a tough time digesting comments which labeled her as a someone she wasn't. The insults had been bad enough at the last meeting; there were more and more people attending _this_ meeting, and Anyu was not going to let the chance to humiliate her slip, especially after receiving the imprint of Sokka's strong hand.

"Anyone would react like that if their loved one was called a temptress by a hormonal teen," Aaban huffed.

"Those stuck-ups don't see that, though," Aippaq muttered, sighing. "What are we going to do? The chieftess will be so upset...I don't have the heart to tell her this."

"Why would you even consider telling her? The chief will handle it," Aaban said. "She got more upset than me just because a figurine of La was broken. Do you think she will handle the fact that people are trying to separate her from her personal La?"

" _You saw it yourself. The chieftess does so much for me and_ everyone _else. But the world is absolute shit sometimes, my friend, so everyone doesn't appreciate."_ Aippaq nodded. "The chief was right. The world really is absolute shit sometimes."

"Isn't that why Father La eternally refuses to let anyone come near him and Tui?" Aaban said in melancholy amusement. "And they're immortal, too. They're _divine_."

"Spirits, what's to say about humans? We're doomed."

They trailed off when they spotted the chieftess in the distance, and they grew concerned with how she looked so dazed, sitting all by herself on the floor in the dark. In her arms, however, was not a broken shard but a fully intact figurine.

"She fixed it!" Aaban raced up to her excitedly, followed closely by a still concerned Aippaq. "You fixed it, Chieftess! How was it even possible…?"

For the hundredth time since she had woken up, she stared at her trembling hands. _How?_ But there was absolutely no time to think thanks to the sounding of a gong that signalled the imminent commencement of the most important meeting yet. "I...I don't know…"

Aaban grabbed the figurine ecstatically, looking all over it and inspecting for scratches or any of that sort. "I bet there's some insane waterbending trick that can fix broken glass, too."

Yue said nothing, blinking as if she was just processing the world around her. She watched the relieved attendant place the figurine back on the shelf and straighten the toppled statuette of Tui to where both Spirits were side by side.

"Ah, there we go! Look at 'em!" Aaban said. "So beautiful and perfect as always."

" _These rulers don't know what's best for them. Your chief doesn't know what's best for him. And as for La? If He so wishes, he can have multiple 'Tuis.'"_

Aippaq swallowed the angry lump in his throat and tried to shove the words out of his mind. "Are you alright, Chieftess?" he asked, hoping she didn't hear about anything.

She was kind of annoyed with how many people kept asking her that. She was never meant to seek comfort; she was supposed to be _giving_ it.

 _Even if_ the interaction involved Sokka.

"Yes, yes. I think I slipped into a daydream or something. Please, keep the figurines in a safer place. We don't want them broken again." She stood up, ignoring their worried looks. "I need to go now before I lose my sanity. Don't worry, I'm going to give it my all, and I will make sure that after today, His Highness will no longer be disrespected in any way."

"About that..." Aippaq stammered. "Please, Your Highness, don't go to the meeting."

A shocked Aaban shot a look at him. Yue frowned. "Why not?"

"All I can say, ma'am, is that things are not looking too good right now."

"Aippaq, I can't stand by and do nothing about the injustice being done to the chief," Yue said sternly.

"I understand, and I agree. But I'm also saying this for his sake." He felt tears rushing back in and he hastily wiped them away. "You know I am loyal to Chief Sokka, ma'am, and you know that I am willing to lay my life down for him...but _I_ can't stand by and do nothing when I know that things are only going to get worse."

"Aippaq, it's going to be fine. I'll settle the matter once and for all."

"It's not that, Chieftess. Please, try to understand."

"Yes, Your Highness," Aaban added. "There are things that we can't put to words at the moment…"

But Yue was not willing to think any further than her goal of defending Sokka and her utmost trust that he was highly capable of protecting himself...wherever he was. "I don't understand why you two are so intimidated by the meeting."

"Please, just hear me out," Aippaq said. "You and the chief do not deserve to be among these heathens. You both are born for each other, and you can choose to have a wonderful life anywhere in the world you'd like."

Yue grew worried. "Aippaq...you can't be saying that you're starting to...Please don't tell me you're thinking the way the administration is…"

"No, ma'am, that's not at all what I'm trying to say! I just...I can't have you both…"

"I don't understand. Do you not want the chief to rule?"

"Yes, we do!" Aippaq and Aaban cried out.

"Your Highness, we _need_ him! We need a person like him to provide us a chance on the world stage. We the people of the Water Tribe need a person like him to steer us away from oppression and misogyny and class divisions," Aippaq burst. "We need a happier tribe. We need a _unified_ tribe. And only he can give us that." He almost broke down but didn't, keeping his stress locked up. "I admit it took me a while to understand him, but I swear to Tui and La that I will forever be loyal to him. To both of you. But this is not a good place for him."

"The South, too, is not good enough," Aaban said. "No one will understand him. No one will respect him. And we can't do anything about it because every second of our lives, we are still puppets being fucked by Kano and Anyu and Heng and their horrid administration…" he couldn't hold it in any better than Aippaq. "I-I'm sorry, pardon my language."

But Yue, though not aware of the exact dilemma of zenanas and threats to religion and culture, took their reactions as inspiration. "All of you need him, and I know that very well. But what you should know is that he's not someone who leaves his people behind because of a few harsh words."

"But the people do not have the same kind of place in his heart as you do," Aippaq said. "Chieftess, these people are ruthless. They are willing to go against anything. Religion, law, order, peace...just so they can preserve bloodlines and all of that crap."

"They have eaten away our freedom. They have manipulated this place as much as they could. They have turned us all into objects one way or another," Aaban said. "They tormented Chief Arnook the same way. Their stupid rules and establishment of class barriers got in the way of Chieftess Ahnah's involvements. These administrators destroyed the royal family's peace of mind and separated Chief Arnook from his own father."

Again, Yue remained calm. "Well Chief Sokka is in no way like Chief Arnook, and I am no way like Chieftess Ahnah."

"Yes, Chieftess, but—"

"I am going to take every measure I have to in making sure no threat gets close to the chief. Trust me on this one. This position is meant to be for the chieftain. He and I are not going to be scared off by what the administrators are planning to do." She took a deep breath and added, "And you two are most certainly not the only ones who are willing to sacrifice for him. You might be willing to put your life on the line for him, but I need to make sure my people are safe."

Never had she looked more like a dynamic female wolf, the queen of the pack, than she did now as she brushed past them and hurried through the sheer darkness, not giving a care to anything in her way. Her eyes seemed to almost glow again, illuminating the hallway with a radiance that was sure to blind all in her wake.


End file.
